Stalker della nuvola
by Bel Oujisama
Summary: Je suis parfaitement normale. Sauf pour une chose : Je suis la stalker du terrifiant Hibari Kyouya. Et j'ai tendance à le mettre en couple avec tous les beaux gosses (tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres) qu'il croise. Surtout n'allez pas croire que je l'aime, je veux juste son pouvoir ! En hiatus.
1. Target 00

Bonjour ! Voici notre première fic en français, soyez sympa parce que je sais que vous préférez le yaoi ;D Même si il y a un OC, il n'y aura pas de 18OC ;)

Commentez s'il-vous-plaît, (gentiment de préférence :p)

Disclaimer: Reborn ne m'appartient en rien, seule l'OC m'appartient (à son grand malheur...).

* * *

><p><strong>Target 0 : Journée habituelle d'une stalker.<strong>

Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et moi, je me planquais.

Pourquoi ? Disons que c'est une longue histoire que je vous raconterais un autre jour. Pour l'instant, je suis à l'affût, ma proie vient d'apparaître. Elle s'avança, tournant sa tête nerveusement, sentant probablement que son prédateur (c'est-à-dire la sublime moi) se trouvait dans les parages. Je resserrais mes doigts autour de la branche qui me maintenait dans les airs et soudain, je sautais sur ma proie !

- KYOUYA-SAMA ! hurlais-je en enroulant mes bras autour du cou de mon cher et tendre.

Ce dernier se tendit sous le toucher de mes doigts (lui ferais-je de l'effet ? Héhé) et tourna (trèèèès) lentement sa tête vers moi.

- Herbivore, fit-il d'une voix glaciale. Tu as deux secondes.

Haussant un sourcil perplexe, mon teint, déjà très pâle, vira au blanc cachet d'aspirine lorsque je remarquais le tonfa qui étincelait sous la jolie lumière du soleil matinal.

- Oh, eus-je le temps de dire avant de recevoir un coup de tonfa.

Vous savez quoi ? Les tonfas, ça fait mal.

Donc, pendant que Kyouya-sama me mord à mort (Vas-y plus fort, Kyouya-sama ! Tu sais que j'adore ça!), et que l'ambulance arrive pour recoller les morceaux qui resteront de la pauvre moi, je vais prendre le temps d'expliquer un peu ce qui vient de se passer.

Tout d'abord, je suppose que je devrais me présenter... Mais j'ai la flemme. Donc, on va faire court. Je m'appelle Sakata Tsubaki. Mais la plupart du monde m'appelle Tsu-chan. Ou alors Herbivore mais ça ne compte pas vu que Kyouya-sama appelle tout le monde comme ça. Pauvre de moi, Kyouya-sama ne m'a pas donné de petit nom... snif, snif.

Sinon, je suis une fille normale en tout. Mon apparence est celle de la plupart des jeunes filles asiatiques, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, peau pâle, et je ne suis ni surdouée ni super forte en sport. Bref, je suis normale.

Sauf pour une chose. Je suis la stalker personnelle de Hibari Kyouya.

Ouais, tu as bien lu. Je suis la stalker du garçon le plus craint de tout Namimori. Et tu sais quoi ? J'adore ça ! Sauf pour les tonfas. Ça, je préférerais les éviter au maximum...

Donc, ouais, je suis une fille très normale qui a un passe-temps anormal. Quoi de neuf ? Quant à la raison pour laquelle je suis ainsi avec Kyouya-sama, c'est-un-se-cret ! Tee-Hee !

Ah, l'ambulance est arrivée et un beau gosse infirmier vient de me prendre dans ses bras musclés, Mm~ j'aime ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Kyouya-sama, je te resterais fidèle ! L'infirmier beau gosse me tapota ce qui me restait de tête après la morsure à mort d'Hibari et je levais mes yeux vers lui.

- Alors, ça t'a pris combien de temps depuis la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il.

Je me contentais de faire un large sourire innocent. Puis, de lever trois doigts cassés et ensanglantés.

- Trois secondes, fis-je tout en continuant à sourire. Un jour, Kyouya-sama me laissera l'enlacer sans me mordre à mort !

L'infirmier secoua sa tête tout en riant aux éclats et m'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de m'emmener dans son ambulance. Où il me conduirait jusqu'à son royaume et m'épouserait~ Je blague, je n'épouserais que Kyouya-sama ! (Principalement parce qu'il est plus friqué qu'un infirmier).

Donc, après avoir été observée par trois docteurs qui ne sont pas aussi sexys que ceux qui passent à la télé, j'ai été autorisée à quitter l'hôpital de Namimori. Saluant le personnel du bâtiment (je viens souvent à l'hôpital depuis que j'ai commencé à stalker Kyouya-sama, va savoir pourquoi), je sortis et me rendis à l'école. Après tout, je ne perdrais pour rien au monde l'occasion de voir Kyouya-sama se balader comme s'il possédait les lieux. Ah, je bave.

Une fois à l'école, je fus saluée par une vague d'applaudissements de la part de mes camarades de classe. D'après ce que j'ai compris depuis le début de l'année, ils font des paris pour voir combien de temps je survivrais aux morsures d'Hibari. Semblerait qu'il y ait un certain magot en jeu. Ignorant les rares élèves qui étaient en larmes et me fusillaient du regard (ils avaient sans doute parié que j'avais baissé les bras. Pauvres idiots ! Vous devriez savoir qu'une Sakata ne baisse jamais les bras, na!) , je me suis assise à mon siège et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre pour voir quelque chose de sublime ! Kyouya-sama, en train de mordre à mort un pauvre idiot qui était arrivé en retard (ha ! Il ne connaît pas les façons de se glisser dans l'école sans que le préfet ne le sache. Ça se voit qu'il n'est pas un stalker...). Je me mis à glousser comme la fangirl que j'étais et le professeur, qui avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de m'enseigner quelque chose qui n'était pas lié avec Hibari Kyouya, se contenta de soupirer.

Aaah, je m'ennuie. Je vais aller stalker Hibari-chan. Oui, je l'appelle Kyouya-sama et Hibari-chan, ça dépend de mon humeur.

Donc, je me suis levée de mon siège (que j'avais obtenu en demandant gentiment au garçon à qui il appartenait au départ) et j'ai quitté la classe sans rien dire. Néanmoins, j'ai pu entendre quelques murmures.

- Dites, vous croyez qu'elle va aller _Le_ trouver ?

- Bah, je suppose que ça ira. Après tout, même s'il la frappe à la tête, ça ne fera pas de dégâts vu que c'est vide...

- Oui, tu as raison.

Je grinçais des dents. Comment osaient-ils dire que je n'avais rien dans la tête ! D'accord, je suis nulle en classe. Mais c'est normal vu que je sèche la plupart du temps. (et que lorsque je suis présente, je pense à Kyouya-sama).

J'allais rouvrir la porte pour leur dire leurs quatre vérités lorsque je remarquais une chose. Un bébé, vêtu d'une salopette d'ouvrier jaune et avec un tournevis vert à la main, était en train de démonter une partie du mur. Trouvant le gamin adorablement bizarre, je me suis accroupie derrière lui et j'ai gardé le silence, observant ce qu'il faisait (ma nature de stalker reprenant le dessus).

Le temps passa et le bébé construisit avec une habilité, que je rêvais d'avoir, une petite cachette.

- WOW, m'exclamais-je lorsque le petit fit entrer une cafetière dans sa petite cachette. C'est trop cool !

Le bébé se tourna vers moi en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

- Qui es-tu ? Je ne reconnais pas ton visage, gazouilla-t-il avec une voix haute perchée.

- Oooh, couinais-je en serrant dans mes bras le petit. Trop chouuuuu.

- Je sais, fit le bébé avec un air extrêmement sérieux. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

- Je suis la sublimement intelligente et discrète Sakata Tsubaki, souris-je avec un air mystérieux. Mais tu peux le raccourcir en Tsu-chan.

- Dégage, rétorqua le bébé. Je ne parle pas avec des imbéciles.

Je laissais passer l'insulte parce qu'il était un bébé et qu'on ne frappait pas les bébés. Quoique, je suis certaine qu'Hibari-chan le ferait si je disais que le dit-bébé avait creusé des trous dans les murs de l'école. Héhé, je suis machiavélique.

Et ce fut avec un large sourire, machiavélique, que je sautillais vers l'endroit où se trouvait mon cher et tendre.

- KYOUYA-SAMA !

* * *

><p>La suite dépend de vous :D<p> 


	2. Target 01

Salut à tous ! Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre en compagnie de Tsubaki, cette fille complètement tarée... Enfin, je vous laisse faire une bonne lecture ^^

Tenshira : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle était directe :D

Coconut : Tsu-chan, masochiste ? Noooon, pas possible. Pour les couples que Tsu-chan imaginera, ça arrivera progressivement, mais ça arrivera, crois-moi, kufufu~ Ha et ne prends pas de médoc, si ils fonctionnent, tu ne commenteras plus ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 01 : Le bébé est de retour ! (Et Tsunaze se découvre une passion pour les caleçons)<strong>

Après avoir raconté tout à Hibari-chan et reçut la correction de ma vie pour avoir rapporté, je suis rentrée chez moi en clopinant et je suis allée me coucher sans faire d'histoire. Après tout, je devais me réveiller tôt le lendemain !

Et ainsi, vers cinq heures du matin, j'ai ouvert brusquement les yeux et j'ai pris mon talkie-walkie. Ensuite, mettant mon uniforme scolaire (parce que Kyouya-sama a un fétichisme pour les uniformes de Namimori *_sourire __coquin*_), j'ai quitté ma chère maison où mes parents ainsi que mon idiot de frère dormaient paisiblement. Je me suis alors arrêtée à quelques blocs de là, devant une maison traditionnelle. Collant le talkie contre mon oreille, un large sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres lorsque j'entendis à travers les grésillements de l'appareil une respiration paisible.

- Ooh, gazouillais-je en levant mes yeux au ciel encore sombre. Je peux entendre Kyouya-sama dormir !

Bien sûr, la fangirl que j'étais ne put supporter l'attente et je décidais de passer à l'action. Je grimpais agilement sur la palissade en bois (j'ai des années d'entraînement, héhé) et j'atterris souplement sur l'herbe du jardin des Hibari. Ensuite, je me glissais à pas de loup dans la chambre de mon Alouette favorite. (Que je connais depuis cinq ans. Oui, je suis une stalker depuis autant de temps).

Mes yeux brillèrent dans le noir en contemplant le corps étendu qui dormait tranquillement sur un futon désordonné. Gaaah...

J'essuyais la bave qui avait coulé de ma bouche entrouverte par l'admiration (j'avais tout de même réussi à entrer dans la chambre de Kyouya-sama sans me faire mordre à mort!) et avançais à pas inaudibles vers le bel au bois dormant. Ensuite, je sortis de ma poche mon téléphone et le plaçais loin de mon visage.

Le reste fut rapide. Je déclenchais le mode photographie en rafales et une série de déclics se fit entendre dans le silence matinal de la chambre.

**Première photo** : _Tsubaki, sa main en signe de victoire devant son large sourire et sa joue à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Hibari._

**Deuxième photo** : _Tsubaki, sa main légèrement baissée et ses yeux tournés vers Hibari. Ce dernier ayant ses yeux entrouverts._

**Troisième photo** : _Tsubaki, à terre avec un tonfa pressé contre sa gorge. Sa main toujours en signe de paix pour apaiser Hibari qui la surplombait avec une aura meurtrière. _

**Quatrième photo** : _Disons qu'elle est censurée. Point. Trop de sang aussi._

Donc, après cet incident matinal qui était habituel pour tous les deux, nous nous rendîmes à l'école ensemble, moi boitant quelques pas derrière Hibari-chan pour ne pas risquer une autre morsure (une par jour suffit, vous savez) lorsqu'un OCNI (Objet Courant Non Identifié) nous dépassa à une vitesse inimaginable. Je cillais sans comprendre.

- Est-ce que je viens bien de voir Tsunaze en caleçon ?

Brrr, mauvaise vision ! Le seul garçon que je veux voir en caleçon et moins est et restera Hibari-chan !

Kyouya-sama se contenta de sortir ses tonfas et de marmonner entre ses dents qu'un herbivore allait être mordu à mort. Je gardais le silence pour ne pas lui rappeler ma présence. Je tiens à rester en vie, merci beaucoup !

Puis, nous arrivâmes à l'école pour découvrir un spectacle étrange. Sawada Tsunayoshi, mon dame-kōhai, venait de se déclarer à Kyoto (ou c'est Kyoko, je ne me rappelle jamais des noms des filles inintéressantes...) et tout cela en caleçon !

Oooh, le petit poisson a donc réuni tout son courage pour oser déclarer son amour éternel en sous-vêtements à sa sirène. Un large sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres et je me tournais vers mon petit Hibari-chan.

- Kyouya-sama, criais-je en secouant vivement les bras, Prenez-en de la graine ! Je veux une déclaration comme ça !

Le terrifiant (et sexy) préfet se tourna très lentement vers moi, ses tonfas brillant sous le soleil.

- Herbivore, susurra-t-il en levant ses matraques mortelles vers moi.

- Oui ? demandais-je avec un ton innocent tout en regardant avec frayeur l'aura meurtrière que dégageait mon cher et tendre.

Malheureusement, Kyouya-sama ne me répondit pas et se jeta sur moi (pour me violer ! Non, je rigole, j'aurais été consentante de toute façons, héhé...) pour me mordre à mort. Cependant, comme j'avais l'habitude de recevoir ses morsures depuis cinq ans, j'évitais habilement les tonfas et partis en courant me réfugier dans ma classe.

- Aaah, soupirais-je en m'asseyant sur ma chaise et en plongeant ma tête dans mes mains croisées. Si seulement Kyouya-sama était moins timide au moment d'exprimer ses sentiments...

Parce qu'il est timide. Forcément. Après tout, depuis le premier jour où je me suis postée devant lui (qui était en train de mordre à mort des délinquants) et lui ai dit de but en blanc que je serais son épouse, il n'a pas cessé de me mordre à mort. N'est-ce pas adorable ?

Cependant, je pense que Kyouya-sama devrait aller voir quelqu'un pour apprendre à exprimer autrement ses sentiment qu'en mordant à mort l'être aimé. Ma tête en serait éternellement reconnaissante aussi. Comme je m'ennuyais déjà, j'ai pu admirer aux premières loges mon futur époux parler avec Tsunaze et échanger un regard entendu avec le bébé de l'autre jour qui m'avait niée avec splendeur.

Je fis une moue dépitée. Hibari-chan n'avait pas mordu à mort le bébé. Mais bon, au moins, il savait maintenant à quoi ressemblait le cruel petit être qui faisait des trous dans sa chère école. La morsure surviendrait dans les jours qui suivraient, héhéhéhé !

Puis, j'ai tenté de suivre les cours, mon attention allant et venant selon les thèmes traités. Quand vint la pause du déjeuner, j'étais sur le point de me faire sepukku tellement je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort. Donc, je me suis levée avec l'intention d'aller coller un peu Kyouya-sama, ça me mettait toujours de meilleur humeur ! Cependant, un groupe de filles de ma classe bloquait le passage et mes oreilles sur-développées par les années passées à écouter la respiration endormie de Kyouya-sama captèrent les rares mots que ces pimbêches glissaient entre leurs gloussements.

- Mochida-kun, kya !

- Tsunaze à la pause, kya kya !

- Je me sens défaillir, kyaaaa~

Ma cervelle fit la conclusion et j'en vins à suivre les filles de ma classe pour voir de mes propres yeux le combat du siècle. Mochida, un gars tout en muscle et ego, contre Sawada Tsunayoshi, la crevette nulle en tout. Ouais, c'était un combat à ne pas perdre, l'humiliation définitive pour ce pauvre Tsunaze qui en avait déjà eu assez ce matin en venant en caleçon bleu ciel à l'école. (Sincèrement, qu'avait-il en tête ? Il aurait du prendre un boxer, comme ceux d'Hibari-chan~)

Je me rendis donc dans le gymnase mais l'ambiance délurée, les cris des spectateurs et le fait qu'il y avait trop de monde m'ennuya et je décidais de partir. Après tout, si c'était pour voir Tsunaze se faire ridiculiser, je préférais encore aller stalker Kyouya-sama !

Alors que je sortais du gymnase, je remarquais deux choses.

La première, mon cher et tendre préfet se trouvait dans le gymnase, appuyé contre un mur avec classe et une aura meurtrière autour de lui pour éloigner les élèves.

La deuxième, je venais de rentrer dans Tsunaze.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, j'étais trop occupée à élaborer des plans pour grimper à l'étage du gymnase et ainsi prendre des photos d'Hibari-chan, je tendis la main au pauvre garçon qui allait se faire ridiculiser en public et l'aidais à se relever. Après tout, un peu de gentillesse pour un pauvre type qui allait bientôt mourir de honte ne ferait pas de mal.

- Bonne chance, murmurais-je avec un petit sourire encourageant.

Hey, que veux-tu ! J'aime bien Tsunaze, enfin autant qu'on peut apprécier un inutile en tout. C'est juste qu'il est un stalker et qu'entre stalker, il y a comme une mutuelle compréhension. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je vois les choses.

Ensuite, je suis sortie du gymnase et j'ai grimpé les escaliers pour arriver à la rambarde qui surplombait le match de kendo. À ma grande surprise, et contrariété, ma cachette était déjà occupée. Et par le bébé qui plus est. Optant pour l'option du désintéressement, je m'asseyais à côté du gosse et me mis à prendre des photographies de Kyouya-sama en silence. Cependant, lorsque le bébé sortit un fusil de sniper de nulle part et tira sur Tsunaze, ma façade de fille désintéressée vola en éclats.

- Oï, l'interpellais-je. Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou tu viens de tuer Tsunaze ? Tu sais, tu aurais pu attendre la fin du match, il allait de toute façon mourir de honte...

Le bébé m'ignora avec classe, le sale gosse !, et je soupirais tout en regardant avec ennui les cris que produisait la foule déchaînée alors que Tsunaze se retrouvait à nouveau en caleçon et arrachait les cheveux de Mochida.

Ha ! Il l'avait mérité. On ne se moque pas de l'amour qu'éprouve un garçon innocent envers une fille naïve. Il n'y a que moi qui peut le faire !

- Pas mal, m'exclamais-je tout en sifflant d'admiration. Je suppose que cette balle contenait des stéroïdes qui ont rendu Tsunaze dingue, non ?

Le bébé fit disparaître son fusil (je veux apprendre son truc ! C'est tellement cool!) et tourna ses grands yeux noirs vers moi. Alors que je contemplais ces orbes obscures en me demandant ce qu'il avait pris pour avoir des pupilles si dilatées, il finit par m'adresser la parole. (Tu vois que tu parles aux imbéciles ! Attends un peu, je viens de me traiter d'imbécile, là...)

- Sakata Tsubaki, fit-il en jouant avec le rebords de son chapeau hyper stylé façon mafieux des vieux films en noir et blanc, J'ai entendu parler de toi.

- Ah bon, souris-je en haussant mes épaules. Et comment ? En bien ou en mal ?

- Principalement en mal, répondit le gosse avec un petit rictus moqueur. Tu es la stalker d'Hibari Kyouya et tu te fais mordre à mort chaque jour. Tout le monde te méprise et tu es la plus grande masochiste de l'école.

- Nan, rétorquais-je en secouant ma tête, Ils disent qu'ils me méprisent mais en fait ils m'envient parce que j'ai vu Kyouya-sama à poil.

Le bébé commença à rire et il me fit signe de partir. J'haussais mes épaules et descendis de la rambarde pour rejoindre Hibari-chan qui avait décidé de mordre à mort les herbivores.

Cependant, je me demande d'où ce bébé a trouvé ces informations. Ah oui, tout le monde sait ça. Pas besoin d'être un super détective pour découvrir ma vie vu que je crie ma dévotion pour Kyouya-sama toute les cinq minutes. Ce qui me rappelle que je ne l'ai pas encore fait aujourd'hui.

- KYOUYA-SAMA ! Vas-y, mords-moi à mort à la place de ces stupides herbivores !

* * *

><p>N'oubliez pas de commenter ! :D<p> 


	3. Target 02

**Bonjour ici Bel Oujisma ! Suite à ma flemme considérablement puissante, je n'ai pas posté. Je m'en excuse majestueusement.**

**Aussi, je tiens à le préciser, ce ne sera pas du 18OC, ni du yaoi, même si l'écrivain le souhaiterait. On ne le paye pas pour ça. Ci-dessous, les Rar:**

**Coconut : **Tsu-chan tient à déclarer ceci: Les photos de Kyouya-sama ne sont pas à vendre pour le moment. Et, elle tient à ajouter avec un sourire immensément sadique, qu'elles ne le seront jamais. Mais, nous sommes toujours en train d'essayer de la convaincre du contraire...

**Tenshira : **Lire au dessus et tu auras ta réponse. XP

PS: SUITE À UNE ERREUR FAITE. IL Y A EU UNE ÉCHANGE ENTRE LE CHAPITRE 3 ET 4. CECI EST LE CHAPITRE 3. VEUILLEZ NOUS EN EXCUSER.

Tsubaki était trop occupée à stalker Hibari que pour vérifier :P

* * *

><p><strong>Target 02 : La tragique relation entre la stalker et les balles de volley.<strong>

- Argh, grogna mon imbécile de frère en s'écrasant à même le sol tout en se prenant le ventre avec ses mains.

Ah, il semblerait que la pizza gratuite qu'ait livré ce garçon minuscule était périmée. Je tapotais gentiment le dos de mon crétin de frère pendant que ce dernier verdissait.

- Tsu-chan, marmonna-t-il en saisissant mes poignets. Je peux voir Grand-mère !

Je fronçais mes sourcils. Si je me rappelle bien, Tsubame-baa-san était décédée il y a quelques années, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

- Oï, Akio, fis-je en secouant de toutes mes forces mon frère mourant par les épaules. Dis à cette sale peau que je ne l'ai toujours pas pardonnée pour m'avoir rayée de son testament !

- Argh, gargouilla Sakata Akio en s'évanouissant avec théâtralité.

Oui, nous avons la comédie dans le sang.

Je me redressais et remis en ordre mon uniforme qui avait été froissé par les doigts de mon crétin de frère. Ensuite, ignorant le corps inconscient qui gisait dans une flaque de liquide non identifié, je quittais la maison en sautillant pour aller à l'école. (et ainsi admirer Kyouya-sama!).

Alors que, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire, j'allais me rendre dans ma classe sans rendre visite à Hibari-chan avant, un garçon appartenant à la classe de mon imbécile de frère m'interpella.

- Ne me dis pas qu'Akio est aussi tombé malade en mangeant une pizza gratuite, supplia l'ami de mon frangin.

Ne voulant pas le décevoir, je souris gentiment en lui tapotant avec compassion l'épaule. Puis, alors que ce garçon inconnu, et au torse pas mal du tout d'après ce que j'avais senti lorsqu'il m'était tombé dans les bras en sanglotant, se lamentait, j'ai eu la pire idée de toute ma vie. Et elles sont nombreuses.

- Pourquoi ne pas prendre Tsunaze, déclarais-je en haussant mes épaules sans savoir que je venais de mettre en marche la mise à mort du garçon. Il s'est bien débrouillé contre Mochida, non ?

L'autre idiot ami de mon frère s'illumina et partit en courant convaincre le pauvre élève de première. Oubliant ce fait, je me rendis en classe et je suivis avec assiduité les cours. (Ma mère ayant vu mon dernier rapport, elle m'a ordonné de suivre les cours pour remonter ma moyenne. Adieu mes beaux jours à stalker Hibari-chan, snif, snif).

Puis, lorsque la pause du déjeuner se fit, je quittais la classe pour ne pas me mêler à la populace et retrouver mon cher Kyouya-sama. Marchant dans les couloirs inhabités, signe qu'Hibari-chan était passé par là~, une curieuse odeur se fit. Je fronçais mes sourcils et m'arrêtais devant une bouche d'incendie. D'ailleurs, cela me rappela que c'était là que le bébé maléfique avait creusé son trou l'autre jour. M'accroupissant devant l'endroit où se trouvait sans aucun doute la cachette du sale gosse, je collais ma tête contre la bouche d'incendie et j'inspirais profondément pour essayer de savoir quelle était cette odeur familière. Un bruit de course se fit entendre dans le couloir et je levais ma tête pour croiser le regard paniqué de Tsunaze.

- Yo !, le saluais-je avec un large sourire tout en gardant ma tête contre la bouche d'incendie.

- HIIIIE, hurla le garçon en me remarquant, Sakata-sempaï !

Tu sais, voilà une autre chose que j'apprécie chez ce gosse (même s'il n'a qu'un an de moins que moi), il a tout le temps l'air grandement effrayé par moi. Je prends toujours mon pied en lui parlant, héhé !

- Quoi de neuf, Tsunaze ?, lui demandais-je tout en tapotant la bouche d'incendie pour voir si elle était creuse.

- HIII, répéta le pauvre garçon qui finirait par devenir muet à la fin de la journée, Je dois retrouver Reborn ! Il doit m'aider !

- Reborn ? C'est qui ?

Mon sens de stalker se mit en marche. Ce Reborn était quelqu'un qui risquerait de me piquer mon Kyouya-sama !

J'allais prendre la parole pour extorquer la vérité à Tsunaze lorsque la bouche d'incendie s'ouvrit violemment, m'envoyant aux pieds du garçon qui poussa un cri strident.

- Sakata-sempaï !

J'ignorais les cris de mon kohaï et je fusillais du regard le coupable de ma douleur.

- Bébé, susurrais-je avec un ton mortel.

- Tsubaka, répondit tout aussi gentiment le sale gosse.

- HIII, Reborn, fit Tsunaze en s'incrustant dans la conversation (le malpoli!), Tu connais Sakata-sempaï ? Attends, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Que fais-tu là-dedans en train de boire du café ?

- C'est l'heure de ma pause, expliqua le dénommé Reborn alors que je regardais avec curiosité l'intérieur de sa cachette.

- Pas mal, admis-je en hochant la tête calmement.

- Reborn !, s'exclama la crevette, Que fais-tu là !

- J'ai des cachettes partout dans l'école, révéla le bébé.

Ah, ceci explique pourquoi je l'ai croisé l'autre jour en train de construire ses cachettes. Enfin, retournons à notre crevette. Celle-ci s'était agenouillée devant le sale gosse et lui demandait quelque chose qui me choqua.

- Tire-moi la balle de la dernière volonté, fit Tsunaze sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de demander à un bébé sadique de lui tirer dessus.

Je tapotais l'épaule du garçon et attendis que ce dernier se retourne avant de prendre la parole.

- Hm, commençais-je sans trop savoir comment le dire. Tsunaze, non, Tsuna ! Tu sais, il y a d'autres solutions que le suicide. Je suis certaine que tu pourras te sortir de cette situation sans envisager de mettre fin à ta vie. Si tu veux, je peux te conseiller un psychologue. Kyouya-sama n'arrête pas de me bloquer des rendez-vous depuis cinq ans !

Tsunaze me regarda avec un air ébahi (était-ce parce que j'avais été gentille ? Je comprends qu'il soit choqué, après tout ce n'est pas fréquent avec moi. Je ne suis gentille qu'avec Hibari-chan ! Tee-hee!) et se tourna vers Reborn. Ce dernier expliqua quelque chose concernant le fait que le garçon allait mourir parce qu'il n'aurait pas de regrets et sembla se rappeler de quelque chose. Il sortit de son chapeau un caméléon et, incroyable !, la bestiole se transforma en revolver ! Puis, encore plus incroyable, et douloureux aussi, il me tira dessus ! Alors que je n'avais rien fait (pour une fois) !

- Sakata-sempaï !, hurla Tsunaze.

- Pour toi, ce sera ''Ma Reine'', marmonnais-je avant de m'évanouir sous la douleur.

Je me réveillais peu de temps après dans un lit de l'infirmerie, seule et en sous-vêtements. Après une petite vérification, je constatais que je n'avais qu'une petite bosse sur le crâne, sans doute le sale gosse m'avait ratée, et je m'habillais et me rendis au tournoi de volley ball. (Pour qu'ainsi je puisse dire à mon crétin de frère que l'école a perdu par sa faute).

Donc, je me rendis au gymnase (pourquoi dois-je tout le temps y aller?) et je grimpais à nouveau sur la rambarde pour regarder avec ennui le jeu. Comme d'habitude, Tsunaze avait envie de s'enfuir et était sur le point de faire perdre son équipe. Je baillais et m'étendis à plat ventre pour me mettre plus à l'aise. Mais où était donc Kyouya-sama ?

Ah ! Je l'ai vu ! Il est en train de sourire au professeur de volley ball. Je plissais mes yeux et notais dans ma tête l'homme sur ma liste noire. Personne ne recevait de sourire d'Hibari Kyouya sans recevoir de correction (que ce soit de ma part ou de la sienne. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord là-dessus il y a quelques années. Je ne piquerais jamais les proies de Kyouya-sama!).

Le match commença et je remarquais que le bébé maléfique se trouvait à côté de moi avec son gigantesque fusil.

Il allait encore descendre Tsunaze ! Mon expression horrifiée disparut aussitôt. Après tout, tant que ce n'était pas Kyouya-sama, je m'en fichais comme de ma première chaussette.

Puis, Reborn tira deux balles dans les jambes de sa victime et je fis plusieurs photos de mon cher et tendre. Ce dernier leva aussitôt les yeux lorsque le déclic de l'appareil se fit et je déglutis en remarquant que Kyouya-sama n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Ce n'était pas normal. Normalement, il aurait du être de très bonne humeur vu que je ne l'avais pas harcelé de toute la journée. À moins que ce soit parce que je lui avais manqué !

Je baissais mes épaules et secouais doucement ma tête. Nan, ce n'était pas ça. C'était sûrement à cause du gosse à mes côtés qui venait de tirer sur l'un des élèves de Namimori. Mon cerveau survolté se mit aussitôt en marche et j'imaginais divers scénarios pour expliquer pourquoi Hibari-chan tenait tant à protéger Tsunaze.

Oooh, je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille écrire une jolie histoire sur leur couple. Je la posterais ensuite dans le journal de l'école. J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Kyouya-sama, héhé !

Néanmoins, avant de quitter le gymnase qui était en liesse parce que l'équipe de Tsunaze avait gagné grâce à son sacrifice de ses bijoux de familles, j'eus le temps de remarquer une chose qui titilla mes sens de fangirl.

Yamamoto Takeshi, la star du baseball, venait d'enlacer le frêle Tsunaze, récoltant de ce fait un regard meurtrier de la part d'un parfait inconnu aux cheveux gris et aux yeux verts.

Humm, je ne connais pas ce beau gosse, un nouvel élève ? Je vais devoir aller faire un petit tour dans la salle des archives de Namimori pour éclaircir ce nouveau mystère !

Cependant, alors que j'allais sortir de cet enfer couramment nommé gymnase, une main familière se posa sur mon épaule.

- Herbivore, susurra amoureusement mon petit Kyouya-sama. Les appareils électroniques sont interdis.

Je blanchis et sortis de ma poche mon appareil photo pour ensuite le plaquer contre ma poitrine.

- Voyons, Kyouya-sama, mon ami !, plaidais-je tout en reculant avec précaution. Ne pourrait-on pas arriver à un accord ?

Hibari-chan saisit une balle de volley qui traînait à ses pieds et la regarda avec un éclat meurtrier au fond de ses prunelles obscurcies par la luxure (ok, ce n'est pas vrai. Elles étaient ennuyées et avides de faire couler mon sang. Snif, j'aurais préféré la première option, pas toi?). Ensuite, il éleva sa deuxième main et frappa la balle de toutes ses forces. Le ballon fusa alors vers moi. Utilisant mes réflexes affûtés par toutes ses années à poursuivre Kyouya-sama et éviter ses tonfas, je me penchais au dernier moment et su éviter le choc frontal avec cette foutue balle. Cependant, j'avais oublié une chose. Il y avait d'autres ballons dans le gymnase.-

- Aaah, hurlais-je en sautant en tous sens pour éviter d'être touchée, KYOUYA-SAMA ! Ayez pitié de mon âme et laissez-moi garder l'appareil ! J'ai des clichés inestimables dessus !

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la vitesses des balles.

* * *

><p><strong>Encore désolé pour ce qui s'est passé ^^'<strong>


	4. Target 03

**Eh oui, suite à une erreur d'inattention de ma part car j'étais trop occupée à marchander les photos avec Tsubaki, ceci est le véritable chapitre 4... Veuillez m'en excuser.**

**Aussi, je répondrais au reviews anonymes dans le chapitre prochain (qui devra être le bon, normalement. Avec beaucoup de chances...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Target 03 : La stalker se découvre des aptitudes de psychologue. (Pendant que Tsunaze continue à se promener en caleçon).<strong>

Aujourd'hui, il a plu des beaux gosses. Je sais, c'est étrange et pourtant c'est la vérité ! Pour que tu comprennes mieux, je suppose qu'il faudrait que je commence par le commencement, non ?

Donc... Yamamoto Takeshi, première année à l'école de Namimori Middle. Il est réputé pour son talent au base-ball et dans le sport en général (si seulement moi aussi, j'étais douée dans le sport!) et a un caractère enjoué et sociable.

Pourquoi je le sais ?

Parce que je suis la stalker d'Hibari-chan, voyons ! Connaissant l'amour de mon bien aimé Kyouya-sama pour les combattants doués, je me suis renseignée sur tous les garçons qui auraient des talents pour les bagarres. Sans oublier le fait que je suis une jeune fille en pleine santé. Oui, j'aime reluquer les beaux gosses, et alors ?

Hum, retournons à l'histoire. Ce jour-là, la pause de midi venait de commencer et j'étais sortie de ma classe (pour chercher Kyouya-sama mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Quoique ! C'est bien plus important que ce qui va suivre!) lorsque des cris venant du toit me surprirent. Étant curieuse de nature (une bonne qualité lorsqu'on est un stalker, croyez-moi), je me suis précipitée vers la sortie de l'école pour lever la tête et voir ce qui se passait.

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas montée à l'étage comme toute autre personne l'aurait (et l'avait) fait ?

Simple. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Et je savais mieux que quiconque que Kyouya-sama allait mordre à mort toutes les personnes présentes sur le toit avec le simple prétexte qu'elles faisaient du bruit.

Donc, l'intelligente moi sortit du bâtiment et je levais la tête pour contempler ce qui se passait. Mes yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent quand je remarquais (malgré les trois étages qui nous séparaient. Hé oui, ne sous-estime pas les yeux d'une stalker ! Je vois tout!) que Yamamoto Takeshi était sur le point de sauter.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir, j'ai fait la première chose qui me passait par la tête. Sortir mon téléphone et appeler Hibari-chan. Hé, que veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas une psychologue, je n'ai pas été formée pour m'occuper de tentatives de suicide ! Quant à la raison pour laquelle j'ai le numéro d'Hibari Kyouya, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas. Disons que ce jour-là est à oublier. (Je ne regarderais plus jamais mon frère de la même façon.)

Cependant, avant même que mon cher et tendre Kyouya-sama ne décroche, Yamamoto chuta ! Et en plus, entraînant à sa suite un garçon aux cheveux bruns décoiffés ! J'ouvris largement mes yeux lorsque je me rendis compte que Tsunaze et un beau gosse allaient me tomber dessus. Soudain, une balle fusa et se planta dans le front de Tsunaze.

Je fronçais mes sourcils. Pourquoi abattre le garçon alors qu'il allait finir en bouillie dans quelques secondes ? Mais je n'eus pas le temps de méditer là-dessus car les deux garçons firent un truc surprenant qui captiva mon attention.

Tsunaze se retrouva en caleçon (à nouveau) et prit dans ses bras Yamamoto. Ensuite, les cheveux du plus petit se mirent à pousser en forme de tire-bouchon et Tsunaze rebondit ! Qui plus est, il rebondit pour atterrir finalement sur moi !

Poussa un dernier grognement avant de rendre l'âme, j'entendis plusieurs personnes parler et fermais les yeux à jamais.

- HIIIII, Sakata-sempaï, hurla la voix si mélodieuse de Tsunaze.

- Ha Ha, rit Yamamoto, C'est incroyable Tsuna ! Tu nous a sauvés !

Ce pauvre idiot ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était en train de m'écraser à mort ? C'est décidé, je le barre de ma liste des beaux gosses !

- Herbivore, susurra joliment la voix meurtrière de mon Kyouya-sama. Qu'avais-je dit concernant les appels ?

Ha, j'entends les cloches du Paradis m'appeler. Adieu mes amis, Sakata Tsubaki n'est plus ! Je vous regarderais du haut de mon nuage, ne me pleurez pas et continuez votre vie dans le bonheur et l'harmonie !

Alors que mon âme s'échappait de mes lèvres entrouvertes, une main impitoyable la saisit et la remit de force dans mon corps écrasé. (Parce que ces deux idiots n'avaient toujours pas bougé!).

J'ouvris difficilement un œil et croisais le regard sadiquement amusé du bébé.

- Ne pense pas qu'en mourant tu pourras te débarrasser de ta punition, gazouilla gentiment ce récipient de malice.

Et ce fut ainsi que moi, Sakata Tsubaki, quinze ans, le corps brisé par avoir été écrasé par deux adolescents en pleine santé, me fis mordre à mort par un préfet hyper sexy qui n'appréciait pas qu'on l'appelle pendant les heures de cours.

- KYOUYA-SAMA ! Sawada Tsunayoshi n'a pas respecté les règles concernant le port de l'uniforme ! Et Yamamoto a tenté de salir le sol en se suicidant !, hurlais-je alors que les coups commençaient.

Oui, je sais. Dénoncer, c'est mal.

Mais mieux vaut dénoncer que mourir sous les coups de mon bien aimé.

* * *

><p><strong>Pitié, une review, elle servira à convaincre Tsubaki !<br>**


	5. Target 04

**Alors, après des semaines de marchandages constants, j'ai le grand honneur de vous présenter la suite des (més)aventures de Tsu-chan! Bien sûr, rien ne nous appartient, mis à part le personnage Tsubaki et je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas du 18OC. Même si le OC en question est convaincue du contraire...  
><strong>

**Coconut : **Malgré des semaines de supplications, Tsubaki refuse encore et toujours de nous passer ses clichés inestimables... Mais pas d'inquiétude, nous ne baisserons pas les bras ! Voilà la suite, j'imagine qu'elle sera à ton goût ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 04 : La stalker rencontre une autre stalker. Et ignore que les beaux gosses peuvent aussi être des gosses tout court.<strong>

Ce matin-là, j'étais calmement en train de suivre Hibari-chan durant sa patrouille dans les rues de Namimori lorsque je l'ai sentie.

L'aura d'un stalker.

Aussitôt, j'ai quitté mon cher Kyouya-sama et j'ai parcouru les rues, recherchant la personne qui dégageait pareille aura de possessivité et folie. Cependant, j'ai fait chou blanc et comme le soleil se couchait, je suis retournée à la maison pour revoir toutes les photos que j'avais prise de Hibari-chan pendant la journée.

En chemin, j'ai bousculé (sans le faire exprès, juré!) une jeune femme et un frisson a parcouru mon dos. Je me suis retournée vivement et j'ai regardé en silence la chevelure rosée tourner au bout de la rue. Comme cela ne concernait en rien Kyouya-sama, j'ai haussé mes épaules et me suis remise à marcher.

Le lendemain, alors que j'accompagnais (comme d'habitude~) mon cher et tendre préfet qui s'assurait que tous les élèves se rendaient dans leurs classes une fois l'heure des cours commencée, je fut surprise de découvrir un étrange tableau.

Les rares élèves qui se trouvaient encore dans le couloir se plaquèrent contre les murs pour éviter la colère de leur dieu (du sexe ! Parce qu'Hibari-chan en est un, forcément. Qui a dit le contraire?), un petit groupe résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur. À savoir Tsunaze et ses amis. Si on peut appeler ami un gosse au pyjama de vache. J'arrêtais la musique théâtrale de mon Ipod (parfaite pour accompagner Kyouya-sama dans ses patrouilles ! Tout le monde l'adore, ils n'arrêtent pas de trembler d'émotion quand ils l'entendent, tee hee~) et me penchais en avant tout en restant dans le dos d'Hibari-chan (je ne veux pas mourir, j'ai déjà eu ma morsure du jour, merci beaucoup).

- Désolé, je le ramène tout de suite, piailla Tsunaze en partant en courant.

Le veau vagissant étant fermement accroché à sa jambe, ce dernier s'en alla aussi et le séduisant préfet de Namimori se tourna vers le reste des élèves.

- Vous allez rester longtemps agglutinés dans les couloirs ?, demanda l'homme de ma vie en levant lentement son tonfa. Je vais vous mordre à mort...

Je remis en marche la musique et contemplais avec un large sourire les élèves se faire massacrer sous une jolie mélodie de piano. Puis, quand Hibari-chan tourna ses yeux assoiffés de sang vers moi, je sifflais joyeusement et partis en courant.

- Oups, hurlais-je par dessus mon épaule. Les cours viennent de commencer. À plus, Kyouya-sama !

Comme j'avais cours d'éducation physique, j'ai du sortir du bâtiment et me rendre (encore une fois!) dans le gymnase. Et donc, en traversant à toute vitesse la cour, j'ai remarqué une chose.

Tsunaze, le beau gosse aux cheveux gris qui se nomme Gokudera Hayato, quatorze ans, né le 9 septembre, de groupe sanguin B, 1m68, pesant 54 kg et venant d'Italie (oui, j'ai fait des recherches sur ce beau gosse), le sale bébé qui ne cessait de m'insulter et le veau vagissant se trouvaient également dans la cour. À vrai dire, Tsunaze était occupé à se lamenter auprès du sale gamin pendant que ce dernier ignorait les plaintes et expliquait quelque chose aux deux garçons. Comme j'étais pressée mais que j'avais un cours que je détestais, je me suis arrêtée à côté des jeunes.

- Yo, les saluais-je en secouant vivement ma main avec un large sourire. Quoi de neuf ?

- Dixième, s'exclama Gokudera Hayato en m'ignorant (le mufle!). Laissez-moi m'en charger !

Il sortit alors de ses poches une ribambelle de dynamites et les alluma avec la cigarette qui pendait au bout de ses lèvres. Voyant cela, je grimaçais. Et dans ma tête, je rayais le garçon de ma liste de futurs maris possibles. Je n'aime pas l'odeur de la nicotine.

Puis, le jeune lança ses dynamites sur le veau vagissant (un de ces jours, je saurais son nom!) qui périt dans les flammes.

- Ou pas, me repris-je quand je remarquais que le petit avait survécu sans blessures à l'explosion qui m'aurait tuée à coup sûr.

- Dois... Résister, pleurnicha le gosse au pyjama.

Pauvre chou, s'il avait été plus âgé et sexy, je l'aurais consolé. Puis, le veau sortit de sa moumoute un bazooka ! Mes yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et je blanchit lorsque le petit se jeta dans son arme et appuya sur la gâchette.

Je partis en courant. Hey, que veux-tu ? Si je n'ai rien vu, je ne serais pas accusée de non-assistance de personne en danger ! Donc, je laissais Tsunaze et cie s'en charger.

Après un cours de gym ennuyant au possible, je dus retourner en classe et passais donc dans un couloir où se tenait une jeune fille (deux ans de plus que moi sans doute) contre une porte, espionnant probablement son bien-aimé.

- Tu espionnes qui ?, demandais-je en me collant à mon tour contre le mur pour espionner la classe.

Ah, c'était celle de Tsunaze ! D'après ce que je vis, ils étaient en pleine phase de dégustations des pâtisseries que les filles avaient préparées. Bande de veinards !

- Qui es-tu ?, fit la fille aux cheveux roses (parce qu'ils étaient roses, j'avais oublié de le préciser...). Une tueuse ?

- Nan, répondis-je en secouant ma tête. Juste une admiratrice qui passait par là.

- Je vois, sourit la jeune femme en hochant avec approbation sa tête, L'amour est le principal moteur dans ta vie.

Je haussais un sourcil perplexe et finis par acquiescer. Cette fille disait des choses bizarres... Elle me plaît !

- Je m'appelle Tsubaki, déclarais-je en tendant ma main.

- Bianchi, se présenta-t-elle en serrant ma main. Je suis ici en mission.

- Quoi comme mission ?, demandais-je en jetant un coup d'œil dans la classe.

- Tu verras, répondit Bianchi avec un sourire mystérieux.

Elle se glissa alors dans la classe et échangea hyper rapidement une pâtisserie avec un plat contenant une substance informe qui dégageait d'étranges vapeurs mauves. Trop coooool !

- Tu dois absolument m'enseigner ça !, fis-je une fois qu'elle fut à nouveau à mes côtés. Je vous en prie, Shishô !

Bianchi cligna des yeux avant de sourire gentiment. Elle ébouriffa mes cheveux affectueusement et se pencha vers moi avec une étincelle avide dans ses prunelles.

- Dans ce cas, dit-elle lentement, Dis-moi à quoi utiliseras-tu ce que je t'enseignerais.

- C'est pourtant évident !, déclarais-je avec un large sourire, Je les utiliserais pour suivre Kyouya-sama !

Bianchi sourit et approuva silencieusement. Puis, elle se tendit comme si elle s'était rappelée de quelque chose. Shisho se planqua contre la porte et observa attentivement ce qui se passait dans la classe. Durant notre petite discussion, Tsunaze avait eu le temps d'envoyer valser les pâtisseries mauves et avait reçu, une nouvelle fois, des balles de la part du bébé, le transformant en une bête affamée. Bon sang, il a même mangé du bois !

Bianchi tremblait (de rage ou d'admiration ? J'hésite parce que ce qu'a fait Tsunaze était tout de même admirable...) en partant et je préférais m'éloigner d'elle, on ne sait jamais qu'elle craque et décide d'attaquer tout le monde.

Donc, en marchant dans le couloir, j'ai croisé le gamin au pyjama de vache et ce dernier pleurnichait en se lamentant sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu de gâteaux. Pauvre petit, je lui en donnerais bien sauf que je n'ai rien avec moi...  
>Pendant que je me lamentais également sur le manque de pâtisserie dans ma vie, le gosse sortit de sa moumoute son bazooka rose et se tira dessus une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, comme il se trouvait au milieu du couloir, je n'avais plus de choix pour m'échapper et je dus regarder son suicide. La fumée rose se dégagea et je déglutis bruyamment en contemplant l'adolescent qui en sortit. Il avait mon âge, je crois, et malgré son choix vestimentaire peu courant (une chemise à motif de vaches grande ouverte sur son torse musclé comme il faut...), il était à tomber. Maintenant, s'il était plus fort que Hibari-chan, je l'épouserais sur le champs.<p>

- Ah, fit l'apparition en cillant de son unique œil ouvert. Je suis de nouveau dans le passé.

Il s'avança vers moi, ses mains dans ses poches et se pencha (parce qu'il était plus grand que moi, j'approuve!) pour m'observer attentivement. Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent sous la surprise et il fit un sourire tremblant.

- Tsubaki-nee-chan ?, demanda-t-il lentement, comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

- On se connaît ?, répliquais-je en fronçant mes sourcils.

Croyez-moi, je me serais rappelée d'un beau gosse qui m'appelle grande sœur. Sans oublier que je suis certaine à 100% de n'avoir qu'un idiot de frère qui n'est pas aussi sexy que le beau gosse à la chemise entrouverte.

- N-Non, bredouilla le beau gosse en reprenant ses esprits. J'imagine que tu ne fais pas encore partie de la famille.

Il tapa du pied comme s'il hésitait et finit par prendre à nouveau la parole.

- Ça fait du bien de te revoir, Tsubaki-nee-chan, sourit-il doucement.

Oh Mon Dieu. Il était à croquer comme ça ! Mes yeux prirent la forme de cœurs et je m'avançais pour lui demander son nom lorsque le beau gosse me prit de court et ouvrit violemment la porte menant à la classe de Tsunaze. Ce dernier s'exclama bruyamment, prononçant à la fois le nom de l'apparition ultra sexy.

Lambo Adulte, chéri, tu es désormais dans ma liste des beaux gosses !

Je fis volte-face et me rendis à mes cours, hochant ma tête en rythme de mes pas et me figeais lorsque je croisais une personne à l'aura familière.

- Herbivore, susurra cette dernière avec une intonation meurtrière, Que fais-tu dans les couloirs pendant les cours ?

Toutes pensées concernant Lambo Adulte disparurent et mon naturel de stalker reprit le dessus.

- KYOUYA-SAMA !, hurlais-je en évitant les tonfas et en essayant d'enlacer le garçon, Vous m'avez manqué ! Trois heures sans vous voir sont de la pure torture !

- Tche, fit Hibari-cha, Je vais te mordre à mort.

- Youhou !, souris-je en courant pour échapper à sa colère.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ? Elles serviront à convaincre Tsu-chan :D<br>**


	6. Target 05

Pour fêter cette journée merveilleuse qu'est l'anniversaire de notre cher Hibari-chan, nous avons l'honneur de vous présenter ce chapitre. ;D

Reborn ne m'appartient pas, seule l'OC... Et, je tiens à préciser, ce n'est pas du 18OC. Désolé, Tsubaki, ton idylle n'arrivera jamais.**  
><strong>

Coconut** : **Aha, je savais que je n'étais pas la seule à être aussi nulle en cuisine ! (Me suis trompée dans les mesures d'un gâteau et je me suis retrouvée avec beaucoup trop de farine... Berk). Aussi non, Tsubaki reste intraitable, elle ne donnera pas ses photos d'Hibari à poil. Cependant, nous sommes sur le point d'obtenir celles où il est torse nu !

* * *

><p><strong>Target 05 : La stalker est possessive. Sauf quand Tsunaze essaie de lui piquer sa proie.<strong>

C'était pourtant une journée normale. Je m'étais réveillée à cinq heures du matin, j'avais espionné Kyouya-sama, je m'étais fait mordre à mort et j'étais allée à l'école avec lui. Alors, comment en était-on arrivés là ?

Ma main continua à écrire l'histoire de boy's love que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer alors que je contemplais les deux garçons devant moi se battre. Tsunaze, en caleçons colorés pour ne pas changer ses habitudes, se battait avec une pantoufle verte qui avait été un lézard contre les tonfas étincelants d'Hibari-chan. (Parce que je lui ai offert un kit pour s'occuper des tonfas, depuis ses armes n'ont jamais été aussi impeccables, héhé).

Donc, tout était normal, Kyouya-sama s'était rendu à la réunion des clubs pour décider de diverses choses inintéressantes et j'avais été socialiser avec mes camarades de classe. Sans succès d'ailleurs. Va savoir pourquoi, les garçons m'admirent et me craignent pour avoir survécu tout ce temps aux morsures d'Hibari-chan et les filles me méprisent depuis le jour où je leur ai montré de quel bois je me chauffais. Ce qui fait qu'après dix minutes à recopier les notes de l'intello de la classe, je n'avais plus une seul raison pour traîner avec mes camarades de classe. Je suis donc sortie et me suis promenée tout en songeant à Kyouya-sama. Je me suis retrouvée dans la cour et alors que j'hésitais si faire une sieste à l'ombre d'un arbre ou aller stalker Hibari-chan, j'aperçus le chapeau familier du bébé sur un mur. Je m'approchais de ce dernier et fronçais mes sourcils en remarquant qu'il était en train d'espionner MON Kyouya-sama !

- Que fais-tu ?, demandais-je avec une voix polaire.

- Même s'il est le chef du comité de discipline, il est la personne la plus dangereuse de Namimori, marmonna le bébé en m'ignorant totalement.

Ma paupière frémit et je sortis de ma poche une boulette de papier. Ensuite, je la jetais sur le gosse et remarquais avec satisfaction qu'il avait enfin tourné son attention vers moi. Tiens, il avait un ordinateur portable sur ses genoux. Sans réfléchir, je saisis à la vitesse de l'éclair la machine et observais l'écran.

- Kyaaa, hurlais-je en me dandinant, KYOUYA-SAMA ! Que fais sa sublime figure dans ton ordi, bébé !

Une balle fusa et rencontra violemment le tronc de l'arbre à ma droite. Le début d'une belle histoire d'amour, je n'en doute pas.

- Tais-toi, Tsubaka, me rabroua le bébé.

- Je m'appelle Tsubaki, Tsu-ba-KI, le corrigeais-je en croisant avec agacement mes bras. Ce n'est pas si compliqué, Bébé.

- Peu importe, fit-il avec un rictus méprisant. Je ne parle pas aux faibles.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu me considère comme puissante !, me rengorgeais-je avec plaisir.

Le bébé me contempla comme si j'étais une idiote et qu'il hésitait si me tuer pour sauver le monde d'une telle calamité ou me laisser tranquille pour pouvoir rire à mes dépends. Une autre balle fusa, cette fois-ci, elle frôla mes cheveux et une mèche tomba au sol. Je m'empressais de la ramasser au vol. Qui sait ce que dirait Hibari-chan en la voyant. Sans doute me mordrait-il à mort pour avoir sali le sol de Namimori. Ouais, je n'en doute absolument pas.

- Tes cours vont commencer, TsubaKA, sourit le bébé en pointant l'horloge de l'école.

Je frémis face à son insistance pour m'appeler ainsi et je partis en courant, ne voulant pas écoper d'une détention pour être arrivée en retard. Soyons logiques. Si j'ai une détention, je ne pourrais pas stalker Kyouya-sama jusqu'à sa maison ! Donc, j'avais intérêt à y être.

Lorsque la pause de midi sonna, je me rendis à la salle de réception et ouvrit violemment la porte avec un large sourire.

- BONJOUR KYOUYA-SAMA !, saluais-je avec entrain.

Mon sourire disparut aussitôt que je remarquais les trois jeunes présents. Yamamoto, Gokudera et Tsunaze qui était étendu sur un des canapés verts. Oh.

- Que faites-vous dans le territoire de Kyouya-sama ?, demandais-je avec un air peu amène.

Gokudera Hayato se tourna vers moi, une grimace menaçante aux lèvres. Oulà, je le sens mal... J'allais faire demi-tour pour éviter ce que le gamin allait me lancer (attends un peu, il a des bâtons de dynamite dans ses mains!) lorsque mes oreilles sur-développées entendirent le bruit familiers de pas qui s'approchaient. Je soupirais de soulagement en remarquant que Hibari-chan ne se trouvait pas dans le groupe qui allait arriver et je décidais de faire preuve de prudence. Je courus donc me réfugier sous le bureau qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, surprenant ainsi mes deux kohaï qui restèrent comme deux ronds de flan. Ensuite, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et des membres du comité de discipline interpellèrent les deux jeunes. Comme je ne pouvais rien voir de ma cachette, je devinais approximativement ce qui s'était passé. D'après les coups, le petit groupe du comité s'était fait ramassé en beauté par deux jeunes. Héhé, c'est parfait pour du chantage, ça.

Un large sourire sadique aux lèvres, je sortis légèrement de ma cachette et pris en photo les adolescents battus.

- Vous avez finis ?, demanda le bébé en parlant à Yamamoto et Gokudera.

Ils répondirent par l'affirmative et burent un peu du café que leur proposait le petit. Hésitant entre jalousie et admiration (Faire du café pendant que les autres tabassaient des innocents est tout de même cooool!), je me tendis lorsque mes oreilles entendirent les pas légers et quasiment inaudibles de mon âme sœur. Sans plus tarder, je me réfugiais à nouveau sous le bureau et me mis à prier pour qu'il ne me trouve pas. Je n'ai pas encore écrit mon testament !

- Ces larbins ne servent à rien, fit la voix séduisante de mon bien aimé.

Je frissonnais sous le bureau, approuvant silencieusement les dires de mon Kyouya-sama. Seuls les plus forts peuvent rester prêt de lui, c'est une règle qui a toujours existé parmi les Hibari.

- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda-t-il en restant à l'entrée.

Je restais dans ma cachette et serrais entre mes doigts mon appareil photo. Si Hibari-chan se rendait compte que je l'avais récupéré, il comprendrait que je m'étais (à nouveau) glissée dans sa maison pour le prendre en catimini. Pour éviter cela, il faudrait un miracle. Ou une personne suicidaire qui défierait Kyouya-sama.

Pendant ce temps, Gokudera s'était approché de mon chéri et lui avait débité des sornettes, comme quoi la salle était désormais sous le contrôle de la famille vongasia (ou était-ce vongola ? Je ne sais pas, je l'écoutais pas vraiment...) et il prononça les mots qui sauveraient mon appareil photo.

- Allez, casse-t...

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir la phrase car Hibari-chan passa à l'attaque, d'après le bruit de vaisselle brisée que j'entendis dans la seconde qui suivit. Un grognement retentit et je compris que Gokudera n'était plus. Paix à son âme. J'apporterais des fleurs sur sa tombe, il venait de sauver mon appareil photo.

Ensuite, Kyouya-sama s'attaqua à Yamamoto et l'acheva, l'envoyant contre un meuble. Je me crispais sous le bureau. Si je me rappelais bien, il restait encore le bébé et Tsunaze. Ma vie dépendait de ces deux-là.

Ah, Tsunaze s'était réveillé, si je pouvais faire confiance aux bégaiements effrayés que poussait le garçon. Hibari-chan l'ignora (tiens, tiens, cela cache quelque chose...) et prit les deux corps inconscients, les traînant sur le sol. Il se dirigea vers ma cachette et ma face verdit. S'était-il rendu compte de ma présence ? Je me collais contre le fond du bureau et levais craintivement les yeux vers la fenêtre. Je mourrais de la main de mon bien aimé en observant le ciel bleu. Ah, que c'est poétique de ma part.

Ma vision du beau ciel bleu fut obstruée par trois personnes. Kyouya-sama et les deux chiens de Tsunaze. Oh mon Dieu ! Hibari-chan s'était penché pour jeter les deux garçons, me laissant ainsi une vue parfaite sur son derrière.

J'essuyais la bave qui coulait le long de mon menton.

- Arrête ça !, hurla Tsunaze qui tremblotait dans un coin de la salle.

- Oh ?, fit Hibari-chan en s'arrêtant et en se tournant légèrement vers la crevette qui venait de me gâcher mon plaisir de mater les fesses de mon bien aimé. Arrête-moi si tu en es capable.

Le bruit d'une fusillade me fit sursauter et de ma cachette je pus voir Tsunaze frapper Kyouya-sama avec une pantoufle verte en sous-vêtements. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque Hibari-chan lâcha les deux corps et que la crevette se jeta pour les récupérer. Je contemplais en silence le caleçon aux motifs écossais verts avant de remarquer une chose. Kyouya-sama souriait en regardant les fesses de Tsunaze !

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je sortis de ma poche une feuille de papier ainsi qu'un crayon et je me mis à écrire l'histoire d'amour impossible entre les deux garçons qui venait de surgir dans ma tête. Un petit rire satisfait sortit de ma gorge et j'essuyais le léger filet de bave qui avait coulé.

- Herbivore.

- Hm ?, je levais ma tête et blanchit en remarquant qu'Hibari-chan était accroupi devant moi, me regardant avec un air menaçant.

- Qu'avais-je dit concernant la salle de réception ?, demanda-t-il calmement.

Trop calmement.

Le calme avant la tempête, songeais-je en rangeant précipitamment mon bouillon d'histoire de Boy's Love et en me tassant contre le bureau pour ne pas être proche de Kyouya-sama. Il me restait toujours une chance de m'en sortir. Je me jetais en avant, surprenant mon futur époux et courut de toutes mes forces vers la sortie, piétinant sans regrets les subalternes qui étaient toujours à terre et ignorant la fumée qui envahissait la pièce. Que s'était-il passé durant mon petit séjour dans la terre des Boy's Love ?

Un tonfa fusa dans les air et heurta violemment ma tête, m'envoyant valser sur le sol. Des pas feutrés résonnèrent doucement dans la pièce silencieuse et je me mis à prier.

- Herbivore, fit lentement, très lentement, Hibari-chan. Est-ce un appareil électronique que je vois autour de ton cou...

- Heu... non ?

- Je vais te mordre à mort.

- Par pitié, Kyouya-sama ! Ayez pitié de moi et épargnez mon appareil photo, KYOUYA-SAMA !

Il n'eut pas de pitié.

* * *

><p>Review ? Elles serviront à convaincre Tsubaki ;D<p> 


	7. Target 06

Bonjour tout le monde ! :D Prêts pour lire la suite des (més)aventures de notre chère et tendre Tsu-chan ? En plus, ce chapitre va vous apprendre plus de choses sur elle, n'est-ce pas super ? ;D

Je tiens à préciser que rien ne m'appartiens, à part Sakata Tsubaki. Ce qui n'est pas grand chose...

Coconut : Malheureusement, Hibari a réussi à mettre la main sur l'appareil photo de Tsubaki et a découvert certains clichés assez... _inavouables_. Résultat, j'attends toujours qu'elle sorte de l'hôpital pour lui réclamer ses photos D: Sinon, je tiens à t'informer que Mukuro apparaîtra dans quatre chapitres. Et à partir de là, les fantasmes de Boy's Love de Tsubaki vont atteindre des sommets inégalables XD**  
><strong>

hinata : Merci :D Et Tsubaki n'est pas suicidaire... Enfin, je crois. Il faut avouer que stalker Hibari...

* * *

><p><strong>Target<strong> **06 **:** La stalker se découvre un faible pour les bébés. Surtout les bébés tueurs ressemblant à sa proie. Et Tsunaze se promène avec un œuf parlant.**

J'étais dans le couloir, suivant discrètement Hibari-chan, lorsqu'il prononça une phrase qui me gela.

- Aujourd'hui le bébé n'est pas venu, murmura-t-il presque rêveusement. C'est d'un ennui...

Comment ça ? Kyouya-sama voulait revoir ce sale gosse ? Il préférait ce bébé sadique qui me traitait comme une idiote à moi ? Sa stalker qui lui serait fidèle jusqu'à la mort ?

- Kyouya-sama !, déclarais-je en sortant de ma cachette. Si vous voulez voir un bébé, pourquoi ne pas en faire un avec moi !

Il se tourna lentement avec moi, son visage assombri. Était-il en train de songer à accepter et méditait sur comment prononcer son accord ? Ah, il sortit ses tonfas. Je prendrais ça pour un non.

- Allez, ne sois pas timide, fis-je en souriant largement. Je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi.

Les yeux meurtriers se plissèrent encore plus et il s'avança vers moi avec un silence menaçant. Semblerait que j'en ai pas du tout envie vu les coups de tonfas assassins que m'asséna Hibari-chan.

Lorsque les cours s'achevèrent, j'ignorais mes camarades de classe qui partaient ainsi que la bande à Tsunaze accompagnée d'un étrange enfant qui avait une tête énorme avec une petite tresse, et me dirigeais vers ma maison, clopinant tout en grimaçant de douleur. Hum, je suis à court d'anti-douleurs, va falloir que je me rende à la pharmacie.

Changeant de direction, je marchais tant bien que mal vers la pharmacie et me figeais devant un étal vendant des petits pains à la viande. Salivant sans m'en rendre compte, je contemplais les mets proposés et ne remarquais pas l'étrange accoutrement du vendeur. Par ce beau temps, il était recouvert de la tête au pieds, portant même des lunettes de soleil.

Je soupirais en examinant le contenu de mon portefeuille. J'avais juste assez pour une boîte d'anti-douleurs. Si j'achetais un des pains à la viande, je ne pourrais pas soulager ma souffrance. Maudit sois-tu, Kyouya-sama !

Une petite main tapota mon épaule et je baissais la tête pour croiser le regard caché par les lunettes de soleil. Le vendeur me proposa un petit pain et je refusais timidement. Eh, que veux-tu ! Je suis timide quand je ne suis pas avec Kyouya-sama ! Sans oublier que ce vendeur pourrait très bien être un violeur...

- C'est gratuit, m'assura le curieux vendeur.

- Vraiment ?, m'exclamais-je avec un large sourire. Vous êtes sûr ?

Il hocha silencieusement sa tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je portais la nourriture après l'avoir remercié avec effusion et mangeais. Un soupir de bonheur franchit mes lèvres et je me tournais vers l'homme.

- C'est délicieux !, lui assurais-je en m'animant. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous remercier ?

Le vendeur garda le silence, fermant les caisses contenant les ingrédients et rangea son étal. Ensuite, quand le tout fut mit dans un sac (comment est-ce que cet étalage tenait dans ce petit sac ? Était-il un magicien ? Coool!), il se tourna vers moi et croisa ses bras tout en soupirant doucement.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu pourrais faire, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi donc ?

- J'ai besoin d'un logis où passer la nuit...

J'observais le vendeur avant de hausser mes épaules.

- Je peux vous accueillir. Ma mère sera sûrement d'accord une fois qu'elle aura goûté à vos excellents petits pains !

- J'en suis ravi, sourit-il doucement en ôtant les lunettes ainsi que son chapeau.

Je me figeais.

Sais-tu qu'en tant que stalker, j'ai des photos d'Hibari-chan, quelque soit son âge ? Or, d'après mon expérience et mes habitudes de regarder ses photos tous les soirs, j'avais devant moi le portrait craché de Kyouya-sama lorsqu'il était un bébé.

Je ne pus me retenir et pris dans mes bras le bambin.

- Trop chouuuuuu~, hurlais-je en asphyxiant le jeune contre ma poitrine.

Le petit ne réagit pas. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à être plaqué contre la poitrine de parfaites inconnues ? Je relâchais mes bras et contemplais avec surprise le nez ensanglanté du bébé ainsi que l'étrange rougeur sur ses joues.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demandais-je.

- R-Rien, répondit-il en essuyant prestement son nez. Rendons-nous chez vous.

- Je m'appelle Sakata Tsubaki, me présentais-je alors que nous cheminions vers ma maison, mon envie d'acheter des médicaments totalement oubliée.

- Fon, répondit doucement le bébé.

* * *

><p>- Tsu-chan, c'est toi ?<p>

Voilà la bienvenue que je reçus lorsque j'arrivais à ma maison. Je portais Fon dans mes bras, ne pouvais m'empêcher de le serrer contre moi et j'avais cédé à mes envies quand j'avais remarqué que le bébé ne s'en souciait pas.

- Bonjour maman, saluais-je ma mère en entrant dans le salon.

Ma mère, Sakata Tsuki, était occupée à repasser tout en regardant une série à l'eau de rose. Elle se figea, son fer à repasser à la main, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence du bébé dans mes bras.

- Tsu-chan, murmura-t-elle lentement en éteignant l'ustensile et en le posant sur la planche. Ce bébé...

- Il lui ressemble, hein ?, souris-je avec affection tout en caressant inconsciemment les cheveux de Fon. Mais il a les yeux bruns.

- Tsu-chan, déclara ma mère en me prenant par les épaules, des larmes aux yeux. Ce bébé... tu l'as eu avec le petit Hibari ?

Je ne répondis pas, trop occupée à songer ce que ma génitrice venait d'imaginer. Moi, avec un bébé provenant d'Hibari-chan...

Prenant mon silence comme un assentiment, elle resserra ses doigts autour des épaules et laissa échapper un sanglot.

- Tsu-chan, fit-elle avec émotion, Mama... est extrêmement fière de toi ! Maintenant, le petit Hibari n'aura pas d'autres choix que de t'épouser ! Good Job !

- Maman, toussotais-je en craignant ce qui arriverait une fois qu'elle sortirait de sa petite bulle. Ce n'est pas mon fils. C'est juste un bébé que je compte laisser vivre ici...

Ma mère se figea, son sourire commençant à disparaître alors qu'elle repassait dans son esprit ce qui venait de se passer.

- Juste un bébé, alors, soupira-t-elle en haussant ses épaules. Bien, tu peux le garder mais c'est toi qui t'occupera de sa nourriture et de mettre à jour ses vaccins. S'il meurt parce que tu le délaisses, ne viens pas te plaindre.

- Merci maman !, m'exclamais-je avec un large sourire.

- Vous êtes une drôle de famille, déclara Fon une fois que nous fûmes dans ma chambre et que j'eus préparé un petit futon pour lui. Pourquoi une mère encourageait-elle autant sa jeune fille à épouser un garçon ?

Je souris timidement en me changeant. Fon était un bébé, me changer devant lui n'était pas grand chose. Après tout, je m'étais baignée avec mon frère quand j'étais jeune, lorsqu'on est un bébé, on est pas encore des bêtes assoiffées de sexe...

Une fois en pyjama, je m'installais sur mon lit et prit dans mes bras le petit (je crois qu'il est officiellement devenu ma peluche...) tout en soupirant doucement.

- La famille Sakata est une vieille famille, racontais-je en prenant le ton qu'on utiliserait pour conter des histoires aux enfants. Nous existons depuis très longtemps et étions plutôt puissants dans le temps. Donc, nous avons... comment dire ? Des traditions à suivre. L'une d'elles stipule que si une fille venait à naître, elle devrait épouser l'homme le plus puissant de son entourage.

- Dans votre cas, résuma Fon en se nichant contre ma poitrine (il commençait à apprécier le traitement d'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer), ce serait avec le petit Hibari.

- Exactement, approuvais-je en baillant légèrement. Kyouya-sama est mon futur époux. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un homme plus puissant que lui. Mais j'en doute.

- Je vois, murmura le bébé alors que je commençais à m'endormir, Et lui ? Est-il au courant ?

- Hibari-chan ? Il le sait depuis toujours, marmonnais-je en sombrant dans les bras de Morphée.

Comme je dormais, je ne pus entendre la fenêtre s'ouvrir ni le nouveau venu arriver. Cependant, j'entendis la discussion qu'eurent les deux personnes à travers les brumes de mon esprit endormi.

- Alors ?, caqueta une voix enfantine familière.

- Elle ne servira à rien dans la Mafia, répondit la voix suave de Fon. Sa fidélité est avant tout dirigée à sa famille.

- Je vois, fit la première voix. Je ne la testerais pas alors. Tsubaka ne fera pas partie de la famille Vongola.

- Kyouya-sama, murmurais-je à travers mes songes.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ? Elles serviront à convaincre l'auteur de continuer à écrire cette horreur !<strong>


	8. Target 07

Bonsoir~  
>Nous voici de retour avec les (més)aventures de notre Tsu-chan préférée ! Youhou ! (Non, l'auteur n'était pas dopé lorsqu'elle écrivait ça. Pas du tout).<br>Maintenant, passons aux réponses aux anonymes~ Youhou !

Mama : Merci pour la review. C'est vrai, elle serait nulle pour les missions, trop occupée à penser à Hibari XD

Coconut : Fon est l'incarnation du sexe, n'est-ce pas ? :D Tes suggestions sont pas mal du tout, l'auteur a presque l'impression que tu lis dans son script... ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 07 : La stalker console une crevette. (Pendant que Tsunaze souffre de la Skullitis).<strong>

En cette belle matinée, j'avais décidé de ne pas espionner Hibari-chan. Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce que j'avais besoin de m'acheter un nouvel appareil photo. Donc, j'avais passé mon heure libre (normalement destinée à suivre Kyouya-sama en catimini) à somnoler sous un arbre.

Lorsque l'école s'était achevée, j'avais pris le chemin vers le quartier commerçant quand je remarquais le bébé qui avait brisé mon idylle avec mon bienaimé. Tsunaze était aussi présent, se lamentant en disant que sa vie était fichue et que son enterrement serait une farce.

- Salut, déclarais-je en m'arrêtant auprès des deux garçons. Quoi de neuf ?

- Sakata-sempaï, s'exclama la crevette en rougissant. Que faites-vous ici ?

Au même moment, une petite voix grêle prit la parole.

_- Quelle honte ! On m'appelle Tsunaze depuis la garderie !_

Je sursautais, Tsunaze serait donc capable de faire de la ventriloquie ? Je ne lui connaissais pas ce talent.

- Depuis autant de temps, remarquais-je. Qui l'aurait dit.

La crevette tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer en déclarant que sa vie était finie pendant que la même petite voix susurrait ses plus grandes hontes. Attendrie malgré moi (il avait séché l'école parce qu'il avait peur de la visite médicale et était tombé dans les pommes au stand de la kermesse ! Je ne suis pas sans cœur, tu sais!), je posais ma main sur son épaule et la tapotais doucement.

- Allez, ce n'est rien, le rassurais-je. Quoi qu'il t'arrive, tu as toujours tes amis pour t'en sortir. Et puis, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Tsunaze leva des yeux en larmes vers moi et me fit un sourire vacillant.

- Vraiment ?

_- Quelle honte ! Je suis un grand fan de Doraemon !_

Ignorant ce que je venais d'entendre, j'acquiesçais.

- Mais oui, fis-je en souriant le plus gentiment que je le pouvais (ce qui est difficile vu que Tsunaze n'est pas Hibari-chan). Dis-toi que tu n'es pas considéré comme la plus grande masochiste de l'école. Et tu n'as donc pas à supporter les insinuations des autres. Sans oublier les filles qui font tout pour t'ennuyer avec leurs petits tours... Grrr !

Ça y est, j'étais fâchée.

- Et puis, continuais-je en partant dans mon monologue colérique, Tu n'as pas un fiancé frigide qui veut ta peau ! Sans oublier une mère totalement à l'ouest qui fait tout pour t'enfoncer ! Et n'oublions même pas l'adorable bébé squatteur qui s'incruste toujours quand je suis dans le bain !

Un petit rire me sortit de mon délire et je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour ensuite me rendre compte que Tsunaze, mon dame-kohaï si timide qui ne faisait que gémir en ma présence, riait gaiement. Un petit sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres et je me redressais, les mains sur les hanches.

- Alors, demandais-je. Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, répondit doucement la crevette. Merci.

_- Quelle honte ! J'ai longtemps cru que Sakata-sempaï était un homme !_

Je tiquais.

- Pardon ?, murmurais-je en me tournant lentement vers le garçon.

Ce dernier glapit et partit en courant. Remarquant que le bébé était toujours présent, curieusement habillé en shinigami, je l'interpellais.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ?, dis-je avec une intonation limite impérieuse.

- Une maladie mortelle qui révèle tous ses secrets honteux.

- Je vois, murmurais-je en fronçant mes sourcils. Il croyait que j'étais un homme ? Je suis virile à ce point ?

- Ça doit être le fait que tu es plate comme une limande, Tsubaka, pointa le bébé avec un rictus moqueur.

Outrée, je tournais les talons et continuais à marcher jusqu'au quartier commerçant. Je m'arrêtais dans une boutique et achetais un appareil photo quelconque. De toutes façons, je forcerais mon ''meilleur ami'' à l'améliorer. Un large sourire aux lèvres, je me rendis vers l'appartement de mon mécanicien favori et dus traverser un parc pour cela. J'y croisais Tsunaze, qui courait derrière un homme en l'implorant de le guérir et l'ignorais. Il avait cru que j'étais un homme ! Qu'il souffre, ça lui apprendra !

J'arrivais devant la porte de l'appartement de mon ami et sonnait. Une jeune femme m'ouvrit et me regarda avec surprise avant de soupirer.

- Sho-chan, appela-t-elle. La fille bizarre est revenue !

- Hey !, protestais-je, Je ne suis pas bizarre !

La jeune femme se contenta de faire un sourire narquois. Admettant ma défaite, j'allais m'asseoir, après m'être déchaussée, sur le canapé et attendis patiemment _Sho_-_chan_. Un bruit de pas et de chute me sortit de mes pensées et je levais mes yeux vers le jeune qui venait de se vautrer à mes pieds. Hum, j'aime cette phrase, héhé.

- Bonjour, Sakata-san, salua poliment Sho-chan.

- Salut, souris-je en sortant de mon sac l'appareil photo. Peux-tu l'améliorer ?

Ses yeux verts se plissèrent alors qu'il observait la machine et il soupira.

- L'habituel ?, fit-il calmement.

- Rajoute aussi l'infrarouge. On ne sait jamais, répondis-je. Oh ! Et mets un détecteur de mouvement ! C'est ce qui m'a surpris la dernière fois !

- Je vois, acquiesça pensivement Sho-chan. Tout sera prêt dans quelques jours.

Je hochais ma tête et me dirigeais vers la sortie, saluant les autres personnes dans la pièce avant de partir. Une fois hors de l'appartement, je me mis à rire tout en craquant mes phalanges.

- Héhéhéhé, ris-je en rentrant à la maison. Dans quelques jours, Kyouya-sama, dans quelques jours...

Le lendemain, Tsunaze était présent, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était plus malade. Dommage, c'était amusant d'entendre tous ses secrets...

Je me rendis à mes cours, parlais avec quelques êtres vivants (pas forcément des humains vu que je méprise royalement mes condisciples) et me comportais comme une élève modèle. Ensuite, lorsque la fin des cours fut arrivée, je me résignais à contrecœur à ne pas suivre Hibari-chan et pris à la place le chemin vers la sortie. Cependant, mon âme sœur se trouvait à la grille, les bras croisés et une aura menaçante l'entourant.

Tiens, qui était l'idiot qui avait osé contrarier Hibari-chan ?

- Herbivore, murmura ce dernier une fois que je fus à son niveau. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ceci ?

Il sortit un exemplaire du journal de l'école et pointa calmement la partie contenant les récits des élèves. Mes yeux s'élargirent lorsque je lus le titre et je déglutis bruyamment.

- Hum, hésitais-je, C'est une histoire fictive ?

- Qui en est l'auteur ?

- Heu... moi ?

Les yeux métalliques s'obscurcirent et je me mis à craindre pour ma vie.

- Bien, approuva-t-il lentement. Je vais te mordre à mort pour écrire des histoires qui pervertissent les esprits influençables...

Et merde.

- KYOUYA-SAMA !, hurlais-je en sprintant comme si ma vie en dépendait (et elle en dépendait), Lisez-bien ! Il est marqué ''Toute ressemblance avec des personnages réels est purement fortuite'' !

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ? Elles serviront à obtenir le texte qu'a écrit Tsubaki ! Youhou ;D<strong>


	9. Target 08

Et c'est reparti ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ces derniers temps je n'arrête pas d'écrire pour cette histoire, j'ai déjà dix chapitres de réserve !

Aussi non, rien ne m'appartient, ceci n'est qu'une histoire prétendument amusante et je tiens à le redire (sous insistance de mon éditrice qui est très insistante sur ce fait)) que ce n'est ni du yaoi, ni du 18OC. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? O.o

Coconut : Oui, oui, c'était bien ce texte :D Et avec l'appareil photo détruit, ce sont des clichés inestimables qui ont disparu D: Mais pas d'inquiétudes, Tsubaki ne baissera pas les bras ! Sinon, je suis de 4 ans l'aînée de ma sœur et elle me dépasse d'une bonne dizaine de cm... Tu n'es pas la seule ! XD Quant à la voix de Tsubali, il ne faut pas s'y fier pour un japonais... Suffit d'entendre celle de Tsuna ;D

Rosen : Merci de comprendre l'essence même de Tsubaki :D (et tant qu'on y est, d'avoir commenté ;D)

Sur ce, place à la suite !

* * *

><p><strong>Target 08 : La stalker s'amuse avec la neige. (Et Tsunaze fait une bataille de boules de neige digne de l'Armageddon). <strong>

Figure-toi qu'il avait neigé. Et qui dit neige, dit bataille de boules de neige, ange de neige et embrassade dans la neige. Donc, c'est quand il neige que je peux passer à l'action avec mon Kyouya-sama adoré !

Je m'étais donc habillée comme il le fallait, c'est-à-dire que je ressemblais à un bonhomme michelin et que je marchais bizarrement tant j'avais des couches de vêtements.

Bref, je me dirigeais vers l'école, après tout c'est le seul endroit qui me vient à l'esprit lorsque je cherche Hibari-chan, et j'eus la surprise de croiser Tsunaze et cie.

Aah, ils semblaient s'amuser...

Je m'installais du mieux que je le pouvais avec toutes mes couches et les observais en silence. Puis, un poids sur mon épaule me surprit et je tournais légèrement ma tête pour constater avec horreur que le bébé, le sale gosse qu'Hibari préférait à moi !, était sur mon épaule.

- Tsubaka fera l'arbitre, annonça le gamin en souriant gentiment.

J'ignorais le fait qu'il portait une armure, trèèès lourde !, et que cette dernière allait sans aucun doute me donner une scoliose.

- Heeeeiiiiin ?, s'exclama Tsunaze avec la tête d'un homme qui ne croyait plus en la vie. Mais pourquoi Sakata-sempaï est là ?

Comme je lui en voulais toujours pour la dernière fois, je fronçais mes sourcils et me redressais, gardant sur mon épaule le sale gosse et croisais mes bras devant ma poitrine (qui n'est pas plate ! Même si le bébé le dit, ce n'est pas vrai!).

- Je suis venue à l'école pour voir Kyouya-sama, répliquais-je avec une voix polaire. Mais, en attendant qu'il arrive, je suppose que je peux être votre arbitre.

- Bien, approuva le bébé en hochant sa tête. Je vous rappelle les règles. Vous pouvez vous faire toucher autant de fois que vous le voulez mais si vous tombez inconscients, c'est la fin du jeu. Les deux équipes se battront pendant trente minutes pour obtenir cette boule de Léon étincelante. Compris ?

Il me tendit un petite sifflet et je le pris sans un mot. Ensuite, je soufflais de toutes mes forces dans l'objet et hurlais de toutes mes forces.

- La bataille de boules de neige, équipe orientale versus équipe occidentale ! Commencez le combat !

Sur ce, les deux équipes se battirent de toutes leurs forces et je me contentais de siroter un chocolat chaud en compagnie du bébé. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte qu'il y avait des personnes que je ne connaissais absolument pas dans les participants.

- C'est qui le beau gosse blond qui vient de se vautrer ?, demandais-je en avalant une gorgée de liquide chaud.

- Dino Cavallone, le dixième parrain de la famille Cavallone, répondit le bébé qui avait changé de cosplay et était maintenant habillé d'un chaud pyjama.

- Ah. Il est riche ?

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- Fort ?

- Mon ancien élève.

Ensuite, mon shisho, alias Bianchi la grande sœur de Gokudera, s'ajouta dans la bataille et je dus changer les règles pour que le jeu ait encore un sens. Sans même le savoir, je me retrouvais à soutenir les propositions totalement loufoques du sale gosse habillé en homme des cavernes et je ris sous cape face à la tête incrédule de Tsunaze.

Je sirotais mon chocolat chaud et regardais sans un mot les jeunes se battre. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que Tsunaze et qu'une tortue géante s'étala dans la cour (Sincèrement, je veux savoir quelle espèce de tortue peut grossir avec de l'eau ! Je veux la même!), je me préparais à siffler pour annoncer la victoire du petit brun lorsque mes sens de stalker tintèrent.

Kyouya-sama était dans le voisinage !

Je me levais vivement et m'étalais dans la seconde qui suivit sur un sous-fifre du dénommé Dino car j'avais trébuché sur mon écharpe.

- Attrape Léon, sinon les âmes de tes amis ne trouveront pas le repos, déclara le bébé au pauvre Tsunaze qui avait l'air sur le point de mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

Je les ignorais et suivis à la trace la voiture téléguidée qui était le lézard dont tout le monde parlait. (Après la tortue éponge, le lézard changeant... Je veux un animal comme ça!). Soudain, le lézard heurta un pied que je connaissais très bien (pour avoir été piétinée par celui-ci de nombreuses fois) et un large sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres.

- Kyouya-sama !, m'exclamais-je avec joie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, murmura Hibari-chan avec curiosité. Une énorme tortue ?

Oooh, il est adorable quand il est confus ! Sans oublier son petit sourire méprisant... miam !

Tsunaze lui expliqua vaguement ce qui se passait et finit par lui demander ce qu'il faisait à l'école un dimanche. Le pauvre gamin venait de creuser sa tombe. Demander à Hibari Kyouya ce qu'il faisait à l'école un dimanche ? Paix à son âme.

- Il a neigé, expliqua mon bienaimé. J'ai pensé que je pourrais faire une bataille de boules de neige.

Un frisson parcourut mon échine. Je venais de me rappeler de la dernière fois où il y avait eu de la neige. Disons que j'avais essayé de mon mieux d'oublier ce qui s'était déroulé... Trop de souffrances... et de sang aussi.

- Même si me je suis contenté d'en jeter aux gens sans leur demander leur avis, continua Kyouya-sama avec sa voix séduisante.

Pendant que Tsunaze blanchissait d'horreur, je profitais de l'occasion pour me glisser dans le dos de mon cher et tendre et l'enlaçais par surprise. Hibari-chan lâcha le lézard, qui atterrit sur la tête de mon dame-kohaï, et se tourna lentement vers moi.

- Herbivore, murmura-t-il avec une intonation qui promettait des souffrances inimaginables.

- Oui ?, répondis-je avec un large sourire innocent.

- Je vais te mordre à mort.

- NON, KYOUYA-SAMA ! PAS AVEC LA NEIGE ! JE VAIS TOMBER MALAAAAAADE !

Il ignora mes suppliques et m'enfonça sans pitié la tête dans la neige.

* * *

><p>Reviews ? Elles serviront à remonter le moral de Tsubaki :D<br>Aussi, je tiens à vous annoncer que le coin "les réponses aux questions d'une stalkeuse" va s'ouvrir ! Envoyez toutes les questions qui vous intriguent sur cette histoire et Tsu-chan se fera un plaisir d'y répondre ! (Sinon, je ferai de son premier baiser un enfer...)


	10. Target 09

Salut ! Nous sommes arrivés à 50 reviews ! Je ne pensais que nous y arriverions ! (Surtout avec un personnage comme Tsubaki...) Et, comme l'éditrice est hyper satisfaite de ce résultat, nous postons ce chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de lire la fin ;D

**Attention, ceci n'est en AUCUN CAS du 18OC OU du Yaoi. Malgré tout ce que peut penser Tsubaki.**

Coconut : Pas assez de neige ? C'est avec plaisir que je te laisse celle qui tombe chez nous :D Tsubaki a rencontré Dino mais elle ne sait pas encore à quel point il va être important dans sa vie... Fusososo Pour la Varia, je viens de commencer l'arc et je peux déjà te dire ceci : La rencontre Xanxus-Tsubaki va surprendre tout le monde ;D Quant avec qui sera le premier baiser de Tsubaki... Je peux juste te promettre qu'il surprendra tout le monde :D

Tenshira : Héhé, Tsubaki n'a pas fini de souffrir ! (Quoique, ce n'est pas grave vu qu'elle est masochiste ;D) Pour Xanxus, son apparition est dans une dizaine de chapitres XD

Mama/anon : Tsubaki a posté dans le journal ce qu'elle avait brillamment imaginé au début du Target 05 ;D MMm, Tsubaki peut être mignonne ! Ou pas. Ouais, c'est plutôt impossible à imaginer... Mais ne te préoccupe pas, ce n'est PAS un 18OC. Ni du Yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Target 09 : La stalker est malade. Pendant que Tsunaze vit une multitude d'aventures.<strong>

Tic.

Je toussais.

Tac.

Je reniflais.

Tic.

Je toussais.

Tac.

Je reniflais.

Tic.

Je me mouchais.

Tac.

- Argh !, hurlais-je en rabattant ma couette et en gigotant avec ennui. J'en ai barre !

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et un bébé apparut, portant un plateau où se trouvait un bol de soupe.

- Tsubaki, salua le nouveau venu en souriant gentiment.

- Bon, répondis-je du mieux que je pouvais malgré mon nez bouché. Cobbent bas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, souris Fon en déposant le plateau sur mes genoux. Votre mère me demande si vous comptez descendre.

Je grognais et avalais au plus vite ma soupe. Après avoir déposé le bol, je soupirais largement et pris mes médicaments.

- Bieille sorcière, marmonnais-je. Elle beut jusde gue je dégage...

- Sans doute, concéda Fon en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils mais en gardant son éternel sourire. Tsuki-san est une personne difficile à suivre...

- Héhé, ris-je à travers les vertiges de ma fièvre, Ba bère a doujours été cobbe ça.

- Tenez, dit-il en me tendant des gouttes pour me dégager le nez.

Je les utilisais et put enfin (puisque les gouttes se trouvaient trop loin de mon lit et que j'avais la flemme de me lever) respirer par le nez.

- Aaaah, soupirais-je avec bonheur. C'est le pied.

- Parlez-moi de votre mère, fit alors Fon.

Ce dernier s'était installé confortablement sur mon siège, situé juste en face du lit et me regardait attentivement. Je me recouchais après avoir déposé le plateau par terre et inspirais doucement.

- Sakata Tsuki, déclarais-je après un long silence théâtral. Mon père a pris son nom de famille car c'est une autre des traditions de la famille Sakata. Avant que ma mère ne soit avec mon père, elle était ce qu'on appelle une yankee. Elle faisait partie d'un clan qui régnait d'une main de fer sur la région. Puis, elle a rencontré mon père et, je ne sais plus pourquoi, le clan a été dissous et ils se sont mariés.

- Ton père doit être un homme fort puissant, remarqua Fon.

Je m'esclaffais bruyamment.

- La plus grande lavette que je connaisse, oui !, ris-je. Sakata Taizo est réputé pour être l'homme le plus doux et passif de Namimori ! Je n'ai jamais su comment ils sont tombés amoureux ou même comment il a su battre ma mère mais le fait est qu'ils sont ensembles.

Le bébé passa alors une main fraîche sur mon front et je soupirais de bonheur face à cette fraîcheur bienvenue.

Je m'endormis.

Les jours passèrent et mon rhume ne s'en allait pas. J'en fus bientôt réduite à une masse de chair qui ne faisait que se moucher et tousser. Comme ma chère mère ne voulait pas tomber malade à son tour ('Et qui ferait à manger si j'étais clouée au lit?'), j'étais cloîtrée dans ma chambre et sans aucune visite d'amis vu que j'en avais pas. Fon était occupé pendant la journée et prévoyait de rentrer chez lui. Après tout, il n'était qu'un bébé, je comprends qu'il veuille revoir ses parents. Même si ma peluche me manquerait, snif.

L'inactivité allait me faire mourir d'ennui, je le jure ! Pitié, je priais tous les dieux possibles et inimaginables en me lamentant sur mon sort.

- Je promets d'être gentille avec Tsunaze !, jurais-je alors que j'avais l'impression d'être sur mon lit de mort.

Tic.

Le silence implacable de ma chambre me répondit.

Tac.

Une voiture passa dans la rue et je contemplais en silence les fissures dans le plafond.

Tic.

Tiens, que faisait Kyouya-sama maintenant que je n'étais plus à ses côtés ? Lui manquais-je ?

Tac.

Je suis sûre qu'il doit être en train de faire la fête face à sa liberté. Je parie qu'il est avec une de ses filles pimbêches qui gloussent tout le temps. (Celles qu'il déteste le plus ! Je le sais car j'ai fait des recherches sur son genre de filles. Si j'avais été plus féminine et plus douée en combat, j'aurais été parfaite, snif).

Tic.

Je grognais involontairement et me retournais sans cesse dans mon lit. Si ça se trouve, il devait se lamenter sur mon absence, s'étant rendu compte qu'il n'était rien sans moi.

Tac.

Je crois bien que la fièvre m'avait rendue complètement délirante car je me levais sur mes jambes chancelantes et me rendis vers la porte, sortant ainsi pour la première fois depuis deux semaines de mon lit. (Oh l'odeur...)

Cependant, mes plans d'évasions furent réduit à néant lorsque je me rendis compte que la porte était fermée à clef. Je me tournais lentement (parce qu'une fille fiévreuse n'est pas rapide, crois-moi) vers la fenêtre et me mis à califourchon sur le cadre. Essuyant la sueur qui perlait à mon front, je sautais et atterris, heureusement sans me faire mal, sur la pelouse de notre patio. Ensuite, en pyjama, sans m'être lavée depuis deux semaine et pieds nus, je me rendis chez Hibari-chan.

Arrivée devant sa maison, je grimpais avec beaucoup de difficultés (mes bras étant semblables à de la gelée suite à ma température élevée) et finis par me retrouver à l'intérieur de son jardin. Je me glissais, avec le maximum de discrétion dont j'étais capable pour le moment, c'est-à-dire aucune, dans la chambre de mon bien aimé et contemplais avec surprise le futon vide.

Où était donc passé Kyouya-sama ?

Un grincement à ma droite me surprit et je me réfugiais dans le futon. Ensuite, des pas s'approchèrent de la couche, l'obscurité régnait toujours dans la chambre et je retins mon souffle lorsque le futon fut ouvert, me révélant dans toute ma splendeur maladive à mon cher Hibari-chan.

- Herbivore, grinça ce dernier à travers ses dents alors que ses yeux jetaient des éclairs dans le noir. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Kyouya-sama, pleurnichais-je en me jetant sur lui, le surprenant dans ma tentative alors que je l'enlaçais avec la force que seuls les désespérés connaissaient. Tu me trompais, admets-le !

Un tonfa rencontra violemment le sommet de ma tête. Cependant, j'étais tellement plongée dans mon rhume que je remarquais rien de la douleur qui m'avait transpercée.

- Kyou-kun, chuchotais-je avec des yeux larmoyants.

Une main me saisit par la peau du coup et Hibari-chan me força à le suivre dans les couloirs obscurs de sa maison. Une fois hors de celle-ci, il me relâcha et me dirigea un regard meurtrier.

- Va-t-en, herbivore, fit-il avec un air assassin. Ou je te mordrais à mort.

Je vacillais sur mes jambes et m'approchais sans le vouloir de mon unique motivation pour rester éveillée.

- Dis, Kyou-kun, tu le sais ?, marmonnais-je en continuant à chanceler, Je t'a... a... atchoum !

Je lui éternuais à la figure et tombais dans les pommes dans la seconde qui suivit.  
>Le lendemain, je me réveillais dans une ruelle, des bleus et contusions marquant mon corps entier et je clopinais jusqu'à ma maison, me demandant ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour me retrouver dehors dans un pareil état.<p>

Le soir, mes infirmiers, à savoir Fon et mon idiot de frère, m'annoncèrent que ma santé commençait à s'améliorer.

- Je me demande ce qui s'est passé durant ta fugue pour que tu ailles mieux, grommela Akio en m'amenant mon petit-déjeuner.

- Qui sait, répondis-je tout en haussant mes épaules. Peut-être que Kyouya-sama sait quelque chose.

- Brrr, frissonna mon imbécile de frère. Ne me parle pas de ce monstre, je n'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars ce soir.

Je me redressais, outrée, dans mon lit et lançais ma cuillère à l'idiot qui me servait de frère.

- Crétin, hurlais-je, Tout le monde sait qu'un rêve avec Kyouya-sama est tout sauf un cauchemar !

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker :<strong>

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme l'auteur a eu la flemme de présenter Haru dans l'histoire, je vais me charger des réponses aux questions. Et je devrais répondre honnêtement aux questions pour éviter que l'apocalypse ne se déclenche... À savoir perdre mon premier baiser (que je réservais pour Kyouya-sama lorsqu'il me sauverait d'une bande de voyous !)..., se présenta avec enthousiasme Tsubaki.

La jeune stalker excentrique se pencha et sortit de son sac à main une enveloppe contenant deux questions. Après les avoir observées longuement, elle finit par en choisir une et soupire tout en lisant la question.

- Erm... De la part de Coconut : "_Est ce que Kyo-kun met l'uniforme féminin de Namimori?_"

Soudain, ses sourcils se froncèrent et une aura meurtrière naquit autour de la jeune fille.

- Kyou-kun ?, murmura-t-elle tout en fusillant de ses yeux sombres la pauvre enveloppe qui ne lui avait rien fait. Ky-Ou-Kun...

Elle déposa brusquement les papiers sur la petite table ronde qui se trouvait face à elle et se leva pour marcher à grands pas vers la porte et ainsi sortir. Un large sourire assassin s'étala sur ses lèvres fines et un rire digne d'un psychopathe sortit de sa bouche grande ouverte.

- Il est temps que je montre au monde pourquoi Kyouya-sama m'appartient...

Heureusement pour Coconut, un bébé au fedora noir apparut de nulle part et frappa violemment Tsubaki à la tête.

- Tsubaka, lança Reborn en continuant à maltraiter la jeune, Réponds aux questions si tu ne veux pas perdre ta première fois !

- Oui, oui !, hurla avec frayeur cette dernière. Donc, est-ce que KYOUYA-SAMA met l'uniforme féminin de Namimori... Hum... Je ne dirais pas qu'il le met... Mais il l'a porté. Et j'ai des photos le prouvant... Quoique je spoile le chapitre 15 Te-he~

Après une longue heure où la fille ne fit que rire avec un air plus que menaçant, elle finit par reprendre son sérieux et piocha une autre question.

- De Tsukiba (tiens, ça ressemble à mon nom ça !): "_La mère de Tsubaki connait Hibari, est ce qu'elle l'a rencontré? Et si oui comment ça c'est passé?_"

Un long silence suivit la question et Tsubaki regarda dans le vide pendant tout ce temps. Elle finit par revenir sur Terre lorsque Reborn la frappa. Encore une fois.

- Elle l'a rencontré, répondit l'adolescente en essayant (sans grand succès) d'éviter les coups du bébé, Et ça ne s'est pas passé comme je l'espérais. Parce que les parents d'Hibari-chan étaient également là... Ils ont commencé à parler... Pendant que Kyouya-sama m'enfonçait la tête dans l'étang du jardin... Puis, ils ont discuté des futurs petits-enfants... Alors que je hurlais pour qu'on me sauve de ce démon...  
>Bref, tout ça sera expliqué en long et en large dans un chapitre dans le futur !<p>

Tsubaki soupira longuement, contente de voir qu'elle en avait fini et surprit le regard plus que satisfait de Reborn.

- Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas répondu correctement aux questions, sourit innocemment le bébé. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire...

- NOOOON ! PAS AVEC LUSSURIA !

La jeune s'enfuit en courant, le bébé sur ses traces et la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement, laissant passer une tête aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés.

- Hieee, se plaignit doucement Tsuna en admirant les dégâts que les deux tarés avaient causés, Pourquoi devaient-ils le faire dans ma chambre !

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ? Et temps qu'on y est, continuez à poser vos questions ;D Je suis certaine que Tsubaki se fera un <em>plaisir<em> d'y répondre *niark niark***


	11. Target 10

Youhou ! Comment allez-vous ? Je ne vais pas vous occuper plus longtemps donc bonne lecture ! :D

Rien ne nous appartient, si ce n'est l'OC... Sinon, pas de 18OC ni de yaoi. Malgré tous les sous-entendus...**  
><strong>

Coconut : Aaah, c'est vrai qu'être malade peut être chouette. (Mis à part les médocs et les désagréments liés à la maladie :/) Je suis contente de voir que le coin de la Stalker t'a plu, il y en aura plus ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 10 : La stalker rend visite à sa proie. Et à Tsunaze en passant.<strong>

Donc, j'étais enfin guérie. Et j'avais décidé de fêter cela en faisant ce que j'adorais. À savoir, admirer Kyouya-sama. Je me rendis donc à l'école malgré le fait que nous étions déjà en vacances (eh oui, j'ai passé la fin de mon année scolaire dans mon lit ! Héhé) dans le fol espoir de le revoir. Sauf que, une fois arrivée à la salle de réception, je ne fus pas accueillie par mon cher et tendre mais par une coupe à la Elvis.

- Où est Kyouya-sama ? demandais-je avec surprise. Il n'est pas venu ?

- Hibari-san est à l'hôpital, me répondit la banane. Il semblerait qu'il soit tombé malade.

Je sortis sans plus de l'école et m'arrêtais sur un banc public, soutenant ma tête avec mes bras.

Kyouya-sama était tombé malade ? Mais pourquoi ? Je pensais qu'il était indestructible !

Ce fut donc en fronçant mes sourcils que je décidais de me rendre à l'hôpital de Namimori pour vérifier si mon cher Hibari-chan avait vraiment été vaincu par un bête rhume.

Une fois arrivée devant ma seconde maison (vu le nombre de fois que je dois m'y rendre...), je saluais les infirmières et les docteurs et me dirigeais vers la chambre de mon bien aimé. Comment je connaissais son numéro ? Facile, je suis sa stalker. Sans oublier que Kyouya-sama, même malade, déteste les foules et s'octroie toujours les meilleures chambres.

Bref, je me dirigeais donc vers la seule chambre où un seul patient s'y trouvait et eus la surprise de rencontrer Tsunaze, avec une jambe dans la plâtre. Ce dernier était devant une fenêtre et semblait prier pour qu'on l'achève.

- Yo, le saluais-je en souriant bon gré mal gré.

Après tout, Tsunaze m'avait sauvé la vie lorsque Hibari-chan avait essayé de me noyer dans la neige. Donc, j'avais décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre. (Et attendre un meilleur moment pour ma vengeance, héhé...).

Il m'ignora radicalement et dirigea ses yeux vers un gosse à la tête d'œuf et aux curieux tatouages de mah-jong sur le front.

- I-ping toute émoustillée, couina l'enfant.

Oh oh. J'avançais silencieusement vers le petit et me figeais devant la porte entrouverte. Essuyant la bave qui coulait le long de ma bouche, je fusillais du regard le gosse qui osait fantasmer sur MON Kyouya-sama alors que ce dernier était endormi dans son super sexy pyjama en soie noire que je lui avait offert pour son anniversaire ! (Oui, il accepte mes cadeaux parce qu'ils sont toujours utiles et que je ne suis jamais présente lorsqu'il les reçoit... C'est comme ça que notre amour fonctionne, Tee-hee~).

- C'est ça, beugla Tsunaze, I-ping est amoureuse d'Hibari-san !

- Ah bon, susurrais-je alors qu'une aura sombre et meurtrière m'entourait. Si c'est comme ça...

Je saisis l'enfant dans mes bras et me tournais vers le garçon aux cheveux de super saiyan et remarquais en passant qu'il me regardait avec un air de merlan frit.

- Va l'observer depuis l'autre monde ! hurlais-je en lançant la gosse qui osait être amoureuse de mon cher et tendre Hibari-chan.

Tsunaze reçut de plein fouet la gamine et poussa une exclamation étouffée de douleur avant de jeter par la fenêtre l'enfant. Je m'essuyais les mains avec un air satisfait et poussais un petit soupir de soulagement.

- Une de moins, murmurais-je pour moi-même.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est réveillé ? chuchota craintivement Tsunaze.

Je me penchais en même temps que lui pour jeter un œil dans la chambre et constatais avec admiration que Kyouya-sama était endormi, son visage adorable libre de cette expression si sexy d'agacement et de mépris... J'essuyais à nouveau la bave qui avait osé couler.

Seulement, un des pétales des fleurs que les imbéciles du comité de discipline avaient envoyées chuta et tomba sur la table de chevet de mon cher et tendre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt que le pétale toucha le bois et il se leva lentement pour ensuite se tourner vers nous deux.

Remarquant qu'il avait son tonfa à la main, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de parler.

- Oh, je vois que tu n'es pas si malade, m'exclamais-je en souriant largement. Le diction est donc vrai ! Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne tombent pas malade !

Semblerait qu'un Kyouya-sama tout juste réveillé n'a aucun sens de l'humour. Pas qu'il en ait lorsqu'il est dans son état normal.

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital, la tête emmaillotée de bandages et je planais car les antidouleurs qu'on m'avait donné étaient trop forts (j'ai une résistance à la douleur particulièrement élevée suite aux morsures journalières d'Hibari-chan).

Je me redressais et enlevais rapidement mon cathéter. Soupirant de soulagement, je sortis du lit inconfortable et examinais mon entourage. Tsunaze était en face de moi, tellement recouvert de pansements qu'on ne voyait plus son visage. À sa droite, il y avait son chien n°1, Gokudera, qui semblait souffrir d'ulcères. Étrange, il m'a l'air trop jeune que pour avoir ce fléau. Peut-être est-ce suite à sa consommation élevée de nicotine. Ha ! Il l'a mérité !

Tiens, Tsunaze était éveillé et semblait pleurer. Curieuse de savoir ce qui avait pu causer ses larmes (je cherche toujours un moyen pour me venger ! Héhé...), je m'approchais de son lit et attendis qu'il me remarque.

- MMMM ! (Sakata-sempaï!), marmonna-t-il à travers ses bandages.

- Salut ! souris-je en secouant ma main. Je vois que tu as tout pris. Pas de chance, hein ?

- Mmm ! (Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais ça!)

- Tant mieux, répliquais-je gentiment. Si tu avais tout prémédité pour te faire mordre à mort, je n'aurais pas eu de pitié...

- Mmmm! Mmmm !

Je n'essayais même pas de déchiffrer ses marmonnements et je m'approchais de son visage, une expression sombre digne d'un mafioso sur ma face.

- Souviens-toi bien de ça, murmurais-je alors qu'une aura meurtrière se déployait autour de moi. Hibari Kyouya est à moi. T'as retenu ?

Tsunaze hocha vivement sa tête et me regarda avec des yeux écarquillés par la peur.

- Bien, fis-je alors en souriant gentiment et en tapotant l'épaule du jeune alité. Je me demande ce que peut bien faire Kyouya-sama en ce moment~

Je m'en allais en sautillant, beuglant le nom de mon cher et tendre à pleine voix.

- KYOUYA-SAMA ! Allez, ne fais pas ton timide et viens me voir !

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker :<strong>

Tsubaki s'étira et appuya son dos contre le lit défait qui se trouvait derrière elle. Puis, elle remarqua qu'un certain bébé fort agaçant se trouvait également dans la chambre et la jeune soupira.

- D'accord, je vais le faire, dit-elle avec une voix digne d'un condamné à mort.

- Il y a une seule question aujourd'hui, rappela Reborn avec son typique petit sourire sadique. Et c'est ta dernière chance pour ne pas perdre ton premier baiser...

Tsubaki se redressa vivement, ses yeux largement ouverts et elle hocha vivement sa tête.

- JE SAIS ! hurla-t-elle. Et je vais répondre avec ma dernière volonté pour ne pas perdre mon premier baiser ! (Qui est réservé à Kyouya-sama comme tout le monde sait...)**  
><strong>

- On verra...

La jeune fille secoua sa tête et sortit de sa poche une petite enveloppe où était marqué le nom de l'envoyeur.

- De Coconut (encore celle-là...) : "Prends-tu d'autre personnes que Kyo-kun en photo? Photo gênantes bien évidemment. Et ouiiii Kyo-kun ça te dérange heiiin?"

Le sourcil droit de Tsubaki fut animé par un tic sporadique et elle déposa calmement le papier sur la petite table basse qui traînait au milieu de la pièce. Ensuite, toujours aussi calmement, elle se leva, saisit son sac, le passa sur son épaule et marcha vers la porte. Cependant, une balle se planta à quelques centimètres de la poignée (et par conséquent de sa main).

- Où vas-tu comme ça ? demanda Reborn avec son agaçant air je-sais-tout.

- Nulle part, répondit avec une voix de fausset Tsubaki. Je ne vais absolument pas retrouver cette Coconut, non, loin de là ! Et je ne vais surtout pas la menacer pour qu'elle arrête d'appeler Kyouya-sama avec ce surnom dégradant ! Tout comme je ne vais pas utiliser la batte de baseball cloutée de ma mère pour lui enfoncer ça dans son crâne vide... Absolument pas !

- Je vois, murmura le bébé tout en souriant largement. Tu renonces donc à ton premier baiser ?

- QUOI ?

- Si tu pars sans répondre aux questions...

- C'est bon, je vais le faire ! s'exclama la jeune tout en allant se rasseoir contre le lit.

Reborn la regarda avec un large sourire supérieur pendant que Tsubaki reniflait avec mépris face à sa défaite écrasante face au bébé.

- Bon, marmonna-t-elle en froissant l'innocent papier qui ne lui avait rien fait. "Prends-tu d'autre personnes que Kyo-kun en photo? Photo gênantes bien évidemment"... La réponse est oui. Pour plus d'information, lire l'arc Kokuyo qui débutera au prochain chapitre.

- "Et ouiiii Kyo-kun ça te dérange heiiin?", lut tranquillement Reborn pour lui rappeler qu'il restait encore une question.

Tsubaki fronça ses sourcils et secoua doucement sa tête.

- Ça ne me dérange absolument pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire adorable. Tout comme je ne suis absolument pas en train d'envisager différentes tortures en ce moment. Et à ta place, je ne vérifierais absolument pas si quelqu'un est derrière moi en ce moment. Absolument pas.

Reborn haussa un sourcil et tapa dans ses mains.

- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il. Tu peux délivrer Tsunaze.

- Je suis obligée ? demanda Tsubaki. Il ne manquera à personne...

Elle se leva à nouveau et ouvrit avec mauvaise volonté l'armoire de la chambre pour en sortir un adolescent qui était bâillonné et ligoté.

- Au fait, se rappela le bébé alors que la jeune fille allait sortir de la pièce. Tu n'embrasseras pas Lussuria.

Un large sourire soulagé fleurit sur le visage de Tsubaki.

- Tu embrasseras quelqu'un de bien pire, finit Reborn avec un sourire sadique.

- NOOOON, KYOUYA-SAMA ! JE VAIS VOUS ÊTRE INFIDÈLE ! cria Tsubaki en partant alors qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Resté seul dans la chambre, Tsuna se demanda si un jour sa sempaï cesserait d'être aussi étrange. Et temps qu'on y était, arrêterait d'occuper sa chambre pour répondre à des questions tout aussi étranges...

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre : début de l'arc Kokuyo ! Et nous savons toutes ce que ça veut dire ;D<p>

Aussi non, n'oubliez pas de commenter et d'envoyer des questions à Tsubaki ! Elle _adore_ y répondre XD


	12. Target 11

Hello tout le monde ! :D  
>En cette période terrible qui est celle des examens, je vais faire vite avant de retourner à mes cours... Je suis certaine qu'ils viennent de glousser avec un air maléfique... *va avaler ses médicaments pour rester saine de corps et d'esprit*<p>

Coconut : Mais nooon, Tsubaki ne te déteste pas. Absolument pas ;D Libre à toi de la dessiner mais attention ! Je veux voir le résultat :D

Tenshira : Ta proposition est plus qu'intéressante ! :D Je dois d'ailleurs avouer que nous n'avons toujours pas réfléchi au couple...

Ce qui me rappelle une chose qui me paraissait plutôt secondaire...

Avec qui Tsubaki finira-t-elle ? Vu que ce ne sera pas avec Hibari (faut pas rêver non plus :P), je vous laisse le choix ;D  
>En ce moment, il y a eu des propositions de Lussuria-Tsubaki (faites gaffe parce que je peux le faire...)<br>Et du Fon-Tsubaki (Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qui sera le pédophile dans cette relation XD)  
>À vous de me proposer le couple que vous préférez :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Target 11 : La stalker accompagne sa proie dans la gueule du loup.<strong>

Tout débuta suite à une tâche de sang.

- Kyouya-sama !, hurlais-je en me jetant au cou de mon bienaimé.

Celui-ci me repoussa fort gentiment à grand renfort de tonfas et je dus me contenter d'embrasser le sol plutôt que ses fines lèvres.

D'ailleurs, ses lèvres étaient pincées, comme s'il était profondément agacé. Qui était l'idiot qui osait courroucer mon Kyouya-sama ?

- Herbivore, susurra fort joliment ce dernier en essuyant ses tonfas sur mon blazer beige. Ne me gêne pas.

Je haussais avec classe un sourcil avant de prendre la parole avec un ton docte (que je savais être extrêmement agaçant pour mon petit Hibari-chan).

- Kyouya-sama, comme vous avez tâché mon blazer, enfreignant de ce fait la règle 342 qui dit, je cite, que tout élève salissant ou endommageant la propriété de l'école devra subir un châtiment. Or, comme vous le savez si bien, l'uniforme de l'école appartient à l'école !

Le sexy visage de mon cher et tendre s'assombrit avec un air menaçant et je réprimais l'envie primaire de m'enfuir en courant. Je suis une Sakata et les Sakata ne fuient pas devant les autres ! Même s'ils sont des préfets sanguinaires qui feraient pleurer les démons. Ouais, il fait peur à ce point. Surtout quand il fronce ses sourcils adorablement et que son nez se retrousse de deux millimètres avec dégoût, il est si sexy ! Erm, effrayant. Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire.

Donc, Hibari-chan dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il devait subir un châtiment pour avoir endommagé mon blazer. Et, comme il était le préfet du comité de discipline, mon cher et tendre décida qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de futilités d'herbivores.

Ce fut ainsi que Hibari-chan accepta que je l'accompagne (jusqu'au bout du monde où nous nous marierons ! Non, je rigole. Malheureusement...) à l'endroit où il tenait à se rendre. Comme j'avais remarqué son état avancé d'agacement, je me tins à carreaux, c'est-à-dire ne pas sortir d'appareil photo et en prendre discrètement, ni parler en hurlant mon admiration aux quatre vents.

Bref, nous cheminâmes en silence et je jetais de temps à autres des regards en coin à mon bienaimé qui serrait ses dents avec contrariété, ses doigts semblant sur le point de dégainer ses armes fétiches.

- Kyouya-sama, finis-je par dire parce que ce silence allait me tuer tellement il était pesant, Où allons-nous ?

- Mordre à mort des herbivores qui osent causer des troubles aux élèves de Namimori.

Je haussais mes sourcils et un large sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres. J'allais pouvoir assister aux combats de mon Hibari-chan favori ! (Quoique, j'en ai qu'un seul...)

Bref, j'allais admirer mon cher et tendre en action (couvert de sueur, haletant, les joues rouges et torse nu... Je m'égare là), que demander de mieux ? Soudain, après des heures de marche, nous arrivâmes à l'entrée d'un parc de loisirs désaffecté et mes yeux s'élargirent lorsque je remarquais à quel point tout était délabré.

- Ils sont vraiment là ?, demandais-je à mi-voix.

- Silence, grogna Hibari-chan en sortant ses tonfas. Ou je te mords à mort.

Je me tins coite. Des adolescents portant l'uniforme du lycée Kokuyo surgirent de partout et se jetèrent sur nous. Piaillant de frayeur, je sautais pour éviter ces gars qui n'étaient vraiment pas séduisants, avec leurs yeux vides et leurs lèvres entrouvertes, ils avaient tout du zombie !

Pendant ce temps, Kyouya-sama acheva tout le monde avec ses tonfas, désormais ensanglantés, et se rendit sans hésitations vers un des bâtiments délabrés. Je le suivis en silence, regardant où je mettais mes pieds pour ne pas marcher sur un corps. (Oui, il y en avait autant. Et ils avaient tous été battus par Hibari-chan ! Héhé...).

Nous avons gravi des marches plutôt poussiéreuses où des traces de pas pouvaient se voir et j'eus l'intelligence de me mettre derrière mon cher et tendre. Vu le nombre d'adversaires auxquels devait faire face Kyouya-sama, mieux valait ne pas le gêner. Et non, je n'allais pas l'aider. Tu ne m'as pas vue ? Je suis nulle quand il s'agit de se battre ! La seule chose dans laquelle je suis douée, c'est stalker Hibari-chan et éviter (la plupart du temps) ses tonfas. Donc, j'étais plus un poids mort qu'autre chose.

Nous sommes arrivés dans ce qui semblait être une salle de bowling et j'ai du froncer mes sourcils pour remarquer qu'un individu était assis au fond de la pièce sur un canapé, dos à la fenêtre et dont le manque de lumière m'empêchait de voir son visage. Qui, je n'en doutais pas, serait atroce.

- Tu es finalement venu, déclara la personne assise avec une voix masculine.

Donc, j'étais maintenant assurée que c'était un adolescent. C'était déjà ça de décidé.

- J'ai mis un moment à te trouver, répondit Kyouya-sama avec sa voix terriblement sexy et calme. C'est toi qui est derrière toute cette plaisanterie ?

- Kufufu, rit étrangement l'adolescent, On peut dire ça. Et je suis aussi la nouvelle source d'autorité dans cette ville.

- Tu dois être stupide, rétorqua mon cher et tendre. Namimori n'a pas besoin de deux chefs.

Je hochais vivement la tête. Vas-y, Kyouya-sama ! Montre-lui qui est le plus fort ! Cet idiot osait insinuer que la ville lui appartenait, ce qui était un outrage pour Hibari-chan. Je commençais à sourire, j'allais enfin assister à la colère de Hibari Kyouya. Ce qui le rendait terriblement sexy ! Je fouillais discrètement dans ma poche et sortis mon appareil photo, prête à le déclencher en mode rafale vu que les attaques de mon bienaimé étaient toujours rapides comme l'éclair.

L'autre se contenta de glousser à nouveau avec son rire étrange qui me portait sur les nerfs. A-t-on idée d'avoir un rire aussi glauque dans une pièce délabrée... Ça fait directement penser à un film d'horreur, je ne serais pas surprise si Sadako ou Chucky sortaient de nulle part...

- Je suis tout a fait d'accord, approuva le rieur énervant. Je deviendrais le seul chef. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de toi.

À ce moment-là, je pus clairement sentir un pic de haine et violence jaillir en Hibari-chan et je reculais discrètement pour me fondre dans les ombres de la pièces et ainsi éviter d'être touchée lorsqu'il passerait à l'attaque. Je remarquais en passant qu'un petit garçon était accroupi dans un coin, serrant un énorme bouquin contre son torse et j'évaluais le jeune. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être là de plein gré, pauvre petit.

Pendant ce temps, Kyouya-sama sortit les épines de ses tonfas et avança d'un pas vers l'adolescent qui était toujours assis.

- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, susurra mon cher et tendre en élevant lentement un bras pour le placer à côté de son visage en une position d'attaque. Je vais te mordre à mort.

Il commença à avancer vers l'adolescent, ses pas assurés et sa veste volant au vent (alors que les fenêtres étaient fermées et qu'il n'y avait aucune brise dans la pièce. Oui, Kyouya-sama est aussi incroyable que ça) derrière lui. Je dus essuyer un filet de bave qui coula alors que j'admirais ma proie marcher vers l'individu qu'elle allait mordre à mort.

- Tu veux mourir assis ?, demanda-t-il gentiment.

Oh, c'est du Kyouya-sama tout craché, ça. Même lorsqu'il va mordre à mort quelqu'un, il s'enquiert tout de même de son avis.  
>Pour ensuite l'ignorer en beauté.<p>

- Tu es très drôle, assura l'autre en continuant à rire (ce qui fit que je me crispe). Je n'ai pas besoin de me lever...

- Je vais finir cette discussion, déclara avec classe Hibari-chan.

S'en suivirent des phrases sans queue ni tête, concernant un certain Trident Shamal (tiens, il a le même nom que notre nouveau infirmier!), un mosquito (un moustique, quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec les langues étrangères?) et une certaine maladie concernant les fleurs de cerisiers.

Bref, pour faire court : Kyouya-sama était dans le pétrin.

Lorsque l'adolescent appuya sur un bouton, des centaines de fleurs apparurent au plafond et mon cher et tendre se mit à chanceler, ses sourcils froncés alors qu'il essayait de garder son équilibre pendant que l'élève de Kokuyo continuait à rire avec amusement. Je me jetais en avant et pris dans mes bras Kyouya-sama pour ensuite enlever mon blazer, le rouler en boule et l'utiliser comme coussin pour mon adorable fiancé. Je laissais ce concentré de sensualité et de sexualité débridée (si seulement...) et me tournais vers le gars dont le rire me faisait trembler. (De frayeur, pas de désir, ne confonds surtout pas ces deux choses!).

- Qu'as-tu fait ?, demandais-je en faisant de mon mieux pour avoir une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

Question un peu stupide, je l'avoue, vu qu'il avait tout expliqué quelques secondes auparavant. Semblerait que le bébé, Reborn, avait raison quand il me traitait d'imbécile...

- Kufufu, rit l'autre en vrillant ses yeux vers moi.

Ce fut alors que je remarquais que cet adolescent avait un œil rouge. Qui brillait dans le noir ! As-tu déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi effrayant ? Je déglutis discrètement et serrais mes doigts autour de mon appareil photo pour me forcer à garder mes esprits.

Et j'appuyais sur le déclencheur pour photographier le visage endormi et recouvert d'une légère couche de sueur de mon cher et tendre Kyouya-sama.

- Kyaa, piaillais-je en me trémoussant autour du beau brun et en me retenant de caresser ses cheveux si soyeux. Kyouya-sama est tellement sexy~

J'entendis à nouveau le rire funèbre de l'adolescent et des mains se refermèrent sur mes épaules. Oups. Je crois que j'ai manqué l'occasion de me taire et de partir en courant.

- Ken, Chikusa, susurra gentiment le rieur qui me portait sur les nerfs, Emmenez nos invités dans leurs chambres, kufufu...

Je fronçais mes sourcils. Quoi ? Ils allaient nous retenir prisonnier dans cet immeuble qui risquait de tomber en morceaux ? Ma mère allait me tuer ! J'avais oublier de la prévenir... Argh, je peux dire adieux à mes soirées libres, elle me forcerait à rester à côté d'elle pour voir ses stupides séries à l'eau de rose. Adieu à ma jeunesse dorée...

Et tout cela par la faute d'un imbécile aux yeux rouges! (Enfin, il en avait un seul. Mais un seul suffit pour effrayer, crois-moi).

J'ouvris ma bouche pour protester vivement envers le traitement indigne que je ne manquerais pas de recevoir (il m'avait après tout ignoré en beauté) lorsque l'adolescent se leva et s'approcha de moi avec des pas feutrés et sacrément séduisants, je dois l'avouer (à contrecœur, mais je l'avoue quand même!).

- Je suis sûr que l'Alouette et cette vulgaire fille feront sortir le Decimo de sa cachette, murmura-t-il en enroulant un doigt recouvert par un gant en cuir noir autour d'une mèche de mes cheveux.

Je déglutis bruyamment.

Il...

Était...

Canon !

"Mais pas autant que Kyouya-sama" me repris-je mentalement alors que les dénommés Ken et Barbie (ah non, Chikusa) m'emmenaient dans ma cellule et traînaient mon cher et tendre en chemin.

- Kyouya-sama !, hurlais-je en me tortillant pour admirer encore son visage contracté par la souffrance, Ne vous en faites pas ! Je vais vous sauver !

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker (sans stalker car elle est toujours enfermée)<strong>

Reborn but lentement une gorgée de son café et regarda avec un air énigmatique les deux jeunes qui étaient assis devant lui.

- Tu es sérieux ? s'interloqua son stupide élève en élevant sa voix jusqu'à atteindre quasiment les ultrasons. Tu veux qu'on réponde à des questions, questions qui nous concernent, parce que Sakata-sempaï n'est pas joignable pour l'instant ?

- Exactement, approuva le bébé avec un large sourire innocent.

- Tche, grogna Gokudera en croisant ses bras avec mauvaise humeur. Et où est cette femme inutile ?

- Avec Hibari, répondit Reborn en regardant le métis comme s'il était idiot.

Il fallait avouer que cette question était stupide. Quand est-ce que Sakata Tsubaki n'était pas avec Hibari ?

- Donc, première question, fit soudainement Tsuna en ignorant son second autoproclamé se prosterner devant son tuteur pour implorer son pardon. De Haru-chwan: "Tsubaki-san Kyoya prend quoi comme déjeuner?"

Un long silence suivit la question et Reborn soupira bruyamment.

- Le but est de répondre aux questions, rappela-t-il avec agacement.

- Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à faire le lien entre Hibari-san et déjeuner, avoua piteusement Tsuna en évitant dans la seconde qui suivit la balle de son tuteur. Erm... que mange-t-il au déjeuner ?

- C'est pourtant évident ! s'exclama Gokudera en redressant ses fines lunettes rectangulaires qui étaient apparues comme par magie sur son nez. Ce bâtard est un Alien qui mange des cervelles humaines avec une coupe de sang chaud !

- Hieee ! Effrayant !

Pendant que le châtain tremblait dans son coin avec un visage verdâtre et que son ami essayait de le calmer, Reborn sortit un papier de son chapeau et se mit à le lire tout en regardant la caméra.

- D'après la lettre que Tsubaka m'a envoyée par Hibird, Hibari ne mange que des toasts français avec un chocolat chaud préparé par son cuisinier privé qui a gagné le dernier Top Chef. Puis, elle a marqué quelque chose d'illisible disant que le cuisinier aurait supplié pour travailler auprès des Hibari. À moins que ce soit pour rester en vie...

-Question suivante ! cria Tsuna en blanchissant suite à la phrase de Reborn. D'Oceliane : "Tsubaki, est-ce que Kyoya(bruti) a toujours eu le sommeil aussi léger ? Merci d'avance de ta réponse ( sourire d'ange pur et innocent ) !"

Un éclat de rire retentit dans la chambre et Gokudera se mit à avoir des spasmes pendant que des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues.

- Kyoyabruti, Kyoyabruti, répétait-il comme un mantra alors qu'il frappait le sol tant il avait mal au ventre suite à son fou rire.

- Erm, hésita Tsuna en essayant du mieux qu'il le pouvait d'ignorer son ami qui pleurait de rire à ses côtés. Je suppose qu'après des années à se faire... suivre par Sakata-sempaï, Hibari-san a du développer un sommeil léger s'il voulait rester... erm... pur.

- Dis clairement que s'il ne se réveillait pas, il se ferait violer pendant son sommeil, le coupa Reborn avec un sourire en coin.

Tsuna rougit violemment et refusa de regarder la prochaine question.

- De Coconut, lut Gokudera qui avait encore quelques attaques de fou rire, "Si tu voyais Kyo-kun se faire battre par Lussuria, que ferais tu? kesesese "

- C'est qui ? demanda Tsuna en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- Un assassin gay nécrophile, répondit gentiment le bébé en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Son élève blanchit et se mit à trembler tout en imaginant à quoi pouvait ressembler le dit-assassin gay nécrophile.

- Si je voyais ce bâtard se faire battre, je rirais aux éclats, finit par dire Gokudera avec un large sourire.

- Pareil, confirma Reborn.

- Hiieee, gémit craintivement Tsuna en regardant autour de lui pour voir si Hibari n'allait par surgir de nulle part et les mordre à mort pour avoir insinué qu'il allait perdre, De Xanara : "Avec l'arc Kokuyo qui débute et les photos d'autres personnes, cela signifie-t-il que Tsubaki va changer de cible ou deviendra-t-elle une stalker à cible multiple ?"

- Bonne question, approuva le bébé en hochant sa tête lentement.

- Et la réponse ? demanda Tsuna.

- J'imagine que Tsubaka hurlerait qu'elle resterait fidèle jusqu'à la mort à Hibari.

- Tche, c'est probable, marmonna Gokudera en haussant ses épaules. De Tenshira : "est-ce qu'il y aura du Fon/Tsubaki ? je l'imagine bien, avec Fon devenu adulte et qui bat Hibari sans savoir que Tsubaki l'a vu par exemple (ou qui a fait exprès de lui faire voir, au choix)."

- C'est qui Fon ? demanda le châtain.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, rétorqua Reborn avec son typique petit sourire sadique aux lèvres. Quant à la réponse, Tsubaka finira vieille fille avec une demi-douzaine de chats. Du moins, si l'auteur écoute mes propositions...

- De toute façon, on s'en fiche de cette tarée stalkeuse, déclara Gokudera. Dernière question et nous aurons fini cette corvée. De Tsukiba : "Comment sait elle que sa mère a une batte de baseball cloutée?"

- Ah ! fit Tsuna en se redressant. Je connais la réponse !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins du Dixième ! admira Gokudera avec un large sourire et des yeux étincelants.

- Heu, hésita le châtain en rougissant sous le regard illuminé de son second. Donc, Sakata-san, la mère de Sakata-sempaï, est réputée dans toute la ville pour être la femme au foyer qui effraie tous les colporteurs. Et la batte de baseball cloutée est ce qui lui donne autant de force dans l'argument dissuasif... Sakata-san est presque aussi effrayante qu'Hibari-san...

- Sur ce, le coin des réponses aux questions est fini, déclara Reborn en claquant ses mains. N'hésitez surtout pas à envoyer des questions à Tsubaka, je m'assurerais qu'elle y réponde ! Et son baiser approche...

Un rire maléfique résonna dans la chambre pendant que les deux jeunes tremblaient dans un coin.  
>Pauvre Tsubaki.<p> 


	13. Target 12

Alors, que puis-je dire ?  
>Ceci n'est pas un 18OC ni du yaoi malgré tout ce que peut penser Tsubaki.<p>

**Avertissement** ! Mention de discrimination raciale stupide, préjugés sans raisons, tortures et Mukuro. Oui, Mukuro nécessite un avertissement.

Coconut : Tsubaki et Iemitsu ? *médite longuement* D'accord, pourquoi pas. *explose de rire en imaginant la tête de Tsuna* Sinon, le premier baiser se passera-t-il avec Ken ? Hum~ ce serait moins atroce qu'avec Lussuria... Mais je ne dirais rien pour ne pas spoiler. Et j'attend ton dessin ! (Surtout qu'on peut désormais poster des images en tant que couvertures des fanfics... Tu as compris le message, j'espère ? Dessine ou je t'enverrais Tsubaki ! :D)

* * *

><p><strong>Target 12 : La stalker apprend que la captivité, c'est chiant. Et que sa proie n'est pas vraiment causante. <strong>

J'étais donc enfermée. Je ne t'apprends rien, j'imagine.

Mais, si jamais tu as eu un trou de mémoire, je vais me faire un plaisir de te la rafraîchir. Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il n'y a tout simplement rien à faire ici.

C'est ça, je m'ennuie comme un rat mort. Et si je continue à parler seule dans ma tête, je ne doute pas que ce Mukuro (oui, j'ai fini par apprendre le nom du gars au rire psychédélique par la bouche du blond qui puait le fauve lorsque ce dernier m'avait fourré dans ma cellule) sera plus que ravi de voir que je suis devenue folle.

Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Donc, le gars au rire effrayant avait ordonné à ses deux complices de m'enfermer, avec mon cher Kyouya-sama qui était malheureusement affaibli suite à une maladie ridicule (semblerait qu'il puisse finalement tomber malade...), dans une cellule miteuse.

Quoique, cellule, c'est vite dit. Je suis, pour le moment, dans une salle poussiéreuse aux fenêtres grillagées et il n'y a rien. Tout simplement rien autour de moi.

Pour l'instant, ça allait. On n'avait pas essayé de me déshabiller ou de me faire des choses qui me rendraient indignes de Hibari-chan, donc j'étais de plutôt bonne humeur. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils osent me faire cet affront.

Ouais. Ils m'ont mise dans une autre cellule que celle de Kyouya-sama.

Ce qui signifie qu'en ce moment-même, mon cher et tendre se trouve à quelques centimètres de moi sans que je ne puisse l'admirer. Rageant, n'est-ce pas ?

Un grognement retentit de l'autre côté du mur pas très épais qui séparait les deux geôles et je m'adossais à la parois tout en souriant joyeusement car j'avais reconnu ce grognement.

- Enfin réveillé, Kyouya-sama ? demandais-je avec une voix enjouée.

Je n'eus pas de réponse, ce qui voulait sûrement dire dans le langage Hibarien qu'il allait très bien, merci de l'avoir demandé.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent et j'entendis un bruit de moteur pétarader depuis ma fenêtre grillagée, suivit par des pas qui traversèrent le couloir qui menait à ma cellule ainsi qu'à l'étage où se trouvait Mukuro.

J'essuyais rapidement une petite larme.

Il avait donc des amis ! Je me sentais quelque peu émue.

Allez quoi, ce pauvre gars vivait dans une décharge (bon d'accord, un ancien parc désaffecté) en compagnie de zombies et deux personnes que j'avais renommées Ken et Barbie.

Puis, la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit avec un grincement lugubre, me sortant de mes pensées dignes d'une maman poule (cela signifierait que je considérais Mukuro comme mon fils ? Berk...).

- Lève-toi, grogna Ken (alias un blond qui devait avoir l'eau en horreur vu l'odeur bestiale qu'il dégageait). Il t'attend.

Je hochais la tête pour ensuite me lever, pleine de grâce. Erm, je l'admets, je me suis levée et je suis tombée quelques secondes après.

Mais je n'y peux rien si j'avais les pieds et mains liés! Le blondinet souffla avec agacement et mit une denture (le pauvre, devoir en porter à son âge...) et approcha un doigt à l'ongle très, mais alors là très, long de mes pieds liés.

La corde ne fit pas long feu sous l'ongle qui devait être acéré comme un couteau et je pus donc marcher librement vers la sortie pour me figer immédiatement. Je venais de voir le sigle indiquant les toilettes. Sans plus faire attention à Ken, je courus vers celles-ci et allais dans une des stalles pour me soulager. Ça faisait après tout des heures que je me retenais !

Puis, lorsque je sortis après plusieurs minutes, j'eus la grande surprise de croiser Ken qui se rongeait avec ennui les ongles. Dès qu'il m'aperçut, ses yeux jetèrent des étincelles d'énervement et il me prit durement par le bras pour me forcer à avancer vers l'étage où se trouvait Mukuro.

Nous gravîmes les escaliers en silence, le blondinet marmonnant dans sa bouche quelque chose concernant une bande d'imbéciles qui s'était ajoutée à Mukuro et j'essayais de garder mon calme. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant la porte qui menait à la pièce où se trouvait Môssieur J'ai Un Rire Affreux Et J'en Suis Fier, je donnais un violent coup de coude dans le ventre de mon ravisseur et je m'enfuis en courant.

Cependant, je ne fis pas long feu car deux créatures (je refuse de considérer ces choses comme faisant partie de mon espèce) semblables et vêtues de l'uniforme de l'école Kokuyo surgirent de nulle part et enroulèrent leurs bras aux ongles acérés autour de ma fine taille (une de mes seules caractéristiques physiques dont je sois fière ! J'ai une taille de guêpe suite à toutes ses journées passées à courir pour éviter les tonfas de Hibari-chan, Tee-Hee~).

- Huhuhu, rit lugubrement une voix de vieillard qui devait sûrement être un pervers pour oser rire alors qu'une fille était en train de se faire agresser. Ta course s'arrête ici, jeune fille.

J'arquais un sourcil ébahi.

- Sérieux ? fis-je avec toute la gentillesse que je possédais. Tu as devant toi une demoiselle en détresse qui est menacée par je ne sais quelles créatures qui sont sûrement à ta solde et la seule chose qui te vienne à l'esprit, c'est ça ? Tu n'as pas plus cliché ?

Des bruits de talons résonnèrent dans le couloir sombre et crasseux du bâtiment et je me tournais pour dévisager une adolescente, avoisinant mon âge, au court carré brun-roux et aux yeux bruns qui m'avaient l'air retors.

- Birds, aboya-t-elle, Pourquoi perds-tu ton temps à lui parler ! Mukuro-chan attend !

Je m'esclaffais intérieurement. Mukuro-chan ? Et c'était quoi cet accent français ! Essayait-elle de se rendre distinguée en imitant les françaises ?

Je plissais mes yeux et observais à nouveau la fille, remarquant cette fois-ci des détails que j'avais passés la première fois que je l'avais vue. Des cheveux brillant, des ongles manucurés, un étui d'instrument de musique à la main et des bottes hors de prix aux pieds. D'accord, j'ai compris. Cette fille était la variante d'une stalker que je haïssais. La sangsue.

Tu sais, la fille qui colle aux basques du garçon jusqu'au moment où elle sortira avec lui et lui extorquera tout son argent pour ensuite partir à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie.

Enfin, j'étais contente de voir qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Mukuro, ça ferait un ennemi de moins dans ma conquête de Kyouya-sama.

La main aux ongles acérés de la créature me força à avancer vers la chambre de Mukuro et je fus forcée à me mettre à genoux devant celui-ci.

Pff, il devait avoir un complexe napoléonien pour apprécier autant que les gens se prosternent devant lui. Une autre personne à envoyer au psy.

- Kufufu, rit le complexé à la coiffure ridicule (qui ressemble à un foutu ananas. Que lui est-il passé par la tête lorsqu'il s'est coupé les cheveux?), Nous sommes enfin réunis.

Je levais ma tête et examinais toutes les personnes présentes. Il y avait Miss Sangsue Française, le vieillard pervers, les deux créatures non identifiées (je les appellerais Alien Brothers désormais), Barbie et Ken, l'enfant au bouquin qui avait une atmosphère emo tout autour de lui, Mukuro et son complexe napoléonien et un adulte aux cheveux noirs hérissés qui m'avait l'air d'être la seule personne sensée dans la pièce. Mais bon, lorsque je vis l'énorme boule digne d'une grue de démolition à ses côtés, je ravalais mes pensées.

- Mes chers amis, continua Mukuro en faisant ce que tout méchant ne devait pas faire (à savoir révéler ses plans maléfiques lorsqu'un gentil était présent), Je vous remercie d'avoir été si rapide à répondre à mon appel. Nous vaincrons les Vongola bientôt.

Tiens, je redressais à nouveau ma tête. Ce nom, Vongola, ça me disait quelque chose... Pourquoi avais-je en tête la face enragée de Gokudera Hayato ? Bah, ce n'était pas important donc je mis de côté ces pensées et me reconcentrais sur ce qui se passais autour de moi, naturel de stalker oblige.

- Mukuro-chan, l'interrompis la Sangsue avec son immonde accent frenchie qui m'agaçait énormément.

Oui, je déteste les françaises. Elles sont toujours si séduisantes avec leur accent, point de beauté près de l'œil, cheveux blonds soyeux et leurs yeux étincelants. Raah, dès qu'il y a une française dans un manga, elle se fait tous les garçons ! Raison pour laquelle je hais les françaises alors que j'en ai jamais rencontrée une. Et maintenant que je connaissais Miss Sangsue, ma haine ne s'était que renforcée.

- Que fait cette chose ici ? demanda l'objet de ma haine en montrant de son doigt atrocement bien manucuré la chose en question.

Qui se trouvait être moi. J'ouvris ma bouche pour l'invectiver avec toutes les insultes que je connaissais (et elles sont nombreuses vu que j'ai l'habitude d'accompagner Hibari-chan pendant ses rondes et que les herbivores lancent toujours des insultes lorsqu'ils se font mordre à mort) mais le garçon au rire effrayant me prit de court.

- Elle est mon invitée, répondit gaiement Mukuro en appuyant son menton sur ses mains jointes.

Ooh, c'est mignon... Miss Sangsue avait été totalement soufflée et avait sa bouche grande ouverte (comme moi) pendant que les autres personnes présentes regardaient avec surprise le garçon responsable de ma présence ici.

- Je ne savais pas que Mukuro-sama avait des préférences pour les filles plates, murmura Ken à l'oreille de Barbie.

Je vis rouge.

- JE NE SUIS PAS SI PLATE QUE ÇA ! hurlais-je en me redressant pour foudroyer du regard le blond. Et puis, je suis intéressée par Kyouya-sama, pas par lui !

Le lui en question fit son kufufu lugubre et claqua bruyamment des doigts.

- Sortez, ordonna-t-il, Je suis certain qu'elle sait où se trouve le Decimo.

Tout le monde sortit, Sangsue en dernière et elle me jeta un regard qui laissait clairement entendre à quel point elle voulait me tuer, lentement et en douceur pour bien me faire souffrir, avant de refermer la porte.

- Bien, sourit sombrement Mukuro en attirant mon attention. Qui est le Vongola Decimo ?

- Hein ? répondis-je avec toute l'intelligence que je possédais. De quoi tu parles ?

- Où se trouve le Decimo, fit l'adolescent avec une aura mortelle autour de lui. Je sais que tu connais toutes les personnes puissantes de Namimori, Ranking Fuuta me l'a dit.

Ok, qui était ce Ranking Fuuta que je lui refasse son portrait ? On ne balançais pas les filles innocentes comme ça !

Constatant que je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées assassines, Mukuro dut sûrement faire un truc étrange parce que je fus subitement entourée par des colonnes de feu. Je poussais un cri strident de frayeur et tentais d'éviter les flammes mais je finis par me faire brûler à la jambe. Je tombais lourdement sur le sol glacé de la pièce et ramenais contre mon torse ma jambe blessée, regardant avec horreur la brûlure qui suintait salement. J'étais prête à parier toutes mes économies (qui n'étaient pas énormes malheureusement) que j'allais faire une infection et qu'on devrait m'amputer la jambe, ce qui me rendrait incapable de stalker Hibari-chan et je finirais donc mes jours en vieille fille entourée d'une vingtaine de chats.

Ma vie était finie avant même d'avoir réellement commencé, quelle injustice.

- Qui est le Decimo ? tonna Mukuro en me regardant avec ses yeux vairons.

Soudain, le feu disparut, tout comme ma blessure et je me surpris à respirer. J'avais retenu ma respiration durant les dernières minutes. Que s'était-il passé ? J'étais sûre d'avoir été blessée ! Puis, je remarquais qu'il n'y avait pas une trace des colonnes de feu et je compris que Mukuro devait être une sorte de magicien. (Je n'ai pas d'autres explications pour ce qui venait de se passer. À moins qu'il ne vienne d'une autre planète, celle des Aliens Brothers ?)

- Je ne sais pas, répliquais-je honnêtement.

- La personne la plus puissante de Namimori est forcément le Decimo, susurra l'adolescent en fronçant ses sourcils. Qui est cette personne.

- Kyouya-sama.

- Non.

- Si, c'est Kyouya-sama, insistais-je.

- Non, je l'ai déjà vaincu et ce n'est pas le Decimo.

- Personne n'a jamais vaincu Kyouya-sama, déclarais-je en ignorant ce que venait de dire Mukuro.

- Je l'ai fait.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Kufufu.

- Non.

- Suffit, Ken, Chikusa, ramenez-la dans sa cage.

Un large sourire aux lèvres (j'avais gagné contre Môssieur Rire Étrange), je me laissais conduire jusqu'à ma cellule et je m'adossais aussitôt contre le mur qui séparait ma prison de celle de Hibari-chan.

- Kyouya-sama, m'exclamais-je, Ne pas voir votre visage me manque !

Pas de réponse, ça doit sûrement signifier que ce sentiment était réciproque, non ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, pas de coin de la Stalker aujourd'hui. Sans doute parce qu'elle est toujours enfermée et que Reborn est parti se balader avec Tsuna et compagnie. Donc, pour occuper cette section, je vous présente le ranking des couples ! N'oubliez pas de voter après ! :D<br>**

**Iemitsu - Tsubaki. (1 vote)  
><strong>

**Tsuna - Tsubaki (1 vote)  
><strong>

**Mukuro - Tsubaki (1 vote)  
><strong>

**Ken - Tsubaki (1 vote)  
><strong>

**Lussuria - Tsubaki (2 votes)  
><strong>

**Fon - Tsubaki (4 votes)  
><strong>

**Tsuna - Hibari (1827 votes)  
><strong>

**Mukuro - Hibari (6918 votes)  
><strong>

**Bien sûr, les deux derniers couples n'apparaîtront jamais. Hé oui, cette histoire ne contiendra pas de yaoi. Aussi non, n'hésitez pas à me proposer d'autres couples et à voter :D  
><strong>


	14. Target 13

Bonjour tout le monde :D  
>Comme nous sommes en période d'examens, je vais faire vite (vu qu'il me reste des cours à étudier... Berk)<br>Sinon, j'espère sincèrement que ce sont ces inventions du diable (alias les examens) qui vous empêchent de commenter. Ou alors c'est parce que l'histoire est nulle ? (Je préfèrerais la première option)

Coconut : Tu lis à nouveau dans mes pensées ! :D Parce que, oui, Tsubaki serait la dominante si jamais il y avait un couple TsuTsu (j'adore écrire ça ^w^) Pour m'envoyer les dessins, même si j'adorerais les recevoir par Hibird (ce serait vachement cool, non ?), je vais utiliser la boîte mail de ma chère éditrice. Donc, il ne te reste plus qu'à lire la note en bas de page pour savoir quoi faire :D

Haha 8D: Et un vote pour le petit poisson, Un ! :D

Petit rappel des couples :

Fon-Tsubaki : 4 votes.

Tsuna-Tsubaki : 2 votes.

Ken-Tsubaki : 2 votes.

Lussuria-Tsubaki : 2 votes.

Votez pour décider !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 13 : La stalker essaie de faire passer le temps en attendant son prince charmant. Qui se trouve être enfermé à côté d'elle.<strong>

Ce que le temps peut être long lorsque tu es enfermée. Cela ne faisait même pas deux jours et j'en avais déjà assez. J'avais commencé à développer le syndrome de Stockholm envers Mukuro (le pauvre, devoir supporter les avances de la Sangsue...) et je passais de longues heures à converser avec le mur. Ah non, avec Hibari-chan. Mais ça n'a aucune différence vu qu'ils parlent la même langue.  
>À savoir le silence absolu.<p>

La tête renversée en arrière, je contemplais en silence la fenêtre qui donnait sur le ciel bleu et je fus surprise par un chant d'oiseau alors qu'un volatile semblable à une boule de plumes jaune atterrissait devant ma fenêtre.

- Ouais, m'exclamais-je avec joie, De la conversation !

L'oiseau pencha sa tête sur le côté et sautilla pour ensuite se faufiler à travers les grilles et ainsi entrer dans la salle. Il voleta dedans et finit par se poser devant mes jambes. Qui étaient ligotées, tout comme mes mains d'ailleurs. (J'avais après tout tenté de m'enfuir cinq fois. J'imagine que même Mukuro pouvait en avoir assez...)

- Birds, piailla l'oiseau en sautillant autour de mes pieds.

- Que viens faire ce vieux pervers ici ? demandais-je en ne réalisant pas que je venais de parler normalement avec un oiseau.

- Pervers, pervers ! répéta le volatile avec sa voix suraiguë.

Un large sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres.

Trois heures après, la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit violemment pour révéler le faciès enragé de la Sangsue qui avait un oiseau jaune vif dans la main et le secouait de toutes ses forces.

- Comment oses-tu, susurra-t-elle.

Je la regardais avec mon air le plus innocent et penchais légèrement ma tête sur le côté tout en répondant avec un ton enfantin.

- Oser quoi ?

Une botte en cuir à talons hors de prix heurta mon ventre et je fus jetée sur le sol en grognant. Mes réflexes prenant le contrôle, je ramenais mes jambes contre mon torse et y cachais ma tête pour éviter des dommages trop importants pendant que la Sangsue continuait à me donner des coups de pied.

J'imagine qu'elle a du se lasser vu que je ne lâchais pas un son (l'habitude d'être mordue à mort par Hibari-chan, héhé) et l'Atroce Sangsue finit par s'en aller, laissant l'oiseau dans ma cellule.

- Traînée, traînée, chantonna ce dernier. M.M. Traînée !

Je fis un sourire quelque peu ensanglanté et entendis un bruit sourd de l'autre côté du mur. Ah. Ils avaient recommencé à torturer Kyouya-sama.

Sincèrement, ils devaient être idiots. Ça se voyait que nous ignorions qui était ce fichu Decimo, alors pourquoi continuaient-ils à torturer Hibari-chan pour obtenir des informations ?

Les bruits étouffés de coups s'arrêtèrent et je pus clairement entendre le rire de Ken pendant qu'il s'éloignait avec les autres pour faire leur rapport à leur seigneur tout puissant. Je rampais vers le mur et y posais mon front.

- Kyouya-sama ? appelais-je.

Il n'y eut pas un bruit et je déglutis. Hibari-chan n'était pas un surhomme, même lui pouvait être battu après tout. J'imagine qu'il devait être en train de se lamenter d'avoir perdu si pathétiquement et d'être torturé sans pouvoir riposter. Alors, me creusant la tête, je cherchais une façon de lui remonter le moral.

Bon, qu'est-ce qui faisait plaisir à Kyouya-sama ?

Mordre à mort les gens.  
>Je pouvais déjà mettre de côté cette option vu que nous étions tous deux enfermés et qu'il était en ce moment-même souffrant d'une maladie ridicule.<p>

Ah, c'est vrai ça. Il était malade. Qu'est-ce qui faisait plaisir lorsqu'on est malade ?

La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut les berceuses. C'est là que je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

Je ne sais pas chanter.

Non, sérieusement. Il y a des gens qui disent la même chose mais qui se révèlent être super et qui l'ignorent parce qu'ils sont timides.  
>Ou alors modestes.<br>Ou hypocrites.

Je ne fais pas partie de ces gens. Je ne sais tout simplement pas chanter. Peut-être parce que j'avais été maudite à la naissance, qui sait. En tout cas, je ne sais pas chanter. Point. (Même Hibari-chan m'a autorisée à garder le silence lorsqu'il faut chanter l'hymne de l'école, pour tout te dire. Alors qu'il adore, voir même vénère ce fichu hymne!)

Je baissais mes yeux vers l'oiseau qui semblait m'apprécier (vu qu'il ne s'était toujours pas enfui. À moins que ce soit parce qu'il avait eu le tournis suite aux maltraitances de la Sangsue...) et j'eus subitement une idée.

- Approche, murmurais-je à l'animal.

Ce dernier sembla comprendre car il s'approcha et atterrit sur mes genoux. Je me pliais pour être certaine d'être au même niveau du volatile et j'ouvris lentement ma bouche.

- Midori tanabiku.

- Midoli tanabaku~

- Non, le corrigeais-je en secouant ma tête. Mi-do-RI ta-na-BI-ku.

L'oiseau répéta correctement la phrase et je m'empressais de passer à la suivante.

Lorsqu'il connut l'ensemble de l'hymne de l'école, j'ordonnais à l'oiseau d'aller dans la cellule de mon cher et tendre et je croisais les doigts en priant que le volatile m'ait comprise et soit réellement allé là.

À mon grand soulagement, je pus entendre la voix guillerette de l'oiseau de Birds (vu le nom du vieux pervers, il devait sûrement lui appartenir) chanter la berceuse à Hibari-chan.

Puis, les heures passèrent pendant que j'écoutais l'oiseau chanter et Kyouya-sama respirer. Je m'endormis à un moment car je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, mis à part mourir de faim et pleurer parce que je devais de nouveau aller aux toilettes. Décidément, j'aime de plus en plus être enfermée ici.

Enfin, au moins j'ai découvert que si je ne réussissais pas dans la vie, je pouvais toujours me reconvertir en dresseuse d'oiseaux.

Une explosion me sortit de mes songes où je rêvais que j'habitais dans une petite maison composée en tout et pour tout d'une cellule, entourée d'oiseaux qui avaient la tête de Hibari-chan et chantaient l'hymne de Namimori tout en riant avec des kufufu. Bref, il était temps que je sorte de là.

Alors, lorsque je réalisais que l'explosion signifiait que la cavalerie était enfin arrivée, je me redressais vivement et rampais vers la porte. Je me mis à côté de celle-ci et tendit l'oreille. Je parvins à entendre certaines phrases et reconnut la voix désagréable de Gokudera.

- Tche, il n'y a que toi qui apprécie autant cette école.

Je pus entendre la respiration malaisée de mon cher et tendre et je compris que Hibari-chan avait été libéré. Bien ! Il ne restait plus qu'à me libérer et je pourrais dire adieu à cette cellule. Je remarquais également que l'oiseau n'était plus avec moi, sûrement avec Kyouya-sama.

Puis, alors que j'entendais les pas chancelants de ce dernier et de Gokudera s'éloigner, je me rendis compte d'une chose.

Ils m'avaient oubliée.

- HÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! hurlais-je en tambourinant contre la porte en acier, JE SUIS LÀ ! KYOUYA-SAMA !

C'était décidé. Une fois que je sortirais de là, parce que je refusais l'option "mourir dans ce trou à rat", je me vengerais.

Un rire maléfique sortant de ma bouche, je me mis à faire des plans machiavéliques pour bien ennuyer ces imbéciles qui avaient osé m'oublier dans cette cellule affreuse. En plus, je devais vraiment aller aux toilettes.

- KYOUYA-SAMA ! Revenez ! Je vous promet de vous rendre les photos que j'ai prises lorsque vous preniez votre bain !

Ou pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Comme Tsubaki est (encore) enfermée dans sa cellule, je ne vais pas faire le coin de la Stalker. Et je vais donc en profiter pour inaugurer une nouvelle section :D<strong>

**Donc, comme tout le monde a pu le remarquer, on peut désormais mettre des images comme couverture de l'histoire. Mais, comme l'auteur (et l'éditrice) sont des horreurs en dessin (ne me laissez pas approcher d'un crayon, c'est un bon conseil), je me vois obligée à prendre des solutions drastiques.**

**À savoir ça : Envoyez-moi vos dessins de Tsubaki ! Je les mettrais tous en couverture (l'un à la suite de l'autre s'il y en a plusieurs), promis juré ;D**  
><strong>Il vous suffit pour cela de les envoyer à cette adresse (qui a été créée spécialement pour cette occasion, on remercie l'éditrice)<strong>

**17sandra09(**arobase**)hotmail(**point**)be**  
><strong>Remplacer les mots entre parenthèses par leur équivalent et vous aurez la (sublime) adresse mail ;D<strong>


	15. Target 14

Aaah, maintenant que les examens sont finis (fais une danse de la joie), j'ai plus de temps pour écrire cette histoire ! Ce qui fait que je suis arrivée au voyage dans le temps (et Byakuran *w*)... Bref, j'ai des tonnes de chapitres en réserve :D

Sinon, petit rappel du ranking des couples :

Fon - Tsubaki : 5 votes.

Tsuna - Tsubaki : 3 votes.

Mukuro - Tsubaki : 2 votes.

Ken - Tsubaki : 2 votes.

Aussi non, j'ai créé un sondage sur ma page d'auteur. En gros, allez dessus et votez pour décider qui sera le (mal)chanceux qui finira avec Tsubaki ! :D

Tenshira : Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir que l'histoire plait toujours autant alors que Tsubaki ne fait rien à part être enfermée XD

* * *

><p><strong>Target 14 : La stalker médite sa vengeance tout en attendant qu'on la libère. (Et que Tsunaze botte les fesses de Mukuro).<strong>

Cela devait faire des heures que Hibari-chan avait été libéré. Et cela devait faire des jours que j'étais enfermée.

Bref, j'étais de plus en plus tentée par l'option 's'uriner dessus' tellement je devais aller aux toilettes. Mais, étant l'héroïne de cette histoire, je ne pouvais me permettre de faire une chose si rabaissante ! Donc, je faisais passer le temps en chantant à plein poumons. Ce qui veut dire, pour ceux qui ont oublié ce que j'ai dit dans le dernier chapitre, que je faisais un boucan effroyable. Tant que je n'entendis absolument rien du combat titanesque qui régnait au-dessus de ma cellule. (À vrai dire, je n'ai appris ce fait que lorsque le Bébé m'a rendu visite à l'hôpital mais c'est une autre histoire).

Soudain, alors que je m'étais lancée dans la sublime chanson paillarde Balibalo, la porte de ma cellule fut violemment ouverte et je restais sans voix, ma bouche grande ouverte, dévisageant l'homme adulte vêtu d'une longue cape noir hyper classe et d'un haut de forme qui ne dépareillerait pas dans des films sur l'époque victorienne.

En gros, il avait la classe, surtout avec son visage recouvert de bandages. (T'ai-je déjà dit que j'ai un truc avec les bandages? Parce que Kyouya-sama avec des bandages ne signifie qu'une seule chose dans mon esprit : miam.)

Reprenant mes esprits, je déglutis, fermait la bouche et regardais en silence l'inconnu qui avait des chaînes à la main. Il en lança une qui vint s'enrouler autour de mon corps et je poussais un petit cri de surprise. L'acier était glacé !

Puis, comme s'il avait remarqué que je n'étais qu'une victime innocente, l'homme mystérieux et masqué (puis-je le considérer comme un super-héros?) tira sur ses chaînes qui quittèrent mon corps, coupant en même temps mes liens. J'observais mes mains libérées ainsi que mes chevilles et me relevais quelque peu chancelante pour marcher lentement vers le super-héros.

- Merci, murmurais-je avec une voix un peu rauque par le fait d'avoir passé les dernières heures à chanter des obscénités.

Puis, mon esprit un peu trop actif suite à ces heures à ne rien faire mis à part m'ennuyer comme un rat mort décida qu'il était temps que je fasse preuve de mon éloquence.

Et donc, je pris la parole pour sortir une énième stupidité.

- Comment pourrais-je vous remercier, fis-je avec un air énamouré en papillonnant avec exagération mes cils.

L'homme se contenta de rester là, respirant lourdement à travers ses bandages et cela me rappela subitement une scène qui n'avait rien à voir. À savoir celle où Spiderman sauvait sa bien aimée et que cette dernière l'embrassait en baissant son masque.

- Bon, soupirais-je lourdement en abandonnant mon air de demoiselle en détresse. J'avais prévu de donner mon premier baiser à Hibari-chan lorsqu'il me sauverait la vie... Mais c'est évident qu'il ne le fera jamais.

L'homme se pencha un peu en avant, sans doute intrigué par les choses que je pouvais sortir alors qu'il venait de me libérer (si me jeter des chaînes pour ensuite les enlever signifiait libérer).

- Mais tu feras l'affaire, souris-je sombrement en levant ma main pour la poser sur la joue recouverte de bandages.

Vu qu'il ne bougea ni ne fit quoique ce soit qui montrait son étonnement, j'en conclus qu'il me laissait la voie libre et j'en profitais pour baisser de quelques centimètres un de ses bandages. Ignorant le fait que la peau dévoilée avait l'aspect (et sûrement la consistance) de celle d'un cadavre, je me mis sur la pointe de mes pieds et je posais pendant quelques millisecondes mes lèvres sur celles de l'inconnu au haut de forme.

- Merci, Spidey, murmurais-je en me reculant.

Pour ensuite me figer lorsque je remarquais que Spidey (eh oui, je l'appelle comme ça maintenant) avait d'autres chaînes. Et qu'au bout de ces chaînes se trouvaient des personnes que je connaissais plutôt bien. Ou plutôt, que j'avais apprises à connaître durant les derniers jours.

Je sautillais (une des chevilles était gonflée suite au passage à tabac de la Sangsue) vers l'un des corps inconscients dont le cou était enchaîné et je m'accroupis devant celui-ci pour tirer sur une mèche de cheveux bruns-roux. Voyant que l'autre ne réagissait pas, je sortis à la vitesse de l'éclair mon appareil photo et prit plusieurs clichés du visage crispé par la souffrance du jeune.

Ne pouvant m'empêcher de rire sombrement, je me tournais vers Spidey et me mis à genoux.

- Pitié, implorais-je en utilisant tous mes charmes (qui ne sont pas nombreux vu mon état suite à ces jours de captivité. Ça faisait des jours que je n'avais pas vu une salle de bain!), Laissez-moi prendre des photos !

Spidey me regarda pendant de longues secondes avant de se tourner vers le bout du couloir où venait d'apparaître un autre individu qui lui ressemblait en tout point. Son frère ?

- Cinq minutes, firent-ils à l'unisson avec une voix rauque qui envoya des frissons d'horreur dans mon dos.

Je hochais ma tête avec vigueur et sautillais avec joie vers Mukuro pour le contempler avec un large sourire sadique.

- Voyons voir, marmonnais-je en me frottant pensivement le menton. Je pourrais faire quelque chose avec ces chaînes... Bondage ? Et il faut prendre en compte le sang...

Je me tournais vers Spidey et lui ordonnais avec une voix qui n'autorisait pas un refus de lever les chaînes de Mukuro afin que l'adolescent soit forcé d'être debout malgré son inconscience. Riant machiavéliquement, je me jetais sur le torse du garçon responsable de mon état plus qu'atroce et lui déchirais le T-shirt (déjà plutôt amoché. S'était-il battu?) pour ainsi pouvoir admirer le torse pâle de mon kidnappeur. Ensuite, je forçais sa tête à être posée sur son épaule et mis en arrière ses mèches de cheveux pour ainsi avoir ses deux yeux fermés et le sang qui recouvrait le côté droit de son visage en évidence. Forçant ses lèvres à être entrouvertes, je me reculais de quelques pas et observais mon chef d'œuvre.

Magnifique. Mais il manquait quelque chose.

Je tapotais mon index contre mes lèvres tout en sifflant avec agacement avant d'avoir l'illumination. Ignorant l'état impatient de Spidey et son frère, j'enlevais rapidement ma cravate avec l'écusson de l'école de Namimori et la nouait lâchement autour du cou de l'adolescent inconscient. Ensuite, j'ouvris rapidement la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et gloussais de satisfaction tout en prenant plusieurs clichés du tableau de débauche que faisait désormais Mukuro.

Ma séance de shooting/vengeance terminée, je me tournais vers Spidey et m'inclinais avec respect devant lui.

- Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir permis de réaliser ceci, déclarais-je avec le maximum de sincérité. Si jamais vous voulez mes photos, laissez-moi votre e-mail et je vous les enverrais.

Spidey se tourna vers son frère et ils semblèrent se concerter en silence avant que le premier homme que j'avais embrassé ne tende sa main vers moi. Je la regardais sans comprendre avant de tendre la mienne et de serrer avec énergie celle de Spidey.

Puis, il partit avec son frère, traînant derrière eux les imbéciles qui avaient osé me retenir prisonnière. Remarquant la Sangsue, j'en profitais pour lui flanquer un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, entendant avec satisfaction quelque chose craquer et je m'assis contre le mur crasseux tout en tenant mon ventre qui continuait à me faire mal.

Avec la chance que je me tapais, j'étais certaine d'avoir quelque chose de cassé. Pouvait-on se casser le ventre ? Je préférerais pas, j'en avais besoin.

Comme j'étais dans un état plutôt second, je ne suis pas sûre si je l'ai bien entendu mais en tout cas, des voix rauques résonnèrent dans mes oreilles bourdonnantes et je les écoutais sans trop comprendre.

- Don Juan, va ! Je te laisse seul quelques secondes et tu séduis déjà un civil !

- ...

- Ne me dis pas que tu es sous le charme, éclata de rire la voix. Un baiser et tu es déjà amoureux ! Attends un peu que j'en parle à Bermuda !

Je secouais ma tête, voilà que je me mettais à imaginer des conversations ! Il était grand temps que je revoie Hibari-chan ! Son (sexy) visage et son corps (de dieu) me manquaient énormément !

- Kyouya-sama, appelais-je en essayant en vain de me relever.

- Il est à l'hôpital, Tsubaka, fit la voix du bébé que je détestais tant.

Quoi ? J'étais là, en train de me morfondre au milieu de la crasse, et Kyouya-sama était à l'hôpital ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette phrase.

Je tentais de me redresser mais je sentis clairement quelque chose, qui n'aurait pas du bouger, bouger dans mon estomac. Eurk.

Je baissais ma main sur ma chemise et la ramenais ensanglantée.

- J'espère que ça ne laissera pas de cicatrices, marmonnais-je en essayant de ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Kyouya-sama n'aime pas les filles avec des cicatrices.

- Stupide Tsubaka, soupira le bébé en me flanquant un petit coup de pied sur la cheville. (Celle qui était gonflée. Espèce de bébé sadique!)

- Hey, remarquais-je faiblement, C'est un pléonasme, ça. Si tu m'insulte deux fois, ça enlève la stupidité, non ? Donc, tu viens d'avouer que je suis intelligente !

- Comme si j'allais le faire face à une fille qui s'est laissée attraper sans résister.

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser Kyouya-sama seul, protestais-je, Il a peur du noir !

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker reviendra la semaine prochaine ! Alors, envoyez-nous vos questions les plus farfelues possibles car Tsubaki se fera un immense plaisir d'y répondre...<strong>

**Quoique... nous n'avons plus de moyens de pression désormais...**

- Ah, fit triomphalement la jeune Sakata qui gisait sur un lit d'hôpital. Je suis liiiibre~

- Pas si vite, Tsubaka, sourit sombrement Reborn en apparaissant sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de son lit. Si tu ne réponds pas aux questions... tu ne découvriras jamais la véritable identité de Fon...

- Fon ? demanda sans comprendre Tsubaki. Mais ce n'est qu'un adorable bébé qui crèche chez moi...

- Héhé, rit le bébé maléfique. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ressemble-t-il autant à Hibari ?

Les yeux de la jeune s'écarquillèrent et elle se redressa vivement pour ensuite grimacer en se tenant le ventre.

- C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle sous le choc. Kyouya-sama m'aurait été infidèle ? Fon serait son fils ? À moins que ce soit mon fils qui ait été envoyé dans le passé pour le protéger d'un ennemi surpuissant du futur...

- Si tu veux apprendre la réponse, déclara avec amusement Reborn, Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire...

- OUI, beugla Tsubaki en ne se souciant pas du fait qu'elle allait aggraver ses blessures. JE RÉPONDRAIS AUX QUESTIONS AVEC MA DERNIÈRE VOLONTÉ !

- Et les lecteurs ont intérêt à poser leurs questions avec leur dernière volonté, murmura le bébé en regardant vers la caméra alors que son revolver vert brillait avec un éclat menaçant.


	16. Target 15

Bien le bonjour ! Savez-vous à quel point je suis heureuse de voir vos réactions ? Moi qui pensais que les fics à OC étaient détestées :D  
>Sinon, ce chapitre et le suivant sont les préférés de l'auteur. Vous verrez bientôt pourquoi. ;D<p>

Tenshira : Je sais, ça faisait des lustres que je voulais poster ce chapitre. Ta proposition a été acceptée ! J'adore écrire sur des hommes torses nus donc... Tu liras ça dans (beaucoup) de chapitres ;D

Coconut : Moi qui croyais que Tsubaki avait eu ta peau. Tu me rassures ! :D Et répare ton fax, je veux voir ce dessin, nom de dieu ! Par contre, je suis intriguée. Es-tu suicidaire ? Parce que poser ces questions-là à Tsubaki...

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de lire la note à la fin

* * *

><p><strong>Target 15 : La stalker rend visite à sa proie. (En compagnie de Tsunaze et du bébé).<strong>

Après avoir passé quelques heures au service des urgences d'un hôpital que je ne connaissais absolument pas alors que j'y allais souvent, courtoisie de Kyouya-sama, je fus enfin autorisée à partir et m'arrêtais dans un petit square pour m'étirer avec plaisir et inspirer l'air pur de l'extérieur.

Ok, cet air frais était rempli de toxines suite aux pollutions des voitures mais je préférais cent fois respirer cette horreur que l'air poussiéreux de mon ancienne cellule.

Après avoir profité de la liberté, je me rendis subitement compte d'une chose.

J'étais dehors, libre de faire ce que je voulais, et je n'étais pas avec Hibari-chan.

Je bondis sur mes pieds et me mis à courir vers la maison de mon cher et tendre. Il était temps que je corrige cette erreur.

J'imagine que tu te demandes pourquoi je suis allée à sa maison alors qu'il était clair que Kyouya-sama était toujours cloué au lit suite à ses blessures considérables données par Ken et Barbie.

C'est très simple.

Lorsque j'étais encore à l'hôpital, occupée à essayer de me récupérer au plus vite vu que je n'avais toujours pas prévenu ma mère (je vais me faire écharper, je le sens), j'avais aperçu la banane familière de Kusakabe et j'étais sortie de mon lit pour l'arrêter. Nous avions eu le temps d'échanger quelques mots, à savoir que Kyouya-sama avait demandé à être hospitalisé chez lui car il ne supportait pas le fait d'être entouré par des herbivores.

Donc, je me hâtais pour arriver au plus vite devant la maison, ou plutôt mansion, de Hibari-chan et m'arrêtais en haletant (je n'étais plus du tout habituée aux courses longue distance. Trois jours complètement immobilisée et je me transforme en larve) devant le portail. Curieusement, je marchais sur quelque chose de mou et je baissais mes yeux pour contempler avec surprise le corps recroquevillé par la crainte d'une personne que je connaissais plutôt bien.

- Tsunaze ? murmurais-je avec perplexité.

- Hiee, cria faiblement mon dame-kohaï, ne me mordez pas à mort, Hibari-san !

- Je ne suis pas encore Hibari, répliquais-je gentiment (du moins aussi gentiment que je le pouvais).

Tsunaze ôta les mains de sa tête et me regarda timidement avant de soupirer de soulagement.

- Sakata-sempaï, fit-il avec un petit sourire qui le fit ensuite grimacer. Ce n'était que vous.

Je passais outre le 'que vous' et remarquais les légères égratignures et bandages que mon kohaï avait sur les joues, s'était-il battu contre un chat ? Puis, je haussais mes épaules. Ce n'était pas comme si l'état physique de Tsunaze me préoccupait. Même si le fait qu'il soit blessé peu de temps après Hibari-chan m'avait l'air suspect.

Serait-ce des blessures qu'il se serait infligées en découvrant qu'il avait été incapable de protéger Kyouya-sama ?

Je secouais ma tête. Impossible, Tsunaze n'est pas aussi viril que pour penser ainsi. Je parierais que c'était des blessures suite à une dispute stupide.

- Sakata-sempaï, que faites-vous ici ? demanda l'objet de mes pensées.

- Rendre visite à Kyouya-sama, bien sûr ! fis-je avec un immense sourire. Et toi ?

Tsunaze piétina pendant quelques secondes tout en rougissant nerveusement et soudain, je compris.

- OOOOOh, m'exclamais-je avec beaucoup de force (et faisant de ce fait sursauter mon dame-kohaï), je voiiiis~

Tsunaze me regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait et que ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Bref, il me regarda comme si j'étais une extraterrestre qui venait de lui dire qu'elle allait le manger pour son petit-déjeuner.

- Et que voyez-vous ? me demanda-t-il avec un air presque craintif.

Avait-il si peur de moi ? J'en suis flattée !

- Tu es également venu rendre visite à Kyouya-sama parce que tu t'inquiètes de sa santé ! souris-je largement. Et tu craignais de me le dire parce que tu te rappelais de la fois que je t'avais ouvertement menacé si tu osais me voler Kyouya-sama...

Tsunaze blanchit. Ah, on dirait que j'avais eu juste sur toute la ligne.

- Pas d'inquiétude, continuais-je calmement. Cet avertissement ne concernait que Tête d'œuf, quelque soit son nom... Tant que tu as un outil trois pièces dans le pantalon et que tu ne te marries pas avec Kyouya-sama, j'encouragerais du fond de mon cœur votre relation (secrète car je serais sa femme).

Je regardais en silence le visage plus que choqué du petit châtain et je croisais mes bras tout en comptant mentalement pour savoir combien de temps Tsunaze allait rester dans un état catatonique. Et, alors que j'approchais la centaine, un bébé que je connaissais malheureusement frappa violemment mon dame-kohaï à la tête, lui remettant douloureusement les pieds sur terre.

- Tsunaze, s'exclama le bébé en dévisageant avec mépris l'interpellé. Elle vient de te donner champ libre pour faire de lui ton sujet ! Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser !

Je me tins coite malgré le fait que j'enregistrais dans ma tête que Tsunaze, contrairement aux apparences, avait des préférences pour les jeux de rôles au lit. Intéressant~

- Hieeee, cria ce dernier en se tirant les cheveux. Je ne veux pas faire de Hibari-san mon homme de main! Il me mordra à mort !

J'hésitais entre éclater de rire face à la vérité absolue de ce que venait de dire Tsunaze et regarder autour de moi avec crainte car le cri du plus jeune avait été assez puissant. Et si Kyouya-sama nous avait entendu ?

Je haussais mes épaules et me dirigeais avec un pas décidé vers l'arbre de cerisier qui poussait à côté du mur d'enceinte de la maison de mon cher et tendre Hibari-chan. Ensuite, sans plus faire attention à Tsunaze, je grimpais agilement le tronc et m'installais confortablement sur une branche, me cachant dans le feuillage encore dru (nous étions après tout en été) et j'observais en silence le jardin (impeccable comme toute chose qui entoure Kyouya-sama!) tout en soupirant de soulagement. Pas de beau gosse aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux terriblement sexys.

Ce qui était en soi fort triste maintenant que j'y réfléchissais.

- Sakata-sempaï ? m'appela la voix craintive de mon dame-kohaï.

- Hum ? marmonnais-je tout en continuant à scruter le jardin de Kyouya-sama en recherchant tout indice de la (sublimement sexy) présence de ce dernier.

- Heu... Serait-ce trop de ma part de vous demander ce que vous faites ?

Je sortis de ma transe de stalker (ça faisait après tout des jours, que dis-je, une semaine et plus ! que je n'avais pas stalké Hibari-chan!) et je baissais mes yeux pour croiser le regard curieux et effrayé de Tsunaze.

- Je surveille les parages, répondis-je gentiment. Si nous voulons entrer et en sortir en un morceau, il est conseillé de le faire.

Le châtain hocha sa tête, approuvant sans doute ce que je venais de dire. Puis, ses yeux bruns clairs s'écarquillèrent et il poussa à nouveau son cri de fillette effrayée dopée à l'hélium.

- Nous ? piailla-t-il.

Je hochais la tête pendant que le bébé, qui avait curieusement gardé le silence durant tout ce temps (ce qui était suspect, je te le dis!), frappait sans douceur Tsunaze à la nuque et le forçais à se mettre à genoux devant lui.

- Elle est la stalker d'Hibari, fit le bambin en dirigeant son index vers le front du garçon prostré. S'il y a une personne qui sait comment s'introduire dans la maison d'Hibari, c'est elle. Et si elle te propose d'entrer avec elle, tu acceptes. Compris ?

- Mais, tenta de protester Tsunaze.

- Dois-je utiliser la force pour te convaincre ? demanda le bébé en faisant luire son caméléon.

Mon kohaï inutile secoua vivement sa tête et grimpa à la vitesse de l'éclair l'arbre pour se poster sur la même branche que moi. Je le contemplais sans un mot avant de me rendre compte d'une chose.

Nous étions deux jeunes en bonne santé, bien nourris, sur une branche d'arbre. Ayant fait le calcul, je poussais Tsunaze qui tomba lourdement sur le gazon du jardin d'Hibari-chan et je soufflais de soulagement en constatant que la branche avait tenu le coup.

Ce n'est qu'après que je me suis préoccupée de l'état de Tsunaze.

Je descendis prudemment de mon perchoir et atterris à côté de la dépouille de ce qui avait été mon kohaï et j'observais en silence le corps inerte. Constatant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, je haussais mes épaules et me mis en marche pour retrouver Kyouya-sama.

Cependant, un râle de souffrance se fit entendre et je dus faire demi-tour pour m'arrêter devant le corps endolori de Tsunaze.

- Comment vas-tu ? demandais-je en examinant le visage crispé par la souffrance du châtain.

- Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville, répondit-il avec une voix extrêmement basse comme s'il craignait que Hibari-chan l'entende.

Il n'avait pas tort, Kyouya-sama a l'oreille d'un berger allemand. Le son d'un pétale qui tombe suffit pour le réveiller !

- Bon, soufflais-je en réalisant que c'était de ma faute qu'il soit dans un tel état.

Je pris son bras et le passais autour de mon épaule. Ensuite, utilisant toute ma force (ce qui n'était pas beaucoup, je dois l'admettre. Je ne suis pas une combattante, si jamais je donnais un coup à une personne, cette dernière éclaterait de rire face à la puissance inexistante du coup...) je soulevais le châtain qui serra ses lèvres et se mit à avancer en même temps que moi sans se plaindre.

Nous réussîmes à traverser la moitié du jardin sans nous faire repérer et cela fit que mes sens de stalker se mettent en alerte. Quelque chose se passait.

Il était anormal que Kyouya-sama, s'il était dans sa maison et alité, ne remarque pas notre présence alors que Tsunaze faisait un boucan de tous les diables avec son boitement. Oui, boiter fait du bruit. La façon dont les brins d'herbe sont écrasés est différente, plus bruyante. Et si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Hibari-chan. Il se fera un plaisir de te l'expliquer, lentement et doucement... avec ses tonfas.

Je pressais donc le pas et Tsunaze fit de son mieux pour suivre le rythme, même si je pouvais l'entendre maudire à voix basse un certain Reborn, sans doute le bébé. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés devant le couloir qui traversait l'extérieur de la maison japonaise, je jetais sans aucune délicatesse le châtain sur les planches en bois et me hâtais pour vérifier si un psychopathe terriblement sexy ne se cachait pas dans les alentours pour nous mordre à mort. Cependant, je fis chou blanc et relâchais sans m'en rendre compte le souffle que j'avais retenu durant toute notre traversée du jardin (qui est immense si tu veux savoir).

- Sakata-sempaï, murmura Tsuna en se redressant tant bien que mal. Quel est le plan ?

- Hein ?

- Comment allons-nous faire pour sortir d'ici ? fit avec plus de force mon dame-kohaï.

- Nous ne sortirons qu'après avoir vu Kyouya-sama, répondis-je tout en levant mon poing dans les airs avec émotion. Tu dois tout de même lui avouer ton amour inébranlable alors qu'il est au plus bas !

Tsunaze déglutit bruyamment et me saisit le bord de mon T-shirt avec force.

- Sakata-sempaï, vous êtes au courant qu'il n'y a rien, absolument rien, de ce genre entre Hibari-san et moi ?

- Bien sûr, rétorquais-je avec un large sourire. Kyouya-sama veut garder votre relation secrète pour éviter que tu ne sois visé par ses ennemis !

Tsunaze se frappa violemment la tête contre le sol du couloir et se releva en marmonnant des malédictions envers un tuteur démoniaque qui l'avait forcé à se joindre à une tarée (serait-ce de moi qu'il parle?). Ensuite, sans plus me prêter attention, il se mit à tituber vers la sortie de la maison de mon sexy préfet favori (pas qu'il y en ait d'autres...).

Mes yeux s'élargirent lorsque je le vis ouvrir une porte coulissante qui devait donner au couloir principal de la maison (et donc à la sortie. Oui, les maisons japonaises sont de vrais casse-têtes).

Oh non. Je croisais les doigts avec ferveur et me mis à prier pour qu'il ait de la chance et que la personne à laquelle je pensais ne soit pas présente derrière cette porte.

Parce que la porte que Tsunaze venait d'ouvrir ne menait pas au couloir principal (quand je te disais que les maisons japonaises sont de vrais casse-têtes), non, loin de là. Elle menait à Sa chambre.

J'entendis un bruit lourd, caractéristique d'une personne qui tombe à la renverse, et mes espoirs tombèrent en morceaux. Il semblerait que Tsunaze ne soit pas une personne chanceuse. Pauvre de lui. Et de moi si mes estimations étaient correctes.

Je marchais avec des pas légers vers la porte entrouverte et me postais devant celle-ci, baissant ma tête humblement face à la personne vêtue d'un kimono qui était élégamment assise sur un coussin pourpre.

- Ara, sourit cette dernière en déposant calmement le naginata qu'elle avait quelques secondes auparavant dirigé vers la gorge de Tsunaze (qui était étalé par terre avec un air terrorisé). Tsu-chan !

Je hochais la tête avec raideur, essayant d'ignorer le malaise qui rugissait dans mon ventre.

- Je conclus donc que cet illustre inconnu t'accompagnait, continua la personne en souriant doucement à mon dame-kohaï qui semblait sur le point de s'uriner dessus.

- Oui, Hibari-sama, répondis-je avec le plus de courtoisie possible (ce qui était difficile).

Devant moi, la matriarche de la famille Hibari continua à sourire avec une douceur inégalable tout en tendant sa main vers son naginata.

« _Je vais mourir_ » songeais-je en croisant le regard apeuré de Tsunaze. « _Je vais mourir sans m'être mariée à Kyouya-sama. Vie de merde_. »

* * *

><p><strong>Le (retour du) coin de la Stalker.<strong>

Tsubaki regarda avec un air plus qu'ennuyé le bébé qui buvait calmement une tasse café. Puis, elle se jeta sur le lit et soupira lourdement tout en regardant le plafond en silence.

- Je suis vraiment obligée ? marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur.

Reborn croisa ses jambes et posa doucement sa tasse tout en souriant narquoisement.

- Ok, soupira la jeune en se redressant pour fusiller des yeux une pile d'enveloppes. Finissons-en.

Elle saisit l'une des enveloppes et l'ouvrit pour ensuite pâlir en lisant les mots qui y étaient tracés.

-De Tenshira : "Est-ce qu'il serait possible de voir apparaitre une scène avec Fon adulte, Alaude et Hibari tous les trois emmêlés et torse nu ? Genre en train de se battre comme des chiffonniers... Je suis sûre que Tsubaki adorerais le spectacle !"

Un long silence suivit la question et Reborn avala une nouvelle gorgée de son café.

- Tu ne veux pas à ce point savoir qui est réellement Fon ? demanda-t-il avec un ton moqueur.

- Je VAIS y répondre, répondit Tsubaki en le regardant avec un air mauvais. Donc... Qui est Alaude ? Et pourquoi on tient à ce point à voir Fon adulte ? Et pour répondre à la question, j'ai appelé l'auteur et elle m'a répondu que ça arrivera dans le futur. Et si ça arrive, je serais là pour filmer, photographier et je ne sais quoi d'autre l'événement ! Kyouya-sama torse nu contre Fon adulte et torse nu ! Et un parfait inconnu au bataillon en plus !

La jeune Sakata dut s'essuyer discrètement le nez et cacha au plus vite les gouttes de sang en frottant sa main dans un mouchoir qu'elle sortit de sa manche. Puis, elle prit une nouvelle enveloppe et en lut le contenu sans dire un mot.

- De Coconut, commença-t-elle en grinçant des dents, "Coucou Tsu-chan, tu te rappelles de moi? Vois-tu, je viens de me poser une question. As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un avant de connaitre Kyo-kun? As-tu déjà jalousé Kusakabe Tetsuya qui a le droit de rester près de Kyo-kun sans se faire mordre à mort? Si tu rencontrais un Hibari blond aux yeux aciers avec pour armes des menottes comment réagirais-tu? Si tu apprenais que je suis la fiancée de Kyo-kun, que ferais-tu de moi, huuum?"

Un éclair résonna au loin pendant qu'une aura maléfique sortait de toutes les pores de la jeune fille. Cette dernière crispa ses mains sur l'innocente feuille de papier et poussa un grondement animal tout en se levant lentement. Puis, elle marcha à grandes enjambées vers la fenêtre car Tsubaki avait appris de ses erreurs. Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de passer par la porte lorsque Reborn était présent.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda ce dernier en tournant son minuscule siège vers la japonaise qui était déjà assise à califourchon sur le pas de la fenêtre.

- Je vais de ce pas féliciter une personne qui a osé me doubler dans les fiançailles avec Kyouya-sama, susurra avec une infinie douceur que contredisaient ses yeux sombres et avides de sang la jeune fille.

- Tu réponds à cette question ou tu ne sauras jamais la véritable identité de Fon, rappela Reborn.

Tsubaki grinça des dents et finit par se jeter sur le lit pour boxer avec ardeur le matelas et ainsi décharger toute sa tension. Curieusement, le lit poussa un gémissement de douleur.

- Bien, cracha la jeune Sakata en croisant ses bras avec mauvaise volonté. Je me rappelle de cette fille. Comment ose-t-elle parler de Kyouya-sama avec autant de familiarité ! Je le connais depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle et est-ce que tu me vois l'appeler Kyou-kun ?

- Si je me rappelle bien, rétorqua gentiment Reborn tout en parcourant une liasse de feuilles manuscrites, Au chapitre 10, Target 09, tu l'as appelé ainsi...

- C'est du passé tout ça, déclara Tsubaki tout en levant une main pour arrêter le bébé.

- On y croit, se moqua ce dernier. "As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un avant de connaître Kyou-kun ?" Si tu ne réponds pas honnêtement, tu ne sauras jamais l'identité de Fon...

Tsubaki jura intérieurement et regarda par la fenêtre pour ensuite grincer des dents.

- Oui, finit-elle par avouer tout en grimaçant. J'étais jeune, lui aussi. Ça s'est fini en catastrophe, n'en parlons plus.

La jeune relut la feuille et s'arrêta sur une phrase pour ensuite sourire largement.

- Je ne jalouse pas Tetsu-chan. Après tout, il n'est pas du tout du genre d'Hibari-chan. Et puis, il m'écoute me plaindre lorsque Kyouya-sama a été plus qu'abject. (La plupart du temps, quoi).

- "Si tu rencontrais un Hibari blond aux yeux aciers avec pour armes des menottes comment réagirais-tu?", lut à son tour Reborn tout en souriant nonchalamment comme s'il savait quelque chose que la jeune fille ignorait.

- Hibari-chan en blond ? répéta Tsubaki en fronçant son nez. Ça serait bizarre. Mais avec des menottes~

Un soupir énamouré franchit les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune et une flaque de bave commença à se créer sur ses genoux.

- Hibari-chan avec des menottes, murmura rêveusement la stalker.

- Dernière question et je pourrais te mettre dehors, s'exclama Reborn en claquant des mains pour sortir la jeune de son état de béatitude avancée.

- J'y ai déjà répondu, rétorqua Tsubaki tout en se postant à nouveau sur la fenêtre. Sur ce, à la prochaine, bébé. Je vais aller féliciter une certaine Coconut avec la batte de baseball de ma mère.

La jeune fille sauta de la fenêtre et se réceptionna sans aucune classe quelques mètres plus bas tout en poussant un piaillement. Puis, elle partit en courant vers sa maison pour y prendre une certaine batte ainsi que de l'argent pour s'acheter un billet d'avion. Pendant ce temps, le matelas du lit se souleva d'un côté pour révéler une tête châtaine qui écarquilla ses yeux tout en contemplant les dégâts causés dans la chambre.

- Reborn, se plaignit la tête. Pourquoi organises-tu ces choses dans ma chambre !

- Parce que ça m'amuse, Tsunaze, rétorqua avec classe le bébé.

Le châtain grogna et sortit de sa cachette pour ensuite boiter vers la salle de bain et s'occuper de ses nouveaux bleus causés par les attaques surprises de la jeune Sakata.  
>Il n'aurait pas du écouter son tuteur et se cacher sous le matelas. La prochaine fois, il choisirait l'armoire.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Petit rappel de plusieurs choses :<strong>

Alors, j'ai installé un poll sur ma page d'auteur pour que vous puissiez voter qui finira avec Tsubaki. Et, je vous en supplie, votez ! Pour l'instant, il n'y a que deux personnes qui l'ont fait et si ça continue comme ça, je devrais départager ces votes pour choisir le couple principal... Et j'ai pas envie...

Aussi non, envoyez-moi vos fanarts sur cette fic à **17sandra09(**arobase**)hotmail(**point**)be**. Je SAIS que vous en êtes capables. Et si vous le faites, je mettrais plus de moments à sous-entendus yaois. Deal ?

Sans oublier : Reviews ? Et des petits questions pour faire enrager Tsubaki ?


	17. Target 16

Incroyable mais vrai. Le coin de la Stalker est aussi long que le chapitre en lui-même. Pour me rattraper, je vous annonce que je posterais trois chapitres cette semaine !  
>Et si vous n'êtes pas contentes, faites semblant :P<p>

Guest : Coconut, mets ton pseudo dans ton message. Aussi non, je risquerais de ne pas te reconnaître ;) Heureusement, il semble que Tsubaki ait un radar à noix de coco car elle t'a directement reconnue XD Par contre, je vais devoir te poser à nouveau la question. Es-tu suicidaire ? Comparer la mère du grand Kyouya-sama avec un sphinx (oui, je sais à quoi ressemble ce félin hideux)... As-tu une dernière volonté avant que la famille Hibari ne tombe sur ton message ? Sinon, Tsubaki survivrait à ta boite de médicaments. Elle n'est pas la stalker de Hibari pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Dans tous les cas, je te conseille de fortifier ta caverne. Tu as une stalker psychopathe et une famille tout aussi psychopatique à tes trousses ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 16 : La stalker complote avec la mère de sa proie. (Pendant que Tsunaze est traumatisé à vie par la famille Hibari).<strong>

Le soleil se couchait et je me trouvais en compagnie de Tsunaze devant le portail d'entrée de la maison Hibari. Sans même nous en rendre compte, nous relâchâmes notre respiration à l'unisson et nos genoux se mirent à trembler. Chancelant vers le bords du trottoir, je m'y installais avec la vitesse d'une tortue asthmatique et je me mis à glousser nerveusement. Je pus également entendre sans aucune surprise que mon dame-kohaï était dans le même état.

Puis, lorsque notre crise de fou rire fut passée, Tsunaze prit la parole.

- Sakata-sempaï, fit-il avec une voix très basse (je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait faire une voix aussi grave...), Ce qui s'est passé n'a jamais existé.

- Hm, acquiesçais-je avec sérieux. Jamais.

- La mère d'Hibari-san ne nous a jamais invité à boire le thé et montré des photos d'Hibari-san habillé en fille.

- ... hésitais-je quelque peu. Jamais.

- Elle n'a jamais insinué que j'étais le receveur dans le couple et que Hibari-san était un receveur refoulé.

- À vrai dire, déclarais-je en me raclant la gorge, C'était moi qui avais dit...

- Jamais, insista Tsunaze en me foudroyant de ses yeux traumatisés.

J'opinais silencieusement.

Bon, j'imagine que tu es intrigué par notre conversation. Pour comprendre tout ça, il faudrait que je retourne en arrière, lorsque Hibari-sama, la mère de Kyouya-sama, nous avait surpris, Tsunaze et moi, dans sa chambre.

Et elle était armée.

N'oublions pas cela. N'oublions surtout pas cela. (Je doute que Tsunaze n'oublie jamais ce fait).

J'imagine que je dois faire une petite présentation, non ?

Alors, Hibari Akiko (c'est-à-dire l'alouette née en automne, a-t-on idée d'un nom aussi stupide), cette femme à la beauté et l'élégance exquises est la responsable des nombreuses fractures que j'ai eues durant ma douce enfance, qui n'a pas été aussi douce sitôt que j'ai rencontré la matriarche Hibari. Parce que si Kyouya-sama est un ogre, sa mère est le diable.

Je me rappelle encore de la fois où elle me menaçait avec son fichu naginata avec un doux sourire, attendant que je finisse de tracer correctement les kanjis de je ne sais plus quel mot compliqué.

Mais oublions mon enfance traumatisante et concentrons-nous sur le présent, ou plutôt passé... Bref, revenons à la fin du chapitre quinze.

- Ara, Tsu-chan, fit Hibari-sama avec un ton qui recelait une infinie douceur (mais je ne tomberais plus dans le piège. Elle avait une arme dans la main!), Ne t'avais-je pas dit de m'appeler Mère ? Ou alors Akiko. Après tout, tu es ma future belle-fille.

Je déglutis bruyamment. Tu ne le sais pas encore mais Hibari-sam – Akiko-sama n'est pas n'importe qui. Déjà, elle est une Hibari. Ensuite, elle est l'ancienne princesse d'un clan de yakuzas qui a disparu le jour où elle en a eu assez. Sans oublier qu'elle dirigeait le gang de yankee dont faisait partie ma mère.

Que le monde est petit, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma mère était amie avec Akiko-sama et je vais épouser Kyouya-sama (parce que je le ferais ! Quitte à le faire avec ma dernière volonté!).

La mère d'Hibari-chan déposa doucement son arme sur un coussin à sa droite et remit élégamment en place les manches de son kimono tout en me souriant.

- Et ce jeune homme ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Tsunaze qui n'avait osé bouger (ne serait-ce d'un cil) pendant tout ce temps.

- Heu..., hésitais-je pour ensuite me jeter à terre pour éviter d'un cheveu la lame acérée du naginata.

- Qu'avais-je dit concernant les onomatopées ? susurra avec une infinie délicatesse Akiko-sama.

- Je ne le ferais plus ! pipais-je tout en me redressant pour m'incliner avec respect. Je disais donc qu'il s'agit de Sawada Tsunayoshi, mon kohaï à l'école...

- Et que fait-il ici ? fit l'adulte avec un air intrigué.

- Avouer son amour inextinguible à Kyouya-sama pour ensuite baiser comme des lapins, déclarais-je sans hésitations.

Je pus entendre clairement Tsunaze s'étouffer avec sa salive et ignorais ce fait pendant qu'Akiko-sama me regardait avec un sourcil élégamment recourbé.

- Oh, fit-elle simplement. Je vois.

Ah ! La même réaction que j'avais eue quelques minutes auparavant.

- Le receveur ? demanda ma future belle-mère.

- Contrairement aux apparences, répondis-je avec un petit sourire entendu, Kyouya-sama est le sujet...

- J'ai toujours su qu'il refoulait ses pulsions, soupira Akiko-sama en s'éventant élégamment avec son éventail joliment décoré.

Elle se leva avec un froissement de soie et marcha à petits pas vers le fond de sa chambre, ne prêtant aucune attention au cadavre en devenir de Tsunaze qui recrachait une mousse blanche et avait les yeux révulsés. Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à révéler son aventure à la mère de son amant ainsi. Je lui avais fait un sacré service !

- Suivez-moi, ordonna Akiko-sama.

Obéissant aveuglément à ses ordres parce que je me rappelais de la fois où j'avais osé faire le contraire, je me levais en prit Tsunaze par les bras pour ensuite le porter difficilement sur mon dos. Nous arrivâmes à la cuisine (gigantesque) où Hibari-sama nous servit deux tasses de thé haut de gamme et je commençais à boire sans me soucier de Tsunaze, trop occupée à essayer de boire selon l'étiquette.

Parce que oui, dans la maison Hibari et devant la matriarche, je me devais d'agir comme une fille de bonne famille.

Lorsque j'avais annoncé que Hibari-chan allait être mon époux, ma mère et la sienne s'étaient tout de suite mises d'accord, il fallait que nous nous méritions. Donc, Kyouya-sama a continué à mordre à mort les gens et moi, je me suis contentée d'apprendre l'art de composer des bouquets (ennuyant à mourir), de jouer des instruments japonais (je n'ai aucune oreille musicale malheureusement), de faire de la calligraphie (seule chose où je m'en sors sans trop de difficultés. Il suffit de tracer sans se déconcentrer) et de la danse traditionnelle (no comment...). Heureusement pour moi, Akiko-sama avait vite baissé les bras pour le chant.

Et donc, la cérémonie du thé faisait partie du lot. Très mauvais souvenir.

Je bus mon thé lentement, à petites gorgées, et surpris le regard approbateur de ma future belle-mère. Bien, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Ensuite, le temps passant, Akiko-sama sortit les photographies d'Hibari-chan et je me mis à pousser des gloussements et cris charmés en voyant comment mon (sexy à mourir) fiancé était adorable lorsqu'il était petit. Pendant que Tsunaze fermait ses yeux avec force en murmurant '_ce n'est pas en train de se passer. Ce n'est pas en train de se passer_' continuellement.

Bizarre, je sais.

Puis, sentant que le temps volait et que ma mère allait vraiment m'écharper, je décidais d'aller droit au but.

- Akiko-sama, déclarais-je en prenant une intonation sérieuse. Où est Kyouya-sama ?

- Dans son lit, répondit aussitôt la mère. Il dort.

- Oh, m'exclamais-je avec dépit. Je lui donnerais son cadeau un autre jour, alors.

- Cadeau ? s'étonna Akiko-sama.

Je hochais la tête et sortis de ma poche une des photos que j'avais demandé à une infirmière de développer pendant mon hospitalisation.

- Bel enfant, approuva ma future belle-mère en contemplant l'image.

Tsunaze releva sa tête et regarda à son tour avant de s'étrangler à nouveau avec sa salive.

- Mu... Mu... Muk..., essaya-t-il de dire.

- C'est Mukuro, son futur amant, expliquais-je à Akiko-sama. Vous auriez du les voir ! Il y avait des étincelles entre eux !

- Je la lui donnerais, promit-elle en prenant la photographie pour la cacher dans ses manches. Je ne doute pas que ça le rendra heureux de savoir que tu penses à lui, Tsu-chan.

Prenant ça comme la clé pour partir, je me levais, fis une dernière courbette et pris Tsunaze par le bras pour ensuite sortir de la maison, sentant le regard perçant d'Akiko-sama sur mon dos.

Ce qui nous amène au début du chapitre.

Où un Tsunaze traumatisé me faisait promettre que rien de ce qui s'était passé dans cette maison n'en sortirait.

Nous nous séparâmes après quelques politesses, mon dame-kohaï boitant pour rentrer chez lui pendant que je me rongeais les ongles en devinant ce qui allait se passer lorsque je rentrerais chez moi.

- Je suis là... fis-je faiblement en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

J'aperçus le profil de ma mère, cette dernière coupait des légumes à une vitesse ahurissante et je déglutis en devinant les dégâts qu'elle saurait faire avec ce couteau de cuisine.

- Ah, tu es enfin arrivée, grogna-t-elle en me regardant du coin de l'œil. On va bientôt manger.

Sérieusement ? Elle passait l'éponge ? Dieu devait être avec moi aujourd'hui ! Je me préparais pour gravir les escaliers et me changer dans des vêtements qui n'étaient pas déchirés et je dus m'arrêter lorsque j'entendis la voix agacée de ma chère mère.

- Et dis à ton imbécile de frère qu'il peut descendre.

Ooooh, je vois ! Akio, cet idiot, avait fait quelque chose qui avait énormément agacé notre mère et de ce fait, elle en avait oublié ma punition !

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant aimé mon frère.

- Maman dit que tu peux descendre, lançais-je en ouvrant brusquement la porte de la chambre de mon frère.

Ce dernier grogna une réponse incompréhensible et je l'observais avec des yeux écarquillés.

En temps normal, Akio est un jeune homme, un an de plus que moi et deux têtes de plus aussi, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus (hérités du côté occidental de mon grand-père maternel. Raison pour laquelle je le déteste ! J'ai le profil typique de la japonaise pendant que mon imbécile de frère a des yeux sublimes. Je le hais!).

Mais l'Akio que j'avais devant moi était différent. Il avait des cheveux blonds. Ou plutôt, il s'était déteint les cheveux.

- Mouhahahaha ! hurlais-je de rire en me tenant le ventre (qui me faisait encore un peu mal), C'est quoi ce look ?

Akio fit une moue agacé et croisa ses bras tout en tapant du pied.

- T'as fini, morpion ? aboya-t-il.

- Je comprend que maman soit hors d'elle, fis-je en me roulant par terre avec des larmes d'hilarité qui coulaient librement sur mes joues. Tu as l'air d'un parfait idiot en blond !

- Et toi alors, déclara-t-il en élevant la voix. Tout le temps à coller ce Hibari. Tu pense que ça te donne l'air intelligente ?

- Voyons, mon cher frère, répondis-je avec un air entendu. Tout le monde sait que si on se tient à côté de Kyouya-sama, on aura automatiquement l'air cool.

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker<strong> (plus un bébé au fedora, un adorable bébé et un abruti qui sera bientôt mort)

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher sur la petite ville de Namimori et Tsubaki s'apprêtait à en faire de même. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur un détestable/adorable bébé.

- Tsubaka, pousse-toi, nous arrivons !

La jeune fille se terra contre le mur de sa chambre tout en serrant contre sa poitrine (qui n'était pas inexistante, nom de Dieu !) un bébé qui avait l'air sur le point de suffoquer et aux joues rougies par cet étouffement forcé pendant que sa fenêtre volait en morceaux. Un autre bébé, celui-ci vêtu d'un costume de marque et portant un petit fedora, apparut à l'embrasure de la fenêtre et sauta sur le bureau de la jeune fille pour ensuite tirer sur sa canne à pèche (ne cherchez pas à comprendre pourquoi il en avait une. Il en avait une, point) qui révéla le poisson que le bébé avait ferré.

- Argh, Aneki, marmonna un Gokudera Hayato très mal en point. Je ne veux pas de cookies...

- J'imagine que vous êtes là pour les réponses aux lettres, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Tsubaki tout en relâchant son étreinte sur Fon car elle s'était rappelé que le petit avait besoin d'air pour survivre.

Reborn hocha sa tête avec un large sourire et laissa tomber le corps informe de Gokudera pendant que sa canne à pèche se transformait en caméléon.

- Finissons-en au plus vite, s'exclama la seule fille présente en levant son poing serré dans les airs. Comme ça, je saurais enfin la vérité sur la ressemblance frappante qu'il y a entre Fon et Kyouya-sama !

Tsubaki fouilla dans le désordre qui régnait dans les tiroirs de son bureau pour enfin en sortir une liasse d'enveloppes bleues.

- Alors, fit-elle avec un ton d'outre-tombe. De Haru-carnage : "Tsubaki-chan, saurais-tu me dire le groupe sanguin de Kyouya-sama?"

Un soupir meubla le silence de la pièce pendant que toutes les personnes présentes se tournaient vers la personne qui avait provoqué ce déplacement d'air inutile.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais les idiots, déclara Gokudera en secouant sa tête. De toutes les choses que l'on peut demander à une spécialiste en batardologie, pourquoi celle-là ? Il faudrait plutôt demander le point faible de ce bâtard pour ainsi pouvoir le détruire à jamais !  
>Et ains...<p>

Le jeune fut interrompu dans son petit laïus par une feuille en papier qui lui fut enfoncée dans le gosier par une Sakata très remontée.

- Plait-il ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire adorable alors qu'elle choisissait déjà sa prochaine arme pour assassiner l'imbécile qui avait osé insulter son cher et tendre préfet devant elle. Batardologie ? Point faible du bâtard ? Détruire ? Je crois avoir mal entendu. Et vous ?

Tsubaki se tourna vers les deux bébés qui sirotaient des boissons chaudes tout en étant assis sur le bureau de la jeune fille et les deux jeunes se contentèrent d'acquiescer vaguement pendant que Gokudera poussait des borborygmes.

- Bien, sourit gentiment la jeune fille. Pour répondre à cette question tout à fait intelligente, Hibari-chan est du groupe O. Parce qu'il aime donner et pas recevoir~  
>Et si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je suis AB.<p>

Hochant une dernière fois sa tête, Tsubaki ouvrit une nouvelle enveloppe et lut le contenu en silence. Pour ensuite froncer ses sourcils.

- De Tsukiba, déclara-t-elle lentement, "Où dort Fon? Quel travail fait ta mère? Et enfin sais tu où Hibari range ses tonfas?". Eh bien... Fon dort avec moi. Après tout, il n'est qu'un bébé et ses parents lui manquent énormément.

- Un bébé, n'est-ce pas, sourit avec un air entendu Reborn tout en regardant avec insistance le sujet de la conversation qui avait curieusement ses joues légèrement rouges.

- Quant à ma mère, continua Tsubaki sans se soucier des autres et de Gokudera qui continuait à se convulser sur sa moquette, Elle travaille comme agent de recouvrement de créances. Et, pour finir, les tonfas de Kyouya-sama sont rangés dans des holsters qui s'accrochent aux avants-bras. Je le sais parce que c'est un cadeau que j'ai offert à Kyouya-sama pour son treizième anniversaire, Tee-Hee~

- Elle sait quoi offrir aux hommes, reconnut gravement Reborn.

Fon acquiesça et songea aux différentes variétés de thé rare que la jeune Sakata lui versait quand il le lui suggérait.

- Continuons, hurla Tsubaki en réveillant de ce fait Gokudera qui s'était endormi à jamais. (Car la jeune Sakata avait une voix si mélodieuse qu'elle réveillerait les morts. Et oui, à ce point), de Oceliane : "Tsubaki, d'après toi, qui serait le seme entre Mukuro-sama et Hibari(diot) et pourquoi ?"

Le temps parut se figer pendant qu'une aura démoniaque commençait à entourer l'adolescente.

- Hibari(diot), murmura-t-elle sombrement alors qu'un rire démoniaque résonnait dans la chambre qui était désormais envahie par les ténèbres. Hibari(diot).

Le rire forcit et Tsubaki cessa de se tourmenter sur le nouveau surnom de son idole lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'une certaine personne riait aux éclats.

- Hibari(diot), riait à en perdre l'haleine Gokudera pendant que de grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues aristocratiques, Hibari(diot) ! C'est encore mieux que Kyouya(bruti) !

La Sakata tiqua en entendant le dernier mot et se tourna vers les deux bébés.

- Permission pour me débarrasser de la vermine, siffla-t-elle avec un éclat menaçant dans ses yeux noirs.

Les Arcobaleno échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer à l'unisson.  
>Tsubaki fit un petit sourire et se tourna avec une lenteur mesurée vers Gokudera qui riait tant qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention aux messes basses des trois autres personnes présentes. La seconde qui suivit, les gens qui se promenaient dans les rues paisibles de Namimori purent voir un adolescent aux cheveux gris voler dans les cieux et s'écraser dans le jardin de la maison où habitait la terrible Sakata Tsuki.<p>

- Pour répondre à la question, s'exclama Tsubaki une fois qu'elle eut contemplé à satiété le corps de sa nouvelle victime. Après avoir lu ce chapitre, j'imagine que tu peux deviner la réponse, non ?

Reborn et Fon se contentèrent de continuer à boire leurs boissons en silence.

- Ensuite, fit la jeune fille en prenant une nouvelle lettre. De Guest ! (Qui s'appelle en réalité Coconut mais on s'en fiche de son nom): "Tsu-chan, aimes-tu les sucreries? Les marshmallows? Les.. noix de coco?" ; "Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, j'ai dépucelé Kyo-kun"; "Je blague, en fait l'homme a qui tu as donné ton premier baiser a dépucelé Kyo-kun" ; "En fait c'est DameTsuna qui a dépucelé Kyo-kun" ; "Kyo-kun est toujours vierge. Sinon, comment s'appelais ton premier amour?"

- Tsubaki-san, s'exclama Fon tout en sautant sur la fille qui s'apprêtait à bondir par la fenêtre. Contrôlez-vous !

- Tuer, feula cette dernière en se débattant comme une forcenée. Lâche-moi, Fon ! Je dois tuer cette noix de coco qui a osé pervertir mon Kyouya-sama !

- As-tu réellement lu le message ? s'étonna Reborn sans bouger d'un cil alors qu'une jeune fille était dans une rage meurtrière devant lui.

Tsubaki fronça ses sourcils et relut la lettre avant de soupirer de soulagement.

- Nous allons le faire petit à petit, proposa Fon tout en s'asseyant sur les genoux croisés de la jeune fille pour s'assurer qu'elle n'essaierait pas à nouveau de sauter par la fenêtre.

- "Tsu-chan, aimes-tu les sucreries? Les marshmallows? Les.. noix de coco?", commença avec une voix de fausset Reborn.

- J'aime les sucreries, comme tout Sakata qui se respecte, répondit Tsubaki en fronçant ses sourcils. Et je n'ai jamais autorisé un vulgaire fruit à m'appeler ainsi. Aussi non, la troisième règle dans la famille Sakata (la première étant que les femmes doivent se marier à l'homme le plus fort qu'elles connaissent et la deuxième étant que leurs noms doivent commencer par la syllabe "Tsu") est que le sucre est sacré. Curieusement, la plupart des Sakata sont diabétiques. Va savoir pourquoi... Et j'apprécie particulièrement les milkshake à la noix de coco. Surtout après avoir écrasé cet adorable fruit sous mon pied et l'avoir fracassé contre les murs~

- Bien, approuva Fon. "Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, j'ai dépucelé Kyo-kun"

- Fon ! s'indigna Tsubaki en portant une main à son cœur et en jetant le bébé loin d'elle. Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ! C'est fini entre nous ! J'arrêterais de me laver avec toi et de laver ton dos !

- "Je blague, en fait l'homme à qui tu as donné ton premier baiser a dépucelé Kyo-kun", continua Reborn sans se préoccuper de l'air défait de l'autre arcobaleno.

- Lui ? fit avec un air interloqué Tsubaki tout en reprenant Fon sur ses genoux pour ensuite retrousser le bout de son nez. J'ai toujours su qu'il était gay.

- "En fait c'est DameTsuna qui a dépucelé Kyo-kun", déclara calmement le bébé à la tunique rouge.

- Là, on approche le surréalisme, soupira Tsubaki. Mais bon. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Après tout, je lui ai donné le feu vert.

- "Kyo-kun est toujours vierge. Sinon, comment s'appelait ton premier amour?", ricana Reborn.

- Ça te regarde ? aboya Tsubaki en resserrant ses bras autour de Fon qui recommença à suffoquer. On a pas stalké Hibari-chan ensemble, que je sache !

- Fubuki Isao, énonça tranquillement le bébé au chapeau de marque, 16 ans. Il mesure 1m76, faux blond aux yeux bruns. D'après la gente féminine qui n'a jamais rencontré un véritable homme (c'est-à-dire moi), il serait plutôt séduisant. Pour une Tsubaka, tu as de bons goûts.

- J'avais six ans ! protesta la jeune avant de couiner en voyant l'état de l'enfant dans ses bras. Fon ! Accroche-toi ! J'ai besoin de savoir ton lien de parenté avec Kyouya-sama !

- Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, fit Reborn avec un sourire en coin. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer vos lettres à Tsubaka. Elle se fera un plaisir d'y répondre...

* * *

><p>Attention, nouvelle note de l'auteur ! La couverture de cette histoire est le dessin de mokona-au-chocopyuh. Alors, on la félicite pour nous avoir dévoilé à quoi ressemblait réellement Tsubaki. Si vous voulez voir l'image en plus grand, allez sur le blog de mokona-au-chocopyuh ;)<p>

Aussi non, je vais ouvrir un nouveau Poll pour voir votre avis sur cette histoire et sur le rôle que devrait avoir Tsubaki dedans. Donc, allez sur ma page d'auteur et cliquez sur le Poll et surtout, surtout, n'oubliez pas de voter ! :D

PS : Je sens que cette histoire s'achemine lentement mais sûrement vers le Fon - Tsubaki :D


	18. Target 17

Comme promis, voici le chapitre :D (Et je publierais le prochain lundi matin ;D)  
>Aussi non, comme personne n'aime les notes d'auteur trop longues, je vais faire court. Saviez-vous que ce chapitre fait apparaître le personnage que l'éditrice hait le plus dans cette histoire ? Voyons voir ce que vous en pensez...<br>Sinon, on dirait que fanfiction fait des siennes. Je viens de recevoir le mail des reviews qui ont été postées mardi...

Nao : Merci beaucoup ! Je sais que les fics à OC ne sont pas franchement appréciées, donc si tu me dis que tu apprécies Tsubaki, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! :D Pour le couple, je suis en pleine discussion avec l'éditrice pour savoir comment nous allons écrire ce couple plus qu'improbable...

Coconut : Masochiste, pyon? Je comprends subitement pourquoi tu me fais autant penser à Tsubaki, pyoooon... Et je doute qu'une caverne, pour fortifiée qu'elle soit, puisse te protéger de la ire de la Hibari family pyon. Et, sincèrement, quelle est cette insistance sur le premier petit-ami de Tsubaki ? Serais-tu réellement sa stalker ? Et envoie-moi ton dessin, nom d'un petit stalker !

* * *

><p><strong>Target 17 : La stalker part en vacances. Et regrette sa proie.<strong>

Techniquement, à cette époque de l'année, je devrais être à l'école, stalker Hibari-chan et me faire rabaisser pour les notes atroces que je récoltais (puisque je n'étudie jamais...).

Techniquement.

Parce qu'en ce moment-même, j'étais assise sur un banc public sous un soleil de plomb en train d'essayer de récolter la dernière goutte de ma boisson gazeuse.

C'est ça, en ce début du mois de septembre, mon oncle, le frère de ma mère, s'était (à nouveau) divorcé. Et donc, avec comme prétexte le fait que notre présence lui remonterait le moral, ma mère nous avait forcé à faire les valises, avait envoyé un mot d'excuse au principal de l'école (autant l'envoyer à Kyouya-sama, nous savons toutes les deux qui est le véritable chef de Namimori...) et nous avait tous embarqués dans un TGV avec pour direction la campagne.

Résultat, j'étais là à me cuire sous le soleil encore intense pendant que mes camarades de classe devaient sans doute suer face à des équations à deux inconnues. Il y a des fois où j'adore mon tonton Hideaki.

Cependant, il y avait un (énorme) point négatif à ces vacances inattendues.  
>Kyouya-sama n'était pas là.<p>

Ouais, un très gros point négatif.

Sans oublier que les autres jeunes de la région sont à l'école, ce qui fait que je suis forcée à me coltiner mon frère pendant toute la journée.

Tu te demandes sans doute où cet idiot est passé. Très simple, sitôt arrivé ici, il est sorti dans le centre commercial de la petite ville et a noué des liens avec les jeunes adultes qui s'y trouvaient. En ce moment, il devait sans doute être en train de draguer une fille sans cervelle. (Il ira loin, ce petit...)

Donc, j'étais seule, sur un banc public, à mourir de soif. Je crois que je ne peux pas tomber plus bas.

J'étais déjà en train de faire mes adieux à ce bas monde lorsque j'entendis la voix d'un ange.

- Tsubaki-chan ?

Je me redressais vivement et tournais mes yeux vers la personne qui m'avait adressé la parole et donc brisé la bulle d'auto-mortification. Un large sourire fendit mon visage et je me jetais au cou de l'individu. Ce dernier était un garçon de mon âge aux cheveux bruns foncés mi-longs. Il avait de grands yeux gris pâles compréhensifs et je savais mieux que quiconque à quel point il était aimable. En gros, c'était mon cousin Natsume.

Je crois que si je devais établir la liste de mes amis, il serait dedans. Après tout, c'est un des seuls qui ose rester à mes côtés lorsque je fais une crise de manque de Kyouya-sama. (elles sont effrayantes, il faut l'avouer...)

- L'école est déjà finie ? demandais-je en lâchant le cou de mon cousin pour qu'il puisse respirer.

Natsume hocha la tête en silence, ses joues légèrement rouges et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire encore plus. Il était une des personnes les plus timides que je connaissais, presque autant que Tsunaze, ce qui faisait que le moindre contact physique le rendait nerveux.

Je lui tendis ma main et une fois qu'il l'eut prise, nous nous mîmes en marche pour rentrer à la maison où, je n'en doutais pas, nous verrions mon oncle Hideaki pleurer à chaudes larmes sur l'épaule de ma mère qui serait plus qu'excédée par ce fait.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas t'attacher trop vite, s'exclama justement cette dernière lorsque nous ouvrîmes la porte d'entrée de la gigantesque maison de mon oncle.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait dans sa vie mais il a énormément d'argent. D'après Natsume, il travaillerait dans la construction mais je doute qu'être un ouvrier rapporte autant.

Si c'est le cas, je sais déjà ce que je ferais plus tard.

- Mais, protesta tonton Hideaki, mais...

Le reste se perdit dans une nouvelle crise de larmes pendant que ma mère se tirait les cheveux avec exaspération. Sans plus prêter attention aux manies des adultes de ma famille, je grimpais les escaliers et me dirigeais vers la chambre d'amis, Natsume sur mes talons. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit calmement sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant le bureau de la chambre pendant que je me jetais à plat ventre sur le large lit que j'occupais durant notre séjour.

- Alors, fit subitement mon cousin en claquant ses mains pour me faire sortir de mon état d'hébétude (j'étais enfin au frais), Parle-moi de ton fiancé.

Comme Natsume faisait partie de la famille Sakata, il était parfaitement au courant de toutes nos traditions. Même si, techniquement, il n'était Sakata que par le nom vu qu'il était l'enfant de la je ne sais quantième femme de tonton Hideaki qui l'avait adopté sans aucune hésitation. Eh oui, mon oncle a le cœur sur la main mais il a la fâcheuse habitude de le donner à la mauvaise personne. Donc, lorsque la soi-disante mère de Natsume avait pris le large, mon cousin était resté avec mon oncle et c'était resté comme ça depuis.

Et Natsume, en meilleur ami qu'il était (ça y est, je l'ai avoué !), tenait à tout savoir de mon futur époux.

- Hibari-chan es toujours aussi frigide, expliquais-je avec un large sourire. Et la seule chose qui le motive, c'est mordre à mort les gens. Mais, ça va te surprendre ! Il s'est fait battre l'autre jour !

Les yeux de mon cousin s'écarquillèrent et il poussa une exclamation surprise.

- Je croyais qu'il était le meilleur ! fit-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Et il l'est, approuvais-je vivement. Mais ce magicien de pacotille a utilisé un sale tour et Kyouya-sama a été blessé.

- Ah, ça veut dire que tu vas choisir le magicien ? demanda Natsume.

Je fis aussitôt une moue horrifiée.

- Et me taper la Sangsue comme belle-sœur ? Même pas en rêve ! Sans oublier que ce n'était pas un combat fair-play, m'exclamais-je en me redressant et effrayant de ce fait mon cousin.

- Mais il a battu Hibari Kyouya, pointa ce dernier.

- Et alors ?

- Ce n'était pas ça la règle principale des Sakata ? Avoir un enfant avec l'homme le plus puissant que tu connaisses...

Je croisais mes bras sur mon torse et reniflais avec un air hautain.

- Hibari-chan est la personne la plus puissante que je connaisse. Je parie qu'il est devenu encore plus fort maintenant qu'il a goûté à la défaite.

- Tu veux dire que tu resteras avec lui, peu importe le niveau de ses adversaires ? demanda Natsume avec incrédulité.

- Hum, opinais-je. Je serais l'épouse de Kyouya-sama.

Le visage habituellement joyeux de mon cousin s'assombrit et il se leva pour ensuite s'asseoir sur le matelas à côté de moi. Puis, il me prit la main et prit la parole avec une voix plus grave.

- Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, j'espère ? murmura-t-il. Tu sais très bien que ce ne sera jamais réciproque...

- Il n'y a rien entre Hibari-chan et moi, souris-je gentiment. Après tout, il est en couple avec Tsunaze.

Natsume sembla se rassurer et sourit à son tour avant de froncer légèrement ses sourcils.

- Tsunaze ?

- Je ne t'en avais pas parlé ? C'est mon dame-kohaï...

Je continuais à lui parler des frasques de Tsunaze et le temps passa en volant. Puis, les jours se succédèrent et mon oncle finit par se remettre de son cœur brisé. Je ne doutais pas qu'il se récupérerais totalement et se marierais dans les semaines qui suivraient sa récupération. Ce n'était pas la première fois après tout.

Donc, après avoir fait mes adieux à la famille, nous embarquâmes dans le TGV et je pus enfin me relaxer. Je reverrais bientôt Kyouya-sama. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, je lui avais manqué ?

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que je me rendis à l'école le lendemain, encore un peu groggy parce que je n'étais plus habituée à me lever aussi tôt. Et quelle fut ma surprise en voyant à l'entrée de l'école la silhouette (éminemment sexy) de Hibari-chan.

- Kyouya-sama ! hurlais-je en secouant vivement mes bras pour attirer son attention.

Il tourna lentement sa tête vers moi et, malgré la distance, mes yeux de stalker purent clairement voir l'expression de son visage.

Ah, on dirait qu'il est de mauvais poil. Pourquoi donc ?

- Herbivore, grogna-t-il lorsque je fus à quelques pas de lui.

- Kyouya-sama ! souris-je largement en sortant de mon sac des cadeaux. Tenez ! Ce sont des souvenirs de Saitama !

Il les prit sans un mot, les regarda avec un étrange air dégoûté et les lança sans un regard à son second, Kusakabe. Puis, Hibari-chan sortit de sa poche une photo que je reconnus instantanément.

- Herbivore, susurra-t-il avec sa voix si séduisante, Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus, si c'était possible.

- Un cadeau, m'exclamais-je, Alors, il vous plaît ?

- S'il me plaît ? sembla s'interroger Kyouya-sama.

- Ben oui, après tout, il porte la cravate de Namimori...

Les yeux (hyper sexy) de mon préfet favori s'écarquillèrent d'un millimètre et il observa la photo en silence. Puis, sans ajouter un mot, il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Je croisais le regard interloqué de Kusakabe et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Elle lui plaît, affirmais-je. Après tout, Kyouya-sama a un fétichisme avec l'uniforme de l'école.

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker. (plus des invités surprises)<strong>

Sakata Tsubaki fouilla dans la pile d'enveloppes qui grandissait de jour en jour et contempla avec un air ennuyé la feuille qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il, Tsubaka, gazouilla la voix enfantine d'un certain bébé haï par la jeune fille.

- Je suis perplexe, avoua-t-elle en se grattant la tête. Pourquoi m'envoie-t-on des lettres concernant ma relation avec Fon ?

- Sans doute parce que ces personnes savent quelque chose que tu ignores, répondit le bébé en haussant ses épaules. Et peut-être que si tu réponds justement aux questions aujourd'hui, tu le sauras également... Peut-être...

Les yeux noirs de l'asiatique s'enflammèrent et elle leva son poing dans les cieux.

- Bien, hurla-t-elle avec vigueur, Je le ferais ! Voyons voir... De mokona-au-chocopyuh : "Si Fon se transformait soudain en adulte ultra sexy -avec le visage de Kyoya, ça va sans dire- est-ce que tu envisagerais de sortir avec lui ? Imaginons, bien sûr."

- Alors ? demanda Reborn avec un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire.

- Eh bien, commença lentement Tsubaki en fronçant ses sourcils. S'il ressemblait à Kyouya-SAMA et qu'il était adulte... L'histoire aurait été différente. Mais Fon est un bébé et je refuse d'être pédophile. Point.  
>Ensuite, question suivante : "Quelle personne de ton entourage mérite le plus de de dépuceler ton cher et tendre Hibari ?"<p>

Le bébé sirota sa tasse de café apparue de nulle part en silence et observa le visage rougi de la jeune fille.

- Moi ? proposa-t-elle avec une voix suraigüe. Ou peut-être Sasagawa Ryohei. Il est fort, endurant et s'est toujours bien entendu avec Kyouya-sama... Sinon, il y a Fon lorsqu'il sera adulte. Du selfcest...

Voyant que la jeune s'était perdue dans ses fantasmes, Reborn se racla bruyamment la gorge et finit par balancer sa tasse vers Tsubaki. Cependant, elle l'évita d'un centimètre et se jeta au sol pour ensuite se frapper violemment le front contre la table basse. Alerté par le bruit, la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit et Tsuna en sortit pour contempler avec horreur les dégâts qu'avait créé le lancer de tasse de Reborn.

- Hiiieee, se lamenta le châtain en se tirant les cheveux. Elle est inconsciente alors que vous n'aviez même pas fini de répondre aux questions !

- Dans ce cas, déclara Reborn en transformant Leon en revolver, Fais-le avec ta dernière volonté !

Tsuna se jeta à son tour par terre pour éviter la balle et hurla qu'il acceptait de le faire. Satisfait, son tuteur lui tendit la feuille qu'avait lue jusqu'alors Tsubaki et le garçon entreprit de répondre à son tour.

- Alors, hésita-t-il, "D'ailleurs, si j'ai bien compris, c'est Hibari le seme dans les couples ?".

Quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles l'adolescent traduisit la question.

- Hieeee ! Seme comme dans attaquant ? Hibari-san est un attaquant pur et dur ! Vu qu'il mord à mort tous ceux qui n'obéissent pas aux règles sur le comportement des couples dans l'enceinte de l'école...

- Ce n'était pas ce seme-là, marmonna Reborn en levant ses yeux au ciel.

- "Le paternel Hibari est-il pire que sa femme ou pas ?"... HIEEE ! Le père d'Hibari-san est sans doute aussi terrifiant que son fils ! Voire même plus !

- De Nao, décida Reborn en coupant son élève dans sa diatribe effrayée, "Est ce qu'on verra la Varia ? Fon, est-il un gros pervers qui matte Tsubaki dans son bain ? Est ce que Kyoya va être chamboulé par l'abandon de Tsubaki et va se consoler dans les bras de I Ping ?"

Le silence s'installa et le châtain gigota sur place, essayant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de ne pas croiser le regard attentif du bébé.

- Je ne sais pas, éclata en sanglots Tsuna tout en essayant d'éviter les balles de son tuteur diabolique. Je ne sais pas !

Heureusement pour le garçon, le bruit des tirs avait tiré Tsubaki de son sommeil forcé et elle se redressa pour ensuite saisir la lettre qui venait d'apparaître devant elle.

- De Bel Oujisama : "Nous ne voulons pas spoiler l'histoire. Cependant, lisez le prochain chapitre pour avoir la réponse à la première question."

Reborn cessa de tirer sur son élève et se remit à boire calmement sa tasse de café (qui était revenue en flottant jusqu'à lui).

- De Coconut, lut Tsuna en tremblant suite à l'expérience traumatisante qu'il venait d'avoir, "Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer que je t'appelle Tsu-chan. Tu préfères TsuTsu? Tsubaki-chwan? Ma bien aimée Tsubaki? Chaton? A moins que tu ne préfère Lapin?" "Si tu surprenais Hayato-chin et Takeshi-kun copuler dans un lit double qu'elle serait ta réaction?" "En ce moment, tu as des nouvelles d'Isao-kun? Même école? Classe? Gout pour les beaux hommes? Car je suis sûr qu'Isao-kun n'est pas hétéro!" "Comment trouves-tu le corps de Ryohei?" "Si tu rencontrais un pur bel homme, classe, puissant, mystérieux, et qu'après tu apprends que c'est Reborn adulte tu fais quoi?" "Tu aimes répondre à mes questions heiiiiin? Tu m'aimes en fait. Oui tu m'adores, tu m'adules tu sais Tsu-chan je comprend tes sentiments désormais je vais rester près de toi à jamais et empêcher ton mariage avec Kyo-kun!"...

La fin de la lettre se perdit dans un borborygme car l'adolescent était tout simplement trop effrayé par l'aura démoniaque de sa sempaï.

- Elle joue vraiment avec sa vie, murmura sombrement Tsubaki en faisant craquer ses phalanges. Je vais lui faire ravaler ces paroles...

- Réponds à ses questions ou tu ne sauras rien sur Fon, rappela Reborn avec un sourire en coin qui agaça encore plus la jeune fille.

- Bien, grogna cette dernière. Pour toi, sale noix de coco, ce sera "Ma Reine", compris ? Et, si par Hayato-chin et Takeshi-kun, tu veux parler de Gokudera Hayato et Yamamoto Takeshi, je ferais ce que toute stalker et fangirl en herbe ferait. Je la fermerais et apprécierais le spectacle. (Tout en prenant des photos pour ensuite leur faire du chantage). Je ne veux rien savoir de Fubuki. Ryohei, comme dans Sasagawa Ryohei ? Il est bien bâti mais son physique est gâché par sa stupidité. Et je sais de quoi je parle, je suis dans sa classe.

- Et la suite ? demanda Reborn en se penchant en avant.

- On devrait pas plutôt se préoccuper de son état ? rétorqua Tsubaki en désignant le corps frémissant de Tsuna qui gisait sur le sol.

- Ça devait bien lui arriver un jour, déclara le bébé en haussant ses épaules. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. La réponse, Tsubaka...

- Mouais, maugréa celle-ci. Si je rencontrais un pur bel homme, classe, puissant, mystérieux, et qu'après j'apprenais que c'était ce bébé détestable... Eh bien, si je l'avais embrassé, je me couperais la langue, si je l'avais touché, je me couperais la main. Et si nous avions fait plus encore, je prierais pour qu'Akiko-sama ne soit pas au courant.

- Tu me brises le cœur, murmura Reborn en portant une main à son veston.

- Tu n'en as pas, répondit la jeune fille avec un air bravache.

La main potelée du bébé sortit du veston pour révéler qu'elle tenait un revolver vert. Les yeux de Tsubaki s'élargirent démesurément et elle sortit de la chambre en courant, poursuivie par son démon personnel.

* * *

><p>N'oubliez pas de commenter, envoyer vos questions à Tsubaki et tant qu'on y est, voter au poll sur ma page d'auteur ! :D<p>

Prochain chapitre : Le retour du Boy's Love !


	19. Target 18

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vais faire vite... Donc, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 18 : La stalker découvre que sa proie a reçu un anneau. (Pendant que Tsunaze apprend qu'un tournoi va commencer).<strong>

J'étais présentement accrochée avec un harnais au plafond de la salle de réceptions de l'école, occupée à prendre discrètement des photos de mon cher et tendre préfet sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte (un miracle ! Un miracle est arrivé!) lorsque _C'est_ arrivé.

Il a sorti de sa poche un anneau, que je ne lui connaissais pas, et l'a observé silencieusement et méticuleusement.

Grâce à mes yeux de stalker, je parvins à surprendre dans ses prunelles habituellement ennuyées une étincelle d'intérêt et je fis rapidement le lien. Une personne lui avait offert un anneau et Hibari-chan, telle une jouvencelle amoureuse, pensait à elle/lui (je pense de plus en plus que c'est un lui) en soupirant (intérieurement parce que sa respiration était tout aussi calme que de coutume).

Maintenant, qui pouvait être l'imbécile qui avait osé donner une bague à MON Kyouya-sama ? (Que je l'efface de la surface de la Terre. Définitivement et sans traces.)

Puis, pendant que Hibari-chan lisait attentivement un rapport et que je continuais à prier toutes les divinités existantes pour rester aussi chanceuse, la porte de la salle de réceptions s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement et nous tournâmes tous deux nos regards vers la personne qui osait déranger notre moment de complicité. Enfin, complicité, c'est vite dit vu que Kyouya-sama ne m'avait pas encore remarquée.

- Tu es Hibari Kyouya, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le nouveau venu.

J'écarquillais mes yeux alors que le beau gosse blond vêtu d'une parka verte continuait à parler avec sa voix si sexy qui contenait un léger accent italien. Et, lorsque je me rappelais l'identité de ce beau gosse, à savoir l'ancien élève du bébé, riche et plus fort qu'il ne le paraissait, je dus faire des efforts pour ne pas baver. (La salive risquerait de tomber et avertirait aussitôt Hibari-chan de ma présence).

- Et tu es... répondit calmement Kyouya-sama en fermant son rapport pour ensuite le poser sur la table basse située devant son canapé.

- Je suis un peu comme le grand frère de Tsuna et aussi une connaissance de Reborn, expliqua le beau gosse alors que je me torturais mentalement pour retrouver son nom. Je veux te parler de cet anneau avec le symbole d'un nuage.

...

Une seconde. Il avait bien parlé d'un anneau ? Ça voulait dire quelque chose, non ? Le beau gosse blond, Dido non ?, avait quelque chose à voir avec cet infâme bijou qui hurlait à tout le monde que Kyouya-sama ne m'appartenait pas. Quoique, il avait mentionné Tsunaze...

J'en fis rapidement le lien. Ce ... de Tsunaze avait osé ignorer mon avertissement ! Je lui avais pourtant dit qu'il pouvait être l'amant de Kyouya-sama (en cachette) ! Alors pourquoi lui offrait-il un anneau ? Pour me narguer ?

Mon sourcil droit se mit à bouger frénétiquement et je commençais mentalement à échafauder un plan diabolique pour montrer à mon dame-kohaï qu'on ne touchait pas à Hibari-chan. Après tout, tous ces clubs de fangirls qui couinaient à la vue de ce dernier n'étaient pas disparus pour rien... niark, niark.

- Le bébé, dit lentement mon bien aimé en souriant avec avidité. Dans ce cas, tu dois être fort.

Il se leva et sortit ses tonfas pour se mettre en position d'attaque. Je serrais mes doigts autour de mon appareil photo et me mis à remercier ma bonne étoile. J'étais pile au bon endroit pour prendre des clichés époustouflants de la bataille qui ne manquerait pas de suivre !

- Parler de l'anneau ne m'intéresse pas, continua mon cher et tendre fiancé, Tant que je peux te mordre à mort...

- Je vois, fit Diderot avec un sourire en coin qui me fit tilter. Un enfant problématique...

Ensuite, il fit la chose à laquelle je m'attendais le moins. Il sortit de sa poche un fouet, (oui, oui ! Un fouet ! Comme dans toute relation sadomasochiste qui se respecte) et le tendit pour le mettre bien en évidence.

Là, j'hésitais. Devais-je intervenir parce que j'étais outrée que l'on ait offert un anneau à mon fiancé sans que je ne l'autorise ? Ou alors fermer mon clapet et admirer la scène de sexe effréné qui ne manquerait pas de suivre ?

- C'est bien, continua Dinosaure, De cette façon, les choses iront plus vite.

C'est moi ou il fait subitement plus chaud ?

Pendant que je me perdais dans la contemplation de s'il faisait ou non plus chaud parce qu'il y avait deux incroyables beaux gosses prêts à s'écharper devant moi (mais pas pour moi, malheureusement...), j'en oubliais de les observer et lorsque j'émergeais de ma songerie éveillée, j'eus la grande surprise de constater que Kyouya-sama et Diddle n'étaient plus là.

Maudissant intérieurement mon manque de chance, je me balançais sur mon harnais jusqu'à atteindre le crampon qui était vissé dans le plafond de la salle et je le décrochais avec la force de l'habitude, atterrissant ensuite sur la table basse avec un bruit énorme. Après avoir vérifié que je ne m'étais rien cassé et que je n'avais rien abîmé, je sortis de la pièce en courant, mon harnais traînant par terre à ma suite (comme la traîne d'une mariée!).

Je me dirigeais vers le gymnase, vu que c'était là que tout se passait et fit malheureusement chou blanc avant de me retourner et d'apercevoir deux ombres sur le toit de l'école. Vu l'heure, tout le monde était en cours, j'en conclus très rapidement que ce devaient être Kyouya-sama et le blond dont je n'arrivais toujours pas à me rappeler le nom.

Le toit donc.

Je gravis les escaliers avec ma vitesse maximum et je finis par arriver au toit avec le cœur au bout des lèvres. D'accord, il est temps que je me reprenne en main.

Ainsi, pendant que j'essayais sans grand succès de retrouver mon souffle, Hibari-chan et le beau gosse blond continuèrent à se battre.

- Ah, le toit, soupira avec nostalgie Diodon, J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, tu sais ?

Kyouya-sama eut un petit sourire en coin et sortit alors sa réplique qui tue.

- Dans ce cas, je te laisserais y rester éternellement, fit-il avec toute la gentillesse du monde.

Oh Mon Dieu ! C'était une déclaration d'amour ! Ce blondinet (bien qu'il soit sexy, je l'admet) avait réussi l'impossible ! Il avait fait en sorte que Kyouya-sama lui avoue son amour alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux heures !

Respect. (Même si je le haïssais pour avoir réussi ce que j'essayais d'atteindre depuis des années...)

- Après que je t'aie écrasé, acheva Hibari-chan en se jetant sur Dindonneau.

J'exhalais bruyamment. Ouf, Kyouya-sama n'avait pas fait ce que j'avais cru qu'il avait fait. Mon destin de future Hibari – Sakata était sauf !

Satisfaite de voir que Kyouya-sama s'amusait avec son nouveau camarade de jeu (si on peut appeler jeu leur combat à mort...), je me dirigeais calmement vers l'endroit où étaient postés Kusakabe et un homme dans la trentaine.

- Bonjour, Tsuya-chan, saluais-je Kusakabe.

- Sakata-san, fit calmement le fidèle second de Hibari-chan.

- ... Tsuya-chan ? demanda avec hésitation le trentenaire.

- C'est l'unique solution que nous ayons trouvée pour bien nous entendre, expliqua avec un regard quelque peu dépité Kusakabe. Sakata-san peut des fois être un peu... _possessive_ avec Hibari-san.

L'homme, dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom (comme le beau gosse maintenant que je m'en rappelle!) haussa un sourcil amusé et me regarda de haut en bas. Cependant, ce n'était pas le regard typique du vieux pervers mais plutôt celui d'un combattant qui évaluait son adversaire. Et vu la moue qui suivit, l'adversaire ne valait pas le coup.

- Je m'appelle Romario et je suis le second de Dino, se présenta le trentenaire en me tendant la main.

Pourquoi me tendait-il sa main ? Voulait-il que je lui donne quelque chose ? Puis, j'eus une illumination (pendant que Kyouya-sama se faisait piéger comme un bleu avec le fouet de Dino). Il voulait que je la serre !

Ce fut donc avec un large sourire que je lui serrais la pince et j'en profitais pour répondre avec une voix claire à sa présentation.

- Sakata Tsubaki, dis-je avec une intonation généreuse. Je suis aussi la...

Je fus aussitôt bâillonnée par la grosse paluche de Kusakabe et je poussais un petit cri indigné qui fut étouffé par la main qui m'empêchait sérieusement de respirer.

- Elle est, fit-il avec une voix un peu crispée tout en réprimant un cri de douleur lorsque je mordis violemment sa paume, la harceleuse d'Hibari-san.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! hurlais-je en ôtant de force la main qui me forçait à garder le silence. Je suis sa fiancée !

Ce fut alors qu'une succession d'événements s'enchaîna.

Kusakabe me lança Le regard (celui qui dit 'c'est ça, on te croît'), Romario éclata violemment de rire (je pense qu'il ne m'estime pas digne d'être la fiancée de Kyouya-sama) et provoqua de ce fait la distraction du beau gosse blond (qui s'appelle Dino ! Je le sais enfin ! Ou plutôt, je le savais mais je n'ai pas estimé ce nom suffisamment important pour le retenir...) qui trébucha lamentablement sur le bords de son pantalon (fallait pas le porter aussi large ! Ça lui apprendra, na!) et s'écrasa aux pieds d'un Hibari-chan plutôt surpris.

Constatant que son combat, qui promettait d'être intéressant et un véritable challenge contrairement aux stupides altercations qu'il avait ces derniers jours, avait été achevé avant qu'il ne commence vraiment, Kyouya-sama dut sans doute se sentir fort contrarié et il décida de faire la seule chose qu'il connaissait pour se sentir mieux.

À savoir mordre à mort quelqu'un.

Et par quelqu'un, je veux dire l'imbécile de service qui avait osé hurler.

Et par imbécile de service, je veux dire moi. Sakata Tsubaki, bientôt morte par les morsures de mon bienaimé préfet.

- Voyons, Kyouya-sama, fis-je en essayant d'amadouer mon futur assassin. Je suis sûre que l'on peut en discuter calmement.

Semblerait que discuter calmement signifie, dans la langage Hibarien, 'mordre à mort'.

- KYOUYA-SAMA ! Pas la tête ! Vous savez que j'en ai besoin !

* * *

><p>Pas de coin de la Stalker cette semaine ! Mais, dès le prochain chapitre, il reviendra en force avec plus de personnages et une toute nouvelle section qui s'ouvrira également ! N'est-ce pas génial ? :D<p>

Aussi non, je dois vous annoncer que cette fic va connaître un petit hiatus. Jusqu'à la mi-août. Mais pas d'inquiétudes, vous aurez la suite des aventures de notre stalker préférée dès que le hiatus sera terminé ! :D

N'oubliez pas de commenter, d'envoyer vos questions à Tsubaki et aux autres personnages (je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait tout faire) et si vous avez une requête à faire, ne vous gênez pas ;D  
>Et, n'oubliez pas qu'il y a toujours le Poll sur ma page d'auteur !<br>Bref, passez de bonnes vacances !


	20. Target 19

Je dois l'admettre. J'avais promis que le prochain chapitre serait en août et pourtant... Me voilà~ :D Et non, ce n'est absolument pas grâce à l'appel d'un strap de chibi Hibari. Absolument pas. :P

Coconut : Un jour, je ne vais plus reconnaître tes messages... Donc, mets ton peudo de temps à autres, ok ? :D Contente de voir que les OC te plaisent, c'est qu'on a bossé pour les rendre réalistes XD

Nao : Non, tes straps ne m'ont pas fait sortir de ma caverne. Pas du tout... Je vais arrêter d'être de mauvaise foi et te remercier pour la passion que tu mets dans cette fic ! :D Et tes questions ont eu des réponses... En quelque sorte... *tousse* Aussi non, le chapitre est sorti ! N'est-ce pas génial ?

Miyouki : Rooh, tu vas me faire rougir ;D L'éditrice était plus que contente en voyant que l'histoire plaisait :D Eh oui, je me devais de faire apparaître la Varia ! Parce que Reborn sans Varia, c'est comme une tartine sans Nutella !

Aussi non, bonne lecture ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce chapitre est long, très long ! Et le prochain le sera également ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 19 : La stalker s'ennuie pendant que sa proie s'amuse. (Et Tsunaze continue à s'entraîner dans sa montagne).<strong>

Je commence à me demander sérieusement si ce Dino quelque chose ne serait pas une sorte d'hypnotiseur.

Pourquoi ?

Principalement parce qu'il a réussi l'impossible (plusieurs fois en plus!).

Premièrement, il a réussi à faire en sorte que Kyouya-sama lui confesse son amour éternel. Ce qui n'est pas rien, nous le savons très bien...

Deuxièmement, il a su, je ne sais pas comment, le faire quitter Namimori.

Exactement. En ce moment-même, je me trouvais dans un hélicoptère, en compagnie de Kusakabe et du trentenaire (Romano?) et nous étions tous en train de surveiller attentivement Kyouya-sama et Dino qui étaient occupés à se battre dans une prairie.

Je suppose que tu es totalement largué(e), ce qui est parfaitement normal. Moi-même, je le suis.

Donc, pour t'expliquer rapidement de quoi il s'agit, je suppose qu'il faudrait que l'on remonte à la première apparition du beau gosse italien. (Ouais, malgré le fait que j'en veuille toujours à Dino pour avoir offert un anneau à Kyouya-sama, je ne suis pas aveugle au point de refuser la vérité de son apparence plus que séduisante).

Bref, Dino avait promis à Kyouya-sama qu'il le rendrait plus fort pendant que ce dernier, dans toute sa splendeur, avait courtoisement accepté en arguant que la seule chose qui l'intéressait était de le mordre à mort. (Encore une déclaration d'amour ! Je commence à penser que mon véritable adversaire n'est pas l'indifférence d'Hibari-chan mais ce beau gosse blond!)

Ensuite, je ne sais plus comment, ils avaient recommencé à se battre et avaient quitté l'école en un battement de cils pendant que leurs seconds attitrés les suivaient avec zèle. Et moi, en temps que stalker qui se respecte, je décidais d'en faire de même. Saisissant mon appareil photo, laissant une petite note sur le toit de l'école pour mon frère (je n'ai pas de téléphone depuis que Kyouya-sama a détruit le mien après l'accident de la pluie de beaux gosses...), je me dépêchais de les suivre à la trace.

Ce qui nous amène au début du chapitre. Où Hibari-chan et Dino-l'idiot continuaient à se battre. Héhé, ils en ont de l'endurance...

Je me flanquais une baffe pour revenir sur terre et je pris une nouvelle flopée de clichés de mon bienaimé. Celui-ci avait sa traditionnelle veste noire en lambeaux mais ne s'en souciait absolument pas (après tout, Kusakabe savait coudre à merveille) et lançait des attaques de plus en plus vicieuses.

Maintenant que j'y pense, cet 'entraînement' (qui n'avait pas l'air d'un entraînement vu que l'un des deux essayait réellement de tuer l'autre...) avait plus l'air d'une épopée sortie d'un bouquin que d'un entraînement.

Et ce fut ainsi que douze jours passèrent. Oui, je fais une ellipse. Parce que j'en ai le droit vu que je n'ai pas envie de décrire ces jours où la seule chose que je faisais était de baver devant les abdos (à damner un saint) de Kyouya-sama, photographier les dits-abdos, maudire intérieurement Dino et discuter avec Kusakabe et Lovino.

À l'aube du douzième jour, quelque chose changea. Disons que l'humeur, jusque là étrangement bonne, de Hibari-chan vira au noir ténébreux lorsque le blond idiot osa lui révéler qu'une série de combats étaient couramment en train de se passer à Namimori. Plus précisément à l'école de Namimori.

Et nous savons tous ce que cela veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que nous nous trouvions quelque part dans les côtes chinoises (je ne veux même pas savoir comment nous avions réussi pour arriver aussi loin...), Kyouya-sama fit demi-tour et commença à courir à une vitesse ahurissante vers sa ville bien aimée. (Si seulement il m'appréciait autant que cette ville...)

Et, le temps que nous y arrivions à notre tour, Kyouya-sama avait eu champs libre pour mordre à mort les idiots qui osaient lui bloquer le chemin, menacer ses opposants et parler avec le bébé pour ensuite partir avec classe.

Tout ça en quinze minutes.

Je commence à penser que Hibari-chan est un genre d'androïde, ou alors un surhomme.  
>Et donc, alors que je regardais autour de moi avec curiosité (parce qu'il y avait un ramassis de beaux gosses italiens ! Sans oublier qu'ils étaient puissants. Et des assassins patentés. Ai-je oublié de dire qu'ils étaient canons ? Sauf un mais cela importe peu), Dino commença à parler avec Tsunaze.<p>

Parce que Tsunaze était présent. En compagnie de Yamamoto Takeshi (je ne lui ai toujours pas pardonné pour la fois où il m'a écrasée et ne s'est jamais excusé), le voyou qui fume (c'est-à-dire Gokudera Hayato), le bébé, un châtain aux yeux bleus plutôt mignon et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, Sasagawa Ryohei (qui se trouve être un fana de boxe qui est dans ma classe).

Bref, Dino expliqua en gros qu'il avait emmené Kyouya-sama faire une balade avec lui pendant que Tsunaze, dans toute sa splendeur de nullitude, s'exclamait que c'était digne d'une épopée.

Je dois l'avouer, je me sentis plutôt mal en me rappelant que j'avais pensé la même chose.

Ouais, ça fait toujours mal de savoir que tu as la même façon de penser qu'un nul...

Puis, tout en secouant ma tête pour oublier mes pensées dépressives concernant mes similitudes avec Tsunaze, je sortis de ma cachette (à savoir le dos de Kusakabe qui était vachement confortable) et entrepris de saluer tout le monde avec classe.

- Yo ! m'exclamais-je avec un large sourire. Ça faisait longtemps !

- Hiiieee, hurla Tsunaze en sursautant face à la frayeur qu'il avait eue, Sakata-sempaï ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

L'ignorant (comme d'habitude d'ailleurs), je regardais toutes les personnes présentes, notamment les assassins qui étaient les ennemis de mon dame-kohaï (parce qu'il semblerait que tous ces combats tournaient autour de lui. Je sais, c'est plus que louche tout ça... Mais bon. Ça explique l'intérêt que lui porte Kyouya-sama) qui étaient occupés à porter un adolescent ensanglanté aux cheveux blonds.

Il y avait une sorte de géant, portant un cagoule absolument pas cool, qui portait dans sa gigantesque main un bébé (à coup sûr, il serait comme le sale gosse qui ne cessait de m'appeler Tsubaka), un mec qui avait été sur le point de se faire dessus lorsque Kyouya-sama l'avait menacé (ça se voyait dans son regard. Même si je préférerais ne plus parler de lui. Il était atrocement laid) et je ne pus pas voir plus car Dino passa un bras autour de mon cou.

Semblerait qu'il avait essayé de me parler mais que je ne l'avais pas entendu.

- Quoi ? demandais-je avec agacement tout en forçant son bras à partir.

Je n'avais toujours pas fini d'observer les adversaires de Kyouya-sama !

- Je disais juste à Tsuna que tu nous avais accompagné durant tout l'entraînement de Kyouya, sourit largement l'idiot aux cheveux blonds.

- Et ? fis-je en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Il avait l'air plutôt surpris que tu ne m'aies toujours pas attaqué, continua Dino avec son stupide sourire fier de lui.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent à leur tour et je hochais lentement ma tête.

- Kyouya-sama était en train de s'amuser, expliquais-je calmement tout en ignorant l'air surpris de Tsunaze ainsi que celui de profonde satisfaction du stupide blond, Il n'aurait pas apprécié que je lui enlève son jouet.

La bouche de Dino s'ouvrit largement sous le choc de ce que j'avais dit et j'en profitais pour m'avancer jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds (parce que je suis une naine face à lui!) j'approchais ma bouche de la sienne et murmurais avec tout le sérieux du monde :

- Mais tout ça est fini, à ta place, je me méfierais de la nourriture... J'ai un très bon Shishô...

Le visage du beau gosse blond verdit aussitôt et il s'éloigna de moi pour se réfugier derrière le bébé. (Celui qui m'insulte tout le temps, je veux dire. Vu qu'il y en avait deux dans le couloir, je me dois de le préciser, n'est-ce pas ?)

N'était-ce pas un peu pathétique ? Je veux dire, ce gars avait deux/trois ans de plus que moi et, après une simple et innocente petite menace (pour autant qu'une menace puisse être innocente), il allait chercher refuge auprès d'un bébé.

Donc, tout en mettant de côté le pathétisme de Dino, je me tournais et remarquais une couleur rose dans le périmètre. Curieuse, je me tournais totalement vers l'endroit où se trouvait le rose et regardais avec surprise les deux filles (d'environ mon âge et plus, je crois) à la peau mâte et aux cheveux roses. Sans oublier leurs loups noirs qui cachaient le haut de leurs visages.

D'accord. Ça. Ça, c'était bizarre.

- C'est qui ? demandais-je à Tsunaze.

Ce dernier déglutit bruyamment, sans doute effrayé par la réaction que j'avais réussi à obtenir de la part de son 'grand frère'.

- Elles se font appeler les Cervello, expliqua-t-il nerveusement sans jamais oser croiser mon regard. Ce sont elles qui sont les juges des combats...

Aaaah, des juges.

Hmmm, je fis craquer mes phalanges et me mis à marcher vers les deux filles tout en riant doucement.

- Sakata-sempaï ! m'appela Tsunaze en saisissant le bout de ma chemise (faudrait d'ailleurs que j'aille chercher des vêtements propres chez moi), Que faites-vous?

- Mais, déclarais-je avec un large sourire innocent digne d'une enfant de cinq ans. Je vais juste les saluer~

Puis, une fois que je fus certaine que personne ne me prêtait attention (mis à part mon dame-kohaï), j'ajoutais doucement la suite.

- Et faire en sorte qu'elles sachent que Kyouya-sama est une chasse gardée...

Tsunaze blêmit.

- Ne faites pas ça ! cria-t-il avec son éternelle voix aiguë, Xanxus en a déjà tuée une !

Mon sourire s'élargit et je me tournais vers Tsunaze pour qu'il puisse admirer mon visage digne d'une psychopathe.

- Xanxus ? Et qui est-ce ? Que j'aille le féliciter...

Cette fois-ci, Tsunaze verdit.

Puis, alors que j'allais me diriger vers les Cervello pour leur montrer à quel point il ne fallait pas loucher sur Kyouya-sama, une main me saisit par le coude et je me retrouvais, à nouveau, avec le bras de Dino autour du cou.

- Quoi encore? soufflais-je, complètement exaspérée.

- Les entraînements vont continuer, susurra Dino avec son sourire habituel. Je suppose que tu voulais être avertie.

- Bien sûr, assurais-je vivement. Je me dois d'être présente pour admirer le sourire de Kyouya-sama lorsqu'il réussira enfin à te _prendre_ par derrière !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Tsunaze devint bleu à ces mots.

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker (Le retour !)<strong>

Il faisait une chaleur orageuse dans la petite chambre de Sawada Tsunayshi. Ce dernier mourait d'ailleurs d'envie de boire le verre de thé glacé qui était posé sur la petite table basse en compagnie d'une tasse de café italien et d'une canette de soda. Il en était sûr, son verre de thé vert le narguait avec ses gouttes de condensation qui coulaient lentement le long du récipient.

Oui, Sawada Tsunayoshi était en pleine torture et ce, par la faute de ses démons personnels. À savoir, le tueur à gage professionnel Reborn et la stalker du terrifiant Hibari Kyouya, Sakata Tsubaki.

- Les bébés en premier, déclara lentement celle-ci.

- Non, refusa le gamin avec une étincelle de pure malice dans ses prunelles obscures. Les femmes d'abord.

Cela faisait deux heures que ces deux ânes bâtés se battaient pour décider qui devait boire en premier. Et Tsuna, pris entre ces deux feux, ne pouvait que prier pour en sortir en vie.  
>Il fallait un miracle. Mais que sont les prières face à deux monstres ?<p>

Le silence tendu uniquement entrecoupé de paroles volontairement polies continue à s'allonger et le châtain se mit à envisager de sauter par la fenêtre. Avant de se raviser. Sakata-sempaï était connue pour ses tendances à se promener sur les toits. Et Reborn avait un revolver. Mauvaise idée, donc.  
>Et, alors que Tsuna avait abandonné tout espoir et s'apprêtait à mourir de soif (avec son verre sous les yeux !), la Providence arriva. Ou plutôt, le seul être capable d'arrêter le conflit entre ces deux démons apparut. Et le miracle se fit.<p>

- Tsubaki-san, dit le bébé au visage étrangement familier et à la tresse noire en apparaissant à la fenêtre. Vous avez oublié les lettres.

L'interpellée sursauta, cassant net le duel de regard engagé avec Reborn et se tourna vers le nouveau-venu avec un sourire qui surprit le jeune Sawada. Depuis quand cette fille cinglée (car une personne folle d'Hibari-san est tarée) était capable de sourire avec autant de douceur ? Tsuna haussa ses épaules et revint sur terre car pendant ce temps, Sakata-sempaï avait pris le sac que portait en bandoulière le bébé au visage familier (mais où l'avait-il déjà vu ?) et en sortit une liasse d'enveloppes blanches et bleues.

- Bien, marmonna la jeune fille entre ses dents. Finissons-en au plus vite. Je dois aller stal... retrouver Kyouya-sama.

- ... On verra, siffla innocemment Reborn en prenant une lettre. De mokona-au-chocopyuh : "Alors... question bête, mais si Kyoya te demandait la lune, tu irais dans l'espace pour lui apporter ?" "Comment tournerait une sortie au parc d'attraction avec Kyo-chan, à ton humble avis ?" "À la japan-expo j'ai vu des straps pour portables à l'effigie de ton fiancé... réaction ?" "Le meilleur couple selon toi est TsunaxHibari ou DinoxHibari ?"  
>"Si tu apprenais que Dame-Tsuna, Hibari-chan, Hayato, Yamamoto, Ryohei, la vache débile et l'illusionniste font partie d'une famille mafieuse dont le parrain est Tsuna, quelle serait ta réaction ? Et si en plus Fon, Reborn et beaucoup d'autres personnes font également partie de la mafia ? Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des élucubrations -ou pas- mais réponds comme si c'était vrai ! Sinon je demande à Reborn de te suspendre en costume d'ananas au dessus de l'école de ton cher et tendre... Je suis sûre qu'il appréciera l'idée."<p>

Un long silence suivit la litanie de question et la seule fille présente finit par siffler.

- Que de questions, murmura-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils. Ça va me prendre du temps pour y répondre... Du temps que j'aurai pu passer avec Kyouya-sama...

Puis, comme Reborn avait menacé de la frapper avec sa tasse de café vidée au préalable, elle finit par se mettre au travail.

- Alors, soupira Tsubaki en enroulant distraitement la tresse de Fon autour de son index. "si Kyoya te demandait la lune, tu irais dans l'espace pour lui apporter ?"... Hum. Lorsque le sage montre la lune, l'idiot regarde le doigt.

Reborn arrondit es lèvres en signe d'approbation et le l'autre bébé acquiesça lentement. Pendant ce temps, Tsuna se demanda ce que la jeune fille avait bien pu vouloir dire. La réponse ne concordait pas avec la question !

- Très bonne réponse, murmura le gosse au fedora. "Comment tournerait une sortie au parc d'attraction avec Kyo-chan, à ton humble avis ?"

Les yeux de la jeune fille jetèrent des éclairs et elle serait sûrement partie en courant éviscérer la personne qui avait eu le malheur de poser cette question si Fon ne l'avait retenue en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

- Comment ose-t-elle l'appeler si familièrement, gronda l'adolescente.

- La réponse, Tsubaka, susurra gentiment Reborn.

L'interpellée grogna à nouveau et finit par se calmer en défaisant la tresse du bébé sur ses genoux pour ensuite la refaire attentivement.

- Une sortie au parc d'attraction avec Kyouya-SAMA, insista soigneusement Tsubaki, tournerait très mal. Il y a peu d'endroits pour bien le stalk... l'accompagner et il y a beaucoup de bruit. Kyouya-SAMA finirait sans doute par mordre à mort toutes les personnes présentes et fermerait à jamais le parc pour en faire une réserve naturelle.

Elle s'ébroua, comme pour chasser un mauvais souvenir, et lut à nouveau les questions de la première enveloppe.

- Que puis-je dire ? C'est moi qui ai vendu les croquis à une société chinoise. Je touche environ 0,00001¥ par figurine achetée ! Question suivante... "Le meilleur couple selon toi est TsunaxHibari ou DinoxHibari ?" Je n'aime pas Dino. Quant à la dernière question...

- Ce n'est rien, s'empressa de dire Fon en prenant la feuille des mains de la jeune fille. Tu n'as pas à y répondre.

- Non, je vais le faire, sourit Tsubaki en haussant ses épaules. Après tout, c'est juste une théorie complètement irréelle, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, si Tsunaze était un boss mafieux et que toutes les personnes que je connaissais l'étaient aussi... J'imagine que je ferais également partie de cette mafia. Ce n'est pas amusant d'être mise de côté, pas vrai ? Pourquoi tu boudes, Fon ?

Le bébé à la tresse ne répondit pas à la question et préféra se plonger dans la contemplation du verre de thé glacé que Tsuna n'avait toujours pas osé boire.

- Sinon, s'empressa de dire ce dernier en saisissant la feuille qui avait volé durant leur conversation, Il y avait une question pour Rebon... "Quand vas-tu te décider à lui avouer pour Fon, pour qu'elle puisse enfin commencer quelque chose avec lui ? Fais-le non d'un chien !  
>PS: je ne te menace pas d'envoyer sur internet, à Tsubaki ainsi qu'aux autres, cette photo que j'ai prise l'autre soir où tu bave devant un poster de Lambo adulte... Nooooooooooon... Mais tu es prévenu: un accident arrive si vite... Ce serait bête !<br>PS 2: Et je ne suis pas une stalker, j'espionne juste les gens et prends les meilleurs clichés compromettants pour les faire chanter. Enfin, je crois."

Un long silence suivit ce que venait de lire le bébé à la tunique rouge et finalement, une personne osa le briser. Un gloussement retentit dans la petite chambre du châtain et Tsuna contempla avec un air atterré sa sempaï rire au nez de la mort. Ou plutôt, au nez de Reborn.

- Lambo adulte, donc, fit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil entendu au bébé au fedora.

Celui-ci ignora la jeune fille avec classe et se tourna vers l'autre gosse présent. Puis, il dirigea ses grands yeux noirs vers la caméra présente.

- Les menaces ne serviront à rien avec moi, déclara-t-il calmement tout en caressant son caméléon. Et je ne bavais PAS devant cette vache inutile. Tout au plus, je pleurais face à son inutilité notoire. Quant au secret de Fon... Je préfère laisser Tsubaka mijoter, c'est bien plus amusant...

- Sadique, murmura entre ses dents Tsuna.

Le châtain dut aussitôt se jeter à terre pour éviter le coup de feu qui suivit sa remarque. Pendant ce temps, Tsubaki en profita pour sortir une nouvelle enveloppe du sac et l'ouvrit tout en ricanant face aux tortures de son dame-kohaï.

- Alors, siffla-t-elle avec joie, d'Oceliane : "Tsubaki, sait tu pourquoi Hibari(kiki) ( parce que oui, pour moi une ... chose qui est plus petite de sept centimètres de mon Mukuro-sama alors qu'il a un an de plus, c'est considéré comme un minus ! ) aime-t-il autant les petits animaux tels que Hibird ou les hérissons ?"

- Hibari(kiki), couina Tsuna en croisant le regard dubitatif de la seule fille présente.

L'adolescent se mit à faire ses prières. Pauvre Oceliane, elle ne tiendrait pas face à la colère de la stalker d'Hibari Kyouya. Ni face aux morsures de ce dernier lorsqu'il apprendrait ce (ridicule) surnom.

- C'est mignon, ça, marmonna Tsubaki en se frottant pensivement le menton. Hibari-kiki... Bon ! L'amour pour les petits animaux de Kyouya-sama vient de son père. C'est ce dernier qui a également appris à Hibari-chan à se battre avec ses tonfas.

- Bien, approuva Fon qui était secrètement soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas explosé de rage (ses tisanes relaxantes fonctionnaient!), de Coconut : "Ton meilleur ami/cousin, il ne serait pas un peu amoureux de toi par hasard? Que ferais-tu si tu apprenais qu'une enfant nommée I-pin est follement amoureuse de Kyo-chan? (quoi ça te dérange que j'appelle ton 'fiancé' Kyo-chan? Mais il faut paaas!) Et sinon quand te marries-tu avec ta noix de coco préférée?"

La jeune fille inspira profondément et recommença à faire la tresse du bébé sur ses genoux tout en fermant ses yeux. Les autres occupants de la chambre la regardèrent avec curiosité, attendant qu'elle explose de rage.

- Natsume n'est pas amoureux de moi, finit par dire Tsubaki en gardant ses yeux fermés. C'est mon cousin ! Si j'apprenais qu'une gamine était follement amoureuse de Kyouya-SAMA, je lui montrerai fort calmement pourquoi il m'appartient. Et ça ne me dérange pas qu'on appelle KYOUYA-SAMA de cette façon atrocement familière... Pas vraiment...

De la sueur commença à dégouliner le long des joues de l'adolescente et Fon la regarda en silence, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait atteint ses limites.

- GRAAAAh, hurla-t-elle en se levant brusquement (et en envoyant de ce fait le bébé dans la figure de son dame-kohaï), Je vais éviscérer cette noix de coco pour en finir définitivement !

Elle sauta par la fenêtre et disparut dans les rues ensoleillées de Namimori, partant sans doute à la recherche des gens qui osaient appeler familièrement son adoré préfet. Restés dans la chambre, les trois garçons gigotèrent et finirent par soupirer à l'unisson.

- Bon, déclara Reborn, Répondons rapidement aux questions suivantes et dépêchons-nous de retrouver Tsubaka. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller la chercher à la douane... De Nao : "Pour Reborn : Toi qui aimes martyriser les gens, c'est quoi ton secret pour qu'Hibari te morde pas à mort ? Avoue, tu te livre en cachette à des jeux SM avec lui ! (non, range ce fliiiiiingue !)"...

Le bébé regarda la lettre avec un air impassible et finit par jeter la feuille à la figure de son élève.

- Tu ne réponds pas ? demanda ce dernier. HIIEEE, ne me menace pas ! D'accord, je vais répondre aux questions ! "Pour Tsubaki-chan : Tu me vendra des photos d'Hayato-kun ? ** plus sérieusement, comment tu fais pour survivre à ta famille de fous ? (enfin, de gentils fous...) Pour Tsuna(-bot) : Quand est ce que tu deviendra un Shota digne de ce nom ? Fais une Moe Face, pour voir ?". Puisque Sakata-sempaï n'est plus présente... Je dois répondre à ses questions ?

- Je vais m'en charger, proposa galamment Fon. Tsubaki-san ne prend pas de photographies de Gokudera Hayato. Du moins, pas que je sache. Et sa famille est parfaitement respectable. Il est fort simple de vivre avec eux.

- À moi, sourit timidement Tsuna en relisant la lettre. C'est rare qu'une question me soit adressée ! Mais... pourquoi je devrais être un shota ? J'ai quatorze ans tout de même !

Il fit une moue ennuyée et gonfla ses joues tout en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Fin de la minute fan service, siffla Reborn tout en frappant la tête du châtain. De Miyouki : "Tsubaki, si Kyouya finissait par un quelconque accident( bien sur aucune fan girls a mis quelque chose dans son verre ) complètement bourré, que ferais- tu ?"

- D'après Tsuki-san, déclara après un silence pensif Fon, Cela est déjà arrivé. Et Tsubaki-san glousse chaque fois qu'elle voit une bouteille de saké et du maquillage...

- Voilà, s'exclama l'autre bébé en faisant un petit sourire en coin qui annonçait bien des tortures. Maintenant que tout est fini... Tsunaze, fais tes devoirs. Fon, va chercher Tsubaka.

- Et toi ? demanda avec curiosité son élève tout en se recroquevillant pour éviter le marteau de dix tonnes vert de son professeur diabolique.

- Je vais aller corriger deux filles qui osent insinuer des choses sur ma vie privée, susurra avec un large sourire innocent Reborn.

Tsuna frissonna et pria pour le salut des jeunes filles en question.

* * *

><p>Comme promis, j'ouvre une nouvelle section dans cette histoire ! Et elle portera le doux nom de... Première rencontre~ Vous devinez sans doute pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shodô<strong>

Il n'aurait jamais deviné que de cette journée glaciale serait sortie une chose qui marquerait sa vie à ce point. Ce jour-là, il était allé, vêtu de son ridicule kimono bleu sombre, à un concours de calligraphie. Le thème avait été plutôt compliqué. Écrire la phrase qui symbolisait le plus sa conception du bonheur dans la vie.

Il s'était creusé la tête et avait fini par écrire une série de morts artistiquement calligraphiés qui, à son humble avis, représentaient le bonheur.

Cependant, il finit second. Une fille, de deux ans son aînée, avait remporté le premier prix car elle avait écrit une phrase provenant des illustres poèmes de l'ère Meiji.

La gagnante avait de longs cheveux noirs qui brillaient avec un éclat mystérieux sous l'éclairage cru de l'école où se déroulait le concours. Son kimono cramoisi bruissait avec élégance à chacun de ses mouvements et ses yeux noirs, deux joyaux sertis dans son visage de poupée en porcelaine sans défauts, tenaient en leur sein des mystères qui l'intriguèrent. Il dut lui serrer la main et s'en alla aux toilettes, son esprit encore chamboulé par sa seconde place et le sourire charmant de la gagnante.

Ses crampes habituelles le saisirent à mi-chemin et il dut se mettre à courir pour arriver à temps dans une stalle et faire son affaire. Une fois cette dernière achevée, il eut la surprise (et l'horreur!) de découvrir qu'une tête se trouvaient accrochée au plafond.

Ou plutôt, qu'une petite fille se trouvait suspendue entre les parois de la stalle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais l'inconnue fut bien plus rapide. En moins d'une seconde, elle dégringola de son perchoir et lui mit la main sur la bouche.

- Chut, fit-elle en approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille du petit garçon. Hibari-sama risque de nous entendre.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir et il put voir clairement le visage (déjà peu coloré) de la fillette pâlir drastiquement.

- Tsu-chan, appela une voix mélodieuse.

La fille qui le retenait prisonnier dans une toilette se tendit et finit par pousser un soupir lorsqu'elle entendit les pas s'éloigner. Une fois certaine que la personne nommée Hibari était réellement partie, elle le relâcha.

Surpris par sa soudaine liberté, il garda le silence et l'observa attentivement. Elle était plus grande que lui, avait une peau naturellement pâle où quelques égratignures étaient visibles. Son kimono pourpre avec des papillons dorés brodés était parfaitement attaché malgré ses activités peu orthodoxes dans les toilettes pour garçons, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle portait sûrement une grande attention à ses vêtements. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs emmêlés par sa récente escalade et haletait faiblement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais le plus marquant était ses yeux. Noirs, ils brillaient avec un éclat qui annonçait que leur propriétaire était capable du meilleur comme du pire.

La fillette l'avait également observé et dut estimer qu'il n'était pas une menace car elle se laisser lourdement tomber sur la cuvette préalablement refermée et y resta en soupirant lourdement.

- Pourquoi te caches-tu de cette personne ? demanda-t-il avec avec curiosité.

- Je n'ai pas eu la première place, avoua-t-elle avec une grimace. Et Hibari-sama n'était pas contente...

- Tu as fini à quelle place ?

- Troisième. Et toi ?

- Deuxième.

Les yeux noirs s'éclairèrent et elle se mit à parler vivement en lui disant à quel point elle avait aimé son travail. Il la remercia en rougissant faiblement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il recevrait des compliments de la part d'une inconnue dans les toilettes pour garçons d'une école.

- Et toi, fit-il après un silence durant lequel elle en profita pour récupérer son souffle. Qu'as-tu mis ?

- La devise de la famille, s'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire. Chaque fois qu'on déprime, cette phrase nous permet de nous ressaisir !

Il hocha la tête, pensif. Si cette phrase était si importante, elle aurait du finit première.

- À vrai dire, continua la fille, Je suis contente de ne pas être la première. Hibari-sama sera moins stricte avec moi...

- Qui est Hibar-sama ?

- La mère de Kyouya-sama ! Elle fait vraiment peur ! Elle veut que je sois la femme parfaite pour son fils. Et donc, je fais de la calligraphie. Et toi, pourquoi fais-tu ce concours ?

- Je veux être un écrivain, admit-il piteusement. Ou plutôt, musicien. Écrire des chansons, les chanter... je veux ça plus tard !

La fille fit une mue dubitative et pencha légèrement sa tête. Les cheveux broussailleux suivirent le mouvement et recouvrirent une partie de son visage.

- Mécanicien, décréta-t-elle après un long silence lourd de sens. Ça t'ira mieux. Tu as la tête de l'emploi. Et tu me seras bien plus utile en mécanicien.

Il écarquilla ses yeux et voulut protester. Cependant, elle était déjà partie. De la même façon qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, elle repartit en se volatilisant dans les airs pour échapper à la colère de la dénommée Hibari-sama.

Il resta quelques minutes dans la stalle et finit par en sortir, les esprits encore chamboulés par sa rencontre avec la fillette des toilettes. Puis, il réalisa une chose. Il ne connaissant pas son nom. Fronçant ses sourcils, il utilisa son esprit logique qui lui serait fort utile dans sa future profession et se appela d'un bref détail dans ce qui avait raconté la fille. Il courut dans la salle où étaient encore exposés les essais des participants du concours de calligraphie et lut attentivement les petits pancartes qui affichaient les noms des enfants qui avaient écrit les mots affichés. Enfin, il arriva au troisième prix et resta sans voix face à l'œuvre qui avait obtenu cette place.

Sakata Tsubaki, dix ans. Elle avait trois ans de plus que lui. Ce n'était pas l'impression qu'elle lui avait laissé durant leur brève conversation. Il se rappela ensuite qu'elle avait écrit la devise de sa famille et voulut lire cette phrase qui avait remonté le moral des générations de Sakata.

« Ce que symbolise pour moi le bonheur, par Sakata Tsubaki. »

Les mots étaient tracés avec une maîtrise admirable, il était plus que compréhensible qu'elle ait obtenu le troisième prix et méritait même le premier tant le tracé des caractères était irréprochable. (Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que cette fille au kimono pourpre et aux papillons dorés possédait une telle maîtrise).

Mais il y avait d'autres mots. La devise.

« Teneur en sucre. »

Ce jour-là, Irie shoichi, sept ans, connut celle qui deviendrait un élément important dans sa vie et comprit une chose.  
>L'étincelle dans les yeux de la fillette, Tsubaki, était le signe qu'elle avait hérité de la douce folie de ses ancêtres.<br>Il ne savait pas encore que cette fille deviendrai célèbre dans le monde de la pègre pour être la stalker de Hibari Kyouya et l'amante d'un homme dont on craignait même de prononcer le nom.

* * *

><p>Alors, vous savez déjà la rengaine, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Allez sur mon profil, votez sur le rôle que vous estimez que Tsubaki devrait avoir.  
>Laissez une review avec les questions (farfelues ou pas) pour vos persos adorés...<br>Envoyez-moi vos dessins. (Vous êtes en vacances ! Profitez-en ! :D)  
>Bref, faites quelque chose pour donner envie à l'auteur de continuer à écrire ! (Parce que je suis une créature facilement découragée malheureusement...)<p> 


	21. Target 20

**103 reviews ! Je pense que je peux mourir heureuse. Ou pas. Maintenant, je vais viser les 200 reviews ! (exploit inatteignable à mon humble avis)  
><strong>

**Comme vous avez été très nombreux (ou pas) à commenter, me voici de retour dans le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine! Alors, pour que ça reste comme ça, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;D**

**Neo nayru : **Eh oui, Tsubaki peut influencer la vie des personnages ! (En bien ou en mal... Surtout en mal quand ça la concerne...). Quant à sa relation avec Dino, disons qu'elle va rester ainsi pour encore beaucoup de chapitres. En gros, il va continuer à la considérer comme sa petite soeur et elle va continuer à essayer de l'assassiner.

**Coconut : **Tu fais des crises de somnanbulisme particulièrement intéressantes ! Je n'avais jamais entendu ça avant, quelqu'un qui écrivait sur fanfiction en dormant ! Sinon, ceci mis à part, je te remercie pour ton admiration sans bornes envers notre bienaimée Reine. Je suis certaine qu'elle sera ravie en lisant tes questions ;D

**Tsukiko Kagamine : **Alors, comme ça tu lisais depuis le chapitre 4 ? Mais c'est incroyable ! Ca veut donc dire que tu as fortement apprécié cette histoire, non ? :D Donc, tu n'as pas à avoir honte et je te remercie du fond du coeur pour avoir eu l'immense courage pour commenter. Il va de soi que j'espère que tu le fasse pour les chapitres suivants ;D (Sans oublier que tu as prononcé les mots magiques pour que je te pardonne. Fic à OC pas Mary-Sue~)

* * *

><p><strong>Target 20 : La stalker découvre que les combats de Tsunaze sont pire qu'une discothèque à la mode.<strong>

Et donc, le soir était arrivé, annonçant de ce fait le combat de Bakamoto (il mérite ce surnom!) et de je ne sais plus qui.

Comme Hibari-chan allait sans nul doute se présenter également pour vérifier que l'on ne ferait plus aucun mal à sa précieuse école, je m'étais habillée chaudement, il fait froid la nuit, et m'étais rendue à l'école.

Je dois préciser que ce ne fut pas facile. Ma mère n'avait pas vraiment apprécié ma petite escapade romantique avec Kyouya-sama (et Dino-l'idiot) et me l'avait fort bien démontré à grand renfort de hurlements.

Mais, avec l'aide de mon frère dont l'idiotie semblait s'être un peu calmée (mais pas pour longtemps, j'en suis sûre), j'avais réussi à trouver un moyen pour me faufiler hors de la maison et je m'étais donc dépêchée pour arriver à temps et ainsi pouvoir admirer le profil de Kyouya-sama sous la lune. (un de mes meilleurs clichés a été pris durant la nuit!)

Cependant, mes espoirs avaient été morcelés sans aucune pitié. Et cela par une sorcière aux cheveux roses.

- Nous ne pouvons vous laisser passer, annonça cette dernière avec sa voix grave. Seul les membres et alliés des Vongola peuvent entrer.

Je fronçais mes sourcils.

- Mais, protestais-je aussitôt qu'elle me laissa riposter, J'en suis une !

- En êtes-vous sûre ? me demanda la sorcière (que je vais dorénavant appeler Bubble Gum). Vous n'êtes pas marquée en temps que telle.

- Parce qu'il y a une liste pour entrer ? m'interloquais-je.

Ok, là, on commençait à frôler le bizarre.

Désormais, pour entrer dans l'école, il fallait faire partie d'un groupe (Vongo-quelque chose).

C'était quoi le prochain truc ? Moi en train de déclarer mon indéfectible amour à Tsunaze ? (Ce qui est tout aussi probable que Kyouya-sama en train d'admettre qu'il déteste la violence et n'aimait pas voir le sang couler)

- Évidemment, renifla avec un air hautain parfaitement détestable Bubble Gum. Alors ?

- Je fais partie de la future famille Hibari, rétorquais-je en imitant à la perfection son air hautain parfaitement détestable.

- Aucun garçon n'a été marqué comme tel dans nos archives, m'annonça la rosette sans même prendre la peine de faire semblant de chercher.

Et là, je vis rouge pour deux raisons.

Premièrement, parce que je venais d'apercevoir la silhouette superbement sexy de mon cher et tendre préfet et que ce dernier était, dans sa sublime gloire qui l'entourait constamment, nonchalamment étendu sur la citerne du toit. À des mètres de moi qui ne pouvais le rejoindre suite à une Bubble Gum décidément fort ennuyeuse.

Et deuxièmement parce qu'elle m'avait prise pour un garçon.

D'accord, je l'admet, les vêtements que je portais n'étaient pas particulièrement féminins (un large pull appartenant à mon frère (car on ne sait jamais si du sang allait gicler... je préfère ruiner ses affaires que les miennes, merci beaucoup) et qui était donc très large sur ma petite stature ainsi qu'un pantalon de jogging de l'école. Sans oublier mes chaussures de stalker, pas du tout féminines vu qu'elles ont été conçues pour marcher sans faire le moindre bruit. Essaye un peu de stalker Hibari-chan avec des talons et on en discutera) et je n'utilisais guère les suffixes féminins avec les chewing-gums. D'accord, je l'admets également, ma poitrine, qui n'était pas inexistante je tiens à le rappeler, était cachée sous mon ample pull.

D'accord.

Cependant, cela n'excuse absolument pas le comportement de cette Bubble Gum. J'allais lui montrer pourquoi les Sakata avaient été considérés comme une famille à ne pas provoquer...

Mais, alors que je glissais ma main dans la poche ventrale du pull de mon imbécile de frère (qui ne l'était pas tant que ça vu que ses vêtements pouvaient être fort utiles) pour en sortir mon arme ultime, à savoir mon appareil photo, une minuscule et familière main se posa sur mon avant-bras. Je sursautais légèrement et posais mon regard sur la tête adorable de ma peluche favorite.

En gros, je fis les gros yeux (ouais, je sais faire une attaque pokémon) à Fon.

- Tsubaki, me dit-il avec sa voix si apaisante (je me demande ce que ça me ferait s'il me chantait une berceuse... Bah, je mourrais probablement d'une hémorragie nasale), Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous.

- Mais, protestais-je aussitôt, Fon ! Il y a Kyouya-sama ! Je dois rester avec lui, on ne sait jamais qu'il ait envie de mordre à mort quelqu'un et que personne ne soit disposé à cela !

Fon me regarda pendant quelques secondes en silence pendant que Bubble Gum faisait ce qu'elle faisait habituellement (à savoir, rien du tout. Tche, une vrai feignasse...).

- D'accord, finis-je par accepter à contrecœur. Je vais rentrer, aller me coucher comme une gentille fille et rêver de Kyouya-sama, ça te va ?

Ma peluche désormais plus si favorite que ça acquiesça silencieusement. Je tendis ma main et Fon sauta dans mes bras. Ensuite, nous partîmes sans accorder un dernier regard à Bubble Gum (elle ne le mérite de toute façon pas).

Cependant, je me mis à réfléchir à un plan pour assister au prochain combat.

Hey, une Sakata ne baisse jamais les bras ! Même lorsqu'elle est dans une impasse et qu'il est plus évident qu'elle ferait mieux de faire demi-tour !

Le lendemain, je me rendis à l'endroit où se battaient (pardon, s'entraînaient) Hibari-chan et Dinidiot (j'en ai marre de l'appeler Dino-Idiot). Et, pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs adieux (les typiques 'demain, je te mordrais à mort') et que Kyouya-sama essuyait son front couvert de sueur (Mmm, me gusta~), j'en profitais pour aborder le blond crétin.

- Que me veux-tu, Tsubaki-chan ? me demanda gentiment Dino.

- Les traînées en rose, fis-je en allant directement au but. C'est qui.

- Les Cervello ? répondit calmement le blond que j'allais bientôt éventrer s'il continuait à me répondre avec des choses que je connaissais déjà, Elles sont les juges impartiaux de ces combats.

- Impartiaux, répétais-je lentement pour moi-même. Elles ne font donc partie d'aucune famille ?

- Aucune, affirma Dino en faisant preuve pour la première fois d'intelligence.

Tant mieux, je commençais à m'inquiéter de son manque de jugeote. Puis, je réalisais que mon plan allait pouvoir se dérouler sur des roulettes. Je fis donc un large sourire au blond qui s'étrangla avec la boisson qu'il buvait et je m'en allais pour faire mes préparatifs, ignorant que Dinidiot avait saisi Romano par la manche et avait commencé à dire n'importe quoi.

- Elle m'a sourit ! Elle m'a sourit, répétait-il hystériquement. Tu vois, elle ne me veut pas mort !

- À moins qu'elle ait trouvé une méthode efficace pour faire disparaître le corps, le reprit son second.

Et comme j'étais déjà partie, je ne pus malheureusement pas voir le visage pâle de mon pire ennemi (c'est-à-dire l'homme qui avait réussi que Kyouya-sama lui déclare son indéfectible amour) ainsi que le sourire en coin de mon cher et tendre préfet.

Et donc, je descendis de la montagne et me rendis chez moi. Sauf qu'avant de faire ce trajet, j'allais dans différents magasins pour y acheter les éléments nécessaires à la réalisation de mon plan et passais faire une brève visite chez Shou-chan (il m'avait manqué, mine de rien).

Une fois tout cela achevé, je vis un petit drugstore et je décidais d'y entrer pour m'acheter une boisson (totalement méritée après toute cette marche). Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que Kyouya-sama serait là et m'offrirait une boisson en souriant avant de me demander ma main en mariage.

Cependant, je ne me serais jamais attendue à cela...

Kyouya-sama n'était pas là.

* * *

><p>Étendue sur le lit de son cher kohaï, Sakata Tsubaki s'éventa calmement avec une enveloppe labellée avec un nom étrange (fanf******.net) et regarda les deux bébés qui se trouvaient calmement assis à ses côtés avec des yeux aux paupières lourdes.<p>

- Pourquoi dois-je répondre à chaque fois à ces questions stupides, marmonna la jeune fille en portant sa main à son front pour ensuite soupirer profondément. Je dois aller retrouver Kyouya-sama !

- Écoute-moi bien, Tsubaka, fit tranquillement Reborn en continuant à boire sa tasse de café italien. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Si tu ne réponds pas à ces questions, je te flinguerais.

Tsubaki fit une moue ennuyée et passa sa main dans ses cheveux sombres tout en marmonnant qu'elle préférait rester en vie. Comment allait-elle stalker son bienaimé si elle était six pieds sous terre ?

- Bien, sourit paisiblement Fon en croisant ses minuscules mains. Pour Tsubaki-san, De mokona-au-chocopyuh : "Kyo-chan bave quand il dort ? C'est Reborn qui me l'a dit en essayant de me tuer... Il dit vrai ?"

Le bébé en question se contenta de faire un sourire en coin pendant que Tsubaki pliait et dépliait convulsivement ses doigts. Des craquements de mauvaises augures résonnèrent dans la chambre de Sawada Tsunayoshi et Fon remarqua sans grande surprise qu'une partie du matelas du prétendant au poste de Decimo Vongola manquait. Il semblerait que les cours de self-control étaient efficaces.

- Kyo... bredouilla la jeune fille en fermant ses yeux pour ensuite inspirer profondément. Kyouya-sama ne bave pas. Sauf lorsqu'il est saoul comme toute la Pologne. Mais ça... pour avoir vu ça, il faut maîtriser des techniques de dissimulation très ardues.

Reborn ricana et but une nouvelle gorgée de son espresso. Pendant ce temps, son camarade Arcobaleno continua sa lecture de la première lettre.

- Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas accès à ces images et nous ne pouvons donc pas répondre à ces questions, fit le bébé à la tunique écarlate tout en faisant une petite moue désolée.

Il fut aussitôt coupé par l'autre bambin qui fit un large sourire et marmonna quelques mots parfaitement audibles.

- Ou plutôt, disait-il d'une voix claire, Un certain bébé en face de moi a détruit toutes les photographies inculpantes...

- Sinon, continua Fon en ignorant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les insinuations de Reborn, "Au fait, une dernière question: laves-tu les cheveux de Fon, quand vous prenez votre bain ensemble ? Si oui, ils sont doux ? :3"

L'état d'esprits de Tsubaki changèrent totalement et un large sourire avenant apparut sur son visage auparavant agressif.

- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. Lorsque nous nous lavons, je m'occupe de ses cheveux ! Ils sont très doux (parce que j'utilise un shampoing spécial), voire même plus doux que ceux de Kyouya-sama !

- De Tsukiba, déclara Reborn sans se soucier de couper la jeune fille, à Tsubaki : Que ferais-tu si tu apprenais que Kusakabe va finir par par appeler Hibari 'Kyo-san' dans le futur? À ton avis, si Reborn est capable d'utiliser parfaitement un revolver à son age, de quoi peut bien être capable Fon?

La jeune Sakata fit une moue pensive et tapota son menton avec son index. Pendant ce temps, le bébé à la tresse noire plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres qui s'étaient imperceptiblement abaissées lors de la question.

- Hum, finit par dire Tsubaki. Il est temps que j'aie une conversation constructive avec Tetsu-chan... Je me demande si maman me permettra d'emprunter à nouveau sa batte de baseball cloutée...

Elle se ressaisit et afficha un sourire étincelant qui contrastait vivement avec l'expression sombre qu'elle avait eue quelques secondes avant.

- Si ce sale gosse est capable de maîtriser un revolver à la perfection, fit-elle en jetant un regard venimeux à Reborn qui sirotait sa tasse de café, Je ne doute pas que Fon sache faire quelque chose de mille fois mieux ! Sans doute est-il champion poids plume en une discipline dans son pays d'origine.

Le bébé au fedora hocha la tête et voulut ajouter quelque chose avant de se raviser. Mieux valait laisser Tsubaka mariner un peu. Aussi, préféra-t-il continuer à lire la lettre qui était toujours ouverte sous son nez.

- À Fon : Tout le monde sait que tu es extrêmement gentil et pacifiste, mais on ne savait pas que tu étais pervers au point de prendre ton bain avec Tsubaki et de dormir avec elle... une réaction?

Le bébé en question rougit violemment et voulut protester mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, rien ne voulut sortir. Il ferma ses yeux et essaya à nouveau de parler mais à nouveau, ses tentatives restèrent sans succès.

- J'imagine que c'est à moi de reprendre le flambeau, susurra Reborn avec un air entendu tout en rangeant son revolver vert qui se retransforma en caméléon. Quant à toi, Tsukiba, sache qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez sur la réalité... La perversité de Fon n'était que la pointe de l'iceberg...

Le bébé à la tresse voulut protester une nouvelle fois mais seul un sifflement sortit de ses lèvres grandes ouvertes. Alertée, Tsubaki le prit et le posa sur ses genoux. Puis, elle caressa les cheveux du bambin avec un rythme apaisant pour calmer ce dernier. Résigné à voir sa réputation réduite en lambeaux sous ses yeux, Fon ferma ses yeux et se laissa dorloter par la jeune fille tout en se promettant qu'il réussirait à récupérer sa réputation.

Tsubaki constata que le bébé s'était calmé et décida de passer à la question suivante, ne faisant absolument pas confiance au sale gosse. Elle prit une nouvelle enveloppe et l'ouvrit pour ensuite la lire avec un visage de marbre.

- De Coconut, dit-elle calmement (peut-être trop calmement), "Ma Reine Tsubaki que j'aime de toute ma coque, mon jus, mon sucre, veux-tu bien de moi comme stalkeuse? J'ai déjà les alliances."  
>"Si Kyo-kun et Dino-chan copulent, Kyo-kun est forcément au-dessus n'est-ce pas?"<br>"Puis-je poser une question à Reborn? Si Tsuna te menace de te tuer si tu le frappe encore une fois quelle serait ta réaction?"  
>"Je t'aime ma Tsu-chan d'amour"<p>

Sans sourciller, Tsubaki déposa doucement Fon sur le matelas en mauvais état de Sawada Tsunayoshi et se pencha pour fouiller dans son sac qui se trouvait au pied du lit. Elle en sortit deux objets qui attirèrent l'attention des deux bébés présents et provoquèrent un sourire amusé pour l'un et une moue attristée pour l'autre.

Déposant calmement la noix de coco sur la table basse ainsi que la batte de baseball cloutée de sa mère à côté, la jeune fille inspira profondément et sourit avec une infinie douceur.

- Bien, chantonna-t-elle avec une innocence enfantine. Je refuse humblement ta proposition, Coconut-chan~ Je suis et serais l'unique stalker de Hibari Kyouya. Aussi non, si jamais il venait à Kyouya-sama l'absurde idée de copuler avec un imbécile de blond au sourire idiot, il serait évident que Hibari-chan serait au-dessus. Parce que Dinidiot n'a pas la force et le charisme pour soumettre Kyouya-sama, bien sûr. Et si tu es convaincue du contraire, donne-moi des arguments valables.

Puis, toujours avec son doux sourire qui aurait attendri le cœur d'un assassin sans pitié, Tsubaki tendit la main vers la batte et la saisit avec fermeté. Ensuite, elle abattit son arme vers le fruit qui gisait innocemment sur la table basse et un bruit sourd résonna dans la chambre de Sawada Tsunayoshi pendant que des morceaux de noix de coco volaient en tous sens. Un rire dément retentit dans la pièce et ce fut avec les yeux dignes d'un authentique démon que Sakata Tsubaki entreprit de faire de la purée de noix de coco. Reborn et Fon se réfugièrent dans un coin de la chambre et observèrent en silence l'ombre sinistre qui caquetait ainsi que les morceaux et gouttes blanches immaculées qui fusaient. La batte s'abaissait à un tempo régulier et sous l'éclairage de cette belle fin de journée, les gouttes de jus de noix de coco qui coulaient le long des clous se tintèrent avec un éclat rougeâtre. Enfin, il ne resta plus rien, si ce n'était des fibres et une bouille informe de ce qui avait été auparavant un fruit exotique.

Une fois son massacre achevée, elle déposa calmement la batte de baseball sur le sol souillé des entrailles du fruit et s'assit à nouveau sur le matelas. Sans un mot, Fon se réinstalla sur les genoux de la jeune fille et décida de garder le silence sur ce qui venait de se passer.

- Reborn, fit Tsubaki avec une voix angélique. À toi l'honneur.

Sans se faire prier, le bébé au fedora ouvrit la bouche et entreprit de traumatiser d'innombrables esprits influençables. Pardon, entreprit de parler normalement.

- Qui est Tsuna ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin qui fit se hérisser tous les poils de Tsubaki.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il a osé te menacer, hoqueta-t-elle en serrant Fon contre sa poitrine pour se réconforter.

Elle ferma aussitôt sa bouche en remarquant l'éclat menaçant du revolver du bébé. Puis, se rappelant qu'il restait une dernière lettre, la jeune fille la saisit rapidement.

- Bon, répondons à ces questions au plus vite, pressa-t-elle en lâchant un peu Fon qui était rouge tomate. Plus vite ce sera fini et plus vite nous pourrons lancer la police aux trousses de Tsunaze. De Tsukiko Kagamine : "A Tsubaki : ''Comment se passent les relations entre ta mère et celle d'Hibari-sama ? Sont-elles tendues ? Amicales ? Font-elles des activités ensembles ?''

Esquissant un petit sourire amusé, Tsubaki entreprit de répondre au plus vite à la question. Après tout, la vie de son kohaï était en jeu !

- Ma mère et Akiko-sama s'entendent très bien. Des fois, elles vont au travail de ma mère ensembles et boivent un verre en chemin. Leur amitié est si forte qu'elles arrivent à faire en sorte que leurs maris conversent sans se jeter à la gorge de l'autre. Ce qui est un exploit, sachez-le.

- "A Fon : Quel est ton secret pour tes thés relaxants ? Ça a l'air efficace ! En as-tu pour bien dormir ? Parce que moi avec cette chaleur d'été en ce moment j'ai du mal T.T", lut le bébé en question. Dans ce cas, je vous conseillerais une tisane à la lavande ou au tilleul. La camomille aide aussi.

- "A Reborn : Je suis une de tes plus grandes fan ! Accepterais tu d'être mon doudou la nuit ? Pour dormir bien sur, je ne fais pas sous entendus", déclara Tsubaki en faisant une grimace. Sincèrement, qui peut être fan d'un sale gosse ?

Le sale gosse en question ignora la remarque de la jeune fille avec classe et afficha une expression qui aurait envoyé toutes ses fans à ses pieds. Cependant, comme il n'y avait qu'un bébé et une fille complètement entichée de Hibari Kyouya, cette expression ne servit à rien.

- Ça dépend, finit par répondre Reborn, de ton curriculum vitae et de tes mensurations. Car je suis un hitman et que je ne prends que les meilleures femmes !

- Pitié, marmonna la seule fille présente, Laissez-moi lui transpercer le crâne avec ma batte.

Néanmoins, elle repoussa ses pensées assassines et se redressa vivement.

- Vite Fon, hurla-t-elle en sortant par la fenêtre, Allons retrouver Tsunaze !

Les deux jeunes disparurent et Reborn ouvrit sans un mot l'armoire. Dans le meuble, un adolescent saucissonné et bâillonné lui jeta un regard implorant et le bébé se contenta de rire avec amusement.

- Alors, Tsuna, caqueta le jeune en s'asseyant devant le prisonnier. As-tu réfléchi à tes actions ?

* * *

><p>Bien, je vais faire vite car il est atrocement tôt. Premièrement, je vais mettre fin au sondage sur ma page d'auteur et je vous remercie avec effusion pour avoir été si nombreux à voter. Ensuite, je suis surprise de voir que tant de monde souhaite que Tsubaki occupe le poste vacant chez la Varia. Cependant, préparez-vous à être surprise car l'histoire va rester aussi farfelue que d'habitude !<p>

Aussi non, j'ai le grand honneur de vous annonce que le couple final a été décidé (même si je me bats toujours avec l'éditrice pour arriver à écrire des scènes plausibles). Fans de Fon-Tsubaki, vous avez gagné ! Et je vous annonce que d'ici 25 chapitres, vous verrez une amélioration dans leur relation ! (Comment ça, c'est long ?)

Donc, si vous voulez vous plaindre en disant qu'il reste bien trop de chapitres pour voir réellement le couple, que l'auteur est stupide pour avoir spoiler tout cela, que Tsubaki est masochiste ou que Hibari est canon, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Sans oublier envoyer vos questions (les plus farfelues possibles) aux personnages ! Sur ce, à la prochaine~


	22. Target 21

Hello tout le monde :D Profitez bien de ce chapitre !

Aux anonymes : Merci beaucoup pour avoir commenté et posé des questions. N'oubliez pas de lire la note en bas de page !

* * *

><p><strong>Target 21 :La stalker peut être autre chose qu'une stalker. Ou pas. <strong>

Je ne sais pas comment on avait fait pour en finir là.

Je veux dire, j'étais présentement occupée à me cacher derrière un mur pendant que Ken et Barbie (le retour ! Ils m'avaient manqués, mine de rien!) discutaient avec des voix ennuyées sur leur futur repas.

Allez quoi, il y avait quelques minutes, j'étais sur le point de m'acheter une délicieuse boisson glacée et puis, en voyant apparaître mes meilleurs amis (parce que tout le monde sait que seuls les véritables amis t'enferment dans une cellule, t'affament et te torturent), j'avais du me cacher.

Et donc renoncer à ma boisson.

Pauvre de moi.

Aurais-je un jour le droit de boire ma boisson (si possible sucrée) en tranquillité ? Semblerait que non vu le cri, encore plus féminin que les miens, qui résonna là où se trouvaient Barbie et Ken. Comme je savais que ces derniers n'arriveraient pas à pousser un hurlement pareil (ils ont déjà mué et leurs voix sont tout sauf aiguës. Et peu m'importe le cliché qui dit que les Japonais sont efféminés et ont des voix de filles), je me rendis auprès de mes deux meilleurs amis et découvris sans grande surprise que Tsunaze se trouvait également là.

- Tu es en train de refaire cette face agaçante, aboya Ken (n'est-il pas adorable ?).

Tsunaze fit son Hieee traditionnel et je sortis de ma cachette pour contempler mon dame-kohaï tomber dans les pommes.

Pathétique, comme d'habitude. Et c'était cette crevette qui allait se battre contre un groupe d'assassins beaux à tomber par terre.

- Comment avons-nous pu perdre face à un tel inutile ? s'indigna Ken en piétinant allègrement Tsunaze.

Ça avait l'air amusant. Faudrait que j'essaye un de ces jours ! Puis, je réalisais une chose. Enfin, plusieurs choses.

D'abord, Ken avait dit qu'il avait perdu face à Tsunaze. Ok, je savais que Gokudera avait été présent le jour où Hibari-chan avait été libéré de sa prison et qu'ils étaient allés massacrer Mukuro (pauvre chou) et qu'ensuite, Spidey et ses amis étaient arrivés. Cependant, je ne savais pas que Tsunaze avait été présent... Bah, sans doute avait-il passé tout ce temps dans un coin à paniquer pendant que ses amis combattaient.

Ouais, c'est plausible.

Deuxième chose, j'étais sortie de ma cachette. Donc, j'étais visible et ce fut sans surprise que je croisais le regard ennuyé de Barbie.

- Ah, fit ce dernier. La fille de l'alouette.

- Elle sent mieux que la dernière fois, compléta Ken en détruisant toutes les choses positives que j'avais pu penser à son encontre (pas qu'elles aient été nombreuses au départ...)

- Hey ! m'exclamais-je, La dernière fois, comme tu le dis si gentiment, j'avais été enfermé depuis plusieurs jours, sans me laver ! Sans oublier que la Sangsue me tabassait !

- Sangsue ? répéta sans comprendre le blond.

Je commence à penser sérieusement que la théorie que les blonds sont idiots se révèle être vraie. Du moins, d'après les rares blonds que je connaissent.

- Elle parle de MM, expliqua Barbie en soupirant avec un air las.

On devait être sur la même longueur d'ondes, concernant son petit-ami. Il suffisait de voir ses yeux bleus blasés ainsi que son envie flagrante de partir.

- Sinon, décidais-je de changer de conversation, Que faites-vous ici ? Je pensais que vous étiez avec ces Vendica-trucs.

- On s'est évadés, fit Ken en haussant ses épaules. En quoi ça te regarde ?

En rien. Je voulais juste faire la conversation. Mais, vu leur réponse, eux non. Puis, une voix enfantine que je haïssais de plus en plus à mesure que les jours passaient résonna dans mon dos et je me tournais pour regarder le bébé avec un regard assassin.

- Ciaossu, salua-t-il.

- Ah, le bébé professeur particulier, s'exclama le seul blond du groupe.

- Je vois que vous vous portez bien, fit le bébé en hochant brièvement sa tête vers Barbie. Et lui ?

- Ils sont allés voir quelqu'un, marmonna ce dernier.

- Qui ça ? demandais-je avec curiosité.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, rétorqua aussitôt le gosse.

Je fis une moue ennuyée et je tournais mes yeux bruns vers la loque qui traînait par terre.

- Et lui ? fis-je en désignant la loque en question.

- Ah.

Le bébé sembla se rappeler de la présence de son soi-disant élève et il se tourna vers moi avec son typique petit sourire supérieur que je voulais tellement lui arracher à coup de poings s'il le fallait.

- Ramène-le chez lui, veux-tu ? me lança le gamin en agitant une main mollement comme pour congédier un servant agaçant.

- Et si je refuse, sifflais-je haineusement entre mes dents serrées.

- Tu ne recevras pas le tout nouveau micro espion que les Vongola ont sorti.

- Deal, acceptais-je avec un large sourire tout en topant la main du bébé.

Sur ce, je saisis les pieds de Tsunaze et m'en allais en le traînant par terre (j'avais déjà les bras occupés par mes achats, pas envie de porter mon dame-kohaï sur le dos). Cependant, je n'oubliais pas de saluer gaiement mes deux nouveaux meilleurs amis avant de partir.

En chemin vers la maison de Tsunaze (je la connais parce qu'elle a le meilleur toit pour espionner Hibari-chan lorsqu'il fait ses rondes. Et parce que c'est là que Shishô m'enseigne l'art de cuisiner avec amour... art que j'utiliserais bientôt avec amour sur un certain blond idiot), je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander où pouvait bien se trouver Mukuro. Je pensais pourtant que Barbie et Ken lui étaient fidèles...

Lorsque je fus arrivée à l'entrée de la maison du petit châtain, je lâchais les pieds de ce dernier et j'observais en silence les dégâts que ma petite marche lui avait causés. Oulà, ça allait laisser des marques...

Puis, alors que j'allais prendre le chemin pour rentrer chez moi, la porte de la maison de Tsunaze s'ouvrit pour révéler la personne à laquelle je m'attendais le moins.

- Shishô ? fis-je totalement interloqué.

- Ah, Tsubaki, sourit mon Shishô tout en ouvrant largement la porte de la maison. Entre, je vais t'enseigner de nouvelles choses.

J'acceptais avec joie avant de me rendre compte que Tsunaze était toujours dans les vapes. Alors, dans un élan de bonté que je ne me suspectais pas, je le saisis par les chevilles et le traînait dans la maison pour l'abandonner dans un coin.

Ensuite, je me rendis dans la cuisine, saluais la mère de Tsunaze qui me fit un sourire crispé (peut-être était-ce parce que j'avais ramené son fils par les pieds sans me soucier de son bien-être... Ou alors c'est parce qu'elle a une dent contre moi?) avant de sortir de la salle pour aller à l'hôpital visiter un certain Lambo.

Tiens, ce nom me rappelait celui d'un beau gosse aux yeux verts qui m'avait appelé Grande Sœur. Je crois que je commence à devenir shotacon... Mais bon, ça ne me dérange pas, vu que Lambo Adulte est un adolescent totalement canon.

- Shishô, m'exclamais-je après plusieurs minutes passées à confectionner une fournée de cookies violets (la couleur préférée de Kyouya-sama!).

- Hum ?

- Que faire lorsqu'une fille t'empêche d'être avec l'être désiré ? demandais-je en restant concentrée sur la pâte violette.

- C'est pourtant évident, sourit gentiment mon maître incontesté en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu l'élimines. En ne laissant aucune preuve.

- C'est ce que je pensais, opinais-je pensivement.

Bien, j'avais reçu l'approbation de mon Shishô. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre mon plan en marche.

Et ce fut ainsi que le soir-même, je me rendis à l'école et me cachais derrière un lampadaire pour sortir de mon sac à dos mon matériel nécessaire au succès de mon plan machiavélique.

On ne peut pas entrer si on ne fait pas partie des Von Gruvia.

Héhé, Bubble Gum allait en avoir pour son argent...

J'enfilais la chemise échancrée qui laissait entrevoir mon décolleté (qui n'est pas inexistant ! Je m'en fiche de ce que dis le bébé, j'ai une poitrine!) et je vérifiais que mes chaussures (dignes de la jeune fille que j'étais) était correctement lacées. Ensuite, je sortis une perruque hideuse ainsi que le dernier élément crucial au plan. À savoir du fond de teint.

Après m'être tartiné le corps entier et avoir enfilé la perruque, je pris mon loup noir que j'avais réalisé durant l'après-midi en compagnie de Shishô et je hochais ma tête avec approbation.

Personne ne me reconnaîtrait.

Et ce fut déguisée ainsi que je me rendis à l'entrée de l'école, où se trouvait ma chère amie Bubble Gum. Je passais à côté d'elle en faisant un signe entendu avec ma tête et elle hocha la sienne en raison.

Aaaah, dans tes dents !

Je réprimais mon envie de faire une danse de la victoire sur place et je me rendis dans le gymnase (parce que c'était le seul endroit où les lumières étaient allumées et parce que c'était là que tout se passait. Comme d'habitude...) pour ensuite me planquer à l'étage et espionner discrètement tout ce qui s'y passait. Que veux-tu, mes mauvaises habitudes de stalker me rendent la vie dure...

- Bien, murmurais-je, Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre Kyouya-sama et le photographier...

* * *

><p><strong>Le chat de la Stalker :<strong>

_[Sakata Tsubaki] est connecté.  
>[Reborn le tueur n°1] est connecté.<br>[Sawada Tsunayoshi] est connecté.  
>[Fon] est connecté.<em>

[Sakata Tsubaki] : Bon, puisque nous sommes tous occupés, j'ai ouvert cette session ! (u)/ Alors, envoyez vos réponses pour toutes les questions qui arriveront ! (°^°)

_[Le Dixième du Nom est le meilleur Boss au monde] est connecté._

[Le Dixième du Nom est le meilleur Boss au monde] : Pourrais-tu arrêter de mettre autant de signes stupides ou est-ce trop compliqué pour ta cervelle atrophiée, femme idiote ?  
>[Sakata Tsubaki] : ... Qui a invité cet imbécile ? O.o<br>[Sawada Tsunayoshi] : ... Moi ? Reborn m'a forcé ! Ne me tuez pas, Sakata-sempaï ! m(´°^°`)m  
>[Sakata Tsubaki] : Une fois que cette affaire de combats nocturnes se sera achevée, on aura une longue conversation... Pour t'excuser, réponds à ces questions !<p>

[mokona-au-chocopyuh] : Tsuna: Mon pauvre chou... Il paraît que Reborn te martyrises... Tu n'as pas la vie facile... ce bébé est une vraie plaie... je te plains. Maintenant, dis moi qu'est-ce que tu trouves à cette crétine de Kyoko ? Elle n'a aucune classe, est très naïve, un peu crétine... Elle ressemble à ta mère peut-être. Nous ferais-tu un beau mother complex ? Je te préviens tout de suite, tu irais mieux en couple avec un mec de ton entourage. Tu dégage une aura d'Uke terrifiante, c'est pour ça que tout les seme du coin t'en veulent. Crois moi, il faut que tu deviennes un peu plus fort, et tu auras moins de problèmes !"  
>[Sawada Tsunayoshi] : Heu... merci pour vos encouragements ? Et je n'ai pas un mother complex ! Et arrêtez avec vos insinuations, je ne suis pas gay !<br>[Reborn le tueur n°1] : On y croit...

[Suzukihotaru] : Tsubaki onee-sama, est-ce que quand vous étiez plus jeune vous avez vu Hibari-san pleurer ? A-t-il des frères et sœurs ?  
>[Sakata Tsubaki] : Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer. Sauf peut-être la fois où j'ai mis du piment extra fort dans ses soba... (w°)v Par contre, Kyouya-sama est fils unique.<br>[Suzukihotaru] : Fon-san, êtes vous plutôt S ou M ou alors SM?  
>[Reborn le tueur n°1] : Plutôt Super S. Fon est le plus grand S que je connaisse, il me dépasse même ! Il est le Roi de la Planète des S !<br>[Fon] : ...  
>[Suzukihotaru] : Reborn: Si vous deviez utiliser un adjectif pour vous qualifier, lequel serait-ce ?<br>[Reborn le tueur n°1] : Parfait. Car je suis le **parfait** tueur, le **parfait** amant, le **parfait** cuisinier, le **parfait**...  
>[Sakata Tsubaki] : Le <strong>parfait<strong> sale gosse...

[Tsukiko Kagamine] : Tsubaki : À part les pauvres lecteurs de la fiction (qui ont beaucoup de courage pour te défier ou te déclarer leurs flammes) en as-tu d'autres que tu as déjà tabassé avec la batte cloutée de ta mère ? Si oui pour quel affront ?  
>[Sakata Tsubaki] : C'est pourtant évident... Toutes les filles qui ont osé m'empêcher d'admirer Kyouya-sama.<br>[Tsukiko Kagamine] : Si toi et Dino étiez les deux dernières personnes vivantes sur la planète, mettrais-tu ta haine de coté et lui ouvrirais-tu ton cœur ? Tout en réaffirmant qu'il n'y aura PLUS que lui et toi.  
>[Sakata Tsubaki] : Non, il n'y a rien à ouvrir pour lui.<br>[Tsukiko Kagamine] : Reborn: Je suis bonne en dessin et en chant et j'ai des notes correctes ( J'arrive à avoir la moyenne en Maths !) Quand au mensurations, je suis allé vérifier dans mon armoire , mais pour causes d'étiquettes coupées je peut seulement dire qu'elle n'est ni inexistante (comme une certaine Tsubaki , non non je ne vise personne... ) ni trop étouffante , alors ? Est-ce que j'aurais l'honneur de t'avoir comme doudou? "fait une tête de chat battu"  
>[Reborn le tueur n°1] : Lorsque je ne serais plus en couple avec une tueuse à gage extrêmement talentueuse, je t'appellerais.<br>[Sorpion Bianchi] : Ooh, Reborn... (´°w°`)

[Tsukiba] : Tsubaki : J'espère que tu vas en coller une à une cervello, parce que je ne supporte pas ces nanas-là! Fighting Tsu-chan (je peux t'appeler comme ça?), je suis à 100% avec toi! Et sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je vous soutiendrais toujours, Fon et toi!  
>[Sakata Tsubaki] : Merci, je vais faire de mon mieux ! (Mais pourquoi me soutiens-tu ? Je ne fais que m'occuper d'un bébé...)<br>[Fon] : Merci beaucoup, Tsukiba-san. Vos encouragements me vont droit au cœur.  
>[Tsukiba] : Reborn : Pourquoi martyrise-tu ainsi ce pauvre Tsuna? Il est si mignon, ne me dis pas que tu ne craques pas devant ses grands yeux effrayés quand tu vas parfois le frapper! Et au passage je suis une de tes plus grandes fans !<br>[Reborn] : Ça doit être mon côté S...  
>[Tsukiba] : Fon : Ne t'inquiètes pas, comme je l'ai dit à Tsu-chan, je soutiens votre relation! En plus si tu avais été trop parfait ça aurait été louche ;)<br>[Fon] : Merci à nouveau. Et, la perfection n'est pas humaine et je suis humain, n'est-ce pas ?

[Olivia] : Tsubaki : "si une fille embrassait Hibari-san devant toi, comment réagis-tu? Et si c'était Reborn qui l'embrassait? Si Mukuro(ou tête d'ananas, si tu préfère) te faisait une déclaration d'amour enflammée, que ferais-tu?"  
>[Sakata Tsubaki] : Beurk... Mauvaise image mentale...<br>[Sawada Tsunayoshi] : Sakata-sempaï, ressaisissez-vous !  
>[Sakata Tsubaki] : Je vais bien ! Si une fille osait s'approcher de Kyouya-sama et le salir de ses lèvres, je mettrais en marche une technique ancestrale des Sakata... Et cette stupide fille disparaîtrait sans laisser de traces...<br>[Reborn le tueur n°1] : En gros, tu la tuerais.  
>[Sakata Tsubaki] : Quant à Mukuro, même s'il est canon et puissant, je refuserais sa proposition car je ne veux pas d'une Sangsue comme belle-sœur.<br>[Fon] : C'est compréhensible.

[mokona-au-chocopyuh] : "Coucou Tsu-chan ! Sache que je suis ta plus grande fan si tu décide d'aller tuer les Cervellos ! Par contre, je veux être présente, pour pouvoir les faire griller sur un graaaaand bûcher ! *rire sadique*"Bon, idées malsaines -et réjouissantes- mises à part, je voulais savoir plusieurs choses. Si il existait un manga nommé katekyo hitman Reborn -nom atroce, j'en conviens, ça me donne envie de vomir... ça aurait du s'appeler Hibari, gardien de Nanimori-, et que dedans on y voyais toutes les personnes que tu côtoies, y compris ton cher Hibari, ainsi que Fon... L'achèterais-tu ?"  
>[Sakata Tsubaki] : Bien sûr ! Et je photocopierais toutes les pages où Kyouya-sama apparaîtrait pour les coller sur le plafond de ma chambre !<br>[mokona-au-chocopyuh] : Reborn: Selon toi, alors, le degré de perversité de Fon va jusqu'à où ? Je suis sûre qu'il stalke Tsu-chan !  
>[Reborn le tueur n°1] : *sourire entendu* Héhé... stalker est un mot très fort. Je pense que Fon préfère utiliser le terme 'surveiller' ;)<br>[Fon] : Je ne stalke pas Tsubaki-san !  
>[Reborn le tueur n°1] : Quant à sa perversité, elle atteint des niveaux que tu ne peux que rêver... Sans oublier sa nature de super S...<br>[mokona-au-chocopyuh] : Fon: Alors, Stalkes-tu Tsu-chan ? Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as pris des photos d'elle pendant le bain ? -Je ne citerais pas mes sources parce que sinon je risque de subir encore quelques tentatives de meurtres...  
>[Fon] : Des photos pendant le bain ? Σ(°0°) Jamais je n'oserais salir ainsi la vertu de Tsubaki-san ! Et je ne la stalke pas ! Tout au plus, je l'accompagne à l'école discrètement.<br>[Reborn le tueur n°1] : Ce qui est une autre définition du mot stalker.  
>[mokona-au-chocopyuh] : Tsu-chan: Dernière question: Tu préférerais que Kyo-chan finisse avec Tsuna ou Dino-saure ?"<br>[Sakata Tsubaki] : Raaah ! \(è.é)/ Personne ! Car Kyouya-sama m'appartient !

[Neo Nayru] : Reborn: Combien as-tu de costumes? Es-ce toi qui les faits ou est-ce Bianchi? Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'air de tenir à ton fedora, est-ce un cadeau d'une personne spéciale? Comment as-tu eut Léon? Que ferais-tu si tu apprenais que tu avais un (ou une) Stalker?  
>[Reborn le tueur n°1] : Un tueur ne dévoile jamais ses secrets...<br>[Sawada Tsunayoshi] : Frimeur...

_[Sawada Tsunayoshi] a été déconnecté de force._

[Neo Nayru] : Tsubaki: serais-tu heureuse d'avoir un (ou une) disciple? Que ferais-tu si tu apprenais que ton Shishô voue une dévotion pour Reborn?  
>[Sakata Tsubaki] : ... Honnêtement ? Je ne veux pas de disciples ! Kyouya-sama m'appartient et je ne le partage pas ! Et mon Shishô n'admire pas Reborn, elle aime un homme bien plus classe et viril que ce sale gosse !<br>[Reborn le tueur n°1] : Ça, c'est ce que tu crois...

* * *

><p>Bon, je vais faire court. Comme beaucoup l'ont remarqué, les chapitres sont courts. Je le sais très bien, ils sont écrits pour être de cette longueur-là. Cependant, ils sont si courts que les réponses aux questions semblent être bien plus longues que les chapitres ! Donc, je vous pose cette question :<p>

Dois-je fermer le coin des questions ?

Si vous refusez, je tiens à vous annoncer que je ne répondrais qu'à une question par review, donc... choisissez-la bien.

Sur ce, commentez, plaignez-vous, donnez-moi des solutions pour ce problème, etc. Je compte sur vous ! :D


	23. Target 22

Bien, bien, me voici avec un chapitre rempli d'action !

Enfin, c'est ce que je voudrais dire mais bon... Je ne sais pas écrire des scènes d'actions plausibles avec Tsubaki, elle rend tout ridicule. Lisez et vous verrez ;D

Coconut : Une revenante ! Moi qui croyais que tu avais fini par abandonner cette histoire parce que les menaces de Tsubaki avaient été efficaces ! :D Par contre, je ne sais pas si je te pardonnerais... Bah, je n'ai aucune mémoire, ce qui fait que je pardonne toujours très rapidement, tu as de la chance :D Sinon, comme d'hab', Tsubaki a été très contente de répondre à ta question...**  
><strong>

Suzukihotaru : Voyons, il n'y a pas de discrimination envers les questions, bien sûr que les personnages y répondront ! (Quand ils en ont envie malheureusement...). Merci pour les encouragements, je vais faire de mon mieux pour garder le niveau de l'histoire ;D Par contre, je n'allongerais pas la taille des chap :/

Nao : On va faire abstraction de ton absence. Donc, je ne dois pas supprimer le coin des questions. Ok. Je prends note :D Et Fon est un S, c'est pourtant évident ! Ce petit sourire éternellement présent en est la preuve absolue ;D. Sur ce, j'espère que tu continueras à commenter !

* * *

><p><strong>Target 22 : La stalker découvre que tous les ananas se ressemblent. <strong>

Et donc, j'avais attendu patiemment dans mon coin. Peu à peu, Tsunaze et son groupe d'amis (à chaque fois que je pense ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner...) arrivèrent, la crevette sur le dos du châtain aux yeux bleus que je ne connaissais pas. Hum, il faut que je fasse des recherches...

Pour faire passer le temps, je regardais de l'autre côté du gymnase et observais les ennemis de Tsunaze.

Il y avait un brun (il est nouveau, celui-là) assis comme un boss devrait le faire sur un trône (je ne vois que ça pour décrire ce siège), un type affreusement laid dans son dos, l'adolescent blond recouvert de bandages de la dernière fois et le malabar à la cagoule. Sans oublier le bébé qui était au milieu du gymnase, attendant clairement que le combat commence.

En temps normal, je me serais indignée qu'ils envoient un bébé se battre contre un adolescent. Mais bon, ça, c'était avant que je ne rencontre Le bébé. Celui qui m'appelle Tsubaka à longueur de journée et qui semble avoir décidé que m'empêcher d'être avec Kyouya-sama était digne d'être un sport national. Ouais, je n'aime pas les bébés depuis que je l'ai rencontré. (Sauf Fon. Mais ça, c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle)

C'est alors que des éclats de voix me rappelèrent sur terre, j'étais entre-temps partie dans mes pensées concernant la mort d'un certain bébé aux yeux noirs, et je vis avec surprise que mes chers amis, alias Barbie et Ken se trouvaient parmi le groupe de Tsunaze.

Ah, semblerait qu'ils ne s'apprécient pas vraiment. Si ce n'est pas mignon...

Puis, l'enfer se déchaîna. Une fille entra dans le gymnase. Une fille avec une jupe vachement courte, une poitrine qui n'était pas inexistante (pas que la mienne soit inexistante d'ailleurs...) et un trident serré amoureusement dans ses mains.

Mes yeux se rétrécirent sous mon loup noir et je sifflais entre mes dents. Une nouvelle ennemie venait d'apparaître.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle embrassa Tsunaze sur la joue, ma haine innée envers elle diminua et je retrouvais suffisamment mes esprits que pour me rendre compte de plusieurs choses.

Notamment que les portes du gymnase s'étaient refermées, que Hibari-chan n'était pas là (ce qui veut dire que j'avais fais tout ça en vain...) et qu'un clone de Bubble Gum se trouvait devant moi.

- Nous allons commencer le tournoi, allons rejoindre notre sœur, me dit-elle en me tendant une main pour m'aider à me lever.

Déglutissant nerveusement, j'acceptais la main tendue et je me mis sur mes chaussures compensées et à talons, remarquant avec soulagement que Bubble Gum n°2 n'avait toujours pas remarqué mon imposture. Je suis décidément un génie en déguisements !

Je descendis donc les escaliers pour arriver au milieu du gymnase sous les yeux attentifs de toutes les personnes présentes et je ne pus m'empêcher de remercier les cieux pour avoir rendu mon déguisement aussi efficace.

Puis, Bubble Gum n°3, ou Sœurette si vous voulez, prit la parole et expliqua que le gymnase serait le terrain pour le combat qui se déroulerait et que rien n'avait été modifié, ni ajouté.

Ah, tant mieux pour moi. Pas envie de marcher sur une mine et perdre ma jambe.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle dit que des lasers avaient été placés dans la zone des spectateurs pour empêcher leur participation, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire sombrement. Héhé, j'en connais qui vont perdre certaines parties de leur corps si une certaine personne les poussait... Dommage que Dino ne soit pas là.

Alors que les deux chewing-gums humains expliquaient qui étaient les combattants et je ne sais quelles autres choses inintéressantes, je focalisais toute mon attention sur la fille au trident. Elle avait des cheveux qui me semblaient familier... Mais vraiment familier...

Puis, j'eus l'illumination. Bien sûr ! Qui d'autre que Mukuro ressemblait à un fruit ? Ce qui me rappelle que je ne l'avais toujours pas vu. N'avait-il pas su s'évader avec Barbie et Ken ?

Le combat commença et comme je faisais partie (contre ma volonté, crois-moi) du groupe des rosettes, je reçus l'ordre d'aller sur la balustrade et surveiller les combattants. Justement ce que j'avais eu en tête au début de la soirée !

Donc, pendant que la fille-ananas et le bébé emo se battaient en se lançant des choses qui n'existaient pas et que les spectateurs, dont moi, recevaient les effets secondaires, je remarquais une chose.

Le bébé devait être un fan de tentacle rape. Vu le nombre de fois qu'il avait utilisé l'attaque des tentacules sur notre illustre inconnue fruitée, je ne pouvais qu'arriver à cette conclusion. Ça et qu'il était un bébé vachement précoce.

Puis, il y eu plusieurs retournements de situations et ce fut le bébé qui eu la main gagnante. La fille maigrit vachement jusqu'au point où elle était au bord de la mort et je me penchais en avant, mon appareil photo à la main. Va savoir pourquoi, mes sens de stalker étaient en alerte. Un beau gosse allait apparaître !

Et mes sens avaient eu raison car la fille disparut dans un nuage de fumée indigo pour laisser place à... devine qui ? Ce bon vieux Mukuro ! Avec ses vêtements en cuir moulant (ça y est, je bave) et son trident. Ah, il m'avait manqué ce petit. J'ai hâte de faire de nouvelles photos avec lui !

Pendant que j'étais occupée à songer à plusieurs clichés que je rêvais de faire avec ce beau gosse, ce dernier battit à plates coutures son opposant et je dus redescendre dans le gymnase pour annoncer en compagnie de mes nouvelles sœurs (je ne veux pas avoir des bonbons roses et sans cervelle comme sœurs!) sa victoire. Pendant qu'il sortait une phrase du tonnerre.

- Si tu as perdu, c'est parce que j'étais ton adversaire...

C'est définitif. Il faut que je note cette phrase et que je la ressorte à une occasion.

Le bébé explosa (je sais, c'est difficile à croire et pourtant c'est ce que j'ai vu) et lorsque la fumée se dissipa, je pus constater que Mukuro (cette diva!) était accroupi, un genou à terre et sa tête baissée en une sorte de révérence (j'aime qu'on soit ainsi devant moi) et il présenta sa main gantée vers Bubble Gum n°2.

- Est-ce acceptable ? demanda-t-il avec sa voix qui me rappela des souvenirs pas franchement joyeux concernant ma chère cellule.

Bubble Gum n°2 sembla hésiter et je décidais de prendre les devants. Avant de me rappeler que je devais rester discrète si je voulais rester en vie. N'oublie pas que ce sont des assassins...

- L'anneau de la Brume appartient maintenant à Chrome Dokuro, déclara Bubble Gum n°3. Avec ceci, le gagnant de cette bataille est Chrome Dokuro.

Sans blague. Elle aurait pu s'arrêter à la première phrase... Alors que je me moquais des capacités d'élocution de ma chère Sœurette (je ne digérerais jamais cette information), Mukuro se redressa et échangea des mots doux avec Tsunaze, ce qui ne manquerait pas de rendre jaloux Kyouya-sama.

Bon, d'accord. Mukuro se contenta d'expliquer à la crevette qu'il ne fallait pas y aller en douceur avec les mafieux (quels mafieux ? Ce n'était qu'un bébé emo fan de tentacle rape) et que le bébé n'était pas mort.

Ensuite, le brun (que je n'avais pas vu l'autre soir. Il était sans doute absent) bougea un peu et ordonna au cagoulé de tuer le bébé (un certain Mammon) une fois les combats terminés.

Eh bien, c'est la joie chez les mafieux. Rappelle-moi que si jamais je cherche des amis, je dois absolument aller chez ce brun. Vive la camaraderie !

- Oya, oya, s'exclama Mukuro une fois que le brun eut fini de parler. Tu es vraiment dans le côté obscur de la mafia, n'est-ce pas, Xanxus ?

Je dois l'avouer. Au moment où il prononça ces paroles, je dus me tourner vers un mur pour que personne ne voie mon visage et je portais une main à ma bouche pendant que l'autre allait se crisper sur mon ventre. Un fou rire difficilement contenu menaçait d'attirer l'attention des autres et je devais absolument ne pas le faire. Cependant, l'idée du brun (Xanxus, non?) habillé en jeune Luke Skywalker face à un Mukuro en Dark Vador avait été la goutte de trop.

Je m'écroulais à genoux et fis en sorte de réprimer au mieux les spasmes d'hilarité pendant que Mukuro annonçait au brun que son plan était terrifiant et qu'il en était admiratif avant de partir avec classe tout en prônant qu'il ne dirait rien aux autres parce qu'il n'était pas aussi gentil.

Voyons Mukuro, nous savons tous que tu es un tsundere.

Comme il marchait vers Tsunaze et cie, l'adolescent qui m'avait retenue captive pendant trois jours passa devant moi et faillit s'arrêter, ses yeux vairons passant en revue mon corps encore tremblotant de rire pour ensuite se poser sur mon visage masqué et recouvert de fond de teint. Un petit sourire orna les lèvres de Mukuro et il rit, avec ce rire atroce qui me donnait encore des cauchemars.

- Kufufu, l'alouette ne doit pas être loin, murmura-t-il doucement.

Puis, il continua à marcher et finit par disparaître pour laisser place à la fille-ananas. Ensuite, Ken et Barbie s'en allèrent en l'abandonnant derrière et je pus entendre clairement les cris éberlués mentaux de Tsunaze. Oui, mon oreille est tellement fine que je peux même entendre les hurlements mentaux.

Ensuite, ses cris familiers m'ayant aidé à reprendre mes esprits, j'allais me poster à nouveau à côté de mes... erm... sœurs et Bubble Gum n°2 (à moins que ce soit n°3... Elles se ressemblent trop ! D'ailleurs, elles se ressemblent tellement qu'elles ne savent pas reconnaître une intruse ! La preuve de leur stupidité!) prit la parole.

- Puisque les résultats sont de trois victoires pour chacun des groupes...

- Nous allons continuer avec le prochain duel, termina Bubble Gum n°3.

- Ce sera le combat entre les gardiens du nuage, annoncèrent-elles en chœur pendant que je me carapatais discrètement.

Je savais que Hibari-chan avait un anneau avec un nuage gravé dessus. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que demain soir, ce sera sa grande première.

Et donc, pendant que les deux équipes ennemies s'échangeaient les typiques menaces que je n'ai pas envie de retranscrire car elles sont vraiment clichés, j'en profitais pour m'échapper et je me rendis dans la ruelle où j'avais laissé mes vêtements normaux. Alors que je me changeais à nouveau (et que j'avais l'impression d'être une super-héroïne), j'entendis des pas légers qui résonnèrent faiblement dans la rue vide et je me retournais pour dévisager avec surprise ma peluche favorite.

- Fon, fis-je avec un large sourire tout en frottant vivement mon visage pour enlever tout excédent de fond de teint. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Reborn voulait que j'assiste au tournoi de ce soir, expliqua calmement ce bébé adorable.

C'était d'ailleurs le seul bébé de ma connaissance que je supportais. En même temps, comment ne pas l'aimer ? C'était un chibi Kyouya-sama souriant. Tout ce dont une stalker peut rêver !

Ensuite, je pris Fon dans mes bras (comme d'habitude, ses joues rougirent légèrement lorsque je le pressais contre ma poitrine. N'est-ce pas adorable?) et je rentrais chez moi pour un repos bien mérité. En chemin, nous passâmes près du fleuve et j'aperçus la chevelure familière et soyeuse de mon bienaimé Hibari-chan ainsi que les cheveux blonds fadasses de Dinidiot. (Je pensais pourtant que les cookies que je lui avais fait mangés étaient suffisamment forts que pour le clouer au WC pour toute la nuit...)

- KYOUYA-SAMA, m'exclamais-je tout en sautillant vers les deux beaux gosses. Alors, comment vous sentez-vous maintenant que vous pouvez vous décharger de toute votre frustration sexuelle sur une armoire à glace ?

Fon fit un petit bruit, pareil à un ricanement et Hibari-chan leva lentement son tonfa favori (je vais l'appeler Fred. Après tout, avec toutes ces fois où on s'est violemment rencontrés, je pense que je peux le nommer).

- OOOOH, hurlais-je tout en évitant Fred habilement, Serait-ce un rougissement que je vois là ?

La vitesse (et violence) des coups augmenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker.<strong>

Le soleil se levait et Sakata Tsubaki n'allait pas tarder à en faire de même. Cependant, comme elle avait passé la majorité de la nuit éveillée pour admirer son admirable fiancé, la jeune ne pouvait que supplier le démon qui lui servait de mère pour rester quelques minutes en plus dans son lit.

Néanmoins, elle finit par sortir de ce paradis couramment nommé lit et eut la surprise de sa vie en entrant dans sa cuisine.

Sa mère et son frère étaient partis depuis belle lurette et Tsubaki s'était donc attendu à manger seule en compagnie de son adorable peluche. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Ah, Tsubaka, salua avec mépris un bébé qui buvait calmement une tasse de café.

- Sale gosse, renifla avec autant de dédain la jeune mal réveillée.

- Reborn est venu pour s'assurer que nous répondions aux questions, expliqua Fon qui s'était tenu à l'écart jusqu'alors.

Tsubaki hocha distraitement sa tête et s'assit sur une chaise pour ensuite fusiller du regard son bol vide de céréales. Sitôt qu'il eut remarqué cela, le bébé qu'elle hébergeait s'empressa de le remplir et de lui verser du lait. La jeune Sakata remercia à mi-voix sa peluche et commença à manger sous le regard moqueur d'un certain sale gosse.

- Vu que cette chère Tsubaka est trop occupée à s'empiffrer et à grossir, déclara ce dernier en ricanant sous cape lorsque la jeune en question fit une fissure dans la table sous la rage que provoquèrent ses paroles, Occupe-toi des réponses aux questions, Fon.

L'interpellé acquiesça en souriant doucement et sortit de sa manche une liasse d'enveloppes bleues.

- De Tenshirangelis, murmura-t-il calmement, "Mon cher Fon, J'aimerais savoir ce qui te plaît chez Tsubaki ! Tout ce qui te plaît, et savoir si tu aime son coté masochiste hyper-développé... (vue que selon Reborn tu est un pur S) !"

Le bébé pinça légèrement ses lèvres et finit par soupirer tristement.

- Malheureusement, fit-il en prenant une expression désolée, Le contrat qui me lie à l'auteur m'interdit de révéler ces informations.

Reborn hocha sa tête sérieusement et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

- C'est vrai, affirma-t-il. Il y a un chapitre qui sera entièrement dédié à cette question dans le futur donc nous ne pouvons rien dire.

Un borborygme résonna et les deux bébés réalisèrent que pendant tout ce temps, Tsubaki s'était étouffée avec une bouchée de céréales et était désormais sur le sol en train de se convulser. Ainsi, pendant que Fon s'empressait de la réanimer avec une méthode qui aurait fait hurler de jalousie ses fangirls, Reborn passa à l'enveloppe suivante.

- De Oceliane, lut-il attentivement pour ensuite froncer ses sourcils. "Reborn-san (arcobaleno del Sereno), j'ai appris GRATUITEMENT par un certain arcobaleno (contre la non-diffusion de photos compromettantes) que tu avais eu une relation avec l'ancienne arcobaleno del Cielo Luce, est-ce vrai ? P.S: Si tu veux récupérer les photos pour te venger, fais-le moi savoir ça ne gène pas du tout de trahir mes contacts ! :]

Un hoquet retentit dans son dos, signe que Tsubaki avait récupéré son souffle et le bébé au fedora entendit également le soupir de soulagement du baby-sitter de la jeune. Cependant, cela ne le préoccupait pas car il avait autre chose en tête.

- Qui ? siffla-t-il. Envoie-moi ces photos, sur-le-champs.

Constatant que l'expéditrice de la question n'était pas dans les parages, le bébé grogna avec mauvaise humeur et décida qu'il était temps qu'il aille faire une petite visite à une certaine personne. Heureusement pour cette dernière, Fon se jeta sur l'autre bambin et empêcha ce dernier de commettre un nouveau meurtre sans raison.

Pendant ce temps, Tsubaki remarqua qu'elle ne servait à rien dans cette dispute enfantine où les bébés savaient se battre mille fois mieux qu'elle et décida de répondre aux questions.

- De neko-chan L, déclara-t-elle en haussant la voix pour couvrir le son des assiettes brisées par les petits poings de Fon, "Tsubaki, si tu apprenais qu'Hibari-san avait déjà une stalkeuse avant que tu arrives mais qu'elle a arrêté ses activités quand tu t'es mise toi aussi à stalker ton futur mari pour aller s'entraîner dans la montagne afin de mieux revenir en force, que ferais-tu ? Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un supposition !"

Tsubaki fit une moue pensive pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles la moitié de sa cuisine fut détruite et finit par prendre la parole.

- Je suppose que je mettrais de côté toute mon animosité envers les crétins de l'école et que je réussirais à convaincre Gokudera Hayato de me passer quelques bombes...

- Question suivante, cria Reborn en faisant un saut périlleux pour éviter une attaque de son opposant, De Coconut : "Mon amour chéri de mon cœur qui me bénie chacune de mes matinée caverneuse dès le premier cil réactif je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donner de me nouvelle pendant tout ce temps! Ta noix de coco te dis qu'elle sera toujours là pour toi pour te questionner et apprendre tout de ta sublime vie trépidante! D'ailleurs, Que penses tu, du fait que Ken dise "pyon" à chaque fin de phrase? Je t'aime ma stalkeuse adorée qui câline mes milles et une pensées!"

Tsubaki grogna et se massa les tempes pour ensuite se lever et saisir au vol Fon. Ce dernier écarquilla imperceptiblement ses yeux et cessa d'essayer de poursuivre Reborn pour s'installer plus confortablement dans les bras de la jeune fille. Pendant ce temps, l'autre Arcobaleno atterrit sur la table de la cuisine (seule survivante du massacre) et, toute idée de meurtre oubliée, attendit la suite avec un large sourire moqueur.

- Encore elle, murmura sombrement Tsubaki en caressant les cheveux de Fon pour se calmer. Comment faire pour la dissuader de revenir définitivement ? L'enterrer ? La noyer ?

- Réponds à ses questions sans réagir et elle cessera de t'ennuyer, conseilla Reborn avec un éclat maléfique dans ses prunelles.

- Bien, fit la seule fille présente en prenant une large inspiration. Je ne pense rien du fait que Ken ajoute toujours pyon à ses phrases. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà remarqué, mais tout le monde à Namimori a des tics de langage. Même moi. Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler MA REINE !

Suite à son explosion, Tsubaki voulut se redresser pour partir en courant et écharper une certaine noix de coco et aurait sans doute réussit dans sa tentative s'il n'y avait pas eu deux assassins dans sa cuisine.

- Minute papillon, Tsubaka, caqueta Reborn avec un large sourire, Tu n'as pas répondu à toutes les questions...

Elle grogna avec agacement et se laissa tomber lourdement sur une des rares chaises encore sur pieds pour ensuite attendre que l'enfer continue.

- De baka-tenshi3914, lut tranquillement Fon en s'asseyant de force sur les genoux de la jeune pour l'empêcher de partir en courant une nouvelle fois. "Tsu-chaaan (ma pauvre t'a le même surnom de que Tsuna) si je te donne certaines infos sur un certain bébé mafieux que tu adoooore et sur des personnes de ton entourage (comme sur un certain ananas ou un certain bébé à la tresse...) voudrais-tu me faire une copie de photo de Hibari ? Non repose cette batte cloutée, elles ne seront pas pour moi mais une amie (avec laquelle je suis sur que tu t'entendrais très bien) qui n'a malheureusement pas pu te demander en personne car trop occupée à refaire le portrait à des mecs louches qu'elle a rencontrer je ne sais où, ce qui est dommage car il était pas mal mais bon... ah et ne la tue pas hein vous pouvez faire un marcher: toi, tu prend Hibari et elle, elle prend un type qui ressemble à Hibari comme deux gouttes d'eau mais qui n'est pas Hibari et qui est blond (avec des menottes). En plus elle préfère les blond (même si elle fantasme quand même sur hibari)! Donc ça te va?  
>Ah! et aussi Dit Dit, tu peux me prendre en apprenti *yeux de chibi* pas que je veuille te voler ton Kyo-chan (c'est mimi comme nom Kyoya tu trouve pas?) même si je te l'accorde il est magnifique et classe, mais je suis pas du genre a voler les fiancés des autres et en plus il n'est pas mon genre moi je préfère les détraqués mentaux (ils doivent quand même être beaux, je sortirai pas avec un détraqué mental moche *frisson d'horreur*) mais grâce aux faaaaabuuuleuse technique pour stalker que va -peut-être- m'apprendre, je pourrais stalker un certain prince déchu blond (complètement tarée) trrrrop classe avec son sourire sadique et ses couteaux (on se demande de qui je parle) alors s'il te plaît promis, je te gênerais pas!"<p>

Lorsque la diatribe de sa peluche se fut achevée, Tsubaki prit une large inspiration et plissa ses paupières.

- Dois-je répondre sincèrement, demanda-t-elle à Reborn.

Ce dernier fit un large sourire et prit la parole.

- Je t'en prie, déclara-t-il. Ça ne fera que rendre les choses plus amusantes.

- Dans ce cas, dit Tsubaki en haussant ses épaules avant de prendre une expression menaçante. Je suis la seule stalker de Hibari Kyouya ! Et je ne prendrais pas d'apprentie, elles disent toujours que c'est pour une autre personne mais finissent toujours, toujours ! par se jeter au cou de Kyouya-sama en lui suppliant de leur faire des bébés... Quant à ton amie, si elle aime une version pervertie de Kyouya-sama (des menottes~), elle finira sans doute par se jeter au cou du véritable beau gosse ! Donc, c'est niet.

- Tu sais que tu n'aurais pas du faire ça ? gloussa Reborn avec amusement. Ce n'est pas en insultant et rabaissant les lectrices que tu parviendras à convaincre l'auteur de te mettre avec Hibari.

- Qu-Quoi ?! hurla avec horreur Tsubaki en serrant Fon avec force. Mais c'était pourtant marqué dans le contrat ! "_Finira avec un beau gosse !"_

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, sourit le bébé avec un air maléfique. Réponds aux questions sans t'énerver et maudire les personnes...

- O-Ok, accepta faiblement la jeune fille. Je le finirais pour Kyouya-sama ! Alors, de Suzukihotaru : "Tsubaki onee samaaaaa!Faites un top trois des qualités d'Hibari-san!"

Un long silence suivit la question et Fon leva sa tête pour constater que sa logeuse avait un air perplexe sur son visage.

- Heu..., hésita-t-elle, Il est beau. Canon. Sexy à crever.

- Ça en fait une, rappela Reborn qui prenait son pied à ennuyer l'héritière de la famille Sakata.

- Heu... Il tient ses promesses ? Chaque fois qu'il me dit qu'il va me mordre à mort, il le fait !

- Deux.

- Il est fidèle ! (À son école mais ça reste quand même de la fidélité)...

- Question suivante, s'empressa de dire Fon en prenant la dernière lettre. De Nao : "Tsuba-chi : Si tu devais faire un classement des 5 plus beaux mecs (bon, des 4 après Kyoya-ch...chama), ce serait ?"

- Facile, répondit Tsubaki avec un large sourire qui paraissait plutôt figé, En numéro un, Kyouya-**sama** bien sûr ! En deuxième, le père de Kyouya-**sama**, il est sexy à en crever ! En troisième, Fon lorsqu'il sera adulte parce que je suis certaine qu'il sera encore plus beau que Kyouya-**sama** ! En quatrième, le type au sale caractère de hier soir (Xanxus, non?). Et pour finir, même si cela me brise le cœur, Dinidiot.

- Eh bien, caqueta Reborn en sifflant d'admiration. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais su répondre à toutes ces questions sans craquer...

- Donc, je finirais avec Kyouya-sama ? demanda Tsubaki avec appréhension.

Un long silence suivit sa question et le bébé au fedora regarda sa montre. Il était temps qu'il rejoigne son élève pour continuer leur entraînement. Puis, il se rappela qu'une certaine Tsubaka attendait toujours sa réponse.

- La suite au prochain chapitre ! lança-t-il en sautant par la fenêtre pour éviter Fon que la jeune fille avait lancé contre le bébé.

* * *

><p>Alors... Au dernier chapitre, j'ai demandé si je devais supprimer le coin de la Stalker. Vu l'unanimité de vos réponses, je vais le laisser. Mais, attention, si quelqu'un se plaint de la taille des chapitres face à celles des réponses aux questions, je supprimerais le coin. Je sais, c'est terrible de recourir à cette menace mais bon... La taille des chapitres est déjà décidée d'avance et je ne peux pas les allonger...<p>

Aussi non, terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer ! J'ai fini d'écrire l'arc du futur et je peux donc reprendre le rythme de deux chapitres par semaines, qu'en dites-vous ?

Aussi, une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours : **Fon, est-il un yandere ?**

Répondez à ma question, j'ai hâte de voir vos réponses ! Sans oublier : envoyez vos questions à notre chère stalker qui se fera un plaisir d'y répondre ! :D


	24. Target 23

****Nous voilà au chapitre que tous voulaient lire ! Le combat des Nuages :D (Il va sans dire qu'il ne sera pas aussi épique que l'anime...) Bref ! Passons aux RaR !

yliria: Je commence à me demander si je ne devrais pas arrêter l'histoire et juste laisser le coin de la stalker... Enfin, merci pour avoir eu le courage de lire tous ces chapitres en une seule fois. Tant de stupidités en un coup, ça a du être dur, non ? ;D

Tsukiko Kagamine : Ne pense pas qu'en commentant une fois, tu seras pardonnée ! Eh, c'est ce que je voudrais dire mais comme j'ai une mémoire de poisson, c'est déjà du passé pour moi :D J'aime bien ta vision de Fon, je l'imagine parfaitement ainsi... Pervers. *va baver sur une image de Fon torse nu* bref.

Suzukihotaru: Contente de voir que tu apprécie la taille des chapitres. ;D Et je vois bien Fon avec un gentil sourire recouvert de sang à la Gasai Yuno. Attends un peu, c'est vraiment arrivé dans le manga. *retourne baver sur l'image*

Nao : Ah, je savais que tu verrais la vérité de mon raisonnement ! XD Et, je pense que je vais me laisser tenter par un Fon yandere. Ce sera la première fois qu'on lit ça, non ? ;D

Coconut : Étrangement, tu es la seule qui ait pointé le tentacle rape... Et va savoir pourquoi, ça m'a fait rire. Je dois être un peu dérangée... ;D Aussi non, j'adore ton délire sur Fon, peux-tu le développer ? (Avec toutes les stupidités et trucs étranges que ton cerveau fruité puisse imaginer ;P)

* * *

><p><strong>Target 23 : La stalker admire sa proie s'amuser. <strong>

Ce matin, en me réveillant, je n'étais pas dans mon lit. Bien entendu, j'ai paniqué et saisi le cathéter (le sorte de tube où étaient accrochés mes antidouleurs) pour ensuite menacer l'infirmière qui était venue voir si je m'étais réveillée.

- Où suis-je, hurlais-je tout en menaçant cette pauvre femme.

- À l'hôpital, bredouilla cette dernière tout en reculant doucement avec ses mains levées comme toute personne sensée le ferait face à un dangereux psychotique.

Elle arriva jusqu'au mur et décrocha le combiné du téléphone qui s'y trouvait pour ensuite appeler je ne sais quel docteur qui s'assurerait que je ne cause aucun dommage dans son personnel. (Oui, j'ai l'habitude des hôpitaux et de leur façon de penser).

Tout en attendant qu'un docteur apparaisse, l'infirmière s'en alla en courant, ne voulant clairement pas rester avec moi, et je me recouchais. Après tout, les blessures que Hibari-chan m'avait infligées avec Fred le tonfa étaient encore fraîches. Cependant, comme j'étais habituée à ce traitement, je savais parfaitement que d'ici ce soir, je serais en pleine forme.

Mes yeux remarquèrent un léger mouvement et je fus surprise de constater que la fille-ananas (Kuromu Machin-chose) était aussi alitée.

- Salut, fis-je avec un sourire hésitant.

Essaie un peu d'être dans mon cas ! Je te signale que la dernière fille à laquelle j'ai parlé est Shishô. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, les filles de mon âge n'aiment pas rester avec moi. Ça doit sans doute avoir un rapport avec le fait que j'ai tendance à les réduire en charpie si elles osent ne serait-ce que fantasmer sur mon fiancé. (Oui, je suis possessive, et alors?)

- Bonjour, murmura la fille fruitée sans lever ses yeux vers moi.

Ce fait m'agaça. Je n'aime pas quand on me parle et qu'on ne me regarde pas. Ça me donne l'impression que je n'intéresse pas mes interlocuteurs... Alors, je me levais, enlevais mon cathéter (parce qu'ils m'avaient de nouveau dosée avec trop d'antidouleurs, ces idiots!) et me dirigeais vers la fille. (Un de ces jours, je connaîtrais son nom).

- Erm, hésitais-je une fois devant elle. Tu connais Mukuro ?

Ok, on peut désormais l'admettre. Le prix de la question stupide va à Sakata Tsubaki ! Franchement, de toutes les questions, ça devait être celle-là que je posais...

- Mukuro-sama ? susurra la fille en levant son large œil (l'autre était recouvert d'un cache-œil) vers moi. Vous connaissez Mukuro-sama ?

- Pas de vouvoiement, la coupais-je avec un large sourire. Et oui, j'ai connu Mukuro pendant quelques jours. J'étais son agréable invitée à Kokuyo...

- Kokuyo, marmonna l'autre tout en se tournant pour prendre le trident qui était posé sur sa table de chevet. Il faut que j'aille retrouver Ken et Chikusa.

- Attends, l'appelais-je en saisissant avec douceur son poignet quasi squelettique. Je m'appelle Tsubaki. Et toi ?

- Chrome.

Ensuite, la fille (dont je connais maintenant le nom) s'en alla et je me retrouvais seule dans la chambre d'hôpital. Comme Hibari-chan n'était pas là, je décidais de partir à mon tour et m'en allais sans prévenir quiconque. Cependant, alors que j'étais en chemin vers la sortie, je me perdis dans les dédales des couloirs monochromatiques et je finis par arriver dans une grande salle d'attente après avoir erré pendant ce qui m'avait semblé des heures.

Dinidiot était assis sur un des sièges, parlant avec un air sombre que je ne lui connaissais pas sur son visage avec Romano et le bébé. Je remarquais en passant que Tsunaze et ses trois chiens (Bakamoto, Sasagawa et Gokudera) étaient en train de dormir à leurs côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? demandais-je en m'asseyant à côté de Romario.

Ce dernier se poussa un peu pour me laisser plus de place et Dinidiot toussota tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser mon regard. Ah, il n'avait toujours pas oublié les cookies que je lui avais donnés.

- Ils craignaient que Hibari ne soit pas prêt pour le combat de ce soir, expliqua le bébé en daignant enfin répondre à ma question.

Je fis une moue ennuyée. Pourquoi paniquer ? Tout le monde devrait savoir que Kyouya-sama ne perd jamais. (Et ne viens pas en me disant qu'il avait perdu face à Mukuro. Je sais reconnaître une tricherie que j'en vois une).

- Bande d'idiots, marmonnais-je pour moi-même. Ayez un peu plus confiance...

Le bébé approuva en silence et il se remit à parler avec Dinidiot d'une affaire concernant un certain neuvième. Puis, les quatre belles au bois dormant commencèrent à se réveiller et tous semblèrent se rappeler que j'étais là.

- Hiiie, Sakata-sempaï !

Je te laisse deviner qui a hurlé ça.

- Que fais-tu ici, stupide femme ? grogna Gokudera ne me regardant avec mépris.

Je lui rendis le même regard et croisais avec obstination mes bras sur ma poitrine (qui n'est pas plate!).

- À ton avis ? Cueillir des pâquerettes pour ensuite les offrir en offrande de paix à ce crétin de Dino, répondis-je sarcastiquement.

- Extrême Sakata ! hurla mon camarade de classe en levant son seul bras valide. Je ne savais pas que tu sortais à l'extrême avec l'extrême gars !

Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé avec Sasagawa. Il n'a tout simplement pas les facultés cognitives nécessaires pour comprendre le sarcasme et l'ironie. Ce qui fait qu'il prend toujours sérieusement tout ce que je lui dis. (Ce qui m'a donné de nombreuses migraines au cours de l'année)

- Ironie, Sasagawa, ironie, rappelais-je tout en soupirant avec lassitude.

Puis, je me tournais vers Tsunaze et je repris la parole.

- J'ai entendu que tu stresses pour Kyouya-sama.

La crevette eut la bonne idée de rougir avec honte et il regarda nerveusement ses pieds sans oser lever ses yeux vers moi. Cela m'agaça et je me grattais la joue tout en songeant à Hibari-chan. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Sans doute dormir sur le toit de l'école. Si je me dépêchais, j'arriverais à temps pour prendre une photo de son visage endormi...

- Ça ne sert à rien de stresser, déclarais-je en remettant mes pieds sur terre. Kyouya-sama ne perdra pas. À ta place, je me préoccuperais de choses plus intéressantes.

Puis, je partis. Il faut que j'aille voir Kyouya-sama !

Cependant, en chemin vers l'école, je me rappelais que cela faisait presque une journée que je n'avais pas été chez moi et je me dépêchais de rentrer à la maison. Quelle ne fut ma surprise en me retrouvant nez à nez avec ma mère, cette dernière sortant visiblement pour aller faire les courses.

- Tsu-chan, fit-elle en clignant des yeux avec surprise. Je croyais que tu avais fugué pour te marier clandestinement avec le petit Hibari.

- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas arrivé, soupirais-je.

- Je vois ça, constata ma chère mère. Au fait, Tsu-chan.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as du fond de teint sur le visage.

Je rougis, ce qui ne se vit pas vu la couche gigantesque de fond de teint que je portais et je me réfugiais dans ma chambre pour me changer.

Lorsque le soir arriva, je me déguisais à nouveau en Bubble Gum et je me rendis à l'école. La cour avait été totalement modifiée, des barbelés et de la terre retournée à perte de vue (sans oublier les mitraillettes dans les coins du terrain). Une Bubble Gum s'approcha de moi et je compris qu'il était temps que je me remette dans la peau de mon personnage. C'est-à-dire que je ne dise plus rien et que j'agisse comme une personne frigide.

Gokudera, Bakamoto et Sasagawa arrivèrent bien vite. Cependant, l'absence de Tsunaze me mit la puce à l'oreille. Aurait-il finalement compris qu'il ne servait à rien ? Ou alors, il faisait totalement confiance à son amant (encore absent pour le moment), ce qui était plus probable.

D'ailleurs, Hibari-chan finit par arriver en bon dernier et s'avança sur le champs de bataille où venait d'atterrir le malabar cagoulé que Kyouya-sama ne manquerait pas de réduire en charpie.

Ce dernier fit un petit sourire satisfait et sortit Fred le tonfa tout en regardant avec un air appréciateur celui qu'il allait détruire gaiement ce soir.

- Ainsi, je n'ai qu'à te mordre à mort, se réjouit Kyouya-sama.

Je dus m'empêcher de sortir mon appareil photo. Allez quoi, pour une fois que je vois son sourire amusé, je devais bien entendu ne pas réagir pour ne pas attirer l'attention de mes chères frangines. La vie est injuste.

Puis, tout le monde alla vers l'aire semblable à un champ de bataille et Sasagawa s'étrangla en le découvrant.

- C'est... fit-il en écarquillant tellement ses yeux que je me demandais s'ils allaient sortir de ses orbites.

- Oui, approuva Bubble Gum n°2. L'aire du combat des Gardiens du Nuage.

- Le Terrain du Nuage, rajoutais-je inutilement en prenant une voix grave pour ressembler à celles des chewing-gums sur pattes.

Bubble Gum n°3 me regarda avec approbation et je dus retenir un frisson d'horreur. Je ne veux pas être approuvée par ces idiotes !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? demanda stupidement Sasagawa en me démontrant à nouveau que la boxe faisait perdre des neurones.

Allez quoi, il suffisait de regarder pour remarquer que le sol avait été retourné (probablement pour y enfouir des bombes et mines. Ça ne m'étonnerait absolument pas) et qu'il y avait des mitraillettes (des Gastlings d'après Gokudera qui avait l'air de bien s'y connaître) aux coins de l'aire du combat.

Ensuite, Bubble Gum n°3 prit la parole et expliqua en quoi consistait le rôle des Gardiens du Nuage. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je ricanais. Va savoir pourquoi, ce rôle allait comme un gant à Kyouya-sama. Pendant ce temps, Bubble Gum n°2 sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le lança dans la zone de combat. J'écarquillais mes yeux sous mon masque noir et dus m'empêcher de siffler en voyant le pauvre mouchoir qui n'avait fait de mal à personne se faire trouer sans pitié par les mitraillettes.

Et Kyouya-sama allait se battre là-dedans.

Un immense sourire fendit mon visage tandis qu'une ombre maléfique planait tout autour de moi. Héhé, aujourd'hui, je le verrais ployer ! Et puis, une fois blessé et victorieux (parce qu'il gagnerait, bien évidemment. Hibari Kyouya et perdre ne vont pas dans la même phrase. À moins que cette phrase soit 'Hibari Kyouya ne perd jamais'), je m'empresserais de le soigner et il me déclarerait son amour éternel en se rendant compte que je lui étais indispensable.

Ouais, ça se passerait exactement comme ça !

J'étais tellement plongée dans mes petites fantaisies concernant le nom de nos enfants que je ne remarquais pas que les combattants étaient entrés dans le champ de bataille et que les deux équipes étaient en train de se lancer les traditionnelles piques.

- Si tu as peur, casse-toi, lança un des assassins (le plus moche. En fait, le seul moche) à Sasagawa. Comme l'a fait ton peureux de boss.

- Te fous pas de lui, aboya Gokudera en protégeant comme d'habitude Tsunaze. Le dixième du nom ne ferait jamais ça !

Ainsi, le boss de l'équipe de Kyouya-sama était Tsunaze. Tiens, ça me rappelait la fois où la crevette avait rendu visite à Hibari-chan avec moi (et que nous avions rencontré sa mère. Brrr). Le bébé avait sorti un truc disant que Tsunaze allait faire de Kyouya-sama son valet. Ça avait sans doute un rapport avec ce combat, maintenant que j'y pense.

Puis, pendant que Bakamoto disait que Tsunaze n'était pas venu parce qu'il faisait entièrement confiance à Hibari-chan (rien que pour avoir dit ça, je vais arrêter de l'appeler Bakamoto), je souris doucement. Bien, Tsunaze avait compris que ça ne servait à rien de paniquer. Brave gosse.

Je lui donnerais un su-sucre la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.

Cependant, lorsque le gars aux cheveux noirs assis sur un trône entendit que Hibari-chan était l'ace de l'équipe de Tsunaze, il rit bruyamment et je fronçais mes sourcils.

Cet... indien ! (parce qu'il avait tout de l'indien avec ses peintures aborigènes, d'accord des cicatrices, et ses plumes dans les cheveux. À quand la danse de la pluie?) Cet indien osait rire de Kyouya-sama ! C'est décidé. Auparavant, je n'avais pas vraiment pris part à ces combats, préférant rester dans mon coin et admirer les beaux gosses qui étaient présents (en grande quantité du côté des ennemis de Kyouya-sama). Mais maintenant que l'Indien avait osé se moquer des capacités de Kyouya-sama, c'était la guerre.

Je sortis de mes poches les pompons que j'avais créés avec l'aide de Shishô pendant la journée et les cachais dans mon dos.

Puis, le début du combat fut annoncé et Hibari-chan élargit son sourire. Le truc cagoulé (je pense que ce n'est même pas humain avec toute la fumée que ça dégage) fit jaillir des flammes de ses pieds et vola vers Kyouya-sama qui leva doucement Fred le tonfa.

Et, alors qu'il abattait son ennemi en un seul mouvement, je levais mes pompons et les flanquais simultanément dans les visages de mes chères sœurs.

- Hi-Ba-Ri, scandais-je en faisant des mouvements de cheerleader pour encourager mon bienaimé. Hi-Bar-Ri ! Figh-to !

Kyouya-sama ignora mes encouragements et se tourna vers Bubble Gum n°2 qui essayait tant bien que mal de digérer ce qui venait de se passer (ainsi que la substance dont étaient recouverts mes pompons. Hey, que veux-tu ? Je les ai faits avec Shishô) et dit avec classe qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Puis, il s'avança avec classe vers l'Indien et le défia.

Je crois que je viens de tomber amoureuse.

Surtout lorsque j'entendis l'insulte que venait de lancer mon cher et tendre.

Roi des singes de la montagne des singes. C'est définitif. Kyouya-sama est un dieu.

- Hi-Ba-Ri, répétais-je en bougeant vivement mes bras pour l'encourager à battre l'abruti de singe indien, Mords-Le-À-Mort !

* * *

><p><strong>Le chat de la Stalker.<strong>

[Sakata Tsubaki – future femme de Hibari Kyouya] _est connectée._  
>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] <em>est connecté.<em>  
>[Fon] <em>est connecté.<em>  
>[Le Dixième du Nom est le meilleur Boss qui soit] <em>est connecté.<em>  
>[Baseball lover] <em>est connecté<em>.  
>[Tsunaze] <em>est connecté<em>.

[Sakata Tsubaki – future femme de Hibari Kyouya] : Vu que nous sommes couramment tous sur le terrain en train de nous battre pour rester en vie, je suppose que personne n'a le temps pour répondre aux questions...  
>[Tsunaze] : Sakata-sempaï ! Vous êtes aussi là ?! Et pourquoi devrions-nous chatter par téléphone alors que Xanxus essaie de nous tuer ! (ΦДΦ)!?<br>[Sakata Tsubaki – future femme de Hibari Kyouya] : Je suis à la maison et je vous attendais. Mais vu que personne n'est venu... J'ai réinstallé le chat. （￣3￣）

[Le Dixième du Nom est le meilleur Boss qui soit] : Femme stupide ! Comment peux-tu distraire le Dixième alors qu'il est occupé ! Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ces émoticônes stupides !  
>[Sakata Tsubaki – future femme de Hibari Kyouya] : Roooh, qui a invité ce grognon ? (;￣Д￣)<br>[Baseball lover] : Ça a l'air marrant ! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ Mais, Tsuna, tu ne devrais pas plutôt te concentrer sur ton combat ? (-_-)ゞ゛  
>[Le Dixième du Nom est le meilleur Boss qui soit] : Oh non, pas lui... J'avais déjà assez avec la femme stupide mais si l'accro du baseball se rajoute...<p>

[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : À la place de vous disputer comme des adolescentes, protégez votre boss pour qu'il puisse répondre aux questions.

[Le Dixième du Nom est le meilleur Boss qui soit] _s'est déconnecté._  
>[Baseball lover] <em>s'est déconnecté.<em>

[Sakata Tsubaki – future femme de Hibari Kyouya] : ヽ(ー_ー )ノ Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ils ont pris la peine de se connecter... Enfin, Fon ! Bouge tes jolies petites fesses semblables à celles de Kyouya-sama et fais défiler les questions !  
>[Fon] : ...<p>

[neko-chan L] : Tsubaki, si il n'y avait pas eu la famille Hibari à Namimori (ce qui aurait été une tragédie !) Qui aurais-tu stalké ? Imaginons bien sur qu'il ait déjà tout les gens de maintenant (incluant le groupe de Xanxus). Aurais-tu stalké Xanxus ou il est trop vieux pour toi ? Il est quand même trèèès sexy, non ?  
>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : C'est pourtant évident. Elle m'aurait stalké.(●´∀｀●)<br>[Sakata Tsubaki – future femme de Hibari Kyouya] : Pourrais-tu sauter dans le champ de bataille et te faire tuer par une mitraillette ? (￣ω￣;)  
>[Tsunaze] : Hieeee ! Sakata-sempaï, vous êtes vraiment là ! ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ<br>[Sakata Tsubaki – future femme de Hibari Kyouya] : Pas du tout. Je suis en train de regarder la télé. Maintenant, concentre-toi sur le beau gosse, je pense qu'il va essayer de te fusiller...  
>[Tsunaze] : Vous êtes vraiment là !<br>[Sakata Tsubaki – future femme de Hibari Kyouya] : Sinon, pour répondre à cette question, j'aurais probablement stalké aucune des personnes mentionnées ci-dessus.  
>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Et pourquoi donc ?<br>[Sakata Tsubaki – future femme de Hibari Kyouya] : Parce ma famille s'est installée à Namimori lorsque Akiko-sama a invité ma mère. Elle disait quelque chose à propos de tisser des liens entre nos deux familles...  
>[Fon] : En conclusion, nous devons votre présence à l'existence des Hibari.<p>

[yliria] : question pour Tsubaka ... Euh Tsubaki gomen ...  
>Alors si un jour tu tombais sur le sosie de ton Kyouya-sama mais en blond et plus violent, plus sexy, plus fort et plus froid que la banquise, en tomberais-tu amoureuse ? Et si Fon grandit et qu'il ressemble trait pour trait à ton Kyouya-sama et qu'il soit aussi fort mais un peu plus gentil (voir beaucoup même) que ferais-tu ?<br>[Sakata Tsubaki – future femme de Hibari Kyouya] : Mais qui est ce sosie de Kyouya-sama en blond ?! (≧σ≦) On n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur lui ! Et je ne tomberais jamais amoureuse d'une pâle imitation de Kyouya-sama !  
>[Fon] : ...<br>[Sakata Tsubaki – future femme de Hibari Kyouya] : Quant à Fon, s'il grandissait et qu'il devenait aussi canon... (ღ˘∀ ˘ღ) Serait-ce appelé de la pédophilie ?

[Fon] _s'est déconnecté_.

[Sakata Tsubaki – future femme de Hibari Kyouya] : Que s'est-il passé ? Fon est malade ?  
>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Ha, si tu savais... (｀ε´)<p>

[Tsukiko Kagamine] : Pour Tsubaki : Qu'écoute tu comme musique ? Tes groupes préférés, tout ça quoi ! Personnellement j'adore the GazettE et Kalafina (groupes japonais) ! Mais par contre si tu écoute du rap ...BEUARRRK tu es ma pire ennemie !  
>[Sakata Tsubaki – future femme de Hibari Kyouya] : Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écouter de la musique. Aimer Kyouya-sama est un art qui se vit à plein temps.<br>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : ... Pathétique. Dis la vérité, Tsubaka.  
>[Sakata Tsubaki – future femme de Hibari Kyouya] : Ok, ok, je vais le faire... j'écoute principalement tout ce qui passe à la radio et sur nico nico douga... C'est bon, tu es content ? (;_・)<br>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Très.

[Oceliane] : Reborn-kun, je suis heureuse de constater (d'après ta réaction pour le moins ... violente) que mon contact était fiable, si je le manipule bien il recommencera à me donner des infos ( faut dire que son amant est une boule d'hormone, alors c'est pas les clichés compromettant qui vont manquer à l'appel ). Sinon pour les photos je suis d'humeur généreuse alors je vais te les envoyer... ou pas ! :P Et oui, Reborn-kun je n'ai absolument pas peur de toi ! Et non je ne suis pas maso, je suis juste insensible à la douleur. Par contre je te donne ces images ( que j'ai photocopier, on sait jamais ça peut servir ) que mon contact m'avais gentiment donné pour appuyer ses dires : images?qtbn:ANd9GcS4W2Q5L9eg4JLRsP-CiHetfjuxEUCUZfssL3wQTj9u2Xu gvd7y et images?qtbn:ANd9GcTQ8GGFqFdZHRCmQRzWbcAu 2_L8arnfSluKwilkrt3_w46-ZOkEOw . Sache que j'en d'autre dans ce style. Donc, mon cher Reborn-kun, j'en viens désormais à ma question. Sachant que tu as bel et bien eut une relation avec la belle Luce, et sachant ( grâce à ton laquais ) que celle-ci est tombée enceinte, comme par hasard, peu de temps avant ta transformation en Arcobaleno, se pourrait-il que tu sois le père de Aria, l'actuelle Arcobaleno du Ciel et Boss des Giglio nero ?  
>P.S: Si tu veux les photos compromettante concernant mon contact, réponds. Si tu ne répond pas ne serait-ce que par oui non je ferait en sorte que toute la mafia soit au courant de ça ET je ferait circuler la rumeur que Aria est ta fille, même si c'est faux.<br>Alors, réponse...  
>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : ...<p>

[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] _s'est déconnecté pour tuer un certain laquais_

[Suzukihotaru] : Tsubaki onee sama choisissez une arme entre le katana et l'arme à feu (perso je choisirais le AK-45 perso hein)  
>[Sakata Tsubaki – future femme de Hibari Kyouya] : Normalement, vu mes ancêtres, je devrais choisir le katana... Mais je suis une catastrophe avec une arme dans les mains. Donc, je suppose qu'une arme à feu serait un choix correct. J'aurais au moins une chance de toucher mon ennemi avant de me faire abattre. En passant, je vise très bien.<p>

[Nao] : Tsuba-chi : le top 3 des que tu aimerais piquer à Rebo-chi (nyark) pour les utiliser sur Kyoya-chama ? (peux pas , sama c'est... Beurk)  
>[Sakata Tsubaki – future femme de Hibari Kyouya] : Je jure que si tu avais été devant moi, je t'aurais défigurée... Sinon, je lui piquerais bien son lézard métamorphe pour l'utiliser sur Kyouya-sama. Et son chapeau (il irait à merveille à Kyouya-sama!). Et son uke. (Nous savons tous qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ?) o(≧∇≦o)<p>

[Tsukiba] : question pour la Stalkeuse! Dis moi Tsu-chan, puisque le tonfa favori de Hibari s'appelle Fred, est ce que l'autre s'appelle George? Bah oui comme les jumeaux Weasley! Bonne chance ma belle pour continuer a survivre dans le monde fou de la mafia ;)  
>[Sakata Tsubaki – future femme de Hibari Kyouya] : Ben non. Le deuxième tonfa s'appelle Tetsuya n°2. N'est-ce pas logique ? (´･_･`) Merci pour les encouragements ! (Même si je ne vois pas ce qu'à la mafia à voir avec ces combats nocturnes...)<br>[Tsunaze] : Sakata-sempaï... Vous êtes incroyable...∑(O_O;)  
>[Sakata Tsubaki – future femme de Hibari Kyouya] : Je sais, on me le dit souvent. （#-＿-#）<br>[Tsunaze] : Ce n'était pas un compliment.

[Coconut] : Mon amour, ma Reine ayant volé mon cœur, votre beauté est toujours aussi étincelante; votre savoir, illuminé; votre courage, sans pareil; votre voix un délice à mes saintes oreilles. Mais aujourd'hui est question de changement car ma question sera pour ton pauvre kohaï Tsunayoshi Sawada. Donc, avoue ici et maintenant quand fait tu es un gros sadique qui ne souhaite qu'à voir les autres te lécher les pieds mais qui utilise la technique du "petit shota faible et innocent qui ne vous veux aucun mal" AVOUE! Au revoir mon étoile aux milles atouts, rêve de moi cette nuit! Kissssu.  
>[Sakata Tsubaki – future femme de Hibari Kyouya] : Fais vite, Tsunaze. J'ai un milkshake de noix de coco à préparer.<br>[Tsunaze] : O-Ok ! Je n'utilise pas cette techni...  
>[Sakata Tsubaki – future femme de Hibari Kyouya] : Oï, Tsunaze ! Toujours là ? Je ne te vois plus sur le terrain...<br>[Tsunaze] : Règle n°234 du règlement d'ordre intérieur de Namimori : il est interdit d'employer des appareils électroniques dans l'enceinte de l'école. Je vais tous vous mordre à mort.  
>[Sakata Tsubaki – future femme de Hibari Kyouya] : C'est quoi ça, Tsunaze ?! Tu te prends pour Kyouya-sama ?((((；゜Д゜)))<br>[Tsunaze] : Erreur, herbivore. J'ai récupéré le téléphone de Sawada Tsunayoshi lorsque ce dernier a été projeté par un tir. Maintenant, dis-moi où tu te caches, je vais te mordre à mort.  
>[Sakata Tsubaki – future femme de Hibari Kyouya] : ∑(O_O) Kyouya-sama ! C'est vraiment vous ! Heu... Ma mère m'appelle, je dois y aller !<p>

[Sakata Tsubaki – future femme de Hibari Kyouya] _s'est déconnectée._

* * *

><p>Bien, bien, bien. Savez-vous qu'on approche de plus en plus de l'arc du futur ? Préparez-vous à lire des choses surprenantes ! ;D<p>

Sinon, pour continuer sur la question du Yandere!Fon : **Qui veut voir un Yandere!Fon se battre contre Hibari pour obtenir Tsubaki ?**

N'oubliez pas de commenter, d'envoyer (une seule) question aux personnages et... je ne sais pas... encourager l'auteur ?_  
><em>


	25. Target 24

Vous êtes incroyable ! Une fois ceci mis au clair, continuons avec les bonnes nouvelles ! :D Dans deux chapitres... L'arc du futur commence !**  
><strong>

Suzukihotaru : Continue comme ça et il se peut que le niveau de l'histoire augmente. (Peu probable en fait :/) En tout cas, continue à commenter ! Sinon, Tsubaki va buter des Cervello. A sa façon. *tousse*

Coconut : Pas mal du tout ! Alors, maintenant, montre-moi ce qui te vient à la tête lorsque je te dis Ken vs Fon pour obtenir l'attention de Tsubaki ! (Ce qui n'arrivera jamais dans l'histoire.) Comment ça, je pousse le bouchon trop loin ? Sinon, tes questions ont manqué à Tsubaki, elle en a perdu l'envie de vivre ;D

Nao : Je l'admet, c'est très con. Quant à la question, elle voulait dire que Fon, en mode yandere, allait se battre contre Hibari pour conquérir Tsubaki. Pendant que Hibari se battrait contre Fon parce qu'il en avait envie.

Tsukiko Kagamine : Tu es limite cette fois-ci. Fais gaffe ! Si tu veux voir Tsubaki donner une raclée à quelqu'un, il va falloir attendre... Après tout, elle ne sait pas se battre et est une catastrophe sur pattes...

* * *

><p><strong>Target 24 : La stalker découvre que les histoires de famille des mafieux sont aussi compliquées que celles des feuilletons à l'eau de rose sud-américains.<strong>

Je suppose que je dois te faire un bref rapport de la situation avant de continuer à raconter l'histoire. Donc, je m'étais glissée, déguisée en Chewing-gum vivant, dans une sorte de tournoi où des jeunes, tout juste entrés dans l'adolescence, devaient se battre contre des assassins patentés.

Alors, dans le dernier chapitre, Kyouya-sama (le sublime fiancé de notre tout aussi sublime protagoniste) venait de battre son ennemi en un coup et avait défié le boss des assassins, le Singe Indien.

D'ailleurs, en ce moment-même, ils étaient en train de se battre. Les deux Bubble Gum (encore un peu nauséeuses suite au coup avec les pompons empoisonnés que je leur avais flanqué) ne savaient comment réagir et les spectateurs en étaient ébahis. Cependant, je ne cessais pas pour autant d'encourager Hibari-chan avec mes pompons et je dus m'arrêter lorsque je remarquais une chose.

Le truc cagoulé avait bougé. Et ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Soudain, un rayon de lumière fusa et transperça la cuisse de Kyouya-sama, me donnant raison dans mes inquiétudes, et je pinçais mes lèvres. D'accord, j'avais attendu avec impatience qu'il se blesse pour ainsi gagner son affection. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je désirais qu'il se fasse blesser par un robot (c'en est un, pas vrai?) qui était mauvais perdant. Parce que tout le monde sait que les robots sont des mauvais perdants, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Singe Indien déclara alors que, comme il avait été occupé par Kyouya-sama, il n'avait pas eu le temps de ramasser ses déchets, à savoir le robot, et que le système de ce dernier était devenu fou.

Résultat, des missiles furent lancés partout et je dus me jeter à terre pour en éviter un.

Le Singe Indien que je commençais à haïr de plus en plus éclata de rire et je méditais si oui ou non lui envoyer un pompon dans la figure pour le voir tomber malade. Tout le monde commença à éviter les missiles et je vis du coin de l'œil Chrome (tu sais, la fille-ananas) traverser le champ de bataille en courant pour ensuite se figer sur une mine. Heureusement pour elle, ses princes charmants, Ken et Barbie, la sauvèrent et ils atterrirent quelques mètres plus loin, justement dans le champ de mire d'une mitraillette. Je pense que c'est la parfaite illustration du dicton 'passer de Charybde à Scylla'. Sans oublier le gros robot qui s'approchait lentement d'eux.

Ok, je vais commencer à préparer leurs funérailles.

Cependant, une flamme orangée m'éblouit et je dut ciller plusieurs fois pour ensuite remarquer que mes prédictions avaient été dans l'erreur car un écran de flammes avait protégé nos trois élèves de Kokuyo. Lorsque le feu se dissipa, je remarquais avec surprise qu'un garçon de la même taille que Tsunaze, avec les même cheveux que Tsunaze et le même visage que Tsunaze se trouvait devant les trois adolescents à terre, sa main recouverte d'un gant en métal tendue vers le robot.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Tsunaze.

Parce que mon dame-kohaï a des grands yeux bruns tirant vers le caramel. Et il a toujours un air craintif sur son visage.

Tandis que ce gars avait des yeux orangés qui brillaient avec une détermination inébranlable qui se reflétait dans tout son corps. Sans oublier la flamme orangée qui flambait doucement sur son front.

- C'est, s'exclama Sasagawa.

- Le boss, finit Gokudera.

Ah, Tsunaze n'était donc pas leur boss, plutôt le représentant de ce gars tout feu toutes flammes. Oui, ça donnait plus de sens à cette histoire d'équipe où Tsunaze était le boss.

Je me relevais, les genoux légèrement fléchis, on ne sait jamais que d'autres missiles soient lancés et que je doive les éviter, et avançais lentement pour ne pas attirer l'attention vers Hibari-chan pour m'assurer de son état.

- Ainsi, tu es arrivé, lança le Singe Indien au gars-semblable-à-Tsunaze-mais-qui-n'était-pas-Tsunaze. Mais...

Des missiles sortirent des bras du robot et fusèrent vers le gars-semblable-à-Tsunaze-mais-qui-n'était-pas-Tsunaze pendant que le type aux cicatrices continuait.

- Éliminer tout, en commençant par les déchets. Ça n'a toujours pas changé.

Le gars au front enflammé regarda tranquillement vers le ciel où arrivaient les projectiles et tendit ses bras en arrière. Puis, je te le jure, il s'envola en se propulsant à l'aide de ses gants enflammés et évita habilement les missiles. (Qui atterrirent à quelques centimètres de mon pied).

Ensuite, il se posa devant le robot et lui arracha vivement le bras qui restait à la machine.

D'accord. Je veux bien l'avouer. Ce type, que je ne connais absolument pas et qui n'est pas Tsunaze, était vachement cool.

Puis, ce qui suivit se passa tellement rapidement que je ne pus que rester assise à côté de Kyouya-sama, prête à n'importe quel moment à partir avec ce dernier sur mon dos. Le gars qui ressemblait à Tsunaze uniquement en apparence se mit à combattre le robot, évitant avec une adresse que je ne pouvais que lui envier (si seulement je pouvais éviter les tonfas de Kyouya-sama comme ça!) et il finit par flanquer un coup de poing dans le poitrail de la machine, la mettant définitivement à terre. Cependant, la machine profita d'un instant d'inattention (le gars ayant demandé avec une voix grave au Singe Indien ce que cela voulait dire) et le type enflammé fendit la machine avec une seule main.

Ok, où dois-je signer pour l'épouser ?

Mais je mis de côté toute idée de mariage lorsque je remarquais qu'un vieillard venait de tomber de l'intérieur du robot meurtrier. Mes yeux se rétrécirent et je compris que le gars ressemblant à Tsunaze avait été piégé.

Bon, d'accord, je le compris lorsque les autres l'expliquèrent.

Mais pire encore, le gars semblable à Tsunaze fut choqué et ses flammes disparurent, laissant derrière un garçon aux grands yeux bruns effrayés et portant des moufles en laine.

C'est définitif, je retire tout ce que j'ai pensé auparavant, Tsunaze n'a pas été cool. Non, tout cela n'était que des hallucinations suite au fond de teint que je portais.

Et, pendant que je paniquais sur tout ce que j'avais pensé concernant Tsunaze et son bref moment de coolitude, ce dernier paniquait car le Singe Indien osait insinuer qu'il était le coupable de la mort du vieillard (sincèrement, c'est quoi ce nom ? Qui oserait appeler son fils Neuvième?). Mais, heureusement pour tout le monde, le vieux n'était que gravement blessé et il raconta une fort jolie histoire concernant le passé du Singe Indien.

Puis, le vieillard ferma ses yeux et l'affreux (l'Indien quoi) prit la parole et déclama plein de belles phrases pour finir sur la conclusion qu'il avait recherchée depuis le début de tous ces combats.

- Je vais te tuer pour le venger.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine et je tournais mes yeux vers le bébé qui était accroupi à côté du corps inerte du vieux. Oh-Oh, il semblerait qu'il se soit fâché. Je n'aimerait pas être à la place du Singe Idiot.

S'en suivirent plusieurs échanges entre le bébé et les Bubble Gums (qui n'étaient pas aussi impartiales qu'elles voulaient le faire croire, ces idiotes) et Tsunaze finit par prendre la parole. Et ça, pour la prendre, il le fit.

- Je ne te laisserais jamais succéder au Neuvième.

Je te l'assure, si j'avais eu du pop-corn, j'aurais été au paradis. Il ne manquait plus que la révélation que Xanxus était le frère jumeau caché de Tsunaze et tout aurait été parfait.

Pendant que j'imaginais d'autres stupidités parfaitement clichés qui risquaient de survenir à un moment ou à un autre, Gokudera fit preuve d'une grande loyauté à Tsunaze en affirmant que sa volonté était la leur.

Affirmation que contredit aussitôt Hibari-chan qui avait toujours été un tsundere. (Quoique, je préfère penser qu'il est yandere, vues le nombre de fois qu'il me mord à mort). Les assassins se préparèrent à attaquer les adolescents pendant que je retournais auprès des Bubble Gum n°2 et 3. Cette dernière les interrompit et commença à déclarer que tout combat concernant les Vongola devait être arbitré par les Cervello. N'en pouvant plus de la voir agir avec autant de partialité envers le Singe Indien, je décidais de faire connaître au monde mon avis.

- Le vainqueur de ce combat deviendra le boss des Vongola donc, fis-je en prenant une voix grave et en me félicitant intérieurement pour avoir retenu le nom de la famille, ce sera la bataille pour l'anneau du ciel.

Bubble Gum n°2 sembla être prise de court, pensant sans doute que je n'allais rien faire (mis à part agiter mes pompons empoisonnés) et décida de suivre ce que je venais d'annoncer.

- En d'autres mots, fit-elle, ce sera le dernier des combats pour les anneaux.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, maître Xanxus, demanda n°3 (cette lécheuse de bottes) qui fut ignorée avec splendeur par le Singe Indien.

- Dans ce cas, conclus-je en me redressant et en ignorant les deux autres, demain soir.

Puis, pendant que les Chewing-gums expliquaient en quoi allait consister le combat, je remarquais le regard sombre du bébé et je frissonnais. On dirait que mon déguisement a été mis à jour. Un sourire sarcastique orna les lèvres du gosse et je faillis gémir d'horreur. Oh non, il allait me le faire payer, ça se voyait dans ses yeux noirs.

Cependant, le Singe Indien lança la moitié de son anneau à Tsunaze et fit ensuite briller ses mains. Alors que la lueur m'aveuglait, je sentis une main aux longs doigts me saisir par le poignet et m'entraîner dans les airs. Lorsque je pus enfin voir correctement, je dus retenir un cri étranglé en remarquant que j'étais sur le toit d'un immeuble en compagnie des Chewing-gums ainsi que des assassins.

- Qui es-tu ? me demanda Bubble Gum n°2 en me regardant avec un air inexpressif.

Je jetais un bref coup d'œil autour de moi. Le Singe Indien était en train de rire avec un air mégalomane tout en regardant la foule qui se hâtait sous ses pieds des mètres plus bas. L'assassin blond ricanait lui aussi tandis que le moche admirait le singe. C'était déjà ça de gagné, si ces assassins ne me prêtaient aucune attention, je pourrais (probablement) m'en sortir en vie. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais toujours mes pompons et une échelle de secours se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière moi. Ok, je pouvais le faire. Je peux le faire. Après tout, je suis la fiancée de Hibari Kyouya ! Je suis capable de tout ! Je suis Sakata Tsubaki ! La (sexy) fiancée (et avec une poitrine tout à fait respectable) du tout aussi sexy Hibari Kyouya !

Bref, après m'être réconfortée mentalement, je finis par répondre.

- Juste une admiratrice qui passait par là, déclarais-je avec un sourire mystérieux tout en envoyant mon poing (recouvert d'un pompon jaune et violet) dans la face de n°2 et en sautant aussitôt en arrière.

J'évitais de peu les balles qui suivirent et dévalais en glissant l'échelle jusqu'à arriver près d'une fenêtre. Ensuite, ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour me retrouver dans la rue commerçante, me changer et enlever mon fond de teint et ma perruque, pour après me fondre dans la foule.

Lorsque je rentrais chez moi, je m'affalais sur le canapé de la salle à manger et je soupirais longuement. La lumière s'alluma subitement et je sursautais en remarquant qu'une certaine personne se trouvait assise sur le fauteuil en face de moi.

- Sakata Tsubaki, déclara calmement ma très chère mère. Puis-je savoir où tu te trouvais ?

- Heu, hésitais-je, Avec Kyouya-sama ?

- Akiko m'a dit que le petit Hibari est rentré depuis longtemps, susurra ma mère en fronçant ses sourcils. Où. Était. Tu ?

- Maman, je t'en prie, hurlais-je en me redressant pour éviter juste à temps la batte de baseball cloutée, Épargne-moi ! Il faut que j'aille soigner Hibari-chan pour ensuite le faire tomber amoureux et ainsi pouvoir l'épouser !

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker.<strong>

- Merci d'être venus chez moi, maugréa Sakata Tsubaki en accueillant l'adolescent et le bébé qui se trouvaient à sa porte. Entrez et faites comme chez vous...

Sawada Tsunayoshi cilla plusieurs fois et se tourna vers Reborn.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. C'est la première fois qu'elle est aussi polie...

- C'est parce que Tsubaki-san est très fatiguée, expliqua Fon en apparaissant aux côtés de la jeune fille qui s'était écroulée sur le canapé du salon et bavait légèrement sur les coussins de ce dernier. Et d'après Tsuki-san, lorsque sa fille est épuisée, l'entraînement d'Hibari Akiko revient en force.

- Oh, fit simplement Tsuna en allant s'asseoir sur le tapis situé en face du canapé où roupillait désormais sa sempaï.

- Bon, lança Reborn en frappant violemment l'arrière de la tête de son élève, Finissons-en ! Tu dois encore t'entraîner !

Ignorant le châtain qui était à terre et gémissait de douleur, Fon sortit de ses manches des enveloppes et les posa sur la table du salon.

- De Suzukihotaru, lut-il tranquillement, Tsunayoshi:Je crois que Mukuro-san est amoureux de toi à tout le temps dire qu'il veux ton corps et toi qu'en pense-tu (bien sur tous les avis m'intéressent)?

Le jeune en question écarquilla largement ses yeux et saisit la lettre pour la lire à son tour.

- HEIN ?! hurla-t-il. Mukuro n'est absolument pas amoureux de moi ! Il veut juste posséder mon corps pour détruire la mafia ! C'est tout !

- Il y a différents genres de possession, murmura Reborn avec un air entendu. Et je pense que nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur ce point...

- Et vous, Tsubaki-san, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Fon en se tournant vers le zombie qui dormait sur le canapé.

- Yaoi, marmonna la jeune en cachant son visage dans le coussin qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine.

- Voilà qui symbolise tout à fait ce que des millions de personnes estiment, déclara Reborn en souriant largement pendant que son élève sombrait dans une profonde dépression.

- D'Oceliane, continua Fon sans se soucier du châtain qui sanglotait à ses pieds. Reborn-kun je suis vexe que tu ne prene pas mes menaces au sérieux :-( ! En conséquences, j'ai envoyé les clichés à toute la Varia ainsi qu'à tous les arcobaleno y compris Verde ! Oh et par le biais de Chrome-chan je les ai envoyé à Mukuro-sama aussi _ ! La rumeur à fait le même chemin :-P ! Donc si tu ne veux pas que ça se propage répond à ma question précédente, soit, es-tu le père de Aria-san, oui ou non ?  
>P.S: Merci de m'avoir débarrassé de Skull, que je n'ai jamais vu, jamais entendu et à qui je n'ai jamais écrit. Que veut tu je n'aime pas les moins que rien ( rassure toi Tsu-kun tu ne fait pas partie de cette catégorie ! À près tout tu a réussi à battre Mukuro-sama ! Même si par ta faute il est à Vindice maintenant. Mais bon je ne pas t'en vouloir, tu a une petite bouille trop mignone pour ça ;-) )<p>

Reborn rétrécit ses yeux pendant qu'une aura menaçante apparaissait autour de son minuscule corps, provoquant de ce fait un cri effrayé de la part de Tsuna ainsi qu'un coussin volant (courtoisie d'une Tsubaki qui n'appréciait pas que l'on dérange son sommeil avec une atmosphère meurtrière).

- N'était-ce pourtant pas évident, grogna le bébé au fedora. J'ai rencontré Luce pour la première fois lors de la première réunion des Arcobaleno. Et elle était déjà enceinte.

- Tu vas devoir aller t'excuser auprès de Skull, murmura Fon en saisissant une autre enveloppe. De Nao : Tsuba-chi ! J'ai un portefeuille à l'effigie de Kyoya-chi...sama ? (et Mukuro-chi, Tsuna-chi et Spanner-chi :P), j'ai pensé à toi \o/ Quel est ton accessoire à son effigie le plus... épique ?

Comme si elle avait senti que cela la concernait, la jeune fille se redressa (difficilement) et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol. Abasourdi, Tsuna se pencha et put constater que Tsubaki roupillait désormais en enlaçant Fon qui semblait accoutumé à ce genre de traitement.

- La réponse, Tsubaka, grommela Reborn qui était toujours agacé par sa question.

-Mmm, murmura la fille en enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure du bébé qui rougit furieusement face au traitement. Une paire de culottes avec la tête de Kyouya-sama... Je lui ai offert le caleçon avec ma tête dessus mais il l'a déchiré en mille morceaux devant moi... méchant Kyou-kun.

- Incroyable, s'exclama Tsuna. Elle n'a absolument pas réagi au nom de Hibari-san !

- Dernière question et elle pourra enfin dormir dans son lit, déclara Fon en haussant ses épaules. De Tsukiko Kagamine : Tsuna-kun , j'ai un poster de toi dans ma chambre (que j'ai accessoirement acheté à la Japan expo avec un poster de gokudera) où pour une fois tu ne ressemble pas ou ne dégage pas une aura venant de la gente féminine. Alors ma question: Pourrais tu pendant au moins deux minutes avoir l'air aussi classe que mon poster , et ne pas avoir l'air d'un pauvre petit canari effrayé ? (oui parce que avec tes iiiiiiiiii, je ne peux venir qu'a cette conclusion)

- Non, il ne peut pas, déclara de but en blanc Reborn.

- Quoi ? s'indigna Tsuna. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je peux avoir l'air classe !

- On y croit, ricana le bébé.

* * *

><p>Alors, pour continuer sur la lancée des questions : <strong>Qui veut des<strong> **marshmallows ?  
><strong>Bien sûr, n'oubliez pas d'envoyer vos questions aux personnages et d'encourager l'auteur, elle en a besoin !


	26. Target 25

Bon, ce chapitre est très long. Parce qu'il a beaucoup d'extras. Donc, ne vous plaignez pas.  
>Ensuite, voici les réponses aux reviews !<p>

Suzukihotaru: Aaah, c'est triste d'être malade. Tu n'as même pas envoyé de questions à la pauvre Tsubaki... Aussi non, les marshmallows avaient bel et bien un sens caché. Mais je ne vais pas le dévoiler... Suffit de lire le prochain chapitre ;) Et, Tsubaki peut être classe ! Après tout, elle a une yankee comme mère et a été quasiment éduquée par la mère du grand Hibari Kyouya !

Nao : Dès le prochain chapitre, tu pourras baver devant ce beau gosse :D Eh oui, Tsubaki a été vernie d'avoir une mère aussi attentionnée ;D

MissOtaku4ever: Ooh, merci d'avoir eu le courage de lire tout ça :D Quant à Tsubaki, j'admets que c'est un personnage un peu particulier... On n'en fait pas deux pareils... Heureusement d'ailleurs. XD

Coconut : Parfaite antithèse, oui. Par contre, je n'ai pas utilisé le copié-collé, mon ordi a automatiquement retenu la phrase et me la ressortait chaque fois que j'écrivais le mot gars ;D Continue à encourager Tsubaki, elle va en avoir besoin à partir de ce chapitre !

Neo Nayru: Hummm, mon histoire deviendrait-elle prévisible ? Bah, on s'en fiche. Tant que le peuple apprécie le spectacle ;D

Tsukiko Kagamine : Eh oui, comme tu pourras le lire dans ce chapitre, Tsubaki est vraiment mal foutue. Surtout qu'elle s'est mise dans un pétrin qui porte le doux nom de Cervello...

* * *

><p><strong>Target 25 : La stalker est punie et enlevée. Pendant que le combat final entre Tsunaze et un Singe Indien a lieu.<strong>

Je regardais l'heure sur mon horloge murale (en forme de bonbon violet) et soupirais bruyamment. Onze heure du soir. Le combat entre Tsunaze et le Singe avait sûrement commencé. Je parie que Tsunaze s'était à nouveau transformé en ce beau gosse en puissance avec le front enflammé. Et que Hibari-chan était en train de s'amuser en se battant contre des assassins bien plus doués que les voyous qu'il mordait à mort pendant la journée.

Et moi, pendant ce temps, j'étais coincée dans ma chambre.

Et ce, parce que j'étais punie. Ma mère est un démon, c'est définitif.

Enfin, j'avais tout de même eu le droit de sortir de ma chambre pour aller à l'école et j'en avais profité pour encourager Kyouya-sama (qui dormait sur la citerne) avant de m'enfuir pour éviter ses tonfas. Ce faisant, j'étais presque tombée sur Tsunaze qui regardait avec un air énamouré un petit porte-bonheur qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- C'est quoi ? demandais-je en le lui chipant habilement.

- Hiie, Sakata-sempaï, piailla mon dame-kohaï.

Je plissais mes yeux. Décidément, je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que ce garçon craintif avait été le beau gosse sûr de lui de hier soir.

- Oh, m'exclamais-je en remarquant le petit poisson qui était brodé sur le porte-bonheur. C'est du fait-main. Tu en as de la chance ! Je parie que c'est ta jolie Kyoto qui te l'a fait, hein ?

Tsunaze rougit énormément et me prit le petit morceau de tissu orange tout en refusant de croiser mon regard tant il était honteux.

- C'est Kyoko-chan, me reprit-il à voix basse.

- C'est du pareil au même, souris-je en haussant mes épaules. Enfin, bonne chance pour ce soir.

Je lui tapotais le bras et partis pour aller dans ma classe car la cloche allait bientôt sonner. Puis, quand les cours finirent, je fus accompagnée par mon crétin de frère (qui devait vérifier que je rentrais bel et bien à la maison) et enfermée à double tour par ma mère dans ma chambre.

Reniflant avec mépris, je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre pour faire le mur lorsque j'eus la surprise de découvrir ma peluche favorite assise en position du lotus sur mon appui de fenêtre.

- À votre place, je n'irais pas, Tsubaki, m'annonça Fon avec sa voix douce.

- Pourquoi ? voulus-je savoir.

- Les Cervello sont au courant qu'une fille s'est infiltrée parmi elles. Il serait plus prudent de ne pas se rendre au combat de ce soir.

Je soupirais avec défaitisme et me lançais sur mon lit.

- Toi aussi, m'exclamais-je théâtralement, Le monde entier semble contre moi ce soir ! Pauvre de moi !

Fon sourit doucement et sauta sur mon lit pour se nicher sur mon oreiller.

- Dormons, me conseilla-t-il. Demain, nous irons féliciter les vainqueurs.

- Oui, approuvais-je. Et je donnerais la becquée à Hibari-chan. Il ne pourra que m'avouer son amour après !

Les lèvres du bébé se pincèrent comme s'il se retenait de sourire et il ferma ses yeux. Je le suivis bien assez vite et m'endormis comme une masse. Cependant, au courant de la nuit, je me réveillais, ayant senti un mouvement dans la chambre et vis deux ombres minuscules sur mon bureau. Ne bougeant pas (car j'avais la flemme de le faire), je tendis l'oreille et parvins à entendre les murmures qu'échangeaient les deux ombres.

- Alors ? fit la première avec une voix tirée comme si elle avait passé la nuit à stresser.

- Quelques hommes sont venus mais je les ai maîtrisés, répondit la deuxième avec une intonation douce qui m'incitais à dormir et à me relaxer. Cependant Tsubaki voulait vraiment venir.

- Tss, cette Tsubaka devrait prêter plus d'attention à ses aînés, marmonna l'autre (qui m'irrita, va savoir pourquoi...). Elle a attiré l'attention des Cervello et devrait faire profil bas dans les jours, voir même semaines qui suivent. Et arrête de sourire ! Je sais à quel point ça va être difficile de la convaincre !

Je marmonnais entre mes dents et me rendormis.

Le lendemain, je me rendis à l'école et eus la surprise de remarquer que Hibari-chan était présent et en pleine forme (si ce n'était ce léger boitillement que je savais être la conséquence d'avoir eu la jambe transpercée par un tir du robot). Ça voulait sans doute dire que Tsunaze avait gagné. Hum, il va falloir que je le félicite, j'imagine.

La journée se passa lentement, Sasagawa s'étant tenu pour une fois tranquille et dormait sur son pupitre. Le professeur fut tellement heureux du calme de la classe qu'il interdit à tout le monde de réveiller le fana de boxe. Puis, durant une des pauses, je remarquais la chevelure particulière de Tsunaze et lui prit l'avant-bras. Ce dernier grogna de douleur et je me hâtais d'enlever ma main, comprenant qu'il était sans doute blessé.

- Sakata-sempaï, bailla quasiment Tsunaze (ça se voyait qu'il n'avait toujours pas dormi). Que voulez-vous ?

- Te féliciter, j'imagine, répliquais-je en forçant un sourire sur mon visage (je n'aime pas sourire aux gens qui ne sont pas Kyouya-sama). Félicitations pour avoir empêché la mise à mort de Kyouya-sama !

Tsunaze flancha et je me mis à rire doucement avant de lui tapoter l'épaule en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- C'est décidé, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille. Je t'autorise à être le boss de Kyouya-sama.

Tsunaze blanchit et il s'étrangla avec sa salive tout en essayant de comprendre ce que je voulais dire par là. Cependant, je ne lui prêtais plus aucune attention et me rendis à nouveau dans ma classe pour suivre mes cours. Lorsque l'école fut terminée, j'attendis avec impatience Akio, mon crétin de frère, pour qu'il me raccompagne vu que ma punition n'était toujours pas terminée et j'eus le grand plaisir de remarquer que ce crétin de faux blond (sa teinture n'était toujours pas partie) était parti en rencard avec une fille de sa classe. Résultat, j'avais attendu pour rien et le soleil était en train de se coucher.

Soupirant face à ma malchance, je traversais la ville avec mauvaise humeur (je n'avais pas stalké Hibari-chan aujourd'hui ! Je suis en manque!) et fus arrêtée par une main sur mon coude. Je me retournais et faillis m'étrangler en reconnaissant les visages bronzés et cachés derrière un loup noir.

- Sakata Tsubaki, déclara Bubble Gum n°1 en me regardant avec un air énigmatique. Suis-nous.

Je n'eus même pas la chance de protester car aussitôt Bubble Gum n°3 (et où est n°2?) me prit l'autre bras et me força à marcher. Nous montâmes dans une voiture aux vitres teintées et je commençais à me demander si se déguiser en Cervello avait été une bonne idée.

- À l'aéroport, déclara n°1 en fermant la porte.

Ok, ça avait été une mauvaise idée. Je me mis à faire mon testament. Alors, ma collection de photos de Kyouya-sama irait à Tsunaze et Akiko-sama, mon lit à Fon, mon devoir où j'avais eu 20/20 (un miracle tout simplement!) à ma mère...

Je fus interrompue dans mon testament par la porte qui s'ouvrait et je déglutis en remarquant que d'autres Bubble Gums se trouvaient également là, toutes présentes pour s'assurer que je ne m'échapperais pas.

Haha, quelle chanceuse je suis !

Essayant de ne pas m'uriner dessus tellement je paniquais en imaginant les diverses tortures qu'elles pourraient m'infliger, je montais dans un avion (tout en me demandant depuis quand elles avaient mon passeport. Voir même depuis quand j'en ai un) et je fus forcée à m'asseoir face à n°3. Ne voulant pas croiser son regard accusateur (pour autant qu'un regard blanc soit accusateur), je tournais ma tête et fus surprise de constater que les autres sièges étaient occupés par le blond au sourire sadique et le bébé emo fan de tentacle rape. Ce qui voulait dire que les autres assassins que Tsunaze et son équipe avaient combattus étaient aussi là. Je me tournais en tous sens et constatais que j'avais été dans le juste.

OK. j'étais donc coincée dans un avion, qui venait de décoller d'ailleurs, en compagnie d'une bande d'assassins et de femmes qui voulaient ma peau. Que pouvait-il m'arriver de mieux ?

- Sakata Tsubaki, déclara n°1 en ouvrant un sachet de cacahuètes. Tu en veux ?

J'opinais silencieusement et en pris une. Finalement, ça ne devait pas être si mal. Elle m'avait donné des cacahuètes !

- Bois ça, ordonna n°3 en me tendant une coupe de champagne. Ça te fera dormir.

J'allais refuser, qui accepterait de se faire droguer par des filles qui désirent sa mort ? Mais je remarquais l'air décidé des Bubble Gums et décidais de suivre leurs règles. Ainsi, j'avalais la coupe et m'endormis comme une masse.

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'avais mal à la tête, la gorge sèche et envie de vomir. C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte qu'on me drogue.

- Sakata Tsubaki, déclara une voix grave.

Ah, encore une Bubble Gum. Je me redressais, remarquant au passage qu'on m'avait changée. Désormais, je portais à la place de mon uniforme de Namimori des vêtements dignes de ceux des rosettes. Puis, je vis une jeune femme, un peu plus âgée que moi, qui était assise sur une chaise remplie de dorures.

- Oui ? demandais-je en essayant d'être polie.

- J'ai entendu que tu t'étais infiltrée parmi les Cervello pour encourager Hibari Kyouya, fit la femme.

Cette dernière ressemblait en tous points aux autres Bubble Gums, excepté que son loup était en or. Ça devait peser deux tonnes, non ?

- Oui, confirmais-je en déglutissant nerveusement.

Oulà, ça allait barder pour mon matricule. Quoique, mieux valait que je meure. Si jamais je rentre en vie au Japon, j'allais me faire écharper vive par ma mère pour avoir quitté le pays alors que j'étais punie.

- Tu as aussi pris la décision que le combat pour l'anneau du ciel devrait avoir lieu, continua la femme masquée tout en me regardant attentivement. Pourquoi ?

- Heu, hésitais-je en me demandant comment répondre correctement pour rester en vie (et si possible en un morceau. Je sais que les mafieux adorent enlever des doigts ou des dents). Parce que j'estimais que c'était nécessaire ?

La femme masquée bougea légèrement et je m'empressais de reformuler ce que je venais de dire, craignant de l'avoir offensée.

- Je veux dire que, on m'a dit que les Cervello étaient les juges impartiaux des combats mafieux, et elles n'agissaient absolument pas impartialement ! C'était... erm...

- Déplorable ? proposa doucement mon interlocutrice.

J'acquiesçais timidement. La femme rit faiblement et leva une main, étrangement pâle si on prenait en compte la peau mate de son visage, vers ce dernier et enleva lentement son masque en or. Je fronçais mes sourcils en voyant ses yeux presque entièrement cachés sous les rides ainsi que les tâches de vieillesse qui apparurent sur la peau qui commença à pâlir.

- Illusions, expliqua-t-elle en remarquant mon air perplexe. La boss des Cervello ne peut être que jeune.

- Ah, fis-je bêtement. Ça doit être dur.

- Plutôt oui, confirma la femme en souriant avec douceur. Maintenant, mon enfant, parle-moi un peu de ce Kyouya Hibari. J'ai cru entendre qu'il était particulièrement impressionnant...

Je m'animais aussitôt et commençais à lui expliquer toutes les caractéristiques qui faisaient de Kyouya-sama un gars totalement incroyable et sans même m'en rendre compte, des heures passèrent. Lorsque je m'arrêtais de parler, je pris le verre qu'une Bubble Gum (qui s'était glissée dans la salle pendant mon speech pour nous donner des verres de vin rouge pour la boss des Cervello et de l'eau pour moi) avait posé devant moi pour le vider en une lampée.

- Ah, soupira rêveusement la boss en essuyant une larme d'hilarité qui avait perlé lors de notre conversation. Ça me rappelle mon enfance...

- Hum ?

- Lorsque j'étais jeune, car j'ai été jeune, fit-elle en remarquant mon air moqueur, J'avais le même comportement avec un garçon que je connaissais depuis ma petite enfance. Aaah, te parler me ramène tant de bons souvenirs avec Teo...

- Ah, déclarais-je simplement. Sinon, qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici ? Vous allez me tuer ? Si non, auriez-vous l'extrême amabilité de me faire un mot pour expliquer mon absence et ainsi éviter que je ne sois éviscérée par ma mère ?

La boss (car je ne connais toujours pas son nom) gloussa légèrement et bougea faiblement sa main dans les airs.

- Voyons, Tsubaki, je te pensais plus intelligente, me rabroua-t-elle doucement. À ton avis, pourquoi t'ai-je convoquée ici ?

- Heu... vu que me punir est mis de côté... Me féliciter ? essayais-je.

- Exact, approuva à ma grande surprise mon interlocutrice. Et pour te récompenser de tes efforts acharnés pour être avec ton bienaimé, je vais de ce pas te faire mon héritière.

- Pardon ? m'exclamais-je en m'étranglant avec mon verre d'eau.

- Tu as bien entendu, confirma la boss des Cervello (plus pour longtemps si elle disait vrai). Je souhaite que tu sois mon héritière.

- Ok, où est le truc ? On ne donne jamais des trucs pareils à des adolescents. Surtout à des adolescents qui n'en ont rien à cirer des Bubble Gums.

- Je pensais qu'entre harceleuses, on pouvait se comprendre, murmura la femme. Ça fait trente ans, depuis que j'ai entièrement accepté ce fichu poste, que je n'ai pas harcel... parlé avec Teo !

- Ouch, trente ans !

- Je sais, fit piteusement la boss en récoltant ma pitié.

- Je n'aurais rien à faire ? demandais-je.

- Non, elles s'occupent de tout. Il suffit qu'elles soient certaines d'avoir un boss, me rassura la boss.

- Je devrais juste porter ce fichu masque et du fond de teint ?

- Exact et tu pourras donner ce titre à la première fille venue que tu trouveras digne.

- Quand même, trente ans pour en trouver une...

- Donc, tu acceptes ? demanda avec des yeux de chiot battu la femme.

Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà vu une vieille faire des yeux de chiot battu, mais c'est assez perturbant.

- Si je peux rester avec Kyouya-sama et que j'ai rien à faire, ça me va.

- Ça marche ! se réjouit la boss en faisant une danse de la joie sur la table.

Wow, elle était agile, je peux lui reconnaître ça.

- Rosetta, appela-t-elle à tue-tête. ROSETTA !

Une Bubble Gum apparut à la porte et regarda avec un air perplexe sa boss.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Rosetta.

- Je te présente mon héritière. Rosetta, Tsubaki. Tsubaki, Rosetta. Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille, il faut que je me prépare pour mon Teo d'amour~

Je fus poussée par une vieille décidément très énergique hors de la salle et me retrouvais dans le couloir avec la dénommée Rosetta.

- Donc, finis-je par dire. Comment je fais pour retourner au Japon ?

- Au Japon ? répéta sans comprendre la rose.

- C'est ça, confirmais-je. L'endroit où se trouve le sublimement sublime Kyouya-sama ! L'endroit où je devrais être !

Rosetta cilla sous son masque noir et hocha sa tête avec raideur.

- Veuillez me suivre, Tsubaki-sama. Je vais de ce pas avertir notre chauffeur pour que vous vous rendiez au plus au Japon.

- Youhou, m'exclamais-je avec joie. Kyouya-sama, j'arrive !

* * *

><p><strong>Le chat de la Stalker.<strong>

[Sakata Tsubaki (bientôt Hibari)] _est connectée._  
>[Fon] <em>est connecté.<em>  
>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] <em>est connecté.<em>

[Sakata Tsubaki (bientôt Hibari)] : Bien, je déclare le coin des réponses aux questions ouvert ! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ  
>[Fon] : Tsubaki-san ! Où êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes jamais rentrée de l'école !<br>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Tsss... moi qui me disait qu'on était enfin débarrassé d'elle...ー(￣～￣)ξ  
>[Sakata Tsubaki (bientôt Hibari)] : Ne t'en fais pas, Fon ! Je vais bien et je serais bientôt à la maison ! （*＾ワ＾*）<br>[Fon] : Tant mieux. Tsuki-san était vraiment inquiète !  
>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Tsuki-san... vraiment ? Je pense que quelqu'un d'autre s'inquiétait...(¬‿¬)<br>[Sakata Tsubaki (bientôt Hibari)] : ? 【・_・?】 Je ne comprends pas... Bref, passons aux questions ! Fon, à toi de jouer ! ∩(︶▽︶)∩

[Nao] : Question à Rebo-chi : quels sont tes instruments de torture préférés et/ou habituels ? ;)  
>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : D'abord, il y a le fouet. (D'où pensez-vous que Dino tient son maniement?) Ensuite, j'aime bien mon revolver. Avec des balles bien placées, on peut faire souffrir son partenaire sans le tuer pour autant...<br>[Sakata Tsubaki (bientôt Hibari)] : Tu es un pur S.  
>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Merci du compliment.<p>

[Oceliane] : Reborn-kun, je sais que je t'ai sûrement énervé et peut-être même blessé avec mes questions mais ton sadisme envers ce cher mignon petit Tsu-kun me fait trop penser au sadisme de mon détesté beau-père envers moi qui est encore pire que le tien ( et oui c'est possible ). J'ai donc pris la décision radicale de faire souffrir tous les sadiques ( sauf Mukuro-sama bien sur ! ( sourire heureux )). C'est donc pour cela qu'aujourd'hui je te demande ton aide pour faire souffrir Viper, celui qui m'a donné les photos et les infos à ton sujet, ( je te jure que cette fois c'est vraiment lui ! ) parce que pour moi quelqu'un qui fait des illusions de tentacule c'est forcément un sadique ( avouez que c'est vachement suggestif ! ) ! Et sache que la menace des photos et de la rumeur sont toujours d'actualité . Donc voici ma question, étant le plus grand hitman du monde et connaissant Viper depuis longtemps tu dois forcément avoir ce genre d'infos, donc, sait-tu d'où lui vient cette véritable ... passion dirons nous, pour l'argent ? Oh j'allais oublier, Fon, si tu connais la réponse et que Reborn non, aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de me donner la réponse ? Après tout... grâce à Reborn, tout le monde sait que tu es un sadique...  
>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Excusez-moi un instant, je dois me rendre en Italie. ￢o(￣-￣ﾒ)<p>

[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] _s'est déconnecté pour assassiner un certain bébé qui aurait du mieux choisir ses affaires._

[Fon] : Je suppose que c'est à moi de répondre dans ce cas. D'après Viper, il tient autant à accumuler de l'argent parce que les êtres humains répètent leurs même vie éternellement.  
>[Sakata Tsubaki (bientôt Hibari)] : Il aurait carrément pu dire que c'était parce qu'il aimait prendre des bains d'argent...<p>

[MissOtaku4ever] : Tsubaki, ils sont à combien tes photos de Kyoya-chan? Et aussi pourquoi ne fait-il jamais tomber son uniforme de ses épaules? Reborn tu dois connaître la réponse, non? Toi qui sait tout.  
>[Sakata Tsubaki (bientôt Hibari)] : Je ne vendrais JAMAIS mes photos de Kyouya-sama ! Et encore moins à une personne qui ose l'appeler aussi familièrement! ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ<br>[Fon] : Et pour son uniforme ?  
>[Sakata Tsubaki (bientôt Hibari)] : C'est simple. Il y a des scratchs sur ses chemises qui permettent à son uniforme de ne pas bouger de ses épaules. Je les ai cousus avec Akiko-sama ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ<p>

[Coconut] : Ma Reine Tsubaki! Que de seconde où je pleure de ne pas être à vos côtés! Voir votre sourire et votre sublime silhouette! Vous regarder manger, stalker, dormir et tellement d'autres moments! D'ailleurs j'ai tant de question que je me pose sur vous, vous m'êtes encore tant mystérieuse! Alors répondez-moi, s'il vous plait, alors j'accepterai de faire tout ce que vous voudrez! Donc dites moi.. quelle est la couleur de vos actuels sous-vêtements?  
>[Sakata Tsubaki (bientôt Hibari)] : ∑(O_O；) Je pense qu'il est temps que je contacte la police.<br>[Fon] : Et donc, quelle couleur ?  
>[Sakata Tsubaki (bientôt Hibari)] : Oh, rouge. Attends une seconde ! Pourquoi je te dis ça, moi ?! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ Raaah, tout est de ta faute, Coconut !<br>[Fon] : ...

[Neo Nayru] : Tsubaki (même si j'aimerais bien avoir l'avis des autres) si tu croisais des fans dans la rue en train de manifester au sujet du Rx27x18 et qu'Hibari n'était pas en ville pour obscure raison, que ferais-tu?  
>[Sakata Tsubaki (bientôt Hibari)] : N'est-ce pas évident ? Je les rejoindrais ! (●´∀｀●)<br>[Fon] : Je n'en doute absolument pas... Elle l'a déjà fait.

[Tsukiko Kagamine] : Tsubaki-chan: Si un jour tu croisais un Hibari complètement amoureux de toi avec le même caractère que Tsuna-kun (c'est à dire rougissements , bégaiement et meme les iiiiiii) comment réagiras-tu ? (je parie que tu le séquestrerais !)  
>[Sakata Tsubaki (bientôt Hibari)] : En réalité, je n'en voudrais pas. Je vais épouser Kyouya-sama parce qu'il est l'homme le plus puissant que je connaisse. S'il était une lavette comme Tsunaze... il ne serait plus rien à mes yeux...<br>[Fon] : Vous auriez pu l'énoncer plus doucement, Tsubaki-san. Je sais que vous tenez beaucoup à Kyouya.  
>[Sakata Tsubaki (bientôt Hibari)] : Hu ? Tu connais Kyouya-sama, Fon ? (*ﾟﾛﾟ)<p>

[Fon]_ s'est déconnecté._

[Sakata Tsubaki (bientôt Hibari)] : Hum... ça cache quelque chose, ça...

* * *

><p>Comme je suis de très bonne humeur (on a enfin fini l'arc de la Varia), je vais vous faire le grand honneur d'avoir en avant-première la bande-annonce de l'arc du futur ! Alors, on n'est pas content ?<p>

L'arc du futur... Un énorme arc contenant tant de choses... Dont :  
><strong>Des nouveaux personnages...<strong>

_-Byakuran, finit par se présenter le bel inconnu._

**Des situations inattendues...**

[...] _dans un lit avec un vieux_ [...]

**De l'action à foison...**

_-POUR KYOUYA-SAMA ! hurlais-je tout en essayant de flanquer un coup de poing au visage de mon ennemi._

**Et des révélations choquantes...**

_[...] je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Kyouya-sama. À quoi ressemblait-il plus âgé ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas avec lui ?  
>Et surtout, pourquoi Roze disait-elle qu'il était mon ennemi ?<em>

**[...]_  
><em>**

_- Fon ?_

_Devant moi, l'adulte croisa mon regard et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, comme le faisait Kyouya-sama lorsqu'il était immensément surpris._

* * *

><p>Tout cela, la semaine prochaine sur vos écrans !<p>

Donc, n'oubliez pas de commenter en disant à quel point je suis horrible pour vous avoir gâché le suspense, pour envoyer vos questions à Tsubaki et autres personnages, m'insulter (je suis légèrement M, je sais...) ou que sais-je ;D  
>Sinon, j'ai (enfin) déterminé à quoi ressemblaient les OC dans cette histoire (à savoir Tsuki et Akio) et je leur ai même trouvé des images ! Qui veut les voir ? (Comment ça, vous préférez voir Fon et Hibari torses nus ?)<p> 


	27. Target 26

Aaaah, on y est ! On y est ! On commence enfin ce satané arc qui est gigantesque ! :D  
>J'avais tellement hâte de poster ce chapitre que j'ai fini par le publier aujourd'hui ^^" Sur ce, je vais aller me cacher parce que l'éditrice n'aime pas que je poste aussi rapidement...<p>

Sinon, la couverture a été changée ! On peut y voir notre chère et tendre Tsubaki en compagnie de son frère ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? (Il va de soi que je ne l'ai pas dessiné, j'ai juste fait quelques modifications)

MissOtaku4ever: Héhé, je pense que c'est même la première fic où l'OC est lié aux Cervello ;D Et je comprends ta haine envers ces idiotes qui ne font rien à part jouer avec les vies des personnages... Mais bon, prépare-toi à voir un côté totalement imprévu parmi nos bubbles gums !

Nao: Hum.. Le mariage, à mon âge... On en parlera dans quelques années :P Pour Tsubaki en boss des Cervello... Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai fait un sondage ? ;D

Suzukihotaru: Crois-moi, tu n'étais pas la seule à être impatiente. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de voir vos réactions face à cet arc ! :D

Coconut : Que de questions ! Et comme je suis une flemmarde, je ne dirais que ceci : Lis et tu sauras. Par contre, je constate que tu as officiellement déclaré la guerre à Fon, à ta place, je préparerais mes armes... ;D

Tsukiko Kagamine: Je sais, la plupart du temps, les auteurs inventent un élément pour leur OC. Mais bon, j'avais la flemme d'en inventer un (j'aurais du rechercher l'effet et la couleur de ses flammes!) alors, j'ai décidé de la mettre en Boss ! ;D Par contre, la flamme de la Neige existe (dans le jeu DS).

* * *

><p><strong>Target 26 : La stalker découvre que les voyages dans le futur n'utilisent pas nécessairement des voitures ou des machines gigantesques. <strong>

Après des heures de vol interminables que je passais à regarder film stupide après film ridicule, je finis par arriver à l'aéroport de Namimori en compagnie de Rosetta (qui était en réalité Bubble Gum n°1. Tu sais, celle qui m'avait empêché d'assister au combat entre Yamamoto et je ne sais plus qui). Ensuite, nous allâmes chez moi et, pendant que Rosetta (ma nouvelle meilleure amie depuis qu'elle m'avait révélé qu'elle obéirait à tous mes ordres) expliquait tout ce qui s'était passé à ma mère, je m'empressais de prendre une douche et de me changer pour aller retrouver mon cher et tendre Kyouya-sama. Ça faisait après tout près de deux (voir même trois si on comptait le décalage horaire) jours que je ne l'avais pas vu !

Alors que je me promenais dans la rue, j'aperçus au loin la chevelure familière de Shishô et décidais de m'arrêter pour lui parler.

- Ah, Tsubaki, me sourit-elle en me tendant un des sacs remplis d'aliments. Aide-moi un peu, veux-tu ?

Puisque c'était mon Shishô, je n'eus d'autre choix que d'accepter et l'accompagnais jusque chez Tsunaze, en profitant pour lui demander des nouvelles de tout le monde. Trois jours paraissent être une éternité !

Puis, alors que Shishôt préparait du thé et que j'essayais de m'éclipser pour ne pas avoir à le boire, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant Tsunaze qui s'empressa de gravir les escaliers pour aller dans une chambre. Curieuse (et voulant surtout éviter le thé de Shishô), je le suivis et ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre.

Pour recevoir aussitôt la tête de Tsunaze dans mon ventre. Je tombais à la renverse dans le couloir de la maison et poussais un grognement lorsque ma tête heurta le sol glacé. Cependant, j'oubliais toute douleur en remarquant qu'un bazooka (rose. Pourquoi rose ?! De toutes les couleurs que je verrais avant de mourir, pourquoi le rose?) fusait vers moi (et par conséquent, Tsunaze aussi).

J'eus à peine le temps de hurler le nom de Kyouya-sama avant de me faire prendre par l'explosion.

Cependant, je ne mourus pas. À moins que la mort soit complètement indolore.

Bref, dans tous les cas, j'étais en pleine forme, allongée sur une surface molle et bien chauffée. J'ouvris avec crainte mes yeux (et si jamais j'étais en enfer?) et les écarquillais en remarquant plusieurs choses.

J'étais allongée dans un lit blanc. Recouverte par une couette blanche qui était plus moelleuse qu'un nuage de barbe à papa. Bon, si c'était le paradis, ça allait. Je gigotais un peu pour être plus à l'aise, prête à me rendormir dans cet havre de calme et de paix qu'était le paradis lorsque j'entendis à grognement à ma gauche. Je me rigidifiais et tournais avec raideur ma tête vers l'origine du grognement. La seule chose que j'arrivais à voir fut un torse, pâle et musclé, dénudé. Mes yeux voyagèrent sans faire exprès (je le jure!) plus bas et je rougis faiblement en remarquant avec soulagement que la couette couvrait le reste du corps (masculin sans aucun doute) qui était également tout aussi dénudé. Retenant ma respiration, je levais mes yeux vers le visage de l'homme qui était dans le même lit que moi.

Est-ce que le paradis était ainsi ? Se réveiller dans un lit immaculé en compagnie d'un beau gosse (du moins, d'après ce que j'avais vu de son corps) ? Si c'était le cas, j'approuvais pleinement ! Maintenant, si ce beau gosse était Hibari-chan, je serais plus qu'heureuse !

Cependant, ce n'était pas Kyouya-sama. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le visage fin aux yeux fermés avant de se bloquer sur les cheveux blancs de l'individu endormi.

Ok, j'étais dans un lit avec un vieux (plutôt bien foutu, le vieux) qui n'était pas Hibari et il était à poil. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'avais fait quelque chose avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, j'étais encore habillée de mon uniforme !

Je me tournais lentement vers le côté droit et vis avec horreur des vêtements féminins éparpillés un peu partout.

Oh, Kami-sama, ayez pitié de mon âme lorsque Akiko-sama apprendra que j'ai dormi dans le lit d'un homme autre que Hibari-chan.

Sans oublier que cet homme avait vraisemblablement couché avec une femme. Femme dont j'avais pris la place. Y avait-il quelque chose de plus bizarre que ça ? Enfin, comme j'étais morte, je suppose qu'il est temps que j'oublie les règles de la logique et que je m'habitue à celles de ce nouveau monde.

L'endormi s'étira en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles et passa son bras autour de ma taille pour ensuite me ramener contre son torse. Paniquant (c'était la première fois que j'étais dans le lit d'un garçon qui n'était pas Kyouya-sama. Et il était à poil!), je ne bougeais ni respirais et ce fut le son d'un rire amusé qui brisa mon état catatonique.

- Et bien, Tsu-chan, que t'arrive-t-il ? Il est rare que tu sois aussi calme le matin...

Je levais mes yeux et rougis en croisant le regard violet moqueur de l'inconnu. Ce dernier avait un tatouage sur sa joue gauche qui s'éleva un peu lorsqu'il sourit.

- Je vois, fit-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Tu es la petite Tsu-chan ! Haha, bienvenue dans le futur !

Je le regardais avec un air interloqué avant de remarquer une chose. En m'enlaçant, il m'avait rapprochée de son corps. De son corps nu. Et la chose que j'avais contre la cuisse n'était pas une carotte.

Sans même savoir ce que je faisais, je flanquais une baffe à l'inconnu (qui l'évita sans problème, l'imbécile) et jaillit hors du lit pour me plaquer contre un mur.

- Qui es-tu ?! hurlais-je en essayant tant bien que mal de rester calme.

- Voyons, Tsu-chan, tu ne me connais toujours pas ? sourit l'homme en faisant semblant d'être blessé. Ça me fend le cœur...

Je levais les yeux au ciel et lorsque je les baissais, j'eus la grande surprise de constater que l'inconnu en avait profité pour enfiler un boxer (blanc si tu veux savoir).

- Qui. Es. Tu, susurrais-je en plissant mes yeux pour ne pas le regarder.

Par tous les dieux, il était canon et à baver !

- Byakuran, finit par se présenter le bel inconnu. Ton amant. Enfin... l'amant de ta version future.

J'ouvris largement ma bouche sous la surprise et mon cerveau menaça de surchauffer tant j'avais de choses à assimiler. Amant ? Futur ?

- J'ai besoin de sucre, marmonnais-je en me tournant vers la porte de la chambre pour partir.

Alors que je venais de fermer la porte, j'eus la surprise de découvrir deux Bubble Gums qui semblaient attendre quelque chose.

- Tsubaki-sama, s'exclama la première en se levant sitôt qu'elle m'eut vue.

- Non, la corrigea la seconde. C'est sa version passée.

Je secouais ma tête, encore des personnes qui disaient que j'étais dans le futur. Les ignorant, je continuais à avancer et surpris un paquet de marshmallows posés sur une table basse. Sans plus de cérémonies, je pris une énorme poignée et l'enfournais dans ma bouche. Une fois le sucre avalé, je fermais les yeux, me roulais en boule sur un des canapés blancs (tout était blanc ici!) et me mis à penser.

J'avais été envoyée dans le futur. Peut-être que lorsque j'avais reçu l'explosion du bazooka dans le face, mon cerveau s'était mit en stand-by et avait construit cette illusion futuriste et que j'étais en réalité alitée dans un hôpital, en train de me battre pour rester en vie. Ou alors, peut-être que le bazooka m'avait tout simplement envoyée dans le futur. Ouais, hautement improbable. Je préfère la première suggestion.

Ensuite, il y avait le problème Byakuran. Il était mon amant, d'après lui en tout cas. Donc, le moi de ce monde futuriste avait abandonné Kyouya-sama et sortait avec ce beau gosse qui aimait un peu trop le blanc. Si tout ce que je voyais était une suggestion de mon cerveau, pourquoi m'avoir mise avec Byakuran ? Était-ce un message disant que je ne réussirais jamais à obtenir les faveurs de Kyouya-sama ? Wow, mon inconscient est vachement défaitiste.

Quant aux Cervello. Leur présence devait sans doute dire que j'étais préoccupée du sort de ces gens vu que j'étais dans le coma.

Voilà, tout était expliqué. Il ne me restait plus qu'à m'habituer à ce monde et attendre que mon coma s'achève.

Je me redressais vivement et ouvris mes yeux pour constater avec surprise que Byakuran s'était habillé (avec ce qui semblait être un uniforme blanc avec un écusson fleuri sur son torse) et qu'il était assis devant moi, mangeant des marshmallows avec un sourire entendu. Je fronçais mes sourcils et tendis la main pour lui chiper des sucreries.

- Pourquoi ma version future sort avec toi ? demandais-je une fois que j'eus avalé les bonbons.

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit et il finit par me répondre.

- Tu prends les choses bien plus facilement que je l'avais espéré, Tsu-chan ! J'aurais cru que tu paniquerais pendant des heures et que tu t'enfermerais dans une salle obscure tout en refusant de sortir jusqu'à ce que Hibari-chan arrive pour te sortir de force...

- Hibari-chan ? répétais-je en me redressant. Où est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Byakuran en haussant ses épaules. Il voyage tout le temps, difficile de dire avec précision où il est...

Je notais ça dans ma tête et reposais ma première question, attendant avec une attention inaltérable que le blandinet me réponde.

- Tu sors avec moi car tu l'as voulu, fit-il en finissant son pot de marshmallows. Dès le premier jour, ça a été un coup de foudre !

Va savoir pourquoi, je ne le crus pas. Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui demander la vérité, une Bubble Gum s'approcha de nous deux, s'inclina respectueusement devant moi et se pencha pour parler à Byakuran.

- Byakuran-sama, dit-elle avec sa typique voix grave. Vous avez une réunion avec les commandants des légions des Black et White Spell dans cinq minutes.

L'homme fit une moue ennuyée et se leva tout en me couvant de ses yeux amusés, ce qui me fit frissonner avec malaise.

- Mais, je voulais rester et m'amuser avec Tsu-chan !

Heureusement, Bubble Gum n°1 réussit à le convaincre et une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux sortis, je me tournais vers la Bubble Gum restante.

- Ton nom ? demandais-je.

- Roze, répondit-elle aussitôt.

- Bien, Roze, soupirais-je avec lassitude. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur ma version plus âgée.

Elle hocha la tête et obtempéra.

Pendant qu'elle m'abreuvait de choses que je ne comprenais absolument pas mais je refusais de l'interrompre pour lui demander plus d'explications, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Kyouya-sama. À quoi ressemblait-il plus âgé ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas avec lui ?

Et surtout, pourquoi Roze disait-elle qu'il était mon ennemi ?

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker. (Sans la Stalker vu qu'elle est dans une autre époque)<strong>

Fon fronça légèrement ses sourcils et contempla avec ennui les piles de feuilles volantes qui se trouvaient sur le bureau de Sakata Tsubaki. Normalement, cette dernière aurait du être présente, en compagnie de l'Arcobaleno du Soleil, Reborn, pour répondre aux questions.

Normalement.  
>Parce que Tsubaki était introuvable, depuis son enlèvement par les Cervello, et que Reborn était également disparu de la surface de la terre.<p>

Bref, Fon était plutôt mal à l'aise car il avait failli à son devoir. (À savoir, apparaître durant le coin de la Stalker pour que les lecteurs n'oublient pas son existence).

Néanmoins, tel un envoyé de la Providence (couramment nommée auteur), la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille s'entrouvrit et révéla le visage tout aussi ennuyé d'un adolescent aux cheveux blonds.

- Fon, fit le nouveau venu sans prêter attention à l'éclat particulier qu'avaient pris les prunelles du bébé à son arrivée, Le dîner est prêt. Tu viens manger ?

L'arcobaleno de la tempête sourit aimablement et prit rapidement une stance de kenpo.

- Akio-san, répondit courtoisement le bébé. Je vous donne six secondes pour fermer la porte et vous asseoir sur le lit.

Le blond arqua un sourcil surpris et obtempéra sans un mot. Il avait déjà vu le bambin s'entraîner dans leur jardin lorsque le petit pensait que personne ne le voyait.

- Bien, approuva Fon avec un sourire ravi. À partir de maintenant, vous serez Tsubaki-san.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla l'adolescent. Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?!

Un craquement sourd retentit dans la chambre et Akio baissa ses yeux bleus vers le bureau désormais tranché proprement en deux. Par la petite main du bébé qui lui souriait aimablement en ce moment.

- Je vais le faire ! Je vais le faire ! couina le frère de la réputée stalker.

- Bien, répéta Fon en saisissant une des enveloppes qui avaient volé lorsque le bureau avait été fendu. De Tsukiba : "Savais-tu que Squalo (l'assassin aux longs cheveux d'argents) a voué sa vie, son épée et son honneur au Roi des singes? Si il a les cheveux aussi longs c'est d'ailleurs la preuve de sa loyauté envers Xanxus (le Roi des singes). Sachant que ce dernier le martyrise a longueur de journée, que pense tu de cette relation totalement SM ?"

- Hein ? fit avec beaucoup de verve Akio. Qui est Squalo ? Et Xanxus ? Ai-je bien entendu le mot assassin ? Sm ?

- Réponds, déclara fort aimablement le bébé en pointant sa main vers l'adolescent.

Ce dernier blanchit et hocha vivement sa tête.

- Alors, marmonna-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils. Ce Squalo a voué sa vie au Roi des singes... Ça m'a tout à fait l'air d'une relation de pure camaraderie et loyauté digne d'un shônen que des lectrices perturbées auraient transformé en un couple...

- Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître en la matière, remarqua Fon en arquant un sourcil perplexe.

- Pitié, renifla Akio en roulant des yeux. Tu oublies qui est ma sœur... Je l'ai déjà surprise en train d'écrire un lemon où j'étais le soumis et ce crétin d'Hibari, le dominant !

- Parfait, approuva le bébé en prenant une nouvelle enveloppe. De MissOtaku4ever : "Pour Tsubaki: S'il te plaît vends-moi ces photos de Kyo-kun! Je t'en supplie! (se met à genoux). Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras! Comprends moi en tant que stalkeuse. Je ne peux pas côtoyer Hibari-sama en permanence! Je voudrais tellement le stalker (en larmes). Une photo de Kyoya-sama pour ce cœur meurtri! Autre chose, tu avais dit qu'il y avait un endroit spécial pour les tonfas de Kyoya-sama. Mais comme sa veste vole au vent. Et même quand il y a pas de vent? Est-ce que Kusakabe est derrière avec un ventilateur?"

- Ok... soupira Akio en massant ses tempes. Là, je sais répondre. Primo, Tsubaki ne donnera, ni ne vendra, jamais ses photos. Elle y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux ! Une fois, elle m'a même mordu parce que j'avais osé effleurer un des ces atroces clichés ! Secondo, si Kusakabe était devant ce crétin d'Hibari avec un ventilateur, cet imbécile ne saurait pas se battre. Quant à ses tonfas, va savoir. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a une troisième dimension dans ses manches...

- De Suzukihotaru, déclara Fon en décidant de couper là les stupidités que débitait l'adolescent, "Tsubaki:Onee sama isashi buri desu vous m'avez manqué! Dites moi dans votre entourage quelle les potentiels couples yaoi d'après vous?"

- Tout ce qui est mâle, souffla Akio avec un air hanté. Tout ce qui est mâle...

- De Coconut, continua le bébé sans se soucier du fait que le blond était désormais en position fœtale et suçait son pouce, "Ma bien aimée Reine Tsu-chan, veuillez me pardonner de ma question gênante de ma précédente lettre! Sachez qu'à présent je tacherais à ne savoir de vous tous ce qui ne touche pas à vos sous-vêtement! D'ailleurs; je voulais vous dire que même sous cette tonne de maquillage et ce loup noir vous êtes et serez à jamais ma Reine! Vous êtes la plus sublime demoiselle que j'ai vu de toute ma vie! Aimez-moi comme je vous aime! Et j'espère que la bague cachée dans la noix de coco que je vous ai envoyé vous a plu, sinon je la change tout de suite! Au revoir, nymphe de mes rêves!"

- ...

Fon enleva ses yeux sombres de la lettre qu'il venait de déchirer en mille morceaux et contempla le blond qui était toujours sur le lit et avait un air choqué.

- Ai-je bien entendu ? hoqueta Akio.

- Non, nia le bébé derechef. Ce ramassis de sottise n'a jamais existé. Tout comme le fait que j'ai détruit la noix de coco avant que Tsubaki-san ne la voie...

- ...

- De Tsukiko Kagamine ! s'exclama Fon en prenant une autre lettre. "Si un jour Hibari-sama venait à mourir jeune (dans d'atroces souffrances , en te sauvant avec bravoure , tu peux choisir) comment réagirais-tu ? Et ne dis pas que Hibari-sama ne mourra jamais car il est le plus fort car ça ne compte pas ! Alors ? Est-ce que tu le pleurerait jusqu'à la fin de tes jours , tu stalquerais quelqu'un d'autres après avoir noyé ta tristesse dans une dizaine de pots de glace au chocolat ? Te suiciderais-tu (bon ça c'est un cas extrême on va dire...) Comment vivrais-tu sans lui ?"

Akio porta son index à sa bouche et commença à mordiller son ongle tout en songeant à cette possibilité. Hibari Kyouya, cet enfoiré, pouvait-il réellement mourir ? Comment réagirait sa (stupide) sœur à cette nouvelle ?

- Elle y survivrait, déclara-t-il sans aucune hésitation. Les Sakata sont forts, elle ne se laisserait pas miner par une telle chose et continuerait à vivre sa vie.

- De neko-chan L, fit Fon après un court silence durant lequel il se demanda d'où pouvait bien venir la certitude du jeune Sakata. "Tsuba-chan (je peux t'appeler comme ça ?), j'ai une question au début j'avais envie de stalker Kyoya-sama mais j'ai vite renoncé à cette idée (j'ai pas vraiment envie de rencontrer ta batte...) alors dis-moi, comme je ne peux pas vérifier moi même, Hibari-san se brosse les dents, avant ou après le petit dej' quelle est sa marque de dentifrice et utilise quoi comme brosse à dent pour avoir des dents aussi blanche ?"

- Appelle-la comme tu veux, répondit Akio en haussant ses épaules. Elle sera de toute façon fâchée. Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée pour tes autres questions.

- Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, déclara Fon en sautant vers la porte.

Cependant, celle-ci fut brusquement refermée devant le nez du bébé qui leva ses yeux bruns vers le responsable de ce fait. Ce dernier s'était adossé contre la porte close et tenait entre ses doigts fins deux enveloppes blanches.

- Tu as oublié celles-ci, mon petit Fon, roucoula Akio avec un large sourire.

Le bébé fronça ses sourcils et croisa ses bras.

- Alors, susurra le blond. De Haru-carnage : "Fon es-tu content d'être plus présent dans cette histoire que dans le manga? Ce qui est bien dommage."

- Je ne suis pas si présent que ça, répondit calmement le bébé. Pour l'instant, je ne suis apparu dans trois chapitres. Et chacun ne comptait que quelques lignes.

- Parrrfait, ronronna Akio en ouvrant la dernière enveloppe. De Nao : "Question à Fon (Rebo-chi, si tu pouvais assommer ou droguer ou virer Tsuba-chi, si ce n'est déjà fait...) : Fon-chi, avoue, tu es un gros fétichiste ! Combien de sous-vêtements as-tu déjà piqué à Tsuba-chi ? (zut, j'aurais pu demander la même chose à Rebo-chi à propos de Tsuna !)"

Un long silence suivit la question et l'adolescent écarquilla largement ses yeux.

- QUOI ?! rugit-il en saisissant Fon par le col de sa tunique asiatique. Tu as fait quoi ?

- Je n'ai rien fait, répondit tranquillement le bébé sans se soucier d'être ballotté dans les airs. Je n'ai jamais touché les sous-vêtements de Tsubaki-san, soyez-en assuré, Akio-san.

Le blond sembla s'être calmé et déposa le bambin sur le sol de la chambre de sa petite sœur après avoir soupiré bruyamment.

- Du moins, je ne les ai jamais touché hors de la salle de bain et sans son consentement, ajouta le bébé.

- QUOI ?!

* * *

><p>Bon, bon, bon ! Nous avons enfin commencé l'arc du futur. Et, je vous annonce donc que désormais, ce sera avec Byakuran que Tsubaki fera le coin de la Stalker. Vous savez quoi faire, n'est-ce pas ;D<p>

Sinon, pour celles qui veulent voir les images que je mettrais comme couverture en plus grand, j'ai ouvert un blog sur skyrock, nommé fort joliment Bel-Oujisama, où vous pourrez voir ces chefs d'œuvres en détail (faut pas trop rêver...)

Bref, passez une bonne soirée, commentez, écrivez des questions farfelues à notre marshmallow favori et à notre stalker préférée, insultez-moi (on est M ou on ne l'est pas)... Que sais-je, faites quelque chose !


	28. Target 27

Eh oui, à nouveau chapitre, nouvelle image ! Comme toujours, je ne l'ai pas dessinée, j'ai juste fait joujou avec. Sinon, vos réactions au dernier chapitre m'ont tellement fait plaisir que j'ai (encore) posté plus tôt. Si ça continue comme ça, je vais finir par poster un jour sur deux ! (Faut que je me contrôle...)

Suzukihotaru: Je sais, c'était un réel choc. Mais, il y avait déjà des indices dans les autres chapitres. Par exemple, avec Lambo Adulte et avec la Boss des Cervello. Sans oublier les règles des Sakata ;D Pour Tsuna, tu auras la réponse à ta question dans les prochains chapitres.

Nao: Eh oui, j'ai manqué à ma parole. Mais, le coin de la stalker valait la peine, non ?

MissOtaku4ever: Sache que nous (l'éditrice et moi) supportons de tout notre cœur le Byakuran-Tsubaki. Ils vont tout simplement trop bien ensemble! Mais, pas d'inquiétude, le couple principal de cette histoire reste le Fon-Tsubaki ;D

Tsukiko Kagamine: Premièrement, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas su répondre à ta question car elle était adressée à Reborn. Et que... bon, il était au Japon et les deux autres en Italie... (Problème de décalage horaire). Ensuite...oui, les méchants dans Reborn sont tout simplement trop sexy. Et la phrase de Fon... Que veux-tu, c'est un bébé avec la mentalité d'un adulte. Ces choses sont vouées à arriver !

Coconut: Et tu as raison d'avoir peur pour elle ! Après tout, Byakuran est un pervers! Quant aux Sakata, nous sommes dans l'univers de Reborn. Et dans cet univers, tous les adolescents sont canons. Donc, Akio était destiné à être canon. Sans oublier qu'il est un homme à femme... Et tu ferais mieux de te protéger doublement. Entre Fon et Byakuran... Bref, à quand l'enterrement ?

* * *

><p><strong>Target 27 : La stalker découvre que le futur n'est pas rose (contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé en voyant la couleur du bazooka).<strong>

Je dois l'admettre, ce futur (probablement imaginé par mon inconscient) était plus que sombre. Je ne m'étais pas soupçonnée être aussi pessimiste...

Ainsi, dans ce monde, j'étais avec Byakuran, le boss d'une famille mafieuse fort influente et il se battait pour effacer de la surface de la Terre les Vongola. Ces derniers étant une famille dont le boss était Tsunaze.

Et oui, ce bon vieux Tsunaze était dans ce monde le chef d'une grande famille mafieuse. Mort, qui plus est. D'après ce que Roze m'avait raconté, j'avais rejoint les Millefiore (la famille de Byakuran) un mois avant la mort de Tsunaze, après avoir violemment assassiné des alliés des Vongola en tant que gage de ma bonne foi.

Ok, ma version future était plutôt gore. Elle n'aurait pas pu simplement apporter des pralines fourrées aux marshmallows et discuter avec civilité avec Byakuran à la place de tuer des innocents (pour autant qu'ils aient été innocents) et se ramener pour coucher avec le vieux ?

Vraiment, une grande baisse d'auto-estime.

Enfin, cela me prouvait une fois de plus que tout ceci avait été imaginé. Parce que, sincèrement, moi en train de tuer quelqu'un ? Il faudrait d'abord que je réussisse à infliger des dégâts à mon adversaire !

Une semaine était déjà passée et j'étais présentement nonchalamment allongée sur le canapé, occupée à regarder des diffusions japonaises sur la gigantesque télévision du salon de Byakuran. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu l'air si choqué que ça en découvrant que j'étais toujours là quand il était revenu de sa réunion et il avait simplement dit que je serais son invitée en attendant que je sois remplacée par ma version plus âgée. Donc, en attendant cela, je dormais sur le canapé et je passais mes journées à buller.

Un léger grattement à la porte me sortit de mon état d'hébétude avancée grâce à la stupidité des émissions que je regardais et je me levais péniblement de mon canapé pour ouvrir la porte. Je restais silencieuse, regardant de haut en bas le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et yeux bleus qui portait un uniforme blanc (celui qui attestait que le gars faisait partie des White Spell). Ce dernier me rendit le regard avant de faire un sourire qui me rappela quelqu'un, même si je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur le nom de cette personne.

- Tu as l'air fort bien installée ici, remarqua l'inconnu en entrant dans l'appartement pour ensuite marcher vers la table basse du salon afin d'y prendre le document qui s'y trouvait.

Je le laissais faire, fronçant mes sourcils tout en me demandant pourquoi ce gars me parlait si familièrement.

- On se connaît ? demandais-je avec curiosité.

- On pourrait dire cela, nous avons une relation plutôt étrange d'après les standards de la société, admit l'inconnu. Je suis Leonardo Lippi.

- Sakata Tsubaki.

Leonardo fit une nouvelle fois son sourire en coin et j'accrus mon froncement de sourcils tout en portant un doigt à ma bouche pour mordiller mon ongle. Enfin, j'eus l'illumination.

- Aurais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, déjà parlé avec un gars qui ressemble à un ananas ?

Le sourcil droit de Leonardo tiqua et il se tourna vers moi tout en faisant un large sourire. Curieusement, plus il souriait, plus j'avais envie de partir en courant. Ça avait sans doute un rapport avec l'aura quasiment démoniaque qui l'entourait. Sans doute.

- Un ananas ? fit-il avec une douce voix ignorante. Je ne vois absolument pas de qui tu pourrais bien parler.

- Ah.

Il me regarda avec un air limite agacé et finit par passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Si jamais vous vous ennuyez, dit-il en passant au vouvoiement, Demandez pour aller avec Irie. Byakuran-sama sait que vous êtes fort proches.

Je m'animais aussitôt, sautillant aux côtés de Leo et je m'empressais de le suivre car j'étais certaine qu'il allait rejoindre le vieux en question. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la salle de réunion où se trouvait Byakuran en compagnie d'une petite fille vêtue de l'uniforme des Black Spell, j'allais m'asseoir à côté de celle-ci pendant que le type qui se disait mon amant conversait avec Leonardo.

Comme le temps se faisait long, je finis par prendre la parole et me présentais.

- Je suis Tsubaki, fis-je en tendant ma main.

La fille me regarda avec des yeux ternes et je dus réprimer un frisson tout en me demandant ce que venait faire ce zombie ici.

- Tsu-chan, déclara Byakuran en posant sa main sur mon épaule alors que j'allais à nouveau adresser la parole à la fille. Ne gêne pas Uni-chan, voyons. Elle est timide !

- Ah, fis-je simplement.

- D'après Leo, tu veux aller au Japon pour rejoindre Shou-chan, continua l'adulte en me regardant avec un air amusé.

Je hochais la tête en silence tout en me demandant ce que Byakuran avait derrière la tête. Ce gars avait toujours quelque chose en tête. Toujours.

- Dans ce cas, fais bon voyage ! m'encouragea ce dernier tout en levant ses deux pouces. Et n'oublie pas de me ramener des souvenirs lorsque tu reviendras !

Quand je disais qu'il avait toujours une idée derrière la tête...

Je fis un sourire tant bien que mal et ignorais les airs malicieux et entendus de Leonardo et Byakuran. Ces deux-là jouaient à quelque chose et j'avais la désagréable impression d'être le jouet en question.

Je pris donc l'avion dans les heures qui suivirent et atterrit durant la matinée au Japon pour être ensuite conduite auprès d'Irie Shoichi, le gars que je considérais comme mon ami dans la vie réelle.

Dans celle-ci, Shou-chan était un gamin (d'accord, un voire deux ans de moins que moi) roux et craintif. Il devenait malade si une fille lui adressait la parole et rougissait tout le temps.

Alors imagine ma surprise lorsque je rencontrais pour la première fois le Irie Shoichi de ce monde futuriste. Il était grand (bien plus que moi) et il se tenait avec fierté au milieu de ses officiers. Wow, Shou-chan était devenu un grand garçon. J'essuyais une larme d'émotion et levais vivement mes bras dans les airs tout en l'appelant à grands cris.

- SHOU-CHAN ! SHOU-CHAN !

Shou-chan se tourna tout en rougissant faiblement (ah, je retrouve le Shou-chan que je connais!) et ses yeux s'élargirent brutalement lorsqu'il me vit.

- Tsubaki-san, fit-il en ouvrant sa bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Vous êtes... jeune !

- Je sais, déclarais-je avec un large sourire tout en prenant sa main pour la secouer avec entrain. Regarde-toi ! Tu es un homme !

Shou-chan sourit doucement et j'en lâchais de surprise sa main.

- Ça fait du bien de vous voir ainsi, Tsubaki-san, dit-il en reprenant sa main pour ensuite se mettre à marcher. Votre sourire me manquait.

- Je vois, souris-je doucement tout en accélérant le pas car les enjambées de Shou-chan étaient trop grandes. Ça faisait si longtemps que j'étais en Italie ?

- Non, fit-il en secouant sa tête. Vous avez arrêté de sourire bien avant. Le jour où vous avez rejoint Byakuran-san.

Je fronçais mes sourcils et finis par oublier toutes les questions qu'avaient soulevées les propos de Shou-chan lorsque je remarquais où on se dirigeait.

- Une base secrète dans les souterrains, murmurais-je avec un large sourire. Si ce n'est pas cliché...

- Une base secrète hautement technologique à quelques mètres de celle des Vongola, confirma Shou-chan avec un petit sourire de son cru.

- En parlant de Vongola, fis-je lentement tout en me tournant vers mon ami. Où est Kyouya-sama ? Comment va-t-il ? Mange-t-il suffisamment ? Et son sommeil ?

Shou-chan me regarda avec un air ébahi avant de se mettre à rire tellement fort que des Black Spell se retournèrent et s'approchèrent de nous.

- Hibari Kyouya, parvint à haleter Shou-chan. A combattu récemment un de nos hommes.

- Moi, confirma un blond en s'avançant légèrement.

Je le regardais attentivement et remarquais qu'il portait un anneau (semblerait que si on est un combattant, on a un anneau) et avait une bosse dans sa veste. Soit c'était une arme à feu, soit une boîte-arme (encore un de ces trucs incompréhensibles pour être un combattant mafieux). Vu comment il se tenait, je ne doutais absolument pas qu'il ait combattu Hibari-chan.

- Et comment allait-il ? demandais-je avidement en m'approchant du blond. Avait-il l'air dépressif ? Content ?

- Ennuyé, je dirais, répondit le blond. Après tout, il était venu récupérer les gosses.

- Gosses ? répétais-je en fronçant mes sourcils.

Kyouya-sama avait des gosses ? Avec qui, que je puisse éviscérer cette femme !

- Les jeunes gardiens du Decimo Vongola, expliqua le mafieux patiemment.

Ah, je dois donc comprendre que certains gardiens de Tsunaze étaient aussi dans leur forme adolescente. Ou qu'ils ont eu des gosses.

- Je vois, soupirais-je avec satisfaction. Il n'a pas d'enfants.

- Qui voudrait avoir des gosses avec ce gars frigide, marmonna un adolescent aux longs cheveux roses.

Je me retournais vers le jeune (qui devait avoir mon âge) et lui lançais mon regard le plus polaire. Le gars aux cheveux roses (un proche parent des Bubble Gums?) blanchit sous mon regard.

- Moi, lâchais-je avec une voix tout aussi froide un unique mot avant de prendre le bras de Shou-chan pour continuer à avancer, ma garde de Bubble Gums derrière moi.

- Nosaru, fit le blond avec une voix paternelle. Tu viens de te faire l'ennemi de la boss des Cervello. Félicitations.

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker et du Vieux Pervers.<strong>

Sakata Tsubaki s'étira sur le canapé immaculé de ses appartements tout en baillant bruyamment. Puis, elle tendit sa main vers le bol de sucreries posé devant elle et fronça ses sourcils lorsque le récipient fut enlevé de son champs de vision.

- Byakuran, grogna-t-elle sans se lever. Ne me vole pas mes bonbons ! Ils sont à moi ! Sans oublier que tu as déjà trois paquets dans ta chambre !

Le jeune homme caqueta d'amusement et avala avec délice ses marshmallows tout en se réjouissant de la mine enragée de son invitée (forcée) du passé. Celle-ci sembla remarquer qu'elle ne servait qu'à amuser le boss mafieux et décida de changer de sujet.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant légèrement sur le canapé pour voler des sucreries dans le bol. Je pensais que tu avais une réunion...

- C'est que j'ai reçu ceci pour toi ! chantonna avec amusement Byakuran en sortant de nulle part (sa chemise en fait) des enveloppes blanches et bleues. It's stalker's time~ !

Tsubaki sursauta en apercevant les liasses et marmonna entre ses dents qu'elle avait espéré échapper à cette corvée dans son coma. Comme il ne se souciait pas de ce qu'elle pensait, le jeune albinos s'installa à son tour sur le canapé et passa une main autour des épaules de l'adolescente pour la forcer à se rapprocher de lui. Ensuite, satisfait de l'air crispé qu'affichait cette dernière, il ouvrit une des enveloppes et commença à lire.

- Alors~ fit-il avec amusement, De Katsuri-san : "Tsubaki-san, unique stalkeuse et future femme de Hibari Kyôya (ou d'un autre beau mec doué en arts martiaux que je ne citerais pas ), pourriez-vous prendre quelques clichés de Byakuran-sama et me les envoyer, s'il vous plaît ? (avec son autorisation, ce serait mieux mais je m'attends à tout venant de lui...) Même si vous n'avez pas l'air de l'aimer, il a beaucoup de fans :D Je vous enverrais des images de Kyôya adulte, Alaude (Kyôya blond avec des menottes et même de Fon adulte en échange (non, Reborn-sama, rangez Léon, s'il vous plaît!) "

- T'entendre lire des compliments qui te sont adressés me dégoûte, déclara calmement Tsubaki tout en s'éloignant du garçon. Et je ne te prendrais jamais en photo, tu as entendu, jamais !

- Ara, susurra Byakuran en souriant largement. Ce n'est pas ce que faisait ta version adulte, Tsu-chan~

- De neko-chan L, s'exclama la jeune fille en changeant brutalement de sujet. "Tsuba-chan (j'espère que c'est toi qui répondra cette fois... il y a pas de poste qui envoie les lettres dix ans dans le futur ?), puisque tu as maintenant byan-byan, je peux te piquer Hibari-san ? Si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu peux juste me le dire, pas besoin de recourir à la violence, hein ? (Je me suis entrainé à recevoir des coups de tonfas, pas des battes !). Par contre, soit certaine que je n'essaierais jamais de te piquer Byakuran, il est sexy, magnifique, puissant, intelligent mais je tiens à ma misérable vie mais si tu veux bien me le présenter (en tant qu'ami, bien sûr), je saute immédiatement dans le bazooka des dix ans."

Un silence suivit la question et Byakuran manqua d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il vit l'air enragé qu'avait son invitée.

- Dis, Byakuran, finit-elle par dire. Si je te la présente, tu la tueras ?

Le boss Millefiore pencha pensivement sa tête sur le côté et finit par acquiescer avec un sourire innocent.

- Parfait, approuva Tsubaki. Dans ce cas, neko-chan L, c'est quand tu veux.

- De Suzukihotaru, lut l'albinos pendant que la jeune continuait à jeter des regards menaçants tout autour d'elle. "Byakuran: Ne vous avisez pas de toucher Onee sama (enfin sa version du passé au moins). Et puis d'ailleurs depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous la future Tsubaki Onee sama et depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensembles?"

- Arrête de lire les questions qui te sont adressées, marmonna Tsubaki. Et réponds-y, j'ai envie de savoir la réponse...

- Voyons voir, murmura Byakuran en se frottant le menton. Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ensembles... je dirais trois mois. Peut-être plus. Et nous avons été ensemble depuis notre première rencontre !

- De Haru-carnage, déclara Tsubaki en saisissant une nouvelle enveloppe. "Byakuran pourquoi tu aimes tellement le blanc? (Serait-ce parce que ça te rappelle tes bonbons préféré?)"

- Non, répondit aussitôt l'homme aux cheveux blancs. C'est parce que ça se lave plus facilement. Et que l'eau de Javel est moins chère que la lessive. Sans oublier que ça va à merveille avec mes cheveux~

- Tes cheveux de vieillard, commenta la jeune fille. De Nao : "Question pour Bya-kun : EPOUSE MOIII 3 non, c'est pas une question... Disons... Pourquoi tu m'as trompée ?! ... Toujours pas... Alors, Bya-kun, comment tu fais pour rester maigre en t'empiffrant de marshmallow ? C'pas très équilibré tout ça !"

- Ara~ sourit gentiment Byakuran. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux t'épouser. Après tout, je suis avec Tsu-chan~ Et je reste maigre parce que j'ai trouvé une méthode pour le rester dans un monde alternatif.

Arquant un sourcil interloqué, Tsubaki décida de ne pas interroger l'albinos sur ce sujet et choisit une nouvelle enveloppe.

- De MissOtaku4ever : "Pour Byakuran: Comment t'as réussi à "apprivoiser" cette Tsubaki? Pour qu'elle ne poursuive plus Kyoya-sama et te soit complètement dévouée?"

- Haha, rit Byakuran en enlaçant affectueusement la stalker en question qui fronça ses sourcils. C'est parce que nous étions destinés à être ensemble ! Et que Tsu-chan m'aime éperdument~

- On y croit, marmonna cette dernière. Je resterais à jamais fidèle à Kyouya-sama !

- Pourtant, tu es ici, avec moi, dans mes bras, remarqua avec un air rusé l'albinos.

- De Coconut, hurla quasiment la jeune fille pour couvrir les paroles de son interlocuteur. "Ma Reine Tsu-chan sache que même des années lumière nous séparant je ne t'oublierais jamais! Je t'encouragerais, t'aimerais, t'embrasserais mentalement et télépathiquement! Et Byakuran, je ne sais quelles drogues infâmes tu as utilisé sur mon petit ange pour "sortir" avec elle mais si tu oses pervertir ma Tsu-chan du passé sache que je t'écartèlerais, je t'écrabouillerais, je te brûlerais à point dans un four à pizzas et je t'offrirais aux porcs! Compris? *sourire psychotique* A bientôt ma reine d'amour chérie de mon coeur enflammé de la foudre qu'on appelle l'amour et bonne chance!"

- Que c'est mignon, soupira avec émotion Byakuran tout en avalant une nouvelle fournée de marshmallow. Elle pense avoir une chance contre moi... Enfin, de Shiro Association : "Salut Les gens ! J'ai quelques questions pour Tubak...i-chan : Tu es réellement dans le futur tu sais ? Ça va ? Pas trop choquée de ne pas être avec Hibari-san ? Tu t'en remettra ? Sinon est-ce que tu pourrais m'envoyer quelques photos de Bya-kun, avec aussi quelques unes de Gamma (un grand blond de la Black Spell qui adore le billard) ?  
>Et enfin la question qui tue: Comment aurais-tu réagis si Dino aurais été a la place Byakuran ? Et Mukuro ? (Des commentaires Bya-kun ?)"<p>

- Pas de photos, combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ! cria Tsubaki en manquant de s'arracher des cheveux. Quant à la seconde question... Si ça avait été Dino, j'aurais sans doute hurlé, puis je lui aurais arraché la tête. Et Mukuro... Je doute tout simplement que cela arrive un jour. Après tout, il a Chrome avec lui.

- Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, Tsu-chan~ Maintenant, et si on reprenait ce qu'on faisait ce matin dans le lit~

- Bats les pattes, vieux pervers !

* * *

><p>Et voilà, l'arc du futur continue et Tsubaki se fait balloter d'un continent à l'autre. Si ce n'est pas exaltant ! :D<br>Sinon, le prochain coin de la stalker sera avec Irie et Spanner, alors adressez-leur des questions !

Aussi non, dès le prochain chapitre, l'action commence réellement ! Donc, si vous voulez que je le poste rapidement, commentez ! ;D


	29. Target 28

Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre et nouvelle image. Que de nouveautés ! Aussi non, je tiens à vous prévenir : À partir de ce chapitre, il n'y aura que de l'action ! (Et des beaux gosses).  
>N'est-ce pas génial ? :D<p>

Suzukihotaru: J'ai bel et bien commencé à écrire l'arc des Shimon et je compte continuer cette histoire jusqu'à l'arc des Arcobaleno. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas, Tsubaki a de longs jours devant elle ;D

MissOtaku4ever: Tsubaki, se battre ? Crois-moi, elle ne le fait pas comme les autres. Principalement, parce qu'elle n'a jamais reçu d'entraînement :D

Coconut: Je dois admettre que ton talent pour nouer des liens avec les personnages de cette histoire sont hallucinants... Si ça continue comme ça, je vais finir par te faire apparaître réellement dans l'histoire...

Tsukiko Kagamine: Je connais les rebocon, je les ai regardé sur youtube :D Et tu as intérêt à commenter, internée ou pas !

Nao: Va savoir pourquoi, quand je tape Dino, je tombe soit sur du yaoi, soit sur une ferrarri... Mon ordi fonctionne bizarrement...

* * *

><p><strong>Target 28 : La stalker découvre que sa proie est devenue encore plus intéressante dans le futur. (Pendant que Tsunaze et les Vongola s'infiltrent dans la base Melone).<strong>

Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée, il régnait une grande animation dans les couloirs de la base secrète où je résidais. Comme j'y étais plutôt habituée (essaie un peu de cohabiter avec un Byakuran qui n'a pas eu sa dose de marshmallows), j'ignorais les divers individus qui se pressaient dans les couloirs et me rendis dans la salle où travaillais habituellement Shou-chan. Remarquant qu'une Bubble Gum était derrière moi, je claquais des doigts et vis avec satisfaction qu'elle avait compris car elle partit dans la direction des cuisines.

Je crois que j'adore être la boss des Cervello. La seule chose que je dois faire est donner des ordres !

Ainsi, lorsque j'arrivais aux quartiers de Shou-chan, ce dernier était en train de discuter avec un blond que je ne connaissais pas qui était vêtu d'une combinaison de mécanicien.

- Ah, Tsubaki-san, s'exclama Shou-chan en me voyant entrer. Heu... pourquoi êtes-vous habillée ainsi ?

- Ils font du bruit dehors et ton bureau est le seul endroit insonorisé que je connaisse, marmonnais-je tout en me roulant en boule sur un siège fort moelleux pour continuer mon sommeil dûment mérité.

Je me rendormis et ne pus donc pas entendre Bubble Gum revenir pour amener un petit-déjeuner à Shou-chan et son ami. Après tout, si je venais les déranger, autant amener à manger.

Lorsque j'émergeais réellement de mon sommeil, je cillais plusieurs fois pour essayer de comprendre ce que je faisais en pyjama dans la salle où travaillait habituellement Shou-chan. Après m'être étirée tout en baillant, je m'avançais vers la silhouette avachie sur un clavier et remarquais sans grande surprise que c'était mon ami roux qui faisait une petite sieste digestive. Je me tournais vers la sortie quand je vis quelque chose sur un écran qui fit que mes instincts de stalker réagissent violemment.

C'était pourtant une image d'un débarras où étaient amoncelés des containers en métal. En soi, un truc parfaitement normal. Cependant, une chaîne en métal qui pendait au plafond me fit tiquer. Certains chaînons étaient presque entièrement fondus et seule une chose vraiment chaude pouvait faire cela. Voulant en savoir plus sur cela mais craignant que la cause de cette anomalie soit dangereuse, je décidais de prendre avec moi Roze et deux autres Bubble Gum et allais me changer pour ensuite prendre le chemin de la salle aux containers. Cependant, alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte pour aller vérifier cette chaîne, une main bronzée se mit sur mon épaule et je me tournais pour remarquer avec surprise que Roze me tendait deux choses.

L'une, le masque en or de la boss des Cervello. Je suppose que je dois prendre ça comme le fait qu'elle était morte dans cette réalité futuriste inventée par mon subconscient.

L'autre, une paire de pompons jaune et violet qui m'étaient étrangement familiers.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandais-je en saisissant les pompons après avoir mis le masque.

Ce fut sans surprise que je remarquais que ma peau était devenue bronzée. (Si jamais j'arrive un jour à comprendre le mécanisme de ce masque, je pourrais devenir richissime en vendant des produits autobronzants aux femmes désespérées. Hum, idée à creuser...)

- Vos armes, Tsubaki-sama, expliqua calmement la deuxième Chewing-gum.

- Ah, fis-je simplement en observant de plus près les pompons.

Ils avaient l'air parfaitement normaux. Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi ces trucs inoffensifs pouvaient être des armes. Surtout entre mes mains inexpérimentées.

- Avec ceci, ajouta Roze en me donnant un anneau qui avait une pierre jaune.

- Ah, répétais-je en regardant l'effet que donnait le bijou sur mon doigt.

Le jaune ne m'allait pas. Puis, me rappelant tout ce que m'avaient expliqué Byakuran et Roze sur les flammes de la volonté, je plissais mes paupières et me mis à penser sur ma volonté.

Me réveiller de ce coma. Aucun résultat.

Revoir ma famille. Une étincelle mais rien d'autre.

Revoir Kyouya-sama. Cette fois-ci, l'étincelle fut plus forte mais elle finit par périr.

Écraser toute fille qui ose mettre son grappin sur Kyouya-sama. Une flamme gigantesque flamba sur l'anneau et la gemme commença à se craqueler sous la force de cette dernière.

- Oh, m'exclamais-je, Je crois que j'ai compris le truc.

- Tsubaki-sama, me conseilla Roze en reculant d'un pas en même temps que les autres. Nous sommes avec vous. Et vous ferez mieux de bien tenir vos pompons.

J'acquiesçais tout en jurant intérieurement en comprenant qu'elles ne seraient pas volontaires pour servir de chair à canon et ainsi me protéger. Tche, et moi qui pensais qu'être boss avait l'avantage d'être protégée sur le champ de bataille.

Je refermais mes doigts sur les pompons et manquais de les lâcher de surprise lorsque deux lames acérées jaillirent de ceux-ci. Et je m'étais battue avec ça. Wow. Tout simplement wow.

J'ouvris la porte et entrais en catimini dans la salle pour ensuite me figer lorsque mes yeux remarquèrent tous les indices d'effraction. La chaîne fondue. La plaque du conduit de ventilation complètement explosée. Le malabar assommé dans un coin.

Houston, nous avons un problème.

J'éteignis tant bien que mal mon anneau, le tendis à Roze en même temps que les pompons qui étaient des armes du tonnerre (si on savait les utiliser bien sûr) et qui disparurent en un éclair de lumière jaune dans une petite boîte accrochée à la taille de la Bubble Gum, et m'empressais d'aller rejoindre Shou-chan pour lui annoncer ce que j'avais découvert. Cependant, lorsque je fus arrivée dans son bureau, je pus constater qu'il le savait déjà et qu'il avait commencé à donner ses ordres pour attraper les intrus. Je me fis discrète et allais m'asseoir dans un coin en attendant qu'il se rappelle de mon existence. Heureusement pour moi, Roze m'apporta un plateau rempli de viennoiseries et je me nourris avec joie. Enfin, Shou-chan finit de parler et se tourna vers moi avant de s'étrangler.

- Tsubaki-san, demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

- Hm ? fis-je en avalant une énième pâtisserie (elles étaient à damner un Tsunaze!)

- C'est bien vous ?

- Hm, opinais-je en me beurrant un toast et en le trempant dans un tasse de chocolat chaud.

- Tsubaki-sama, déclara Bubble Gum en toussotant légèrement. Vous portez toujours le loup.

Ah, ça expliquait l'hésitation de Shou-chan, je levais nonchalamment ma main et enlevais mon masque pour continuer à manger. Après avoir fini et expliqué où j'avais été, Shou-chan déclara calmement qu'il valait mieux que je reste avec lui pour éviter d'être plongée dans un combat inutile. J'approuvais vivement (car, je tiens à te le rappeler, je ne sais pas me battre) et allais m'asseoir sur une chaise pour voir comment s'en sortaient les autres face aux intrus.

Le temps passa et Shou-chan finit par décider qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour protéger la base. Il ordonna donc qu'on envoie des troupes d'hommes aux trousses des intrus pour les abattre et se remit à attendre des nouvelles de ses pions.

- Voilà, murmura Shou-chan, Le Vongola Decimo va être complètement déstabilisé et nous pourrons l'abattre sans problèmes.

Je haussais un sourcil surpris et me tournais sur un écran délaissé pour me connecter aux différentes caméra (étant une stalker, je suis plutôt douée avec les technologies) et observer ce qui se passait dans la base. Roze m'apporta du pop-corn et je m'étranglais avec un en voyant ce que j'avais craint. Tsunaze (ou plutôt sa version cool avec les yeux orangés et les flammes) volait dans un couloir (on aurait dit des égouts) poursuivit par des robots qui ressemblaient désagréablement à celui du Singe Indien.

- Shou-chan, appelais-je.

Il me rejoignit et regarda à son tour sur l'écran avant de froncer lorsque tout vira au noir suite à une attaque de Tsunayoshi (je ne vais pas l'appeler Tsunaze alors qu'il est si cool !).

- Spanner, fit-il en contactant quelqu'un. Que s'est-il passé ? Nous avons perdu tout contact avec la zone.

- Tout va bien, déclara une voix assez semblable à Lambo Adulte (tu sais, le beau gosse qui m'appelle Grande Sœur), le Vongola est mort et dans le canal. Je vais dormir.

Shou-chan se mit à sourire largement et je fronçais mes sourcils tout en jouant avec mon masque en or que j'avais gardé dans mes mains.

- Shou-chan, répétais-je doucement. Pourquoi veux-tu la mort de Tsunaze ?

- Attends encore un peu, me pria-t-il en me regardant avec ses grands yeux sincères. Et je te dirais la vérité.

J'opinais à contrecœur et remarquais subitement un visage familier sur un écran qui retransmettait des images des jours précédents.

- KYA, hurlais-je vivement.

- Que se passe-t-il, Tsubaki-san, demanda avec affolement Shou-chan.

- KYOUYA-SAMA AVEC DES CHEVEUX COURTS ! beuglais-je en sautillant partout dans la salle avant de serrer dans mes bras le rouquin. IL EST CANON ! ET EN TRAIN DE SE BATTRE ! JE PEUX MOURIR SANS REGRETS !

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker (plus deux mécaniciens)<strong>

Cela devait faire trois jours que Sakata Tsubaki était arrivée à la base Melone. Et cela devait bien faire trois jours qu'Irie Shoichi avait une crampe persistante au ventre. Le rapport entre ces deux faits ?

Les réponses aux questions.

- Nooooon, gémit le rouquin lorsque la porte de l'armoire où il se planquait s'ouvrit pour laisser passer des rais de lumière. Tout mais pas çaaaaaa...

- Ne fais pas ta chochotte, Shou-chan, s'exclama une voix féminine amusée qui fit grimacer d'appréhension le Millefiore. Plus vite, tu accepteras que tu n'as pas d'autre choix, plus vite cette corvée s'achèvera.

Irie baissa lentement ses bras et plissa ses paupières pour parvenir à discerner la personne qui lui adressait la parole. Sakata Tsubaki, bien sûr. Qui d'autre oserait l'appeler chochotte ?

- Et si ça te rassure, continua la jeune fille en s'éloignant de l'armoire pour le laisser en sortir, Tu ne seras pas seul.

Shoichi fronça ses sourcils et, une fois hors de l'armoire, lissa soigneusement les plis qui s'étaient formés sur son uniforme de White Spell.

- Pas seul ? répéta-t-il avec méfiance.

- C'est ça, approuva avec un large sourire étincelant Tsubaki. Soupe-au-canard a accepté de nous aider !

_Soupe-au-canard ?_  
>Irie sentit son sourcil droit tiquer et il voulut prendre la parole mais fut coupé dans sa tentative par le fait que Tsubaki l'avait pris par la main et l'avait forcé à traverser divers couloirs avant d'arriver à la chambre qu'occupait provisoirement la jeune fille dans la base. Cette dernière ouvrit violemment la porte (qui était censée être coulissante) et jeta le rouquin dans le lit pour ensuite fermer la porte qui poussa un gémissement de protestation face au traitement qu'elle subissait depuis l'arrivée de l'adolescente dans la base japonaise.<p>

- Yosh ! s'exclama avec énergie Tsubaki en s'asseyant à même le sol. Shou-chan a enfin fait son coming-out donc on peut commencer ! Super-dard, lis les questions !

_Super-dard_ ? Irie résista à son envie de pousser un grognement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la personne qui subissait tous ces surnoms pour le moins étranges était son camarade Spanner.

- De neko-chan L, lut calmement le mécanicien avec sa voix neutre. "Sinon Tsuba-chan, je m'excuse d'avoir osé te demander si je pouvais te piquer Hibari-san...me pardonneras-tu un jour ? (dis oui s'il-te-plaît). Et comme je ne pourrais jamais avoir Hibari (dois-je renoncer ?), je vais aller m'enrôler dans la varia ! Bon cette fois çi, la question n'est pas pour toi Tsuba-chan mais pour... ... ... Byan-Byan (je peut te donner ce surnon, hein Byakuran-sama ?!)je continue, d'où viens le tatouage sous ton œil ? As-tu d'autres tatouages ? Si oui, où sont-ils, à quoi ils ressemblent ?"

Un petit silence suivit la question posée et Tsubaki finit par tendre sa main. Comme s'il avait su lire les pensées de la jeune fille, Spanner lança la lettre qui atterrit précisément sur la paume offerte de l'adolescente et cette dernière roula en boule la feuille. Ensuite, comme si tout avait déjà été prévu longtemps à l'avance, Tsubaki se leva et jeta la boule vers une mini-Mosca qui traînait dans sa chambre (cadeau de Spanner lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune Sakata s'extasier devant le robot) et la machine carbonisa aussitôt la feuille de papier innocente.

- Pas de questions concernant cet imbécile, grogna Tsubakie en faisant craquer ses phalanges. Question suivante, Soupe-à-nard, Shou-chan...

Ce dernier sursauta et sortit de son état de profonde surprise pour saisir une enveloppe bleue et l'ouvrir rapidement.

- De Shiro Association, lut-il nerveusement (sa crampe revenait en force), "Une question pour Spanner: Est ce que Irie t'avait déjà parlé de Tsubaki quand elle était jeune ? Si oui que t'avait-t-il dit ?"

Le mécanicien Black Spell leva ses yeux de la machine qu'il était en train de bricoler et enleva ensuite ses lunettes de soudeur. Puis, il passa sa main gantée dans sa chevelure, preuve qu'il réfléchissait intensivement à sa réponse.

- Je pense que Shoichi a mentionné de temps à autres une fille dans son enfance, marmonna-t-il en gardant une expression neutre. Il a aussi dit qu'elle l'avait guidé vers les machines et qu'il lui était vraiment reconnaissant... Sinon, il a ajouté que c'était une personne masochiste, complètement fêlée pour oser harceler l'homme le plus puissant de la ville, elle adore le sucre, sa couleur favorite...

Bouche bée, Tsubaki regarda le blond continuer sa diatribe sur ce qu'il savait de la jeune Sakata (beaucoup. Mais vraiment beaucoup. C'était limite si elle ne se demandait pas s'il la stalkait). Puis, elle se tourna vers Irie et l'enlaça avec émotion.

- Je ne savais pas que je comptais autant à tes yeux ! hurla-t-elle directement dans les oreilles du roux.

Ce dernier devint provisoirement sourd. Puis, tomba dans les pommes.

- Question suivante, déclara calmement Spanner pendant que Tsubaki secouait Shoichi pour le ramener sur terre, De Linkless-Rena-chan : "J'ai aussi une question pour Tsubaki: Tu aurais preferé embrassé qui entre Levy, Lussuria et un Vindice?"

- Levy et Lussuria, ce ne sont pas ces gars qui traînaient avec le Singe Indien ? demanda la jeune fille en arrêtant ses tentatives de réveiller Irie. Dans ce cas, on peut les éliminer directement. Quand au Vendice, ce ne serait pas Spidey ? Il était sympa, ça ne me dérangerait pas de le revoir...

- De Suzukihotaru, continua le mécanicien dans son bleu de travail, "Spanner je vais être directe! A t-il quelque chose entre Irie et toi?!Si oui je suis une yaoiste convaincu et votre couple est trop mignon ! Et quand je dis ''quelque chose'' je veux parler d'un relation sexuelle ou platonique!"

- Alors ? insista Tsubaki avec un large sourire.

- Nous sommes amis, confirma Spanner en haussant ses épaules. Donc, une relation purement platonique.

- De Haru-carnage, grommela la jeune fille qui n'avait pas été satisfaite par la réponse de son interlocuteur. "Spanner, vous êtes le fana de robotique avec Irie le plus charmant. Quel Goût à votre sucette?"

- Aujourd'hui, répondit le blond en sortant plusieurs bâtonnet de ses poches. C'est thé vert. Tu en veux une ?

Tsubaki en prit une sans un mot et commença à savourer sa sucrerie tout en saisissant la prochaine question.

- De MissOtaku4ever, lut Spanner car il avait remarqué que la japonaise était trop occupée avec son bonbon, Pour Tsubaki: "Comment réagirais-tu si tu apprenais que Hibari-sama s'est fait stalker par quelqu'un d'autre pendant que tu étais avec ce mangeur de marshmallow? Comme moi! Et que Hibari-sama la (moi) protégerait de tout! Même de toi. Alors?"

Un craquement sec retentit dans la chambre et le mécanicien Millefiore put constater que Tsubaki avait brisé avec ses dents le bâton de la sucette.

- Cela n'arrivera jamais, assura-t-elle pendant qu'une aura sombre commençait à l'entourer. Parce que je t'aurais tuée bien avant que tu aies ne serait-ce entraperçu Kyouya-sama...

- De Coconut, s'exclama aussitôt Irie qui s'était réveillé suite à l'aura purement maléfique que dégageait la fille à ses côtés. "Ma Reine Tsu-chan qui me donne envie de continuer à vivre et te rêver, t'aimer, te dessiner, te parler, si seulement nous étions côte à côte.. je sais! je vais venir à Namimori et te suivre à jamais! Mon amour pour toi ne pourra jamais s'éteindre ou diminuer! Alors ma Reine de coeur, répond moi, as tu déjà fait du cosplay? Et si oui quels genres de costumes? Et vous Sho-kyun et Spanner?"

- Répondez, ordonna royalement Tsubaki en continuant à mordre sur son bâtonnet brisé. Je m'occuperais d'elle ensuite.

- J'adore le Japon, fit Spanner en haussant ses épaules. Leur technologie, les mangas, le thé vert... j'ai donc fait du cosplay. Shoichi aussi. Il est venu avec moi à une convention déguisé en capitaine Albator.

Le rouquin rougit comme une tomate et saisit rapidement l'enveloppe suivante pendant que Tsubaki faisait craquer ses doigts avec un air menaçant.

- De Tsukiko Kagamine, couina quasiment Irie, "J'ai cru entendre que tu étais passionné de culture japonaise,d'ailleurs c'est dommage aujourd'hui je suis allé à une foire expo sur le japon dans ma région tu l'a raté , mais il y avait aucun manga à part plusieurs affiches de naruto , death note , d-gray man ext ... (aucune d'hitman reborn , c'est une honte !) J'y suis allé en cosplay (Rin Kagamine meltdown .)malgré le fait qu'il y avait personne qui été venu en cosplay ( Ça en a seulement fait quelques heureux avec leurs appareils photos) . Le rapport avec la question ? Ça vient , ça vient...! T'intéresse-tu au cosplay ? En as-tu déjà fait ? Veux-tu en faire plus tard ? Si oui lesquels ?"

- N'a-t-on pas déjà répondu à cette question ? déclara Spanner avec une légère surprise.

- Réponds, grogna Tsubaki en saisissant la lampe de chevet qui traînait à ses côtés pour ensuite en arracher le fil et le tendre avec un air sombre ainsi qu'un rire diabolique. Que je puisse tuer certaines idiotes qui osent me menacer...

- Elles ne vous ont pas menacée, marmonna Irie en massant ses tempes (il sentait une migraine venir).

- J'ai souvent fait des cosplay, confirma Spanner en sortant une nouvelle sucette. Je me suis souvent déguisé en Seto Kaiba...

- Question suivante ! rugit la seule fille présente.

- De Neo Nayru, répondit vivement Shoichi, "question pour Byakuran: d'où te viens cette passion pour le language des fleurs (vu que tu envoie des fleurs à Shoichi)? Ou peut être est-ce du à ton prénom?"

- QUESTION SUIVANTE ! beugla Tsubaki.

- DE NAORI, hurla (effrayé au possible par l'air démoniaque de la jeune Sakata) Irie, "Spanner-chi : as-tu une autre activité ( ou passion ) que la mécanique ?"

- J'aime bien faire des sucreries, répondit calmement le mécanicien Black Spell en admirant l'apocalypse qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Irie s'était planqué sous la couette pour éviter le courroux de Tsubaki qui était en train de tendre et détendre la corde improvisée en ricanant sombrement. Probablement occupée à imaginer la mort de ses ennemies...

- Je suppose que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, soupira simplement Spanner en recommençant à bricoler sur son nouveau projet de Strau Mosca.

* * *

><p>Alors, le prochain chapitre ne comportera PAS de coin de la Stalker. Il n'y en aura pas pour deux (bonnes raisons). D'abord, les Millefiore sont en situation de crise, je doute qu'ils vont laisser Tsubaki s'asseoir dans un coin et commencer à répondre à des questions.<br>Ensuite, pour faire pression à la traductrice. Eh oui, je trouve que la version espagnole de cette histoire est restée trop longtemps en pause. Donc, je fais pression.

Aussi non, à ceux qui veulent savoir le titre du prochain chapitre : La proie n'est jamais qui l'on croît.


	30. Cible 01

Nous avons atteint les 200 reviews ! Si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureuse en ce moment... Et ne parlons même pas de l'éditrice ;D  
>Donc, pour fêter cet accomplissement qui tient du miracle selon moi, je vous présente mon chapitre favori ! Celui où on découvre enfin Hibari adulte !<p>

Suzukihotaru: Les surnoms ne me dérangent pas mais, n'oublie pas que nous sommes deux personnes. Donc, qui est Belzebuth ? L'écrivain ou l'éditrice ? Tsubaki en magical girl... Je crois que je vais la faire porter un cosplay dans un chapitre à venir. Ça serait hilarant ! XD

Coconut: Alors, qui sera le proie... Suffit de lire le chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? :p Quant à ton apparition, je pensais plutôt à un truc du genre : "_Kyouya-sama était occupé à parler avec une fille. À une fille. Et sans la mordre à mort. Enragée, j'écrasais sans pitié une noix de coco qui passait par là_." Qu'en penses-tu ? :D

MissOtaku4ever: Et oui, Tsubaki ne pouvait avoir des armes normales ! Il lui faut quelque chose de bien plus classe :D Par contre, abandonne toute idée de conquérir Hibari, tu risques d'y perdre plus que ton âme...

Tsukiko Kagamine: TU ES LA 200 REVIEW ! Rien que pour ça, je t'adore ! :D Sinon, j'irais voir le rebocon blue, ça m'a l'air particulièrement intéressant... Par contre, as-tu vu le Reborn Homeroom ? Il y a une scène hilarante où c'est le seiyuu de Mukuro qui double Hibari. Aussi non, comme tu es la 200 personne à avoir commenté cette histoire, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veilles lire dans cette fic ? Par exemple... je ne sais pas moi... ce que font les personnages durant leurs temps libre ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cible 01 : La proie n'est jamais qui l'on croît.<strong>_

Il n'avait jamais vraiment été du genre à s'allier aux faibles. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait le faire. Cependant, le plan de ce faible animal qui se prétendait son boss était la seule option qui lui restait et il allait réaliser celui-ci.

Aussi, lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un épéiste illusionniste, la seule chose qu'il ressentit fut de l'agacement face au retard qu'il allait avoir ainsi que la certitude que son temps était compté. Ignorant la version jeune de Yamamoto Takeshi qui gisait à côté de Lal Mirch, il sortit trois anneaux de moindre classe du nuage et les alluma avec toute sa puissance. Ensuite, après avoir enfermé son adversaire et lui dans sa boîte-arme, Hibari Kyouya se permit un petit sourire.

Bien, il allait battre ce herbivore aux sourcils non réglementaires et ensuite rejoindre les autres pour laisser sa place à sa version dix ans plus jeune.

- Tu ne sauras pas t'échapper, assura-t-il en saisissant ses tonfas pour achever au plus vite le combat qui ne manquerait pas d'être agaçant.

Après tout, c'était un illusionniste.

- Je vois, murmura l'autre en confirmant ce qu'il avait pensé auparavant. Enfermer les gens pour les empêcher de te quitter... tu aurais du le faire avec elle...

Les yeux de Hibari ne bougèrent pas de leur cible et ne montrèrent aucun signe de l'émotion que ressentait l'adulte. Genkishi sourit et sortit ses épées pour se préparer au combat qui s'annonçait amusant.

- Ta stupide fiancée, lança-t-il en faisant une botte pour transpercer le Vongola. T'a abandonné alors qu'elle t'avait juré fidélité... Abandonné pour nous rejoindre. Ah, elle sait au moins où se trouve la bonne marchandise !

Hibari évita le coup et asséna le sien avec violence tout en maudissant intérieurement le temps qui passait. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire assassin alors qu'il se rappelait ce qui allait suivre. Dormir pendant que toutes ces choses agaçantes avec les herbivores tombaient sur les épaules de sa version plus jeune. Ça lui donnait encore plus envie de mordre à mort cet herbivore qui osait prétendre qu'il savait ce qui passait par la tête de l'herbivore.

Cette fille était bien plus facile à comprendre, ce qui prouvait le niveau de stupidité de l'herbivore aux sourcils non réglementaires.

Rejoindre les Millefiore parce qu'ils étaient plus forts. Stupidités. Elle ne les avait rejoint pour une seule raison et ce n'était pas pour leur puissance. Plutôt pour la vengeance.

"_Vraiment, quelle stupidité_" pensa Hibari tout en continuant à se battre contre l'herbivore aux sourcils agaçants. Être si stupide devait être facile. Croire tout ce qu'on lui disait, obéir aux ordres sans réfléchir, ployer son échine face aux plus forts. Cet herbivore aux sourcils non réglementaires était stupide. Pas elle.

Ses pensées passèrent à nouveau en revue le temps qui restait et Hibari continua à sourire en réalisant qu'il allait bientôt laisser sa place.

- Ah, soupira-t-il en souriant avec amusement, Je suis jaloux.

_"Être jaloux de soi-même était une chose étrange"_ songea l'adulte en sentant la familière sensation parcourir son corps. "_Enfin, ce stupide herbivore est tout à toi. Amuse-toi bien."_

Ses molécules commencèrent à vibrer à une grande vitesse et une fumée rosâtre parcourut la salle alors que sa boîte-arme explosait violemment. Hibari Kyouya sentit faiblement son corps disparaître et il fut envahi par des souvenirs concernant son passé. La plupart la concernaient.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, Hibari n'avait que douze ans et était occupé à mordre à mort des adolescents qui avaient osé fumer dans le parc où plusieurs enfants jouaient. Alors qu'il était en train de vérifier que ses proies n'avaient plus aucune volonté pour se battre, il entendit clairement le bruit de sandales marchant sur le sol pavé et il se retourna pour fusiller des yeux avec animosité l'herbivore qui osait le déranger.

C'était une herbivore, plus jeune que lui sans doute, et vêtue d'une petite robe rouge et jaune. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs ainsi qu'un sourire auquel il manquait plusieurs dents. Une faible herbivore conclut l'enfant en ne lui prêtant plus aucune attention.

Cependant, il sentit des doigts poisseux le saisir par le coude et il leva ses tonfas en bois (les métalliques seraient pour plus tard, avait promis son père) pour frapper sans douceur l'herbivore. Cette dernière lâcha son bras et recula d'un pas tout en reniflant faiblement. Puis, elle leva sa tête et pointa son doigt vers le torse du garçon.

- Plus tard, fit-elle avec une voix fluette et décidée. Je t'épouserais et j'aurais tes enfants !

Elle s'enfuit pour ne pas subir sa colère et Hibari décida de l'oublier. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un herbivore enfantin, leur mémoire n'était pas terrible.

Cependant, elle revint le lendemain, s'assit à côté de lui pendant qu'il mordait à mort des herbivores fauteurs de troubles et ne fit que lui sourire. Même lorsqu'il la mordit pour avoir souri sans raison.

Un jour, elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle rencontre sa famille. Ce qui fit que le soir-même, elle se rendit à sa maison, sans s'être annoncée, en compagnie de ses parents et Hibari eut la surprise d'apprendre que sa mère, une des rares personnes qu'il considérait comme un carnivore, connaissait celle de l'herbivore.

- Kyouya, annonça sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux. Joue avec Tsubaki pendant que nous nous occupons des affaires d'adultes.

Il hocha à contrecœur sa tête et se dirigea vers l'herbivore qui lui fit un large sourire tout en lui tendant une pierre.

- Jouons aux ricochets, proposa-t-elle.

Il accepta, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, et finit par se lasser lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'herbivore était nulle, non pire, horrible à cela. Finalement, il en eut assez de ses complaintes (car elle détestait perdre) et finit par la balancer dans le petit étang. Cependant, l'herbivore ne savait pas nager et il dut tendre sa main pour l'aider avant de se raviser et d'appuyer sur la tête de la fille. Cette dernière pleura faiblement lorsque son père vint la sortir de l'eau et Hibari fut surpris du regard ennuyé que lui lança l'adulte qui consolait sa fille.

- Tsu-chan, annonça l'homme en marchant vers la maison où continuaient à discuter les autres adultes. Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer avec lui.

L'herbivore hocha sa tête et essuya ses larmes.  
>Hibari ne la vit plus jamais pleurer.<p>

Les années passèrent et l'herbivore devint encore plus agaçante, chose que Hibari n'aurait jamais crue possible. Elle venait souvent à sa maison pour suivre les cours que sa mère tenait absolument qu'elle maîtrise et chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans un des couloirs de la maison, l'herbivore lui faisait un grand sourire. Hibari finit par s'habituer à sa présence et ne s'en préoccupa plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'elle prenait des photographies de lui pour ensuite les revendre. Depuis, elle fut interdite d'entrée dans la maison Hibari, au grand amusement de la matriarche du même nom.

L'herbivore avait un frère. Hibari le savait mais ne s'en était jamais préoccupé car le frère de l'herbivore n'était que cela. Un herbivore. Cependant, un jour, il fut accosté par ce dernier.

- Hibari Kyouya, lança l'herbivore aux yeux étrangement bleus pour ses traits typiquement asiatiques. Je te défie ! Si tu arrives à me faire ployer, je te laisserais tranquille. Si tu te lasses avant cela, tu donneras à Tsubaki ton numéro de téléphone.

N'ayant jamais été du genre à refuser une excuse pour se défouler, Hibari sortit ses tonfas (les métalliques, son père avait enfin accepté) et se jeta sur l'herbivore aux yeux bleus. Curieusement, ce dernier ne fit rien, il subit toutes les attaques en serrant ses dents et ne flancha pas. Finalement, Hibari finit par s'en lasser.

Frapper un herbivore sans qu'il ne réagisse le mettait au même niveau que ces herbivores qu'il mordait à mort. Sans oublier que cela allait faire des heures qu'il mordait à mort cet herbivore qui n'avait toujours pas ployé, sa mère lui avait demandé d'être rentré au crépuscule et le soleil avait commencé à se coucher. Il rangea donc ses tonfas ensanglantés et fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui.

- N'oublie pas ta promesse, rappela l'herbivore en tanguant sur place.

- Je n'ai jamais rien promis, grogna Hibari en ne se retournant pas.

La famille de l'herbivore était bizarre. De tous, cette dernière était la plus facile à comprendre. S'il lui prêtait un peu d'attention, elle était heureuse. C'était presque semblable à un chiot. Une fois que ce parallèle fut fait, Kyouya eut moins de difficultés à supporter l'herbivore.

Comme tous les chiots deviennent des chiens, l'herbivore grandit et changea. Elle cessa de s'infiltrer dans sa salle de bain et préféra l'attendre à l'entrée de sa maison pour l'accompagner au lycée.

Puis, elle tomba amoureuse. Ça avait été une stupide histoire entre deux herbivores qui voulaient juste savoir ce qu'était l'amour. Hibari le savait parfaitement et cela l'agaça de voir que l'herbivore n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce simple fait. Il la mordit à mort ce soir-là. Mais pas autant que l'autre herbivore qui dut être hospitalisé.

Ensuite, le poids des responsabilités se fit sentir.  
>L'herbivore avait accepté, en secret durant sa jeunesse, d'être la dirigeante d'une stupide organisation et dut partir en Italie avec l'autre herbivore (celui qui se prétendait son boss). Hibari resta au Japon et fut assez surpris lorsque le Stupide Cheval lui apprit que l'herbivore avait changé et sortait désormais avec un assassin réputé. Kyouya ne fit que boire son thé et chassa le Stupide Cheval comme d'habitude. Ensuite, bien des jours après, il décida d'aller en Italie et se rendit dans la chambre de l'homme qui se prétendait l'amant de l'herbivore.<p>

- L'herbivore n'a pas intérêt à pleurer, déclara simplement Hibari avant de sortir de la chambre de l'homme.

Ce dernier cilla une fois avant de se tourner vers son traducteur personnel pour le langage Hibarien.

- Il a dit qu'il approuve que vous ayez une relation avec Sakata-san mais que vous avez intérêt à ne pas la faire pleurer ou il viendra vous tuer dans votre sommeil, traduisit paisiblement Kusakabe avant de partir à son tour.

Le pire finit par arriver. Une guerre dans la mafia et le frère de l'herbivore finit par être touché par un dommage collatéral. L'herbivore aux yeux bleus avait été en ville avec sa compagne et l'arcobaleno de la Tempête pour acheter une babiole et une attaque à l'encontre de l'arcobaleno surgit. Les deux hommes moururent en protégeant la jeune femme qui arriva à éviter ses attaquants jusqu'au moment où l'herbivore arriva sur scène. Hibari n'avait pas été présent mais d'après ce qu'avait vu Sawada Tsunayoshi, l'herbivore avait craqué et tué pour la première fois. Ensuite, sa vague de meurtres ne s'arrêta pas et elle finit par s'enfouir chez les Millefiore après avoir assassiné de sang froid plusieurs herbivores. Dont le père de Yamamoto Takeshi.

"_Stupide herbivore_" songea Hibari en se laissant envahir par le sommeil. "_Se laisser manipuler par la haine et la vengeance est la preuve que tu es et resteras une herbivore_."

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la proie.<strong>

Hibari Kyouya, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, était calmement assis sur les tatamis de sa base lorsque la porte de son salon s'ouvrit délicatement pour révéler le visage au menton ciselé de son fidèle second.

- Kyou-san, fit le nouveau-venu en déposant un sac rempli d'enveloppes bleues et blanches. Vous avez à nouveau reçu ce courrier...

Hibari prit lentement sa tasse de thé et la but calmement pendant que Kusakabe déposait les enveloppes devant l'homme habillé d'un kimono sombre.  
>Plusieurs minutes passèrent et rien ne changea. L'ancien préfet de Namimori continua à boire son thé et son second resta assis en silence.<p>

Puis, enfin, l'un des deux hommes osa briser le silence.

- Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui aussi, vous n'y répondrez pas, murmura Kusakabe en prenant les enveloppes et en les remettant dans son sac.

Hibari continua à boire son thé.

* * *

><p>Alors~ Comme je suis de très bonne humeur, je vous annonce que le coin de la stalker revient la semaine prochaine ! Avec, en plus, notre adoré tuteur tueur à gage ;D Donc, posez vos questions !<p> 


	31. Target 29

Croyez-moi, lorsque j'ai vu le nombre de reviews, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! (Quant à l'éditrice, elle a fait semblant de ne pas être touchée mais c'est faux)  
>Parce que, j'avais peur que la cible 01 ne vous plaise pas. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'on voyait ce que pensait réellement Hibari de notre chère et tendre Tsubaki ;D<p>

Suzukihotaru: Les sentiments d'Hibari sont donc incompréhensibles... Argh, c'est ce que je craignais. Figure-toi que ce chapitre a été atroce à écrire parce que je voulais montrer ce que ressentais Hibari mais bon, nous parlons du grand Hibari là... Donc... oui, difficile à écrire et encore plus difficile à comprendre... Aussi non, concernant l'amant... héhé, sadisme quand tu nous tiens ;D Pour le surnom d'équipe, nous en avons déjà un. Bel, c'est l'éditrice qui voue une admiration frôlant le fanatisme à Bel. Et Ouji, c'est l'auteur qui se coltine l'écriture de cette fic :D**  
><strong>

Nao: Merci :D Crois-moi, j'ai sué pour que ça ressemble à Hibari !

Tenshirangelis: Tsubaki et Reborn en couple. Je ne sais pas s'ils seraient parfaits ensembles ou s'ils s'entretueraient dans la seconde qui suivrait XD

Coconut: C'est définitif, on t'adore ! La raison ? Parce que tu apprécies Akio ;D Car, même s'il n'est qu'un personnage secondaire, comment ne pas adorer le GRAND frère de Tsubaki qui doit se coltiner cette dernière chaque jour et y laisser sa santé mentale ? Quant à la femme d'Akio, pour nous assurer sa survie, son nom ne sera pas dévoilé. Continue à commenter comme ça :D (interprète ce smiley comme tu le sens)

MissOtaku4ever: Eh oui, Hibari peut être chou. Dans cette histoire. Pour les détails, tu les obtiendras au fur et à mesure que l'histoire progressera. Aussi non, le doubleur de Mukuro pourrait très bien faire Hibari, on n'y verrait que du feu ! C'est incroyable, non ?

No Nayru: Héhé, les armes de Tsubaki se devaient d'être originales, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, les pompons, ça lui va tout simplement à merveille ;D

Tsukiko Kagamine: Ce que tu as demandé apparaîtra dans quelques chapitres. Quoique, pour Varia du futur, tu risqueras d'être surprise. Mais bon, c'est dans un chapitre vraiment lointain... Fichu arc du futur qui dure une vingtaine de chapitres. Aussi non, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule qui a pleuré de rire en écoutant Neko faire Mukuro. Et quand elle kufufute !

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Target 29 : La stalker apprend la vérité sur les voyages dans le futur. Et découvre que les conduits de ventilation sont à éviter quand on vient de manger.<strong>

- Shou-chan, pleurnichais-je en nichant ma tête dans le cou du roux en question. Pourquoi le monde m'en veut-il autaaaaant... Pourquoi Kyouya-sama est-il si sexy ? Pourquoi est-il en train de se battre ailleurs ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas avec luiiiii...

Shou-chan me tapota avec compassion l'épaule et se concentra à nouveau sur les écrans pendant que ses hommes ne cessaient de l'appeler pour lui faire un topo de la situation. Qui n'était franchement pas brillante. Des inconnus s'étaient infiltrés (enfin, pas si inconnus que ça. Tsunaze et Hibari-chan étaient là après tout!) dans la base Melone et avançaient lentement mais sûrement vers les quartiers de Shou-chan. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais pu conclure avec tout ce que j'avais vu sur les écrans et les cris que poussait Shou-chan. Le pauvre, il allait me faire un infarctus à la fin de cette attaque.

D'ailleurs, lorsque je le relâchais, il était curieusement rouge et dut passer sa main sur son visage pour reprendre sa contenance. Ensuite, il dirigea ses yeux verts vers Roze et Bubble Gum n°1.

- Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Comme il ne m'avait rien dit, je pris cela comme une invitation à lui emboîter et fus surprise de constater que Roze avait à nouveau le loup doré dans ses mains. Je pris le masque sans un mot et l'enfilais pour ensuite suivre mon ami dans les dédales des couloirs blancs de la base Millefiore. Puis, nous arrivâmes au bout de notre trajet. C'est-à-dire devant une porte qui s'ouvrit avec un chuintement après que Shou-chan ait passé sa main sur le lecteur prévu pour ça et il s'avança avec un air décidé vers deux trucs qui ressemblaient énormément à des manettes de jeu vidéo gigantesques.

Je le vis alors allumer un anneau avec des ailes et une gemme jaune (comme la mienne!) qu'il avait sorti de nulle part (non, sa poche en fait) pour ensuite l'enfoncer dans un trou prévu pour ça. La base entière se mit à vibrer et je regardais sur l'écran géant les différentes parties bouger et s'orienter différemment selon les envies de Shou-chan.

- Parfait, s'exclama ce dernier avec un air sombre. Gamma a trouvé les Gardiens Vongola du Soleil et de la Tempête.

- Shou-chan, déclarais-je avec un sérieux inébranlable en ignorant les propos qui suivirent (il avait fait le discours digne d'un méchant de manga. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de Shou-chan), Il faut que tu m'apprennes ça.

Il rit faiblement, perdant momentanément son air de méga méchant, et je me contentais de le regarder avec sérieux. Je devais apprendre son truc digne d'un Rubik's Cube ! Ça avait l'air tellement cool !

- Irie-sama, fit subitement une voix masculine alors qu'une fenêtre s'ouvrait sur l'écran de la salle où nous nous trouvions.

Shou-chan sursauta légèrement et se reprit pour ensuite écouter ce qu'avait à lui dire son soldat (un White Spell qui avait l'air d'avoir été massacré sans pitié).

À mon grand bonheur, j'appris que c'était Hibari-chan, ce beau gosse âgé d'une dizaine d'années en plus (il vieillissait très bien! Le portrait craché de son père !), qui avait été le responsable de l'état pitoyable des troupes de Millefiore (le nom des soldats de Shou-chan et Byakuran). Héhé, Kyouya-sama était toujours aussi fort et impressionnant. Ce qui faisait que je m'interroge sur la raison pour laquelle ma version plus âgée l'avait plaqué pour aller rejoindre Byakuran. Ok, ce dernier était canon (n'oublie pas que je l'ai vu à poil) mais Hibari-chan l'était bien plus !

Puis, pendant que je rêvais sur le sublime morceau qu'était ce Hibari-chan, le type de la vidéoconférence annonça que Tsunaze n'était pas mort et qu'un certain Spanna (ou alors Spada) avait trahi les Millefiore. Ouh, ça s'annonçait mal pour Shou-chan. Mais bon, je dois l'admettre, j'étais contente de savoir que la crevette s'en était sortie.

Après tout, il lui arrivait d'être canon. Rarement. Mais ça lui arrivait.

Shou-chan se pinça le nez en constatant qu'une certaine Iris et un Ginger s'étaient infiltrés dans la chambre de Sonar et il souffla lourdement tout en se tournant vers moi une fois qu'il eut donné ses ordres et achevé la vidéoconférence.

- Tsubaki-san, fit-il avec une voix tirée. Pourriez-vous retourner dans la salle des ordinateurs ?

Je penchais ma tête sur le côté et lui demandais pourquoi. Allez quoi, ça se voyait que toute l'action se voyait mieux dans cet endroit où il y avait les commandes pour diriger la base !

- Vous pourrez assister à tout avec les caméras, me promit Shou-chan avec un petit sourire.

Je finis par accepter (parce que Shou-chan ne m'avait jamais fait délibérément mal et que je lui faisais confiance. Autant que je pouvais quand on prenait en compte le fait qu'il venait d'ordonner le meurtre de Tsunaze) et me rendis dans la salle des ordinateurs après avoir ordonné aux Bubble Gums de rester avec Shou-chan et de lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

Puis, je sus, par miracle je dois l'avouer, retrouver la porte des quartiers de Shou-chan et m'installais confortablement sur un siège pour admirer le spectacle.

Mes doigts pianotèrent au hasard sur un clavier et j'eus la surprise de voir une fenêtre s'ouvrir sur un des écrans pour me montrer Yamamoto (il n'avait pas l'air vraiment en forme) en train de se battre contre un gugusse avec la plus étrange paire de sourcils que j'aie jamais vue.

Et puis, je perdis la connaissance. Hibari-chan adulte en train de sourire avec un air carnassier avait été trop pour mon fragile petit cœur de stalker en manque.

Lorsque je me rappelais que respirer était nécessaire pour rester en vie et que j'avais besoin de cela si je voulais continuer à admirer ce Kyouya-sama qui était indescriptiblement sexy, je repris mes esprits et me mis à glousser comme toute fangirl qui se respecte et suivis avec une attention inébranlable la retransmission.

Plusieurs minutes après, j'étais toujours occupée à baver devant l'écran qui montrait ce qui se passait dans une salle d'entraînements où il y avait des multitudes de tuyau et, plus important encore, Hibari-chan !

Oui, oui, tu as bien lu ! Kyouya-sama, le vrai, l'unique, était apparu suite à un étrange tour de magie qui s'était passé dans une boule avec des picots (un hérisson géant?) et avait pris la place de sa version plus âgée (qui était à crever d'une hémorragie nasale. Je ne blague pas, ce Hibari-chan avec dix ans de plus était la chose la plus sexy que j'aie jamais vue. Et j'avais vu Byakuran à poil). Cependant, à mon grand désarroi, Kyouya-sama (le jeune) fit un truc avec son hérisson (car il en avait un. Probablement un animal qui était sorti d'une boîte-arme) et ce dernier commença à se propager dans la salle en grandissant à une vitesse ahurissante, allant jusqu'à détruire les murs. Et par conséquent, détruisant également les caméras.

Je poussais un grognement d'agacement et cherchais sur les autres caméras un morceau d'Hibari-chan à me mettre sur la dent. Cependant, je fis chou blanc et finis par me rabattre sur la vidéo qui me montrait ce qui se passait avec Shou-chan. Ce dernier était dans une salle où se trouvait une gigantesque machine blanche qui faisait très science-fiction (je blâme mon cerveau comateux pour ce manque d'imagination) en compagnie de Roze et d'une autre rosette. Sans oublier le fait que Tsunaze, non Tsunayoshi vu qu'il avait son front et ses mains enflammés, un blond avec une combinaison de mécanicien (comme Tsunayoshi ! Faisaient-ils du cosplay?) et le bébé étaient également là. Intéressée, et aussi parce que je m'ennuyais vu qu'il n'y avait pas Kyouya-sama, je montais le volume et écoutais avec attention ce qui se passait dans la vidéo.

Imagine un peu ma surprise lorsqu'un tube en plexiglas incassable apparut dans un coin, tube où se trouvaient Kyouya-sama, Tsuya-chan, Chrome (la fille-ananas), Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa (qui avait l'air différent. Plus âgé peut-être?), deux gosses endormis (une Tête d'œuf et un gamin en pyjama de vache que j'avais déjà rencontré) et une femme à l'air vindicatif.

Ok, c'était déjà étrange en soi. Qui était l'imbécile qui avait osé enfermer Kyouya-sama avec un groupe de jeunes hystériques ?

Mais ça vira encore plus au bizarre lorsque Shou-chan menaça de tuer Hibari-chan si Tsunayoshi n'obéissait pas.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me levais vivement pour aller à la porte, l'ouvrir et courir pour aller botter les fesses d'un rouquin qui avait osé menacer mon fiancé. Cependant, la porte refusa de s'ouvrir et je fus forcée de constater que Shou-chan m'avait piégée dans son bureau.

Grommelant des insultes et futures tortures que j'infligerais à ce rouquin crétin, j'allais me rasseoir et observais avec mauvaise humeur la scène qui se déroulait dans la pièce où se trouvait tout ce beau monde. Sans moi.

Je grinçais des dents. Mes yeux se posèrent sur une plaque de ventilation et soudain, des étoiles s'allumèrent dans mes prunelles obscures alors que je me redressais pour aller prendre un tournevis qui traînait sur une des tables (ça apprendra à Shou-chan qu'il ne faut pas laisser traîner ses jouets!). Ensuite, je dus prendre une chaise (car j'étais petite. Il y a des fois où je hais être si petite), la poser sur une table et grimper sur cela pour arriver de justesse à la plaque. Le reste fut un jeu d'enfant pour la stalker que j'étais. Après tout, j'avais passé mon enfance à ramper dans des conduits bien plus étroits que celui-ci pour espionner Hibari-chan lorsqu'il allait se douch... relaxer.

Grâce à ma mémoire incroyable (on est une Sakata ou on ne l'est pas), je sus plus ou moins bien m'orienter dans les conduits interminables et finis par arriver à la salle que je désirais.

Bon, je l'avoue. J'errais pendant des minutes interminables (alors que Hibari-chan était entre la vie et la mort!) et finis par le plus grand des hasards par atterrir dans l'endroit voulu. Et par atterrir, je veux dire que le conduit s'affaissa sous mon poids (alors que je ne suis pas obèse) et que je fis une chute libre pour atterrir ensuite sur le corps d'une personne.

- Aïe, marmonnais-je en me frottant la tête lentement. C'est la dernière fois que je me glisse dans le conduit de ventilation...

Puis, je remarquais plusieurs choses. Notamment que toutes les personnes enfermées me regardaient avec un air de pure surprise. Et que le bébé (son corps était étonnamment translucide... Bizarre) avait un air ennuyé de me voir là (tche, ça ne le change pas. Je suis contente de voir que mon subconscient n'a pas changé ce fait). Enfin, je pris conscience que j'étais en train d'écraser Shou-chan. Aussi, je réagis de la seule façon qui me vint à l'esprit.

- Shou-chan, feulais-je en me redressant et en le saisissant brutalement par le col de son T-shirt (parce qu'il avait enlevé son uniforme entre-temps), Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

- Arck, s'étouffa de frayeur le rouquin alors que je le secouais comme un prunier.

- Hieeee, hurla la mélodieuse voix de Tsunaze (je vois que Tsunayoshi avait disparu à nouveau. Quelle tristesse...), Une Cervello est en train de tuer Irie !

Cervello ? Où ça ? Les seules Bubble Gums que je voyais étaient à terre. Je me demandais d'ailleurs qui était celui qui avait réalisé cet exploit. Et oui, même si j'étais soi-disant leur boss, ce n'était pas pour autant que je les appréciais. (Je leur en voulais toujours pour la fois où elles m'avaient empêchée d'assister à un combat pour aller admirer Kyouya-sama!)

- Calme-toi, Tsunaze, déclara la voix agaçante du bébé. Elle est avec nous.

Je relâchais le cou de Shou-chan (qui s'effondra tout en poussant un soupir de soulagement) et me tournais pour avancer à grands pas vers le bébé et le regarder avec mépris.

- Toi, fis-je en désignant le sale gosse. Tu ne m'avais absolument pas manqué.

- Pareil, décréta ce dernier pendant que Tsunaze paniquait dans son coin et que les enfermés disaient des choses sans queue ni tête.

Allez quoi, en quoi étais-je une ennemie ? Ne me reconnaissaient-ils pas ? Vraiment, deux semaines sans me voir et ils ne me reconnaissaient pas, j'étais blessée.

- En passant, joli masque, ajouta avec un sourire entendu le bébé.

Je blanchis en réalisant ce fait et portais une main bronzée vers mon visage pour constater que je portais toujours le loup en or. Ce truc était si léger et confortable que je l'avais oublié. Oups. J'enlevais avec précipitation le masque et le rangeais dans ma poche tout en fusillant des yeux le bébé.

- Tu n'as rien vu, sifflais-je.

- Bien sûr, ironisa le bébé.

Grrr, cinq secondes avec lui et j'avais déjà envie de le tuer.

- Erm, fit subitement Tsunaze en me regardant avec un air intrigué. Depuis quand êtes-vous dans cette époque, Sakata-sempaï ? Et depuis quand êtes-vous une Cervello ?

- Deux semaines, répondit à ma place Shou-chan en souriant avec malaise alors que je le foudroyais des yeux. Elle est arrivée en même temps que toi. Une erreur de calcul malheureusement.

- Et pourquoi cette femme stupide et perverse se trouvait auprès des Millefiore habillée en Cervello, grommela Gokudera.

Shou-chan rougit, son malaise et son mal de ventre s'agrandissant, et je fus donc celle qui répondit à la question du crétin de fumeur.

- Parce que ma version plus âgée a trahi les Vongasia et qu'elle joue aux marionnettes avec le petit soldat de Byakuran, fis-je avec un énorme sourire.

D'après la gigantesque baffe que se flanqua Shou-chan et les visage hautement choqués et hostiles des personnes présentes, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire. D'ailleurs, même Hibari-chan était choqué (si on prenait en compte le fait qu'il avait écarquillé ses yeux de deux millimètres). Héhé, serait-il jaloux ?

Je m'empressais donc de le rassurer.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Kyouya-sama, affirmais-je avec un air sûr de moi, Vous passerez toujours en premier dans mon cœur !

Si les regards pouvaient tuer et qu'il n'y avait pas eu la parois en cristal pour nous séparer, je serais morte sur le coup.

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker (et d'un certain bébé franchement agaçant).<strong>

Soupirant avec ennui, Sakata Tsubaki plongea sa main dans un paquet de marshmallows et la ressortit avec une poignée de sucreries qu'elle goba. Puis, alors qu'elle savourait le rush de sucre dans son organisme, un personnage diabolique apparut et brisa son bonheur.

- Tsubaka, tonna un bébé au chapeau familier tout en atterrissant sur le paquet de marshmallows (le faisant de ce fait exploser en milles morceaux et disséminer les sucreries dans toute la salle au grand malheur de la jeune). Que fais-tu ? Tu dois répondre aux questions !

- Mes bonbons ! beugla Tsubaki en se jetant par terre pour saisir le cadavre d'un marshmallow entre ses doigts tremblants. Naoooon, pourquoiiiiiii...

Prouvant qu'il était un sadique pur et dur, Reborn ricana et balança un sac rempli d'enveloppes sur la tête de la jeune Sakata qui fut assommée par le poids de ces innocents morceaux de papiers.

- Tsuna, caqueta le terrifiant tuteur qui avait su achever Tsubaki en moins de deux secondes (il avait perdu la main), Réveille-là, nous n'en avons pas fini...

Sawada Tsunayoshi couina faiblement et, malgré ses blessures (vestiges de l'attaque dans la base Melone), il s'empressa d'accourir aux côtés de l'adolescente inconsciente pour la remettre sur pieds pendant que Reborn s'occupait des réponses.

- Bien, fit ce dernier en jouant avec la première enveloppe. De neko-chan L : "Pour Tsuba-chan, entre un jet-pack, une tablette numérique et la possibilité de boire du coca à vie gratuitement, tu choisis quoi ? Et Hibari ? Et Byakuran ? Et ton frère ? Et Shouichi ? Et... ... ... non j'ai plus personne..."

L'interpellée cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, encore hébétée par les nombreuses gifles que lui avait flanquées Tsuna (ce dernier en pleurait de crainte. Qu'allait faire sa -stupide- sempaï une fois qu'elle retrouverait ses esprits?), et finit par comprendre qu'elle devait répondre à la question.

- Grblmrls, gargouilla-t-elle en se laissant tomber de tout son poids sur Reborn dans la tentative désespérée de se venger.

- Je vois, murmura le bébé avec un air entendu. Le jet-pack, donc. Je comprends, tu aurais plus facile pour suivre Hibari dans les airs... Sans oublier qu'il ne saurait t'atteindre...

- Grbbbl, acquiesça vivement Tsubaki en giflant sans le faire exprès (du moins, c'est ce qu'elle voulut faire croire) Tsuna avec ses longs cheveux noirs.

- Et les autres, demanda ce dernier en se jetant au sol pour éviter la chevelure (qui semblait animée d'une vie propre) de la jeune fille.

Un silence suivit pendant que Reborn et Tsubaki échangeaient un long regard.

- Le jet-pack, finirent-ils par dire à l'unisson.

- Continuons, déclara Reborn après avoir frappé la jeune fille parce qu'elle avait osé le copier. De Suzukihotaru : "Tsubaki onee sama dans votre entourage de qui seriez-vous devenue la stalker si Hibari n'existait pas (imaginons)?"

- N'avais-je pas déjà répondu à cette question ? s'interrogea la dénommée Onee-sama en se grattant pensivement le cou. Enfin, si j'avais vécu à Namimori sans connaître Hibari-chan, j'aurais sans doute fini par stalk... suivre attentivement un des garçons du harem de Tsunaze...

- Lequel ? demanda avec curiosité Reborn tout en contemplant le rougissement gêné de son élève qui n'avait pas apprécié que ses amis soient qualifiés d'harem.

Tsubaki s'ébroua et saisit une autre enveloppe.

- De Coconut, lut-elle avec une grimace. "Ma Reine! Vous ai-je manqué? Sachez que je n'ai de cesse penser à vous, votre beauté, votre charisme, votre amour pour Kyo-kun que je souhaiterais tant que vous le partagiez avec moi comme mon amour pour vous demeure questionné par ma passion pour votre si mignon petit frère Akio-chan! D'ailleurs j'aimerais savoir! Quelles sont vos pâtisseries préférées à vous et à Akio-chan? Je vous aime tous les deux ! I love you! Ich liebe dich! Ti amo! Я люблю тебя! Daisuki daaa!"

Un long silence suivit, accompagné par un cortège d'anges qui passèrent en volant pendant que le bébé et l'adolescent regardaient avec attention le visage de marbre de Tsubaki. Cette dernière n'avait toujours pas cillé depuis qu'elle avait lu la lettre et cela n'annonçait rien de bon.  
>Enfin, elle soupira faiblement et se massa les paupières.<p>

- Premièrement, déclara-t-elle en levant un doigt. Akio est mon aîné d'un an. Deuxièmement, je préférerais que tu n'aimes que mon frère, il en a l'habitude... Troisièmement, je voue un amour inébranlable aux parfaits aux fraises pendant que mon crétin de frère a une faiblesse prononcée pour les chocolats, même si cela ne te concerne en rien. Et quatrièmement...

La jeune fille s'interrompit et contempla en silence les quatre doigts levés avant de les plier avec des craquements de mauvais augure.

- C'est KY-OU-YA-SA-MA, hurla-t-elle en épelant soigneusement et avec ferveur chaque syllabe du nom de son bienaimé préfet.

- De MissOtaku4ever, lut Reborn en riant sous cape, "Pour Tsubaki: Peux-tu faire un top 5 des mecs les plus beaux dans le futur pour toi? Kyouya-sama exclut. Il peut pas être comparé aux autres. Il a un niveau de sexy bien trop élevé."

- Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend, marmonna Tsubaki avec un air sombre. D'après les rares hommes que j'ai rencontrés dans ce futur, je peux te dire ceci. En cinquième place, le blond Black Spell. En quatrième place, Shou-chan ! En troisième place, Soupe-à-nard. En deuxième place, ce clown de Byakuran... Et en première place, Fon ! Il doit avoir quinze ans maintenant, je parie qu'il est canon !

Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, la jeune fille se laissa porter par ses rêveries pendant que Reborn secouait sa tête face à la question silencieuse de son élève.

- De No Nayru, déclara Tsuna avec une voix curieusement enrouée. "Alors question pour Tsubaki, sais-tu préparer autre chose que ce t'a enseigné ton shisho?"

Sortant de sa rêverie, la jeune Sakata saisit l'enveloppe pour relire les mots car elle n'avait rien compris à ce qu'avait dit son dame-kohaï et fronça ses sourcils.

- Bien sûr que je sais cuisiner ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement. Je suis une spécialiste en jus de noix de coco et en hamburgers ! Sans oublier le mapo tofu !

- De Tsukiko Kagamine, déglutit Tsuna en se demandant pourquoi Tsubaki ne cuisinait que des choses étranges. "Reborn , désolé de t'avoir été infidèle en rêvant de Bya-kun grâce au chapitre que je vient de lire ... Mais comme tu est toujours Bianchi on est quittes hein ? J'attends ton appel avec impatience !"

Le bébé se contenta de faire un sourire en coin.

Pendant que Tsubaki et Tsuna soupiraient face au caractère impossible du petit tueur.

- De Katsuri-san à laquelle je rendrais probablement une visite pour discuter d'une certaine histoire, finit par dire Reborn après avoir frappé (violemment) les deux jeunes. "Tsubaki-san, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas profité du corps de Byakuran ? xD #noooon, pas la batte !"

Un craquement retentit dans la pièce où se déroulait le coin de la Stalker et Tsuna contempla avec horreur l'aura démoniaque qui entourait sa terrifiante sempaï.

- Pourquoi je n'en ai pas profité, marmonna cette dernière en gardant sa tête baissée pendant que des mèches de cheveux recouvraient son visage (lui donnant de ce fait un vague air de ressemblance avec Sadako). Pourquoi je n'en ai pas profité, tu demandes ?

Reborn et son élève examinèrent attentivement l'obscurité s'amonceler autour de la jeune fille pendant qu'ils s'interrogeaient également sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé durant le séjour de cette dernière parmi les Millefiore.

- Parce que je suis fidèle, voilà pourquoi ! hurla celle-ci en saisissant toutes les personnes dans un périmètre de trois kilomètres (Irie Shoichi en fit un ulcère). Et qu'il me volait mes bonbons !

* * *

><p>Bon, je vais vous épargner l'habituel discours. La semaine prochaine, vous aurez droit à nouveau à Reborn et Tsuna. Donc, vous savez quoi faire.<p>

Aussi non, petit sondage : **Quel est votre personnage favori dans cette histoire ?**


	32. Target 30

Aaah, on vous adore ! 11 reviews ! 11 ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Continuez comme ça et je ferais en sorte que l'histoire soit toujours aussi intéressante ;D

No Nayru : Aah, bonne question, pour cela tu devras lire ce chapitre ;D

a.n'onyme: Nous n'avons pas répondu à ta question dans ce coin de la Stalker mais ta question apparaîtra au prochain, promis :D

Nao: Merci, je fais de mon mieux pour rendre Tsuna adorable. Ce n'est pas si difficile ;D Sache que tu as tout l'amour de l'éditrice avec toi juste pour avoir dit cela :D

Coconut: On t'aime. Bonne lecture. :D

MissOtaku4ever: Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, Hibari adulte reviendra. Dans une forme inattendue ;D

Suzukihotaru: Mmm, je me demande ce qui te perturbe. Sinon, les questions commencent à recevoir leurs réponses. Par contre, nous sommes inquiètes sur ce qui va suivre l'arc des arcobaleno dans le manga. Je ne veux pas que Reborn finisse ! :(

Tsukiko Kagamine: Ah, mais c'est que Shou-chan est mignon. Pourquoi Tsubaki traînerait-elle avec lui sinon ? ;D Sinon, courage ! Tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un qui connaît Reborn ! :D**  
><strong>

N'oubliez pas de lire la note en bas de page :D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 30 : La stalker doit se faire à l'évidence. Pendant que Tsunaze apprend qu'il doit réunir les sept boule de dragon.<strong>

Alors, que puis-je dire ? J'étais atterrie sur Irie, l'avais étranglé avec affection et avais affirmé mon amour éternel à Kyouya-sama. On peut dire que c'était une bonne journée, non ?

Enfin, c'en était une jusqu'à ce crétin de bébé prenne la parole pour écraser sans pitié mon bonheur.

- Nous sommes réellement dans le futur, Tsubaka, affirma-t-il en prenant le ton qu'il utilisait constamment avec moi.

Tu sais, ce ton hautain qui prouve qu'il est bien plus intelligent que moi et qu'il me fait un grand honneur en m'adressant la parole. Ouais, ce ton-là.

- À d'autres, ripostais-je en secouant ma tête avec mépris. Moi en train d'abandonner Kyouya-sama à son sort et rejoindre un vieillard ? Admet-le, bébé, tout ceci n'est qu'un fragment de mon imagination délurée.

Le bébé se contenta de hausser ses épaules d'hologramme (oui, c'en était un) et de rouler ses yeux comme s'il abandonnait tout espoir de me ramener à la raison. Car je n'en avais pas besoin vu que j'avais raison !

- Hum, toussota Shou-chan après un long silence. Et si nous passions à autre chose ?

Je lui fis un large sourire et vis avec satisfaction que Kyouya-sama avait enfin été libéré de ce tube (un de ces jours, je vais comprendre comment il avait fini par se faire capturer). Ce fut donc avec un énorme sourire que je sautais sur ce dernier. Pour me prendre Fred (le tonfa) dans la face. Aaah, ça faisait longtemps...

Ainsi, pendant que j'essayais de montrer à Hibari-chan à quel point il m'avait manqué et que celui-ci faisait son tsundere en me mordant à mort, nous attendîmes des nouvelles de la Varia (tu sais, le groupe de zigotos assassins canons dirigés par un Singe Indien) qui était censée se charger de la destruction des troupes de Byakuran.

Parce que Byakuran (le beau gosse aux cheveux de vieillard) était le méchant de l'histoire. Oui, je sais, c'est dur à croire que ce type qui tuerait pour un marshmallow était le big boss à détruire pour rentrer chez nous. Ou, pour ma part, me réveiller de ce coma.

Enfin, le bébé finit par se rendre utile et nous révéla que le Singe Indien avait réussi et qu'ils avaient fait que leurs ennemis battent en retraite. Je baillais largement à l'entente de ces phrases et me mis à songer aux différentes photos que je pourrais prendre de Hibari-chan dans ce rêve. Puis, Shou-chan prit la parole et annonça qu'il avait un cadeau pour Tsunaze. (Ouhhh, ça cache quelque chose, ça...)

Ce fut ainsi que le châtain reçut une petite boîte avec des trucs incompréhensibles gravés dessus (une palourde entourée de deux balles. Ça a un sens?) et Shou-chan nous apprit qu'il allait envoyer tout ce beau monde (alias Hibari-chan, moi et le reste) dans le passé pour que Tsunaze reçoive le sceau des sept Arrow Band Leno.

C'est moi ou ça ressemblait suspicieusement à l'intrigue d'un certain manga ?

Et comme il fallait que tout le monde soit présent pour réussir ce tour de force, il fut décidé que Tsunaze et compagnie retournent à leur base secrète (qui n'était pas si secrète que ça en fait) pour ramener avec tous les autres voyageurs du passé.

Donc, pendant qu'ils se précipitaient pour rejoindre leurs chers et tendres amies qui les attendaient, je décidais de les suivre. Et ce, pour une raison.

Laquelle ?

Simple, je voulais voir comment s'en sortaient mes parents.

Après tout, ma mère avait toujours dit qu'elle serait éternellement jeune et je voulais voir si mon cerveau comateux avait assimilé cette notion ou s'il l'avait réellement vieillie. Bref, après avoir fait de brefs adieux auprès de Kyouya-sama qui me les rendit avec ardeur (c'est-à-dire en me mordant une nouvelle fois à mort avant de partir avec classe avec Tsuya-chan), je sortis en même temps que mes dame-kohaï (plus Sasagawa) pendant que Shou-chan restait avec son ami (le blond qui fait du cosplay avec Tsunaze) pour jouer avec sa machine blanche.

Je finis par quitter le groupe de Tsunaze après leur avoir promis de faire attention et ignoré les moqueries du bébé pour prendre ensuite le chemin de ma maison. Mes yeux parcoururent les rues avec curiosité, cherchant toute modification pour ensuite me réjouir en réalisant que j'étais aussi imaginative. (Des lentilles de contact qui permettent de voir la télé, je suis un génie!)

Puis, mon sourire s'élargit lorsque je vis ma maison et je finis les derniers mètres en sautillant. J'appuyais sur la sonnerie tout en préparant mon discours pour calmer la surprise que ne manquerait pas d'avoir ma chère génitrice et contemplais avec hâte et une certaine nervosité la porte s'ouvrir lentement.

Pour révéler un visage qui m'était familier. Mais qui n'était pas celui de ma mère. Ni de mon père. Voir même d'Akio (ce crétin de faux blond) ou même la version adolescente de Fon (qui serait à baver, je n'en doute absolument pas...).

- Tsu-chan ? fit avec surprise la personne en cillant plusieurs fois.

- Natsume ? répondis-je avec le même ton. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Tu as fugué ?

L'individu, un jeune homme qui avait une vingtaine d'années, des cheveux bruns foncés mi-longs réunis en une petite queue de cheval basse et légèrement ébouriffés, une barbe de deux jours ainsi qu'une lourde franche qui cachait presque entièrement ses yeux gris pâles, sourit légèrement avec un air vaguement mélancolique et il secoua doucement sa tête tout en ouvrant largement la porte pour me laisser passer. Ensuite, il me conduisit dans la salle à manger qui était différente.

Ainsi, à la place de la profusion de photos me représentant moi ou ce crétin d'Akio, voir même nos parents, il y avait à perte de vue des images satellites d'endroits qui ressemblaient énormément à l'immeuble où j'avais séjourné avec Byakuran, des photographies pixelisées (le photographe était sans doute un paparazzi ou un débutant parce qu'elles étaient atroces) qui montraient les hommes de main de Shou-chan (Men in White?) ainsi que des croquis vachement bien faits qui représentaient des visages tous plus différents les uns des autres. Dont celui de Byakuran, va savoir pourquoi. (Natsume stalkerait-il Byakuran?)

- Tsu-chan, finit par dire Natsume une fois qu'il nous eut versé des tasses de thé vert et que nous nous fûmes installés confortablement à la table de la salle à manger. Tu as quinze ans, n'est-ce pas.

Je hochais la tête et continuais à siroter mon thé. Qui était excellent, si tu veux savoir. Natsume avait toujours été doué dans la confection du thé, à ma grande jalousie. Mais bon, c'était son seul talent (avec le dessin et les maths) alors il n'y a rien à faire.

- Depuis quand es-tu arrivée ici ? demanda-t-il en déposant doucement sa tasse sur la table en verre transparent (une nouveauté parce que la véritable table de la salle à manger est en bois).

- Deux semaines, répondis-je avec un large sourire. D'ailleurs, je suis même apparue dans le lit d'un gars ! Il était canon, d'accord, mais avec des cheveux de vieillard ! Tu t'en rends compte ?

Natsume crispa ses mains sur sa tasse et leva ses yeux, qui avaient été jusqu'alors cachés par sa frange (qu'il devrait franchement couper. Elle lui donne un air inquiétant qui ne lui va pas du tout. Surtout avec sa légère barbe qui le vieillit !) vers moi.

- Il ne t'a rien fait ?

- Non, non, niais-je tout en secouant vivement ma tête. Tu me connais, je ne laisserais jamais un homme, pour canon qu'il soit, me toucher si ce n'est Kyouya-sama.

Mon cousin souffla doucement et fit à nouveau son sourire mélancolique.

- J'imagine qu'il ne t'a rien expliqué de la situation, fit-il tout en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son thé à se damner.

- Il m'a expliqué que j'étais dans le futur, que j'avais trahi la famille de Kyouya-sama et tué des innocents au passage, déclarais-je tout en fronçant légèrement mes sourcils. En gros, une explication complètement fantaisiste pour couvrir le fait que je suis en réalité dans le coma...

Natsume s'étrangla avec sa gorgée et commença à tousser tout en se frappant le torse (qui était très agréable à la vue si tu veux savoir. Et oui, les chemises blanches légèrement entrouvertes vont à merveille à mon cousin adulte...) pour enfin se calmer.

- Tsu-chan, chuchota-t-il avec une voix rauque (d'avoir trop toussé), Tu es bel et bien dans le futur. Ce n'est pas un rêve.

Je soupirais lourdement et posais mon front sur le verre frais de la table.

- Pas toi, marmonnais-je pour moi-même. Tout le monde n'arrête pas de le dire. Mais, si tu y réfléchis un peu, ça ne peut qu'être un rêve, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, trahir Kyouya-sama, tuer des gens... Ce n'est pas moi, je ne ferais jamais ça !

Natsume ne bougea pas et je finis par redresser ma tête pour remarquer qu'il avait croisé ses bras sur son torse (faisant ainsi ressortir les muscles de ses bras qui étaient pas mal du tout. Natsume avait sans doute fait du sport).

- Tsubaki-chan, fit-il avec un sérieux qui me parut de mauvais augure (parce que mon cousin est impossible à prendre au sérieux), Tout ce qu'on t'a dit est vrai. Tu as vraiment été rejoindre Byakuran après avoir tué plusieurs hommes.

Je secouais ma tête et déposais bruyamment ma tasse sur la table.

- Non, parce que tout est une invention de mon cerveau en stand-by pendant que je suis en train de me battre pour rester en vie.

- Très bien, siffla mon cousin en se redressant pour ensuite s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise. Dans ce cas, explique-moi comment ça se fait que tu puisse sentir et goûter les choses.

- Pouvoir de l'esprit, déclarais-je en haussant mes épaules. Il a été prouvé que si on croit à une chose, le corps fera en sorte que ça se passe, regarde les cas d'hypnose.

- Et la douleur ?

Je me contentais d'arquer un sourcil amusé et Natsume soupira à nouveau en se levant.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, murmura-t-il avec un air las.

Il se tourna pour fouiller dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine et en sortit un couteau. Et par couteau, je veux dire un couteau de boucher qui ne dépareillerait pas dans un film de Scream.

- Tsu-chan, lança mon cousin en s'avançant vers moi avec le couteau baissé pour ne pas me blesser, Avance ta main.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je.

- Si nous sommes bien dans un monde onirique, expliqua Natsume sans sourciller, Et que tu en es consciente, tu ne ressentiras rien, ni ne mourra. Dans ce cas, j'imagine que ce bête couteau ne te fera rien du tout.

Je secouais doucement ma tête et me levais à mon tour pour m'éloigner de mon cousin qui avait l'air d'avoir perdu un boulon. Et pas qu'un seul.

- Et si tu ressens la douleur, continua ce dernier avec son sourire mélancolique qui commençait à me faire peur, J'imagine que le choc pourrait te sortir de ton coma. Dans tous les cas, tu en sortiras gagnante.

Je continuais à reculer face à mon psycho de cousin et finis par heurter un mur. Et comme dans tout film d'horreur, je fis la seule chose à faire. Hurler. Ça, pour hurler, je le fis.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! AU VIOL ! AU MEURTRE !

Natsume lâcha son couteau et plaqua sa main contre ma bouche pour me faire taire. Ensuite, après de longues secondes où il ne fit que vérifier que personne ne m'avait entendue, mon cousin me relâcha et se baissa pour prendre son couteau. J'en profitais pour m'échapper en courant mais quelque chose de terriblement froid parcourut mon mollet et je m'effondrais sur la moquette du salon tout en poussant une exclamation de surprise et douleur mêlées. Entendant les pas de l'autre s'approcher, je me retournais et faillis tourner de l'œil en voyant la plaie béante ainsi que le sang qui imbibait progressivement l'uniforme de White Spell que je portais. Sans oublier la douleur. Une vraie chienne.

- Natsume ! hurlais-je en foudroyant de mes yeux mon cousin. Comment oses-tu faire ça à ton adorable cousine !

Il se contenta de s'accroupir devant moi et examina ma jambe blessée en silence. Puis, toujours sans un mot, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour revenir avec des bandages et des antiseptiques.

- Alors, murmura-t-il tout en me soignant la blessure, Que penses-tu désormais.

- C'est toujours un rêve, déclarais-je fermement.

- Dans ce cas, quand as-tu commencé à rêver ? rit doucement Natsume. Et quand arrêteras-tu ?

Je fermais mes yeux, légèrement nauséeuse par le fait que je n'avais toujours pas mangé depuis ce matin et que j'avais perdu du sang, lorsque je me rappelais d'une chose qui m'avait chiffonnée depuis le début.

- Dis, Natsume, que fais-tu ici ? murmurais-je en gardant mes yeux fermés.

- Je garde la maison, répondit-il calmement avec la voix qui me rappelait tant de bons souvenirs d'enfance (ceux qui n'avaient pas été détruits par Akiko-sama). Tu m'avais promis de revenir ici.

- Et Maman ? demandais-je. Et papa ? Où sont-ils passés ?

- Ils sont morts, Tsu-chan.

La réponse ne fut pas plus forte qu'un murmure et je me contentais de soupirer.

- Ils étaient déjà vieux, fis-je plus pour me rassurer que pour autre chose. Et Akio ? S'est-il marié ? Ou alors continue-t-il à être aussi dragueur ?

Natsume cessa de faire mes bandages et je remarquais alors que ses mains tremblaient. J'ouvris légèrement mes yeux et les écarquillais lorsque je vis le visage de mon cousin.

- Akio, répétais-je. Akio, comment va-t-il ? Il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il est toujours aussi énervant et c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est ça ?

- Tsubaki, murmura Natsume avec une voix rauque, Il est mort.

Pardon ? Je cillais et essayais de me redresser pour saisir mon cousin par les épaules, le secouer comme un prunier et lui faire admettre qu'il venait de me faire une blague atroce et de mauvais goût. Cependant, ma blessure m'en empêcha et j'eus subitement la crainte que tout n'était pas un rêve. Je ressentais la faim, la fatigue et ma blessure m'élançait vivement, ça voulait dire quelque chose, non ? Mais ce n'était pas possible, Akio ne pouvait pas être mort, après tout, il était jeune ! Il n'avait qu'un an de plus que moi !

Puis, alors que j'essayais de me convaincre que tout n'était qu'un rêve induit par mon coma, je me mis à me rappeler de toutes les fois où j'avais insulté mon frère, les fois où il m'avait rendu la pareille ainsi que tous les bons moments que nous avions passés.

- C-Comment, demandais-je avec hésitation.

Les mots semblaient ne pas vouloir sortir de ma bouche et la voix de Natsume me parut lointaine, comme si j'étais sous l'eau.

- Un attentat. Il était avec sa fiancée et l'homme que tu as recueilli, Fon. Elle a été la seule à s'en sortir.

- Et, fis-je en déglutissant difficilement, Comment j'ai réagi ?

- Mal, avoua mon cousin en refusant de croiser mes yeux. Tu... Tu as perdu les esprits ce jour-là, Tsu-chan. Trois jours après leur mort, tu as juré que tu les vengerais et tu as rejoins les Millefiore.

- Une seconde, l'interrompis-je en levant une main. Je n'ai pas trahi les Vong-je ne sais plus quoi ? Je n'ai pas trahi Kyouya-sama ?

- Non, confirma Natsume avec un sourire triste. Tu as toujours été de leur côté. Ton but a toujours été le même, détruire Byakuran et lui faire éprouver la même souffrance que tu avais ressentie.

Je dois l'avouer, à ce moment-là, j'étais dans un sale état. J'avais appris que tout n'était pas un rêve mais plutôt la triste réalité, que mon cousin pouvait être un sale psychopathe lorsque la situation l'exigeait, que les blessures au mollet pissaient le sang et que ma famille était morte.

Alors, comme j'étais une fille très mature et posée, je fis la chose la plus logique à faire.

- Natsume, que sais-tu sur Byakuran ? Ses squelettes dans le placard, ses peurs secrètes, sa première relation... Tout ce que tu peux savoir, dis-le moi.

Les yeux gris de mon cousin flashèrent avec un éclat que je lui connaissais et un sourire sombre apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Tu vas continuer ce plan ? me demanda-t-il.

- Que veux-tu, répondis-je avec un sourire innocent que contredisaient mes yeux sombres, On n'attaque pas impunément la famille Sakata.

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker. (Sans celle-ci parce qu'elle est toujours chez elle)<strong>

Reborn contempla avec un peu d'ennui la pile grandissante d'enveloppes et regarda ensuite sa montre. Cela faisait cinq minutes déjà qu'il attendait une certaine élève de l'école Namimori pour se lancer dans les réponses.

Puis, comme il n'avait jamais été une personne patiente, le bébé décida de passer à la deuxième option.

- Oï, Tsuna, gazouilla-t-il en se tournant vers la forme tremblotante de son élève qui s'était caché sous une table dans l'espoir futile d'échapper à l'ire de son tuteur. Ramène tes fesses ici et réponds aux questions.

- Pourquoi moiii, gémit l'adolescent en se tirant les cheveux de désespoir.

- Parce que Tsubaka est injoignable et qu'elle ne réponds même pas à mes messages sur son chat, répliqua le bébé en faisant un large sourire innocent tout en tendant une enveloppe à son chanceux élève. Réponds.

Tsuna acquiesça vivement, pas du tout menacé par le fusil de son tuteur, et commença à lire la première question.

- De AliceNathan : "Chère Tsubaki, il y a une question qui me travaille depuis un petit moment. Si le monde entier se liguait contre Kyouya, détruirais-tu la Terre? Si oui, tu gagnes mon respect, avoir autant de détermination pour un projet aussi insensé que de grande envergure le mérite(en plus j'adore les personnages aussi timbrés que ça). Si non, tu te révèles bien plus banale et moins tarée que ce que j'avais cru, ah quel dommage. A la prochaine, sale petite veinarde d'être entourée d'aussi beau garçon ! J'en veux aussi è_é ! Je suis trop jalouse !"

Un silence suivit pendant que les deux garçons méditaient sur la réponse.

- Que ferait-elle ? demanda alors à voix haute Tsuna en regardant son tuteur de biais.

- Qui sait ce qui peut bien se passer dans sa tête vide, répondit ce dernier en haussant ses épaules. Elle resterait probablement aux côtés de Hibari. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le batte et qu'elle s'en aille avec le vainqueur. Ce qui est tout à fait probable. Si jamais Hibari se faisait battre...

Tsuna secoua sa tête avec un léger sourire désabusé et prit la lettre suivante.

- De Katsuri-san, lut-il calmement, "Reborn-sama, vous pouvez venir chez moi si vous voulez quand vous voulez tant que c'est pour discuter (je tiens à la vie, merci bien U.U) et pas pour me mettre une balle entre les deux yeux à cause de ce que j'écris ! Tsubaki-san, calmez-vous, c'était une blague... Pas la peine de faire faire un ulcère à Shôichi " et au fait, vous avez quand même l'air surtout énervée parce que Byakuran-sama vous volait vos bonbons plus qu'autre chose. Tsuna-chaaaan, la question d'aujourd'hui est pour toi : pourquoi as-tu un béguin pour Kyôko depuis si longtemps alors qu'elle t'ignore quand les signes de ton amour sont flagrants ? Petit coup de gueule du soir, bonsoir ! Enfin breeeef, ne te mine pas pour ça et travaille dur pour protéger Uni ! Ciao ciao !"

Reborn se mit à lustrer son revolver avec un air menaçant pendant que son élève était prosterné dans un coin avec une aura dépressive tout autour de lui.

- Et alors si Kyoko-chan ne me prête aucune attention, marmonnait-il en traçant des kanjis sur la poussière du débarras où ils se trouvaient. Je sais qu'elle finira un jour par m'accorder son attention...

- Question suivante, aboya le petit tueur en bottant les fesses de son élève. De neko-chan L : "Pour Tsuba-chan, as-tu déjà fait quelque chose de plus dangereux que de stalker Kyoya-sama ? (tous les trucs en rapport avec la mafia ne comptant pas)"

Sortant de son état dépressif, Tsuna redressa sa tête de l'armoire dans laquelle il était atterrit suite au coup de pied de Reborn et leva une main tremblante.

- Je sais qu'elle a déjà tenté de dresser un serpent pour qu'il vole les sous-vêtements de Hibari-san. Cependant, elle ignorait probablement qu'elle n'était pas Fourchelangue et a fini à l'hôpital suite à une morsure venimeuse, balbutia le jeune en riant nerveusement.

- Une nouvelle preuve qu'elle est Tsubaka, soupira Reborn en faisant un petit sourire en coin. De No Nayru : "Question pour Tsubaki! Aimerais-tu faire du troc (d'info ou tout ce que tu veux) avec Mammon, le bébé de l'équipe du chef indien?"

- Le chef indien ? répéta avec incrédulité Tsuna.

- Elle aimerait sans aucun doute, assura le bébé en jetant l'enveloppe dans la poubelle prévue pour cela. De Nao : "Tsuna-chi !*stalker mode* quels sont tes 3 motifs préférés de caleçons ? (surtout si ils sont mignons et/ou ridicules) 3"

- S-stalker ? trembla Tsuna en élargissant ses yeux encore plus. J'ai une stalker ?

- D'après le ranking de Fuuta, déclara Reborn avec un large sourire tout en sortant une feuille de l'intérieur de sa veste noire. En première place, le caleçon blanc à cœurs rouges. Un classique.

- Hiiieeee ! Ne dis pas ça ! C'est ma vie privée !

- En tant que boss des Vongola, tu n'as pas de vie privée, énonça le bébé. En deuxième place, le caleçon blanc avec des bordures enflammées. Et en troisième place, le caleçon avec des Hibirds.

- Je vais me faire mordre à mort par Hibari-san ! hurla Tsuna en se réfugiant sous la table. Et tout ça, par ta faute!

- De Coconut, lut Reborn avec un large sourire sadique. "Cher Tsuna, sache que depuis que j'envoie des lettres je ne m'intéresse qu'à la vie privé de Ma Reine d'amour Tsu-chan et d'autre choses ridicules. Mais cette fois je vais être plus que sérieuse! En hyper mode, Tsunayoshi Sawada (ne néglige pas que j'ai dit ton nom en entier) est ce que.. tu as une horrible envie de faire "des câlins" (restons dans un langage soutenu je suis sérieuse) à ton adversaire ou à un de tes lieutenants? Sache que j'ai moi aussi une Hyper Intuition! Alors réponds sinon je te ferais avaler mille choux de bruxelles!"

- J-je n'ai jamais pensé à ça ! cria le brun en secouant vivement sa tête et en rougissant furieusement. J-j-jamais !

- On y croit, ironisa le bébé en préparant une assiette de choux de Bruxelles. De MissOtaku4ever : "Tsuna, j'ai une question pour toi (sourire sadique). Qu'est-ce que tu trouves le plus attrayant chez Tsubaki? N'oublie pas aussi dans le physique. Et de façon à ce qu'elle l'entende (mwahaha). Et comme vous êtes là, oh grand Reborn, et vous?"

- Qu-quoi ? bégaya nerveusement le jeune en regardant autour de lui pour vérifier que sa terrifiante sempaï n'était pas dans les alentours. Je dois vraiment y répondre ?

- Réponds-y avec ta dernière volonté, approuva Reborn en dégainant son révolver.

Une balle sortit de l'arme à feu et s'enfonça violemment sur le front de l'adolescent qui s'écroula bruyamment sur le sol crasseux du débarras.

- REBORN ! JE VAIS RÉPONDRE À LA QUESTION AVEC MA DERNIÈRE VOLONTÉ ! beugla de toutes ses forces Tsuna une fois qu'il eut ressuscité et détruit ses vêtements (se retrouvant de ce fait en caleçon avec des Hibirds imprimés dessus). CE QUE JE PRÉFÈRE CHEZ SAKATA-SEMPAÏ EST...

- C'est... répéta Reborn en enregistrant le tout avec son Leon magnétoscope.

- LE FAIT QU'ELLE NE BAISSE JAMAIS LES BRAS !

- Il l'a dit, opina le bébé tout en vérifiant que ça avait été correctement enregistré (Tsubaka allait adorer ça).

- SA SINCÉRITÉ ! SA FAÇON DE M'ENCOURAGER PAR DES ACTES ! SA...

- Ça suffit, Tsunaze, caqueta Reborn en vérifiant l'heure. Passons à la question suivante.

- Qu-quoi ? Mais, et toi, Reborn ? demanda l'adolescent en cessant d'être sous l'effet de la dernière volonté. Tu ne devais pas y répondre également ?

- Très bien, soupira le bébé en secouant sa tête. Ce que je préfère chez Tsubaka, c'est...

- C'est, continua Tsuna en le regardant avec un air attentif.

- Sa stupidité qui fait que l'agacer est aussi amusant, acheva le bambin avec un large sourire.

- De Suzukihotaru, souffla le brun en maudissant son tuteur pour être un tel sadique. "Gomenasai onee sama ma question aujourd'hui est pour Tsunayoshi-san!  
>Tsunayoshi-san j'ai découvert ton frère longtemps disparu :Len Kagamine-kun !C'est un shota pur souche et un uke dans l'âme lui aussi alors sois gentil avec lui onegaishimasu!:D<br>Que penses-tu d'un treesome avec toi, lui et un peutiot nommé Ciel Phantomhive kun!J'attends ta réponse avec impatience."

Le silence se réinstalla dans la salle et Reborn en profita pour prendre discrètement des photos du visage parfaitement choqué de son élève. Ces clichés valaient de l'or après tout.

- Je ne suis PAS gay ! s'empressa de répondre l'adolescent en froissant l'enveloppe pour ensuite la jeter.

- De Tsukiko Kagamine, lut Reborn avec un sourire goguenard."Coucou Tsuna ! J'espère que tu va bien , et bonne chance pour la suite des évènements (car tu vas en baver c'est moi qui te le dis) Bon passons à ma question : Si on te disait que là maintenant , tu étais obligé de te marier avec Tsubaki , alors ? Réaction ?"

- C'est toujours mieux que de le faire avec deux garçons, marmonna le petit brun en croisant ses bras avec un air buté sur son visage.

- Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Reborn en rangeant sa caméra sous son fedora. Je suis certain que Tsubaka va adorer ta déclaration enflammée et ta demande en mariage...

Alors, comme je suis vachement heureuse des réactions (11 reviews !), j'ai décidé d'ouvrir une nouvelle section dans cette fic. Par contre, elle ne sera pas longue du tout. À vrai dire, elle ne comportera qu'une phrase et vous devrez interpréter celle-ci. Prêts ? :D

**Faits divers de Stalker della Nuvola :**

_La première fois que Tsuna rencontra Sakata Tsubaki, celle-ci lui sauva la vie._


	33. Target 31

Vous êtes vraiment incroyables ! Si ça continue comme ça, le rêve distant d'avoir 300 reviews ne sera plus un rêve ! :D

a.n'onyme: Peut-être devrais-je le mettre une nouvelle fois en avant mais... cette histoire ne contient pas de yaoi. Des sous-entendus, oui. Mais pas de yaoi :D Sinon, Fuuta ne peut apparaître dans le coin de la Stalker car Tsubaki ne l'a toujours pas rencontré... Tss, quelle paresseuse...

Nao: Que veux-tu, il est impossible d'écrire une scène triste lorsque Tsubaki est présente ! :D Quant à PsychoNatsume, il réapparaîtra, fais-moi confiance... Par contre, pour les faits divers, je dois préciser que Tsuna a rencontré Tsubaki bien avant que Reborn n'arrive à Namimori.

Coconut: Si tu aimes les Sakata, attends d'arriver à l'arc des Shimons ! Il y aura un déferlement de beaux gosses dérangés ;D Par contre, comme je l'ai déjà dit à Nao, Reborn n'était toujours pas là lorsque Tsubaki a rencontré Tsuna pour la première fois. Donc, que s'est-il réellement passé ? :D

Suzukihotaru: No stress, on publie tous les dimanches, sans faute ;D

Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous rappelle de bien lire la note en bas de page ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 31 : La stalker fait preuve de bravoure. (Et se fait de nouvelles <em>amies<em>)**

Comme tu le sais déjà, j'avais appris, à la dure en plus, que je me trouvais réellement dans le futur. Et que tous mes êtres chers (Hibari-chan non inclus) étaient décédés. Et que ma version du futur était une personne effroyable et avide de sang. (Mais ça, je le savais déjà. Après tout, elle est moi!)

Et donc, une fois que j'eus mis au point un plan pour détruire Byakuran et le réduire en cendres avec mon cher cousin Natsume (qui s'était révélé être une bombe sexuelle dans le futur. Mon cousin va faire craquer des cœurs, je le sens!), je décidais de rejoindre Shou-chan pour attendre Tsunaze et cie.

Ainsi, une fois arrivée au parking qui menait aux quartiers généraux du traître mille-feuilles, je descendis avec assurance les escaliers et me retrouvais nez à nez avec un soldat vêtu de la combinaison des Black Sport. Ou était-ce Black Spell ?

- Oh, fis-je avec surprise, Excusez-moi.

Je m'écartais du passage et le regardais gravir les escaliers en silence avant de me remettre à marcher. Puis, comme si nous avions été piqués par la même mouche, nous nous retournâmes à l'unisson.

- Toi ! beugla le soldat en sortant une bague et en l'incendiant avec des flammes rouges. Tu fais partie des Vongola !

- Toi, ripostais-je en portant ma main à la ceinture pour constater avec soulagement que j'avais toujours mes pompons et mon anneau.

Parce que je les avais récupérés dans les poches des deux Bubble Gums que Shou-chan avait rendues inconscientes. N'était-il pas un garçon adorablement serviable ?

J'enfilais ma bague et songeais à Hibari-chan et aux fangirls qui ne baissaient jamais les bras en essayant d'obtenir mes clichés. Une flamme plutôt impressionnante (je dois l'avouer) jaillit de mon anneau et j'empoignais mes pompons pour ensuite me tourner vers le soldat qui volait vers moi (parce qu'il volait grâce à ses bottes, ce crétin ! N'avait-il pas entendu parler du sens commun ! Les êtres humains ne volent pas!) avec une lance qui émettait des flammes rouges.

Je déglutis bruyamment et regardais mes armes. Mes pompons avaient été recouverts par ma flamme jaune et les deux lames étaient sorties des morceaux de tissus jaunes et violets. Ok, j'avais les armes, j'avais les flammes. Il ne me manquait que le plus important. La maîtrise des armes.

Je déglutis à nouveau et levais mes deux bras tout en concentrant mes pensées sur les pompons.

« _Sois les pompons. Respire comme les pompons. Ne fais qu'un avec eux_ » me répétais-je comme un mantra tout en essayant de ne pas paniquer alors que le zigoto s'approchait de plus en plus de moi.

Lorsque je remarquais à quel point sa lance était pointue et tranchante et que je me rappelais combien une légère blessure à mon mollet m'avait fait mal (et j'avais toujours mal), je finis par craquer et fermais mes yeux tout en poussant un piaillement.

- POUR KYOUYA-SAMA ! hurlais-je tout en essayant de flanquer un coup de poing au visage de mon ennemi.

Bon, pour mon salut, je vous affirmerais que je l'ai bel et bien touché. La lame de mon pompon droit sembla s'alléger pendant quelques secondes et s'enfonça ensuite dans quelque chose de dur et j'entendis clairement un borborygme résonner dans la cage d'escalier où nous nous battions pendant que mon pompon s'alourdissait considérablement. Puis, je rouvris mes yeux et contemplais avec mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure le corps inconscient qui était accroché à la lame jaune.

Toujours sous le choc, je fis disparaître mes armes et regardais le corps tomber à plat ventre sur le sol dans un bruit mou. Berk. Du sang commença à se répandre dans les escaliers et je m'approchais à petits pas pour ensuite passer ma main sur le poignet de l'individu et soupirer avec soulagement lorsque je sentis son pouls battre.

Une fois que je fus rassurée de son sort, je remarquais une chose. Mon cou semblait mouillé. Et il ne pleuvait pas dans le parking. Je levais doucement une main à mon cou et la posais sur l'eau qui le recouvrait pour ensuite la mettre devant moi et observer en silence le liquide rouge qui était sur ma main.

Oh.

Eh oui, la fille incroyablement douée avec les armes que j'étais avait réussi à s'égorger comme une grande avec son pompon gauche pendant que le droit mettait à terre son ennemi.

Voilà pourquoi je ne me bats jamais.

Je cillais plusieurs fois avant de réaliser que si je m'évanouissais là, je finirais par être découverte par un autre Men in Black. Donc, réunissant toutes mes forces et maudissant le sort qui faisait que je n'arrêtais pas de saigner et d'être blessée depuis ce matin, je titubais jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Shou-chan.

- Tsubaki-san ! s'exclama ce dernier en me voyant arriver. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Une attaque, expliquais-je à mi-voix. Ils étaient trop nombreux... Ne vous inquiétez pas, je les ai tous mis à terre... Mais... Ils m'ont eue...

Plutôt mourir qu'avouer que je m'étais faite cette blessure toute seule.

- Allonge-toi, conseilla mon meilleur ami roux en me conduisant vers un brancard. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

N'est-il pas adorablement serviable ? Une fois dans le présent, je vais lui offrir une médaille !

Et donc, comme Shou-chan était une personne très intelligente, je suivis ses conseils et m'allongeais sur un brancard pour ensuite fermer mes yeux. Et me laisser sombrer dans un sommeil où je n'aurais pas un mal de chien à mon mollet (n'oublie pas que j'avais été sauvagement attaquée par mon cousin) et à mon cou (je n'oublierais jamais ce soldat Mille-feuilles. Il était si doué en combat qu'il a su m'agresser au cou alors que je l'avais déjà abattu).

Lorsque je rouvris mes yeux, j'eus la surprise de me retrouver à quelques centimètres d'un visage féminin qui m'avait l'air familier. Je fronçais mes sourcils et toisais en silence les grands yeux bruns remplis d'inquiétude avant d'avoir une illumination.

- Kyoto ! m'exclamais-je avec un large sourire.

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et le visage s'écarta pour me laisser remarquer que j'étais allongée dans ce qui semblait être une salle d'attente en compagnie de Kyoto, une fille que je n'avais jamais vue et les deux gosses de l'autre fois (la vache et la Tête d'Œuf).

- Sakata-san, sourit gentiment Kyoto tout en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de mon brancard.

- Et tu es ? demandais-je en tournant (difficilement) ma tête vers l'illustre inconnue.

C'était une brune aux yeux de biche, ce qui me fit grincer des dents. Hibari-chan adore les yeux de biche. La preuve, les personnes qui en ont auront droit à un délai d'une seconde entre la typique menace (je vais te mordre à mort) et la morsure en elle-même.

- Hahi, Haru est enchantée de vous connaître Sakata-san ! couina la brune avec une atroce voix aiguë.

Bon, je l'admets, je ne suis pas honnête. Au moment où j'avais ouvert les yeux, une atroce migraine suite à la perte de sang de l'autre fois m'avait violemment attaquée et cela résultait en un mauvaise humeur. En gros, cette fille, Haru, allait payer.

- Pareil, grognais-je avec animosité tout en plissant mes yeux pour examiner les deux gosses qui couraient en tous sens. Tu saurais pas les euthanasier ? Ils arrêteraient de faire du bruit ainsi.

Haru couina avec horreur et porta une main à son cœur tout en me jetant un regard scandalisé. Sauf que cela ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. (Quand je te disais que j'avais mal à la tête. Et ces gosses n'arrangeaient rien en criant avec leurs voix plus qu'agaçantes).

- Haru-chan, fit calmement Kyoto avec une voix basse (je pense que j'adore cette fille), Ne t'en fais pas. Sakata-san ne faisait que plaisanter.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

- Hahi, sembla hurler Haru (je pense que je vais l'appeler Horripilante si ça continue. Ou alors Hahi-girl), Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de la gentillesse de Sakata-san !

Argh, mais quand allait-elle se taire ?

- Kyoto, fis-je à travers mes lèvres pincées. J'ai mal à la tête. Ton amie m'énerve. J'ai faim. J'ai trop perdu de sang. Où est Kyouya-sama ?

La petite brune fit honneur à sa réputation d'ange car elle hocha sa tête et se leva avec grâce. Ensuite, elle prit un flacon contenant des médicaments, me le tendit avec un sourire, prit les deux enfants et les mit sur les genoux de Hahi-girl pour ensuite aller s'asseoir à nouveau à mes côtés.

- Hibari-san est avec les autres, fit-elle avec sa voix mesurée (bénie soit cette fille!). Nous devons attendre ici.

Je fronçais mes sourcils. Comment ça, attendre avec les filles et les gosses ? Pour qui me prenaient Hibari-chan et les autres idiots ? Je me levais et m'agrippais à mes draps pendant que mes nausées m'attaquaient sans pitié suite au mouvement brusque. Puis, après avoir constaté avec soulagement qu'on avait soigné mes blessures (Shou-chan savait faire de très beaux bandages !), je sortis de mon brancard et titubais comme une zombie vers la porte de la salle d'attente qui menait (je n'en doute absolument pas) vers l'endroit où se trouvait mon cher bienaimé.

Cependant, deux mains se refermèrent sur mon poignet et je me retournais en sifflant vers l'imbécile qui osait me retenir dans ma mission cruciale de rejoindre mon fiancé. Bien sûr, ce devait être Kyoto pour briser la moindre parcelle d'estime que je lui destinais.

Stupide fille.

- Sakata-san, fit-elle en m'adressant un adorable sourire qui me fit frissonner d'horreur (cette fille, Kyoto, était trop adorable pour être crédible). Ne les dérangeons pas.

Il semblerait que j'aie jugé cette Kyoto un peu trop vite. Parce qu'elle n'était pas la gamine au sourire permanent et légèrement tête en l'air que je pensais. Non, loin de là. Elle était plus que cela.

Cependant, la sensation de menace disparut sitôt que je l'eus ressentie et j'entendis grâce à mon ouïe plutôt fine que des personnes s'approchaient de la porte de notre salle d'attente. Alors, comme toute stalker qui se respecte, je fis comme si de rien n'était et lissais rapidement mes cheveux. (Qui collaient à mon cou vu que j'avais saigné tout-à-l'heure et que personne ne l'avait essuyé).

- Êtes-vous prêts ? demanda Tsunaze en passant timidement sa porte par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Je roulais mes yeux avec désespoir. Ce n'était pas Kyouya-sama ! Cependant, mes neurones quelque peu malmenés par toutes ces pertes de sang réalisèrent que derrière cette porte se trouvait à coup sûr Kyouya-sama ! Donc, rassemblant le peu de forces qu'il me restait, je me levais en poussant un grognement et faillit finir la tête la première sur le sol (glacé, je n'en doute pas) si Kyoto n'avait pas eu l'amabilité de me saisir l'avant-bras pour me retenir.

- Attention, me prévint-elle (un peu tard, il faut l'avouer). Vous êtes encore en convalescence, Sakata-san...

- C'est vrai, hahi ! s'exclama Hahi-girl en portant ses mains à sa bouche.

Mais qu'elle la ferme, par pitié ! Je fermais mes yeux et soupirais lourdement tout en m'appuyant avec tout mon poids contre Kyoto (qui était une bonne béquille. Je viens de lui trouver une nouvelle qualité!). Puis, la brunette (ou orangette. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment décrire ses cheveux...) se dirigea lentement, (comme si elle croyait que j'étais en cristal ! Hey, je suis la fiancée d'Hibari-chan, je ne suis pas si fragile que ça, nom d'un chien!) vers la porte où se trouvait toujours Tsunaze, ce dernier me regardant avec un air effaré.

- Sakata-sempaï, couina-t-il en écarquillant ses yeux avec horreur. Que vous est-il arrivé ? Je pensais que la ville était sûre !

- Pas si sûre que ça, marmonnais-je vaguement avant de me rappeler le plus important. Où est Kyouya-sama ?

- Avec les autres, répondit aussitôt mon dame-kohaï en comprenant où je voulais en venir.

- Quoi ?! m'exclamais-je en me redressant et en cessant de m'appuyer sans vergogne sur ma béquille humaine, Kyouya-sama est en pleine orgie et je n'étais pas au courant ?!

- Haha, rit gaiement Kyoto pendant que je me ruais vers la salle où se trouvaient tous les beaux gosses, Sakata-san est si amusante ! Elle a un grand sens de l'humour !

- Elle ne blaguait pas, chuchota avec un air atterré Tsunaze en se passant la main sur le visage. Elle ne blague jamais sur ce genre de choses...

Le petit châtain frissonna alors en songeant à l'horrible journée où il avait rencontré pour la première fois la mère de son gardien du nuage.

Oui, Sakata-sempaï ne blaguerait jamais sur ce sujet-là.

* * *

><p><strong>Le chat de la Stalker (le retour!)<strong>

[ApocalypseMarshmallowNow] _est connectée_.  
>[Vongola Decimo] <em>est connecté.<br>_[Reborn, le tueur et amant n°1] _est connecté_.

[ ApocalypseMarshmallowNow] : Nous voici de retour dans le chat ! N'est-ce pas génial ?(≧∇≦)/  
>[Vongola Decimo] : Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi avons-nous des identifiants pareils ? Et qui est ApocalypseMarshmallowNow ?! (⊙_◎)<br>[ ApocalypseMarshmallowNow] : Voyons, Tsunaze-chan, je pensais pourtant qu'après ta déclaration enflammée, tu me reconnaîtrais tout le temps, peu importe mon nom et mon apparence... Aurais-tu donc joué avec mes sentiments ? (ToT)  
>[Vongola Decimo] : S-Sakata-sempaï ?! ((( ;°Д°)))<br>[Reborn, le tueur et amant n°1] : Stupide dame-Tsuna, c'est pourtant évident que nous utilisons les identifiants du futur ! ヽ（´ー｀）┌  
>[ ApocalypseMarshmallowNow] : C'est comme l'a expliqué le sale gosse. Maintenant, commençons à répondre aux questions !<p>

[Shiro Association] : Salut Tsubaki-sama ! Comment vas tu ? J'ai une question: Si tu devais vivre avec la Varia, aurais-tu un plan de survie pour survivre a L'indien ? Bisous bisous !

[ ApocalypseMarshmallowNow] : Mmm...（￣～￣;） C'est difficile à répondre...  
>[Reborn, le tueur et amant n°1] : C'est pourtant évident ! Que ferais-tu si, pour te marier avec Hibari, tu devais cohabiter avec le Singe Indien pendant quelques temps ?<br>[Vongola Decimo] : Heu... pourquoi as-tu cité Hibari-san, Reborn ? Tu devrais savoir l'effet qu'a son nom sur Sakata-sempaï...

[ ApocalypseMarshmallowNow] : JE LE DOMESTIQUERAIS ! Je suis certaine que ce stupide Singe Indien ferait un parfait animal de salon ! Et pour ce faire, j'ai plusieurs plans qui impliquent de l'alcool et certaines drogues...ψ(｀∇´)ψ  
>[Vongola Decimo] : Sakata-sempaï peut faire peur...<p>

[a.n'onyme ] : Au fait, serait-il possible si avec rémunération vous me rapportiez quelques photos de Tsu-chan (de préférence sous-entendues yaoi) Vous avez réussi à stalker Hibari-sama et rester en vie alors ça ne devrait pas être grand chose? Ou à défaut, la fameuse fiction Yaoi qui vous valut d'être mordue à mort par Hibari-sama au début de l'histoire.  
>[ ApocalypseMarshmallowNow] : Des photos perverses de Tsunaze ? Je crois que j'en ai quelques-unes des fois où il se promenait en caleçon...<br>[Vongola Decimo] : HIEEE ! Sakata-sempaï, ne les donnez surtout pas ! Elle prévoit de me mettre en couple avec des garçons !  
>[ ApocalypseMarshmallowNow] : Des garçons ? Au pluriel ?(｡･｀ω´･｡) Voilà qui est intéressant... Par contre, ma sublime histoire a été supprimée à jamais par Kyouya-sama et je n'irais jamais à l'encontre de ses ordres ! (Sauf s'il m'ordonne d'arrêter de le suivre （ゝ。∂）<p>

[Katsuri-san] : J'ai donc (de nouveau) une question pour Tsuna (accompagnée d'un paquet de chocolats pour me faire pardonner et d'un café de première qualité pour calmer Reborn) : "Tsuna-kun, je suis désolééée ! Il faut pas se mettre dans un état pareil pour ce genre de questions ! Bon, celle-ci devrait poser moins de problème : est-ce que tu es déjà allé en France ? Si oui, qu'as-tu aimé ? Si non, as-tu l'intention d'y aller un jour ? J'ai entendu dire que les Japonais aimaient bien notre pays... Ciao ciao !"  
>[Vongola Decimo] : J'aimerais beaucoup aller à Paris avec Kyoko-chan... (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<br>[ ApocalypseMarshmallowNow] : Ennuyant à mourir... Hey, le sale gosse, pourrais-tu pimenter un peu plus cette réponse ?  
>[Reborn, le tueur et amant n°1] : Appelle-moi une nouvelle fois sale gosse et tu mangeras les pissenlits par la racine... Sinon, d'après Ranking Fuuta, Gokudera Hayato est en première place dans le ranking de celui qui voudrait emmener le plus Sawada Tsunayoshi à Paris.<br>[Vongola Decimo] : Ce n'est pas vrai ! Fuuta a fait ce ranking lorsqu'il pleuvait !  
>[ ApocalypseMarshmallowNow] : Qui est Fuuta ?<p>

[neko-chan L] : Pour Tsuba-chan c'est quoi ta taille et ton poids ? Et celui de Hibari-sama, de Fon, de Reborn ? Tsuna, si tu es dans le coin ? Tu pourrais me dire les tiens ? Pourquoi une qustion aussi merd**** ? Il faut toujours tous savoir sur ses adversaires, comme ses allié (et vice-verça)... après tout, je veux dominer le monde... muahahahahahaha, que ceux qui veulent s'allier avec moi me fasse signe, ça serait génial que tu viennes m'aider, Tsubaki, ta batte aurait enfin un usage utile (argh, pas de violence sur moi ! Ai pitié !) Euh je n'ai rien dit. Alors une réponse (pour la taille et le poids, hein !) ?  
>[ ApocalypseMarshmallowNow] : Une lady ne dévoile jamais ses secrets...<br>[Reborn, le tueur et amant n°1] : 1 mètre 62 pour 54kg et un bonnet A...ψ(｀∇´)ψ  
>[ ApocalypseMarshmallowNow] : C'est décidé. Tu es mort.￢o(￣-￣ﾒ)<br>[Vongola Decimo] : Heu... Je ne sais pas si ça peut aider mais je mesure 1 mètre 57 et je pèse 46,5kg...  
>[ ApocalypseMarshmallowNow] : Voilà pourquoi tu es une crevette (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ)) Quant à Kyouya-sama, il mesure un mètre de splendeur avec 69 centimètres de séduction （○゜ε＾○） Et il pèse 58 kg de pure merveille !<br>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Les profils des Arcobaleno sont top secrets (｀ε´)

[Nao] : Tsu-kun, je t'aime 3 Je suis ta froggy stalkeuse la plus mignonne de toute Une petite question pour l'amour de moi "Si tu devait être l'auteur d'une invention génialissime qui révolutionnerait le monde, ce serait quoi ?" Ciao ciao  
>[Vongola Decimo] : Je ne veux pas d'une stalker ! ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ Et si je devais inventer quelque chose, ce serait sans doute un objet qui empêcherait les bains de sang inutiles.<br>[ ApocalypseMarshmallowNow] : ...  
>[Reborn, le tueur et amant n°1] : Stupide Tsuna, tu possèdes déjà l'anneau Vongola !<p>

[Suzukihotaru] : Onee-sama, Hibari-san n'est-t-il pas magnifique?Je sais que vous allez dire oui, donc comment Hibari san pourrait devenir encore plus impressionnant selon vous? Dites à Tsunayoshi-san que j'arrête avec les allusions perverses et qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre (en principe)  
>[Vongola Decimo] : Ouf ! (ノ^_^)ノ<br>[ ApocalypseMarshmallowNow] : Je suppose que s'il combattait torse nu, je serais hospitalisée pour trop grosse perte de sang donc... il vaut mieux ne rien changer chez Kyouya-sama ! (ノ￣ω￣)ノ  
>[Reborn, le tueur et amant n°1] : C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Maintenant, concentrez-vous sur ce que dit Irie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Les faits divers de Stalker della Nuvola :<strong>

_Sakata Tsubaki est classée première dans la catégorie des filles ne possédant aucun sex appeal._

__Sur ce, commentez, écrivez vos questions à vos personnages favoris, développez ce fait divers... Bref, appuyez sur ce beau bouton nommé reviews ;)


	34. Target 32

Nous sommes enfin arrivés à mon chapitre favori ! Celui où on introduit enfin mon personnage favori (et où j'ai arrêté de suivre à la ligne l'intrigue du manga) :D

Tsukiko Kagamine : La semaine passée, Natsume était sur la couverture. Et cette semaine-ci, c'est Akio :D Sinon, il est vrai que le target 30 était plutôt triste. Mais c'était nécessaire pour que Tsubaki se secoue ! Sinon, Natsume continuera à apparaître. ;D

Coconut: Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tsubaki est une dure à cuire et n'a pas été molestée par Kyoko, ton petit chou à la crème est sauf XD Au fait, avais-je précisé qu'il y aurait des nouveaux Sakata dans l'arc des Shimons ? ;D Aussi non, tu n'as pas vu juste pour le premier fait divers et nous avons particulièrement apprécié ta réaction pour le deuxième. Continue à encourager Tsubaki comme ça, elle en aura besoin (surtout dans ce chapitre :D)

Nao: Tu as tout a fait eu juste pour le deuxième fait divers, c'est incroyable :D Sinon, je vois que le charme de Tsubaki commence à faire son effet XD**  
><strong>

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de lire la note en bas de page ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 32<strong> : **La stalker ouvre une auberge de jeunesse. Pendant que Tsunaze passe le trial des Arcobaleno.**

Donc, une fois que je m'étais assuré que la vertu de Kyouya-sama était toujours en sécurité, Shou-chan nous expliqua comment il allait faire pour nous faire retourner dans le passé/présent (je ne sais toujours pas comment appeler notre époque...) et j'en profitais pour prendre des clichés d'Hibari-chan avec l'appareil photo que Spanner (le type qui faisait du cosplay de mécanicien) m'avait gracieusement offert en marmonnant quelque chose dans le genre :

- J'ai entendu dire que la dirigeante des Cervello ne savait se battre qu'avec un appareil photo autour du cou. Sans doute pour éviter d'être égorgée...

N'étant pas une personne qui refusait un cadeau (surtout pas donné par un beau gosse blond), j'acceptais avec un large sourire et fis aussitôt des photos des personnes présentes. Sans oublier de sublimes clichés de mon cher et tendre Kyouya-sama !

Puis, sans même que je m'en rende compte (trop occupée avec mon nouveau joujou), une lumière blanche m'aveugla et je me sentis flotter. Lorsque je pus enfin ouvrir mes yeux sans risquer d'avoir une cécité permanente, je les écarquillais largement en découvrant l'endroit où je me trouvais. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fabriquait à la rue commerciale de Namimori ?!

Cependant, j'oubliais vite mes questions (qui resteraient de toute façon sans réponses) car Hibari-chan avait profité de la surprise des autres pour s'en aller. Alors, sans plus attendre et prêter attention aux autres jeunes, je me lançais à la poursuite de Kyouya-sama. Et comme j'habitais près de la rue commerciale, nous finîmes par passer devant ma maison. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je ralentis mes pas et je perdis de vue Hibari-chan mais cela ne me préoccupa pas car je savais parfaitement où il se rendait. (Je ne suis pas sa stalker pour rien)

Va savoir pourquoi, je m'avançais doucement vers la porte d'entrée et laissais ma main au-dessus de la poignée, n'osant pas ouvrir la porte et saluer ma famille après des semaines d'absence. Quoique, d'après Shou-chan, pour eux, je n'avais été absente que trois jours...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, me frappant de ce fait en pleine poire, et je tombais à genoux tout en poussant un mugissement de bête blessée.

- ... vais la chercher, maman ! beugla une voix masculine familière. Fon, tu viens avec ?

Puis, la voix s'arrêta net et j'entendis vaguement un bruit à travers la brume de la douleur causée par mon cou, mon mollet et désormais mon front. Décidément, j'étais vernie ces derniers temps !

- Morpion, fit alors la voix masculine avec une intonation enjouée qui va savoir pourquoi m'agaça et me fit avoir les larmes aux yeux à la fois. Tu es là ! Justement, je te cherchais !

Je cillais plusieurs fois et finis par lever ma tête pour croiser le regard bleuté de mon grand frère qui était accroupi devant moi, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Maman va te passer un de ces savons, sourit-il encore plus (le sadique!) en riant sous cape. Tu as osé disparaître alors que tu venais de rentrer ! Tu es morte, ma chère sœur...

- Akio... murmurais-je alors que mes larmes commençaient à couler. Cette tête atroce... Ces yeux détestables... C'est bien toi... Tu es en vie !

Ce fut alors que j'éclatais en sanglots hystériques et me jetais dans les bras de mon frère qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Il finit par me tapoter avec gêne le dos et toussota vaguement après quelques minutes où je ne fis que pleurnicher dans ses bras.

- Akio-san, appela subitement une voix grave mais néanmoins enfantine que je reconnus sur le coup. Quelle est toute cette commotion ? Je pensais que vous étiez parti à la recherche de Tsubaki-san.

- Ah, Fon, répondit mon frère en ne bougeant pas d'un poil alors que je continuais à verser mes larmes (qui paraissaient inépuisables. Je ne me savais pas être une fontaine...), J'ai eu un petit contretemps. Pourrais-tu me passer un coup de main ?

- Tsubaki-san, fit avec hésitation le bébé en posant sa minuscule main sur mon genoux recouverts de bandages (je m'étais fait plein d'écorchures en rampant dans les conduits de ventilation de la base de Shou-chan. Sans oublier mon combat _épique_ contre le Men in Black), Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Je balbutiais vaguement un mensonge (car Shou-chan m'avait formellement interdit de dire la vérité aux gens de mon époque) en disant que Hibari-chan avait été pris dans un combat terrible contre des voyous et qu'il avait fini à l'hôpital, ce qui expliquait mon absence car j'avais été à son chevet nuit et jour. Et je racontais tout cela en pleurant comme une madeleine et en serrant mon frère de toutes mes forces.

- Fon, déclara avec un ton intransigeant Akio tout en me forçant à le relâcher (je devais sûrement l'étouffer), Saurais-tu mettre Tsu-chan au lit ? Je dois m'occuper de quelque chose...

L'adorable bébé se contenta de s'incliner en silence et mit sa petite main sur mon poignet pour attirer mon attention et ainsi faire en sorte que je relâche définitivement mon frère. Cependant, lorsque je sentis Akio s'en aller, je poussais une plainte et je finis par recevoir une étreinte familière qui me fit récupérer quelque peu mes esprits.

- Fon, murmurais-je en resserrant mes bras autour du bébé. Tu n'es pas mort...

- Je suis en vie, confirma-t-il en restant immobile et en croisant mes yeux rougis et larmoyants (quand vais-je cesser de pleurer ?! Je ne suis pas une pleurnicheuse, normalement!), Allons au lit, Tsubaki-san. Vous en avez besoin.

Je hochais silencieusement ma tête et titubais vers ma chambre sans même remarquer le regard préoccupé que me lança l'enfant ou même la présence inquiète de ma mère qui s'était postée à l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine. Ainsi, je finis par m'écrouler sur mon lit et soupirais avec soulagement en me rendant compte que j'étais réellement à la maison et que tout le monde était en vie.

- Fon, appelais-je doucement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? répondit sa voix près de ma tête.

Je me tournais difficilement (car j'avais mal partout) et remarquais qu'il était couché à quelques centimètres de mon coussin. Le savoir aussi proche me fit du bien et je souris du mieux que je le pus.

- Tu ne partiras pas, hein ? demandais-je avec hésitation.

- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici jusqu'à votre réveil, promit calmement le bébé en posant sa main sur la mienne.

Soulagée, je fermais mes yeux et m'endormis pour la première fois depuis des semaines sans inquiétudes.

Je ne le savais pas, mais lorsque je m'endormis, une minuscule ombre chinoise apparut à ma fenêtre et sauta dans ma chambre pour ensuite faire un large sourire à Fon qui était toujours allongé à mes côtés.

- Quel tableau enchanteur, susurra le nouveau-venu pendant que l'adorable bébé se tendait. Et vous vous tenez la main... Attendrissant.

- Que veux-tu, Reborn ? demanda Fon avec son habituelle voix suave mais sans son sourire.

- Tsunaze va passer le Trial des Arcobaleno. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, répondit l'interpellé.

- Les autres vont venir ? Où vont-il résider dans ce cas ?

- J'ai proposé la maison de Tsubaka, fit Reborn en haussant ses épaules. À moins que ça dérange ton petit nid d'amour~

Le bébé asiatique fronça légèrement ses sourcils et finit par secouer sa tête.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, rétorqua-t-il calmement. Mais je doute que Tsuki-san apprécie de recevoir autant d'invités...

- D'après Ranking Fuuta, elle acceptera si tu sors l'excuse de la pyjama party.

- Bien, accepta Fon après un petit moment de réflexion. Mais que s'est-il passé pour que le Vongola Decimo ait à passer le trial ? Et que Tsubaki-san soit touchée à ce point ?

- Hum ? fit Reborn en arquant un sourcil surpris. Que s'est-il passé avec Tsubaka ?

- Elle a pleuré.

- C'est une fille, c'est normal, répondit le bébé au fedora en haussant ses épaules.

- Pas elle.

- Ah bon... Enfin, ça expliquerait pourquoi son frère est à l'hôpital.

Puis, Reborn fouilla dans les poches de sa veste et finit par en sortir une petite montre de gousset qu'il montra à son compagnon d'infortune.

- Tu te rappelle de son utilisation ? demanda-t-il après un petit silence où seules leurs respirations purent être entendues.

Fon hocha doucement sa tête en tirant sur le collier qui avait comme pendentif sa tétine rouge et dévoila la montre qui y était également accrochée.

- N'oublie pas que ces choses se mettent en marche à n'importe quel moment lorsque le trial est en court.

- Je sais, siffla le bébé asiatique.

Reborn jeta un dernier regard à son interlocuteur qui était resté allongé pendant tout ce temps pour ne pas me déranger et partit tout en ricanant quelque chose concernant un certain adulte qui était un closet pervert, quoique cela puisse vouloir dire...

Le lendemain matin, j'ouvris difficilement les yeux pour réaliser plusieurs choses.

L'une, que j'étais dans mon lit et que je serrais Fon contre ma poitrine. Ce dernier dormait également et respirait calmement, ce qui me relaxa va savoir pourquoi. Sans doute le fait que son visage ressemblait à celui de Kyouya-sama.

L'autre, que mon bandage au cou s'était défait et qu'il y avait du sang partout. Cependant, lorsque je relâchais le bébé pour poser ma main sur mon cou, j'eus la surprise de constater que ma blessure s'était totalement refermée et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une vieille cicatrice. Ma blessure au mollet s'était aussi cicatrisée... Étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

Je finis par sortir de mon lit et me changeais pour ensuite aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner où je croisais ma mère qui me regarda pendant un long moment en silence.

- Tsu-chan, fit-elle en finissant par se retourner pour se préparer un verre de jus d'orange (pressé avec ses propres mains), Où étais-tu ? Avec le petit Hibari ?

Je hochais ma tête et me servis un bol de céréales tout en faisant bouillir de l'eau pour ainsi éviter de croiser le regard de ma mère qui était un détecteur de mensonges sur pattes. Son passé de yankee, je suppose.

- Enfin, soupira-t-elle en vidant cul sec son verre. Tant que tu es en vie et en bonne santé.

Je continuais à manger mes céréales en silence et fus rejointe par Fon qui s'installa sur sa chaise haute pour manger son petit-déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, je me levais pour lui verser une tasse de thé comme il les aimait. Puis, alors que je m'étais replongée dans mes céréales et que j'envisageais si aller ou non à l'école, le bébé se racla bruyamment la gorge.

- Pourrais-je inviter des... amis, hésita-t-il tout en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. Pour une pyjama party ?

- Bien sûr, répondit ma mère en haussant ses épaules. Mais c'est Tsubaki qui se chargera de tout.

Fon eut alors un large sourire qui illumina son visage et je ne pus qu'accepter. Comment dire non à un enfant pareil ?

- Combien seront-ils ? demandais-je en envisageant le nombre de futons que je devrais sortir. Deux ? Trois ?

- Six, s'ils ne prennent personne avec, répondit le bébé avec son adorable sourire.

- Bon, soupirais-je avec désespoir en songeant que nous n'avions que deux futons de rechange. Je vais devoir aller _lui_ demander de l'aide.

- Tu es sûre, Tsu-chan ? me demanda ma mère en vérifiant que sa cravate était correctement nouée. Ne te force pas...

Je secouais doucement ma tête et finis par me décider.

- Je vais aller lui demander maintenant. Après tout, vue l'heure, je doute que Hibari-chan me laisserait rentrer dans l'école.

Ma mère fronça ses sourcils et sembla peser le pour et le contre. Puis, elle finit par acquiescer.

- Il vaut mieux que tu ne t'approches pas du petit Hibari, me conseilla-t-elle. Akio l'a ennuyé hier soir et il est toujours de mauvaise humeur.

- Akio ? répétais-je sans comprendre. Mais je pensais qu'il détestait se faire mordre à mort?!

Bon, petite minute explicative. Dans notre famille, nous avons la tête dure. Sérieusement. Akio a su se faire mordre à mort pendant plus de trois heures et n'en est sorti qu'avec une entorse alors que Hibari-chan était essoufflé. D'après ma mère, mon imbécile de frère aurait hérité ça du côté paternel. Sans oublier les gênes Sakata. Fin de la minute explicative.

Je secouais ma tête et finis par ranger ma vaisselle sale pour ensuite enfiler mes chaussures et une veste. Remarquant que Fon était resté à table, je compris qu'il allait attendre ses amis et m'en allais rejoindre cette terrible personne qui avait sûrement des futons à me prêter. Après avoir marché quelques minutes, je finis par m'arrêter devant un gigantesque portail qui m'était bien familier et je sonnais après avoir hésité plusieurs secondes.

- TSU-CHWAN ! s'exclama une voix de fausset à la seconde où le portail fut ouvert.

J'eus le souffle coupé par une masse informe aux cheveux noirs qui se jeta sur moi et me plaqua au sol. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait réellement, je levais mes mains et appuyais contre le torse, à moitié nu et superbement musclé, qui m'asphyxiait de plus en plus.

- Kiyoshi-san ! hurla une voix féminine et distinguée quelque part dans le voisinage. Relâchez-la, voyons ! Ne voyez-vous pas que vous l'étouffez ?!

- COMMENT, beugla le fausset en se poussant enfin et en me laissant donc respirer. JE NE LAISSAIS PAS TSU-CHWAN RESPIRER ?!

Je toussais plusieurs fois pour me dégager les bronches et finis par réaliser qui se trouvait devant moi. Un homme, qui approchait la trentaine et vêtu d'un kimono légèrement défait (sans doute suite à son vol plané pour me sauter dessus), aux courts cheveux noirs (comme Kyouya-sama dans le futur) et aux yeux verts-bleutés avec un point de beauté sous l'œil droit. Sans oublier qu'il était le portrait craché de Kyouya-sama.

Et qu'il souriait comme un gamin. Pendant qu'Akiko-sama le rabrouait comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant.

- Excusez-vous immédiatement, Kiyoshi-san ! fulminait-elle en posant ses poings sur ses hanches. Votre comportement était tout à fait honteux !

L'homme prit une expression penaude et se tourna lentement vers moi pour ensuite se mettre à genoux (position dogeza si tu veux savoir) et me regarda avec les yeux de chien battu les plus réussis que j'aie jamais vus. (Héhé, même Tsunaze n'arrive pas à ce niveau).

- Sakata Tsubaki-san, commença-t-il en prenant une voix bien plus grave que son fausset antérieur (et qui ressemblait magnifiquement à celle de Fon et de Hibari-chan du futur!), Veuillez accepter les humbles excuses de ce pauvre homme qui vous a si indignement traité. Cependant, sachez que je ne tentais pas de salir votre vertu car j'étais tout simplement heureux de vous revoir après des semaines sans vous voir, vous, la prunelle de mes yeux, celle qui brille plus fort que le soleil !

- Ça suffira ainsi, murmura avec approbation Akiko-sama en frappant doucement la tête de l'homme qui se prosternait devant moi avec le bout de son éventail refermé. Tsu-chan, que fais-tu ici ?

Je détachais difficilement mes yeux du torse de l'adulte qui venait de se redresser (et de ce fait de montrer ses pectoraux parfaitement respectables pour l'adulte qu'il était) et finis par me rappeler de la raison de ma présence en ces lieux.

- Akiko-sama, déclarais-je en ignorant l'homme qui pleurnichait en disant que sa moitié ne le comprendrait jamais, Je suis venue pour vous demander des futons. Cinq, à vrai dire...

- COMMENT ! fit Kiyoshi-san en reprenant sa voix de fausset qui manqua d'éclater mes tympans, MON ADORABLE TSU-CHWAN VEUT DES FUTONS ? MAIS POURQUOI ! NE ME DIS PAS QUE C'EST POUR UN GARCON !

- Alors, est-ce pour un garçon ? insista Akiko-sama en me regardant avec un doux sourire.

Cependant, même si son visage était accueillant, il n'y avait pas moins une atmosphère meurtrière autour d'elle. (Oui, elle tient à ce point à ce que j'épouse son fils. Elle a toujours souhaité faire une alliance durable entre son clan et celui de ma mère, ou quelque chose dans le genre vu qu'il n'y a plus de clans à notre époque...)

- Non, non, m'empressais-je de clarifier, C'est pour une pyjama party que le bébé que j'ai recueilli veut organiser !

- MÊME SI C'EST POUR UN BÉBÉ, TU DOIS TE MÉFIER, TSU-CHWAN ! hurla l'homme en me saisissant avec ferveur les mains. LES HOMMES SONT TOUS DES LOUPS QUI NE VEULENT QUE DÉFLORER L'ADORABLE JEUNE FILLE QUE TU ES !

- Euh, d'accord, Kiyoshi-san, répondis-je en acquiesçant vaguement.

Puis, je réalisais ce que je venais de dire et je croisais le regard horrifié d'Akiko-sama.

Un râle inhumain résonna dans le jardin de la maison de Kyouya-sama et nous nous tournâmes vers Kiyoshi-san qui était tombé à genoux et avait ôté le haut de son kimono (dévoilant de ce fait l'entièreté de son torse qui était à baver).

- Tsu-chwan ne veut pas de moi comme figure paternelle, marmonna-t-il en sortant de la manche de son kimono une lame acérée pour ensuite la diriger vers son ventre. Elle me traite comme un étranger... Alors que je lui ai dit tant de fois de m'appeler Papounet... Puisque mon adorable fille ne veut pas de moi, il ne me reste plus qu'à mourir...

Je vis avec horreur Kiyoshi-san baisser vivement son arme vers son ventre et poussais un cri strident pour l'arrêter net. L'homme lâcha sa lame et tourna des yeux larmoyants vers moi avec un sourire rempli d'espoir.

- Je suis profondément désolée, P... Papounet, déclarais-je difficilement, Mais cela faisait si longtemps... J'avais peur de vous ennuyer avec ce surnom...

Les larmes de Kiyoshi-san se séchèrent immédiatement et il se redressa comme si de rien était pour ensuite me saisir le poignet et m'entraîner dans les dédales de sa maison.

- Suis-moi, Tsu-chwan, piailla-t-il comme un gamin surexcité, J'ai ramené plein de souvenirs de mon voyage d'affaires !

- Super, marmonnais-je pour moi-même. C'est reparti pour les heures sans fin de cosplay...

- Yay ! se réjouit Kiyoshi-san.

* * *

><p><strong>Le chat de la Stalker.<strong>

[LaSublimeFiancéeDeHibari-chan] _est_ _connectée._  
>[JeNeSuisPasGay!] <em>est<em> _connecté._  
>[Si, tu l'es] <em>est<em> _connecté._  
>[ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] <em>est <em>_connecté._

[LaSublimeFiancéeDeHibari-chan] : Comme nous allons bientôt partir dans le passé/présent, dépêchons-nous rapidement de répondre aux questions ! (Je ne veux pas que le sale gosse me fusille!) ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ  
>[JeNeSuisPasGay!] : Mais pourquoi devons-nous le faire ?! J'en ai assez de subir leurs insinuations ! ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ<br>[Si, tu l'es] : Suffit, Tsunaze. Sois un homme et tais-toi.  
>[ ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Heu... Excusez-moi mais... Pourquoi ai-je été invité à ce chat ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que je me mêle aux Vongola, Tsu-chan ? 【・ヘ・?】<br>[LaSublimeFiancéeDeHibari-chan] : Ce n'est pas grave ! (｀・ω・´)" Comme c'est un bonus, ça n'intervient pas dans l'histoire ! Et en plus, c'est le dernier ! (Je serais enfin libérée de ce sale gosse...) (〜￣▽￣)〜  
>[Si, tu l'es] : Fais défiler les questions, Tsubaka. Et, une fois celles-ci répondues, nous nous pencherons sur ce dénommé ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ...<br>[LaSublimeFiancéeDeHibari-chan] : ... Oups. Désolée, ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ （πーπ）

[neko-chan L] : Sinon pour Tsubaki : Qui dans ton entourage pourrait m'apprendre à me battre ? Parce qu'avec ma force actuelle, prendre possession du monde n'est pas vraiment à ma portée... Aaaaaah si je pouvais prendre possession du corps de gens comme Ananas-kun, ça serait plus simple... tu crois qu'il m'apprendrait à le faire ?

[Kufufu no fu~] _est __connecté._

[Kufufu no fu~] : Oya ? Une personne souhaiterait devenir mon disciple ? Voilà qui est intéressant...  
>[LaSublimeFiancéeDeHibari-chan] : Mukuro ? ∑(O_O；) Que fais-tu dans mon chat !<br>[JeNeSuisPasGay!] : Mukuro ! Tu es en vie ?!∑(O_O；)  
>[ ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Je l'ai invité...<br>[LaSublimeFiancéeDeHibari-chan] : Depuis quand connais-tu Mukuro, Natsume ? ∑(O_O；)  
>[ ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Depuis quelques temps... Sinon, la réponse ?<br>[Kufufu no fu~] : Qui sait~

[Fairypie] : D'ailleurs j'ai une petite question tout à fait anodine pour Reborn : "Si j'étouffe 3 chatons de 1 kg à la minute, combien me faudra-t-il de temps pour remplir une baignoire de 100 L ?" S'il est vraiment le numéro 1, il trouvera bien la solution x3  
>[Si, tu l'es] : Zéro.<br>[JeNeSuisPasGay!] : Vraiment ? Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||) Mais, si on prends en compte tous ces chiffres... le résultat devrait être...  
>[Kufufu no fu~] : Comme prévu de la part d'un Arcobaleno, kufufu~<br>[JeNeSuisPasGay!] : (Pourquoi écrit-il son rire?)  
>[LaSublimeFiancéeDeHibari-chan] : (Parce qu'il a un fichu complexe, voilà pourquoi...)<br>[Si, tu l'es] : Noyer les chatons prendra zéro seconde car cela n'arrivera jamais vu que Hibari Kyouya aura mordu à mort le responsable bien avant...  
>[LaSublimeFiancéeDeHibari-can] : Ah ! Vu comme ça, le sale gosse n'a pas tort... （ゝ。∂）<p>

[Tsukiko Kagamine] : Coucou Tsubaki , si c'est à toi que je m'adresse aujourd'hui c'est tout d'abord pour te dire tout mon soutien à ton égard pour ta vengeance contre Byakuran , c'est qu'un sale marshmallow et puis c'est tout. Ensuite pour te poser ma question : j'ai une nouvelle copine au lycée ( qui veut d'ailleurs te voler Hibari depuis que je lui ai montré une photo de lui) qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau , mais quand je dis gouttes d'eau, même physique (à part les traits européens) et même caractère (quand je te disais qu'elle voulait te piquer Hibari ...) Alors c'est pour te demander si tu n'aurais pas une fille, cousine, sœur cachée ou encore parent éloigné qui s'appelle Mackendy par hasard , parce que si c'était le cas ça m'étonnerait pas...  
>[ ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Nous n'avons qu'une seule cousine, Urara.<br>[LaSublimeFiancéeDeHibari-chan] : Et, même s'il est vrai que ma grand-mère maternelle s'est mariée à un soldat américain, il ne s'appelait pas Mackendy. Donc, non.

[Coconut] : Mon amour de Tsu-chan de mon cœur, que d'épreuves vous devez surmonter, mangez-vous correctement, mettez-vous toujours cette jolie culotte aux motifs de noix de coco que je vous avais offerte il y a quelques temps, rêvez-vous comme moi que l'on puisse s'avouer nos sentiments face à face, et surtout... comme je vous connais, votre frère Akio-chan, votre cousin Natsume-san, votre mère vaguement.. maintenant parlez-moi de votre père.  
>[ ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Une culotte aux motifs de noix de coco ? Ce ne serait pas le chiffon que nous avons utilisé pour éponger la tache de sang dans le salon ?<br>[LaSublimeFiancéeDeHibari-chan] : Si...  
>[JeNeSuisPasGay!] : Sakata-sempaï, à votre place, je préviendrais la police...<br>[Kufufu no fu~] : Oya ? Ainsi, même cette fille peut s'attirer des admirateurs ? (-、-)  
>[LaSublimeFiancéeDeHibari-chan] : Hum ! Aussi non, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il faut savoir sur mon père... Il s'appelle Sakamoto Taiyo, il a cinq ans de plus que ma mère, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, mesure 1m70... Quoi d'autre ?<br>[ ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Tu as oublié de mentionner le fait qu'il parle peu et qu'il est fonctionnaire.  
>[Si, tu l'es] : Un homme parfaitement ordinaire en sorte. Cela m'étonne qu'il soit lié à la famille Sakata...<br>[Kufufu no fu~] : Et il est encore plus étonnant qu'il ait donné naissance à une fille pareille, kufufu~  
>[LaSublimeFiancéeDeHibari-chan] : Je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre ce qui passait par la tête de mes parents...<p>

[Nao] : Natsu-chi, est ce que tu serais, par hasard, bipolairement dérangé ? Y a t il, surtout, un mot, une action qui te fasse basculer de l'adorable Bishonen au PsychoNats' ? Si oui, lequel ? Merci Je t'aime presque autant que Tsu-kun 3  
>[ ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Je comprends subitement pourquoi j'ai été invité à ce chat...<br>[JeNeSuisPasGay!] : Hiiieeee ! ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ-san, faites attention aux fangirls, elles sont dangereuses ! Et vous mettront en couple avec des hommes ! ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ  
>[ ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Oh, ça ne me dérange pas trop. J'ai l'habitude avec Tsu-chan (´-ω-｀)<br>[LaSublimeFiancéeDeHibari-chan] : No comment... ヽ(ー_ー )ノ  
>[ ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Sinon, je ne suis pas <em>bipolairement <em>_dérangé. _Je suis parfaitement normal.  
>[LaSublimeFiancéeDeHibari-chan] : On y croît...<br>[Kufufu no fu~] : Natsume-kun a toujours été un grand farceur, n'est-ce pas ? Kufufu~  
>[ ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Honnêtement, il n'y rien qui <em>déclenche<em> ce 'mode'. J'ai toujours été comme ça. C'est juste que... depuis que Tsu-chan m'a fait connaître certaines personnes... (⌒_⌒;)  
>[LaSublimeFiancéeDeHibari-chan] : Mukuro, tout est de ta faute ! [○･｀Д´･○]<p>

[Si, tu l'es] : Sur ce, c'est la fin du chat de la Stalker. Ainsi que celle du coin de la Stalker. Maintenant, nous avons à parler, Tsubaka, sur ce ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ...  
>[LaSublimeFiancéeDeHibari-chan] : Au secouuuurrrs ! (ﾉ￣д￣)ﾉ<p>

* * *

><p>Donc, je vous annonce que le coin de la Stalker est fermé ! Et que la semaine prochaine, les Haru Haru interviews débutent ;D<p>

Sinon, pour les faits divers de la Stalker :_ Sakata Akio et Hibari Kyouya étaient de très bons amis lorsqu'ils étaient enfants._

Sur ce, commentez, protestez, chantez, pleurez... En gros, dites-nous ce que vous pensez de cette histoire :D


	35. Target 33

Comme d'habitude, nous tenons à vous remercier pour avoir commenté ! :D Surtout que l'écrivain en avait réellement besoin vu que le fichier Stalker della Nuvola a été effacé par mon stupide ordinateur et que l'on doit donc tout réécrire... DONC, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter, ça donnera plus d'énergie pour réécrire cette histoire ;D

a.n'onyme : Eh oui, Hibari a grandi avec un père pareil. :D Quant à savoir s'il a déjà essayé de le tuer... Ce sera (peut-être) expliqué dans un futur chapitre ;D Aussi non, l'adulation qu'a Kiyoshi envers Tsubaki sera expliquée progressivement ! Quant à l'image du dernier chapitre, c'était Akio :D

Coconut : Si on prend en compte que cette histoire se déroule dans l'univers de Reborn!, il est parfaitement normal que tous les OC mâles présentés soient beaux, non ? Aussi non, je te conseille de relire le dernier chapitre parce que tu n'as pas vraiment compris la fin. Oui, Tsubaki retourne dans le passé avec le reste des Vongola et non, ce n'est pas une illusion ;D Ceci mis de côté, j'ai particulièrement apprécié ta réponse au fait divers ! Décidément, Akio est fait pour Hibari XD**  
><strong>

Sinon, j'ai une chose à vous annoncer : Fairypie a écrit une fiction (avec comme couple du 27OC) où notre adorée stalker apparait ! Nous (éditrice et écrivain) vous conseillons d'aller la lire :D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 33 : La stalker découvre l'identité des amis de sa peluche favorite. <strong>

Après avoir passé plus de cinq heures dans la maison d'Hibari-chan en compagnie du père de celui-ci (qui, si tu veux le savoir, ne ressemble en rien à son fils... Mais alors là, en rien. Si ce n'est le physique de rêve...), je pus enfin retourner chez moi. Et j'eus la surprise de me retrouver nez à nez avec Fon. Ce dernier était assis sur le palier de notre maison et discutait paisiblement avec le sale gosse (Reborn), un bébé aux cheveux blonds et un bandana à motifs de camouflage, un gosse qui portait une combinaison violette et un casque de motard, un autre bébé qui portait une capuche qui lui cachait le visage (et qui me paraissait vachement familier... Où l'avais-je déjà vu?) et une adolescente aux cheveux roux qui étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse.

- Bonjour, saluais-je quelque peu timidement en déposant lourdement les futons dans le hall d'entrée.

- Bienvenue à la maison, Tsubaki-san, sourit poliment Fon en inclinant sa tête. Je vous présente mes amis qui séjourneront ici durant la semaine. Reborn, Colonello, Skull, Viper et...

- Hariyama Himeko, se présenta la rousse avec un large sourire. Mais tu peux m'appeler Hime-chan~

Je hochais la tête en silence et remarquais l'air ennuyé de ma peluche favorite.

- Que se passe-t-il, Fon ? demandais-je.

- Verde s'est enfermé dans la chambre d'ami, avoua-t-il avec un air grave. Je ne sais donc pas où les autres pourront se reposer...

Je fis la moue pendant que mes neurones se mettaient en marche pour arriver à une idée convenable. Il était vrai que notre maison n'était pas gigantesque (nous habitons au Japon, après tout et je doute que nous soyons riches...) et celle-ci n'avait que trois chambres.

- Je pourrais dormir avec Hime-chan, proposais-je après avoir réfléchi longuement. Et il reste encore de la place dans le salon et la chambre d'Akio est libre vu qu'il est à l'hôpital...

Le visage de Fon blanchit à l'écoute de mes mots et je sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou.

- Nous dormirons ensemble, dans ce cas, sourit largement Himeko en faisant un clin d'œil à je ne sais pas qui. Ce sera comme si j'avais une sœur !

- Tu es fille unique ? demandais-je en remarquant l'air amusé de la jeune fille (qui était probablement plus jeune que moi).

- Non, nia-t-elle joyeusement, J'ai un grand frère que je n'arrête pas de faire mourir de rire.

- Ah, fis-je simplement en me rappelant qu'il était temps que je prépare les futons.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et je me doutais que, vu leur âge, les invités de Fon aient sommeil. Ainsi, pendant que je préparais les matelas, je tendis l'oreille et grâce à mon ouïe de stalker, je parvins à capter des morceaux de conversations par-ci, par-là.

- ...pas d'installations scientifiques dignes de ce nom...

- ... laisse-nous au moins entrer dans la chambre, Verde.

- ... Qui a volé mon pot de make-up ! Sempaï, c'est vous !

- Ce n'est pas moi, kora ! Tu es agaçant, kora !

- ... mu. Cette collections de photographies pourrait me rapporter une somme rondelette.

- Shishishi, la princesse va bien s'amuser~

Cependant, une voix féminine parvint à surpasser le brouhaha ambiant et me vrilla les tympans.

- TSU-BA-KI-CHAN ! Viens ici !

Je me redressais comme un piquet et lâchais bruyamment le futon que j'avais entre les mains pour ensuite me précipiter dans le salon où se trouvaient tous les invités de Fon, celui-ci et ma mère.

- Nous n'avons pas assez de viande pour le repas, expliqua ma mère avec un sourire poli qui signifiait en réalité 'arrange-toi pour qu'il y ait de la viande, Fille Indigne', Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Je vais de ce pas aller acheter des hamburgers, pipais-je en saisissant la veste et le sac contenant mes étrennes que venait de me lancer ma génitrice.

Je sortis en courant de la maison et me rendis au combini le plus proche pour acheter de la viande et ainsi éviter les foudres de ma mère. Qui peut être aussi effrayante que Hibari-chan et Akiko-sama réunis. Je fis mes achats à une vitesse ahurissante (quand on connaissait mes résultats en éducation physique, c'était ahurissant, point) et sortis de la boutique sans regarder devant moi. Ce qui fit que je me heurtais à une personne que je connaissais très bien.

- Herbivore, gronda Kyouya-sama en sortant à moitié ses tonfas.

- Kyouya-sama, fis-je avec un large sourire. Comment allez-vous ? Bien, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, je vais très bien, merci de le demander ! Sur ce, à la prochaine fois, Kyouya-sama !

Comme j'avais sorti tout cela à une vitesse inhumaine, mon cher et tendre préfet eut à peine le temps de ciller pour essayer de déchiffrer mon charabia que j'en profitais pour déguerpir et rentrer à la maison. Ma mère m'accueillis comme si j'avais apporté le saint Graal et je pus enfin m'asseoir après avoir déplié tous les futons.

- Alors, comment allons-nous dormir, kora ! demanda-ordonna le bébé nommé Colonello (comme dans colonel?)

- Je continuerais à résider chez Tsunaze, annonça Reborn (ce qui me soulagea. Je ne veux pas vivre sous le même toit que ce sadique en herbe). Et tu iras chez la famille Sasagawa. Sinon, je doute que Lal accepte de dormir ici...

Les yeux bleus du bébé blond s'écarquillèrent et il acquiesça à contrecœur.

- Je dormirais chez eux, kora, fit-il à voix basse. J'ai déjà fait mon test...

- Ah bon, m'exclamais-je en me redressant vivement. Ça a déjà commencé ? Ils ont réussi ?

Le gamin (qui avait les yeux de la même couleur que ceux d'Akio, si tu veux savoir) sursauta et me regarda avec un air surpris, comme s'il venait de se rappeler que j'étais toujours là.

- Tu peux tout lui dire, déclara Reborn (alias l'empêcheur de tourner en rond qui adorait m'ennuyer). C'est Tsubaka, elle ne comprendra rien.

Je fis une moue outrée et poussais un grognement offensé avant de prendre Fon dans mes bras pour ainsi me relaxer. Aaah, rien de mieux qu'une peluche pour se calmer... Surtout une peluche vivante qui rougit à chaque fois que je l'enlace !

- Kora ! cria Colonne en croisant ses bras sur son petit torse et en mettant de ce fait en évidence la montre à gousset qui était accrochée à son T-shirt. Lors du trial des Arcobaleno, nous utilisons ces montres, kora !

- Oh, me contentais-je de dire en m'agenouillant pour observer de plus prêt l'objet. Et à quoi servent-elles ? Et tant qu'on y est, qui sont les Arcobaleno ? Je pensais que Tsunaze devait battre un certain groupe de rock alternatif...

- Groupe de rock alternatif ? répéta avec incrédulité le sale gosse (celui au chapeau de mafieux hyper classe), Mais d'où sors-tu cette stupidité, Tsubaka ?

- Ben, tu sais, rétorquais-je en haussant mes épaules mais sans relâcher mon étreinte sur le petit Fon qui commençait à avoir de la vapeur qui lui sortaient des oreilles tant il rougissait. Les Arrow Band Leno. Tu en fais partie, Colonnello ?

Je fronçais mes sourcils. Quelque chose clochait dans ce que je venais de dire... Mais quoi ? Soudain, je réalisais. Arrow Band Leno. Arcobaleno. Colonnello. Nello. Leno.

- Colonello, m'exclamais-je en relâchant Fon (qui s'empressa de sauter à l'autre bout de la pièce) pour agripper les épaules du petit blond, Tu t'appelles en réalité Leno !

Ce dernier me regarda pendant un long moment en silence pour finalement se tourner vers Reborn et lui adresser la parole.

- Elle n'aurait pas un petit problème, cette fille ?

Le bébé aux yeux noirs se contenta de hocher la tête avec un air grave. Et Colonnello me regarda avec pitié. Cependant, il devait sans doute avoir une mémoire de poisson (un peu comme la mienne, en fait...) car il sembla soudain se rappeler de quelque chose et m'adressa à nouveau la parole.

- Les Arcobaleno sont les meilleurs, kora, assura-t-il avec un large sourire (qui, j'en suis sûre, s'il avait été un adulte, aurait fait craquer les filles), Et ces montres nous permettent, le temps de notre duel contre le gamin Vongola, d'avoir notre véritable apparence, kora !

- Votre apparence ? répétais-je sans comprendre.

Le blond ouvrit sa bouche pour me répondre mais une subite brise parcourut la chambre et emporta avec son bandana. Colonnello écarquilla ses yeux perçants et bondit à la poursuite de son vêtement (qui devait sûrement lui plaire énormément pour qu'il se lance à sa recherche aussi vite) en me laissant donc en plan.

- Allons dormir, proposa calmement Fon en sautant sur mon épaule.

J'acceptais sans vraiment y réfléchir et allais dans ma chambre en compagnie de Hime-chan et du bébé qui me paraissait curieusement familier et dont j'avais oublié le nom.

Puis, pendant que je réfléchissais si mettre ou pas mon réveil pour aller à l'école (à quoi ça me servirait d'aller à l'école si Kyouya-sama ne s'y rendait pas?), une paire de bras s'enroula autour de mon cou et je me tournais légèrement de biais pour apercevoir le large sourire amical de mon invitée surprise.

- Ne~ Tsubaki-san, déclara Hime-chan en bondissant sur place avec excitation. Et si nous prenions un bain ? J'ai entendu dire que les bains japonais se prenaient en famille !

Sans comprendre pourquoi, j'acceptais avec réluctance et saisis mes affaires pour ensuite me diriger vers notre salle de bains avec la rousse sur mes talons. Je fis couler l'eau et me mis à discuter poliment avec la jeune fille tout en me réjouissant intérieurement. C'était la première fois que je parlais aussi longtemps avec une personne de mon sexe et âge sans avoir envie de lui arracher la tête ! Qui sait, peut-être allais-je enfin avoir une meilleure amie ! Voire même une petite sœur...

Ce qui me rappela que je n'avais pas vu Akio aujourd'hui. D'après ma mère, il était encore à l'hôpital et sortirait demain matin... Je fermais mes yeux et me mis à méditer. Devrais-je sécher (à nouveau) l'école et aller lui rendre visite ? Ou alors l'ignorer et suivre mes cours comme l'élève modèle que j'étais (pas) ?

- Tsubaki-san ?

Une voix curieuse et féminine me sortit de mes pensées et je baissais ma tête pour constater avec surprise que Himeko était écrasée au sol par un bébé qui m'était bien familier.

- Fon, m'exclamais-je avec horreur, Mais que fais-tu ?!

L'enfant refusa obstinément de croiser mon regard et je finis par soupirer avec agacement.

- Ne me dis pas que tu étais jaloux, marmonnais-je avec incrédulité.

Il baissa encore plus sa tête et garda le silence. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver adorable (un bébé Kyouya-sama qui boude... Kyaaaaaa!) et finis par le prendre dans mes bras pour ensuite le poser sur le sol et ainsi laisser Himeko se redresser.

- Si c'était le cas, continuais-je calmement en commençant à enlever ma chemise, Tu n'avais qu'à le dire, voyons ! Tu sais très bien que tu es invité à partager mon bain quand tu veux !

- Et moi ? demanda avec curiosité la rousse en ôtant ses vêtements à son tour.

- Bien entendu, toi aussi, répondis-je en souriant largement.

Et nous passâmes un chouette moment qui, sans que je le sache, se transformerait en la journée que j'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir vécue...

- Shishishi, rit étrangement Himeko alors que nous lavions le dos l'autre comme de vraies sœurs, Tu as vraiment une poitrine !

- Raaah, m'exclamais-je lourdement en lui lançant un jet d'eau, Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde dit la même chose ! J'ai une poitrine, non ?

Je me tournais alors vers mon allié de choc qui avait fini de se laver et se trouvait déjà dans la baignoire en compagnie de l'autre bébé (qui portait un bonnet de bain qui lui couvrait les yeux) dont je n'arrivais toujours pas à me rappeler du nom.

- Fon, déclarais-je en me levant fièrement malgré ma nudité pour interpeller le jeune en question alors que Himeko s'esclaffait dans mon dos sans aucune gêne. Sois sincère, ai-je des seins dignes de ce nom ?!

Le bébé balbutia une réponse sans aucune logique et finis par s'évanouir par un coup de chaleur. Inquiète, je me dépêchais de le prendre pour éviter qu'il ne se noie et m'empressais d'enrouler une serviette autour de ma taille pour ensuite courir à l'hôpital avec lui.

Alors que je courais comme une dératée dans les rues peu peuplées de Namimori (il était tard après tout), je croisais une personne que je connaissais bien et la saluais de loin.

- Coucou, Shou-chan ! souris-je largement tout en continuant à courir vers l'hôpital.

Le rouquin se tourna vers moi et me dévisagea avec des yeux larges comme des soucoupes volantes.

- S-SSSS-Sakata-san, s'étrangla-t-il, Que faites-vous habillée ainsi dans les rues !

Je ne lui répondis pas car j'étais déjà trop loin. J'arrivais heureusement rapidement à l'hôpital et Fon fut aussitôt pris en charge par un des médecins que je connaissais bien. Je ne viens pas fréquemment là-bas pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Comme je me trouvais en tout et pour tout vêtue d'une serviette et que je n'avais rien avec moi pour faire passer le temps en attendant que l'on m'annonce l'état de Fon, je décidais de rendre visite à Akio (même si les heures de visite étaient passées depuis longtemps) et me rendis à la chambre où ce dernier se trouvait. Cependant, je n'aurais jamais cru que je le croiserais là.

- Herbivore, grogna une voix immensément sexy, Qu'est-ce que cet accoutrement indécent ?

- Kyouya-sama ! m'exclamais-je en sautant sur lui. Vous m'avez tant manqué !

- Herbivore, répéta l'homme de ma vie en serrant mes avants-bras avec force (j'allais avoir des bleus...), Pourquoi es-tu habillée ainsi...

- Ah, je prenais un bain avec Fon et ça a déraillé, répondis-je en souriant (contente qu'Hibari-chan tienne à en savoir plus sur moi).

Va savoir pourquoi, je reçus un coup de tonfas en plein ventre et faillis perdre connaissance. Je tombais lourdement à terre et enroulais mes bras autour de mon torse pour m'assurer que ma serviette ne s'était pas détachée (on n'était pas encore le jour de notre mariage! Je ne suis pas une fille qui donne son corps au premier venu!).

- Éloigne-toi de cet homme, me déclara calmement Kyouya-sama tout en s'en allant avec classe. Il n'apporte que le malheur.

* * *

><p><strong>Les Haru Haru Interviews.<strong>

- Hahi ! Le coin des Haru Haru interviews peut enfin débuter, s'exclama avec émotion une jeune fille portant une robe jaune vif. Je suis si émue !

Un grognement ennuyé résonna dans la salle vide et les yeux de biche de Haru se posèrent sur la personne qui avait osé briser son bonheur.

Cette dernière était également une fille (quoique, c'était discutable vu l'absence notoire de renflements à sa poitrine et la virilité qu'elle dégageait) aux longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient en paquets non peignés sur sa tête enragée.

- Oï, fit-elle en fronçant ses sourcils et en levant un doigt réprobateur. Tu viens à peine d'ouvrir ce coin et les lecteurs sont déjà ennuyés ! Si tu continues comme ça, ils abandonneront la lecture et je ne pourrais jamais être avec un beau gosse (à savoir, Hibari-chan!) !

- Ha-hahi ? bredouilla Haru craintivement en se réfugiant derrière son micro (piètre protection, il fallait l'avouer).

- Passe-moi ça, ordonna l'autre fille qui n'avait pas besoin d'être présentée (parce que tout le monde connaissait son nom après s'être tapé 35 chapitres...) en tendant sa main avec un air princier.

La jeune à la robe jaune fluo cilla plusieurs fois et manqua de s'étrangler lorsqu'elle fut subitement poussée contre le mur de son coin des Haru Haru Interviews pendant que l'autre saisissait avec force son micro pour ensuite le porter à ses lèvres.

- DONC, beugla Tsubaki en ignorant avec classe l'énorme effet Larsen que produisit le micro suite à son hurlement. NOUS OUVRONS AUJOURD'HUI UN NOUVEAU COIN ! QUI COMPORTERA...

Elle fut subitement interrompue par une balle de tennis verte pomme qui heurta avec amour son front pendant qu'un bébé surgissait sur l'estrade, assis sur un fauteuil en cuir.

- Suffit, Tsubaka, caqueta le nouveau-venu en faisant une moue ennuyée. Tes jacassements me donnent des migraines...

- Hahi ! s'exclama Haru qui avait été maligne et était restée discrète pendant tout ce temps. Reborn-chan !

Le bébé ignora le cri énamouré de la jeune fille (il en avait l'habitude) et saisit le micro qui avait roulé de la carcasse de Tsubaki jusqu'à son fauteuil. Puis, le jeune porta l'objet à ses lèvres.

- Comme le disait Tsubaka, fit-il calmement en souriant sadiquement alors que la jeune fille en question poussait un grognement à l'agonie. Nous ouvrons un nouveau coin où Haru et cette stupide fille intervieweront une personne. Vous êtes donc chaleureusement invités à envoyer une question, Tsubaka se chargera de choisir la plus délurée de toutes les questions proposées et l'invité y répondra sans faute.

Reborn baissa sa tête, son chapeau cachant ses yeux et lui donnant l'air du diable qu'il était réellement pendant que Tsubaki essayait de revenir parmi les vivants (sans grand succès pour le moment), et saisit Leon qui se transforma en revolver sous les yeux surpris de Haru.

- Donc, conclut le bébé avec un large sourire sadique qui lui allait à merveille. Envoyez vos réponses...

* * *

><p><strong>Les Faits Divers de Stalker della Nuvola : <strong>_D'après le "The Universal Mary-Sue Litmus Test", Sakata Tsubaki est bel et bien une Mary Sue._

* * *

><p>Dernière note et je vous laisse tranquilles ! :D Comme le dossier Stalker della Nuvola a été effacé par un stupide ordinateur, je suis forcée à le réécrire. Et, en relisant les chapitres postés, je me suis demandée si Tsubaki irait vraiment bien avec Fon vu que ses interactions avec Reborn sont plus nombreuses...<p>

Donc, j'ai (à nouveau) mis en place un poll sur notre page d'auteur et j'attends de vous que vous votiez au plus vite ! Pour les anonymes, écrivez votre vote dans votre review :D


	36. Target 34

Eh oui, désormais les chapitres de Stalker della Nuvola paraîtront le samedi après-midi ! Alors réjouissez-vous, vous pourrez le lire un jour plus tôt :D Aussi non, la couverture de cette semaine est Akio avec Hibird. Ne sont-ils pas adorables ? :D

Neo Nayru : Merci :D Aussi non, Hibari et Fon se connaissent depuis longtemps. Tu en sauras plus dans quelques chapitres ;D

Coconut: Dis-toi que dès qu'on voit tes reviews, nous avons le sourire aux lèvres. Donc, continue à commenter si tu veux que nous continuions à écrire ;D Mais pour le fait que Tsubaki est une Mary Sue, d'après ce test en anglais et vachement long, elle l'est de quelques points en trop... Mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, n'est-ce pas ? XD Quant à Kiyoshi, je suis ravie de voir que tu apprécies le personnage favori de l'écrivain ;D

yliria : Ça faisait vraiment longtemps ! Dans tous les cas, nous avons comptabilisé ton vote :D

a.n'onyme : C'est noté ! :D

N'oubliez pas de lire les notes en bas de page !

* * *

><p><strong>Target 34 : La stalker assiste à un trial. Et découvre le secret de sa peluche favorite.<strong>

Je fronçais mes sourcils et restais par terre. Mes pensées circulaient à cent à l'heure et je me mis à réfléchir de toutes mes forces pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Voyons. Fon avait invité ses amis, les Arcobaleno (et non les Arrow Band Leno comme je le pensais), qui devaient faire passer des tests à Tsunaze et compagnie. En prenant mon bain avec Hime-chan (une des invitées en question. Était-elle une Arcobaleno également ? Bizarre, ils semblaient tous être des bébés sauf elle), Fon et le bébé à la capuche, mon adorable peluche avait fait un malaise sans raison et je m'étais empressée de l'emmener à l'hôpital pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Là, une fois Fon entre de bonnes mains, je m'étais promenée dans les couloirs à la recherche de mon frère (qui se trouvait également interné) et je m'étais retrouvée face à Kyouya-sama. Ce dernier m'avait frappée sans raisons (pas qu'il en ait besoin d'une pour me mordre à mort) et était ensuite parti après m'avoir quasiment ordonné de rester éloignée de Fon.

Raaah, je ne comprends toujours pas ! À force de réfléchir par terre, le soleil finit par se lever et moi par m'endormir à même le sol. Lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux car j'étais secouée sans ménagement, je me retrouvais face à un visage familier.

- Fon, marmonnais-je vaguement en essayant de ne pas me rendormir.

- Tsubaki-san, salua-t-il poliment en s'inclinant respectueusement dans sa petite tunique rouge.

Une seconde ! Lorsque je l'avais emmené à l'hôpital, il était seulement recouvert par une serviette, comme moi ! Alors, d'où venait cette tunique ?

- Lal s'en est chargé, expliqua alors Fon comme s'il avait lu mes pensées.

En même temps, je suis certaine que mon visage était suffisamment expressif pour qu'il comprenne ce que je pensais. Un sac en papier fut déposé devant moi et je levais des yeux interrogatifs vers le bébé qui me fit un gentil sourire.

- Elle a aussi apporté des vêtements pour vous, Tsubaki-san.

- Fon, m'exclamais-je en combattant les larmes d'émotions qui menaçaient de couler, Il faut que tu me présentes cette Lal pour que je la remercie comme il se doit !

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de la remercier, m'assura le jeune en continuant à m'adresser son doux sourire (un de ces jours, je vais avoir une hémorragie nasale...), La laisser dormir dans votre lit a été suffisant.

Ah. semblerait que je n'ai plus de lit... Enfin, ce n'est pas si grave. Maintenant que Kiyoshi-san, le père de Hibari-chan, était de retour, je pouvais venir à n'importe quelle heure à la maison de mon adorable et adoré Kyouya-sama et être accueillie comme une reine.

La montre de Fon se mit subitement à sonner et le bébé sursauta. Puis, sans même me laisser le temps d'en placer une, il me poussa avec ses petites mains vers la porte d'une chambre et me fit entrer de force pour après fermer bruyamment la porte.

- Je ne serais pas là ce soir, Tsubaki-san, me cria-t-il à travers la porte close, Alors ne préparez pas de plats pour moi !

Je hochais vaguement ma tête en poussant un grognement et enfilais rapidement les vêtements que Fon m'avait laissés avant de réaliser où je me trouvais réellement.

- Morpion, me lança l'adolescent qui était alité et recouvert de bandages de la tête aux pieds. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à poil ici ?

Mon imbécile de frère (qui m'avait manqué mine de rien) fronça ses sourcils et finit par lever sa main pour me couper dans mon élan. Je le regardais avec la bouche grande ouverte et attendis qu'il prenne à nouveau la parole.

- Ne parle pas, grogna-t-il en se frottant les paupières. Je parie que ça concerne ce crétin d'Hibari et je ne veux pas en entendre parler.

J'acquiesçais et finis par m'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit de mon frère. Puis, comme le temps passait lentement, que je m'ennuyais et qu'Akio ne disait rien d'intéressant (si ce n'est qu'il avait mal, la chochotte !), je me décidais à débuter une conversation constructive.

- Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ? demandais-je en baillant.

Hé, j'avais dormi par terre et dans le froid ! Il est normal que j'ai sommeil ! Mon imbécile de frère gigota avec gêne dans son lit et finit par se gratter nerveusement la nuque.

- J'ai discuté avec Hibari, marmonna-t-il à contrecœur. Et ça a mal tourné...

- Et pourquoi as-tu discuté avec Kyouya-sama ?

Akio toussota et finit par répondre en haussant la voix.

- Et toi alors ! Pourquoi colles-tu toujours Hibari ? Fon est un bien meilleur choix !

Je gardais le silence pendant un long moment avant de me lever et de tendre ma main pour la poser sur le front de mon crétin de frère.

- Tu n'as pourtant pas de fièvre, susurrais-je avec préoccupation. Mais tu dis des stupidités... Fon est BÉBÉ, Crétin Permanenté !

- Hey ! protesta mon imbécile de frangin, Ne t'en prends pas à mes cheveux, ils ne t'ont rien fait !

- Ils t'appartiennent, c'est suffisant, marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

Un long silence s'en suivit et nous restâmes tous les deux immobiles. Puis, une infirmière apparut dans la chambre et l'attitude de mon idiot de frère changea totalement. Il passa de crétin de frangin à crétin séducteur.

Eh oui, Akio a un petit problème (tout petit) avec la gente féminine. En gros, dès que c'est de sexe féminin, il traitera la personne (qu'elle soit animale ou humaine) avec tant d'attentions que celle-ci finira par céder à ses avances. D'après ma mère, il tiendrait ça de tonton Hideaki...

- Bonjour, susurra-t-il avec une (ridicule) voix rauque qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il n'avait pas fait que dormir pendant la nuit (ce qui était faux, bien sûr).

L'infirmière s'arrêta net et cilla plusieurs fois comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Non, elle ne rêvait pas, il y avait bien un jeune homme au visage plus qu'attrayant (je suis forcée de l'admettre. Akio a un beau visage... Maudits soient les gênes Sakata qu'il a hérités et que je n'ai pas eus!) qui venait de lui faire un clin d'œil séducteur. La femme rougit brusquement et se réfugia derrière son dossier pour ne plus croiser le regard digne d'un loup affamé de viande fraîche que lui dédiait mon imbécile de frère pendant que je soupirais avec ennui.

- Hum, murmura timidement l'infirmière en n'osant plus lever ses yeux (et une victime de plus des charmes de mon frangin, une!), Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous...

Je roulais mes yeux avec agacement en remarquant qu'il avait obtenu le numéro de la femme et ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter du futur de mon frangin. D'après le Natsume de dix ans dans le futur, Akio avait une petite-amie lorsqu'il était mort. Cela voulait dire qu'il vivait aux crochets de cette pauvre fille ?!

Mmm, une fois que toute cette affaire futuriste serait achevée, je m'empresserais d'avoir une longue conversation avec mon frère pour mettre au clair comment il devait traiter les femmes... Je revins subitement sur terre lorsqu'Akio mit sa main sur mon bras et me tira hors de l'hôpital.

- Où on va ? demandais-je tout en essayant de rester au même rythme que mon stupide frangin.

Après tout, ce dernier marchait très rapidement, limite courait, et ne m'avait rien dit depuis son petit numéro de séduction.

- D'après le gamin Hibari, marmonna l'imbécile permanenté, Il n'était pas à l'hôpital pendant les trois jours où tu as été absente. Et je l'ai vu à l'école. Dis-moi la vérité, Morpion.

Nous finîmes par nous arrêter au temple de Namimori et Akio me fit asseoir de force sur une des marches pour ensuite me surplomber avec un air autoritaire.

- En tant qu'aîné Sakata, déclara-t-il calmement, J'ai le devoir de m'assurer du bien-être de ma famille. Donc, je te le redemande Tsubaki. Où étais-tu pendant ces trois jours ?

Aïe, il avait sorti l'artillerie lourde. Akio savait très bien que je ne pouvais refuser de répondre maintenant qu'il avait sorti la carte du devoir familial. Cependant, j'avais auparavant promis à Shou-chan et Natsume que je ne dirais rien concernant le futur. Dans les temps anciens, lorsqu'un samouraï était coincé entre deux serments, il finissait généralement par se suicider honorablement pour ne pas faillir à son seigneur. Mais bon, nous étions à l'époque contemporaine et je tenais à ma vie. Sans oublier que les Sakata ne sont plus des samouraïs. Donc, je fis errer mes yeux sur les arbres qui environnaient le temple et me mis à la recherche d'une distraction.

Soudain, j'aperçus ce qui me parut être un tentacule de poulpe géant bouger à travers les feuilles d'un pin et je fus aussitôt sur mes pieds, courant vers l'endroit où se trouvait la créature. Akio poussa un cri et j'entendis des bruits de course derrière moi, sans doute avait-il décidé de me poursuivre pour s'assurer que je ne disparaîtrais pas une seconde fois.

Je finis par arriver dans une petite clairière où, étrangement, se trouvaient Kyouya-sama et ce bon vieux Mukuro. Plus un poulpe géant.

Je ne rigole pas. Cette bestiole était gigantesque et un homme vêtu d'une combinaison moulante se trouvait sur le "front" de la créature, son casque de motard sous le bras et un large sourire sur son visage terriblement fardé.

- Voici mon test, cria l'homme avec un baryton curieusement agréable malgré son apparence criarde. Le Vongola Decimo saura-t-il empêcher le massacre de ses fidèles gardiens ?!

Je m'avançais un peu avant de me raviser. Kyouya-sama avait sorti son aura meurtrière (n'ayant pas apprécié qu'on le qualifie de fidèle gardien) et c'était plus qu'une mauvaise idée de sortir à découvert. Surtout que cela allait faire des jours que je n'avais pas été à l'école.

Oui, la prochaine fois que je verrais Kyouya-sama, je devrais m'assurer qu'il était d'excellente humeur...

- Ah Tsubaka, appela une voix grave dans mon dos. Tu arrives juste à temps.

Je me retournais et aperçus un homme qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, habillé tout en noir et, surtout, portant un chapeau qui me paraissait plutôt familier.

- Vous êtes, murmurais-je en cillant pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas, Le père du sale gosse ?

- Non, refusa net l'adulte en continuant à faire ce petit sourire en coin que m'adressait continuellement le sale gosse au fedora. Je suis Reborn.

Tiens, il s'appelait comme le sale gosse. Sans doute étaient-ils pauvre dans leur famille, ne pas avoir d'argent pour se payer des noms différents... Ça ou ils manquaient cruellement d'imagination.

Je secouais ma tête et me rappelais subitement d'une chose (outre le fait que ce concentré de sensualité m'avait appelée avec ce surnom ridicule comme le faisait le sale gosse) que l'inconnu maintenant un peu plus connu (il s'appelait Reborn et était beau gosse. Cela suffisait) m'avait dit.

- J'arrive à temps pour quoi ? demandais-je.

Reborn me fit signe de le suivre et je m'empressais d'obéir. C'est qu'il avait une façon de parler qui me faisait croire que si je ne lui obéissais pas à quart-de-tour, il me ferait passer un sale quart d'heure... Pendant ce temps, Akio me suivit sans un mot, sans doute choqué de me voir obéir sans protester à un parfait inconnu.

- Le second trial a débuté, me raconta le dénommé Reborn alors que nous nous dirigions discrètement vers un buisson.

Je hochais simplement ma tête, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi l'homme me disait cela, et j'écarquillais mes yeux en remarquant que plusieurs personnes, toutes adultes et dans la vingtaine d'années, étaient également cachées derrière le buisson. Constatant qu'il y avait là une jolie jeune femme au regard brun et étrangement semblable à la femme que j'avais vu dans le futur chez Shou-chan avec les Vongola, je me tournais vers mon frère qui était toujours sur mes talons et lui saisis sans aucune douceur le bras.

- Tu la ferme et tu t'assis tranquillement, susurrais-je en plantant mes ongles dans la chair de mon cher frangin.

Ce dernier déglutit et acquiesça faiblement tout en s'asseyant le plus loin possible de la seule femme présente. Bien, il avait saisi le message. Une fois satisfaite et rassurée qu'il ne se jetterait pas dans la conquête de l'inconnue aux yeux bruns et aux cicatrices, je me tournais vers Reborn (qui m'avait regardée pendant tout ce temps avec le même sourire que le sale gosse au fedora) et remarquais l'éclat malicieux de ses yeux sombres.

- Quoi ? demandais-je avec un air peu agréable.

- Rien, fit-il alors qu'il était plus qu'évident qu'il retenait un rire, Je pensais juste à la surprise qu'aurait notre ami en te voyant parmi nous...

J'arquais un sourcil curieux et observais sur les visages (séduisants en plus) de toutes les personnes présentes un sourire entendu. D'accord, il semblerait que je sois l'objet d'une blague dont j'ignorais les composants... Ce qui n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau, malheureusement. (J'ai l'habitude des petites piques de mes chers camarades de classes jalouses de ma proximité avec le sublissime Hibari-chan)

- Il devrait être sur le point d'arriver, murmura Reborn.

Un jeune homme, les cheveux blonds et les yeux quasiment de la même couleur que ceux d'Akio, gloussa faiblement et la femme le frappa sans aucune douceur à la tête. Ce faisant, je constatais que le jeune avait un bandana dans les cheveux et cela me rappela celui du bébé, Colonello, qui était identique.

Soudain, les feuilles bruissèrent et, pendant que devant nous Tsunaze (ou plutôt Tsunayoshi vu qu'il était en mode sexy) atterrissait devant Hibari-chan et Mukuro, un homme se posa avec une infinie délicatesse sur la couverture qui nous servait de siège.

J'ouvris largement mes yeux et contemplais en silence le pantalon blanc ample, la tunique rouge sang et la longue chevelure retenue en une fine tresse de jais. Puis, mes yeux se posèrent sur le visage pâle aux traits familiers et aux orbes bruns et je hoquetais de surprise.

- Fon ?

Devant moi, l'adulte croisa mon regard et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, comme le faisait Kyouya-sama lorsqu'il était immensément surpris.

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin des Haru Haru Interviews.<strong>

- Hahi ! s'exclama avec force Haru en sautillant sur la scène qui venait d'être installée dans la chambre de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nous voilà une semaine après l'avoir annoncé dans le coin des Haru Haru Interviews !

Un toux ennuyée interrompit aussitôt la jeune fille énergique qui se tourna vers la personne qui venait de faire du bruit. Comme par hasard, c'était Sakata Tsubaki, vêtue de son habituel uniforme déchiré (elle venait de se faire mordre à mort par Hibari) et avec la typique expression de dédain qu'elle affichait en présence de la fanatique des cosplays.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ce coin s'appelle les Haru Haru Interviews ? demanda-t-elle avec une intonation glaciale. Que je sache, tu n'es pas la seule à les fair...

Cependant, elle fut aussitôt coupée car une balle la frappa de plein fouet au visage et la réputée stalker du tout aussi réputé Hibari Kyouya s'effondra sans la moindre grâce sur le sol poisseux (Lambo n'avait jamais été un enfant particulièrement propre. Surtout dans la chambre de Tsuna).

- Ferme-la, Tsubaka, déclara un bébé portant un chapeau et un costume élégant. Je suis déjà de mauvaise humeur suite à un certain sondage alors n'empire pas ton cas...

- Reborn-chan ! salua Haru avec un large sourire tout en agitant son micro pour saluer le gamin qui venait de sortir de nulle part en même temps que son fauteuil olive. De quel sondage parles-tu ?

- Un ridicule sondage qui me concerne, fit Reborn en grinçant des dents tout en fusillant de ses yeux noirs le corps informe de Tsubaki. Et qui la concerne également.

Puis, après un petit silence durant lequel le bébé continua à maudire à voix basse les lecteurs d'une certaine histoire, il se rappela subitement la raison pour laquelle il était venu ennuyer Tsubaki et prit la parole.

- Haru, dit-il calmement. N'avais-tu pas une personne à interviewer ?

La jeune poussa une exclamation horrifiée et s'empressa de saisir son micro pour crier de toutes ses forces (réveillant de ce fait la stalker qui dormait paisiblement à côté des hauts-parleurs).

-HAHI ! L'INVITÉ D'AUJOURD'HUI EST HIBARI KIYOSHI !

- ARGH ! beugla à son tour Tsubaki en se couvrant les oreilles qui saignaient.

Pendant ce temps, l'invité en question descendit dans la petite cage et se contenta de faire un large sourire béat en apercevant la jeune Sakata qui continuait à se rouler par terre tout en s'égosillant comme un cochon que l'on égorge.

- TSU-CHWAN ! hurla Hibari Kiyoshi en bougeant largement ses bras pour attirer l'attention de l'adolescente.

Sans succès vu que cette dernière était sourde suite à l'explosion de ses tympans grâce aux cris de Haru.

- TSU-CHWAN, retenta l'adulte en forcissant sa voix (créant de ce fait des ondes sonores qui envoyèrent voler le chapeau de Reborn), PAPOUNET EST LÀ !

Le bébé sortit de sa poche son fidèle caméléon et le transforma en une paire de boules Quiès pour éviter ainsi de souffrir du même sort que Tsubaki.

- Hahi ! fit Haru en s'approchant prudemment de l'homme qui se démenait pour sortir de sa cage et ainsi aller enlacer la stalker. Vous n'êtes absolument pas comme je vous avais imaginé, Hibari-san ! Je vous pensais plus effrayant, comme votre fils !

Kiyoshi cessa d'essayer de forcer la serrure de la cage et se tourna vers la jeune fille pour l'observer avec un regard critique et glacial qui ressemblait énormément à ceux que jetaient constamment son fils.

- Finalement, déglutit Haru en reculant lentement. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre fils...

- Ce n'est pas bien, marmonna l'adulte en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Hahi ? s'étonna l'adolescente en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hibari-san ?

- Cette robe ! finit par crier Kiyoshi en désignant la robe que portait Haru. Voilà ce qui ne va pas ! Ce jaune est tout simplement hideux ! Ma Tsu-chwan ne porterait jamais ça !

Reborn soupira et effaça Hibari Kiyoshi de sa liste de futurs membres de la famille Vongola. Pas besoin d'un cinglé en plus. (Qui plus est, un cinglé qui hurlait constamment. Ils avaient déjà Ryohei.)

- Quoiqu'il en soit, bredouilla Haru en essayant d'ignorer les regards assassins que lançait l'homme à sa robe jaune poussin. J'ai une question pour vous, Hibari-san !

- Je suis toute ouïe, répondit poliment ce dernier sans cesser de fusiller des yeux les vêtements de la jeune fille.

- Cette question provient d'une lettre que Tsubaki-san a choisie personnellement, expliqua Haru en saisissant une enveloppe pendant qu'une aura ravie apparaissait autour de Kiyoshi.

- TSU-CHWAN ! couina de bonheur celui-ci. PAPOUNET EST RAVI DE VOIR QUE TU PENSES À LUI !

- ARGH, rétorqua la stalker qui pendant tout ce temps avait continué à se rouler de douleur.

- Donc, toussota l'autre fille pour rappeler à son invité que c'était elle qui posait les questions. Hibari-san, donniez-vous des baisers à votre garçon avant ? Si oui, le faites-vous toujours ?

Hibari Kiyoshi se gratta pensivement le point de beauté sous son œil droit et bailla ensuite. Puis, il regarda l'heure sur sa montre et se mit à se tourner les pouces sans grand enthousiasme.

- Moi qui voulait une question concernant Tsubaki, grommela-t-il.

- Donc ? insista Haru en le regardant avec des yeux décidés. Oui ou non ?

L'homme se mit à acquiescer. Et ensuite à secouer sa tête négativement. Pour enfin se décider et ne plus rien faire.

- Mais quelle est votre réponse ? s'agaça la jeune fille en gonflant ses joues avec contrariété.

- PUB, la coupa alors Rebron en faisait descendre le rideau qui s'écrasa sur Tsubaki.

Celle-ci poussa un gargouillement d'agonie et finit par garder le silence.

- Reborn, murmura alors la voix de Tsuna qui provenait des coulisses. Tu lui en voulais vraiment pour le sondage, pas vrai ?

* * *

><p><strong>Les Faits Divers de Stalker della Nuvola<strong> : Au départ, le personnage de Natsume a été créé pour faire un triangle amoureux. Puis, il est devenu le cousin psychopathe que nous connaissons tous et qui ne ressent qu'une affection fraternelle pour Tsubaki.  
>Oui, il la considère comme son <em>grand frère<em>. J'insiste sur le dernier mot.

* * *

><p>Donc, comme Reborn l'a si bien annoncé, les résultats du Poll font un peu peur. Pourquoi ?<br>Parce qu'il y a une égalité effrayante. Eh oui, chaque fois qu'il y a une légère avance, elle disparait dans les heures qui suivent... En gros, je ne sais toujours pas quel couple faire. Et cela se ressent parmi les personnages (suffit de voir la réaction de Reborn :D)

Voilà pourquoi je souhaiterai que ceux qui n'ont toujours pas voté le fasse. Et que ceux qui ont voté m'expliquent par review pourquoi (ça m'inspirera pour écrire sur le couple ;D)

Aussi non, le prochain invité pour les Interviews sera Byakuran. N'hésitez pas à poser des questions farfelues !


	37. Target 35

Comme prévu, on poste désormais le samedi ! Sinon, nous avons fermé le poll et le grand vainqueur a été... Je pense que vous le savez déjà ;D

yrliria : J'aimerais bien te donner Akio mais pour cela, il faudra d'abord passer avant moi. Oui, je suis également complètement dingue de lui :D Aussi non, j'ai beaucoup aimé ta raison pour le couple Fon-Tsubaki. Et, nous connaissons bien Durarara donc la comparaison m'a bien fait rire XD

a.n'onyme : Oh, tu peux sous-entendre qu'il y a une relation entre Akio et Hibari. Tu n'es pas la seule personne à le croire, d'ailleurs XD Aussi non, Akio et Hibari sont proches (plus qu'ils ne veulent l'avouer) mais ils ne se supportent pas pour l'instant. J'imagine que dans le futur, ils sauront mettre de côté leur fierté et seront de bons amis. S'ils arrivent à mettre leur fierté de côté, bien sûr...

Coconut: Je vois que l'image t'a particulièrement plue XD Aussi non, le couple Hibari-Akio semble plutôt apprécié dans cette histoire. Peut-être devrais-je le rendre réel... ;D

Nezu-chan: Ton vote a été pris en compte et a été décisif :D

N'oubliez pas de lire la note en bas de page, elle est importante ! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 35 : La stalker se lance dans une course-poursuite. (À nouveau.)<strong>

Il va sans dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi surprise. Sauf peut-être la fois où je me suis rendue compte que Kyouya-sama ne tenait pas l'alcool et qu'il était vachement plus conciliant saoul. (Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...)

Parce que, si jamais tu as oublié, je me trouvais en face de la version adulte (et donc mille fois plus sexy) de ma peluche favorite. Fon.

Ainsi, pendant que Tsunaze arrêtait avec un charisme que je lui ignorais Kyouya-sama et Mukuro dans leur élan meurtrier, j'assistais à une véritable scène de cinéma. Ou plutôt, je faisais partie de cette scène.

- Passe-moi le pop-corn, entendis-je clairement dans mon dos.

Sachant parfaitement qui avait dit cela (Reborn, qui d'autre?), je ne me tournais pas et gardais mes yeux posés sur le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant moi. Ce dernier avait un visage séduisant (une beauté angélique. Ou même démoniaque!) digne des membres de la famille Hibari ainsi que les vêtements que portait à longueur de journée Fon.

- Fon, répétais-je lentement et à voix basse comme si j'avais peur de l'effrayer en parlant trop fort, Est-ce bien toi ?

- Oooooh, ça se gâte ! s'exclama le dénommé Reborn (serait-ce le sale gosse en forme adulte ? Il est aussi agaçant que ce dernier et cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Après tout, j'étais bien allée dans le futur), Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- Mu, fit une personne entièrement recouverte par un lourd manteau sombre, Il va la laisser dans le vent...

- J'en doute, murmura un homme aux cheveux verts et au regard de scientifique fou (qui était vachement aidé par la chemise blanche de docteur et les lourdes lunettes rectangulaires). Ce n'est pas dans son caractèr...

L'individu fut coupé net dans sa phrase par une violente bourrasque qui le frappa de plein fouet. Les yeux écarquillés, je vis l'homme devant moi, celui que je pensais être Fon, remettre son pied droit sur le sol et incliner doucement sa tête vers moi.

- Je me nomme Kaze, fit-il avec une voix terriblement semblable à celle de Kiyoshi-san (lorsque ce dernier ne parlait pas comme s'il était composé d'hélium pur).

Ah, ce n'était donc pas Fon. Mais alors, qui ? Il ressemblait tellement à ce bébé adorable ! Jusque dans la façon que Fon avait de me regarder, cet inconnu avait les mêmes mouvements ! Et puis, ces yeux doux et à la fois sexy, il n'y avait que Fon qui les possédait ! À moins que... Je me tendis et sautais devant l'homme pour ensuite saisir le haut de sa tunique rouge et tirer avec force. Comme s'il avait deviné ce que j'avais derrière la tête, Kaze-san me prit par le poignet et appuya doucement sur certains nerfs pour me forcer à le lâcher.

- Non, fit-il doucement avec sa voix si semblable à celle d'Hibari-chan et de Kiyoshi-san.

Faisant une moue gênée, (j'avais tout de même quasiment agressé un beau gosse!), je m'éloignais lentement de Kaze-san et m'installais aux côtés de mon frère. Ce dernier avait la bouche entrouverte et ses yeux bleus écarquillés. Après un silence uniquement meublé par le son de nos respirations et celui du combat de l'autre côté du buisson, une personne finit par prendre la parole.

C'était un homme aux cheveux violets aussi ébouriffés que ceux de Tsunaze et au visage recouvert de maquillage (comme le bébé au casque de motard que j'hébergeais depuis deux jours). Cependant, sous cette couche de make-up et de piercings, il y avait un beau gosse. Crois-moi, mon instinct de stalker n'arrêtait pas de sonner face à lui.

- Alors, caqueta-t-il avec son baryton particulier. Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon trial, sempaï ?

Un long silence inintéressé suivit et la jeune femme (que j'avais également vue dans le futur) se redressa vivement en faisant une mine catastrophée.

- Le trial ! dit-elle en fronçant ses fins sourcils. Sawada a réussi ?

- Il a fait preuve d'un charisme digne d'un boss, affirma l'homme maquillé.

Cependant, personne ne lui prêta attention car l'individu nommé Reborn (comme le bébé homonyme qui lui ressemblait autant) avait pris la parole en même temps. Même si ce qu'il disait était bien moins intéressant que ce que nous avait annoncé le gars au léger problème de maquillage (peut-être un petit problème d'auto-estime... Je vais lui conseiller le psychologue que n'arrête pas de me conseiller Kyouya-sama par l'intermédiaire de Tsuya-chan).

- Le temps s'est écoulé, annonça Reborn. Que vas-tu faire, Kaze-_kun_ ?

L'interpellé sursauta comme s'il avait été piqué par une guêpe et il se mit à nouveau sur pied. Puis, virevoltant avec la grâce d'une ballerine (mais en une version bien plus sexy et virile malgré ses cheveux longs), Kaze-san fit une élégante courbette en direction des adultes encore assis sur la couverture et s'en alla en un bond. Disparaissant dans la frondaison des arbres, il ne laissa derrière lui qu'une impression qu'un beau gosse avait été à mes côtés et une légère brise sentant le thé suave et rafraîchissant mes sens (comme l'odeur de Fon d'ailleurs).

Un ricanement parcourut les adultes restants et je les contemplais sans comprendre. Soudain, alors que le type au maquillage un peu trop prononcé protestait vivement en arguant que ses sempaï l'ignoraient tout le temps, Akio se leva sans un mot et se mit à courir en direction de l'endroit où était parti Kaze-san.

- Hey ! appelais-je en me jetant à la poursuite de mon crétin de frangin. Où vas-tu ?!

Nous passâmes, dans notre course effrénée, devant Kyouya-sama et Tsunaze qui semblaient se faire un duel de regards (bon, d'accord. Hibari-chan jetait son regard méprisant à Tsunaze qui tremblait d'horreur en appelant à grands cris le sale gosse) et nous les ignorâmes avec la classe innée des Sakata. C'est-à-dire qu'Akio trébucha aux pieds de Kyouya-sama et fonça, la tête la première suite à son élan, vers l'estomac de mon cher fiancé. Ce dernier, avec la vivacité de réflexes qui le caractérisait si bien, flanqua un coup de tonfa (Fred, le retour!) dans la tête de mon crétin de frangin et le mit de ce fait à terre. Cependant, Akio n'était pas si facilement battu car, même s'il avait été auparavant alité, il n'en était pas moins un Sakata. Donc, sans même sourciller, il se remit sur ses pieds une fois que sa tête heurta violemment le sol de la forêt de Namimori et continua à courir comme une flèche.

Tout cela s'était passé en moins de deux secondes.

Comme je voulais à tout prix continuer à filer mon frère qui se comportait bien étrangement, je traçais à travers la clairière où se trouvaient Kyouya-sama et Tsunaze pour ensuite faire un dérapage contrôlé en remarquant une chose. Un tonfa se trouvait entre moi et l'objet de ma poursuite.

En temps normal, je n'aurai pas hésité et je me serais arrêtée pour converser aimablement avec Hibari-chan et essayer (je dis bien essayer) d'éviter ses coups de tonfas qui ne manquaient pas de mordant (ouh, le joli jeu de mots!).  
>En temps normal. Parce que là, j'avais mon frère comme cible. Oui, ce crétin de frangin qui s'était comporté si étrangement depuis qu'il avait aperçu Kaze-san (serait-il amoureux?), cet imbécile sans cervelle qui me servait de frère et qui était un séducteur compulsif.<br>Or, le plus important pour un Sakata, c'est la famille. Et peu importe à quel point cette famille est stupide, gloutonne, pingre, séductrice compulsive, violente ou que sais-je d'autre. La famille avant tout.

Ainsi, sans même y penser deux fois, je continuais à courir vers les tonfas de Kyouya-sama et empoignais sans hésitation Fred pour ensuite m'appuyer dessus et faire un saut dans les airs. Avec la force de l'habitude créée en des siècles d'entraînement pour éviter les tonfas de Hibari-chan, je me courbais dans les airs et atterris souplement derrière mon sublime fiancé. Celui-ci se tourna vivement vers moi, ses yeux brillant avec un éclat meurtrier et il entrouvrit ses lèvres en un sourire assassin.

- Sakata Tsubaki, me susurra-t-il amoureusement (d'accord, il parla normalement avec son intonation calme et meurtrière à la fois. Comment faisait-il?). Pour avoir séché deux jours d'affilé, tu seras mordue à mort.

J'arquais un sourcil et agitais mollement ma main tout en reculant lentement pour ne pas braquer Hibari-chan.

- Kyouya-sama, déclarais-je avec une intonation apaisante (comme le faisaient Natsume ou Fon pour me calmer lorsque je partais dans une de mes longues diatribes sur les bienfaits de l'existence de Hibari-chan). Il est temps que nous posions des limites dans notre relation.

Ignorant l'air estomaqué de Tsunaze (ce dernier allait finir par mourir d'une crise cardiaque s'il continuait à être si facilement impressionné), je jetais un coup d'œil à la silhouette d'Akio et fis une grimace en remarquant qu'il était quasiment hors de ma vision (qui était pourtant très perçante grâce à mes facultés affûtées de stalker).

- Poser des limites, répéta lentement Kyouya-sama comme s'il n'avait jamais auparavant entendu de pareils mots. Dans ce cas, nous devrions commencer au plus vite.

Je remarquais distraitement (je ne sais me concentrer que sur une seule chose à la fois. Donc, je n'accordais qu'une infime portion d'attention à mon magnifique interlocuteur qui méritait bien plus. Stupide Akio) qu'un sourire meurtrier adornait les lèvres séduisantes.

- Limite n°1, continua ce diable de séduction (hum...). Tout élève de Namimori sera sanctionné s'il ne porte pas son uniforme. Limite n°2 : tout élève de Namimori sera sanctionné s'il n'assiste pas aux cours. Limite n°3...

Sourcillant, j'ignorais le fait que Hibari-chan avait commencé à me réciter le règlement d'ordre intérieur de l'école de Namimori et ouvris à mon tour la bouche.

- Limite n°3, le coupais-je sans pitié. Ne jamais interrompre une affaire familiale Sakata.

Puis, profitant de la surprise de Kyouya-sama (il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le contredise. Surtout venant de moi), je sautais en arrière et saisit dans mon élan une branche basse. Sur ce, en serrant mes dents et en utilisant mes faibles petits muscles, je me hissais sur la branche et contemplais depuis mon perchoir le visage encore un peu choqué de mon sexyssime fiancé. Ensuite, sans plus me soucier de mes actions qui venaient sans doute de détruire des années de difficiles et persévérantes labeurs, je me mis à sauter de branches en branches (me voilà la nouvelle Tarzan. À moins que ce soit Jane?) en recherchant avec ardeur les cheveux blonds-noirs (les racines réapparaissaient de plus en plus) de mon crétin de frangin.

* * *

><p><strong>Les Haru Haru Interviews !<strong>

- Hahi ! s'exclama Haru en apparaissant sur la scène avec son habituelle robe jaune poussin. Me revoici pour vous présenter les _dangerous_ invités !

Un reniflement moqueur retentit dans la chambre et les yeux de biches de la présentatrice se tournèrent vers un coin où émanaient des ondes menaçantes.

- Elle a vraiment besoin d'un coin où on dit deux fois son nom ? marmonna Tsubaki en traçant des malédictions sur le parquet de la pièce (pendant que Tsuna, le propriétaire de la chambre, fondait en larmes suite aux dégâts irréversibles). Faudrait qu'on lui apprenne où est sa place...

Cependant, et heureusement pour le sort de Haru, un petit pied rencontra le front de la stalker et l'envoya voler dans les airs pour ensuite atterrir sur la scène. Maculant de ce fait la robe jaune de Haru de sang frais.

- Hahi ! hurla cette dernière en se couvrant les yeux. Sakata-san est également _dangerous_ !

- Sale gosse, siffla la stalker en tentant sans succès de se redresser au milieu de la mare de sang. Je me vengerais...

- On y croît, Tsubaka, la nargua le propriétaire du pied qui l'avait envoyée voler dans les airs si joliment. Maintenant, faites l'interview. Et sans éclats ou alors...

Les yeux sombres du bébé luisirent avec un éclat démoniaque et Tsubaki acquiesça vivement sa tête tout en essuyant prestement le sang sur la scène.

Enfin prêtes, les deux jeunes filles appuyèrent sur le bouton qui ferait descendre leur invité et l'accueillirent comme il le méritait.

- Hahi ! fit Haru avec des yeux étincelants. Byakuran-san n'est pas aussi effrayant que le disait Tsuna-san !

- BYAKURAN ! beugla la stalker en saisissant son micro pour ensuite le jeter à la figure de l'invité. RENDS-MOI MON INNOCENCE !

- Arara~ déclara avec un ton chantant ce dernier en attrapant au vol l'objet. Tu es toujours aussi enthousiaste, Tsu-chan ! Ça me rappelle la fois où tu m'as arraché les vêtements avec tes dents et que nous avo...

- ARGH ! hurla Tsubaki en se bouchant les oreilles. Mais faites-le taire !

Constatant que sa collègue ne l'aiderait pas, Haru décida de passer aux choses sérieuses et serra avec force son micro.

- By-byakuran-san, appela-t-elle avec une voix tremblante.

Le jeune homme cessa brièvement de choquer à vie l'héritière Sakata et se tourna vers l'intervieweuse avec un large sourire.

- J'ai une question pour vous ! continua avec plus d'assurance la brune. Et choisie personnellement par Sakata-san !

- Hum ? fit Byakuran en élargissant son sourire avec un sourcil arqué par curiosité. Par Tsu-chan ?

- Donc, inspira profondément Haru. Vos cheveux, sont-ils blancs suite à une trop grande ingestion de marshmallows ?

Un air sombre apparut progressivement sur le visage toujours souriant du Boss des Millefiore et ce dernier tourna ses yeux violets vers Tsubaki qui était recroquevillé, en état de choc, dans un coin sombre de la scène.

- Plutôt effronté de ta part, Tsu-chan, susurra gaiement Byakuran tout en sortant son anneau et en l'incendiant. Je vais devoir te réexpliquer pourquoi cette question aborde un thème plutôt sensible~

Les yeux de la stalker s'élargirent de frayeur et elle s'enfuit en beuglant de toutes ses forces, espérant visiblement éloigner son poursuivant par ses cris. Cependant, ce fut sans succès vu que le Millefiore avait des ailes.

- Ha... hi ? s'étonna Haru en constatant qu'elle se retrouvait seule sur scène (Reborn ayant suivi Tsubaki et Byakuran pour les filmer).

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant que la brune essayait de comprendre comment une simple interview avait pu dérailler en si peu de temps. Puis, elle décida d'abréger ses souffrances.

- C'étaient les Haru Haru Interviews ! sourit-elle largement. Avec comme invité Byakuran-san ! See you again, desu !

- NE T'APPROCHE PAS, PERVERT, hurla au loin Tsubaki.

- Arara, Tsu-chan, répondit joyeusement Byakuran en voletant autour de celle-ci. Alors que nous avons fait _ceci_ et _cela_...

**Prochain invité** : Akio.  
>Posez vos questions les plus farfelues possibles ! ;D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Les Faits Divers de Stalker della Nuvola <strong>: Lorsque Tsubaki (du présent) résida pendant une semaine chez les Millefiore, elle teignit les cheveux de Byakuran. La couleur ?

Aussi non, je vous annonce que le gagnant du sondage est Fon !  
>Pour ceux qui voulaient voir Reborn avec Tsubaki, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils seront tout de même proches (mais pas autant que Fon et elle ;D)<p> 


	38. Target 36

Bien le bonjour ! Comme d'habitude, nous tenons à remercier les personnes qui ont commenté, ça nous a aidé à tenir le coup face à cette terrible nouvelle... Eh oui, Reborn est terminé...  
>Aussi non, en changeant totalement de sujet, avant d'écrire cette histoire, j'appréciais Haru. Désormais, ce n'est plus le cas... Je suis bonne à enfermer ;D<p>

yliria : Les raisons de Fon sont étranges mais seront expliquées plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin... Aussi non, vu que le coin de la Stalker te manque tant que ça, je tiens à t'annoncer que dès que nous atteindrons les 300 reviews, il reviendra ! :D Et tu as vu juste pour les cheveux de Byakuran, ils étaient roses ;D

Coconut : Je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer que, comme les sujets évoqués dans ta questions dépassaient le rating fixé, Tsubaki n'a pu prendre celle-ci... (À son grand regret d'ailleurs ;D) Et je suis contente de voir que nous sommes du même avis ! Kyouyakio FTW !

little k : Tu es fortement conseillée à suivre la lecture des aventures extra-ordinaire/vagantes de notre stalker favorite ;D

N'oubliez pas de lire les notes en bas de page !

* * *

><p><strong>Target 36 : La stalker assiste à une tea-party pour le moins intéressante.<strong>

Après m'être balancée de liane en liane comme la réincarnation de Tarzan que j'étais, je finis par arriver au bout de la forêt et donc, je fus à court de lianes. Ce qui fit que je me retrouvais dans les airs, sans aucune branche pour me rattraper et fis une longue et douloureusement courte chute.

Maudissant intérieurement Akio (parce que ce crétin était le coupable de toutes mes souffrances en plus!), je tentais sans grand succès, il faut l'admettre, de me remettre sur pied et finis par baisser les bras. Étendue comme une poupée de chiffon à qui l'on avait coupé les fils, je fermais les yeux et tendis l'oreille pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un bon samaritain dans les alentours. Cependant, la seule chose que j'entendis fut la voix désagréablement familière d'un certain crétin.

- Attends ! hurlait-il à pleins poumons.

Une déflagration lointaine retentit et je sentis mes os, pourtant semblables à de la gelée suite à ma violente chute, trembler sous l'onde de choc toutefois éloignée. Un hoquet horrifié résonna dans la forêt et je fronçais mes sourcils en réalisant que c'était mon crétin de frère qui l'avait poussé.

- Tu es..., fit-il avec une voix méfiante et à la fois hallucinée. Mais comment est-ce possible ?! Explique-toi !

Une voix douce et légère comme la brise retentit et je dus tendre l'oreille pour déchiffrer ce que la deuxième personne disait. Toutefois, mes esprits, encore embrumés par la chute, n'arrivaient pas à mettre un nom sur l'individu qui parlait. Il était mâle, ça, c'était indiscutable. Mais cette façon de parler et cette voix grave se mélangeaient dans ma tête sans arriver à se poser sur un visage.

- Akio-san, disait la deuxième personne. Vous n'auriez pas du voir ça.

- Eh bien, je l'ai vu, déclara avec fougue mon imbécile de frangin. Et maintenant que ça a été mis au clair, dis-moi ce que tu prévois de faire avec ma sœur !

Hein ? En quoi étais-je concernée dans cette conversation ? Je voulus me lever mais ne parvint qu'à bouger faiblement mes doigts. Puis, j'entendis des pas légers et vifs qui ne faisaient que bruire légèrement les feuilles mortes de la forêt. Une seule personne marchait ainsi dans toute la ville de Namimori. Et c'était justement la personne que j'avais enragée auparavant.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant mon nez et je fermais résolument mes yeux pour ne pas contempler le visage de mon bourreau. Quelque chose de dur heurta mon front et je me mis à prier pour que ce ne soit qu'un vulgaire bâton. Tout plutôt que Fred le tonfa.

La personne soupira avec ennui en voyant que j'étais totalement KO et s'en alla prestement. Je poussais un léger soupir de soulagement et réalisais ensuite que j'avais perdu l'occasion pour me sortir de ce pétrin. À savoir, être complètement paralysée dans la forêt.

Les heures passèrent et je vis avec effroi les ombres s'allonger et la lumière s'en aller. Bientôt, je serais totalement plongée dans le noir et complètement sans défenses. Où étaient les Bubble Gums lorsque j'en avais besoin ? (Quoique, vu qu'elles ne savent pas se battre...)

Soudain, j'entendis une branche craquer à ma gauche et je tournais difficilement, les vertèbres de ma nuque craquant en protestation, ma tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Autant voir l'animal qui m'achèverait, non ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je pus enfin distinguer la bête qui avait provoqué ce craquement de brindille et je dus retenir ma respiration pour ne pas pousser un cri d'horreur. Devant moi, se trouvait mon pire cauchemar.

- TSU-CHWAN ! beugla Kiyoshi-san en se jetant à mon cou, KYOUYA M'A DIT QUE TU ÉTAIS BLESSÉE ! PAPOUNET ÉTAIT TRÈS INQUIET !

- Argh, répondis-je simplement en m'évanouissant dans les bras du père de mon fiancé.

Je crois que Kyouya-sama m'en voulait énormément. Parce que, pour avoir adressé la parole à son père qu'il méprisait depuis que Kiyoshi-san avait publiquement déclaré qu'il adorait la couleur rose, il fallait que Hibari-chan soit de très mauvaise humeur. Ou alors qu'il souhaite réellement que je périsse dans d'atroces souffrances. (N'est-il pas adorable ?)

Lorsque je récupérais mes sens, j'eus la grande surprise de réaliser que, de un, j'étais allongée dans un futon qui ne m'appartenait pas. De deux, j'étais habillée avec un élégant kimono en soie blanche et aux bordures bleu ciel. De trois, je n'étais ni dans la forêt, ni chez moi. Et de quatre, un homme m'utilisait comme une peluche. Comprenant enfin ce que ressentait Fon (avec toutes les fois que je me suis réveillée en serrant cet adorable bébé contre mon torse ! Maintenant que j'ai vécu ce qu'il subit nuit après nuit, je ne peux que féliciter sa patience de martyr), je tentais sans grand succès d'enlever les bras musclés de l'endormi et finis par me résoudre à attendre le réveil de ce dernier.

Bien sûr, je ne songeais même pas à le réveiller en le frappant sur la tête et ce, pour une seule raison. Cet homme était Hibari Kiyoshi. Et bon, s'il lui arrivait de se comporter comme un enfant hyperactif qui avait bu trop de caféine, il n'en était pas moins le père de Kyouya-sama. Et celui qui avait enseigné à mon adorablement grognon de fiancé à se battre. Et Kiyoshi-san n'avait pas le réveil facile. Pas du tout.

Finalement, le Bel au Bois Dormant se réveilla et dès qu'il remarqua que j'avais les yeux ouverts, il se mit à pleurnicher (imagine un peu mon choc. Voir la copie conforme de Kyouya-sama pleurer sans aucune honte).

- WAAAAAH, se lamenta Kiyoshi-san. J'AI CRU QUE TSU-CHWAN ALLAIT MOURIR ! WAAAAH !

N'en pouvant plus qu'il hurle alors que je ne me trouvais qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, je finis par mettre mes mains sur ses lèvres et poussais un soupir de soulagement en écoutant les grognements que poussait l'homme. Les portes de la chambre où je me trouvais s'ouvrirent brusquement et je me tournais pour contempler avec surprise le visage ennuyé d'Akiko-sama. Cette dernière était vêtue d'un yukata couleur d'automne et ses yeux gris-bleus (ceux de Kyouya-sama!) étincelaient avec une émotion soigneusement contenue.

- J'ai cru entendre Kiyoshi-san, dit-elle en s'avançant dans la chambre pour ensuite s'asseoir élégamment à nos côtés. Je suis contente de voir que tu t'es rapidement récupérée, Tsu-chan.

J'ouvris ma bouche pour parler avant de me raviser. Je me rappelais encore des corrections de cette élégante dame lorsque je faisais des erreurs de prononciation. Et, dans mon état encore un peu somnolent, je craignais plus que tout au monde d'avoir des problèmes pour parler correctement. Après avoir tourné sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche, je finis par prendre la parole.

- Depuis quand suis-je ici ? demandais-je poliment.

Kiyoshi se mit à pleurer encore plus fort et je dus me résoudre à enlever mes mains de sa bouche. (Pas envie d'être recouverte de sa morve). Akiko-sama caressa doucement la chevelure de son mari et je détournais prudemment les yeux pour ne pas gêner le couple dans ce moment d'intimité.

- Tu as dormi une journée entière, annonça finalement la mère de Kyouya-sama.

J'élargis encore plus mes yeux et me redressais brutalement sur le futon. Des morceaux de kimono et de matelas volèrent en tous sens et je fus au pas de la porte en moins d'une seconde. Cependant, alors que j'allais franchir la sortie de la chambre et me diriger vers la porte principale de la maisonnée Hibari, je fus forcée à m'arrêter net. Car deux armes, un naginata et un katana pour être plus précise (eh oui, je m'y connais en armes parce qu'Akiko-sama m'a bourré le crâne avec ses connaissances lorsque j'étais petite), étaient dirigées vers mon cou. Déglutissant bruyamment, je me tournais lentement vers les deux adultes qui pointaient vers moi leurs armes favorites et je ne pus qu'admettre que j'étais cuite.

- A-Akiko-sama ? bégayais-je en louchant sur le fil aiguisé des deux lames qui frôlaient mon cou.

- Qu'y a-t-il, mon ange ? répondit gentiment la matriarche en ne cillant pas.

- Pourquoi me menacez-vous ? demandais-je calmement en essayant de ne pas perdre le contrôle de mes cordes vocales.

- Parce que nous avons promis que tu ne sortirais pas de cette chambre, expliqua Kiyoshi-san avec sa voix grave (si la situation n'aurait pas été aussi grave, j'aurais bavé en l'entendant parler ainsi).

- Et à qui avez-vous promis cela ? fis-je en continuant la ronde de questions-réponses qui semblaient sans fin.

- Voyons, Tsu-chan, susurra toujours aussi aimablement Akiko-sama en caressant de la lame de son naginata mon cou. Tu es pourtant bien placée pour savoir que les affaires de famille sont primordiales.

Je retins mon souffle et ignorais du mieux que je le pus la goutte de sang qui perla sur mon cou. Devant moi, Kiyoshi-san me regarda avec ses yeux verts-bleutés qui brillaient sans pitié et je me rappelais soudain qu'il était le père de Kyouya-sama. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais été dans ses bonnes grâces et je n'avais eu droit qu'à la facette exubérante et gamine de l'adulte. Cependant, j'avais là l'homme qui avait su séduire Akiko-sama en une semaine.

- Est-ce que, hésitais-je en décidant que ce serait ma dernière question avant que je remette les armes. Est-ce que c'est Kaze-san qui vous l'a demandé ?

Les yeux verts-bleutés s'élargirent imperceptiblement et j'entendis clairement Akiko-sama étouffer un petit rire dans la manche de son yukata écarlate. Avec un claquement métallique, le katana tomba sur le tatamis de la chambre d'amis où nous nous trouvions et j'eus subitement les bras remplis d'un adulte vagissant comme un bébé.

- WAAAAH, pleurait Kiyoshi-san, TSU-CHWAN ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ D'AVOIR ÉTÉ MÉCHANT AVEC TOI !

Caressant machinalement la chevelure de jais de l'adulte qui pleurnichait comme un gamin dans mon giron, je tournais des yeux implorants vers Akiko-sama et celle-ci soupira lourdement. Puis, elle se pencha et saisit durement l'oreille droite du père de Kyouya-sama pour le forcer à me relâcher.

- Kiyoshi-san, tonna-t-elle en jetant des éclairs avec ses yeux si semblables à ceux de son fils, Qu'avais-je dit concernant cette proximité indécente avec Tsu-chan ?

- Qu'elle était indécente et qu'en tant qu'homme marié, je ne pouvais la traiter ainsi, répondit gentiment l'adulte en prenant une mine penaude. Mais Tsu-chwan est si mignonne !

Sentant qu'ils allaient à nouveau partir dans une longue conversation sur ce qu'il était convenable ou pas (comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois que Kiyoshi-san essayait de m'étouffer dans ses bras), je toussotais bruyamment et croisais ostensiblement mes bras sur ma poitrine (joliment moulée dans mon kimono blanc et bleu. Je pense que je vais le ramener à la maison).

- Alors, fis-je en fronçant mes sourcils. Expliquez-moi un peu qui est Kaze-san.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque nous nous fûmes attablés et qu'Akiko-sama nous eut servi un thé (pas aussi bon que ceux de Fon), j'eus enfin droit aux réponses que j'attendais.

- Kaze, murmura Kiyoshi-san en humant avec délice les effluves de son thé vert. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles...

- Qui est-il ? le coupais-je parce que je savais que le père de Kyouya-sama avait tendance à se perdre dans les méandres de son esprit.

- Kaze n'est qu'un surnom que je lui donnais, admit ce dernier en haussant ses épaules. Il appartient à une branche éloignée de la famille qui est localisée en Chine. Je pense que ce sont des spécialistes du Kenpo.

- Dans ce cas, que fait-il ici ? demandais-je avec curiosité.

- Je pense qu'il est enseignant, répondit Kiyoshi-san en fronçant légèrement ses fins sourcils. En même temps, il est si jeune...

Constatant du coin de l'œil que le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel, je décidais de sortir ma dernière carte pour battre à plates coutures ce couple dont je connaissais tous les points faibles.

- Okaa-sama, Otou-chan, déclarais-je en m'excusant intérieurement envers mes parents, Je vous en prie, laissez-moi rentrer à la maison.

- Pourquoi veux-tu aller à la maison, Tsu-chan ? me demanda Akiko-sama pendant que Kiyoshi-san faisait une danse de la joie dans le salon.

- Parce que j'ai été séparée de ma famille pendant trois jours et que je vais bientôt repartir.

La mère de Kyouya-sama inclina sa tête et ne bougea plus. Prenant cela comme un congé, je m'empressais de marcher vers la sortie et eus la surprise d'entendre les pas légers de Kiyoshi-san derrière moi.

- Tsubaki, me dit-il lorsque nous fûmes arrivés au portail de la gigantesque maison des Hibari. Tu vis avec Fon, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçais, encore sous le choc de l'entendre parler normalement et par le fait qu'il m'ait appelée Tsubaki. Depuis que j'avais rencontré cet homme étrange, il m'avait toujours nommée Tsu-chwan, jamais Tsubaki.

Les lèvres plissées, Kiyoshi-san s'inclina et embrassa doucement mon front. Je cillais sans comprendre ses actions et entendis clairement son murmure alors qu'il gardait ses lèvres proches de ma tête.

- Ne lui en veux pas, d'accord ? Les Hibari ont toujours eu des manies un peu étranges.

Puis, il se recula et posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour me regarder en silence. Je croisais ses yeux verts-bleutés et attendis qu'il recommence à me parler comme il le faisait normalement. C'est-à-dire comme un garçonnet sous hélium et caféine.

Puis, il ouvrit la bouche et confirma pour la mille-cinq-cent-quatre-vingt-huitième fois qu'il était mon allié dans cette sombre affaire.

- École Namimori, salle 143. Tu trouveras ton appareil photo dans le casier de Kurokawa Hana. Bonne chance, Tsu-chwan !

Un large sourire aux lèvres, je m'inclinais rapidement devant mon (futur) beau-père et m'en allais à toute vitesse vers le bastion qui retenait ma princesse prisonnière.

- KYOUYA-SAMA ! J'ARRIVE POUR QUE VOUS ME MORDIEZ À MORT POUR MON COMPORTEMENT REPROCHABLE !

* * *

><p>Je sais parfaitement que j'étais censée vous donner les Haru Haru Interviews avec Akio comme invité spécial. Cependant, je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration cette semaine-ci... Donc, je vous donne en exclusivité un nouveau coin qui s'ouvrira une semaine sur deux :<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Les séances (hautement dangereuses) de Bernard Lhermitte :<strong>

Le psychologue Bernard Lhermitte n'avait jamais vraiment regretté de partir vivre au Japon. Les gens étaient sympathique, la nourriture plutôt correcte (même si manger un bon steak-frites lui manquait de temps à autres...) et, surtout, il avait du travail à revendre.

Cependant, un de ses clients l'intriguait particulièrement. Et avec raison, vue que cette personne n'était pas venue à une seule de ses consultations depuis six ans.

Curieusement, Sakata-san (d'après le nom qui avait été inscrit sur la fiche du patient) avait été inscrit à ces séances par une autre personne, du nom d'Hibari, parce que, d'après cette dernière, Sakata-san en avait réellement besoin.

Néanmoins, n'allez pas croire que le docteur Lhermitte n'était pas content d'avoir une pause une fois par semaine. Ces deux heures étaient tout simplement un îlot de tranquillité entre deux séances plutôt lourdes.

Mais, un beau jour, une personne se présenta à sa porte.

Bernard (surnommé Bernie par ses patients) redressa ses lourdes lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez aquilin et examina attentivement le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui.

Vue la tête plutôt maussade et l'aura légèrement meurtrière du garçon aux cheveux noirs, ce devait être le Sakata-san que les Hibari tenaient tant à faire suivre...

- Sakata-san, je présume ? demanda le psychologue en ouvrant largement sa porte pour laisser le passage à l'adolescent.

- Non, répondit sèchement ce dernier en entrant pour ensuite s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'utilisait habituellement Bernie.

L'adulte cilla et referma la porte pour ensuite se diriger vers son bureau et saisir son agenda.

- Je suis désolé, annonça-t-il avec une voix stricte. Mais je ne reçois pas sans rendez-vous.

- J'ai un rendez-vous, répliqua le garçon en étrécissant ses yeux gris avec un air menaçant.

Curieusement, et ce malgré ses années à s'occuper de psychopathes, Bernie eut la chair de poule et préféra continuer à parler pour ne pas écouter son instinct de conservation.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Mais je m'occupe d'un client en ce moment.

- Sakata Tsubaki, déclara alors l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs en fronçant ses sourcils. L'herbivore refuse de venir et utiliser inutilement l'argent de Namimori est intolérable.

- Vous connaissez Sakata-san ? demanda avec curiosité Bernie en enlevant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer consciencieusement avec un mouchoir qu'il sortit de sa poche. À quoi ressemble-t-il ?

- À un herbivore, fit simplement le garçon. Asseyez-vous.

Ne cherchant pas à contredire le jeune (le psychologue savait reconnaître un cas difficile), Bernie alla s'asseoir sur le canapé qu'il réservait aux clients et saisit au passage son carnet ainsi qu'un bic pour noter les informations importantes que dirait son (il semblerait) client.

- Puis-je savoir votre nom ? demanda poliment le psychologue en levant ses yeux noisette vers ce dernier.

- Hibari Kyouya, lâcha du bout des lèvres le jeune.

- Oh ! s'exclama simplement Bernie en notant le nom sur le haut de sa page. Vous êtes le Hibari-san qui a payé la séance depuis six ans ?

Hibari Kyouya acquiesça et garda son visage neutre. Le psychologue se retint de claquer sa langue avec mauvaise humeur en reconnaissant là les signes d'une personne qui parlait peu.

Cependant, il eut la surprise de sa vie lorsque le jeune ouvrit sa bouche et commença à déverser un flot de paroles.

- Normalement, c'était l'herbivore qui devait venir mais comme elle persiste à ne pas venir, Kusakabe m'a proposé d'aller à une séance pour ne pas continuer à gaspiller inutilement l'argent...

- Pourquoi le dénommé Kusakabe a-t-il jugé bon de vous conseiller cela ? interrogea Bernie.

Il retint un couinement lorsqu'il réalisa que Hibari Kyouya n'avait pas apprécié son interruption.

- Excusez-moi, continuez je vous en prie ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

S'en suivirent deux longues et interminables heures durant lesquelles Hibari parla en non stop sur sa vie. Et où Bernard Lhermitte craignit pour la sienne vu que son client prévoyait de vérifier s'il avait bien pris note à la fin de la séance. Néanmoins, le psychologue nota consciencieusement que son nouveau client (vu que Hibari avait pris rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante) semblait avoir un léger, et c'était un euphémisme, problème pour communiquer avec les gens de son âge. Et qu'un certain herbivore aux yeux bleus allait encourir un réel danger s'il continuait à éviter le Japonais aux cheveux noirs.

* * *

><p><strong>Les Faits Divers de Stalker della Nuvola<strong> : Le sister complex d'Akio lui a souvent porté préjudice. Notamment avec Hibari Kyouya.

* * *

><p>Aussi non, je tiens à vous annoncer ceci : Désormais, je ferais le coin de la Stalker (lorsqu'on atteindra les 300 reviews), les Haru Haru Interviews (une semaine sur deux) et les séances hautement dangereuses durant la semaine restante. Oui, j'aime varier les plaisirs ;D<p> 


	39. Target 37

Comme d'habitude, nous sommes vraiment ravies de lire vos reviews, ça aide énormément vu que l'auteur doit se retaper l'écriture de l'arc des Shimons. Aussi non, n'oubliez pas de lire les notes en bas de page ;D**  
><strong>

little k : Je vois que Fred te plaît beaucoup :D Dans ce cas, tu vas être ravie d'apprendre qu'il va souvent apparaître dans les chapitres qui suivent ;D

yrliria : Je n'en doute absolument pas. Les cheveux roses iraient à merveille à Byakuran XD Quant à la gentillesse de Kyouya, seul le temps nous dira si c'était de la vraie gentillesse ou du sadisme particulièrement vicieux ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 37 : La stalker assiste à un trial (à nouveau) et rencontre un certain membre de la famille de sa proie (à nouveau). <strong>

Tu vas sans doute rire mais... je pense que je suis amoureuse. Il est petit, d'un brun légèrement doré et dégage une odeur merveilleuse. Sans plus me contrôler, je me lançais sur mon nouvel amour et enroulais fermement mes doigts autour pour ensuite le porter à ma bouche. Savourant intensément la saveur de ce petit pain à la viande (Fon m'a un jour dit que ça s'appelait gyoza), je levais mes yeux vers le ciel depuis le toit de Namimori et soupirais de bonheur. J'avais le cou quasiment brisé, des hématomes partout sur mon corps et, si je ne me trompais pas, deux côtes cassées. Cependant, j'étais heureuse parce qu'un bébé à la tête d'œuf avait eu l'extrême amabilité de me donner un petit pain à la viande, pardon un gyoza, avant de s'enfuir.

Je ne doute pas que tu es plus que perplexe face à ce qui vient de se passer. Donc, comme je suis (à nouveau) mise hors service, je vais profiter du temps qu'il me reste avant que Tsuya-chan ne retrouve ma dépouille et n'appelle une ambulance, pour narrer ce qui s'est passé à l'école de Namimori. Donc, suite aux conseils de Kiyoshi-san, je m'étais ruée à l'école car j'étais à la recherche de mon bienaimé Kyouya-sama. Et, je l'ai retrouvé. Ou plutôt, il m'a retrouvée. Enfin, nous nous sommes retrouvés et sommes tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Erm... on y croit.

En réalité, une fois que j'eus posé un pied dans l'enceinte de l'école, une ombre surgit à l'entrée du bâtiment et s'appuya nonchalamment contre un mur, attendant visiblement que je l'approche. Ignorant mon instinct de survie (cette chose est fortement surévaluée, si tu veux mon avis), je marchais vers l'individu et contemplais avec admiration les traits fins, la peau pâle et les cheveux noirs comme la nuit qui encadraient son visage de porcelaine. En gros, je bavais devant le magnifique Kyouya-sama.

- Herbivore, susurra-t-il aimablement (ah, ce n'est plus Sakata Tsubaki. Serait-il de meilleur humeur?). Tu es venue... sans ton uniforme.

- OUI, KYOUYA-SAMA ! m'empressais-je d'affirmer. Je suis venue au seul endroit qui me correspond, à vos côtés !

À ce moment-là, une vitre au premier étage explosa et une douche de fins morceaux de verre nous recouvrit tous les deux. Je levais vivement mes bras pour me protéger et poussais un grognement lorsque je sentis quelques morceaux m'entailler à travers mon kimono blanc. Puis, lorsque la pluie s'arrêta, je baissais mes membres et contemplais avec prudence l'adolescent (ultra sexy) qui me faisait face. Ce dernier avait la tête royalement levée et ses yeux d'acier étaient posés sur la personne qui avait causé un impardonnable dégât à son école adorée.

Sans grande surprise, je constatais que c'était Tsunaze. Semblerait que ce dernier fasse tout pour attirer l'attention de Kyouya-sama... Va falloir que je discute un peu avec mon kohaï inutile pour mettre les choses au clair. Cependant, alors que j'avais déjà ouvert la bouche pour hurler sur le châtain et lui donner des conseils pour leur vie sexuelle qui impliqueraient moins de destruction matérielle, mes yeux de stalker acérés aperçurent un reflet écarlate à la droite de Tsunaze et je m'étranglais avec mon hurlement.

Ravalés les conseils piquants, ravalées ma bonne humeur et mon envie d'être mordue à mort par Kyouya-sama (ça me manquait, tu comprends?). Je n'avais plus qu'une seule chose en tête : parler avec l'homme que j'avais entraperçu. Comme j'avais dormi pendant une journée entière et qui plus est dans un futon hyper confortable, mes muscles se mirent en mouvement sans protester et je m'engouffrais dans la cage d'escalier sans me soucier de Hibari-chan qui était pourtant sur mes talons. Nous arrivâmes en même temps (héhé, semblerait que mes entraînements de sprint aient porté leurs fruits!) au premier étage et j'écarquillais mes yeux en remarquant le chaos qui y régnaient. Ça ne devait pas plaire du tout à Kyouya-sama, tout ça...

- Hahi ! piailla Ahurie (Ah non, c'était Haru son nom...). Ce n'est pas passé loin, Lambo-chan ! Dangerous, desu !

Hein ?

- Gyahahaha, rit bruyamment le bébé vache en sortant de sa touffe de cheveux indomptables des grenades roses (pourquoi roses ? Avait-il un problème avec cette couleur?). Prends ça, prends ça !

Ok, nous avions donc un gosse avec un léger problème de contrôle de soi et quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée de lui donner la clé pour accéder à un arsenal infini d'armes de destruction massive. Pourquoi pas, j'étais bien allée dans un futur où je me tapais un vieillard (sexy, le vieillard, il faut l'avouer..).

- Vite, hurla Tsunaze en s'extirpant de la fenêtre où il était resté encastré pendant tout ce temps. Il faut que nous l'attrapions avant le coucher du soleil !

Ah ? Je comprenais de moins en moins. Qui fallait-il attraper ? Était-ce un jeu du chat et de la souris un peu plus corsé que celui qui avait peuplé ma douce enfance (jusqu'à l'apparition d'Hibari-chan et de sa règle '_je peux te taper autant de fois que je le souhaite avec les tonfas, je resterais le chat_') ?

Puis, sortant toutes mes questions sans réponses de ma tête, je vis la personne qui avait provoqué ma venue dans l'école. Enfin, ma venue au premier étage vu que j'étais venue à l'école pour voir Hibari-chan.

Des cheveux de jais réunis en une longue tresse, de fins yeux bruns chaleureux, un visage bien trop familier, l'habituel sourire poli. Sans oublier la tunique écarlate et le pantalon large blanc. J'avais devant moi Kaze-san, la version adulte de mon adorable peluche Fon.

L'homme virevolta dans les airs, comme s'il était porté par la brise qui entrait par la fenêtre brisée par les bons soins de Tsunaze (le pauvre, il va souffrir entre les mains de son amant...), et se posa habilement sur un seul pied pendant que son autre jambe se courbait. Vue la position des deux mains de Kaze-san (et vue l'information que m'avaient donné Kiyoshi-san et Akiko-sama), je déduis qu'il allait utiliser une de ses figures de Kenpo avant de me raviser. J'avais déjà vu cette position, Fon me l'avait enseignée pour que je puisse me défendre lorsque les coups de Kyouya-sama se font si rapides qu'on dirait qu'il y a six tonfas qui m'attaquent.

Encore une similarité entre Kaze-san et Fon. J'étais persuadée qu'ils étaient reliés et pourtant... c'était impossible qu'ils soient la même personne, Kaze-san l'avait lui-même nié.

Soudain, il se mit en mouvement et ce fut pareil à une bourrasque. Je plissais mes yeux et m'appuyais contre la rambarde des escaliers pour admirer le capharnaüm qui régna dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Kyouya-sama se jeta sur Tsunaze (ça doit faire longtemps qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait) et entreprit de le mordre à mort. Pendant ce temps, un gosse à la tête d'œuf et à la voix atrocement aiguë (je l'avais déjà vu dans le futur) couina un truc incompréhensible, mélange de chinois et de japonais. Il disait qu'il ne pouvait laisser son maître gagner et qu'il voulait aider Tsunaze. Enfin, je crois parce que je ne suis pas une traductrice de haut niveau...

Bref, pendant que tout se chaos se passait sous mes yeux, je décidais d'agir et employais mon unique arme.

À savoir, ma bouche.

- FON, beuglais-je en espérant que ma technique marcherait. C'EST L'HEURE DU BAIN !

Mon cri perça le vacarme qui régnait dans le couloir du premier étage et toutes les personnes présentes se figèrent. Je pus voir que Hibari-chan s'était arrêté avec un bras (armé) dans les airs et l'autre contre la joue de Tsunaze qui, lui, avait la figure bien amochée. Ahurie avait dans ses bras le gamin au petit problème avec la couleur rose et les armes, et ils avaient tous les deux la bouche grande ouverte ainsi que les yeux éberlués. Et ils me regardaient.

Cependant, mon attention était entièrement dirigée vers une seule personne.  
>Kaze-san.<p>

Ce dernier avait ses yeux bruns légèrement écarquillés et, comme il était en plein saut, Kaze-san ne put empêcher d'être frappé de plein fouet par une brise qu'avait provoqué le gamin à la tête d'œuf.

Sans souffle, je ne pus qu'être choquée face à ce qui venait de se passer. Et, alors que Tsunaze recevait en pleine figure un beau gosse au doux nom de Kaze-san et que les spectateurs se réjouissaient, je ne bougeais pas d'un cil. Même lorsque Kyouya-sama me prit par l'épaule et me força à le suivre sur le toit pour me mordre à mort et m'abandonna avec le corps complètement rompu sur le sol, je n'arrivais pas à assimiler ce que j'avais vu.

Cet homme, Kaze-san, avait réagi lorsque j'avais hurlé.

Plongée que j'étais dans mes pensées, j'entendis des pas résonner faiblement sur le sol où je reposais si gracieusement et levais difficilement ma tête pour remarquer que le gamin à tête d'œuf se trouvait à mes côtés.

- Pour toi, couina-t-il en me tendant un petit pain à la viande. Shishô a dit que ça guérirait !

Même si ce gosse avait une voix atroce et que j'avais déjà essayé de le/la tuer (en fait, maintenant que je m'en rappelle, c'est une fille!), elle avait été aimable avec moi ! Et m'avait donné à manger !

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux (à moins qu'elles soient causées par la douleur que je ressentais en ce moment-là...).

- Merci, arrivais-je à grommeler.

La gamine (je suis mortifiée d'avoir fait l'erreur que je hais qu'on fasse avec moi!) sembla surprise par mes paroles et s'en alla après une petite courbette. Sans doute allait-elle rejoindre son shishô. Qui pouvait-ce donc bien être ?

Haussant (mentalement) les épaules, je me remis à manger mon gyoza et restais immobile sur le toit de l'école jusqu'au lendemain matin lorsque Tsuya-chan me découvrit et m'emmena à l'hôpital.

Soit Kyouya-sama a la rancune tenace, soit il a une mémoire de poisson rouge lorsque ça me concerne...

* * *

><p><strong>Les Tsu Haru Interviews.<strong>

- Hahi ! s'exclama une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe jaune vif. Bienvenu aux Haru Haru Interviews !

- TsuHaru Interview, toussa avec force une autre adolescente qui avait un air grognon et une robe rouge (comme le sang qu'elle rêvait de faire couler).

- Hahi, fit alors la première en se tournant vers la seconde. Qu'avez-vous dit, Tsubaki-san ?

- Rien, grommela l'autre en haussant ses épaules. Maintenant, avant que le sale gosse essaie une nouvelle fois de me tuer, présentons le crétin qui nous sert d'invité aujourd'hui...

- Vous avez parfaitement raison, Tsubaki-san, approuva Haru en opinant vivement. L'invité d'aujourd'hui est un _dangerous_ et _cute_ garçon ! Sakamoto Akio !

Des hurlements de fangirls résonnèrent dans la chambre qui servait de scène et la passerelle qui contenait l'invité du jour descendit lentement, révélant un adolescent aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu vif. Une fois que les pieds du garçon eurent touché le sol, les cris de pâmoison cessèrent et Tsubaki cacha discrètement la télécommande qui mettait en marche les enregistrements dans la poche de sa robe.

Le fauteuil contenant Reborn sortit subitement du sol et le bébé débuta aussitôt un duel de regards avec la célèbre stalker.

Pendant ce temps, Haru décida de passer à l'interview et ne prêta aucune attention au combat qui se déroulait à sa droite.

- Alors, Akio-san, piailla-t-elle en se penchant rapidement pour éviter une Tsubaki qui avait été envoyée dans les airs par un coup de pied particulièrement puissant de l'adorable bébé. Vous êtes le frère de Tsubaki-san mais vous ne portez pas le même nom, pourquoi ? Seriez-vous en réalité demi-frères ?

L'adolescent s'appuya calmement sur la rambarde de sa passerelle et décocha un sourire irrésistible à l'intervieweuse pendant que sa sœur se jetait sur Reborn pour essayer (sans succès) d'étrangler ce dernier.

- Pas du tout, répondit Akio alors que Tsubaki volait à nouveau dans les airs et se fracassait violemment sur le sol. Je suis bel et bien le frère de ce morpion (à mon grand chagrin) mais je porte le nom de notre père parce que je suis son héritier. C'est tout.

- Je vois ! s'exclama Haru en acquiesçant. Et Tsubaki-san porte le nom de famille de votre mère parce qu'elle est son héritière ?

Le blond hocha sa tête et continua à sourire gentiment malgré les cris et grognements que poussait sa chère sœur alors que cette dernière subissait les tortures d'un certain bébé inoffensif (d'après Haru).

La jeune fille à la robe couleur tournesol regarda alors l'heure et poussa son habituel couinement tout en serrant à mains jointes son micro.

- Hahi ! J'allais oublier ! Akio-san, manqua-t-elle d'hurler. Pourriez-vous répondre à la question spécialement choisie par Tsubaki-san ?

Le frère de la célèbre (parce qu'après une trentaine et plus de chapitre, elle ne pouvait qu'être célèbre) stalker fronça ses sourcils et une aura qui frôlait le malaise commença à l'entourer.

- Je le sens mal, murmura-t-il entre ses dents serrées pendant que Tsubaki (qui se faisait toujours torturer par Reborn) souriait machiavéliquement. Je le sens très mal.

- Mouhahahaha, s'esclaffa le morpion avant de se remettre à hurler de souffrance. J'ABANDONNE ! J'ABANDONNE ! AIE PITIÉ ET LAISSE-MOI VIVRE !

Reborn se contenta de sourire et saisit son caméléon qui se transforma en une balle de tennis. Puis, il entreprit de lancer la balle sur le corps endolori de la jeune fille qui couina chaque fois que l'objet la heurtait de plein fouet.

Pendant ce temps, Haru posa la question.

- Akio-san, déclara-t-elle avec tout le sérieux du monde. Avez-vous une relation secrète avec Hibari-san ?

Le blond fronça ses sourcils et finit par nier calmement.

- Notre relation, pour inexistante qu'elle soit, n'est pas secrète. Je le hais et il veut me mordre à mort. Rien de secret donc, répondit-il calmement malgré son mauvais pressentiment.

- Je vois, sourit avec enthousiasme la jeune fille. Ensuite, avez-vous développé un côté masochiste à force de vous faire frapper par Hibari-san, ce qui aurait conduit à la relation évoquée précédemment ?

Akio déglutit bruyamment et passa une main dans sa chevelure légèrement emmêlée tout en essayant de se calmer. Non, ces questions n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec les histoires que sa sœur s'amusait à poster dans le journal de l'école. Rien du tout.

- Il est vrai que les coups de ce crétin d'Hibari ont aidé à amener notre relation haineuse à ce point, admit-il en constatant du coin de l'œil que Tsubaki était désormais dans les pommes et que Reborn était retourné s'asseoir sur son siège. Et il est vrai que je ressens difficilement la douleur suite à ces années passées à subir ses coups. Cependant, je n'ai aucun côté masochiste. Si jamais j'en avais un, je préférerais nettement que ce soit une fille qui me frappe !

- Et, pour finir, déclara Haru en ne cachant pas son sourire diabolique. Êtes-vous le Seme ? Ou alors, l'Uke ?

Le jeune homme blanchit sitôt que les infâmes mots sortirent de la bouche de l'adolescente et il passa ensuite au vert avant de tomber dans les pommes, rejoignant de ce fait sa sœur.

- Tche, persifla Reborn en contemplant le tableau des deux jeunes inconscients. Ils sont bien frère et sœur. Aussi inutiles l'un que l'autre...

* * *

><p><strong>Les Faits divers de Stalker della Nuvola<strong> : _Il ne l'avouera jamais mais Hibari Kyouya a apprécié que Tsubaki ait dressé Hibird et lui ai appris l'hymne de Namimori. De ce fait, il la récompensa durant la semaine qui suivit. Comment ?_

__Alors, la semaine prochaine, nous aurons à nouveau le coin de Bernie. Cependant, je me demande bien qui sera son patient... Proposez un nom ! (Pas celui de Tsubaki, elle sera la dernière)


	40. Target 38

Alors, que puis-je dire ? Vous êtes géniales ! Et si vous continuez à être aussi nombreux à commenter, le coin de la Stalker reviendra au prochain chapitre ;D  
>Aussi non, cette semaine, nous avons Natsume sur la couverture, n'est-il pas mignon ? :D<p>

little k : Fred est un personnage important et, qui sait, peut-être sait-il se cloner (ça ne m'étonnerait même pas...). Par contre, tu n'as pas eu juste pour le fait divers (même si ta réponse était totalement logique si on considérait les actes de Tsubaki...) XD

Coconut : Que de questions ! Si tu veux savoir, Tsubaki finira par découvrir la vérité. Mais comme elle fonctionne au ralenti, ça prendra du temps. Akio avouera sa relation avec Kyouya le jour où cette fic atteindra les 1000 reviews (je suis arrivée à un accord avec l'éditrice, si nous atteignons les mille reviews, une fic entièrement consacrée à leur couple verra le jour ;D), Quant à Tsuna seme n°1, faut pas rêver... :p Aussi non, Bernie est un personnage totalement seconde, un psychologue français qui a émigré au Japon suite à un mariage qui a mal tourné, son plat favori est le steak-frites-salade et il est une personne très rationnelle. Voilà tout ce que tu peux savoir sur ce cher Bernie :D Et, pour ne pas oublier le plus important, nous aussi on t'aime!

Aussi non, n'oubliez pas de lire la note en bas de page, je suis certaine qu'elle vous plaira ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 38 : La stalker retourne dans le futur et découvre des choses hallucinantes sur le sien.<strong>

Sans grande surprise, une fois que ma mère apprit que j'étais à l'hôpital, je fus punie à vie dans ma chambre et ne fus même pas autorisée à aller à l'école. Donc, lorsque le jour de mon retour dans ce futur si étrange où j'avais (en apparence seulement) trahi Hibari-chan et couché avec un vieillard était finalement arrivé. Et, comme j'étais consignée à vie dans ma chambre, je dus me résoudre à partir en douce.

Ainsi, lorsque je fus certaine que tout le monde dans la maison (les amis de Fon étaient allés se coucher sans poser de problèmes sitôt qu'ils avaient mangé le repas délicieux de ma mère) était endormi et que les occupants de ma chambre l'étaient également, je me levais discrètement et marchais à pas feutrés vers la fenêtre entrouverte. Ne voulant pas tenter le diable en l'ouvrant plus, j'arrivais à me contorsionner pour passer par l'entrebâillement et eus la peur de ma vie en remarquant qu'un (adorable) bébé m'observait depuis mon bureau qui était justement en face de la fenêtre.

- Fon, fis-je en un souffle imperceptible pour ne pas réveiller les dormeurs.

- Tsubaki-san, dit tout aussi doucement ma peluche qui n'avait pas été fort présente ces derniers temps, Où allez-vous ? Vous êtes punie.

- Je sais, acquiesçais-je vivement en serrant mes doigts pour ne pas tomber de ma position précaire. Mais c'est une urgence ! Si je n'y vais pas, des gens risquent d'avoir des problèmes.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi ? devina le bébé le plus adorable au monde.

Je hochais à nouveau la tête et pus voir, grâce à l'éclairage du lampadaire de la rue, que Fon avait froncé ses sourcils, signe qu'il n'appréciait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Bien, finit-il par murmurer. Mais vous devez revenir, Tsubaki-san.

Esquissant un petit sourire, je levais un pouce en l'air et finis par me laisser tomber en arrière. Heureusement, j'avais fait cette petite acrobatie des millions de fois (même enrhumée!) et sus atterrir souplement sur l'herbe bien plus bas. Regardant une dernière fois la fenêtre où je pouvais encore distinguer la petite silhouette de Fon, je finis par me mettre en marche et arrivais au temple de Namimori.

Même s'il était indécemment tôt (ou tard, ça dépend des points de vue), je pus voir un garçon nerveusement assis sur une des marches du bâtiment et bondis vers celui-ci avec un large sourire.

- Shou-chan ! appelais-je vivement en m'approchant du garçon, Tu m'as manqué !

- S-Sakata-san, bredouilla le jeune en rougissant brutalement lorsque je l'enlaçais avec affection. Vous aussi allez partir ?

- Tu as tout compris ! approuvais-je en relâchant l'adolescent qui se recula en toussant nerveusement. Alors, quand est-ce que je peux partir ?

- Techniquement, hésita Shou-chan en regardant sa montre, Quand vous voulez... Mais la note disait que ça devait être en groupe !

Je penchais ma tête sur le côté et méditais sur ce qu'avait dit mon ami. Puis, haussant mes épaules, je décidais que ce n'était pas important.

- Je ne fais pas partie de leur groupe, déclarais-je en saisissant le sac que Sho-chan portait sur ses genoux. Alors, autant partir au plus vite.

Shou-chan s'étrangla avec sa salive et voulut récupérer son sac avant de se raviser. Puis, pendant que je contemplais le bazooka rose avec un dégoût non dissimulé, le garçon prit à nouveau la parole.

- Bonne chance, me souhaita-t-il en regardant partout sauf vers moi.

Surprise par ses paroles, j'appuyais sur le chien de l'arme et fus entourée par un nuage de fumée rose. Lorsque je récupérais mes sens, ce fut pour constater que je me trouvais à nouveau face à un Shou-chan adulte et un adulte au nom imprononçable.

- Tsubaki-san, fit mon ami du futur en fronçant ses sourcils roux. Vous êtes là tôt.

- Je sais, me contentais-je de dire. C'est que j'avais envie de vérifier quelque chose...

Ignorant les regards surpris qu'échangèrent les deux mécaniciens, je me ruais hors de la salle de contrôle de la base des Millefeuilles et courus dans les rues de la Namimori du futur avec une seule idée en tête.

Lorsque j'arrivais à ma maison, une émotion étrange me parcourut et je ne pus m'empêcher de haleter (quoique, ce devait sans doute être à cause de ma course à travers toute la ville) en constatant les différences entre la maison que je venais à peine de quitter et celle qui se trouvait sous mes yeux. Soudain, alors que j'allais me plonger encore plus dans mes pensées, la porte s'ouvrit et révéla le visage de mon cousin.

- Tsubaki-chan, m'appela Natsume avec un air curieusement alarmé. Suis-moi !

Je m'empressais d'obéir et vérifiais tout de même si j'avais toujours mes armes. Qui sait si Natsume n'avait pas envie de répéter le petit numéro de psychopathe de la dernière fois...

Heureusement pour mon mollet (déjà guéri si tu veux savoir), ce ne fut pas le cas et mon cousin me guida à travers le salon pour me forcer à m'asseoir sur un canapé mourant. J'essayais de trouver une position confortable sur les coussins qui perdaient leur rembourrage et fronçais mes sourcils lorsqu'un ordinateur portable me fut presque collé au visage.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? parvins-je à articuler alors que j'avais la bouche pressée contre le clavier.

- Lis, m'ordonna quasiment Natsume en aillant la bonté d'éloigner l'ordinateur.

J'obtempérais et élargit drastiquement mes yeux en remarquant le nom du site qui était affiché sur l'écran.

- ? déclarais-je avec incrédulité. Nous avons un site web ?

- Exact, confirma mon cousin avec un air sombre. Et même une phrase d'accroche.

- Nous nous occupons d'arbitrer tout, de vos matches amicaux de foot à vos duels mortels, lus-je avec un air halluciné. Qui a eu l'idée de créer cette stupidité ? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y aurait un imbécile pour mettre ouvertement sur internet ses activités mafieuses...

- C'est toi qui a eu cette idée.

- Une merveilleuse idée, si tu veux mon avis, m'empressais-je d'ajouter. Comme c'est sur internet, personne n'irait soupçonner que c'est vraiment un site de mafieux !

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, soupira Natsume en faisant glisser les nombreux posts de mafieux qui voulaient que les Cervello arbitrent leurs affaires en cours. Il y a ça.

Mon cousin s'arrêta sur un post qui avait été affiché un jour avant et je haussais mes sourcils à un niveau inégalé.

_"À ma petite Tsu-chan ,  
>j'aurais besoin de deuxtrois juges pour assister à la mise à mort des derniers Vongola~  
>Love, <em>（○゜ε＾○）"<em>  
>Byakuran<br>_

Pas de doute, ces smileys, cette façon de m'appeler aussi familièrement, ce ne pouvait qu'être Byakuran.

- Il y a aussi un billet d'avion avec ce message, me dit Natsume en me tendant le dit-billet d'avion.

Je le saisis en silence et observais le nom de la destination.

- Île Marshmallow ? Sérieusement ?

- C'est son île, déclara mon cousin en haussant ses épaules. Il peut l'appeler comme il veut.

- Ce ne serait pas mieux quelque chose dans le genre 'Île de la perdition' ? Ça ferait plus dramatique...

Natsume réprima un éclat de rire et se contenta de ricaner tout en rangeant l'ordinateur.

- Que vas-tu faire ? me demanda-t-il en m'examinant attentivement. Vas-tu accepter de juger la mise à mort des Vongola ?

Un long silence suivit sa question et j'envisageais pendant quelques secondes de refuser. Après tout, le sort de Kyouya-sama était en jeu ! Cependant, ce Byakuran, ce vieillard au corps de rêve, avait osé toucher à la chose que j'aimais plus que tout au monde.

- Non, déclarais-je en serrant mes dents. Je vais tuer ce vieillard et venger la famille. Natsume, as-tu fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Même si tu n'es partie que pendant quelques heures, m'annonça-t-il en souriant doucement, J'ai réussi à réunir tout ce que tu voulais.

Ensuite, il se pencha et ouvrit une sacoche qui reposait à ses pieds pour après poser tous les objets sur la table du salon. Je parcourus des yeux les diverses choses qui gisaient là et soupirais de soulagement.

- Bien, dis-je finalement. Donne-moi le billet, j'ai un avion à prendre.

- Ne devrais-tu pas prévenir les Vongola ? demanda avec inquiétude Natsume en rangeant les objets dans la sacoche pour me la tendre ensuite.

- Pourquoi ? répliquais-je en souriant pendant que je passais la lanière de la sacoche sur mon bras. Tsunaze n'a pas besoin de mon aide pour s'entraîner. Mais... pourrais-tu aller voir Kyouya-sama et lui dire que je pense à lui et qu'il me manque ?

Faisant une tête étrange, comme s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait, Natsume finit par acquiescer et m'accompagna au garage où se trouvait une voiture de sport rouge.

- Wouah ! m'exclamais-je en remarquant la marque de l'automobile. C'est une Ferrari ?! Comment as-tu fait pour te la payer ?!

- De la même façon que Hideaki savait se payer une mansion à la campagne, répondit Natsume en m'adressant un petit sourire mystérieux. Tu découvriras la raison dans quelques mois si tout se passe bien.

Ne voulant pas argumenter (Shou-chan m'avait dit que je ne devais pas chercher à connaître mon futur), je montais à la place du mort dans la voiture et observais en silence mon cousin (qui dans le passé semblait si timide) mettre en marche la bête. La Ferrari rouge rugit lorsque le contact se fit et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un glapissement lorsqu'on sortit du garage à une vitesse hallucinante. Comme ce bolide était très bien entretenu (je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que Natsume était de ceux qui bichonnaient leurs voitures comme des êtres vivants), nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport de Namimori en un temps record et je pus m'embarquer rapidement. Puisque le billet était pour une personne, mon cousin fut forcé à rester sur terre et je lui fis mes adieux rapidement pendant qu'il me souhaitait un bon voyage et me suppliait de revenir en vie.

Heureusement pour moi, le billet était de première classe pour une compagnie aérienne privée. Donc, je pus éviter de passer par le checking et ne dus pas expliquer pourquoi je me trimbalais avec une minuscule boîte contenant des pompons et une sacoche qui avait des armes dedans.

- Bienvenue à Marshmallow Airlines, me souhaita une hôtesse de l'air vêtue de l'uniforme des White Spell.

Sans un mot, j'acquiesçais et lui montrais mon billet. Elle me guida ensuite vers un avion qui avait le sigle de la famille du vieillard sur le côté et je fus rapidement installée sur un fauteuil hyper confortable. De plus, comme c'était un avion privé de mafieux, le décollage se fit immédiatement et j'eus droit aux meilleurs services que j'avais jamais vus. (Le voyage avec les Cervello ne compte pas, elles m'ont droguée!)

Comme le vol était long, l'hôtesse de l'air m'apporta un pyjama en soie blanche et m'emmena jusqu'à un lit qui se trouvait à l'arrière de l'avion. Éberluée, je me jetais sur le matelas et m'endormis comme une masse (je te signale que je n'avais toujours pas dormi depuis mon voyage temporel!).

Néanmoins, je pense que j'aurais dû refuser d'utiliser le lit et que j'aurais du essayer de rester éveillée. Parce que le réveil fut atroce.

Ainsi, lorsque j'émergeais de mon somme (qui avait été merveilleux si tu veux savoir), je découvris que je n'étais plus dans l'avion. J'étais dans un lit double, enveloppée par une couverture hyper douce et fleurant bon la lessive haut de gamme. Et je n'étais pas seule.

- Bonjour Tsu-chan~ me susurra le deuxième occupant du lit en m'enlaçant tout en souriant avec un air séducteur.

- Bya-Byakuran ! beuglais-je en hésitant légèrement. Que fais-tu dans mon lit !

Puis, je me figeais en remarquant deux choses.

- Où sont mes vêtements ! demandais-je en repoussant de toutes mes forces le vieillard. Et pourquoi es-tu aussi à poil ?!

* * *

><p><strong>Les séances (hautement dangereuses) de Bernard Lhermitte. <strong>

Bernard Lhermitte, habituellement appelé Bernie par ses patients car ces derniers ne prononçaient jamais correctement son nom entier, soupira en passant une main dans sa chevelure poivre et sel.

Vendredi était arrivé et qui disait vendredi, disait également séance avec Sakata Tsubaki.

Et, même s'il n'avait jamais vu ce patient après des années, Bernie avait rapidement appris à craindre ce jour funeste. Notamment parce qu'une certaine personne venait à la place du dénommé Sakata Tsubaki.

Oui, le vendredi était le jour où Hibari Kyouya, un étudiant de la paisible école de Namimori, ville également réputée pour être paisible, venait pour parler pendant deux heures pour ensuite vérifier que Bernie avait bien pris note.

Le psychologue français soupira une nouvelle fois et redressa ses lourdes lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez aquilin tout en examinant son calepin qui contenait ses observations de la session précédentes.

Après deux heures, Bernie avait constaté que son désormais patient avait un sacré (et c'était un euphémisme) problème pour communiquer avec les gens, appelant ces derniers herbivores et autres surnoms animaliers (quoiqu'il y avait tout de même un individu qui était appelé Bébé, un sujet à développer un autre jour) et que le jeune Kyouya n'appréciait guère qu'on l'interrompe. Sans oublier son obsession avec les combats...

Bref, Bernard allait avoir du pain sur la planche.

Soudain, un léger grincement sortit le psychologue de ses sombres pensées (qui concernaient pour la plupart ce qu'il allait manger le soir. Il en avait assez du poisson et rêvait d'un bon steak-frites-salade) et Bernie redressa son nez pour ensuite écarquiller ses yeux noisettes en constatant que la personne qui se trouvait à l'entrée de son cabinet n'était pas Hibari Kyouya.

À moins que ce dernier se soit teint les cheveux en blonds et ait grandi d'une dizaine de centimètres en une semaine...

- Bonjour, salua poliment Bernie en déposant son calepin sur son bureau brinquebalant rempli de bibelots que ses patients lui ramenaient de temps à autres. Je suis le psychologue Lhermitte.

Que voulez-vous, Bernie avait de bonnes manières et n'oubliait jamais de s'en servir, raison pour laquelle ses patients japonais l'appréciaient autant.

Le blond qui avait ses mains plongées dans large veste molletonnée verte au capuchon fourré se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et Bernie, dans un réflexe conditionné par des années de travail acharné, prit un stylo-bille et en enleva le capuchon pour ensuite noter sur une feuille vierge de son calepin que le blond souffrait d'un sentiment d'infériorité et de timidité.

- À qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda Bernie après un long silence durant lequel l'inconnu continua à hésiter.

Il déposa son stylo-bille sur son bureau et s'avança d'un pas vers l'inconnu tout en lui tendant la main avec un sourire aimable. Désormais, c'était à l'autre de s'affirmer.

- Dino Cavallone, se présenta le blond en sortant une main de sa veste pour ensuite s'avancer vers le psychologue afin de serrer la sienne.

Cependant, le jeune homme blond trébucha sur un pan du tapis qui, Bernie l'aurait juré, venait de se créer et tomba lourdement aux pieds du français qui se pencha légèrement (un léger problème de dos l'empêchait de bouger son dos) pour contempler le corps à terre.

- Et que faites-vous ici, Monsieur Cavallone ? s'enquit le psychologue en tendant sa main pour aider le garçon à se relever. J'ai une séance sur le point de débuter et si vous voulez prendre rendez-vous, il faudra en parler avec ma secrétaire.

- Pas besoin, répondit simplement le blond en faisant un large sourire alors qu'il bondissait sur ses pieds comme s'il avait l'habitude de tomber (et il en avait sûrement l'habitude vu les pansements et écorchures qui semblait le recouvrir comme une seconde peau...). Kyouya ne voulait pas venir aujourd'hui et m'a aimablement conseillé de venir à sa place !

Bernie retint un grognement et enleva ses lunettes pour ensuite pincer l'arête de son nez. Cet Hibari pensait-il vraiment que les séances avec un psychologue pouvaient s'échanger comme les jeunes le faisaient avec des cartes Pokémon ?

Néanmoins, il n'en restait pas moins un professionnel et Bernie alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil tout en conseillant au blond de s'installer sur le divan.

- Pourquoi Monsieur Hibari a-t-il considéré que vous aviez besoin de me voir ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut ses fidèles stylo-bille et calepin en main.

- Eh bien, commença Dino Cavallone en glissant sur le divan et en atterrissant pathétiquement sur le sol à nouveau. Pour commencer, il est convaincu que je suis maladroit !

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Bernie en notant sur son calepin que son nouveau client était inconscient de sa maladresse. Est-il le seul à le penser ?

- Non, bouda quasiment le blond en croisant ses bras alors qu'il restait sur le sol (probablement convaincu qu'il ne tomberait pas plus bas). Reborn l'est aussi.

- Reborn ? interrogea calmement le psychologue en notant le mot sur sa feuille remplie d'annotations et en soulignant celui-ci (certain qu'il était important dans la vie du Cavallone).

- Mon ancien tuteur, expliqua avec un sourire nostalgique Dino en regardant rêveusement dans le vide.

- Tuteur ?

Bernie resserra ses doigts autour de son stylo-bille et attendit, il savait que ce qui suivrait serait important pour s'occuper de son actuel patient et sa main tremblait déjà sous la prévision du travail qu'elle allait bientôt livrer.

Son instinct ne le déçut pas car le psychologue écouta un flot de paroles concernant la vie de Dino Cavallone qui avait été complètement bouleversée par l'arrivée d'un bébé tueur (à ces mots, Bernie transperça la feuille avec la pointe de son stylo-bille et commença à se demander si le blond ne se droguait pas), le départ de Reborn pour aller entraîner un gamin du nom de Sawada Tsunayoshi afin de devenir un parrain de la mafia italienne (là, Bernie fut convaincu que son patient prenait des stupéfiants) et le fait que Dino était également un parrain.

Lorsque le blond eut finit sa diatribe, Bernie avait sa main tendue vers son téléphone et avait déjà marqué le numéro d'un spécialiste pour s'occuper du cas Cavallone.

Cependant, le blond continua à parler et le psychologue se figea.

- Et puis, déclara Dino en haussant ses épaules et en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il y a le fouet.

- Le fouet ? s'étrangla quasiment Bernie en cessant d'écrire.

Cavallone serait donc également versé dans le sadomasochisme ? Mais jusqu'où irait sa dépravation ?

- Oui, approuva le blond sans se douter de l'horreur du psychologue. Reborn m'a donné un fouet pour que je sache me défendre et que j'affirme mon pouvoir sur mes hommes...

Ses hommes?! Dino Cavallone aurait donc un harem ?

Bernie acquiesça distraitement sa tête alors que son patient continuait à expliquer les déboires qui lui arrivaient constamment et écrivit consciencieusement tous les maux dont semblait être atteint le blond.

Qui aurai cru qu'il y aurait l'hypersexualité dans la liste ?

* * *

><p><strong>Faits Divers de Stalker della Nuvola<strong> : _Fon n'est pas le seul personnage de Reborn! qui tombera sous le charme de notre célèbre Stalker. Qui est le second garçon qui tombera amoureux de l'excentrique Tsubaki ?_  
>Indice : Ce n'est pas Reborn.<p>

Et pour clore ce chapitre, je vous annonce que, si nous atteignons les 300 reviews, le coin de la Stalker reviendra au prochain chapitre ! Alors, commentez tous et n'oubliez pas de poser vos questions (une par personne) à notre charmante stalker ;D


	41. Target 39

****Alors là... Que puis-je dire ? J'ai reçu tant de questions que le coin de la stalker est aussi long que le chapitre... Donc, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à vous dire : Continuez comme ça ! :D

a.n'onyme: Honnêtement, si Tsubaki avait un garde du corps, il devrait tout le temps se battre contre Hibari et n'aurait pas de temps pour protéger Tsubaki... Donc, il vaut mieux qu'elle n'en ait pas :D

yliria: Ce n'est pas bien de rater un chapitre... Mais bon, tu es pardonnée ;D Aussi non, tu as eu tout à fait juste dans ta réponse au fait divers. À croire que tu as lu dans nos pensées XD Par contre, on se lassera jamais de vos compliments donc, ne t'abstiens surtout pas ;D

little k: Tu as bien vu pour Bernie. Eh oui, il a vécu une expérience traumatisante avec les cartes Pokémon mais il n'a pas d'enfants. À toi de voir ce qui s'est réellement passé ;D Aussi non, tu as également raison pour les personnages de Reborn. Vu qu'ils sont tous farfelus, ils ont tous une probabilité de tomber amoureux de Tsubaki. Cependant, comme elle est une fille très étrange, ses soupirants sont un nombre réduit. Donc, qui peuvent-ils bien être ? :D

Coconut: J'apprécie ta définition de Natsume. U.U Elle veut tout dire, non ? Aussi non, je pense mettre ton crackpairing dans le futur juste pour écrire la réaction de Tsuna XD

Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas de lire les notes en bas de page et bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 39 : La stalker est censée arbitrer une mise à mort. Et organise la plus grande casse du siècle. <strong>

Byakuran (va savoir pourquoi, la plupart des fois où je le vois, il est à poil) s'appuya nonchalamment sur son coude et me regarda avec ses yeux violets malicieux.

- Voyons, Tsu-chan, me susurra-t-il avec amusement. As-tu déjà oublié ce que nous avons fait hier ?

Je blanchis. Ne me dites pas qu'il m'avait violée alors que je dormais ! Je ne voulais pas que ma première fois se passe entre les bras d'un beau gosse (mensonge, je voulais un beau gosse) alors que j'étais endormie !

- Qu'avons-nous fait hier ? demandais-je avec crainte.

- Je suis venu t'accueillir à l'aéroport mais comme tu dormais vraiment profondément, je me demande ce qui s'est passé pour que tu aies autant dormi, j'ai décidé de te porter jusqu'à la chambre que j'avais préparé spécialement pour toi. Cependant, comme il semblerait que je t'ai manqué, tu ne voulais pas que je te relâche et j'ai donc du dormir avec toi.

Un silence suivit pendant que j'assimilais le torrent d'information que m'avait donné Byakuran. Ok, c'était compréhensible. Hier, j'étais vraiment crevée parce que j'avais stressé dans le présent en essayant de partir en douce, paniqué en voyageant dans le temps, et dormi en prenant l'avion. Par contre, il y avait toujours un détail qui clochait.

- Et pourquoi sommes-nous à poil ? fis-je en essayant de ne pas regarder ce qui se situait plus bas que le torse de mon interlocuteur.

- Ara, sourit ce dernier en recommençant à m'enlacer. Parce que le corps de Tsu-chan me manquait ! Je ne t'avais jamais vue sans les tatouages et les cicatrices...

- QUOI ! hurlais-je en jaillissant du lit et en tirant les couettes avec moi. Des tatouages et des cicatrices ?!

- Hu-hu, approuva Byakuran en restant sur le lit dans son plus simple appareil. Trois tatouages et cinq cicatrices. Une sur le ventre, l'autre sur le cou, ensuite sur la joue qui va jusqu'à la lèvre, puis une sur la cheville gauche et finalement, ma préférée~, sur la fesse gauche~ Tu es particulièrement sensible à cet endroit !

Puis, semblant réaliser à quel point j'étais pâle, il se leva et m'enlaça. Comme j'étais toujours en état de choc (cinq cicatrices et trois tatouages ! Mais qu'avais-je en tête?!), je ne le repoussais pas.

- Et... hésitais-je en déglutissant bruyamment. Et les tatouages ?

- Tous à l'effigie des familles auxquelles tu appartenais, gloussa Byakuran en passant sa main sous la couverture.

Je m'empressais de le frapper sèchement sur la main baladeuse.

- Où ? ordonnais-je quasiment.

- Voyons, murmura Byakuran en essayant une nouvelle fois de glisser sa main pendant que je tentais du mieux que je le pouvais d'empêcher qu'il réussisse. L'emblème des Cervello sur l'omoplate droite. Sur la gauche, les Vongola. Et, juste en-dessous, celui des Millefiore~

Estomaquée, je n'arrivais pas à prendre la parole et à hurler sur le vieillard qui osait me tripoter sans aucune gêne.

Puis, alors que j'avais enfin récupéré mes facultés motrices pour flanquer une baffe bien méritée à Byakuran, une sonnerie résonna dans la chambre immaculée.

- Ran, Ran, Ran~ Byakuran !

J'écarquillais mes yeux et vis le vieillard sortir des recoins du drap froissé que j'avais enroulé autour de ma taille un téléphone portable blanc. Ah, j'avais enfin l'explication sur la raison pour laquelle il tenait tant à me tripoter.

- Oui ? fit Byakuran une fois qu'il eut décroché et que la mélodie curieusement addictive s'arrêta, Ils sont revenus ? Bien, envoie une troupe pour leur rappeler qu'ils ne sont pas tout puissants. N'oublie pas Ghost.

Puis, comme si je n'existais plus à ses yeux, il éteignit son téléphone et s'en alla sans un mot. Restée seule dans la chambre avec une couverture pour seuls vêtements, je m'assis prudemment sur le matelas gigantesque et m'allongeais en poussant un large soupir. Comme j'avais été endormie, je ne savais pas où se trouvait ma sacoche, ni mes vêtements. Ce qui faisait que j'étais complètement sans défenses en terrain ennemi.

Un grincement me sortit de mes pensées sombres et je redressais ma tête pour remarquer le visage familier qui se trouvait à l'embrasure.

- Tsubaki-sama, fit la personne à l'entrée.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demandais-je en guise de salutations.

- Rosalba, répondit la Bubble Gum en s'inclinant avec respect.

Je hochais la tête et sortis du lit en un bond.

- Combien de Cervello sont ici ?

- Quinze.

- Bien. Où sont mes affaires et vêtements ?

- Byakuran-sama les a pris et mis dans sa réserve privée, déclara Rosalba après une courte réflexion.

- Où est-elle ?

- Tsubaki-sama, me prévint la Bubble Gum (elle devait sûrement être nouvelle vu qu'elle voulait me mener la contraire). Vous n'y arriverez pas. Byakuran-sama a mis plusieurs pièges autour et dans la réserve.

- Où. Est. Elle, répétais-je en appuyant sur chaque mot. Où est cette fichue réserve pour que je puisse récupérer mes affaires. Sans elles, je ne serais pas la Boss des Cervello.

Rosalba sembla piquée au vif par ma dernière phrase et s'inclina bien plus respectueusement que la première fois.

- Je vous aiderais, Tsubaki-sama, m'annonça-t-elle avec sa voix grave. Ne prévenons pas les autres, ainsi Byakuran-sama ne sera pas au courant.

Nous acquiesçâmes en même temps et je déchirais les draps pour en faire une robe plus courte. Cependant, Rosalba me surprit en me tendant sa chemise et son pantalon. Curieusement, comme si elle avait prévu le coup, ma subordonnée portait en dessous de ces vêtements un marcel blanc et une petit short noir. Puis, s'éloignant de moi, Rosalba fouilla dans les tiroirs de l'unique commode de la chambre pour en sortir des sous-vêtements qui avaient un gigantesque emblème de la famille Millefiore sur les fesses.

Je fis une grimace dégoûtée et me tournais vers la Bubble Gum qui s'était pudiquement retournée pour ne pas me regarder lorsque je me changeais.

- Les Cervello n'ont pas un emblème ? demandais-je en me rappelant ce qu'avait dit auparavant Byakuran sur mes tatouages.

- Non, annonça Rosalba en brisant tout ce qu'avait déclaré le vieillard en un seul mot. Nos Boss n'ont jamais eu la nécessité de le créer.

- Je vois, marmonnais-je en enfilant rapidement mes vêtements. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur les défenses de la réserve.

Et comme la fidèle subordonnée qu'elle était, Bubble Gum s'empressa d'expliquer tout ce qu'elle savait.

Ce qui n'était pas rien. Je ne sais pas si Byakuran avait un petit problème avec les voleurs mais il avait truffé sa base de l'île Marshmallow avec des émetteurs qui mettraient en marche, sitôt qu'ils percevaient des intrus, des rayons lasers pour découper les voleurs en mille morceaux. Je traçais rapidement un plan sur une feuille de papier avec un bic, tous les deux gentiment donnés par Rosalba, et fronças les sourcils en remarquant un détail qui semblait clocher.

- Il n'a pas sécurisé les conduits de ventilation, fis-je en tapotant avec mon bic les dessins représentant ce dont je parlais.

- C'est que Bluebell-sama est suffisante pour les inonder, expliqua Bubble Gum.

- Hum, murmurais-je en me tapotant pensivement le menton. Et cette Bluebell, elle est facile à distraire ?

- Dès qu'une personne approche Byakuran-sama de trop près.

J'ouvris largement mes yeux et me mis à échafauder des plans tous plus risqués les uns que les autres.

- Y a-t-il une Cervello douée en illusions ? demandais-je en priant pour qu'il y en ait une.

- Non, fit Rosalba en brisant tous mes espoirs. Nous ne sommes pas une famille de combattants.

Je fronçais mes sourcils et rangeais mon bic ainsi que le calepin gracieusement donnés par ma récente alliée.

- Il va falloir changer tout cela ! déclarais-je avec force. Une fois que cette affaire sera achevée, je vais changer de fond en combles les Cervello ! Nous ne pouvons pas arbitrer des mafieux sans savoir nous défendre. Que se passerait-il si les perdants nous attaquaient ? Nous ne saurions pas riposter et nous péririons dans les secondes qui suivraient l'attaque !

Sans oublier que je n'aurais plus de chair à canon pour me protéger... Mais bon, je laissais cette pensée de côté et vis que Rosalba avait la bouche entrouverte, comme si elle était profondément bouleversée par mon discours.

- Je comprends, Tsubaki-sama ! fit-elle avec émotion. Vous n'êtes pas notre Boss pour rien !

Ah, semblerait que mon petit discours improvisé avait réussi à la convaincre de m'être éternellement fidèle. Je devrais utiliser plus souvent ce talent. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour il m'aidera à conquérir le cœur de Kyouya-sama !

- Bien, dis-je avec force, Puisque l'option des illusions est mise de côté, il ne reste plus qu'à sacrifier une fille. Connais-tu une Cervello qui me déteste ?

Rosalba hoqueta et finit par regarder par la fenêtre, comme si elle craignait qu'on nous surprenne. Cependant, puisque nous nous trouvions dans la chambre d'amis (ou dans celle de Byakuran, qui sait), personne ne se trouvait dans les alentours et Bubble Gum se relaxa imperceptiblement.

- Il y a Pinkie, Tsubaki-sama, chuchota-t-elle faiblement. Elle souhaite vous battre en combat singulier pour obtenir votre poste.

Incroyable mais vrai. Il y avait donc des tensions internes dans ma famille de mafieux et je l'ignorais. Sans même le remarquer, un large sourire sadique étira mes lèvres et je m'avançais pour poser ma main sur celle de Rosalba qui avait, malgré son loup qui lui faisaient des yeux blancs, l'air terrifiée.

- Raison de plus pour que tu la félicites en lui conseillant de séduire Byakuran. Cela l'aidera si elle veut me battre, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ouvrit sa bouche comme un poisson rouge et finit par acquiescer vivement. Sans doute était-elle profondément surprise par mon intelligence (je dois admettre que je l'utilise rarement).

Puis, une fois que nous nous fûmes mises d'accord pour la réalisation du plan, Rosalba s'en alla et je m'empressais de sortir de la chambre pour errer dans les couloirs et trouver ce que je cherchais. À savoir, une plaque de ventilation. Je commençais à enlever les visses avec mes ongles (heureusement, ils étaient encore longs) et enlevais proprement la plaque pour ensuite la poser par terre. Puis, j'attendis le signal.

- Raaah, hurla une voix enfantine et adorable (sans doute la dénommée Bluebell), Enlève tes sales pattes de Byakuran !

Bingo. Je m'engouffrais dans le conduit et me mis à ramper rapidement (que veux-tu, j'ai l'habitude de le faire pour voir Kyouya-sama dans sa douche) vers la réserve de Byakuran. Lorsque j'y arrivais (sans me perdre, ce qui relevait du miracle), je fis tomber la plaque de ventilation en utilisant mes ongles et sautais agilement dans la salle. Le reste fut un jeu d'enfant car je savais ce que je recherchais. Mes yeux de stalker passèrent en revue tout ce qui se trouvait là et je finis par trouver la sacoche qui était accrochée à un portemanteau. Je l'ouvris rapidement et vérifiais avec soulagement que tout était encore dedans. Puis, après avoir passé la sangle autour de mon cou, je me tournais et aperçus ma boîte-arme et mon anneau. Sans oublier le loup en or qui me désignait comme étant la Boss des Cervello.

Ensuite, je m'engouffrais à nouveau dans le conduit, remis en place la plaque de ventilation et rampais à la vitesse de la lumière jusqu'au couloir pour après sortir prestement de ma cachette. Cependant, je n'avais pas vérifié les parages avant et fus surprise de constater que je n'étais pas seule.

- Euh, hésitais-je en croisant le regard un peu mort d'un adolescent d'environ mon âge aux cheveux verts. Salut ?

- Bonjour, me salua le garçon en me tendant une fleur morte. Pour toi.

J'arquais un sourcil surpris et acceptais sans un mot le présent. Puis, comme j'avais remarqué que le garçon attendait quelque chose de ma part, j'accrochais la fleur à la veste de Rosalba et me présentais avec une voix hésitante.

- Je m'appelle Tsubaki.

- Daisy est Daisy, répondit-il avec sa voix un peu morbide.

- Enchantée de te connaître Daisy, fis-je en souriant aimablement (j'avais l'habitude de le faire depuis ma rencontre avec l'idiotie incarnée, à savoir Dinidiot). Saurais-tu par hasard si Byakuran est dans les alentours ?

- Byakuran-san est avec Bluebell et la Cervello, m'annonça Daisy en apaisant mon rythme cardiaque un peu trop emballé depuis ma balade dans les conduits de ventilation.

- Cool, m'exclamais-je en enlaçant l'adolescent tout en me réjouissant que mon vol s'était déroulé sans anicroches. C'est génial !

Remarquant que Daisy s'était rigidifié comme un cadavre dans mes bras (il en avait déjà l'apparence, le pauvre), je m'écartais et le regardais avec inquiétude.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandais-je.

- Daisy pourra revoir Tsubaki ? répondit-il en choisissant de poser une question à la place.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait (déjà, qui était réellement ce Daisy?), je finis par hocher ma tête avec un large sourire.

- Bien sûr ! déclarais-je avec enthousiasme. Je suis dans cette chambre-là.

Daisy se tourna vers la porte que j'avais désignée et hocha sa tête avant de se remettre à marcher sans me dire au revoir. Haussant mes épaules (ce n'était pas la première personne bizarre que j'avais rencontrée dans ce futur), je me rendis dans ma chambre et me jetais sur le lit une fois que mes affaires furent rangées dans une armoire.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et j'ouvris paresseusement un œil pour contempler la Cervello qui se trouvait là.

- Ah, Rosalba, comment vas-tu ? demandais-je en souriant gentiment.

La Bubble Gum fit une grimace désolée et s'inclina respectueusement.

- Je me nomme Rosa, déclara-t-elle avec la voix neutre que toutes les Cervello possédaient. Rosalba a péri ce matin de la main de Byakuran-sama.

Essayant de mettre de côté cette sensation oppressante qui m'envahissait, je parvins à bouger mes lèvres qui paraissaient peser dix tonnes et posais l'unique question qui tournait dans mon esprit choqué.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle aurait convaincu une autre Cervello d'ennuyer Byakuran-sama et il n'a pas apprécié cela.

Je ne sus écouter ce qu'ajouta Rosa car je passais en boucle dans mon esprit la première phrase. Rosalba, la jeune Cervello qui semblait tellement emballée par mes projets, était morte, tuée par Byakuran. Ce n'était pas un assassinat sans raisons.

C'était un avertissement.

- Rosa, ordonnais-je en essayant de ne pas montrer que ma voix tremblait. Réunis les treize Cervello restantes et amène-les ici. J'ai des ordres à vous donner.

* * *

><p><strong>Le (retour du) coin de la Stalker !<strong>

Sakata Tsubaki, connue pour son caractère explosif lorsqu'on l'ennuyait, était au paradis.

D'accord, elle se retrouvait kidnappée dans une île au nom exotique (Marshmallow?!). D'accord, son kidnappeur semblait être un pédophile albinos qui aimait à la folie les sucreries. Et, pour bien enfoncer le clou, son bien aimé préfet n'était pas à ses côtés. D'accord.

Néanmoins, Sakata Tsubaki était au paradis. Pour une seule raison : pas de lettres à répondre.

Eh oui, notre (célèbre) stalker était heureuse de ne pas avoir à répondre à des questions farfelues et le montrait bien (c'est-à-dire en n'hurlant pas sur sa garde de Cervello).

Cependant, son bonheur fut de courte durée.

- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant avec méfiance le sac qu'une de ses sous-fifres avait lourdement posé devant la Japonaise.

- Votre courrier, Tsubaki-sama, répondit calmement la Cervello sans sourciller sous le regard assassin de sa supérieure.

La jeune Sakata fouilla brièvement dans le sac et fronça ses sourcils en constatant qu'il s'agissait bien de ses fichues enveloppes bleues et blanches. Alors, avec la rapidité qui la caractérisait (pour stalker Hibari Kyouya, il fallait être vif comme le vent), elle s'empressa de jeter la sacoche dans la poubelle la plus proche. Mais la Cervello l'en empêcha tout aussi prestement.

- Byakuran-sama a dit que vous devez y répondre sur-le-champ, déclara cette dernière pendant que Tsubaki rageait.

- Et si je ne le fais pas ? interrogea celle-ci en craignant la réponse.

- Il reviendra vous molester, fit la Cervello sans changer son intonation.

- C'est bon, marmonna l'autre fille en grinçant des dents. Je le ferais.

Ce fut alors qu'une masse blanche sauta au cou de la Boss des Cervello et cette dernière grimaça en sentant les mains froides de l'individu glisser sous sa chemise.

- BYAKURAN ! tonna-t-elle en frappant sèchement la tête de la personne avec l'objet le plus proche (le sac de lettres). J'ai accepté donc arrête de me toucher !

Le Millefiore fit un large sourire et enlaça la jeune fille sans pour autant répondre aux menaces de cette dernière. Puis, tout en ignorant les cris de chouette effraie de la Sakata, il prit une enveloppe qui s'était envolée lorsque Tsubaki avait utilisé le sac pour l'attaquer et lut ce que contenait la lettre.

- De Shiro Association, fit-il gaiement. "Ohayo Tsubaki-chan, ça faisait longtemps ! J'aimerai savoir ce que tu penses du fait que dès que tu montes dans un avion qui a la classe, tu te fais enlever ? Et si tu veux, j'ai un splendide bouquin : "1001 manières de castrer les hommes trop entreprenants", je pourrais te le prêter ), kissu !"

La stalker cessa de se débattre dans les bras du Boss Millefiore et fit un large sourire ravi.

- Ça, c'est une lettre comme je les aime, déclara-t-elle avec entrain. Alors... je ne me suis pas faite enlever par Byakuran vu que je suis montée dans l'avion de mon propre gré. Sinon, je veux bien recevoir ce livre. J'ai hâte de passer à la pratique avec un certain albinos !

L'albinos en question se contenta de rire et avala un marshmallow avant de prendre une autre enveloppe.

- De Meli-chan27 : "Une question pour la petite stalker: Tu penses pouvoir m'obtenir des photos de Tsuna-chan compromettantes? Je te l'échange contre une de Kyoya que j'ai trouvée par hasard :')"

- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'a Tsunaze de si intéressant pour qu'on veuille des photos compromettantes mais bon... J'en ai un sacré stock (en même temps, c'est Tsunaze... il est facile de prendre des photos compromettantes avec ce garçon...). Par contre, C'EST KYOUYA-SAMA !

Laissant la jeune fille s'égosiller, Byakuran s'empressa de prendre une autre lettre et la lut avec son habituelle voix amusée.

- De Troya Albator : "Onee-sama! Entre les prénoms Tsukumo, Tsurugi et Tsubomi, lequel préférez-vous?"

- Aucun, répondit aussitôt Tsubaki sans plus se soucier des bras de l'adulte autour de sa taille alors qu'elle s'enflammait dans ses réponses. J'appellerais ma fille _Tsukimi_ ! Un prénom élégant, pas comme ces noms de grand-mères !

- Ara ? s'étonna gaiement Byakuran en appuyant son menton sur la tête de la jeune fille qui continuait à citer tous les bienfaits du prénom Tsukimi. Tu veux donc appeler notre enfant ainsi ?

Laissant la stalker s'étrangler d'indignation, le jeune homme passa à la lettre suivante.

- De Katsuri-san, lut-il tout en élargissant son sourire. "Chère Tsubaki-san, quelle serait votre réaction si vous trouviez votre frère Akio et votre fiancé Kyôya en plein ébat dans votre chambre ? Bien cordialement, une yaoiste abritée dans un abri anti-nucléaire".

- ET D'ABORD, QU'EST-CE QUI TE FAIT CROIRE QUE NOUS AURONS DES ENFANTS, ESPÈCE DE PERV... continua à hurler Tsubaki avant de perdre subitement sa voix. Akio et Kyouya-sama ?

- Uhu, approuva Byakuran en contemplant avec un amusement visible l'air choqué de son invitée.

- Dans ma chambre ? couina quasiment la stalker.

L'albinos acquiesça et attendit calmement que la jeune fille assimile l'information. Puis, le silence se brisa.

- MAIS CE SERAIT GÉNIAL ! beugla-t-elle en bondissant dans tous les sens (et en donnant de ce fait un coup de pieds dans l'entrejambe du dirigeant des Millefiore). Ça voudrait dire qu'Akio aurait accepté son amour interdit avec Kyouya-sama ! Par contre, je changerais mon lit après les avoir réprimandé pour l'avoir fait dans mon lit...

- D'a.n'onyme, continua Byakuran avec une voix nettement plus aiguë qu'auparavant. "Tsubaki! Mon dieu elle se fait encore tripoter par cet obsédé? Franchement, paie-toi un garde du corps là, ça devient urgent. Si tu veux, j'ai une liste:  
>-Kanda Yuu (D Gray Man): ce type ressemble énormément à Hibari-san. Par contre, ça sera dur de le convaincre.<br>-Les chevaliers d'or ( saint seiya bien entendu) Évite néanmoins ceux du cancer (axidermiste psychopate) Gémeaux(schizophrène mégalomane) et du Poisson (tout est empoisonné chez lui, ses roses, son sang et son comportement)  
>-Laura Kaori (Nicky larson/ city hunter): Elle vit avec le pire Héros pervers de toute l'histoire du manga. Alors elle sait comment les calmer: A GRAND COUP DE MASSUE D'UNE TONNE XD"

Un petit silence suivit, durant lequel la stalker écrivit consciencieusement les noms cités dans la lettre pendant que l'albinos essayait de récupérer sa voix normal.

- Elle n'a pas besoin de garde du corps, déclara ce dernier alors que son habituel sourire flanchait imperceptiblement. Elle sait déjà se protéger...

- Question suivante ! piailla Tsubaki en bondissant une nouvelle fois dans tous les sens pendant que Byakuran se protégeait par expérience l'entrejambe.

- De neko-chan L, dit ce dernier, "Ma question est pour Tsubaka euh... Tsubaki ! Ne me tue pas pour avoir mal fourché sur ton magnifique prénom ! Quelle est l'arme que tu trouves la plus stylés ? Mis à part tes pompons et Fred le tonfa !"

- Hum, médita la jeune fille en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Je dirais le katana... Ça doit être mon sang qui me pousse à l'apprécier ! Après tout, les Sakata étaient de grands combattants il y a des siècles !

- De Tsukiba, lut l'homme qui avait fait disparaître les Sakata, "Tsubaki, tu sais que Byakuran est un dangereux mafieux (et un pervers notoire), alors pourquoi as-tu accepté son invitation sur son île? "

- C'est pourtant évident ! s'enflamma la stalker en levant un poing dans les airs. Pour me ven...

- Pour te ven... continua Byakuran avec un air intéressé.

- Pour me venger des coups bas que Kyouya-sama n'arrête pas de me faire, s'empressa d'ajouter Tsubaki en blanchissant.

- Je vois, fit gaiement l'adulte alors que ses yeux brillaient avec un éclat rusé. De Coconut :"MA TSU-CHAN ADORÉE! COMMENT VAS-TU?! COMMUNIQUER AVEC TOI M'A TELLEMENT MANQUÉ! Si je te disais que Akio-chan et Kyo-kun préparent un voyage en Espagne car c'est tout près de l'Italie et que le mariage gay est autorisé?! Nous sommes d'ailleurs invités nous deux et les Vongolas, la fête est organisée par Reborn! Nous pourrons nous rencontrer enfin! Je t'aime Tsu-chan! (Byakuran si tu continue à pervertir ma Tsu-chan je crois être malheureusement obliger d'appeler le service secret nommé "VFQ" dont je fait parti. Tu dois en avoir entendu parler n'est ce pas!) Ma promise, profitons de ce mariage en Espagne pour faire le notre en même temps, TE AMO"

Les deux jeunes présents gardèrent le silence. Puis, ils prirent soudainement la parole en même temps.

- KYA ! hurla en parfaite fangirl Tsubaki en serrant dans ses bras un coussin. Ils vont se marier !

- Je ne l'ai pas pervertie, remarqua l'albinos avec un sourire entendu.

- Mais ils ne peuvent pas se marier, s'assombrit la jeune fille en donnant un coup de poing dans son coussin. Je dois être l'épouse de Kyouya-sama !

- Je ne lui ai jamais fait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, continua Byakuran.

- Cependant, fit-elle en fronçant ses sourcils. Je n'empêcherais pas leur amour... Dès que je retournerais dans le présent, j'annulerais mes fiançailles !

- Elle a toujours été consentante~

- Et puis... QUOI ?! beugla Tsubaki en saisissant le Millefiore par le col. Qu'as-tu dit ?! Consentante ? Je préférerais encore me marier avec cette noix de coco arriérée que le faire avec toi !

- Pourtant, remarqua-t-il avec un large sourire tout en plaquant la jeune fille sur le canapé blanc. Ce n'est pas ce que disais l'autre jour~

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce et Byakuran tomba du canapé avec un grognement de douleur.

- Ne confonds pas tes rêves avec la réalité, Pervers ! siffla Tsubaki en contemplant le corps à ses pieds avec un regard méprisant.

- Oui, marmonna l'albinos en essayant de récupérer sa dignité. Elle n'a décidément pas besoin d'un garde du corps...

* * *

><p><strong>Les Faits Divers de Stalker della Nuvola<strong> :_ Byakuran est assez difficile avec les filles. Dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il accepté les avances de Tsubaki ?_

__Et pour finir, la semaine prochaine, nous aurons à nouveau Bernie. À votre avis, qui sera son patient ? :D  
>N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter !<p> 


	42. Target 40

Alors, que puis-je vous dire ? Vous êtes géniales, ce chapitre est gigantesque et le coin de la Stalker reviendra la semaine prochaine. Je pense que ça résume tout, non ?  
>Aussi non, personne n'a réussi à répondre au dernier fait divers... Était-il si difficile ?<p>

little k : Bonne hypothèse ! Mais Bernie est trop vieux pour avoir joué aux cartes Pokémon. Si tu veux savoir, ça concerne un de ses patients ;D La naïveté de Tsubaki est légendaire, si tu veux mon avis, et elle continuera comme ça jusqu'au bout XD Aussi non, Tsubaki ne pouvait pas choisir Fred, il est donc normal qu'elle ait pris le katana.

yliria: Alors, malheureusement, tu n'as pas eu juste pour le fait divers. Pour être honnête, Byakuran avait une raison bien plus stupide... Aussi non, la mort de Rosalba va être importante pour la suite de l'histoire donc ne l'oublie pas ;D

a.n'onyme : Eh oui, Hibari ne se laissera jamais convaincre par les belles paroles de Tsubaki. Mais laissons-la rêver, la pauvre petite ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 40 : La stalker assiste au Choice. Pendant qu'elle réfléchit aux différentes façons qu'elle pourrait employer pour tuer son ennemi.<strong>

Une semaine passa. Une semaine confinée dans ma chambre avec l'unique compagnie de mes sous-fifres aux cheveux roses et aux rares visites surprise de Daisy qui semblait m'apprécier. Je sais, c'était bizarre à penser mais c'était pourtant vrai. Cet adolescent quelque peu dépressif paraissait être de meilleure humeur en ma compagnie et je l'invitais donc à repasser (pas envie d'avoir un suicide sur le dos).

Puis, brisant enfin la monotonie de mes journées enfermées, Byakuran arriva. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme noir (incroyable, il sait porter une autre couleur que du blanc!) qui lui allait bien, (normal vu son corps d'athlète), et avait une gamine accrochée au bras.

- Ah, Tsu-chan, tu n'es pas morte ! me salua-t-il avec un large sourire.

Je le fusillais du regard et sortis gracieusement de mon lit (c'est-à-dire que je me cassais la figure sur la moquette blanche) pour ensuite le dévisager avec animosité.

- Le jour est arrivé ? demandais-je en tendant ma main en arrière.

Une Cervello, Rosa sans doute, me donna mon loup en or et je le posais sur mon nez. Aussitôt, une chape d'illusions de haut niveau se posèrent sur moi et me donnèrent l'apparence d'une jeune femme à la peau bronzée et au port altier.

Byakuran se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant encore plus pendant que la gamine aux longs cheveux bleus me regardait avec un air assassin. Ok, je ne resterais jamais seule avec elle dans une pièce, elle avait l'air capable de me tuer sans un remord.

- Tsunayoshi-kun va bientôt arriver, m'annonça Byakuran en brisant le duel de regard que j'avais inconsciemment engagé avec la gosse. Il va falloir que tu désigne des juges, Tsu-chan~

J'acquiesçais et me tournais vers les Cervello. Ces dernières avaient été bien drillées durant la semaine et deux filles s'avancèrent sans un mot. Comme j'avais passé tous ces jours à essayer de retenir leurs noms (je ne voulais pas qu'elles meurent sans que je les connaisse ne serait-ce qu'un peu), je les reconnus immédiatement et pris la parole.

- Rosalinda, tu remplaceras Rosa, j'ai besoin d'elle à mes côtés.

Une autre Cervello remplaça une des deux qui s'étaient avancées avant et je les contemplais encore une fois avant de me diriger vers Byakuran.

- Rosalinda et Scarlet, présentais-je en ne quittant pas du regard le vieillard. Elles sont efficaces et ne prennent jamais parti.

- Pourquoi pas elle ? demanda-t-il en désignant Rosa.

- Elle approche la retraite, sifflais-je entre mes dents. Et sa sœur est déjà morte.

Byakuran finit par accepter et se dirigea vers la sortie, toujours avec la gamine au bras. Cependant, je n'étais pas pour autant prête à le laisser partir.

- Une minute, déclarais-je vivement sans bouger de ma place.

Il se figea et la gosse se tourna pour me regarder avec haine. J'ignorais son regard (j'ai l'habitude de le faire avec les fans de Kyouya-sama) et continuais avec une voix assurée.

- Je veux assister à ce combat.

- Tu veux voir la mise à mort de ton bien-aimé Hibari-chan ? demanda avec amusement Byakuran.

Je hochais la tête en silence.

- Je n'empêcherais jamais le souhait d'une jolie fille, dit le vieillard en me faisant un clin d'œil coquin. Tu seras dans notre salle, Tsu-chan~

Contente, je le laissais partir et me tournais vers les Cervello restantes. Ces dernières avaient l'air un peu ennuyées et ne cessaient de murmurer avec animation.

- Silence, ordonnais-je avec une voix sérieuse.

Comme je portais mon loup en or, elles n'osèrent pas désobéir et gardèrent le silence. Je passais en revue les onze filles qui se trouvaient devant moi et qui avaient probablement mon âge en soupirant.

- C'est la dernière chance que vous avez pour partir, déclarais-je en un souffle. Après, vous n'aurez pas d'autres choix que de mourir avec et pour moi.

- Tsubaki-sama, demanda l'une d'elles (Rood). Pourquoi tenez-vous autant à ce plan ?

- Parce qu'on ne touche pas à ma famille, répondis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le pire était peut-être que je ne mentais pas. J'étais prête à me battre jusqu'à la mort pour venger les membres de ma famille qui étaient tombés face à Byakuran.

Puis, comme le silence s'épaississait et que personne ne semblait vouloir partir, je finis par prendre à nouveau la parole.

- Préparez les ustensiles. Aujourd'hui, Byakuran tombera.

Les Cervello s'inclinèrent avec respect et se mirent en file. Comme j'étais la Boss, je me mis en première place et me dirigeais vers la salle d'observation de l'équipe de Byakuran. Malgré tout, je me tournais vers Rosa et lui glissais une feuille dans la main qu'elle s'empressa de cacher dans son bustier blanc.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, murmurais-je.

Elle hocha sa tête en silence et se sépara de la file pour ensuite se diriger vers une salle bien précise.

J'arrivais finalement à l'endroit que m'avait désigné Byakuran et m'installais en silence. Mes yeux examinèrent la pièce et s'arrêtèrent sur l'enfant, presqu'une adolescente, qui se trouvait également là. Reconnaissant la dénommée Uni-chan (que Byakuran avait décrite comme très timide), je me contentais de la saluer à mi-voix et saisis la fiole que m'avait tendue Rosemary . Puis, gardant le silence et ignorant les Cervello qui me soutenaient en silence, j'attendis.

Devant moi se trouvait une immense baie vitrée qui me laissait voir le paysage d'une ville complètement désertée. Comme elle était gigantesque, plusieurs écrans étaient également placés là pour que je puisse assister aux multiples combats qui se succéderaient en même temps lors du Choice (j'étais au courant de tout cela car, en ma qualité de juge, je devais tout savoir sur le jeu). Finalement, Tsunaze et tous les autres arrivèrent par une sorte de machine de téléportation qui avait l'air vachement cool et je parvins à distinguer les expressions qu'avaient les jeunes. Kyouya-sama était aussi là et voir son visage neutre et à la fois agressif me fit du bien.  
>Je me demande ce qu'il dirait s'il apprenait que j'avais envoyé à la mort une fille.<p>

Puis, une sorte de roulette apparut de nulle part et désigna les participants pour le jeu. Rosalinda et Scarlet, qui possédaient des bottes qui leur permettaient de voler grâce à leurs flammes, flottaient dans les alentours pour vérifier que les règles étaient correctement suivies. Les noms furent ensuite affichés sur les écrans de ma salle d'observation et je sifflais en les lisant.

Pour l'équipe des Vongola, Tsunaze, Stupidera, Bakamoto, Shou-chan et le mécanicien sexy dont je n'arrivais pas à prononcer le nom (Supana?).

Pour les Millefiore, un certain Kikyo (un homme qui devait avoir l'âge de Kiyoshi-san aux longs cheveux verts-de-mer qui, si sa chevelure avait été moins longue, aurait pu être séduisant), Torikabuto (je l'avais jamais vu celui-là. Vraiment moche) et un de ses sous-fifres. Et pour finir, une personne qui me surprit énormément. Daisy.

Cet adolescent qui avait l'air complètement inoffensif lorsque l'on parlait avec, était en réalité une des Couronnes Funéraires (le nec le plus ultra en assassins d'après les Cervello). Wow, tout simplement wow.

Ensuite, il y eut un rayon de lumière et Byakuran ainsi que le reste de son équipe se retrouvèrent téléportés dans ma salle d'observation (qui n'était pas vraiment à moi, d'accord...) pendant que les membres qui ne participaient au combat de Tsunaze (à savoir Hibari-chan, Sasagawa Ryohei, la petite sœur de Sasagawa, Ahurie, les deux gamins, le sale gosse, la dénommée Lal, Dinidiot et le châtain que j'avais déjà vu lors des combats de la Varia) disparaissaient également du terrain.

Ensuite, le massacre débuta. Comme le fait de voir les alliés de Kyouya-sama décéder dans des morts atroces ne m'intéressait absolument pas (je ne suis pas sadique à ce point!), je profitais de la distraction de Byakuran et compagnie pour les observer attentivement.

Le vieillard mangeait des sucreries distraitement, ses yeux complètement fixés sur les écrans qui nous montraient ce qui se passait en temps réel sur le terrain, pendant que Bluebell (la gamine aux cheveux bleus qui semblait me souhaiter morte) restait à ses côtés avec un large sourire épanoui. Un homme aux cheveux rouges et à la barbe mal rasée piquait un petit somme sur son fauteuil et, pour finir, Uni était assise dans un coin. Profitant de l'agitation sur l'écran numéro trois (qui montrait le combat entre Tsunayoshi et Torikabuto), je sortis la fiole de ma poche qui contenait une puissante drogue qui me permettrait de contrôler Byakuran et en versais le contenu dans un des cinq verres qui se trouvaient devant moi (auparavant amenés par Rosa).

Puis, avec un sourire poli collé aux lèvres (Akiko-sama aurait été fière de moi si elle avait vu comment j'utilisais ce qu'elle m'avait enseigné), je me levais et proposais les verres à Byakuran. Il avait une chance sur cinq de tomber dans mon piège. Sauf si, grâce aux recherches fortement avancées de Natsume, on savait que le petit vieux sexy (no comment...) avait une préférence pour le verre situé à soixante-six degrés de sa position.

Et, comme je l'avais prévu, Byakuran prit le verre que j'avais spécialement préparé pour lui et l'amena vers sa bouche. Avant de se raviser et de le tendre à la fillette nommée Uni.

Mon expression victorieuse éclata en morceaux et je réprimais du mieux que je le pus mon hurlement de rage tout en regardant avec mauvaise humeur la fin du match. Comme je l'avais prévu, Tsunaze perdit car Byakuran avait gardé un tour dans son sac.

Notamment le fait que Daisy semblait incapable de mourir.

Lorsque j'appris ce fait, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et j'allais sûrement rester dans cet état de choc pendant que Byakuran anéantissait Hibari-chan, Tsunaze et cie sous mes yeux si je n'avais pas senti une petite main se poser sur mon coude.

Je levais la tête et croisais le regard bleu rempli de sagesse d'Uni. Oubliés les yeux de zombie, cette fille dégageait maintenant une aura de sérénité qui m'apaisa inconsciemment et je me rendis alors compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration.

- Tsubaki-san, murmura Uni en gardant sa main sur mon coude et en observant du coin de l'œil l'agissement de Byakuran et ses Couronnes Funéraires.

Ces derniers disparurent et apparurent ensuite sur le terrain où se trouvaient également les Vongola. Comme je ne faisais partie d'aucun des camps, je ne fus pas affectée par la téléportation et je restais donc dans la salle d'observation en compagnie d'Uni.

- Tsubaki-san, répéta celle-ci. Vous devez m'aider.

Je cillais et la regardais avec un air éberlué. N'était-elle pas la fille hyper timide que m'avait présenté Byakuran ?

- Heu, déclarais-je finalement en m'éclaircissant la gorge. Comment pourrais-je t'... vous aider ?

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, Tsubaki-san, sourit gentiment Uni en se levant et en me tirant par la main vers la porte qui était curieusement entrouverte (depuis quand l'était-elle? Et où étaient passées mes Cervello ?).

- Alors toi aussi, m'empressais-je d'ajouter pendant que nous courrions quasiment dans les couloirs de la base.

Nous finîmes par arriver dans une lourde porte en acier et Uni passa sa main sur un scanner qui bipa et nous ouvrit le passage. Ensuite, toujours sans un mot, elle me tira dans la salle et nous courûmes jusqu'à nous trouver devant une sorte de vitrine où étaient exposées des choses un peu étranges.

- Que font ces tétines ici ? demandais-je en un murmure en caressant doucement le verre transparent.

Mes yeux furent littéralement attirés vers une des tétines grises et je sentis mon cœur se serrer. J'avais déjà vu ce modèle avant. Sur un certain bébé adorable qui ne voulait jamais quitter sa tétine, qu'il soit dans son bain et ou dans le lit.

- Fon, chuchotais-je.

Uni me prit par la main en silence et acquiesça doucement. Puis, comme si elle s'était rappelé l'urgence de la situation, elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec un air extrêmement sérieux.

- Tsubaki-san, fit-elle doucement. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Si tu me tutoie, rappelais-je avec un sourire amical. Je t'aiderais sans poser de questions.

Uni soupira avec soulagement et me montra la vitrine en faisant une légère grimace.

- Je n'ai pas la force pour briser cette vitrine, expliqua-t-elle tristement. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de ces tétines, Tsubaki-san. Alors, aide-moi, je t'en prie.

Je hochais la tête et fouillais dans mes poches. Comme Byakuran n'avait toujours pas pris la peine de me fouiller (en même temps, je ne sais pas me battre...), j'avais toujours sur moi mon anneau de Boss Cervello ainsi que la boîte-arme. Aussi, je saisis mes armes et incendiais ma bague avec toute la volonté que je pus réunir (qui, je dois l'avouer, était énorme en ce moment-là). Ensuite, je plissais mes yeux et prévins doucement Uni.

- Je te conseille de te tenir à distance. Les morceaux de verre vont voler en tous sens.

Elle acquiesça à nouveau et marcha élégamment vers la sortie tout en me regardant avec ses grands yeux bleus. Puis, repoussant mes pensées (ce que je venais de dire n'aurait pas dépareillé dans la bouche d'une grande sœur), je pris une large inspiration et frappais de toutes mes forces contre le verre.

Ce dernier, même s'il était pare-balles, ne résista pas face aux lames constituées de flammes de la volonté jaunes et j'entendis avec satisfaction le son du verre qui explose (même si une partie de mon âme tremblait en pensant à la punition que donnait Kyouya-sama lorsqu'il apprenait que j'avais brisé quelque chose à Namimori) et le monde fut soudain submergé par une lumière blanche.

En fait, non. Je m'étais juste profondément coupée à l'arcade sourcilière droite et la douleur m'avait étourdie pendant quelques secondes.

Secondes où Uni s'empressa de prendre les fruits de notre larcin et de s'enfuir en me tirant par la main. Lorsque je récupérais mes sens, je faillis m'étrangler en réalisant que je me trouvais sur le terrain du Choice, à côté d'Uni et de la famille mafieuse de Tsunaze.

- Qu'est-ce que, m'étranglais-je en manquant de tomber suite au choc.

Cependant, une main me saisit par le coude et m'empêcha de rencontrer le sol et de continuer ma relation fortement émotive avec ce dernier. Je tournais légèrement ma tête et écarquillais mes yeux en reconnaissant mon prince charmant.

Ou plutôt, mon prince écœurant.

- Dino ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! sifflais-je entre mes dents pendant qu'Uni affirmait à Byakuran qu'elle avait le secret pour contrôler le Trinisette (qu'est-ce que c'était ce bazar au nom italien imprononçable?).

- N'attire pas l'attention, répondit-il aussi bas en gardant ses yeux dirigés vers l'équipe du vieillard.

Je suivis son regard et croisais celui de Daisy qui m'observait avec son habituel visage dépressif. Ne voulant pas qu'il se suicide sous mes yeux, je lui fis un large sourire rassurant et recommençais ensuite à observer Dinidiot. Ce dernier avait grandi et sa coupe de cheveux était différente, plus mature... Même si elle ressemblait à un nid d'oiseaux vraiment bizarre.

- Bon sang, Dino, marmonnais-je en reposant mes yeux sur Daisy et Bluebell (elle était l'ennemi le plus dangereux vu la haine qu'elle me vouait). Je ne savais pas que c'était possible d'empirer à ce point ton look...

- C'est ma femme qui l'a choisi, rétorqua le blond en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Elle a mauvais goût dans ce cas.

Dinidiot ouvrit sa bouche pour protester mais à ce moment-là, un revirement de situation crucial se passa. Uni demanda à Tsunaze de le protéger et ce dernier accepta, provoquant de ce fait l'ire de Byakuran.

Cependant, pareil à un gigantesque deus ex machina, de la brume surgit de nulle part et forma le corps superbement sexy de Mukuro. Ce dernier était adulte et, il faut l'avouer, vachement sexy avec ses cheveux longs (je crois que j'ai un fétichisme pour les cheveux longs) et ses vêtements en cuir bien moulants... Ça y est, je bave à nouveau.

Mukuro proposa fort galamment qu'il allait nous permettre de nous échapper et nous sourit à tous avec ce typique air moqueur et narquois qui m'assura que c'était bel et bien ce bon vieux ananas et que nous ferions mieux de lui faire confiance si on ne voulait pas faire des cauchemars composés d'ananas kufufutant.

Puis, pendant qu'il y avait plein de gens en train de protester parce qu'ils voulaient vraiment rester pour se battre vaillamment (on est pas dans un drama ! Je veux vivre, moi ! Et d'après le regard d'Uni, elle aussi!), Shou-chan, malgré son état un peu grave, je le crains, arriva à mettre en marche le dispositif pour nous faire disparaître. Heureusement pour nous, Mukuro sut retenir les Couronnes Funéraires et Byakuran (ce mec est génial. Maintenant, s'il n'avait pas une Sangsue aux basques et l'adorable Chrome, j'essaierais de me le faire) et nous disparûmes en un rayon de lumière.

Lorsque je pus enfin voir sans risquer de mourir aveugle, je poussais un sifflement bruyant. On était dans le parc de Namimori et les autres jeunes tremblaient tous avec un air choqué. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonnait que je ne sois pas dans le même état (je me rappelle encore de la crise de nerfs que j'ai faite lorsque je suis retournée dans le présent). Puis, pendant que tout le monde clopinait vers la base des Vongola, (je ne sais absolument pas où elle se situait) je décidais d'emboîter le pas de Kyouya-sama et le regrettait amèrement lorsque ce dernier me remarqua.

- Herbivore, fit-il en me menaçant de ses tonfas. Que faisais-tu avec lui.

Je toussais nerveusement et remarquais en passant que les autres s'étaient également arrêtés et me regardaient avec un air méfiant. Génial, maintenant, ils me soupçonnaient d'être une traîtresse ! (Alors que je leur avais passé une note par l'intermédiaire de Rosa!)

- Tsubaki-san est retournée aux côtés de Byakuran-san pour m'aider à échapper, annonça Uni en me protégeant.

C'est décidé, je l'adopte. Je me tournais vers elle et lui fis un large sourire reconnaissant pendant que Hibari-chan se mettait en marche avec un grognement agacé. Cependant, je n'en avais pas fini avec lui.

- KYOUYA-SAMA ! hurlais-je en me jetant à son cou. VOUS M'AVEZ TELLEMENT MANQUÉ !

Je suppose qu'il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas pour lui car Fred arriva à une vitesse ahurissante vers mon visage (tiens, Kyouya-sama se serait entraîné?) et m'envoyer voler à plusieurs mètres de la colline où nous nous trouvions (oui, il s'est entraîné).

* * *

><p><strong>Les séances (hautement dangereuses) de Bernard Lhermitte.<strong>

Vendredi était arrivé et Bernard Lhermitte, généralement appelé Bernie par ses jeunes patients, sentait une migraine s'annoncer.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où il était censé avoir la séance avec Sakata Tsubaki.

Bien sûr, ce dernier n'était jamais venu à son cabinet et cela faisait déjà deux semaines que des gens défilaient à tour de rôle pour remplacer Sakata parce que, d'après Hibari Kyouya (l'un de ces gens), gaspiller les moyens de Namimori était impensable.

Parfois, Bernie se sentait comme un jouet déglingué que des enfants se passaient à tour de rôle pour ne pas le garder trop longtemps.

Curieusement, cette impression se fortifia lorsqu'il ouvrit (à contrecoeur) sa porte pour apercevoir qui serait son patient aujourd'hui à la place de Sakata.

- Sakata Tsubaki ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment d'espoir en apercevant un bambin vêtu d'un costume sombre et d'un chapeau en feutre noir avec un ruban orange.

Le bébé arqua un sourcil et sortit des confins de sa veste un revolver vert pomme pour en menacer le psychologue qui ne réagit absolument pas sous la menace.

- À qui ai-je donc l'honneur ? préféra-t-il dire en s'accroupissant pour se mettre au même niveau que le jeune car il savait très bien que cela apaiserait le petit.

Néanmoins, il aurait du surveiller le ton de sa voix car il avait pris une intonation enfantine. Les lèvres du bébé se plissèrent et son doigt appuya sur la gâchette de son arme.

Trente minutes après, Bernie se réveilla en sursaut et découvrit qu'il s'était endormi sur son siège alors que son client était assis sur son canapé.

- Excusez-moi, déclara le psychologue tout en essuyant le filet de sang qui lui coulait du front.

Il se figea et examina le liquide rouge qui maculait ses doigts avant de sentir un frisson parcourir son dos. Ce patient n'était pas une personne à prendre à la légère...

- Je disais donc, fit le bébé avec un air las (comme s'il était un professeur agacé par l'interruption d'un élève stupide). Je me nomme Reborn et je suis venu parce que cet inutile de Dino m'en avait parlé.

Bernie acquiesça distraitement et cessa d'écrire sur son calepin lorsque le nom du bébé fut correctement assimilé dans sa tête.

Reborn ?

Comme dans le Reborn qui, d'après Dino, lui avait tout enseigné ?! Le responsable de l'hypersexualité du blond ?

Était-il sérieux ? Était-il réellement un bébé ?! Était-ce seulement possible d'être aussi pervers à un âge aussi précoce ?

- Comme vous ne me semblez pas fiable pour le moment, continua le bébé sans se soucier de l'hyperventilation du psychologue qui s'étouffait face aux révélations, Je vais vous tester.

- Me tester ? répéta comme un vulgaire perroquet Bernie en se sentant blessé.

Il n'avait pas été le premier de sa promotion pour rien. Et ce bébé voulait le tester ? Qu'il essaie !

- Un de mes vieux amis passe son temps avec une adolescente pré-pubère, prend des bains avec elle et ne cesse de la suivre, déclara Reborn en faisant un sourire en coin entendu. Que lui diriez-vous ?

Le psychologue étrécit ses yeux et nota consciencieusement que son patient avait eu recourt au typique « un vieil ami » pour parler de ses problèmes. Serait-ce un cas de manque de confiance en soi ? Quoique, vu le comportement du jeune, ça ne semblait pas du tout être son cas...

Bernie mordilla pensivement le bout de son fidèle stylo-bille et finit par barrer proprement sa conclusion concernant le manque de confiance pour ensuite lever ses yeux noisettes vers le bébé qui attendait calmement son verdict.

- Je dirais à _votre_ _ami,_ finit par répondre l'adulte en insistant soigneusement sur les deux mots, qu'il doit se demander pourquoi il tient autant à rester aux côtés de cette adolescente pré-pubère. Et, s'il ne sait pas pourquoi il aime tant la suivre partout, je lui conseillerais d'envisager la situation avec un peu de recul...

Le sourire de Reborn s'élargit et Bernie sentit un filet de sueur froide couler le long de sa tempe droite. Avait-il réussi le test ?

- Et si je vous disais que ce vieil ami était un homme d'une vingtaine et plus d'années qui avait été maudit et ressemblerait éternellement à un bébé ? demanda-t-il avec une étincelle moqueuse dans ses yeux noirs.

Bernie avait toujours été une personne rationnelle, ça avait même été son point fort lorsqu'il devait s'occuper de personnes qui étaient convaincues qu'elles étaient Superman ou d'autres super-héros dans le genre. Alors, même si ce bébé se présentait comme un adulte qui avait été maudit, le psychologue garda son sérieux tout en notant cela sur son calepin.

- Je vous demanderais de développer un peu plus le sujet, répondit Bernie en retroussant ses lourdes lunettes rectangulaires.

Le bébé arqua un sourcil (était-il impressionné par le professionnalisme du psychologue?) et ouvrit sa bouche.  
>S'en suivirent deux longues heures (durant lesquelles Bernie dut annuler les autres rendez-vous de la journée pour continuer à écouter Reborn) où le bambin expliqua en long et en large la malédiction des arcobaleno.<p>

Au bout de ces deux heures, Bernie avait un tendinite à force d'écrire les propos du bébé et Reborn s'était fait un café avec la cafetière qu'il avait faite apparaître de nulle part.

- Je comprends mieux, souffla le psychologue en mettant de l'ordre dans ses notes. Est-ce que _votre_ _ami_ connaissait cette adolescente avant d'être maudit ?

Le bébé nia calmement, buvant sa tasse de café sans plus se soucier de l'adulte. Ce dernier ne s'en préoccupa guère et fronça ses sourcils en réalisant qu'il avait fini par croire les paroles du jeune. Il était temps qu'il sorte un peu pour s'aérer les idées...

Cependant, il décida (malgré son instinct de survie qui lui hurlait que c'était une mauvaise idée) de presser un peu plus Reborn sur le sujet de l'adolescente.

- Et vous, Reborn, fit-il en regardant intensément le bébé. Que ressentez-vous envers cette adolescente pré-pubère ? Je sais que _votre_ _ami_ a des émotions plutôt fortes envers elle. Mais vous ?

- C'est un bon souffre-douleur, répondit le jeune en haussant ses épaules.

_Ooooh..._

Les lèvres de Bernie s'étirèrent en un fin sourire entendu et il s'empressa de noter sur son calepin ses dernières conclusions. Le bébé était donc dans cette phase-là, la négation...

- Je vous conseillerais d'effacer ce sourire dans les cinq secondes qui suivent si vous tenez à votre vie, conseilla alors paisiblement le bébé.

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'entendit Bernie avant de se réveiller aux urgences de l'hôpital le plus proche.

* * *

><p><strong>Les Faits Divers de Stalker della Nuvola<strong> : _L'arc du futur dans cette histoire comporte 21 chapitres. Pendant que l'arc de la cérémonie de la succession en comporte plus de 25.  
><em>Et ça fait peur à l'auteur...

* * *

><p>Aussi non, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le coin de la Stalker arrive au prochain chapitre ! Et nous aurons comme invités Akio, Fon et Reborn ! Donc, n'hésitez surtout pas à envoyer des questions ;D<p> 


	43. Target 41

Que puis-je vous dire ? Mis à part une légère baisse dans les reviews (qui je l'espère, est suite aux examens), je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire... Sauf ceci : Si nous atteignons un beau jour les 1000 reviews, le yaoi apparaîtra dans cette fic (ou dans la suite de cette fic qui sait...)  
>Donc, n'hésitez pas à commenter, même si c'est juste pour mettre un smiley ;D<p>

Coconut : Ce n'est pas bien de sombrer dans la flemme ! Pense à la pauvre Tsubaki que tu délaisses pendant ce temps... Aussi non, Bernie s'est vite remis de sa commotion et a recommencé à travailler deux jours après. Quoi d'autre ? L'épouse de Dino apparaîtra en temps et en heure, je n'ai que ça à dire... Bref, continue à commenter ;D Aussi non, tu as une question de la part d'a.n'onyme : "ça veut dire quoi VFQ?"

a.n'onyme: Eh oui, tant que ça. Par contre, il arrive que l'histoire stagne à mon avis. Enfin, pour le savoir, tu n'as qu'à continuer à lire ;D

No Nayru : Ah ça, ce combat ne manquera pas de te surprendre ;D

N'oubliez pas de lire les notes en bas de page :D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 41 : La stalker découvre les ancêtres de sa proie.<strong>

Assise sur un tatamis dans la base secrète des Vongola (que je visitais pour la première fois), je baissais mes yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard accusateur de Kyouya-sama. Heureusement pour moi, Tsuya-chan vola à ma rescousse.

- Tsu-chan-san, commença ce dernier, Pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous aviez en tête ?

Me sentant comme une gamine qui se faisait gronder par son père (tiens, ça faisait longtemps que le mien ne l'avait pas fait...), je me ratatinais sur place et jouais avec une mèche de mes cheveux tout en sifflotant nerveusement. Dinidiot, qui était également présent dans la pièce typiquement japonaise, me regarda avec un air méchant (qui ne lui allait absolument pas). Je pense qu'il m'en voulait toujours pour la remarque pas vraiment gentille concernant sa femme. D'ailleurs, j'étais encore sous le choc. Dino était marié dans le futur ! Mais qui était la pauvre malheureuse qui avait souffert ce triste sort ?!

Soudain, le regard de Kyouya-sama (qui était également présent) se fit perçant et je sentis presque ma chemise fumer sous l'intensité de ses yeux meurtriers.

Ah oui, Tsuya-chan m'avait posé une question et je n'avais toujours pas répondu...

- Tiens, tu m'appelles Tsu-chan maintenant ? souris-je largement en décidant de changer drastiquement de sujet.

Vu le regard ennuyé des trois hommes (parce qu'Hibari-chan est un homme, un vrai!), ça n'avait pas marché.

- Tsubaki, fit alors Dino avec une intonation extrêmement sérieuse que je ne lui connaissais pas (c'est que sa version du présent a tout le temps peur en ma présence, héhé...), Puis-je savoir d'où t'es venue la merveilleuse idée d'aller te jeter dans les bras de Byakuran ? Tu sais très bien qu'il est notre ennemi !

- Erreur, le contrais-je sèchement en fronçant mes sourcils. Je ne fais pas partie de votre petit clan. Personne ne m'y a invité et je n'ai jamais demandé à participer. Sans oublier que personne ne me met au courant !

Oups, j'avais totalement changé de sujet. Enfin... on peut dire que j'ai réussi à réaliser mon plan mais de façon différente.

Parce que, sans même le vouloir, j'avais mis sur la table un sujet qui m'avait rongée en secret pendant tout ce temps. Eh oui, même si je ne le montrais pas, être mise de côté m'avait vraiment blessée. J'en attendais plus de Tsunaze (quant à Kyouya-sama, je ne lui en veux pas. Il m'a toujours ignorée) !

Dino sursauta face à mon cri du cœur (ou plutôt hurlement. J'ai un sacré coffre, tu sais?) et s'éloigna légèrement tout en portant une main à son oreille. Ça lui apprendra à s'approcher trop près.

- TsuBAKI, fit-il en hurlant à la fin (preuve qu'il était devenu sourd), Nous sommes DÉSOLÉS de t'avoir IGNORÉE pendant TOUT CE TEMPS ! Mais nous voulions te protéger parce que tu es SANS DÉFENSES FACE À BYAKURAN !

- JE SAIS ! beuglais-je en secouant le blond par les épaules tant il m'agaçait. TU N'AVAIS PAS BESOIN DE LE HURLER AUX QUATRE VENTS !

- EXCUSE-MOI ! pleurnicha-t-il.

- Herbivore.

- EXCUSES REFUSÉES, déclarais-je en me levant brutalement pendant que Dino essayait de me retenir.

- Herbivore...

- Tsu-chan-san, Dino-san...

- MAIS POURQUOI ! me demanda le blond en tombant à genoux à mes pieds (ce qui me rappelait étrangement le comportement du père de Kyouya-sama).

D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'était comporté d'une manière étrangement calme malgré les hurlements que l'on poussait depuis quelques minutes.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Hibari-chan sortit ses tonfas et envoya aussitôt à voler Dinidiot et se tourna vers moi, ses yeux laissant suinter l'envie de meurtre qu'il éprouvait à mon égard (j'en suis flattée~).

- Sakata Tsubaki, murmura-t-il (mauvais signe, il a dit mon nom. Bon, il est temps que je prépare mon testament...), Réponds. À. La. Question.

- Oui, Kyouya-sama, pipais-je en acquiesçant follement. J'ai été chez Byakuran parce qu'il m'avait invitée et que je voulais l'empoisonner avec une drogue qui me permettrait de le contrôler sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Mais... il a donné le verre à Uni...

- La drogue doit avoir brisé l'état d'Uni-san, murmura Tsuya-chan en se frottant son menton.

- Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout, murmurais-je presque timidement. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

- L'oncle Reborn veut que Tsunayoshi-san passe un certain test Vongola, annonça la voix aimable de Uni.

Je me tournais et constatais sans grande surprise qu'elle s'était glissée dans la salle pendant que nous faisions autant de bruit. Hum, elle avait du talent en elle pour devenir stalker... Peut-être devrais-je l'entraîner ?

- On va retourner dans le présent ? demandais-je en me sentant mal à l'aise.

Comment allais-je m'expliquer avec ma famille ? C'était la deuxième fois que je disparaissais sans prévenir et je devrais partir à nouveau en catimini !

Uni hocha la tête et nous fit ensuite signe de la suivre. De ce fait, nous nous rendîmes à la salle de la machine pour voyager dans le temps de Shou-chan et ce dernier nous accueillit avec un sourire fatigué.

- Tsubaki-san, fit-il en inclinant sa tête vers moi. Je suis soulagé de te revoir.

- De même, ajouta Supana (ou était-ce Spanner?), Ta disparition a distrait les jeunes Vongola.

J'aurais été émue s'il n'avait pas menti aussi mal. Cependant, je le remerciais d'un petit sourire et me tournais vers les autres jeunes pour ensuite remarquer un adolescent dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom.

- Bonjour ! déclarais-je en m'avançant vers ce dernier en lui tendant la main. Je m'appelle Sakata Tsubaki.

- Enchanté de vous connaître, Sakata-dono, répondit courtoisement le garçon en parlant l'ancien japonais. Le jeune que voici se nomme Basilicum.

- Basilique ? traduisis-je en faisant une drôle de tête.

Il acquiesça avec une légère grimace et je compris qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment son nom. Alors, comme je me sentais d'humeur généreuse (et que Kyouya-sama était là!), je m'empressais de lui faire un gigantesque sourire.

- Le plaisir est pour moi, Basil !

- Trêve de plaisanteries, déclara le sale gosse en bondissant entre nous deux et en me frappant à la tête. Envoie-nous dans le passé, Irie.

Ce dernier obtempéra après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Tsunaze et finit par mettre en marche sa machine démoniaque qui nous entoura d'un rayon de lumière blanche et nous ramena à la maison.

Ensuite, tout s'enchaîna rapidement (ou plutôt, je m'endormis debout et fut traînée à la maison par un bon samaritain) car avant même que je m'en rende compte, je me retrouvais dans ma maison, plus précisément, dans les bras de ma mère.

Cette dernière avait sa tête dans mon cou et me serrait avec toutes ses forces (était-ce un câlin ou une torture ? Je ne sais pas...).

- Tsu-chan, murmurait-elle en boucle. Tu es revenue.

Les larmes faillirent me monter aux yeux mais je parvins à les refouler et tapotais à la place le dos de ma mère. Puis, une fois que ma génitrice se calma un peu, je me décidais à lui dire ce que j'avais rêvé de lui demander depuis que j'avais réalisé que le futur dans lequel je m'étais retrouvée plongée était réel.

- Maman, chuchotais-je en restant dans ses bras.

Elle s'écarta un peu et m'observa en silence, replaçant en silence une mèche de mes cheveux qui était retombée sur mon front et attendit que je continue.

- Maman, répétais-je en essayant de réunir tout mon courage (qui n'était pas énorme, malheureusement). Apprends-moi à me battre.

Ma mère garda le silence et finit par s'éloigner définitivement de moi. Ses yeux bleus me regardèrent en silence et je fis de mon mieux pour supporter ce regard scrutateur sans flancher. Enfin, elle prit la parole.

- Va te coucher, me dit-elle tranquillement en se tournant pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Tu me reposeras la question demain.

J'acquiesçais en silence et m'empressais d'aller dans mon lit pour serrer dans mes bras ma peluche favorite qui ne manquait jamais de me rassurer lorsque j'étais effrayée ou malade. Cependant, Fon n'était pas là et cela m'ennuya fortement.

Je soupirais bruyamment et me couchais en grommelant pour ensuite manquer de faire une crise cardiaque.

Que veux-tu, voir un homme (vachement sexy en plus) apparaître de nulle part peut provoquer cet état.

- Voyons si le Decimo et sa famille sauront réussir nos épreuves, murmura l'inconnu avec une voix grave au léger accent étranger.

Comme j'étais en état de choc (il était apparu de nulle part comme un fantôme ! Et je hais les choses paranormales!), je ne fis aucun bruit et pus donc reluquer en profondeur le nouveau venu. Ce dernier était blond (un joli blond doré) et avait une coupe de cheveux semblable à celle de Tsunaze. D'ailleurs, il avait une flamme orangée sur son front (comme Tsunaze), des yeux ambrés (comme Tsunaze) et un visage qui était la copie conforme de celui de Tsunaze (en plus mature et sexy). Cependant, il portait un costume plutôt vieux mais vachement classe ainsi qu'une cape noire qui lui allait à merveille. (Ce qui n'était pas rien, car tout le monde sait que porter une cape est extrêmement difficile. Vraiment, en porter une avec classe n'est pas une chose aisée !)

Soudain, je n'en pus plus et pris une longue inspiration.

- KYAH ! beuglais-je à pleins poumons. VOUS ÊTES CANON ! ET UN PERVERS POUR VOUS ÊTRE INTRODUIT DANS MA CHAMBRE !

L'homme sursauta et baissa ses yeux (terriblement sexys) vers mon lit (où j'étais toujours allongée) et arrondit ses lèvres (qui avaient l'air très douces même si pour cela, j'aurais du le vérifier et ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas de servir de cobaye) de surprise.

- Ah, fit-il avec sa voix si soyeuse.

En vérité, ce beau gosse voulait sans doute dire quelque chose de profondément intelligent mais je ne lui en laissait pas le temps car je m'empressais de sauter sur lui pour l'utiliser comme peluche.

- À partir d'aujourd'hui, déclarais-je en resserrant mes bras pour l'empêcher de partir, Tu me serviras de peluche jusqu'au retour de Fon !

Le beau gosse ne put qu'acquiescer, probablement choqué par mes agissements et ma proximité.

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker (sans celle-ci car elle dort).<strong>

Fon, arcobaleno de la tempête réputé par sa patience et son éternel sourire, sentait que sa réputation d'homme patient et aimable allait bientôt souffrir. Et ce, par la faute de deux personnes.

La première ? Son compagnon d'infortune, Reborn l'arcobaleno du Soleil qui s'était ramené à quatre heures du matin avec un sac rempli de lettres que Fon avait précédemment apprises à craindre.

La seconde ? Sakata Akio, le frère aîné de l'énergique Tsubaki, qui avait été réveillé par l'arrivée de Reborn (en même temps, qui ne se serait pas réveillé avec un bébé atterrissant sur sa poitrine?!) et ne voyait pas d'un bon œil la présence des deux bambins dans sa maison.

Bien sûr, Reborn n'améliora en rien la situation.

- Bon, caqueta ce dernier en sortant la première enveloppe tout en faisant un large sourire aux deux autres personnes présentes dans la chambre du Sakata. Comme Tsubaka refusait de se réveiller, nous nous contenterons d'Aho ci-présent si jamais des questions venaient à être posées à l'imbécile citée plus tôt.

- Aho ?! répéta avec incrédulité Akio tout en cherchant les yeux de Fon. Il me désignait ?

Le bébé asiatique décida que garder le silence serait plus prudent et garda ses orbes bruns posés sur le sac rempli de lettres.

- Alors, continua Reborn en ignorant l'interruption du frère de la stalker. De Katsuri-san : "Nihao, Fon-san. J'ai une question importante à vous poser donc veuillez calmer les individus présents dans la pièce avant d'y répondre, s'il vous plaît. Voilà : d'après vous, un homme qui a été seul toute sa vie et n'a jamais pu donner sa confiance à quiconque peut-il tomber amoureux (tout en restant dans la négation car il en fait son souffre-douleur) d'une adorable jeune fille (qui n'est PAS pré-pubère) qui saura le soutenir et lui donner un peu d'amour dès qu'il arrêtera de la frapper ? Merci d'avoir répondu et, s'il vous plaît, brûlez cette lettre après l'avoir lue."

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles tous retinrent leur respiration. Puis, Reborn froissa la lettre et la jeta dans la corbeille. Fon acquiesça doucement et Akio écarquilla ses yeux.

- C'est tout ? interrogea-t-il les deux enfants avec un air incrédule. On jette la feuille à la poubelle et on n'en parle plus ?!

- Akio-san, murmura poliment Fon en ôtant pour la première fois ses yeux du sac. Cette lettre concernait la relation que votre sœur pourrait avoir avec un homme...

Les yeux bleu du japonais s'étrécirent et il finit par croiser ses bras tout en s'appuyant contre le mur de sa chambre.

- Lettre suivante ? proposa-t-il avec un enjouement forcé.

- De neko-chan L, lut le bébé chinois en ouvrant une enveloppe au hasard. "Reborn es-tu amoureux d'un arcobalano ? Ça serait bien..."

- Non, répondit immédiatement le jeune en question tout en grimaçant imperceptiblement. La chose la plus proche à de l'amour que j'éprouverais serait de l'amusement sadique envers Skull... Aho, question suivante.

Akio fronça ses sourcils et voulut protester. Cependant, comme tout être humain, son instinct lui fit entendre la voix de la raison et il prit une lettre et la lut avec un air bougon. Pour ensuite exploser de rage.

- De Meli-chan27 : "Ohayô, Fon! Voici ma question : quels sont tes sentiments envers Tsubaki?"

Le frère de la jeune Sakata froissa la lettre dans sa poigne de fer et tourna ses yeux bleu vers le bébé en question pour le fusiller du regard tout en réduisant en lambeaux la pauvre feuille qui n'avait fait de mal à personne.

- Oui, Fon-_kun_, susurra doucereusement le jeune homme en gardant ses yeux sur le bambin. Que ressens-tu pour le Morpion ?

L'interpellé garda son expression polie et continua à sourire aimablement.

- Tsubaki-san est une personne très aimable qui a pris soin de moi lorsque j'étais dans le besoin, fit-il simplement. Je la respecte énormément.

- Ouais... grommela Akio en gardant son expression peu amène. Comme si j'allais croire ça de la part d'un adulte qui sait se transformer en gamin...

Reborn arqua un sourcil surpris et prit la parole.

- Il est au courant ? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Aho en était capable...

- De Fairypie ! cria avec force le jeune homme en fusillant des yeux le bébé qui semblait trouver amusant le fait de l'insulter constamment. "Fon, n'as-tu jamais l'impression d'être un pervers lorsque tu prends des bains, dort etc avec Tsubaki alors que tu sais pertinemment que tu es plus vieux qu'elle ?"...

La voix d'Akio, pourtant puissante lorsqu'il commença sa lecture, devint un murmure vers la fin de la lettre et Fon sentit plus qu'il ne vit les ondes meurtrières se propager autour de l'adolescent.

- Fooooon-_kuuuun_, susurra calmement le faux blond en souriant à pleines dents. Qu'as-tu à dire ?

Le bébé en question déglutit et inspira profondément pendant qu'Akio faisait craquer ses jointures avec son large sourire. Et que Reborn s'esclaffait sans même essayer de le cacher.

- Il est vrai que j'ai (souvent) l'impression d'être un (sacré) pervers mais, tenta de se justifier l'enfant, je détourne (la plupart du temps) mes yeux !

La paupière d'Akio tiqua et Reborn en profita pour l'enfoncer.

- De Coconut, lut avec délice le bébé au fedora. "Tsu-chan mon amour en sucre si tu savais combien je rêve de notre future première rencontre! Notre futur premier baiser! Notre futur mariage en Espagne avec celui de Kyo-chan et Akio-chan! D'ailleurs Akio-chan, mon choupinou de futur beau-frère, as tu reçu le caleçon blanc avec deux noix de coco sur les fesses? Le portes-tu? Je suis sûre qu'il te va à merveille ! Bon mes deux Sakata adorés, j'espère pouvoir vous montrer toute ma passion pour vous! Akio-chan, embrasse Kyo-chan pour moi, veux-tu ? Je Vous Aime mes Chéries"  
>La paupière du blond tiqua une nouvelle fois pendant que ce dernier essayait vainement de rester calme.<p>

- NON ! finit-il par crier comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je ne porterai jamais cette atrocité (honnêtement, si tu tenais à entrer dans mes bonnes grâces, tu saurais que les sous-vêtements ne sont pas une bonne option!) et il n'y aura jamais rien entre ce crétin d'Hibari et moi !

- Mais ouiiiii, chantonna Reborn avec une voix agaçante. On y croiiiiit~

- Il est étonnant qu'Akio-san n'ait pas tiqué sur l'emploi du féminin, constata pendant ce temps Fon en examinant la feuille en question.

Sakata Akio décroisa alors ses bras et finit par poser la question qui l'avait taraudé durant tout ce temps.

- Mais pourquoi dans ma chambre?!

- Parce que Tsubaka et Tsunaze n'étaient pas disponibles, répondit Reborn en haussant ses épaules. Et que changer de victime de temps à autres est bon pour la santé.

* * *

><p><strong>Les Faits Divers de Stalker della Nuvola<strong> : _Étant des OC, il est fréquent que Tsubaki et Akio frôlent le Mary-Sue. De ce fait, des surnoms leur ont été donnés lorsqu'ils étaient tout bonnement Mary/Gary Sue. Quels sont ces surnoms ?_  
>PS : Ces surnoms ont été créés avec l'aide de Katsuri-san. La moitié du mérite lui appartient donc ;D<p> 


	44. Target 42

Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous :D  
>Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire pour ce chapitre si ce n'est qu'il ne reste plus que quatre chapitres avant l'arc des Shimon (que je n'ai toujours pas terminé...) !<p>

Nao : Rassure-toi, cette histoire va encore durer quelques temps ! Sinon, continue à nous lire mais évite de le faire dans un amphi ;D

a.n'onyme : Merci pour ton enthousiasme :D Tsubaki est comme Tsuna quand il s'agit de Fon. Elle sait que quelque chose cloche mais ne veut ou ne peut réaliser quoi... Cependant, ça arrivera bel et bien ;D Pour Akio, il aurait normalement été dans le même cas mais, contrairement à sa sœur, il a vu Fon se transformer en bébé. Tu y étais presque pour les surnoms ! C'était bel et bien des anagrammes ;D Quant à ce qui dérangerait le plus Akio, je suppose que ce serait qu'elle finisse avec Hibari.

Coconut : Outre le fait que ton commentaire nous a bien fait rire, je tiens à te remercier pour l'avoir laissé :D Aussi non, Giotto ne sera pas un pervers dans cette histoire, il est apparu dans la chambre de Tsubaki par hasard... Pour la réticence d'Akio, tu en apprendras la raison dans sa cible ;D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Target 42 : La stalker s'entraîne. (Pendant que Tsunaze et ses gardiens passent les épreuves de la famille du Primo Vongola).<strong>

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais avec un sourire aux lèvres qui disparut sitôt que je remarquais que ma (sexy) peluche était partie. Hum, je connais un (beau) blond qui allait bientôt disparaître de la surface terrestre...

Mais je mis bien vite ces pensées meurtrières de côté et descendis dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. À ma grande surprise, ma mère m'attendait, habillée de son uniforme du travail. (À savoir un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche). Elle était calmement assise à la table, une tasse de thé devant elle, et avait ses mains croisées sur le bois du meuble. Me sentant intimidée sans savoir pourquoi, je m'avançais en silence et préparais mon petit-déjeuner en regardant discrètement ma génitrice.

Cette dernière soupira soudainement alors que je plongeais ma cuillère dans mon bol de céréales et je sursautais en envoyant voler ces derniers dans les airs.

- Tsu-chan, fit-elle pendant que je m'empressais de nettoyer le bordel que j'avais provoqué (on ne salit pas la cuisine. C'est son sanctuaire!), J'ai prévenu l'école que tu serais absente pendant la semaine.

J'arquais un sourcil surpris et attendis la suite.

- Repose-moi la question.

- Maman, obéis-je aussitôt. Entraîne-moi.

- Je serais sans pitié, prévint-elle sans sourciller. Si dure que l'enseignement d'Akiko paraîtra être une promenade en barque en comparaison.

Je déglutis bruyamment. L'enseignement d'Akiko-sama n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Pour te dire, être mordue à mort est plus plaisant qu'endurer une leçon sur la bienséance. Et je n'exagère pas.

- Entraîne-moi, répétais-je en me demandant si c'était une bonne idée.

Cependant, l'image de Rosalba et de son sourire plein de foi me revint à la tête et je serrais les poings.

- Bien, déclara ma mère en se levant. J'ai déjà averti Tom que je prenais une semaine de congé et tes valises sont dans la voiture. Allons-y.

- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je veux que tu m'entraînes ?

Elle sourit doucement et passa sa main dans mes cheveux (me rappelant de ce fait que j'avais besoin d'une longue douche).

- Tsu-chan, susurra-t-elle calmement. J'ai toujours su que ce jour arriverait. Prends l'arme que tu veux maîtriser avec toi.

Je m'étranglais avec ma bouchée de céréales et regardais avec stupeur ma mère. Comment avait-elle fait pour deviner cela ?!

- Chérie, rit-elle en se levant pour prendre les clés de la voiture. Tu n'es pas la première Sakata à vouloir devenir plus forte.

Puis, je la suivis et nous partîmes. Je n'avais vu ni Akio, ni Fon et, franchement, cela me fit du bien. Ils étaient les deux personnes dont je n'arrivais toujours pas à faire le deuil de leur (future) mort.

Après avoir roulé pendant des heures, nous arrivâmes à une cabane dans la montagne qui se trouvait dans la périphérie de la ville de Namimori et je dus défaire les valises pendant que ma mère bronzait au soleil.

Ensuite, l'enfer commença.

Il dura six jours et, je dois l'avouer, fut atroce.

Réveil à l'aurore, se baigner à poil dans une rivière glacée et manger ensuite un repas que j'avais fait moi-même en chassant et en cueillant des baies et herbes (j'ai failli m'empoisonner une fois et ma mère ne m'a même pas prévenue!). Ensuite, entraînement sous le soleil (pesant!) avec mes pompons du futur (Shou-chan m'a dit que je pouvais les emporter cette fois-ci) et ma chère génitrice ne sourcilla même pas lorsqu'elle vit mes armes pour le moins inusuelles.

Pour finir, lorsque le soleil se couchait, je devais courir dans les bois et revenir à la cabane en évitant d'être attaquée par les bestioles qui se cachaient dans la montagne.

Cependant, même si l'entraînement était du tonnerre et que ma mère était une enseignante très douée, je n'en étais pas moins un élève atroce.

Malgré mon acharnement, je n'arrivais pas à porter un coup convenable aux pantins que l'on utilisait pour l'entraînement et je pus voir le visage de ma mère s'assombrir de jour en jour.

- Tsu-chan, finit-elle par me dire le sixième jour, Je sais que tu fais des efforts mais tu es une Sakata ! Notre famille a toujours eu un talent pour le combat. Tu n'as juste pas trouvé le tien.

Je fronçais mes sourcils et baissais mes yeux vers les pompons jaunes et violets qui brillaient avec un éclat jaune. Je n'avais pas trouvé mon talent. Mais je n'étais pas spécialement douée en quelque chose ! Le seul truc que je savais faire à la perfection, c'était stalker Hibari-chan ! Et m'égorger avec mes propres armes.

Soudain, je fus frappée par une révélation.

- Maman, murmurais-je en gardant mes yeux baissés. Je pense que j'ai trouvé.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ma fille, sourit-elle en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Soudain, j'eus la sensation que je n'étais pas à la bonne place. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas normal ! J'étais une fille parfaitement normale qui adorait stalker un adolescent séduisant au léger problème relationnel. Pas une combattante.

Alors, je fis la bise à ma mère et la suppliais de m'emmener à la maison. Elle accepta avec un sourire entendu et s'empressa de prendre le volant.

- Je parie que le petit Hibari et Fon te manquent, me lança-t-elle pendant le voyage.

La gorge serrée, j'acquiesçais. Elle rit doucement et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Comme nous allions bien trop vite sur l'autoroute, un policier nous arrêta et blanchit en reconnaissant ma mère.

- S-Sakata-san, fit-il avec une voix suraiguë.

- Ah, répondit celle-ci en baissant légèrement ses lunettes de soleil (qu'elle emploie généralement pour travailler). Jimmy.

- C'est Jiro, corrigea le policier en rougissant de gêne.

- Tu as l'argent que tu nous dois ? demanda ma mère sans se soucier de ce qu'avait dit le policier.

Ce dernier nia avec une voix encore plus aiguë et je compris qu'il était sur le point de s'uriner dessus tant il craignais ma mère. Alors, dans ma grande mansuétude, je pris les devants.

- Écoutez, Jimmy-san, fis-je en ignorant la grimace du gars qui n'appréciait pas que l'on massacre son nom alors qu'il portait une plaque avec celui-ci dessus, Je vous propose ceci : Vous nous laissez partir et ma mère ici présente ne vous arrachera pas une molaire pour votre dette impayée...

Jimmy blanchit pour ensuite rougir furieusement.

- Comment osez-vous menacer un agent, siffla-t-il en saisissant son talkie-walkie pour appeler du renfort. Je vais vous emmener au commissariat pour qu'on vous coffre !

- Tsu-chan, me glissa discrètement ma mère. Descend.

- Pourquoi ? répondis-je tout aussi bas.

- Je m'en charge. Descend.

Comprenant que ma mère avait quelque chose en tête, j'ouvris la porte du véhicule et sortis en plissant mes yeux car le soleil commençait à se coucher et je n'y voyais rien. Pendant ce temps, Jimmy continua à crier sur ma mère qui se contenta de lever la vitre de sa voiture et de mettre cette dernière en marche.

Elle n'allait pas faire ce que je pensais qu'elle allait faire ?!

Cependant, elle le fit. Elle partit en m'abandonnant sur une route de campagne désertée.  
>Jimmy s'étrangla avec sa salive en la voyant partir et bondit dans sa voiture de patrouille pour ensuite se lancer à sa poursuite.<br>Et je me retrouvais seule.

Réprimant mon hurlement de rage (qui ne servirait à rien dans cette situation), je me mis à marcher et le temps passa.

Finalement, je commençais à reconnaître les environs et écarquillais mes yeux en voyant l'entrée du parc désaffecté de Kokuyo. Haussant mes épaules, je rentrais dedans et eus la surprise d'apercevoir au loin les cheveux défiant la gravité de Tsunaze. Cependant, j'oubliais bien vite sa présence lorsque je vis la petite tresse et la tunique écarlate de Fon. Courant de toutes mes forces, je me jetais sur le bébé et le serrais contre ma poitrine sans un mot.

Fon poussa un petit bruit adorable (un mélange de cri de surprise et de grognement lorsqu'il se fit étouffer sans pitié par mes bras) et je ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser sa tête.

- Fon, déclarais-je en continuant à le tenir dans mes bras mais en desserrant mon étreinte. Tu m'as manqué !

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête (il n'avait pas encore assez d'air pour parler) et je tournais ensuite mon attention vers les bébés qui étaient également là. Je reconnus sans grande surprise les amis de Fon que j'avais hébergés pendant une semaine et attendis que quelque chose se passe.

Crois-moi, après avoir passé une semaine avec cette bande de gosses délurés, je savais qu'ils attiraient les problèmes.

Cependant, ils ne firent rien, si ce n'est regarder comment Chrome libérait les deux autres filles (Kyoto et Ahurie) et se battait aux côtés de Tsunaze contre un homme qui ressemblait vachement à Mukuro (même si ses cheveux étaient plus clairs).

Puis, pendant que je caressais distraitement les cheveux de Fon (ça m'avait manqué!) et que je recherchais des yeux Kyouya-sama, toute cette affaire s'acheva et le beau gosse blond qui était apparu l'autre soir dans ma chambre se matérialisa aux côtés de Tsunaze pour lui annoncer qu'il avait réussi toutes les épreuves de la famille Vongola.

Comme cela ne m'intéressait pas vraiment, je baillais bruyamment et attendis que l'on me dise ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Heureusement pour moi, ce fut mon adorable peluche qui le fit.

- Tsubaki-san, murmura Fon sans bouger de mes bras. Rentrons à la maison.

Me plaignant à voix basse (la maison était à des kilomètres et j'avais mal aux pieds), je finis cependant par me mettre en marche une fois que les bébés nous eurent dit au revoir (ils avaient des missions en Europe à remplir... Eh oui, les gosses travaillent en Europe. Je suis fière d'être japonaise!).

- Tsubaki-san, fit soudain Fon après plusieurs minutes de marches dans le noir.

- Hum ? marmonnais-je en avançant mécaniquement.

- Est-ce que votre affaire avec Sawada Tsunayoshi s'est achevée ? demanda l'adorable bébé.

Je secouais la tête en silence et manquais de trébucher sur une pierre. Fon bondit de mes bras et atterrit sur un panneau de signalisation (qui annonçait que Namimori se trouvait à un kilomètre) pour ensuite me regarder avec ses grands yeux bruns.

- Vous allez devoir repartir, constata calmement le bébé en bondissant de panneau en panneau alors que je recommençais à marcher.

- Hum, acquiesçais-je en maudissant les cloches qui se formaient à mes pieds.

Un poids soudain sur mon épaule me surprit et je cillais plusieurs fois avant de me rendre compte que Fon avait bondi sur moi et s'était confortablement installé sur mon épaule. Comme j'avais l'habitude de son poids plume et que j'étais déjà crevée (essaie un peu de subir six jours d'entraînement avec ma mère et tu verras!), je ne me plaignis pas et continuais à marcher.

- Tsubaki-san, répéta ma peluche pendant que nous nous rapprochions de la maison. Vous devez revenir.

Je hochais la tête en silence et nous le gardâmes jusqu'au bout. Cependant, mon sourire ne disparut pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Les séances (hautement dangereuses) de Bernard Lhermitte.<strong>

- Docteur, appela la voix douce de sa secrétaire. Votre patient de quatre heure est arrivé.

Bernard Lhermitte, aussi appelé familièrement Bernie par ses clients, maudit à voix basse son assistante et se frappa la tête contre son bureau en bois massif.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi un autre psychologue ? Il y en avait d'autres, non ?

Alors pourquoi lui, le Français fraîchement installé dans le pays (depuis neuf ans tout de même...) ?

- Je suis Gokudera Hayato, grommela une voix masculine qui surprit le psychologue.

Bernie cessa d'essayer de s'évanouir et tourna ses yeux noisette vers la porte de son bureau (n'était-elle pas fermée à clé?) pour ensuite les écarquiller lorsqu'il remarqua les débris qui restaient de celle-ci.

Oh, encore un cinglé.

Quoique, et le psychologue sentit un frisson le parcourir, c'était un cinglé capable d'exploser une porte...

- Je vois, parvint à couiner Bernie après s'être piteusement éclairci la gorge. Êtes-vous un ami d'Hibari Kyouya ?

Les yeux de l'adolescent qui se trouvait à l'entrée de son bureau s'obscurcirent et l'adulte se mit à faire ses dernières prières. Alors, sa télévision de haute définition irait à ses parents, son argent à son ex-femme (il devait encore payer sa pension...) et le reste à ses patients...

Puis, le jeune, Gokudera Hayato, prononça la phrase qui changerait la vie du psychologue.

- Tche, persifla ce premier en jetant un regard méprisant au cabinet. C'est dans ce trou à rats que vous travaillez ? Ça ne m'étonne pas que ce bâtard d'Hibari envoie toutes les personnes qui ne lui plaisent pas ici...

Bernie étrécit ses yeux et saisit son calepin ainsi que son fidèle stylo-bille pour ensuite dévisager avec attention le visage de l'adolescent. Il était temps de montrer à ce dernier pourquoi il avait survécu aux entretiens avec de dangereux psychopathes et Reborn...

- Gokudera Hayato, déclara-t-il avec une voix mesurée. Jeune, d'après votre apparence, je dirais que vous ne faites guère attention à votre santé. Vous fumez, non ? Avez-vous un problème d'auto-estime ? À moins que ce soit un problème lié à votre enfance...

Le jeune frémit imperceptiblement et s'avança dans le bureau pour s'arrêter devant Bernie avec un air indéchiffrable.

- Vous allez me demander si je m'entendais bien avec mes parents, c'est ça ? cracha-t-il en appuyant ses mains sur le meuble imposant.

Le psychologue nota dans sa tête que ce patient était intelligent (ou du moins, le paraissait) et continua son analyse.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de le demander, continua-t-il avec sa voix toujours aussi calme. Vous venez d'y répondre tout seul, _Monsieur_ Gokudera... Pour continuer sur votre apparence, avez-vous des problèmes avec la nourriture ? Vous êtes maigre comme un clou...

Gokudera renifla avec mépris et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé tout en déposant ses pieds sur les coussins rembourrés avec un air bravache. Bernie soupira et nota sur un mémo qu'il devrait aller au pressing après pour nettoyer ses coussins.

- Ma sœur m'a empoisonné quand j'étais petit, révéla subitement l'adolescent.

- Faites-vous partie d'un gang ? demanda alors l'adulte en passant du coq-à-l'âne et en notant consciencieusement l'information.

Gokudera garda le silence mais Bernie ne manqua pas de remarquer l'éclat dangereux dans les prunelles du garçon.

Il faisait donc partie d'un gang. Dangereux s'il pouvait se fier au silence menaçant qui entourait l'adolescent. Sans doute le même auquel appartenait Reborn le bébé maléfique.

- Allez-vous à l'école ? fit Bernie en laissant ce thème de côté avec un soupir (il se rappelait encore de son réveil aux urgences...).

- Bien sûr ! s'anima Gokudera en surprenant le psychologue qui ne s'y attendait pas. Le Dixième du Nom s'y trouve !

- Dixième du Nom ? répéta sans comprendre Bernie.

Il n'aurait pas du poser cette question car son patient s'empressa de lui expliquer en long et en large les bienfaits de l'existence du Dixième du Nom Vongola, un certain Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama...

Une fois que Gokudera eut fini de parler et lui eut donné le chèque habituel des Hibari, Bernie put enfin se relaxer et annonça à sa secrétaire qu'il allait faire une sieste.

Allongé sur son canapé (qui sentait la poudre de feu d'artifices et la nicotine), le psychologue ne put s'empêcher de plaindre le dénommé Sawada Tsunayoshi. Se coltiner un garçon aussi protecteur que Gokudera ne devait pas être facile. Cependant, Bernie cessa bien vite de compatir l'inconnu lorsqu'il se rappela que ce dernier était un combattant hors pair extrêmement dangereux et menaçant.

Sawada Tsunayoshi était une personne que le psychologue ne voulait en aucun cas croiser le soir dans une ruelle sombre...

* * *

><p><strong>Les faits divers de Stalker della Nuvola<strong> : _Stalker della Nuvola comportera tous les arcs du manga ainsi que deux arcs complètement inédits. Ceux-ci s'appellent "l'arc des Stalker" et "l'arc Final". À votre avis, de quoi vont-ils parler ?_

**Réponse au fait divers de la semaine passée_ : _**_L__es versions Mary Sue de Tsubaki et Akio se nomment Suemaki et __Garyo._**_  
><em>**

Pour terminer ce chapitre, nous vous souhaitons un Joyeux Noël (en avance) et vous conseillons de laisser une petite review comme cadeau ;D  
>N'oubliez pas de poser vos question à Tsubaki, TYL!Natsume et Reborn :D<p> 


	45. Target 43

Alors... Cette semaine-ci, nous avons TYL!Natsume comme couverture, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
>Aussi non, je vous remercie pour votre enthousiasme, continuez comme ça l'année prochaine ;D<p>

mokona-pyuh: Je m'en suis rendue compte lorsque le chapitre a été publié... Désolée ? Mais cette fois-ci, ta question apparaît dans le coin de la Stalker ;D Aussi non, Tsubaki n'est pas vraiment une combattante mais je suis certaine que ce chapitre te plaira également :D

a.n'onyme: Que dire ? Bernie est trop occupé avec les Vongola donc, si tu prends rendez-vous, je suis certaine que tu pourras te faire examiner dans quelques mois ;D Sinon, tu n'as pas trouvé la réponse aux faits divers... Try again ?

Coconut: Malheureusement, tu n'as pas réussi à répondre correctement à la question des faits divers. Et je suis désolée de t'apprendre qu'il n'y aura pas de mariages en Espagne... Eh oui, le monde est cruel. XD**  
><strong>

Bonne lecture, profitez bien du dernier chapitre de 2012 (qui est épique, vous dis-je!) et Bonne année (en avance) à vous !

* * *

><p><strong>Target 43 : La stalker décide d'en finir avec le futur. (Pendant que Tsunaze défonce Byakuran).<strong>

Après une semaine passée dans le présent en compagnie de ma mère pour m'entraîner, je suis retournée dans le futur avec la famille mafieuse de Tsunaze et j'eus le choc d'apprendre de la bouche de ce dernier que Kyouya-sama s'était allié à Sasagawa pour sauver Nanimori d'une attaque aérienne (Kyouya-sama, mon héros!).

Ainsi, je me suis jetée au cou de Hibari-chan pour le remercier comme chaque héroïne d'un blockbuster américain le faisait, c'est-à-dire en l'embrassant avec effusion. Mais comme Kyouya-sama était très timide, il m'éloigna à coups de tonfas (Fred, le retour!) et je finis par atterrir aux pieds de la femme nommée Lal. Cette dernière me dévisagea avec un air étrange (comme si elle voulait me dire quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots corrects) et je la regardais avec curiosité. Elle finit par ouvrir la bouche mais fut coupée par une alarme.

- Que se passe-t-il ? hurlais-je à l'unisson avec Tsunaze.

Nous nous tournâmes l'un vers l'autre et je pus constater qu'il était aussi paniqué que moi. Sans même pouvoir contrôler mon corps, je me jetais sur lui et le serrais avec force pendant que le petit châtain en faisait de même. Ah, il semblerait que Tsunaze aussi avait quelques problèmes pour supporter la pression...

- Les Couronnes Funéraires sont apparues à Namimori, cria Shou-chan en pianotant à une vitesse ahurissante sur son clavier pendant que Spanner en faisait de même.

L'alarme se fit encore plus forte et je sentis clairement les ongles de Tsunaze s'enfoncer dans mon dos. Il tremblait et cela me rappela mon état lorsque nous étions rentré la première fois dans le présent. Alors, laissant faire mes réflexes, je fis de légers cercles sur le dos du châtain qui était toujours dans mon étreinte et constatais avec une satisfaction intérieure que les tremblements de mon dame-kohaï s'étaient arrêtés.

- Tsuna-san ? fit doucement la Hahi-girl.

Tsunaze relâcha mon dos et s'extirpa de mes bras tout en baissant sa tête avec gêne. N'aimant pas qu'une personne m'ignore, je le saisis par un avant-bras et le tirais pour qu'il me regarde.

- Prêt ? demandais-je en prenant une voix douce.

Ce qui était franchement étrange dans ma bouche. Généralement, j'ai une intonation suraiguë ou très grave (dépendant de mon état d'esprit) alors me voir avec une expression aussi gentille dut choquer tout le monde car je pus voir les yeux écarquillés de toutes les personnes présentes (Dino et le gars aux longs cheveux argentés non inclus).

Mais je ne m'en souciais pas et gardais toute mon attention sur le visage blême de Tsunaze. Ce dernier avait aussi les yeux grands ouverts et sa bouche entrouverte mais il finit par acquiescer en faisant un sourire indécis.

- Bien, déclarais-je en m'éloignant d'un pas et en relâchant le bras du garçon. Tu es le Boss et tu dois protéger ta famille. Et tu ne peux le faire si tu es vaincu par ta peur, Tsunaze.

Il sursauta, vraisemblablement piqué à vif par ma remarque et prit la parole quand il vit que je m'en allais.

- Où allez-vous, Sakata-sempaï ? cria-t-il pendant que je m'engouffrais dans un couloir.

- Les Couronnes sont en ville, répondis-je sans ralentir tout en vérifiant que j'avais l'appareil photo que m'avait offert Spanner autour du cou. Il faut que je prévienne quelqu'un !

Une main m'agrippa au poignet et je me tournais pour croiser les larges yeux inquiets de Kyoto.

- Hana, haleta-t-elle en tremblant de frayeur, Tu dois prévenir Hana !

Sans chercher à comprendre qui était cette Hana, j'acquiesçais et m'en allais en courant. Cependant, à mi-chemin vers la sortie de la base des Vongola, j'eus la (désagréable) surprise de rencontrer une personne que je connaissais. Nous nous figeâmes en nous reconnaissant et je sentis dans mes entrailles que tout se jouait durant ces brèves secondes de choc. Alors, utilisant la vivacité de mes réflexes de stalker, j'incendiais mon anneau et fis apparaître mes armes. Ensuite, voyant que l'homme en avait fait de même et s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque qui détruirait la base entière et moi avec (les Cervello m'avaient fait un rapport complet sur les Couronnes Funéraires et leurs pouvoirs lors de mon bref séjour dans l'île Marshmallow), je m'empressais d'utiliser la technique qui m'était venue à l'esprit lorsque je m'entraînais avec ma mère.

Ainsi, je lançais sans sourciller mon pompon droit avec force et me mis à courir vers la Couronne Funéraire (un homme mal rasé aux cheveux rouges) qui me regarda approcher avec un sourire carnassier.

Et, lorsque je fus à quelques pas de celui-ci, je me mis à hurler.

- POUR KYOUYA-SAMA !

Cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas fermé les yeux et je pus voir le pompon qui gisait aux pieds de l'homme se mettre à luire avec une lumière de mauvaise augure. Ensuite, les floches violettes et jaunes se rigidifièrent et je sautais habilement par-dessus mon ennemi tout en priant pour que mon idée soit correcte. Une fois que mes pieds touchèrent le sol, je me jetais à terre et y roulais rapidement tout en évitant de peu le coup de poing de la Couronne Funéraire qui n'avait visiblement pas apprécié d'être transpercé par des dards recouverts de flammes jaunes vives. Comme j'étais toujours à terre, j'y laissais le deuxième pompon et me remis aussitôt sur pieds pour m'enfuir en courant. Et, comme je l'avais prévu, mon arme explosa en de milliers de petits dards qui s'enfoncèrent dans la chair du gars qui poussa un rugissement enragé et fut recouvert de flammes rouges sang. Les fondations de la base se mirent à trembler et je pris cela comme un signe pour accélérer ma fuite.

Une fois dans les rues de Namimori, je me mis à courir et finis par arriver à ma maison. Sur le palier de celle-ci, Natsume m'accueillit avec un visage tiré et vraiment pâle.

- Je les ai vu arriver, fit-il en me prenant par les épaules et en essayant visiblement de ne pas trembler. Ils sont arrivés par le ciel et se sont crashés un peu partout...

- Natsume, murmurais-je en enlevant une mèche qui était retombée sur le front plissé par l'inquiétude de mon cousin. Tu dois te mettre en sécurité.

Puis, je me rappelais de ce que m'avait dit Kyoto et je continuais avec un ton pressant.

- Il y a une fille, Hana, une amie de Sasagawa. Prends-la avec toi.

Natsume écarquilla ses yeux et finit par hocher sa tête. Cependant, il ouvrit sa bouche et me serra dans ses bras.

- Et toi ? chuchota-t-il avec inquiétude. Où vas-tu aller ?

Je fus tentée pendant un instant de lui dire la vérité mais finis par me raviser.

- La base des Millefiore, déclarais-je sans sourciller et en m'excusant mentalement pour mentir aussi ouvertement. Les Vongola ne l'utilisent pas et Byakuran ne soupçonnerait jamais que je l'utilise comme cachette.

Natsume hocha la tête et s'en alla après m'avoir souhaité bonne chance et m'avoir enlacée une dernière fois (il est plus tactile que dans le présent!).

Une fois seule dans ma maison, je me dépêchais de gravir les escaliers et m'arrêtais devant la porte de ma chambre. Sachant parfaitement à quel point le temps m'était compté, j'ouvris la porte et poussais un petit cri de surprise en voyant l'état de ma chambre.

Natsume ne m'avait pas menti en disant qu'il m'attendait.

Parce que tout était propre, inchangé et il y avait même une chemise pliée qui était gentiment posée sur mon bureau. Je m'avançais dans ma chambre et laissais errer mes doigts sur la couverture de mon lit (rouge écarlate avec quelques symboles chinois. Bizarre, ma version du futur devait aimer le rouge et la Chine...) avant de les poser sur une peluche qui traînait au pied du lit. Je caressais celle-ci et essayais d'ignorer l'étau qui maintenait mon cœur depuis que j'avais reconnu la peluche. Puis, je pris l'objet et l'approchais de mes yeux en fronçant mes sourcils.

Oui, je n'avais pas rêvé, la peluche avait craqué lorsque je l'avais caressée.

Oubliant aussitôt toute idée de pleurnicher sur la mort de mes amis et de me cacher dans mon placard (la meilleure cachette au monde! Tsunaze peut vous le confirmer !), je retournais le jouet qui ressemblait terriblement à l'adorable bébé qui me servait de peluche dans le présent et remarquais une couture de fil noir épais qui tranchait avec la tunique rouge. J'écartais doucement la petite tresse en laine noire et posais un doigt sur la couture pour ensuite m'arrêter. Il me fallait quelque chose de tranchant.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur ma boîte-arme et je soupirais de soulagement en remarquant que celle-ci n'était pas ouverte (signe que mes armes étaient revenues dans la boite après l'explosion). Incendiant mon anneau, je fis apparaître un de mes pompons et employais la lame de ce dernier pour ouvrir proprement la peluche. Cependant, j'eus la grande surprise de découvrir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Une enveloppe contenant une petite clé USB. Je pris cette dernière et la retournais en tous sens pour l'observer de plus près avant de m'arrêter net. Une explosion avait retentit dans le voisinage. Et, d'après mes sens de stalker, elle s'était passée à l'école de Namimori.

Là, je dois l'avouer, je fus tiraillée entre deux choix. Soit j'allais retrouver Kyouya-sama (qui se trouverait à l'école de Namimori pour mordre à mort la personne qui osait détruire ce patrimoine de l'humanité). Soit j'allais me cacher comme j'avais prévu de le faire depuis que j'étais revenue à cette époque.

Parce que je voulais me cacher. Je ne suis pas une combattante (même après une semaine d'entraînement et avec des armes du tonnerre!) et, de ce fait, je n'ai pas l'assurance nécessaire pour se promener dans les rues alors qu'il y a des assassins surentraînés qui sont assoiffés de sang. Sans oublier que je suis dans leur liste noire depuis que j'ai libéré l'adorable Uni de son état zombifié... (Je cherche toujours à comprendre comment ma drogue a su délivrer cette fille...).

Néanmoins, ce fut un bruit qui arriva à me sortir de ce dilemme Cornélien.

- Shishô, marmonna une voix ennuyée pendant que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait avec un grincement bruyant. Êtes-vous certain que c'est le bon moment pour faire une sieste ?

- Kufufu, ricana une voix grave qui me fit sursauter lorsque je l'entendis. Si tu avais été attentif, mon cher Fran, tu saurais que nous devons récupérer nos forces avant l'assaut final.

Soudain, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brutalement et je me figeais en croisant le regard de la personne que je ne supportais absolument pas.

- Toi ! grinça-t-elle des dents en me fusillant des yeux.

- Toi, rétorquais-je aussi haineusement.

J'entendis des personnes (quatre d'après le bruit) monter les escaliers et envisageais pendant quelques secondes de sauter par la fenêtre. Avant de me raviser. La fille avait son arme dans sa main et n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir. Alors, je poussais un soupir et déposais doucement la peluche éventrée sur le lit pour ensuite m'asseoir sur ce dernier et attendre que les autres arrivent.

- Oya, s'exclama la voix familière alors que trois visages que je connaissais et une face que je n'avais jamais vue avant apparaissaient à l'entrée de ma chambre. Cela faisait longtemps, Sakata Tsubaki.

- Longtemps en effet, acquiesçais-je calmement en cachant discrètement la clé USB dans la poche de mon pantalon. Quel bon vent t'amène à ma maison, version plus âgée et sexy de Mukuro ?

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker (avec son cousin du futur comme invité spécial!)<strong>

Essoufflée par sa course à travers tout Namimori afin de prévenir son cousin, Tsubaki s'étala lamentablement sur le vieux canapé de leur salon tout en ahanant des propos incompréhensibles.

- Que se passe-t-il, Tsu-chan ? demanda le brun en s'accroupissant devant l'adolescente sans souffle.

- Marschmallows, parvint-elle à articuler à grandes peines. Combat... Apocalypse... Roux...

- Je vois, acquiesça Natsume en hochant sa tête sérieusement. Byakuran a décidé de passer à l'attaque et tu t'es battue contre un homme roux...

Tsubaki acquiesça vivement et poussa ensuite un râle horrifié lorsqu'elle aperçut un sac sur la table basse de leur salon.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ici ? hurla-t-elle en récupérant miraculeusement son souffle.

- Fuuta est passé et me l'a donné en disant que Reborn voulait que tu y répondes, déclara son cousin en haussant ses épaules.

- Encore ce Fuuta ? marmonna pour elle-même la célèbre stalker. Il semblerait que cet inconnu fasse tout pour m'énerver...

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule et Tsubaki sursauta vivement tout en sentant un frisson parcourir son dos lorsqu'elle vit l'expression souriante du jeune homme.

- Tu _vas_ y répondre, n'est-ce pas Tsu-chan ? demanda Natsume avec un large sourire.

Néanmoins, ce sourire n'allait pas du tout avec l'aura meurtrière qui était apparue autour du garçon.

- O-oui ! couina l'adolescente en prenant la première enveloppe du paquet. Je vais le faire !

- Bien, approuva l'adulte en hochant sa tête. Très bien.

- Alors, s'exclama Tsubaki en lisant la première question. De Fairypie : "*prend la voix blasée d'un reporter pour le journal télévisé* Il y a de plus en plus de tueurs sanguinaires dans le monde... C'est forcément à cause de tous ces jeux-vidéos violents. Jouez-vous souvent à Call of Duty ? Pensez-vous que c'est cela qui vous a rendu psychopathe au point de blesser votre cousine ?"

Natsume arqua un sourcil intéressé et élargit son sourire un peu plus tout en enlaçant les épaules de sa cousine qui trembla de frayeur en constatant que son aura s'était renforcée.

- Je n'ai jamais joué aux jeux vidéos, déclara-t-il calmement pendant que Tsubaki faisait ses dernières prières. Ni regardé d'anime violents si ça vous intéresse... J'ai toujours préféré les livres. Et je ne suis pas psychopathe, Tsu-chan avait besoin de ça pour redescendre sur terre...

- On y croit, marmonna l'intéressée en saisissant l'enveloppe suivante. De Meli-chan27 : J'ai deux petites questions pour Reborn : "Comment as-tu fait pour devenir le meilleur tueur à gages de toute la mafia? Et pour gagner le respect de tous, tout en n'étant pas plus haut qu'un enfant de cinq ans?"

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis la jeune stalker finit par le briser.

- Comment va-t-il y répondre s'il n'est pas présent ?

- Il avait prévu le coup, la rassura aussitôt Natsume en sortant de sa poche un paquet de feuilles manuscrites. Alors... Selon lui, il a suffit qu'il tue le meilleur hitman pour prendre automatiquement sa place et gagner le respect de tous.

- Tche, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, persifla Tsubaki en haussant ses épaules. Je parie qu'il l'a empoisonné ou quelque chose dans le genre... Aussi non, de Selanya : "Sinon j'ai une question pour Reborn : Alors comme ça tu est amoureux de Skull ? Est-ce que tu a déjà songé à le démaquiller pour voir comment il est ? et est-ce que tu l'a déjà forcer à rester avec toi pour des moments entre couple ? Et si oui (je sais que c'est oui mais je veux des détails) quel a été sa réaction ?"

- "_Skull est mon laquais et j'aime le torturer, point_", lut le brun en faisant un sourire en coin.

- On y croît, sourit à son tour l'adolescente.

- De Katsuri-san, fit Natsume en fronçant imperceptiblement ses sourcils. "Bonjour, Tsubaki-san. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de croiser Natsume et j'aimerais vous demander un service le concernant. Est-ce que, s'il vous plaît, vous pourriez éviter de vous faire kidnapper/torturer/frapper le plus souvent possible ? parce que j'en ai marre d'alterner entre un gentil câlin innocent et le coup de couteau tous les deux jours... Merci d'avance!"

Tsubaki pencha sa tête sur le côté et regarda avec un air interloqué son cousin.

- Je ne comprends absolument pas sa question, avoua-t-elle en riant avec un air penaud. Dans ce cas... heu... Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas me faire kidnapper/torturer/frapper ?

- Ce serait bien si tu évitais de disparaître sans laisser de traces, ajouta son cousin en hochant sa tête. De mokona-pyuh : "Tsu-chan chérie, si j'avais surpris Akio et Kyoya-san dans un bar Gay ensemble, et que j'avais bien sûr prit une photo, tu me donnerais combien pour l'avoir ? Ce sera gratuit si tu réussit à teindre Byakuran en roux, ou que tu me donne toute sa réserve secrète de chamallow (dont le bouton d'ouverture est sous le seul vase beige de la chambre)."

- Je ne suis plus chez Byakuran, dommage, se lamenta Tsubaki en baissant sa tête. Et c'est KYOUYA-SAMA ! Combien de fois dois-je le répéter ?!

- D'a.n'onyme, continua Natsume sans se soucier des états d'âme de sa cousine. "Y'a t-il un(e) congènère psychopathe dans l'univers manga que vous appréciez? Pour ma part j'adore Rena de Higurashi et Road de D Gray Man!"

- Si je dis Kyouya-sama, ça passe ? demanda la stalker en fronçant ses sourcils. Ou alors, toi, Natsume !

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit avant, répondit ce dernier. Je ne suis pas un psychopathe. Et je ne lis pas de mangas...

- Dernière lettre ! se réjouit Tsubaki pour aussitôt s'assombrit lorsqu'elle eut lu le nom de l'expéditrice. De Coconut : "MES CHÉRIES DE SAKATA EN SUCRE! Si vous saviez combien je pense à vous surtout toi ma chère Tsu-chan, ta façon de jouer la timide avec moi et de refuser mes cadeaux me font penser à une tsundere. Mais revenons à nos questions, celle-ci sera adressée à mon futur beau-cousin Natsume-kun. As-tu déjà été attiré par un homme? Si oui, qui? Si non, pourquoi? Merci de me répondre sérieusement mon chaton. Tsu-chan, pour notre futur mariage, tu voudras une bague sobre ou bien éclatante pour montrer au monde enter que nous nous aimons? Je t'aime Ta Coconut"

L'adolescente froissa la lettre et la fusilla du regard tout en marmonnant des malédictions dans sa barbe inexistante pendant que son cousin rougissait faiblement en passant une main dans sa chevelure brune.

- Je n'ai jamais été attiré par une personne, déclara-t-il en cessant de rougir sitôt que Tsubaki eut cessé de maudire Coconut. De ce fait, je ne sais répondre à votre question...

- Jamais été attiré par une personne ? répéta avec incrédulité sa cousine. Et par un robot ?

Natsume se frappa le front avec sa main et secoua sa tête tout en murmurant des choses sans queues ni têtes concernant la stupidité d'une certaine Sakata... Cette dernière fronça ses sourcils et se tourna ensuite vers la cuisine où se trouvait un plat avec des fruits exotiques dedans pour ensuite pointer son index vers une noix de coco.

- JE NE ME MARIERAIS JAMAIS AVEC TOI ! ARRIÈRE, FRUIT DÉMONIAQUE !

Natsume soupira et prépara ses affaires pour s'échapper de la maison avant que les Millefiore n'arrivent.

* * *

><p><strong>Les Faits Divers de Stalker della Nuvola<strong> : _Parmi les OC qui apparaissent dans cette histoire, seul l'un d'eux n'était même pas censé exister. Qui est-ce ?_

* * *

><p>Alors, la semaine prochaine, le retour de Bernie (pour bien débuter l'année ;D) et n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter pour nous souhaiter une bonne année :D<p> 


	46. Target 44

Premier chapitre de 2013 ! N'est-ce pas émouvant ? (Surtout quand on réalise que ça va bientôt faire un an que cette histoire existe :'D) Aussi non, Haru-carnage a été la première a avoir juste pour le fait divers du chapitre précédant ;D

a.n'onyme : Eh non, Kiyoshi est un personnage dont nous avions décidé l'existence dès les premiers chapitres de cette histoire :D (Même si son apparition a été retardée...) Aussi non, il n'était pas présent avant parce qu'il était en voyage d'affaires. Pour Natsume, remercie la personne qui a fait ce dessin, n'est-il pas sublime ;D Quant aux psychopathes... On peut dire que Hibari n'arrive pas au niveau de Road.

Coconut : Nous aussi on t'aime :D Aussi non, Tsubaki continue à refuser tes avances mais continue comme ça, un jour elle cédera XD

Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas de lire les notes en bas de page et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Target 44 : La stalker décide de passer à l'attaque.<strong>

- Réexplique-moi encore une fois pourquoi tu es dans ma maison ? demandais-je en versant le thé dans les tasses.

Mukuro (version adulte aux cheveux longs. J'aime les cheveux longs!) sourit avec son habituel air malicieux et but lentement une gorgée de mon thé. Puis, il déposa sa tasse et ouvrit sa bouche. Je me recroquevillais inconsciemment (je connaissais suffisamment Mukuro pour savoir à quel point il parlait comme le diable) et retins ma respiration.

- Quel est ce thé ? demanda-t-il à la place de répondre à ma question (peut-être en avait-il assez d'expliquer pourquoi il était là).

J'ouvris ma bouche et la refermais plusieurs fois avant de me rappeler comment on faisait pour parler.

- Pardon ? fis-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté.

- Ce thé, répéta calmement Mukuro pendant que ses amis (puis-je vraiment les considérer comme ses amis?) sirotaient également leurs tasses en silence. Quel genre est-ce ?

- Ah, répondis-je en regardant brièvement le liquide rougeâtre. Oolong, le préféré de Fon.

La version adulte de l'adolescent qui m'avait retenue captive pendant trois jours hocha sa tête avec un sourire entendu et je compris qu'il n'allait pas m'expliquer pour la cinquième fois ce qu'il fabriquait dans ma maison alors que ce qui paraissait être la troisième guerre mondiale se déroulait dehors.

- Shishô, fit alors l'inconnu du groupe d'amis de Mukuro. Pourquoi sommes-nous en train de nous cacher comme des rats pendant que les Vongola se font détruire ? Je ne savais pas que Shishô estimait la vie de ce garçon qui ne sait pas faire un thé convenable plus importante que le destin de la famille mafieuse à laquelle il appartient.

Le garçon, d'environ mon âge avec des cheveux verts lisses et un gigantesque chapeau en forme de grenouille noire, avait un visage aux traits fins qui lui donnaient un air androgyne et une expression ennuyée qui m'ennuyait également. Sans oublier ses yeux verts soulignés de khol qui semblaient se moquer du monde entier. Oui, Mukuro avait bien choisi son élève, ce dernier était aussi agaçant que son maître !

- Mon cher Fran, déclara lentement Mukuro sans se soucier de l'état de son élève alors qu'un trident apparaissait de nulle part et transperçait la tête du garçon. Il semblerait que tu aies passé trop de temps avec les idiots de la Varia et que tu aies attrapé leur stupidité...

- Shishô, rétorqua le dénommé Fran avec sa voix morne, Je doute qu'ils apprécient être appelés idiots par un homme-ananas.

- Fran, susurra gentiment son professeur pendant qu'un deuxième trident se plantait dans le chapeau de la grenouille humaine. Il semblerait qu'une fois cette fâcheuse affaire avec les Millefiore soit achevée, je vais devoir recommencer à t'enseigner. Tu as oublié certains fondements sur la création des illusions, kufufu~

- Non, je ne veux pas, pleurnicha l'adolescent avec sa tête inchangée et la voix toujours aussi ennuyée. Shishô me plante toujours des tridents pendant les entraînements.

- Bien que te voir corriger ton élève me paraisse particulièrement intéressant car il a osé me confondre avec un garçon, les interrompis-je en haussant le ton pour que tout le monde m'entende. Il y a un combat final dehors et Tsunaze va perdre sans ton aide, Mukuro ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans mon salon en train de boire du thé ?!

- Kufufu, ricana l'adulte en déposant définitivement sa tasse sur la table. J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être bruyante lorsque l'Arcobaleno de la Tempête était en vie... Très bien, je vais t'expliquer, à nouveau, pourquoi nous sommes en ce moment dans ton salon.

J'appuyais mes coudes sur la table en verre et posais ma tête sur mes mains jointes, mon attention entièrement tournée vers l'illusionniste aux cheveux longs. (En même temps, je n'avais rien à dire à la vieille Sangsue, à Ken et Barbie adultes et au détestable Fran).

- Nous attendons ici parce que nous sommes les méchants hyper classes, déclara Mukuro en profitant de l'attention que tout le monde lui portait (poseur!).

- Définis le dernier terme, je t'en prie, demandais-je poliment en ne bougeant pas d'un cil.

- Parce que nous sommes les méchants hyper classes, expliqua Fran avec sa voix morne, Shishô veut que l'on apparaisse au moment où nos alliés sont sur le point de mourir et qu'on les sauve avec classe. Il dit que ça nous donne une aura de mystère et de classe...

- Je vois, opinais-je sérieusement en me tournant vers le garçon aux cheveux verts. Il semblerait que le complexe Napoléonien de Mukuro se soit aggravé avec les années...

- Ce n'est pas tout, soupira Fran en s'approchant de moi pour continuer nos messes basses. Shishô veut que je sois à genoux chaque fois qu'il parle.

- Je sais, j'ai eu la même chose lors de mon séjour à Kokuyo !

- Et puis, il a une fixation malsaine sur le Vongola Decimo, continua la grenouille.

- Et sur Kyouya-sama ! m'empressais-je d'ajouter avant de saisir la main de Fran et de la serrer avec les miennes.

Un toussotement nous sortit tous les deux de notre moment de pure complicité et nous nous tournâmes vers Mukuro pour voir que ce dernier était agacé, si l'on pouvait faire confiance à l'aura démoniaque qui l'entourait.

- Fran, fit-il en essayant visiblement de garder une voix neutre et de ne pas nous tuer avec un de ses tours de magie effrayant, Nous allons y aller.

L'adolescent aux cheveux verts acquiesça et se tourna vers moi pour me regarder avec un air étrange, comme s'il ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Enfin, Fran prit la parole.

- Au revoir, garçon qui se prend pour une fille, déclara-t-il en disparaissant en une nuée de brume indigo.

Je me redressais en rugissant avec indignation pour empoigner cet effronté et lui montrer ce qui arrivait aux inconscients qui insultaient les Sakata mais Fran avait déjà disparu lorsque je tendis mes mains. De ce fait, tous mes invités surprise étaient également partis en fumée et je me retrouvais à nouveau seule dans ma maison.

Sentant le poids accusateur de la clé USB dans la poche de mon pantalon noir, je vérifiais rapidement que j'avais toutes mes affaires et aperçu subitement un masque qui brillait sur la table en verre du salon, à l'endroit précis où Mukuro avait déposé sa tasse quelques minutes auparavant.

Ce crétin m'avait volé une tasse ! Je m'avançais en tempêtant sur le beau gosse qui avait osé me voler et saisis le masque doré pour ensuite rester estomaquée en réalisant qu'il s'agissait du loup doré de la Boss des Cervello.

Qu'avait dit Mukuro ?

Ah oui. Les méchants hyper classes arrivent et sauvent les héros du danger.

J'enfilais en silence le masque et fis apparaître mes armes. J'avais passé suffisamment de temps à trembler dans ma maison, il était temps que je passe à l'action.

Je sortis et levais la tête en plissant mes paupières. Soudain, j'aperçus au loin un éclat rouge et compris que les combats se déroulaient dans la forêt de Namimori. Alors, sans plus hésiter, je me mis à courir vers l'orée des bois.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et de ce fait, les ombres s'allongeaient considérablement. Pour être franche, je réduisis en morceaux un buisson qui avait bruissé sous la faible brise et manquais de faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'une chouette ulula dans un arbre. Cependant, je finis par arriver à l'endroit que je visais.

C'était un campement, comme je l'avais prévu, et je pus voir plusieurs personnes s'affairer pendant qu'une autre se reposait des combats épuisants qu'elle avait du probablement livrer pendant la journée.

Néanmoins, cette bande de joyeux drilles n'étaient pas Kyouya-sama et le reste des amis de Tsunaze. Non, loin de là. Car, dans ma chance qui n'avait jamais cessé de m'accompagner, j'étais tombée sur le campement de Byakuran.

Ce dernier était entouré d'un globe de lumière blanche et paraissait méditer mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder pour le vérifier car quelque chose d'atrocement tranchant me transperça le bras et je chutais en poussant un borborygme de douleur.

- O-ho, ricana une voix masculine alors qu'un pied appuyait sans pitié sur mon bras blessé. Qu'avons-nous là ?

Mais la personne qui avait posé la question n'attendit pas que je lui réponde (alors pourquoi poser cette question, hein ?!) et je sentis encore une fois la douleur indescriptible pendant qu'une de mes jambes était transpercée par cette curieuse attaque avant de m'évanouir à cause de la douleur.

Mais, il faut que je précise une chose. Je suis une Sakata et de ce fait, je suis génétiquement prédisposée à supporter de grandes douleurs. (Sans oublier toutes les morsures à mort qu'Hibari-chan m'a aimablement données durant mon enfance) Donc, à cause de mes fichus gênes, je repris conscience quelques secondes après mon évanouissement pour réaliser que j'étais ligotée et couchée sur une surface pas vraiment confortable, couramment nommée boue.

Eh oui, j'avais été capturée. Douée, Tsubaki, vraiment douée...

Et ce fut ainsi que je passais la nuit. Ligotée, avec une fâcheuse envie d'uriner et avec deux blessures qui saignaient énormément (heureusement, je suis une Sakata), avec sous les yeux mes ennemis qui élaboraient des plans pour détruire mes amis (je ne sais pas comment décrire les relations qui m'unissent à Tsunaze et cie... comment nomme-t-on le lien qui t'unit avec le garçon que tu penses être l'amant de ton fiancé?) et des insectes qui pullulaient autour de mes blessures.

Heureusement pour moi, la nuit s'acheva rapidement et lorsque le soleil se leva, les gens passèrent à l'attaque et quittèrent le campement. Résultat, je me retrouvais à nouveau seule (je vais écrire un livre. Ça s'intitulera : _Lasolituded'unestalker__,_ par Sakata Tsubaki) et poussais un long soupir.

Bien, maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à me libérer de mes liens et je pourrais à nouveau gambader dans les champs. On y croit.

Comme le gars qui m'avait attaquée ne m'avait pas fouillée (je ne devais pas être à son goût...), j'avais toujours à mon doigt mon anneau jaune et je l'allumais pour constater avec tristesse que les flammes dorées ne mangeaient pas le nylon qui me retenait prisonnière. Cependant, fait étrange, lorsque je me tortillais pour atteindre la corde de mes chevilles et que l'anneau frôla la blessure de ma jambe (la gauche si tu veux savoir), je sentis un picotement étrange traverser ma chair blessée.

Fronçant mes sourcils, je gardais la pose (très difficile et inconfortable) et écarquillais mes yeux en voyant la blessure se refermer lentement sous la caresse des flammes jaunes.

Incroyable ! Je ne savais pas que les flammes pouvaient guérir les gens ! Appelez-moi Messie !

Le temps passa lentement et je supportais avec stoïcisme le picotement de ma guérison miraculeuse pour ensuite soupirer bruyamment. Bon, j'étais désormais en bonne santé (si on oubliait le problème de la vessie un peu trop remplie) et ne pissais plus le sang. Bien. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me libérer et à tuer Byakuran. Un jeu d'enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

Cependant, une aide inespérée arriva alors que je me tortillais comme un ver de terre dans la boue dans le fol espoir que cette dernière rendrait glissantes les cordes.

- Ushishishi, ricana une voix virile et qui me paraissait effroyablement familière. J'ai trouvé la paysanne~

- Ara, couina une voix surexcitée. Elle est adorable !

- Tche, Bute-la et qu'on n'en parle plus.

- Laissez-moi le faire, Boss ! Elle ne mérite pas que vous salissiez vos mains pour elle !

Je cillais plusieurs fois et finis par soupirer lourdement. J'aurais du m'en douter. L'homme de main de Byakuran ne m'aurait jamais laissée dans la boue comme ça. Elle était sans doute toxique et les vapeurs qu'elle avait dégagées pendant la nuit m'avaient définitivement rendue folle. Parce que, sincèrement, je devais l'être.

Car, comment expliquer dans ce cas l'apparition de deux beaux gosses aux pulsions assassines totalement libérées, un gorille pas très malin et un mastodonte gay ?

- Ushishishi~ Le Prince se chargera de la paysanne~

* * *

><p><strong>Les séances (hautement dangereuses) de Bernard Lhermitte.<strong>

Bernard Lhermitte, alias Bernie pour ses patients/amis/proches, soupira pour la cinquantième fois de la journée et se frotta le front tout en regardant pour la cinquante-et-unième fois l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte de son cabinet. Était-ce lui où le temps passait bien trop vite ?

Parce qu'il avait l'impression que seule une seconde était passée et pourtant, d'après son horloge maléfique (elle devait être apparentée avec Reborn le bébé qui l'avait envoyé aux urgences...), une demie-heure était passée.

Ce qui l'avait rapproché encore plus de l'heure à laquelle Hibari Kyouya (ou la personne que cet adolescent asocial avait envoyée) allait arriver. Et il allait de soit que Bernie n'avait absolument pas envie de s'occuper des cas sociaux du vendredi.  
>Pourquoi lui ?<p>

- Docteur, fit la voix fluette de sa secrétaire (une gentille fille. Si seulement elle cessait de lui envoyer ces monstres...). Votre patient de quatre heures est arrivé.

Bernie soupira (pour la cinquante-et-unième fois) et se dirigea vers la porte pour accueillir son patient. Comme il s'y était attendu, ce n'était pas Hibari.

Non, c'était un adolescent (grand, ils avaient la même taille) aux courts cheveux noirs et aux chaleureux yeux bruns.

- Yo ! salua le nouveau-venu en lui faisant un large sourire.

- Bonjour, répondit courtoisement le psychologue tout en s'écartant pour laisser passer le jeune. Êtes-vous Sakata Tsubaki ?

- Haha, rit alors joyeusement l'adolescent en secouant négativement sa tête. Je ne suis pas Sakata-sempai ! Je suis Yamamoto Takeshi !

Bernie arqua un sourcil et résista à son envie de saisir son calepin pour y écrire à quel point il trouvait la gaieté de son récent patient suspecte. Se droguait-il ?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda l'adulte en s'installant sur son fauteuil pendant que le jeune prenait place sur le divan. Est-ce Hibari Kyouya qui vous a conseillé mon cabinet ?

- Hibari ? fit Yamamoto en penchant sa tête sur le côté avec son large sourire toujours aux lèvres. Nan, il n'a rien à voir ! C'est Gokudera qui m'a dit de venir ici, n'est-il pas marrant ?

Le psychologue se contenta d'acquiescer et inscrivit « _drogué_ ? » dans son calepin. Puis, il fronça ses sourcils et barra sa phrase pour ensuite écrire qu'il soupçonnait que le jeune était un peu simplet.

Surtout lorsqu'il entendit les propos de Yamamoto.

- Juste parce que j'ai fait « _vlioussssh_ ! » lorsque la balle a fait «_ ting_ _ting_ » après le lancer de Tsuna et qu'elle a après fait « _fshhhhh_ » et puis « _toc_ ! » quand elle l'a touché ne veut pas dire que j'ai besoin de me faire examiner, pas vrai ?

- Mmm, se contenta de répondre Bernie en écarquillant ses yeux.

Mais de quoi parlait donc Yamamoto ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Vlioussh ? Ting ting ?

C'était définitif, il devait se droguer. Comme le faisait Dino.

- Une seconde, réalisa le psychologue en cessant de souligner le mot « _drogué_ » dans son calepin. Tsuna ?

Yamamoto acquiesça vivement et élargit son sourire encore plus (surprenant de ce fait Bernie car il n'avait jamais vu un de ses patients sourire autant).

- Oui, Tsuna, accorda-t-il. Vous le connaissez ? C'est un chic type !

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Bernie en se rappelant de la description du jeune en question donnée par Gokudera.

- Bien sûr, admit Yamamoto en haussant ses épaules. Il lui arrive d'enlever ses vêtements et de courir partout en caleçons, mais il reste un chouette gars !

Un _exhibitionniste_ ?!

Bernie manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive et frisa la crise cardiaque lorsqu'il entendit la suite.

- Surtout lorsqu'on joue au jeu de la Mafia ! pipa gaiement le jeune en hochant sa tête. Il joue très bien ! Et il vole très bien !

À ce moment-là, Bernard Lhermitte eut la conviction que Yamamoto Takeshi se droguait.

* * *

><p><strong>Les Faits Divers de Stalker della Nuvola<strong> : _Au début de cette histoire, nous avions décidé que Tsubaki finirait avec une personne bien précise. Qui est-ce ?_

* * *

><p><em><em>Malheureusement, il n'y aura pas de coin de la Stalker la semaine prochaine (en même temps, ils sont en plein combat et ne peuvent s'arrêter pour répondre à des questions). Donc, Bernie reviendra la semaine prochaine. Cependant, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter ;D


	47. Target 45

Je ne sais que dire... 400 reviews. Nous avons dépassé les 400... Excusez-moi, je vais aller sauter de joie ailleurs...

Coconut : Que t'est-il arrivé ? Commenter aussi rapidement... Serais-tu guérie de ta flemme ? :p Aussi non, comme nous ne connaissions pas encore ce sublime fruit qu'est Coconut, Tsubaki avait été destinée à un homme. Mais! Tu es arrivée et... le reste est histoire ;D

a.n'onyme: Eh non, Fon avait été (au départ) destiné à être la peluche de Tsubaki (pauvre gosse...) :D

Haaksu: Comme tu peux le voir, Tsubaki vénère Mukuro et le montre bien ;D

Guest: Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire :D Aussi non, il est vrai que Coconut fait presque partie des coins de la Stalker ;D Quant aux OC, merci pour le compliment ! Nous faisons de notre mieux pour les rendre aussi... eux. XD

Nobody: Bienvenue à bords :D Je suis persuadée que Tsubaki sera "ravie" de voir qu'elle a une nouvelle fan !

Comme d'habitude, appréciez la lecture et n'oubliez pas de lire les notes en bas de page ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 45 : La stalker assiste au combat final.<strong>

Bon, petit résumé de ce qui se passa ce matin-là. J'avais été ligotée par un des sous-fifres de Byakuran et un groupe d'assassins que j'avais déjà rencontré dans le passé m'avaient découverte peu après le départ des troupes de Byakuran.

Dois-je dire que j'étais masquée et que les assassins en questions m'avaient confondue avec une ennemie ?

Après ce qui paraissait être des heures et qui n'était en réalité que quelques secondes, il fut décidé que ce serait le grand blond à la frange épaisse qui lui cachait les yeux qui me tuerait le plus sanguinairement possible. Il va sans dire que je me mis à prier pour que les cheveux du gars lui bloquent la vision et qu'il rate son coup.

Cependant, mon futur meurtrier fit voler des couteaux dans les airs et ceux-ci fusèrent vers moi. Poussant un piaillement horrifié, je me mis à rouler dans la boue pour éviter les lames acérées et me mordis par accident la langue lorsqu'un des couteaux se planta sur mon épaule droite. Néanmoins, les armes de l'assassin au rire curieux m'avaient finalement délivrée de mes liens et je pus me mettre sur pieds, chancelant légèrement suite à une chute de tension (essaie un peu de passer une nuit blanche, saigner un litre de sang et te faire attaquer en non stop!).

- Ushishi, ricana l'homme qui allait m'envoyer six pieds sous terre. La paysanne va-t-elle essayer de se battre contre le Prince ?

Son rire commençait à me taper sur les nerfs.

J'essayais d'ignorer ce fait et vérifiais si ma boite était toujours accrochée à ma ceinture. Heureusement, elle l'était. Alors, sans plus réfléchir, je l'ouvris et saisis au vol mes pompons pour ensuite prendre une position défensive.

- Ara, s'exclama le gay du groupe en redressant ses lunettes de soleil. J'ai déjà vu ces pompons... Ne sont-ils pas les armes de la Boss des Cervello ?

- Tche, peu m'importe, grogna le Singe Indien (sa forme adulte aux cheveux plus longs mais au même vocabulaire restreint). Bute ce déchet.

- Reçu, Boss, chantonna avec amusement le blond en jonglant habilement avec ses couteaux.

J'écarquillais mes yeux sous mon masque en or et déglutis bruyamment. Bon, j'étais armée mais je n'étais pas pour autant sortie de l'auberge. Après tout, le blond était un assassin patenté ! Cependant, je me mis dans la position défensive que ma mère m'avait enseigné et inspirais profondément.

Soudain, je fus entourée par une nuée de couteaux qui ne cessaient de virevolter autour de moi et de m'entailler. En soi, ce n'était pas vraiment mortel, juste des éraflures. Cependant, comme les estafilades se multipliaient de plus en plus, je sus que ce serait la perte de sang qui me serait fatale. Néanmoins, j'avais encore un tour dans mon sac. Un tour que j'avais découvert récemment en plus ! J'approchais mes pompons de mon visage et vis l'éclat jaune de ces derniers forcir et m'englober. Des picotements parcoururent mon corps et je sus que mes blessures s'étaient refermées. Devant moi, le blond fit un large sourire et sortit une nouvelle liasse de couteaux.

- Ushishishi, la paysanne ne veut pas mourir... Le Prince va s'amuser~

S'en suivirent plusieurs attaques où je manquais de mourir par hémorragie, une rapide riposte en me guérissant au plus vite et des éclats de rire de la part du blond qui paraissait apprécier ce fait.

Heureusement pour moi, l'assassin finit par baisser les bras.

- C'est décidé, fit-il avec un gigantesque sourire qui dévoila ses dents blanches et me rappela étrangement un rictus carnassier. Tu vas être mon jouet, ushishi~

Pardon ?!

Le blond rangea ses armes et se tourna vers le Singe Indien, toujours avec son large sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, Boss, je peux la garder ? demanda-t-il en ressemblant en tous points à un gosse qui supplie son père pour garder le chiot qu'il a trouvé dans la rue.

Une seconde ! Je ne suis pas un chiot ! Ni un jouet ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang !

Le Singe Indien ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder dans le lointain où, comme par hasard, une gigantesque explosion retentit. Puis, il se mit en marche en nous ignorant et, prenant cela comme un signe qu'il fallait y aller, les autres hommes l'imitèrent.

Je me laissais tomber à terre avec un grognement (j'avais perdu des litres de sang ! Je parie que je suis livide... Heureusement que Kyouya-sama n'est pas là pour me voir!) et manquais de m'étrangler lorsque je fus subitement traînée dans la boue. Recrachant vivement la boue qui m'était entrée dans la bouche, je vis le large sourire du blond qui m'avait baptisée comme son nouveau jouet et le regardais avec incompréhension.

- Ushishishi, ricana-t-il. Le jouet accompagne le Prince !

Ah, je suppose que dans la langue réduite de ce type (Le Prince. Il s'appelle comme ça, non?), cela voulait dire que j'étais désormais sa prisonnière...

Bref, je fus traînée dans la boue, l'herbe et les feuilles mortes de la forêt jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans une petite clairière où Stupidera se battait contre un homme-dinosaure. Et, non, je n'exagère pas. Ce type était un parfait hybride d'être humain et de dinosaure ! Puis, il y eut une explosion et l'adolescent fumeur (qui, même s'il m'était plus que détestable, je ne souhaitais pas voir mourir) fut rejeté en arrière et tomba dans les pommes pendant que son opposant s'en sortait avec un bras en moins. Cependant, quelque chose de pire arriva. Bluebell, la gamine qui me voulait six pieds sous terre, apparut, elle aussi transformée en un hybride (ça doit être la mode chez les Millefiore) et s'apprêtait à achever Gokudera avec son ami (Barney le Dinosaure?). Mais, comme la Varia (je me suis enfin rappelée de leur nom!) était des méchants hyper cool, ils intervinrent et parvinrent à sauver Gokudera.

Moi, pendant ce temps, je restais au sol et crachotais les cailloux et brins d'herbes qui m'étaient rentrés dans la bouche lors de ma plaisante promenade.

Puis, je ne sais pas très bien ce qui se passa. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui se passait lorsque les illusions apparaissaient... En gros, Mukuro et Fran apparurent et sauvèrent tout le monde, comme l'avait prédit ce bon vieux Mukuro.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de se réjouir car une forme spectrale (joliment nommée Ghost en plus!) apparut dans le ciel et avala les flammes de tout le monde. Ainsi, je pus voir avec horreur Bluebell périr et remerciais intérieurement les cieux de ne pas avoir utilisé mes flammes à ce moment-là. Pas comme Fran qui avait une adorable boîte-arme en forme du Prince, (qui se nomme en réalité Bel), et qui vit ses flammes se faire aspirer à une vitesse ahurissante.

Mais, heureusement pour tout le monde, Tsunayoshi arriva.

Oui, oui, la version plus cool de Tsunaze traversa le ciel en volant avec ses flammes orangées et détruisit Ghost en une seule attaque (wow).

Cependant, ce n'était pas tout. Car un combat final entre deux Némésis ne peut se dérouler que si les deux ennemis sont présents, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, Byakuran arriva.

Mais il était différent, une version plus folle. Ou plutôt, libérée de son jeu d'acteur qui le faisait paraître inoffensif. J'avais sous mes yeux le tueur de mes amis et proches. Et ce dernier s'empressa d'attaquer sans pitié Tsunayoshi. Heureusement, mon dame-kohaï n'était pas aussi choqué que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu et il sut riposter sans faire de mouvements superflus, ce qui, en tant que stalker de Kyouya-sama, je ne manquais pas de remarquer.

Mais bon, en même temps, toute mon attention était dirigée vers un des nouveaux accessoires de Byakuran.

Des ailes.

Oui, oui, des ailes. Comme dans tout ange qui se respecte ! Enfin, dans son cas, ce serait plutôt un démon...

Comme les deux big boss étaient vachement loin et que je me trouvais à ce moment-là dans un buisson (Bel le Prince m'y avait jeté en disant qu'il n'aimait pas partager ses jouets), je n'arrivais pas à distinguer clairement ce qui se passait dans la clairière et je dus plisser mes paupières pour apercevoir ne serait-ce que les spectateurs.

Parce que Kyouya-sama était présent ! Avec toute sa splendeur, ses cheveux couleur nuit mi-longs et sa peau de porcelaine royale, je ne pouvais que le remarquer, n'est-ce pas ? Heureusement pour moi, j'étais cachée dans un buisson. Parce que, crois-moi, après avoir traîné dans la boue, l'herbe, les cailloux et les feuilles mortes, je ressemblais plus au Yéti qu'à une jeune fille respectable...

Soudain, Byakuran se jeta sur Tsuna (j'en ai marre de l'appeler Tsunayoshi...) et se mit à l'étrangler avec affection pendant que le châtain se débattait pour se libérer de son étreinte mortelle (j'ai l'impression de parler d'un _lemon...)._ Néanmoins, il finit par faire briller son anneau (enfin, je crois. J'étais très loin!) et une sorte de dôme orangé se créa et sépara les deux combattants ainsi que l'adorable Uni du reste du monde.

Toujours dans mon buisson, je me mis à gigoter avec force (Kyouya-sama était là ! Si proche ! Et j'étais pourtant dans l'incapacité de lui sauter dessus!) pour essayer de me libérer de mes cordes invisibles et manquais de crier de douleur lorsque ma peau se fit lacérer sans raisons.

Cependant, je n'allais pas baisser les bras.

Au loin, Tsuna utilisa le lionceau qui se promenait sur son épaule (sa boîte-arme. Il y en a aussi des animales) et le transforma en cape qui ressemblait en tous points à celle du beau gosse blond pervers qui s'était infiltré dans ma chambre un soir. Mon dame-kohaï (pas si dame que ça finalement!) contra l'attaque de Byakuran et ce dernier éclata d'un rire mégalomane qui ne me fit ni chaud ni froid (ce n'était pas moi qui devait combattre ce monstre).

Pendant ce temps, je tentais d'écarter mes bras et ignorais avec résolution la douleur de mes chairs qui se faisaient transpercer par les liens invisibles et pourtant terriblement tranchants. Il me fallait du mou, juste un peu pour que je puisse bouger mes bras. Finalement, ma souffrance put être arrêtée et je sus ouvrir ma boîte-arme et prendre gauchement les deux pompons en gardant mes bras collés au corps. Puis, utilisant la forme où toutes les floches étaient rigidifiées (c'est-à-dire quand je hurle 'POUR KYOUYA-SAMA !'), je me mis à prier tout en sciant toutes les cordes. Après tout, il ne me restait plus que quelques secondes avant que les pompons n'explosent en mille morceaux...

Pendant ce temps, le beau gosse blond pervers qui s'était glissé un soir dans mon lit apparut au-dessus de la bague de Tsunaze et décida qu'il allait libérer le vrai pouvoir de son anneau. (Bien sûr, c'est toujours aux moments comme ceux-ci qu'arrivent les beaux gosses pour te sauver la peau. Je commence à comprendre la théorie de Mukuro sur les méchants hyper classes...)

En revenant à mes aventures, je sus me libérer à temps et je jetais mes armes vers un arbre pour ensuite courir à découvert. Comme j'avais toujours mon masque, je décidais de l'enlever et le rangeais dans ma poche en compagnie de la clé USB.

Entre temps, quelque chose s'était passé avec Uni et elle était désormais entourée d'un halo orangé et flottait légèrement. Je pus entendre clairement Tsuna hurler à l'adorable fille qu'elle ne devait pas sacrifier sa vie pour tout le monde et opinais vivement. Uni était bien trop adorable, elle ne méritait pas une mort pareille ! Cependant, le châtain ne pouvait la rejoindre car il devait empêcher Byakuran d'en faire de même. Ce dernier avait une expression de pure folie et voulait vraisemblablement empêcher Uni de mourir pour la tuer lui-même...

La pauvre fille en tremblait. En même temps, je la comprenais. Personne ne voulait mourir, surtout aussi jeune.

- Maintenant ! hurla soudain le garçon nommé Basilicum.

Je penchais ma tête en arrière et vis avec surprise Basil voler dans les airs avec une flopée d'animaux entourés de flammes de diverses couleurs. Ils se crashèrent contre le dôme et parvinrent à y faire une crevasse de la taille d'un homme. Cependant, elle se refermait rapidement et une seule personne parvint à se glisser à l'intérieur du dôme avant que la fissure ne disparaisse.

C'était un des combattants Millefiore de la section des Black Spell, un blond aux yeux bleus à qui j'avais adressé la parole une seule fois pour prendre des nouvelles de Kyouya-sama.

Bref, je ne le connaissais pas et n'avais pas vraiment de sentiments à son encontre. Mais, lorsqu'il disparut en même temps qu'Uni, je sentis qu'il avait été un grand homme dont j'aurais sûrement apprécié la compagnie et serais peut-être devenue une bonne amie.

Je baissais pendant quelques secondes ma tête en signe de deuil pour la mort de cet homme et d'Uni. La fillette que j'avais libérée des griffes de Byakuran.

Ce dernier osa d'ailleurs faire un dernier affront à la pauvre décédée. Il éclata bruyamment d'un rire dépréciateur et se mit à déblatérer à quel point il était désolé qu'elle soit morte car il avait encore des plans pour elle.

Je sentis mon sang bouillir et serrais mes poings.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, murmurais-je entre mes dents serrées. Tu as intérêt à effacer de la surface de la terre cet imbécile.

Tsuna m'entendit. Enfin, il suivit mes ordres. Car il lança une attaque éclair sur Byakuran et lui arracha ses ailes sans montrer de pitié. Enfin ! Il montrait enfin qui était le boss !

Puis, alors que Byakuran était à terre et utilisait son propre sang pour s'assurer qu'il était fermement planté sur le sol pour ensuite préparer son attaque finale et hyper puissante, Tsuna resta dans les airs et prit une position étrange. Une main devant lui, le poing fermé comme s'il priait, pendant que la deuxième était dirigée vers l'arrière et dégageait énormément de flammes orangées.

Je retins mon souffle. J'allais assister au combat final.

Et Tsuna ouvrit son poing fermé pour le diriger avec résolution vers Byakuran tout en hurlant son chagrin et sa colère.

Ensuite, je ne sais pas ce qui se passa. Il y eut tant de lumière que je fus aveuglée et une onde de choc gigantesque me frappa de plein fouet, m'envoyant à terre. J'y restais, encore un peu sonnée, et cillais plusieurs fois pour récupérer ma vision sans grand succès. Cependant, je pus entendre clairement les cris ravis des personnes présentes. Tsunaze, non, Tsuna avait réussi à vaincre Byakuran. L'enfer était fini. Nous pouvions rentrer à la maison sans craindre que ce futur atroce n'arrive. Je sentis des larmes monter aux yeux et essayais de les refouler le plus possible.

L'enfer était fini.

* * *

><p><strong>Les séances (hautement dangereuses) de Bernard Lhermitte.<strong>

Bernard Lhermitte (Bernie pour les intimes) était un homme de peu de mots. Raison pour laquelle sa mère l'avait poussé à étudier la psychologie. (Tu n'auras qu'à dire des monosyllabes!)

Et, pour être honnête, Bernie n'avait jamais regretté sa décision.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Sakata Tsubaki ? demanda-t-il sans grand espoir en ouvrant la porte.

- Je ne suis pas Sakata à l'extrême ! répondit avec enthousiasme l'adolescent aux courts cheveux gris.

- Et qui êtes-vous ? fit Bernard en regrettant déjà d'avoir ouvert la porte.

Il aurait du écouter son père et avoir choisi d'être charpentier comme lui, ça lui aurait évité de rencontrer Hibari et toutes ses connaissances (parce que le psychologue était certain qu'ils n'étaient pas les amis du préfet).

- SASAGAWA RYOHEI ! hurla alors le jeune en lui remettant les pieds sur Terre. QUINZE ANS ! Et mon credo est EXTRÊME !

- Je vois, déclara l'adulte calmement.

Oh non, encore un fou.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Sasagawa-san ? demanda alors Bernie en s'installant sur son fauteuil pendant que l'adolescent en faisait de même.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Ryohei à l'extrême ! répondit le garçon en levant un poing dans les airs.

Curieusement, la lampe vintage du cabinet explosa. Bernie sentit son sourcil tiquer et préféra noter dans son calepin que l'adolescent avait des tics de langage plutôt que se lamenter de la perte de sa lampe favorite.

- Je suis venu ici parce que, expliqua alors Ryohei-à-l'extrême. Je suis extrêmement confus !

- Confus ? répéta Bernie en écrivant ce mot. Pourquoi ?

- Ça concerne une fille à l'extrême ! confia timidement l'adolescent en évitant de regarder l'adulte.

Des amourettes d'adolescents... Le psychologue manqua de soupirer de nostalgie et se réjouit d'avoir (enfin) un patient qui avait des problèmes normaux. Oui, ce Sasagawa Ryohei-à-l'extrême était un adolescent parfaitement normal (malgré ses problèmes de diction).

Un jour, Bernie aurait raison.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas ce jour-là.

- J'ai été dans le futur à l'extrême, expliqua Ryohei-à-l'extrême avec sa voix puissante. Et j'ai appris à l'extrême que j'étais avec une fille !

- Hu ? s'étrangla le psychologue en manqua de transpercer sa feuille avec son stylo-bille.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Aller dans le futur ? Sérieusement ?

Il semblerait que Sasagawa se droguait (comme le faisaient Dino et Yamamoto). Et fort s'il affirmait qu'il allait dans le futur.

- Ah, j'avais oublié à l'extrême ! sembla se rappeler Ryohei en se frappant bruyamment le front. Je fais partie d'un groupe avec Sawada, Hibari, Tête de poulpe et Yamamoto !

- Sawada comme dans Tsunayoshi Sawada ? s'enquit Bernie en se remémorant les descriptions de Yamamoto et Gokudera.

D'ailleurs, qui était ce Tête de poulpe ? Un amoureux des poulpes ? Ou alors une fille dont les lèvres ressemblaient à des ventouses ? Va savoir...

- Extrême ! vociféra l'adolescent en acquiesçant vivement. Sawada est mon extrême kohai ! Il est aussi celui qui a sauvé le futur à l'extrême !

Si ce gamin Sasagawa continuait comme cela, Bernie finirait par attraper son tic de langage...

- Il a sauvé le futur ? répéta avec incrédulité le psychologue.

- Exactement, approuva Ryohei.

- Je vois, marmonna Bernie tout en notant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre (notamment l'utilisation excessive de drogues parmi les connaissances de ce dénommé Sawada) dans son calepin. Pourquoi êtes-vous confus par la nouvelle d'être avec cette... femme ?

- Parce qu'elle est l'extrême meilleure amie de ma petite sœur !

- Votre petite sœur ?

Bernie regretta rapidement d'avoir posé cette question car l'adolescent se mit à parler sans s'interrompre pendant deux heures pour lui expliquer à quel point il appréciait sa soeur.

Si Sasagawa Ryohei n'avait pas un sérieux cas de sister complex, Bernie voulait bien avaler son calepin. Entier.

Car l'adolescent avait osé donner un coup de poing à Sawada Tsunayoshi, le terrifiant voyou que tous respectaient (et qui savait voler d'après Yamamoto Takeshi même si le psychologue en doutait fortement).

* * *

><p><strong>Les Faits Divers de Stalker della Nuvola<strong> : _Au départ, Stalker della Nuvola était censée être une histoire avec un seul OC (Sakata Tsubaki). Cependant, les chapitres passant, le nombre d'OC a augmenté. Sauriez-vous dire le nombre total d'OC de cette histoire ?_

__Aussi non, le coin de la Stalker revient en force la semaine prochaine ! Et, comme nous avons atteint les 400 reviews et que nous sommes de très bonne humeur, vous pouvez poser autant de questions que vous voulez :D


	48. Target 46

Que puis-je dire ? Pour fêter les 400 reviews, j'avais dit que vous pouviez poser autant de questions que vous le vouliez. Résultat, le coin de la Stalker est bien plus long que le chapitre en lui-même *soupire*

No nayru : Eh oui, jusqu'à présent, il y a eu 8 (neuf si on prend en compte Bernie) OC (les sous-fifres Cervello non comprises). Cependant, leur nombre va rapidement augmenter ;D

A. n'onyme : Dans ce cas, le premier chapitre de l'arc de la succession te sera dédié ;D Quant à Adelheid, ne t'en fais pas. Tsubaki n'allait pas finir avec elle, ni tomber amoureuse. Tu peux donc dormir sur tes deux oreilles :D

Coconut : Attention ou le jour où tu n'apparaîtras pas dans le coin de la stalker arrivera... Et Tsubaki en sera bien trop heureuse... Aussi non, je suis surprise de voir ton amour pour Bernie rivaliser celui de Tsubaki. Par contre, tu as eu juste, il y aura bel et bien de nouveaux (et sublimes ;D) Sakata dans le prochain arc. Donc, continue à nous lire ! PS: Tu as eu tort pour le fait divers. (Try again ?)**  
><strong>

Aussi non, voici le dernier chapitre de l'arc du futur, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de lire les notes en bas de page :D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 46 : La stalker apprend une leçon importante sur les voyages dans le temps. Et l'ignore en beauté.<strong>

Je me trouvais à présent dans la base des Vongola en compagnie de Kyouya-sama et tout le monde s'était dispersé en petits groupes pour discuter avec les bébés ressuscités. (Parce qu'ils étaient revenus à la vie... Semblerait que les tétines contenaient leur ADN et que le sacrifice d'Uni a mis en marche le système de retour à la vie. Ouais, j'ai aussi du mal à y croire)

Remarquant que personne ne me prêtait attention, je m'empressais d'enlever les brindilles qui traînaient encore dans mes cheveux broussailleux suite à ma petite promenade avec le Prince Bel et joignis nerveusement mes mains dans mon dos tout en me balançant sur mes talons.

Il faut dire que j'étais dans une base peuplée de beaux gosses, que Kyouya-sama devait être de très bonne humeur parce qu'il n'avait mordu personne à mort alors qu'il était entouré de gens et que (fait très important) Fon était devant moi.

C'est exact, tu as bien entendu. Fon, l'adorable bébé que j'avais recueilli et choyé dans le présent, était devant moi (toujours en bébé... Quand vais-je le voir adulte?) et parlait avec son habituel doux sourire à la gamine à tête d'œuf qui m'avait donné un gyoza quelques jours (années?) auparavant.

Essayant d'ignorer l'étrange boule qui s'était formée dans mon ventre, je me mis à observer discrètement toutes les personnes présentes et soupirais de soulagement en réalisant que le Prince psychopathe semblait avoir totalement oublié mon existence. Tant mieux, je ne voulais pas me retrouver à nouveau entre ses mains pour un nouveau jeu sanglant. (Brrr, le seul qui peut jouer ainsi avec moi est Kyouya-sama!)

Soudain, pendant que le boss des beaux gosses (Le Singe Indien en plus sexy. Xanxus, non ? Vu ce qu'a hurlé Tsunaze lorsque l'indien roi des singes a fusillé sans pitié le type qui m'avait transpercé le bras et la jambe l'autre soir) continuait à saluer gentiment son supérieur (Tsunaze, non ? Vu qu'il est le Boss de la famille à laquelle est affilié le Singe Indien) en essayant de le tuer, je sentis une petite main tirer sur mon pantalon. Je sursautais légèrement (je suis encore sur les nerfs... Je suppose que je vais faire une jolie crise de nerfs une fois que tout se sera calmé...) et baissais mes yeux pour croiser le regard aimable de mon adorable peluche.

- Tsubaki, sourit doucement Fon en enlevant sa main de mon pantalon (sans doute était-il dégoûté par toute la boue et le sang qui recouvraient l'étoffe).

Je m'agenouillais et enlaçais lentement le bébé sans un mot. Une fois mon nez niché dans sa chevelure, j'inspirais longuement et sentis le nœud dans mon estomac se défaire un peu.

- Dis, Fon, murmurais-je en restant dans la même position. C'est vraiment fini ? Ça n'arrivera plus ? Tu ne vas plus mourir, Akio non plus ?

- Qui sait, répondit calmement ma peluche en posant ses petites mains sur mes cheveux complètement emmêlés.

Je ris doucement et finis par lâcher Fon pour ensuite reculer d'un pas pour observer le bébé attentivement. Ce dernier en fit de même et nous finîmes par nous sourire avec affection.

- Tsubaki, déclara finalement Fon en s'inclinant profondément. Je m'excuse pour t'avoir mêlée à cette sinistre affaire.

Je bougeais vivement ma main dans les airs pour faire comprendre au bébé que ce n'était rien et sentis un léger mouvement derrière moi. Comme j'avais encore le contre-coup d'avoir passé les dernières heures sur un champ de bataille, je me tournais vivement avec mes pompons à la main et dévisageais avec prudence mon ennemi. Pour ensuite jeter mes armes à terre et me lancer au cou de la personne qui avait dérangé ma plaisante conversation avec mon adorable peluche.

- KYOUYA-SAMA ! hurlais-je avec bonheur en enlaçant mon sublime fiancé.

Ce dernier semblait encore être sous adrénaline car en moins de deux secondes, je fus envoyée à terre et remarquais avec stupeur que j'étais entièrement recouverte par des menottes. Ok, depuis quand Kyouya-sama utilisait des armes aussi coquines ? Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas baver ouvertement alors que de multiples utilisations pour ces menottes me venaient à la tête et tournais ma tête (difficilement car j'étais vraiment bien ligotée. Héhé, qui eut cru que Kyouya-sama avait un fétichisme pour le bondage...) vers mon cher et tendre Hibari-chan pour le voir dévisager avec animosité Fon.

Ce dernier était toujours debout sur le sol et devait donc lever sa tête pour croiser le regard de Kyouya-sama. Cependant, ma peluche n'avait pas l'air rabaissée par ce fait et continua à fixer mon fiancé jusqu'à ce que ce dernier craque.

Eh oui, Kyouya-sama sortit ses tonfas (Fred ! Il m'avait manqué!) et se jeta sur Fon pour le mordre à mort pour une raison qui m'était inconnue (pour le moment. Une fois dans le présent, je vais interroger en profondeur Fon pour savoir ce qui se passe entre eux!) mais l'adorable bébé évita prestement les armes de mon sublime fiancé et sauta dans les airs pour ensuite atterrir quelques mètres plus loin.

Comme nous nous trouvions désormais dans la base des Vongola et que tous les autres étaient entre temps partis dans une autre salle, je savais que Kyouya-sama allait se battre sans interruption et ne pus m'empêcher d'être heureuse de pouvoir assister à ce combat. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu se battre sans courir moi-même un danger mortel.

- Kyouya, déclara soudainement Fon pendant que mon bien aimé préfet se jetait vers le bébé.

Hibari-chan ralentit ses attaques et sauta en arrière pour ensuite attendre la suite des paroles de ma peluche. Ah, il semblerait que l'animosité que Kyouya-sama voue au bébé soit telle qu'il puisse réfléchir logiquement. Mauvais signe. Ça devait être quelque chose que Hibari-chan traînait depuis quelques temps...

- Je ne le dirais qu'une fois, continua Fon en abandonnant son petit sourire aimable.

Kami-sama, je n'aurais jamais pensé que le voir sans son sourire me choquerait autant. Pendant ce temps, Kyouya-sama garda le silence et sa posture défensive.

- Une fois adulte, finit par dire le bébé après un long silence où je me demandais si la tension que je sentais dans l'air était sexuelle ou pas. Je te volerais ce que ta famille a de plus cher.

J'en restais bouche bée. Fon avait osé contester le titre d'héritier de Kyouya-sama ! Oh mon dieu, j'avais l'impression d'être en pleine diffusion d'une émission à l'eau de rose qu'appréciaient tant ma mère et Akiko-sama !

Hibari-chan fit un sourire amusé et je remarquais subitement que c'était comme s'ils avaient échangé leurs rôles. Fon ne souriait pas et regardait Kyouya-sama avec un air que je ne pouvais que qualifier de défiant (alors que ça n'allait absolument pas avec son caractère!) pendant que ce dernier dévisageait le bébé avec un sourire amusé. Soudain, je me demandais ce qui aurait pu se passer si Fon avait été l'adolescent auquel j'étais fiancée et Kyouya-sama le bébé que j'avais recueilli.

La boule dans mon estomac revint et je décidais de mettre ces pensées gênantes de côté pour ensuite rappeler aux deux dieux que j'étais toujours là.

- Hello ? appelais-je avec une voix étouffée suite aux nombreuses couches de menottes qui me recouvraient. Kyouya-sama ? Quelqu'un ? Pouvez-vous me sortir de là, je dois vraiment aller aux toilettes !

Aussitôt, je sentis les menottes se desserrer et me mis à sourire avec un air vainqueur. Héhé, le truc des toilettes marchait à chaque fois avec Kyouya-sama. (Il faut dire qu'il n'aime pas voir ses armes recouvertes d'urine)

- Kyou-san, appela la voix lointaine de Tsuya-chan adulte. L'heure du départ est arrivée.

Comprenant que je devais aussi y aller, je m'empressais de me mettre sur pieds et bondis vers la porte pour être aussitôt arrêtée par un adorable bébé.

- Que se passe-t-il, Fon ?

Ma peluche fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils et finit par soupirer tout en tendant sa main.

- Ta boite-arme, Tsubaki.

- Quoi, ma boite-arme ?

- Tu ne peux l'emporter dans le passé, dit-il en plantant ses yeux sombres avec résolution dans les miens.

- Mais comment vais-je me défendre si on m'attaque ? me plaignis-je faiblement.

- Je serais là, promit Fon en souriant doucement.

Ne pouvant résister l'image d'un mini Kyouya-sama aussi adorable (en plus, il m'avait promis qu'il me protégerait!), je finis par baisser les bras et lui tendis ma boite-arme en grimaçant légèrement.

- L'anneau aussi ? demandais-je à Fon.

Le bébé fit une moue pensive et finit par secouer sa tête. Sans doute estimait-il que mon anneau était nécessaire pour affirmer mon statut de boss Cervello. Enfin, je n'allais pas le contredire, j'avais envie de garder cet anneau qui savait me guérir. (Avec les morsures d'Hibari-chan, c'est une chose vitale!)

Donc, une fois ceci éclairci, nous nous rendîmes à l'endroit où se trouvait la machine hyper futuriste (normal, on est dans le futur!) de Shou-chan. Ce dernier était également présent et discutait avec animation avec un bébé aux cheveux verts et à la blouse de docteur. Hum, je l'avais déjà vu auparavant, c'était un des amis de Fon qui avait séjourné pendant une semaine dans ma chambre d'amis. Verde, non ?

D'après ce que j'ai entendu en passant (mon attention était focalisée sur Kyouya-sama ! Il était si beau ! Et si sexy avec son air agacé d'être entouré d'herbivores!), Shou-chan et Verde parlaient des données pour effectuer correctement le voyage dans le temps. Bien entendu, ce qu'ils disaient était totalement incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels.

Puis, après avoir fait nos adieux aux adorables bébés (et après avoir serré une dernière fois dans mes bras Fon), nous sommes repartis dans le présent.

Va savoir comment (et pourquoi), je me suis retrouvée allongée sur le sol de ma chambre et j'ai cillé plusieurs fois avant de comprendre que le poids qui me maintenait à terre était en réalité ma peluche favorite.

- Tsubaki-san, murmura finalement Fon après de longues minutes silencieuses où je ne fis que regarder le plafond de ma chambre avec un air ahuri. Votre mission s'est-elle terminée ?

J'acquiesçais en souriant largement et sentis un poids s'enlever dans mon ventre lorsque je vis ma peluche sourire à son tour et bondir ensuite sur le sol de ma chambre.

- Allez voir votre mère, me conseilla-t-il en sautant ensuite sur l'appui de fenêtre. Elle vous a attendue...

Je sentis ma gorge me serrer à nouveau et agis sans penser. Mes bras se tendirent et je les refermais sur le petit corps de Fon tout en tombant à nouveau à genoux sur le sol. Ma peluche favorite sembla se figer et il ne bougea plus pendant que j'enfouissais mon nez dans sa chevelure sombre.

- Tsubaki-san, chuchota-t-il dans la pénombre de ma chambre. Vous pouvez pleurer maintenant.

J'aimerais dire que ses mots réussirent à ouvrir les digues et que je fondis en larmes tout en l'enlaçant comme s'il était la bouée qui me maintenait en vie. Cependant, ce serait mentir. Parce que, la seule chose que j'arrivais à faire lorsque Fon acheva sa phrase, ce fut lui ébouriffer les cheveux et me lever tout en soupirant.

- Voyons, Fon, souris-je avec entrain tout en me dirigeant vers la porte. Je pensais que tu me connaissais ! Il en faut plus pour me faire pleurer !

Le bébé resta sur le sol et me regarda avec un air indéchiffrable avant de sourire à son tour tout en hochant la tête.

Sans plus lui prêter attention, je sortis de ma chambre et me ruais dans la cuisine où se trouvait ma mère. (Vue l'heure, elle était occupée à faire à manger)

Ensuite, sans plus me retenir, je me jetais sur elle et l'enlaçais avec force. Comme si elle avait attendu ce moment, ma mère se retourna doucement et me caressa les cheveux tout en murmurant des mots apaisants.

- Tsu-chan, dit-elle une fois que j'eus cessé d'essayer de l'étouffer avec mes bras. Je suis contente que tu sois revenue.

Je hochais la tête, les larmes aux yeux et gardais ma tête dans son giron.

- Et tu es punie pour les six prochains mois, ajouta mon adorable mère.

Il va sans dire que je la repoussais brusquement et montais en courant me réfugier dans ma chambre tout en sanglotant qu'elle ne me comprenait pas. Une fois la porte close, je m'adossais contre un mur et me mis à sourire joyeusement.

Oui, j'étais enfin de retour à mon époque. (Et punie)

Ça faisait du bien. Je me jetais ensuite sur mon lit et me tournais légèrement pour voir où se trouvait Fon. Comme je ne le vis pas, j'en conclus qu'il était de nouveau partit faire quelque chose. Ça ne m'inquiéta pas trop car ma peluche était comme un chat. Il allait et venait quand ça lui plaisait.

Profitant du fait que j'avais tout mon lit pour moi, je m'étirais langoureusement et poussais un piaillement lorsqu'une chose dans la poche de mon pantalon s'enfonça douloureusement dans ma chair. Je me redressais aussitôt et sortis l'objet coupable de ma souffrance pour le regarder avec incompréhension.

Que faisait une clé USB dans ma poche ? Soudain, je me rappelais d'où elle venait et je commençais à paniquer. Fon (du futur) n'avait-il pas dit que je ne devais rien emmener du futur ?! Parce que je crois que j'ai désobéi...

Déglutissant nerveusement, je rangeais rapidement la clé USB du futur dans un des tiroirs de ma commode (celui qui contient mes sous-vêtements), et je me couchais à nouveau sur le lit.

- Aaah, baillais-je largement en m'étirant à nouveau. Ça fait du bien d'être à la maison.

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker. (Plus des invités spéciaux)<strong>

Comme le combat final contre Byakuran s'était achevé depuis quelques heures, Sakata Tsubaki était encore stressée et cela se voyait nettement dans ses réactions légèrement... exagérées.

- FON ! hurla-t-elle en serrant contre sa poitrine le bébé. PRENDRE DES BAINS AVEC TOI M'A TELLEMENT MANQUÉ !

Un rire moqueur résonna dans la pièce où se trouvaient également l'ensemble des Arcobaleno. Fon rougit face aux regards entendus que lui jetèrent les autres bébés pendant que Tsubaki continuait à babiller sur les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait regretté sa mort dans le futur.

- Suffit, Tsubaka, siffla Reborn en frappant la tête de l'adolescente avec son pied droit.

Le bébé au chapeau italien atterrit ensuite sur l'épaule de la japonaise et lui tendit un paquet d'enveloppes.

- Maintenant, déclara-t-il avec un agacement perceptible dans sa voix enfantine. Réponds à ces questions pour que l'on puisse enfin rentrer à la maison...

- Reborn-sempaï, lança alors Skull avec sa voix aiguë. Serait-ce possible que vous êtes jaloux de Fon-sempaï ?

Le bébé au casque violet poussa alors un glapissement effrayé en croisant le regard meurtrier de son supérieur et se roula en boule tout en implorant celui-ci de l'épargner.

- C'était une blague, une blague ! Je n'étais pas sérieux !

- Alors, fit Tsubaki sans faire attention à la correction mémorable que Skull recevait. De Fairypie : "Je voudrais poser une question à Fon (oui il m'inspire ce choupinou x3) : "Si la vie de Tsubaki était en danger, et que pour la sauver vous n'aviez aucun autre moyen que d'embrasser soit Levi a Than, soit Lussuria de la Varia, lequel choisiriez-vous ?"

Un long silence suivit la question et les Arcobaleno regardèrent avec pitié le bébé en question. Fon ouvrit sa bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Je comprends, kora ! déclara Colonello en acquiesçant avec compassion. Même mon amour pour Lal n'est pas assez puissant, kora !

Il fut alors envoyé en orbite par le poing d'une jeune femme particulièrement enragée.

- Arrête avec tes plaisanteries ! cria cette dernière tout en rougissant furieusement.

- Vous êtes au courant que c'est de la pédophilie ? demanda Tsubaki en se tournant vers les autres bébés.

Ceux-ci la regardèrent avec un air impassible et la jeune fille soupira en comprenant qu'ils ne réagiraient pas.

- En même temps, ajouta à mi-voix Verde à l'intention de ses _"amis"_ maudits. Elle aussi verse là-dedans...

Les oreilles de Fon virèrent au rouge écarlate et il saisit au vol une autre enveloppe afin de changer au plus vite le sujet.

- De mokona-au-chocopuyh, lut-il calmement tout en essayant de faire disparaître son rougissement. "Ma Tsu-chan adorée ! Tu sais que tu as la classe, parfois ? Beaucoup plus que Reborn, en tout cas (et vlan dans ses dents ! euh, je rigolais, Reborn, je rigolais...) ! ;)  
>Je me demandais quelle personne tu préférerais voir sortir avec Kyoya-sama ? Natsume ? Akio ? Fon ? Dino ? Reborn (pouark) ? Tsuna ? 8D<br>Et si jamais tu devais choisir entre devenir la servante de Mukuro, de Bel ou de Byakuran, qui choisirait tu (parce que tu dois choisir !) ?  
>Ah... et bien sûr, une petit question pour Fon: Ta relation avec Tsu-chan est clairement de la pédophilie... Mais est-ce que ce serait elle la pédophile, ou toi ? (petite assurance de réponse, si jamais tu ne réponds pas je révèle tout sur les arcobaleno etc à Tsu-chan ! *rire sadique*)<br>À bientôt Tsu-chan !"

- Hum, marmonna Tsubaki en se frottant pensivement le menton. Qui donc...

- Tu vois, murmura Verde en donnant un coup de coude à Mammon qui comptait dans sa tête l'argent qu'il pourrait récolter s'il vendait les photographies du rougissement de l'asiatique. Un pédophile, comme je l'avais dit...

- Je dirais, lança alors la seule adolescente présente. Que ce crétin d'Akio serait bien. Mais que Tsunaze serait bien mieux ! Il a cette aura de soumis... Aaahhh~

Un long soupir énamouré sortit des lèvres de la jeune fille et Reborn secoua sa tête avec incrédulité.

- Et tu aimes _ça_ ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Fon.

Ce dernier se contenta de faire un simple moue, rougir encore un peu et détourna son regard.

- Je prends note, déclara Mammon en sortant un carnet de nulle part. "À 16:54 du troisième jeudi de ce mois, Fon admit son affection envers une fille inutile."

- N'oublie pas de préciser qu'il est un pédophile, rappela Verde en retroussant ses lunettes avec un air sérieux.

Le bébé illusionniste acquiesça et écrivit rapidement pendant que Lal croisait ses bras tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante que les Arcobaleno étaient pire que des collégiennes.

- Aussi non, pipa gaiement Tsubaki en relisant la fin de la deuxième lettre. Si je devais choisir entre être l'esclave de Mukuro, Bel ou Byakuran, je choisirais Byakuran parce que c'est le seul qui ne m'a pas torturée physiquement !

- Étant la stalker de Hibari, j'aurais juré qu'elle ne se soucierait pas de la souffrance, murmura pensivement Lal.

- Lettre suivante, déclara Reborn en haussant ses épaules face à la question implicite de la jeune femme maudite. De Meli-chan27 : "Question pour Tsubaki: Dis-moi, ressens-tu quelque chose en particulier pour quelqu'un? (Je ne parle pas bien sûr de Kyoya-sama - je ne l'appellerai plus Kyô-chan, si ça peut te faire plaisir -)"

- Heu, hésita l'interpellée en fronçant ses sourcils. J'aime beaucoup ma famille ?

Elle dut aussitôt se baisser pour éviter de peu une balle.

- Mais pourquoi ?! hurla-t-elle en roulant à terre pour esquiver les autres projectiles que ne cessait de lui lancer le bébé au fedora.

- Mauvais réponse, répliqua ce dernier.

- Alors, heu... essaya Tsubaki en levant ses mains pour demander un cessez-le-feu. Je n'ai personne en tête pour le moment ?

- De Katsuri-san, déclara Fon pendant que le bébé au fedora rangeait son revolver dans sa poche. "Cher Tsuna-san, je suis très admirative de ta capacité à supporter Reborn (qui a beau être le numéro 1, c'est aussi le numéro 1 des sadiques), Tsubaki, la Varia, etc... Est-ce que tu sais que, justement, tu étais supposé avoir une idylle avec Sakata Tsubaki ? (non, je ne dirais pas d'où je tiens cette information) ? Avec toute mon amitié, une fan bien planquée".

- Et comment la crevette va y répondre si elle n'est pas présente ? demanda la jeune Sakata en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Comme ça, répondit Reborn en ouvrant la porte.

Un corps ligoté tomba alors sur le sol du salon et les Arcobaleno saluèrent sans grand enthousiasme le Dixième Vongola qui semblait avoir été (une nouvelle fois) forcé à participer.

- Donc, continua son tuteur avec un sourire diabolique. Ta réponse ?

- Je, balbutia craintivement Tsuna en tentant de se libérer de ses liens. Je ne le savais pas ! Juré !

- Vraiment ? insista le bébé aux yeux sombres pendant que Fon prenait calmement une position de kenpo. Tu en es certain ?

- D'A.n'onyme, soupira Tsubaki pendant que son dame-kohai poussait des cris d'horreur alors qu'il rampait pour éviter les balles de Reborn. "D'ailleurs Tsubaki, heureuse de ne plus supporter marshmallow man? (sourire narquois). À ta mine réjouie, j'en conclus que tu n'as pas compris ce que voulait dire Verde quand il parlait des victimes du conflit. Je m'arrête là sinon c'est plus drôle. Sinon Samedi 26 Janvier c'est mon anniversaire! j'aurais 18 ans! Eh oui je serait majeure (sort le champagne!), d'ailleurs, quand tu auras ta majorité, comment tu fêteras ça? En te mariant avec Fon et Coconut? Tu filmera ton frère et Hibari-sama (préalablement bourré et drogué) en pleine action? Est-ce que tu vas essayer de tuer Adhelaide des Shimon (je sais plus comment ça s'écrit...) parce qu'elle est une rivale potentiel ou est-ce que tu va virer Lesbienne et la stalker? (d'ailleurs rassurez-moi c'était pas avec elle qu'elle devait finir au départ hein!)..."

- Que de questions, maugréa Mammon. Et que de temps à perdre...

- Alors, pour faire vite, souffla l'adolescente en fronçant ses sourcils. Je suis extrêmement (pour copier Sasagawa) heureuse de ne plus voir ce voleur de marshmallows. Quand j'aurais ma majorité, je me marierais avec Kyouya-sama, aussi simple que ça vu que le mariage au Japon n'est légal qu'à partir des dix-huit ans pour les filles... D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas invités vu que Kyouya-sama n'aime pas les foules !

Les bébés froncèrent leurs sourcils et Mammon serra son poing de joie.

- Si petit comité, marmonna-t-il, cela veut dire que les photos de la cérémonie se vendront cher !

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent sous son avarice et il se mit à trembler d'excitation pendant que Skull posait une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Fon, le seul Arcobaleno qui l'ait traité correctement.

- Allons, fit le bébé à la combinaison violette. Le monde est grand, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre...

Le chinois cessa de sourire et se tourna lentement vers Skull. Celui-ci pâlit sous son casque et se roula en boule pour ensuite implorer l'autre bébé de ne pas le tuer.

- Il semblerait que cette rumeur soit fondée, murmura Reborn en acquiesçant alors qu'il regardait Fon terroriser Skull sans même prendre la parole ou lever un doigt. Ce sont les plus calmes qui font le plus peur lorsqu'ils s'énervent...

- JE NE SUIS PAS LESBIENNE ! s'énerva pendant ce temps Tsubaki en jetant la feuille à la tête de Tsuna. ET JE N'ÉPOUSERAIS JAMAIS COCONUT ! JAMAIS !

- De Coconut, soupira Lal qui en avait assez de ce cirque. "MA TSU-CHAN D'AMOUR! Sache que penser à toi m'emplie d'un délicieux bonheur que je voudrais tant partager avec toi! Tant de question se pose dans ma tête et je me dois de les exprimer là maintenant dans cette lettre. Mais je n'en poserai qu'une seule. Et je te prie de répondre le plus sérieusement possible. Vois-tu Tsu-chan, je t'aime, tu dois déjà le savoir mais tout ce que je voudrais est le moyen de te faire oublier Kyo-chan et essayer, juste essayer, de m'aimer. Et si cela ne pourra jamais se produire sache que je continuerais à te stalker quand tu stalke à ton tour Kyo-chan, quand tu dors paisiblement en cours d'histoire, quand tu dors, quand tu te douches, quand tu écris des histoires yaois toute rêveuse et dans bien d'autres moments. Je t'aime à en devenir seulement du jus de coco. Gros bisous à tous les Sakata et Vongolas!"

- Je refuse, répondit derechef la jeune fille en question sans même sourciller.

- Allons, protesta faiblement Skull (qui paraissait décidé à creuser sa tombe selon Tsuna). Laisse-lui donc une chanc...

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase car le bébé fut frappé par une rafale d'air et disparut à son tour pendant que le Decimo soupirait à son tour.

Pourquoi était-il toujours mêlé aux affaires irréalistes de Sakata Tsubaki ?

* * *

><p>Et pour finir, une petite bande-annonce !<p>

**_L'arc de la succession... Un arc qui contient bien des choses... notamment :_**

**_De nouveaux personnages :_**

- ... _Kozato Enma, finit par dire le garçon_

**_De l'action à foison :_**

_Natsume ouvrit la bouche pour éclaircir mes doutes mais à ce moment-là, le toit du temple explosa et nous fûmes recouverts par une pluie de débris._

_[...]_

_Je dus m'interrompre car un éventail en acier fusa vers ma gorge et je roulais vivement sur la moquette poussiéreuse du salon pour éviter l'arme acérée. Je continuais à glisser jusqu'aux pieds d'une personne que je n'eus pas le temps de reconnaître et je me remis rapidement debout tout en gardant mes mains à la hauteur de ma poitrine en une défense provisoire. _

**_Des souffrances :_**

_Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une de mes côtes déchirait mes poumons. Cependant, c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait dans un endroit inconnu et sans la certitude qu'un hôpital se trouvait à dix minutes de là..._

**_Des trahisons inespérées :_**

_Même si Fon n'était qu'un bébé, il avait pris une place importante dans ma vie, apprendre que tout n'était qu'une façade, du cinéma, avait été un coup dur. _

**_Des déclarations enflammées :_**

_- Je te l'avais pourtant dit, continua-t-il plus doucement mais avec une voix glaciale. Je passais l'éponge pour une fois mais... Si jamais j'apprenais que tu avais de nouveau abandonné ma sœur à son sort, je n'aurais pas de pitié... T'en rappelles-tu, Kyouya ?!_

_[...]_

_- Tsubaki est... Tsubaki est mon monde._

**_Et surtout... un événement imprévu :_**

_- Commençons la réunion. Le sujet du jour... sera l'élection de l'héritière_

* * *

><p>N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter :D<br>PS: Pour ceux qui se sont arrêtés à l'arc des Millefiore, vous pouvez également vous arrêter ici. Cependant, vous perdrez beaucoup de choses ;D_  
><em>PPS: La semaine prochaine, Bernie reviendra avec un invité que tous attendaient..._  
><em>


	49. Cibles 02 et 03

Bon, il semblerait que le dernier chapitre ne vous ait guère plu si on prend en compte le nombre de reviews...  
>Mais ce n'est pas grave parce que l'arc des Shimon commence enfin !<br>Au prochain chapitre :P  
>Donc, en attendant que l'arc des Shimon débute réellement, appréciez ce chapitre car il y présente des personnages qui se révéleront très important pour la suite ;D D'ailleurs, la fille sur la couverture en est un :D<p>

Aussi non, ce chapitre est dédié à a.n'onyme :D Joyeux anniversaire !

yliria : Une revenante ! :D Tu es pardonnée, tant que tu continues à nous lire ;D Aussi non, je te promets que l'arc des Shimon est aussi intéressant que l'annonçaient les extraits.

a.n'onyme : Joyeux anniversaire ! :D

Comme d'habitude, bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de lire les notes en bas de page et... c'est tout :D

* * *

><p><strong>Cible 02 : Un ancien ennemi apparaît.<strong>

Il arrive que la naissance d'un être humain puisse influencer le cours de sa vie. Il arrive aussi que l'endroit ainsi que l'heure de son arrivée dans le monde détermine ses amis et ennemis. Bien sûr, ceci ne sont que des racontars que des petites vieilles colportent autour d'une bonne tasse de thé vert.

Cependant, ces racontars se sont révélés vrais pour une personne.

Cette dernière appuya son front contre la vitre de la voiture où elle se trouvait et contempla avec ennui le reflet de son stupide petit frère ainsi que celui du conducteur.

- Dis, dis, Tonton, demanda le frangin demeuré en bondissant sur son siège et en manquant de s'étrangler avec la ceinture de sécurité. Pourquoi doit-on déménager chez toi ? Pourquoi ? Dis, pourquoi ?

- Naoki-kun, soupira le conducteur en gardant ses yeux dirigés vers la route et en fronçant ses sourcils. Je pensais pourtant t'avoir dit de ne pas boire de caféine.

Le petit garçon fit une moue piteuse pendant une micro-seconde et se remit ensuite à sautiller avec excitation sur son siège avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille qui avait continué à regarder par la fenêtre.

- Dis, dis, Urara, couina Naoki en faisant de grands yeux étincelants. Tu penses que je dormirais avec notre magnifique et sublime cousin ?

La dénommée Urara grogna un son indescriptible et continua à ignorer son frère. Soudain, elle réalisa une chose et tourna brutalement sa tête vers le conducteur (faisant craquer de ce fait sa nuque).

- Oncle Taiyo, murmura-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils. Je ne vais quand même pas dormir avec _elle_...

L'adulte gigota nerveusement et déglutit bruyamment.

- Non, finit-il par répondre calmement. _Je n'ai pas envie de nettoyer le sang..._

- Bien, sourit avec satisfaction la jeune en se remettant à observer la fenêtre et en ignorant à nouveau la pile hyperactive qui lui servait de frère.

Oui, si elle avait eu la chance de naître quelques secondes plus tôt, elle ne se serait pas retrouvée dans cette situation ridicule.

Sakata Urara appuya son front contre la vitre et se plongea dans ses souvenirs tout en fronçant ses fins sourcils.

Elle était née le même jour que sa fastidieuse cousine. Mais quelques heures après, ce qui avait fait qu'elle s'était retrouvée en seconde place pour hériter du titre de la famille Sakata. Sans oublier que sa stupide cousine appartenait à la branche principale tandis qu'Urara devait se coltiner l'ombre.

Il va sans dire que la jeune japonaise avait vécu une enfance infernale, entourée de servants et d'un petit frère légèrement hyperactif (hum...) tandis que sa cousine vivait un véritable Eden.

Ainsi, la jeune Urara décida que ce n'était que justice de sortir sa chère cousine de son paradis sur Terre et elle commença à tout faire pour blesser (psychologiquement au début) celle-ci.

Cependant, ses douces années passées à nuire sa cousine s'achevèrent lorsque cette dernière déménagea dans une ville éloignée et Urara se retrouva sans compagne pour jouer. Son frère devint rapidement son nouveau jouet. (Depuis ce jour, le jeune Naoki afficha un comportement légèrement dérangé. Mais comme il était un Sakata, on n'y fit pas attention).

Revenant sur terre, la jeune Sakata maudit le tremblement de terre qui l'avait forcée à déménager dans la maison de ses atroces cousins et sentit un sourire sombre s'étaler sur ses lèvres.

Il était temps que Tsubaka apprenne où se trouvait réellement sa place.

- Hibari Kyouya, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Urara en continuant à sourire avec malice. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te séduire...

Le conducteur de la voiture grogna et se retint de frapper son front contre le volant. Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'être le chauffeur des membres complètement cinglés de la famille de son épouse ? À chaque fois, il se retrouvait avec une migraine phénoménale.

* * *

><p><strong>Cible 03 : Le peluche ne comprend pas. <strong>

Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

Fon but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé et continua à observer en silence la jeune fille qui discutait gaiement avec sa mère devant lui. Ses fins sourcils noirs se froncèrent imperceptiblement et il plongea à nouveau son nez vers sa tasse pour contempler le liquide obscur qui fumait légèrement. Le bébé soupira faiblement et sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son front. Levant ses yeux tranquillement, il croisa le regard de sa logeuse, Sakata Tsubaki. Cette dernière s'était accroupie près de la chaise haute où se trouvait le bébé, se retrouvant de ce fait plus bas que le gamin, et le couvait des yeux avec un air interrogateur.

- Que se passe-t-il, Fon ? demanda-t-elle en continuant à observer attentivement le bébé. Tu n'aimes pas ton thé ?

L'homme maudit secoua doucement sa tête et plongea ses yeux dans les orbes obscurs de l'adolescente qui lui faisait face.

- Rien, fit-il en souriant aimablement. Juste une chose qui traîne dans ma tête et que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

La jeune fille hocha sa tête et se leva souplement pour ensuite se diriger vers sa mère et se mettre à genoux en la suppliant d'enlever sa punition.

Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

Il était arrivé au Japon pour s'assurer que sa chère élève se débrouillerait bien durant sa mission sur le sol nippon. Cependant, comme tout assassin qui voyageait au Japon et passait par Namimori, il avait dû envoyer un rapport à Reborn et ce dernier avait accepté qu'il séjourne dans sa ville à une seule condition.

Il devait vérifier les compétences d'une enfant proche du futur Vongola Decimo pour vérifier si elle pourrait s'avérer un pion utile à la famille mafieuse. Fon avait accepté car il souhaitait réellement surveiller son élève et il se rendit aussitôt à Namimori sous un déguisement pour prendre contact avec la jeune fille en question.

Elle se nommait Sakata Tsubaki et était la fiancée de Kyouya, le futur gardien du Nuage du Vongola Decimo.

Il la rencontra dans la rue. Elle était recouverte de bleus, d'égratignures et avait un peu de sang séché sur sa joue. Sans oublier que ses vêtements étaient déchirés et que ses cheveux avaient besoin d'une bonne douche. Constatant à quel point sa cible était mal en point, Fon décida qu'il lui parlerait un autre jour et préféra se concentrer sur ses gyoza. Cependant, il eut la surprise d'entendre des pas hésitants se diriger vers son stand de nourriture et il leva ses yeux recouverts de grandes lunettes de soleil pour croiser le regard affamé et quémandeur de Sakata Tsubaki.

Réprimant un sourire amusé ainsi qu'un soupir face à l'air implacablement suppliant de la jeune fille, Fon tendit sa main et tapota doucement le bras de sa cible qui avait sorti son portefeuille et le contemplait avec un air désolé.

Une fois qu'elle baissa ses yeux vers l'Arcobaleno, il lui tendit silencieusement un gyoza et la vit écarquiller ses yeux sombres de surprise. Ah, elle n'avait sans doute pas l'habitude qu'on lui offre des choses gratuitement. Ça, ou elle le soupçonnait d'être un pervers.

- C'est gratuit, assura-t-il en essayant de paraître le plus innocent possible.

Il fallait qu'il soit dans ses bonnes grâces s'il voulait que Reborn le laisse séjourner à Namimori.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire. Vous êtes sûr ?

Il hocha sa tête et sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire tant le bonheur de la jeune était contagieux. Sitôt qu'elle l'eut vu sourire, Sakata Tsubaki saisit le gyoza et le mangea en poussant des petits cris de bonheur (sans doute était-elle affamée) pendant que Fon démontait tranquillement son stand.

- C'est délicieux ! déclara l'adolescente avec animation. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous remercier ?

L'Arcobaleno médita pendant quelques secondes quelles paroles sortir pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de la jeune fille et finit par prendre la parole.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu pourrais faire, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi donc ? demanda la jeune en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- J'ai besoin d'un logis où passer la nuit... chuchota Fon en se demandant si ce n'était pas un peu trop pousser.

Cependant, Sakata Tsubaki accepta aussitôt de l'héberger et le bébé écarquilla ses yeux sous ses lunettes de soleil. Elle accordait aussi facilement sa confiance aux gens ? N'était-ce pas un peu exagéré ?!

Après lui avoir donné son nom, Fon bondit sur le sol et laissa sa cible (et désormais logeuse) le guider jusqu'à ce qui serait sa maison durant son séjour à Namimori.

Il ne la comprenait pas.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle lui expliqua les règles de sa famille, Fon comprit un peu mieux ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de la jeune fille et se demanda ce que ressentait réellement celle-ci face à ses fiançailles avec Kyouya. Le bébé connaissait ce dernier et savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas le fiancé rêvé avec ses pulsions violentes et asociales. Alors, pourquoi Tsubaki continuait-elle à rester aux côtés de Kyouya ?

Il ne le comprenait pas.

Il passa ensuite le reste de son temps à la maison des Sakata et se surprit à apprécier les discussions autour du repas nocturne, les rares récits que racontait la mère de sa cible. Et, curieusement, les moments qu'il passait avec Tsubaki.

Depuis sa malédiction, Fon avait tracé une croix sur ses sentiments et avait préféré se concentrer sur ses élèves, ses missions et l'amélioration de son art martial. Il n'était pas spécialement malheureux (contrairement à certains Arcobaleno) et n'aurait pas été dérangé de continuer sa vie dans sa forme enfantine (malgré les inconvénients qu'elle pouvait lui procurer. Réserver une chambre dans un hôtel était une chose très compliquée...).

Mais, lorsqu'il discutait avec Tsubaki, lorsqu'il partageait son bain avec celle-ci et la laissait lui laver les cheveux, lorsqu'il l'accompagnait à l'école pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se ferait pas attaquer par des assassins qui en voulaient à Kyouya (c'était déjà arrivé trois fois mais elle s'en était jamais aperçu), Fon s'était surpris à souhaiter être adulte.

Et il ne comprenait pas ce souhait.

Une légère tape sur son épaule le remit sur terre et il réalisa avec surprise que Tsuki n'était plus dans la cuisine et que Tsubaki se trouvait à nouveau accroupie devant lui.

- Fon, es-tu sûr que tout va bien ? demanda cette dernière en fronçant avec inquiétude ses sourcils.

Le bébé cilla et acquiesça lentement pour ensuite saisir sa tasse et l'amener à sa bouche. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le liquide et il sentit ses lèvres sourire doucement.

Un des brins de thé flottait à la verticale.

- Je suppose que c'est un signe, murmura-t-il pendant que Tsubaki sortait de la cuisine pour aller préparer ses affaires scolaires.

Il but son thé et sauta habilement sur l'appui de fenêtre de la cuisine pour ensuite se cacher dans la ramure d'un arbre et ainsi assister au départ de sa logeuse. Ses lèvres continuèrent à sourire et le bébé maudit commença sa filature matinale.

« À la place de m'inquiéter sur des choses futiles » songea-t-il en assommant vivement un homme armé d'un couteau qui avait suivi Tsubaki depuis sa maison. « Je ferais mieux de profiter du temps que je passe à ses côtés. »

* * *

><p><strong>Les séances (hautement dangereuses) de Bernard Lhermitte.<strong>

Le renommé psychologue Bernard Lhermitte soupira bruyamment et se massa les tempes tout en examinant avec mauvaise humeur les calepins qui étaient étalés sur son bureau.

Pourquoi avait-il la fâcheuse impression qu'il allait bientôt devoir acheter un nouveau stock ?

- Monsieur Lhermitte ? appela la voix douce de sa secrétaire. Votre patient est arrivé.

Bernie grogna et se frotta les paupières tout en se demandant s'il s'en sortirait sans traumatismes cette fois-ci. Il se rappelait encore de sa séance avec le démoniaque bébé Reborn...

Il se leva néanmoins et se dirigea vers la porte de son cabinet pour découvrir l'adolescent qui s'y trouvait. Sans grandes surprises, ce n'était pas Hibari Kyouya.

Après tout, ce dernier semblait avoir décidé d'envoyer toutes ses connaissances à la place de Sakata Tsubaki.

Animé par un fol espoir, Bernie prit la parole.

- Sakata Tsubaki ? demanda-t-il avec une voix aimable.

Cependant, son espoir fut anéanti dans la seconde qui suivit.

- Non, répondit plaisamment l'adolescent en s'avançant dans le cabinet sans aucune hésitation.

- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? fit le psychologue tout en s'installant sur son fauteuil.

L'adolescent prit siège sur le canapé et croisa calmement ses jambes tout en faisant un léger sourire amusé. L'adulte prit intérieurement note de la façon de se tenir du plus jeune et résista à son envie de prendre un nouveau calepin pour en écrire ses conclusions.

- Rokudo Mukuro, se présenta le garçon en continuant à sourire avec amusement.

Ce fut alors que Bernie scella son sort.

- Rokudo ? répéta-t-il en fronçant faiblement ses sourcils. N'est-ce pas une variété d'ananas ?

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le cabinet et le psychologue ressentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

- _Kufufu~_

Lorsque Bernie reprit conscience, ce fut pour découvrir avec stupeur qu'il était allongé sur son canapé et qu'un adolescent, qu'il n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie, l'observait avec inquiétude.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le jeune en plissant ses sourcils. Vous avez été inconscient pendant deux heures... Je savais que je n'aurais pas du laisser Mukuro venir seul !

- Qui... qui êtes-vous ? demanda finalement le psychologue en se rappelant qu'il avait eu sa séance avec Rokudo Mukuro avant de s'évanouir et pas avec un châtain au visage aimable.

- Oh, s'exclama le jeune en rougissant. Je ne me suis pas présenté, excusez-moi ! Je m'appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Bernard Lhermitte tomba dans les pommes pour la seconde fois de la journée.  
>Il était vraiment trop vieux pour ce genre de surprises.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Les Faits Divers de Stalker della Nuvola :<strong> _Sakata Urara et Tsubaki sont nées le même jour et se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau même si elles ne l'accepteront jamais. Il n'y a d'ailleurs qu'une seule façon pour les différencier (outre leur personnalité)._  
><em>Quelle est-elle ?<em>

La semaine prochaine, le coin de la Stalker revient ! Donc, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à envoyer vos questions ;D


	50. Target 47

Malgré la légère baisse dans les reviews, nous continuons à publier ! :D  
>Aussi non, voici le premier "vrai" chapitre de l'arc de la succession et la couverture officielle de la fic (je la remettrais lorsque l'histoire sera finie), appréciez-les ;D<p>

A.n'onyme: Félicitations ! (Et espèce de grosse chanceuse ! XD) Aussi non, les Sakata ne sont pas vraiment un modèle d'équilibre mental. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime ;D Quant au fait divers, il est vrai que leur regard est différent mais ce n'est pas tout. Et si tu aimes les personnages psychopathes, continue à lire notre histoire, tu vas être ravie ;D

yliria: Eh oui, Urara et Tsubaki se ressemblent. Mais Urara est bien plus sûre d'elle et ça se remarque (comme tu as pu le voir sur la couverture) :D Tu as eu juste pour le fait divers, leurs franges sont différentes et on peut les différencier avec ça mais ce n'est pas tout ! Il y a un autre détail ;D Aussi non, Fon va peu à peu réaliser que Tsubaki est importante. Donc, continue à lire pour en savoir plus ! :D

Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas de lire les notes en bas de page :D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 47 : La stalker se rappelle que son pire cauchemar existe. Et qu'il a les ongles peints en rose.<strong>

Je me jetais aux pieds de ma chère et tendre mère et me mis à me traîner en envoyant au diable mon auto-estime (qui a besoin de ça pour vivre?).

- Mère ! hurlais-je en enlaçant ses pieds pour l'empêcher d'aller ouvrir la porte, Je vous en prie ! Reconsidérez votre décision ! Ne les laissez pas entrer !

Je vis une silhouette aussi grande que ma mère approcher et sentis mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Bien, les renforts étaient arrivés !

- Maman ! cria Akio avec autant de force que moi. Je t'en supplie, ne les laisse pas entrer ! Tu sais très bien comment ça va finir ! Ça finit toujours de la même façon ! Avec du SANG et des LARMES !

Cependant, malgré nos efforts, notre chère mère continua à avancer avec une résolution inébranlable vers la porte. Qui était le dernier rempart qui nous séparait de nos pires cauchemars. Et elle finit par ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer le diable.

- Tsuki, sourit l'homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte avec un air las.

- Taiyo, murmura ma mère en levant lentement sa main. Tu es revenu...

Pour ensuite l'abaisser à une vitesse ahurissante vers la joue de mon père. Celui-ci fut propulsé contre le mur du hall d'entrée et un craquement sec retentit. Pendant que ma chère génitrice s'approchait du cratère où devaient sans doute reposer les restes de mon père, je lâchais les pieds de ma mère et me levais en bougonnant en même temps qu'Akio. Ce dernier passa sa main dans sa chevelure (toujours blonde comme les blés. Il s'était teint les cheveux en secret l'autre soir...) et soupira avec un air ennuyé.

- Et c'est reparti, marmonna-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Des cris résonnèrent dans notre dos mais nous nous tournâmes pas vers l'endroit où notre mère devait sans doute être en train de faire ses émouvantes (et sanglantes) retrouvailles avec notre géniteur.

Bon, j'imagine que tout cela doit te laisser totalement perplexe donc je vais profiter du fait que ma mère est occupée à dire bonjour à mon père pour tout t'expliquer.

Donc, je suis revenue avec Hibari-chan et le reste des idiots de notre périple dans le futur. Ça, tu le savais déjà. Par contre, je suis certaine que tu ignores que notre arrivée avait provoqué un sacré tremblement de terre. Si grand que cela avait alarmé mon père (qui travaillait à Tokyo) et ce dernier avait décidé de prendre deux semaines de congé pour nous rendre visite.

Ça, c'était la partie positive de mon retour à mon époque.

Il y avait encore la partie négative à expliquer. Celle qui provoquait la panique dans mon cœur et dans celui de mon crétin de frangin (pas tant que ça vu qu'il était dans le même pétrin que moi). À savoir le fait que le tremblement de terre avait causé la fermeture de plusieurs écoles. Et que les élèves de ces dites écoles avaient du êtres transférés. À Namimori.  
>Et que parmi ces élèves, il y avait mes cousins. Qui allaient vivre dans notre maison jusqu'à ce que leur école ouvre à nouveau ses portes.<p>

Attention, n'imagine pas que ces gens-là me ressemblent. Même si nous faisons partie de la même famille, nous nous ressemblons en rien. (Je ne suis pas aussi tarée que ça). Pour être franche, ces deux pestes sont des monstres.

Pour tout te dire, lorsque j'étais petite, Naoki (mon atroce cousin) avait l'habitude de mettre des lombrics dans mes bento. Et ça, c'était lorsqu'on ne s'était pas disputé. Quand à sa sœur, la terrible Urara (je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne plus capricieuse qu'elle!), elle a la fâcheuse habitude d'essayer de me voler ou de détruire tout ce que j'aime.

La dernière fois que je l'avais vue (un jour avant que ma mère craque et demande à Akiko-sama de lui trouver une maison à Namimori), Urara avait réussi à monter tous les élèves de la garderie de notre village contre moi et m'avais même volé mon petit-ami. Et non, je ne lui en voulais pas. Fubuki Isao était la personne la plus stupide que j'avais rencontrée dans ma vie. Mais bon, il était aussi le seul gamin de notre village dont le niveau en kendo était suffisamment élevé et avait donc attiré mon attention...

Bon, ça, c'était le passé. Parce que, durant les vacances de Noël, je suis souvent forcée à me rendre à des dîners familiaux où j'ai la grande joie de retrouver mes chers cousins. Et donc, d'apprendre à quel point Urara-chan est douée en chant, en danse folklorique, en kendo... berk. Quant à son petit frère Naoki... Je préfère ne pas en parler. Y a-t-il une chose dans laquelle il n'excelle pas dès le premier coup ?! Honnêtement, c'est vraiment irritant. Sans oublier le fait que mon adorable cousin Naoki est méprisant envers toute personne qui n'est pas Akio.

Parce que ce dernier a droit à un traitement spécial. Très spécial...

- Tsuki-baa-san, fit une voix aiguë qui me sortit de mes sinistres pensées concernant mes chers cousins. Cela faisait longtemps.

Ma mère cessa immédiatement de refaire le portrait de mon père et se tourna (tout en essuyant ses mains ensanglantées sur son pantalon sombre) vers l'entrée où se tenait une jeune fille de mon âge.

Cette fille avait une longue chevelure sombre lustreuse et deux grands yeux d'onyx aux reflets bleutés (d'après ses soupirants en tout cas. Pour moi, ils étaient tout bonnement noirs) ainsi qu'un sourire aimable sur ses lèvres gracieuses et des ongles peints en un rose pâle. En gros, cette fille était la parfaite fille que toute mère pouvait rêver d'avoir.

- Tsurara-chan, salua ma mère en enlaçant ce modèle de perfection concentrée en 54kg. Tu es devenue si belle !

- Quant à vous, répondit avec sa voix de crécerelle Urara, Vous êtes toujours aussi jeune ! Quel est votre secret ?

Je te l'avais dit, la parfaite fille qu'une mère pourrait rêver.

Un coude dans mes côtes me sortit de mes pensées assassines dirigées envers une certaine adolescente qui commençait déjà à m'enlever ce qui m'était cher et je me tournais vers le coupable de cette douleur non voulue. Bien entendu, c'était Akio (la seule personne au monde avec mon père à ne pas succomber au charme d'Urara, va savoir pourquoi...) et il avait l'air vraiment nerveux. Ses yeux bleus ne cessaient d'aller et venir de la porte jusqu'aux escaliers, comme s'il craignait ce qui pouvait en sortir.

- Je ne le vois pas, murmura-t-il avec une voix tendue. Je ne le vois pas ! Tu crois qu'il est déjà dans ma chambre ? Il ne va pas faire comme l'autre fois, hein ? Rassure-moi, il ne va pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me contentais de hausser les épaules. Les agissements de mon cousin était plus qu'imprévisibles lorsqu'ils concernaient Akio. Une fois, Naoki est apparu dans la chambre de mon frère par le conduit de ventilation... Ce gamin est tout bonnement effrayant. Je me demande de qui il tient ça...

- Aki-san ! s'exclama une voix enfantine depuis la porte d'entrée.

Mon frère se tendit et je pus clairement entendre un sutra sortir de ses lèvres pincées. Ah, il semblerait que mon frère ait confondu notre cousin avec le Diable.

Un bruit de cavalcade retentit dans notre humble maison et je fus brutalement poussée en arrière. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je fusillais du regard le responsable de ma chute pendant que mes fesses amoindrissaient légèrement mon atterrissage forcé sur le sol de notre salon.

Cependant, le gosse (âgé de huit ans, aux courts cheveux bruns qui pointaient en tous sens et aux yeux gris si clairs qu'ils paraissaient incolores) ne prêta aucune attention à mes regards menaçants car toute son attention était focalisée sur une seule personne. Oui, ce gamin était totalement absorbé dans son observation du curieux spécimen qu'était Sakata Akio.

Ce dernier avait une grimace aux lèvres et essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer l'air béat du gosse à ses pieds.

- Yo, Naoki, fit Akio en déglutissant difficilement. Ça faisait longtemps...

- Un ans, trois mois, deux semaines, cinq jours, quarante-cinq minutes et trente-cinq secondes ! déclara le jeune en opinant vivement. Vous m'avez tant manqué, Aki-san !

Mon frère se tourna légèrement vers moi et se mit à me supplier des yeux pour que je le libère de son supplice. Cependant, j'avais déjà fort à faire.

- Donc, Tsuki-baa-san, avait pendant ce temps dit ma charmante cousine. Où vais-je dormir ?

Ma mère ignora l'atmosphère digne de la fin du monde qui m'entourait et sourit doucement.

- Mais voyons, fit-elle en brisant tous mes espoirs de vivre jusqu'au lendemain. Dans la chambre de Tsu-chan !

Trois craquements retentirent dans le salon. C'était le bruit des esprits qui se brisaient en mille morceaux. Quels esprits ? Ceux de mon père, d'Akio (parce que Naoki avait dit qu'il dormirait dans sa chambre) et les miens.

- Mais pourquoi ? hurlais-je en me jetant (à nouveau) aux pieds de ma mère. Nous avons pourtant une chambre d'amis, non ? Pourquoi devrais-je partager ma chambre avec ELLE ?!

Je fus subitement projetée contre le mur et j'aurais sans doute fait connaissance avec celui-ci si une minuscule main ne m'avait arrêtée dans ma course. Soufflant de soulagement (j'avais tout de même le nez à cinq millimètres du mur!), je me penchais vers mon sauveur et l'enlaçais avec effusion.

- Fon ! m'exclamais-je en reniflant bruyamment. Nous ne serons plus seuls dans notre petit paradis...

Ma peluche favorite ne réagit pas et se contenta de me caresser les cheveux (il commençait à avoir l'habitude des mes théâtralités). Pendant ce temps, Urara avait monté une scène en hurlant qu'elle voulait occuper la chambre d'amis. Cependant, ma mère n'était pas du genre à se démonter pour si peu.

- Tu dormiras avec Tsu-chan, déclara-t-elle sans fléchir. Parce que notre chambre d'amis est déjà réservée !

- Et qui est l'imbécile qui l'occupe, pour que je m'en charge sur-le-champs ! hurlais-je à l'unisson avec ma chère cousine.

Cette dernière, offusquée d'avoir dit la même chose que moi, redressa son nez avec dédain et se tourna vers son frère tout en m'ignorant avec superbe. Mais, comme Naoki était toujours en train de béatifier Akio, elle se retrouva dans le vent.

- Je ne savais pas que tu pensais ça de moi, Tsubaki-chan, fit subitement une voix douce et familière provenant de la porte d'entrée (qui était restée ouverte pendant tout ce temps...).

J'écarquillais mes yeux et me tournais vivement, Fon toujours dans mes bras, vers la personne qui avait pris la parole et dévisageais cette dernière en un silence choqué.

- Natsume, murmurais-je en resserrant mes bras autour de ma peluche (qui ne se plaignit pas du traitement malgré sa difficulté pour respirer).

- Salut, Tsubaki-chan, salua mon cousin en me faisant un large sourire charmeur.

Je tiquais.

Depuis quand mon cher cousin (le seul que j'apprécie dans la famille en fait) était-il aussi confortable en public ? N'était-il pas celui qui avait manqué de vomir tant il était stressé la première fois que Tonton Hideaki l'avait emmené à un repas familial ? (Ah, que de bons souvenirs...)

Profitant de mon état de pure stupeur, Natsume salua poliment mes parents ainsi que ses deux autres cousins (ces derniers étant également sous le choc de son apparition surprise) et se dirigea ensuite vers moi.

- Tsuki-san, fit-il en marchant vivement vers les escaliers tout en me traînant à sa suite. Je vais défaire mes valises avec Tsubaki-chan !

Ma mère poussa un son indescriptible, probablement un grognement affirmatif et recommença à parler avec Urara pour la convaincre que partager une chambre avec moi n'était pas la mort (si, ça l'était. Pour moi en tout cas) pendant qu'Akio s'enfuyait comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses (de son point de vue, c'était réellement le cas vu que Naoki le suivit immédiatement) et que mon père se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour se verser un verre (le premier d'une longue série vu qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié l'énergie des Sakata).

Une fois dans la chambre d'amis (qui contenait encore certains schémas et prototypes que Verde, l'ami de Fon, avait laissés), Natsume referma vivement la porte et s'adossa contre celle-ci avec un air sombre.

- Tsubaki-chan, fit-il après un court silence durant lequel je n'avais cessé de m'interroger sur la raison du comportement anormal de mon cousin. Réponds sincèrement à ma question.

Je haussais un sourcil surpris et attendis la suite.

- As-tu réellement été dans le futur pour sauver le monde ? demanda mon cousin en faisant une drôle de tête. Fais-tu partie d'une famille mafieuse ?

Je sursautais. Comment Natsume avait-il appris cela ? D'après Tsunaze, seuls les personnes qui avaient participé au conflit dans le futur avaient récupéré leurs souvenirs. Cependant, Natsume n'avait rien fait, j'avais même fait en sorte qu'il quitte la ville le jour du combat final !

- Alors ? insista-t-il.

Je finis par hocher la tête, les yeux fuyants et craignant la réaction de mon cousin. Peut-être allait-il hurler. Ou alors cesser de me parler. Cependant, je ne m'attendais surtout pas à ce qu'il éclate de rire et me serre dans ses bras (étouffant de ce fait Fon qui était toujours dans mes bras).

- Lorsque j'ai récupéré ces souvenirs, s'exclama Natsume en continuant à rire joyeusement, J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! J'ai même cru que j'étais devenu fou ! Mais bon, si tu dis que tout cela était réel... Où est Fon ? J'ai envie de le revoir !

Cette fois-ci, je ne pus empêcher mon cri de surprise.

- Si tu connais Fon, déclarais-je en fronçant mes sourcils. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas reconnu ? Il est ici, dans mes bras !

Natsume fronça ses sourcils et se pencha pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de Fon. Ce dernier avait également posé ses grands yeux bruns sur mon cousin et les deux garçons échangèrent un long regard.

- Je vois, susurra l'adolescent en faisant un sourire en coin qui me surprit (depuis quand mon adorable cousin pouvait avoir l'air si manipulateur?!). Enchanté de faire votre connaissance dans cette époque, Fon-san.

- Moi de même, répondit poliment le bébé dans mes bras avec un sourire aimable.

- Bien, approuva mon cousin en joignant ses mains avec un bruit sec. Maintenant, je vais mettre une chose au clair, Fon-san. Je vous en prie, traitez bien Tsubaki-chan.

Je voulus ouvrir ma bouche pour prendre la parole et faire comprendre à Natsume qu'il se trompait, que Fon était un bébé et que j'étais celle qui s'en occupait. Cependant, les paroles que prononça ma peluche favorite me gelèrent.

- Ce sera un honneur, Natsume-san.

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker.<strong>

Sakata Tsubaki contempla avec une grimace les enveloppes que venait de jeter sur sa table un certain sale gosse.

- Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Parce qu'il faut que quelqu'un souffre et que Tsunaze est occupé ailleurs, rétorqua le bébé avec une étincelle maléfique dans ses prunelles sombres.

- Un jour, marmonna la jeune fille en saisissant avec un grognement agacé une des enveloppes. Je me vengerais...

- Bien sûr, ironisa Reborn en ricanant faiblement.

- De neko-chan L, le coupa aussitôt Tsubaki en le fusillant du regard. "Reborn, je suis fan de jeux vidéos, mais ça tu dira que tu t'en fiche, hein ? (D'ailleurs est-ce que tu aime le jeux vidéos ?) Dernièrement j'ai joué à Hitman est sur la boîte du jeu il était dit que 47 (parce que c'est son nom) était le plus fort des tueurs, qu'est-ce que tu réponds à ça ?"

- N'est-ce pas évident ?, fit le bébé en arquant un sourcil étonné. Le jeu aurait été bien trop court si j'avais été l'un de ses personnages.

- Parce que tu es le meilleur, c'est ça, ironisa l'adolescente en roulant des yeux. Question suivante...

- De yliria, lut l'arcobaleno en prenant une lettre au hasard. "Et toi Tsubaki , à part sa force , que trouve-tu à Kyoya-sama ?"

- Au moins, elle l'a appelé correctement, marmonna la stalkeur en grinçant des dents.

- Donc ? insista Reborn en sortant son revolver pour menacer la jeune fille. Ta réponse ?

- Ben, hésita Tsubaki en se grattant la nuque. Il est le fiancé rêvé pour une Sakata... Et c'est tout. Question suivante !

Elle dut aussitôt se baisser pour éviter de peu la balle qui fusa vers sa tête et le bébé claqua sa langue avec déception.

- De Fairypie, déclara-t-il. Sinon j'aimerais poser une question à Tsubaki : "Qu'est-ce qui est venu en premier, l'oeuf ou la poule ? Et pas la peine d'esquiver la question ! C'est important pour la science !"

- Alors là, s'exclama Tsubaki en haussant ses épaules. J'en ai aucune idée !

- Réponds à la question ou je me ferais un plaisir de te tuer, caqueta gaiement Reborn en faisant briller son arme.

La jeune Sakata déglutit bruyamment et s'empressa de se creuser les méninges pour essayer de trouver une réponse satisfaisante.

- Heu... fit-elle en reculant lentement vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Je dirais que... d'après la religion hindoue, le monde serait un œuf... Et le monde a existé avant les poules, pas vrai ?

Reborn cessa de lustrer son revolver et regarda Tsubaki avec un air surpris.

- C'était la réponse la plus bancale que j'ai jamais entendue, dit-il calmement.

Il prépara alors son revolver et visa soigneusement le torse de la jeune fille.

- Prépare-toi à mourir, gloussa-t-il.

Tsubaki écarquilla ses yeux et se jeta alors par la fenêtre, atterrissant sur ses fesses dans son jardin. Cependant, elle ne se soucia guère de la douleur causée par sa chute et s'empressa de partir en courant.

- Raté, jura Reborn en rangeant son arme dans sa poche. La prochaine fois, à coup sûr !

Il sauta alors du bureau où il s'était tenu jusqu'alors et se rendit vers la porte de la chambre afin d'aller torturer son élève lorsqu'une main enfantine se posa sur son épaule.

- Reborn, fit la voix douce de Fon. Il reste une question.

- Dois-je vraiment y répondre ? demanda l'autre bébé avec une voix ennuyée.

- De neko-chan L, rappela l'arcobaleno de la Tempête. "J'ai une question pour Reborn : tu crois que tu pourrais te reconvertir en stalkeur comme Tsubaka...oups Tsubaki ?"

Le bébé au chapeau en feutre soupira et haussa ses épaules.

- Qui sait, répondit-il simplement en sortant de la chambre. Si ça peut traumatiser à vie Tsunaze...

* * *

><p><strong>Les Faits Divers de Stalker della Nuvola<strong> : _Le passé de deux OC va être fort mis en avant dans l'arc de la succession. Qui sont ces OC ? _

**Réponse du l'ancien fait divers :** _On peut différencier Urara et Tsubaki avec de multiples petits détails. Mais le plus simple reste le fait de regarder leur poitrine. Tsubaki est plate comme une limande là où Urara a une poitrine respectable...__  
><em>

__La semaine prochaine, nous aurons d'autres nouveaux personnages ainsi que le coin de Bernie qui accueillera un patient que tous attendaient ! :D


	51. Target 48

Comme le nouvel an chinois approche, j'ai décidé de le mettre à l'honneur sur la couverture :D  
>Sinon, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté, ça aide beaucoup pour me rappeler que l'histoire ne s'écrira pas toute seule (comme me le rappelle aimablement l'éditrice ;D)<p>

yliria : Eh oui, les retrouvailles chez les Sakata sont toujours chaleureuses XD Aussi non, Urara ne va pas apparaître tant que ça (je n'ai pas envie de dégoûter à vie les lecteurs de cette histoire ;D). Quant à Naoki, ça me fait plaisir qu'il ait autant de succès :D Aussi non, tu as eu un nom juste pour le fait divers.

Comme d'habitude, appréciez la lecture et n'oubliez pas de lire les notes en bas de page :D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 48 : La stalker rencontre les élèves transférés. <strong>

_Pitié, achevez-moi._

Voilà tout ce que je pus penser en lisant la feuille sur le bureau de mon cher et tendre Kyouya-sama.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que cette feuille (à laquelle je n'étais même pas censée jeter un œil) était la fiche des nouveaux élèves transférés et de leurs répartitions dans les classes de l'école. Et parce que j'avais reconnu un certain nom (à savoir, une cousine franchement agaçante) dessus. Ainsi que la classe qui lui avait été assigné. (À savoir, la mienne...)

Poussant un grognement ennuyé, je m'empressais d'accrocher à nouveau mes crampons au plafond et manquais de soupirer de soulagement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une fois que je fus correctement attachée à la surface immaculée (héhé, c'est que je la nettoie lorsque je rampe sur le plafond!). Comme je l'avais deviné en entendant les pas légers et quasiment inaudibles, c'était mon adoré Kyouya-sama et ce dernier s'avança vers le bureau pour saisir la feuille volante que j'avais observée quelques secondes auparavant. Je me préparais déjà à savourer ma nouvelle victoire (j'avais réussi à être dans la même pièce que Hibari-chan sans qu'il ne me remarque!) quand une chose atroce succéda.

Kyouya-sama arrêta sa main à quelques centimètres de la feuille (qui avait été déplacée d'un millimètre suite à mon soupir désespéré de toute à l'heure) et fronça ses sourcils en contemplant le papier innocent. Puis, il se tourna vivement vers la porte d'entrée avant de s'avancer vers le bureau et de regarder en-dessous. Mais que faisait-il ?

Intriguée, je penchais légèrement ma tête en avant pour continuer à regarder mon sublime fiancé lorsque l'horreur arriva. Kyouya-sama leva sa tête et croisa mes yeux.

Je déglutis bruyamment.

Il sortit Fred.

Je tendis ma main en arrière et commençais à dévisser les crampons. Puis, Kyouya-sama fit à nouveau honneur à sa réputation d'homme à la puissance surnaturelle et sauta sur le bureau pour ensuite m'asséner un coup sur le ventre. Faisant de ce fait sauter les derniers crampons et m'envoyant dire bonjour à la moquette de la salle du comité de discipline.

- Herbivore, me susurra avec affection (si seulement...) Hibari-chan. Les cours ont commencé.

Oh, je ne pus que regarder brièvement l'horloge accrochée au mur et soupirais faiblement. Effectivement, j'avais passé trop de temps à me morfondre devant la feuille et j'avais perdu toute notion du temps...

- Allez-y, Kyouya-sama, m'exclamais-je en ouvrant mes bras, Mon corps vous appartient !

Dix minutes (et bien des cris de souffrance) après, je me rendis en clopinant jusqu'à ma classe et manquais de heurter une personne car je ne regardais pas vraiment devant moi. En même temps, avec un de mes yeux poché et du sang qui recouvrait l'entièreté de mon visage, je trouve qu'il est compréhensible que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Pardon, marmonnais-je en titubant vers la personne à terre.

Parce qu'elle était tombée sous la brève bousculade ! Allez quoi, je ne suis pas si grosse que ça, non ?

Je cillais plusieurs fois (pour essayer de chasser le sang qui recouvrait mes paupières) et finis par pouvoir discerner mon interlocuteur. Outre le fait que ce dernier était un garçon à la voix très (comment dire?) calme, voir même résignée, il avait une particularité plutôt intéressante.

Il était rouge.

Non, non, il n'était pas en train de rougir. Je veux dire par là qu'il avait ses yeux et ses cheveux rouges. Et ce n'était pas des yeux d'un brun-rouge, ou des cheveux roux-orangés. Non, ils étaient rouge.

- Wow, fis-je en tendant ma main pour l'aider à se relever.

Le garçon leva ses yeux rouges (je dirais qu'ils sont écarlates en fait) vers moi et me regarda pendant plusieurs secondes comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre.

D'ailleurs, il y en avait une. Une extra-terrestre. Avec une combinaison moulante pailletée et des lunettes étranges. Sans oublier une coiffure que je n'essayerais jamais (juste une frange blonde et un crane chauve). J'arquais un sourcil plus que surpris et faillis sursauter lorsque je sentis une main (environ la même taille que la mienne) calleuse enrouler ses doigts autour des miens. Je reportais mon attention sur le garçon rouge (je vais le nommer Red jusqu'au jour où il me donnera son nom ! Ça lui va bien, non?) et lui fis (difficilement, j'étais blessée, ne l'oublie pas) un sourire aimable.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas, confirmant mon hypothèse qu'il était du genre glaçon avec les inconnus, et je tirais doucement pour l'aider à se lever. Une fois qu'il fut sur ses pieds, je m'inclinais rapidement en m'excusant une nouvelle fois et je me rendis en courant vers ma classe. (Hibari-chan était au taquet depuis qu'il avait vu la taille de mes rapports d'absence...)

J'ouvris donc la porte de ma classe avec force et y entrais sans m'annoncer. Ensuite, après avoir jeté sur le bureau du professeur (qui me regardait avec un air las car il avait l'habitude de ce petit manège chaque matin) une feuille en papier justifiant mon absence, je me dirigeais sans un mot vers mon siège et fronçais mes sourcils en réalisant que ma place était déjà occupée.

- Bouge, déclarais-je entre mes dents serrées.

- Je ne bougerais pas, point, rétorqua tout aussi bas le garçon aux cheveux verts (couleur étrange, je l'admets) et aux lunettes rectangulaires qui lui donnaient un air intelligent.

- BOUGE ! répétais-je (cette fois-ci à pleine voix).

- NON ! beugla le parfait inconnu (je me serais rappelée d'un gars aux cheveux verts. Sincèrement, que lui était-il passé par la tête lorsqu'il avait choisi sa teinture?), JE NE BOUGERAIS PAS ET POINT.

Il va de soi que nous continuâmes à hurler l'un sur l'autre durant plusieurs minutes avant que le professeur (une bonne femme qui songeait déjà à la retraite alors qu'elle avait commencé à enseigner l'année passée) ne retrouve sa voix et nous ordonne de la fermer.

- Et que je ne vous entende plus ! fulmina-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en nous fusillant du regard.

Nous étions à ce moment-là dans le couloir, à genoux, et avec un faux air repentant. Je jetais brièvement un regard en coin à Brin d'herbe et remarquais que ce dernier avait l'air honnêtement gavé avec les remontrances de notre professeur. Et elle le remarqua et se jeta sur sa proie tout en continuant à l'admonester de reproches. Ah, dans les dents !

Cependant, notre charmante institutrice se tourna vers moi, ses yeux assoiffés de sang (je le sens mal...), un sourire tordu aux lèvres (devrais-je appeler la police?), et posa une mine désolée sur ses traits peu gracieux (mon Shisho est bien plus belle qu'elle!).

- Quant à toi, Sakata-kun, soupira-t-elle en secouant doucement sa tête. Ne pourrais-tu pas essayer de te contrôler ?

Je fronçais mes sourcils et baissais mes yeux vers mes genoux. Ne pas craquer. Après tout, cette prof ne savait pas pourquoi j'étais si propice à m'énerver sur mes camarades de classe. Hey, ils osent parler de Kyouya-sama et (pire!) baver sur lui !

- Sans oublier que tu as séché la première partie du trimestre, continua-t-elle sans se soucier de l'aura menaçante que je commençais à dégager (elle osait m'humilier devant Brin d'herbe. C'était suffisant pour réveiller mes instincts meurtriers).

D'ailleurs, Brin d'herbe gloussa (pas du tout virilement si tu veux mon avis) et je songeais à briser ses lunettes. Avec mon poing. Tout en sachant qu'elles resteraient sur le nez de Brin d'herbe...

- Honnêtement, s'exaspéra la prof qui ne réalisait pas qu'elle parlait dans le vide. Tu devrais prendre exemple de ta cousine, Sakata-kun. Elle a été transférée ce matin et a déjà fait preuve d'un meilleur comportement que toi.

Ça, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Je me redressais et sans un bruit m'avançais vers la professeur pour ensuite lever ma tête (je suis petite, ne l'oublie pas) et la regarder dans les yeux.

- Sensei, déclarais-je avec un petit sourire en coin (le même que fait Kyouya-sama lorsqu'il va détruire un gang de délinquants. Eh oui, ça fait des années que je m'entraîne devant un miroir pour réussir à avoir le même effet. Curieusement, lorsque je le fais devant une surface réfléchissante, je finis toujours par rougir tant je ressemble à Hibari-chan...), Je me demande ce que penserait le doyen s'il apprenait que vous aviez tenu un discours pareil à une élève en décrochage scolaire. Savez-vous que vous venez de me pousser à quitter l'école, me droguer, me suicider et que sais-je d'autre ?

Elle hoqueta, complètement choquée (il faut dire que je n'ai jamais contesté l'autorité des professeurs à l'école) et voulus prendre la parole. Cependant, je ne lui en laissais pas le temps.

- Sans oublier, Sensei, continuais-je en élargissant mon sourire jusqu'à le rendre identique à celui que faisait feu-Byakuran, Que vous ne voudriez pas que des rumeurs circulent à propos de vos petits problèmes personnels... n'est-ce pas~ Ce n'est pas bien, ça, les petits jeunes...

Oh oui, je suis une bête. Ou, comme diraient les anglais, like a boss.

Laissant un Brin d'herbe complètement bouche bée (héhé, prends-en de la graine, tu es le suivant...) et une professeur sur le bords d'une dépression, je m'en allais en sautillant et me rendis dans le bureau de Kyouya-sama. À nouveau.

Que veux-tu, il semblerait que je sois intimement liée à ce bureau. Ça ou le fait que je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller...

Enfin arrivée à la porte qui me servait de dernier rempart avant de revoir ma jolie princesse (Kyouya-sama est bien plus beau que toutes les princesses existant au monde!), je posais ma main sur la poignée et manquais de faire un infarctus en entendant une voix féminine (à l'intonation intransigeante et légèrement grave, signe qu'elle devait au moins appartenir aux troisième années. Hum, il va falloir que j'interroge Akio sur ses camarades de classe pour savoir qui était cette illustre inconnue dont je n'avais toujours pas vu le visage). Je me préparais à ouvrir discrètement la porte pour me glisser incognito dans le bureau et enfin voir le visage de cette fille mais cette dernière prit la parole à nouveau et me choqua profondément.

- Je suis en troisième année au collège Shimon, fit-elle avec sa voix mature et hautement féminine (comme une vamp en fait), Suzuki Adelheid.

Bon, je l'admet, ses mots n'étaient pas si choquants que ça. Cependant, ce qu'ils impliquaient était choquant. Après tout, je venais d'apprendre que cette fille (dont je distinguais le dos et les cheveux noirs à travers le verre de la porte) venait de la même école que mes cousins.

Je relâchais mes épaules, ma tension oubliée, car j'estimais qu'elle ne représentait pas un danger en elle-même. Sans doute s'était-elle rendue dans le bureau de Kyouya-sama pour lui expliquer des choses concernant son transfert. Rien de bien important.

Oh, que j'étais dans l'erreur...

- À partir d'aujourd'hui, continua la fille nommée Suzuki Adelheid, tu vas laisser cette salle à notre comité d'épuration.

Comité d'épuration ? Je marmonnais les mots à voix basse et fus surprise d'entendre la voix grave, hautement sexy et surprise de mon cher et tendre préfet dire les même propos. (La preuve que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre!)

- Oui. Ce sera dorénavant le comité du collège Shimon, et non le comité de discipline du collège de Namimori, qui assurera l'ordre public dans cet établissement, déclara la personne qui commençait de plus en plus à me courir sur le haricot (on ne parle pas comme ça à Kyouya-sama!).

Un long silence suivit et Hibari-chan finit par le briser avec sa voix amusée. Sans doute trouvait-il amusant qu'une élève transférée ose le défier dès son premier jour.

- Pff, intéressant mais... commença-t-il calmement sans bouger d'un iota. Pour ça, il te faut la permission de tous les comités.

Ah, dans les dents !

- Je l'ai déjà obtenue, contredit aussitôt la fille en me faisant grincer des dents tant elle m'agaçait. Par la force.

N'en pouvant plus d'entendre comment cette inconnue osait traiter si bassement mon adoré préfet (et surtout, ne supportant pas d'entendre le petit wow d'admiration de Kyouya-sama), j'ouvris brusquement la porte et manquais de heurter le dos d'une adolescente qui était bien plus grande que moi. Cependant, je ne m'en souciais pas car j'avais toujours été une demi-portion. Donc, je posais sans aucune douceur ma main sur l'épaule de la fille et la forçais à se tourner.

Elle fit une rapide (et gracieuse, je commence à la haïr!) pirouette pour ensuite me faire face et je dévisageais sans aucune gentillesse le visage qui se trouvait devant moi. Cette ... imbécile avait de beaux traits, réguliers et des yeux rouges. Comme ceux de Red ! Et de Brin d'herbe maintenant que j'y pense. Est-ce que tous les élèves transférés ont des yeux rouges ?

Je repoussais rapidement cette question (Natsume et Urara ont des yeux d'une autre couleur) et continuais mon observation tout en tiquant intérieurement.

Des melons.

Elle. Avait. Des. Melons.

Ok, c'était la guerre. Je relâchais l'épaule de Miss Melons (sérieusement, comment est-ce possible d'avoir une poitrine aussi grosse ? N'a-t-elle pas mal au dos avec?) et répartissais soigneusement mon poids entre mes deux jambes pour ainsi avoir un bon équilibre et pouvoir me battre.

Miss Melons haussa un sourcil surpris et croisa ses bras sous son ample poitrine (la faisant de ce fait ressortir encore plus. Je la hais!) pour ensuite se pencher (car j'étais plus petite qu'elle) et prendre la parole.

- Que me veux-tu ? aboya-t-elle sans aucune amabilité.

Je fronçais mes sourcils et ouvris ma bouche pour lui rétorquer que je la voulais dans l'océan et la voir se noyer avec les boulets qui lui servaient de seins mais fut violemment coupée dans ma tentative.

Et ce, par Fred.

Eh oui, Kyouya-sama, sans doute agacée d'être entouré de filles qui parlaient inutilement, avait décidé d'agir et avait lancé son tonfa favori vers la tête de Miss Melons. Cependant, comme si elle avait eu un sonar dans sa tête, elle pencha un peu sa tête sur la droite et j'eus le grand plaisir de recevoir dans la mienne un tonfa brillant (Hibari-chan devait l'avoir nettoyé ce matin).

- KYOUYA-SAMA ! hurlais-je en tombant à terre et en combattant mon envie de m'évanouir. POURQUOI ME TROMPER AVEC ELLE ? EST-CE POUR SON CORPS ?

Je reçus en pleine face le deuxième tonfa (je vais l'appeler Tetsuya n°2) dans les secondes qui suivirent mes cris.

* * *

><p><strong>Les séances (hautement dangereuses) de Bernard Lhermitte.<strong>

Bernard Lhermitte bailla bruyamment et s'étira tout en fredonnant une vieille comptine française.

- _Alouette_, _gentille_ _alouette~_ chantonna-t-il en tournant gaiement sur son fauteuil à roulettes.

Sa patiente le regarda avec un air interloqué mais le psychologue continua à fredonner distraitement tout en griffonnant sur son calepin favori (orange à pois verts). Puis, il remarqua l'heure sur son horloge et fit un large sourire.

- Mademoiselle Dokuro, déclara-t-il avec tout le charme français qu'il possédait (très peu donc). Ce fut un plaisir.

La jeune fille hocha timidement sa tête et baissa son œil valide tout en rougissant faiblement. Entre-temps, Bernie leva mentalement un poing dans les airs pour célébrer la première connaissance de Hibari Kyouya qui n'était pas complètement tarée (Sawada Tsunayoshi étant un être que le psychologue n'arrivait tout simplement pas à cerner...).

Oui, l'espoir fait vivre.

Parce que, si le psychologue avait été plus attentif, il aurait remarqué le sourire en coin purement sadique que fit la jeune fille ainsi que les filaments de brume qui s'enroulaient discrètement autour de son corps.

Sans oublier le fait qu'elle avait caché un mouchard dans son canapé.

_Kufufu_~

* * *

><p><strong>Les Faits Divers de Stalker della Nuvola<strong> : _Nous n'avons pas choisi le nom de famille de Tsubaki au hasard. Dans ce cas, pourquoi Sakata ?_

**Réponse au dernier fait divers : **_Akio et Natsume seront à l'honneur durant cet arc._

Pour finir, j'aimerais vous poser une petite question : Que pensez-vous de l'histoire ? Lui faudrait-il un peu plus de comédie ? d'action ? de romance ?  
>Aussi non, au prochain chapitre, le coin de la Stalker revient donc laissez vos questions ! :D<p> 


	52. Target 49

**Bonjour ! :D  
>À partir de ce chapitre, l'action (que vous attendiez tous) se met en place ! Si vous saviez à quel point on est impatiente de voir vos réactions XD<strong>

**Suzu : Eh oui ! Nous avons bel et bien glissé des allusions dans certains chapitres, bravo pour l'avoir deviné ;D Par contre, il y a également une autre raison pour laquelle on a choisi le nom Sakata... À toi de découvrir laquelle :D**

**varia-sama : Ton message a été transmis à Tsubaki. As-tu une dernière volonté avant qu'elle ne te retrouve ? ;D**

**N'oubliez pas de lire les notes en bas de page et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Target 49 : La stalker aurait mieux fait de ne pas désobéir aux ordres.<strong>

Lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux, ce fut pour découvrir plusieurs choses.

Notamment que j'avais mal partout. Ah, semblerait que Kyouya-sama ait été particulièrement de mauvais poil hier...

Ensuite, que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. Ni dans une chambre d'hôpital. Ni dans le lit de Byakuran dans le futur (je fais encore des cauchemars où je me réveille dans son lit...). Et encore moins dans un futon avec le père de Hibari-chan dans les bras.

Bref, j'étais dans un lit totalement inconnu.

Un bruissement de draps retentit dans la chambre qui était plongée dans la pénombre et je me figeais radicalement. Est-ce moi ou ça ressemble énormément à mon réveil dans le futur ?

Le corps entièrement raidi, je tournais difficilement ma tête vers l'origine du bruit et écarquillais largement mes yeux en distinguant des cheveux courts et bruns étalés sur un oreiller immaculé. Je passais ensuite en revue le visage aux traits fins, presque féminins, et aux yeux clos avant de m'arrêter sur le torse de l'individu qui dormait calmement à mes côtés. Car il y avait quelque chose de particulier à côté de la personne endormie.

À savoir un bébé que je connaissais très bien.

- Fon ? murmurais-je avec ma voix la plus basse.

Le bébé aux cheveux noirs tressés ouvrit subitement ses grands yeux sombres et les posa sur moi. Je manquais de m'étrangler avec ma salive en apercevant l'émotion qui se trouvaient dans ses prunelles obscures et sursautais lorsque la petite main glacée de ma peluche favorite se posa sur ma joue.

- Tsubaki-san, chuchota le bébé qui s'était approché furtivement de moi pendant que j'étais partie dans mes pensées. Que s'est-il passé ?

J'entrouvris mes lèvres pour lui répondre mais fut coupée par une quinte de toux. Il fallait avouer que j'avais la gorge sèche...

Fon sauta aussitôt hors du lit et sortit de la chambre en me promettant à voix basse qu'il m'apporterait un verre d'eau. Je le remerciais intérieurement et me remis à observer la personne endormie à mes côtés. D'ailleurs, que fichait-elle dans mon lit ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que je fichais dans son lit ?

D'après ce que j'avais compris, je me trouvais chez moi (d'où la présence de mon adorable peluche vu que Fon ne dormait que dans ma maison. Eh oui, lorsqu'il est en ville, il dort toujours dans ma chambre!) mais je n'étais cependant pas dans ma chambre. Pourquoi ?

Un grognement résonna dans la chambre et sans même m'en rendre compte, je levais ma main pour la poser sur le front de l'endormi à mes côtés et le caresser doucement. Sitôt que ma paume toucha sa tête, ce dernier sembla se calmer et le silence se fit à nouveau dans la chambre. Un grincement retentit dans mon dos et je sursautais légèrement avant de me calmer en sentant le matelas s'affaisser sous un poids plume. Fon était revenu.

Le bébé me tendit un verre d'eau et j'enlevais ma main du front du dormeur pour le saisir et le porter à mes lèvres. Ensuite, une fois ma gorge en meilleur état, je pris la parole.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demandais-je à voix basse.

- Natsume-san vous a trouvée dans l'arrière-cour de l'école, expliqua doucement Fon en ne voulant clairement pas réveiller le dormeur qui se trouvait être mon cousin. Il m'a ensuite appelé pour que je l'aide à vous ramener à la maison.

Je fis une moue. Que mon cousin n'ait pas su me porter jusqu'à la maison, d'accord. J'ai toujours su qu'il n'était pas Monsieur Muscles. La preuve était que dans le futur, malgré ses bras musclés, il n'avait pas su me retenir lorsqu'il voulait me poignarder (ah, que de bons souvenirs...). Mais qu'il ait appelé Fon (qui n'était qu'un bébé par l'amour du ciel !) pour qu'il l'aide... Ça me faisait découvrir un côté de mon cousin que j'aurais préféré ignorer...

- Que s'est-il passé, Tsubaki-san ? fit ma peluche en me rappelant que je n'avais toujours pas répondu à sa première question.

- Rien de nouveau, répondis-je en grimaçant un sourire (j'avais mal aux joues. Je pense que je me suis mordue lors d'un des chocs avec les tonfas de Kyouya-sama). Hibari-chan m'a juste montrée à quel point il tenait à moi !

Fon me regarda pendant quelques secondes en silence et finit par reprendre la parole.

- Tsubaki-san, vous n'aviez pas que des traces de coups de tonfas.

- Ah bon ? m'étonnais-je sincèrement.

Que m'était-il arrivé après que je sois tombée dans les pommes suite à ma rencontre fracassante avec Fred et Tetsuya n°2 ?

- Vous ne vous rappelez de rien ? demanda le bébé en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Je secouais doucement la mienne et voulus me lever mais abandonnais bien vite cette idée en sentant chacun de mes muscles protester.

- Bon, soupirais-je en désespoir de cause, Je suppose que je vais passer la journée au lit...

Ma peluche favorite acquiesça et sauta sur l'appui de fenêtre.

- Je vais prévenir l'école, fit-il avant de disparaître. De votre absence ainsi que de celle de Natsume-san.

Je le regardais partir sans un mot et contemplais ensuite le plafond avec ennui. Enfin, n'en pouvant plus de rester là à regarder une chose inanimée et à m'ennuyer comme un rat mort, je levais (difficilement) mon bras et contemplais en silence les nombreux pansements et bandages qui le recouvraient. Comme je l'avais supposé en ressentant les courbatures, j'avais été salement blessée. Il y avait du sang (séché) qui avait imbibé mes pansements et je commençais à les enlever à l'aide de ma main libre et de mes dents.

Et, comme la fois avec ma nuque, ma cheville et bien d'autres blessures, je pus contempler ma peau dénuée de cicatrices.

Comme d'habitude, je guéris rapidement. Je suppose que c'est suite aux nombreuses morsures de Kyouya-sama que j'ai développé cette capacité. D'ailleurs, Akio possède la même suite à son enfance passée à essayer de me protéger du courroux de Hibari-chan. Mais quand il a remarqué que j'étais celle qui provoquait la colère de mon magnifique fiancé, mon crétin de frère a arrêté.

Me lassant d'observer ma peau blême, je décidais de réveiller le dormeur à mes côtés pour me distraire.

Comme l'option de lui tirer la joue n'avait pas marché, je rampais vers le corps sans défenses de mon cousin (tout en me demandant pourquoi j'étais dans son lit. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas laissée dans ma chambre?) et me hissais maladroitement sur lui. Ensuite, une fois certaine que j'étais bien placée, je mis ma tête juste au-dessus de celle de Natsume et inspirais profondément.

- NA-TSU-MEEEH-CHAN~ beuglais-je à moins d'un millimètre de ses oreilles. IL EST L'HEURE DE SE RÉVEILLER ! DEBOUT LA-DEDANS !

Comme prévu, mon cher cousin sursauta, heurtant de ce fait sa tête contre la mienne et je roulais sur le côté tout en grognant comme un homme de Cromagnon tant la douleur était puissante.

- POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT ÇA ! hurlais-je en me frottant la zone douloureuse pendant que Natsume en faisait de même de son côté.

- ET POURQUOI M'AS-TU RÉVEILLÉ EN HURLANT ! répliqua tout aussi fort ce dernier (me choquant de ce fait. C'était la première fois que j'entendais Natsume élever la voix!), ...

Un silence choqué suivit son cri du cœur et il porta une main à ses lèvres, vraisemblablement stupéfié par le hurlement qui les avait franchies.

- Tsubaki-chan, déclara mon cousin une fois que sa surprise fut passée. Tu es réveillée... Comment vas-tu ? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ? Une attaque ?

- Rien de vraiment important, répondis-je en haussant mes épaules. Pourquoi suis-je dans ton lit ?

- Parce que, lorsque Fon et moi t'avons mis dans ton lit, dix minutes n'étaient même pas passées qu'Urara essayait déjà de t'étouffer avec un oreiller, soupira Natsume en secouant doucement sa tête.

D'accord, j'ai toujours su que ma charmante cousine ne m'appréciait guère. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle essaierait réellement de m'assassiner alors qu'il y avait des gens à la maison. Comme quoi, on ne peut faire confiance à personne...

Laissant mes yeux vagabonder dans la chambre qu'occupait désormais mon cousin (le seul que j'estimais digne de confiance. Quoique... il avait tenté de me tuer dans le futur...), je poussais un hoquet de surprise et voulus me lever (sans succès) lorsque j'aperçus un objet qui m'était familier posé sur le bureau. Natsume se leva et se retrouva en moins de deux devant moi pour me prendre par les épaules et me forcer à rester alitée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en prenant une expérience sérieuse.

Je vois que recevoir ses souvenirs du futur avaient boosté sa confiance en lui, il suffisait de remarquer sa tendance à parler avec une voix sûre, ses rougissements moins fréquents et le fait qu'il osait désormais me toucher sans bégayer.

- Sur le bureau, désignais-je en bougeant légèrement ma tête (vu que mes bras étaient toujours immobilisés). La clé.

Natsume haussa ses deux sourcils (signe qu'il était fort surpris. Ou qu'il devait aller aux toilettes. Va savoir) et se tourna vers le bureau pour prendre l'objet cité. Il se rassit ensuite devant moi et déposa la clé sur mon giron, attendant clairement que je lui explique ce que c'était. Cependant, je n'en avais pas fini avec lui.

- Que fait-elle là ? fis-je en fronçant mes sourcils.

Ce qui m'élança vachement. Semblerait que Kyouya-sama m'ait frappée à la tête... Il va falloir que j'aille à l'hôpital pour vérifier que je n'ai pas d'hématomes ou de caillots dans la cervelle.

- Lorsque Fon a découvert la tentative d'assassinat d'Urara, expliqua Natsume à voix basse et avec un étrange petit sourire amusé. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié.

- Ah ? m'étonnais-je. Il a fait quoi ?

- Il a balancé Urara contre ta commode, l'explosant intégralement. Puis, il lui a dit des choses qui ne devraient pas être dites par un enfant...

Sans savoir pourquoi, je sentis une chaleur se propager dans ma poitrine et je me mis à sourire.

- Ça, c'est mon Fon ! m'exclamais-je gaiement.

- Je n'en doute pas, approuva Natsume avec un fin sourire. Maintenant, explique-moi ce qu'est cette clé USB. Je n'ai jamais vu de modèles pareils...

Sentant de la sueur froide apparaître, je ne pus m'empêcher de gratter nerveusement ma nuque et me mis à rire sans pouvoir le contrôler. Mon cousin, qui me connaissait particulièrement bien, me regarda avec suspicion et saisit la clé pour ensuite l'observer attentivement.

- Tsubaki-chan, fit-il en reposant ses yeux gris sur moi. Où l'as-tu prise ?

- Heu... hésitais-je sans oser croiser son regard transperçant, Dans le futur ?

- Dans le futur ! hurla Natsume en me secouant par les épaules (envoyant de ce fait la clé USB voler), Mais que t'est-il passé par la tête ?! Il ne faut rien ramener du futur !

- Je sais ! rétorquais-je vivement. Mais... j'ai oublié.

Un rire nerveux brisa le silence qui suivit et Natsume passa une main dans sa chevelure brune tout en soupirant bruyamment.

- Enfin, finit-il par dire, Le mal a déjà été fait... Que contient-elle ?

Je gigotais sur le lit et me mis à jouer avec un coin de la couverture qui me recouvrait à moitié.

- C'est là le problème, murmurais-je en gardant mes yeux sur mes doigts. Il y a un mot de passe et je n'arrive pas à le craquer...

Un léger rire résonna dans la pièce et je regardais mon cousin avec incrédulité. Pourquoi riait-il alors que je venais de lui révéler que je ne savais pas craquer le mot de passe de cette fichue clé USB ?

- C'est dans des moments comme ceux-ci que je regrette que tu n'aies pas les souvenirs de ta version future, marmonna Natsume en s'éloignant pour fouiller dans sa valise qui n'avait toujours pas été vidée.

Il en sortit un petit ordinateur portable dernier cri (d'où avait-il eu l'argent pour l'acheter ?! Je pensais que Tonton Hideaki travaillait dans la construction ! Les ouvriers ne sont pas riches que je sache!) et l'alluma rapidement. Comme c'était un appareil hyper avancé (à ma grande jalousie), l'allumage ne prit guère de temps et Natsume brancha la clé USB quelques secondes après. Ensuite, sous mes yeux étonnés, il ouvrit le dossier certifiant que la clé avait été correctement branchée et contempla la minuscule fenêtre qui demandait un mot de passe.

- Pfff, souffla-t-il avec mépris. Un jeu d'enfant.

Il appuya sur quelques touches et la fenêtre clignota brièvement avant qu'un dossier entier n'apparaisse à l'écran.

- Et voilà, siffla doucement Natsume en déposant l'ordinateur sur mes genoux.

J'écarquillais encore plus mes yeux en réalisant que mon cousin, celui qui avait toujours été maladroit en tout, avait réussi ce que je n'avais su faire.

- C-Comment, murmurais-je avec incompréhension.

- Penses-tu réellement que je me suis tourné les pouces dans le futur, Tsubaki-chan ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire rusé. Je n'étais pas ton second pour rien...

- Mon second ?

- Oups, j'en ai trop dit, déclara-t-il en se levant brusquement pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte. Je vais nous préparer une collation.

Comprenant qu'il voulait en fait me laisser seule pour que je lise les dossier de la clé USB du futur, je le remerciais d'un léger sourire et fis rouler le curseur pour regarder les fichiers défiler. Il y en avait énormément et ils avaient tous des noms étranges, mélanges de lettres majuscules, minuscules et de chiffres.

Cependant, un seul nom détonnait.

« _**LIS-MOI**_ ».

Me sentant comme Alice au Pays des Merveille, je cliquais sur le fichier en question et sentis mon cœur se serrer d'émotion lorsqu'une vidéo s'ouvrit. Une seule personne se trouvait dans celle-ci. C'était une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, qui cascadaient sur ses épaules recouvertes de vêtements blancs, disparaissant hors du cadre de la caméra et aux yeux de la même couleur. Elle avait les traits tirés et quelques rides d'expression, sans doute parce qu'elle riait (ou criait) souvent. Pourquoi je savais cela ?

Parce qu'elle était moi.

- Bon, souffla la moi du futur en vrillant ses yeux sombres sur l'objectif de la caméra. Je suppose que tu es moi et que tu as trouvé la clé. Si non, sache que je te retrouverais et que tu connaîtras une mort atroce...

Je fis un large sourire. Je n'avais absolument pas changé dans le futur ! C'était déjà ça de gagné, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mini-moi, continua-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils. J'ai trois messages à te passer. Et je m'en fiche du fait que ça pourrait changer le cours du temps. Tsuna prévoit de toute façon de jouer avec ça, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en faire de même...

Ah, elle avait donc été consciente du danger de cet acte et l'avait quand même fait. Oui, définitivement, la même personne.

- Bref, déclara-t-elle en roulant des yeux avec agacement. Pour faire court... Premier message, fais confiance à Natsume, il en sait bien plus que toi. Et accepte l'offre de la vieille, ça te facilitera la tâche.

Hein?! De quelle vieille parlait-elle ? Et qu'avait donc à voir Natsume dans tout ça ? Était-ce parce qu'il allait devenir mon second dans un futur proche ?

- Deuxième message, fit mon alter ego du futur sans se soucier de mes questions. Les boîtes-arme et les anneaux. Si mes plans étaient justes, tu t'es battue avec une boite de seconde zone. Ne m'en veux pas, les Cervello ne pouvaient pas se permettre l'achat d'une meilleure boîte pour leur boss... Ce qui m'amène à la seconde raison pour laquelle tu as du emporter cette clé. Comme tu as pu le voir avant, elle contient plusieurs dossiers. Passe-les à l'Arcobaleno Verde, il saura quoi en faire.

J'acquiesçais vivement et me rappelais subitement du bébé qui avait occupé auparavant le lit dans lequel je me trouvais à l'instant.

- Attention, hurla subitement la moi de la vidéo en prenant une expression complètement effrayante (les yeux écarquillés et les narines dilatées. Berk, je ne me savais pas si peu attrayante quand j'essayais d'avoir l'air effrayante...), Ne les lui donne pas sans rien demander en échange ! Dis-lui qu'il doit te construire la boîte-arme XS18D.2 s'il veut obtenir les dossiers, d'accord ?

- D'accord, la boîte Singe Indien-Type à l'épée et aux cheveux longs-Hibari-chan-Dinidiot-point-deux, je retiens, récitais-je calmement.

- N'oublie pas de le retraduire lorsque tu le diras à Verde, gloussa légèrement mon alter ego avant de reprendre son sérieux. Troisième message : Ouvre les yeux, Hibari Kyouya n'est pas la seule personne qui existe au monde. Si tu continues à te focaliser uniquement sur lui, tu vas perdre énormément de bonnes occasions, crois-moi.

Stupéfaite, j'éteignis distraitement l'ordinateur et me mis à regarder fixement dans le vide. Un poids se fit au pied du lit et je baissais mes yeux pour constater sans grande surprise que ma peluche favorite se trouvait là, une pile de feuilles dans ses petits bras.

- Que se passe-t-il, Tsubaki-san ? demanda Fon en remarquant aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi.

Ce fait ne m'étonna pas, il avait toujours été un bébé très observateur. Et attentionné.  
>J'inspirais profondément et sentis mes traits se défaire, me donnant probablement un visage inexpressif.<p>

- Dis, Fon, finis-je par souffler doucement. Que penses-tu de ma relation avec Hibari Kyouya ? Penses-tu que je devrais annuler nos fiançailles ?

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker. (plus sa famille)<strong>

- Bon, marmonna Sakata Tsubaki tout en fusillant du regard les trois enveloppes qui trônaient sur le bureau. Il semblerait que ce cauchemar n'est pas fini...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans ma chambre, Morpion, grommela son frère qui était collé contre la porte afin d'empêcher leur jeune cousin d'entrer. Va dans la tienne ! J'ai déjà assez à faire avec Naoki !

La jeune Sakata se contenta d'hausser ses épaules et tourna sa tête vers son autre cousin qui sirotait calmement une tasse de thé, assis sur le lit du faux-blond.

- À toi les honneurs, Tsubaki-chan, sourit Natsume tout en continuant à profiter de sa boisson.

L'adolescente poussa un grognement et saisit une enveloppe pour la déchirer violemment afin d'en lire le contenu.

- De yliria, grogna-t-elle. Pour ma petite tsu-tsu : c'est quoi c'te réponse ? Enfin bref, dis-nous SI tu trouvais un homme plus fort, reconsidérerais-tu tes fiancaille avec Kyoya-sama ou resterais-tu braquée là-dessus pour satifaire ta famille ou bien serais-tu prête à la défier ? ( surtout ta mère et celle de Kyoya-sama )

Un long silence envahit la chambre et Akio cessa de lutter contre la porte pour jeter un regard soupçonneux à sa sœur.

- Ça a intérêt à ne pas être Fon, siffla-t-il avec une intonation menaçante.

Le jeune blond reçut dans la seconde qui suivit une tasse de thé brûlant et s'écroula brutalement sur le sol pendant que la porte s'entrouvrait pour dévoiler le visage souriant de Naoki.

- ES-TU STUPIDE ? hurla pendant ce temps Tsubaki. FON EST UN BÉBÉ ! Combien de temps dois-je te le dire ?!

- Tsubaki-chan, l'interrompit poliment Natsume qui n'avait pas sourcillé malgré le vol de sa tasse. La réponse...

L'adolescente toussa, vaguement gênée de s'être emportée et passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en fronçant ses sourcils.

_- SI_ jamais il y avait un homme qui m'intéressait plus que Kyouya-sama, marmonna-t-elle sans grand enthousiasme. Je briserais les fiançailles et m'enfuirais pour éviter le courroux d'Akiko-sama...

- Bien, approuva le brun pendant que Naoki était aux anges d'être si près de son idole. De Koukin-kun : Une question pour Tsubaki, ma première et j'en ai bien peur peut-être l'une des rares que je poserait : combien Aiko connaît-il de mantras adressés contre le Diable, ou contre son jeune cousin puisque cela revient au même ?

Le blond en question poussa un grognement et se leva lentement tout en frottant la bosse naissante sur son front. Entre-temps, Naoki serra avec force la taille d'Akio et ce dernier pâlit considérablement.

- Alors ? demanda Tsubaki qui ne tenait pas à répondre à la question.

- Principalement les sutra consacrés à l'exorcisme des forces maléfiques, marmonna Akio tout en essayant de repousser l'enfant gentiment.

- Dernière question, sourit Natsume tout en prenant la dernière lettre. De varia-sama : Tu sais, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Hibari-SAMA. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te le laisse. Je préfère Belphegor, ou encore Mukuro-sama, ara que tu es beau !  
>M'enfin bon je voulait te demander si un jour d'ensoleillement Hibari-sama vient te voir et te déclare son amour, tu ferais quoi ?<p>

Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois dans la chambre et un rire amusé le brisa. Étrangement, c'était Tsubaki qui s'esclaffait sans la moindre gêne.

- Kyouya-sama ? Déclarer son amour ! haleta-t-elle entre deux fous rires. Si jamais il faisait ça, je m'empresserais de sortir ma caméra pour immortaliser le moment !

* * *

><p>Pas de faits divers cette semaine-ci. Par contre, j'aimerais demander quelque chose : Dois-je supprimer le coin de la Stalker ? Cette semaine-ci, je n'ai quasiment pas reçu de questions et faire ce coin pour rien serait une perte de temps... Donc, j'attends vos réponses :D<p>

Aussi non, Bernie reviendra la semaine prochaine ;D  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser une review !<p> 


	53. Target 50

Bonjour :D

D'après vos réactions, je peux faire ce que je veux du coin de la Stalker. Donc, je vous annonce que la semaine prochaine, il y aura ce coin. Et s'il n'y a pas le quota de questions, je le fermerais. Enfin, il aura bien vécu :D  
>Sinon, la couverture d'aujourd'hui est Tsubaki avec Urara. Qu'en pensez-vous ? (Bien sûr, ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons dessiné)<p>

**Coconut :** Une revenante ! Aussi non, Naoki a en lui beaucoup de potentiel pour être un stalker mais il est encore en formation ;D Aussi non, les OC apparaîtront chez Bernie. Mais plus tard, il faut d'abords que le bouche-à-oreille circule et arrive chez eux XD

**yliria :** Comment ne pas apprécier Urara ? Elle est pourtant un modèle de gentillesse et de bonté XD

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Target 50 : La stalker médite en famille.<strong>

Même si ma question était étrange et sortie de nulle part, Fon ne fit que ciller avant de me sourire gentiment.

- Je pense, dit-il doucement. Que cela ne concerne que Tsubaki-san et Kyouya.

- Je vois, murmurais-je en m'étirant lentement.

Je sortis ensuite du lit et déposais l'ordinateur éteint sur le bureau de Natsume tout en apercevant l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur. Il était déjà tard et je supposais que ma famille devait déjà être au complet en bas pendant que ma mère préparait le repas.

J'ouvris précautionneusement la porte de la chambre et pointais mon nez pour vérifier que ma terrible cousine n'était pas dans les alentours. (Après avoir appris qu'elle avait tenté de m'étouffer avec le coussin, mieux valait être prudente!)

Constatant qu'il n'y avait pas un chat, je sortis avec Fon dans mes bras et descendis lentement les escaliers tout en ignorant les grondements affamés de mon estomac. Cependant, avant même que je sois entrée dans le salon, une main se posa sur mon avant-bras et je me tournais vers la personne qui osait interrompre mon pèlerinage vers le lieu saint qu'était la cuisine.

- Tsubaki, déclara calmement cette dernière avec son habituelle voix grave et sérieuse.

- Papa, répondis-je en haussant mes sourcils de surprise. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Mon père, Sakamoto Taiyo, était un homme de peu de mots. Son visage ne montrait jamais ses émotions et avec sa petite taille (1m70 ! Lorsqu'il est avec ma mère, on dirait qu'ils se sont tous les deux travestis!), il était facile d'oublier sans présence. Et le fait qu'il avait des traits parfaitement normaux (cheveux et yeux noirs) n'aidait pas.

Mais, il n'en était pas moins mon père, l'homme qui avait charmé Sakata Tsuki alors qu'il ne savait se battre, et il pouvait se révéler aussi effrayant qu'elle lorsqu'il s'énervait (ce qui, heureusement, arrivait rarement).

- J'ai entendu que tu as été _le_ voir, lâcha lentement mon père sans bouger un muscle facial.

Cependant, je ne tombais pas dans le piège. Il était impossible que mon père soit de bonne humeur en me disant pareille chose. Il suffisait de savoir qu'il avait resserré imperceptiblement ses doigts autour de mon avant-bras en parlant...

- Qui ça ? demandais-je en craignant ce qui allait suivre.

Si j'avais vu juste, ce ne serait pas joli...

- ... fit simplement mon géniteur en me regardant en silence avant de soupirer et de prendre la parole. Tu as été voir cet homme indécent et stupide... Je t'avais pourtant dit de rester à l'écart de Hibari Kiyoshi !

Je résistais à l'envie de soupirer avec ennui et déposais doucement Fon sur le sol. Le bébé sembla comprendre le message sous-jacent car il disparut prestement pendant que je me redressais en regardant sérieusement mon père. Celui-ci avait toujours son visage sans expressions et me contemplait en silence avec ses sourcils froncés de trois millimètres (signe qu'il était vraiment agacé).

- Papa, finis-je par soupirer tout en secouant doucement ma tête. J'avais besoin de futons et les Hibari en ont toujours eu plusieurs. C'est tout. Et tu devrais arrêter d'en vouloir à Kiyoshi-san pour des raisons aussi futiles.

- Dans ce cas, rétorqua calmement mon père en croisant ses bras et en me regardant sérieusement à son tour. Il doit cesser de te forcer à l'appeler Papounet.

Hein ?!

J'écarquillais mes yeux et constatais avec une légère appréhension que mon père était parfaitement sérieux. Oh mon dieu, pourquoi Sakamoto Taiyo devait-il être jaloux pour une chose aussi futile ?

- Papaaaa, soupirais-je une nouvelle fois avec agacement. Ça fait des années que tu lui en veux pour ça... Quand vas-tu arrêter de bouder ?

- Je ne boude pas, contra mon paternel en gardant son visage inexpressif ainsi que ses yeux glaciaux.

Cependant, il boudait bel et bien. Cela faisait des années qu'il était ouvertement en conflit avec Kiyoshi-san depuis que ce dernier m'avait demandé (devant mon père) de l'appeler Papounet.

Comme quoi, d'après mon géniteur, je n'avais qu'un seul père et c'était lui. Pas un imbécile qui ne savait porter correctement son yukata (dixit mon père).

- Dans tous les cas, déclarais-je en décidant de briser ce moment de complicité paternelle, Allons manger.

Il acquiesça silencieusement et me suivit jusqu'à la salle à manger où se trouvaient les autres résidents de la maison. Ainsi, Natsume me salua depuis son siège en me regardant avec curiosité et je lui fis un petit sourire. Akio, assis sur le bords de sa chaise avec un sourire crispé, essayait tant bien que mal de boire son verre d'eau tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite Naoki babiller. Ce dernier était à sa droite et le couvait de ses grands yeux gris étincelants d'admiration tout en ignorant le fait que sa grande sœur était en train de mettre ses légumes dans son assiette.

Me rappelant de la tentative de meurtre, je fusillais des yeux Urara et cette dernière redressa sa tête pour me faire un sourire aimable. Cependant, ses yeux noirs brillaient avec un éclat mauvais qui m'assura qu'elle ne regrettait en rien ses actions.

Par contre, et cela me rassura, lorsque Fon s'installa sur sa chaise haute (entre ma chaise et celle de mon _adorable_ cousine), celle-ci se tendit et resserra ses doigts autour de ses baguettes.

- Eh bien, s'exclama ma mère qui venait d'entrer dans la salle avec une casserole dans les mains. Que s'est-il passé, Tsubaki ? Il est rare que tu reviennes à la maison aussi tôt...

En gros, elle me demandait si j'allais bien vu que je n'aimais pas sécher l'école. (En même temps, sécher signifiait devoir confronter ensuite un Kyouya-sama de très mauvais poil... Je tiens tout de même un peu à ma vie)

- Rien d'important, déclarais-je en faisant un léger sourire pour essayer de rassurer ma famille (sans succès car ils me lancèrent des regards soupçonneux aussitôt qu'ils le virent). C'est juste que...

- Juste que quoi ? demanda ma mère en versant une louche de ragoût dans l'assiette d'Akio tout en s'assurant que Naoki mangeait au lieu de parler avec mon crétin de frère.

Urara se mit à boire élégamment son verre d'eau pendant que Natsume me regardait avec une légère inquiétude perceptible dans ses yeux si clairs (quand il était inquiet, ils s'éclaircissaient. Et quand il était enragé, ses yeux devenaient presque noirs... Voilà pourquoi il ne sait me mentir!) et Fon se mit à manger silencieusement son plat tandis que mon père se servait du riz sans dire un mot.

- C'est juste que, continuais-je avec un ton hésitant. Je me suis demandée si je devais continuer les fiançailles avec Hibari Kyouya...

Aussitôt, ce fut comme si une bombe venait d'exploser dans la salle. Ma mère lâcha la louche qui tomba en un tintement bruyant sur l'assiette d'Akio pendant que ce dernier poussait un glapissement (parce que le ragoût l'avait éclaboussé et qu'il était brûlant). Naoki cilla plusieurs fois avant de réaliser la pile de légumes dans son plat ne lui appartenait pas et il se tourna vers sa sœur pour l'apostropher véhément mais cette dernière ne lui accorda aucune attention. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient écarquillés par le choc (pourquoi donc ? Je ne vois pas en quoi mes fiançailles la concernent...) et elle avait brisé ses baguettes par la force de sa poigne tout en recrachant sa gorgée d'eau...

Mais d'un autre côté, Fon avait continué à manger calmement son ragoût au riz et mon père en faisait de même avec son visage inexpressif.

- Q-quoi ? finit par lâcher ma mère en ignorant les cris de douleur de son propre fils qui se roulait par terre de souffrance (allons, ce n'était que de la sauce brûlante sur son entrejambe ! Il survivrait!). Tsu-chan... Ai-je bien entendu ?

- Oui, acquiesçais-je.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? s'empressa de dire Urara en jetant ses baguettes brisées dans son assiette avec force.

J'arquais un sourcil surpris face au cri de ma cousine et ne sus quoi dire pendant que ma peluche favorite me servait du riz avec un sourire aimable.

- Ai-je vraiment besoin d'une bonne raison ? demandais-je avec curiosité et un léger agacement. Il est violent, égoïste et n'aime que sa ville. C'est plus que suffisant pour ne pas vouloir se fiancer avec lui, non ? Et puis, je vais bientôt avoir l'âge légal pour me marier...

Ma mère m'examina pendant quelques secondes pendant que Naoki (qui avait fini de hurler sur sa sœur et s'était rappelé de l'existence de mon crétin de frère) se penchait vers Akio et s'empressa de lui essuyer le pantalon. Il n'était même pas huit heures du soir et j'avais déjà du yaoi et de l'inceste sous les yeux.

Puis, ma chère génitrice prononça une simple phrase qui provoqua le Pandémonium.

- Je vois, sourit-elle avec un air entendu. Tsu-chan est tombée amoureuse~

Natsume écarquilla ses yeux (signe de profonde surprise) tout en s'étranglant avec sa bouchée de ragoût, Akio protégea son entrejambe (craignant sûrement une autre brûlure) tout en ouvrant largement sa bouche de stupéfaction, Naoki fit une moue ennuyée (il ne pouvait plus essuyer le pantalon de son idole), Urara étrécit ses yeux avec un air menaçant alors que Fon déposait calmement ses baguettes sur son bol de riz vide et tournait sa tête vers moi pour me regarder avec curiosité.

Cependant, ces réactions (légèrement exagérées pour une simple phrase ridicule ! Allons, moi ? Amoureuse?) n'étaient rient comparée à celle de mon père.

Car le masque inexpressif que ce dernier avait toujours arboré (et d'après ma mère, jamais abandonné) s'était tout bonnement craquelé. En gros, il avait ses yeux sombres écarquillés et sa bouche grande ouverte.

- Amoureuse ? répéta-t-il avec incrédulité pendant que tous le regardaient avec appréhension. Tu es réellement amoureuse, Tsubaki ?

Je fronçais mes sourcils et penchais ma tête sur le côté tout en méditant sur ma réponse. Si je répondais non (ce qui était la vérité), on me forcerait à dire la vérité et m'enfermerait illico dans un asile car le fait que ce soit ma version adulte qui m'ait conseillée de ne plus me concentrer sur Hibari-chan était un peu difficile à croire...

Donc, je fis la chose la plus logique. Je déviais le regard, me grattais nerveusement la nuque et ne répondis pas.

- Je n'y crois pas, marmonna Akio en se passant la main dans ses cheveux (toujours aussi blonds. Je me demande s'il va les garder éternellement de cette couleur...). Le morpion a enfin réalisé que ce crétin d'Hibari était un crétin...

Je le fusillais illico des yeux. Va savoir pourquoi, mon imbécile de frère ne supportait pas Kyouya-sama alors qu'ils avaient pourtant été de très bons amis lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Et donc, il avait décidé un beau jour que Hibari-chan n'était pas un fiancé convenable...

- Silence, siffla mon père en déposant ses baguettes soigneusement sur son assiette. Tsubaki, qui est-il ? Qui est le jeune homme qui a su attirer ton attention ?

Je déglutis bruyamment et baissais mes yeux vers mon ragoût. La sauce de ce dernier était rouge et donnait vaguement l'impression que ma mère avait égorgé quelqu'un pour ensuite le jeter dans sa casserole. Soudain, je me rappelais du garçon que j'avais bousculé ce matin-là, celui aux yeux et cheveux rouges qui avait eu l'air si indolent que c'en était suspect et je fis un large sourire.

- Un des nouveaux élèves, annonçais-je en remarquant du coin de l'œil la moue d'Urara (ce qui était louche. Je l'interrogerais après).

- Son nom ? fit ma mère en se levant calmement.

Elle n'avait pas mangé énormément mais je me doutais que ce n'était pas la chose la plus important dans son esprit pour le moment. Après tout, je venais d'annoncer que je n'avais plus vraiment envie de me fiancer avec le fils de sa meilleure amie (à laquelle elle avait promis depuis des années qu'elles feraient une alliance).

- ... hésitais-je en regardant partout sauf vers mes parents.

Je vis que Natsume avait fini de manger et qu'il avait un léger sourire amusé mais en même temps, consterné. Ce que je venais de dire ne correspondait sans doute pas avec ses souvenirs du futurs...

- Akai Hiiro, me décidais-je finalement en sortant les premières choses qui me passèrent par la tête.

_- Rouge_ _écarlate,_ répéta avec incrédulité ma cousine. Tu veux sérieusement nous faire croire qu'un garçon nommé _Rouge_ _Écarlate_, Akai Hiiro, existe ?!

- Il préfère qu'on l'appelle Red, fis-je en regardant avec fascination les lèvres de Natsume se pincer pendant que ses yeux pétillaient.

Ah, mon cousin se retenait visiblement de rire. Au moins, quelqu'un s'amusait. Parce que, vu les expressions purement choquées des autres personnes présentes, la soirée n'allait pas être divertissante...

- Je refuse, déclara subitement mon père en se levant et en faisant racler sa chaise bruyamment.

Il dut aussitôt se pencher pour éviter de peu les baguettes qui fusèrent dans les airs et s'enfoncèrent dans le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Sakamoto Taiyo n'était pas un combattant, tout le monde le savait. Cependant, s'il y avait bien une chose dans laquelle il était surnaturellement douée, c'était bien dans le fait qu'il savait survivre. Peu importait le coup et l'arme utilisée, je n'avais jamais vu (ou entendu) mon père se plaindre de la douleur.

- _Chéri_, susurra ma mère en saisissant les baguette de Naoki (pendant que ce dernier applaudissait gaiement). Dans la chambre. Maintenant.

Son époux se redressa et marcha calmement vers l'endroit désigné sans dire un mot pendant qu'elle nous ordonnait du regard de ranger la vaisselle. Puis, ma mère disparut à son tour dans sa chambre et nous pûmes tous clairement entendre le bruit d'une lampe brisée ainsi qu'un son sourd qui signifiait que mon géniteur avait reçu un des meubles dans la face.

Alors que des cris résonnaient au lointain (ma mère n'appréciait visiblement pas que son mari survive à la rencontre des objets projetés et soit contre mon hypothétique relation amoureuse), je dus faire face aux regards soupçonneux des jeunes qui étaient toujours assis à mes côtés.

- Maintenant, déclara Akio en imitant sans le vouloir le ton intransigeant de notre mère. Dis-nous la vérité.

Un reniflement moqueur se fit entendre et nos regards se posèrent tous sur Urara qui avait fait ce son si peu élégant. Les lèvres de cette dernière étaient étirées en un sourire méprisant et elle soutint mon regard sans fléchir.

- Je doute sincèrement que tu ne veuilles plus de Hibari Kyouya, dit-elle en continuant à arborer son sourire si agaçant. Tout comme je doute que ton Akai Hiiro existe... À mon avis, tu as juste peur que je te le vole comme je l'ai fait avec Fubuki-kun~

Je grinçais des dents et sentis plus que ne vis Natsume se lever pour se mettre derrière moi.

- Pardon ?! sifflais-je avec colère.

- Voyons, Tsu-chan, rit Urara avec un air faussement aimable derrière sa main manucurée avec soin. Ne fais pas ton ignorante... Tu m'en as toujours voulu pour Fubuki-kun !

- QU-OI ?! articulais-je exagérément tout en postillonnant avec force sur le visage exquisément maquillé de ma cousine. Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ! Fubuki Isao était un parfait idiot (et gay de surcroît!), tu m'a rendu un immense service en me l'enlevant !

Je croisais ensuite mes bras sur ma poitrine et toisait avec animosité Urara qui continuait à me narguer de ses yeux sombres même si ses lèvres pincées indiquaient clairement qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié que je lui dise la vérité concernant l'orientation sexuelle de son premier petit-ami.

- De plus, continuais-je avec un air suffisant. Tu ne saurais attirer Kyouya-sama.

- Ah bon ? déclara ma cousine en feignant l'étonnement. On parie ?

Je tendis ma main, ignorant l'air estomaqué de mon crétin de frère, les étoiles d'admiration dans les yeux de Naoki et le sourire tiré de Natsume, et attendit qu'elle la serre.

- Dans ce cas, prévint Urara en serrant avec force ma main tendue pendant que je me retenais de hurler lorsque je sentis ses ongles manucurés s'enfoncer dans ma chair tendre. Prépare-toi à perdre ton fiancé, TsubaKA-chan...

J'étrécis mes yeux et retins un grondement menaçant alors qu'elle quittait la salle. Puis, un poids sur mes genoux me ramena sur terre et je me rendis compte que ma peluche favorite était dans mon giron et me regardait avec ses grands yeux bruns.

- Tsubaki-san, fit ce dernier gravement. Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée...

- Voyons, Fon, souris-je gaiement. Urara n'a pas la moindre chance avec Hibari-chan et nous le savons tous parfaitement !

Akio réprima un gloussement et Natsume cacha son sourire amusé derrière sa main pendant que Naoki penchait sa tête sur le côté, ne comprenant visiblement pas la raison de leur amusement.

- Et puis, continuais-je à babiller. Elle ignore tout des fétichismes de Kyouya-sama !

* * *

><p><strong>Les séances (hautement dangereuses) de Bernard Lhermitte.<strong>

L'éminent psychologue Bernard Lhermitte (Bernie pour faire court) était couramment dans une situation périlleuse.

Eh oui, l'homme qui avait affronté (et survécu pour en raconter l'exploit) les confessions pour le moins choquantes, traumatisantes et/ou incroyables de personnes pour le moins dérangées (Reborn, Mukuro et Sawada Tsunayoshi n'étaient qu'un échantillon du tas) faisait face à un problème qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir à surmonter.

- Heu... hésita Bernie tout en se raclant bruyamment la gorge. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas Sakata Tsubaki...

- Ai-je l'air d'un imbécile, pyon ? aboya un jeune homme blond. Bien sûr que je ne suis pas cette imbécile !

- Ken, marmonna un autre adolescent tout en nettoyant ses lunettes.

Bernie soupira et se frotta les tempes. Pourquoi lui ? pourquoi était-ce toujours à lui que les jeunes complètement tarés visitaient ?

- Et vous êtes... demanda le psychologue tout en saisissant son carnet et son stylo-bille.

- Joshima Ken et Kakimoto Chikusa, répondit calmement le garçon aux lunettes.

Ce dernier portait un bonnet sur ses courts cheveux sombres et avait des yeux bleus vides. Bernie nota ses observations sur une nouvelle page et passa ensuite au dénommé Ken. Celui-ci était le blond au tic « pyon » et qui ressemblait plus à un animal qu'à un être humain.

- Et vous êtes ici parce que... commença Bernie tout en levant ses yeux noisettes vers Chikusa.

Il préférait éviter de prêter attention au blond. Qui sait, peut-être que ce dernier comprendrait le message et cesserait de renifler ses affaires et de ronger tout ce qui lui passait sous la main...

- Mukuro-sama est venu ici, expliqua simplement l'adolescent au bonnet.

- Je vois, murmura le psychologue tout en acquiesçant. Et il vous a conseillé mon cabinet... très bien !

Il croisa ses bras, appuya son dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil et examina ses deux patients. Chikusa était assis sur le canapé, son dos droit et ses yeux toujours aussi vides comme s'il avait vu bien des choses pendant que Ken était étalé sur le tapis et mâchonnait distraitement un des crayons de Bernie (son favori en plus!)

- Dans ce cas, continua le français en se frottant pensivement le menton. Vous êtes venu pour quoi ? Une consultation pour vous aider dans vos problèmes conjugaux ?

Un silence pesant se fit dans le bureau du psychologue et ce dernier se demanda s'il avait frappé dans le mille. Puis, Chikusa se leva lentement et sortit de ses poches deux yo-yo rouges.

- Qu'est-ce donc ? interrogea l'adulte avec curiosité. Des jouets ?

Une heure après, Bernard Lhermitte se réveilla aux urgences et on lui apprit que son cabinet avait été détruit.

- C'est comme si une bête sauvage et un porc-épic s'étaient déchaînés, expliqua avec incrédulité sa secrétaire qui était assise à son chevet.

* * *

><p><strong>Les Faits Divers de Stalker della Nuvola<strong> : _Quel âge a Tsubaki ? Et pourquoi lui a-t-on donné cet âge ?_

Aussi non, le coin de la Stalker revient la semaine prochaine, peut-être pour la dernière fois ! Donc, n'oubliez pas d'envoyer vos questions, Tsubaki y répondra avec enthousiasme (ou pas...) :D


	54. Target 51

Alors... Que puis-je dire ? Avec ce chapitre, nous entrons enfin dans les choses sérieuses de cet arc ! Enfin !  
>Aussi non, il semblerait que le coin de la Stalker va rester :D<p>

a. n'onyme : Que de questions pour notre célèbre stalker XD Mais pas d'inquiétudes, elle a pris le temps de toutes y répondre ;D

Coconut : Premièrement, puis-je te piquer l'idée de "Purara", ce surnom est tout simplement idéal pour Urara XD Bernie va continuer à être malmené comme ça donc fais-lui des pâtisseries, ça l'aidera à tenir le coup ;D Aussi non, Tsubaki a (pour le moment) 15 ans. Tu y étais presque :D Quant à la raison, mystère et boule de gomme. Par contre, je vois que tu apprécies Naoki de plus en plus XD Dis-toi qu'il va continuer à être comme ça jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. Bien sûr que nous t'aimons ! (Même si ce n'est pas encore sûr pour Tsubaki, quelle tsundere cette fille...)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 51 : La stalker met en marche les choses. Et revoit certaines personnes. <strong>

Je m'étirais en baillant et recouvris rapidement ma bouche, les réflexes de la période où Akiko-sama m'avait frappé avec le plat de son naginata revenant en force dans ma mémoire de poisson rouge. Puis, regardant autour de moi avec précaution, je me détendis progressivement pendant que les deux garçons face à moi continuaient à se jeter des regards soupçonneux.

- Tsubaki-chan, déclara calmement Natsume en buvant son verre de thé brûlant poliment (Akiko-sama aurait été fière de ses manières !), Explique-moi un peu notre présence dans ce fast-food...

Je déglutis bruyamment et me tournais pour supplier du regard l'autre garçon. Ce dernier rougit violemment, visiblement incommodé par sa présence dans cet établissement huileux où l'odeur des frites semblait presque palpable. Enfin, l'objet de mes attentions (il aurait plutôt du être béat de recevoir toute mon attention!) se racla bruyamment la gorge et soupira ensuite.

- Sakata-san voulait nous parler du futur, fit-il en regardant timidement la table graisseuse.

J'acquiesçais vivement et osais enfin croiser le regard argenté de mon cousin. Ce dernier, va savoir pourquoi, depuis qu'il avait récupéré ses souvenirs de sa version adulte, dégageait désormais une aura de confiance en lui ahurissante. Sans oublier le fait qu'il pouvait provoquer une sensation que tu étais indigne d'être en sa présence rien que croisant son regard... J'aimerais sincèrement qu'il m'apprenne ce tour de passe-passe !

- Je vois, murmura mon cousin en déposant calmement son verre en plastique de thé sur la table. Ça concerne sans doute la clé USB, non ?

Je hochais à nouveau ma tête et gardais le silence. Puis, lorsque je sentis que la tension allait finir par tuer le deuxième garçon, ce dernier avait les joues rouges et l'air d'une personne prête à se suicider, je me décidais enfin à prendre la parole.

- Je vous ai appelé ici pour une raison, expliquais-je en gardant mes yeux sur la surface graisseuse.

Derrière moi, une fille de mon âge parlait avec ses amies sur le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré l'autre soir au karakaoké avec une voix nasale. Les adolescentes éclatèrent d'un rire bruyant et je me demandais en passant si je les ressemblais en quelque chose.

- Vous êtes les deux seuls personnes que je connaisse que je puisse dire avec certitude qu'elles sont mes amies, déclarais-je en inspirant profondément.

Ça y est, j'avais osé le dire. Et, comme prévu, ils avaient bien pris la nouvelle. Natsume avait un petit sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux gris s'étaient imperceptiblement adoucis, signe qu'il avait apprécié mes mots. À ses côtés (quoiqu'un peu éloigné, il en avait peur après tout), le deuxième garçon avait ses joues rouges pivoines et ses yeux verts olives semblaient voyager incessamment entre moi et la sortie.

- Shou-chan, m'exclamais-je avec un large sourire tout en enlaçant avec affection l'adolescent. Tu es adorable !

Le rouquin couina une suite de mots sans aucun sens et continua à rougir jusqu'à ce que son cerveau manque de fondre sous la chaleur provoquée. Néanmoins, j'en avais pas fini avec lui.

- Et, continuais-je en reprenant mon sérieux pendant que Shou-chan toussotait pour apaiser ses rougissements, Parce que vous êtes mes amis, je sais que je peux vous faire confiance.

- Tsubaki-chan, sourit Natsume en secouant doucement sa tête. Tu sais que j'ai mes souvenirs du futur, tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer ça, je le sais déjà. Alors, va droit au but.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire entendu et j'acquiesçais une fois ma tête avant de reprendre la parole.

- Justement ! fis-je avec animation pendant que la fille dans mon dos se plaignait que son petit-ami ne l'appelait jamais et que ses amies la consolaient avec des voix compatissantes. J'y arrivais ! Parce que vous avez vos souvenirs du futur, vous saurez m'aider !

- Vous aider en quoi, Sakata-san ? demanda Shou-chan en me regardant avec un mélange de crainte et de curiosité.

- Oh, me lamentais-je faiblement. Shou-chan ne veut plus m'appeler Tsubaki... Cela veut donc dire qu'il ne me considère pas comme une amie... J'ai été stupide de le déranger alors qu'il n'éprouve que du mépris envers moi...

- N-Non, bégaya aussitôt mon ami aux difficultés pour converser correctement avec les gens, C-c-ce n'est pas ça du tout, Saka-Tsubaki-san !

- Tsubaki-chan, déclarais-je avec un ton décidé.

- T-Tsubaki-chan, répéta faiblement Shou-chan.

- Parfait, m'exclamais-je avec un large sourire réjoui pendant que Natsume riait sous cape et que l'autre adolescent s'affaissait sur place avec un air sombre (semblerait que Shou-chan ait remarqué que je l'ai manipulé...). Pour passer aux choses sérieuses, j'ai appelé Shou-chan parce que je voulais lui donner quelque chose !

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna le garçon en question en se redressant une fois qu'il eut compris que j'avais fini de jouer avec son petit cœur pur et innocent.

- Ça, expliquais-je en déposant sur la table graisseuse une farde contenant plusieurs feuilles imprimées.

Shou-chan ouvrit la farde et passa rapidement en revue les pages, ses yeux verts olives s'écarquillant au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait ce qui y était écrit.

- Qu'est-ce que, s'étrangla-t-il pendant que je lui adressais un large sourire satisfait.

- Shou-chan, murmurais-je en élargissant mon sourire. Te rappelles-tu de ce que je t'ai dit lors de notre première rencontre ?

- Que je devais me taire si je ne voulais pas mourir ? demanda Shou-chan en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Pas ça, corrigeais-je, La partie où je te disais que tu serais mécanicien pour m'aider dans le futur !

Le rouquin hocha sa tête avec un air dubitatif et je soupirais. Semblerait qu'il n'ait toujours pas compris où je voulais en venir.

- Pour faire court, déclarais-je en rabattant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière mon oreille et en regardant sérieusement l'adolescent aux lunettes. J'ai demandé à Fon d'apporter à Verde un dossier similaire à celui que tu as entre tes mains pour qu'il me fasse une boîte-arme.

La bouche de Shou-chan s'entrouvrit sous la surprise et il voulut visiblement me couper la parole. Cependant, mon cousin sembla remarquer que je n'en avais toujours pas fini dans mes explications et il déposa calmement son verre sur la main du rouquin qui poussa un couinement lorsque le plastique brûlant toucha sa peau. Ne sourcillant pas face à cette nouvelle preuve que Natsume possédait bel et bien une facette de psychopathe assoiffé de sang, je continuais à parler.

- Cependant, j'estime que tu as tout autant de potentiel dans la confection d'une boîte-arme digne de ce nom que Verde. Donc !

J'élevais la voix et pointais de mon index le rouquin qui avait ses yeux larmoyants et s'était drastiquement éloigné de mon cousin.

- Irie Shou-chan, m'exclamais-je avec une voix de stentor. Prouve-moi que tu es bien plus doué que l'arcobaleno Verde en réalisant une boîte-arme plus utile, plus forte, plus légère et bien plus élégante que celle de Verde !

- Q-Quoi ? coassa Shou-chan en blanchissant dramatiquement.

- La limite est de deux semaines, finissais-je en souriant innocemment à mon ami. À ta place, je me dépêcherais~

L'adolescent aux lunettes déglutit bruyamment et saisit la farde contenant les données pour l'élaboration d'une boîte-arme avec une main tremblante avant de s'arrêter.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il en me regardant avec suspicion.

- Parce que tu es mon ami, Shou-chan, répondis-je doucement. Et parce que je ne peux pas compter éternellement sur Hibari-chan lorsque je suis en danger...

- Je comprend, fit-il en baissant sa tête pour ensuite se lever en silence et quitter l'établissement.

Cependant, il avait pris la farde et la serrait contre son torse. Je remarquais ce fait et me mis à sourire avec gaieté. La première partie avait marché, il ne restait plus que la seconde.

- Eh bien, siffla Natsume avec un air admiratif. Tu utilises enfin tes capacités réflexives, Tsu-chan !

- Je te préférais timide et quasiment muet, rétorquais-je en étrécissant mes yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que disait ta version adulte, chantonna mon cousin avec un sourire agaçant aux lèvres.

Je soupirais bruyamment et fis craquer ma nuque. Ce qui suivrait n'allait pas être une promenade en bateau.

Pendant ce temps, Natsume cessa de sourire gaiement et ses yeux s'obscurcirent. Ah, il avait laissé tomber l'acte et était enfin devenu sérieux.

- Donc, dit-il en me regardant sans ciller une fois. Que me veux-tu, Tsubaki-chan ?

- L'autre jour, rappelais-je en abandonnant à mon tour mon sourire aimable. Tu as dit quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant...

Il rougit aussitôt et je dus m'empêcher de sourire avec satisfaction. Je retrouvais enfin le Natsume que j'avais toujours connu ! Mais ma satisfaction ne dura pas car mon cousin reprit bien vite ses esprits et me posa à nouveau ses yeux sur moi.

- Mon second, donc, rappelais-je en gardant mon sourire.

Natsume fronça ses sourcils et grogna avec un air évident de malaise. Ses yeux gris voyagèrent jusqu'au groupe de filles dans mon dos et il soupira pendant que celles-ci couinaient sur un acteur qu'elles trouvaient canooon~(dixit la fille du début).

- Tu n'étais pas censée apprendre ça maintenant, expliqua-t-il en jouant avec son verre en plastique vide.

- Apprendre quoi, Natsume ? demandais-je en abandonnant mon sourire pour afficher un visage sérieux. Et quand ?

Nous abordions enfin le sujet qui n'avait cessé de m'ennuyer depuis que j'avais vu la vidéo de mon moi du futur. Pourquoi m'avais-je conseillée de faire confiance à Natsume ?

Ce dernier soupira une nouvelle fois et se leva lentement. Je le regardais faire sans bouger et contemplais avec surprise la main qu'il me tendit.

- Viens, dit-il sans me jeter un coup d'œil. Trouvons un meilleur endroit.

Je le suivis sans un mot et nous nous rendîmes au sanctuaire qui était bien éloigné du centre-ville. De ce fait, nous dûmes marcher dans un silence pesant et j'en profitais pour remettre en ordre mes pensées. Natsume deviendrait mon second (si ce qu'il avait révélé auparavant était vrai) et digne de ma confiance. Cependant, rien ne m'assurait que la vidéo était fausse. Après tout, j'ai pu voir les hologrammes de Spanner. Et les illusions de Mukuro.

Une fois au sanctuaire, Natsuma alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs qui étaient situés sous les cerisiers centenaires et je m'installais à ses côtés sans un mot.

- Donc, finis-je par dire pour briser le silence gênant qui était toujours entre nous.

- Donc, répéta mon cousin en se raclant faiblement la gorge. Par où commencer ?

Je le regardais avec un air bovin et il secoua doucement sa tête. Ses mèches brunes (qui étaient trop longues, il est temps qu'il se coupe les cheveux!) recouvrirent brièvement ses yeux et cela me rappela subitement la première fois que j'avais parlé avec le Natsume du futur.

L'adolescent qui se trouvait devant moi avait la même aura sombre qui l'entourait.

- Tsubaki-chan, déclara-t-il après un petit silence qu'il utilisa sans doute pour réunir toutes ses pensées et les organiser. Tu es au courant de l'héritage des Sakata, n'est-ce pas ?

Je penchais ma tête sur le côté, montrant ainsi clairement que je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont il voulait parler. Natsume sembla le remarquer car il soupira avec un air désespéré et reprit la parole.

- Comme toutes les vieilles familles de la région, les Sakata sont un ancien clan. Et, comme pour tous les clans, il faut une personne à la tête de celui-ci. Chez les Sakata, le chef de famille est toujours une femme que les anciens de la famille ont estimée digne de ce poste.

- Attend, l'interrompis-je en levant une main. Tu veux donc dire que tu veux devenir le chef de la famille ? Mais tu es un garçon, Natsume !

Mon cousin eut un sourire mi-exaspéré et frotta son poing contre ma tête pour me forcer à garder le silence. Glapissant des excuses, je me tins calme et restais assise à ses côtés sur le vieux banc en bois du temple déserté.

- Tu fais partie de la branche principale, Tsubaki-chan, expliqua l'adolescent en levant sa tête pour regarder le ciel bleu (il avait plu la veille et le ciel était dégagé aujourd'hui, résultant en un bleu intense). Donc, on peut dire que tu es une des candidates favorites pour hériter du poste...

- Une seconde, le coupais-je une nouvelle en me penchant vivement pour éviter la gifle qui suivit (Natsume n'aimait pas qu'on l'interrompe). Et qui est le boss actuel ?

- N'est-ce pas évident ? se moqua gentiment mon cousin en me regardant avec un air malicieux. Quelle autre femme connais-tu de la branche principale ?

Je fronçais mes sourcils, me creusant la cervelle pour trouver un nom qui conviendrait à la réponse. Cependant, la seule personne qui me venait à la tête pour le poste, ne convenait pas. Je veux dire, je la connaissais bien et je ne l'avais jamais vue s'occuper des finances de la famille ! Mais, j'essayais tout de même.

- Ma mère ? proposais-je avec hésitation.

Natsume ouvrit la bouche pour éclaircir mes doutes mais à ce moment-là, le toit du temple explosa et nous fûmes recouverts par une pluie de débris. Comme j'avais l'habitude de recevoir un traitement pareil (Hello, je suis la stalker de Kyouya-sama!), je pus me relever rapidement et baissais mes yeux pour vérifier l'état de mon cousin.

Natsume n'était pas moi. Il était recouvert de morceaux de bois et de gravats et un mince filet de sang coulait le long de sa joue droite. Sans oublier le fait qu'il avait ses yeux clos.

Je serrais mes dents et me tournais pour observer ce qui avait fait exploser le temple et manquais de faire un infarctus en réalisant qu'un homme d'une taille gigantesque (non, sérieusement, il faisait bien cinq mètres!) se trouvait au milieu des restes du bâtiment sacré. Je fouillais aussitôt avec une légère pointe de panique dans mes poches et soupirais de soulagement en constatant que j'avais pris l'anneau des Cervello avec moi.

Une fois le bijou au doigt, je me mis à hésiter. Aller vers le mastodonte que je ne connaissais absolument pas et qui pouvait se révéler être un ennemi (un ami ne faisait pas exploser un temple pour t'ensevelir sous les gravats. À moins que cet ami soit Mukuro. Ou Hibari-chan. Ou Barbie. Ou Ken. Ou... je vais arrêter là, la liste est bien trop longue) ou alors, soigner mon cousin qui semblait avoir été salement touché.

Mes yeux (à la vision super aiguisée grâce à mes années passées à stalker Kyouya-sama) remarquèrent alors un éclat orangé dans la frondaison d'un arbre qui ressemblait à une flamme et je sentis la tension dans mes épaules se relâcher.

Bien, si Tsunayoshi était là, je pouvais être tranquille. J'allumais mon anneau et me penchais sur Natsume pour le soigner.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire le coup de l'amnésie, marmonnais-je en admirant le boulot de mes flammes jaunes.

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker. (Plus des invités pas si invités que ça)<strong>

Sakata Tsubaki s'étira consciencieusement et poussa ensuite un grognement lorsqu'un certain bébé extrêmement agaçant (selon la jeune fille) lui mit la tête dans un sac rempli de lettres.

- Mais pourquoi ! se plaignit-elle tout en essayant d'échapper à la poigne du bambin.

Peine perdue car Reborn ne la lâcha pas et continua à sourire sadiquement.

Pour aussitôt s'arrêter lorsque la porte de la chambre de Tsubaki s'ouvrit pour révéler un adolescent blond avec un bébé assis sur son épaule.

- Morpion, grommela le nouveau-venu tout en s'écroulant sur le lit de la jeune. Laisse-moi faire une sieste ici...

Tsubaki arriva enfin à sortir sa tête du sac et voulut protester. Cependant, dès qu'elle aperçut l'air déterré ainsi que les cernes immenses du garçon, elle referma sa bouche et hocha sa tête.

- Naoki ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Naoki, grogna son frère tout en cachant sa tête sous un oreiller.

La jeune fille haussa ses épaules et se tourna vers les deux bébés qui s'étaient tenus tranquilles jusqu'alors.

- Donc ? fit-elle tout en croisant ses bras. Pourquoi y a-t-il des lettres ? Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait plus de coin...

- Nul ne sait ce que l'avenir lui prépare, répondit sagement Fon.

- En gros, résuma Reborn, l'auteur a changé d'avis.

Tsubaki soupira et tendit sa main pour saisir une enveloppe au hasard. Puis, elle la lança au bébé au fedora pour que ce dernier la lise.

- Alors, fit le bambin tout en menaçant du regard la jeune fille. De mokona-au-chocopyuh : "Ma chère Tsu-chan, si ta cousine tentait effectivement de séduire Hibari et que, comme nous le pensons tous, elle se faisait donc mordre à mort, comment réagirais-tu ? Et est-ce qu'elle serait encore vivante ?"

- Hum, médita Tsubaki tout en se frottant pensivement le menton. Kyouya-sama a tendance à ne pas s'attaquer aux filles à moins qu'il soit sûr qu'elles sachent se battre... Ou que ce soit moi. Si Urara venait à se faire mordre à mort, je lui dirais simplement « _Ha ! Je te l'avais dit !_ » puis, je n'arrêterais pas de lui passer en boucle la vidéo où elle se fait mordre à mort. Et elle survivrait. Les mauvaises herbes sont difficiles à éliminer...

- De Meli-chan27, lut Fon. "Question pour Tsubaki: Pourras-tu prendre des photos des tentatives d'Urara pour te dérober Kyôya-san? Ça risque d'être amusant... *sourire sadique* Et ne ressens-tu vraiment rien pour personne? N'y a-t-il pas un garçon qui t'attires?"

- Je ne prendrais pas des photographies, répondit la jeune fille. J'en ferais carrément un film ! Aussi non, comme je l'ai déjà dit auparavant, il n'y a personne qui ne m'intéresse pour l'instant, Kyouya-sama excepté.

- Vraiment ? demanda Reborn avec un sourire en coin entendu. Personne ?

Les sourcils froncés, l'autre bébé se racla bruyamment la gorge et passa à la lettre suivante.

- De Fairypie : "Aloooors, pour la question... je vais la poser à Reborn : jusqu'à quelle décimale connais-tu le nombre pi ?"

- Jusqu'à la dernière, déclara nonchalamment le bébé.

- On y croît, marmonna Tsubaki.

Elle dut aussitôt rouler à terre pour éviter la pluie de projectiles que lui lança le bambin au fedora et se cogna violemment contre le coin de son lit. Akio poussa un grognement et tomba de celui-ci pour écraser sa sœur. L'adolescent ne se réveilla pourtant pas et continua à roupiller pendant que la jeune fille essayait sans succès de sortir de là.

- D'a. n'onyme, lut Reborn avec une étincelle sadique dans ses yeux sombres. "Salut, oh reine des stalkeuses! Hé bien, que de choses plaisantes qui se présentent à l'horizon: L'élimination d'une peste de manière horrible et douloureuse! J'enmène le pop-corn, qui prend les boissons? Je suppose que l'alcool est interdit dans le college de Namimori. Sinon combien toucheras-tu à la mort de la parasite? Elle a une bonne assurance vie j'espère? Et si je te disais que le marshmallow volant mégalomane sera bientôt de retour? Tu romps tes fiançailles avec Hibari-san? C'est Coconut qui va être contente!"

Un long soupir résonna dans la chambre et Tsubaki ferma ses yeux pour se forcer à rester calme. Puis, elle flanqua un coup dans les côtes de son frère pour le forcer à rouler sur le sol et ainsi se libérer. Une fois debout, elle se massa les tempes et inspira profondément.

- Bon, fit la Stalker lentement. Kyouya-sama ne tuera jamais Urara. Il sait très bien que cela lui apportera bien trop d'ennuis. Ensuite, si jamais je revoyais Byakuran, je lui flanquerais une gifle. Et Coconut est (heureusement) passée à autre chose donc mes fiançailles ne la concernent absolument pas, compris ?

- Dernière lettre, déclara Reborn pour changer de sujet.

- De neko-chan L, lut Fon pour immédiatement se mettre à rougir avec force. "Tsubaka euuh... Tsubaki as-tu des fantasmes encore inavoués ? Allez viens tout raconter à Tata Neko !"

- Bien sûr que j'ai des fantasmes, rétorqua la jeune fille. Mais ils ne seraient pas inavoués si je les disais. Donc, rêve toujours.

- La connaissant, murmura Reborn en haussant ses épaules. Ça concerne surtout Hibari...

* * *

><p><strong>Les Faits Divers de Stalker della Nuvola<strong> : _La romance va être mise au goût du jour à partir du prochain chapitre. Quel couple sera mis en avant ?_

La semaine prochaine, Bernie va revenir de son hospitalisation forcée et recevra un client inattendu. Qui ?  
>Donnez-nous les propositions les plus farfelues possibles, vous aurez peut-être juste ;D<p> 


	55. Target 52

Bonjour ! :D  
>Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui mis à part que la série Psycho-Pass m'a complètement happée et que j'ai failli en oublier la publication de ce chapitre... Oui, l'écrivain est aussi douée que ça. (Et ne parlons même pas de l'éditrice...)<br>Aussi non, j'ai remarqué que nous avons atteint une sorte de constance dans les reviews, c'est bien ! Continuez comme ça :D

Coconut : Merci beaucoup ! Prépare-toi à lire les souffrances de Purara ;D Et tu devrais te reposer, oser oublier le coin de la Stalker est un sacrilège :O Aussi non, bien essayé mais ce ne seront pas les parents de Tsubaki qui seront mis en avant. Dommage, ils ont une histoire d'amour passionnante XD Crois-moi, j'ai hâte d'écrire la rencontre Byakuran-Bernie mais ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. (Dommage...) Sur ce, n'oublie pas le coin de la Stalker cette fois-ci ;D

a.n'onyme : Si seulement... Si seulement je pouvais écrire sur le couple Akio-Hibari... Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui :D (Ni demain d'ailleurs.) Quant à la rencontre Bernie-Tsubaki, elle arrivera au moment où tu t'y attends le moins ;D

Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de lire les notes en bas de page :D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 52 : La stalker découvre que sa famille n'est pas si innocente que ça.<strong>

Sans grande surprise, une fois que le type gigantissime fut abattu par les flammes orangées, j'entendis des bruits de pas et ne levais pas mes yeux de la guérison en cours de mon cousin. Cependant, lorsque un hoquet surpris résonna dans mon dos, je soupirais bruyamment et tournais lentement ma tête vers les personnes qui se trouvaient dans mon dos.

- Sakata-sempaï ! s'exclama Tsunaze en me regardant avec un air paniqué. Que faites-vous ici ?! Et que s'est-il passé avec le nouvel élève ?

Nouvel élève ? Je haussais un sourcil surpris avant de réaliser qu'il parlait de Natsume. Après tout, ce dernier avait un an de moins que moi et avait sans doute été mis dans la classe de Tsunaze. Ha, quelle belle coïncidence...

- Dommage collatéral, grommelais-je en continuant à utiliser les flammes jaunes pour accélérer la guérison de mon cousin.

Mes yeux captèrent alors un éclat écarlate dans le dos de mon dame-kohaï et je fronçais mes sourcils pour essayer de me rappeler d'où je pouvais bien connaître ce garçon rouge. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans mon esprit et je fis un large sourire.

- RED ! m'exclamais-je avec joie. Ça faisait longtemps !

Tsunaze sursauta (mon cri avait été plutôt puissant) et se retourna vivement pour vérifier qui se trouvait dans son dos. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Red mais il le mit bien vite de côté pour continuer à observer les alentours.

- Je pense qu'elle parle de moi, fit Red avec une voix si faible que je ne l'aurais pas entendu si je n'avais pas des oreilles entraînées à percevoir le pas presque inaudible de Kyouya-sama.

- Exactement, approuvais-je en hochant vivement la tête. Nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de nous présenter correctement ! Je suis Sakata Tsubaki, enchantée !

Red me regarda avec le même air neutre pendant que Tsunaze me jetait le regard que tout le monde qui me considérait tarée me lançait. Je pense que c'est parce que je venais de me présenter à son ami (à moins qu'il soit son petit-ami. Je sens une très bonne connexion entre ces deux-là...) alors que j'avais mon cousin blessé dans les bras.

- ... Kozato Enma, finit par dire le garçon qui ne s'appelait pas réellement Red (quel dommage, ça lui allait bien).

Il se tourna ensuite vers Tsunaze et j'en profitais pour écarter soigneusement et doucement une mèche (qui avait poussé extrêmement rapidement) qui recouvrait le front encore ensanglanté de mon cousin. Remarquant que la guérison était bien trop lente, je me concentrais un peu plus et la flamme de mon anneau se fit plus grande. Satisfaite, je déposais la tête de Natsume sur mes genoux (car j'étais assise sur ce qu'il restait du banc en bois) et lui ouvris calmement la chemise pour m'occuper des blessures sur son torse.

Pendant ce temps, Tsunaze vira au rouge pivoine lorsqu'il me vit agir si familièrement avec mon cousin et détourna sa tête pour regarder ailleurs, va savoir pourquoi...

- Vongola ? demanda subitement Enma en regardant curieusement le petit brun.

- Pardon ? fit ce dernier avec surprise.

- Elle est Vongola ? interrogea le roux en me désignant du menton.

Comme j'avais toujours fort à faire avec mon cousin, je ne réagis pas et continuais à m'occuper d'une sale blessure sur la clavicule droite de Natsume.

- N-Non, répondit aussitôt mon dame-kohaï en secouant vivement sa tête. Sakata-sempaï ne fait pas partie des Vongola ! Elle... Aïe !

Tsunaze fut subitement interrompu par le sale gosse qui venait d'atterrir sur la tête du pauvre garçon et je jetais un regard noir au bébé qui me le rendis aussitôt.

- Tsubaka, salua avec un sourire narquois le sale gosse.

- Sale Gosse, répliquais-je sèchement en passant au bras gauche de Natsume.

- Je suis désolé qu'un civil ait été touché suite à l'insouciance de mon élève, déclara le bébé en inclinant brièvement sa tête devant moi.

- J'ai aussi été touchée, rappelais-je en refermant ce qui restait de chemise à mon cousin et me levant après avoir vérifié que Natsume dormait paisiblement.

Et, maintenant que mon cousin n'était plus en danger de mort, je me concentrais sur mes propres blessures. J'avais un morceau de bois planté dans le ventre et du sang avait coulé à flot pendant tout ce temps. Cependant, comme j'étais habituée à souffrir (merci Kyouya-sama), je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention. Je baissais mes yeux sur le pieu (on peut l'appeler comme ça vu sa taille) qui me transperçait l'estomac et blanchit drastiquement.

- Ok, marmonnais-je en sentant ma tête tourner lorsque je réalisais que la petite mare de sang qui entourait le banc où j'avais été assise durant tout ce temps n'appartenait pas à Natsume. Ce n'était pas une petite entaille...

Le sale gosse claqua sa langue sèchement et baissa son chapeau hyper stylé pour cacher ses yeux sous l'ombre de celui-ci.

- Tsuna, fit-il avec sa voix aiguë. Appelle une ambulance.

Mon dame-kohaï couina faiblement et sortit son téléphone pour passer son appel. Pendant ce temps, j'augmentais la flamme sur mon anneau et inspirais profondément. Ça allait faire mal. Quoique, les tonfas de Kyouya-sama faisaient bien plus mal me convainquis-je tant bien que mal. Je posais ma main sans anneau sur le pieu dans mon estomac et le serrais avec force. Puis, d'un geste fluide, je l'arrachais de mon corps et poussais un hoquet de souffrance tout en tombant à genoux. Enfin, je plaquais ma main contre mon ventre et essayais du mieux que je pus de ne pas tomber dans les pommes pendant que les flammes jaunes s'occupaient de ma blessure.

- Tsubaka, fit la voix du bébé quelque part à travers la brume de pure souffrance qui m'entourait. Où as-tu eu cet anneau ?

Je grognais faiblement et cela dut lui paraître une réponse convenable car le sale gosse s'adressa à nouveau à Tsunaze.

- Changement de plan, dit-il. Appelle Ryohei.

Puis, après un petit silence, le bébé sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

- Et préviens sa famille. Je suis certain qu'une vieille connaissance voudra être mise au courant...

Cependant, je cessais bien vite de me soucier de ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire le sale gosse car l'habituelle sensation désagréable qui annonçait mon évanouissement se fit malheureusement ressentir et je me mis à lutter contre celle-ci pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

Je sentis alors des mains sur mes épaules et parvins à redresser tant bien que mal ma tête pour croiser le regard neutre de Red (ah non, Kozato quelque chose... Emma?).

- Reste éveillée, me conseilla-t-il avec sa voix faible.

J'acquiesçais lentement et serrais mes dents tout en me concentrant sur la taille des flammes jaunes. Heureusement pour moi, Sasagawa arriva bien vite et mon état s'améliora rapidement car il utilisa une sorte de kangourou (je n'essaie même plus de comprendre pourquoi il a une boîte-arme kangourou avec les même flammes que moi) pour me soigner. Puis, une ambulance arriva à son tour et m'emmena (ainsi que Natsume) à un hôpital que je ne connaissais que vaguement (c'était celui dans lequel je m'étais réveillée dans la même chambre que Chrome).

Puis, une fois que toutes mes constantes vitales furent... eh bien, constantes, Tsunaze et cie furent autorisés à entrer dans ma chambre. Je les regardais en silence et constatais que mon dame-kohaï avait l'air plus que gêné pendant que Red (non, c'est Emma son nom) s'était contenté de s'asseoir sur un des tabourets pour les visiteurs.

- Alors, me décidais-je à dire pour briser le silence pesant de la chambre d'hôpital. Quelqu'un me fait le plaisir d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

- Extrême, beugla Sasagawa en me rappelant subitement pourquoi je ne le supportais pas. Je me posais extrêmement la même question, Sakata !

Une fois que Tsunaze eut fini de couiner faiblement (car il avait été effrayé par les cris de Sasagawa...), je pus enfin recevoir les réponses que j'attendais. Et ce, de la bouche du sale gosse. Ça y est, ma journée avait été gâchée...

- La cérémonie de succession de Tsuna approche, me révéla le bébé en fronçant ses sourcils pendant que je le regardais avec un air bovin (sincèrement, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à cirer que Tsunaze va succéder quelqu'un?). Et il est la cible des mafieux qui ne veulent de lui...

- Donc, résumais-je calmement pendant que Sasagawa rugissait que ce n'était extrêmement pas fair-play de s'attaquer à Tsunaze sans le prévenir, Parce que Tsunaze va hériter quelque chose, des méchants en veulent à sa vie et l'attaquent par surprise. Et, parce qu'ils sont très méchants, ils ne font pas attention aux civils. Ce qui résulte en ma présence dans cette chambre d'hôpital...

Le sale gosse acquiesça, un sourire satisfait sur son détestable visage.

- Pour une fois, tu as réussi à comprendre, Tsubaka, déclara-t-il avec sa voix suraiguë qui me donnait envie de le balancer par la fenêtre (mais je ne l'avais jamais fait car je savais parfaitement qu'il se vengerait immédiatement). Tu n'es peut-être pas un cas irrécupérable...

Je grinçais des dents et voulus me lever pour lui balancer mon cathéter (on m'avait à nouveau donné trop d'anti-douleurs) mais fut aussitôt arrêtée par une main sur mon épaule et un cri de Sasagawa.

- Ne fais pas ça, Sakata ! Tu vas empirer à l'extrême ta blessure !

Je soupirais faiblement et me laissais retomber sur le matelas pendant que la main (qui appartenait à Redma) lâchait mon épaule. Puis, alors que je contemplais avec un air ennuyé mes visiteurs, j'eus subitement une illumination.

- Et Natsume ? demandais-je en me redressant à nouveau.

Tsunaze sursauta et me regarda avec curiosité pendant que Redma restait assis sur son tabouret et jetait de vagues coups d'œil vers moi.

- Natsume ? répéta mon dame-kohaï pendant que je soupirais face à son inutilité et que le sale gosse en faisait de même.

D'ailleurs, j'échangeais un regard avec le bébé et un bref moment de parfaite empathie nous traversa avant que je me rappelle que je le détestais.

- Le garçon qui était avec moi, rappelais-je en enlevant l'aiguille qui m'administrait les anti-douleurs.

Cette chose me faisait plus de mal que de bien. Après tout, j'avais les capacités des Sakata pour résister à la douleur. Ces produits chimiques ne faisaient que me donner la nausée et des hallucinations...

- Ah ! s'exclama Tsunaze avec un large sourire soulagé. Il est dans la chambre à côté.

Puis, comme s'il avait pensé à quelque chose de particulièrement gênant, son visage devint rouge pivoine et je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder avec un sourire goguenard. Il était tout simplement impossible à ne pas ennuyer...

- Erm, hésita mon dame-kohaï pendant que je me demandais comment j'allais le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise, Sakata-sempaï...

Subitement, cela me rappela ma récente discussion avec Shou-chan et je décidais qu'il était temps que je raffermisse un peu mes liens avec Tsunaze. (Il était le boss de mon fiancé, ne l'oublions pas!)

- Tsubaki, déclarais-je avec un ton ferme. Appelle-moi Tsubaki. Et toi aussi, Redma !

Je me tournais ensuite vers le sale gosse qui était sur l'épaule de Sasagawa et étrécis mes yeux avec un air menaçant.

- Quant à vous deux, susurrais-je. Un peu de respect ne ferait pas de mal...

- Reçu, Tsubaka_-san,_ répondit le sale gosse avec un rictus moqueur alors que je grinçais à nouveau des dents.

Remarquant sans doute que j'allais jaillir de mon lit (blessée ou pas), Tsunaze agita ses bras comme une poulet que l'on venait de décapiter et s'empressa de prendre la parole pour me changer les idées. Ha, je dois lui admettre cela, le gamin savait comment faire pour rester en vie...

- Tsubaki-sempaï, fit-il en déglutissant bruyamment (visiblement, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de m'appeler par mon prénom...). Qui est ce garçon ? Votre... petit-ami ?

Bouche bée, je regardais mon dame-kohaï avec des yeux larges comme des soucoupes volantes et entendis vaguement une mouche passer dans la chambre. Je remarquais également que tous les garçons présents dans la chambre avaient gardé le silence, visiblement intrigués également par l'identité de mon cousin. Et, comme j'avais toujours apprécié jouer avec les esprits de Tsunaze, je refermais ma bouche pour ensuite faire un large sourire entendu.

- Ha~ chantonnais-je. Je me demande~ Natsume est Natsume, après tout...

Ce fut alors que, pendant que Tsunaze rougissait encore plus et que Redma le regardait avec une légère curiosité, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit pour révéler deux personnes auxquelles je ne me serais jamais attendues à voir ensembles.

- Fon ! criais-je avec un large sourire en tendant mes bras vers ma peluche.

Celle-ci sembla comprendre le message car il sauta agilement des bras de la deuxième personne qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital et atterrit dans les miens une seconde après. Ensuite, après avoir vérifié que Fon était confortablement installé dans mon giron, je raidis mon dos et toisais avec un visage vide d'expression le second nouveau-venu.

- Urarara, saluais-je froidement.

- Tsubaki, répondit-elle avec une voix bien plus glaciale. Je suis _soulagée_ de voir que tu vas bien...

- Je n'en doute _absolument_ pas, m'empressais-je de dire avec une intonation dégoulinante de sarcasme.

- Heu, fit la petite voix hésitante de mon dame-kohaï, Nous allons vérifier l'état de Natsume-san... Si vous avez besoin de nous, nous serons juste à côté...

Je ne leur accordais aucune attention lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre, mes yeux entièrement focalisés sur la jeune fille aux yeux glaciaux qui me dévisageait avec une animosité nullement cachée depuis qu'on était seules dans la pièce. Enfin, il y avait toujours Fon. Mais bon, il ne comptait pas vu qu'il était une peluche...

- Que fais-tu ici ? attaquais-je sitôt que la porte se fut refermée derrière Redma. Plus personne à manipuler ?

Urarara me fit un sourire adorable et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret le plus éloigné du lit, ses yeux ne cessant de voyager des miens à ceux de Fon. Ah, semblerait qu'elle soit particulièrement prudente face à ma peluche. Je me demande pourquoi.

Enfin, c'était _peut-être _lié au fait qu'il l'avait propulsée dans une commode lorsqu'elle avait tenté de me tuer...

- C'était le dénommé Akai Hiiro ? demanda-t-elle en guise de répondre à mes interrogations.

Je pinçais mes lèvres avec agacement et gardais le silence en attendant qu'elle réponde enfin à ma question.

- Il n'a pas l'air franchement puissant, caqueta Urara en trahissant mes attentes splendidement. Tout au plus minable...

- Suffit, sifflais-je sèchement en resserrant mes doigts sur les draps immaculés de mon lit d'hôpital pendant que Fon bougeait légèrement sur mes genoux. Que fais-tu ici, Urara ?

Ma charmante cousine fronça ses sourcils et fit une moue ennuyée tout en jouant avec un bout de la jupe de son uniforme scolaire (qui, à mon avis, était bien trop courte. Comment saurait-elle grimper à un arbre pour éviter les tonfas de Kyouya-sama avec un morceau de tissus qui lui couvrait à peine les fesses?!).

- Je suis venue te prévenir, soupira-t-elle finalement pendant que l'adorable expression aimable disparaissait de ses traits charmants.

Ce fut comme si son masque était tombé en morceaux. Désormais, je n'avais plus devant moi une jeune fille modèle mais un démon au visage féminin.

- Me prévenir de quoi ? demandais-je avec précaution.

- Les anciens sont en ville, déclara-t-elle avec passion.

J'arquais un sourcil peu impressionné.

- Oh ? fis-je simplement. Et qu'ai-je à voir là-dedans ? Besoin d'aide pour changer leurs couches ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiote, se moqua Urara avec un mépris perceptible dans tout son être. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle, Tsubaka ! Les anciens sont en ville et je te ferais enfin descendre de ton piédestal !

Je cillais une fois. Puis deux. Cependant, cela ne m'aida absolument pas à comprendre de quoi parlait ma cousine. Et, vu son air confiant, elle devait être convaincue que je faisais semblant de n'avoir rien saisi de son charabia.

Urara se leva brusquement, visiblement satisfaite de sa menace (si menace il y avait eu. Je n'en étais pas encore sûre...) et se dirigea vers la porte. Néanmoins, je ne la laissais pas faire. Me soulevant en ahanant d'effort (pendant que Fon bondissait sur le tabouret récemment abandonné par ma charmante cousine), je pris dans ma main tremblante mon cathéter (les anti-douleurs allaient enfin m'être utiles) et le balançais de toutes mes forces vers Urara.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu, l'objet n'atteignit même pas la porte mais fit un bruit considérable qui arrêta net ma cousine. Celle-ci se tourna lentement vers moi, un sourcil arqué et ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-elle sans aucune douceur. Tu vas me dire que je n'arriverais jamais à mes fins ?!

Je passais ma main dans ma chevelure emmêlée (d'ailleurs, je devais d'urgence prendre un bain. Mon sang avait séché...) et prit le meilleur air piteux que je pouvais faire face à ma Némésis. (Ce qui était difficile...)

- Heu... hésitais-je faiblement. Non... ? Je voulais juste te demander qui étaient les anciens dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler...

Les yeux de mon interlocutrice s'écarquillèrent sous le choc de la révélation que j'étais bel et bien d'une ignorance crasse et elle ouvrit sa bouche pour m'injectiver.

- Tu veux vraiment dire que tu ne sais rien ? Rien de rien ?!

- Heu... Définis rien ? déclarais-je en riant nerveusement.

Un profond soupir exaspéré résonna dans la chambre d'hôpital et j'eus le grand plaisir de constater que, si je n'avais jamais battue Urara dans une discipline martiale, je n'en avais pas moins réussi à lui donner migraine rien qu'avec ma stupidité flagrante...

- Je n'y crois pas, marmonna-t-elle en se massant le front. Toutes ces années passées à me préparer pour mieux pouvoir te confronter et toi... Toi ! Tu te contentais de vivre en ignorant ton rôle dans notre famille !

Vu l'air plus qu'enragé de l'habituellement calme Urara, je me mis à songer à plusieurs phrases pour l'apaiser et finis par en choisir une qui, j'en étais certaine, réussirais à la tranquilliser et m'éviterais de mourir étranglée par un stéthoscope.

- Je suis désolée ? proposais-je piteusement avec un sourire hésitant.

La paupière gauche d'Urara se mit à palpiter et je compris qu'il me restais cinq secondes avant de mourir étranglée. Cependant, un son étrange et absolument imprévu résonna dans la chambre et je tournais mes yeux vers l'origine du bruit.

Fon.

Fon riait.

Fon riait et visiblement, il était amusé par ma brillante répartie.

- Fon ! me plaignis-je en croisant avec humeur mes bras pendant que ma cousine faisait une retraite discrète. Moi qui pensais, après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, que tu me resterais fidèle ! C'est décidé ! Je demande le divorce !  
>Va savoir pourquoi, ma peluche cessa de rire et me regarda avec un air étrange.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Les séances (hautement dangereuses) de Bernard Lhermitte.<strong>

Bernie, officiellement nommé Bernard Lhermitte, avait vécu une vie remplie de décisions, quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.  
>Épouser sa femme ? Bonne. Divorcer ? Mauvaise. (ou le contraire, il lui arrivait de douter lorsqu'il devait lui téléphoner pour lui annoncer qu'il ne saurait lui verser de l'argent)<p>

Déménager au Japon ? Mauvaise.  
>Accepter les rendez-vous des Hibari ? Très mauvaise.<p>

Ouvrir la porte ce vendredi-là ? La pire décision de toute sa vie.

- Gokudera Hayato, salua Bernie avec une voix tirée (il n'avait pas dormi la veille en pensant à la session avec les invités d'Hibari). Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? N'aviez-vous pas déjà eu votre séance ce mardi ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux gris rougit furieusement et fourra dans les bras du psychologue une chose plutôt pesante tout en répondant avec une voix puissante.

- Comme si j'en avais besoin ! J'en ai déjà assez d'entendre un vieil imbécile me parler de mes problèmes familiaux une fois par semaine ! Si le Dixième ne m'avait pas demandé d'y aller...

Bernie soupira et baissa ses yeux pour contempler la peluche qu'il avait dans ses bras. Celle-ci ressemblait à une petite vache et avait à la place d'une tête une touffe de poils noirs emmêlés. Était-ce un présent de la part de Gokudera ? (Après tout, le psychologue avait rapidement appris que ce dernier était un tsundere)

- Donc ? demanda l'adulte tout en examinant attentivement le visage rouge de l'adolescent. Quelle est la raison de votre présence aujourd'hui ?

Gokudera se ressaisit et toussa brièvement pour reprendre sa contenance.

- Le Dixième est occupé aujourd'hui et personne n'était disponible pour le garder, révéla-t-il en haussant ses épaules et en désignant la peluche.

Bernie sentit clairement son sourcil frémir et il resserra ses doigts autour de l'animal en peluche à un tel point que celui-ci poussa un couinement de douleur. Surpris, l'adulte baissa ses yeux et croisa le regard larmoyant d'un enfant âgé de cinq ans.

Oh non. Ils n'avaient pas osé...

- Vous me prenez pour une baby-sitter ? gronda Bernie avec une intonation menaçante.

Gokudera arqua un sourcil faussement impressionné et acquiesça calmement.

- C'est ça, répondit-il. Personne n'avait envie de se farcir la Vache Stupide aujourd'hui. Amusez-vous bien.

Sur ce, l'adolescent prit la poudre d'escampette et Bernie se retrouva seul avec un gamin qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.  
>Enfin, le pauvre enfant n'était pas responsable de la paresse de ses gardiens, il était sûrement un gosse innocent qui avait été mêlés aux activités néfastes de Sawada Tsunayoshi.<p>

Le psychologue soupira bruyamment et déposa doucement le petit sur le canapé pour ensuite s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

- Bonjour, commença-t-il avec une voix douce. Je suis Bernard Lhermitte mais tu peux m'appeler Bernie. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Gyahahahaha, ricana bruyamment le gamin en s'arrêtant immédiatement de pleurer. Lambo-sama est Lambo-sama ! Et désormais, tu seras son esclave ! Apporte-moi des bonbons aux raisins !

Bernie tiqua face aux paroles du dénommé Lambo et inspira profondément pour résister à son envie de flanquer une gifle au petit pour lui apprendre la modestie. (oui, il n'avait jamais été doué avec les enfants, l'une des raisons principales pour son divorce d'ailleurs...)  
>Cependant, il réussit à garder son calme en se disant que le pauvre petit n'était pas responsable de son comportement. La sombre influence de Sawada Tsunayoshi (et de Reborn. Et de Mukuro. Et de...) devait sans doute y être pour quelque chose...<p>

Et lorsque Lambo sortit des grenades (roses remarqua avec intérêt Bernie) de sa chevelure affro pour les jeter dans tous les sens quand le psychologue lui annonça qu'il n'avait pas de bonbons, Bernie put confirmer son hypothèse.

Sawada Tsunayoshi avait décidément une mauvaise influence sur les enfants.

* * *

><p><strong>Les Faits Divers de Stalker della Nuvola <strong>: _Pourquoi Urara portait-elle Fon dans ses bras dans ce chapitre si elle le craint ?_

Alors, n'oubliez surtout pas que le coin de la Stalker apparaîtra la semaine prochaine donc envoyez vos questions (les plus farfelues possibles) à nos chers Sakata ;D  
>Aussi non, dernière question et je vous laisserais tranquilles : Qui sont les Anciens dont parlait Urara ?<p> 


	56. Target 53

Bien le bonjour à vous ! Nous sommes samedi et vous savez ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? :D  
>Eh oui, Tsubaki est arrivée avec toutes ses mésaventures qui ne manqueront pas de vous divertir !<br>Aussi, j'ai deux-trois annonces que je vous donnerais en bas de page (vu que les gens ont tendances à ne pas lire ces lignes...)

Coconut : Oui, Tsuna et Bernie ont toujours des difficultés pour s'entendre et ça ne va pas vraiment s'arranger ;D Quant à la relation Tsubaki-Enma, mystère et boule de gomme XD À vrai dire, on arrive pas à se mettre d'accord sur les cheveux de Naoki donc imagine-les comme tu veux :D Et tu as eu juste pour le fait divers, bravo !

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 53 : La stalker découvre que les Anciens ne portent pas forcément des couche-culottes. <strong>

Comme Fon ne semblait pas prêt à s'arrêter de bouder suite à ma remarque humoristique (tss, ce bébé n'a aucun sens de l'auto-dérision...) et que j'étais vraiment intriguée par ce que m'avait dit Urara, je décidais de rendre visite à Natsume.

Heureusement pour mon corps encore endolori, mon cousin se trouvait dans la chambre d'en face et je n'eus donc pas à faire de trop grands efforts.

Je parvins ainsi à la porte de la chambre de Natsume et l'entrebâillais légèrement pour vérifier si mon cousin y était bel et bien. Heureusement pour mon corps qui protestait face au traitement que je lui faisais subir, il se trouvait bien dans le lit, endormi.

Je titubais jusqu'à la chaise qui se trouvait à son chevet et m'y laissais lourdement tomber, espérant vainement que le bruit sortirait mon cousin de sa sieste. Mais comme j'avais toujours été particulièrement malchanceuse, Natsume continua à roupiller et moi à souffrir inutilement.

J'en eus rapidement assez de le voir dormir et me décidais à le réveiller. Cependant, il ne bougeait pas d'un poil, même lorsque je lui pinçais ses joues et me mis à lui dessiner des moustaches avec un bic qui traînait dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. N'ayant plus d'autres idées pour le faire sortir de son sommeil, j'approchais mes lèvres de son oreille et pris une longue inspiration.

- NA-TSU-MEEEH-CHAAAAN ! beuglais-je comme si ma vie en dépendait. IL EST TEMPS DE SE RÉVEILLEEEEER~

Mon charmant cousin sursauta comme s'il avait été électrocuté et sa tête heurta de ce fait la mienne, m'envoyant rouler à terre de douleur pendant que je frottais la zone incriminée.

- POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT ÇA ?! hurlais-je de toutes mes forces.

- ET TOI, POURQUOI AS-TU HURLÉ COMME ÇA ?! répondit tout aussi fort Natsume en se tenant le front comme s'il craignait l'avoir cassé.

Je clignais des yeux, réalisant subitement que mon cousin s'était enfin réveillé et ne pus retenir mon élan de joie en me jetant dans les bras de ce dernier. Natsume poussa un grognement de douleur et referma ses bras autour de ma taille pour s'assurer que je ne tomberais pas du lit (qui était vraiment petit).

- Natsume ! m'exclamais-je avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Tu t'es enfin réveillé !

Il me regarda avec un air interdit et tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser pour mieux voir mon visage.

- Pourquoi tenais-tu autant à ce que je me réveille ? demanda-t-il en me causant une mini-crise cardiaque lorsque j'entendis la suite de ses mots. D'ailleurs, où sommes-nous ? À l'hôpital ?

Craignant le pire (et si il était amnésique ? Que ferais-je sans les renseignements que Natsume s'apprêtaient à me donner avant qu'il ne se fasse mettre KO par une brique?!), je fermais mes yeux et pris la parole à mon tour.

- Natsume, fis-je calmement. Qui suis-je ?

- Sakata Tsubaki, ma cousine complètement tarée qui est dingue de Hibari Kyoya, répondit aussitôt sans hésiter une seule seconde l'adolescent.

- Bien, soupirais-je avec soulagement. Tu n'as pas oublié le plus important... Maintenant, dis-moi la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles.

- J'étais assis sur un banc avec toi, déclara Natsume en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils pendant que je me rasseyais sur le tabouret. Près d'un temple... Je t'expliquais les bases de l'organisation de notre famille et...

Il s'interrompit et fit une grimace comme s'il s'en voulait de ne pas savoir. Et, connaissant mon cousin mieux que personne, c'était le cas. Natsume n'aimait pas ignorer quelque chose, surtout lorsque ça le concernait.

- Et tu es tombé dans les pommes, complétais-je avec un large sourire. Donc... où en étions-nous ? Qui est le boss des Sakata ? Ma mère ?

L'adolescent qui subissait mon interrogatoire sans pitié se gratta la nuque et soupira profondément alors que je frémissais d'impatience sur mon tabouret.

- En vérité, admit-il en scrutant son drap d'hôpital sans oser croiser mes yeux inquisiteurs (ils jetaient des éclairs et affichaient à quel point j'étais capable de l'éviscérer s'il osait me mentir), je ne suis même pas censé te parler de ça...

N'avalant pas sa réponse, je me contentais de croiser mes bras et de le regarder sérieusement.

- Urara dit que les anciens sont en ville et qu'elle va me faire descendre de mon piédestal, sortis-je en réalisant avec un sourire en coin qu'il avait tiqué en entendant le mot 'ancien'.

- V-vraiment ? rit nerveusement Natsume en gardant ses yeux fixés sur son drap (qui n'était pas si intéressant que ça. Il est temps que mon cousin se trouve d'autres hobbys). Elle a dit ça ?

- Natsume, déclarais-je avec tout le sérieux du monde (ce qui était difficile avec moi vu que je n'aimais pas être sérieuse...). Explique-moi qui sont les anciens dont elle n'arrêtait pas de parler. Dis-moi quel rôle a ma mère dans notre famille et si elle est bien le chef de famille.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et finit par détacher ses yeux de son draps (tant mieux, je commençais à m'inquiéter) pour croiser les miens.

- Bien, accorda-t-il avec une hésitation clairement perceptible dans sa voix grave (il commençait à muer, bientôt il aurait la même voix que le Natsume psychopathe que j'avais rencontré dans le futur, je suis si émue~). Mais en échange, tu me diras le nombre de blessures que tu as guéries.

Ne voyant pas vraiment le rapport, je me contentais d'acquiescer avec un large sourire et attendis qu'il prenne la parole.

Un nouveau soupir résonna dans la chambre pendant qu'il se massait les côtes, probablement parce qu'il sentait encore la douleur de ses blessures (que j'avais cependant guéries à la perfection). Puis, Natsume ouvrit sa bouche et m'expliqua enfin ce que j'avais toujours ignoré sur ma famille.

Comme c'était très long (il parla pendant plusieurs heures), je préfère donner la version raccourcie :

En gros, la famille Sakata est si ancienne qu'elle apparaît même dans les légendes. J'imagine que tu connais la légende de Sakata no Kintoki ? Un de mes arrière-arrière-...-grands-pères qui avait su (soi-disant) battre un ogre sans verser une goutte de sueur...

Et après, lorsque ce arrière-arrière-...-grand-père s'est marié avec une des filles d'un grand seigneur de l'époque, il a voulu perpétuer son nom. Cependant, son épouse ne lui avait donné qu'une fille et il s'était mordu les doigts pendant quelques années avant de décider subitement (dans un empressement et une stupidité qui étaient typiques des Sakata maintenant que j'y pense) que ce seraient les femmes qui dirigeraient la famille.  
>Et comme c'était aux femmes de prendre le contrôle d'une famille si réputée (les générations passant, la plupart des hommes nés dans la famille se révélaient particulièrement doués dans la voie du samouraï), elles en étaient venues à épouser les hommes qu'elles estimaient dignes de faire partie des Sakata. Ce qui, avec le temps, était devenu la deuxième règle que j'avais apprise au berceau : Se marier avec l'homme le plus puissant.<p>

Ça, c'était la première partie des explications de Natsume. Et elle dura deux heures. Deux longues et interminables heures.

Puis, après une petite pause toilettes, mon cousin recommença à me narrer l'histoire des Sakata. Cette fois-ci avec plus d'animations parce que c'étaient des gens vivants qui étaient concernés. Je dois l'admettre, j'eus du mal à suivre ce qu'il me racontait parce que j'avais tout simplement des difficultés à admettre que les membres de ma famille que je connaissais depuis toujours avaient autant d'influence. Ou qu'ils étaient riches alors qu'ils avaient toujours fait preuve d'une avarice digne du Guiness Book.

- Donc, soupirais-je une fois que Natsume eut achevé son récit invraisemblable et pourtant vrai. Ma mère est la chef de famille mais a refusé son poste et c'est son frère, Tonton Hideaki, qui s'est tapé le poste.

- D'où sa richesse, acquiesça l'adolescent en buvant ensuite une gorge d'eau (il en avait besoin vu qu'il venait de parler pendant plus de trois heures non stop).

- Et c'est une autre règle des Sakata, repris-je en ignorant l'intervention de Natsume. Si l'héritière a un frère, celui-ci sera son conseiller et prendra la place de sa sœur si elle ne veut pas du poste.

Je pinçais mes lèvres et fis une grimace pensive.

- Ce qui fait que, marmonnais-je pour moi-même, Akio est mon conseiller ? Ce crétin de faux-blond ?!

Le visage de Natsume s'assombrit et il secoua sa tête silencieusement.

- Akio fait bien partie de la famille, expliqua-t-il avec une voix légèrement brisée (il avait trop parlé et sa voix commençait à partir dans tous les sens). Mais il n'est pas ton second.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je avec curiosité.

Oui, pourquoi mon crétin de frère aîné n'était-il pas mon second ? Sur qui allais-je mettre toutes les responsabilités que comportait ce poste d'héritière ?!

- Ton père voulait qu'il hérite son nom, déclara Natsume en haussant ses épaules.

- Oh, fis-je simplement en écarquillant mes yeux. Et les anciens dans tout ça ?

- Les Anciens, répéta mon cousin en levant ses orbes gris au ciel. Avec une majuscule. Ils sont une sorte de conseil composé des hommes les plus influents et puissants dans la famille qui sont là pour aider la tête de famille.

- Donc, c'est un groupe de vieillards qui sont là pour chercher des poux à la cheffe ? résumais-je avec une grimace.

- Tu as faux, rit doucement Natsume en se tenant les côtes (sans doute avait-il toujours un peu mal. J'utiliserais mon anneau pour le guérir un peu plus une fois que notre conversation serait achevée). Il n'y a pas que des vieux dans le conseil des Anciens.

- Ah bon ? me moquais-je avec incrédulité. Dis-moi quelques noms !

- Il y a Akio-kun, répondit-il en levant un doigt. Hideaki-san, Naoki-kun lorsqu'il sera plus vieux, Kagetora-san et les trois oncles que tu n'as jamais cessé d'appeler 'Vieux pervers'.

- Eux ?! m'exclamais-je avec horreur. Mais ils me détestent tous !

- Je sais, approuva gravement Natsume en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. Et c'est à moi de réparer tes erreurs...

Je penchais ma tête sur le côté et examinais le profil de mon cousin à travers les mèches de cheveux éparses qui me couvraient le visage. Natsume avait l'air épuisé et de lourds cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux (probablement un contre-coup de ses blessures) mais malgré sa fatigue évidente, ceux-ci brillaient avec un éclat déterminé qui ressemblait à celui qu'avaient affichés les orbes du Natsume que j'avais rencontré dans le futur, celui qui était prêt à tout pour m'aider à venger notre famille.

- Donc, finis-je par demander avec une légère grimace. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Toi, rétorqua mon cousin en sortant sa tête de ses mains pour me regarder avec un air extrêmement sérieux. Tu va te faire belle.

Ah ?!  
>J'ouvris largement ma bouche et me préparais déjà à lui crier dessus pour oser me demander pareille horreur mais Natsume me prit de court en continuant à parler.<p>

- Connaissant Urara, déclara-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils et en tambourinant avec agacement sur ses genoux croisés, Elle a déjà préparé une réunion et ne t'a pas avertie de l'heure. Ni de l'endroit. Je suppose que sa visite était normalement destinée à te prévenir de la réunion mais la connaissant...

J'opinais vivement et attendis qu'il continue. Après tout, ma vie en tant que Sakata en dépendait ! (Je ne veux pas qu'Urara soit ma supérieure et devoir obéir au moindre de ses ordres...)

- Téléphone ! finit par dire Natsume en tendant sa main.

Sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi mon cher cousin qui avait toujours été si timide était désormais un garçon qui osait me traiter comme sa boniche je fouillais parmi les vêtements sales qui avaient été entreposés au pied du lit et finis par trouver l'appareil en question (qui était d'ailleurs recouvert de sang et légèrement ébréché... Oups ?) pour ensuite le tendre à l'adolescent qui avait patienté gentiment sur son matelas sans sourciller.

- Bon, soupira Natsume en se mettant à pianoter sur son clavier comme un malade. D'après Hideaki-san, la réunion est pour demain après-midi à l'hôtel du Cheval Bondissant. Tu le connais ?

Va savoir pourquoi, lorsque j'entendis le nom de l'hôtel, une boule se noua dans mon ventre et je grinçais des dents pendant qu'une image d'un cheval tatoué sur un bras s'imprimait avec insistance dans mes yeux.

- Ouais, grommelais-je en me serrant le ventre pour m'empêcher de vomir sur les draps de mon seul allié. L'hôtel ultra classe à l'entrée de la ville...

- Exact, approuva-t-il en rabattant son nez sur son téléphone portable. Sais-tu dormir chez quelqu'un ce soir ?

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je avec curiosité.

- Je veux éviter tout risque de tentative d'assassinat, expliqua distraitement Natsume sans lever ses yeux de son écran. Urara risque d'en faire une et Fon semble plutôt nerveux ces derniers temps et pourrait finir par la tuer par accident. Ça serait mauvais pour toi...

Donc, si je l'avais bien compris, Natsume voulait que je découche pour éviter que Fon ne tue Urara par accident parce que, selon mon cher cousin, ce serait mauvais pour ma réputation ?

C'est décidé, Natsume avait une vision sur la morale un peu (beaucoup plus) différente de la mienne.

Je gardais toutefois le silence parce que je ne voulais vraiment pas perdre mon seul allié dans cette affaire familiale...

- Si je me rappelle bien, marmonna alors mon cousin en fronçant ses sourcils pendant que ses yeux s'éclaircissaient (signe qu'il réfléchissait profondément). Tu avais été chez les Hibari... Peux-tu le faire dans ce monde-ci ?

Je me grattais pensivement le menton et me mordillais ensuite l'ongle du pouce tout en méditant si oui ou non, je pouvais aller dormir chez Hibari-chan. Techniquement, cela ne m'aurait jamais ennuyée et je me serais même empressée pour me glisser dans la chambre de Kyouya-sama pour l'enlacer avec effusion. Cependant, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il m'avait mordue à mort si fort que je m'étais retrouvée inconsciente.

Et, si je faisais confiance au témoignage de Natsume et de Fon, j'avais des marques qui n'apparaissaient pas avec des tonfas, ce qui signifiait que Hibari-chan avait utilisé ses menottes ultra sexy mais vachement douloureuses...

- Je pourrais, finis-je par dire en fermant mes yeux tout en soupirant avec ennui. Si Kiyoshi-san est là pour contrôler Kyouya-sama...

- Dans ce cas, murmura distraitement mon cousin sans plus me prêter attention. Prends Fon avec toi et tout ira bien.

Comprenant qu'avec ces mots, il me disait de partir, je sortis de la chambre en chancelant légèrement et me rendis une nouvelle fois dans la pièce où se trouvaient encore mes affaires. Je posais une main encore un peu tremblante sur le tissus ensanglanté et fronçais mes sourcils lorsque je réalisais que la couleur de ma peau était anormalement pâle.

- Tsubaki-san ?

La voix douce de ma peluche favorite (plus si favorite que ça depuis qu'elle avait osé rire de moi...) me sortit de mes pensées et je tournais mes yeux vers Fon. Ce dernier était assis sur le lit défait et me regardait avec un air insondable.

- Fon, finissais-je par dire après m'être éclairci la gorge. Allons-y.

Le bébé hocha simplement sa tête et sauta prestement sur le sol de la chambre d'hôpital pendant que je prenais mes affaires sans toutefois me changer (si je me promenais en ville avec ces haillons ensanglantés, les autorités penseront à nouveau que j'ai tué une rivale...) et nous partîmes peu de temps après.

Bien sûr, ce ne fut qu'une fois devant la maison de Kyouya-sama que je mis Fon au courant de l'endroit où nous allions dormir.

Il va de soi que ma peluche le prit mal.

- AAAAAH, beuglais-je de toutes mes forces tout en tapant contre la porte de la maison des Hibari, JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE, JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE ! NE M'ÉTRANGLE PAS !

Puis, l'enfer se déchaîna. Le portail s'ouvrit brutalement, révélant au passage le visage inexpressif (et donc enragé) de mon cher et tendre fiancé qui me fusilla des yeux tout en sortant ses tonfas.

- Herbivore, siffla-t-il avec un ton plus que menaçant.

Cependant, il fut ignoré avec brio car je continuais à m'égosiller pour essayer d'apaiser Fon qui semblait bien décidé à me déboîter l'épaule.

- Je vais vous mordre à mort, déclara alors Hibari-chan en se jetant sur moi.

Pour aussitôt s'arrêter lorsqu'une voix malheureusement familière résonna.

- TSU-CHWAN ! PAPOUNET EST VRAIMENT CONTENT DE TE REVOIR !

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker (plus sa famille)<strong>

Sakata Tsubaki était nonchalamment étendue sur son lit lorsque _cela _arriva. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant la détestée Sakata Urara et Tsubaki se redressa vivement, ses yeux étincelants avec haine pendant qu'elle cachait son album photo (contenant toutes les photographies de son adoré Hibari Kyouya) sous son coussin.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda avec hargne la célèbre stalker.

Sa cousine se contenta de s'asseoir sur son propre lit tout en reniflant avec mépris.

- On m'a appelé ici, répondit-elle enfin lorsque Fon apparut à ses côtés.

Le bébé hocha sa tête lentement, probablement pour approuver la réponse de la jeune fille et sortit de nulle part un sac contenant des enveloppes. Tsubaki siffla comme un chat en colère et leva deux doigts pour les placer ensuite en forme de croix.

- Arrière, puissance démoniaque, arrière ! hurla-t-elle en se réfugiant sous ses couettes.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau pour révéler le visage rempli d'espoir de Sakata Akio qui se rembrunit aussitôt qu'il réalisa que sa sœur n'était pas en train de réaliser un exorcisme sur Naoki. Le (faux) blond s'avança dans la chambre avec une aura dépressive autour de sa tête et s'installa lourdement à l'envers sur la chaise en face du bureau, appuyant son menton contre le dossier et examinant sans grand enthousiasme le cirque que faisait Tsubaki.

- Je vois que les enveloppes sont arrivées, constata-t-il calmement alors qu'il grattait ses cheveux blonds.

Urara garda le silence, un air parfaitement méprisant sur son visage si semblable à sa cousine excentrique et Fon acquiesça une nouvelle fois tout en prenant une enveloppe pour en lire le contenu.

- De mokona-au-chocopyuh, dit-il en gardant son expression illisible. "Est-ce qu'il est possible que Tsuna soit attiré par ton cher Natsume ? Et si quelqu'un avait l'amabilité de le demander au principal concerné en ajoutant que j'aimerais savoir si dans ce cas il n'a pas de sérieuses tendances masochistes ? Parce que là j'en doutes, vu sa persistance à rester avec tout ces Seme en puissances ! N'est-ce pas Tsu-chan ? D'ailleurs, Natsume-san serait peut-être interessé par ce bon parti qu'est le parrain Vongola ? Hein, Natsu-kun (ça ne te déranges pas que je t'appelles comme ça, au moins ?) ?"

Un grincement retentit dans la chambre silencieuse et leurs occupants manquèrent de faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'ils virent Natsume dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avec un air si sombre qu'il aurait décroché le premier rôle dans un film d'horreur.

- Natsume ! s'exclama vivement Tsubaki en restant sous ses couettes (probablement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer aux autres qu'elle tremblait encore sous le choc). Tu arrives juste à temps ! Il y a une fille qui t'a posé une question assez marrante !

Le brun arqua un sourcil et s'avança dans la chambre, ignorant Akio ainsi qu'Urara et s'assit à côté de Tsubaki. Il tendit ensuite sa main vers Fon et le bébé lui donna la lettre pour que l'adolescent puisse lire sa question.

Pendant ce temps, la stalker se rappela une chose et se tourna vers sa peluche.

- On va avoir besoin de Tsunaze, fit-elle sans sortir de sa cachette. Peux-tu aller le chercher ?

Fon hocha sa tête en silence avec un sourire en coin et sauta par la fenêtre sans que cela n'étonne personne. Entre-temps, Natsume avait fini sa lecture et pliait distraitement le papier sous ses doigts pâles.

- Alors, dit-il tout en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Je pense l'avoir déjà dit mais... il n'y a personne qui m'intéresse en ce moment-même. Cependant...

Il garda le silence et tourna imperceptiblement sa tête vers Tsubaki comme s'il envisageait une réponse différente.

- Il est vrai qu'être allié aux Vongola pourrait être une bonne chose, murmura-t-il pensivement.

- Lettre suivante ! déclara bruyamment Akio en joignant le geste à la parole. De Fairypie : "Ma question de la semaine sera pour... Natsume tiens : Quel est ton tueur psychopathe de film d'horreur favori ? En dehors de toi-même bien entendu !"

Le brun en resta interdit pendant que le blond gardait sa bouche grande ouverte.

- Psychopathe, murmura ce dernier tout en se frappant le front. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?!

- Je ne suis pas un tueur psychopathe, l'interrompit Natsume en haussant le ton. Je n'ai tué personne.

« _Mais il ne nie pas être psychopathe !_ » réalisèrent avec horreur Urara et Tsubaki, Akio étant toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

- Sinon, continua le brun en haussant ses épaules. J'aime bien Freddy Krueger. Il a le même rire que Tsubaki-chan.

Outrée, la jeune fille en question sortit de ses couettes et se jeta sur l'adolescent pour l'étrangler avec affection pendant qu'Urara s'esclaffait gaiement.

- Soit, fit Akio en haussant ses épaules car il ne se souciait guère du futur meurtre de son cousin qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. De Meli-chan27 : "Et j'ai une question pour Tsubaki : Crois-tu, dans ton esprit tordu, qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié entre Tsuna et Enma?"

- Je ne crois pas ! tonna Tsubaki depuis son lit où elle continuait à étrangler gaiement Natsume. J'en suis certaine !

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Fon arriva par la fenêtre, un adolescent ligoté à sa suite.

- Tsunaze et Redma sont ensemble et ont une vie sexuelle particulièrement épanouie, il suffit de voir toutes les écorchures qu'ils ont ! beugla la stalker sans voir les nouveaux-venus car elle était trop occupée avec son cousin.

- HIEEEE ! hurla à son tour Tsuna en gigotant de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il réalisa où le sosie enfantin d'Hibari l'avait amené.

Mais tous les Sakata l'ignorèrent car il restait une dernière enveloppe.

- Alors, fit Akio en déglutissant bruyamment. Qui le fait...

- Moi pas, répondit sa sœur. J'ai déjà donné avec _elle_...

Urara soupira avec agacement et prit de force la lettre pour la lire. Durant sa lecture, ses sourcils se haussèrent de plus en plus et un air offusqué prit place sur son visage pâle.

- De Coconut, grinça-t-elle. "Chère famille Sakata, je m'excuse de ma longue absence qui a du vous peser énormément, mais ne vous en fait pas, je suis là. J'aimerais alors me permettre deux questions car je n'arrivai pas à choisir entre celles-ci. Tout d'abord pour Akio-chan, que penses-tu de ton cousin Natsu-chan? Quand à la deuxième question, elle revient à Purara. Si je te disais que je suis une noix de coco qui connaît tout de toi jusqu'à la jolie culotte à dentelles bleu ciel que tu portes en ce moment même et que j'étais folle amoureuse de ta chère cousine au point de lui proposer une bague en diamant 7 carats (d'après le bijoutier) dans une noix de coco fendue (romantique n'est ce pas?) que penserais-tu de moi en sachant bien que j'hésite à t'apprécier.. ce qui est rare dans mon cas? Merci de répondre et dites à Natsu-chan si il a bel et bien reçu mon cadeau et si il "joue" avec souvent héhéhéhéhéhé"

- On répond tour à tour ? demanda Akio en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis pour, répondit Urara avec un air meurtrier dans ses prunelles sombres.

Natsume se contenta de gargouiller un assentiment vu que Tsubaki avait laissé ses mains autour de sa gorge. Pendant ce temps, Tsuna continua à paniquer sur le sol.

- Alors, fit le frère de la stalker. Pour répondre à ma question, je ne peux dire qu'une phrase : "lis l'histoire et tu le sauras."

- Quant à moi, grommela la cousine tant aimée par Tsubaki. Je n'en ai rien à cirer d'une noix de coco qui a essayé de séduire Tsubaka... Et mes sous-vêtements sont rouges, abrutie.

Remarquant que Natsume n'était pas en état de parler, Fon se dévoua gentiment pour être son interprète.

- Natsume-san n'a rien reçu car Tsubaki-san inspecte avec beaucoup de zèle le courrier.

La jeune en question se rengorgea avec un air si suffisant qu'Urara craqua et lui lança un oreiller à la tête. Aussitôt, les deux adolescentes se jetèrent dans un combat sans pitié et Akio grogna face à la migraine qui s'annonçait pendant que Natsume périssait sous les coups car Tsubaki l'utilisait comme bouclier.

Entre-temps, Fon répéta la question qui lui était adressé à Tsuna et ce dernier manqua de tourner de l'œil.

- Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec les questions sur ma prétendue homosexualité ! pleurnicha-t-il. Je vais recommencer à faire des cauchemars !

À ce moment-là, l'album photo contenant toutes les photographies de Hibari Kyouya vola dans les airs et atterrit sur la tête du jeune Sawada. Ce dernier regarda sans comprendre l'image représentant son préfet dénudé et déglutit.

Deux secondes passèrent durant lesquelles Tsubaki essaya sans succès de tuer sa cousine en lui fourrant des plumes dans la bouches pour l'étouffer.

Puis...

- HIEEEEE ! hurla de toutes ses forces Sawada Tsunayoshi avant de tourner de l'œil.

* * *

><p>Pas de fait divers cette semaine, la prochaine fois peut-être :D<p>

Aussi non, j'ai deux choses à vous annoncer :

L'une, après cet arc, je ferais un petit hiatus (principalement pour écrire le prochain) qui durera quelques semaines.

L'autre, je commence à me demander si l'histoire n'est plus aussi intéressante. De moins en moins de personnes commentent et lisent les chapitres. Si ça continue ainsi, je terminerais probablement la fic après cet arc.

D'un autre côté, la semaine prochaine, Bernie arrive avec le premier OC dans son cabinet. Qui aura l'honneur de traumatiser ce pauvre psychologue ? :D


	57. Target 54

Alors... Pour continuer sur la vague des annonces, veuillez lire en bas pour en savoir plus.

Ensuite, pour passer à une nouvelle plus gaie, ce chapitre (et sa couverture) fait apparaître un personnage qui a été laissé depuis bien trop de temps dans l'ombre alors qu'il est déjà apparu dans l'histoire. Aussi, il fait partie de mes OC favoris donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;D

a.n'onyme : Natsume devait bel et bien parler du futur. Cependant, comme c'est un garçon plutôt manipulateur, il garde l'information pour un moment plus important ;D Quant à la clé USB, ses secrets se révéleront peu à peu.

TheMadScientist : Outre le fait que j'adore ton pseudo, sache que tu as toute mon admiration pour avoir su lire ce pavé en une journée. Et ne pas t'être découragé en pleine lecture (Tsubaki peut être lourde après tout =P) Sinon, le couple Akio-Kyouya n'apparaîtra réellement que si cette fic obtient mille reviews. Cependant, j'ai bon espoir que ça arrive (au grand malheur de l'éditrice XD) et il y a déjà des chapitres contenant des soupçons de ce couple qui ont été écrits et paraîtront dans quelques semaines ;D

yliria : Continue à adorer Kiyoshi, il a besoin d'amour vu qu'il n'est qu'un OC :D Quant à Urara, rassure-toi, elle n'aura de rôle important que pour les cinq prochains chapitres. Après, Tsubaki passera à autre chose ;D

Koukin-kun : Merci pour avoir trouvé le temps de commenter ! Je sais qu'à cette période-ci de l'année, c'est assez difficile de le faire. Rien que poster est une épreuve chaque semaine... Aussi non, continue à nous supporter, on en a besoin ;D

Coconut : Je vois que tu apprécies particulièrement Naoki. Serait-ce pour son admiration sans bornes envers Akio ? Aussi non, sache que nous luttons contre le syndrome de la page blanche et que nous avons fini par y succomber... Donc, supporte-nous de toutes tes forces car nous en avons besoin ! :D

Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas de lire les notes en bas de page et bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 54 : La stalker découvre que sa famille et celle de sa proie ne font pas bon ménage. <strong>

Je dois l'admettre, dormir chez Hibari-chan avait ses pour et ses contre.

Pour : je pouvais admirer le visage encore un peu endormi de mon sublime fiancé sans risquer de me faire mordre à mort pour intrusion dans une propriété privée.

Contre : je devais subir les cris perçants de chouette effraie du père de mon incroyablement sexy Kyouya-sama aux petites heures du matin. Sans oublier que ma peluche favorite continuait à bouder parce qu'elle n'appréciait guère que je l'aie forcée à dormir chez les Hibari.

Néanmoins, voir Kyouya-sama se cogner contre la porte fermée du salon avec un air encore endormi valait toutes les contraintes du monde.

- TSU-CHWAN AVEC SES CHEVEUX SAUT-DU-LIT ! s'égosilla alors Kiyoshi-san en sautillant autour de la table où tout le monde s'était installé pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. AKIKO, L'APPAREIL PHOTO!

Toujours aussi imperturbable, Akiko-sama continua à manger son bol de riz et demanda poliment à Fon s'il désirait un autre poisson grillé. Pendant que Kyouya-sama enfonçait violemment ses baguettes dans son riz, sous l'air profondément choqué de son géniteur.

- Kyouya ! fit-il avec une voix bien plus grave et un froncement de sourcil réprobateur. Aie plus de respect envers la nourriture...

Sentant venir un nouveau changement à 180° dans la personnalité de Kiyoshi-san (à savoir passer de la fangirl en pâmoison à un homme assoiffé de sang), je me dépêchais d'engloutir au plus vite mon petit-déjeuner et m'étranglais avec une bouchée de riz.

- TSU-CHWAN ! s'exclama alors mon pire cauchemar du moment (que veux-tu, j'ai plusieurs pires cauchemars malheureusement...), RÉSISTE ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE DU BOUCHE-À-BOUCHE !

Je m'étranglais encore plus et toussais de toutes mes forces pour essayer de dégager mes bronches et ainsi éviter de me faire mordre à mort par Kyouya-sama pour obscénités matinales (il déteste qu'on le réveille avec des choses pareilles...). Heureusement pour moi, Fon sembla oublier sa rancune et me frappa le dos une seule fois, réussissant en ce seul coup à cesser ma toux et je recrachais sans pouvoir m'en empêcher une bouchée de nourriture ingérée sur le visage livide de mon fiancé.

Ce dernier, ses baguettes toujours à la main et celles-ci figées à quelques centimètres de son poisson grillé, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et leva ses yeux gris pour me fusiller à travers sa frange (qui avait besoin d'être coupée, elle lui donnait un air démoniaque quand il avait ce regard meurtrier) remplie de morceaux de riz et de poisson mâchés.

- Herbivore, murmura-t-il avec un air plus que menaçant alors que je déglutissais bruyamment.

Comprenant qu'il ne me restait plus que deux secondes à vivre, je commençais à faire mes prières et un miracle se produisit. Kiyoshi-san s'éclaircit la gorge et me regarda avec un air sérieux qui déconcerta visiblement son fils car ce dernier cessa de me fusiller des yeux et tourna toute son attention vers son père (attendant visiblement que ce dernier prenne la parole pour savoir s'il allait à nouveau sortir une stupidité).

- Tsu-chwan, fit Kiyoshi-san avec sa voix grave qui me faisait regretter à chaque fois qu'il me parle habituellement avec autant d'énergie. Que fais-tu ici ?

Je baissais timidement mes yeux (le père de Kyouya-sama était bien trop sexy pour moi avec une chemise encore mal boutonnée et une cravate lâchement attachée...) et inspirais profondément pendant que Fon continuait à manger à mes côtés.

- J'ai besoin de vos services, Kiyoshi-san, admis-je à contrecœur.

Un grincement résonna dans la salle à manger et je redressais vivement ma tête pour constater que Akiko-sama avait saisi le poignet de son époux pour éviter que ce dernier ne se fasse seppuku.

Oh, j'avais oublié.

- J'ai besoin de tes services, P...apounet, grimaçais-je en évitant consciencieusement le regard surpris de ma peluche ainsi que les ondes meurtrières que dégageait mon fiancé.

Aussitôt, un immense sourire s'installa sur le visage séduisant de Kiyoshi-san et ce dernier se redressa pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- JE FERAIS TOUT POUR MA TSU-CHWAN D'AMOUR (surtout du cosplay), hurla-t-il de bonheur en m'étouffant progressivement dans son étreinte. ALORS, QUE PUIS-JE FAIRE POUR TSU-CHWAN ? (Du cosplay ?) OU ALORS TU VEUX QUE JE DÉTRUISES UN ENNEMI ? (Mais je préférerais du cosplay...) TOUT CE QUE VOUDRA MA TSU-CHWAN ! (Mais je ne ferais que le cosplay...)

- En fait, hésitais-je en me demandant une nouvelle fois si je voulais réellement passer par cette torture. J'ai besoin d'aide pour m'habiller...

Les yeux verts-bleus du maître de famille s'étrécirent pendant que son sourire s'élargissait, devenant tout bonnement terrifiant. Je retins à grande peine un couinement effrayé et constatais du coin de l'œil que Kyouya-sama et Akiko-sama étaient entre-temps partis pour ne pas se retrouver au cœur de la tourmente qu'était Kiyoshi-san lorsqu'il était excité.

Enfin, Fon était toujours là. Si un bébé boudeur pouvait m'aider à sortir des griffes d'un homme à l'esprit enfantin...

- T'habiller, susurra ce dernier en approchant son visage jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle le mien. Comment ?

Je louchais pour essayer de mieux voir les traits enjoués et terrifiants de Kiyoshi-san et finis par répondre en un soupir.

- Traditionnellement.

- Ooooooooooh, s'exclama l'adulte en gloussant comme une gamine. Traditionnellement~ Tsu-chwan avec un kimono !

Je hochais la tête et attendis patiemment qu'il assimile les informations pour se mettre en marche. Parce que, contrairement aux apparences, Kiyoshi-san était vraiment doué dans l'habillement. Il pouvait, d'un simple coup d'œil, déterminer quels vêtements allaient à une personne et savait maquiller mieux que la plupart des spécialistes.

Et, oui, il était bel et bien le père de Kyouya-sama. Sans oublier qu'il avait la même soif de sang en lui. (Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le voir lorsqu'il y a des soldes... Ça devient un vrai massacre...)

- Un thème précis ? demanda-t-il en me guidant vers la salle où étaient entreposés la plupart des vêtements qu'il achetait lors de ses voyages d'affaire.

- C'est une réunion familiale, avouais-je en fronçant mes sourcils. Et je dois être repérable de loin et respectable. Est-ce possible ?

Kiyoshi-san ouvrit brusquement la porte de son armoire et plongea dans celle-ci tout en me laissant à l'entrée de la salle. Je contemplais sans un mot les étoffes voler en tous sens, jetées sans la moindre considération par leur propriétaire qui avait continué ses fouilles dans les profondeurs insondables de son meuble.

Cependant, lorsque je me ramassais l'uniforme d'une magical girl d'un célèbre shojô, je décidais qu'il serait plus prudent de me réfugier dans un coin de la pièce. Je m'installais donc sur les tatamis et attendis silencieusement que le père de mon fiancé finisse ses recherches.

- Trouvé ! finit par s'exclamer ce dernier en sortant de son armoire pendant que Fon apparaissait à l'entrée de la salle et nous regardait avec un air insondable. Qu'en dis-tu, Tsu-chwan ?

Je fronçais mes sourcils et scrutais avec attention l'étoffe colorée que me tendait Kiyoshi-san. Puis, comme j'avais toujours été nulle dans la mode, je me tournais vers ma peluche et lui montrais les vêtements que le père de Kyouya-sama tenait tant à me faire porter.

- Fon, fis-je pendant que Kiyoshi-san enroulait rapidement un morceau du tissus pour voir le contraste avec ma peau pâle. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Le bébé étrécit faiblement ses yeux et finit par me faire un petit sourire.

- Cela vous sied, Tsubaki-san, assura-t-il avec sa voix douce.

Mon visage s'éclaircit aussitôt et je me tournais vers le père de Kyouya-sama pour le saisir par les avants-bras.

- Je le prends, m'exclamais-je avec enthousiasme.

- SUPER ! se réjouit l'adulte en souriant comme un gamin.

Puis, je prononçais les mots qui scellèrent mon destin.

- Papounet !

- OUI, MA TSU-CHWAN D'AMOUR ? répondit sur-le-champ Kiyoshi-san en bondissant en tous sens avec surexcitation.

- FAITES CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ DE MON CORPS ! hurlais-je en ouvrant largement mes bras pour montrer que je ne me débattrais pas.

Les yeux verts-bleus flashèrent avec un éclat que je n'hésiterais pas à qualifier de démoniaque et je me retrouvais en un clin d'œil en sous-vêtements pendant qu'un rire maléfique résonnait dans la salle.

- DU COSPLAY ! beugla l'adulte qui avait éduqué Kyouya-sama en se mettant à ricaner sous cape et en enroulant des morceaux d'étoffes autour de ma taille.

Je tournais de l'œil. Que veux-tu, Kiyoshi-san avait trop serré les vêtements et m'avait consciencieusement étouffée avec son fichu obi...

Deux heures après (et des baffes qui volèrent pour me garder éveillée, courtoisie de la part de Fon qui m'en voulait encore un peu...), j'étais fin prête pour la réunion familiale. Le seul problème était que je devais traverser la ville entière. Vêtue d'un kimono en soie coûteux qui, si j'osais ne serait-ce que le tâcher, me coûterait la vie. Sans oublier que mes sandales neuves (prêtées par Akiko-sama) et qu'elles me faisaient déjà mal aux pieds alors que je n'avais pas encore marché avec...

En gros, j'avais un sacré problème.

Mais, heureusement pour moi, les dieux étaient avec moi. Ou plutôt, Natsume était avec moi.

Ainsi, une heure avant le rendez-vous, alors que je paniquais déjà dans le salon des Hibari pendant que Kiyoshi-san finalisait mon maquillage, qu'Akiko-sama me couvait d'un regard appréciateur, que Fon buvait son thé calmement (malgré sa perte de sang intempestive qui avait eue lieu lorsque je m'étais retrouvée en sous-vêtements devant lui) et que Kyouya-sama était va savoir où dans la maison, la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison et la matriarche Hibari se leva calmement pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Pour aussitôt m'appeler avec une voix bien plus agréable qu'à l'accoutumée. Intriguée par la personne qui savait adoucir à ce point le démon qui avait donné naissance à Kyouya-sama, je me levais et marchais le plus gracieusement possible (sous les yeux attentifs de Kiyoshi-san, je ne pouvais qu'être gracieuse ou j'allais le sentir passer...) vers l'entrée.

Où se trouvaient Akiko-sama et Tonton Hideaki.

Oui, Tonton Hideaki. Comme dans Tonton Hideaki le séducteur qui s'est marié tant de fois que la mairie lui a carrément dédié une salle et une place de parking pour sa limousine.

Comme dans Tonton Hideaki, l'homme qui serait bientôt mort une fois que Kiyoshi-san l'ait vu draguer éhontément son épouse.

- Tonton ! criais-je en saisissant de ce fait Kiyoshi-san qui oublia toute envie meurtrière suite au volume de ma voix. Que fais-tu ici ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai convaincu à venir te chercher, Tsu-chan, répondit une voix suave.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et aperçus tant bien que mal la chevelure brune de Natsume qui était derrière Tonton Hideaki, vêtu d'un simple pantalon et d'un pull à col roulé (pour cacher ses cicatrices vu qu'il faisait chaud) pendant que son père adoptif portait un kimono noir à rayures vertes.

- Tsubaki, me salua ce dernier en posant ses yeux bleus (identiques à ceux de mon crétin de frangin) sur moi. Tu es éblouissante.

Puis, il se tourna, une nouvelle fois, vers Akiko-sama et lui décocha son sourire irrésistible qui avait su enjôler je ne sais combien de femmes.

- Quant à toi, Aki-chan, susurra-t-il avec tant de charme que ça m'étonna fortement qu'il se soit divorcé tant de fois, Tu es toujours aussi sublime. À te voir, on ne dirait pas que tu as porté un monstre pendant neuf mois !

Je me rappelais subitement pourquoi Tonton Hideaki n'avait jamais su garder une épouse plus de trois mois.

Oui, son manque de tact était tout simplement légendaire.

- Oh, fit ce dernier en apercevant au loin le visage renfrogné de Kyouya-sama. Il a tes yeux, Aki-chan !

Akiko-sama étira difficilement ses lèvres en un sourire poli et je vis qu'elle avait plongé ses mains dans les manches de son kimono d'intérieur, cherchant sans doute la lame qui y était cachée pour égorger proprement mon oncle.

- Et il a le visage de son père ! continua Tonton Hideaki pendant que je me demandais si je saurais échapper à la colère des Hibari.

Vu les expressions de ces derniers, non. Natsume se posta à mes côtés et je remarquais qu'il avait ses lèvres pincées, visiblement contrarié par les agissements de son père adoptif (quoique, lorsqu'on les voit ensemble, mon cousin est généralement considéré comme le père de la paire).

- Son vrai portrait craché, ajouta mon oncle en acquiesçant vivement avec un large sourire. N'est-il pas atrocement répugnant ?

Je me mis à composer l'éloge funèbre de Tonton Hideaki pendant que Kiyoshi sortait son sabre du fourreau qu'il avait caché sous son kimono.

Autant pour mon chauffeur.

Natsume soupira lourdement et je pus clairement voir qu'il avait son expression des mauvais jours.

- Hideaki-san, cingla-t-il avec une voix si sèche qui arrêta immédiatement tous les agissements des personnes présentes.

Son père adoptif cessa de couver des yeux Akiko-sama et se tourna vers mon cousin avec un visage curieux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il avec un ton bien plus sérieux qu'avant.

- La famille d'abord, rappela Natsume en croisant ses bras ostensiblement. Les femmes après.

Tonton Hideaki soupira et passa une main dans sa longue chevelure noire retenue en un catogan pour ensuite faire une rapide courbette.

- Oui, oui, marmonna-t-il à l'encontre de son fils. Aki-chan, ce fut un plaisir de te revoir.

- Plaisir partagé, répondit simplement la mère de Kyouya-sama en retirant ses mains de sa lame.

- Sur ce, chantonna mon oncle en se tournant vers moi. Tsubaki, allons-y !

Je haussais mes sourcils de surprise face au revirement de personnalité de Tonton Hideaki et lançais un regard admiratif à Natsume. Décidément, ce n'était pas une personne que je voulais comme ennemie...

- TSU-CHWAN ! cria Kiyoshi-san alors que j'entrais dans la limousine de mon oncle (vu le nombre de mariage qu'il faits par an, Tonton Hideaki a estimé que l'achat d'une limousine était plus profitable que celui d'une simple voiture). N'OUBLIE PAS D'AVOIR LA CLASSE ! (Et si tu salis le kimono, je te tue...)

Entendant clairement la menace murmurée, je me mis à faire des prières pour que rien ne m'arrive durant la réunion familiale.  
>Il va de soi que mes prières ne servirent à rien.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Les séances (hautement dangereuses [pour son auto-estime]) de Bernard Lhermitte.<strong>

Bernard Lhermitte, appelons-le Bernie, était un homme dans la fleur de l'âge. En effet, il était âgé d'une trentaine d'années et les portait bien, si ce n'était ses cheveux qui s'éclaircissaient un peu et avaient plus tendance à rester dans sa brosse que sur son crâne.

Futur calvitie mise à part, Bernie n'avait jamais été complexé par son apparence. Enfin, pas trop.

Du moins, il n'avait pas été trop complexé par son bidon naissant et sa chevelure mourante jusqu'à ce jour.

Eh oui, le jour funeste où il rencontra son énième client envoyé par Hibari Kyouya.

Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé. Il s'était levé, avait analysé ses patients habituels et avait profité d'une pause déjeuner avec sa ravissante secrétaire (qui était cependant hors limite car son père était tout bonnement trop effrayant) puis, il s'était préparé mentalement pour la séance avec Sakata Tsubaki.

Comme à son habitude, il ouvrit la porte avec un sourire poli et posa sa sempiternelle question.

- Sakata Tsubaki ?

- Non, répondit la voix grave d'un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années.

Bernie cilla et manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive lorsqu'il aperçut réellement l'individu qui lui faisait face.  
>Vêtu d'un costume de marque, cravate nouée à la perfection et un corps musclé que les lignes strictes de ses vêtements ne faisaient que complimenter. Sans oublier le visage aux traits fins et les yeux verts d'eau à l'éclat digne d'un prédateur.<p>

- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? couina le psychologue avec une voix digne d'un crapaud.

Bernie se réprimanda mentalement d'avoir été aussi secoué par l'apparence d'un parfait inconnu et se reprit aussitôt, remettant en place un masque d'efficience parfaite.

- Hibari Kiyoshi, se présenta l'Adonis en hochant brièvement sa tête.

En entendant le nom honni de l'adolescent qui avait réussi à lui pourrir ses vendredi après-midi sans même être présent, le visage du psychologue s'assombrit et il ouvrit largement sa porte pour ensuite se diriger vers son siège.

- Je vois, marmonna-t-il sans grand enthousiasme. Vous devez être le père de Hibari Kyouya.

L'Adonis acquiesça à nouveau et s'avança dans le salon avec des pas feutrés digne d'un prédateur. Bernie pinça ses lèvres et se demanda vaguement quel sport faisait l'autre homme pour être aussi en forme. Avant de se dire que Hibari Kiyoshi avait tout simplement été béni par Dame Nature. Il était impossible d'avoir des yeux aussi étincelants...

- Installez-vous, proposa le psychologue en désignant son canapé. Vous êtes venu pour une consultation, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux vert d'eau du Hibari brillèrent avec plus d'intensité et son visage pâle se fendit d'un sourire aimable, mettant en évidence le point de beauté qu'il possédait sous son œil droit.

- Merci, fit-il avec sa voix grave qui avait sûrement fait se pâmer des jeunes filles. Mais je ne suis venu que pour payer les séances du prochain trimestre. De plus, je ne veux pas vous déranger, vous êtes déjà assez occupé.

Ce fut à ces mots-là que Bernie sut qu'il était tombé amoureux de Hibari Kiyoshi.

* * *

><p>Pour reprendre la note de la semaine passée, je ferais bel et bien un hiatus de deux à trois semaines pour écrire le prochain arc une fois que l'arc des Shimon sera fini.<br>Ensuite, si jamais je poste un chapitre durant cet arc-là et que personne ne commente, il va de soi que j'arrêterai la fic.

Moment sérieux achevé, le coin de la Stalker revient la semaine prochaine ! Avec en plus, tous les Sakata ! Donc, n'hésitez surtout pas à envoyer vos questions (les plus farfelues possibles) ! ;D

Aussi non, petite question sans importance : Avec qui voyez-vous bien Natsume ?

Et un petit moment pub : "Alouette, gentille Alouette", une fic Alaude-OC va avoir son dernier chapitre publié, n'hésitez pas à la lire ;D


	58. Target 55

Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui s'est passé avec le dernier chapitre mais il semble que tout le monde l'a adoré. Imaginez un peu ma tête lorsque j'ai vu le nombre de reviews... Je suppose qu'il va falloir que j'analyse la target 54 pour voir ce qui en a fait le succès. :D (Serait-ce la présence de Kiyoshi et Hideaki ?)

**Koukin-kun** : Peu importe si tu te connectes ou pas sur ton compte, ça ne change rien ;D Sinon, je vais essayer de rester dans ce genre d'humour. :D

**Coconut** : Tu aimes les crack pairings ? Dans mes bras ! Je suis pour le moment une fan indécrottable de Fran-Uni :D Et puis, ta proposition ne me surprend pas tellement, tu m'as déjà demandé de faire du Iemitsu-Tsubaki :p Eh oui, Bernie éprouve désormais un amour impossible envers Kiyoshi-san qui semble capable de séduire quiconque croise son chemin XD Sinon, je vois que ta flamme pour Tsubaki ne s'est pas totalement éteinte. À moins que ce soit qu'un dernier éclat avant que toute ton affection ne disparaisse à jamais ?  
>Quant à Gintama, je dois l'avouer, j'ai juré lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'ai utilisé sans même le savoir le prénom du Gorille... Que veux-tu, comme cette histoire et ce manga viennent du même conte, j'ai tendance à emprunter des détails de Gintama. D'ailleurs, Hideaki n'est pas le seul clin d'oeil. Sauras-tu en trouver les autres ? ;D<p>

**a.n'onyme** : Il est vrai que la relation Natsume-Hideaki peut être ambiguë, surtout avec le fait que Natsume ne cesse de rappeler à l'ordre son père. Cependant, ils restent père et fils et l'inceste, même s'ils n'ont aucun lien de parenté, me dérange terriblement. Donc, je ne pourrais faire que des allusions ou des blagues mais rien d'autre. Oh, une question rien que pour moi ? Super, ça faisait longtemps ! Je ne lis que des fics à OC en anglais, va savoir pourquoi, je n'aime pas les lire en français... (dit celle qui en écrit une en français... -_-). Quant à l'éditrice, elle ne les lit qu'en espagnol. Ouais, on fait vraiment la paire. Sinon, dans Stalker della Nuvola, mes préférés sont et resteront Kiyoshi et Hideaki, même s'ils n'apparaissent pas assez D: Et pour l'éditrice, ce sera sans aucun doute Kagetora, une OC qui apparaîtra dans cet arc et le méga méchant de cette fic ;D

**No Nayru** : Kiyoshi était bel et bien comme son fils jusqu'à ses huit ans. Après, il a rencontré une personne bien précise et sa mère lui a ordonné de ne jamais effrayé cette personne. Résultat, il a caché ses pulsions meurtrières derrière son sourire que nous connaissons tous ;D  
>Son armoire est en réalité une chambre d'une taille respectable et remplie de vêtements qu'il achète durant ses voyages d'affaire. Pas Narnia malheureusement :D<p>

Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer à vous prévenir mais bon... N'oubliez pas de lire les notes en bas de page, elles vous feront peut-être sourire (qui sait...) :D  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Target<strong> **55** : **La stalker découvre qu'elle ne fait pas une Cendrillon convaincante. (Et que Natsume ne devrait pas se promener armé)**

Nous arrivâmes donc à l'entrée de l'hôtel du Cheval Bondissant où se déroulait la réunion et, sitôt la voiture garée, je fermais mes yeux et inspirais profondément.

Une main se posa sur mon poignet et je rouvris mes paupières pour constater que Natsume me regardait avec un air rassurant.

- Tout va bien se passer, Tsu-chan, m'assura-t-il avec une voix calme. On est là. Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tonton Hideaki aperçut une jolie fille à l'entrée de l'hôtel et s'en alla la séduire.

- Tu disais ? marmonnais-je en désignant mon Don Juan d'oncle.

Natsume eut le bon sens de rougir de gêne et me prit par le coude pour ensuite me conduire jusqu'à l'entrée et saisir un pan du kimono sombre à rayures vertes de son père adoptif pour le forcer à nous suivre.

- Allons-y, grommela-t-il en nous poussant vers la salle de réception.

Curieusement, il savait où se déroulait la réunion sans même avoir été demander au réceptionniste.

Cependant, alors que je franchissais la porte avec Tonton Hideaki, mon cousin ne nous suivit pas.

- Tu ne viens pas ? lui demandais-je avec curiosité.

- Je ne peux pas, révéla-t-il avec un triste sourire.

- Pourquoi ? me lamentais-je en le saisissant par les épaules. Pourquoi ?!

Oui, pourquoi mon seul allié (parce que mon crétin de frère et mon imbécile d'oncle avaient un déficit d'attention notoire lorsque ça me concernait...) m'abandonnait-il aux portes de l'enfer ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas un vrai Sakata, révéla Natsume en haussant ses épaules pour me forcer à le lâcher. Je ne peux entrer.

- Quoi ? m'étranglais-je. Juste pour ça ?!

- Juste pour ça, confirma-t-il calmement pendant que son père adoptif continuait à séduire les femmes à l'accueil. Mais...

J'arquais mes sourcils avec attention et attendis patiemment qu'il continue pendant que Tonton Hideaki entrait dans la salle de réception de l'hôtel avec un air sérieux qui contrastait terriblement avec celui de contentement idiot qu'il avait eu auparavant.

- Lorsque tu seras la tête de famille, révéla Natsume avec un sourire chaleureux (ce qui m'étonna car mon cousin n'était pas du genre à sourire fréquemment). Je pourrais entrer la tête haute. Donc, tu dois battre à plates coutures Urara, Tsu-chan.

J'acquiesçais et entrais enfin dans la pièce alors que mon seul allié restait derrière pour en fermer les portes avec un air grave. Néanmoins, je me retournais au dernier moment et pus croiser le regard de ce dernier qui avait levé une main pour la poser sur une cicatrice presque effacée de son cou.

- Bonne merde, me murmura-t-il faiblement et je lui décochais un sourire rempli d'assurance.

Assurance que je perdis sitôt les portes closes et que j'eus remarqué les gens présents dans la salle.

Il y avait Tonton Hideaki, assis sur un des coussins préparés par l'hôtel, qui discutait calmement avec l'un des vieux pervers qui me servaient d'oncles éloignés et dont je n'avais jamais pris la peine de retenir le nom, mon cousin Kagetora avec ses habituelles lunettes de soleil alors qu'il n'y avait presque pas de lumière dans la pièce (je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre pourquoi il tenait autant à ces fichues lunettes...), ses fins cheveux blancs (il était albinos donc avait une excuse pour avoir des cheveux semblables à ceux de Byakuran), son écharpe noire (il porte tout le temps une écharpe ou un foulard parce qu'il n'aime pas montrer son cou, cet idiot...) et son air arrogant qui allait de paire avec ce crétin et pour finir, mon frère.

Cependant, il n'était plus mon frère.  
>Ou plutôt, il ne ressemblait en rien à l'imbécile que je voyais chaque matin au petit-déjeuner.<p>

- Akio ? m'exclamais-je avec incrédulité. Mais... qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ?!

- Maman est passée par là, marmonna mon crétin de frère en guise de réponse tout en passant une main dans sa chevelure.

Qui n'était plus blonde comme les blés mais noire comme du goudron à la place. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés, ne me rappelant tout simplement plus à quoi il ressemblait avec ses cheveux d'origine.

Ah, j'avais oublié que le noir faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus...

Puis, je réalisais enfin ce qu'avait sorti mon frère. Maman, comme dans Maman l'ancienne yankee aux mesures un peu extrêmes, était passée par là pour déteindre les cheveux d'Akio. Je constatais alors que ce dernier tremblait légèrement (encore en état de choc) et que ses yeux étaient encore rougis (sans doute avait-il pleuré durant l'horreur... je le comprends).

- Mes sincères condoléances, annonçais-je gravement en inclinant ma tête. Je regrette ta perte...

Akio renifla péniblement et inclina simplement sa tête, ne retrouvant tout simplement pas sa voix tant il restait choqué par les atrocités qu'il avait vécues.

- Pareillement, finit par dire une voix rauque et narquoise dans mon dos.

Je me retournais vivement et constatais sans grande surprise que c'était Kagetora qui avait pris la parole. En même temps, c'était la seule personne présente qui avait une voix aussi rauque et narquoise à la fois.

- Plaît-il ? demandais-je sans comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire mon cousin.

- Je te donnais mes condoléances pour la (future) perte de ton poste d'héritière, commenta simplement l'albinos avec un large sourire méprisant.

Outrée, je me préparais à éviscérer Kagetora mais m'arrêtais net en remarquant deux choses. L'une, Urara me regardait avec un air enragé parce que j'étais venue à temps à la réunion et habillée comme il le fallait de surcroît.

L'autre, j'étais vêtue d'un kimono de la famille Hibari et ils n'apprécieraient guère que je le tache de sang.

Poussant un grognement ennuyé, je m'installais sur un des coussins libres de la salle de réception et attendis que la réunion débute.

Elle fut de ce fait atroce. Entre Urara qui avait su enjôler les anciens avec de belles paroles, Hideaki qui était plus occupé à regarder par la fenêtre que m'aider, Kagetora qui se repeignait en utilisant le reflet de la vitre comme miroir, les vieux pervers qui ronflaient d'ennui et Akio qui se lamentait de la perte de sa blondeur, la réunion n'avança pas du tout.

Résultat, trois heures et des poussières après, on décida unanimement de reporter la réunion à un autre jour et je promis (en même temps qu'Urara) que je me rendrais à l'hôtel du Cheval Bondissant dans une semaine.

Enfin, je pus sortir de la pièce (une fois que les Anciens furent partis) et, tout en ignorant avec superbe ma cousine, me rendis auprès de Natsume qui m'avait attendue pendant tout ce temps.

Lorsqu'il me vit sortir, ses yeux gris s'éclairèrent et il se leva vivement pour m'enlacer.

- Comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il avec une lueur inquiète au fond de ses prunelles.

- Ça ira, répondis-je calmement avant de me tendre en sentant une personne s'approcher.

Je me tournais en même temps que mon cousin et découvris avec surprise qu'Urara se trouvait face à nous.

- Tsubaki-chan, me dit-elle avec une voix polie et charmante qui me fit grincer des dents. Puis-je te parler en privé ?

Hésitante, je regardais du coin de l'œil Natsume et remarquais qu'il avait ses sourcils froncés et que ses yeux étaient d'un gris brumeux assez menaçant. Cette vision ne me rassura absolument pas. Si mon cousin toujours calme (du moins, calme depuis qu'il avait ses souvenirs du futur) était aussi méfiant face à ma pire ennemie, je le sentais mal...

Finalement, après avoir senti clairement les doigts de mon allié me pincer le bras, je finis par accepter la proposition d'Urara et l'accompagnais dans les toilettes pour femmes de l'hôtel. Pourquoi les toilettes ? Aucune idée, peut-être que ma cousine n'osait pas y aller seule...

Mais, dès que la porte des toilettes fut fermée, l'illusion fragile de paix qu'il y avait entre nous deux fut brisée et je pus admirer dans toute sa splendeur maléfique la tête enragée d'Urara.

- Qui t'a prévenue, aboya-t-elle en me saisissant par le col du kimono (ce qui m'agaça parce que les vêtements ne m'appartenaient pas et que Kiyoshi-san n'apprécierait pas que je les élargisse...). Qui est le con qui t'a prévenue ?!

- Hein ? répondis-je avec toute l'intelligence que je possédais (c'est-à-dire aucune).

- Je t'ai demandé qui était le con qui t'avait prévenue et habillée pour la réunion ! hurla Urara en me secouant comme une poupée de chiffon.

Cependant, comme j'avais l'habitude d'être traitée ainsi et même pire (Hibari-chan n'est pas aussi gentil avec moi, tu sais...), je ne dis rien et continuais à la regarder avec un air idiot.

Air idiot qui agaça royalement ma chère cousine (à ma grande satisfaction d'ailleurs...).

- Mais tu vas me répondre, merde ! jura-t-elle en tirant sur mon col.

Un craquement résonna dans les toilettes vides et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je me rendis compte de la raison de ce bruit.  
>Urara avait arraché avec sa force de barbare un morceau du kimono.<br>Qui ne m'appartenait pas.  
>Parce qu'il était aux Hibari.<br>Qui étaient réputés pour leur soif de sang lorsqu'ils étaient enragés.  
>Et Kiyoshi-san m'avait promis qu'il me tuerait si je salissais mes vêtements.<p>

Bref, j'étais mal, très mal.

Et comme ma famille l'avait toujours fait depuis des siècles, je me jetais sur la responsable des ennuis qui me tomberaient dessus pour la faire payer.

- Imbéciiiiiiile, criais-je tout en essayant d'enfoncer la tête d'Urara dans une cuvette. Je vais te tuer !

Néanmoins, contrairement à ce que j'avais en tête, ma cousine sut prendre le dessus en me saisissant le poignet, le tordant violemment et en me faisant une clé de bras qui fit que je tombais à genoux devant la cuvette.

Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de décrire ce qui se passa ensuite. Tu as juste besoin de savoir que le kimono luxurieux de Kiyoshi-san fut malheureusement taché avec de l'eau de toilette. (Et ce n'était pas un parfum)

Comme je ne voulais absolument pas ingérer le liquide, je fermais mes yeux et la bouche, me plongeant également dans une sorte de transe pour ne pas avoir conscience de ce qui se passait. De ce fait, je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte que la torture s'était achevée et restais durant dix bonnes minutes avec la tête dans l'eau avant de me rappeler que les êtres humains avaient besoin d'air pour vivre.

Inspirant profondément de grandes goulées d'air, je constatais que ma cousine était à terre avec une forme (je ne voyais pas clairement avec mes yeux remplis d'eau de toilette) qui était assise sur elle pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Cillant plusieurs fois tout en recrachant le peu de liquide que j'avais avalé, je reconnus enfin la personne qui avait arrêté mes tortures.

- Natsume ? bégayais-je faiblement en m'essuyant le visage sur la manche de mon kimono.

Et une tache de maquillage en plus, une ! Kiyoshi allait avoir ma peau...

Mais je repoussais toutes ces pensées déprimantes et me concentrais sur l'affaire en cours. À savoir mon cousin qui semblait déterminé à énucléer les yeux de ma cousine avec une cuillère à café.

Me demandant tout de même d'où était bien sortie cette cuillère, je me levais en titubant et marchait difficilement vers Natsume pour constater que ce dernier était fort concentré sur sa tache.

- Natsume, répétais-je avec plus de force. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je suis occupé pour le moment, Tsu-chan, répondit-il avec un ton aimable. Pourrais-tu attendre que je finisse ?

- Si par finir, tu veux dire "_découper en petits morceaux la victime pour ensuite les jeter dans les toilettes et ainsi faire disparaître toutes les preuves du crime_", déclarais-je calmement en m'asseyant à côté de la paire et en ignorant les yeux larmoyants d'Urara (elle le méritait). Non.

Natsume soupira et déposa la cuillère à café sur le sol des toilettes et se tourna pour me regarder avec un air réellement ennuyé.

- Que veux-tu, Tsu-chan ? soupira-t-il en restant malgré tout assis sur la poitrine de sa cousine sans se préoccuper du fait que cette dernière était en train d'étouffer.

- Je veux savoir beaucoup de choses, admis-je en haussant mes épaules. Ce que tu fabriques avec une cuillère à café. Où tu as appris à te servir de la vaisselle ainsi. Ce que tu fais dans les toilettes des femmes d'un hôtel réputé. Si tu as toujours eu ces tendances à aller dans les toilettes pour femmes. S'il y a quelque chose entre Urara et toi. Où est passé mon cousin adorable qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Si Kyouya-sama acceptera un jour ses sentiments pour Tsunaze. Si Urara est constamment réglée pour m'ennuyer tout le temps. Si Akio finira par sortir avec Naok...

- Suffit, me coupa alors Natsume avec un sourire figé. J'ai compris...

- Donc ? insistais-je en croisant mes bras pendant qu'Urara se débattait pour se dégager de là.

- Elle allait te tuer, expliqua-t-il en haussant ses épaules. J'ai craqué...

- Je vois, soupirais-je en secouant ma tête. On n'y peut rien... Natsume, excuse-toi auprès d'Urara.

Il baissa sa tête et croisa le regard rempli de larmes de sa victime pour ensuite faire une moue ennuyée.

- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il sans avoir l'air désolé.

- Quant à toi, Urara, continuais-je avec mon air moralisateur. Excuse-toi auprès de moi.

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla cette dernière en continuant à se débattre. Comme si j'allais m'excuser auprès d'une raclure !

- Natsume, fis-je simplement.

Comme prévu de la part de mon meilleur ami et allié, mon cousin saisit prestement la cuillère à café et l'approcha des yeux de la jeune fille à terre avec une habilité qui montrait qu'il avait l'habitude de le faire (ce qui m'inquiéta. Il est temps que je le surveille de près...). Urara poussa un piaillement effrayé (elle n'avait pas encore vu la facette psychopathe de Natsume) et se mit à bouger encore plus fort.

- D'accord, d'accord, finit-elle par dire en constatant que notre cousin ne rigolait pas. Je m'excuse pour avoir essayé de te tuer, Tsubaki !

- Bien, acquiesçais-je avec un large sourire. Quant à moi, je m'excuse pour avoir essayé de te refaire le portrait (même si tu le méritais amplement...).

Natsume se leva sans un mot et rangea sa cuillère à café dans la poche de son pantalon pour ensuite me tendre la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je l'acceptais avec un petit sourire et nous partîmes ensuite, laissant Urara encore en état de choc sur le sol des toilettes.

Une fois hors de l'hôtel, mon cousin me lâcha la main et m'adressa la parole sans cette intonation apaisante qu'il avait lorsqu'il était en mode psycho.

- Tsu-chan, pars sans moi, je dois aller en ville m'occuper de certaines choses pour la prochaine réunion.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre comment il avait fait pour savoir ce qui s'était passé durant la réunion alors qu'il en était absent, je hochais la tête et le regardais partir sans un mot. Pour ensuite me rendre compte d'une chose.

J'étais vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un kimono qui appartenait aux Hibari et que j'avais irrémédiablement abîmé. Sans oublier le fait que je résidais chez eux vu que ma maison était occupée par mes ennemis.

Soupirant, je me préparais à devenir une sans-abris et me mis à vagabonder dans les rues de Namimori avec un air de déterrée. Ce fut alors que, toute occupée que j'étais à me lamenter sur mon sort, je heurtais sans aucune douceur une personne. Étant de mauvaise humeur (je venais tout de même d'avoir une journée atroce. Entre le cosplay forcé de Kiyoshi-san, les menaces de celui-ci, la réunion qui n'avait servi à rien mis à part me stresser inutilement, la tentative d'assassinat d'Urara et le moment psycho de Natsume, j'étais sur les rotules...), je poussais sans aucune douceur la personne afin de rester sur mes pieds et contemplais avec un rictus ennuyé l'individu à mes pieds.

Cependant, dès que je vis la chevelure et les yeux rouges au milieu des sacs en plastiques remplis de vivres, je m'adoucis considérablement.

- REDMA ! beuglais-je en me jetant au cou du garçon pour le serrer dans mes bras. Ça faisait longtemps !

- Vous êtes... murmura celui-ci en me regardant sans ciller avec son air de chien battu. Sakata Tsubaki...

- Tsu-chan suffit, le corrigeais-je avec un large sourire (ma mauvaise humeur oubliée).

Soudain, une idée me traversa la tête et je baissais mes yeux avec un air quasiment démoniaque.

- Dis-moi, Redma, ronronnais-je en voyant le rougissement du garçon avec satisfaction. Es-tu doué en couture ?

- N-non, bredouilla-t-il en évitant mon regard.

Tche. Je claquais ma langue avec déception et regardais ailleurs pour essayer de discerner une personne que je connaissais et pouvais convaincre à m'aider.

- Cependant, continua toujours aussi doucement Redma. Shitopi est plutôt douée...

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau et je pris plusieurs sacs dans mes bras pour permettre ainsi au rouquin de se lever.

- Allez, qu'attends-tu, le pressais-je joyeusement. Nous devons rentrer à la maison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous venez aussi ? s'étonna faiblement le garçon en prenant les paquets restants.

- Exactement ! approuvais-je avec force. Il est temps que je connaisse ta famille, Redma !

« Et que je profite des talents de couturière de sa sœur Shitopi » ajoutais-je pour moi-même.

Puis, une fois que nous nous mimes en marche, je pris à nouveau la parole.

- Et donc, m'exclamais-je avec une voix forte. Qu'y a-t-il entre toi et Tsunaze ? Vous êtes quoi ? Frères de sang ? Amants ?

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker (avec comme invités spéciaux sa famille entière et une personne fort attendue !)<strong>

Assise gracieusement sur un coussin, Sakata Tsubaki pouvait clairement sentir sa patience, déjà inexistante, s'amenuiser considérablement chaque fois qu'un des membres de sa famille ouvrait la bouche.

Et fallait-il préciser que les Sakata _adoraient_ parler ?

Soudain, alors qu'Urara ouvrait sa bouche pour converser avec son frère Naoki et que la célèbre stalker était prête à faire un massacre, une main fine aux longs doigts se posa sur son poignet et appuya avec force sur l'un des nerfs de la jeune femme, forçant celle-ci à rester assise si elle ne voulait pas souffrir entre les mains de son tortionnaire.

- Natsume ! protesta Tsubaki en tournant vivement sa tête vers l'adolescent brun qui souriait gentiment tout en buvant sa tasse de thé à ses côtés. Que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais que seuls les Sakata pouvaient être ici !

- C'est un omake, répondit simplement son cousin en haussant ses épaules. Peu importe les choses farfelues qui y arrivent, ça n'influencera absolument pas l'histoire...

Tsubaki écarquilla ses yeux de surprise et se frotta pensivement le menton.

- Tu veux dire que, marmonna-t-elle tout en étrécissant ses yeux et en fixant avec force la porte toujours ouverte de la salle de réception de l'hôtel du Cheval Bondissant. Kaze-san pourrait parfaitement apparaître par cette porte ?

- C'est ça, affirma sans sourciller Natsume alors qu'un homme vêtu d'une tunique chinoise écarlate et au visage familier franchissait l'entrée de la pièce.

Bouche bée, Tsubaki contempla l'adulte se frayer un passage à travers tous les Sakata et s'arrêter devant elle. Puis, il la salua avec un sourire aimable qui ne manqua pas de causer un rougissement sur les joues habituellement pâles de la jeune fille.

- Tsubaki-san, susurra doucement l'homme en inclinant son buste vers l'adolescente vêtue d'un kimono coloré. Vous croiser aujourd'hui illumine ma journée...

- De même pour moi, n'en doutez pas, Kaze-san, répondit poliment Tsubaki tout en hochant sa tête.

Puis, toujours avec la même grâce qui semblait l'habiter lorsqu'elle portait un kimono (et surtout lorsqu'elle était menacée par Hibari Kiyoshi), elle se tourna vers son cousin et lui saisit avec force le bras.

- Natsume, gargouilla-t-elle en s'écroulant dramatiquement mais toutefois gracieusement sur les genoux du brun. Mon cœur n'a pas tenu, trop de sex-appeal...

L'adolescent soupira et continua à boire son thé vert pendant que Tsubaki tournait de l'œil sur ses genoux. Entre-temps, Kaze s'installa à leurs côtés et sortit des manches de sa tunique rouge une liasse d'enveloppes.

- Comme d'habitude, vous êtes à l'heure avec les lettres à la clé, déclara Natsume tout en déposant sa tasse vide sur le plateau prévu.

Un soupir résonna dans l'assemblée des Sakata et le brun arqua un sourcil intrigué pendant qu'un adolescent aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux bleus éblouissants s'avança pour s'asseoir aux côtés de Kaze.

- Sache que je trouve toujours ta relation avec ma sœur malsaine, prévint Akio tout en dévisageant avec méfiance l'adulte à la longue tresse. Mais bon... pourquoi nous as-tu tous réunis ici aujourd'hui, Fon ?

L'homme esquissa un sourire et leva un bras pour faire un signe englobant toutes les personnes présentes, à savoir tous les jeunes Sakata ainsi que Hideaki, le père adoptif de Natsume.

- Pour répondre aux questions, bien sûr, répondit-il doucement. Reborn étant occupé avec la préparation d'une certaine cérémonie, le rôle de s'assurer que tout le monde réponde à ses propres questions m'a été donné.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée qui n'était pas dupe face au sourire aimable de l'adulte. Après tout, la plupart l'avait déjà vu se battre ou avaient entendu parler du maître de kenpo.

- Dans ce cas, soupira le seul autre adulte en préparant son verre de saké. Allons-y...

- Justement, sourit encore plus Fon (ce qui augmenta les frissons dans la salle pendant que Tsubaki souriait gaiement dans son sommeil). La première question vous est dédiée...

- De Haaksu, lut Natsume qui en avait assez de la lenteur du Chinois. "Question farfelue : En fait, Hideaki n'aime pas Kiyoshi-san parce qu'il est aussi beau gosse que lui et parce qu'il a épousé Akiko-san ? Ou juste il a des tendances très suicidaire ? Comme Tsubaki-chan ? Oups sortie toute seul... Je t'aime Tsubaki-chan !"

Après un petit silence, l'adolescent baissa ses yeux sur la jeune fille qui continuait à dormir sur ses genoux et soupira de soulagement. Il avait évité de peu une crise de la part de la célèbre stalker.

Pendant ce temps, son père adoptif avait adopté une expression ennuyée et vida son verre de saké en un coup.

- Je n'ai pas des tendances suicidaires, finit-il par répondre simplement avant de remplir à nouveau son verre.

Comme son visage habituellement aimable s'était assombri, personne ne voulut le presser pour en savoir plus et Fon prit une nouvelle lettre.

- De Fairypie, fit-il calmement. "C'est parti pour la question qui sera pouuuuuuuur... Akio ! Natsume ne joue pas aux jeux vidéos... Mais qu'en est-il de toi ? Tu joues souvent ? Sur quelles consoles ? Et tu es plutôt quel genre de jeux ? RPG ? Action ? FPS ? Stratégie ? Horreur ? ... Eroge ?"

Aussitôt, les joues d'Akio virèrent à l'écarlate et il cacha son visage derrière ses mains pendant que Naoki, qui était resté collé à ses côtés pendant tout ce temps, le regardait avec un intérêt discernable.

- Que se passe-t-il, Akio ? demanda Hideaki avec un large sourire idiot. Tu ne veux pas avouer à Tonton que tu joues à des Eroge ? Allons, nous avons passé ce cap, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, Tonton te passera ses jeux favoris une fois que nous rentrerons à la maison !

- Je ne joue pas à des eroge ! siffla l'adolescent en fusillant de ses yeux bleus son oncle. Et je ne veux surtout pas jouer à tes jeux ! Ils sont remplis de fétichismes !

Le sourire de l'adulte devint plus retors et il se pencha vers l'adolescent pour enrouler un bras autour de ses épaules pendant que ses yeux brillaient avec malice.

- Mais pour le savoir, tu as du y jouer, n'est-ce pas ? susurra-t-il avec un clin d'œil entendu.

Akio pâlit comme si la phrase de son oncle lui avait rappelé des mauvais souvenirs et il grogna tout en fermant avec force ses yeux. Pendant ce temps, Fon soupira après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale de la pièce.

- Akio-san, fit-il doucement. Veuillez répondre à la question si vous ne voulez pas que tout le monde pense que vous jouez à des eroge hardcore...

L'adolescent en question sursauta et balbutia rapidement sa réponse pendant que Naoki notait avec application sur son bloc-notes qu'il devait à tout prix voir les jeux de leur oncle.

- Lorsque j'étais petit, je jouais surtout à Pok*mon. Maintenant... c'est plus F**al F**tasy.

- Bien, fit Natsume tout en claquant sa langue d'impatience. Lettre suivante !

Tsubaki s'étira sur ses genoux et bailla bruyamment tout en se frottant les yeux.

- J'ai raté quoi ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se redressait et s'asseyait convenablement sur son coussin.

- Pas grand chose, lui répondit sèchement Urara sans lui accorder un regard. Juste ton crétin de frère qui a admis jouer aux eroge d'Oncle Hideaki.

- Ah, ceux-là, sourit Tsubaki avec un air entendu. Ils étaient plutôt softs...

- De mokona-au-chocopyuh, lut Fon pendant qu'Akio s'exclamait que tout était de la faute de sa sœur. "Alors ma question principale s'adresse à Natsume: Dis-moi, mon cher, si je te dis que je suis fan de toi et que j'aime quand tu te montres sadique, tu m'autorise à te stalker ? (*à part* Enfin je le ferais sans autorisation aussi, mais bon) Une autre question à Urara: Tu n'as pas honte d'être une telle peste alors que tu portes un nom qui ressemble à Durarara ?! Si tu continues à embêter Tsu-chan et ses amis (ou camarades ou fiancés ou familles), je te maudis et je viens te tuer ! Avec l'aide de Fon (j'ai de quoi le payer en photos de Tsu-chan)..."

- Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé dans ce genre de relations, répondit poliment Natsume tout en secouant doucement sa tête. Je suis donc obligé à refuser votre proposition. Et si vous vous obstinez... Disons que je serais forcé à utiliser tous les moyens qui s'offrent à moi...

- En gros, chuchota Tsubaki en frissonnant légèrement. Non et si tu oses me suivre, je ferais en sorte que l'on ne retrouve jamais ton corps...

- Va chier, fit en même temps Urara tout en croisant ses bras. Je fais ce que je veux et peu m'importe tes menaces...

- Urara ou '_Je m'en fiche de ma popularité auprès des lecteurs_'..., murmura la stalker en roulant ses yeux avec exaspération. Et après on s'étonne que de moins en moins de gens lisent l'histoire...

Fon réprima un petit rire amusé par les commentaires de Tsubaki et prit une autre enveloppe pour en lire son contenu.

- De Meli-chan27 : "Aussi, j'ai une question pour Naoki : D'où te vient cette admiration envers Akio? J'arrête pas de me poser la question..."

- Ouais, grogna Akio. Moi aussi...

Naoki rougit doucement et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts sans oser croiser le regard de son idole.

- Disons que, fit-il avec sa voix fluette. Aki-san a été ma première fois...

Aussitôt, les yeux de Tsubaki s'écarquillèrent de surprise pendant qu'Urara en restait bouche bée. Hideaki en fit tomber son saké sur son kimono et jura lourdement tout en s'empressant d'essuyer le tissu imbibé d'alcool. Entre-temps, Natsume avait haussé ses sourcils de surprise et Fon en avait perdu son sourire aimable.

- AKIO ! hurla Tsubaki avec un air outragé. Je sais que je t'avais dit que tant que deux personnes s'aimaient, il n'y avait rien de mal mais...

- IL N'A QUE HUIT ANS, ENFOIRÉ ! beugla Urara tout en se jetant au cou de l'adolescent pour l'étrangler. RENDS-LUI SON INNOCENCE !

- MAIS JE N'AI RIEN FAIT ! protesta Akio tout en essayant de s'échapper des griffes de la jeune fille enragée alors que sa propre sœur encourageait son ennemie. JE NE L'AI JAMAIS TOUCHÉ !

Pendant qu'un véritable assassinat avait lieu sous leurs propres yeux, Fon, Natsume et Hideaki décidèrent de passer à autre chose et prirent la lettre suivante.

- De Coconut, lut Fon en flanchant discrètement lorsqu'il vit le nom de l'expéditrice. "Bien le bonjour/bonsoir, famille Sakata (mes chéries d'amour!) Pour cette lettre-ci, Hideaki-san et Natsu-chan seront les questionnés. Tout d'abord mon petit lapin en sucre, Natsu-chan: Si ma Tsu-chan au miel et toi venaient à être capturés par des psychopathes et qu'un seul d'entre vous pouvait s'enfuir en laissant l'autre aux mains de ces gens, te sacrifierais-tu? Attention, ces personnes sont de grands pervers dégueulasses! Quant à Hideaki-san, si, un jour, un bel homme que vous connaissiez bien venait vous voir et vous déclarer son amour, que répondriez-vous? Merci d'avoir lu ma lettre, je vous aime, pleins de bisous pour tous!"

- Eh bien, répondit Natsume sans même s'arrêter pour réfléchir. Il va de soi que je prendrais la place de Tsu-chan. J'ai plus de chance d'y survivre qu'elle. De plus... elle aurait tendance à énerver ses kidnappeurs et cela pourrait tourner très mal...

- CRÈVE, hurlèrent pendant ce temps Tsubaki et Urara tout en vrillant de coup le pauvre Akio qui continuait à protester.

- Quant à moi, déclara Hideaki après une longue seconde silencieuse durant laquelle il regarda son fils adoptif avec un air indéchiffrable. Tout dépend de l'identité de ce bel homme en question. S'il s'agissait de mon beau-frère ou d'un certain Hibari, ce serait un non catégorique. Je refuse de faire souffrir Tsu-cchi et Aki-chan ! Cependant, si c'était quelqu'un d'autre et que nous nous entendions bien, je ne serais pas contre le fait d'explorer un peu. La compatibilité sexuelle est un point crucial pour moi !

- Trop d'information, marmonna Natsume tout en passant une main sur son visage las. Beaucoup trop d'information...

- D'a.n'onyme, sourit Fon face aux gémissements de l'adolescent généralement calme. "Sinon pour Tsubaki, peux-tu me dire, avant de mourir (et souffrir) des mains de ton super sexy psycopathe de cousin, comment "papounet" est devenue fan de cosplay? Et si il fait les relooking aussi."

- Je vais la chercher, s'exclama gaiement Hideaki tout en se levant souplement.

Il lança alors son verre de saké (vidé au préalable) à la tête d'Akio qui tomba aussitôt à terre, causant de ce fait l'arrêt des attaques de Tsubaki et Urara. Profitant de ce fait, l'adulte s'avança calmement vers les deux adolescentes et saisit la stalker par le col de son kimono pour ensuite la guider aimablement vers Fon et Natsume.

- Et c'est là qu'on voit pourquoi Hideaki-san est le dirigeant des Sakata, commenta l'adolescent brun pour lui-même avec un petit sourire.

- Bon ! Quelle est la question ? demanda Tsubaki une fois qu'elle se fut installée entre Natsume et Fon.

Elle n'accorda cependant aucune attention au Chinois pour éviter de tomber une nouvelle fois dans les pommes. Après avoir rapidement lu la lettre, la jeune fille se mordilla pensivement la lèvre inférieure et finit par répondre honnêtement.

- Lorsque j'ai eu onze ans, j'étais particulièrement fan d'un anime de magical girl. Et Kiyoshi-san, soi-disant pour nouer des liens avec sa future belle-fille, regardait chaque après-midi les épisodes avec moi. Puis, une chose en entraînant une autre, il m'a amenée à une convention et nous nous sommes tous les deux déguisés. Ça a été une journée particulièrement amusante et je pense que depuis ce jour, il a eu envie de recréer cette émotion... Ça ou il est juste fan de cosplay. Pour les relookings, il faut le payer. Il est d'ailleurs assez connu sur internet.

- Dernière question et nous pourrons amener Akio à l'hôpital, s'exclama Natsume. De No Nayru : "Question pour Tsubaki: Si tu devais être sur une île déserte avec pour choix Urara, Reborn -en version adulte avec un caractère plus terrible que dans sa version adulte-, Byakuran, Mukuro, Tsuna en version HDM sadique, psycho, bref un Reborn en puissance... Tu CHOISIS Qui? Et pas de jocker! T'as pas le droit d'esquiver la question!"

Tsubaki renifla bruyamment et secoua sa tête.

- Je n'ai même pas à hésiter, déclara-t-elle avec force. Mukuro bien sûr ! Il a un rire psychédélique, adore se plaindre et son complexe napoléonien est supportable. Aussi, il est le seul qui ait voulu m'aider après m'avoir torturée. Alors que les autres, la crevette mise à part, n'ont fait que me torturer, physiquement ou mentalement...

- Sur ce, le coin de la Stalker s'achève, conclut Fon tout en joignant ses mains dans les manches de sa tunique. Et il est temps pour moi de disparaître...

- Non, se plaignit Tsubaki tout en agrippant avec force le pantalon de l'adulte. Que vais-je faire sans votre sex-appeal, Kaze-san ! Restez !

- Mais, tenta de se justifier l'homme en faisant un pas en direction de la sortie. Je ne peux...

- Restez !

- Mais...

- RESTEZ !

- ...

Sans un mot, Fon s'assit à même le sol et Tsubaki s'installa avec un sourire satisfait à sa droite.  
>Pendant ce temps, Natsume et Hideaki prirent le corps inconscient d'Akio et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.<p>

* * *

><p>Je sais que ce chapitre est plutôt long (comparé aux autres) et je vais pourtant continuer à ajouter des phrases !<p>

Donc, la semaine passée, je vous avais demandé avec qui vous verrez bien Natsume et vous m'avez tou(te)s donné des propositions qui m'ont fait éclater de rire. Et comme je voulais partager mon avis avec tout le monde, j'ai décidé de tout mettre ici (même si je ne sais pas si ça entre dans les conditions de fanfiction...):

Avec **Tsubaki** : Curieusement, c'était censé être un des couples principaux mais une seule personne l'a proposé. Pensez-vous sincèrement que Natsume et Tsubaki ne sont pas du tout compatibles ?

Avec **Mukuro** : Va savoir pourquoi, dans ma tête, je suis certaine que Mukuro et Natsume s'entendraient comme des larrons en foire. Pas vous ? Je les imagine bien boire le thé, chacun citant les avantages de Chrome et Tsubaki et ensuite en train de maudire la mafia et/ou Hibari... Si jamais ils étaient en couple, la fin du monde serait proche... XD

Avec **Dino** : Crack pairing quand tu nous tiens~ Cependant, comme annoncé durant l'arc du futur, Dino est déjà fiancé à quelqu'un donc ça n'arrivera pas. (Aussi, je n'imaginerais qu'une relation SM entre ces deux-là. Non, le fouet de Dino n'a absolument pas aidé à me faire cette idée. Et Natsume ne serait pas l'uke...)

Avec **Tsuna** : Quelqu'un avait déjà soulevé l'idée et j'admet que ce couple serait particulièrement intéressant. Entre Natsume qui ne serait avec lui que pour bénéficier des avantages pour aider Tsubaki et le caractère quasiment bipolaire de Tsuna quand il est en mode Hyper... ça pourrait faire (et ferait) des étincelles :D

Avec **Reborn Adulte** : ... Sérieux ? Deux sadiques en couple... Natsume n'arriverait jamais à s'entendre avec Reborn car ils n'ont pas du tout la même opinion concernant le bien-être de Tsubaki. Aussi, Reborn n'apprécierait pas d'être toujours placé en second dans le coeur de Natsume ;D

Avec **Hibari** : C'est là que les choses deviennent intéressantes. Avec qui Hibari finira-t-il ? Akio ou Natsume ? (Tsubaki étant bien sûr éliminée :D)

Avec **Hideaki** : Désolé mais non. Je ne veux même pas l'envisager. Cependant, je peux en glisser des blagues dans le récit ;D

Avec **Adelheid** : L'idée est intéressante mais je suis convaincue que Adelheid est avec Julie. Aussi, je ne veux pas déranger ces tourtereaux :D Mais il est vrai qu'après avoir passé toutes ces années avec les Sakata, le fait que Natsume soit intéressé par les femmes puissantes est une éventualité possible. Akio aussi est dans le cas quand on y pense...

Avec **Gamma** (en uke): Le retour du crack pairing ! Gamma et Natsume ont trop de points communs pour envisager une relation, ils seraient tous les deux trop occupés à surveiller Uni et Tsubaki pour se concentrer sur l'autre. Mais en même temps, ils auraient un équilibre dans leur relation qui pourrait la faire fonctionner... Mine de rien, ce couple est possible XD

Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à commentez en donnant vos couples favoris pour Natsume et, qui sait, peut-être arriverais-je à en glisser des allusions ;D

Aussi non, la semaine prochaine, Bernie arrive avec son coeur de jouvencelle énamourée qui risquerait de vaciller face au prochain invité ! Qui réussira à changer les sentiments de notre psychologue favori ?


	59. Target 56

Bonjour ! :D  
>Comme je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, je vous laisse lire le chapitre ;D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Target 56 : La stalker découvre que les pervers ne savent pas voler.<strong>

Lorsque je m'étais rendue à la maison de Redma, je dois l'admettre, j'avais été surprise.

Vue la tête de dépressif qu'il se promenait, j'en avais développé des théories. Comme quoi, il serait soit battu par ses parents, soit orphelin.

De ce fait, quand je me rendis compte qu'il vivait avec d'autres adolescents, je fus surprise d'avoir vu juste.

Avais-je des dons d'extralucide que je m'ignorais ?

Je mis toutefois mes questions de côté lorsque j'entrais dans la maison d'hôtes où résidait Redma avec ses amis et que je compris qui étaient réellement ces derniers.

Bon, pour être franche, je ne le compris qu'une fois qu'ils m'adressèrent la parole et me frappèrent...

Pour tout te dire, lorsque Redma ouvrit sa porte et s'écarta légèrement pour me laisser le passage (n'est-il pas adorable ?), je me contentais de rentrer dans la maison sans m'arrêter pour envisager les dangers d'un tel acte (allez quoi, Redma, un violeur?!) et ce fut là quand ça me frappa.

Littéralement, un poing jaillit et me heurta à la tête. Bien entendu, je m'écroulais avec grâce sur le plancher en bois pendant que les courses s'étalaient autour de moi et j'entendis clairement Redma pousser une (faible) exclamation de surprise face à ma chute.

- Hey, Looser-Enma, déclara une voix que je n'appréciais guère même si cela faisait peu de temps que je la connaissais. Tu as pris ton temps, point !

Puis, la personne sembla réaliser que, premièrement, je n'étais pas Looser-Enma et deuxièmement, il venait de mettre à terre une fille inoffensive.

- Tu es l'empêcheuse de tourner-en-rond de l'autre jour, remarqua-t-il avec un air suspicieux. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es venue m'attaquer, point ?

Je roulais des yeux avec agacement et me relevais tant bien que mal (vu que personne n'avait eu l'amabilité de me tendre une main pour m'aider... La politesse n'existe plus, je peux te l'assurer!) pour ensuite toiser avec animosité le garçon aux lunettes et cheveux verts qui ne s'était toujours pas excusé.

- Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre pour t'ennuyer, sifflais-je avec un air méprisant qui aurait rendu Kyouya-sama fier. Je suis venue parce que Redma m'a invitée !

Ce dernier se contenta de ramasser les sacs en plastiques que j'avais lâchés durant ma chute et je m'empressais de l'aider tout en fusillant du coin de l'œil le Brin d'herbe qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de l'entrée. Ce dernier renifla avec mépris et s'en alla enfin pendant que Redma soupirait faiblement face au massacre que j'avais créé avec la boîte d'œufs.

- Enma, appela alors une voix désagréablement familière (à croire que Redma ne vivait qu'avec des gens qui m'insupportaient...). Quel est ce raffut ?

Ce fut alors qu'une personne apparut à l'entrée de la maison d'hôtes et que je poussais une exclamation en même temps que celle-ci.

- Oh...

Puis, tout succéda très rapidement. Une seconde, il y avait Miss Melons avec un air profondément surpris devant moi. Et à l'autre, j'étais (à nouveau) par terre avec un éventail en acier qui menaçait de m'égorger.

- AAAARGH ! beuglais-je fort élégamment en essayant de rester en vie pendant que la jeune qui avait deux monts à la place de poitrine abaissait sadiquement son arme.

Heureusement pour ma gorge, un ange intervint.

- Adel, fit doucement Redma en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Melons. Elle est innocente.

Mon futur assassin inspira profondément et rangea ensuite ses éventails dans les holsters qui étaient cachés sous sa mini-jupe (pas très bien cachés, il faut l'avouer...) tout en m'ignorant avec classe. Néanmoins, cela ne me dérangea pas et je préférais me reconcentrer sur Redma (la seule personne présente qui ne me voulait pas six pieds sous terre).

- Donc, déclarais-je avec un large sourire. Où est ta sœur Shitopi ?

Ce fut alors que j'entendis des bourdonnements pour le moins étranges et que je sentis un frisson parcourir mon dos. Va savoir pourquoi, j'avais la nette impression que la sœur Shitopi allait se révéler être une personne complètement tarée.

- Je suis Shitt P ! couina alors une fille (aux vêtements complètement surnaturels) en surgissant de la porte du salon avec ses flotteurs roses fluos. Mais tu peux m'appeler Shitopi, Tsubaki !

Je dois l'avouer, lorsque je vis pour la première fois Shitt P (ou Shitopi), j'eus un bref moment où mon cerveau se déconnecta et où je ne fis que penser à Kyouya-sama lorsque ce dernier prenait son bain. Mais, quand la main (étrangement chaude) de Redma se posa sur mon épaule pour me sortir de l'état de choc, je remis les pieds sur terre et regardais avec un air éberlué Shitopi.

Que faisait une fille avec une combinaison extrêmement moulante à paillettes et des flotteurs dans la maison de Redma ? Était-elle une gymnaste professionnelle qui avait oublié de se changer en sortant du gymnase ?

Cependant, je mis toutes ces questions de côté et saisis avec force les mains (gantées) de l'originale et vrillais mes yeux déterminés dans les siens (qui étaient d'un rouge pailleté assez déconcertant).

- Shitopi ! rugis-je en secouant nos mains jointes avec énergie. Aide-moi à restaurer ce kimono !

L'alien (je viens de me rappeler que c'était déjà la deuxième fois que je l'avais vue. La première était la fois où j'avais foncé dans Redma et que j'étais ensuite partie en courant) arqua un de ses fins sourcils blonds (je pense qu'ils sont blonds... En même temps, ils sont tellement fins que je n'arrive pas à les distinguer clairement) et finit par prendre la parole.

- À une condition, fit-elle avec sa voix stridente (elle me rappelle atrocement Hahi girl sur ce point-là...).

- Laquelle ? demandais-je en craignant déjà la réponse.

J'avais déjà en tête des images où je devais vendre mon corps pour rembourser une dette gigantesque, les visages déçus des Hibari ainsi que le rictus narquois de ma chère cousine Urara...

- Je veux que tu me donnes toutes les photographies sur Sawada Tsunayoshi les plus humiliantes que tu aies prises !

Je lâchais l'air que j'avais retenu et sentis clairement mes nerfs se décontracter pendant que je me demandais intérieurement en quoi ces photos allaient servir Shitopi...

- Pourquoi Tsunaze ? m'enquéris-je en écarquillant mes yeux.

- Pour fermenter mon plan, répondit-elle en haussant ses épaules.

J'en fis de même et décidais de ne pas la corriger dans sa légère erreur de prononciation. Quoique, je suis certaine qu'Akiko-sama lui aurait enfoncé à coups d'éventails qu'on dit "fomenter un plan" et pas "fermenter"...

Donc, j'acquiesçais et serrais la main de la jeune fille excentrique pour accepter l'accord et j'enlevais ensuite le kimono en mauvais état pour ensuite le tendre à l'alien qui s'en alla en bourdonnant une chanson incompréhensible.

Restée seule (et en sous-vêtements) dans le salon, je me mis à frotter vivement mes bras pour essayer (vainement) de me réchauffer et je sentis subitement un courant d'air glacial passer dans mon cou.

- Uhuhu, qu'avons-nous là~ fredonna avec amusement une voix masculine qui me donna la chair de poule.

- KYA ! beuglais-je en me retournant pour flanquer mon poing dans le visage de l'inconnu et en l'envoyant de ce fait voler dans la cuisine où se trouvaient Redma (qui y était allé pendant ma discussion avec Shitopi) et le reste. UN PERVERS !

- Je vois que Julie est revenu, soupira la voix désagréable de Miss Melons pendant que cette dernière apparaissait dans le salon.

Ses yeux carmins s'élargirent lorsqu'elle remarqua l'état des personnes présentes. À savoir, le dénommé Julie (et désormais surnommé Pervers!Julie par mes soins) qui était encastré dans la télévision (je vise très bien, je sais...) et moi, en sous-vêtements et plaquée contre un mur. Va savoir pourquoi, ça me rappelait un peu mon réveil dans le lit de Byakuran. (Sauf que cette fois-là, ce crétin d'albinos avait su éviter mon poing...)

- Dehors ! siffla alors le démon aux deux monts avec des yeux assoiffés de sang.

Je penchais ma tête sur le côté et croisais le regard indécis de Pervers!Julie qui semblait aussi surpris que moi. Par dehors, qui voulait-elle mettre dehors ?

Heureusement pour notre indécision, Miss Melons passa à l'action et un certain pervers vola dans les airs, ses yeux rouges (comme tous les adolescents que j'avais croisés dans cette maison maintenant que j'y pense...) écarquillés par la surprise alors qu'il allait s'écraser sans la moindre grâce contre le mur de la cuisine.

Puis, une fois que j'eus cessé d'admirer la carcasse de ce qui avait été un jour un pervers, je me rendis compte que la fille aux deux boulets à la place de poitrine s'était accroupie devant moi et me regardait avec un air qui ne lui allait absolument pas.

Allez quoi, me regarder avec inquiétude ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Où sont passés tes vêtements ? demanda-t-elle avec sa voix intransigeante.

Je baissais mes yeux et réalisais que j'étais toujours en sous-vêtements. Rougissant faiblement (parce que j'avais osé montrer ce que je réservais pour Kyouya-sama à un parfait pervers et à ma pire ennemie), je ne vis pas la main tendue de Miss Melons et sursautais lorsque celle-ci toucha ma tête.

- C'est bien la première fois que Julie fait ça à une fille, marmonna-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils. Je vais devoir le purifier...

Si par purifier, elle voulait dire tuer, je ne l'en empêcherais pas. Cependant, ma bonne conscience (bien que petite, j'en ai toujours une) me força à prendre la parole.

- En fait, déclarais-je après m'être éclairci la gorge. Il ne m'a pas enlevé les vêtements. Je l'ai fait lorsque...

Je dus m'interrompre car un éventail en acier fusa vers ma gorge et je roulais vivement sur la moquette poussiéreuse du salon pour éviter l'arme acérée. Je continuais à glisser jusqu'aux pieds d'une personne que je n'eus pas le temps de reconnaître et je me remis rapidement debout tout en gardant mes mains à la hauteur de ma poitrine en une défense provisoire.

- Les filles de ton genre ne sont pas autorisées dans cette maison, cracha alors Miss Melons.

Bon, je dois l'avouer, sa phrase m'enragea. Qui plus est, j'avais eu une longue journée, éprouvante pour les nerfs et c'était la deuxième fois du jour où on avait essayé de me tuer. Donc, je passais à l'attaque.

- Excuse-toi, sifflais-je haineusement en écartant lentement mes bras et en m'assurant que mon poids était correctement réparti entre mes deux pieds. Immédiatement.

La personne derrière moi bougea faiblement mais je ne lui prêtais aucune attention, cette dernière entièrement concentrée sur la fille aux pastèques.

- Excuse-toi, répétais-je.

- Sors, répliqua-t-elle avec la même intonation.

Je portais tout mon poids sur ma jambe gauche et inspirais profondément, essayant de me rappeler tout ce que m'avait conseillé Fon lorsqu'il avait tenu à m'apprendre quelques tours pour éviter les tonfas de Kyouya-sama.

Si Miss Melons passait à l'attaque en première, je saurais la contrer sans problèmes. Mes mains se déserrèrent et je me mis à respirer calmement pour ralentir le battement de mon cœur, toute mon attention focalisée sur le visage de mon ennemie. Néanmoins, je regrettais intérieurement l'absence de mon anneau et de ma boite-arme, vivement que Shou-chan et que Verde finissent mes boites !

Je vis que mon ennemie avait légèrement bougé et tendis mes muscles en attendant patiemment qu'elle m'attaque. Cependant, une voix grave brisa le silence tendu du salon et me rappela subitement qu'une personne se trouvait derrière moi.

- Adelheid, laisse-la. Shitopi est en train de recoudre ses vêtements.

Miss Melons (qui s'appelait en réalité Adelheid, j'avais oublié...) baissa à contrecœur ses armes et je pus enfin souffler sans craindre qu'on me perfore la poitrine. Puis, je me tournais vers la personne qui venait de me sauver et eus la surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait de Redma.

Ouais, Redma, le garçon tout timide qui n'élevait jamais la voix, m'avait sauvée. Quelque chose cloche, non ?

Donc, j'ouvris la bouche pour le remercier comme il le méritait (je tenais à ma peau, tu sais?) mais la refermais bien vite lorsque je vis la couleur de ce cher Redma (je vais lui vouer un culte s'il continue comme ça). Il était aussi rouge que son surnom !

- Redma ? fis-je avec inquiétude tout en posant ma main sur sa joue écarlate. Ça va ?

Mon (adorable) sauveur sursauta et posa ses yeux sur mon visage pour ensuite rougir encore plus. Enfin, il arriva à prendre la parole et ses mots me surprirent réellement.

- Adel, déclara-t-il en évitant soigneusement de me regarder. Donne-lui quelque chose pour qu'elle se couvre.

Miss Melons grommela vaguement une réponse incohérente et, à ma grande surprise, obéit calmement à la demande de Redma. De ce fait, elle fit prestement glisser la fermeture éclair de sa veste et me la donna avec une moue dégoûtée. (Je parie qu'une fois qu'elle l'aura récupérée, elle la brûlera...)

Cependant, je n'étais pas contre le fait de pouvoir me couvrir un peu et j'enfilais rapidement la veste de Miss Melons qui était, comme par hasard, vraiment large au niveau de la poitrine. (Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je suis plate!)

Curieusement, une fois que je fus vêtue de la veste de la fille aux boulets, Redma osa enfin m'adresser la parole.

- Tsubaki-san, Shitopi finira dans quelques minutes...

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent de pur bonheur et je serrais dans mes bras le garçon qui venait de me donner la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

- Vraiment ? demandais-je avec espoir.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il en déglutissant difficilement (parce que j'étais en train de l'étouffer consciencieusement). Et si Adelheid va l'aider, elle finira dans cinq minutes.

Je me tournais alors vers Miss Melons, toute animosité oubliée, et la regardais avec des yeux étincelants. Elle soupira lourdement et finit par sortir du salon sans nous adresser la parole.

- Dans cinq minutes, donc, accordais-je avec un sourire entendu.

Redma me le rendit et se gratta ensuite la joue tout en regardant la télévision qui avait été explosée il y a peu.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Un pervers qui a voulu vérifier s'il pouvait voler, répondis-je sérieusement.

- Ah.

- Il ne pouvait pas, précisais-je inutilement pendant que Redma se dirigeait vers le corps de Pervers!Julie.

* * *

><p><strong>Les séances (hautement dangereuses) de Bernard Lhermitte.<strong>

Le psychologue éminemment réputé Bernard Lhermitte était face au plus grand problème de toute sa vie.  
>Devait-il se déclarer à son patient (de cinq secondes) Hibari Kiyoshi, père de famille respecté qui avait été le premier des Hibari à lui témoigner de la gentillesse ? Ou alors, devait-il enterrer cet amour impossible et improbable au fin fond de son être et ne plus jamais en parler ou y penser ?<p>

Le français mâchonna pensivement son morceau de mochi (il commençait à céder face à la nourriture japonaise même si l'idée d'un steak-frites continuait à le faire rêver éveillé) et soupira rêveusement comme une jouvencelle amoureuse.

Puis, un léger toc à sa porte le sortit de ses pensées hautement importantes (à savoir si Hibari Kiyoshi était toujours marié et si son épouse était aussi effrayante que leur fils) et le psychologue se leva pour accueillir le nouveau patient qui s'était invité par le bouche-à-oreille de Hibari Kyouya.

- B-Bonjour, bégaya Bernie en apercevant le nouveau-venu.

Ou plutôt, la nouvelle-venue car il s'agissait effectivement d'une jeune femme aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un chaleureux chocolat. L'inconnue lui fit un sourire aimable qui réchauffa immédiatement le cœur meurtri du psychologue et ce dernier manqua de rougir en songeant que sa nouvelle patiente ressemblait énormément à son ex-femme.

- Bonjour, répondit gaiement l'inconnue pour aussitôt enchaîner. Est-ce vrai que vous m'écouterez pendant une heure ?

- Heu, hésita brièvement Bernie avant d'acquiescer. En effet, pourrais-je savoir votre nom ?

- Bien sûr, s'exclama la jeune femme en se frottant le front comme si elle se corrigeait de sa distraction. Je m'appelle Sawada Nana, enchantée.

Le psychologue hocha une nouvelle sa tête et désigna son canapé pour que la dénommée Nana s'y installe pendant qu'il prenait place sur son fauteuil. Une fois que la jeune femme fut assise, il saisit son fidèle calepin ainsi que son stylo-bille et attendit que sa patiente commence.

Cependant, celle-ci se contenta de l'observer avec son sourire aimable aux lèvres et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

- Eh bien ? s'étonna Bernie en haussant un sourcil étonné. Pourquoi ne commenceriez-vous pas à me raconter votre vie ?

Nana s'esclaffa poliment derrière une main et secoua faiblement sa tête.

- Non, non, protesta-t-elle avec son sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Je n'ai pas envie de vous ennuyer avec ma vie banale ! Pourquoi ne parleriez-vous pas à ma place ? Je suis certaine que vous avez énormément de choses intéressantes à dire ! En plus, avec votre travail, vous ne devez pas avoir le temps pour parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Bernie déglutit et sentit son cœur se serrer. Était-ce possible ?

Était-il possible qu'il soit tombé amoureux de Sawada Nana après dix minutes de conversation ?

Le français croisa le regard attentif et chaleureux de la jeune femme pour aussitôt savoir sa réponse sans le moindre doute.

Oui, c'était bien possible. Adieu Kiyoshi, il s'était trouvé un nouvel amour.

Bien sûr, le psychologue ignora l'alarme que le nom de famille de Nana avait provoqué dans sa tête et continua à sourire avec un air énamouré.  
>Enfin, il finirait bien par se rendre compte qu'elle était la mère du terrible Sawada Tsunayoshi...<p>

* * *

><p>Alors, la semaine prochaine, ce sera le retour du coin de la Stalker. Si je ne reçois aucune question, il va de soi qu'il n'y aura pas de coin.<br>Quoi d'autre...

Comme tout le monde, dont Tsubaki, ne cesse d'appeler Natsume un psychopathe, j'ai été me renseigner sur ce qu'était un véritable psychopathe et j'ai notamment trouvé la liste de Robert Hare.  
>Je peux donc désormais affirmer que Natsume n'est pas un véritable psychopathe, il l'est juste légèrement. (Bon d'accord, il ne lui manque qu'une activité sexuelle fréquente pour l'être totalement...)<p>

Aussi non, n'oubliez pas de commenter même si vous êtes en vacances (ou si vous étudiez comme si votre en vie en dépendait) :D


	60. Target 57

**Bonjour tout le monde :D**

**Je n'ai rien d'intéressant à dire donc, je vais passer aux réponses au reviews anonymes :D**

**yliria : **Crois-moi, Julie va apparaître encore plus :D Hideaki est bel et bien canon et il est le portrait craché d'Akio (pour te dire comment sont les gènes Sakata XD)

**a. n'onyme : **Eh oui, les Shimon n'ont pas vraiment appris ce qu'était la discrétion et continueront ainsi jusqu'au bout. Et Tsubaki serait plus qu'intéressée de voir Hibari (ou Fon) jouer contre Allen. Elle apporterait son appareil photo bien sûr ;D

**TheMadScientist : **Bernie est bel et bien un coeur d'artichaut et il le restera. Après tout, il est ce genre de caractère vu que Tsubaki n'est pas du tout fleur bleue... Quant aux sous-vêtements de Tsubaki... Je dirais qu'elle est du genre à porter les chemisettes de vieille femme XD Parce qu'elle privilégie le confort à la beauté ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Target<strong> **57** : **La** **stalker** **a un animal de compagnie.**

Heureusement pour moi, Shitopi s'était révélée être une couturière du génie. Et Miss Melons (ou Pastèques, je ne me suis pas encore décidée sur le fruit qui conviendrait le plus...) une bonne aide.

Donc, une fois le kimono enfilé et que la terrifiante Adelheid (même moi, je l'admettais. Cette fille faisait peur. Savoir courir avec une poitrine pareille est effrayant!) eut brûlé sa veste (je savais qu'elle allait le faire!), je pus enfin rentrer chez moi. Enfin, par chez moi, je voulais plutôt dire chez les Hibari pour ainsi pouvoir dormir sans craindre que l'on tente de m'assassiner dans mon sommeil.

- Merci pour tout ! m'exclamais-je en m'inclinant rapidement devant Shitopi et Miss Melons. Vous venez de me sauver la vie !

- Humph ! répondit simplement cette dernière pendant que l'alien se contentait de me rappeler notre accord.

Sur ces jolis mots, je sortis de la maison et me mis à marcher lentement (mes sandales étaient vraiment inconfortables...). Cependant, j'entendis un halètement ainsi que des bruits de courses et je m'arrêtais pour ensuite me tourner afin de constater qu'un certain rouquin m'avait poursuivie.

- Redma, fis-je en me penchant légèrement (parce qu'il était tellement essoufflé qu'il s'était plié en deux une fois qu'il m'avait rattrapée). Que ce passe-t-il ? J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

Le garçon se contenta de secouer sa tête et je dus attendre quelques secondes pour qu'il puisse enfin récupérer son souffle (ça se voit qu'il n'est pas le stalker de Kyouya-sama!).

- Adel m'a dit qu'il était dangereux qu'une fille se promène seule à cette heure-ci, finit-il par haleter faiblement.

J'arquais un sourcil et me mis ensuite à rire bruyamment.

- Dangereux ?! répétais-je avec incrédulité. Redma, m'as-tu vraiment regardée ? Je ne cours aucun danger dans cette ville !

Il fronça ses sourcils et secoua une nouvelle fois sa tête.

- Je t'accompagne, déclara-t-il avec un ton intransigeant. Adel risque de me purifier si je ne le fais pas.

Comprenant qu'il tenait à tout point à éviter la punition, je haussais mes épaules et me contentais de me remettre en marche. Nous marchâmes donc silencieusement à travers toute la ville (parce que les Hibari habitaient dans les quartiers chics de Namimori...) et j'en eus bien vite assez de ce silence presque morbide (avec l'humeur dépressive de Redma, on n'étaiT pas loin de l'enterrement...).

- Donc, m'exclamais-je en brisant enfin le glas, Tu ne vis pas avec tes parents ?

- ...

Redma garda le silence et je pus clairement voir (malgré l'obscurité) que ses yeux s'étaient assombris pendant que son atmosphère dépressive s'était aggravée.

Subitement, les leçons sur les bonnes manières d'Akiko-sama me revinrent à l'esprit et je décidais de changer habilement de sujet.

- Moi aussi, je vis sans mes parents ! babillais-je aussitôt en bougeant vivement mes bras. Enfin, je vis avec mes parents ! Sauf que je ne peux aller dormir chez eux donc je vais chez Akiko-sama et Kiyoshi-san ! Ils sont vraiment effrayants, tu sais ? Mais, je n'ai pas d'autres choix parce qu'Urara veut me tuer et que Natsume est un psycho qui est prêt à me tuer si j'ose aller à l'encontre de ses plans...

Redma entrouvrit sa bouche et je m'arrêtais sur-le-champ de parler, craignant d'avoir empiré la situation.

- Tes parents t'ont interdit de rentrer chez toi ? demanda-t-il avec son éternel air de chien battu.

- Non, non, niais-je aussitôt en secouant vivement ma tête. Mes parents ne m'ont rien interdit. (Plutôt mon cousin...) C'est juste qu'il y a tous mes oncles à la maison et qu'il n'y a plus de place pour moi !

- Mais, protesta faiblement l'adolescent tout en m'aidant à descendre les marches de l'escalier d'une passerelle. Des personnes veulent te tuer dans ta maison ?

- Ce n'est pas si grave, le rassurais-je en secouant faiblement ma main après l'avoir remercié pour son aide. Urara veut juste me tuer pour avoir ma place, c'est tout. Et Natsume est légèrement psycho.

- Pourquoi cette Urara veut te tuer ? fit ensuite Redma alors que nous passions calmement le long des berges du fleuve. Lui as-tu fait quelque chose ?

J'éclatais de rire et dus m'arrêter pour essayer de retrouver mon souffle. Mon accompagnateur se posta à quelques mètres de moi et garda le silence, attendant patiemment que je lui réponde.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait, assurais-je une fois que je pus respirer normalement (sans risques de fous rires). Du moins, rien fait mis à part le fait d'être née avant elle et de porter le nom Sakata...

Comme nous ne nous étions toujours pas mis en marche, je m'avançais légèrement vers Redma et pus clairement voir sur son visage qu'il était intrigué. (Si avoir ses sourcils haussés et sa bouche entrouverte était être intrigué. Il pouvait parfaitement être constipé...)

Un soupir résonna dans la nuit (qui était un peu fraîche, pour être franche) et le rouquin s'assit calmement sur l'herbe de la berge du fleuve. Comprenant le message implicite, je m'installais à ses côtés et inspirais profondément. Puis, je lâchais tout.

Je lui expliquais les règles de ma famille, ma mère, le poste que j'étais censée hériter, la haine d'Urara, les machinations de ma cousine depuis mon enfance, les Anciens et leur fichue réunion qui n'avait servi à rien.

Et, durant toute cette diatribe épuisante, Redma garda le silence. Lorsque je m'arrêtais, il se contenta d'arracher doucement un brin d'herbe et commença à jouer avec, ses yeux rouges observant attentivement le végétal sans jamais le quitter.

- Et, finit-il par dire après un long silence. Que vas-tu faire ?

Je soupirais profondément et encerclais mes genoux pour ensuite appuyer mon menton sur leur sommet.

- Je ne sais pas, avouais-je en fronçant légèrement mes sourcils pendant que le vent se levait et que mes cheveux venaient me gifler (il faut vraiment que je me les coupe!). À la fois, je n'ai pas envie de me battre pour garder ma position et... je n'ai vraiment pas envie de laisser Urara gagner. Si elle devient l'héritière, Natsume ne fera jamais réellement partie de la famille...

On garda le silence pendant un sacré moment et je me rendis compte qu'il était vraiment tard. Si je me pointais chez les Hibari à une heure pareille, ça allait être ma fête. Donc, je me levais en soupirant et tendis ma main à mon accompagnateur pour l'aider à se lever à son tour. Redma prit ma main sans un mot et nous nous remîmes à marcher dans un silence pesant. Puis, alors que j'étais convaincue que notre conversation s'était achevée, il prit la parole.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te battre ? demanda-t-il simplement.

- Parce que, soupirais-je en secouant faiblement ma tête. Ce serait m'abaisser au niveau d'Urara.

- Si tu gagnes... déclara alors Redma. Penses-tu que tu deviendras comme Urara ?

Je gardais le silence pendant quelques secondes alors que nous gravissions la pente qui menait jusqu'au quartier des Hibari et finis par répondre.

- Non, même si je devenais l'héritière, je ne deviendrais pas comme Urara. Je ne pense pas qu'une personne peut changer pour une raison pareille...

- Mais, protesta faiblement le garçon alors que nos pas se ralentissaient imperceptiblement. Tu as reçu la même éducation qu'elle. Il est donc normal de penser que tu finiras comme elle...

Je fronçais mes sourcils et m'arrêtais de marcher pour ensuite saisir l'avant-bras de Redma afin de le forcer à me regarder.

- Même si nous venons de la même famille et que nous avons reçu la même éducation, déclarais-je solennellement. Nous ne sommes pas semblables. Contrairement à elle, j'ai rencontré des gens et j'ai changé suite à ces rencontres. _Ne nous mets pas dans le même sac juste parce que nous provenons de la même famille._

Les yeux rouges de Redma s'écarquillèrent et il hocha lentement sa tête, comme si mon discours l'avait profondément touché (sans doute parce que j'ai des talents d'oratrice incroyables!).

Il ouvrit ensuite sa bouche pour prendre la parole mais fut brutalement interrompu par une toux sèche.

- Tsu-chan, siffla alors une voix polaire qui me gela sur place.

Je me tournais lentement et mon corps se figea lorsque mes yeux aperçurent clairement la silhouette d'Akiko-sama. Cette dernière était appuyée contre le portail de sa maison et semblait m'avoir attendue pendant un bon bout de temps.

- Que fais-tu à cette heure-ci dehors ? demanda-t-elle en gardant son intonation qui aurait pu concurrencer la froideur du Pôle Nord. Et... avec un jeune homme. Qui est-ce ?

Malgré mon état proche d'un glaçon, je sus néanmoins me tourner vers Redma et pus constater qu'il avait été également victime de la voix menaçante d'Akiko-sama. C'est-à-dire qu'il s'était figé sur place avec l'air d'une biche aux abois.

- C'est, m'exclamais-je en cherchant dans ma caboche légèrement endormie (trop d'émotions fortes en une seule journée et pas assez de repos). C'est...

- C'est, répéta calmement la mère de Kyouya-sama pendant que Redma me regardait avec des yeux suppliants (sans doute priait-il pour que je sorte quelque chose qui lui sauve la vie...).

- Mon animal de compagnie ! finis-je par dire en acquiesçant avec certitude. Akiko-sama, je vous présente Redma, mon animal de compagnie. Redma, voici Akiko-sama, ma (future) belle-mère !

Un long silence suivit alors que la matriarche contemplait avec des yeux surpris l'adolescent qui avait sa bouche grande ouverte. (Je venais de lui sauver la vie après tout...)

- Un... hésita alors la femme qui m'avait pratiquement éduquée, animal de compagnie ?

- Exactement, approuvais-je vivement. C'est mon animal de compagnie. Il me console et me laisse lui faire n'importe quoi sans protester !

Redma rougit violemment, referma sa bouche et la rouvrit aussitôt, comme s'il voulait protester mais il se ravisa bien vite lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Akiko-sama.

- Je vois, murmura cette dernière en baillant élégamment derrière sa main pâle. Jeune homme, je vous remercie d'avoir accompagné Tsubaki jusqu'ici...

Mon désormais animal de compagnie répondit vaguement aux remerciements d'Akiko-sama et s'en alla après m'avoir saluée de la main. Restée seule en compagnie de la mère d'un démon, j'attendis que la tempête se déchaîne.

- Hideaki m'a prévenue, soupira alors celle-ci en ouvrant le portail de sa maison. Rentre vite avant que tu ne prennes froid, Tsu-chan.

J'obtempérais sans un mot et sitôt que je fus dans le jardin des Hibari, un poids se posa sur mon épaule droite. Reconnaissant cette pesanteur, je levais mes bras et saisis doucement le bébé qui venait d'atterrir sur moi et le serrais contre ma poitrine.

- Bonsoir Fon, saluais-je doucement.

- Bonsoir Tsubaki-san, répondit calmement ma peluche malgré son faible rougissement. Avez-vous passé une bonne journée ?

Je gardais le silence, traversant les couloirs de la maison des Hibari pour ensuite rentrer dans la chambre que j'occupais provisoirement avec le bébé, et ressassais tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là.

Le visage déprimé et les yeux extrêmement sérieux de Redma alors qu'il écoutait mon histoire me revinrent à l'esprit et je me mis à sourire doucement.

- Oui, confirmais-je à voix basse tout en serrant ma peluche un peu plus fort. Une très bonne journée...

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker.<strong>

Sawada Tsunayoshi était calmement occupé à faire ses devoirs en compagnie de son nouvel ami, Kozato Enma lorsque _cela _arriva.

La fenêtre de la chambre du châtain éclata en mille morceaux et un objet volant non identifié fusa vers la tête du garçon qui poussa un piaillement strident lorsqu'il sentit son front heurter celui de l'OVNI. Un cri également perçant lui répondit et Enma déposa doucement son crayon pour observer avec une légère surprise le tableau d'un Sawada Tsunayoshi étalé sur son lit avec une adolescente qu'ils connaissaient tous allongée sur le châtain.

- SSSS-Sakata-sempaï ? couina Tsuna en identifiant enfin l'OVNI qui l'avait projeté dans son lit.

- C'est Tsubaki-sempaï, tonna son aînée tout en se redressant vivement pour fusiller du regard le bébé qui venait d'apparaître dans le trou qui avait été une fenêtre. Quant à toi, Sale Gosse, j'aurais ta peau...

- Rêve toujours, Tsubaka, caqueta gaiement Reborn en polissant son revolver favori. Rêve toujours...

À ce moment-là, une personne sonna à la porte et Tsuna pâlit, son intuition lui disant que s'il ouvrait la porte, sa vie se compliquerait encore plus. Cependant, avant même que le châtain n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Enma se leva calmement et alla ouvrir la porte pour se retrouver face à deux visages qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Heu, hésita le rouquin en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Vous êtes un élève de Nami-chuu, non ?

- C'est ça, approuva le blond aux yeux bleus qui se trouvait toujours à l'entrée de la maison.

Fait étrange, il tenait dans ses bras un bébé vêtu d'une tunique chinoise et avec de longs cheveux noirs nattés.

- Tsubaki-san est ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le bambin en faisant un gentil sourire.

Enma se contenta d'acquiescer et se poussa légèrement pour laisser passer les deux inconnus. Puis, l'étrange trio se dirigea vers la chambre de Tsuna pendant que le blond marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante qu'un certain Naoki (qui qu'il puisse être) ne le suivrait pas ici.

Une fois dans la chambre de Tsuna, le blond s'installa aux côtés de Tsubaki et se mit à lui chuchoter des corrections pendant que l'adolescente tentait vainement de s'excuser en arguant que tout était la faute d'un sale gosse.

- Que faites-vous ici, Sempaï ? demanda Tsuna en dévisageant avec curiosité le blond qui semblait s'être installé à ses aises dans sa chambre alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que de vue.

- J'ai été cherché le Morpion, répondit Akio en haussant ses épaules. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Bon, le coupa aussitôt Reborn (se récoltant au passage deux regards meurtriers de la part des Sakata), Il est temps de répondre aux questions !

Tous les jeunes présents grognèrent et Enma les observa avec un air intrigué, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de tradition parmi les étudiants de Namimori. Ou les Vongola.

- Alors, fit Fon en sortant de ses manches une liasse d'enveloppes. De mokona-au-chocopyuh : J'ai aussi très hâte que Tsuna réponde à cette question: Dis moi, tu comptes abandonner Haru et Kyoko, j'espère ! Si oui, alors pour qui le feras tu ? Et sinon... Eh bien je laisse aux soins de Tsu-chan ton éducation à refaire ! Tsu-chan, tu dois absolument le faire finir avec une autre personne que ces deux cruches (sans méchanceté de ma part, les filles ! *air innocent* ! Ah aussi, une question pour Reborn: Tu t'allierais avec Tsu-chan si il le fallait ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! s'exclama Tsubaki avec un large sourire. La crevette finira avec Kyouya-sama !

- Je ne suis pas gay ! protesta immédiatement Tsuna en blanchissant face à l'idée-même de finir avec son gardien du nuage. Et j'aime Kyoko-chan !

- M'allier avec Tsubaka ? murmura pensivement Reborn pendant ce temps. Si la situation le requiert, je suppose que nous pourrons mettre de côté nos différents. Par contre, elle sera toujours aussi stupide quoiqu'il arrive...

Fon soupira face aux réponses des trois concernés et préféra passer à la lettre suivante.

- De Meli-chan27, lut-il. Sinoooon... J'ai une question, pour Enma-kun. Vas-tu un jour avouer que tu sors avec Tsuna? (C'est pas possible d'être si timide, hm?)

- Pour la millième fois !,hurla Tsuna tout en fondant en larmes. Je ne suis pas gay !

Entre-temps, Enma rougit face à l'insinuation et cacha son visage derrière ses mains pendant que Tsubaki roucoulait face à ses actes. Et Akio se frotta le front comme si une migraine s'annonçait, probablement par les souvenirs où sa petite sœur avait essayé le mettre en couple avec un certain Hibari... Secouant sa tête pour ne pas se rappeler ces jours atroces, le blond saisit une lettre et lut la question avec une grimace.

- De Selenya : Sinon, question pour Enma ! Qu'est-ce que tu pense de Tsubaki ?

Les sourcils du Sakata se froncèrent et il se tourna vers le rouquin pour le dévisager avec animosité.

- Oui, susurra-t-il avec un air menaçant. Que penses-tu de Tsubaki ?

Enma rougit à nouveau et déglutit bruyamment.

- Tsubaki-sempaï est une fille très gentille, finit-il par murmurer avec des joues rouges pivoines. Je l'...

Fon claqua sa langue sèchement et le jeune Kozato sursauta pour ensuite garder le silence.

La concernée ne remarqua rien de tout cela car elle était trop occupée à essayer de convaincre Tsuna qu'il était attiré par les hommes.

- De Fairypie, lut Fon en continuant à surveiller Enma avec des yeux inhabituellement sérieux, "Quels sont les fantasmes d'Hideaki ?"

Aussitôt, Akio pâlit jusqu'à avoir la couleur d'un cachet d'aspirine pendant que le visage de Tsubaki se fendait d'un large sourire.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir, marmonna le blond avec un air hanté. Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir...

- Eh bien, caqueta la stalker avec son sourire aux lèvres. Il y a les classiques (b*nd*g*, SM, etc) et les moins classiques (g*l*en sh****...)

- Tais-toi, tais-toi, supplia Akio en secouant vivement sa tête. Par pitié, tais-toi !

Ayant pitié de l'air traumatisé du jeune, Fon prit une nouvelle enveloppe.

- De yliria : bon la question pour notre Tsu-tsu : t'es-tu rendue compte que tu stalkes de moins en moins Hibari-chan ? ne trouves-tu pas ça étrange ? Et pour Akio : restes-tu quand même avec ton cousin alors que tu dis ne pas l'aimer ? Ne sort pas l'excuse de : il peut me trouver n'importe où , car connaissant ta famille t'aurais aucun mal à disparaître sans laisser de trace ! Alors ?

- Je n'y peux rien ! pleurnicha Tsubaki en frappant les côtes de Tsuna qui ne lui avait rien fait. Kyouya-sama est devenu encore plus puissant et Fon a dit que je devais me tenir à l'écart tant que je ne saurais pas éviter ses attaques !

- On se demande pourquoi Fon lui a conseillé cela, ironisa Reborn avec un sourire entendu.

- Que je sache, protesta Akio en fronçant ses sourcils et en oubliant ses traumatismes. Je n'ai jamais dit que je détestais Naoki ! Il reste mon cousin malgré son côté extrêmement collant et effrayant ! Et ma famille n'a rien à voir avec nos talents. De plus, nous ne sommes pas des ninjas ! On ne reçoit même pas d'entraînements ! Le Morpion et Naoki sont juste des exceptions.

- Je vois, susurra Reborn qui s'était tenu tranquille jusqu'alors (il avait filmé le tabassage de Tsuna par Tsubaki pendant tout ce temps). Pas des ninjas, hein ?

Le bébé cacha ses yeux sous l'ombre de son fedora et Tsubaki déglutit en pressentant que son frère venait de faire une bourde.

- Enfin, souffla le tuteur de Tsuna avec un sourire en coin purement sadique. Passons à ma question favorite... De Haaksu : alors pour... Fon : Salut ! Je suis venue te poser une question simple, enfin je crois, si tu n'étais plus un bébé mais tu voudrais être avec Tsubaki, ce serait de la pédophilie mais si tu veux être avec elle maintenant ce serait quand même de la pédophilie... Comme vas-tu faire ? Bon courage ! Tsubaki je t'aime ! Mais un peu moins que les ananas.

- Oui, Fon, enchérit Akio avec le même sourire que Reborn. Dis-moi ce que tu vas faire avec ma sœur...

Les yeux fuyants, le bébé à la longue tresse se contenta de croiser ses bras dans ses longues manches écarlates et garda le silence pendant que Tsubaki le regardait avec un air intrigué.

- Décidément, marmonna-t-elle en se frottant pensivement le menton. Les questions concernant ma relation improbable avec Fon ne font que s'accumuler...

Comme la tension dans l'air aurait pu être coupée au couteau, Tsuna préféra changer le sujet et prit la dernière enveloppe.

- De TheMadScientist, lut-il nerveusement. "Akio-kun,si tu étais une fille, quel serait ton genre de garçons? Pareil pour Tsubaki-san, si tu étais un garçon, quel serait ton genre de filles?"

- Si j'étais une fille ?,s'interrogea le blond en question avec un air curieux. Je suppose que j'irais vers le garçon typique des shoujos qu'aiment tant les gamines. Le prince silencieux mais néanmoins aimable.

- Quant à moi, pépia Tsubaki avec un large sourire. Ce serait plus les filles calmes mais aux fortes convictions ! Aussi, elles devraient savoir me rassurer rien qu'avec un sourire !

- Voilà qui révèle bien des choses, commenta Reborn avec un fin sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Cette semaine, le chapitre et le coin de la Stalker contenaient tous deux énormément de sous-entendus, saurez-vous les relever ? :D<strong>

**Aussi non, la semaine prochaine, Bernie revient avec un client bien particulier. Qui ?**


	61. Target 58

Bon, nous sommes arrivés à l'époque de l'année où la publication des chapitres se fait vraiment au petit bonheur la chance... Enfin, je ne vous promets rien mais j'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre dans une semaine. :D Sinon, que pensez-vous de la couverture ? Natsume n'est-il pas adorable ?

Sa-chan : Enma et Tsubaki ? Une relation intime dans le futur ? Tout dépend du genre de relation... XD Enfin, ça, c'est si Akio et compagnie laissent Tsubaki ;D Mais ne sont-ils pas mignons ensemble ?

MissOtaku4ever: Ça faisait longtemps ! :D L'explication sur l'état de Naoki arrivera normalement au prochain arc. Si je l'écris bien sûr :D La haine d'Akio sera justement expliquée dans quelques chapitres et tu comprendras bien vite la raison ;D (Pauvre petit...) Quant à Enma et Tsubaki, ils sont adorables, je confirme. Quand j'écrivais leurs passages, j'avais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles XD Par contre, Fon devra attendre, surtout après ce chapitre... ;D

Comme je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 58 : La stalker découvre l'utilité de ses talents.<strong>

Le lendemain, comme c'était un dimanche, je n'avais pas à aller à l'école. Et, je pouvais donc faire la grasse matinée en compagnie de ma peluche favorite (j'en ai qu'une en même temps...).

Cependant, j'avais oublié une chose... J'étais chez les Hibari.

De ce fait, dès que le soleil se leva, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et je pus clairement entendre une voix de fausset.

- TSU-CHWAN ! IL EST L'HEURE DE SE RÉVEILLER ! L'AVENIR APPARTIENT À CEUX QUI SE LÈVENT TÔT !

Poussant un borborygme horrifié, j'envoyais voler Fon vers Kiyoshi-san pour forcer ce dernier à se taire mais ce fut sans succès car le père de Kyouya-sama attrapa habilement le bébé et le serra dans ses bras.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau Kyouya dans mes bras, commenta-t-il en faisant un sourire narquois.

Fon plissa ses yeux et fut en moins de deux secondes à nouveau à mes côtés pour ensuite me briser le cœur.

- Je suis désolé, Tsubaki-san, déclara-t-il. Mais je vais devoir quitter la ville. Je reviendrais dans une semaine...

Me battant contre la couverture de mon futon (parce que je m'étais emmêlée dedans durant mon sommeil), j'essayais de retenir mon seul allié dans cette maison de tarés mais ma peluche fut plus rapide et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

Me laissant donc seule avec un Kiyoshi-san qui semblait avoir reçu sa dose de caféine.

- NOOOOOOON, beuglais-je alors que l'adulte me traînait jusqu'à la salle d'entraînements.

Trois heures plus tard, je pus enfin sortir de la maison démoniaque des Hibari et j'eus la surprise de découvrir une personne que je connaissais très bien appuyée contre le cerisier qui poussait à côté du mur d'enceinte de la propriété privée.

- Tu as pris ton temps, remarqua cette dernière en se décollant à regret du végétal. Que s'est-il passé, Tsu-chan?

- Les Hibari sont des monstres de l'entraînement, marmonnais-je en marchant vers le centre-ville avec la certitude que l'autre me suivrait. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu te prévenir, expliqua l'individu en haussant ses épaules. Les Anciens sont arrivés à un accord hier soir autour d'une bouteille de saké. Vous allez être surveillées constamment et ils feront leur jugement dans cinq jours.

- Cinq jours ? répétais-je avec incrédulité. À peine ? Ils avaient la flemme ou quoi, Natsume ?

Mon cousin secoua sa tête et essaya vainement de cacher son sourire amusé derrière sa main.

- Ils n'ont pas de temps à perdre, déclara-t-il en rabattant une mèche folle derrière son oreille. Hideaki-san rêve déjà de rentrer à la maison pour demander en mariage la serveuse du restaurant où il est allé la semaine passée... Et les Sakata n'ont jamais été réputé pour leur attention prolongée...

Je rougis faiblement, me sentant visée par la constatation et réalisais ensuite que nous nous trouvions au centre-ville.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ici ? demandais-je en me tournant vers mon cousin.

- Retrouver quelqu'un, précisa-t-il en scrutant la foule de la rue commerciale avec acuité. Ah, ils sont là !

Je plissais mes paupières et aperçus alors les personnes dont parlait Natsume.

C'était tout simplement mon crétin de frangin (toujours avec ses cheveux noirs), ma sanguinaire cousine Urara, son frère et, étrangement, mon cousin Kagetora.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ici ? sifflais-je en saisissant le col de la chemise de mon seul allié.

Natsume toussota pour essayer de se dégager les bronches et répondit calmement malgré sa position précaire.

- Ce sont les règles des Anciens, durant les cinq jours qui suivront, tu devras être constamment surveillée par au moins deux membres des Anciens.

- QUOI ! m'exclamais-je en postillonnant avec force sur le visage fin de mon cousin. Et à l'école ? Comment ils vont faire ?!

- Comme Urara est déjà dans ta classe, il suffit que Kagetora soit placée dans celle-ci. Et Akio viendra durant les pauses, déclara Natsume en haussant ses épaules. Ce qui me rappelle...

Il garda le silence et je réalisais que les autres idiots nous avaient rejoints entre-temps. Urara me décocha un regard meurtrier que je lui rendis avec affection et Akio bailla largement tout en me saluant d'un bref hochement de tête pendant que Naoki fusillait des yeux Natsume et que Kagetora draguait les passantes.

- Morpion, déclara Akio en flanquant une torgnole à l'albinos (parce qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'il ait plus de succès que lui avec les filles). Tu dois revenir dormir à la maison.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je réalisais plusieurs choses. Je devais retourner à la maison pour que deux idiots qui se prenaient pour des Apollons puissent me surveiller. Or, en retournant à la maison, je m'exposais à nouveau aux tentatives de meurtre d'Urara. Et Fon n'était plus là pour me sauver...

- Et si je refuse ? demandais-je curieusement.

- Tu peux dire adieu à ton poste d'héritière, répondit Kagetora en me toisant narquoisement par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil.

Je grinçais des dents et acceptais à contrecœur.

Comme les jours qui suivirent furent tout simplement atroces (me porter comme une élève modèle sans saluer Kyouya-sama et subir les tentatives d'assassinat d'Urara est atroce, point), je préfère ne pas les raconter. Disons juste que mon cousin Kagetora, malgré ses vingt ans, avait su s'inscrire dans notre école (qu'avait-il donc dit à Kyouya-sama pour y arriver ?) et s'était ramené dans ma classe, habillé de l'uniforme de Namimori et avec ses lunettes de soleil. Il va de soi qu'il a fait sensation et qu'un fanclub s'est créé dans les secondes qui suivirent sa présentation.

- Sakata, s'était-il présenté avec une voix ridiculement rauque et sérieuse tout en contemplant les filles au premier rang par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil. Kagetora Sakata...

Et, dans les cinq secondes qui suivirent, trois filles couinèrent de bonheur, deux débutèrent un manga où il avait le rôle de prince charmant beau gosse et une (à savoir moi vu que le Brin d'herbe m'avait une nouvelle fois piqué la place et que j'avais du m'asseoir au premier rang à mon grand chagrin) poignarda une poupée vaudou à son effigie.

Bref, une présentation encore normale si on prenait en compte le fait qu'il était un Sakata...

Cependant, ce n'était pas tout. Parce que mon frère, dans toute sa splendeur originelle (c'est-à-dire sans ses cheveux blonds) s'était ramené à chaque pause pour discuter avec Kagetora. Débutant ainsi les rumeurs sur un nouveau couple excentrique (sérieusement, ils sont cousins, c'est parfaitement (im)probable qu'il y ait quelque chose entre eux!)...

Parce que, hélas, Akio et Kagetora s'entendent plutôt bien. En même temps, ils ont plein de points communs ! Ils adorent séduire des filles innocentes (et un peu idiotes, il faut l'avouer...), ils savent jouer de leurs atouts pour s'éviter des ennuis, savent se battre (dans le cas d'Akio, je dirais plutôt qu'il sait encaisser... Par contre, mon crétin de cousin albinos sait se battre avec une katana, je le sais malheureusement bien...) et (plus important) adorent me ridiculiser...

Néanmoins, une chose les séparait. Et c'était leur réaction face à une certaine personne.

- Tsu-chan ? appela une voix aimable alors que la porte de notre classe s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois.

Les filles, jusqu'alors occupées à baver devant mon frère et mon crétin de cousin se tournèrent vers le nouveau-venu, prêtes à lui crier dessus pour avoir briser leur transe lorsqu'elles remarquèrent son apparence.

- KYA ! beugla l'une d'elles (et pour une fois, ce n'était pas moi). UN UKE !

Natsume, mon cher cousin qui venait d'être rebaptisé Natsuke (j'aurais du y penser avant...), cilla et fit ensuite une grimace.

- Oh non, marmonna-t-il en s'appuyant contre la porte fermée avec l'air réellement mal à l'aise. Pas une nouvelle fois...

Je me penchais en avant (pour éviter un crayon qu'Urara m'avait lancé pour me transpercer la colonne vertébrale) et remarquais vaguement qu'Akio avait pincé ses lèvres pendant que Kagetora avait reculé d'un pas, son habituel sourire méprisant légèrement effacé.

- Natsume, salua du bout des lèvres (comme s'il ne voulait pas le faire) mon crétin de frangin en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs pour essayer de les maîtriser. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas cours à l'autre bout de l'école ?

Natsuke ôta ses yeux des filles qui le contemplaient avec des airs affamés (en même temps, il est rare de voir un uke seul... Tsunaze a déjà son harem) et il examina attentivement ses deux cousins.

- Akio-kun, fit-il en inclinant brièvement sa tête. Kagetora-san...

Ce dernier sursauta comme si une guêpe l'avait piqué et il tira faiblement sur un bord de son foulard rouge (il faisait trop chaud pour porter une écharpe) tout en faisant une moue méprisante.

- Que fait ce minus ici ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant à l'oreille d'Akio.

Comme j'avais une ouïe surdéveloppée, je pus entendre clairement tout leur échange. De ce fait, je notais que le murmure de mon cousin était curieusement crispé, comme s'il était nerveux.

- Il est le second du morpion, expliqua calmement mon frère sans perdre sa contenance (en même temps, même Kyouya-sama n'arrive à le perturber... Seule notre mère y arrive !). Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Le vieux Hideaki nous l'a expliqué l'autre jour. Natsume a pris ma place.

Kagetora fit une grimace et secoua faiblement sa tête tout en portant la main qu'il avait placée sur son foulard à sa cuisse gauche (où se trouvait généralement son katana lorsqu'il s'entraînait dans le dojo de notre maison principale). Puis, il sursauta et recula brusquement jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la fenêtre fermée. Je fronçais mes sourcils et roulais sur le sol pour éviter la salve de bics que m'avait envoyée Urara avec affection. C'était la première fois que je voyais mon cousin aussi perturbé. Et aussi la première fois que je le voyais dans la même pièce que Natsume depuis mes cinq ans... Je me demande si c'est une coïncidence ou s'il y a anguille sous roche...

- Kagetora-san, répéta Natsuke en étrécissant ses yeux gris foncés. Comment va votre gorge ? Pas trop douloureuse ?

L'albinos blanchit alors si fort qu'il avait presque l'air transparent, ses veines se voyaient clairement sur son visage et il leva ses deux mains pour s'assurer que son foulard était bien mis en place. Curieusement, ses doigts tremblaient et ses lèvres avaient pris une couleur cendrée.

Et, va savoir pourquoi, je me sentais mal, comme lorsque Byakuran avait tué une des Bubble Gums par ma faute.

- Natsuk-me, déclarais-je en me levant (et en évitant au passage une paire de ciseaux. Heureusement pour moi, Urara ne lance pas aussi vite que Kyouya-sama!). Que fais-tu ici ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Mon (semblerait-il) second fronça encore plus ses sourcils et secoua faiblement sa tête.

- Pas ici, articula-t-il silencieusement tout en jetant un bref coup d'œil aux filles qui avaient continué à l'examiner avec des airs affamés. Dehors.

J'acquiesçais et le suivis calmement pendant que mon crétin de frère chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de Kagetora qui fit que ce dernier pousse un grognement énervé et le repousse sèchement. Comme le siège d'Urara se trouvait près de la porte, je passais devant celle-ci et j'eus le bonheur de constater qu'elle n'avait pas cessé ses essais de meurtre inoffensifs (en même temps, Kyouya-sama a fait bien pire sans même vouloir me tuer. Du moins, je l'espère...). Cependant, j'eus la surprise de ma vie lorsque Natsuke me poussa sèchement, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, hors de la classe et referma la porte derrière moi. Me laissant donc seule dans le couloir...

Cinq minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, révélant mon cousin préféré qui avait un large sourire satisfait (qui ressemblait étrangement à celui que son alter ego du futur avait fait après m'avoir poignardée...).

- Une bonne chose de faite, marmonna-t-il en refermant une nouvelle fois la porte derrière lui. Tsu-chan, suis-moi !

Éberluée par son aplomb, je le suivis jusqu'à la salle de réception (où se trouverait mon sublime fiancé !) et eus la surprise de découvrir que Kyouya-sama n'y était pas. Par contre, un certain sale gosse s'y trouvait.

Eh oui, installé comme un roi sur le siège de Hibari-chan tout en sirotant son café italien (vu l'odeur, c'en est un) se trouvait le bébé au chapeau mafieux hyper stylé qui lui cachait ses yeux.

- Vous avez pris votre temps, remarqua-t-il avec une voix sèche.

- Un léger problème familial à régler, répondit vaguement Natsuke avec un ton poli.

Sur ce, il hocha simplement sa tête et me serra brièvement la main avant de sortir du bureau. Me laissant une nouvelle fois seule. Et avec le sale gosse.

- Donc, finis-je par dire après dix longues minutes de silence. Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici ?

Le sale gosse soupira et sauta de son perchoir pour ensuite atterrir lourdement sur mon épaule (manquant de me la déboîter en plus!).

- En avant, Tsubaka, lança-t-il alors qu'il m'éperonnait comme il l'aurait fait avec un fichu canasson.

Résistant à mon envie de le faire tomber (il avait entre ses mains potelées une mèche de mes cheveux), je soupirais à mon tour et suivis ses directions en renâclant imperceptiblement.

Nous traversâmes l'entièreté de la ville ainsi, quelques passants s'arrêtant pour nous regarder avec des airs ébahis (sans doute n'avaient-ils jamais vu auparavant une élève de l'école de Namimori en pleine journée avec un bébé sur l'épaule qui la traitait comme un cheval) pendant que je me débattais pour me débarrasser du mors vert que le sale gosse avait fait apparaître de nulle part et forcée à mettre.

Enfin, nous nous arrêtâmes devant un certain hôtel, celui où la réunion des Anciens s'était passée, et je montais les marches de l'entrée avec des jambes flageolantes (parce que je venais de traverser la ville entière au pas de charge !) pour ensuite me diriger vers l'accueil. Cependant, des petits pieds m'éperonnèrent à nouveau alors que la voix du bébé caquetait son venin maléfique à mes oreilles.

- Voyons, Tsubaka, t'ai-je dit d'aller par là ?

Je fronçais mes sourcils et me préparais à lui répondre méchamment lorsque je me rappelais que je portais toujours le mors et que ce dernier ne me permettait pas d'articuler. Je l'arrachais donc sèchement et le jetais par terre, réalisant en passant que l'objet s'était transformé en caméléon, tout en hurlant ma contrariété sur le sale gosse qui n'arrêtait pas de m'ennuyer.

Sans oublier que ma semaine avait été atroce et que je n'en pouvais plus. Cela faisait bien quatre jours que je n'avais pas vu Kyouya-sama. Quatre jours !

Ainsi, je me mis à hurler dans le hall de cet hôtel de cinq étoiles et entrepris d'expliquer à renfort de grands gestes injurieux tout ce que je pensais du sale gosse pour ensuite continuer sur ma famille et leurs fichues habitudes de me rabaisser et/ou me tuer. Sans oublier mon fiancé, le ô combien respecté Hibari Kyouya, qui semblait avoir voué sa vie à une fichue école et qui m'ignorait constamment.

- Tu as fini ? me demanda sèchement le sale gosse une fois que ma voix se brisa et que le silence se fit à nouveau dans le hall de l'hôtel (les clients et employés s'étaient éclipsé sitôt ma diatribe commencée).

- Pas encore, haletais-je en repoussant brusquement une mèche derrière mon oreille droite. Je n'ai pas encore abordé le thème de la mafia !

Un sourire narquois et à la fois entendu étira les lèvres du bambin maléfique alors qu'il déposait le caméléon sur le rebord de son chapeau en feutre noir.

- Parfait, ronronna-t-il quasiment. Il y a justement une personne qui est mieux placée pour entendre tes complaintes...

- AH ?! m'exclamais-je en faisant un rictus méprisant. Et qui donc ?

Le sale gosse se contenta de lever paresseusement une main et pointa les portes de l'ascenseur qui était justement dans mon dos. Étrécissant mes yeux (on ne montre pas du doigt, c'est impoli !), je me tournais vivement et, prête à jeter tout mon venin sur la personne, perdis tous mes moyens en réalisant qui était celle-ci.

- Fon ? fis-je avec incompréhension. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu avais dit que tu quittais la ville !

- Justement, répondit-il simplement en gardant ses bras joints et ses mains cachées dans les longues manches de sa tunique écarlate. Une affaire urgente s'est présentée entre-temps... Veuillez me suivre, Sakata Tsubaki.

Je déglutis bruyamment et sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine. C'était la première fois que Fon, le bébé que j'avais quasiment adopté et que j'avais traité comme ma peluche depuis le premier jour, m'avait parlée aussi sèchement, comme si j'étais une parfaite inconnue qui ne méritait même pas qu'il lui adresse la parole.

Alors, craignant ce qui allait suivre, je suivis Fon.

* * *

><p>Comme je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire le coin de Bernie et que le coin de la Stalker est pour la semaine prochaine, je vais juste vous donner quelques anecdotes sur la fic, qu'en dites-vous ?<p>

Donc, Stalker della Nuvola se base sur le manga _Reborn!_ et y intègre une famille entière de nouveaux personnages, les Sakata.  
>Et, parce que je n'ai rien à d'autre à faire aujourd'hui, je vais vous donner plusieurs anecdotes sur deux de ces OC.<p>

Commençons par le personnage principal : **Tsubaki.**  
>Saviez-vous que nous avions son prénom avant même d'avoir pensé à son caractère ? L'auteur était occupée à regarder un anime où l'héros s'appelait Tsubaki lorsque l'éditrice lui a demandé pourquoi il n'y avait pas de fanfics en français avec des OC.<br>Résultat des courses, nous avons eu l'idée de faire une histoire avec une héroïne qui s'appelait Tsubaki. Eh oui, voilà comment est né Stalker della Nuvola.  
>Aussi, nous savions dès que le début qu'elle ne finirait pas avec Hibari et qu'elle serait élue dirigeante des Cervello. Par contre, son histoire avec Fon est apparue après le succès qu'a eu ce dernier auprès des lectrices ;D (On prévoyait de la mettre avec Tsuna...)<br>Petits faits divers sur Tsubaki : Tsubaki fait partie du club de journalisme, une fois par semaine, elle leur donne ses photographies (les seules qui ne contiennent pas Hibari) et assiste uniquement ce jour-là aux réunions du club. Elle est dingue de sucreries et s'est déjà battue pour en obtenir. Aussi, Urara et Naoki sont en réalité des versions de ce qu'aurait pu être Tsubaki. Urara est ce qu'aurait été Tsubaki si elle n'avait pas rencontré les Hibari (principalement l'éducation d'Akiko) et Naoki est là pour montrer à quel point l'harcèlement peut traumatiser l'harcelé (Hibari étant clairement une exception).

Continuons avec un OC qui semble gagner de plus en plus de fans : **Natsume.  
><strong>Avant même d'avoir pensé aux parents de Tsubaki, nous avions eu l'idée d'un triangle amoureux : Natsume - Tsubaki - Hibari. Cependant, l'auteur ne sait pas écrire de triangles amoureux... Donc, Natsume est devenu, va savoir comment, un garçon psychopathe sur les bords. Aussi, il est vraiment difficile à écrire (moins qu'Akio mais tout de même difficile... l'auteur doit être masochiste pour créer des personnages pareils...)  
>Petits faits divers sur Natsume : Il est naturellement brun car son père biologique était étranger. Natsume n'est pas plus intelligent que la moyenne, s'il a des notes parfaites et est aussi doué en manipulations, c'est juste parce qu'il il travaille juste énormément pour être jugé digne d'être le second de Tsubaki. Contrairement aux Sakata, Natsume n'aime pas les sucreries (chocolat noir mis à part), il préfère les aliments épicés.<br>Son prénom vient de "Natsume Takashi", de l'anime "Natsume yuujinchou" que j'étais justement en train de regarder lorsque nous étions occupée à construire son personnage. Eh oui, l'auteur donne des noms comme ça.

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ces anecdotes ? Avez-vous envie que je fasse les parents de Tsubaki et Akio la semaine prochaine ?  
>Aussi non, le coin de la Stalker sera publié la semaine prochaine avec Tsubaki, Reborn, Tsuna et Enma, n'oubliez pas de leur poser des question ! ;D<p> 


	62. Target 59

Bonjour à toutes et à tous (s'il y a des lecteurs masculins bien sûr...) ! :D  
>Comme nous avons atteint les 500 reviews au dernier chapitre, celui-ci sera spécialement long avec plusieurs suppléments. Plus, des révélations sur le processus de création de Stalker della Nuvola. Donc, profitez bien de ce chapitre ;D<p>

**yliria** : Eh oui, il y a une sorte de rivalité entre Akio et Kagetora sur leurs séductions. Quant à Natsume et son caractère légèrement psychopathe, tant mieux s'il plaît vu qu'il ne va pas changer :D Kiyoshi est ce genre de personne, toujours énergique XD Par contre, pour la fin de ton commentaire, je suis un peu confuse... Qui devrait aller avec Mukuro ou Reborn ?

Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas les suppléments à la fin de ce chapitre ;D Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Target 59 : La stalker prend ses responsabilités.<strong>

Donc, petit résumé : après avoir littéralement pété un câble sur un sale gosse qui m'avait enlevée de l'école alors que j'étais sous surveillance pour garder ma place d'héritière Sakata, je m'étais retrouvée face à ma peluche favorite qui m'avait traitée comme si j'étais une parfaite inconnue et il m'avait demandée de le suivre.

Maintenant que nous avons tous ça en tête, continuons ma sublime histoire...

Je me trouvais ainsi dans l'ascenseur avec Fon, qui m'ignorait toujours avec superbe. Ou plutôt, il me parlait poliment sans jamais croiser mes yeux (et ce simple fait me donnait des frissons...).

- Nous sommes arrivés, annonça-t-il alors en bondissant hors de l'ascenseur.

Je le suivis sans un mot et ouvris de grands yeux étonnés en voyant la décoration de l'étage. Lorsqu'on m'avait dit que le Cheval Bondissant était un hôtel réputé, j'avais pensé que c'était parce qu'il avait un nom atroce et un lustre dans leur accueil. Cependant, leur couloir était d'un luxe inouï (pour moi) et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder avec un air ébahi.

Mais, je n'étais pas venue pour admirer les tapisseries car Fon me guida vers une porte décorée avec des dorures élégamment incrustées dans le bois coûteux et l'ouvrit après avoir toqué poliment. Il entra ensuite sans un mot et je luis emboîtais le pas pour avoir la surprise de ma vie en découvrant qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la suite impériale de l'hôtel.

Eh oui, devant moi et entourée de toute sa garde de Bubble Gums habillées comme si elles allaient faire un défilé de mode, se trouvait la Boss des Cervello.

- Tsubaki, me salua cette dernière avec une voix grave en restant assise sur le canapé qui avait l'air ultra cher.

- Madame, répondis-je en choisissant soigneusement mes mots. C'est un plaisir de vous voir aussi resplendissante...

La jeune femme au masque d'or gloussa faiblement derrière sa main gantée de blanc et leva ensuite celle-ci pour faire signe à sa garde de Bubble Gum de sortir. Les clones obéirent sans un mot et je me retrouvais seule avec la Boss et une peluche qui m'ignorait royalement.

Sitôt la porte close, un lourd soupir pas du tout poli résonna dans la suite et la Boss des Cervello se leva en ronchonnant comme une petite vieille pour ensuite se diriger vers le mini-bar qui était caché derrière un contre-plaqué en bois.

- N'a jamais la paix, marmonna-t-elle tout en se versant un verre de whisky avec des glaçons. Vivement la retraite...

Puis, elle but cul sec sa boisson et déposa bruyamment le verre sur la table basse qui séparait son canapé du mien tout en se pourléchant les babines. Ensuite, elle alla s'asseoir lourdement sur son siège et enleva son loup en or pour le faire tourner autour de son index désormais ridé et pâle.

- Bon, s'exclama-t-elle gaiement. J'ai plein de choses à te dire aujourd'hui, Tsubaki !

Va savoir pourquoi, j'eus l'impression que les choses qu'elle allait m'annoncer ne me plairaient pas du tout...

- Mais avant de commencer à parler de ces choses si ennuyantes, continua-t-elle avec une grimace dégoûtée. Parlons de toi !

Elle pointa son index qui était légèrement recourbé pour retenir le masque vers moi et fit un large sourire tout en gloussant comme une gamine.

- Figure-toi que mon Teo d'amour m'a raconté plein de choses réellement intéressantes sur le futur, expliqua-t-elle en sirotant un nouveau verre d'alcool (qui était apparu de nulle part. Posséderait-elle des pouvoirs comme Mukuro?!). Notamment lorsqu'elles concernaient les Cervello...

Je déglutis bruyamment et gigotais nerveusement sur le canapé en cuir extrêmement cher pendant que Fon se contentait de nous observer silencieusement.

- Concernant le futur, finis-je par dire avec une voix hésitante. Je tiens à m'excuser pour les morts des Cervello suite à mes ordres... _irréfléchis..._

- Mais, me coupa la Boss en levant légèrement son verre comme si elle me portait un toast alors que son sourire restait sur ses lèvres rouges. Il y a toujours un mais, Tsubaki.

- Mais, m'exclamais-je en crispant mes doigts sur ma jupe. Il faut absolument que les Cervello reçoivent une formation pour savoir se battre !

- Oh ? s'étonna mon interlocutrice pendant que l'expression de Fon s'assombrissait. Et pourquoi donc devraient-elles savoir se battre ?

Mes doigts agrippèrent avec force l'étoffe épaisse de ma jupe et je fermais mes yeux alors que le visage de Rosalba (pourtant semblable aux autres Cervello) apparaissait brièvement dans mon esprit.

Rosalba, la Cervello qui m'avait aidée lorsque je m'étais retrouvée en territoire ennemi chez Byakuran et qui en était morte. Bien sûr, même si tout cela s'était passé dans le futur et que je savais que cette fille était en vie aujourd'hui (elle était même une gamine!), sa mort ne m'avait pas moins déboussolée.

- Elles en ont besoin, insistais-je en ouvrant mes yeux pour ensuite les vriller dans ceux de la Boss (qui étaient d'un vert tacheté de marron particulièrement déconcertant). Sans ça, elles continueront à tomber comme des mouches à chaque fois qu'un imbécile est énervé par leur verdict !

La vieille femme qui me faisait face fit une moue et déposa son verre quasiment vide sur la table basse qui nous séparait tout en soupirant. Elle passa ensuite une main ridée dans sa chevelure grisonnante et plissa ses yeux qui étaient entourés de pattes d'oies.

- Sakata Tsubaki, finit-elle par dire après un long silence durant lequel je m'interrogeais si je n'avais pas été trop loin. Te rappelles-tu de ce que je t'ai dit lors de notre première entrevue ?

- Heu, hésitais-je en me grattant le crâne. Non ? C'était il y a longtemps et, pour être franche, j'ai été occupée avec Byakuran et tout ses ennuis...

- On ne peut rien y faire, concéda-t-elle en inclinant sa tête. Si cela te rafraîchit la mémoire, nous avions discuté du rôle de la Boss des Cervello.

- Ah oui ! pipais-je en relâchant ma jupe alors qu'un sourire s'étalait sur mes lèvres. Vous m'aviez dit que je pouvais être la Boss des Cervello et qu'il suffisait juste que je porte le masque !

La Boss actuelle fit une grimace et passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux pendant que Fon gigotait faiblement à mes côtés, ses traits généralement aimables désormais sombres.

- Cependant, me corrigea-t-elle avec un air mal à l'aise. Je ne t'ai pas tout dévoilé...

- D'accord, fis-je avec appréhension, Qu'avez-vous caché lors de cette première discussion ?

- Je ne peux te le dire, soupira alors la Boss des Cervello en secouant faiblement sa tête. Pas tant que tu ne sois pas officiellement la Boss.

- Mais j'avais accepté, non ? insistais-je en me penchant en avant. J'avais dit que je serais la Boss des Cervello !

- Néanmoins, Tsubaki, _cara_ _mia,_ déclara la femme qui dirigeait les Bubble Gums en jouant avec son masque doré. Il y a un monde entre accepter et l'être.

Je gardais le silence et attendis patiemment qu'elle m'explique ce qui se passait.

- Sakata Tsubaki, reprit-elle alors avec une intonation bien plus sérieuse tout en vrillant ses yeux verts pailletés dans les miens. Après avoir eu vent de tes actions dans le futur, j'ai reconsidéré ma décision de te prendre comme héritière. Tu as agis sans réfléchir, envoyé un nombre considérable de Cervello à la mort pour servir tes desseins et, pire que tout, tes actions ont mis en danger le but même de notre famille.

Je déglutis bruyamment et inspirais profondément.

- C'est vrai, acceptais-je doucement en me surprenant par mon calme. Et j'accepterais votre décision sans protester. Mais, je vous en prie, enseignez-leur à se battre !

Je gardais ma tête baissée et contemplais en silence le tissus froissé de la jupe de mon uniforme scolaire tout en espérant que mes prières seraient écoutées.

- Cependant, continua la Boss des Cervello avec une voix imperceptiblement adoucie. Tu as constaté tes erreurs et tu t'es aussitôt empressée de les réparer. Tu as aidé la dirigeante des Arcobaleno et tu as également aidé les Vongola lorsqu'ils étaient dans le besoin. Et, alors que tu n'avais plus à te soucier des Cervello, tu as continué à supplier pour qu'elles soient protégées. Honnêtement, si je ne te prenais pas comme héritière, je ferais une grossière erreur !

Je redressais vivement ma tête et vis avec stupeur la main tendue de la vieille femme qui tenait entre ses doigts ridés le masque en or.

- Prends-le, Tsubaki, déclara cette dernière avec un large sourire. Tu le mérites amplement.

Une fois que le loup fut entre mes mains, la Boss actuelle s'étira et poussa un grognement.

- Et d'un ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant craquer son cou. Ensuite... ah oui !

Elle claqua ses doigts et pointa après son index vers Fon.

- Voici Fon, l'arcobaleno de la tempête, expliqua-t-elle alors que je la regardais avec un air interloqué. Il est un combattant émérite dont les exploits ne sont plus à raconter. Comme tu l'ignores probablement, il avait été envoyé à Namimori pour surveiller son élève et nécessitait pour cela l'accord des Vongola car le Japon leur appartient... Et, pour une raison quelconque, il reçut la mission de t'observer pour vérifier si tu serais un vassal important pour les Vongola.

J'ouvris ma bouche mais la refermais aussitôt, ne retrouvant plus mes mots alors que la Boss des Cervello détruisait consciencieusement l'image que j'avais de ma peluche favorite. Le pire était que je m'en étais douté à un moment mais que j'avais repoussé ces idées dans la naïveté qui semblait me caractériser, certaine que Fon, d'entre toutes les personnes au monde, ne me ferait jamais ça...

- Et, continua la femme âgée sans se soucier de mes états d'âmes (qui n'étaient pas terribles pour être sincère). Une fois que son rapport négatif fut donné aux Vongola, il continua à vivre chez les Sakata pour ainsi rester proche de son élève. Je suppose qu'il n'a jamais estimé cela suffisamment important pour te le dire, n'est-ce pas Fon ?

Ce dernier ne bougea ni répondit à la question, ses yeux bruns continuant à fixer calmement l'adulte pendant que je me mordais les lèvres pour contenir la rage qui commençait à monter.

- Cependant, fit la Boss des Cervello (un jour, je connaîtrais son nom!). Ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse maintenant... Tsubaki, vu que tu as été nommée mon héritière et que bien des gens connaissent ton nom, il est grand temps que tu aies un garde du corps... Et l'arcobaleno Fon sera parfait pour ce job !

J'écarquillais mes yeux, comprenant subitement où elle voulait en venir.

- Non ! protestais-je vivement.

Mon interlocutrice arqua un sourcil intrigué pendant que Fon levait sa tête pour me regarder avec un air indéchiffrable.

- Je ne peux pas avoir de garde du corps ! insistais-je en me levant brusquement alors que le masque en or tombait sur la moquette de la suite. Pas maintenant ! Je suis en plein jugement avec les Anciens de ma famille et je suis surveillée constamment, je ne peux avoir de garde du corps en plus ! Sans oublier que cela fait des siècles que je n'ai même pas parlé avec Kyouya-sama !

La Boss pinça ses lèvres et leva alors une main pour me dire que je devais m'asseoir.

- Justement, fit-elle avec une voix ennuyée. Le jeune Hibari Kyouya est un autre sujet fâcheux à aborder aujourd'hui... Arcobaleno Fon, vos services ne sont plus requis ici, votre mission débutera une fois que Tsubaki sortira de cette pièce. Veuillez l'attendre dans le couloir, s'il-vous-plaît.

Celui qui avait été ma peluche durant tant de temps s'inclina brièvement sans un mot et sortit prestement, sans jamais croiser mon regard ni me prêter attention. Je serrais mes dents et essayais d'ignorer du mieux que je le pouvais l'impression de trahison que je ressentais depuis que la vieille femme m'avait annoncé la vérité sur Fon.

Il était vrai que je l'avais suspecté mais je m'étais rassurée à l'époque en me disant que ses actions, les rougissements timides du bébé lorsque nous prenions le bain ou je le serrais par surprise dans mes bras, avaient été sincères. Cependant, la Boss des Cervello avait été catégorique, Fon, le bébé que j'avais recueilli sous mon toit, ma peluche depuis notre rencontre, n'était resté chez moi que pour renseigner les Vongola, la famille mafieuse de Tsunaze, de mon (in)utilité.

Sans oublier que, rien qu'à voir son attitude froide à mon égard depuis mon arrivée dans la suite prestigieuse de l'hôtel du Cheval Bondissant, Fon ne ressentait aucune affection pour moi. Et ça faisait mal.

Je comprenais subitement l'expression _recevoir un coup de poignard dans le dos_. Oui, cette trahison, pour insignifiante qu'elle puisse sembler aux autres, me blessait énormément car Fon avait été un de mes rares confidents. Et savoir que chaque secret que je lui avais raconté avait aussitôt dit au sale gosse m'horrifiait et me blessait terriblement.

Même si Fon n'était qu'un bébé, il avait pris une place importante dans ma vie, apprendre que tout n'était qu'une façade, du cinéma, avait été un coup dur.

Cependant, malgré ma souffrance mentale (j'avais l'impression d'avoir été clouée au pilori et battue à mort. Mentalement bien sûr car si ça avait été physique, j'aurais pu en guérir. Vu que c'était psychique, j'étais bien partie pour des mois de convalescence mentale, si cette chose existait...), je ne pus m'empêcher de me poser une question. Qui était réellement Fon ? La Boss avait dit qu'il était un Arcobaleno, (ça je le savais déjà), mais elle avait aussi dit qu'il était un combattant émérite. Était-il comme Kaze-san (que je n'avais plus vu depuis l'affaire du futur. Je me demande comment il se porte...), un pro du kenpo ? Et, était-il un bébé surdoué ? Parce que, honnêtement, un garde du corps en couche-culottes ?! (Même si Fon ne portait pas de couches-culottes, j'en étais au courant).

Une fois que la porte fut à nouveau close, la Boss actuelle soupira et fit craquer sa nuque pour la seconde fois depuis le début de notre entrevue.

- Et de deux, murmura-t-elle tristement. Il reste maintenant le plus difficile à dire...

Je me tendis sur le canapé et ramassais le masque avec des mains tremblantes, craignant ce qui allait suivre.

- Tsubaki, déclara alors la femme avec une voix si triste et lasse que je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Je suis profondément désolée mais... tu dois annuler tes fiançailles avec le jeune Hibari.

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker (plus des invités pas si invités que ça...)<strong>

Assise derrière son pupitre, Sakata Tsubaki était présentement occupée à roupiller sans la moindre préoccupation. Et ce, alors que son institutrice se trouvait juste devant elle. La femme en question poussa un soupir (elle commençait à avoir l'habitude avec tous les cas sociaux qu'étaient Sasagawa Ryohei, Aoba Koyo et Sakata Tsubaki. À croire qu'ils faisaient tous partie d'un club...) pour ensuite verser des larmes de soulagement lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours résonna.

Curieusement, Tsubaki ne bougea pas et continua à tremper de bave son pupitre pendant que ses camarades de classe quittaient la salle.

Subitement, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant de ce fait un bébé coiffé d'un fedora noir qui avait une jambe tendue, probablement parce qu'il avait ouvert la porte d'un coup de pied, ainsi que deux adolescents qui avaient tous deux une expression légèrement craintive.

- Oï, Tsunaze, déclara le bébé en se tournant vers le garçon châtain. Réveille-la. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre...

Tsuna soupira, poussa son petit cri paniqué habituel et finit par s'avancer vers la jeune fille qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. Enfin, il posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de Tsubaki et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle saisit son poignet et lui fit une clé de bras en continuant à roupiller.

- Tche, fit Reborn en claquant sa langue avec agacement. Voilà pourquoi tu reste Tsunaze...

Sur ce, le bébé bondit sur le pupitre maculé de bave et saisit une mèche de cheveux sombre de la jeune fille pour ensuite forcer la tête de l'endormie à se lever et la fracasser avec force contre le bois. Un craquement résonna dans la classe et Tsuna ainsi qu'Enma frémirent en entendant ce son désagréable. Un hurlement retentit alors dans la salle et tous purent constater que Tsubaki n'appréciait guère les réveils à la Vongola.

- JE VAIS TE TUER, SALE GOSSE ! éructa-t-elle en postillonnant sur le visage du bambin.

Ce dernier tira avec force sur la mèche qu'il avait toujours en main et Tsubaki rencontra une nouvelle fois son pupitre pour l'embrasser. Une nouvelle histoire d'amour était née ce jour-là.

- Tais-toi, Tsubaka, rétorqua Reborn sans sourciller alors que du sang jaillissait d'une coupure sur l'arcade sourcilière de la jeune fille. Maintenant, Enma, lis les questions.

Le rouquin hocha lentement sa tête, ses yeux rouges ne quittant pas le visage ensanglanté de l'adolescente qui se débattait comme une forcenée pour échapper à la poigne de fer du bébé.

- De Yamito-Akumatenshi : j'aimerai bien poser une question a Tsubaki : "Si je te disais que tu risques de revoir (dans pas mal de temps) le mec à qui t'as donné ton premier baiser , un ananas parlant et un marshmallow-man , que ferais-tu ?

Tsubaki leva une main pour essuyer le sang qui coulait sur ses yeux et fronça pensivement ses sourcils pendant que Reborn sortait de nulle part un paquet de feuilles dactylographiées et les lisait attentivement.

- Spidey ? finit-elle par dire avec un large sourire. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles... Il ne me répond plus sur Skype... Je vois souvent Mukuro vu que Kyouya-sama a une aventure avec lui donc ça ne me dérangerait pas vraiment. Par contre...

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit et elle serra avec force ses poings.

- Si je revois Byakuran, feula-t-elle dangereusement. Je lui referais le portrait... Personne ne me vole mes bonbons...

- Hmm, marmonna Reborn en rangeant son paquet de feuilles. D'après le scénario des auteurs, cela risque d'arriver bien plus tôt que nous le pensons... Question suivante, Tsunaze !

- Hiieeee ! s'exclama l'adolescent en évitant de peu la balle qui suivit l'ordre du bébé. Je vais le faire, je vais le faire ! De Fairypie : Sinon la question du jour sera pour Enma : "La trop grosse poitrine d'Adel t'a-t-il dégoûté des femmes au point que tu sois devenu le uke pure souche que tu es aujourd'hui ?"

Enma cilla avec incompréhension avant de tourner sa tête vers Tsubaki. Ses yeux examinèrent brièvement la jeune fille avant qu'un léger soupir franchisse les lèvres du roux.

- La... poitrine d'Adel ne me fait rien, répondit-il après quelques secondes. Je la considère comme ma sœur donc ça ne m'a jamais fait de l'effet. Et je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais j'aime les femmes...

- C'est ce que dit Tsunaze, commenta Tsubaki avec un large sourire entendu. Pourtant, nous savons tous ce qu'il fait dès qu'il est avec ses amis...

Tsuna pâlit et porta une main à sa bouche.

- Pitié, supplia-t-il. Pas une nouvelle fois... Pas les sous-entendus...

- Alors, s'exclama la seule fille présente en ignorant la détresse de son kohaï. De Meli-chan27 : Sinon j'ai une question pour Reborn : Salut à toi! Je me demandais, toi qui es toujours à te proclamer meilleur hitman, titre que je ne vais pas contester, comment tu fais pour toujours rentrer dans tes chaussures avec des chevilles pareilles? (Tu m'signes un autographe?)

- Je ne signe pas d'autographe, déclara Reborn avec une telle classe que Tsubaki en roula des yeux. Et mes chevilles vont très bien.

- C'est plutôt sa tête qui est enflée, chuchota l'adolescente avec un léger rire moqueur. Elle fait la moitié de sa taille !

La suite se perdit dans des coups de feu, des cris et des explosions. Restés en retrait, Enma jeta un coup d'œil à Tsuna qui était à présent en position fœtale, toujours traumatisé par les sous-entendus répétitif sur sa présumée homosexualité.

Décidément, les Vongola étaient des personnes bien plus étranges qu'il ne l'avait espéré...

* * *

><p>Alors, pour continuer avec les anecdotes, j'avais promis la semaine passée de vous parler des parents de Tsubaki ainsi que d'Akio. Et comme les anecdotes ont été plutôt appréciées, je vais le faire !:D<p>

Donc, commençons par **Tsuki.**  
>Elle est la sœur jumelle d'Hideaki et a des yeux bleus éblouissants. Comme l'a une fois dit Tsubaki, ils sont aussi bleus que ceux de Colonello. Aussi, sa mère, Tsubame, avait eu une aventure avec un soldat américain et les a éduqués dans la maison familiale à Kyoto. Tsuki n'est pas particulièrement intelligente mais elle possède des aptitudes athlétiques particulièrement bonnes, ayant été dans sa jeunesse une yankee réputée.<br>Aujourd'hui, elle travaille comme garde du corps dans une agence de recouvrement de dettes, idée que j'ai tirée de Durarara. Oui, nous avons vraiment pioché des idées partout. Tsuki est plutôt violente, souvenirs de sa jeunesse délinquante, mais tient par dessus tout à éduquer correctement ses enfants. Aussi, elle pense que les règles de la famille Sakata sont tout bonnement dépassées et ses agissements en tant que dirigeante des Sakata peuvent être imprévisibles.  
>Son nom devait être Tsukuyo (oui, tiré de Gintama) mais nous avons fini par choisir Tsuki. Pourquoi ? Parce que son mari allait s'appeler <strong>Taiyo.<strong>

D'ailleurs, le nom de Taiyo n'a pas cessé de changer. Au départ, ça a été Taizo (d'ailleurs le premier chapitre où est cité le père de Tsubaki a toujours ce nom) mais nous avons fini par prendre Taiyo car nous aimions beaucoup la correspondance Tsuki (lune) - Taiyo (soleil). Sinon, Taiyo est un homme parfaitement normal, comptable et le seul non combattant de tous nos OC. Par contre, il est un parent éloigné d'un personnage de _Reborn!,_ saurez-vous trouvez de qui il s'agit ?

Aussi, fait parfaitement anecdotique : Tsuki et Taiyo se sont rencontrés dans un parc, lorsque Taiyo se faisait racketter, puis tabasser, par une bande de voyous. Et non, Tsuki ne l'a pas sauvé (trop cliché à nos yeux).

Passons maintenant à **Akio** ! Le petit chéri de certaine lectrices ;D

Akio a les cheveux noirs (comme tout Japonais) et les yeux bleus de sa mère. Mais, à la fin de l'arc Kokuyo, il s'est teint les cheveux en blond et les a gardés comme ça jusqu'à maintenant. Désormais, il a de nouveau sa couleur naturelle (même si l'auteur s'interroge s'il devrait se les teindre à nouveau). Aussi, Akio est le personnage le plus difficile à écrire.  
>Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est un garçon sérieux avec de temps à autres une fille à sa cou. Cependant, aux yeux de Tsubaki, il reste juste un idiot de Don Juan. En réalité, Akio a un an de plus que Tsubaki mais a dû repasser une année scolaire car il est tombé gravement malade deux ans avant le début de cette fic et n'a pas pu aller en cours pendant cette année-là. Il fait partie du club de basket-ball et est né le 14 mars (jour du White Day et onze jours avant l'anniversaire de Tsubaki ;D)<p>

Aussi non, Akio a un sister complex inavoué (et l'avouera probablement jamais) et refuse de tout son être ses fiançailles avec Kyouya (qu'il estime trop insensible pour sa sœur).  
>Petite anecdote : en réalité, Akio ne s'appelle pas Sakata et a été proposé plusieurs fois d'emblée comme président de sa classe. Il est aussi très sociable et est le portrait craché de Hideaki à son âge. Cependant, malgré ses ressemblances physiques avec son oncle, Akio ressemble plus à son père au niveau psychologique (sa tendance à draguer mise à part). Son nom a été choisi parce qu'il signifiait homme brillant.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà tout pour les anecdotes !:D Maintenant, passons à un petit passage du futur. Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui suivra pourrait ou ne pourrait pas avoir lieux, tout dépendant des actions que fera Tsubaki après ce chapitre ;D<p>

* * *

><p>À vrai dire, Tsubaki ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé. À un moment, elle marchait vers l'école pour passer une énième journée à surveiller de loin son bien-aimé Kyouya-sama et à l'autre, un gamin habillé comme une vache volait dans les airs avec un bazooka rose dans les mains. Comme Tsubaki avait déjà eu sa dose avec le bazooka rose, l'adolescente réagit de la seule façon qui lui passa par la tête, elle lança son sac vers l'enfant, ne ressentant aucune pitié lorsque son sac heurta la tête du gamin avec un bruit sourd et constata avec soulagement que la course du jeune avait été modifiée. De ce fait, l'enfant atterrit lourdement sur un arbre adjacent et Tsubaki put continuer son chemin avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait besoin de son sac si elle ne voulait pas se faire mordre à mort par un certain préfet extrêmement sexy.<p>

Elle fit donc demi-tour et s'arrêta au pied de l'arbre où gisait toujours l'enfant pour prendre son sac. Ce fut alors qu'elle regretta sa décision lorsqu'un reniflement retentit au-dessus de sa tête et qu'elle leva ses yeux pour croiser le regard larmoyant de l'enfant-vache.

- Je... dois... résister, se plaignit ce dernier en serrant avec force son bazooka comme si l'arme était sa peluche.

Tsubaki remarqua alors que des étincelles de mauvaise augure jaillissaient de l'extrémité du bazooka et entrouvrit ses lèvres d'horreur.

- Tu n'oserais pas, s'exclama-t-elle en menaçant du regard le gamin.

Il osa.

Tsubaki fut alors entourée d'un nuage de fumée rose avant d'être transportée dans un tunnel lumineux désagréablement familier. Fermant ses yeux pour contrôler sa nausée naissante, la jeune fille attendit que la sensation de voyager dans le temps s'achève et finit par entrouvrir ses yeux avec précaution, découvrant avec surprise qu'elle n'était pas allongée dans un lit en compagnie d'un certain albinos.

- Où suis-je ? murmura-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils. On dirait un resto hyper chic... Serais-je devenue riche dans le futur ?

Un rire grave retentit devant elle et l'adolescente scruta le nuage de fumée rose qui se dissipa lentement, révélant ainsi un visage familier mais néanmoins plus âgé.

- TSUNAZE ?! s'exclama avec stupeur Tsubaki. C'EST BIEN TOI ? PAR LES BOXERS DE KYOUYA-SAMA, TU ES DEVENU HYPER SEXY !

L'homme attablé devant elle explosa de rire et passa une main dans sa chevelure châtaine emmêlée.

- Étrangement, commenta le Tsuna du futur avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres une fois que son rire cessa. Tu as dit la même chose il y a moins de dix minutes, Tsubaki...

- Que veux-tu, rétorqua la jeune fille en haussant ses épaules. La perfection ne s'améliore pas...

Elle examina alors ses alentours, prenant en compte le fait qu'elle se trouvait bel et bien dans un restaurant haut de gamme et que les autres clients n'avaient pas sourcillé malgré le fait qu'une femme avait été entourée de fumée rose sans prévenir et avait été remplacée par sa version rajeunie. Sans doute un restaurant pour mafieux.

- Sinon, fit l'adolescente en se penchant en avant pour avoir un meilleur aperçu du visage amusé de l'adulte. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? On échange des potins ?

- Non, non, la corrigea calmement Tsuna pendant que son sourire s'élargissait. Nous parlions de ta grossesse.

- ...

Le visage de Tsubaki, normalement toujours animé par une émotion (ce qui faisait que la jeune ne savait pas mentir) perdit toute expression pendant que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

- QUOI ?!

Le hurlement de l'adolescente résonna avec force dans le restaurant et Tsuna s'esclaffa une nouvelle fois, portant de ce fait une main à sa bouche. Ce faisant, Tsubaki remarqua que l'homme portait trois anneaux à sa main. Deux semblaient être des anneaux pour se battre mais le troisième, une simple bande en or, signifiait tout autre chose.

- Félicitation pour ton mariage, commenta Tsubaki avant de se rappeler qu'une chose bien plus importante devait être expliquée.

- Merci, répondit Tsuna avec une lueur chaleureuse dans ses yeux bruns.

- Dis-moi, Tsunaz... Tsuna ! se corrigea immédiatement la jeune. L'enfant que je vais avoir... est-ce qu'il était désiré par le père ?

Même si la question avait été particulièrement privée, l'adulte ne rougit pas comme sa version adolescente l'aurait fait, il se contenta d'adresser un sourire affectueux à la jeune fille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tsubaki, assura-t-il sans ciller. Le futur père était le plus heureux quand tu l'as annoncé. Je peux même te dire qu'il en a pleuré.

Un soupir soulagé franchit les lèvres de Tsubaki et ce fut comme si un poids avait été enlevé des épaules de celle-ci.

- Je vois, fit-elle avec un large sourire. Kyouya-sama en a carrément pleuré...

Aussitôt, le sourire de Tsuna diminua et il fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils.

- Kyouya n'est pas le père, Tsubaki, la corrigea-t-il en affichant une légère inquiétude envers la jeune fille.

Cette dernière écarquilla une nouvelle fois ses yeux et manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Elle voulut immédiatement presser de questions l'adulte mais un nuage de fumée rose l'entoura et l'adolescente jura avec force en comprenant qu'elle ne saurait pas l'identité de son futur mari (parce qu'elle doutait fortement qu'elle tromperait ouvertement Hibari pour avoir un enfant).

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tsuna arqua un sourcil lorsqu'il se retrouva face à une jeune femme visiblement enceinte de plusieurs mois et attendit que celle-ci lui explique pourquoi elle riait aussi fort.

- Si tu les avais vus, Tsuna, caqueta-t-elle en croisant le regard interrogateur de l'homme. Hayato a failli faire une crise cardiaque lorsque je suis arrivée à l'école !

Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres du châtain et il appela un serveur pour passer sa commande pendant que Tsubaki buvait un peu d'eau.

- Laisse-moi deviner, finit par dire Tsuna une fois que leur commande fut passée. Tu lui as donné un nom quelconque sur ton mari et Hayato a commencé à paniquer...

- Exactement, opina la jeune femme en repoussant une mèche sombre derrière son oreille avec un sourire malicieux. Je doute que le jeune Hayato ait supporté la nouvelle que tu étais le futur père de mon enfant...

Tsuna écarquilla faiblement ses yeux, s'attendant un peu à cette nouvelle et plaignit mentalement sa version adolescente qui devrait désormais faire face aux regards soupçonneux de Reborn. Puis, le châtain fronça ses sourcils en se rappelant de quelque chose.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, fit-il en un filet de voix. Tu _le _connaissais déjà à l'époque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hm ? dit Tsubaki qui caressait distraitement son ventre avec un sourire affectueux. Oui, mais il n'y avait rien entre nous à l'époque...

- Ça, c'est ce que tu pensais, marmonna Tsuna en se frottant les temps en prévention de la migraine qui risquait d'arriver. Tu as toujours été plutôt naïve à cet âge-là...

- Et c'est celui qui a du être plaqué contre un mur par sa future fiancée pour se rendre compte qu'elle était dingue de lui qui dit ça, ironisa la jeune femme en s'esclaffant sans aucune gêne.

Cependant, cela ne dérangea pas le Decimo Vongola. Après tout, Tsubaki avait toujours été une personne exubérante et lumineuse.  
>Par contre, et le jeune homme frémit à l'idée, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir comment réagit le mari de Tsubaki dans le passé lorsque ce dernier apprendrait le mensonge de la jeune femme.<br>Il avait toujours été un homme plutôt imprévisible.  
>Et possessif. Terriblement possessif.<p>

* * *

><p>C'est tout pour cette semaine ! :D Alors, la semaine prochaine, ce sera de nouveau le coin de la Stalker (plus envie d'écrire sur Bernie...) et il y aura probablement plus d'anecdotes sur Stalker della Nuvola. Quoi d'autre... Si vous avez aimé ce passage sur la vie de TYL!Tsubaki, sachez qu'il y en aura un nouveau dès que nous atteindrons 600 reviews ;D<p>

Donc... Review ?


	63. Target 60

Nous revoilà ! (que voulez-vous, les études ...)

Sinon, comme nous n'avons pas vraiment eu beaucoup de temps libre, il n'y aura pas de coin dans ce chapitre. Désolées !

* * *

><p><strong>Target 60 : La stalker doit prendre des décisions. (Tout comme Tsunaze d'ailleurs)<strong>

Je sentis mon cœur faire une chute libre dans ma poitrine et poussais une exclamation choquée lorsque l'organe remonta subitement jusqu'à se bloquer dans ma gorge.

- P-pardon ? balbutiais-je en espérant avoir mal entendu.

- Annule tes fiançailles avec Hibari Kyouya, répéta calmement la Boss des Cervello. Tu ne peux rester fiancée à ce jeune homme.

- Mais pourquoi ! criais-je en resserrant mes doigts autour du masque en or jusqu'à ce que ma circulation soit coupée. Vous aviez dit que je pouvais rester avec Kyouya-sama ! Qu'être la Boss des Cervello ne m'empêcherait pas d'être son épouse !

- J'ai dit cela lorsque ton nom était encore ignoré, expliqua-t-elle calmement alors que je perdais peu à peu mes moyens. Cependant, le monde entier sait désormais que tu es la prochaine dirigeante des Cervello.

- Et alors, protestais-je, Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Kyouya-sama ?!

- Tsubaki, souffla la vieille femme au visage triste mais grave. Je te l'avais pourtant dit, les Cervello sont une famille neutre, nous jugeons les autres familles sans jamais prendre position. Que se passerait-il si l'héritière des Cervello épousait l'un des Gardiens du Vongola Decimo ?

J'ouvris ma bouche pour protester mais la refermais peu de temps après. Je m'étais mise toute seule dans ce guêpier, c'était donc à moi d'en endosser les conséquences.

- Si je brise les fiançailles, déclarais-je lentement en gardant ma tête baissée. Je resterais l'héritière.

- C'est exact, approuva l'autre en sirotant son verre d'alcool.

- Les Cervello apprendront à se battre et en sortiront renforcées, continuais-je doucement.

- Huhu, fit vaguement la Boss actuelle en faisant tinter les glaçons de son verre vide.

- Mais si je reste fiancée à Kyouya-sama, repris-je sans lever mes yeux et en maudissant ma vue qui s'embrouillait de plus en plus. Et que je restais l'héritière... Les mafieux s'empresseraient de déclarer la guerre aux Cervello. Ou alors les ignorerait si nous étions en danger...

L'odeur d'alcool se renforça dans la suite et je réprimais les nausées qui me saisirent pendant que la réalisation de ce qui m'attendait me frappait de plein fouet.

Option numéro un : je me fiançais à Kyouya-sama et des innocentes (enfin, ça restait à prouver...) mourraient par ma faute.

Option numéro deux : J'annulais les fiançailles et les Cervello en sortaient renforcées. Cependant, je ne suivais pas les règles de ma famille et serais probablement méprisée pour cela durant quelques années.

Ce n'est pas comme si on me laissait le choix...

Je soupirais lourdement et déposais doucement le masque en or sur la table basse qui séparait les deux canapés.

- Préparez des professeurs, marmonnais-je en me levant ensuite et en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Sakata Tsubaki !

La voix sèche de la Boss des Cervello me força à m'arrêter, la main sur la poignée de la porte, et je me retournais lentement pour constater que la femme s'était resservi un verre d'alcool.

- Tu l'ignores probablement, fit-elle en buvant cul sec sa boisson. Mais c'est une bénédiction pour toi. Hibari Kyouya n'est pas le seul homme au monde et il est temps que tu ouvres les yeux.

Je sursautais, piquée au vif alors que les mots de la Boss se mêlaient à ceux que j'avais entendus quelques semaines auparavant de ma bouche-même. Enfin, de celle de ma version dix ans plus âgée.

- Sans oublier que tu sembles attirer des hommes pour le moins particulier, continua l'adulte en déposant sur la table, à côté du masque en or, un téléphone portable gigantesque (pouvait-on réellement le considérer comme portable vue sa taille ?).

- Les Vendice semblent avoir eu vent de ton identité, expliqua-t-elle en désignant les deux objets calmement. Ils ont insisté pour que tu aies ce téléphone constamment sur toi afin que tu puisses juger leurs prisonnier.

- Ah ? m'étranglais-je en m'avançant vers la table pour saisir l'objet qui pesait plus lourd que l'ensemble de mes cours (en même temps, je ne prends jamais notes...). Les Vendice? C'est qui ?

- Ce sont les gardiens de la prisons Vendicare et les hommes qui s'assurent que les lois de la pègre soient suivies, répondit aussitôt la Boss en déposant son verre vide (c'est ahurissant l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité en une heure). Et ce sont aussi nos plus terribles alliés. Au moindre faux-pas, ils nous abattrons...

- Ah bon ? déclarais-je avec ahurissement pendant qu'elle soupirait une nouvelle fois.

- Tsubaki, fit-elle après un long silence durant lequel je contemplais l'engin hyper lourd. Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, j'ai beaucoup de choses à t'expliquer sur notre famille.

Et il est vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à m'expliquer. Notamment la raison pour laquelle les Cervello existaient. Pourquoi la Boss était tant vénérée alors qu'elle ne fichait rien (à part aller à des galas et soupirer qu'elle ne voyait pas assez son Teo d'amour) et, surtout, qui étaient les gens auxquels on ne devait, ni pouvait, se frotter.

Curieusement, les Vongola en faisaient partie.

Et, comme je n'avais jamais été une personne très attentive, il fallu plus de cinq heures pour s'assurer que toute l'information avait été retenue. De ce fait, je ne fus autorisée à quitter l'hôtel qu'une fois le soleil couché et eus la surpris de croiser mon dame-kohai à la sortie de la suite. Je levais paresseusement ma main et le saluais à voix basse.

- YO, TSUNAZE ! beuglais-je dans le couloir chic de l'hôtel. QUOI DE NEUF ?

- Sakata-sempaï ! s'exclama-t-il tout en continuant à courir vers l'ascenseur. Excusez-moi mais je dois aller à l'hôpital ! Gokudera-kun m'a appelé !

Je fronçais mes sourcils et, sans même y penser, suivis le jeune dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent derrière moi et je remarquais que nous étions les seuls occupants de l'habitacle avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demandais-je en craignant qu'il y ait eu une attaque à l'école.

Natsume n'était pas un combattant et il se remettait encore de ses blessures.

- Je ne sais pas ! répondit presque hystériquement Tsunaze en passant ses mains dans sa chevelure folle et en tirant avec force sur ses mèches. La voix de Gokudera-kun tremblait !

Mon dame-kohai avait l'air sur le point de craquer et je songeais brusquement à mon attitude face à Redma lorsque ce dernier m'avait écoutée sans jamais émettre un jugement. Tsunaze avait besoin de ça immédiatement.

Cependant, Redma ne se trouvait pas dans les parages (enfin, c'est ce que je pensais) et je me trouvais seule avec un (futur) Boss mafieux sur les nerfs. Alors, écoutant mon instinct (ou plutôt en faisant la première chose qui me passait par la tête), je posais mes mains sur les épaules du garçon et forçais ce dernier à me regarder dans les yeux.

- Tsunayoshi, fis-je en réprimant une grimace parce que je n'étais pas habituée à l'appeler ainsi. Calme-toi.

L'adolescent cessa de respirer et je sentis clairement mon estomac se nouer lorsque les yeux bruns clairs assombris par l'inquiétude se posèrent sur les miens.

- Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer maintenant, continuais-je en gardant une voix mesurée et en ne fuyant pas son regard suppliant. Reste calme et explique-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Tsunaze baissa ses yeux et inspira profondément. Je remarquais alors que les épaules sous mes mains s'était imperceptiblement détendues et souris avec contentement.

- Je suis venu à cet hôtel pour parler avec Grand-Père, le Vongola Nono, pour refuser de lui succéder. Mais j'ai reçu un appel de Gokudera-kun, expliqua-t-il avec une voix étouffée qui me gela. Il m'a juste dit que Yamamoto était à l'hôpital. Et sa voix tremblait...

Je serrais avec force les épaules frêles du jeune et ravalais la boule qui s'était créée dans ma gorge.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors et je poussais doucement mon kohai vers la sortie. Puis, une fois certaine que Tsunaze ne pouvait m'entendre, ni me voir, je sortis mon téléphone (pas le monstre que la Boss m'avait donné) et appelais Natsume.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? fit-il dès qu'il eut décroché.

- Na-Natsume, hésitais-je en soupirant de soulagement lorsque je réalisais qu'il allait bien. Comment va la famille ?

- ... Ils vont bien, finit par répondre mon interlocuteur alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie de l'hôtel. Kagetora-san est un peu énervé par ton absence mais ce n'est pas irrécupérable, tu peux encore te rattraper...

- Personne n'a été blessé ? insistais-je en descendant les marches de l'entrée du Cheval Bondissant. Personne ?

- Non, me rassura aussitôt Natsume. Tout le monde va bien. Que se passe-t-il, Tsu-chan ?

- J'ai croisé Tsunaze, soufflais-je en commençant à courir vers l'école. Il était paniqué et a été à l'hôpital. Je pense que quelqu'un s'est fait attaquer... As-tu vu Kyouya-sama ?

Le silence s'installa à nouveau et j'accélérais mes foulées tout en maudissant le constructeur de l'hôtel du Cheval Bondissant pour l'avoir bâti à l'autre bout de la ville qui le séparait de l'école.

- Non, murmura alors mon cousin en me glaçant le sang. Je ne l'ai pas vu...

- Kyouya-sama, haletais-je en courant de toutes mes forces vers l'école.

Pour être sincère, j'arrivais en peu de temps à Namimori Middle. Cependant, cela m'avait paru être des heures... Une fois devant l'école, je m'empressais de rentrer dedans et me mis à chercher avec fébrilité le moindre signe de la présence de Kyouya-sama.

Mais il ne se trouvait ni dans la cour, ni dans son bureau, ni sur le toit. Les minutes passaient et je m'angoissais de plus en plus jusqu'à craquer.

Ainsi, faisant ma deuxième crise de nerfs de la journée, je courus à travers les couloirs de l'école et finis par m'arrêter, les larmes aux yeux et la respiration haletante, devant la porte du vestiaire des garçons.

D'accord, j'étais la stalker (pardon, la fiancée) de Kyouya-sama. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'étais déjà rentrée dans le vestiaire pour hommes. Mon bon, il y avait une première fois pour tout, non ?

Alors, après avoir inspiré profondément parce que je savais que les vestiaires ne fleuraient jamais bon la lessive, j'ouvris la porte violemment et me figeais en découvrant ce qui se trouvait derrière.

Pour être honnête, lorsque je m'étais imaginée les vestiaires, j'avais pensé qu'il y aurait des vêtements sales partout et des magazines peu chastes dissimulés dans les casiers (comme dans la chambre de mon crétin de frangin, quoi). Cependant, il n'y avait rien de cela dans ces vestiaires.

Il y avait juste une mare de sang gigantesque qui commençait déjà à sécher sur les dalles et un adolescent debout qui contemplait les dégâts.

- Kyouya-sama ! m'exclamais-je avec soulagement.

Je m'avançais avec un pas bondissant vers mon (sublime) fiancé, ravie de pouvoir (enfin) passer du temps à ses côtés (et sans être dérangée par Tsuya-chan, Dinidiot, mon frère ou d'autres idiots dans le genre) mais je m'arrêtais net lorsque j'arrivais à quelques pas de mon cher et tendre préfet.

La raison ? Sans doute parce que Kyouya-sama émettait une aura purement meurtrière et que je tenais tout de même à ma vie...

Quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles j'observais attentivement le dos de mon (magnifique et hyper sexy) fiancé (enfin, plus pour longtemps vu que je devais annuler les fiançailles au plus vite...) et je constatais qu'il se tenait étrangement raide, comme si une tension énorme le parcourait.

- Kyouya-sama ? murmurais-je faiblement en levant lentement une main.

Cependant, je n'osais pas la poser sur son épaule et je rabattis doucement mon bras tout en bougeant nerveusement sur place, hésitant entre l'appeler plus fort ou partir.

Puis, contemplant la flaque de sang qui étincelait crûment sous l'éclairage artificiel du vestiaire, je finis par prendre la parole à mi-voix.

- Qui ?

- Yamamoto Takeshi, répondit aussitôt Hibari-chan avec une voix si glaciale que j'en frissonnais légèrement. Il a été retrouvé par Sasagawa Ryohei et emmené à l'hôpital de Namimori après que l'herbivore lui ait administré des soins en urgence...

Je gardais le silence et continuais à observer la mare de sang pendant que la voix fantomatique du sale gosse répétait en boucle la même chose dans ma tête.

_« La cérémonie de succession de Tsuna approche. Et il est la cible des mafieux qui ne veulent de lui... »_

Je me mordis les lèvres et ne pus m'empêcher de constater qu'il y avait énormément de sang sur le sol. Bakamoto ne s'en était probablement pas sorti avec des écorchures...

- Kyouya-sama, répétais-je faiblement. Il a été la cible d'une attaque visant à détruire Sawada, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon (enfin, il ne l'était plus) fiancé se tourna alors et je pus voir son expression meurtrière et sombre ainsi que ses lèvres pincées. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris orageux et je compris aussitôt que des personnes allaient souffrir. Personne n'attaquait les élèves de Namimori et encore moins dans l'école sans en souffrir les conséquences.

Il sortit alors son téléphone de la poche de sa veste et appela derechef un numéro pendant que je l'observais prudemment (on ne sait jamais qu'il décide de passer ses nerfs sur moi...).

- Bébé, dit-il simplement une fois que son interlocuteur (sans doute le sale gosse vue que je doute qu'il appelle une fille ainsi...) eut décroché. Je serais là demain pour mordre à mort ces herbivores.

Il y eut un silence, probablement le temps que le gamin maléfique puisse répondre et les yeux gris de Kyouya-sama s'étrécirent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes menaçantes.

- Il veut te parler, gronda-t-il en me jetant l'appareil.

Je l'attrapais habilement d'une main et contemplais le téléphone avec méfiance. De quoi voulait donc me parler le sale gosse ? Je n'avais rien à voir avec lui, j'étais juste l'héritière des Cervello et cette cérémonie de succession (si elle avait bien lieu vu que Tsunaze l'avait annulée un peu plus tôt) ne me regardait absolument pas...

- Quoi ? grommelais-je en finissant par porter l'appareil à mon oreille à contrecœur (il faut avouer que le regard menaçant de Kyouya-sama aida).

- Tsubaki, répondit la voix sérieuse du bébé. Il faut que tu accompagnes Hibari.

Je gardais le silence, tout simplement choquée par la phrase du gosse. Ce devait bien être la première fois qu'il m'avait appelée par mon nom, sans le transformer en un quolibet. Et, il m'avait demandé d'accompagner Kyouya-sama.

- Où et quand ? demandais-je avec méfiance.

- À la cérémonie de succession du Vongola Decimo, demain, déclara calmement le bébé.

- Pourquoi ? fis-je en continuant à utiliser des monosyllabes (ça va bien plus vite avec. J'aurais du le faire plus tôt pour communiquer avec le sale gosse!).

Le jeune soupira et je frémis en écoutant les sifflements et grésillements que ce simple son produisit dans le combiné. Puis, il prit la parole avec son inhabituelle voix sérieuse.

- Si Hibari se rend à la cérémonie seul, ce sera un bain de sang. Tu dois être là pour le contrôler en tant que sa fiancée...

Je fronçais mes sourcils et jetais un bref coup d'œil à l'adolescent qui tremblait quasiment de colère tout en observant les dégâts causés par l'attaque de Bakamoto.

Il était évident que le côté sanguinaire de Kyouya-sama s'était réveillé (pas qu'il ne soit tout le temps endormi...) et que cette fois-ci, il allait y avoir des morts...

Cependant, les mots de la Boss des Cervello avaient été clairs comme de l'eau de roche. Je devais rompre toute connexion avec les Vongola, mes fiançailles avec Hibari-chan incluses. Et aller à la cérémonie de succession des Vongola au bras de celui-ci tout en affirmant que j'étais sa fiancée n'allait pas du tout dans les clauses du contrat...

Néanmoins, une personne avait été gravement blessée...

Soupirant, je finis par répondre au sale gosse et raccrochais pour ensuite donner le téléphone à mon (anciennement) fiancé.

Puis, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec ce dernier, je finis par quitter l'école (avant que Kyouya-sama ne se ressaisisse et ne me morde à mort pour être dans l'école hors des heures de cours) et me rendis à la maison pour ainsi faire face à la colère de mes gardiens.

De ce fait, dès que j'ouvris la porte, je fus chaleureusement accueillie.  
>D'accord, c'était un sarcasme.<p>

Pour être franche, dès que la porte fut ouverte, je dus plonger et rouler sur le sol pour éviter un couteau que ma chère cousine m'avait balancé pour ensuite atterrir aux pieds de Kagetora. Ce dernier baissa ses yeux rouges (il ne portait pas ses lunettes de soleil dans la maison suite à l'interdiction de ma mère qui ne supportait pas que l'on cache ses yeux devant elle) et fit une grimace.

- Oï, on peut savoir où tu traînais ? siffla-t-il en me relevant par le col. Tu tiens à ce point à ne pas être l'héritière ?!

J'allais protester lorsque le teint de mon cousin (pourtant déjà fort pâle) vira au blanc cachet d'aspirine et ce dernier me relâcha tout en poussant un son étranglé. Alors que j'allais lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, une main se posa sur mon épaule et je me tournais légèrement pour constater qu'elle appartenait à Natsuke.

- Tsu-chan, me sourit-il aimablement sans toutefois croiser mes yeux. Comment s'est passée l'entrevue ?

Ses orbes gris ne bougèrent pas du visage de Kagetora et ce dernier continua à avoir l'air d'être prêt à vomir tout ce qu'il avait ingéré durant la journée.  
>J'essayais de ne pas prêter attention à leurs actions pour le moins déconcertantes et pris la parole après avoir repoussé du plat de la main celle de mon cousin brun.<p>

- Rien de fort passionnant, révélais-je en haussant mes épaules alors qu'Akio apparaissait à son tour avec un Naoki accroché à son bras. Faire de moi son héritière, me menacer, recevoir un garde du corps, annuler mes fiançailles avec Kyouya-sama...

- QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent alors tous les présents (sauf Natsuke vu qu'il semblait déjà au courant...)

- Son héritière ? répéta avec incrédulité Kagetora.

- Menacer ? fit Naoki avec un sourire ravi (ce gosse est dérangé. Je n'ai que ça à dire...).

- Garde du corps ? piailla Urara avec horreur tout en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle (craignant sans doute qu'une armoire à glace sorte du placard pour la tuer suite aux affronts qu'elle m'avait faits).

- Annuler les fiançailles ?! finit en bon dernier Akio alors qu'il essayait de se débarrasser de notre plus jeune cousin (mais sans succès).

Je soupirais tout en secouant ma tête et remarquais alors avec un pincement au cœur un éclat rouge dans les escaliers.

- Fon, appelais-je quasiment à contrecœur. Descends, je t'en prie.

Le bébé obéit sans un mot et je me mordis les lèvres tout en ressentant (va savoir pourquoi) la même impression de trahison que j'avais eue lorsque la Boss des Cervello m'avait tout révélé.

- Bien, soupirais-je en posant à tour de rôle mes yeux sur tous les jeunes présents. Que diriez-vous d'une tasse de thé ? J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire...

Puis, alors que je m'étais retournée pour me diriger vers la cuisine et ainsi donner l'exemple aux autres, je me figeais et fis un large sourire.

- J'oubliais, ajoutais-je avec un amusement perceptible dans ma voix. Urara, Fon est mon garde du corps. Et je doute qu'il apprécie tes tentatives...

Riant sous cape, je pus voir sur le reflet du miroir accroché dans le hall que ma cousine avait désormais le même teint que Kagetora.

* * *

><p>Avec de la chance, nous pourrons poster le chapitre suivant samedi prochain :D<br>Surtout que l'action débute enfin !

Aussi non, pourquoi ne pas laisser un commentaire ? ;D


	64. Target 61

Avec la ténacité d'une teigne, nous sommes de retour cette semaine avec un chapitre !  
>Et à nouveau, pas de coin cette semaine-ci. Mais bon, c'est l'histoire qui compte :D<p>

**yliria** : Va-t-elle seulement oser le dire à sa famille ? Après tout, sa mère tient vraiment à ce qu'elle épouse Hibari XD

* * *

><p><strong>Target 61 : La stalker marchande. Et le fait mal.<strong>

Une fois que tout le monde fut attablé et eut une bonne tasse de thé (préparé à mes soins), je n'eus pas d'autres options pour éviter la conversation qui allait suivre et inspirais profondément pour me donner du courage.

- Donc, fis-je faiblement en évitant les regards inquisiteurs de ma famille. Où sont les parents ?

- Maman est partie faire sa soirée entre filles avec Akiko-san, répondit aussitôt mon crétin de frère sans se soucier de mon envie de faire durer la conversation. Quant à Papa, il a emmené nos oncles au casino pour avoir la paix...

Tous les jeunes, moi y comprise, baissèrent la tête avec un air désespéré. Et c'étaient ce genre de personne qui nous avaient tous éduqués. Pas étonnant que nous soyons si étranges...

- Tsu-chan, déclara alors Natsuke en brisant le silence qui s'était réinstallé entre temps. Que voulais-tu nous dire ?

Je gigotais alors nerveusement sur mon siège. Voilà, on était arrivés à la partie gênante, je comprenais subitement mieux pourquoi la Boss des Cervello s'était quasiment saoulée devant moi pour me raconter tout le fatras qu'elle m'avait sorti auparavant. Il fallait bien quelque chose pour se donner du courage ! J'avais une envie terrible de prendre Fon dans mes bras mais je me retins au dernier moment, serrant avec force mes doigts autour de ma tasse de thé.

Alors, baissant mon nez pour observer les volutes de fumée qui sortaient du liquide encore bouillant, je finis par expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là.

Omettant toutefois la mafia, je leur racontais que j'avais été choisie pour être l'héritière d'une corporation italienne nommée Cervello, que mes fiançailles avec Hibari devaient être annulées parce que nous n'arrivions tout simplement pas à nous entendre (là, Urara me fit un large sourire méprisant qui me donna envie de lui lancer ma tasse de thé à la figure), que Bakamoto s'était fait attaquer (Natsuke étrécit à ce moment-là ses yeux dangereusement et je sentis un frisson me parcourir le dos. Le côté psychopathe de mon cousin semblait revenir en force...) et que la Boss des Cervello m'avait donc donné un garde du corps pour me protéger.

Curieusement, ce fut là que les digues lâchèrent.

- Je ne comprends pas, m'interrompit fort impoliment mon frère (qui d'autre que ce crétin aurait osé m'interrompre lors de mon incroyable récit?). Pourquoi cet élève s'est fait attaquer ? Quel lien a-t-il avec toi ? Pourquoi as-tu été choisie par cette femme ?

Cependant, il ne me demanda pas pourquoi c'était Fon qui avait hérité du poste de garde du corps. Je notais ce fait dans un coin de ma tête et gardais le silence car je ne savais tout simplement pas comment répondre à la question d'Akio.

Heureusement pour moi, Natsuke vint à ma rescousse.

- Les... aptitudes, hésita-t-il tout en se raclant la gorge poliment pour attirer notre attention, de Tsubaki-chan ont attiré l'attention de cette femme qui l'a contactée l'année passée. Cela fait un an que Tsubaki-chan était en probation et elle a reçu la confirmation aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut alors que Kagetora, qui s'était tenu jusqu'à présent fort calmement, prit la parole. Étant donné qu'il était notre aîné, tout le monde ferma son clapet et l'écouta.

- Peut-on savoir d'où tu as appris tout cela ? Tu étais même celui qui est venu chercher le Morpion pour l'emmener hors de l'école ! persifla-t-il en étrécissant ses yeux rouges.

Natsuke se contenta de lui adresser un fin sourire et ses yeux virèrent au gris foncé, signe qu'il prévoyait de faire quelque chose qui n'allait pas du tout nous plaire.

- Que se passe-t-il, Kagetora-san, susurra-t-il doucereusement tout en faisant tourner son doigts sur le rebords de sa tasse. Es-tu inquiet ? Je t'évoque de mauvais... _souvenirs,_ peut-être ?

L'albinos grinça des dents et sa peau vira au gris cendré pendant qu'Urara, qui était assise à sa droite, déposait bruyamment sa tasse sur la table tout en jetant un regard agacé à Natsuke. Cependant, elle n'était pas la seule à être dérangée par les interactions entre les deux adolescents. Cela faisait déjà des années que Kagetora et Natsuke se disputaient dès qu'ils se voyaient et, même si j'ignorais quelle était la raison de leur animosité, j'en avais assez.

- Assez, sifflais-je en haussant la voix.

Les deux garçons cessèrent momentanément de se menacer des yeux et me regardèrent avec curiosité pendant que je soufflais violemment pour essayer de me calmer.

- Natsuk... me, fis-je une fois que je fus assurée que je ne leur lancerais pas de l'eau chaude. Cesse de jouer avec les nerfs de Kagetora. Kagetora, ignore-le, ou il va vraiment te traumatiser...

Satisfaite du calme (provisoire) qui s'était réinstallé dans la cuisine, je pris une nouvelle inspiration tremblante et lâchais la bombe.

- Demain, déclarais-je sans fléchir. J'irais à une cérémonie avec Kyouya-sama. Puis, j'annulerais publiquement nos fiançailles.

Comme je l'avais prévu, leurs réactions ne furent pas belles à voir.

Ainsi, Urara (tout en surveillant avec méfiance les agissements de Fon) leva un poing dans les airs en signe de victoire, Kagetora s'étouffa avec une gorgée de son thé puis voulut protester mais commença à tousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter, Naoki haussa ses épaules et continua à couver des yeux mon crétin de frangin, ce dernier fronça ses sourcils et ses yeux bleus se voilèrent (signe qu'il était soit enragé, soit terriblement inquiet. Ou alors, qu'il n'en avait rien à cirer de mon histoire) mais le pire furent les réactions de Natsuke et Fon.

- Non, fit simplement mon cousin en continuant à siroter sa boisson désormais tiède.

- Je vous déconseille d'y aller, Tsubaki-san, ajouta le bébé tout en posant (pour la première fois de la journée) ses grands yeux bruns sur moi.

Réprimant l'envie de lever mes yeux au ciel, je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et attendis qu'ils continuent.

- Tsu-chan, déclara alors Natsuke en vrillant ses yeux clairs (il devait être réellement inquiet pour moi), tu risques d'être blessée à cette cérémonie. Et si tu ne pouvais assister à la réunion des Anciens le lendemain ?

Comme je m'étais attendue à cet argument, je pus aussitôt contre-attaquer.

- Cependant, je serais avec Kyouya-sama. Et, le Sale Gosse sera également là. Tout ira bien, Natsume. Sans oublier que... tu sais ce qui va se passer, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la cuisine et je vis que Natsuke était sur le point de céder. Bien, il ne me restait plus qu'à convaincre Fon et le tour serait joué. Cependant, je n'avais pas compté sur l'intervention de mon crétin de frère.

- Dis-moi, Tsubaki, fit-il sans utiliser son surnom humiliant qu'il me réservait habituellement tout en vrillant ses yeux bleus dans les miens avec un air extrêmement sérieux. Cette cérémonie avec Hibari, est-elle plus importante à tes yeux que la réunion des Anciens ? Plus importante que notre famille ?

J'ouvris ma bouche pour lui répondre mais il leva une main pour me faire taire avant de continuer à parler gravement.

- Si cet Hibari est tellement important pour toi, ajouta-t-il simplement en gardant ses orbes posés sur moi. Pourquoi rompre vos fiançailles ?

Ne pouvant plus supporter le regard insistant des personnes présentes, je baissais mon nez et observais silencieusement ma tasse de thé froid tout en me demandant comment je pouvais m'en sortir. Comment faire pour qu'Akio réalise l'importance de la cérémonie des Vongola ? L'importance de ma présence aux côtés de Kyouya-sama ?

Curieusement, ce fut Urara qui me sortit de ce pétrin.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous tenez tant à ce qu'elle n'y aille pas, soupira-t-elle en adossant ses coudes sur la table avec un air ennuyé. Que je sache, c'est sa vie... Si elle veut y aller, qu'elle y aille ! Si elle tient à ce garçon mais qu'elle veut briser les fiançailles et perdre notre pari, soit. C'est sa vie.

- Urara~ ! m'exclamais-je avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Serait-ce possible ? Ma cousine, ma pire ennemie depuis que nous portions des couches-culottes, aurait pris ma défense ?! Me serais-je trompée tout ce temps à la décrivant comme un être diabolique et machiavélique ?

- Sans oublier que ça nous simplifierait la tâche si elle n'apparaissait pas à la réunion des Anciens, continua ma chère cousine en brisant tout ce que j'avais pensé auparavant.

Outrée, je me levais en faisant grincer ma chaise et, ignorant les protestations des garçons présents (Kagetora s'était rangé du coté d'Urara et Akio avait continué à protester, rabattant à ses côtés Naoki et Natsume), je me rendis dans ma chambre. Néanmoins, alors que j'allais refermer violemment la porte, celle-ci rencontra une résistance imprévue. Je baissais alors mes yeux pour découvrir que mon minuscule (et adorable) garde du corps avait retenu la porte pour se glisser dans la pièce.

- Tsubaki-san, murmura Fon en s'avançant dans la pièce pendant que je m'asseyais lourdement sur mon lit (et que je piétinais consciencieusement le futon qu'utilisait Urara entre-temps). Je dois vous expliquer bien des choses...

Cependant, comme j'étais une fille particulièrement rancunière, je le coupais.

- Tu me l'expliqueras une fois que la cérémonie sera passée, Fon.

Le bébé garda alors le silence et je compris qu'il attendait que je continue à parler.

- J'irais à cette cérémonie, ajoutais-je calmement tout en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître ma nervosité. Seule.

- Tsubaki-san, protesta le minuscule garde du corps en gardant sa voix basse malgré son agitation. Vous ne...

- Je veux que tu restes avec ma famille, l'interrompis-je aussitôt. Bakamoto s'est fait attaquer parce qu'il appartient à la famille de Sawada. Natsume a déjà été blessé lors d'une attaque et je ne veux pas que cela arrive à nouveau.

- Je suis votre garde du corps, Tsubaki-san, remarqua finement Fon.

Je soufflais et croisais mes bras tout en roulant les yeux.

- Erreur, corrigeais-je avec un air suffisant pendant que des pieds gravissaient lourdement les escaliers. Tu es le garde du corps des Sakata désormais, Fon. Parce que si quiconque dans ma famille venait à être blessé ou pire, à mourir, j'en mourrais aussitôt.

Les yeux du bébé étincelèrent dangereusement et je compris qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié ma remarque.

- Bien, répondit-il sans son intonation habituellement polie (oui, je l'avais vraiment énervé).

Il sauta ensuite sur l'appui de fenêtre et je ne pus m'empêcher de le retenir, probablement par habitude. Après tout, Fon restait le bébé que j'avais recueilli (même s'il s'était révélé être une sorte de mini-tueur à gage. Un peu comme le Sale Gosse maintenant que j'y pensais...).

- Où vas-tu ?

- Dire à Reborn que votre sécurité sera entre ses mains, rétorqua-t-il doucement mais sans me regarder. Et m'assurer qu'il fera attention...

Gardant le silence, je le vis partir et me laissais lourdement tomber sur mon lit tout en grommelant des mots pas du tout aimables à l'encontre de bébés qui étaient bien trop intelligents et doués en combat pour être normaux. Puis, je m'endormis.

Le lendemain matin, dès l'aube et après avoir laissé une petite note pour Natsuke, je partis de la maison sur la pointe des pieds et remerciais le ciel car personne ne semblait être réveillé.

Ainsi, je me rendis chez les Hibari en marchant rapidement dans les rues matinales peu fréquentées et m'arrêtais devant l'immense portail pour reprendre mon souffle. Puis, j'appuyais sur la sonnette et attendis que la tempête déferle.

Mais, contrairement à mes attentes, il n'y eut pas d'hommes surexcité qui me bondit dessus. Pas du tout.

De ce fait, les portes s'ouvrirent en un grincement de mauvais augure pendant qu'une aura purement maléfique se propageait depuis l'entrebâillement.

- **Quoi ?** grommela une voix que n'importe qui aurait attribuée au Diable.

Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je reculais d'un pas et observais avec une légère (bon, d'accord, une sacrée) frayeur l'homme qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la maison des Hibari.

Avais-je déjà dit que Kiyoshi-san n'était pas du tout du matin ? Si non, je le dirais maintenant.

Hibari Kiyoshi, l'homme qui avait enseigné à Kyouya-sama à se battre avec des tonfas (et bien d'autres armes. C'est juste que mon ancien fiancé appréciait particulièrement les tonfas), pouvait se révéler être un démon pur et dur si un imbécile osait interrompre son sommeil.

Et, dans mon état d'esprit aussi distrait, j'avais été l'idiote qui l'avait réveillé...

- **Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à cette heure ?** continua Kiyoshi-san avec une voix si menaçante que j'eus la chair de poule.

- Ki-Kiyoshi-san, bégayais-je tout en craignant pour ma vie.

L'adulte tangua faiblement sur place (il devait être sur le point de se rendormir) et étrécit dangereusement ses yeux tout en se penchant pour mieux me contempler.

- **Tsu-chwan ?** fit-il avec sa voix grave.

- O-oui, couinais-je. Je suis venue pour qu'Akiko-sama m'habille pour une cérémonie.

Kiyoshi-san bailla bruyamment et se frotta ensuite les yeux tout en s'adossant contre le portail toujours entrouvert. Je pus entre-temps découvrir que le père de Kyouya-sama faisait du sport (vus ses abdos qui étaient clairement dévoilés par son kimono froissé) avant que ce dernier ne reprenne la parole.

- Ah oui, déclara-t-il en baillant une nouvelle fois. Kyouya nous en avait parlé hier soir. Tu l'accompagnes vraiment, Tsu-chwan ? Ça risque d'être dangereux !

J'écarquillais mes yeux de surprise. Kyouya-sama avait donc tout raconté à ses parents ?! Ce qui voulait dire qu'Akiko-sama comprendrait peut-être mieux mes raisons pour annuler les fiançailles !

- Tant d'hommes, continua Kiyoshi-san avec un air dramatique. Tu ne dois pas leur faire confiance, Tsu-chwan ! ILS VOUDRONT TOUS TE DÉVORER !

Ah, il s'était enfin réveillé... Je grimaçais faiblement (ses cris étaient vraiment stridents pour un homme de son gabarit) et me dégonflais comme une baudruche. Hibari-chan n'avait rien dit sur les Vongola, je ne disposerais donc pas d'un sursis de la part d'Akiko-sama...

- Kiyoshi-san, non ! Papounet, me repris-je rapidement pendant que les yeux bleus-verts du père de Kyouya-sama commençaient à s'éclaircir. Allez-vous m'aider ?

Subitement, ce fut comme s'il n'avait jamais été à moitié endormi. Ses yeux brillaient avec l'acuité que je lui connaissais et son expression était bien plus alerte qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Tsubaki, fit-il en arquant un sourcil. Tu vas disparaître à nouveau ?

Je sursautais, ma curiosité piquée au vif. L'instinct de Kiyoshi-san était particulièrement puissant.

- Non, finis-je par répondre après un petit silence. Je retournerais immédiatement à la maison, j'ai la réunion des Anciens le lendemain.

L'adulte acquiesça distraitement et se gratta ensuite la nuque. Puis, après s'être étiré, il disparut dans les confins de sa maison après m'avoir fait signe de le suivre.

- D'après Kyouya, me lança-t-il alors que nous traversions des couloirs qui étaient peu éclairés. C'est une réunion à l'occidentale...

Je hochais la tête, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

- Pas de kimono, donc, soupira Kiyoshi-san comme si cela lui brisait le cœur. Ni de magical girl...

- Ce qui laisse... demandais-je en craignant ce qu'il allait me répondre.

Le père de Kyouya-sama ouvrit brutalement la porte de la chambre contenant son armoire à miracles et me regarda de biais. Je vis alors clairement son sourire si semblable à celui que son fils adressait à ses ennemis avant de les mordre à mort.

- La Yamato nadeshiko à l'occidentale, répondit-il en fermant doucement la porte derrière moi.

* * *

><p>Semaine prochaine, la cérémonie de succession ! Que va-t-il se passer ?<p>

Et que diriez-vous de laisser un petit commentaire ? :D


	65. Target 62

Alors... C'est avec ce chapitre que se joue le destin de cette histoire. Je ne rigole pas.  
>S'il plaît, nous continuerons à écrire.<p>

S'il ne plaît pas... Disons juste que nous publierons jusqu'à ce que cet arc s'achève.  
>En gros, c'est LE chapitre à lire.<p>

**yliria** : Vois-tu, Tsubaki est humaine. Du coup, il est normal qu'elle en veuille à Fon et que tu la comprennes ;D Maintenant, la question à se poser, c'est "va-t-elle lui pardonner ?" et pour le savoir, il faut continuer à lire XD

**varia-sama lol **: Oublier Tsubaki ?! O.O Est-ce seulement possible ! Comment va réagir Kiyoshi ? Mal... Il va le prendre très mal... Fon va-t-il dire cette phrase ? Quel suspense~ Pour ta question, lis la note en bas de page ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 62 : La stalker impressionne le monde. Et assiste à une cérémonie de succession. <strong>

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque Tsuya-chan nous conduisit au château où se déroulait la cérémonie.

Eh oui, les Vongola devaient être plein aux as car ils avaient su louer un château (au Japon ! Sais-tu combien il faut payer pour louer ce monument ?! Beaucoup!) pour y faire leur fichue célébration de succession sans se soucier d'être dérangés par les forces de l'ordre.

Et c'était bien Tsuya-chan qui conduisait notre véhicule aux fenêtres teintées. Oui, un adolescent (enfin, je pense qu'il l'est...) était au volant et Kyouya-sama ne l'avait pas mordu à mort.

D'ailleurs, fait encore plus étrange, malgré ma présence dans la voiture et ma proximité qu'il aurait jugée illégale (j'étais simplement assise à ses côtés), il n'avait même pas sourcillé.

C'était définitif, quelqu'un avait tué Kyouya-sama et l'avait remplacé par un robot.  
>Ou alors, Hibari-chan avait tellement envie de tuer l'imbécile qui s'était attaqué à Bakamoto qu'il en oubliait son entourage.<p>

Dans tous les cas, ça faisait peur.

- Hibari-san, lança subitement Tsuya-chan en me sortant de mes rêveries (qui impliquaient toutes mon sublime fiancé et un kimono défait). Nous sommes arrivés.

Kyouya-sama cilla et tourna ensuite son visage vers la porte du véhicule qui était désormais à l'arrêt pendant que je lissais le plis de ma jupe (qui était plutôt courte si tu veux mon avis...).

La porte de la voiture fut ouverte par Tsuya-chan et je dus cligner des yeux pour essayer de m'habituer à la subite lumière pendant que mon fiancé (provisoire vu que j'annulerais nos fiançailles à la fin de la journée) sortit de l'automobile. Constatant que Hibari-chan s'apprêtait à disparaître dans les confins du château (pour ainsi éviter de se mêler à la foule qui se trouvaient dans le jardin), je m'éclaircis bruyamment la gorge et attendis que mon fiancé provisoire pose ses yeux gris sur moi.

- Kyouya-sama, fis-je avec une voix mesurée (celle qu'Akiko-sama m'avait conseillée lorsque son mari me maquillait). Vous devez me donner votre bras...

L'adolescent aux tendances violentes me fusilla du regard et je soutins celui-ci tout en tendant doucement ma main. Et, alors que je pensais avoir perdu le duel, il la prit et m'aida à sortir du véhicule.

Titubant brièvement sur mes hauts-talons, j'assurais rapidement mon équilibre et enroulais mon bras autour de celui de Kyouya-sama tout en gardant une posture parfaite. Enfin, aussi parfaite que je le pouvais sur ces échasses.

- Kyouya-sama, murmurais-je vivement tout en vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours (il n'y avait que Tsuya-chan heureusement). N'oubliez surtout pas notre accord.

Le (sublimement sexy) préfet se contenta d'étrécir dangereusement ses yeux et j'en convins qu'il valait mieux que je n'aborde plus ce sujet.

Car nous étions arrivés à un accord ce matin-là, entre la session d'habillage de Kiyoshi-san, les cours de savoir-vivre d'Akiko-sama (qui étaient plus un rappel que des cours) et le maquillage de son époux.

Ainsi, Kyouya-sama était rentré sans prévenir dans la pièce où j'essayais, sans succès, d'enfiler la (minuscule) jupe grise que Kiyoshi-san m'avait fourrée dans les mains et j'avais poussé un glapissement en réalisant la présence de l'adolescent.

- Kyouya-sama ! piaillais-je en recouvrant avec horreur ma poitrine (qui était recouverte par un chemisier blanc légèrement transparent). Que faites-vous ici ?!

- Herbivore, répondit calmement ce dernier sans même sourciller alors que sa fiancée était à moitié nue sous ses yeux (en même temps, il m'avait déjà vue plus dénudée que ça...). Pars immédiatement.

Je plissais mes yeux et jetais alors la jupe grise au visage de Kyouya-sama.

- Non ! déclarais-je avec force. J'ai accepté d'y aller, je l'ai même dit au Sale Gosse ! Alors, j'irais !

Il fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils et j'eus subitement l'impression de me retrouver face à Fon lorsque ce dernier voulait m'empêcher de faire quelque chose. Alors, comme je l'avais toujours fait avec le bébé, je coupais Hibari-chan lorsque celui-ci voulut prendre la parole.

- Le Sale Gosse a dit que vous ne pouviez y aller que si vous étiez accompagné, remarquais-je finement tout en remerciant les cieux pour avoir un bon prétexte.

Kyouya-sama garda le silence, signe qu'il m'écoutait et j'en profitais pour continuer.

- L'agresseur de Ba... Yamamoto se trouvera sûrement là-bas et il n'osera pas s'attaquer à vous si vous êtes seul comme vous en avez l'habitude. Il attendra que vous soyez avec une personne qui vous est chère pour ainsi avoir un moyen de pression.

L'aura meurtrière de l'adolescent revint en force mais je ne sourcillais pas. J'avais déjà subi celle de son père peu de temps avant et je n'avais plus la force de m'en effrayer. Il fallait que je sois professionnelle pour aider Tsunaze à trouver l'agresseur de Bakamoto.

- Réfléchissez-y, Kyouya-sama, insistais-je en constatant que mon fiancé (provisoire) était désormais enragé par mes mots. Si vous êtes avec une fille sans défense, ils penseront immédiatement que vous serez désavantagés en cas de combats car vous essaierez de protéger la fille !

Je laissais alors de côté le fait qu'il abandonnerait probablement la fille pour aller mordre à mort les causeurs de troubles. C'était un sujet délicat entre Hibari-chan et mon frère...

- De plus, repris-je en vérifiant rapidement qu'aucun de ses parents n'étaient à portée d'oreille. À la fin de la cérémonie, j'annulerais nos fiançailles.

Kyouya-sama arqua un sourcil intrigué et je me retins de faire un sourire amer. Comme prévu, cette promesse l'avait intéressé. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été enchanté par la perspective de nous marier...

- Qu'en dites-vous, Kyouya-sama ? demandais-je après un court silence lourd de sens.

Ce fut avec un long soupir que je remis mes pieds sur terre et je plissais mes yeux en sentant le bras de mon fiancé se tendre sous ma main. Malgré sa haine évidente d'être entouré par des personnes, il ne m'avait toujours pas repoussée et cela me laissa quelque peu admirative. Jusqu'où irait-il pour venger l'honneur de Namimori ?

- Kyouya-sama, fis-je subitement en ayant une illumination. Laissez-moi faire la conversation.

Comme il ne répondit pas, je compris que j'avais reçu son assentiment et m'empressais d'avoir l'air sûre de moi. J'étais après tout la fiancée de Hibari Kyouya, gardien de je-ne-sais-quoi au service de (sa Majesté ! Ah non...) Tsunaze.

Vérifiant une dernière fois que ma jupe extrêmement courte (Kiyoshi-san avait dit que, faute de grives, on mange des merles. Ou, pour faire simple, comme je n'avais pas de poitrine, il mettrait mes jambes en valeur) était bien mise, je me dirigeais en compagnie de Kyouya-sama vers l'entrée du château. Où se trouvaient deux armoires à glaces qui fouillaient tous les invités.

Comme Hibari-chan n'avait jamais été une personne patiente, nous dépassâmes toutes les personnes présentes qui faisaient la file et nous arrêtâmes brièvement devant les deux gorilles en costume sombre.

- Invitations ? grogna le premier en nous observant avec un air méfiant.

Comme Kyouya-sama ne semblait pas prêt à parler (il observait les alentours avec un air carnassier. Sans doute examinait-il les différentes voies d'où les assassins pourraient sortir), je pris la parole.

- Hibari Kyouya, gardien du Decimo Vongola, déclarais-je en manquant de m'étouffer avec ma salive et en me félicitant de m'être rappelée le rôle de mon fiancé parmi les Vongola. Et sa fiancée.

Le second mastodonte se pencha pour nous observer de plus prêt et Kyouya-sama tourna sa tête pour le dévisager avec animosité pendant que le garde reculait imperceptiblement face au regard meurtrier de mon fiancé.

- Anneau ? grommela malgré sa frayeur l'adulte en portant discrètement une main à sa poche (où se trouvait probablement son revolver).

Prenant délicatement le bras que j'avais dans les miens, je soulevais la main de Hibari-chan et présentais aux hommes l'anneau qui se trouvait à son doigt. Kyouya-sama rabattit brusquement son bras sans un mot et je compris par là qu'il était sur le point de me mordre à mort. Alors, tout en transpirant à grosse gouttes et en priant pour que ça ne se voie pas sur mon tailleur de haute couture, je m'empressais de pousser mon fiancé vers le jardin où se trouvaient d'autres mafieux.

- Kyouya ! Tsubaki ! nous appela alors une voix masculine et désagréablement familière.

Je soupirais à l'unisson avec Kyouya-sama et nous découvrîmes avec mauvaise humeur une tête blonde s'approcher.

- Comment allez-vous ? demanda le nouveau-venu avec une intonation si enjouée qu'elle me donna envie de le baffer.

Étrangement, sitôt que je pensais cela, une main pâle fendit les airs et atterrit violemment sur la joue du blond. En gros, ce dernier avait été baffé avec maestria par une parfaite inconnue.

Cette dernière était une jeune femme, probablement dans la vingtaine, aux formes voluptueuses et, fait le plus étrange, aux cheveux verts.

- Oï, _Asshole,_ siffla-t-elle avec animosité pendant que l'homme se frottait la joue malmenée. Tu ne connais pas la _fucking_ politesse ? On se présente avant d'aborder des _fuckings_ inconnus !

- Wow, soufflais-je avec admiration pendant que la femme aux cheveux verts continuait à admonester le blond. C'est la première fois que j'entends autant d'insultes en si peu de phrases...

Kyouya-sama étrécit dangereusement ses yeux et descendit ses bras, signe qu'il allait sortir ses tonfas. Alors, écoutant mon instinct, je coupais l'inconnue dans sa diatribe.

- Je m'appelle Tsubaki et voici Kyouya, me présentais-je calmement.

- Ella Semperio, grommela la verte en cessant de piétiner le pied du blond. _Bloody_ Surveillante de ce _fucking_ _bastard..._

- Ah, fis-je simplement en remarquant que Hibari-chan allait bientôt craquer. Je ne savais pas que Dino avait besoin de surveillante...

- Tu déconnes ? s'exclama la dénommée Ella Semperio (Semperio était un prénom vraiment étrange si tu veux mon avis...). Ce _bloody_ _bastard_ a besoin d'une _fucking_ baby-sitter s'il ne veut pas merder devant les grosses pontes !

Dino, malgré l'avalanche d'insultes qui lui tombait dessus, se contenta de rire piteusement et enroula son bras autour du cou de Kyouya-sama tout en prenant un air extrêmement sérieux. Prenant ça comme le signal pour partir en courant, je m'empressais de prendre Ella par la main et la forçais à me suivre jusqu'au buffet.

- Hey ! tempêta cette dernière en essayant de libérer sa main (sans succès car elle n'avait pas de force du tout...). Lâche-moi, _bitch_ !

_- Beach_ ? répétais-je sans comprendre. Mais nous sommes dans un château...

Cependant, je cessais bien vite d'essayer de comprendre le charabia de la surveillante de Dinidiot car j'avais aperçu une familière tête rousse.

- REDMA ! beuglais-je en bougeant vivement mes bras dans les airs (libérant de ce fait Ella qui en profita pour filer à l'anglaise).

- Tsubaki-san, fit ce dernier lorsque je le rejoignis. Que faites-vous ici ? N'aviez-vous pas une réunion familiale aujourd'hui ?

- Non, non, le rassurais-je aussitôt. C'est demain. Et puis, je devais venir pour encourager Kyouya-sama !

Redma fronça ses sourcils et répéta à mi-voix le prénom de mon préfet favori.

- Kyouya-sama est mon fiancé, révélais-je avec un large sourire tout en me demandant si je devais préciser que les fiançailles seraient annulées à la fin de la cérémonie.

Les yeux de Redma se voilèrent alors, comme s'il était attristé par quelque chose et je me penchais (parce qu'avec mes hauts-talons, j'étais bien plus grande que lui) pour le voir de plus près.

- Ça va ? demandais-je en déposant brusquement ma main sur son épaule.

Redma garda le silence pendant quelques secondes puis redressa rapidement sa tête, me surprenant de ce fait car nos nez se frôlèrent.

- Tsubaki-san, fit l'adolescent en fronçant durement ses sourcils. Est-ce Hibari Kyouya qui vous a introduite dans la mafia ?

- Hein ? m'étonnais-je. Non, pas du tout ! Je suis entrée dans la mafia parce que j'étais allée espionner le combat de Kyouya-sama et que des mafieux m'ont surprise. Puis, ils m'ont enlevée et j'ai du accepter de les rejoindre ou ils allaient me...

- Je comprends, me coupa vivement Redma alors qu'il secouait doucement sa tête. Je comprends.

Puis, à ma grande surprise, il prit ma main entre les siennes et la porta à ses lèvres pour la toucher brièvement avant de partir sans un mot. Ahurie, je le regardais s'en aller sans retrouver la parole et finis par reprendre mes esprits en voyant que les convives commençaient à se diriger vers le château.

Et, la cérémonie de succession commença.

Là, je dois tout de même préciser quelque chose. Pour moi, lorsqu'on dit cérémonie de succession, je pense directement à une cérémonie ennuyante où un vieillard parle sans se soucier des gens qui s'endorment suite à sa voix soporifique et où les rares jeunes présents (ceux qui sont censés succéder au vieillard) sont tellement pris par le trac qu'ils bégaient des propos sans queue ni tête.

Oui, j'avais en tête ce genre de cérémonie-là.

Donc, le fait que le vieillard n'ait parlé que pendant quelques minutes (durant lesquelles je contemplais avec un air éberlué la femme âgée qui était assise dans un coin ombragé. Que fichait la Boss des Cervello à cette cérémonie sans son masque?!), que Tsunaze n'ait même pas flanché lorsqu'il s'avança pour prendre la succession, qu'il y eut une attaque, de la fumée et que Redma attaqua violemment le vieillard pour lui voler un flacon de sang (beurk... il était vieux de plusieurs siècles en plus ! Mon dieu, les virus et autres maladies que ce sang contenait...) pour le verser sur son anneau (parce qu'il en avait un. Comme quoi, c'est le must-have des mafieux) et ainsi se transformer en un méchant-hyper-puissant-qui-à-la-classe n'était absolument pas prévu.

De ce fait, quand tout ça se passa, je ne pus que rester comme deux ronds de flan et ciller lorsqu'une main me prit durement par l'épaule pour me forcer à me jeter sur le sol (qui était glacial. Avec mes vêtements qui me recouvraient peu, je pus clairement sentir que les roches d'un château n'étaient jamais chaudes et moelleuses). Je réprimais du mieux que je le pus un grognement et sentis un souffle d'air chaud passer au-dessus de moi, justement à l'endroit où ma tête s'était trouvée auparavant. J'ouvris ma bouche pour hurler (de frayeur. Crois-moi, j'étais terrorisée. Être dans un territoire ennemi pendant que des mafieux se battaient juste au-dessus n'était pas rassurant. Sans oublier que je n'avais plus mes fidèles pompons et mon anneau magique qui guérissait les gens avec ses flammes était resté dans ma chambre à Namimori parce que le téléphone des Vindice prenait toute la place dans mon unique poche...) mais une fine main me la recouvrit prestement.

- Calme-toi, Tsubaki, susurra une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns-roses que je reconnus aussitôt.

- Shishô ! m'exclamais-je à mi-voix une fois qu'elle enleva sa main. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Reborn m'a demandé de te surveiller, expliqua-t-elle tout en soupirant amoureusement.

Voyant que j'allais lui demander pourquoi, mon Shishô s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Il m'a expliqué qu'un vieil ami le lui avait demandé expressément...

Je fronçais mes sourcils pendant qu'un des bancs (utilisés précédemment pour s'asseoir et désormais pour s'abriter derrière) explosait en milles morceaux et nous recouvraient d'une pluie d'échardes qui nous firent grimacer de douleur.

Si je me rappelais bien, Fon avait été prévenir le Sale Gosse qu'il devait s'assurer que je serais protégée durant la cérémonie. Et, pour être franche, maintenant que Redma avait commencé à attaquer Tsunaze et ses amis, j'étais soulagée d'avoir mon Shishô à mes côtés.

Mais ce soulagement ne dura pas longtemps car Redma produisit ce qui semblait être un champs de force qui repoussa tous les Vongola. Va savoir pourquoi, je m'envolais également et percutais violemment un mur, poussant un grognement étouffé lorsque cela me coupa le souffle pour ensuite tomber lourdement sur le sol et y rester comme si une force invisible m'y forçait.

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es le seul que je n'attaque pas ? demanda alors Redma avec une voix glaciale que je ne lui connaissais pas à Tsunaze.

Ce dernier avait ses yeux écarquillés par l'horreur et je sentis alors l'étrange pression qui m'avait plaquée au sol s'atténuer. Seraient-ce les pouvoirs de Redma, le garçon que j'avais jugé inoffensif et considéré comme ma mascotte ?

- Parce que je veux que tu ressentes bien la souffrance que Primo a infligée au premier Shimon, continua le rouquin alors que Tsunaze craquait.

La pression réapparut alors et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un cri de pure douleur lorsque je sentis mes côtes se fêler. Mais, heureusement pour moi, je pus à nouveau respirer sans avoir de main invisible qui me plaquait au mur et je constatais que, pendant ma brève incursion au pays des Oh-mon-dieu-j'ai-mal-pitié-arrêtez-la-douleur, Tsunaze et compagnie s'étaient tous fait battre à plates coutures par Redma et ses amis aux yeux rouges.

Ces derniers contemplaient de ce fait les jeunes à terre avec supériorité et discutaient calmement, assurant qu'ils n'allaient pas les achever aujourd'hui parce que ça serait trop facile. Intérieurement, j'en soupirais de soulagement, je ne mourrais pas là et je pourrais aller à la réunion des Anciens, bonne nouvelle, non ?

Cependant, j'avais tort.

Un jeune homme, que je reconnus difficilement à travers la torpeur des effets de la torture précédente comme étant Pervers!Julie, s'avança vers moi avec un pas bondissant et il s'accroupit avec un large sourire sur son visage rayonnant. Je vis qu'il avait dans ses bras une Chrome inconsciente et qui avait l'air d'être en très mauvais état avant de remarquer que le garçon avait pris la parole.

- Tu es donc la fiancée de Hibari Kyouya, susurra-t-il doucereusement tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté avec un air ravi. Tu vas te révéler fort utile pour mes plans~

Puis, il tendit sa main libre (auparavant posée sur le dos de Chrome) et saisit une mèche de mes cheveux noirs.

Outrée par son attitude, je levais difficilement mon bras droit et tentais de repousser sèchement la main de Pervers!Julie. Cependant, une douleur fulgurante dans ma poitrine me l'en empêcha et je perdis conscience. Non sans avoir eu auparavant le temps d'entendre les derniers mots du pervers.

- Oui~ se réjouit-il en enroulant la mèche autour de ses doigts. Enma va être ravi par ta présence~

* * *

><p>Comme je l'ai écrit plus haut, ce chapitre détermine le reste de l'histoire. Donc, selon le succès qu'il aura, je saurais si continuer à écrire après l'arc des Shimon ou m'y arrêter.<p>

Tout dépend donc de vous ! :D

Aussi non, le coin de la Stalker revient la semaine prochaine. Avec comme invités spéciaux Akio et Natsume !


	66. Target 63

Bonjour :D

Vous ne pouvez imaginer le soulagement lorsque nous avons vu que le dernier chapitre avait plu. C'est que, mine de rien, nous non plus ne voulons que cette histoire s'achève XD

Aussi non, la couverture de cette semaine n'est-elle pas adorable ?

Coconut : Tu n'étais pas morte ?! O.o Tant de temps sans lire tes reviews... Je ne sais si être heureuse ou fâchée... On va plutôt prendre la première option XD Ah, le charme de Kagetora n'a pas encore réellement fait effet, crois-moi ;D (En même temps, il n'a pas encore eu des chapitres rien que pour lui) Et si tu peux poser ta question à Natsume... Nous verrons :P

TheMadScientist : Dans ce cas, nous allons faire de notre mieux pour continuer à poster :D

varia-sama : D'abord, si tu poste une fois, le commentaire nous arrive, il faut juste que nous le validions. Pas la peine de l'écrire plusieurs fois, c'est juste que je ne me connecte pas souvent sur fanfiction :D Ensuite, passons aux réponses ! Eh oui, Tsubaki mûrit de plus en plus et finira par devenir une jeune femme parfaitement respectable. Enfin, ça, c'est si elle arrête de stalker Hibari u_u Fon est devenu le garde du corps officiel de Tsubaki et peut maintenant la protéger sans devoir se cacher, n'est-ce pas adorable ? :D Et Hibari Kyouya n'a jamais été un grand parleur... Notre fic "Frosty Pumpkin" a un rythme complètement différent de Stalker della Nuvola, les chapitres sortent aléatoirement. Ella est suffisamment bizarre pour supporter Dino, tu ne trouves pas ? XD Serait-elle sa future femme ? Seul Dino le sait. ;D Kyouya, s'inquiéter pour Tsubaki ? O.O En est-il capable ? :P

Profitez bien du retour du coin de la Stalker ainsi que du chapitre ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 63 : La stalker est retenue captive. Et sait que son Prince Charmant ne viendra pas.<strong>

Alors... petit rappel.

J'étais allée à la cérémonie de succession de Tsunaze avec Kyouya-sama après l'avoir soudoyé en disant que je romprais nos fiançailles s'il me laissait l'accompagner. Cependant, j'avais également la réunion des Anciens de ma famille le lendemain donc je ne pouvais m'attarder.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi ?! Pourquoi, de tous les jours et occasions, devait-ce être ce jour-là que Redma, l'adorable adolescent que je considérais comme ma peluche, avait révélé son côté obscur, attaqué et détruit la ''famille'' de Tsunaze et m'avait kidnappée ?! Pourquoi !

Bien. Ma minute de lamentations étant achevée, je continuerais avec mon récit.

Donc, j'avais été enlevée. Comme d'habitude. Je commence à me demander si je ne souffre pas du syndrome de la princesse de détresse...

Mais bon, comme aucun prince charmant ne m'a jamais délivrée, je savais parfaitement que si je voulais sortir de là, je devrais compter sur moi-même.

De ce fait, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux (pour découvrir que j'étais allongée sur un canapé poussiéreux pas très confortable. Byakuran traitait mieux ses otages!), je m'empressais d'examiner les alentours ainsi que mon état. Comme je l'avais prévu, j'avais quelques côtés fêlées (ce qui était mauvais signe. Il n'est pas facile de s'échapper lorsqu'on souffre énormément au moindre mouvement...) et j'étais seule.

Une porte grinça et je corrigeais aussitôt mes pensées. J'avais été seule.

Essayant tant bien que mal de m'asseoir sur le canapé déglingué, j'écarquillais mes yeux en remarquant la chevelure rouge de l'individu qui était entré dans la pièce.

- Tsubaki-san, fit Redma avec sa voix calme qui contenait toujours cette pointe de froideur que j'avais entendue durant la cérémonie de succession.

- Redma, répondis-je tout aussi calmement en me félicitant de ne pas avoir reculé de frayeur (je me rappelais encore la puissance qu'il avait exercée face à Tsuna). Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Ça ne sert à rien, déclara alors l'adolescent en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. Tu es restée inconsciente pendant deux jours. Ta réunion est passée depuis belle lurette...

J'entrouvris ma bouche de stupeur et ressentis alors le choc m'envahir. J'avais raté la réunion des Anciens. Urara avait gagné et Natsume ne ferait jamais partie de la famille. Tout ça parce que j'avais tenu à accompagner Kyouya-sama à la cérémonie.

- Cela t'apprendra à te mêler aux Vongola, continua froidement Redma en croisant ses bras. Ils n'apportent que le malheur...

- Ah bon ? m'étonnais-je en grimaçant lorsque mon cri fit bouger mes côtes plus qu'elles ne le devaient. Je doute franchement que Tsunaze en soit capable...

- Je vois que tu es aussi tombé dans son panneau, constata calmement le garçon en durcissant sa voix. Sawada Tsunayoshi n'est rien de plus qu'un lâche qui fait croire aux gens qu'il s'inquiète pour eux. Cependant, à la moindre occasion venue, il les abandonnera. Comme l'a fait le Primo Vongola avec les Shimon.

Je fronçais mes sourcils et voulus me lever avant de me raviser. Je n'avais pas mon anneau et mes côtes semblaient sérieusement endommagées. Bouger risquerait de me provoquer une sale blessure. Et, qui sait, peut-être en mourrais-je...

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, déclarais-je avec un air intrigué. Qui est ce Primo-machin-chose ? Et les Shimon ? Tsunaze t'a abandonné ? Je parie que c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas quitter son amant !

Redma écarquilla alors ses yeux et je pus clairement voir que son air glacial et avide de vengeance avait momentanément disparu.

- Quoi ? grinça-t-il avec horreur.

- Je parie que tu as demandé à Tsunaze de fuguer avec toi ! continuais-je avec force tout en oubliant mes côtes douloureuses. Mais, comme il aimait tendrement Kyouya-sama, il n'a pu accepter ! Alors, rendu fou par la douleur d'être séparé à jamais de Tsunaze et de savoir que tu n'aurais jamais son cœur, tu as décidé de le tuer ! Cependant, tu t'es ravisé au dernier moment car tu t'es rappelé de votre nuit passionn- Aïe !

Je poussais alors un cri de douleur et plaquais mes mains contre mon torse tout en essayant d'endurer la douleur. Une paire de mains se posa alors sur mes épaules et me força à me redresser. Ahanant difficilement, je remarquais que les yeux rouges de Redma brillaient avec inquiétude et sentis plus que ne vis les doigts calleux de ce dernier repousser doucement mes mains pour effleurer mes côtes douloureuses.

Je sifflais lorsque les doigts appuyèrent faiblement sur mon torse et Redma inspira profondément tout en restant penché au-dessus de mon corps recroquevillé sur le canapé.

- Tu es blessée, constata-t-il calmement tout en reculant de quelques pas.

Je poussais un vague grognement affirmatif et enroulais une nouvelle fois mes bras autour de ma poitrine endolorie.

- Ça passera, déclarais-je avec une voix rauque. J'en ai l'habitude. Surtout avec Kyouya-sama...

Redma fronça une nouvelle fois ses sourcils et m'observa avec un air indéchiffrable.

- Tu dis être la fiancée de Hibari Kyouya, remarqua-t-il avec sa voix douce qui me rappela la fois où il m'avait écoutée me lamenter sans jamais se plaindre. Cependant, tu sembles l'encourager à avoir une relation intime avec Sawada Tsunayoshi... Sans oublier que tu ne lui as jamais adressé la parole à l'école...

Sans pouvoir me retenir, je ricanais puis poussais un grognement de douleur.

- Par pitié, suppliais-je en resserrant encore plus mes bras autour de mon torse. Ne me fais pas rire. Si je n'ai pas approché Kyouya-sama ces dernières semaines, c'est parce que les Anciens me surveillaient et que je devais avoir une attitude exemplaire !

Redma étrécit alors ses yeux et je sentis qu'il était urgent que j'explique ce qu'il y avait réellement entre Kyouya-sama et moi.

- Je suis la fiancée de Kyouya-sama depuis neuf ans, déclarais-je calmement en plantant fermement mes yeux dans ceux de l'adolescent qui me faisait face. Nos parents se sont mis d'accord pour nos fiançailles et Kyouya-sama n'a jamais ouvertement protesté donc nous sommes restés fiancés tout ce temps. Cependant...

Redma pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, signe qu'il m'écoutait attentivement et je ne pus retenir un sourire amusé. Je veux dire, il est adorable, non ?!

- Ça n'aurait jamais marché entre nous, murmurais-je lentement alors que je me rappelais du nombre de fois où je m'étais forcée à suivre Kyouya-sama tout en sachant parfaitement que je me ferais mordre à mort. Akiko-sama, la mère de Kyouya-sama, a fait de son mieux pour m'enseigner tout ce qui plairait à son fils. Mais ce fut sans succès...

Je redressais alors ma tête et fis un large sourire au roux tout en ignorant la douleur dans ma poitrine (probablement mes côtes qui n'appréciaient guère que je bouge autant).

- J'ai donc annulés nos fiançailles, déclarais-je gaiement en ressentant une pointe traverser mon torse. J'avais déjà suffisamment ennuyé Kyouya-sama donc j'ai décidé que ce serait mieux d'annuler les fiançailles. J'allais l'annoncer à la fin de la cérémonie mais bon...

- Nous l'avons interrompue, me coupa doucement Redma tout en restant immobile.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassurais-je tout en fronçant mes sourcils (j'étais en train de rassurer mon kidnappeur ! Mais où va le monde?). Ça me donnera un sursis vu qu'Akiko-sama va m'écharper...

L'adolescent ouvrit sa bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais j'eus une subite illumination. Vu que j'étais kidnappée et que j'avais raté la réunion des Anciens, je n'avais plus vraiment à m'inquiéter pour ma famille (Fon les protégeait de toutes façons) et ça m'enlevait un sacré poids. Je n'avais plus à me comporter comme une jeune fille parfaite ! Je pouvais désormais me préoccuper uniquement de mon bien-être !

- J'oubliais ! piaillais-je en ignorant mes côtes. Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans l'île des Shimons, répondit Redma en ayant l'air surpris par mon changement radical de comportement (ça se voit qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'assister à ma mise en mode stalker...).

- Une île ? répétais-je en me rappelant ma courte visite dans l'ile Marshmallow de Byakuran. Dans le Pacifique, je suppose. Et avec des barrières qui empêchent les avions et les bateaux de l'approcher, n'est-ce pas ?

- C-comment le sais-tu ? s'étrangla de stupeur Redma pendant que je faisais un large sourire entendu.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fais enlever, révélais-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

Je grimaçais aussitôt. Hausser les épaules était une mauvaise idée lorsqu'on avait des côtes fêlées. Mon ventre se rebella et je remerciais les cieux pour n'avoir rien dedans car j'aurais, dans le cas contraire, tout vomi sur les pieds du rouquin.

- Redma, appelais-je avec une voix tremblante tout en toussant faiblement. Je suis une otage ?

Le rouquin sembla rougir (mais c'était peut-être une effet de la fièvre de cheval que je commençais à avoir, je ne savais plus très bien voir clairement...) et il se gratta la joue tout en acquiesçant.

- Tsunaze et compagnie vont venir dans cette île, non ? Ils doivent récupérer Chrome, continuais-je avec le peu de forces qui me restaient (malgré mon repos forcé de deux jours, j'étais tout de même à bout du rouleau... Sans doute le manque de soin).

Redma hocha une nouvelle fois sa tête et je grimaçais tout en essayant de rester éveillée.

- Ce serait bien si tu t'occupais de mes blessures, pointais-je en luttant contre la torpeur qui me saisissait. Je doute que t'occuper de mon cadavre soit dans tes plans...

L'adolescent écarquilla ses yeux avec horreur et je compris rapidement pourquoi en réalisant que du sang coulait de mon nez. Et de ma bouche.

Oh, mauvais signe...

- Ne bouge pas ! m'ordonna calmement Redma en sortant de la pièce. Je vais chercher Julie...

Une nouvelle fois seule dans la chambre, j'appuyais ma tête contre le dossier du canapé et essayais de calmer mon rythme cardiaque affolé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une de mes côtes déchirait mes poumons. Cependant, c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait dans un endroit inconnu et sans la certitude qu'un hôpital se trouvait à dix minutes de là...

J'inspirais doucement et fus ensuite secouée par une quinte de toux particulièrement vicieuse. Puis, une personne inconnue entra dans la pièce et je levais tant bien que mal ma tête pour réaliser que le nouveau-venu était Pervers!Julie.

- Toujours en vie ? siffla-t-il joyeusement en s'approchant calmement.

Une fois devant moi, il poussa un sifflement impressionné en examinant le sang qui me recouvrait et se tourna pour prendre une chaise et la tirer pour ainsi s'asseoir face au canapé.

- Sale blessure, constata le pervers après avoir repoussé mes mains et enlevé ma chemise (sous mes exclamations horrifiées) afin d'examiner mon torse. Étonnant que tu ne sois toujours pas inconsciente...

- J'en ai l'habitude, susurrais-je difficilement en grinçant des dents. Enlève tes sales pattes...

- Voyons, ma petite, s'exclama-t-il avec un air faussement blessé qui m'enragea. Comment pourrais-je te soigner si tu m'empêche de te toucher ?

Grinçant encore plus des dents, je cessais de protester et laissais le pervers continuer à effleurer ma poitrine désormais dénudée (même si je portais toujours mon soutien-gorge. Mon honneur était sauf!).

- Enma a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi, déclara subitement Pervers!Julie avec un ton casuel alors que ses doigts touchaient sans aucune douceur une de mes côtes.

Je frémis et retins à grandes peines un gémissement de douleur tout en fusillant des yeux le responsable de ma souffrance. Ce dernier continua à me sourire gentiment mais ses orbes rouges avaient un éclat menaçant qui me gela.

- Je me demande ce qui arriverait si tu venais à mourir, continua calmement le pervers tout en appuyant sur mes côtes fêlées. Pleurerait-il ? Deviendrait-il fou ? Accuserait-il les Vongola ?

J'ouvris largement mes yeux en écoutant ce que continuait à débiter le jeune homme qui semblait plus occupé à me torturer qu'à me soigner.

- Il s'accuserait de ma mort, le corrigeais-je avec un ton cinglant. Redma est un garçon fondamentalement bon, ça le briserait de savoir que je suis morte par sa faute !

- Par sa faute ? répéta doucereusement le garçon en approchant son visage du mien jusqu'à frôler mon nez avec le sien. Tu vas vite en affaires, ma chère~ C'est tout autant ta faute que celle des Vongola, très chère...

Il s'éloigna subitement de moi et sa chaise grinça alors qu'il s'appuyait gracieusement sur le dossier de celle-ci pendant que j'étais à nouveau secouée par une quinte de toux violente. Les empreintes de ses doigts étaient toujours visibles sur ma poitrine et cela me rendit malade. Parcourue de frissons qui étaient de mauvaise augure, je tentais tant bien que mal de remettre ma chemise et vis du coin de l'œil que Pervers!Julie, dans toute sa perversité, m'observait avec un sourire en coin.

Soudain, une nouvelle envie de tousser me parcourut et je dus me pencher en avant pour vomir du sang.

- Nufufu, rit gaiement le pervers alors que je haletais pour essayer de rester consciente. Il te reste peu de temps à vivre... À ton avis, qui de nous deux a raison pour la réaction du petit Enma~ ?

J'étais désormais tombée sur le sol rendu poisseux par mon sang et toujours parcourue par des frissons violents et incontrôlables. Néanmoins, à travers la brume de ma souffrance, je réussis à saisir la cheville du jeune homme.

- Tu... inspirais-je difficilement. Dois... me guérir. Ordres d'Enma, pas vrai ?

Un froissement de vêtements résonna dans la pièce et je constatais vaguement que Pervers!Julie s'était accroupi pour mieux me voir mourir.

- Oh, fit ce dernier gaiement. Enma m'en voudra quelques jours puis il me pardonnera~ Après tout, il doit se concentrer sur sa vengeance ! Avec toi à ses côtés, il se déconcentrerait trop... Ta mort est donc la bienvenue~ Je lui dirais que tes blessures étaient mortelles, que le jeune Hibari t'avait battue avant d'aller à la cérémonie et que tous ces mouvements ont empiré ton état... N'est-ce pas une histoire merveilleusement plausible~ ?

Je grimaçais et réussis tant bien que mal à me redresser au milieu de la flaque de sang grandissante qui m'entourait. Ma poitrine me brûlait et je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas à cause d'un poumon perforé. Savoir que ma mort blesserait Redma me faisait _mal_.

- Je ne mourrais pas dans ce cas, assurais-je en vrillant mes yeux embrumés dans ceux de mon interlocuteur.

Curieusement, ceux-ci avaient changés de couleur et étaient désormais bleus. Fait encore plus étrange, j'avais l'impression que le visage du pervers avait changé de forme, ressemblant à une personne que je connaissais bien...

- Non, susurra-t-il presque gentiment en déposant une main gantée sur ma joue ensanglantée. Tu feras bien pire~ C'est en vivant que tu apporteras la destruction auprès des Vongola et Shimon, nufufu~

J'écarquillais mes yeux et voulus protester mais une soudaine vague de fatigue me submergea, me faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Fais de beaux rêves, ma chère, chuchota avec amusement le Pervers absolu en me caressant les cheveux alors que la douleur dans mon torse se propageait dans mon corps entier. Car lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu vivras un vrai cauchemar~

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker. (Sans celle-ci vu qu'elle est kidnappée).<strong>

Akio regarda avec un air sombre les deux garçons qui étaient également assis autour de la table de la salle à manger. D'une part, il y avait Natsume, assis à sa droite avec une tasse de thé bouillant et un air calme.

Et d'autre part, il y avait Kagetora, ses éternelles lunettes de soleil (il avait les yeux photosensibles) et son teint plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Aussi, il était assis à l'opposé du petit brun et ne cessait de gigoter nerveusement.

Finalement, ce fut l'albinos qui brisa le silence pesant dans la cuisine des Sakata.

- Bon, aboya-t-il agressivement en abattant brutalement ses mains sur la table. Qu'est-ce qu'on fabrique ici ? Ne devrions-nous pas être en train de préparer la réunion des Anciens ? Et que fout-_il _ici ?

Visiblement visé, Natsume se contenta de siroter sa tasse de thé avec un sourire en coin qu'Akio n'hésita pas à qualifier de diabolique.

- Fon m'a demandé de vous réunir ici, expliqua ce dernier en se massant lentement les tempes.

Et justement, à ce moment-là, un bébé au visage familier apparut au beau milieu de la table.

- Merci beaucoup, Akio-san, déclara le nouveau-venu en s'inclinant face à l'ancien blond.

Ce dernier renifla et croisa ostensiblement ses bras. Il n'avait clairement aucune envie d'être dans la même pièce que ses deux cousins. Surtout lorsque ceux-ci étaient réunis et que Tsubaki n'était pas là pour les tenir en laisse.

- Les questions, hein ? soupira doucement Natsume en déposant sa tasse pour après tendre sa main vers le sac que venait de déposer Fon sur la table. Finissons-en au plus vite...

L'adolescent saisit la première lettre du paquet et l'ouvrit délicatement pour aussitôt se mettre à la lire.

- De Coconut, dit-il calmement. "ET QUI EST DE RETOUR (pour vous jouez de mauv-) COCONUT! Et Natsume, je vois que ta relation avec Kaget-"

Natsume cessa sa lecture et froissa la lettre. Il la jeta ensuite à la tête de l'albinos qui poussa un cri rageur et le brun quitta la salle sans un mot.

Éberlué, Akio cilla sans comprendre et revint sur terre lorsqu'il sentit une petite main lui tirer la manche.

- Akio-san, déclara Fon en s'asseyant à la place que Natsume venait de quitter. Veuillez finir la lecture de cette lettre.

Le frère de la célèbre stalker soupira et obtempéra sans se plaindre.

- "ET QUI EST DE RETOUR (pour vous jouez de mauv-) COCONUT! Et Natsume, je vois que ta relation avec Kagetora n'est pas très "rainbow" à mon goût, raconte-moi tout. Qui a commencé? Pourquoi? Quand? Où? Comment? Ai-je une chance de le prendre en photo dans son bain? Si non, toi oui? Quoique peu m'importe la réponse. Soit, je vous laisse vous occuper de Tsu-chan correctement. Mangez bien l'udon que je vous ai envoyé!", lut-il calmement.

Akio se tourna ensuite vers Kagetora et attendit que ce dernier réagisse.

- Dois-je comprendre que j'ai une touche ? demanda l'albinos avec un large sourire.

- Tu le regretteras bien vite, assura Akio en hochant doctement sa tête. Tous le font...

- De TheMadScientist, lut Fon en prenant une autre lettre. "Tsubaki-chi! Isashi buri desu! Comment vas-tu? En ce moment je regarde le drama Liar Game,tu le connais? Je commence aussi a être fan du groupe de chanteuses coréennes Girls' Generation."

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, s'exclama le frère de Tsubaki en haussant la voix. Que je sache, la seule chose qu'elle regarde sont les vidéos qu'elle prend de ce crétin d'Hibari ! Et en plus, elle me force à les regarder avec elle !

- Lettre suivante ! ajouta Kagetora qui commençait à apprécier cet événement. De varia-sama : "Akio je t'adore ! Non seulement, t'es trop beau mais t'es trop classe ! Donc ma question sera pour toi... N'as-tu jamais pensé à te mettre en couple avec Kyô-kun ? Vous formeriez un si beau couple ! Ce serait comme le futur mariage entre Coconut et Tsubaki !"

- Plutôt crever, lâcha avec tout le sérieux du monde Akio.

- Tsubaki-san a été claire sur ce point, compléta Fon avec son sourire si fin qu'il en devenait inexistant. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre elle et Coconut-san...

- Et c'est la fin des réponses aux questions ! ajouta Kagetora en faisant un large sourire. Il faut sérieusement que je vienne plus souvent, on y apprend des choses très intéressantes, n'est-ce pas, _Aki-chan_ ?

Akio poussa un grognement et cacha sa tête dans ses mains.

* * *

><p>Alors, la semaine prochaine, le retour du coin de la Stalker. Avec comme seules personnes Tsuna, Reborn, Fon, Akio et Natsume ! (Et Hibari mais il ne compte pas :P)<p> 


	67. Cible 04

Bonjour ! :D Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est que ce chapitre révèle enfin certaines choses sur le passé de certains personnages, amusez-vous bien en les apprenant ! ;D

varia-sama : Eh oui, Daemon n'est pas une peluche et Tsubaki l'a appris à la dure. Quant à la discussion Enma/Tsubaki, que veux-tu, ils sont adorables ensemble XD La réunion des Anciens sera expliquée dans un futur chapitre ;D Quant à Kagetora, qui n'apprécie pas les Don Juan ? XD (Qui sait, peut-être écrirais-je un OS sur le couple Akio-Kyouya) ;D

neo nayru : Pour être honnête, Tsubaki n'a pas eu d'incarnation dans le passé (ou alors, elle était une servante allemande au service de Lampo qui n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'importance). On n'y a jamais vraiment pensé. Par contre, et j'en ferais probablement un petit coin en fin de chapitre, Tsubaki connaîtra la première Génération ;D

Coconut : Tu peux fantasmer, les Sakata sont ce genre de personnes XD D'ailleurs, Tsubaki n'a même pas besoin d'organes illusoires ! ;D Découvriras-tu un jour le secret entre Natsume et Kagetora... Je me le demande également... XD

* * *

><p><strong>Cible 04 : L'herbivore aux yeux bleus protège sa sœur. <strong>

De mémoire d'homme, Sakamoto – Sakata Akio avait toujours été un garçon aimable.

Étant le premier né dans la famille des Sakamoto – Sakata, Akio avait vite compris qu'il devait protéger sa petite et innocente sœur des dangers que le monde réservait à la fillette.

De ce fait, comme tous les Sakata, le petit avait rapidement appris le kendo, sans grand enthousiasme car il n'appréciait guère le fait de secouer en tous sens un bâton en bois pour effrayer des garçons de son âge.

Eh oui, Sakamoto – Sakata Akio était un garçon profondément pacifiste. Ainsi, il abhorrait plus que tout au monde les luttes dans sa famille maternelle (principalement lorsque son cousin Kagetora voulait lui montrer sa supériorité au kendo) et s'était juré que sa chère sœur ne passerait jamais par là.

Les années passèrent et Akio apprit rapidement quel serait son rôle dans sa famille maternelle. Comme son père avait argumenté pendant des années, il avait fini par obtenir gain de cause et le jeune Sakamoto – Sakata n'avait plus eu à apprendre le kendo. Ni à s'inquiéter du regard des Anciens Sakata. Akio devint un Sakamoto et laissa de côté les Sakata.

Un beau jour, lorsque le garçonnet avait à peine atteint ses huit ans et que Tsubaki allait bientôt fêter ses sept ans, leur oncle Hideaki arriva dans leur maison avec un petit garçon dans les bras. L'adulte alla s'enfermer dans le salon avec leurs parents et les trois jeunes se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon de la maison Sakata.

Ils n'échangèrent guère de mots, Tsubaki était une petite fille très enjouée mais elle préférait jouer avec ses poupées pendant qu'Akio avait reçu une nouvelle console de jeu à son anniversaire et y jouait religieusement tous les jours. Le garçonnet, aux fins cheveux bruns qui tombaient lourdement devant ses grands yeux gris, se contenta de les regarder jouer silencieusement et sursauta lorsque la petite fille lui adressa la parole.

- J'ai besoin d'un Papa, fit-elle en gonflant ses joues avec déception. Et Aki-chan refuse toujours de le faire ! Tu feras le Papa ?

Le garçonnet que leur oncle Hideaki avait ramené fit une tête étrange, comme s'il ne savait comment réagir face à l'invitation de Tsubaki et finit par acquiescer raidement. Cependant, cela suffit pour ravir la petite fille et cette dernière s'empressa de babiller gaiement sous le regard vigilent de son grand frère.

Ce jour-là, Natsume, le remplaçant d'Akio dans la famille Sakata, fit irruption dans leur vie.

Puis, leur mère décida qu'il était temps qu'ils déménagent. Depuis son mariage avec Sakamoto Taiyo, elle s'était éloignée de son amie d'enfance et tenait à renouer les liens. De plus, Tsubaki semblait dépérir dans leur ville natale, cela lui changerait probablement les idées et Akio s'empressa de faire ses valises lorsque la nouvelle tomba.

Le soir venu, il se glissa dans son lit et attendit patiemment comme toutes les nuits. De petits pieds effleurèrent timidement le sol de sa chambre et il soupira lourdement lorsqu'une voix enfantine appela faiblement son nom.

- Quoi ? grommela-t-il en prenant un air faussement énervé.

Sa sœur n'en fut pas dupe et s'empressa de sauter dans le lit pour se glisser dans les bras du garçon.

- Aki-chan ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix tremblante pendant que le jeune sentait ses paupières s'alourdir. Tu crois qu'Urara-chan sera dans notre nouvelle maison ?

L'enfant poussa un simple grognement et resserra ses bras autour de sa sœur. Sa mère lui avait souvent affirmé que seuls les câlins d'un être cher pouvaient éloigner les cauchemars et le garçon avait rapidement constaté qu'elle avait eu juste. Tsubaki dormit paisiblement ce soir-là, contrairement aux autres nuits et Akio se surprit à prier pour que leur nouvelle maison se trouve dans une ville où sa sœur ne subirait pas les persécutions d'une fillette diabolique.

Les prières du garçon fonctionnèrent. À moitié.

Oui, Tsubaki n'avait plus été harcelée et ignorée par les enfants du quartier et de son école. Mais, elle se trouva un fiancé.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Akio n'appréciait guère dans sa famille maternelle, c'était les règles anciennes et poussiéreuses qui semblaient la régir. Des règles qui poussaient Tsubaki à devenir une femme effacée et mariée à un homme brutal et sans aucune délicatesse.

Leur mère avait été l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Elle s'était mariée par rébellion à un homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans un parc, un individu qui s'était fait battre par une bande de voyous que Tsuki, alors âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, avait fait fuir.

Cependant, Tsubaki allait finir avec un garçon extrêmement violent et cela torturait Akio.

Le soir où la petite fille annonça qu'elle s'était trouvé un prétendant à la hauteur des attentes des Sakata, le garçon laissa tomber ses baguettes dans son bol de riz et il resta figé comme une statue de sel pendant que leur mère s'empressait de demander des détails à la fillette. Néanmoins, Akio remarqua que leur père avait toujours ses baguettes à la main mais ne bougeait plus. Les yeux sombres de l'adulte brillaient avec un triste éclat et, malgré le visage de marbre de ce dernier, l'enfant put clairement distinguer la tristesse qui habitait son père.

Ce soir-là, Akio comprit que son père était habité des même craintes pour le fiancé de Tsubaki.

Le fiancé de Tsubaki n'était pas comme Akio s'y attendait.  
>Non, il était pire.<br>Méprisant, égoïste et terriblement violent, Hibari Kyouya était le prétendant parfait pour sa jeune sœur qui venait d'avoir neuf ans.  
>Et cela rendait Akio malade.<p>

Comme il avait le même âge que le fiancé de sa sœur (si innocente et tendre), le jeune Sakamoto se retrouva dans la même classe que Hibari Kyouya. Étant le petit nouveau, il dut se présenter et le professeur (une jeune femme au sourire aimable qui plut immédiatement au garçon) lui demanda s'il connaissait quelqu'un dans la classe. Encore ignorant de l'échelle sociale dans sa nouvelle ville, Akio se contenta de désigner la tête noire aux yeux gris menaçants qui était assise dans le seul coin ensoleillé de la petite classe.

- Je le connais, dit-il simplement alors que les enfants murmuraient vivement entre eux.

- A-ah bon ? s'étonna l'institutrice en pâlissant drastiquement. U-un siège est libre à côté de K-Kyouya-kun, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'asseoir là ?

Akio acquiesça calmement et se demanda pourquoi son professeur l'avait regardé avec un air si compatissant. Comme si le fiancé de sa sœur était un monstre...

Ignorant les regards intrigués des enfants dans la classe (Akio en avait l'habitude, ses yeux avaient toujours attiré les regards et on l'avait souvent traité comme une anomalie juste pour ça), le garçon s'installa sur le siège à la droite de Hibari Kyouya et sortit calmement sa trousse pour la poser sur son pupitre. Son voisin ne bougea pas et le jeune Sakamoto décida qu'il ferait mieux de l'ignorer également pour avoir la paix.

Midi arriva et le garçon rangea prestement ses affaires pour ensuite se diriger vers la sortie, son voisin complètement oublié. Cependant, lorsqu'il aperçut une tête familière à l'entrée de l'école, l'enfant pâlit et courut aux côtés de celle-ci.

- Tsu-chan ! fit-il avec force tout en s'assurant que sa jeune sœur n'avait aucune blessure. Que fais-tu ici ?

Son cœur battait follement alors que de vifs souvenirs lui revenaient en tête. Toutes les fois où Tsubaki l'avait attendu à la sortie de son école avec des bleus et écorchures, vestiges des sales coups que leur cousine Urara lui avait joués.  
>Mais, Tsubaki n'était pas blessée et se contenta de faire un large sourire à son frère.<p>

- Je suis venue chercher Kyou-kun ! dit-elle gaiement en agitant ensuite son bras dans les airs. Akiko-san veut que je l'accompagne pour nouer des liens entre nous !

-Hn, grogna alors une voix dans le dos d'Akio. Je ne traîne pas avec des herbivores...

Le jeune Sakamoto prit alors la main de sa sœur dans la sienne et, voyant que les yeux de celle-ci se remplissaient de larmes mais qu'elle essayait de les retenir, décida qu'il était grand temps d'agir en tant que grand frère.

- Nous ne traînerons pas avec toi, assura-t-il avec une voix ferme tout en serrant doucement la main de Tsubaki. Nous prendrons juste le même chemin que toi mais sans te parler.

Hibari fit alors une chose qui surprit énormément Akio. Il étira brièvement ses lèvres en un mince sourire et hocha sa tête avant de se mettre à marcher sans plus les regarder. L'aîné des Sakata soupira et s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas tout en s'assurant que sa sœur allait bien.

Étrangement, cet accord sembla plaire au jeune Hibari car ce dernier ne les chassa jamais malgré toutes les fois où Tsubaki renversa une tasse de thé dans son salon ou chanta à s'en casser les cordes vocales durant les cours d'Akiko-san. Comme Akio avait pris l'habitude de se rendre dans la maison des Hibari avec sa sœur, il commença rapidement à prendre ses marques dans celle-ci et, au bout de quelques semaines, s'y sentit parfaitement à l'aise.

Puis, un jour où Tsubaki avait son cours de hikebana et où Akio s'était installé dans le salon pour faire ses devoirs, il eut la surprise d'entendre un faible bruit et découvrit que Kyouya s'était assis à sa table avec ses cours à la main. Gardant le silence, le jeune Sakamoto continua à faire ses devoirs et ne prêta plus attention au garçon assis en face de lui.

Curieusement, ce fut ce dernier qui brisa le silence paisible du salon.

- Que veut dire ce kanji ? fit-il simplement en montrant son cahier où était entouré le kanji en question.

Akio écarquilla ses yeux bleus, surpris par la question de l'autre enfant, et les élargit encore plus en remarquant que le cahier de ce dernier était d'un niveau bien plus avancé que le sien. Néanmoins, le jeune Sakamoto avait toujours apprécié la poésie japonaise et connaissait bien ses kanjis, il répondit donc aisément à la question du garçon et ce dernier hocha sa tête en écoutant attentivement sa réponse.

Puis, sans plus lui prêter attention, Hibari continua sa lecture et Akio en fit de même de son côté.

Ce fut ainsi qu'une amitié aussi fragile qu'un château de sable se construisit entre les deux garçons à travers de brèves discussions et actes.

Cependant, cette amitié n'était pas destinée à durer.

Hibari Kyouya avait toujours été un garçon violent et il s'était rapidement construit la réputation d'être invincible (au grand plaisir de Tsubaki...).

De ce fait, il n'était pas rare que des jeunes délinquants décident de s'attaquer au garçon pour démontrer leur puissance. Mais le brun les avait toujours battus à plates coutures.

Et, un jour, le pire arriva.  
>Tsubaki, qui les attendait toujours à la fin de leurs cours à l'entrée de l'école (Akio n'avait jamais compris comment sa jeune sœur arrivait à s'y rendre avant eux alors qu'elle avait cours à l'autre bout du bâtiment), s'était faite enlever par une bande de voyous qui en voulaient à Hibari parce que ce dernier les avait <em>mordus à mort<em> pour avoir fumé dans un parc.

Lorsqu'Akio avait découvert la note épinglée à l'entrée de leur école avec un clou rouillé, son cœur s'était glacé. Tsubaki, sa petite sœur toujours souriante malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées, était entre les mains d'une bande de délinquants.

Ce n'était pas Hibari, c'était bien pire. Néanmoins, tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Kyouya était là, à ses côtés et l'aiderait à sauver Tsubaki.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise et déception, lorsqu'Akio se retourna pour demander l'aide de son ami, il ne vit que le dos de ce dernier qui s'éloignait vers sa maison.

- Kyouya ! hurla Akio en manquant de se déchirer les cordes vocales tant il n'avait pas l'habitude de crier.

L'autre enfant s'arrêta et le regarda avec un air indéchiffrable.

- Tu ne vas pas la sauver ?! continua le premier en agitant avec force le papier chiffonné qui contenait les indications pour le duel.

Le jeune Hibari examina pendant quelques secondes la feuille ainsi que le visage rougi par la panique du frère de Tsubaki avant de secouer sa tête.

- L'herbivore n'avait pas à se faire enlever, fit-il calmement. Ça lui apprendra...

Les yeux bleus étincelants du jeune Sakamoto s'élargirent d'horreur avant de se remplir de fureur. Puis, il roula en boule la feuille et la jeta violemment aux pieds de l'autre garçon avant de partir en courant prévenir sa mère afin de secourir sa sœur.

Cependant, sa mère n'était pas à la maison et Akio fondit en larmes dans le salon, ne sachant que faire. Ce fut alors que son père ouvrit la porte de l'entrée et que l'enfant se jeta sur celui-ci tout en sanglotant tout ce qui était arrivé.

L'adulte soupira et passa une main dans la chevelure sombre de son fils avant de s'accroupir et de le fixer avec un air impénétrable.

- Akio, fit-il calmement avec sa voix grave qui tarit le flot de larmes du garçon. Je vais te dire un secret.

L'enfant écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus et Taiyo hocha sa tête une fois avant de continuer.

- Papa est bien plus fort qu'il ne le paraît, expliqua-t-il si sérieusement que son fils n'osa douter sa parole. Et Papa sauvera Tsubaki, fais-moi confiance.

Akio sentit ses larmes monter à nouveau mais les repoussa fièrement. Il essuya ensuite ses yeux rougis et prit la main de son père pour le guider jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous où était censée se trouver sa sœur.

Les deux Sakamoto s'arrêtèrent sous le pont où se trouvaient les délinquants et Taiyo soupira tout en craquant sa nuque.

- Akio, fit-il avec sa voix grave et calme. Quoi qu'il arrive, va chercher Tsubaki et partez, tu as compris ? Une fois à la maison, appelle Maman et dis-lui ce qui s'est passé. Elle saura quoi faire.

Le garçonnet acquiesça et déglutit lorsqu'il vit son père s'avancer calmement vers la bande de voyous qui fumaient tout en attendant Kyouya qui ne viendrait jamais. Lorsque les premiers coups tombèrent sur l'adulte, Akio refoula ses larmes et attendit patiemment tout en grinçant des dents à chaque fois que le bruit sourd d'un poing heurta la chair de son père résonnait.

Subitement, Taiyo saisit le bras d'un des délinquants et le tordit dans un angle anormal malgré la pluie de coups qui lui tombait dessus. Akio prit cela comme le signal pour bouger et courut aux côtés de Tsubaki. Cette dernière était roulée en boule dans un coin et le garçon s'arrêta à bout de souffle devant sa sœur.

- Tsu-chan, appela-t-il avec une voix tremblante. Rentrons à la maison...

La fillette leva timidement sa tête et Akio manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive lorsqu'il vit les deux grands yeux sombres le regarder avec leur innocence habituelle. Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, Tsubaki était restée aussi pure et enjouée.

- Je ne peux pas, fit-elle en secouant doucement sa tête.

Son frère fronça ses sourcils et saisit le bras de la petite fille pour la forcer à se lever. Celle-ci protesta et tira de toutes ses forces mais le garçon était bien plus fort qu'elle.

- Non ! piailla Tsubaki en se débattant. Je dois attendre Kyou-kun !

Le cœur du jeune se serra et il sentit une nouvelle fois ses larmes monter. Cependant, il les repoussa à nouveau et tira sur le bras de sa sœur.

- Il ne viendra pas, déclara-t-il tristement en voyant l'expression remplie d'espoir de celle-ci disparaître. Il ne viendra pas, Tsu-chan...

Les yeux de la fillette s'élargirent sous le choc et Akio craignit qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer. Néanmoins, il n'en oubliait pas pour autant le danger et s'empressa de traîner sa sœur jusqu'à la berge et la força à gravir cette dernière pour s'assurer que Tsubaki serait en sécurité. Pendant cela, le garçon regarda brièvement vers l'endroit où son père se battait toujours contre les délinquants et il étouffa un hoquet d'horreur en voyant le sang qui se trouvait dans l'herbe.

- Aki-chan ? appela la voix innocente de sa sœur depuis la rue commerçante qui se situait de l'autre côté du pont.

L'enfant secoua vivement sa tête et grimpa la berge au plus vite pour éviter que Tsubaki ne la descende et contemple la scène désastreuse.

- Kyou-kun ne viendra réellement pas ? demanda la fillette en prenant la main de son frère.

Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils et serra avec force la minuscule main de sa sœur tout en essayant de calmer son esprit qui était agité comme un lion en cage.

- Non, fit-il simplement en marchant vivement vers leur maison.

- J'ai envie de voir Papa, murmura Tsubaki en le suivant tranquillement. Il me console toujours lorsque Kyou-kun fait des siennes...

Akio se mordit alors les lèvres jusqu'au sang et réprima du mieux qu'il put les sanglots qui le parcouraient.

- Moi aussi, avoua-t-il avec une voix tremblante. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de le voir, Tsu-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>Le chat de la Stalker !<strong>

[Fon] _est connecté._  
>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] <em>est connecté.<em>  
>[Tsunaze le nul en tout] <em>est connecté.<em>  
>[Hibari Kyouya] <em>est connecté.<em>  
>[Akio] <em>est connecté.<em>  
>[ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] <em>est connecté.<em>

[Fon] : Puisque le chapitre de cette semaine était un ensemble de flash-backs, les auteurs ont décidé de répondre aux questions de cette façons-ci.  
>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Donc, ne vous plaignez pas. (Dame-Tsuna, si tu oses, tu sais ce qui t'attends...)<br>[Tsunaze le nul en tout] : HIEEE ! Attends une seconde, tu as de nouveau hacké mon compte pour changer mon identifiant, Reborn !  
>[Hibari Kyouya] : Je pensais pourtant avoir banni ce site de Namimori...<br>[Akio] : Pourquoi ai-je été forcé à participer à ce genre de choses ?! Lorsque le Morpion reviendra, je lui ferais payer cher...  
>[ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Voyons, tu sais pourtant que Tsubaki n'est pas responsable de tout ceci...<br>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Cessez de vous plaindre et passez à la suite !

[Fairypie] : Sinon pour la question, je remet celles que j'avais posé pour Tsuna : "Savais-tu qu'à chaque fois que tu cries "HIIIIIII !", un chaton se suicide ? NE REMETS PAS EN QUESTION MA LOGIQUE ! Une fée sait tout ! Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir du sang sur les mains...? Tu baisses dans mon estime..."  
>[Tsunaze le nul en tout] : Q-Quoi ? Je ne savais pas ! Je le jure !<br>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : En tant que Boss Vongola, tu dois assumer tous tes péchés, Tsuna ! Donc, dès aujourd'hui, tu porteras des oreilles de chat en signe de pénitence !  
>[Tsunaze le nul en tout] : Hieee... Ah, je l'ai refait !<p>

[Yamito-Akumatenshi] : sinon j'ai une question pour Hibari : Je me demandais si tu aimais quelqu'un (ou même si tu as déja aimé quelqu'un)?  
>[Hibari Kyouya] : Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi, herbivore.<br>[Akio] : (Comme si ce crétin pouvait éprouver des sentiments...)  
>[Yamito-Akumatenshi] : et pour Reborn : Penseras-tu à sauver Tsubaki qui est en grand danger en ce moment , ou une fois l'histoire finie tu repartiras en te demandant si on a rien oublié?<br>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Pourquoi devrais-je sauver Tsubaka ? Elle n'a pas besoin de moi.  
>[Fon] : ...<br>[ ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : ...

[neko-chan L] : Hibari-san, peux-tu faire le dindon ?  
>[Hibari Kyouya] : Je vais te mordre à mort.<p>

[Hibari Kyouya] _s'est déconnecté._

[varia-sama] : Reborn ? Alors comme ça t'aime Skull ? Que c'est meugnon !  
>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Je pense que nous ne possédons pas la même définition du mot « aimer ».<br>[varia-sama] : Akio que c'est-il passé pour que tu déteste Kyô-kun ? Il t'a dominé et t'as pas aimé ?  
>[Akio] : Comme si j'allais laisser cet idiot me dominer !<p>

[neo nayru] : Aussi j'aurais une question pour Tsuna (et Reborn): "avec les récents événements liés à Tsubaki, que penses-tu du rôle qu'elle tient entre les Shimon et les Vongola? (Reborn, y aurait-il une incarnation de Tsubaki au temps de Primo? Stalkait-elle aussi le gardien du nuage, Alaude?)  
>[Tsunaze le nul en tout] : Le rôle que tient Tsubaki-sempai entre les Vongola et les Shimon ? Mais elle est innocente ! Elle n'est même pas une mafieuse ! Nous devons la sauver à tout prix !<br>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Alaude n'avait pas de stalker. Quant à l'incarnation de Tsubaka, je n'ai rien trouvé sur elle dans les archives Vongola.

[Coconut] : "Aki-chan, bien le bonjour ,ou bonsoir tout dépend de l'heure où tu liras cette lettre, ne t'en fait pas, je te parlerais pas de choses embarrassantes ou de ta relation avec Kyo-kun. J'aimerais connaître, le point de vue de TOUS LES SAKATA et de toutes les personnes présentes en passant sur.. moi. Qu'elle est l'idée que vous vous faites de moi? je suis très sérieux. Merci de répondre sincèrement, je vous laisse. "  
>[Akio] : Ainsi, la personne tarée qui envoyait des sous-vêtements au Morpion est un homme...<br>[ ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Je vais préparer les lames.  
>[Akio] : Quant à moi, je vais demander à Kiyoshi-san s'il a encore les armes qu'il m'a montré l'année passée...<p>

[Akio] _s'est déconnecté.  
><em>[ ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] _s'est déconnecté._

[Tsunaze le nul en tout] : HIEEE ! Nous devons sauver Coconut-san ! Oh non, j'ai de nouveau tué des chatons !  
>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Pour continuer la réponse, je donnerais l'avis des autres Sakata. Pour Sakata Naoki, Coconut est un rival à éliminer pour conserver l'affection d'Akio. Pour Kagetora, dès qu'il apprendra le véritable sexe de Coconut, il refusera tout contact. Sakata Hideaki l'invitera à dîner puis le guidera vers son lit. Sakata Urara et Tsuki l'ignoreront avec superbe. Mais le plus intéressant reste Sakata Tsubaki ! Car celle-ci demandera d'abord à Coconut sa puissance avant de décider si approfondir ou non leur relation...<p>

[Fon] _s'est déconnecté._

[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Quant à Fon, il se chargera d'éliminer toute menace...  
>[Tsunaze le nul en tout] : Tu es démoniaque... HIEE ! NON PAS LA TÊTE ! PENSE AUX CHATONS !<p>

* * *

><p>Alors, la semaine prochaine, je peux vous assurer que les fujoshis vont hurler de joie. ;D<br>Aussi non, ce sera à nouveau le chat de la Stalker donc n'hésitez pas à envoyer vos questions. :D


	68. Cible 05

J'ai bien cru ne pas le publier aujourd'hui... Mais j'ai réussi ! Ma bonne étoile devait être là aujourd'hui XD

**Coconut : **Je trouve que tu as parfaitement saisi le personnage de Taiyo. Oui, je le vois bien molester docilement le riz comme tu l'as dit XD Allons-nous passer au rating M ? En fait, ça fait quelques chapitres (depuis la torture de Kikyo plus précisément) que j'hésite :D

N'oubliez pas de lire le supplément après le chapitre, il vous révélera (peut-être) quelque chose ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Cible 05 : L'herbivore aux yeux bleus peut se révéler être un carnivore.<strong>

Akio poussa un grognement et passa une main dans sa chevelure sombre tout en plissant ses yeux bleus.

Le jour de cette fichue cérémonie avec le crétin d'Hibari était arrivé et le Morpion s'y était rendue malgré ses avertissements. Et, bien sûr, c'était à Akio d'aller la chercher au fichu château où s'était déroulée la cérémonie.

L'adolescent soupira et descendit de l'autobus tout en ignorant l'autre garçon qui marchait à ses côtés. Ce dernier lui emboîta le pas sans un mot et hocha subitement sa tête tout en plissant ses yeux gris dont l'ancien blond s'était toujours méfiés.

- Fon, demanda le brun aux orbes gris en adressant la parole au bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Êtes-vous sûr que le château se trouvait par ici ?

Le bébé, un gamin que le Morpion avait recueilli sur un coup de tête et qu'Akio savait être bien plus qu'il ne le paraissait (depuis la fois dans les bois de Namimori, l'adolescent n'avait plus regardé de la même façons les interactions entre le bambin et sa sœur. Il y a avait quelque chose de tout bonnement malsain entre eux...), acquiesça calmement et les deux adolescents soupirèrent en apercevant la gigantesque montée qui menait jusqu'au château.

- Bien sûr, grommela Akio en gravissant avec peine les derniers mètres. Cette fichue cérémonie devait être dans un fichu château... Au sommet d'une fichue colline... Et où aucun fichu bus ne circule...

- Ça aurait pu être pire, rigola faiblement l'autre garçon avec une respiration sifflante (il n'avait jamais été un grand sportif). Ils auraient pu le faire en Italie...

Le jeune Sakamoto poussa un cri de victoire lorsqu'il arriva au sommet de la colline et sentit son sourcil tiquer lorsqu'il aperçut une navette le doubler et se garer devant le château.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il y avait une fichue navette ! hurla-t-il en secouant avec indignation ses bras.

- Akio-san, fit alors la voix douce de Fon. Regardez...

L'adolescent étrécit ses yeux à la couleur si particulière (héritage de son grand-père maternel qui avait été un soldat américain) et les écarquilla ensuite lorsqu'il aperçut le flot d'adultes vêtus de costumes distingués et recouverts de poussière. Était-ce du sang qu'il pouvait également apercevoir sur quelques rares vêtements clairs ?!

- Tsubaki, murmura Akio en blanchissant drastiquement alors que le bébé dans les bras du garçon brun s'assombrissait.

Sans plus se contrôler et oubliant la fatigue de son ascension, le jeune aux cheveux noirs courut vers l'entrée du château et évita habilement les questions ainsi que les bras tendus des hommes chargés de la sécurité.

Néanmoins, l'un des gorilles arriva à le saisir par le coude et il se débattit de toutes ses forces tout en hurlant le nom de sa sœur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? parvint à entendre le jeune Sakamoto à travers le vacarme qu'il causait.

- Juste un jeune qui essayait de se faufiler dans le château, répondit le gorille en réaffirmant sa prise sur le bras du garçon qui ne flancha même pas sous la pression exercée. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un complice des Shimon.

Akio étrécit ses yeux et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules pour ensuite donner un violent coup de boule sous le menton du garde qui le retenait. Ce dernier poussa un juron, s'était probablement mordu la langue pendant que le jeune en profitait pour sortir de ses bras et prendre par le col l'homme qui avait posé la question au gorille.

- Où. Est. Ma. Sœur ? siffla-t-il avec une voix si venimeuse que l'individu ne fit que ciller.

Ce dernier, un blond aux yeux bruns et dont la pointe d'un tatouage pouvait se voir sur son cou désormais dégagé, fronça ensuite ses sourcils et répondit calmement à la question de l'adolescent enragé.

- Plaît-il ?

Akio grinça des dents et resserra ses doigts autour de l'étoffe coûteuse de la chemise de l'inconnu, ignorant résolument les armes qui étaient pointées vers lui ainsi que les cris de menaces que des hommes (probablement les gardes du blond au tatouage) lui adressaient.

- Où est ma sœur ? Où est Sakata Tsubaki ? grogna-t-il en plissant ses yeux jusqu'à les réduire en deux fentes dangereuses.

Les orbes chocolats de l'individu s'élargirent brièvement de surprise et Akio manqua de relâcher la chemise de ce dernier lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Cet homme connaissait sa sœur, il savait où elle était !  
>Cependant, le jeune Sakamoto vit tous ses espoirs se réduire en miettes lorsque le blond ouvrit sa bouche pour lui répondre.<p>

- Je suis désolé, fit-il avec une voix sincère. Mais elle s'est faite enlever...

Les yeux bleus s'élargirent et il lâcha brutalement le col de l'individu pour ensuite s'éloigner de quelques pas tremblants. Ignorant les regards et murmures qui le visaient, le jeune chercha des yeux l'adolescent brun et le bébé asiatique parmi la foule pour ensuite se diriger vers ces derniers lorsqu'il les vit.

- Tsubaki n'est plus ici, révéla-t-il en s'arrêtant devant le duo disparate.

Le brun aux yeux gris (son substitut, celui qui était censé veiller à la sécurité du Morpion mais qui l'avait envoyée à sa mort) sursauta et prit une teinte si pâle qu'Akio le plaignit presque. _Presque_ parce que le garçon méritait d'être torturé. Il était celui qui avait accepté que Tsubaki se rende à cette cérémonie alors que tous étaient contre cette décision.

Cependant, la réaction de Fon fut bien plus visible. Le bébé écarquilla ses grands yeux sombres et Akio aurait juré qu'il y avait aperçu une étincelle de panique avant que celle-ci soit engloutie par une vague de colère.

Puis, une rafale de vent, provenant d'un hélicoptère qui décollait pour emmener ailleurs les invités blessés, parcourut le jardin et le bébé disparut dans la bourrasque.

Le jeune Sakamoto ne se préoccupa guère pour le bambin et tourna ses talons une nouvelle fois pour se diriger vers l'homme blond qui discutait désormais avec une bande d'hommes en noir.

Une fois aux côtés de l'individu au tatouage, Akio se racla poliment la gorge et contempla sans sourciller les armes qui furent pointées vers sa poitrine en un clin d'œil.

- Excusez-moi pour mon comportement inexcusable, déclara-t-il simplement en dévisageant avec un air inébranlable le visage las du blond. Mais j'aimerais savoir où se trouve Hibari Kyouya.

L'individu, probablement un homme haut placé vues les réactions respectueuses de la part des hommes armés, arqua un sourcil surpris et fit ensuite un large sourire.

- Tu es un ami de Kyouya ?! s'exclama-t-il avec un air si étonné qu'Akio ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- On peut dire que l'on se connaît depuis longtemps, concéda-t-il à mi-voix tout en retenant ses tremblements.

- Je suis Dino, se présenta le bond en lui serrant la main.

L'adolescent grimaça un sourire poli et sentit plus qu'il ne vit son remplaçant brun se glisser derrière lui.

- Sakam... Sakata Akio, se ravisa-t-il en secouant faiblement sa tête. Et voici Natsume.

Le brun élargit ses yeux gris et les baissa ensuite tristement. Il avait compris le message sous-jacent dans la présentation de son aîné.

Akio l'avait estimé indigne d'être le conseiller de Tsubaki et avait repris la place qui lui avait été destinée dès le départ.

Inconscient du drame qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, le dénommé Dino passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde et indiqua ensuite où se trouvait le crétin d'Hibari tout en précisant que ce dernier était de mauvais poil parce qu'il avait été battu à plates coutures par une bande de jeunes particulièrement puissante.

Akio acquiesça pensivement et se dirigea ensuite vers la suite où se reposait l'autre garçon pendant que Natsume, son remplaçant qui semblait incapable de faire quelque chose correctement, le suivait en silence.

Les deux jeunes gravirent les marches sans un mot et ce fut le brun qui finit par briser le silence pesant qui régnait entre eux.

- Akio, murmura-t-il en gardant ses yeux baissés sur les marches recouvertes de velours rouge sang. M'adresseras-tu un jour la parole ?

L'autre adolescent se contenta d'avancer et ignora son remplaçant.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une porte où était appuyé un homme âgé d'une quarantaine (ou cinquantaine, il pouvait s'être bien conservé...) d'années avec un air ennuyé.

- Que faites-vous ici ? grogna-t-il en pointant un revolver vers les deux garçons.

Néanmoins, cela n'impressionna guère Akio. Après tout, il avait survécu aux morsures répétées d'Hibari Kyouya sans une écorchure et connaissait ses limites. Une balle ferait mal, oui, mais ne le tuerait pas. (Sauf s'il se la prenait dans la tête ou dans le cœur...)

- Dino nous a dit que Kyouya était ici, répondit-il sans flancher sous le regard perçant de l'adulte.

Ce dernier sembla satisfait par la réaction de l'adolescent et s'écarta de la porte avec un soupir las.

- Soit, fit-il simplement. Si vous tenez tant à mourir jeunes...

Akio étrécit ses yeux et observa attentivement la porte s'ouvrir doucement tout en remarquant du coin de l'œil que l'adulte avait une matraque accrochée à sa cuisse.

Un sourire légèrement tordu fleurit sur le visage généralement réservé du jeune Sakamoto et Natsume s'avança imperceptiblement pour bloquer le champ de vision du garde, comprenant implicitement ce qu'avait en tête son aîné.

Ce dernier empoigna la matraque et, une fois que la porte fut grande ouverte et qu'il put voir clairement son ennemi, se jeta sur celui-ci.

Ne s'attendant clairement pas à recevoir une matraque en pleine figure, Hibari ne sortit pas ses tonfas et Akio en profita pour plaquer au sol l'adolescent et lui donner un coup de poing vicieux dans les côtes, ayant remarqué les pansements enroulés autour du torse du brun.

Néanmoins, ce dernier ne sembla guère en souffrir et l'ancien blond poussa un grognement tout en utilisant sa matraque pour étrangler le jeune qu'il surplombait.

- JE T'AVAIS POURTANT PRÉVENU ! hurla-t-il en approchant son visage du brun.

Les yeux de Hibari restèrent toujours aussi perçants et menaçants, agaçant Akio qui plaqua un genoux contre la poitrine blessée de l'adolescent tout en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Je te l'avais pourtant dit, continua-t-il plus doucement mais avec une voix glaciale. Je passais l'éponge pour une fois mais... Si jamais j'apprenais que tu avais de nouveau abandonné ma sœur à son sort, je n'aurais pas de pitié... T'en rappelles-tu, Kyouya ?!

Le jeune Sakamoto cracha presque les dernières paroles et fusilla des yeux l'adolescent qu'il maintenait au sol. Hibari sembla alors reprendre ses esprits et utilisa sa force inhumaine pour repousser l'autre adolescent. Cependant, Akio connaissait Kyouya, il l'avait observé depuis des années, savait comment ce dernier pensait et agissait.

De ce fait, lorsque Hibari voulut prendre ses tonfas, les mains de l'autre garçon fusèrent et saisirent durement les avants-bras du Japonais pour l'en empêcher.

- Te rappelles-tu de mon père, Kyouya ? demanda Akio en serrant vicieusement ses doigts autour des poignets étrangement fins de l'adolescent (pour un tel monstre, Hibari Kyouya avait des poignets vraiment efféminés...). Te souviens-tu de la fois où il est venu, ensanglanté, dans ta maison ? Lorsqu'il t'a giflé devant tes parents ? T'en rappelles-tu ?

Les lèvres de Hibari se retroussèrent en une grimace animale pendant que celui-ci se débattait pour se libérer mais le frère de son ancienne fiancée n'était pas prêt à le lâcher. Pas alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de le réduire en charpie pour avoir une nouvelle fois abandonné Tsubaki.

Alors, ignorant les cris du garde et de son remplaçant, repoussant la douleur que provoquaient les coups de ce crétin d'Hibari, Akio vida son sac et frappa de toutes ses forces le responsable des souffrances de sa sœur.

Une corde en cuir (un fouet peut-être?) s'enroula alors autour du cou du frère de Tsubaki mais ce dernier ignora la strangulation pour continuer à frapper son ennemi. Néanmoins, l'air commença à manquer et Akio se débattit en grognant comme une bête sauvage tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair tendre du cou d'Hibari.

Ce dernier n'émettait toujours aucun son même si sa respiration s'était faite erratique, signe qu'il se démenait pour le mordre à mort.

La vision d'Akio commença à s'obscurcir et il secoua sa tête vivement tout en persistant ses coups.

_« Akio,_ fit alors la voix éthérée de Sakamoto Taiyo dans la tête du garçon étranglé par un fouet. _Je vais te dire un secret..._ _Papa est bien plus fort qu'il ne le paraît.__Et il sauvera Tsubaki.__Parce que, quoiqu'il arrive, rien ne m'arrêtera... »_

Akio serra ses dents et se pencha subitement en avant, percutant violemment le front de Hibari avec le sien pendant que le fouet tombait des mains de l'individu qui l'avait attaqué. Profitant de la surprise de ce dernier, le jeune Sakamoto se tourna vivement, délaissant brièvement la victime de sa colère, et prit le fouet pour ensuite regarder avec méfiance l'homme blond, Dino, qui lui faisait face.

Soudain, un tonfa le frappa violemment à l'arrière de sa tête et Akio tituba brièvement avant de se retourner et d'éviter de peu le deuxième tonfa.

- KYOUYA ! hurla Dino en plongeant entre les deux adolescents pour les empêcher de s'entre-tuer. Arrête, tu es blessé !

Hibari essuya prestement sa lèvre ensanglantée et jeta un regard méprisant au blond qui osait interrompre son combat avec le jeune Sakamoto qui s'était toujours tenu à l'écart des ennuis.

- Lui aussi, indiqua simplement le Préfet en bougeant faiblement sa tête pour montrer le sang qui coulait le long des tempes d'Akio ainsi que les bleus qui marquaient son cou.

Ce dernier secoua à son tour sa tête pour essayer de chasser les vertiges qui le saisissaient et passa ensuite sa main sur son visage pour en enlever le sang.

- Te rappelles-tu de notre première année à Nami-chuu ? demanda-t-il subitement avec un sourire carnassier qui ne lui était pas du tout caractéristique.

Les lèvres d'Hibari s'étirèrent en un rictus amusé et il empoigna avec force ses tonfas.

- Hn, fit-il en hochant brièvement sa tête. Combien de temps tiendras-tu, herbivore ?

- Ne le sais-tu pas ? s'étonna faussement Akio en se redressant fièrement pendant que ses yeux se glaçaient avec un éclat menaçant. Rien ne peut m'arrêter...

Sur ce, le préfet de l'école de Namimori se jeta sur l'autre et lui asséna un coup vicieux dans l'estomac pour ensuite reculer lorsqu'un gloussement résonna. Sa victime riait.

Malgré la pluie de coups douloureux et sans pitiés qu'il recevait, Sakamoto Akio continua à rire et à regarder froidement Hibari Kyouya.

_« C'est tout ? _» semblaient se moquer les yeux bleus qui fixaient l'adolescent aux tonfas. _« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? _»

Hibari serra ses dents et frappa plus fort.

* * *

><p><strong>Le chat de la Stalker (sans celle-ci vu qu'on ne sait où elle peut bien être).<strong>

[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] _est connecté._  
>[Fon] <em>est connecté.<em>  
>[Akio] <em>est connecté.<em>  
>[ ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] <em>est connecté.<em>

[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Nous sommes à nouveau obligés à utiliser ce coin vu qu'une certaine personne a accaparé le chapitre entier...  
>[Akio] : Je me sens étrangement visé...<br>[Fon] : Quoi qu'il en soit, Reborn, répondons vite aux questions.  
>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Ah ! Tu veux juste qu'on se dépêche pour qu'ainsi le prochain chapitre sorte plus vite, Monsieur J'ai-la-classe-au-prochain-chapitre !<br>[Fon] : Reborn.  
>[ ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Soit ! Passons à la suite !<p>

[Fairypie] : Ah et j'ai une question pour Reborn : Que se passerait-il si Pinocchio disait : "Mon nez va grandir maintenant" ?  
>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Simple, il perdrait le nez vu que je le lui trancherai proprement.<br>[ ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Hm... Il y a aussi l'option de lui couper la tête ou de l'étrangler...  
>[Akio] : ... Vous êtes des jeunes vraiment perturbés...<p>

[Yuki-Fiction-Yaoi] : Fon, pourquoi tu continues à être jaloux et possessif, et ne le nie, pas ça se voit, envers Tsubaki alors que tu lui as parlé froidement un certain jour, comme si tu ne la connaissais pas ? À moins que tu te sois enfin rendu compte que tu faisais de la pédophilie et donc tu as essayé d'arrêter mais tes années d'expérience ont fait que tu veuilles quand même Tsubaki ?  
>[Akio] : J'ai hâte de voir ta réponse, Fon... Ton séjour dans notre maison en dépend...<br>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Et n'essaie même pas de nous répondre avec des mensonges, je le saurais.  
>[Fon] : Si je répondais à cette question, je manquerais de respect envers les auteurs qui ont fait de leur mieux pour créer cette intrigue...<br>[ ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Pas la peine, elles ont donné le feu vert pour que tu répondes à la deuxième partie de la question.  
>[Fon] : ...<br>[Akio] : Alors ?  
>[Fon] : Plusieurs choses ont aidé à ma décision. Notamment les révélations que Reborn m'a transmises concernant mon futur. Et celui de Tsubaki-san. Aussi, un garde du corps ne peut être aussi proche de son protégé.<br>[Akio] : C'est ça, on y croit... Et ! Tu n'as même pas répondu à la deuxième partie ! Alors, es-tu un pédophile ?! Éprouve-tu quelque chose pour ma sœur ?!

[Fon] _s'est __déconnecté._

[Akio] : Grr, je l'aurais !

[Coconut] : Avis aux lecteurs (Aki-chan, Natsu-chan et Fon visés) je ne suis malheureusement pas un être masculin mais une noix de coco, nous nous sommes d'ailleurs déjà rencontrés! C'était au marché, au rayon fruit, j'étais tranquille autour de mes conjointes quand soudain chacun de vous tua une d'entre elles. D'ailleurs je vous ai tous pris en photo, ça en valait le coup! Sinon, dites à Tsuna d'arrêter d'être innocent, je connais le futur, mon cher Tsunayoshi Sawada, et ô combien je plains Xanxus, tu es, non seras, ou peut-être vraiment EST, cruel.  
>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Oh ? Voilà qui est intéressant~ Je vais organiser un entraînement avec Xanxus dans ce cas...<br>[ ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Je suis allergique à la noix de coco donc je doute fortement que tu aies une photographie...  
>[Akio] : Après des gamins qui peuvent devenir des hommes en une seconde, on a une noix de coco qui nous stalke... Plus rien ne m'étonnera.<br>[ ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Il y a toujours les rumeurs de ton couple avec Hibari Kyouya.

[Akio] _s'est __déconnecté._

* * *

><p>Alors... La semaine prochaine, nous découvrirons les trois règles à suivre pour s'entendre à merveille avec Fon et il y aura à nouveau le chat de la Stalker.<br>Et une petite question pour la route : Et Tsubaki dans tout ça ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?


	69. Cible 06

Et oui, cette semaine, nous postons un peu plus tôt. Normalement, le chapitre aurait même du sortir le mercredi mais ça a été repoussé.

**MissElena** : Ce n'est pas vraiment le coin de la Stalker mais ne t'inquiète pas, ta question aura sa réponse ;D

Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas de lire les notes en bas de page ! :D  
>En passant, les trois règles énoncées à la fin du chapitre viennent de Katsuri-san, on la remercie donc très fort ;D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cible 06 : La crevette sait réfléchir. Et regrette. <strong>

Tsuna n'allait sans doute jamais le révéler mais un jour, alors qu'il avait reçu l'autorisation miraculeuse durant ses entraînements dans le futur de prendre une pause, il avait découvert la chambre de sa version plus âgée. Bien sûr, il s'était senti gêné en entrant dans la pièce obscure et avait vérifié plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que personnes n'était au courant de sa présence dans la chambre qui, techniquement, lui appartenait.

Ses grands yeux bruns passèrent en revue le lit double, les draps poussiéreux et les armoires sans vraiment s'arrêter sur un détail particulier. Puis, il remarqua une photographie posée sur un petit bureau qui était dans un coin de la pièce sombre. Il s'avança en déglutissant bruyamment (et si c'était une photo de son mariage avec Kyoko-chan?) et saisit avec une main tremblante le cadre en argent finement ouvragé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent largement lorsque le garçon aperçut la photographie.

C'était lui, du moins sa version plus âgée, en compagnie de ses gardiens. Il reconnut avec un sourire amusé I-ping et Lambo, chacun âgé d'une dizaine d'années, et faillit perdre son souffle en voyant Kyoko-chan qui souriait avec douceur à côté du Sawada Tsunayoshi de la représentation. Ce dernier avait un petit sourire en coin et son bras passé autour de la fine taille d'une jeune femme.

Jeune femme qui n'était absolument pas Kyoko-chan.

Non, loin de là.

Il vit les yeux noirs en amandes légèrement plissés par le gigantesque sourire qu'affichait la jeune femme, les cheveux tout aussi sombres relevés en une simple queue de cheval et la peau généralement pâle (qui était quasiment constamment marquée par des bleus ou recouverte par des bandages à son époque). Sauf que dans cette photographie, la chair visible était translucide, oui, mais ne comportait aucune blessure.

La jeune femme portait une costume sombre sans aucune fioriture et avait un des ses bras autour du cou du Tsuna de l'image pendant que l'autre enlaçait le coude de Hibari-san (ce dernier avait d'ailleurs l'air d'être sur le point de mordre à mort la jeune pour cet affront. Air qui était sans doute la raison de l'hilarité de cette dernière).

Cependant, ce qui choqua le plus Tsuna fut lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux de sa version future. Ils étaient chaleureux et remplis d'affection.

Et il regardait la jeune femme.

Après avoir découvert cette photographie, Tsuna se surprit à observer du coin de l'oeil sa sempai lorsque celle-ci était présence (étant la stalker de Hibari-san, elle ne fréquentait guère les même endroits que le jeune Sawada). Et il arriva bien vite à connaître la jeune fille.

Cette dernière, malgré ses nombreux cris et son affection visible envers le terrifiant préfet de Namimori, était une personne réellement gentille.

Durant le raid des Millefiore dans leur base cachée, elle l'avait consolé alors que tous espéraient de lui qu'il soit sûr de lui et leur donne des ordres.

Il en avait de nouveau eu la confirmation dans l'ascenseur, lorsqu'il avait perdu ses esprits, paniqué par l'annonce de Gokudera. La jeune fille, mystérieusement présente dans l'hôtel de haut standing, l'avait une nouvelle fois pris dans ses bras et l'avait rassuré.

Et maintenant, prostré sur la chaise de la chambre où il était censé se reposer et récupérer de ses blessures, Tsuna se maudissait.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réalisé qu'Enma était son ennemi avant, de ne pas avoir pu sauver ses amis et, surtout, il s'accusait de l'enlèvement de la douce Chrome et de sa sempai.

Il s'en voulait et cette culpabilité écrasante ne s'en irait probablement jamais.

Soudain, alors que le jeune était toujours plongé dans ses pensées accusatrices, il ressentit une douleur fulgurante à l'arrière de sa tête et fut propulsé en avant, son front heurtant violemment la table sur laquelle il avait appuyé ses coudes pendant sa réflexion.

- Reborn ! protesta-t-il par habitude tout en se frottant la bosse naissante. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?!

Le bébé démoniaque se contenta de le regarder avec son habituel air méprisant et fit une petite moue supérieure tout en sautant prestement sur la table pour être au même niveau que son élève.

- Tu n'as pas le temps de te morfondre, Tsunaze, le corrigea-t-il sèchement tout en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Talbot aurait bientôt fini la mise à jour des anneaux alors tu dois à tout prix te reprendre.

Le jeune garçon se frotta distraitement la bosse naissante et baissa ensuite sa tête tout en soupirant.

- C'est juste que, tenta-t-il de se justifier faiblement. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Enma a pris Sakata-sempai avec lui ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec nous !

Les yeux sombres de son tuteur s'étrécirent alors, comme s'il pensait à une chose désagréable, et l'habituelle douleur de recevoir une main minuscule mais puissante sur sa joue explosa dans la tête de Tsuna.

Envoyé au sol par la force du choc, l'adolescent porta une main à sa joue molestée et regarda avec un air ébahi le bébé qui le toisait pendant que Gokudera et Ryohei (qui avaient gardé le silence jusqu'à présent) se redressaient pour empêcher Reborn de dépasser les bornes.

- Reborn-san, protesta le Gardien de la Tempête en essayant de calmer le bébé.

- Ce n'est pas juste à l'extrême de s'attaquer à un garçon extrêmement sans défenses ! ajouta le frère de la douce Kyoko en boxant le vide.

Cependant, Tsuna leva doucement sa main pour apaiser les états d'esprit de ses amis et s'assit à nouveau sur sa chaise tout en regardant avec une légère appréhension le visage indéchiffrable de son tuteur. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'adolescent brun sentait que le bébé avait quelque chose de grave à lui dire.

- Tsuna, fit simplement Reborn en s'asseyant sur Leon qui s'était transformé en un coussin vert. Je constate que tu ignores tout sur Tsubaka donc écoute bien...

Le brun hocha raidement sa tête et constata du coin de l'œil que Gokudera avait sorti une cigarette et que Ryohei s'était curieusement calmé, cessant de boxer le vide et regardant avec attention le bébé qui leur faisait face.

- Tsubaka est une Sakata, commença le bambin en plissant ses lèvres comme s'il n'appréciait guère le nom. Elle fait partie d'une vieille famille réputée pour sa parenté avec une légende japonaise et, surtout, pour ses mariages imprévisibles.

- Imprévisibles ? répéta sans comprendre Gokudera qui avait laissé de côté sa cigarette pour écouter l'explication du bébé.

- Au court des siècles, continua ce dernier calmement comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. Les femmes Sakata ont épousé des princes, des mercenaires et des soldats sans jamais se soucier de leur rang social.

- Et alors ? demanda Ryohei en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Elles étaient juste extrêmement amoureuses ! Le rang social n'a rien à voir à l'extrême limite !

Tsuna garda le silence et plissa ses yeux en remarquant que les épaules de son tuteur étaient légèrement abaissées. Reborn avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose.

- Ces mariages avaient une raison derrière leur imprévisibilité, ajouta le bambin en continuant à ignorer les deux adolescents et en gardant ses orbes sombres sur son élève.

Ce dernier écarquilla alors ses yeux pendant que ses neurones se mettaient en marche et qu'il se rappelait des nombreuses fois où sa sempai farfelue avait évoqué le nom de Hibari.

_« Souviens-toi bien de ça, Hibari Kyouya est à moi. T'as retenu ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas encore Hibari »_

_« Pas d'inquiétude. Cet avertissement ne concernait que Tête d'œuf, quelque soit son nom... Tant que tu as un outil trois pièces dans le pantalon et que tu ne te marries pas avec Kyouya-sama, j'encouragerais du fond de mon cœur votre relation (secrète car je serais sa femme). »_

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais remarqué ? Avait-il juste pris ces phrases comme des affirmations provenant de la bouche d'une détraquée qui s'obstinait à rester aux côtés d'un être aussi dangereux ?

- Les Sakata ont comme règle d'épouser l'homme le plus puissant qu'elles connaissent, acheva Reborn en fronçant imperceptiblement ses sourcils. De ce fait, elles ont rapidement développé l'habilité de _sentir_ les capacités des gens qui les entourent. Tsubaki n'en faisait pas exception...

- Une seconde ! s'exclama Gokudera en éteignant sa cigarette sur le bois coûteux de la table sans même sourciller. Vous voulez dire que cette... fille stupide qui n'arrête pas de coller ce crétin d'Hibari a la capacité d'évaluer les gens au premier regard ?! Comme Ranking Fuuta ?!

- Pas du tout, nia aussitôt Reborn pendant que Ryohei criait qu'il n'avait rien compris à l'extrême. Ce n'est pas une capacité aussi rapide, Tsubaka n'est pas aussi intelligente et douée...

- Dans ce cas, demanda alors Tsuna en prenant pour la première fois la parole depuis le début de l'explication de son tuteur. Comment fonctionne-t-elle ? Est-ce inné ou alors l'a-t-elle appris par sa famille ?

Les lèvres de Reborn s'étirèrent en un sourire ravi et il acquiesça brièvement sa tête.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, admit-il sans aucune gêne, Parce que ça ne m'a jamais semblé important savoir. Juste le fait que Tsubaka ne fait attention qu'aux personnes puissantes est intéressant. Tsunaze, quand a-t-elle commencé à t'adresser la parole ?

L'adolescent élargit ses yeux de surprise et sursauta lorsqu'il réalisa que la première fois que sa sempai lui avait parlé était le jour où Reborn était arrivé dans sa vie et l'avait forcé à déclarer sa flamme à la douce et innocente Kyoko.

- Le jour où je me suis battu contre Mochida-sempai, murmura-t-il en secouant faiblement sa tête alors que les pièces s'emboîtaient dans sa tête.

- Tsubaka parlait fréquemment avec Enma, continua Reborn. Cela aurait du nous mettre la puce à l'oreille...

Soudain, les entrailles de Tsuna se nouèrent et il eut l'inexplicable envie de se jeter à terre. Il résista cependant à cette pulsion instinctive et le regretta peu de temps après lorsque son tuteur bondit de son coussin vert et atterrit sur le sol après avoir percuté le visage de l'adolescent de ses mocassins en cuir noir.

- Je vois que tu es enfin arrivé, caqueta le bébé au fedora tout en souriant froidement au nouveau-venu qui était atterri durement sur la table de la suite.

Tsuna et ses amis poussèrent des exclamations de surprise et le bambin au visage si semblable au préfet de leur école se contenta de regarder Reborn sans afficher son sourire poli habituel.

- Je demande rarement des services, déclara alors le nouveau-venu en avançant d'un pas sans se soucier des crevasses que son atterrissage avait provoqué sur le bois épais de la table. Mais lorsque je le fais, j'estime normal que l'autre personne le remplisse à la perfection.

- Il est rare de te voir aussi ennuyé, Fon, remarqua simplement l'autre bébé en souriant sous son fedora avec un amusement purement sadique.

Le bambin à la tresse sauta gracieusement de la table et bougea si vivement que toutes les personnes présentes ne purent le voir. Cependant, tous sentirent le vent violent qui traversa la pièce ainsi que l'explosion qui retentit derrière Reborn. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé malgré la tourmente causé par le mouvement de son camarade maudit et attendit patiemment que celui-ci prenne la parole.

- Je n'avais demandé qu'une seule chose, continua alors Fon en prenant lentement une position d'attaque pendant que la porte de leur suite s'ouvrait violemment pour dévoiler les gardes qui avaient été alertés par le bruit de l'explosion. De protéger Tsubaki-san si jamais il venait à y avoir une attaque.

Le bambin passa alors à l'attaque et un courant d'air provoqué par ses mouvements rapides s'éleva dans la suite pour ensuite prendre l'apparence d'un dragon qui fusa vers Reborn. Néanmoins, ce dernier s'était préparé et avait dégainé son revolver. Il tira donc sur la bête composée d'air compacté et visa ensuite l'Arcobaleno de la Tempête.

- Où sont-ils ? siffla alors celui-ci en s'approchant si vivement de l'autre que personne n'eut le temps de réagir.

- Loin, répondit Reborn sans sourciller et en pointant le canon de son arme vers la carotide du bébé qui le menaçait.

Cependant, cela n'inquiéta guère Fon car il continua à fixer durement le bambin au fedora.

- Où sont-ils, Reborn, insista-t-il. Je dois récupérer ma protégée avant ce soir.

Le tuteur de Tsuna fit alors une chose étrange pour la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il gonfla enfantinement ses joues et poussa ensuite une petite exclamation ennuyée.

- Ça doit être forcément aujourd'hui ? se plaignit-il avec l'intonation qu'il utilisait habituellement pour se faire passer pour un bébé.

Les yeux de Fon s'étrécirent dangereusement et Tsuna eut alors le pressentiment que le bébé devait avoir un lien de parenté avec Hibari Kyouya. Ce n'était pas possible d'émettre autant d'ondes meurtrières dans un si petit corps s'il n'était pas parent avec les Hibari. (Ou Xanxus mais ça, c'était une autre histoire...)

- Avant quatre heures, déclara-t-il avec un ton si intransigeant que le jeune Decimo Vongola ne put s'empêcher de plaindre son tuteur pour devoir annoncer que ce serait impossible de récupérer Sakata Tsubaki avant quatre heures.

Voir même, de la récupérer tout court.

Néanmoins, la réaction de Reborn fut pour le moins particulière.  
>Il s'endormit.<p>

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent en signe de pure incrédulité pendant que deux bulles de sommeil jaillissaient du nez du bambin assoupi.

Curieusement, contrairement à exploser de rage comme le jeune Sawada l'avait espéré, Fon se contenta d'arquer simplement un sourcil et virevolta gracieusement pour atterrir ensuite devant le futur Boss Vongola.

- Où sont allés ces hommes qui ont enlevés Tsubaki-san ? demanda poliment le bébé alors que ses yeux bruns brillaient avec un éclat menaçant malgré sa politesse irréprochable.

- J-je ne sais pas, bredouilla l'adolescent en tremblant de frayeur.

Gokudera et Ryohei ne bougèrent pas, sentant inconsciemment qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids face au mini-clone de Hibari alors qu'ils n'avaient plus leurs anneaux et armes.

- Vous ne savez pas ? répéta Fon alors que ses yeux se réduisaient en deux fentes dangereuses.

Tsuna comprit à ce moment-là qu'il y avait des règles à suivre lorsqu'on était confronté à l'arcobaleno de la Tempête.

Règle numéro 1 : Ne jamais désobéir à Fon.  
>Règle numéro 2 : Et si vous n'y arrivez pas, ne jamais le mettre en colère.<br>Règle numéro 3 : En dernier recours, attendre la mort en priant.

* * *

><p><strong>Le chat de la Stalker.<strong>

[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] _est connecté._  
>[Je ne suis pas Tsunaze!] <em>est connecté.<em>  
>[Akio] <em>est connecté.<em>  
>[Fon] <em>est connecté.<em>  
>[ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] <em>est connecté<em>.

[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Ces chapitres deviennent vraiment ennuyants... Répondons vite aux questions pour passer à la suite et laisser ces atrocités derrière nous...  
>[Je ne suis pas Tsunaze!] : Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu n'y joues pas un rôle important ?<br>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : ...

[Je ne suis pas Tsunaze!] _a été déconnecté de force._

[ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Paix à son âme.

[Fairypie] : Ah, une question pour Fon : Quels sont les costumes dans lesquels tu préférerais voir Tsubaki ? Bunny girl ? Infirmière ? Ou bien alors... La robe chinoise ?!  
>[Fon] : J'estime que Tsubaki-san est une jeune fille ravissante. Je suis certain que tout lui irait à ravir.<br>[Akio] : Tche, Don Juan...  
>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Connaissant les goûts de Fon, j'opterais plutôt pour la secrétaire sexy...<br>[Fon] : Ne me confonds pas avec Colonello, Reborn.

[Linkless-Rena-chan] : Sinon j'ai une question pour Akio (j'espère qu'elle n'a pas été posée, sinon j'aurais vraiment trop la honte ! XD): Si Tsubaki ne serait pas ta soeur, tu voudrais sortir avec elle ? Si oui, selon toi, cela pourrait-il durer entre vous deux ? Quelque soit ta réponse, pourquoi penses-tu cela ? ...Bon ok, je vais être une petit peu plus précise: C'est quoi ton type de fille au final ? XD  
>[Akio] : ...<br>[ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Je crois qu'il a bugué.  
>[Akio] : Heyyyy ! Pk Akky est en tr1 de vomir ds la poubL ?<br>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Toi, qui que tu sois, si tu n'écris pas correctement, je t'étriperais avec une petite cuillère.  
>[Akio] : C ki Reborn ?<br>[ ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Kagetora-san ?  
>[Akio] : Merde ! T'es Natsume ?<br>[ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Si vous ne répondez pas à la question de Linkless-Rena-chan, oui.  
>[Akio] : ! Je vais le faire ! Alors... Est-ce qu'Akky pourrait sortir avec Tsubaki s'ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur ? Nan.<br>[Fon] : Non ?  
>[Akio] : Tsubaki n'est pas du tout son genre (même si elle n'était pas sa sœur). Akky préfère les filles calmes en apparence mais passionnées au lit.<br>[ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous avez appris ça, Kagetora-san...  
>[Akio] : Tu es vraiment Natsume !<p>

[Akio] : Je vais mieux ! Au fait, pourquoi Kagetora est-il parti en courant de ma chambre ?  
>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Va savoir...<p>

[Yuki-Fiction-Yaoi] : Akio, si tu apprends que dans le futur tu es avec Kyôya en couple, tu préfères être au-dessus ou en-dessous ? Et n'évite pas la question, je te demande juste d'y penser pas de l'imaginer. Je veux une réponse, pas que tu l'évites !  
>[Akio] : N'y avais-je pas déjà répondu ? Il est évident que je dominerais entièrement ce crétin.<p>

[MissElena] : J'aurai une question pour Tsubaki, quand te rendras-tu compte des sentiments d Enma et Fon ?Fon, dis-lui !  
>[Akio] : Comme le Morpion n'est pas présent, je suppose que c'est à moi d'y répondre ?<br>[ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : C'est ça.  
>[Akio] : La connaissant, elle répondrait qu'elle sait parfaitement que ce dénommé Enma a des sentiments, pareil pour Fon. Par contre, elle serait totalement ignorante de leurs sentiments s'ils s'avéraient être plus qu'affectueux.<br>[Fon] : Que devrais-je lui dire ?  
>[Reborn le tueur et amant n°1] : Oh, tu as l'embarras du choix... Que tu rêves d'elle tous les soirs, que tu désires récupérer ton corps pour la plaquer contre un mur et<p>

_Le serveur s'est crashé. Veuillez contacter l'administrateur._

* * *

><p>Alors, le prochain chapitre sera publié dimanche prochain. Et il y aura à nouveau le chat de la Stalker, n'hésitez pas à envoyer des questions ;D<p> 


	70. Cible 07

Alors, nous sommes arrivé(e)s au chapitre 70 ! Ça se fête, non ? Qui eut crû que cette histoire atteindrait ce nombre de chapitres ? Pas nous XD  
>Et donc, pour fêter comme il se doit ce chapitre, nous vous invitons à lire les notes en bas de page ;D<p>

**Coconut : **Dans ce cas, que dis-tu de commenter lorsque tu manges ? Dans ce cas-là, tu seras ponctuelle XD L'Akiophile comme tu l'as si bien dit est Naoki. Kagetora est l'albinos qui est en compétition avec Akio pour celui qui a le plus de conquêtes et ils s'entendent plutôt bien ;D Ainsi, tu es une Sakataphile ? Sache qu'il te reste à découvrir trois autres Sakata avant que la famille n'aie été complètement présentée :D

* * *

><p><strong>Cible 07 : La crevette décide de passer à l'action. Et apprend que le frère de la stalker peut faire vraiment peur...<strong>

Le bébé ouvrit à nouveau sa bouche pour continuer à traumatiser le pauvre Tsuna qui tremblait comme une feuille (il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un Hibari enfantin souriant serait aussi effrayant) mais un cri étouffé par l'épaisseur des murs de la suite brisa le silence tendu de la pièce.

- JE T'AVAIS POURTANT PRÉVENU !

Tous les occupants de la suite sursautèrent et Fon leva vivement sa tête vers la porte encore entrouverte depuis l'arrivée des hommes, ses grands yeux bruns écarquillés par l'inquiétude.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Gokudera en mettant une main dans sa poche (probablement pour en sortir un bâton de dynamite). Est-ce ces foutus Shimon qui sont revenus ?

- Ça venait à l'extrême de la chambre de Hibari ! s'enflamma Ryohei en jaillissant hors de la pièce.

Tsuna et Gokudera lui emboîtèrent le pas, le cœur du petit brun se serra pendant qu'il songeait à l'éventualité d'une nouvelle attaque alors qu'ils étaient tous affaiblis.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la porte de la chambre où s'était enfermé Hibari et furent tous bouche-bée en voyant ce qui s'y passait.

Tsuna en particulier lorsqu'il vit son Gardien du Nuage, réputé pour être dangereux et imbattable, être plaqué au sol par un adolescent de leur école.

- Te rappelles-tu de mon père, Kyouya ? susurra alors le jeune en serrant avec force les poignets du préfet de Nami-chuu. Te souviens-tu de la fois où il est venu, ensanglanté, dans ta maison ? Lorsqu'il t'a giflé devant tes parents ? T'en rappelles-tu ?

Hibari se débattit pour essayer de se libérer et Tsuna ne put qu'observer sans réagir le corps qui maintenait au sol sans visible difficulté l'adolescent aux tonfas.

Bien sûr, Tsuna était au courant de l'identité de l'agresseur. Il n'était pas un idiot, il reconnaissait parfaitement les yeux bleus perçants qui fusillaient le préfet tout comme il savait que ce garçon était un membre de l'équipe de basket-ball de leur école (pour avoir de nombreuses fois été forcé à s'occuper du rangement de leur matériel après les cours).

Cependant, Tsuna n'avait jamais été au courant que Sakamoto-sempai était proche de Hibari au point de l'appeler par son prénom.

Le jeune brun aperçut alors des cheveux blonds et réalisa que Dino était présent dans la pièce. Ce dernier était entouré de ses hommes et avait sorti son fouet, probablement prêt à l'utiliser pour séparer les deux jeunes.

De ce fait, la pointe du fouet s'enroula autour du cou de Sakamoto, ce dernier poussa alors un grognement pour ensuite frapper violemment Hibari et se redresser afin de récupérer habilement l'arme qui l'étranglait.

Cependant, quelques secondes après (et malgré les tentatives de Dino pour calmer les deux garçons), le combat reprit même si cette fois, c'était Sakamoto qui subissait le plus de dommages. Mais il ne semblait pas pour autant souffrir, ses yeux bleus étincelant avec défit pendant qu'un sourire qui paraissait indécrochable restait sur ses lèvres fendues et ensanglantées.

- Kyouya, cingla alors la voix suave de Fon.

L'adolescent cessa de frapper le visage de Sakamoto et tourna brièvement sa tête pour regarder le bébé qui le regardait sérieusement avant de se remettre à mordre à mort l'adolescent qui avait osé l'attaquer.

- J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas ainsi que Kiyoshi a éduqué son fils, continua le bambin avec un ton intransigeant tout en joignant ses mains dans les larges manches de sa tunique.

Hibari cessa alors complètement de s'attaquer à l'adolescent ensanglanté et porta toute son attention sur le bébé pendant que Sakamoto gigotait sous ses genoux pour essayer de sortir de sa prise.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il sèchement sans se préoccuper de sa proie qui tentait de l'attaquer.

- Crois-moi, Kyouya, soupira Fon en secouant doucement sa tête pendant que les mafieux présents n'osaient respirer pour briser la trêve momentanée à laquelle ils assistaient. La chose que je désire le plus en ce moment est d'emmener Tsubaki-san à sa réunion familiale. Cependant...

L'arcobaleno de la Tempête laissa en suspends la suite de sa phrase, ses yeux bruns accusateurs suffisant pour expliquer la suite.

- Lâche mon protégé, reprit-il avec une exquise politesse comme s'il ne s'était jamais interrompu.

Les yeux gris de Hibari s'écarquillèrent d'un millimètre avant de reprendre leur forme habituelle pendant qu'un sourire amusé s'étalait lentement sur ses lèvres.

- Force-moi, défia-t-il le bébé sans plus faire attention à Sakamoto.

Ce fut une erreur car l'adolescent s'empressa de lancer sa tête en avant et percuta violemment celle du préfet qui en fut sonné et recula de quelques centimètres suite à l'impact. L'autre garçon en profita pour renverser leur position et, une fois qu'il fut confortablement installé sur le torse d'Hibari, il se tourna pour voir de biais Fon et lui lancer un regard ennuyé.

- Sérieusement, Fon, lança-t-il comme s'il n'avait jamais été frappé par un Hibari Kyouya énervé. Tu n'aurais pas pu arriver un peu plus tard ? Je m'apprêtais à lui montrer pourquoi il ne faut pas agacer les Sakata...

- Akio-san, rétorqua paisiblement le bébé en semblant mettre de côté le fait qu'un passage à tabac s'était passé auparavant dans la pièce. Tsubaki-san m'avait ordonné de veiller à votre sécurité. Je doute que laisser mon cousin vous mordre à mort soit vous protéger...

Tsuna poussa une petite exclamation de surprise en découvrant le lien de parenté entre les deux Hibari et s'étouffa ensuite avec sa salive lorsqu'il réalisa ensuite que Sakamoto-sempai semblait être lié à Sakata-sempai. Étaient-ils cousins ?

- Voyons, Fon, continua Akio en haussant ses épaules alors qu'il saisissait habilement les tonfas d'Hibari pour empêcher ce dernier de le frapper à l'estomac. Tu me sous-estimes... S'il y avait bien une personne dans cette pièce à protéger, je dirais plutôt eux.

À ses derniers mots, l'adolescent dirigea son regard vers Tsuna qui était toujours à l'entrée de la pièce et sembla vouloir creuser un trou dans l'adolescent tant ses yeux étaient menaçants. L'adolescent brun sentit un couinement s'annoncer et il porta ses mains à bouche lorsqu'il entendit un soupir résonner à sa droite. Tsuna leva alors ses yeux et aperçut avec surprise le garçon qui avait été transféré dans leur classe en même temps qu'Enma et les Shimons.

Était-il lui aussi lié à Sakata-sempai comme il semblerait que ce soit le cas de chaque personne dans la pièce ?!

- Ça, c'était un coup bas, marmonna le nouvel élève (un certain Natsume, non? C'était ainsi que Sakata-sempai l'avait appelé) en secouant doucement sa tête.

Il croisa ensuite ses bras sur son torse et dirigea ses yeux gris vers les deux adolescents qui se battaient encore pendant qu'un air sombre s'affichait sur son visage aux traits fins.

- Dans tous les cas, soupira Fon en s'arrêtant devant Sakamoto-sempai et Hibari. Arrêtez de vous battre, Akio-san.

Ce dernier secoua sa tête et serra ensuite ses dents car le préfet avait appuyé sur une détente secrète qui avait fait sortir les épines de ses tonfas, blessant gravement les mains du jeune homme. Cependant, Akio continua à tenir obstinément les armes et son sang commença à couler lentement le long du métal jusqu'à tacher les mains de Hibari.

- Je ne me bats pas, contredit-il alors que le jeune donnait un coup de genoux dans les côtes blessées du préfet de Namimori. Je lui donne juste une bonne leçon qu'il aurait du recevoir il y a des années...

Tsuna sentit alors un poids familier sur son épaule et réalisa avec surprise que Reborn s'était enfin réveillé de sa sieste surprise et observait avec un air sombre l'adolescent qui avait réussi à maîtriser Hibari malgré ses blessures.

- Tsuna, fit simplement le bébé en donnant une violente claque sur la tête de l'adolescent en question. Arrête-les.

Le brun fut propulsé en avant suite à la force du coup et atterrit pathétiquement aux pieds de Hibari-san et Sakamoto-sempai. Ces derniers arrêtèrent momentanément leur combat et tournèrent leurs têtes vers Tsuna qui se sentit rougir de honte.

- Heu, hésita-t-il sous les deux regards meurtriers des adolescents qui l'observaient silencieusement. Que faites-vous ici, Sakamoto-sempai ?

L'aîné le regarda avec un air interloqué, comme s'il ne croyait pas ses oreilles, avant de soupirer tout en plaquant à terre les tonfas d'Hibari et forçant de ce fait ce dernier à cesser de bouger.

- Rien de particulier, répondit-il en haussant ses épaules. Chercher ma sœur, apprendre qu'elle s'est faite enlever par sa faute. Punir ce crétin d'Hibari...

Tsuna sentit alors le frisson annonciateur d'une séance particulièrement douloureuse d'entraînement avec son démoniaque tuteur parcourir son dos et constata rapidement que Reborn avait fait apparaître de nulle part un panneau où étaient inscrits plusieurs mots.

- Vous êtes le frère de Sakata-sempai ? s'étrangla le jeune Sawada en regardant de travers l'adolescent qui maîtrisait toujours Hibari-san.

- Hum, acquiesça simplement Akio en réussissant à voler un tonfa et en le jetant derrière lui.

Hibari-san étrécit ses yeux de rage et se débattit violemment pour ensuite réussir à prendre le dessus. Il roula sur l'adolescent aux yeux bleus et enfonça ses genoux dans le ventre de celui-ci pour s'assurer que Sakamoto n'arriverait pas à se relever.

Cependant, et malgré la douleur évidente des coups qui suivirent, le garçon qui était le frère de Sakata-sempai (pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas le même nom dans ce cas?) continua à sourire poliment à Tsuna et développa un peu plus sa réponse.

- J'ai pris le nom de notre père pendant qu'elle gardait le nom de jeune fille de notre mère, expliqua-t-il tout en recevant sans se plaindre une pluie de coups sur son corps.

Tsuna écarquilla alors ses yeux en lisant la suite des mots sur le panneau de Reborn.

- Votre père est indestructible ?!

À ce moment-là, alors qu'il était en train de subir un passage à tabac en règle, Sakamoto Akio éclata de rire et ce fut assez pour qu'Hibari cesse de le frapper. Ce dernier regarda avec un air légèrement curieux l'adolescent qui riait gaiement sous lui et se redressa ensuite en poussant un grognement ennuyé.

- Que se passe-t-il, Kyouya ? persifla le jeune aux yeux bleu tout en se redressant légèrement sur un coude pour décocher un sourire méprisant à son interlocuteur. Tu en as eu assez de me mordre à mort ?

Le préfet se tourna vivement pour frapper une nouvelle fois l'adolescent à terre mais fut brusquement arrêté dans sa tentative par un fouet qui s'enroula autour de son bras levé.

- Kyouya ! fit Dino en s'approchant de l'adolescent pour ensuite le forcer à sortir de la pièce. Il est temps que tu te calmes. Tu récupères encore de tes blessures !

Sur ce, le blond entraîna l'adolescent hors de la suite et tous purent entendre les réprimandes de l'adulte s'éloigner pendant qu'Akio ricanait faiblement. Cependant, cela ne dura pas longtemps car Fon s'empressa de prendre l'oreille du jeune entre ses doigts et la tira brusquement, forçant le jeune à rester à terre pendant que le bébé le regardait avec un air désobligeant.

- Akio-san, soupira ce dernier en secouant doucement sa tête. Veuillez garder votre calme face à Kyouya. Vous savez très bien qu'il est facile à énerver en votre présence...

- Il le méritait, répondit le jeune en fronçant ses sourcils avec une voix dure. Je l'avais déjà prévenu...

Intrigué par les propos de l'adolescent, Tsuna s'avança d'un pas pour interroger ce dernier mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit l'expression sombre sur le visage de son tuteur.

- Tsuna, déclara ce dernier à voix basse pour s'assurer que Sakamoto ne l'entendait pas. Ne te mêle pas aux Sakata. Pas maintenant...

Le jeune voulut protester mais se rattrapa au dernier instant. Connaissant Reborn, s'il osait le contredire, le bébé en profiterait pour le frapper avec son marteau de dix tonnes...

Ainsi, obéissant aux ordres silencieux de son tuteur, le petit brun sortit à son tour de la chambre en compagnie de ses gardiens et se dirigea avec un pas chancelant vers l'endroit où Talbot avait pris ses quartiers. Cependant, alors que Tsuna allait sortir de la pièce, une main le saisit doucement au poignet.

Le jeune sursauta et poussa son habituel petit cri surpris pour ensuite regarder avec un air curieux l'adolescent (Natsume, non ?) qui l'avait interrompu.

- Sawada-san ? appela calmement le garçon en question tout en vrillant ses yeux gris sur le visage interrogatif de Tsuna.

- O-oui ? bégaya ce dernier en pressentant que ce qui suivrait ne lui plairait pas.

- Sawada-san, répéta Natsume en étirant ses lèvres jusqu'à former un sourire tendu. Quoiqu'il arrive avec les élèves transférés, n'oubliez pas que Sakata Tsubaki a toujours voulu vous aider...

- A-ah bon ? s'étonna Tsuna en rougissant faiblement. Je ne le savais pas ! Je pensais que Sakata-sempaï ne tenait qu'à Hibari-san !

Le garçon aux yeux gris fronça légèrement ses sourcils et secoua ensuite sa tête tout en continuant à arborer son sourire tendu.

- Sawada-san, ne vous préoccupez pas des relations que peut entretenir Sakata Tsubaki avec Hibari Kyouya, continua ce dernier avec sa voix douce. Contentez-vous juste de la sauver.

- La sauver ? répéta Tsuna en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. Mais je suis un garçon parfaitement normal ! Il vaudrait mieux que ce soient des pros qui s'en chargent, non ?

Les yeux gris s'étrécirent brièvement avant de reprendre leur taille normale et le sourire tendu disparut pendant que le visage fin de Natsume prenait une sombre expression.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à l'imbécile, Sawada-san, susurra-t-il en approchant lentement sa tête. Alors, hochez votre tête et prenez vos anneaux pour sauver Tsubaki-chan, peu m'importe vos blessures ou vos peurs. Sauvez-la.

Puis, comme s'il n'avait jamais menacé l'adolescent, Natsume esquissa un sourire poli et se tourna prestement pour rejoindre le frère de Tsubaki qui était toujours à terre, occupé à être réprimandé par Fon.

- Tu l'as entendu, Tsuna, caqueta la voix familière de Reborn pendant que le poids du bébé s'ajoutait sur l'épaule du garçon. Allons prendre les anneaux et sauver les filles.

Tsuna hocha sa tête et tourna ses talons pour sortir rapidement de la chambre.

* * *

><p><strong>Le chat de la Stalker.<strong>

[Arrêtez de m'appeler Tsunaze!]_ est connecté._  
>[Tsunaze restera Tsunaze]<em> est connecté.<em>  
>[Fon] <em>est connecté.<em>  
>[ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] <em>est connecté<em>.

[Tsunaze restera Tsunaze] : Donc, comme je disais la dernière fois, Fon rêve de...  
>[Fon] : Reborn, nous devrions d'abord répondre aux questions avant de continuer à débiter des mensonges.<br>[Tsunaze restera Tsunaze] : Qui a dit que c'était des mensonges ?  
>[Akio] : Exactement ! Je suis persuadé que ce gosse a raison, Fon !<br>[ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Et si nous répondions aux questions ?  
>[Arrêtez de m'appeler Tsunaze!] : Reborn, pourquoi as-tu choisi un pseudo pareil ?!<br>[Tsunaze restera Tsunaze] : Il suffit de le lire pour comprendre...

[Fairypie] : Bon, la question du jour sera pour Natsume : Combien de victimes as-tu faites dernièrement ? Combien en as-tu mutilées avant (ou après) qu'elles ne meurent ?  
>[ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, Fairypie.<br>[Akio] : Tu ne trompes personne.  
>[Fon] : D'après mes observations, Natsume-san quitte la maison tous les soirs. Le nombre de ses victimes reste encore inconnu.<br>[Tsunaze restera Tsunaze] : Dans le futur (d'après ce que m'a rapporté Fuuta), Sakata Natsume était réputé pour se débarrasser de la façon la plus gore possible des opposants aux Sakata. Et plus précisément de tous ceux qui osaient insulter Sakata Tsubaki.  
>[Arrêtez de m'appeler Tsunaze!] : HIEEEE !<p>

[Yamito-Akumatenshi] : Question pour Tsuna : Il y a une fille qui est amoureuse de toi alors que l'autre te trouve juste sympathique (Reborn sait sûrement de qui je veux parler) Tu préférerais toujours essayer de conquérir la fille qui te trouve sympa ou penseras-tu à aimer en retour la fille qui t'aime ?  
>[Arrêtez de m'appeler Tsunaze!] : Une question pour moi ? Et sur ma vie sentimentale ? Concernant des filles ?! Je pense que je vais pleurer...<br>[Tsunaze restera Tsunaze] : Voilà pourquoi tu resteras éternellement Tsunaze... Tu t'émeus d'une chose aussi futile... Il est temps que nous reprenions nos entraînements !  
>[Arrêtez de m'appeler Tsunaze!] : HIEE !<br>[Fon] : Reborn, tu corrigeras ton élève une fois qu'il ait répondu à sa question.  
>[Arrêtez de m'appeler Tsunaze!] : Merci, Fon-san ! Alors... Je pense que me tourner vers la fille qui m'aime et dont je n'ai aucun sentiment serait injuste envers ses sentiments... Est-ce que ma réponse est compréhensible ? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le dire... Je veux dire... Si une fille comme Haru-chan m'aimait alors que j'aime Kyoko-chan et que je sortais avec Haru-chan, ce serait vraiment injuste pour Haru-chan, non ?<br>[Fon] : Voilà qui est sage de votre part.  
>[Akio] : Tu peux parler...<p>

[Yuki-Fiction-Yaoi] : Fon, si tu étais obligé de faire quelque chose à Tsubaki entre ces trois propositions:  
>- L'embrasser sur la bouche avec la langue avec Akio à côté.<br>- Faire ce qu'a dit Reborn, à savoir: "Que tu rêves d'elle tous les soirs, que tu désires récupérer ton corps pour la plaquer contre un mur"  
>- Ou lui révéler que tu est en fait Kaze-san, pour ensuite terminer la soiré à ... Reborn tu me comprends !<br>Laquelle tu prendrais ?  
>[Fon] : ...<br>[Akio] : N'ose même pas te déconnecter ! Je veux savoir ta réponse !  
>[ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Tu n'es pas le seul...<br>[Tsunaze restera Tsunaze] : Voilà qui est intéressant... Je pense avoir vu Natsume sortir une petite cuillère de sa poche...  
>[Arrêtez de m'appeler Tsunaze] : HIEEE ! Ça va finir en bain de sang ! Et Fon-san ne serait-il pas un peu jeune pour Tsubaki-sempai ?<br>[Akio] : Alors ?  
>[Fon] : Est-ce que la deuxième option comprend la transformation ?<br>[Tsunaze restera Tsunaze] : Effectivement.  
>[Fon] : Dans ce cas, vous connaissez ma réponse.<br>[ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Fon-kun, il est temps que nous ayons une petite conversation tous les deux~  
>[Akio] : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Natsume... Fon, dès que cette affaire est terminée, nous aurons un tête-à-tête très intéressant...<br>[Tsunaze restera Tsunaze] : J'apporterai la caméra.

[Coconut] : Ciao! Ici Coconut, votre fan adorée! J'aimerais connaître si chacun d'entre vous avait eu son premier baiser! (Tsuna je sais pour toi ne t'en fais pas tu n'as qu'à répondre à la suite avec ton imagination) Avec qui? Comment cela s'est t-il passé? Voilà je vous laisse et répondez!  
>[Fon] : Mon premier baiser ? C'était il y a si longtemps que je ne m'en rappelle plus... Je suppose que c'était avec la fille de mon maître d'arts martiaux.<br>[Akio] : Don Juan... Le mien était avec une fille de ma classe il y a trois ans. C'était pas mal du tout, même si un peu baveux.  
>[Tsunaze restera Tsunaze] : Je pense que c'était avec Maria. Ou alors Elisa. Ou alors Irina. Ou alors... Dans tous les cas, ce fut parfait vu que c'était avec moi.<br>[ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Avec un garçon et ce fut sanglant.  
>[Arrêtez de m'appeler Tsunaze] : Sanglant ?!<br>[ƝǺƮϨǕΜƎ] : Il était complètement ivre, m'est tombé dessus et nous avons fini lèvres contre lèvres. Et je lui ai presque arraché la langue. Donc, ce fut sanglant.  
>[Akio] : Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que Tonton Hide nous a raconté cette histoire...<p>

* * *

><p>Alors, pour fêter ce chiffre conséquent, nous vous proposons ceci !<br>Au prochain chapitre, qui paraîtra de ce fait mercredi, nous écrirons des drabbles contenant toutes les requêtes que vous nous laisserez. Attention, un drabble par personne ;D

Par contre, il n'y aura pas de chat de la stalker (en même temps, nous vous gâtons suffisamment, non ?). Donc, envoyez-nous ce que vous rêvez de lire ! ;D


	71. Cible 08

Comme promis, mercredi est arrivé et un chapitre publié ! :D

**Coconut : **Malgré toutes tes supplications, nous avons fini par trancher (en même temps, l'une de tes idées m'a inspirée et je l'ai écrite immédiatement XD). Donc, pas de Varia pour toi. Peut-être une prochaine fois ? Aussi non, la "coolitude" de Natsume va bientôt atteindre son paroxysme donc reste attentive ;D Les trois autres Sakata sont trois frères. Et il reste également la mère d'Urara et Naoki qui appartient à une branche éloignée de la famille.

N'oubliez pas de lire les notes en bas de page ;D En passant, l'image de la couverture a été postée suite à la demande de Yuki-Fiction-Yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Cible 08 : La mascotte avaita une sœur.**

Des fois, Enma rêvait du passé. Lorsque ses parents étaient encore en vie et que sa petite sœur Mami se glissait dans son lit et s'amusait à lui dessiner sur le visage. Lorsqu'il se réveillait et criait sur celle-ci pour ensuite la poursuivre dans leur maison entière en prétextant qu'il allait l'étrangler.

Mais, la plupart du temps, il ne rêvait pas. Et se réveillait recouvert de sueur froide, haletant de frayeur.

Cependant, aujourd'hui n'était aucune de ces fois-là.

Car lorsqu'Enma se réveilla, ce fut pour sentir un poids chaleureux sur son torse et de petites mains potelées tirer ses joues.

Encore un peu endormi, l'adolescent se frotta les paupières et chassa sans aucune force les mains qui continuaient à tirer avec insistance ses joues. Puis, il écarquilla ses yeux rouges et réalisa enfin ce qui se trouvait sur son torse.

De grands yeux noirs le contemplèrent en silence et un large sourire le salua lorsque le garçon ne put que souffler de stupeur.

- Tu t'es réveillé, Grand Frère ! se réjouit l'enfant qui commença alors à sautiller sur la poitrine d'Enma.

Ce dernier poussa un hoquet de douleur en sentant clairement ses côtes céder sous les bonds du petit et posa doucement sa main sur la tête de celui-ci.

- T-Tsubaki-san ? hésita-t-il en cherchant dans les larges yeux de l'enfant un signe de la présence de l'adolescente énergique.

- On se connaît, Grand Frère ? demanda l'autre en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Ce fut alors qu'Enma réalisa que la petite portait les haillons ensanglantés qu'avait vêtu Sakata Tsubaki durant la cérémonie de succession des maudits Vongola. Et que les fripes en questions allaient d'un moment à l'autre tomber du corps minuscule (qui aurait cru que Tsubaki-san était si petite lorsqu'elle était jeune)...

Alors, écoutant sa bonne conscience, Enma prit ses draps et enroula la version enfantine de Tsubaki tout en s'assurant qu'il ne l'étouffait pas pour ensuite la prendre dans ses bras et partir à la recherche de Julie.

Cependant, une fois que le couple disparate eut mis un pied dans le couloir de la maison, une alarme résonna dans l'île et Enma sentit une migraine s'annoncer.

Comment allait-il saluer (menacer) les Vongola s'il avait une gamine (sa sempai qui n'avait presque rien à voir avec la mafia. Fichus Vongola qui l'avaient faite entrer de force dans ce monde atroce!) dans les bras ?

Adelheid apparut alors au tournant du couloir et ils échangèrent un long regard significatif pendant que la jeune femme à la lourde poitrine prenait conscience de la présence de l'enfant.

- C'est..., fit-elle en approchant une main des draps qui recouvraient Tsubaki-san.

Enma acquiesça et observa avec surprise le visage de l'enfant sortir des replis des draps et croiser le regard grenat de l'adolescente. Les deux filles se toisèrent pendant quelques secondes en silence avant qu'un faible son ne le brise.

- ... WAAAAAAAHHHHH !

Ou plutôt, avant qu'un vagissement digne d'un bébé surhumain ne jaillisse des lèvres de la mini Tsubaki-san qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Tsubaki-san ! s'exclama Enma en resserrant ses bras autour de l'enfant comme il l'avait toujours fait avec Mami lorsque celle-ci était apeurée. Que se passe-t-il ?

La jeune renifla piteusement et enfouit ensuite sa tête dans le creux du cou du garçon tout en continuant à pleurer faiblement pendant que ce dernier lui caressait doucement le dos.

- Elle ressemble à Hibari-sama, chuchota avec crainte Tsubaki en serrant avec toute la force de ses petites mains la chemise d'Enma.

Ce dernier soupira, les fichus Vongola étaient enfin arrivés dans son île et les combats débuteraient bientôt. Dans ce cas, pourquoi Julie avait-il pris la peine d'infantiliser Tsubaki-san ?

- Enma, soupira alors Adelheid avec un air contrarié. Qui est cette enfant ? Et pourquoi m'a-t-elle comparée aux Vongola ?

- C'est Sakata Tsubaki, expliqua simplement Enma en fronçant ses sourcils.

- L'inconsciente qui est toujours avec Hibari Kyouya ? Que fait-elle sous cette forme ?

L'adolescent haussa ses épaules et s'assura en même temps que la gamine était bien placée dans ses bras. Il se rappelait encore des fois où il avait laissé tombé Mami sur le sol et s'était fait réprimander par ses parents dans les secondes qui suivaient. Ses yeux écarlates s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser et Enma baissa sa tête pour constater que Tsubaki-san avait cessé de pleurer.

- Dis, Grand Frère, dit-elle avec sa voix enfantine qui était si différente de celle que l'adolescente avait habituellement. Où est Aki-chan ? Et mes parents ?

Ignorant la pointe qui paraissait lui avoir transpercé la poitrine, Enma se contenta de bercer faiblement l'enfant tout en répondant à mi-voix à son amie.

- Julie, fit-il.

- Oh, déclara Adelheid en étrécissant ses yeux. Ses actions sont de plus en plus irraisonnées...

Ce fut alors, comme s'il avait été appelé par les paroles de la jeune femme, qu'arriva le sujet de leur conversation.

De ce fait, Julie s'approcha avec un pas bondissant guilleret et enroula son bras autour du cou d'Enma pour ensuite baisser sa tête et croiser le regard de Tsubaki-san. Étrangement, l'enfant se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et le rouquin s'empressa de la consoler.

- Julie ! tonna Adel en saisissant le col du garçon en question. Pourquoi l'as-tu rajeunie ?!

Le jeune homme haussa ses épaules malgré sa strangulation et continua à afficher un large sourire.

- À vrai dire, finit-il par répondre avec sa voix guillerette. Je voulais juste la soigner. Mais, lorsque j'ai vu sa poitrine ridiculement inexistante, j'ai pris pitié de sa condition et me suis empressé de lui poser des illusions dessus~

- Mais, le coupa sèchement l'adolescente en croisant ses bras sous son ample poitrine pendant qu'Enma s'assurait que Tsubaki-san avait cessé de pleurer.

- Mais, continua Julie alors que son sourire se rétrécissait légèrement. Il semblerait que les péchés des Vongola soient plus profondes qu'on ne l'avait cru... Alors que je m'affairais sur Tsubaki-chan, j'ai réalisé qu'elle avait des cicatrices cachées sous des illusions de haut niveau.

- Que veux-tu dire ?! s'exclama Adel.

Enma fronça ses sourcils et resserra ses bras autour de l'enfant, sentant celle-ci frissonner (probablement encore effrayée par la présence de Julie...).

- Sakata Tsubaki, expliqua Julie en affichant pour la première fois de la journée un air sérieux sur son visage habituellement amusé, semble avoir été battue régulièrement. Je dirais même qu'elle est venue à la cérémonie des Vongola avec de graves blessures...

Le dirigeant des Shimon ouvrit sa bouche, prêt à protester. Il doutait réellement que les Gardiens de Tsuna aient été capables de blesser un civil à ce point. Cependant, il referma sa bouche en se rappelant des propos qu'il avait échangés avec Tsubaki lorsque celle-ci avait été enfermée dans sa chambre.

_« - Tu es blessée, constata-t-il calmement tout en reculant de quelques pas. _

_La jeune fille à la chevelure échevelée poussa un vague grognement affirmatif et enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine. _

_- Ça passera, déclara-t-elle avec une voix rauque et faible. J'en ai l'habitude. Surtout avec Kyouya-sama... »_

Enma grogna et déposa son menton sur le sommet de la tête de la version rajeunie de Tsubaki. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer ça ?! Elle lui avait tout avoué et il avait ignoré ses propos, trop occupé à se lamenter sur son malheur pour réaliser qu'elle avait aussi sa charge d'ennuis !

- Donc, ajouta Julie pendant que le rouquin resserrait encore plus son étreinte sur la petite. Comme mes illusions ne marchaient pas, j'ai utilisé la flamme du Sable.

Le Boss des Shimon acquiesça doucement et éloigna son menton de la tête de l'enfant en entendant les propos de son ami d'enfance. Ce que disait ce dernier tenait la route, il était souvent arrivé que les flammes du Sable, réputées pour être aussi capricieuses que leurs maîtres, altèrent le corps du sujet mais cela n'avait jamais été à ce point.

- Quand va-t-elle récupérer sa véritable apparence ? demanda Enma en présentant l'enfant à Julie.

Tsubaki se remit à pleurer et gigota dans les bras du rouquin pour tenter de s'éloigner de l'illusionniste. Cependant, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges ne la lâcha pas et attendit que son ami d'enfance lui réponde.

- Qui sait~ fit ce dernier en souriant gaiement. Tout dépend d'elle. Si Tsubaki-chan décide de revenir parmi nous, elle récupérera son apparence habituelle (de fille plate comme une limande). Mais si Tsubaki-chan décide que le monde dans lequel j'ai envoyé son esprit est bien mieux que celui-ci~

- Q-quoi ? s'étrangla Adel en tendant sa main vers la petite pour ensuite se raviser (se rappelant sans doute des larmes de cette dernière lorsqu'elle l'avait vue). Mais que lui ont donc fait ces Vongola ?!

- Aaah, souffla Julie en haussant ses épaules et en prenant dans ses bras l'enfant qui recommença à pleurer bruyamment. Qui sait jusqu'où ces vermines sont prêtes à aller... Mais ce n'est pas grave~ Tsubaki-chan est avec nous, maintenant et nous veillerons à son bien-être~

Les mains à nouveau libres, Enma fronça ses sourcils et observa le visage crispé et rougi par les larmes de la petite fille qui se trouvait dans les bras de son Gardien du Sable.

- Les Vongola vont payer pour leurs péchés, assura-t-il d'une voix sombre alors que son anneau brillait avec un éclat menaçant.

Julie acquiesça et afficha un large sourire ravi.

- Allons donc les saluer comme il se doit~ lança-t-il joyeusement pendant que des nuées de sable les entouraient pour les faire apparaître à l'endroit où se trouvaient les Vongola.

Étrangement, les sanglots de Tsubaki se raréfièrent lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur la pierre qui surplombait la plage où se trouvaient les Vongola et Enma sentit l'étau qui enserrait son cœur se détendre faiblement. Pour aussitôt se resserrer lorsqu'il croisa le regard craintif de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Les Vongola devaient payer pour leurs péchés et Tsuna serait le premier.

- On t'attendait, Tsuna, lança le Boss des Shimons en gardant une expression sombre alors que ses amis l'entouraient avec leur présence rassurante.

- ENMA ! s'exclama le Parrain des Vongola en serrant ses poings avec force.

Enma ignora la colère qui suintait des propos de son ancien ami et redressa sa tête avec un air méprisant pendant qu'Adel bougeait faiblement à ses côtés, prête à passer à l'action si un des Vongola osait attaquer.

- Je pense que vous avez fait un bon choix en venant seuls, continua le roux doucement. Parce que si vous aviez été en nombre, une montagne de cadavres se serait amoncelée du côté Vongola.

Gokudera Hayato, un Vongola pur et dur, violent et irréfléchi, se mit à crier des insultes à l'égard des Shimon mais Enma préféra ne pas lui prêter attention, celle-ci étant toujours focalisée sur son ennemi juré.

- Est-ce que Chrome et Sakata-sempai sont indemnes ? demanda ce dernier avec un air difficile à déchiffrer.

Était-il inquiet ? Effrayé ? Ou alors s'inquiétait-il sincèrement pour les jeunes filles ? Enma fronça ses sourcils et préféra ne pas répondre, laissant son Gardien du Sable s'en occuper.

- Oh, mais oui, rit ce dernier en gardant ses bras autour de la jeune Tsubaki pour s'assurer ainsi que les Vongola ne la voyaient pas. Comme de petits anges~ Chrome fait même dodo dans mon lit~

- Quoi ?! fit Tsuna avec un air interloqué. Et Sakata-sempai ?

Le sourire de Julie s'élargit et il écarta faiblement ses bras, laissant de ce fait la couverture qui recouvrait l'enfant tomber au sol et dévoilant ainsi cette dernière.

Les yeux des trois Vongola s'élargirent alors qu'ils apercevaient la petite et Enma sentit une nouvelle pointe traverser son cœur. Pourquoi avait-il tant envie de prendre Tsubaki-san et de l'éloigner de tous les adolescents présents ? Le rouquin ne comprenait pas.

- Une minute, coupa alors l'Arcobaleno du Soleil. Pourquoi sont-ils là, eux aussi ? Avez-vous invité ces oiseaux de mauvais augure sur cette île ?

- Des oiseaux de mauvais augure, répéta Adel sans comprendre.

- Les gardiens des lois de la Mafia, expliqua le bébé pendant que Julie claquait sa langue avec ennui.

Enma tourna lentement sa tête vers le sommet de la falaise et découvrit un trio d'hommes vêtus de longues capes sombres et de hauts de forme. La jeune Tsubaki-san gigota dans les bras de l'illusionniste et ce dernier jura à mi-voix en fouillant les poches des vêtements bien trop amples de l'enfant.

- Elle avait un téléphone satellite avec un émetteur, grommela-t-il en sortant le dit-appareil sous les yeux surpris des Shimon.

Pourquoi un civil aurait-il donc un téléphone qui le lierait avec les gardiens des lois de la pègre ?

Qui était donc Sakata Tsubaki ? Était-elle seulement la jeune fille aux problèmes familiaux qui lui avait parlé librement ? L'avait-elle donc trahi comme l'avait fait Tsuna ?

Enma serra ses dents et tourna ses yeux cramoisis vers l'enfant qui était toujours dans les bras de Julie.

- Changement de plan, siffla-t-il à voix basse pour qu'aucun des Vongola ne l'entende. Tsubaki-san ira avec eux...

* * *

><p>Passons maintenant aux drabbles pour célébrer les 70 chapitres ! :D<br>Ils ont tous été écrits avec amour et amusement (principalement celui de Yuki-Fiction-Yaoi parce que la réaction de l'éditrice fut mémorable durant la lecture XD). Donc, profitez bien de vos cadeaux et un grand merci pour nous avoir accompagnées pendant tout ce temps !

* * *

><p><em>Drabble de Coconut :<em>

Sakamoto Taiyo était un père de famille aimant. Et de ce fait, il n'était pas rare que, lorsqu'il disposait d'un congé suffisant, il se rende à Namimori et se poste derrière les fourneaux pour régaler comme il se devait sa famille.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception à son habitude et Taiyo se leva à l'heure des poules pour se mettre à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Comme les Sakata avaient une cérémonie dans le courant de la semaine, les occupants de sa maisonnée étaient plus nombreux que d'habitude. Cependant, cela ne dérangeait pas Taiyo. Après tout, il avait toujours aimé cuisiner.

Il noua prestement son tablier (offert par Tsubaki quelques années plus tôt) et se mit immédiatement à battre des œufs tout en s'assurant que le riz s'imbibait bien d'eau. Puis, une fois que le poisson qu'il avait acheté la veille fut correctement assaisonné, l'homme le mit à cuire et le surveilla d'un œil attentif.

La porte de la cuisine s'entrouvrit avec un léger craquement et Taiyo se tourna pour saluer d'un bref hochement de tête Kagetora. Ce dernier se contenta de marcher, les yeux mi-clos, vers la table et s'y assit avec un grognement. Compréhensif, le brun lui tendit une tasse de café et l'albinos le remercia d'un vague râle.

Ne se souciant plus de l'état du Sakata, Taiyo retourna à ses fourneaux et versa calmement le poisson frit dans les assiettes correspondantes avant de les recouvrir afin que la nourriture ne refroidisse. Puis, il ouvrit le cuiseur de riz et prit une poignée afin de la pétrir habilement avant de passer à la suivante.

Un hoquet choqué sortit le père de famille de sa transe concentrée et il se tourna vers l'endroit d'où était sorti le bruit. Il découvrit alors que Kagetora n'était plus le seul attablé et que Natsume ainsi qu'Urara et Naoki étaient tous éveillés.

Et qu'ils avaient tous l'air bouche-bée.

- Tonton Taiyo, commença alors le petit Naoki en regardant avec les mains de l'homme un air enthousiaste. Est-ce qu'Aki-chan possède vos mains ?

Ne comprenant pas du tout où voulait en venir le jeune, Taiyo se contenta de le fixer avec son habituel visage inexpressif avant de se remettre à pétrir le riz. Urara quitta alors la cuisine avec un raclement de chaise retentissant et une main sur le visage pendant que le père découvrit que Kagetora avait un air presque jaloux.

Et soudain, Taiyo entendit la voix qui annonçait que la récompense à ses efforts.

- Chéri, fit sa chère épouse en passant brièvement sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Dans la chambre. _Maintenant._

Calmement, l'homme déposa la boulette de riz terminée parmi ses semblables et tendit à Natsume ainsi qu'à Kagetora leurs assiettes. Puis, il s'apprêta à ôter son tablier lorsque la voix mélodieuse de Tsuki retentit à nouveau.

- Avec le tablier. Et le riz.

Ses lèvres menacèrent de s'étirer en un sourire amusé et Taiyo obéit à la demande sa chère épouse. Tout en bénissant le jour où il avait décidé d'apprendre à cuisiner.

* * *

><p><em>Drabble de Fairypie.<em>

Lorsqu'il avait vécu son existence maudite, Fon avait souvent rêvé de ce qu'il ferait une fois sa véritable apparence récupérée.

Il s'était imaginé voyager. Rencontrer des gens. Manger des mets qui ne lui étaient plus accessibles. Éclaircir certains points restés dans l'ombre avec certaines personnes.

Cependant, Fon n'aurait échangé pour rien au monde son existence actuelle.

[...]

Le réveil sonna alors que le soleil ne s'était même pas levé. Aussitôt réveillé, l'artiste martial se dépêcha d'éteindre l'appareil et s'étira longuement parmi les draps. Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Un plat recouvert d'un film plastique l'y attendait et l'homme mangea calmement son bol de riz et de soupe miso tout en remerciant à mi-voix la nourriture.

Une fois le repas terminé, Fon lava la vaisselle sale et la mit à égoutter. Il se versa ensuite une tasse de thé et se rendit dans le jardin afin de le boire tout en regardant le soleil se lever. Une couverture était soigneusement pliée sur son coussin et il la saisit avec un sourire de gratitude.

Puis, il nettoya sa tasse de thé et fit quelques étirements dans le jardin. L'adulte se rendit ensuite dans sa salle d'entraînements et y resta pendant quelques heures.

Midi étant arrivé, Fon sortit en ville et alla manger un mapo tofu dans un petit boui-boui en compagnie d'un ex-Arcobaleno. Ils y échangèrent quelques anecdotes et souvenirs au-dessus d'un verre de sake et se séparèrent après s'être promis de se revoir dans le courant de l'année.

Après, il se rendit au dojo qu'il possédait et y accueillit ses élèves avec un sourire aux lèvres. Les heures passèrent en volant et le soir arriva sans prévenir. Après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à ses disciples, Fon retourna chez lui et vit un poids qu'il n'avait pas senti pendant la journée s'alléger lorsqu'une voix l'accueillit gaiement.

- Fon ! Tu es enfin là !

L'homme s'avança doucement vers la jeune femme enceinte et se pencha afin de lui embrasser délicatement la joue. Il déposa ensuite une main sur son ventre bombé et se mit à sourire avec une véritable gaieté lorsqu'un petit coup se fit contre sa paume calleuse.

- Il a l'air en forme, remarqua-t-il avec soulagement.

_- Elle,_ corrigea la jeune femme tout en souriant largement. Et elle ne s'arrête jamais ! Comme son père !

- Je vois, constata calmement Fon en déposant sa deuxième main sur le ventre de son interlocutrice. Devrais-je lui rendre visite pour lui faire comprendre que faire des pauses est important, Tsubaki-san ?

La jeune femme s'esclaffa légèrement et secoua sa tête négativement tout en levant une main pour enrouler ses doigts autour de la tresse de l'adulte, une habitude qu'elle avait instaurée lorsqu'il était encore maudit et qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé. Pas que Fon ne le veuille d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi voudrais-je qu'il change ? demanda Tsubaki en penchant sa tête sur le côté avec des yeux pétillants. Je l'ai épousé parce qu'il est comme ça, non ?

Son sourire s'agrandit et l'artiste martial ne put qu'acquiescer doucement.

- Je suis persuadé qu'il en remercie les cieux chaque jour pour cela, Tsubaki-san, répondit-il.

Soudain, les yeux sombres de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent brièvement et elle lâcha à contrecœur la tresse de l'adulte.

- J'ai failli l'oublier, marmonna-t-elle. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Tsuna dans dix minutes... J'étais venue te chercher avec Natsume et...

- Elle a été distraite une nouvelle fois, soupira une voix grave.

Fon accueillit le second de la femme d'un hochement de tête et observa les deux jeunes. Tsubaki portait une jolie robe estivale qui mettait en avant la poitrine qu'elle avait gagné avec sa grossesse (ce qu'elle ne cessait de crier sur les toits) et Natsume était vêtu de son éternel costume.

- Allons-y, finit par dire la jeune femme. Je ne voudrais pas faire patienter mon mari~

Fon acquiesça et saisit le bras qu'elle lui avait tendu avec son sourire qui paraissait indécrochable.

[...]

Oui, Fon n'aurait échangé pour rien au monde son existence actuelle.

* * *

><p><em>Drabble de neko-chan L<em>

Hibari Kyouya soupira et fusilla du regard l'abruti qui était en train de réussir ce que personne n'avait accompli avant lui.

Oui, Hibari Kyouya était sur le point de céder face à la pression.

Et tout ça de la part d'un rejeton d'herbivore qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux larmoyants.

- Tonton K'ou'a, implora le petit en crapahutant vers l'adulte.

Ce dernier se contenta de le fixer avec ses orbes glacés le rejeton saisir un morceau de son pantalon sombre avec ses mains poisseuses.

- Tonton K'ou'a, répéta le jeune alors que sa lèvre se mettait à trembler.

Hibari serra avec force ses poings et retint de justesse son envie de sortir ses tonfas. Mordre à mort un rejeton d'herbivore parce que ce dernier était trop mignon n'était pas autorisé par le règlement.

Cependant, il refusait d'accéder à la demande du rejeton.

- Kyouya, soupira la mère du petit depuis sa chaise longue. Accepte ou il restera à tes pieds toute la journée...

Le rejeton acquiesça vivement et Hibari jura avoir vu une étincelle malicieuse dans ses yeux auparavant larmoyants.

- Mama a 'aison ! fit celui-ci avec sa voix adorable. 'i-te-p'aît, Tonton K'ou'a !

Kyouya étrécit ses yeux et sentit clairement un morceau de sa volonté inébranlable s'effondrer lorsqu'une paire d'yeux sombres rejoignit les orbes larmoyants du rejeton.

- S'il-te-plaît, Kyou-kun ! implora Sakata Tsubaki comme elle savait si bien le faire.

- 'i-te-p'aît, Tonton K'ou'a !

L'homme soupira bruyamment et finit par pencher sa tête sur le côté.

- Bien, siffla-t-il sèchement. Mais si un herbivore le filme, je le mordrai à mort...

- Super ! s'exclamèrent le duo de mère et fils en levant leurs poings dans les airs.

Kyouya se contenta de soupirer une nouvelle fois et lamenta sa fierté perdue.

Deux jours plus tard, lors du spectacle de l'école maternelle de Namimori, les parents virent un visage familier apparaître en tant que kangourou sur scène. Cependant, nul ne put jamais affirmer avec preuves à l'appui qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'Hibari Kyouya, l'ancien préfet de l'école de Namimori. Mais les blessures qu'ils portaient tous suffisaient.

- Hibari ! Pourquoi regardes-tu avec une extrême méchanceté Kangaryu ?!

- Je vais te mordre à mort.

[...]

- Mama, 'ega'de ! J'ai les photos du pestac'e a'ec Tonton K'ou'a !

Sakata Tsubaki ôta les yeux de son rapport et découvrit avec un large sourire les images où son ancien fiancé apparaissait. Ce dernier avait un air meurtrier sur son visage pâle et fusillait des yeux l'objectif pendant que les enfants autour de lui affichaient tous un air verdâtre (probablement trop effrayés pour oser s'enfuir). Cependant, un petit garçon n'avait pas autant de réserves et souriait largement à l'objectif depuis son perchoir dans la poche ventrale du déguisement orange du gardien de l'ordre.

- Elles sont magnifiques, mon chéri ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas les montrer à Tonton Mukuro ?

[...]

Le soir-même, Rokudo Mukuro finit à l'infirmerie des Vongola avec un fou rire carabiné et des blessures sur l'entièreté de son corps.

* * *

><p><em>Drabble de Yuki-Fiction-Yaoi<em>

- Te rappelles-tu, Kyouya, susurra doucereusement Akio en redressant sèchement le menton de l'adolescent ligoté. Notre promesse ce soir-là...

Le préfet de Namimori bougea faiblement, essayant inutilement d'enlever ses liens alors qu'il toisait avec animosité les yeux bleu de son détracteur.

- Tu ne réponds pas, constata calmement le faux blond en souriant lentement. Aurais-tu donné ta langue au chat ?

Kyouya gronda comme l'aurait fait un animal acculé et Akio secoua sa tête avec un soupir désabusé.

- Vraiment, Kyouya, déclara-t-il. Que vais-je faire de toi ?

Il se pencha ensuite et approcha sa tête de celle de son captif. Ses yeux bleu heurtèrent de plein fouet les gris du préfet et ce dernier lutta une nouvelle fois, sans succès, contre les cordes qui le maintenaient immobile face à son opposant. Celui-ci se redressa calmement, un air satisfait sur son visage harmonieux pendant qu'il sifflotait gaiement.

- Tu n'apprendras jamais, commenta Akio en se tournant vers la malle qui gisait au pied du lit où se trouvait Hibari. Combien de fois devrons-nous répéter ceci avant que tu ne comprennes ?

Le faux blond poussa une petite exclamation de satisfaction lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et il se tourna à nouveau vers son captif.

- Alors, susurra-t-il en faisant claquer le fouet dans les airs. Combien de fois te ferais-je hurler cette nuit ?

[...]

Sakamoto-Sakata Akio ferma lentement le cahier et le déposa sur le bureau de sa sœur tout en déglutissant bruyamment.

- Je n'ai absolument pas lu _ça,_ marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante. _Ça_ n'a jamais existé !

Cependant, les lignes tracées par la main de sa charmante benjamine ne s'enlevèrent pas de son esprit et il grinça des dents lorsque l'image, hautement improbable, d'un Hibari Kyouya ligoté à son lit apparut dans sa tête.

- Je crois que je vais vomir, gémit-il en portant une main à sa bouche.

[...]

Tapie dans son armoire, Tsubaki fit un signe de victoire.

- Phase un s'est déroulée sans anicroches, chuchota-t-elle dans son talkie-walkie. Préparez la phase deux !

Un cri retentissant résonna alors dans la maisonnée Sakata.

- MORPION ! TU AS OUBLIÉ TON POSTER DU CRÉTIN D'HIBARI DANS LA SALLE DE BAINS !

Aussitôt, Tsubaki sortit de son armoire et se posta à l'entrée de leur salle de bains avec un large sourire pour y découvrir son frère aîné qui lui tendait d'une main légèrement tremblante le poster grandeur nature d'un Hibari Kyouya aussi vêtu qu'au jour de sa naissance et au regard assassin.

- Alors ? demanda la stalker. Ton amour pour Kyouya-sama commence-t-il à naître ?

Seul le bruit des régurgitations lui répondit.

* * *

><p>Normalement, il y aura à nouveau des drabbles lorsque nous atteindrons les 80 chapitres ou les 600 reviews. (Car j'ai bon espoir d'y arriver ! :D)<br>Aussi non, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pas trop choqué(e)s par le dernier drabble ? XD

Le prochain chapitre sera publié dès que nous aurons internet (car l'endroit où je vais n'en dispose guère...)


	72. Cible 09

Eh oui, nous sommes de retour ! :D  
>Et réjouissez-vous parce qu'à partir de ce chapitre, les choses vont devenir complètement loufoques (encore plus que d'habitude) XD<p>

Quant à l'image de cette semaine, n'est-elle pas mignonne ?

Coconut : Eh bien, que t'arrive-il ? Nous faire un commentaire aussi court, on ne peut que s'inquiéter pour toi :D Taiyo est un personnage adorable, non ? Dommage qu'il apparaisse aussi peu. Tsubaki rencontrera-t-elle son âme soeur ? Je dirais que pour ça, tu devras lire l'arc qui suivra celui-ci ;D

hanahime : Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! :D Alors, que de choses à te dire ! Principalement, merci pour avoir eu le courage de lire tout ça. Après tout, cette fic a déjà atteint les 72 chapitres O.O Ainsi, tu apprécies Natsume. Tant mieux, ça veut dire que tu adoreras la fin de cet arc ;D Quant au Kyouya-Akio, c'est un couple qui nous a été suggéré par les lectrices, nous n'avons même pas essayé de le rendre réaliste XD Par contre, il te faudra attendre les mille reviews si tu veux une scène dans l'histoire ;D

Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas de lire les notes en bas de page ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Cible 09 : Le sale gosse n'est pas patient.<strong>

Reborn soupira et jeta un coup d'œil au groupe disparate dont il faisait partie. D'un côté, son élève, Tsuna, qui avançait d'un pas titubant avec des yeux vides, encore sous le choc des révélations que lui avait données Kozato Enma. D'un autre, Gokudera Hayato, encore blessé par son récent combat face à Shitt P, la Gardienne des Marais des Shimon. Et, pour finir, il y avait les deux enfants hyperactifs qui ne cessaient de courir en tous sens depuis le début de leurs combats.

Lambo Bovino qui malgré son combat contre le Gardien de la Montagne était toujours aussi énergique et demandeur de sucreries. Et Sakata Tsubaki.

L'arcobaleno soupira une nouvelle fois et cessa d'avancer pour ensuite sentir une petite main poisseuse saisir la sienne.

- Tu dois avancer, fit une voix enfantine alors que Reborn sentait une migraine s'annoncer. Aussi non, le Méchant Ananas nous retrouvera et nous torturera !

Le bébé fronça ses sourcils (Méchant Ananas ? Se souvenait-elle de Mukuro malgré son amnésie forcée?), laissant la petite fille l'entraîner et porta sa main à son chapeau en prévision de la bourrasque qui suivrait.

Comme il l'avait prévu, un hélicoptère survola l'île et provoqua un vent puissant qui frappa de plein fouet le groupe d'adolescents et d'enfants. Mais Reborn ne lui prêta guère attention, il savait déjà qui se trouvait dans le cockpit de l'engin et pouvait également prévoir la suite des événements. Ce qui lui laissait donc le temps pour contempler sa récente erreur.

Lorsque Fon, l'arcobaleno de la Tempête ainsi qu'un des plus grands maîtres d'arts martiaux qui soit, lui avait rendu visite pour lui demander expressément qu'il protège Tsubaka, Reborn avait accepté sans trop y réfléchir. En même temps, il avait été plus préoccupé par les attaques que les Vongola subissaient ainsi que le risque d'un attentat durant la cérémonie de succession. Néanmoins, comme il avait toujours été un homme de parole, le bébé au fedora s'empressa de contacter Bianchi et demanda à celle-ci de surveiller étroitement la jeune Sakata.

Mais... il n'avait pas prévu que les Shimon s'en prennent à Tsubaka.

Reborn claqua sa langue avec ennui et jeta un regard en biais à la gamine qui lui tenait toujours la main. Tsubaka faisait désormais sa taille et portait l'un des pyjamas de Lambo (que Gokudera avait sorti de son sac en affirmant qu'il s'était préparé pour toutes sortes de choses et avait donc pris plusieurs vêtements de la stupide vache) qui était trop grand, l'empêchant de ce fait de marcher correctement.

Elle se dandinait donc pour avancer mais n'avait pas une seule fois poussé une plainte. Ni pleuré.

Malgré les combats violents entre les Vongola et les Shimon auxquels elle avait assistés, la petite n'avait jamais versé une larme ni élevé la voix, se contentant de babiller gaiement avec Lambo (ils étaient devenus curieusement proches au fil des jours) ou d'attendre que le jeune revienne lorsque le combat du Bovino était arrivé.

Sakata Tsubaki, Tsubaka pour faire court, n'était pas une adolescente stupide amoureuse d'Hibari Kyouya, contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait.

Déjà, elle n'était pas amoureuse du préfet de Namimori. Reborn ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait vu la jeune (via une de ses caméras espion de surveillance cachées dans la ville) maudire à mi-voix Hibari tout en massant une récente blessure.

Ensuite, elle était stupide, oui. Tsubaka n'était pas une lumière, il suffisait de voir ses résultats scolaires ainsi que sa persévérance pour submerger le gardien du Nuage Vongola de son affection (persévérance que tout le monde aurait qualifiée de stupide).

Cependant, elle était aussi une Sakata. Ainsi que la future Boss des Cervello.

D'accord, le premier point était inévitable, la jeune n'avait pas choisi de naître dans cette famille aux règles ancrées dans le passé et dont les nombreux combattants avaient toujours refusé de rejoindre la mafia, les triades ou les yakuza. Reborn ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait maudit le nom de Tsubaka car ce dernier l'empêchait de recruter la jeune dans la famille de Tsuna.

Ce qui rendait encore plus rageant le fait qu'elle était la future dirigeante des Cervello...

L'arcobaleno du Soleil avait eu pendant tout ce temps une candidate intéressante pour les Vongola mais s'était abstenu de le faire car il avait tenu à respecter la volonté des Sakata de ne jamais se mêler à la pègre (fichus esprits de samouraïs). Et voilà que les Cervello, cette famille dont personne ne savait rien, s'étaient pointées un beau jour pour arbitrer les combats des Vongola et avaient décidé du jour au lendemain que Tsubaka ferait une bonne dirigeante...

Elles devaient avoir eu quelque chose dans les yeux. Ou alors un problème mental vu qu'il était évident que Tsubaka ferait une Boss épouvantable. Il suffisait de voir le nombre réduit de Cervello dans le futur...

Néanmoins, dès leur retour dans le présent, Fon se présenta à sa porte et lui révéla qu'il avait été désigné comme garde du corps pour Tsubaka (qu'il avait surveillée jusqu'alors pour les Vongola afin que Reborn puisse savoir à toutes heures les stupidités que faisait la jeune fille. Il en riait tous les jours) et qu'il cessait de ce fait de travailler pour les Vongola.

En une nuit, l'arcobaleno du Soleil avait perdu un membre potentiel des Vongola, un espion efficace et avait gagné à la place des ennuis et une migraine tenace.

Puis, le jour suivant, il y avait eu la cérémonie de succession. Avec tous les ennuis qu'elle comportait, les Shimon et leur attaque intempestive ainsi que l'enlèvement de Chrome et Tsubaka, Reborn n'en avait pas mené large. Et n'avait jamais autant maudit l'ordre du Nono de ne pas intervenir dans les combats de Tsuna.

Mais il n'avait pas paniqué comme l'avaient fait les Vongola, certain que l'affection visible que ressentait Kozato Enma envers la jeune suffirait pour protéger celle-ci.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'île des Shimon et s'étaient retrouvés face à ceux-ci et aux Vendice qui étaient apparus suite à l'invitation envoyée par surprise par Tsubaka (un jour, le bébé au fedora arriverait à comprendre ce qui passait dans la tête creuse de l'adolescente. En attendant, il essaierait de prévoir ses actions), Reborn avait été surpris de constater qu'il avait eu tort.

Peu importe l'affection qu'avait pu avoir Enma envers à Tsubaka, celle-ci n'avait pas fait long feu face à la haine soigneusement attisée qu'il ressentait pour les Vongola.

Résultat ? Une Sakata Tsubaki mortellement blessée (s'il se fiait au sang qui recouvrait quasiment l'entièreté des vêtements qu'elle portait) qui avait été transformée en gamine avec d'étranges illusions que Reborn n'arrivait pas à percer. Sans doute était-ce une des nouvelles flammes qu'avaient les Shimon...

Le bébé maudit redescendit sur terre et observa silencieusement les jeunes qu'il était censé surveiller. Gokudera était occupé à tirer les joues de Lambo, probablement énervé par le sale gosse, Tsuna semblait toujours broyer du noir suite à la révélation de l'implication de son père dans le meurtre de la famille d'Enma et Tsubaka n'était nulle part en vue.

Ses yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent et il porta instinctivement sa main à son chapeau pour saisir Leon.

Néanmoins, un froissement dans un buisson peu éloigné le rassura et il ôta doucement sa main du caméléon pour ensuite se diriger vers le végétal afin de s'assurer que la gamine était en vie. Fon l'écorcherait vif s'il osait la quitter des yeux et qu'elle mourait. Sans oublier que son honneur ne le lui pardonnerait jamais...

- Tsubaka ? appela-t-il avec une voix assurée tout en vérifiant que les deux adolescents étaient toujours sur le chemin pavé avant de plonger dans le buisson.

Il eut alors la surprise de se retrouver face à une fillette accroupie au visage rougi par la gêne et à la combinaison-pyjama enlevée.

Oh.

Sentant ses yeux s'élargir par l'hilarité qui allait bientôt le submerger, Reborn se détourna prestement et sauta hors du buisson tout en combattant du mieux qu'il le pouvait l'éclat de rire qui finirait par sortir. Il avait hâte que Tsubaka récupère son corps normal ainsi que sa mentalité d'adolescente écervelée, avec ce qu'il venait de voir ainsi que toutes les fois où la version enfantine de la jeune Sakata avait fait une quelconque stupidité avec Lambo (du genre promettre au Bovino qu'elle se marierait avec lui... Mais qu'avaient donc en tête ces enfants?), Reborn détenait une mine d'or d'informations pour ennuyer l'adolescente.

Une fois à nouveau sur le chemin menant vers le sommet de la colline, l'arcobaleno s'empressa de rabrouer son élève pour s'assurer que ce dernier se reprendrait enfin en main, laissant de côté son envie de se moquer de Tsubaka.  
>Il aurait tout le temps de le faire une fois cette sinistre affaire achevée.<p>

Ils continuèrent leur ascension une fois que la petite les eut rejoint et Reborn révéla aux adolescents les craintes qu'il nourrissait envers l'étrange comportement de Kozato Enma. Qui dirigeait les ficelles dans le groupe apparemment soudé des Shimon ?

Perché sur l'épaule de Gokudera, le bébé observa en silence la protégée de Fon courir sur le chemin pavé irrégulièrement en riant bruyamment alors qu'elle jouait à chat avec Lambo et sentit subitement son perchoir se tendre.

- Reborn, déclara alors l'adolescent au caractère explosif (il s'entendrait bien avec Tsubaka si ces deux-là prenaient le temps de discuter un jour...). Cette histoire d'ombre noire dont tu nous a parlé me tracasse... Je n'ai aucune preuve certaine, mais je n'aime pas ça...

Le bébé maudit acquiesça faiblement et continua à surveiller silencieusement les enfants qui poursuivaient désormais un papillon.

- Tsuna l'a dit aussi, révéla-t-il en ne lâchant pas des yeux ses cibles. Mais... Je sens un décalage entre la pureté de chacun des Shimon et leur méthodes abominables en tant que groupe.

Les deux adolescents frémirent et Reborn étrécit ses yeux en remarquant que Tsubaka avait cessé de courir avec Lambo. Curieusement, elle s'était figée au tournant du chemin et regardait avec de grands yeux un arbre. Ou ce qui se trouvait dans l'ombre de l'arbre.

Il fallait le reconnaître, Tsubaka était douée pour identifier où les dangers se trouvaient.

Cependant, et comme elle l'avait toujours fait dans son état normal, la jeune s'empressa de sauter au cou du danger.

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! tonna la voix familière de Suzuki Adelheid. Les Shimon ne font qu'un !

Reborn arqua un sourcil surpris et contempla sans un mot l'adolescente qui avait dans ses bras Tsubaka.

Essayait-elle d'être menaçante ? Avec une gamine dans ses bras qui essayait tant bien que mal de remonter la fermeture éclair de la veste de la combattante Shimon (sans doute un reste de la personnalité originale de Tsubaka...) ?

L'arcobaleno garda le silence et laissa Adelheid parler, se contentant de lever simplement ses yeux pour s'assurer qu'_il_ n'arriverait pas en retard. Heureusement, Reborn avait vu juste et le bruit sourd des hélices de l'hélicoptère retentit dans la falaise.

Adelheid jeta à terre Tsubaka qui se fracassa sur les roches, sa tête heurtant violemment les pierres et le tueur enfantin grinça des dents. Ça allait laisser une cicatrice, Fon n'allait pas être content du tout...

- Owwww, se plaignit faiblement la gamine en se redressant tant bien que mal tout en frottant sa tempe droite. Même Akiko-sama n'a jamais été aussi méchante !

L'hélicoptère se rapprocha d'eux et Reborn sauta de l'épaule de Gokudera pour ensuite observer attentivement l'air surpris d'Adelheid ainsi que la confusion qui était peinte sur le visage de Tsubaka. Commençait-elle à se rappeler ?

Soudain, une forme sauta de la machine (à une dizaine de mètres de la falaise) et atterrit brutalement sur le sol.  
>Plus précisément, sur Sakata Tsubaki.<p>

Les yeux de Reborn s'étrécirent et il se mit à songer aux excuses qu'il sortirait à Fon. Est-ce que « _ton cousin a écrasé mortellement ta protégée par hasard, ce n'est donc pas ma faute..._ » marcherait ?

_Cazzo..._

Hibari Kyouya (car c'était bien ce dernier qui était apparu de nulle part avec un hélicoptère) se redressa prestement et épousseta calmement le haut de sa veste sombre. Puis, il baissa ses yeux et les posa sur la forme inconsciente qui se trouvait sous ses pieds.

- Oh ? fit l'adolescent en s'accroupissant pour observer de plus près le corps infantile qui gisait toujours sous ses pieds.

Parce qu'il n'avait même pas estimé nécessaire le fait de bouger de son perchoir.

Reborn réprima un soupir, ignorant également les cris provenant de Gokudera et Adelheid tout en jouant avec une de ses rouflaquettes. Comment avait fait Tsubaka pour survivre toutes ces années avec le traitement aussi inconscient d'Hibari ?

- Herbivore, lança ensuite ce dernier en se tournant vers Tsuna et en ôtant (enfin) ses pieds de Tsubaka. Qu'est-il arrivé à l'herbivore ?

Le petit brun cilla, ses yeux reprenant un peu de leur éclat habituel et il déglutit bruyamment.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua-t-il en évitant de croiser le regard avide de violence du Préfet. Enma nous a dit de prendre Sakata-sempaï lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici et elle était déjà comme ça... Il a aussi dit qu'elle ne redeviendrait normale que si elle le voulait.

Hibari arqua un sourcil, se tourna ensuite vers l'enfant inconsciente et la prit par le col de son pyjama ridicule. Les yeux d'acier du Gardien du Nuage Vongola passèrent en revue le visage ensanglanté de la petite et il leva lentement sa main libre. Pour frapper sans aucune douceur la jeune Sakata au ventre. Celle-ci poussa une exclamation de douleur qui fut rejointe par les cris horrifiés des autres adolescents présents.

- Hibari Kyouya ! aboya Adelheid en sortant ses éventails en acier. Pourriture de Vongola, ne te prends pas à cette gamine et bats-toi contre moi !

Cependant, l'adolescent ne l'écouta pas et continua à regarder attentivement le visage désormais éveillé de Tsubaka.

- Herbivore, déclara-t-il calmement. Ton frère n'a pas cessé de pleurer comme une femmelette par ta faute et m'a cassé les oreilles... Donc, une fois que j'aurais mordu à mort la meute d'herbivores dans cette île, nous rentrerons.

Les grands yeux sombres de la petite s'élargirent brutalement et elle cessa de pousser de petits gémissements de douleur.

- Kyouya-sama, lâcha alors Tsubaka en vrillant son regard dans celui du préfet. Vous savez parfaitement que les Sakata ne pleurent pas comme des femmelettes... Surtout mon frère.

Les lèvres d'Hibari s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier et il jeta l'enfant dans la direction de Tsuna. Ce dernier attrapa tant bien que mal Tsubaka et réalisa avec surprise que la petite avait récupéré ses souvenirs.

- Dis, Tsunaze, lança celle-ci avec un ton badin tout en s'installant confortablement dans les bras du brun alors que Hibari se dirigeait vers Adelheid afin de la mordre à mort. C'est moi ou j'ai rétréci ?

- H-heu, hésita l'adolescent en n'osant pas croiser le regard de la petite qui avait cessé de bouger. Vous avez rajeuni, Tsubaki-sempai.

Il eut un petit silence, durant lequel le préfet de l'école de Namimori annonça quelle était sa fierté, que Tsubaka brisa au bout de quelques secondes.

- Dis-moi, Tsunaze, fit-elle avec une voix glaciale. Que s'est-il passé ? Et pourquoi suis-je en train de porter un pyjama aussi atroce ainsi qu'une couche-culotte ?!

Cette fois-ci, Reborn ne réprima pas son éclat de rire.

* * *

><p>Eh oui, Tsubaki est revenue ! Et elle revient en force qui plus est ;D<p>

Alors, le prochain chapitre sera publié vendredi sans fautes ! Et il y aura également le coin de la Stalker avec notre charmante Tsubaki ainsi que Reborn et Tsuna. Et n'oublions pas Hibari ;D  
>Donc, que diriez-vous de laisser un commentaire ?<p> 


	73. Target 64

Comme promis, nous voici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Et nous y retrouvons en plus notre charmante héroïne (ou pas...).

Ce qui me rappelle que, comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas de lire le coin de la Stalker, il est expressément plus long pour fêter les 581 reviews (oui, le 1 est important) !

**hanahime** : En temps normal, nous n'aurions pas répondu à toutes ses questions mais bon, 581 reviews, ça se fête ! XD Quant à l'état de santé de Tsubaki après l'atterrissage de Kyouya... On va dire qu'elle survivra ;D

**MissElena** : Jette un coup d'oeil au coin de la Stalker ;D

**Coconut :** Arrière, esprit de Brook, arrière ! Tu as eu tout juste, cette image représentait en réalité Izaya ;D Malheureusement, Tsubaki n'a pas de telles marques sur sa fesse droite, elle a hérité de la peau parfaite de sa mère et n'a aucun stigmate malgré tous les efforts de Kyouya. Beaux gosses de Sakata... Si tu veux :P

* * *

><p><strong>Target 64 : La stalker apprend que les pyjamas sont vachement confortables.<strong>

Bon, pour être sincère, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien être en train de se passer.

Je veux dire, à un moment, j'étais torturée par un pervers et à l'autre, je me trouvais suspendue par le col par Kyouya-sama, vêtue d'un pyjama bovin atroce et frappée violemment par mon futur ex-fiancé... (Sans oublier mon bref séjour au Pays des Beaux Gosses qui ressemblaient curieusement à Tsunaze et cie...)

Bref, je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui se passait.

Et, lorsque Kyouya-sama dévoila son bras pour montrer à tous un bracelet en métal que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner.

- Combien de temps ai-je été inconsciente ? marmonnais-je en me massant les tempes. Et qui a été l'imbécile qui a donné un bracelet à Kyouya-sama ?!

Tsunaze, qui m'avait toujours dans ses bras (parce que j'avais désormais le corps d'une gamine de cinq ans), fit une moue embarrassée et ne répondit rien après que Hibari-chan lui ait ordonné de regarder son combat pour en apprendre quelque chose. Apprendre quoi ? Aucune idée et ça ne me regardait pas si je me fiais au regard agacé que me jeta en même temps mon futur ex-fiancé.

Donc, décidant que je ferais mieux de suivre les conseils de Kyouya-sama (à savoir, me taire et ne pas le gêner), je restais dans les bras de Tsunaze et soupirais bruyamment alors que le sublimement sexy préfet de Namimori changeait de vêtements après avoir dit un mot quelconque. _(Rollo_ _Cambio_ _Forma_ est un mot quelconque, pas vrai?)

D'ailleurs, ce simple fait me choqua tellement que je poussais un petit cri et serrais de toutes mes force l'un des bras de mon dame-kohaï.

- Depuis quand Kyouya-sama est-il une magical girl ? demandais-je en un filet de voix.

Tsunaze sursauta et me regarda avec un air choqué, puis il reposa ses yeux sur son amant (en même temps, ce dernier lui avait ordonné de l'observer ! Si ce n'est pas de l'amour~) pendant que le sale gosse bondissait sur son épaule.

- Tsubaka, me lança-t-il avec son habituel air méprisant. Tu as raté bien des choses...

Je fronçais mes sourcils et gigotais pour sortir de l'étreinte de mon cadet. Ce dernier me relâcha sans un mot et se mit à descendre prudemment le chemin pour ainsi voir de plus près le combat de son petit-ami secret.

Le sale gosse conseilla avec sa voix enfantine que Gokudera (parce qu'il était là lui aussi. Ainsi qu'un gamin avec le même pyjama que celui que je portais) en fasse de même avec le bambin. Les deux garçons s'en allèrent et je voulus en faire de même mais Reborn se mit devant moi, montrant ainsi qu'il restait un sale gosse vu qu'il continuait à m'empêcher de faire ce que je voulais...

- J'ai raté la transformation en magical girl de Kyouya-sama ? finis-je par demander en me grattant le cou.

Le sale gosse me fit un petit sourire entendu et se contenta de jouer avec le rebord de son chapeau noir.

- Il n'est pas le seul à avoir ces améliorations, répondit-il enfin alors que des exclamations provenaient de l'endroit où étaient partis Tsunaze et cie.

Je continuais à me gratter le cou et constatais avec une grimace que j'avais un bonbon violet collé sur celui-ci. Je l'arrachais à grandes peines et le jetais par terre. Puis, je me rappelais que j'étais occupée à parler avec le sale gosse et je repris donc la parole.

- Qu'ai-je raté ? demandais-je.

- Ne devrais-tu pas regarder le combat de ton fiancé ? rétorqua suavement le bébé que je haïssais plus que tout au monde.

- Pourquoi devrais-je regarder ? Je sais déjà qu'il va gagner... marmonnais-je en haussant mes épaules.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

- Kyouya-sama ne connaît pas la pitié, expliquais-je simplement avec une voix ennuyée (parce que j'étais vraiment en train de lui raconter les bases). Et Miss Melons est perturbée. Il va la finir en deux temps, trois mouvements...

- Perturbée ? répéta-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

Je croisais mes bras tout en poussant un petit grognement affirmatif. Et je me rendis alors compte que j'avais la même taille que le sale gosse (mais que m'était-il arrivé pour que je rétrécisse à ce point?!) et que ce dernier avait réellement des yeux immenses dont on ne voyait pas le blanc.

- Si Redma est perturbé, elle est perturbée, déclarais-je avec un air assuré.

Je me rappelais encore de la discussion que j'avais eu avec mon animal de compagnie (selon ce que j'avais affirmé à Akiko-sama...) et de son air perdu. Comme s'il était tiraillé entre deux choses et qu'il regrettait son choix... Après tout, il s'était inquiété pour ma santé et avait appelé une personne pour me soigner alors que j'étais censée être son ennemie (même si je ne lui avais rien fait !).

Et je savais que Miss Melons s'inquiétait pour Redma. Même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment d'où me venait cette certitude, je le savais.

- Dis-moi, Tsubaki, commença alors le sale gosse en frottant pensivement son menton. Que te rappelles-tu de ta captivité chez les Shimon ?

Je laissais passer le fait qu'il ne m'avait pas appelée par mon sobriquet et soufflais bruyamment alors que des explosions et des cris provenaient de l'endroit où se battait Kyouya-sama.

- Pas grand chose, avouais-je en me mordillant les lèvres pendant que je me creusais les méninges pour essayer de me rappeler de quelque chose. Je me suis réveillée dans une chambre poussiéreuse, j'ai parlé avec Redma et puis...

Je fronçais mes sourcils et inspirais profondément. Des éclats de glace nous recouvrirent tous les deux pendant ma réflexion et j'en saisis un pour l'observer de plus près. Cependant, comme je n'étais vraiment pas habituée à ce corps enfantin, mes doigts potelés de gamine saisirent avec trop de force le morceau de glace et je m'entaillais salement la main. Un éclair de douleur me traversa le membre et j'écarquillais mes yeux pendant que le sale gosse soupirais avec ennui.

- Tu es pire que Tsunaze, marmonna-t-il en saisissant ma main blessée pour l'observer de plus près. Fon doit vivre un enfer en te protégeant...

Vexée, je tirais brusquement mon bras pour me libérer et il resserra ses doigts autour de ma main blessée pour me retenir. Subitement, je poussais une exclamation et le sale gosse me relâcha de surprise.

- Je me rappelle ! piaillais-je en bondissant d'excitation. Il a appelé Pervers!Julie et ce dernier m'a torturée !

Le sale gosse ne m'interrompit pas et je pris cela pour une invitation à poursuivre mon récit. Je ne fis donc aucun cas du fait qu'il avait désormais l'ombre de son chapeau qui cachait ses yeux et qu'il avait une sorte de sombre aura autour de lui...

- Puis, continuais-je en me grattant la nuque (là où le bonbon avait été collé auparavant). Il a dit que si je mourrais, il en profiterait pour rejeter la faute sur les Vongola...

Reborn le sale gosse étrécit ses yeux et me reprit la main tout en cherchant mon regard.

- En es-tu sûre ? siffla-t-il avec une intonation dangereuse pendant qu'une lumière jaune sortait de la tétine qu'il portait comme collier.

Surprise, je me contentais de hocher ma tête et ne pus m'empêcher de grogner intérieurement en réalisant que ce gamin n'était pas qu'un sale gosse. Il possédait une sorte de tétine magique qui avait les mêmes propriétés magiques que les anneaux qui s'enflammaient. Et, si je pouvais faire confiance au tiraillement des chairs blessées de ma main, il avait le même genre de flammes guérisseuses que moi.

- Ta disparition a causé plus de vagues que je ne le pensais, me glissa-t-il pendant la guérison miraculeuse de ma blessure.

- Ah bon ? m'étonnais-je. Sans doute Fon, non ? Il n'a pas du apprécier que je me fasse enlever alors que j'avais promis que rien n'arriverait...

- C'est vrai, approuva le sale gosse tout en relâchant enfin ma main. Mais ce n'était pas le seul.

Je fronçais mes sourcils et marchais calmement vers l'endroit où était parti Tsunaze pour ainsi voir le combat de Kyouya-sama. Cependant, la phrase de Reborn (alias l'empêcheur de tourner en rond) me titillait et je soupirais bruyamment en m'arrêtant à côté de mon dame-kohai pendant que le sale gosse sautait sur l'épaule de Stupidera.

- C'est mauvais, remarqua-t-il en posant ses grands yeux sombres sur le combat qui se déroulait sous nos pieds. Hibari va épuiser toutes ses forces...

Encore plongée dans mes pensées (qui avait donc été si ébranlé par ma disparition ? Natsume ? Akio?), je me contentais de hausser mes épaules et baillais bruyamment.

- Kyouya-sama ne perdra pas, assurais-je sans aucune hésitation.

Tsunaze, qui avait gardé le silence pendant tout ce temps, écarquilla alors ses yeux et je dus tendre mon oreille pour entendre mon futur ex-fiancé assurer à Miss Melons que les petits animaux avaient tous leur propre façon de survivre.

...  
>D'accord, depuis quand leur combat s'était-il transformé en un débat sur la biologie animale ?<p>

Puis, comme s'il avait attendu cette phrase-là pour achever son ennemie, Hibari-chan prononça une phrase incompréhensible (Rollo, Forme Sphérique) et la cascade de glace (parce qu'il y en avait une. Alors qu'il faisait un climat presque tropical, il y avait une cascade gelée... Je n'essaie même plus de comprendre et plus rien ne peut me surprendre...) explosa en milles morceaux pendant que mon sublime ex-fiancé atterrissait derrière Miss Melons et la menaçait de Fred.

Mais... Une seconde !

Ses tonfas avaient changé de formes ! Fred et Tetsuya n°2 étaient désormais en un acier noir qui brillait avec un éclat menaçant et je finis par comprendre que ça devait être un effet secondaire à la transformation en magical girl de Kyouya-sama.

Puis, il s'abaissa et prit le bandeau accroché au bras de Miss Melons et je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine pendant que le sale gosse à mes côtés fronçait ses sourcils.

- Ils arrivent, marmonna-t-il en tournant sa tête vers un endroit vide où il n'y avait que des roches.

Subitement, une sombre fumée se propagea dans ce lieu-là et trois formes humaines apparurent en son sein alors que je ressentais un froid familier.

- Suzuki Adelheid a été battue, annonça avec une voix sombre l'une de ces figures pendant que des chaînes fusaient vers la fille en question et l'immobilisaient. Puisque le combat s'est achevé, nous allons maintenant vous passer la quatrième clé que Giotto et Cozart nous ont donnée...

- Ceci, continua la seconde avec la même intonation menaçante.

J'écarquillais alors mes yeux et fis un énorme sourire en réalisant enfin pourquoi j'avais l'impression de les avoir déjà rencontrés.

- SPIDEY ! hurlais-je gaiement en secouant vivement mes bras. Ça faisait longtemps !

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker (post-arc des Shimons).<strong>[Comment voulez-vous que j'y glisse Natsume et Fon, hein?]

- Bien le bonjour mes chers et admirables fans ! s'exclama gaiement Sakata Tsubaki tout en faisant un salut digne d'une Miss Univers. Je suis _siiii_ heureuse de répondre à vos questions~

- Admets-le, glissa Reborn à l'oreille de Fon. Tu as mis quelque chose dans sa tisane.

Le garde du corps de la célébrissime stalker ne répondit pas et continua à sourire doucement tout en buvant son thé vert. Le tout aussi célèbre professeur particulier/tueur à gage sourit à son tour avec un air entendu.  
>Pendant ce temps, Sawada Tsunayoshi continua à essayer de se défaire des liens qui le forçaient à assister à cette terrible réunion. Il y avait également Sakata Natsume qui observait avec des yeux attentif la décoration de la chambre du Decimo Vongola et, postés aux extrêmes de la pièce, Akio et Hibari Kyouya échangeaient des regards meurtriers.<p>

La tension était telle qu'il aurait suffit d'une étincelle pour tout faire sauter.

Et l'état plus qu'anormal de Tsubaki n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

- Passons à la lecture des questions, chantonna harmonieusement celle-ci (Natsume et Akio s'étranglèrent en entendant cela). Reborn, sois un amour et fais-le~

L'arcobaleno du Soleil arqua un sourcil étonné et articula silencieusement à son camarade maudit qu'il désirait la même substance que la stalker avait ingérée.

- Soit, maugréa-t-il lorsque Fon lui répondit par la négative. De Yuki-Fiction-Yaoi : Pour Fon, tu sais, je t'aime hein, mais j'aime t'emmerder avec mes questions. Donc voici la question: Si tu avais un enfant de Tsubaki, comment l'appellerais-tu ? Au fait, Fon, tu lui as dit à Tsubaki que tu voulais la plaquer contre un mur et faire quelques trucs ?

- Ooooh~ ! pépia la fille en question en lançant des baisers à un public imaginaire. Moi aussi, je veux faire _certains_ trucs à une _certaine_ personne~ J'espère sincèrement que Kaze-tan a le même tatouage que Fon~

L'artiste martial rougit alors violemment et déglutit faiblement tout en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Avoir un enfant avec Tsubaki-san ne m'est même pas imaginable, finit-il par dire avec une voix curieusement tendue. Mais Yoite m'a toujours semblé un nom charmant.

- Suffit avec les questions sur un prétendu romance entre un bébé et le Morpion, aboya Akio en fourrageant dans les enveloppes pour en sortir une feuille froissée. De Fairypie : Alors sinon, je vais poser une question à Tsuna : Si tu devais choisir entre embrasser Mukuro ou Hibari, qui choisirais-tu en sachant que tu devras subir la jalousie de celui que tu n'auras pas choisi ?

La réponse du châtain ne se fit pas attendre.

- HIEEE ! HIBARI-SAN, CE N'EST QU'UNE QUESTION ! PAS LA PEINE DE ME MORDRE À MORT !

- Huhu~, gloussa Tsubaki avec un air entendu. Je connais bien d'autres interprétations de mordre à mort~ Dénichez-moi Kaze-pon et je vous les montrerais~

Reborn siffla légèrement et donna un petit coup de coude à Fon.

- Tu es certain de ne pas avoir mis quelque chose dans sa tisane ? lui demanda le tueur au fedora noir.

Le génie de kempo lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable.

- Elle est revenue comme ça de son séjour chez _eux, _répliqua-t-il.

Cela suffit pour clouer le bec de Reborn pendant une infinitésimale seconde.

- LA QUESTION SUIVANTE, HIBARI-SAN ! IL FAUT LIRE LA QUESTION SUIVANTE ! VOUS ME MORDREZ À MORT APRÈS AUSSI NON REBORN VA TOUS NOUS TUER !

- Hmph, grogna le préfet de l'école de Namimori en ouvrant brutalement une enveloppe. ... trop long.

Il jeta alors la lettre à terre et retourna dans son coin pendant qu'Akio le toisait avec animosité.

- Je la lirais dans ce cas, déclara innocemment Tsubaki en saisissant le papier. De MikageKun : "Oya!

Je suppose que Tsu-dono est toujours captive et donc pour ne pas embêter les personnages, je ne lui poserai pas de question cette fois! Par contre, Reborn, Natsume-san, Tsuna, Akio, Fon et si possible cette abrutie de Urara, j'ai des questions pour vous.

Reborn, depuis quand as-tu un ego surdimensionné? Te faisais-tu maltraiter dans ta jeunesse?

Natsume-san, dieu que j'aime ton nom, si tu mourrais, qui prendrait ta place de second dans la famille ?

Tsuna, désolée je suis yaoiste, je promets de ne te poser qu'une question sur ce sujet. Si tu aimais une fille et qu'elle t'aimait. Vous vivez un amour idyllique, gna gna tout rose, tout mignon, tout... Je vais vomir, on passe à la suite. Et donc que tu découvrais que c'était en fait un homme mais qu'il acceptait d'être le soumis. Que ferais-tu?

Akio-san, tu as dit aimer les ff, lequel préfères-tu? Regardes-tu des animes?

Et maintenant à la pouffe quo fait pleurer Gintoki dans sa tombe vu sa descendance, Kintoki pardon. BORDEL POURQUOI DU VERNI ROSE?

Pour finir, mon cher Fon, adorateur de thé et représentant de la tempête comme moi, quel thé bois-tu au réveil, le midi, à 4h et le soir?

Voilà, j'espère que mes questions ne vous seront pas obligeante.

Oh une dernière chose, le premier qui dit un mot de travers sur Byakuran je lui apprendrai que Reborn et Natsume ne sont que des apprentis en sadisme!

Bye bye bee!"

Les intéressés soupirèrent de concert et échangèrent un long regard avant que Reborn ne le brise.

- Mon ego a une taille tout a fait respectable quand on prend en compte tous les faits que j'ai accomplis, déclara-t-il avec un éclat mystérieux dans ses yeux sombres et un sourire en coin à la clé.

- Peuh, poseur, chuchota Tsubaki avec un grimace.

Étrangement, la stalker fut projetée dans le lit de Tsuna et n'en sortit pas. Fon se contenta de regarder avec désapprobation le responsable de la disparition de sa protégée. Entre-temps, Natsume prit la parole pour la première fois depuis l'armoire du Decimo qu'il avait commencé à fouiller depuis le début des réponses aux questions.

- Merci, je suppose qu'il faut remercier pour cela ma mère, déclara-t-il avec une rougeur timide aux joues. Quant à mon remplaçant... Avant la disparition de Tsu-chan, il aurait été Kagetora-san. Cependant, les choses ont changé et ce serait probablement Akio.

- Pas comme si je l'avais voulu, maugréa ce dernier. Et arrête de fouiller dans les caleçons de Sawada !

Natsume l'ignora et continua ses observations sans se soucier des cris de chouette effraie de Tsuna qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de l'idée d'être avec un homme.

Comprenant tout à fait par quoi passait le jeune châtain, Akio lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

- Je sais, murmura l'ancien blond gravement. Je sais. Mais toi, tu n'as pas cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ta tête...

Tsuna écarquilla alors ses yeux et contempla avec une triste admiration son sempai qui survivait malgré le sombre futur qui s'annonçait.

- Les milles revi-, commença l'adolescent.

Akio le coupa de sa main levée et hocha sa tête gravement. Revigoré par les encouragements silencieux du frère de Tsubaki, Tsuna trouva enfin les forces pour répondre à sa question.

- Si je l'aimais réellement, finit-il par dire. Peu importe son sexe, je continuerais à l'aimer.

- Admirable, vraiment admirable, approuva l'ancien blond. Quant à ma question... Je suis un grand nostalgique, j'adore le FF IV et le VII. En passant, je suis un grand fan de Cl*ud. Et je passerais avec grand plaisir le message à Urara. Pour les animes... Je regarde en ce moment Sh*ngek* no Ky*j*in et j'adore quand on cloue le bec à Er*n.

- Je suppose que c'est à mon tour, fit alors Fon en déposant doucement sa tasse sur la table basse. Je laisse mon thé être choisi par Tsubaki-san, elle a très bon goût.

- J'en doute, le coupa immédiatement Akio en secoua sèchement sa tête. Il suffit de voir son attachement ridicule avec la famille Hibari...

Le frère de la stalker s'arrêta immédiatement car il dut éviter de peu le tonfa d'un certain Hibari qui n'avait pas apprécié la remarque sous-jacente. Entre-temps, Tsubaki revint d'entre les morts et se redressa tout en maugréant à voix basse.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai aussi mal à la tête et je me trouve (encore une fois) dans le lit de Tsunaze ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

Personne ne lui répondit et Reborn en profita pour lire la lettre suivante.

- De Yamito-Akumatenshi : Question pour Tsubaki(ka) : Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être retombée en enfance ?

La stalker pencha sa tête sur le côté et mordilla pensivement sa lèvre inférieure.

- C'était étrangement relaxant, déclara-t-elle après de longues secondes (durant lesquelles son frère se fit mordre à mort par son fiancé). Et le gamin-vache était plutôt sympathique. Ah !

Elle se tourna alors vers Tsuna qui était toujours ligoté à sa chaise et lui fit un large sourire. Curieusement, l'adolescent n'en paniqua que plus et continua à se débattre pour fuir au plus vite.

- Les bras de Tsunaze étaient vraiment confortables ! s'exclama Tsubaki en creusant encore plus la tombe du jeune.

Ce dernier gémit silencieusement et essaya d'éviter de regarder dans la direction de Fon. Il l'avait déjà vu fâché, il ne voulait en aucun cas le voir jaloux.

- De hanahime, gronda une voix démoniaque (qui pour Tsubaki fut la voix paisible et relaxante de son ex-peluche). Pour Tsubaki-san: Nous avons appris que vous avez promis à Lambo que vous allez vous marier avec lui, allez-vous le faire? Si vous n'aimez pas Hibari alors comment le considérez-vous?(Ah j'ai trop envie que tu réussisses à le mettre en couple! En plus à cause de toi, je suis harcelé par mon cerveau qui me dit de le dessiner avec ton frère dans heu ... hum une position explicite V-V Je suis sûre que c'est un signe, ils sont faits pour être ensembles !)

Hibari qu'avez-vous pensé de vos fiançailles avec Tsubaki-san? Auriez-vous été prêt à vous marier avec elle même si vous ne l'aimez pas ? N'êtes-vous pas plutôt amoureux d'un garçon avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu qui fait partie de la même famille que la dite-fiancée ?(si c'est pas assez explicite)

Tsuna quand vas-tu avouer que tu es gay?!Il n'y a aucune honte à ça!

Reborn, as-tu peur de Fon? Car même si tu es le meilleur Hitman, je trouve que Fon n'est pas en reste en plus je dois avouer que je trouve que c'est lui le plus beau (et le plus mignon!) Et quand vas-tu avouer que tu martyrise Skull parce que tu l'aimes?! Je trouve que vous formez un très beau couple.

Un long silence s'installa avant d'être brisé par le cri du cœur d'un petit châtain.

- C'est pire que MikageKun !

- Mais non, mais non, le rassura immédiatement Akio depuis l'autre bout de la chambre où il se prenait tonfa après tonfa sur la figure. Cette fois-ci, elle n'a pas donné mon nom ! Mon honneur (ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste) est sauf !

Le bruit d'un cran de sûreté qui s'enlevait attira alors l'attention des personnes présentes (sauf Hibari qui continua à mordre à mort Akio) sur le bébé armé d'un revolver vert pomme.

- Répondez vite aux questions, siffla Reborn alors que l'ombre du rebord de son chapeau cachait ses yeux. J'ai un avion à prendre...

- Dans ce cas, j'y vais, marmonna Tsubaki en passant une main dans ses cheveux sombres. Je suis au courant de mes prétendues fiançailles avec le gamin-vache. Cependant, je ne fais pas dans la pédophilie et nous n'avons signé aucun papier donc, ne rêvez pas. Il n'y aura pas de triangle amoureux entre Hibari-chan, Lambo et moi. (Même si le Lambo du futur est vraiment sexy avec sa chemise ouverte)

Elle se tut pendant quelques secondes et soupira profondément.

- Comment je considère Kyouya-sama ? Je suis liée par un contrat aux auteurs et je ne peux révéler des éléments qui sont cruciaux dans le futur de l'histoire. Donc, ma réponse reste « _Je vais épouser Kyouya-sama quitte à le faire avec ma dernière volonté !_ ».

- N'avait-elle pas promis d'annuler ses fiançailles à la Boss des Cervello ? glissa Reborn à Fon.

- Amnésie volontaire, répondit ce dernier en haussant ses épaules.

- Pareil, répondit entre-temps Hibari Kyouya en arrêtant (momentanément) de mordre à mort un certain herbivore. Pour m'avoir fait signer un contrat aussi ridicule, je vais les mordre à mort...

Son envie de sang accrue, il se jeta à nouveau sur Akio qui ne put que rouler sur le sol afin d'éviter les tonfas meurtriers.

- Je sens une sacrée tension entre ces deux-là, commenta Natsume depuis la bibliothèque de Tsuna (qu'il fouillait avec une attention purement admirable).

- Héhé, ricana Tsubaki avec un air entendu. Une tension sexuelle~

- Je ne suis pas gay ! pleurnicha Tsuna depuis sa chaise. Et arrêtez de fouiller dans mes affaires !

- Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de Fon, répondit alors Reborn en flanquant une taloche à son élève. J'ai juste du respect envers lui tout comme il en a à mon égard. Après tout, je peux tirer plus vite que quiconque mais il peut arrêter des balles à mains nues. Si nous venions à nous battre sérieusement, je ne sais qui pourrait être le vainqueur.

- Il est vrai que nous ne l'avons jamais fait, acquiesça Fon avec un sourire en coin. Cela ne fait qu'attiser ma curiosité...

- HIEEEE ! NE VOUS BATTEZ PAS DANS MA CHAMBRE, J'AI ASSEZ AVEC HIBARI-SAN !

Ignorant les plaidoiries de son kohai, Tsubaki prit une autre enveloppe.

- Alors, de MissElena : Bien, j'ai quelques questions :  
>Question 1: comment va faire Tsubaki pour rester en vie jusqu'à la fin de la fic ?<br>Question 2: Fon-sama et Natsume-san, donnez-vous des cours d'auto-défense ?  
>question 3: Fon-sama, puis-je être votre stalkeuse jusqu'à ce que Sakata Tsubaki change d'avis ?<p>

- Bonne question, commenta Reborn en hochant doctement sa tête. Comment va faire Tsubaka pour survivre jusqu'à la fin... Je parie que même les auteurs ne savent y répondre !

- Je ne comprends pas ma question, avoua timidement Natsume en rampant sous le lit de Tsuna pour en explorer les secrets qui s'y trouvaient. Je n'ai jamais suivi de cours d'auto-défense. Je ne sais même pas me battre !

- Dis celui qui m'a ouvert le mollet, marmonna Tsubaki depuis son coin.

- Je n'ai point de temps libre en ce moment, j'en suis navré, répondit alors Fon. Et me suivre partout ne serait guère amusant, j'ai une routine plutôt ennuyante.

- Dites-moi que c'était la dernière question ! Pitié ! supplia pendant ce temps Akio en évitant de peu un crochet de Kyouya.

- Pas de bol, déclara Reborn en haussant ses épaules. Il en reste une.

- De Coconut, lut entre-temps Fon. "Hello! Coconut desu! Ma chère Tsu-chan, traverser tant de périples autour d'être masculin pseudo-innocent (n'est ce pas Tsunayoshi-kun?) et de pervers doit te sembler si fatiguant! Mais je peux te dire que dans le futur tout sera digne du "happy end" dont tu rêves! Je ne te dirai rien de plus! Même si tu me fais une bouille toute mignonne! Mais bon fais attention! Tu es beaucoup trop craquante et il y a trop de voyeurs dans ce monde! Je suis avec toi! Et bordel Tsuna, révèle ta facette virile! On veut voir sexy!Tsunayoshi!"

- Je confirme, Coconut, ce fut fatiguant, répondit sérieusement Tsubaki. Surtout lorsque Spidey m'a ignorée. Et sexy!Tsunayoshi est apparu et a sérieusement botté les fesses d'Enma. C'était magistral ! L'happy end dont je rêve ? Tu veux dire qu'un monde où je peux manger tout le sucre que je veux sans que Hibari-chan ne me morde à mort existe ?!

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas, commenta Reborn avec un caquètement moqueur.

- Tsu-chan ! s'exclama alors Natsume en sortant sa tête couverte de poussière de sa cachette. Devine quoi ? Sawada Tsunayoshi cache un fouet sous son lit !

La réaction de la stalker ne se fit pas attendre :

- JE LE SAVAIS ! TSUNAZE EST UN SEME QUI ADORE DOMINER KYOUYA-SAMA ! AÏE, CE N'ÉTAIT QU'UNE BLAGUE, KYOUYA-SAMA, JE VOUS LE JURE !

* * *

><p>Bien que ce chapitre soit suffisamment long, je continue à l'allonger parce que je meurs d'envie de vous poser une question : Quel est votre personnage favori dans cette histoire et pourquoi ?<p>

Et pour finir : Quel est votre OC préféré ? Pourquoi ?

La semaine prochaine, nous aurons droit à un chat de la Stalker avec les Arcobaleno et notre bienaimée stalker ! :D Donc, n'hésitez pas à laisser des questions !


	74. Target 65

Et qui voilà ? Oujisama pour vous servir ! (Bel étant en vacances, grrr...)

hanahime : Ce n'est pas que tes commentaires sont trop longs (en même temps, on ne va jamais s'en plaindre :D) mais il y a tant de questions pour le coin de la Stalker que ce dernier finit toujours par être aussi long que le vrai chapitre. Aussi non, Kyouya était-il venu juste pour être avec Akio ? Si nous prenons en compte ce qui arrivera dans le futur, peut-être est-ce la vérité... :P

MissElena : Eh oui, Kyouya est en réalité une magical girl ! Comment ne nous en étions-nous pas rendu compte ? Tous les signes étaient là ! L'animal adorable, les pouvoirs surnaturels, les transformations et les changements de vêtements ! XD

Selanya : Bon retour parmi nous ! :D Si Fon avait accompagné Reborn pour sauver Tsubaki... Hum, il l'aurait complètement surprotégée et Tsubaki lui aurait promis d'être sa future épouse. Ensuite, il aurait tout bonnement écrasé toute personne s'approchant de Tsubaki. Quant à Daemon... Je l'estime suffisamment malin pour ne pas se confronter à un Arcobaleno énervé ;D Je me demande si tu continueras à envier Tsubaki dans le futur, héhé :P

Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez surtout pas de lire la note en bas de page, c'est important !

* * *

><p><strong>Target 65 : La stalker commence à s'inquiéter sur son syndrome de la princesse en détresse.<strong>

Va savoir pourquoi, lorsque Spidey et compagnie (comment ai-je pu oublier son apparence aussi inoubliable?!) sortirent un encrier de leur poche, Tsunaze et compagnie (le sale gosse non compris) tombèrent dans une sorte de transe et je me retrouvais seule face à l'homme dont mon premier baiser avait été donné.

- Sakata Tsubaki, exhala-t-il gravement.

- Spidey ! répétais-je gaiement en le saluant. Comment vas-tu ? Ça faisait longtemps ! Un an, non ?

- En effet, accorda-t-il pendant que les deux autres... (Comment les avait donc appelés la Boss des Cervello ? Vends-y-tche, non ?) s'approchaient en silence. Nous vous remercions d'avoir gardé notre émetteur...

- Émetteur ? répéta avec circonspection le sale gosse en attirant leur attention.

- Sakata Tsubaki doit garder à toute heure notre émetteur, déclara Spidey.

Puis, comme s'il venait de réaliser une chose, il se pencha et me regarda de plus près. Ignorant la faible odeur de décomposition qui semblait l'entourer, je le regardais avec mon sourire toujours aux lèvres et attendis qu'il reprenne la parole (me demandant au passage s'il avait reçu mes photos coquines de Mukuro).

Cependant, Hibari-chan me surprit en jetant subitement quelque chose vers l'un des arbres où se trouvait en réalité Pervers!Julie sous une illusion avec la pauvre Chrome. Spidey se redressa et tira sur ses chaînes pour ainsi forcer Miss Melons à se redresser pendant que le pervers discutait avec tout ce beau monde et que je m'inquiétais pour la santé mentale de Chrome (elle devait avoir passé plus d'une journée en sa compagnie... Il lui fallait au plus vite de l'eau de Javel mentale!).

- Julie, lança alors Miss Melons. Je peux te confier Enma, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, laisse-moi m'en charger, assura Pervers!Julie avec un doux sourire qui me donna la chair de poule (impossible qu'il soit si aimable, j'en étais certaine). Tu as bien fait, Adel...

- Julie... murmura la jeune fille avec un air que je ne pouvais qualifier que d'énamouré.

Je fis une grimace et portais alors une main à ma poitrine, persuadée d'avoir entendu une de mes côtes craquer. Et, alors que je me rappelais du visage sombre et menaçant qu'avait pris le pervers lorsqu'il m'avait torturée, Julie annonça avec un large sourire qu'il pouvait désormais se débarrasser des Shimon.

Sous les exclamations choquées des personnes présentes, il commença à dévoiler son plan machiavélique et je dus résister à l'envie de rouler des yeux. Voyons, tout le monde savait que les méchants qui dévoilaient leurs plans échouaient tout le temps...

Puis, la douleur dans ma poitrine s'accrut et je tombais à genoux tout en grognant faiblement pendant que le gamin au pyjama de vache se mettait à me tapoter le dos.

- Nee~ fit-il avec sa voix agaçante. Pourquoi tu ne joues plus avec Lambo-san ?

- Écoute, grommelais-je difficilement à travers la douleur qui était venue de nulle part suite à l'apparition de Pervers!Julie. Une fois que j'irais mieux, je jouerais avec toi, d'accord ?

Le gamin, qui semblait s'appeler Lambo (comme Lambo Adulte, ce beau gosse qui m'appelait Grande Sœur!), fit une moue ennuyée et s'assit lourdement sur le sol à ma droite tout en croisant ses bras.

- Fais vite, finit-il par me glisser. Lambo-san s'ennuie !

Entre-temps, Pervers!Julie avait fini de dévoiler son plan magistral et tout le monde en était resté sans souffle. Puis, dans une nouvelle révélation choquante, il fut entouré de fumée indigo et une personne totalement différente du pervers que nous connaissions tous apparut. Je fronçais alors mes sourcils en reconnaissant les traits du nouveau-venu. Après tout, je l'avais déjà vu une fois, malgré ma confusion induite par la torture, je n'avais pas oublié ce visage si semblable à Mukuro (ni cet épis inoubliable).

Et, grâce au cri puissant de Stupidera, j'appris enfin le nom du sosie de Mukuro. Qui, si tu veux mon avis, était bien trop long. Sérieusement, le premier gardien de la brume Daemon Spade est un nom gigantesque. Voilà pourquoi je décidais sur-le-champ de l'appeler Dae-chan.

Simple, court et concis. J'opinais avec fierté et attendis roulée en boule que ma souffrance diminue pendant que Dae-chan expliquait qu'il existait bel et bien (sans blague... S'il se trouvait sous nos yeux et avait su me torturer, ce n'était pas une hallucination collective...) et qu'il était là dans un seul but, la protection des Vongola.

À partir de cette déclaration-là, je perdis le fil de la conversation (mes côtes semblant avoir décidé que danser la samba dans mon torse était une idée brillante) et j'entendis vaguement Lambo me demander si je jouerais bientôt avec lui.

Réprimant mon envie de lui crier que s'il continuait ainsi, je ne jouerais jamais avec lui, je levais mes yeux au ciel et aperçus soudain une forme humanoïde descendre du ciel. Je cillais, me demandant si la douleur m'avait rendue folle et pus rapidement constater que ce n'était pas le cas lorsque la personne venant du ciel transperça le ventre de Dae-chan (on fait moins le malin, hein?) avec son bras (qui ressemblait plus à une étrange arme qu'à un bras).

Mais Dae-chan devait avoir un lien de parenté avec Mukuro parce que, comme ce dernier, il arriva à avoir le dessus en moins d'une seconde et transperça à son tour le ventre du nouveau-venu (dont j'ignorais le nom ainsi que la raison de sa présence, mis à part le fait qu'il était le responsable de l'attaque de Bakamoto).

Puis, les choses s'enchaînant et ma tête restant toujours aussi confuse, Kyouya-sama défia Dae-chan mais ce dernier préféra battre en retraite sous prétexte qu'il était de toute façon plus fort (ah ! La bonne excuse!) et laissa derrière lui la petite Chrome (qui semblait sous l'effet d'un lavage de cerveau particulièrement efficace) pour le défendre.

Comme je n'étais toujours pas en état de me lever, je préférais ramper jusqu'à un rocher et m'adossais contre celui-ci pour essayer de garder une respiration paisible afin de limiter ma douleur. Le petit (Lambo) me suivit en maugréant et se mit à manger des bonbons (semblables à celui que j'avais retrouvé accroché à mon cou...) tout en me demandant de temps à autres si j'étais prête à jouer avec lui.

Subitement, la douleur dans ma poitrine cessa et je baissais mes yeux pour réaliser avec surprise qu'une légère lueur jaune s'en échappait. Était-ce les effets de la tétine magique du sale gosse qui avaient guéri mes côtes après s'être chargée de ma blessure à la main ? Il me fallait un anneau comme cette tétine !

Maintenant que mes côtes étaient guéries, je pus enfin me redresser et m'approchais de tout ce beau monde dans le but de participer un peu plus activement dans la conversation. Cependant, ce fut à ce moment-là que Dae-chan sortit une phrase qui arrêta net le fonctionnement de mon cerveau déjà fatigué suite à la souffrance précédente.

- Afin de faire des Vongola une puissante famille, j'ai besoin d'un puissant récipient en bonne santé, déclara ce dernier avec un large sourire menaçant pendant que des nuées de brume indigo le recouvraient lentement. Et pour cela, j'ai trouvé la personne idéale... Rokudo Mukuro.

Une seconde... Un récipient ? Comme dans une chose qui doit en contenir une autre ? Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un gloussement (tout en me félicitant mentalement d'avoir les côtes en bon état vu que rire aurait empiré les choses).

J'aurais pourtant du le savoir ! Cette apparence, ces bottes à talons...Dae-chan craquait pour Mukuro et voulait en faire son jouet (sexuel) !

Néanmoins, quelque chose me chiffonna et je fronçais mes sourcils tout en mordillant l'un de mes ongles. Vue l'apparence de Dae-chan, ce dernier devait sans doute être apparenté à Mukuro. Ou alors, être une de ses versions passées (ou future) voire même une réincarnation. Dans ce cas, comment devrais-je qualifier leur relation à venir ? Inceste ? Selfcest ?

Mais, comme Hibari-chan le rappela si bien, Mukuro appartenait également à mon sublissime ex-fiancé et je fus alors tiraillée entre le couple composé de Kyouya-sama et d'un ananas décidément sexy (qui l'eut cru ? Un fruit sexy...) et le couple de sosies que je n'arrivais toujours pas à catégoriser...

Perdue dans mon monde de fantaisies où un certain ananas était en couple avec Hibari-chan et Dae-chan, je ne remarquais pas toutes les choses qui se passèrent dans la réalité et ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main glaciale se posa sur mon épaule que je réalisais que bien des choses avaient changé.

Notamment le fait que l'agresseur de Bakamoto était désormais enchaîné, que Bakamoto lui-même était présent (n'avait-il pas été blessé mortellement?) en pleine forme et que Dae-chan semblait perturbé (enfin plus que d'habitude) par quelque chose. Mais qu'avais-je donc raté ?

- SAWADA ! hurla alors Miss Melons. PITIÉ, SAUVE ENMA !

J'arquais un sourcil surpris et me demandais une nouvelle fois ce que j'avais bien pu rater avant de réaliser que la main sur mon épaule (qui faisait environ ma taille... Vivement ma véritable apparence !) appartenait à Spidey.

- Hey, Spidey, souriais-je joyeusement pendant que Miss Melons et Monsieur Parfait Inconnu disparaissaient lentement dans des portails de flammes sombres (qui ressemblaient terriblement à des portails que j'avais vu dans un jeu vidéo maintenant que j'y pense...). Que se passe-t-il ?

- Sakata Tsubaki, déclara calmement la momie (vues ses bandelettes, il devait sûrement en être une). Nous avions passé un accord avec les Cervello...

- Ah bon ? m'étonnais-je. Quoi comme accord ?

- Le combat entre Shimon et Vongola ne devait en aucun cas être supervisé par les Cervello, continua-t-il avec sa voix sans émotions si sinistre.

- Et ? demandais-je alors que le sale gosse sautait de l'épaule de Stupidera pour atterrir à mes côtés.

- Tant que les combats ne se seront pas achevés, finit par dire Spidey pendant que Reborn saisissait son caméléon. Vous resterez sous surveillance...

- Vous ne l'emporterez pas, le coupa alors le sale gosse en fronçant ses sourcils. Dans cette forme-là, elle ne peut même pas espérer intervenir !

- Osez-vous aller à l'encontre des Vendice, Arcobaleno Reborn ? demanda Spidey avec une voix si menaçante que je frissonnais de terreur.

Constatant que le sale gosse était prêt à riposter, je préférais intervenir et m'avançais vers le Vendice avec un large sourire (qui était néanmoins figé parce que j'avais eu la frousse de ma vie avec sa voix terrifiante).

- Lambo, appelais-je sans me tourner vers le garçon. Il semblerait que je vais être un peu... occupée. Donc, en attendant que je revienne et joue avec toi, pourquoi ne jouerais-tu pas avec le sale go-Reborn ?

Le gamin au pyjama identique au mien (en fait, je pense que je portais un de ses pyjamas...) fit une moue ennuyée et finit par acquiescer tout en maugréant que Reborn ne jouait jamais avec lui.

Satisfaite par le fait que je tiendrais ma promesse (il n'y a rien que je déteste plus que faillir à une de mes promesses), je m'avançais ensuite vers les Vendice et posais une main sur l'avant-bras de Spidey.

- Allons-y, souris-je (difficilement parce que j'étais toujours un peu effrayée). Avant que Kyouya-sama ne réagisse...

Le Vendice acquiesça raidement et passa son bras autour de ma taille pour ensuite me serrer contre sa poitrine. Comme j'avais toujours la taille d'un enfant de cinq ans, je ne protestais pas (je n'étais pas assez grande pour sauter dans leur portail de toutes façons) et me contentais de regarder le visage fermé du sale gosse.

- À plus ! le saluais-je avec un large sourire (parce que je savais que ça allait l'agacer).

Puis, je me rappelais que mon sublissime futur ex-fiancé était présent, même s'il était plus occupé à assassiner du regard Dae-chan qu'à penser à moi (mais je le pardonnais parce que c'était Dae-chan et que ce dernier était un psychopathe assoiffé de sang), et je lui adressais la parole avec enthousiasme.

- KYOUYA-SAMA ! beuglais-je gaiement en gigotant dans les bras de Spidey qui poussa un râle agacé (enfin, je pense qu'il était agacé... Qui sait, peut-être était-il juste extatique à l'idée de m'avoir pour lui tout seul?). RESTEZ AUSSI SEXY ! JE REVIENS AU PLUS VITE, D'ACCORD ?

Hibari-chan ne m'accorda même pas un regard et Spidey finit par passer à travers son portail magique pour atterrir dans une sorte de caverne extrêmement obscure.

Sautant des bras du Vendice, j'atterris sur le sol en pierre polie et examinais avec curiosité les alentours. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé en apparaissant là, ce n'était pas une caverne mais une pièce aux murs sombres et au plafond haut.

- Vous êtes donc revenus avec la Cervello, déclara alors une voix enfantine qui me surprit.

Je me tournais alors et aperçus un bébé (qui portait le même genre de vêtements que Spidey et ses amis) perché sur l'épaule d'un Vendice (qui avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés).

- Bonjour ? fis-je avec une voix hésitante.

Était-ce un sale gosse comme Reborn ou une peluche comme Fon ? Seul l'avenir me le dirait...

- Jager-kun, susurra l'enfant en tournant sa tête recouverte de bandages vers l'homme (c'était un homme, non?) qui le portait. Nous ne pouvons pas rater une seconde des combats des Vongola et des Shimon...

Me laissant dans le vent (allez quoi, je lui avais dit bonjour!), l'étrange paire se dirigea vers l'un des murs et je restais seule en arrière tout en ressassant le nom du Vendice.

Jager ? Comme dans Mick Jagger ? Savait-il danser ?

Il fallait absolument que j'en sache plus sur ce dénommé Jager !

Cependant, l'apparition de flammes noires sur le mur que le couple Jager-gamin dont je ne connaissais pas le nom observait depuis quelques minutes me déconcentra de ma tâche et je poussais un petit cri de surprise lorsque le feu se transforma en un gigantesque écran plasma.

Une ombre gigantesque me recouvrit et je levais ma tête pour constater que Spidey s'était penché pour s'assurer que j'allais bien (probablement inquiété par mon cri).

- Spidey, murmurais-je en saisissant un pan de sa cape sombre et effilochée. Il faut absolument que tu m'apprennes à utiliser ces flammes !

Une main recouverte de bandelettes me saisit par le col du pyjama et m'éleva dans les airs jusqu'à ce que je soit face au visage (également sous des bandages) du gars (c'en était un, pas vrai?) à qui j'avais donné mon premier baiser.

- Et pourquoi veux-tu utiliser ses flammes, demanda-t-il avec sa voix grave.

Ah ! Je m'attendais à cette question et j'avais donc préparé une réponse infaillible !

- Parce que, mon cher Spidey, répondis-je avec un large sourire assuré. Ces flammes sont l'arme ultime pour stalker Kyouya-sama !

Constatant que Spidey allait protester, j'ouvris ma bouche pour enfoncer le clou et ainsi obtenir gain de cause lorsque j'aperçus un visage familier sur l'écran mural et je poussais un couinement strident.

- KYAAAA ! KYOUYA-SAMA FAIT SA SIESTE ! Et la crevette est en train de se battre contre ma mascotte ?!

- Je commence à regretter notre accord de non-agression avec les Cervello, marmonna le bébé momie en se frottant les oreilles (probablement peu habituées aux cris stridents).

* * *

><p><strong>Le chat de la Stalker.<strong>

[Sale Gosse, pourquoi une couche-culotte?!] _est_ _connecté._  
>[Parce que tu es Tsubaka, voilà pourquoi] <em>est<em> _connecté._  
>[Fon] <em>est<em> _connecté._  
>[Mammon] <em>est<em> _connecté._  
>[Prosternez-vous devant Skull-sama!] <em>est<em> _connecté._  
>[COMMENT CHANGE-T-ON SON PSEUDO, KORA!] <em>est<em> _connecté._  
>[Je suis entouré par une bande de singes inutiles...] <em>est<em> _connecté._

[Parce que tu es Tsubaka, voilà pourquoi] : Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle session où nous nous chargerons de répondre aux questions (stupides) que de charmantes personnes (et futurs cadavres) nous ont envoyées.  
>[COMMENT CHANGE-T-ON SON PSEUDO, KORA!] : Oï, Reborn, kora ! Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je dois participer à cette stupidité alors que j'ai d'autres choses à faire, kora ?!<br>[Sale Gosse, pourquoi une couche-culotte?!] : Exactement ! Aucune question ne m'est directement liée ! Tu aurais pu me laisser tranquille, espèce de monstre sans cœur !  
>[Parce que tu es Tsubaka, voilà pourquoi] : Et la première question vient de...<br>[Sale Gosse, pourquoi une couche-culotte?!] : NE M'IGNORE PAS !  
>[Prosternez-vous devant Skull-sama!] : ... Cette phrase m'a l'air étrangement familière...<br>[Fon] : ...

[Yuki-Fiction-Yaoi] : Ma question est cette fois-ci pour...Fon ! Je ne change pas ! Non je plaisante ma question est pour Kyôya ! Et ne souffle pas Fon ! Car je vais tout de même continuer à t'ennuyer, tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement ! Surtout que maintenant on sait tous que Tsu-chan veux faire des trucs à Kaze-san 3  
>Cioassu Kyô-kun ! Si tu apprenais que Fon (je le lâche pas pour autant) et Tsubaki ont eu un enfant (mec) et qu'ils l'ont appelé Kyôya, comment réagirais-tu ? Et Fon ! Inutile de cacher que tu aimes Tsubaki, on est tous au courant. Sauf elle ! Met-là au courant !<br>[Je suis entouré par une bande de singes inutiles...] : Et nous voilà à nouveau dans le thème de ce pédo-couple...  
>[Mammon] : Faites vos paris. Blanc, c'est une fille. Noir, un garçon. Rouge, des jumeaux.<br>[Prosternez-vous devant Skull-sama!]: Blanc !  
>[COMMENT CHANGE-T-ON SON PSEUDO, KORA!] : Rouge, kora !<br>[Je suis entouré par une bande de singes inutiles...] : Si nous prenons en compte toutes les données, il y a de grandes probabilités que le premier-né soit un mâle. Noir donc.  
>[Parce que tu es Tsubaka, voilà pourquoi] : Noir.<br>[Fon] : Bien sûr que j'apprécie Tsubaki-san, il s'agit d'une jeune fille parfaitement respectable. Cependant, je n'ai pas de tels sentiments à son égard.  
>[Sale Gosse, pourquoi une couche-culotte?!] : EXACTEMENT, BANDE DE PERVERS ! FON N'EST QU'UN GOSSE, JE POURRAIS FINIR EN PRISON ! C'EST CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ, PAS VRAI ?!<br>[Parce que tu es Tsubaka, voilà pourquoi] : Concernant la réponse de Hibari Kyouya, je lui ai posé la question et voici sa réponse, mot pour mot « _Je vais le mordre à mort _». Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir de quelle personne il s'agissait réellement.

[Fairypie] : Bon alors une question pour... Ben euh un peu tout le monde en fait : "À votre avis, qui est le meilleur travesti entre vos collègues Skull et Viper ?"  
>[Parce que tu es Tsubaka, voilà pourquoi] : Hmm, voilà qui est une question ardue.<br>[Fon] : Viper et Skull ne se sont jamais travestis mais je vois où veut en venir Fairypie-san.  
>[COMMENT CHANGE-T-ON SON PSEUDO, KORA!] : Cependant, la réponse est évidente.<br>[Prosternez-vous devant Skull-sama] : Exactement ! Une fois qu'on l'a vu, on ne peut qu'être d'accord sur ce point ! ET JE NE SUIS PAS UN TRAVELO !  
>[Mammon] : Vous allez tous devoir payer une sacrée somme si vous voulez découvrir ce secret...<br>[Je suis entouré par une bande de singes inutiles...] : Nous sommes donc d'accord pour la première fois sur quelque chose... Voilà qui est surprenant.  
>[Parce que tu es Tsubaka, voilà pourquoi] : En même temps, nous l'avons tous côtoyé. Et nous pouvons de ce fait affirmer sans la moindre hésitation que Sakata Tsubaki est le meilleur travesti au monde. Après tout, personne n'a encore soupçonné son réel sexe.<br>[Sale Gosse, pourquoi une couche-culotte?!] : Est-ce une nouvelle blague sur la taille de ma poitrine ? C'est ça ?! Je te jure, Sale Gosse, une fois que j'aurais mon vrai corps, je vais te...  
>[Parce que tu es Tsubaka, voilà pourquoi] : Quand tu auras ton vrai corps d'homme, c'est ça ?<br>[COMMENT CHANGE-T-ON SON PSEUDO, KORA!] : Il n'aura pas à attendre beaucoup, il est déjà bien plus viril que Sawada, kora !  
>[Sale Gosse, pourquoi une couche-culotte?!] : Fon, Mammon ! Dites-leur la vérité !<br>[Mammon] : Pour cela, ils devront payer la somme que je leur ai envoyé par mail.  
>[Fon] : Voyons, Tsubaki-san, ne vaut-il mieux pas ne pas répondre à leurs piques ? De cette façon, vous serez tranquille.<br>[Je suis entouré par une bande de singes inutiles...] : Et de cette façon, tu pourras l'avoir pour toi tout seul, hein ? Plutôt retors comme plan...

[hanahime] : Natsume est-ce que la raison pour laquelle Kagetora est traumatisé par toi est que c'est lui qui t'a volé ton premier baiser et qu'après tu t'es vengé? Sinon qu'est ce que tu lui a fait? Reborn, ignore-tu où je vis (avec ton incroyable réseau d'information) ou as-tu simplement raté ton avion dans l'intention de me tuer (torturer)? Car me laisser en vie a été ta plus grande erreur! Je vais te harceler jusqu'au jour où tu avoueras aimer Skull! ... à moins que ça ne soit Lambo avec toi on ne sait jamais V-V  
>[Parce que tu es Tsubaka, voilà pourquoi] : Contrairement à certains collègues, je n'ai pas d'inclinations envers les mineurs. Et je ne fais pas attention au menu fretin, voilà pourquoi. Essaie de grimper les échelons et on verra...<br>[Sale Gosse, pourquoi une couche-culotte?!] : Pour Natsume, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé entre lui et Kagetora. Je sais juste que Kagetora avait une dizaine d'années lorsqu'il a commencé à agir comme ça avec Natsuke. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, son premier baiser est arrivé bien plus tard.  
>[Fon] : L'histoire de Natsume-san est particulièrement intéressante, je dois l'admettre...<br>[Parce que tu es Tsubaka, voilà pourquoi] : En effet. D'après mon réseau d'informations, on en saura plus dans quelques temps...  
>[Mammon] : En attendant, je peux toujours prendre les paris sur la personne à qui il a donné son premier baiser.<p>

[MissElena] : J'ai une question: Natsume-san est-il un yandere amnésique ?  
>[Sale Gosse, pourquoi une couche-culotte?!] : Natsuke n'est pas du tout amnésique, croyez-moi.<br>[Fon] : Il est d'ailleurs le secrétaire privé de son père adoptif et lui rappelle chaque matin ses rendez-vous et appointements importants.  
>[Sale Gosse, pourquoi une couche-culotte?!] : Il est aussi celui qui me rappelle les anniversaires !<br>[Parce que tu es Tsubaka, voilà pourquoi] : Hum, on dirait que ce garçon se charge de se souvenir de toutes les informations importantes pour les Sakata...  
>[Sale Gosse, pourquoi une couche-culotte?!] : Par contre, je doute qu'il soit un yandere. Ce sont des personnes qui sont adorables en apparence mais qui peuvent se révéler violentes, non ? Natsuke n'est pas du tout comme ça ! Même si il y a eu la fois dans le futur... Et la fois avec Urara... Et... Je pense que je vais me taire.<p>

[Selanya] : Sinon j'ai une question pour Tsubaki : toi qui adore les fictions osées, est-ce que tu as déjà songé à écrire une fiction entre toi et le sublissime Kaze ?  
>[Sale Gosse, pourquoi une couche-culotte?!] : Pourquoi devrais-je écrire quelque chose entre ce (sublime) type et moi ?<br>[Fon] : Je lui passerais le message dans ce cas.  
>[Sale Gosse, pourquoi une couche-culotte?!] : Une minute, tu le connais, Fon ?! Dis-lui que je veux le voir torse nu et ensuite le...<br>[Parce que tu es Tsubaka, voilà pourquoi] : La voilà lancée dans sa fiction osée.  
>[Selanya] : Fon, si Tsubaki écrivais une telle histoire, est-ce que tu la lirais ? Et d'après toi, qu'en penserait Kaze d'une histoire comme celle-là ? (regard entendu)<br>[Fon] : Ce serait sincèrement divertissant.  
>[COMMENT CHANGE-T-ON SON PSEUDO, KORA!] : Ouais, ce serait aussi divertissant qu'une petite séance avec sa main droite, kora !<br>[Fon] : Je te laisse cinq minutes, Colonnello.

[COMMENT CHANGE-T-ON SON PSEUDO, KORA!] _s'est_ _déconnecté._

[Fon] : Question suivante ? Je suis un peu pressé par le temps.

[Selanya] : Skull : je suis sûre que tu t'entendrais à merveille avec Tsubaki si vous discutiez un peu, mais au fait, tu sais que tu es le fantasme caché de Reborn ? Sisisisi Reborn, pas la peine de nier, j'ai mis la mains sur ton album de photos de Skull... Je peux garder celle où il sort de la douche totalement nu et sans maquillage ? (regard innocent)  
>[Parce que tu es Tsubaka, voilà pourquoi] : Bien sûr que tu peux la garder. Mais tu dois me rendre toutes celles où on le voit humilié publiquement.<br>[Je suis entouré par une bande de singes inutiles...] : Le voici arrivé à un tel point qu'il ne cherche même plus à nier tout ça...  
>[Prosternez-vous devant Skull-sama!] : M'entendre avec la gamine qui m'avait hébergé ? Si je me rappelle bien, elle n'avait pas de poitrine et Fon refusait qu'on s'en approche. Je ne peux donc pas savoir si nous nous entendrions bien.<br>[Fon] : Et que ça reste ainsi, Skull.  
>[Prosternez-vous devant Skull-sama!] : O-oui, Fon-sempai !<p>

[Selanya] : Au fait Tsubaki, tu savais que Kaze était hyper fort ? Beaucoup plus fort qu'Hibari-san.  
>[Sale Gosse, pourquoi une couche-culotte?!] : Je le soupçonnais pour être honnête. Si seulement je pouvais le revoir...<br>[Parce que tu es Tsubaka, voilà pourquoi] : Qui sait, peut-être est-il bien plus proche que tu ne le penses...

[Yamito-Akumatenshi] : Alors...une question pour...Reborn : Penses-tu que Tsubaki se rendra, un jour, compte de sa capacité ?  
>(pour rappel : celle de facilement détecter des personnes fortes)<br>[Parce que tu es Tsubaka, voilà pourquoi] : J'en doute fortement. Tsubaka utilise cette capacité inconsciemment après tout.  
>[Mammon] : Détecter des personnes fortes ? Cela m'a l'air particulièrement utile pour la Varia...<p>

[MikageKun] : Oyaaaaa!  
>Je vous apporte des cadeaux d'Écosse avec ce paquet :D! Pour Tsuna-chan et Hibari-san un petit nessie en peluche bien mignon! Pour Akio,j'ai profité des réductions pour te prendre un FF-12 en anglais. Pour Fon, un thé écossais assez goûteux, la boîte est aux couleurs du clan macdonald! Natsume, j'ai pris pour toi deux cadeaux! Tout d'abord des cookies avec au milieu un fondant chocolat, j'espère qu'ils t'arriveront entiers. Puis une paire de ciseaux qui avait appartenu à un certain tueur en série, il semble qu'il soit très utile. Ensuite, Reborn... Je t'ai pris un petit pistolet d'époque. Tsu-dono pour toi, une série de jupes écossaises et un kilt pour femme aux couleurs des îles de skyes! J'espère que la taille est bonne!<br>[Fon] : Je me chargerais de donner à Akio-san et Natsume-san leurs présents. Je vous remercie pour le thé.  
>[Parce que tu es Tsubaka, voilà pourquoi] : Intéressant pistolet. Je vais voir si Leon sait se transformer ainsi.<br>[Sale Gosse, pourquoi une couche-culotte?!] : Ne pourrais-tu pas m'envoyer les jupes à Vendicare ? Je me les gèle !  
>[MikageKun] : Bien, après cela moment question. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup.<br>Fon, quel rendez-vous te serez le plus attractif: un cinéma, une ballade dans un parc ou une fête foraine?  
>Natsume-san est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à tester le style visual kei?<br>Tsu-dono, connais-tu Sakata Gintoki?  
>Voilà!<br>[Parce que tu es Tsubaka, voilà pourquoi] : Les cinq minutes sont passées. J'image que Fon n'est plus parmi nous.  
>[Sale Gosse, pourquoi une couche-culotte?!] : Ah, c'est vrai qu'il ne répond plus...<br>[Je suis entouré par une bande de singes inutiles...] : D'après ce que j'ai pu réunir comme informations sur Fon, il serait du genre à apprécier un pique-nique dans un parc.  
>[Sale Gosse, pourquoi une couche-culotte?!] : Le visual kei n'irait pas du tout à Natsuke ! S'il portait tout ces vêtements en cuir et clous, je pense que Kagetora finirait par faire une crise cardiaque ! Quant à Sakata Gintoki... Je connais Sakata Kintoki. Après tout, c'est une légende familiale. Mais pour le Sakata Gintoki... Disons juste qu'An*ipl*x et J*mp doivent payer une certaine somme chaque fois que le nom Sakata apparaît dans ce mangaanime. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'on dit plus Gin-san et Yorozuya que Sakata, hein ? Ils tiennent à leurs sous, ces idiots !

* * *

><p>Alors, d'après la question que je vous avais posée la semaine passée, vos OC préférés vacillent entre Tsubaki (ouf, l'héroïne en fait partie!), Natsume (est-ce son côté psycho qui vous attire autant?) et Akio (auriez-vous un brother complex?) Intéressant, très intéressant !<br>Je suppose donc que savoir que ces trois personnages vont avoir un rôle bien plus important vous plaira dans ce cas XD

Aussi non, grande annonce ! Si nous atteignons les 600 reviews d'ici samedi prochain, vous aurez droit à un chapitre bien plus long que d'habitude avec un extrait exclusif sur la vie de Future Tsubaki. Et, ne l'oublions pas, ce sera également le retour des drabbles !  
>Donc, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire avec ce que vous voulez comme drabble ;D<p> 


	75. Target 66

Il est samedi et nous avons atteint les 600 reviews. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?  
>Un chapitre hyper long ! XD<p>

hanahime : Oui, c'était bien Tsubaki sur l'image la semaine passée. N'était-elle pas adorable ? :D

Neo Nayru : Hélas, il n'y a pas de coin de la stalker cette semaine donc tu n'auras pas tes réponses D: Sinon, il s'agissait de Verde. Et je trouve qu'il s'entendrait bien avec Hana, si elle arrivait à surmonter sa haine des bébés bien sur XD

Coconut : Comment oses-tu rater un chapitre ? XD En lisant ton commentaire, j'ai eu un fou rire. Maintenant, j'ai l'image d'Akio en train d'agir comme un tsundere face à Hibari. ("Ce n'est pas que je t'apprécie mais j'apprécie quand même le fait que tu sois parti chercher ma soeur" XD)

Eva Wesh : 601 avec toi, chère amie. 601 avec toi.

MissElena : Hélas, il n'y avait pas de coin de la stalker cette semaine. Cependant, la semaine prochaine, j'y répondrais ;D

Aussi non, profitez de votre chapitre qui est dédié à Ploush, le 600 lecteur à avoir commenté ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 66 : La stalker apprend que le silence est d'or.<strong>

Ainsi, je m'étais retrouvée (une nouvelle fois) captive parmi des mafieux. Mais, contrairement à Enma et Dae-chan, les Vendice (et plus précisément Spidey) étaient des gens plutôt sympathiques.

D'accord, il est vrai qu'ils m'avaient ignorée depuis mon arrivée mais ils n'avaient pas essayé de me faire des choses ignobles et Spidey m'avait même donné à manger pendant que nous observions le combat entre Tsunaze la crevette et Enma la mascotte sur le gigantesque écran plasma qui était apparu de nulle part.

Puis, une fois que cette bataille se fut achevée (me laissant à peine le temps de manger un bol de céréales alors que j'étais affamée!), Spidey et les autres Vendice présents prirent la tétine transparente que portait le gamin aux bandelettes au cou et ils disparurent dans un nouveau portail pendant que je restais seule en compagnie du sosie raté de Mick Jagger et d'un bébé qui m'ignorait royalement.

Les secondes passèrent lentement pendant que Spidey et ses amis apparaissaient sur l'écran et je finis par pousser un soupir tout en me demandant ce que je pouvais faire pour dissiper mon ennui. Puis, me rappelant la curiosité qu'avait provoqué le nom de Jager, je marchais (difficilement vu que j'avais des jambes minuscules...) vers l'individu aux cheveux bouclés et lui tirais doucement la manche.

- Que nous veux-tu, Cervello ? demanda le bébé à la place de Jager.

Ce simple fait m'agaça et m'intrigua à la fois.  
>De un, parce que ce bébé (dont j'ignorais encore et toujours le nom) m'avait enfin adressé la parole avec sa voix grinçante et que ça avait été avec une intonation tellement hautaine qu'elle me contraria.<br>De deux, parce que je n'avais pas encore entendu la voix de Jager et que je me demandais si celle-ci ressemblerait à celle de Mick Jagger.

- Je ne suis pas une Cervello, répondis-je en choisissant mon agacement face à ma curiosité. Je m'appelle Sakata Tsubaki, compris ?

- ... Sakata Tsubaki, répéta le bambin en articulant soigneusement mon nom tout en restant perché sur l'épaule du gigantesque (à mes yeux enfantins) Jager. Que nous veux-tu ?

- Plusieurs choses, déclarais-je sans hésiter alors que le seul œil visible du colosse me regardait avec un air à me glacer le sang. Ton nom notamment.

Le bébé caqueta et ce simple son suffit à me donner la chair de poule. Incroyable, même Byakuran n'avait pas réussi à m'effrayer autant...

- Bermuda Von Veckenschtein, fit-il une fois que son rire s'apaisa. Dirigeant des Vindice. Est-ce suffisant, Sakata Tsubaki ?

- Non, rétorquais-je en réprimant mon envie instinctive de m'éloigner de la paire.

Ils étaient dangereux, plus dangereux que Byakuran et Dae-chan mis en ensembles. Je comprenais subitement mieux pourquoi Reborn n'avait pas voulu aller à leur encontre...

Mais bon, je n'avais jamais été une fille qui fuyait du danger.

- Lui, déclarais-je en désignant Jager. Est-il apparenté à Mick Jagger ?

Un long silence me répondit pendant qu'à l'écran, le sale gosse au fedora haussait (pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré) la voix et interpellait rudement Spidey et ses amis.

D'ailleurs, ces derniers, dans leur classe momifique (d'accord, je vais arrêter les mauvais jeux de mots), refusaient d'expliquer pourquoi ils se promenaient avec des tétines transparentes (était-ce une mode de les collectionner ? Qui sait, peut-être qu'ils cachaient sous les bandages et capes des centaines de tétines volées...).

Entre temps, Spidey annonça à Tsunaze et à Redma (qui était subitement redevenu gentil. Je commence à penser que les flammes de Tsunaze arrivent à rendre gentil n'importe qui) que ma (de nouveau) adorable mascotte assisterait au dernier combat entre les gardiens Shimon-Vongola puisqu'il était le Boss.

Intéressant à savoir... Si jamais je lançais les Cervello dans une guerre pour une raison stupide, je pourrais retarder mon emprisonnement en cas de défaite tant qu'il en resterait une en vie !

Je me détournais de Jager et Bermuda (il aime les maillots?) pour prendre une feuille qui traînait sur une table dans la caverne (ne cherche pas à comprendre comment ils avaient réussi à apporter une table dans cette salle si obscure. Ni ce qu'ils en faisaient. J'en ai tout simplement aucune idée...) et y écrivais (avec une plume ! Les Vendice sont restés au Moyen-Âge, je n'ai que ça à dire...) mon idée machiavélique.

Puis, le gamin aux bandages (je commence de plus en plus à penser qu'il est un sale gosse comme Reborn...) claqua sa langue avec agacement, probablement énervé par les discussions entre Tsunaze, Redma et Spidey (enfin, au moins, il comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Alors que j'étais dans le brouillard total vu que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux) et sortit une télécommande des plis de sa cape pour ensuite changer la chaîne de l'écran mural. Subitement, je pus admirer un combat presque apocalyptique entre Mukuro (qui était toujours aussi effrayant et agaçant avec son rire perturbant) et Dae-chan (qui était vraiment la copie conforme de Mukuro maintenant que je les voyais l'un en face de l'autre).

Un portail apparut dans la caverne et Spidey (accompagné de ses amis) apparut pour après se mettre derrière Jager et observer également le combat complètement farfelu (allez quoi, la pièce était magiquement devenue sombre et des yeux étaient apparus un peu partout. Voilà pourquoi je ne supporte pas Mukuro... C'est un magicien effrayant ! Je parie qu'il pourrait transformer sa tête en ananas sans problèmes!) entre les deux hommes sur l'écran.

Puis, Mukuro gagna haut la main (sans grandes surprises de ma part. Il était enragé après tout...) et Dae-chan disparut dans un volute de fumée obscure pendant que Pervers!Julie apparaissait une nouvelle fois. Son état n'était pas très beau à voir, il était inconscient et bavait sur le parquet de la volière (je pense que c'en était une. À moins que ce soit une serre... Mais bon, cela importe peu).

J'ouvris la bouche pour lancer une remarque sarcastique sur la forme pathétique du pervers à lunettes lorsqu'une déflagration retentit dans la caverne et les murs se mirent à vibrer violemment.

- Jack, Alejandro, siffla le bébé (Bermuda?) en se tournant vers Spidey et les autres Vendice. Allez voir ce qui se passe au niveau supérieur. Big Pino, le niveau inférieur.

Les hommes-momies acquiescèrent silencieusement et s'en allèrent prestement pendant que je restais silencieusement dans le dos de Jager. Mieux valait que le sale gosse/momie ne se rappelle pas de mon existence vu qu'il semblait être de mauvais poil.

- Serait-ce une nouvelle tentative d'évasion ? murmura-t-il en se frottant pensivement le menton.

- Si ça se trouve, commentais-je en ne pouvant me retenir de le faire. C'est Dae-chan qui est un mauvais perdant et a décidé de s'attaquer au corps sans défenses de Mukuro pour ensuite le forcer à faire des choses humiliantes telles que se déclarer en caleçons à Kyouya-sama...

Une nouvelle fois, seul le silence répondit à ma proposition et je croisais mes bras tout en faisant une moue ennuyée. Pourquoi m'avoir enlevée si c'était pour me laisser dans un coin et m'ignorer ?

Vraiment, je commençais à regretter de plus en plus de ne pas avoir suivi les conseils de Natsuke et Fon. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je réalisais que cela allait bientôt faire une semaine et demie que j'avais été kidnappée par les Shimon et je contemplais avec frustration mon corps enfantin en comprenant que j'avais échoué sur toute la ligne.

Heureusement pour mes états d'esprit, une voix enfantine me sortit de mes pensées dépressives.

- Il semblerait que la dirigeante des Cervello ait vu juste, annonça Bermuda en ignorant les adolescents sur l'écran qui piaillaient sur le fait que Mukuro ne pouvait pas retourner dans son corps. Jack, Alejandro et Jager, allez annoncer aux Vongola qu'ils devront s'occuper de Spade.

Je suppose que les dénommés Jack, Alejandro et Jager (ils ont des noms étranges pour des momies, tu ne trouves pas?) l'entendirent malgré la distance et sa voix enfantine car les deux premiers Vendice apparurent peu de temps après aux côtés de Tsunaze et Redma pour leur déclarer qu'ils devraient se charger d'arrêter Dae-chan.

Cependant, je ne prêtais guère d'attention à cela car les tremblements augmentèrent en intensité et que Jager (toujours avec Bermuda sur l'épaule) se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle (ou caverne. Je ne sais toujours pas...). Me laissant seule dans une caverne qui pouvait parfaitement s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre...

Je m'empressais alors de les suivre et découvris avec surprise que Jager allait disparaître dans un énième portail (je veux apprendre ce truc ! Ça m'empêcherait d'arriver en retard à l'école!) et que Bermuda avait continué à avancer sans se soucier de la disparition de sa précieuse momie danseuse.

Courant de toute la force de mes petites jambes, je parvins à grandes peines à rattraper le bébé et il se contenta de hocher sa tête en ma direction.

- Vous avez fait un bon choix en restant à mes côtés, Sakata Tsubaki, commenta-t-il avec sa voix enfantine. Aller dans cette île vous aurait conduite à la mort...

- Vous ne m'avez jamais laissé le choix, pointais-je en fronçant mes sourcils. J'aurais du me glisser dans un de ces portails et je préfère éviter cela... Je n'ai pas envie de finir à l'autre bout du monde par erreur...

Le bébé (dont j'étais de plus en plus certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un sale gosse) ricana sous cape et continua à avancer pendant que j'essayais de le suivre. Pour un bébé au visage recouvert de bandages, il marchait vite !

Enfin, il finit par s'arrêter devant une lourde porte en acier où se trouvait également un Vendice. Ce dernier poussa une série de bips que le bébé sembla comprendre car il claqua une nouvelle fois sa langue d'agacement et je sentis que le reste allait être tout aussi incompréhensible à mes yeux.

Donc, je décidais de faire quelque chose pour m'occuper et me dirigeais vers la porte. Néanmoins, je fus aussitôt arrêtée dans ma tentative par un pied chaussé d'une botte gigantesque (je suppose qu'il appartient au dénommé Big Pino...) et me tournais ver Bermuda (car j'avais la nette impression que les Vendice obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil à ce sale gosse).

- À votre place, Sakata Tsubaki, commenta ce dernier en continuant à regarder (même si je n'en étais pas certaine vu qu'il portait des bandages sur sa tête...) la porte en acier. Je m'éloignerais au plus vite d'ici...

- Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ? demandais-je avec suspicion.

- Je doute fortement que vous puissiez survivre à une explosion, répondit le sale gosse en tournant enfin sa tête vers moi. Le pouvez-vous ?

Juste à ce moment-là, la porte sortit de ses gonds et j'eus la surprise de constater qu'elle se dirigeait vers nous. Plus précisément, vers moi.

- Oh, eus-je à peine le temps de dire avant de me prendre de plein fouet une fichue porte en acier qui ne pouvait même pas rester dans ses gonds.

Mais, heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, Big Pino (si c'est bien son nom) eut la présence d'esprit de se mettre devant moi (et se prit la porte en pleine figure mais c'est moins important).

- Que s'est-il passé ?! hurlais-je en toussant car il y avait de la fumée partout qui se propageait depuis l'ouverture récemment créée.

- Rokudo Mukuro s'est échappé, répondit alors Bermuda sans paraître le moins du monde gêné par l'explosion et la mort de son sous-fifre.

Parce que Big Pino était mort. C'était obligé vu qu'il s'était pris une porte de je ne sais combien de tonnes dans la figure et était couramment écrasé sous celle-ci devant moi.

- Pour aller déclarer sa flamme à Kyouya-sama ? m'exclamais-je en bondissant d'excitation.

Avais-je vu juste ?

- Plutôt pour utiliser ses flammes et tuer tous les Vongola, me corrigea alors le bébé avant de se tourner vivement vers l'ouverture béante. Il est toujours dans Vendicare...

- Hu ? m'étonnais-je. Mais pourquoi Dae-chan voudrait rester dans cette prison ? Avez-vous enfermé son amant ici ?

Bermuda, comme à chaque fois que je posais une question centrée sur les préférences de Dae-chan, m'ignora et s'en alla dans un nouveau dédale de couloirs. Comme je ne tenais pas à rester avec le cadavre de Big Pino, je le suivis et serrais mes dents lorsqu'une subite douleur parcourut mon corps. Baissant mes yeux pour m'observer (et cessant de stalker Bermuda le sale gosse), je constatais que des filets de fumée indigo sortaient de nulle part et s'enroulaient étroitement autour de moi.

Mes muscles me picotèrent étrangement, comme s'ils étaient tirés par quelque chose et je grinçais des dents lorsqu'un craquement sec résonna dans mon dos. Ma colonne vertébrale venait de s'étirer à son tour et ça n'avait pas été une chose plaisante. Pas du tout.

- Hmmm, marmonna soudain la voix sombre de Bermuda.

Je sursautais (mauvaise idée vu que ça augmenta l'étrange supplice) et me demandais alors depuis quand le bébé était à mes côtés. N'était-il pas parti voir quelque chose dans l'endroit qui se nommait Vendicare ?

- Daemon Spade a volé les anneaux des Shimon, fit-il en s'asseyant calmement devant moi. Et maintenant, _ça..._

- Ça quoi ? demandais-je en me redressant difficilement.

La douleur avait commencé à reculer et je pouvais désormais bouger sans avoir l'impression qu'une main invisible essayait de m'étirer en tirant sur chacun de mes nerfs. Ce fut alors que je remarquais le courant d'air froid qui passait sur mes jambes ainsi que le rire peu discret qui secouait le minuscule corps de Bermuda.

...

Une seconde ! Depuis quand le bébé était-il bien plus petit que moi ? Et depuis quand étais-je uniquement vêtue d'un microscopique T-shirt et d'une couche-culotte ?!

- Mmm, médita pendant ce temps Bermuda. Daemon Spade semble préparer quelque chose de particulièrement puissant s'il a décidé d'ôter les illusions qu'il maintenait sur ses marionnettes...

Marionnettes ? Étais-je comprise dans cette interpellation ?

- Enfin, décida le bébé en haussant ses épaules. Cela promet d'être divertissant.

- Eh ? Plaît-il ? Je n'ai pas compris, l'interrompis-je en posant une main sur sa minuscule épaule.

- Sakata Tsubaki, soupira-t-il en secouant sa tête avec déception. Je doute qu'il soit convenable que la dirigeante des Cervello se promène aussi peu vêtue...

- Ne change pas de sujet ! hurlais-je en rougissant nerveusement (parce qu'il avait vu juste). Que va faire Dae-chan ? Et que quelqu'un me donne de quoi m'habiller ! J'ai froid !

* * *

><p>Eh oui, comme nous avons atteint les 600 reviews, préparez-vous à lire une série de drabbles. ;D<p>

* * *

><p><em>Drabble de Fairypie :<em>

Tout le monde pensait que Hibird n'avait qu'un seul maître : le réputé Hibari Kyouya.  
>Pourtant, le redoutable préfet n'avait pas été le premier et unique maître du canari.<p>

En réalité, Hibird se rappelait de chacun des humains qui avaient influencé sa vie.

Il y en avait trois.

Le premier était l'homme-oiseau. Hibird avait été jeune à ce moment-là, tout juste sorti du nid, mais il se souvenait encore du béret vert de l'individu ainsi que des roucoulements si semblables aux siens. L'homme-oiseau avait été un partenaire acceptable, il lui donnait des graines et en échange, Hibird survolait une ville avec une chose pesante autour du cou.  
>Cependant, cette alliance n'avait été que temporaire.<p>

Car peu de temps après, Hibird rencontra son second maître.

Celui-ci, l'oisillon s'en rappelait bien. Comment ne pas oublier ces grands yeux sombres (si semblables à ceux des oiseaux) ainsi que ces mains qui l'avaient tenu avec tant de douceur ?  
>Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais Hibird en avait été enchanté.<br>Son second maître avait de longs cheveux sombres qui sentaient le sang et la poussière. Il avait également une bouche aux dents blanches qui ne cessaient d'étinceler dans sa cellule car il n'arrêtait jamais de parler ou de respirer. Et pour finir, son second maître lui avait parlé comme à un égal.  
>Cela avait suffit pour que Hibird lui jure une loyauté éternelle.<p>

Mais le second maître avait d'autres projets pour lui. Il lui enseigna ainsi une mélodie, le récompensant de caresses lorsque l'oiseau réussit à la chanter à la perfection et lui demanda ensuite de se rendre dans la pièce adjacente. Tout en insistant longuement sur le fait qu'il devait rester avec la personne qui s'y trouvait.

Malgré le fait que son second maître n'avait pas de graines pour appuyer sa demande, Hibird obtempéra de bonne grâce et se rendit donc chez le voisin. Ce fut ainsi qu'il rencontra son troisième maître.  
>Mais tous deux savaient parfaitement que le canari resterait éternellement fidèle à l'humain qui lui avait permis de rencontrer son maître actuel.<p>

- Oï, Canari ! appela la voix aiguë de son ex-maître.

Hibird ouvrit un œil et poussa une petite trille joyeuse en reconnaissant la voix.

- Chuuuuut, siffla doucement l'humain en posant un index sur le bec de l'oiseau.

Ce dernier se posa sur le doigt tendu et attendit patiemment que son ex-maître lui explique ce qu'il lui voulait. Après tout, ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de réunion au beau milieu de la nuit.

- Voilà le reste de la marchandise, murmura l'autre en lui tendant un élastique avec une chose ronde accrochée. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire...

Hibird opina et pencha ensuite sa tête sur le côté, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

- J'y crois pas, marmonna son ex-maître. Tu es pire que Kyouya-sama en affaires !

Le canari ouvrit largement son bec, prêt à chanter à plein volume l'hymne de Namimori lorsqu'un soupir ébouriffa ses plumes.

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Voilà la première partie, tu recevras la seconde si j'ai de bons clichés.

Si Hibird avait eu des sourcils, il en aurait haussé un. Cependant, il se contenta de grignoter allègrement la barre multicéréales que lui tendait son ex-maître avec sa main libre avant de s'envoler, l'élastique autour du cou.

Hibari Kyouya pouvait être son maître mais la personne qui était toujours à ses côtés, l'herbivore selon le préfet, ne l'en était pas moins.

Et puis, le fait qu'elle le soudoyait avec des barres multicéréales était un plus.

* * *

><p><em>Drabble de hanahime <em>

À vrai dire, cela remontait à longtemps. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore deux gosses qui ignoraient ce qui les attendait le lendemain et qui se contentaient de vivre au jour le jour l'un à côté de l'autre.  
>Akio avait été occupé depuis un quart d'heure à jouer sur une console dans une arcade pendant que Kyouya était en train de répartir sa discipline dans le district commercial. Cependant, les délinquants se faisaient rare durant les après-midi estivaux et le petit Hibari se retrouva rapidement sans distractions. Il se tourna donc vers son... futur beau-frère ? Ou quelque chose dans le genre dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose qui le distrairait de la température caniculaire.<p>

Kyouya aperçut finalement la tête noire du Sakata et s'avança d'un pas royal vers le garçon, ne remarquant même pas la multitude qui s'était arrêtée de jouer pour l'observer avec frayeur.

- Que fais-tu ? fit Kyouya avec un léger froncement de sourcils une fois qu'il fut à côté du garçon aux yeux bleus.

Akio l'ignora et continua à presser follement sur les boutons tout en mordillant sa langue. Finalement, avec un cri de victoire, il appuya une dernière fois sur l'un des boutons et leva ses bras gaiement.

- Je suis arrivé au dixième niveau ! s'exclama-t-il avant de réaliser qui se trouvait à sa droite.

L'aîné Sakata aperçut ainsi le visage sombre de Kyouya tout comme les doigts du jeune qui étaient dangereusement proches des poignées de ses tonfas.

- Kyouya ! piailla-t-il avec un air alarmé. Ne me dis pas que tu étais là pendant tout ce temps ! Tu aurais du me dire que tu voulais jouer !

Hibari regarda avec suspicion les boutons graisseux de la machine ainsi que l'écran qui ne cessait de clignoter, affichant de ce fait ce qui semblait être un fromage jaune dont il manquait une tranche qui poursuivait des morceaux de gélatine ainsi que des monnaies.

- Ce jeu a l'air stupide, déclara Kyouya en éloignant ses mains de ses tonfas.

Cependant, Akio perçut qu'il n'avait pas pour autant refusé et décida de presser un peu plus.

- Quoi ? blagua-t-il en sortant une pièce de sa poche. Tu n'y as jamais joué ? Aurais-tu peur de perdre ?

Le jeune Hibari fronça ses sourcils et saisit brusquement la pièce du Sakata pour la faire tourner entre ses doigts pâles.

- Y a-t-il un mode pour deux joueurs ? demanda-t-il en glissant la monnaie dans l'encoche de la machine.

Akio lui fit un large sourire.

- Le perdant paie une glace au vainqueur ! chantonna-t-il en se plaçant devant l'une des manettes.

Kyouya étrécit ses yeux et se posta à son tour.  
>Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut deux jeunes agacés qui quittèrent l'arcade de jeux.<p>

- J'y crois pas, pesta Akio en shootant dans un caillou qui traînait sur le bord du trottoir. Comment as-tu osé me cacher que tu étais aussi doué au P*cman ? Je me suis totalement fait avoir...

- Accepte ta défaite, herbivore, siffla Kyouya en marchant d'un air décidé vers la supérette la plus proche. Aussi, j'ai faim.

- Oui, oui, soupira le jeune Sakata en se dirigeant vers les frigos de la supérette afin d'y prendre la glace préférée de son ami. Vanille et noix de coco, c'est ça ?

Kyouya acquiesça sèchement et jeta un regard sombre au vendeur qui se dépêcha de cacher sa cigarette lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait face au démon de Namimori. Pendant ce temps, Akio paya les glaces et les donna à son ami.

- Herbivore, fit Kyouya en regardant les glaces que lui tendait l'autre garçon. Je n'aime pas la vanille. Garde-la.

Cachant du mieux qu'il le put son sourire amusé, Akio garda la glace à la vanille et la dégusta calmement.  
>Mine de rien, même Hibari Kyouya pouvait avoir ses moments.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Drabble de Coconut.<em>

Personne ne savait très bien comment cela avait commencé. Certains disaient que c'était lorsque Skull avait accusé Colonello d'avoir vidé son fard. D'autres arguaient que c'était lorsque Falco, l'aigle de Colonello (encore et toujours lui) avait vidé ses entrailles sur Fantasma, la vipère-grenouille de Mammon et que ce dernier (ou dernière) n'avait guère apprécié le fait. Et finalement, certains étaient sûrs que tout avait commencé lorsque Sakata Tsubaki avait pris un coussin pour étouffer un certain sale gosse suite à une énième remarque sur sa poitrine.

- JE NE SUIS PAS PLATE COMME UNE LIMANDE ! tonna la stalker alors qu'elle balançait oreillers après oreillers sur ses invités. DIS-LUI, FON !

Le bébé en question se contenta d'éviter de peu un coussin et préféra se faire discret lorsqu'il aperçut les regards moqueurs de ses compagnons maudits. Bien sûr, séjournez quelques temps avec une adolescente et vous vous retrouverez tout de suite avec des rumeurs sur une prétendue romance...

Mais la seule chose qui comptait était le résultat.

À savoir un pur carnage où des coussins volaient en tous sens. Où du papier-toilette (courtoisie de Mammon) tentait d'étrangler toutes les personnes présentes. Où des balles constituées de paillettes fusaient et éclataient contre le front d'une certaine jeune fille plate comme une limande.

- Mayday, mayday ! hurla Colonello lorsque Falco (qui le portait entre ses serres) fut touché par l'un des coussins de Tsubaki et tomba de ce fait lourdement sur le sol. Soldat à terre ! Soldat à terre !

- Hahahahaha ! Je vais enfin vous montrer qui est le plus fort ! beugla Skull en se jetant sur Colonello avec un coussin violet à la main.

Cependant, le membre du Comsubin était bien plus doué au combat à mains nues que le motard et le bébé violet dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence pendant que Reborn filmait le tout.

- Je me rends ! hurla Skull. Je me rends !

- TU ES UN BÉBÉ MORT, SALE GOSSE ! piailla entre-temps Tsubaki en saisissant tous les coussins qu'elle pouvait. FAIS TES PRIÈRES !

Reborn arqua un sourcil et fit ensuite un large sourire supérieur.

- Ce serait plutôt toi qui devrais faire ses prières, Tsubaka, susurra le hitman avec un clin d'œil entendu. Après tout, tu es la seule d'entre nous qui risque de finir vieille fille...

Outrée, Tsubaki se prépara à riposter mais un tourbillon écarlate l'en empêcha. Surprise, elle ne put que regarder, la bouche grande ouverte, sa peluche se poster face à Reborn.

- Ces derniers mots étaient de trop, Reborn, déclara poliment Fon même si ses yeux durs exprimaient ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Excuse-toi.

Le bébé tueur à gage étrécit ses yeux, considérant visiblement le sérieux de son adversaire avant de donner sa réponse.

- Non.

Le sourire qui apparut à ce moment-là sur les lèvres de Fon suffit pour faire taire les jérémiades de Skull et Reborn se mit rapidement en garde.

- En garde, annonça ce dernier en français.

Et les coussins recommencèrent à pleuvoir. Pendant que Mammon filmait le tout en arguant que ce film vaudrait de l'or d'ici quelques mois. Et que Colonello encourageait Fon à botter les fesses de Reborn.

Depuis la cuisine, Sakata Tsuki soupira et constata que son fils était occupé à regarder avec méfiance la bataille de polochons des bébés dans le salon.

- Que se passe-t-il, Akio ? demanda la mère de famille blasée par toute l'agitation dans sa maison.

- Je suis certain que ce bébé encagoulé m'a filmé dans la salle de bain, marmonna le faux blond en continuant sa surveillance pseudo-discrète. Et je suis prêt à parier mon bras droit qu'il ne va pas garder ce film dans sa collection privée...

* * *

><p><em>Drabble de MikageKun<em>

Tsubaki regarda avec incrédulité le visage pâle de son fidèle compagnon.

- Non, murmura-t-elle avec une voix brisée. Non... Fon... Tu ne peux pas...

L'arcobaleno bougea faiblement, ses forces commençaient à lui manquer et il regarda avec affection le visage tiré de la jeune fille.

- Tsubaki-san, murmura-t-il doucement. Ce n'est rien... Je suis sûr que tout pourra s'arranger...

La stalker secoua vivement sa tête et essuya rapidement les larmes traîtresses qui perlaient à ses yeux.

- Fon, chuchota-t-elle en passant une main dans la chevelure échevelée du garçon. Ne me quitte pas... Pas comme ça !

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Tsubaki-san, fit celui-ci en penchant légèrement sa tête pour accentuer la caresse de l'adolescente. Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir de cette façon... Pour être honnête, je voulais rester à vos côtés dans cette aventure...

- Fon ! Réponds-moi ! Reste avec moi ! Noooooon, Fooooon !, hurla Tsubaki lorsqu'elle vit l'arcobaleno se figer et rendre son dernier souffle.

La jeune Sakata baissa sa tête et serra avec force ses doigts autour de son arme. Fon était mort par sa faute. Elle le vengerait.

Tsubaki redressa vivement sa tête et ses yeux étincelèrent avec détermination alors qu'elle regardait son adversaire.

- Maudit sois-tu, Vongola, siffla-t-elle avec hargne. Je me vengerais ! Je te tuerais comme tu as tué Fon !

Sawada Tsunayoshi fronça faiblement ses sourcils et bougea légèrement son poids d'un pied à l'autre avant de toiser la stalker avec ses yeux qui pouvaient prendre une teinte orangée.

- Je suis désolé, Sakata-sempai, annonça gravement le châtain. Mais je ferais tout pour sauver Reborn.

Tsubaki haussa ses sourcils de surprise et lâcha son arme qui tomba sur le parquet avec un bruit sec.

- Laisse-moi deviner, marmonna-t-elle. Il t'a menacé, c'est ça ?

Tsuna rit nerveusement et se gratta la nuque.

- Exactement, accorda-t-il en opinant brièvement. Voilà pourquoi je serais sans pitié.

- Je vois, murmura sombrement Tsubaki avant de sourire avec un air carnassier. Dans ce cas, je ne ferais pas de quartier.

Elle saisit la manette qui était restée sur le sol et appuya sur l'icône pour reprendre la partie sur la vieille console W*i du garçon.

- Prépare-toi, Vongola, siffla la stalker. Parce que tu vas expérimenter en première file le courroux des Sakata...

Sawada Tsunayoshi se fit écraser cet après-midi-là par sa sempai et dut par la suite subir la ire de son tuteur qui n'avait guère apprécié de voir que la protégée de Fon avait pu le battre dans son domaine de prédilection.  
>Pendant que Tsubaki fêtait sa victoire avec sa peluche favorite et une bonne tasse de thé vert.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Drabble de Ploush<em>

Hibari Kyouya observa avec un air sombre la façade de l'hôpital de Namimori alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en gravir les escaliers pour rendre visite à un certain herbivore aux yeux bleu qui avait osé le défier des semaines plus tôt.  
>Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'il avait appris, dès son arrivée à Namimori après son bref voyage à l'île privée des herbivores Shimon, que Sakamoto-Sakata Akio avait osé tomber malade juste après son départ. (Une histoire de thé qui avait mal tourné selon Kusakabe... Quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire)<p>

Enfin, il arriva devant la porte close où se trouvait affiché le nom de sa future victime et le préfet se permit un bref sourire satisfait lorsqu'il réalisa que pas une seule infirmière ne se trouvait dans le couloir (probablement effrayée par une possible morsure à mort du garçon) et que l'herbivore aux yeux bleu se trouvait donc sans défenses. Comme Kyouya l'avait été lorsque l'herbivore s'était jeté sur lui.

Le brun ouvrit sans un bruit la porte et fronça légèrement ses sourcils quand il aperçut l'herbivore alité avec une perfusion au bras. Kyouya prit rapidement note qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger l'herbivore ou il risquerait de lui arracher sa perfusion. Or il ne voulait pas déranger les docteurs dans leur métier. Pas encore.

Kyouya s'avança d'un pas, ses doigts effleurant les manches de ses tonfas et il arqua un sourcil étonné lorsque les yeux bleu s'ouvrirent brusquement alors qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint le lit du patient.

- Kyouya, fit lentement l'herbivore en ne bougeant pas d'un cil. Tu es donc revenu.

L'héritier Hibari ne répondit pas et continua son observation de l'état de l'autre garçon. Ce dernier avait gardé sa couleur de cheveux originale et Kyouya hocha avec approbation. Il respectait enfin les règles de l'école de Namimori.

- Et Tsubaki ? continua l'herbivore alors que ses yeux bleu perçant le fixaient sans ciller.

Le préfet se contenta de s'asseoir sur la chaise qui était placée au chevet du jeune homme et tourna sa tête vers les bouquets de fleurs qui étaient entreposés à peu près partout dans la chambre d'hôpital.

- Et ma sœur, insista l'herbivore. Où est-elle ?

Comprenant que l'autre ne cesserait de l'ennuyer avec ses questions tant qu'il n'y répondrait pas, Kyouya finit par reposer son attention sur le jeune et croisa les orbes bleu qui l'observaient toujours sans ciller.

- Votre père l'a récupérée à l'aéroport.

Les yeux de l'herbivore s'élargirent et un sourire soulagé naquit sur son visage amaigri (il devait réellement avoir bu un thé passé).

- Vraiment ? soupira Akio en fermant ses yeux. Quel soulagement.

Et il était vrai qu'il avait l'air soulagé. Tous ses muscles semblaient s'être détendus et Kyouya se leva sans un mot.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ?

Kyouya ignora la voix de l'adolescent et ouvrit calmement la porte de la chambre.

- Te mordre à mort maintenant serait pathétique, déclara-t-il sans se tourner vers l'herbivore.

- Kyouya, appela subitement ce dernier alors que l'interpellé s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. Même si ça me coûte réellement de le dire... Merci.

- Hn, grogna le préfet en se tournant finalement vers le garçon alité qui le regardait avec un froncement de sourcils. Dans ce cas, je te mordrais à mort dès que tu seras rétabli. Et tu te défendras.

L'herbivore grimaça et pâlit.

- Finalement, ajouta Kyouya en faisant un large sourire carnassier. J'ai changé d'avis. _Je te mordrais à mort aujourd'hui et quand tu seras rétabli._

* * *

><p>Et enfin, comme promis, je vous présente un fragment de la vie de Tsubaki dans vingt ans. Si vous trouvez que cela diffère des rares fragments que l'on vous a déjà donnés sur son futur, sachez que c'est parce que ce futur-ci est alternatif aux précédents. Ceux d'avant étaient pré-décision d'annuler les fiançailles avec Hibari.<br>Et celui-ci est post-décision ;D

* * *

><p>Étendue sur son lit, Tsubaki observait le plafond de sa chambre sans vraiment le voir. Ses yeux sombres ne cillaient pas et si une personne l'avait aperçue ainsi, elle aurait du regarder deux fois pour s'assurer que la femme respirait.<p>

En effet, la poitrine de la trentenaire (bientôt dans la quarantaine qui plus est) ne se soulevait qu'à grande peine alors qu'elle semblait réfléchir profondément.

Subitement, un léger toc résonna à sa porte et la femme cilla, son masque inexpressif disparaissant alors qu'un sourire avenant apparaissait sur son visage.

- Tsubaki-chan ? appela la voix familière du Vongola Decimo.

L'interpellée se redressa avec un léger grognement, son corps n'étant plus aussi souple que dans sa jeunesse et elle se rendit à la porte pour l'ouvrir afin d'accueillir comme il se devait le Boss de la plus grande famille mafieuse.

- Ah, Tsuna-kun, sourit gaiement Tsubaki en ouvrant largement la porte pour ainsi faire entrer l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire poli et ses yeux bruns se posèrent subitement sur le bandage ensanglanté sur l'avant-bras de son ancienne sempai.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux. Une nouvelle menace ?

Tsubaki secoua doucement sa tête et s'assit sur son lit pendant que Tsuna en faisait de même (quoique avec un peu plus de retenue).

- Non, le rassura aussitôt l'ancienne stalker. Rien de tout ça. J'ai juste eu un argument avec Kyouya.

- Kyouya ? répéta avec incrédulité Tsuna. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'oserait jamais te blesser, surtout après tout ce qu'il s'est passé...

Tsubaki rit faiblement et gratta nerveusement sa nuque alors que ses yeux sombres regardaient le bandage sur son avant-bras gauche (Kyouya avait fait en sorte, malgré le feu de l'action, de ne pas blesser son bras principal) tout en s'assurant qu'une mèche recouvrait convenablement une partie de son visage.

- Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment choisi le meilleur moment pour lui annoncer qu'il était parrain...

Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux et ouvrit sa bouche mais pas un seul son n'en sortit alors qu'il réalisait progressivement ce qui s'était passé entre son gardien du nuage et l'ancienne héritière des Cervello. À coup sûr, Tsubaki s'était avancée vers Kyouya lorsque celui-ci était occupé à s'entraîner dans la salle spéciale de la base Vongola et, sous la surprise de la nouvelle, Hibari s'était tourné avec ses tonfas à la main.

- E-et, balbutia le châtain en s'humectant les lèvres nerveusement. Tu en es sûre, Tsubaki-chan ?

- Sûre et certaine, assura Tsubaki en caressant distraitement son ventre.

Tsuna sentit une bulle de pure félicité naître dans sa poitrine mais tenta de se maîtriser. Après tout, avec ce qui était arrivé à la stalker, il y avait encore des risques pour sa grossesse.

- L'as-tu déjà dit à Fon ? À ta famille ? demanda le dirigeant des Vongola en posant à son tour sa main sur le ventre plat de son ancienne sempai.

- Bien sûr, fit celle-ci en souriant doucement. Ils ont été les premiers.

Cependant, son sourire clochait. Tsuna mordit ses lèvres et maudit son intuition pour être aussi puissante. Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de l'inconfort qu'exsudait la Sakata.

- Mais ? déclara le châtain avec un air interrogateur et en gardant sa main sur le ventre de son amie et confidente.

- Et si ça tournait mal ? murmura Tsubaki en gardant sa tête baissée. Je ne suis plus toute jeune, Tsuna... Surtout après ce qui m'est arrivé...

Tsuna retint un soupir soulagé. Ce n'était que cela, des craintes sur une future fausse-couche. Si ce n'était que ça, il pouvait aider.

- Voyons, es-tu vraiment Tsubaki-sempai ? blagua-t-il en ôtant sa main pour donner un coup de coude à la femme. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que ton mari n'en pensera pas moins de toi et continuera à t'aimer.

- C'est vrai, accorda l'ancienne stalker avec un sourire en coin. Mon époux est du genre attentionné, ne trouves-tu pas ?

Tsuna lui répondit par un clin d'œil et le sourire de Tsubaki s'élargit alors qu'elle se laissait brusquement tomber sur son lit.

- Que ferais-je sans mon dame-kohai, murmura-t-elle gaiement pour aussitôt se redresser souplement. Allons-y avant que Fon ne lance une équipe à nos trousses. Depuis que je le lui ai dit, il est devenu encore plus protecteur...

- Si ce n'est pas mignon, la tança Tsuna en se levant à son tour pour tendre son bras à Tsubaki. Il est vraiment ton chevalier servant.

- Exact, _mon_ chevalier servant.

* * *

><p>Juste pour votre information, l'extrait contenait plusieurs indices pour deviner le futur de cette fic. Maintenant, je me demande si vous les trouverez :P<p>

Aussi non, la semaine prochaine, ce sera le retour du chat de la Stalker et si vous avez des questions à poser, faites-le :D Mais évitez d'en poser à Akio et Natsume, ils sont occupés ailleurs ;D


	76. Target 67

J'ai bien cru que nous ne publierons pas cette semaine... cependant, nous voici ! Et avec le chapitre en plus :D

hanahime : Ainsi, Tsubaki serait aussi belle ? Tu la flattes là XD En réalité, c'est une adolescente au teint beaucoup trop pâle et aux cheveux toujours broussailleux. Mais c'est ce qui la rend aussi adorable, n'est-ce pas ? ;D

MissElena : J'espère que tu as pu faire ton stock de caféine dans ce cas :D

yuri : Sois la bienvenue ! Ceux qui ont le courage de lire cette fic en un coup sont toujours les bienvenus ! XD Eh oui, Enma et Tsubaki sont adorables ensembles. Et cela ne va pas s'arrêter à cet arc ;D

Comme le temps presse, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Target 67 : La stalker découvre qu'une prison mafieuse n'est pas un bon endroit pour organiser une pyjama-party.<strong>

- Peuh, grognais-je en engloutissant une poignée de popcorn. Il ressemble à une poupée Barbie...

- Il donne pourtant du fil à retordre aux Vongola, constata Bermuda en me chipant quelques grains et en continuant à regarder l'énorme écran mural.

- Bah, marmonnais-je en serrant le bol contenant les popcorn dans mes bras possessivement (ils étaient à moi ! À moi!). Tout ça, c'est pour impressionner la galerie ! Après tout, Dae-chan est un grand sadique, il veut les détruire progressivement et le plus lentement possible ! Puis, il se fera un harem avec les survivants.

- Autant j'approuve ton analyse de la personnalité de Daemon-kun, commenta le bébé en sifflant lorsque Dae-chan envoya Kyouya-sama dans une carte géante qui avala mon sublime ex-futur fiancé. Autant je reste perplexe face à ta dernière phrase.

- MAIS QUE FABRIQUENT LES JUGES ?! beuglais-je en postillonnant du popcorn sur l'écran qui occupait un mur entier du bureau de Bermuda (et non une caverne comme je l'avais pensé précédemment). Ça se voit qu'il triche !

- Tricher ? répéta le bébé en bougeant faiblement sa main et en créant de ce fait des flammes de la Nuit qui enlevèrent les postillons. Je ne vois pas en quoi avoir plusieurs flammes et copier les armes de ses opposants est tricher...

- Mais oui, tricher ! insistais-je en haussant le ton une nouvelle fois. Il a enlevé les dominants pour ainsi se garder les soumis et leur laver le cerveau pour avoir son harem complet !

- Pourquoi cette insistance sur l'envie de Daemon-kun d'avoir un harem ? demanda mon interlocuteur en riant sombrement lorsque Redma envoya voler Dae-chan grâce à une attaque surprise bien pensée.

- Parce que, répondis-je en déposant le bol désormais vide sur le bureau (et non une table contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé avant) sur lequel j'étais assise. D'après ce que tu m'as expliqué sur la première génération des Vongola et Shimon, Tsunaze et Redma sont le portrait craché de leurs ancêtres. Donc, Dae-chan, en voyant leurs têtes familières, s'est rappelé de son envie de faire des choses que je ne préfère pas dire à tes chastes oreilles et a décidé de les faire avec les descendants de ses fantasmes ! ALLEZ-Y, TSUNA ET ENMA ! DÉFONCEZ-LE !

À l'écran, la crevette (désormais en forme sexy, c'est-à-dire avec des flammes et des gants en métal) et la mascotte (également avec des flammes et des gants... Ils doivent s'être passé le mot) volèrent et se lancèrent sur Dae-chan pour l'attaquer, évitant habilement chacune des attaques que le sosie de Mukuro lançait.

- Mmm, murmura Bermuda pendant que Dae-chan arrivait à stopper l'attaque grâce à des boucliers qui étaient (semblerait-il) la copie conforme des armes de Stupidera. C'est une hypothèse intéressante, il est vrai. Mais je doute fortement qu'elle se révèle être vraie...

- Tche, fis-je simplement en claquant ma langue de dégoût. Ne me brise pas toutes mes illusions, Beru-chan...

- Hmph, renifla le bébé en contemplant Redma se faire totalement massacrer par les clones de Dae-chan. Si tu cesses d'utiliser ce sobriquet agaçant, je retire ce que j'ai dit...

- Nan, je préfère garder ce surnom, le contredis-je immédiatement pendant que ma mascotte utilisait ses dernières forces pour attirer toutes les copies du suprême sadique autour de lui et hurlait à Tsunaze de les attaquer. Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ce surnom, Beru-chan ? Moi, je trouve Beru-chan plutôt mignon~ Tu ne le penses pas, Beru-chan ?

- J'ai eu bien des noms durant ma longue vie, commenta-t-il platement. Mais aucun n'était aussi laid que Beru-chan...

- Allons, m'exclamais-je alors que Chrome utilisait ses illusions pour protéger Redma (oulà ! Il va devoir faire attention avec Mukuro...). J'aurais pu faire pire ! Comme Verrue-chan~ ou Dada-chan~

- Oh, dit alors le bébé en cessant de me prêter attention (mais j'en avais l'habitude). Les Vongola pourraient avoir réussi...

Je cillais mais l'explosion de lumière sur l'écran ne cessa pas. Donc, je me retrouvais momentanément éblouie et dus me fier aux commentaires peu enthousiastes du bébé momifié.

- Oh, répéta ce dernier laconiquement. L'attaque des Vongola a détruit une grande partie de l'île et Sawada Tsunayoshi semble avoir épuisé toutes ses forces. Pareil pour sa gardienne de la Brume et... Mmm, ce n'était pas Kozato Enma. Il semblerait que Daemon Spade ait survécu, pris l'apparence de Kozato Enma et ait décidé d'en finir avec les Vongola... Eh bien, cela aura pris du temps.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je récupérais ma vision et la première chose que je vis me fis avaler de travers.

- Dis, Beru-chan, demandais-je avec une voix légèrement étouffée. Mukuro utilise quoi comme shampoing ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette question peut être relevante...

- Allez quoi ! m'agaçais-je en secouant vivement mes bras. Il a la chevelure d'une diva ! Et peut la contrôler ! Quel. Shampoing. Utilise-t-il. Je veux le même !

- De l'eau dans laquelle il a été enfermée pendant deux ans.

- Hu ? m'étonnais-je. Vous l'avez enfermé dans un bocal ? Comme un poisson rouge ?

Cependant, j'oubliais bien vite cette nouvelle information sur la vie aquatique de Mukuro (lorsque tout ceci se sera achevé, je vais m'empresser de le charrier dessus!) car Redma fit une chose étrange avec son anneau. Ce dernier prit la forme d'un coléoptère et fusa vers les moufles de Tsunaze (qui était tombé inconscient après les attaques mortelles de Dae-chan et de sa chevelure magique).

- Oh, répéta (pour la troisième fois) Beru-chan. Un nouveau retournement de situation ! La septième clé a enfin été utilisée...

- Dis-moi, commentais-je avec ennui. Tu étais au courant de tout depuis le début, pas vrai ?

- Hummm, se contenta de dire le bébé. Peut-être.

- Dans ce cas, tu aurais pu m'empêcher d'aller à la cérémonie de succession...

- Et ne pas avoir cette plaisante conversation ? s'étonna faussement Bermuda. Non merci. Être un Vendice est déjà assez ennuyant, je n'allais pas empêcher ce divertissement...

- Pff, soupirais-je. Comme si je n'avais pas assez avec un seul sale gosse...

- Sale gosse ?

- Reborn, expliquais-je en désignant le sale gosse en question sur l'écran. Un bébé qui adore m'ennuyer.

- Ah, Reborn-kun, sembla sourire Beru-chan sous ses bandages. Il est vrai que cet Arcobaleno du Soleil a attiré mon attention depuis le début...

Je levais alors ma tête avec intérêt. Avais-je bien entendu ? Oui, c'était définitif. Je l'avais parfaitement bien entendu. Ce qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose...

- Oooh~ Je vois ! m'exclamais-je avec un large sourire. Reborn, hein ? Tu as envie qu'il enlève tes bandages, c'est ça ? Qu'il te contredise, qu'il aille à l'encontre de tes ordres car tu es fatigué des Vendice qui t'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as envie de lui faire des choses peu catholiques, hein ?

Quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles Tsunaze révéla qu'il possédait désormais les flammes de Giotto et Cozart (aucune idée de qui il pouvait bien parler...) et démontra qu'il pouvait parfaitement botter les fesses de Dae-chan sans problèmes, puis Beru-chan prit enfin la parole.

- Je pense qu'il y a eu un sacré problème dans ton éducation, Sakata Tsubaki, fit-il avec une voix extrêmement sérieuse.

- Ooooh, ne me dis pas que tu es en train de rougir ! riais-je en essayant d'enlever une des bandelettes du gamin. Aurais-je vu juste ? Tu avais de telles pensées envers Reborn ? Ouh le petit pervers~

- Ou alors, continua-t-il sans sourciller et en repoussant fermement ma main. Tu as été sujette à de nombreux coups sur la tête durant ton enfance...

J'écarquillais mes yeux de surprise et, pendant que Dae-chan finissait par admettre sa défaite et parlait d'une certaine Elena (je pense qu'elle était le cerveau derrière toute cette machination...), je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri.

- COMMENT L'AS-TU DEVINÉ ?

- Avais-je raison ? s'étonna Bermuda en penchant sa tête sur le côté (son adorable haut de forme resta néanmoins collé sur sa tête enfantine). Eh bien, cela ne m'étonne guère...

Le silence se réinstalla une nouvelle fois et je soupirais bruyamment pendant que Jager expliquait une dernière chose aux jeunes présents. Beru-chan soupira à son tour et sauta de sa chaise haute pour ensuite se tourner vers moi.

- Sakata Tsubaki, les duels entre Shimon et Vongola sont achevés, vous pouvez désormais retourner à leurs côtés.

- Je préférais quand tu me tutoyais, le coupais-je gaiement.

Bermuda se contenta de faire apparaître un portail et me fit signe d'y entrer.

- Tu arriveras à bon port, Sakata Tsubaki, m'assura-t-il avec sa voix si sinistre que j'avais au fil de ces dernières heures appris à apprécier.

M'assurant que la cape qu'un Vendice (nommé Small Gia) m'avait donné lorsque je le lui avais demandé autour de mon corps désormais vêtu de l'uniforme des prisonniers de Vendicare, je me levais et fis gauchement mes adieux au bébé. Avant de me raviser et de le serrer avec force dans mes bras.

- À la prochaine, Beru-chan ! Maintenant que je connais ton adresse, je t'enverrais plein de photos coquines de Reborn !

- Abstiens-toi de faire ça, me lança-t-il sèchement alors que je sautais dans le portail avec un large sourire.

Cependant, mon sourire disparut sitôt que j'apparus dans l'île des Shimons car tous les yeux des personnes présentes se posèrent sur moi. Me sentant subitement timide, je levais gauchement une main et saluais gaiement Kyouya-sama qui était assis à distance des autres pendant que Jager s'approchait de moi.

- Future dirigeante des Cervello, fit-il avec sa voix rauque. Ne dite rien de ce que vous avez vu à Vendicare. Rien.

- Compris, opinais-je sérieusement. Par contre, es-tu apparenté à Mick Jagger ?

Le Vendice se contenta de partir en silence dans un énième portail et je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois frustrée de ne pas savoir la réponse à ma question. Quand la connaîtrais-je ?!

Puis, je réalisais que Tsunaze et Redma avaient titubé/rampé dans ma direction et me regardaient avec attention.

- Ne vous en faites pas, les rassurais-je en comprenant soudain leur inquiétude. Ils ne m'ont rien fait !

Ce fut alors que je sentis une aura meurtrière dans mon dos. Comme Jager, Spidey et son amis étaient déjà partis, il ne restait plus qu'une personne pour réussir à faire une telle aura.

- KYOUYA-SAMA, m'exclamais-je joyeusement en apercevant effectivement le visage pâle et meurtrier de mon sublime futur-ex fiancé. Je vois que vous avez suivi mon conseil ! Vous êtes plus sexy que jamais !

- Herbivore, susurra-t-il avec un ton si menaçant que je reculais d'un pas en même temps que Tsunaze et Redma (d'ailleurs, ces deux-là s'effondrèrent en disant qu'ils n'avaient plus de force pour bouger et donc éviter l'ire de Hibari-chan). Ton frère attend, allons-y.

- Hein ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire. Mais... et les autres ? Et comment allons-nous y aller ? Ne suis-je pas de toutes façons en retard pour la cérémonie ?

Je fus alors menacée par un tonfa fort lustré qui me rappela que Kyouya-sama était de très mauvais poil et n'appréciait guère les questions.

- Le bateau des Vongola nous attend dans la baie, expliqua Stupidera tout en se préparant une cigarette. Autant nous mettre en marche.

Puis, après de nombreuses discussions, il fut décidé que j'irais, avec Bakamoto et Hibari, annoncer aux Vongola que Tsunaze, Mukuro, Chrome et Redma étaient trop blessés et avaient besoin d'aide immédiate. Lorsque je découvris les dégâts causés par les précédents combats pendant notre marche silencieuse, je ne pus m'empêcher de me congratuler parce que j'avais eu la bonne idée de rester aux côtés de Beru-chan quand la voix de Bakamoto me sortit de mes pensées.

- Sakata-sempai, que s'est-il passé durant votre enlèvement ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous habillée comme ces drôles de types ? Vous faites partie de leur équipe ?

- Hum, murmurais-je en portant un doigt à mon menton pensivement. Va savoir...

Puis, nous arrivâmes rapidement à la barque que Tsunaze et Stupidera avaient laissée sur la berge et la prîmes pendant que je priais pour que Hibari-chan ait la patience d'être dans un espace aussi réduit avec deux personnes.

Savais-tu qu'une barque peut couler si un hérisson géant la transperce de ses picots ?

Je l'ai découvert lorsque Kyouya-sama décida de montrer à Bakamoto à quel point son sourire innocent et ses remarques joyeuses pouvaient lui courir sur le haricot.

Heureusement pour moi, le naufrage se passa à quelques centimètres du bateau des Vongola car la cape des Vendice m'aurait à coup sûr causé une noyade. Mais une main salvatrice sut me prendre par le col de la dite-cape et je fus alors repêchée miraculeusement pendant que Bakamoto se hissait hors de l'eau avec un rire joyeux. Et que Hibari-chan flottait vers le bateau depuis son perchoir sur sa boite-arme.

- Comment va Tsunayoshi ? nous demanda alors le vieillard qui avait été présent à la cérémonie de succession.

Si je me rappelais bien, il était le Neuvième Vongola...

- Il pète la forme ! assura Bakamoto avec un large sourire.

- Il est sur le point de mourir, déclarais-je avec une voix sombre.

- Hmph, répondit simplement Hibari en croisant ses bras.

- Et tout s'est arrangé ! continua gaiement mon stupidement joyeux kohai. Donc, le p'tit gars demande que vous envoyiez des gens pour aider Tsuna à bouger !

- Tout s'est arrangé ? répéta avec surprise un homme qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart et qui avait une chevelure brune striée de mèches blondes. Ils ont réussi ?!

- Nous célébrerons ceci une fois que Tsunayoshi et ses gardiens seront soignés, se réjouit alors le vieillard en souriant avec soulagement.

Ensuite, Bakamoto s'en alla avec une équipe de secouristes et médecins (parce que les Vongola étaient venus préparés) pour aller chercher les autres pendant que je restais avec Kyouya-sama en compagnie des inconnus.

- Vous devez être Sakata Tsubaki, déclara alors le vieil homme en me souriant gentiment. J'ai entendu parler de vous.

- Ah bon ? m'étonnais-je. En bien ou en mal ?

Hey, n'était-ce pas ce que j'avais dit au sale gosse la seconde fois où il m'avait adressé la parole. Mais la réponse du vieillard différa de celle du gamin.

- Principalement en bien, fit-il en acquiesçant doucement sa tête. Vous êtes l'héritière des Cervello et Bianca vous a choisie après avoir appris vos exploits dans le passé.

- ... Bianca ? répétais-je avec hésitation.

- Je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas son véritable nom, rit doucement le Neuvième Vongola. Généralement, elle se fait appeler Boss des Cervello.

Soudain, je réalisais une chose qui me choqua à vie.

- Vous êtes, haletais-je avec stupeur. Teo d'amour, c'est ça ?

- Comment osez-vous appeler le Neuvième ainsi ?! siffla dangereusement un homme aux cheveux coupés en un carré plongeant et avec un tatouage d'un lézard sur sa joue droite.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tempéra le vieillard en levant une main pour apaiser son garde du corps.

Hibari-chan, qui avait pendant tout ce temps fait un petit somme sur un des bancs du navire, ouvrit un œil pour me regarder avec un air accusateur et je compris aussitôt qu'il me mordrait à mort si jamais un autre bruit venait à perturber sa sieste.

- Étant la protégée de mon épouse, continua Teo en souriant doucement. Sakata Tsubaki peut m'appeler aussi familièrement.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis, je compris enfin ce qu'avait dit le vieil homme.

- QUOIIIIIIII ?! m'exclamais-je avec une voix stridente. VOTRE ÉPOUSE ?!

Ce fut alors que Kyouya-sama ouvrit ses yeux et saisit ses tonfas.

- Oh, fis-je simplement en reculant lentement face à la menace. Voyons, Kyouya-sama, nous pouvons en discuter, non ? Faisons-le avec civilité, nous ne sommes pas des barbares, n'est-ce pas ?

Il semblerait que Kyouya-sama apprécie être un barbare.

* * *

><p><strong>Le chat de la Stalker :<strong>

[Tsubaka] _est connectée._  
>[Reborn, le sale gosse n°1] <em>est connecté.<em>  
>[Prosternez-vous devant Skull-sama!] <em>est connecté.<em>  
>[Fon] <em>est<em> _connecté._  
>[...] <em>est<em> _connecté._

[Tsubaka] : Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu m'as donné ce pseudo, sale gosse ?  
>[Reborn, le sale gosse n°1] : Je te retourne la question, Tsubaka... D'ailleurs, tu as de la chance d'être à Vendicare car dans le cas contraire, je t'aurais...<br>[Fon] : Reborn, que suis-je en train de lire ? Tsubaki-san est à Vendicare ?!  
>[Prosternez-vous devant Skull-sama!] : Pourquoi dois-je participer à cette stupide discussion ?<br>[...] : ...

[MikageKun] : "Oya! Comment vous allez? Très bien très bien. Moi très bien! Maintenant, c'est parti, questions! Enma-chan, mon cher et adorable petit être presque sans défense, sans parler de fille, quel personnage de toute famille confondue trouves-tu le plus alléchant?  
>[Tsubaka] : Une question pour ma peluche tournée psycho ? Mais il n'est même pas présent...<br>[...] : En ce moment, je n'ai personne de ce genre en tête.  
>[Tsubaka] : Redma ?!<p>

[...] _s'est déconnecté._

[MikageKun] : Fon-san, je souhaiterais savoir si tu accepterais de me recommander un sport de combat?  
>[Fon] : Le kenpo est un art martial très intéressant à apprendre.<br>[MikageKun] : Reborn...argn... désolée je te respecte vraiment que par ce que mon meilleur ami t'apprécie...Enfin, pourrais-...bordel je n'arrive même pas à l'écrire... *inspire, soupir* il me faudrait un autographe.  
>[Reborn, le sale gosse n°1] : Ton ami n'a qu'à me le demander en personne. Je ne le ferais que si c'est le cas.<br>[Tsubaka] : Quelle prétention... C'est à se demander comment sa tête fait pour passer entre les portes...  
>[Prosternez-vous devant Skull-sama!] : Exactement !<br>[MikageKun] : Pour finir, Tsu-dono, as-tu déjà appris une miku miku dance?  
>[Tsubaka] : Pourquoi devrais-je danser de façon aussi stupide ?<br>[Reborn, le sale gosse n°1] : Tu vas le faire. Maintenant. Et ce baka-Skull aussi.  
>[Prosternez-vous devant Skull-sama!] : Mais pourquoi ? Reborn-sempai, je n'ai rien fait !<p>

[Yuki-Fiction-Yaoi] : Ohayo, Skull-kun ! Tu vas bien ? Alors voilà ma question pour toi est celle-ci: Puisque je suis sûre que Mammon ne s'intéressera jamais à moi, à plus grand malheur au vu de l'amour que je lui porte, accepterais-tu un rendez-vous avec moi ? Je suis très bonne couturière ainsi que cuisinière. Et je sais maquiller les personnes ! Bisou.  
>[Prosternez-vous devant Skull-sama!] : Mon maquillage se fait en trois étapes ! Es-tu sûre que tu en es capable ?<br>[Tsubaka] : Depuis quand mon chat s'est-il transformé en site de rencontres ?

[hanahime] : Bon pour le chat de la Stalker qui sera ma nouvelle victime... À part Reborn parce que lui je manquerai jamais une occasion de l'énerve... Pourtant je l'aime bien, ça doit être l'amour vache O  
>Reborn dis-moi comment es-tu devenu le meilleur Hitman du monde? Et surtout pourquoi admires-tu le 9 parrain vongola? (après tout tu es même allez jusqu'à encadrer une de ses lettres V_V)<p>

[Tsubaka] : Tu as encadré une lettre de ce vieillard ?! Voilà qui confirme mes soupçons, Sale Gosse. Tu as un sacré problème...  
>[Reborn, le sale gosse n°1] : Un mot de plus, Tsubaka, et tu peux dire adieu à ta famille...<br>[Fon] : Reborn, pourquoi ne répondrais-tu pas à la question plutôt que t'énerver sur Tsubaki-san ?  
>[Reborn, le sale gosse n°1] : Je suis devenu tueur après avoir mon diplôme à l'école de mafieux. Et qui ne respecterait pas l'homme qui t'a permis de travailler pour lui sans te questionner sur ton passé ?<p>

[yuri] : J'ai une question(je suis nouvelle)pour Enma:  
>- Enma te rends-tu compte que tu es vraiment adorable quand tu es avec Tsubaki, vous formez un adorable couple<br>-Et Tsubaki pourrais-tu dire à Fon à qui tu as donné ton premier baiser, il en sera ravi sur ce Ciao

[Tsubaka] : Vu que Redma s'est déconnecté, je suppose que personne ne va y répondre...  
>[Fon] : Il vaut mieux, en effet.<br>[Tsubaka] : Dire à qui j'ai donné mon premier baiser à Fon ? Pourquoi devrais-je le lui dire ?

* * *

><p>Alors, le prochain chapitre sera (normalement) publié le samedi. Et il n'y aura pas de coin de la Stalker, je n'aurais pas le temps de l'écrire...<p>

Aussi non, que diriez-vous de laisser des reviews pour nous aider à surmonter cette période ?(trop d'anniversaires à fêter et on n'a jamais de temps libre...)


	77. Target 68

Bien, comme prévu, nous avons pu poster ! Donc, sans plus attendre, passons aux réponses aux reviews et on vous laissera (enfin) lire le chapitre tant attendu ! ;D

MissElena : Va savoir pourquoi, je trouve que Tsubaki ne serait pas une bonne amie, elle serait plus occupée à fantasmer sur Hibari ou d'autres bishonens qu'à faire attention à ses amies. Sans oublier ses crises de jalousie... Mais bon, si une fille venait à supporter ces détails, elle découvrirait par la suite que Tsubaki a une fidélité à toute épreuve et qu'elle ferait tout pour protéger ses amis. Donc, ouais, l'avis est partagé :D

hanahime : Que veux-tu, après 70 et des poussières de chapitres avec Tsubaki, comment ne pas l'apprécier ? XD Et si Jager n'est pas apparenté à Mick Jagger, le serait-il avec Eren Jaeger ? XD

* * *

><p><strong>Target 68 : La stalker n'apprécie guère les voyages en première classe. Surtout avec la crevette et sa mascotte.<strong>

Une fois que tous furent soignés et que Teo le Vongola eut décidé que tout était bien qui finissait bien, il fut décidé que le bateau naviguerait jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus proche et qu'on y prendrait un vol direct pour le Japon.

Cependant, je dois préciser une chose. Les seules fois où j'ai pris l'avion, c'était :

a) parce que les Cervello avaient décidé de m'enlever pour ensuite me forcer à être leur Boss. Pas un événement particulièrement plaisant puisqu'elles m'avaient également droguée et que sais-je d'autre...

b) lorsque Byakuran (pas envie de croiser ce gars dans cette époque... Et s'il avait ses souvenirs du futur et décidait de se venger sur moi pour la fois où je lui avais teint les cheveux en rose?!) m'avait courtoisement invitée dans son île pour que je surveille son massacre des Vongola. Sans oublier le fait qu'il avait tué Rosalba, une des seules Cervello que j'avais apprécié. Enfin, que je n'avais pas eu envie de tuer.

Donc, oui. Je n'appréciais guère les vols longs courriers. Et, comme je le découvris peu de temps après, j'abhorrais les vols avec les Vongola.

Sérieusement, ce fut un cauchemar.

Pour être honnête, le voyage commença bien. Teo (le mari de la Boss des Cervello !) tint sa parole et nous conduisit vers l'aéroport le plus proche (qui était une base navale appartenant aux Vongola si tu veux savoir) et nous eûmes droit à une demie-heure de relaxation.

Durant laquelle Tsunaze fut soigné par le mastodonte gay aux lunettes de soleil qui était présent dans la base navale avec le reste de sa clique étrange. Heureusement pour nous, le singe indien faisait la sieste et il n'y eut donc aucune tentative de meurtre. Enfin, ça, c'était durant les premières minutes.

Le mastodonte gay (qui s'appelait en réalité Lussuria mais je trouve que mastodonte gay lui va mieux) nous expliqua que la Varia (va savoir ce que c'est) avait été spécialement convoquée à la base et qu'ils auraient attaqué l'île des Shimon si Tsunaze n'avait pas réussi à battre Redma.

Puis, il y eut de nouveau des portails faits de flammes noires (je pense que Spidey les avait appelées flammes de la Nuit), je vis avec joie que mon cher ami Vendice transportait derrière lui des jeunes que je connaissais plutôt bien et qui étaient remplis d'écorchures ainsi que de bandages.

Je commence à penser que les Vendice veulent lancer la mode des momies dans le monde mafieux...

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, tonna la voix sinistre de Jager (je le saluais avec un grand sourire mais il m'ignora pour continuer à parler avec la crevette). Comme accordé, les gardiens des Shimon et des Vongola ont été relâchés. N'oubliez pas de tenir votre promesse...

Tsunaze, qui était toujours occupé à être soigné par Lussuria, acquiesça avec un air sérieux et fit ensuite un large sourire à ses amis lorsqu'il remarqua que ceux-ci étaient en bonne santé.

Pendant ce temps, Jager me lança un regard menaçant et je penchais ma tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas la raison de sa colère.

- Sakata Tsubaki, fit-il sombrement. N'oubliez pas notre accord.

- Je n'oserais jamais ! m'exclamais-je avec un air faussement choqué. Par contre, surveillez bien votre boîte postale~

Le Vendice soupira et s'en alla sans un mot. J'allais cependant le retenir mais un bras s'enroula autour de mon cou et je sentis un frisson d'horreur parcourir mon échine. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que la personne à qui appartenait ce bras n'allait pas du tout me plaire ?

- Ushishishi, ricana une voix masculine dans mon oreille pendant que je me figeais. Le prince est content de retrouver son jouet... Et si nous jouions un peu~

- KYA ! beuglais-je en roulant à terre pour éviter de peu les couteaux tranchants qui volèrent vers mon cou. La seule personne qui peut jouer ainsi avec moi est Kyouya-sama !

- Ushishishi, s'esclaffa la version adolescente de Bel le prince (il avait les cheveux plus courts et plus raides que sa version adulte... Par contre, il était toujours aussi dérangé). C'est ce que nous allons voir~

Néanmoins, il cessa de m'attaquer et fit une moue ennuyée. Je levais alors les yeux vers la personne qui avait réussi à arrêter ce psychopathe et eus la surprise d'apercevoir un bébé familier. N'était-ce pas le bébé au capuchon que j'avais accueilli pendant une semaine entière sous mon toit et qui était un ami de Fon ?

- Bel, fit le bébé en question avec une voix extrêmement ennuyée. Attends avant de la tuer.

L'adolescent blond fit un large sourire et sortit un nouveau couteau (à moins que ce soit une lame. Je ne sais pas très bien comment décrire ses armes) pour ensuite le faire tournoyer habilement entre ses doigts.

- Dépêche-toi, Mammon, susurra-t-il avec sa voix amusée qui me donnait des frissons d'horreur. Le prince n'aime pas attendre~

- Mu, grogna le jeune en se tournant ensuite vers moi.

Je remarquais alors qu'il flottait dans les airs et écarquillais mes yeux. Sérieusement, n'y avait-il plus personne qui respectait la loi de la gravité ?! Allez quoi, pourquoi étais-je la seule qui souffrait de chutes extrêmement douloureuses ?!

- Sakata Tsubaki, continua le bébé nommé Mammon en me sortant de mes pensées dépressives. Si tu me donnes tous les droits sur la vente de tes photographies sur les jeunes Vongola, je te sauverais des attaques de Bel.

J'arquais un sourcil en entendant le mot photographies et compris alors ce que voulait réellement Mammon. N'avait-il pas été celui qui avait déclaré que ma collection était intéressante et qu'il pouvait en sortir une somme rondelette lorsque j'avais accueilli toute la bande des arcobaleno dans ma maison ?

- 50% des droits, déclarais-je pendant que le sourire de Bel s'élargissait et que ses couteaux augmentaient.

Comment faisait-il pour jouer avec autant d'armes sans se blesser ? À sa place, j'aurais déjà été envoyée aux urgences avec une main sévèrement coupée...

- 99%, rétorqua le bébé qui semblait être plutôt avare.

- 80% !

- 98,9%...

- 85%!

- 97% et c'est ma dernière offre, riposta Mammon en croisant ses bras sous sa minuscule cape.

Je hochais la tête et lui serrais la main avec un large sourire.

- Ça marche ! m'exclamais-je avec un large sourire.

Cependant, je me retenais de lui dire que j'avais été prête à lui donner tous les droits tant je n'avais pas envie de succomber aux attaques du prince psychopathe.

De ce fait, le bébé se tourna vers le blond et se contenta de claquer sa langue avec ennui. Curieusement, cela suffit pour calmer Bel et ce dernier me fit un large sourire (qui me paraissait curieusement menaçant) avant de me promettre qu'il reviendrait prendre un bain avec moi.

Je cillais. Puis, alors que Tsunaze demandait d'une voix stridente si j'avais déjà pris un bain avec Belphégor (ça devait être le nom entier du prince), je compris enfin ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là.

- UNE SECONDE ! beuglais-je en saisissant la cape de Mammon. EST-CE QUE BEL SAIT SE TRANSFORMER EN FILLE ?

- Mu, fit le bébé en claquant sa langue avec prétention. Une illusion de ce niveau ne peut être réalisée que par un illusionniste de grand talent...

- Dans ce cas, haletais-je en craignant ce qui allait suivre. Est-ce qu'un illusionniste de grand talent a déjà transformé ce crétin psychopathe en fille ?

Et, à ma grande horreur, Mammon hocha sa tête.

- Il a déjà pris l'apparence de Moriyama Himeko, révéla le bébé.

J'écarquillais mes yeux et sentis un vertige me saisir. Je tournais alors mes talons et titubais difficilement vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Tsunaze et les autres jeunes pour ensuite tomber lourdement sur le sol métallique de la base navale.

- Kami-sama, marmonnais-je en m'évanouissant. Faites en sorte qu'Akiko-sama n'apprenne jamais cela...

- HIEEEE ! SAKATA-SEMPAÏ ! RESTEZ AVEC NOUS !

- Adieu, monde cruel, susurrais-je faiblement. C'en est fini de moi...

Cependant, au moment même où je pensais enfin quitter ce monde cruel où tous semblaient s'être ligués pour m'humilier, une main se posa durement sur ma tête et je poussais un petit cri de douleur.

- Herbivore, siffla la voix menaçante et meurtrière de mon futur ex-fiancé. Je pensais avoir été clair...

- Clair comme de l'eau de roche, Kyouya-sama ! pipais-je en revenant miraculeusement sur la terre des vivants. Je n'oserais jamais mourir alors que vous m'avez ordonné de vous suivre jusqu'aux confins de la terre !

- Heu, hésita Tsunaze en interrompant ma déclaration enflammée. Hibari-san n'a jamais demandé ça...

- Silence, crevette ! ordonnais-je en levant ma main avec un air princier. Je parle à Kyouya-sama ! Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de faire cela ? Hein, le sais-tu ?

Ce fut alors que je reçu un tonfa (Fred ! Il m'avait manqué!) sur la tête et je fus violemment jetée sur le sol. Ensuite, après la rencontre fracassante avec ce dernier, je pus entendre la voix agacée de mon sexy préfet favori me susurrer de douces promesses.

- Silence, herbivore. Ou je te mordrais à mort...

Comme je préférais ne pas me faire mordre à mort dans une base navale où le seul médecin semblait être un mastodonte gay (et qu'il ne paraissait guère enclin à soigner les filles, il suffisait de voir l'état de la pauvre Chrome...), je m'empressais de fermer mon clapet et eus la surprise d'apercevoir une tête familière parmi la foule qui se trouvait dans la base.

- Vous ! m'exclamais-je à mi-voix.

La personne me dédia un gentil sourire et fit ensuite un léger signe pour que je la suive. Alors, après avoir dit à Tsunaze que j'allais bien et que Fred ne m'avait pas fait si mal que ça (ce qui était vrai. Je commençais à développer une sacrée résistance aux coups de Kyouya-sama), je m'empressais de suivre l'individu dans les dédales de la base navale pour ensuite entrer dans une salle peu éclairée.

- Ah, soupira la personne en s'asseyant sur un canapé en cuir beige. Tu as décidément une vie fort agitée, Tsubaki...

- C'est vrai, accordais-je en haussant mes épaules et en m'installant sur une chaise bancale. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

La Boss des Cervello (qui ne portait pas son masque) me fit un sourire entendu et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

- À ton avis ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Aucune idée, avouais-je à contrecœur. Mais j'ai envie de savoir une chose. Pourquoi m'avez-vous dit que je ne pouvais être fiancée à un Vongola alors que vous êtes mariée au Neuvième Boss des Vongola ?

- Aaah, soupira-t-elle. Tu m'as évité d'aborder le sujet après avoir discuté de choses futiles. Je t'en remercie, je n'ai pas la force de le faire...

- Donc ? insistais-je.

- C'était un test, révéla la Boss des Cervello avec un doux sourire.

- Un test ? répétais-je avec incrédulité. Mais pourquoi ?

- As-tu déjà lu Machiavel ? demanda-t-elle en étrécissant légèrement ses yeux. Son traité du Prince est particulièrement intéressant. Notamment son idée sur le fait qu'un dirigeant doit être inhumain.

- Inhumain ?

- Tsubaki, murmura la vieille femme avec une lassitude perceptible dans ses traits tirés. Pour être un bon dirigeant, il faut aussi être capable de mettre de côté ses émotions et faire de bonnes décisions. Lorsque je t'ai demandé de choisir entre ton bonheur et celui des Cervello, tu as fait preuve d'une grande force de volonté... Peu de personnes en sont capables...

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et je me contentais de ciller. Avais-je bien entendu ?

- Cependant, continua-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils. Teo n'apprécie guère Machiavel et il reste convaincu qu'un bon Boss doit savoir faire preuve de compassion... mais...

- Mais la Boss des Cervello doit être impartiale, même avec elle-même, la coupais-je en me sentant étrangement mal-à-l'aise.

Cette vieille femme, Bianca si je me rappelais bien, était plus manipulatrice que je ne le pensais. Depuis notre première rencontre, je n'avais jamais cessé de danser dans la paume de sa main comme une simple marionnette et cette pensée m'effrayait bien plus que les tortures de Dae-chan.

- Tu seras une grande Boss, Tsubaki, annonça celle-ci avec un sourire entendu. Probablement la meilleure depuis qu'_il_ a créé cette famille...

Comprenant par là qu'elle me donnait congé, j'acquiesçais silencieusement et ne pus m'empêcher de poser une dernière question.

- Cela signifie-t-il que mes fiançailles avec Kyouya-sama ne sont pas impossibles ?

- S'il est vraiment l'homme avec qui tu veux passer ta vie entière, répondit la Boss des Cervello en cessant de sourire et en me regardant avec un air digne d'un prédateur. Je n'empêcherais pas votre union.

Satisfaite de sa réponse, je sortis de la pièce et rejoignis les Vongola et Shimon qui attendaient patiemment que l'avion qui nous emmènerait au Japon soit prêt. Je me postais juste à côté de Kyouya-sama (qui était à l'écart du reste car il détestait les foules) et lui fis un large sourire.

- Finalement, lui lançais-je gaiement. Nos fiançailles tiennent toujours !

Hibari-chan se contenta de me regarder avec son habituel air impénétrable et sortit ensuite ses tonfas.

Ah, j'avais oublié sa promesse...

- EXCUSEZ-MOI, KYOUYA-SAMA ! JE VAIS ME TAIRE, PROMIS !

Quelques minutes après (et une douloureuse morsure de la part de mon désormais fiancé), je gravis les marches de l'avion privé des Vongola et me laissais lourdement tomber dans le siège le plus proche. Qui, curieusement, c'était révélé être la seule place à côté de Tsunaze.

- Comment oses-tu t'asseoir à côté du Dixième du Nom ! tonna Stupidera en sortant des dynamites de nulle part (sérieusement, je me demande où il les cache ? Dans son c** peut-être?). Seul sa main droite peut être à ses côtés, stupide femme !

Comme j'étais vraiment fatiguée par toutes les émotions des derniers jours (sans oublier les révélations de la Boss des Cervello), je me contentais de bailler bruyamment au nez du jeune et poussais ensuite l'accoudoir qui séparait mon siège de celui de la crevette pour ensuite placer ostensiblement mes jambes sur celles du châtain et poser ma tête sur la parois de l'avion. Une fois correctement installée pour faire une longue sieste, je jetais un regard meurtrier à Stupidera (et remarquais que Tsunaze était rouge écarlate).

- Le premier qui me réveille, sifflais-je meurtrièrement. Je lui montre pourquoi même Byakuran n'osait pas me réveiller...

Étrangement, ma menace fonctionna et je pus dormir durant la majeure partie du vol. La majeure partie car durant celui-ci, une explosion résonna et je me retrouvais avec un adolescent étrangement familier sur le ventre.

Même si le réveil avait été agréable (qui n'aimerait pas se réveiller avec un beau gosse dans les bras?), j'étais de mauvais poil car l'adolescent était en train de m'écraser. Et d'écraser Tsunaze également si je pouvais me fier aux exclamations de douleur de ce dernier.

- Alors, vache stupide, lança la voix familière de Stupidera. Tu te rappelles d'elle ?

- Humm, marmonna l'adolescent qui se trouvait sur mon ventre et continuait à m'étouffer. Désolé, Gokudera-sshi mais cette personne ne me dit rien du tout... Il semblerait que mon amnésie soit plus grave que je ne le pensais...

J'écarquillais alors mes yeux de surprise et criais le nom du jeune, m'étant enfin rappelée pourquoi j'avais l'impression de le connaître.

- Lambo Adulte ! Ça faisait longtemps ! déclarais-je difficilement (vue que j'étais toujours écrasée par le garçon). C'était quand la dernière fois ? Il y a un an, non ?

L'adolescent fronça ses sourcils et fit ensuite un large sourire tout en hochant sa tête.

- Je me rappelle ! dit-il avec enthousiasme. Vous êtes la jeune Tsubaki-nee-chan !

- C'est ça, souris-je joyeusement. Maintenant, Lambo Adulte, sois un ange et descends de là. Je vais bientôt mourir si tu continues...

L'adolescent s'empressa d'obéir (et j'entendis clairement Tsunaze murmurer un remerciement aux dieux) pour ensuite me regarder attentivement avec un large sourire.

- Tu as vraiment changé en dix ans, Tsubaki-nee-chan ! s'exclama gaiement le jeune aux cheveux bouclés. Si tu veux mon avis, avoir abandonné Hibari t'a fait énormément de bien !

Quoi ?! Avais-je bien entendu ? J'ouvris la bouche pour presser l'adolescent afin d'en savoir plus sur ce sujet mais le garçon disparut aussitôt dans une explosion de fumée rose et je me retrouvais face à l'enfant aux pyjamas bovins qui se nommait également Lambo. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je réalisais que ce sale gosse égocentrique était aussi le beau gosse qui m'appelait Grande Sœur... Eh oui, il m'a fallu autant de temps pour le comprendre...

Puis, le reste du vol se passa entre les cris de Stupidera, les rires stupides de Bakamoto lorsque ce dernier me révéla que Byakuran était celui qui l'avait miraculeusement guéri et qu'il lui avait même dit de me passer le bonjour (je frissonnais en apprenant cela), les morsures de Kyouya-sama et les cris horrifiés de Tsunaze pendant que Redma et ses amis/famille se contentaient de reste en retrait et de participer discrètement aux discussions animées.

Bref, à la fin des douze longues heures de vol, j'avais une migraine carabinée et j'étais prête à tuer quiconque osait me contredire.

Donc, lorsque je vis le visage souriant de Dinidiot à l'aéroport de Namimori, il est parfaitement normal que je m'élançais vers le blond. Ce dernier élargit son sourire et ouvrit ses bras, probablement convaincu que je voulais l'enlacer. Cependant, la seule chose qu'il reçut de ma part fut une violente gifle ainsi qu'un cri strident.

- Pourquoi ai-je du prendre le même avion qu'eux !

Dinidiot porta une main à sa joue molestée et expliqua avec une voix hésitante qu'ils ne possédaient qu'un seul avion et qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé que je haïssais tant que ça voyager avec les Vongola. (Humph ! Ça se voit qu'il ne l'a jamais fait ! Ils sont insupportables!)

Mais j'oubliais toute animosité lorsque j'aperçus un visage familier parmi la foule qui se trouvait à Namimori.

- Papa ? appelais-je avec incrédulité.

Mon père hocha sa tête silencieusement et déposa ensuite sa main sur ma tête comme pour s'assurer que j'étais bel et bien devant lui. Puis, il tourna son regard vers Hibari-chan et pencha légèrement sa tête vers celui-ci.

Le préfet se contenta d'acquiescer à son tour et s'en alla, Tsuya-chan sur ses talons.

Ensuite, mon père me prit par le bras et me conduisit doucement vers le parking de l'aéroport pendant que je l'interrogeais sur tout ce que j'avais raté. Néanmoins, sa seule réponse fut :

- Natsume t'expliquera tout.

- Où est-il ? demandais-je ensuite en comprenant que mon père n'avait pas envie d'expliquer tout. Et Akio ? Maman ?

- À l'hôpital, me révéla mon père en démarrant la voiture.

- Pourquoi sont-ils tous à l'hôpital ?

- ..., sembla hésiter Sakamoto Taiyo. La réunion avec les Sakata a très mal tourné... Heureusement, personne n'est mort...

* * *

><p>Mais que s'est-il donc passé avec les Sakata ? Vous en saurez (probablement) plus la semaine prochaine ! ;D<p>

Aussi non, la semaine prochaine, nous aurons droit au coin d'Hideaki ! Donc, il n'y aura que le (sexy) père adoptif de Natsume qui répondra à vos questions. N'hésitez pas à en envoyer ;D


	78. Cible 10

Alors, qu'aviez-vous pensé de notre sublime cliffhanger ? Bon, nous allons arrêter de vous faire mariner et vous laisser lire la suite :D Aussi non, la couverture de cette semaine est Hideaki. N'est-il pas adorablement sexy ? :D

MissElena : Allez, au moins, on publie chaque semaine. Imagine si c'était tout les deux mois ;D

hanahime : Être l'infirmière de Natsume ? À tes risques et périls XD Mais si Natsume était ton grand frère... Je doute que tu trouves un jour un petit-ami ;D

N'oubliez pas de lire la note en bas de page ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Cible 10 : Le séducteur est avant tout un père.<strong>

Lorsque Sakata Tsubame avait du nommer ses nouveaux-nés, elle avait du le faire seule. Son époux, un soldat américain qui était retourné dans son pays sitôt la fin de son service, l'avait abandonnée et ne pouvait donc pas l'aider à trouver un nom convenable pour les jumeaux.

Car la jeune femme (à peine âgée d'une vingtaine d'années) avait eu des jumeaux (ce qui était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour le départ soudain de son époux).

Une jeune femme normale aurait sans doute paniqué face à la tâche immense d'éduquer convenablement des jumeaux alors qu'elle était seule au monde, ayant quitté le nid familial pour se marier avec un soldat américain.

Cependant, Tsubame n'était pas une femme normale. Elle était une Sakata.

De ce fait, elle réussit à trouver un poste dans une petite épicerie et renoua peu de temps après avec sa famille. Aussi, une fois qu'elle se fut réinstallée dans sa chambre dans la maison principale des Sakata, Tsubame nomma enfin ses enfants.

La cadette reçut le prénom Tsuki, suivant ainsi les règles qui avaient accompagné la famille Sakata depuis ses débuts. Tandis que l'aîné, un garçon au rire joyeux et rempli d'énergie, fut nommé Hideaki.

Avec ces prénoms, Tsubame scella le destin de ses enfants.

Là où Tsuki avait l'imprévisibilité de la lune et sa facilité à échapper aux surveillances de ses aînés, Hideaki montra rapidement une intelligence foudroyante. Néanmoins, Tsubame s'aperçut également que son fils ne possédait aucune once de sagesse, préférant nettement paresser dans la ville plutôt qu'aller en cours.

Cependant, alors même que le conseil des Anciens pressaient la récemment élue dirigeante des Sakata d'ôter le droit d'être un conseiller à son fils, Tsubame persista à assurer qu'Hideaki était destiné à occuper ce poste.

Et, comme l'avenir le démontra si bien, elle avait raison. Son fils, malgré ses fâcheuses manies de rêvasser et de ne jamais aller en cours, réussit ses études et gravit rapidement les échelons dans leur famille jusqu'à obtenir un poste de conseiller durant l'année qui suivit la fin de sa scolarité.

Puis, lorsque Tsuki tomba amoureuse d'un homme parfaitement normal, ce qui allait totalement à l'encontre des règles régissant la famille Sakata, Hideaki annonça publiquement qu'il prendrait en charge les responsabilités de sa sœur jumelle si celle-ci était laissée en paix.

Tsubame, qui était toujours la dirigeante de la famille en attendant que Tsuki prenne sa place, accepta la proposition de son fils et observa avec émotion les yeux bleus de ce dernier, dont la couleur était la copie conforme de ceux de son géniteur.

Les années passèrent et Hideaki dévoila qu'il avait effectivement une grande intelligence ainsi qu'un esprit idéal pour les manipulations et marchandages nécessaires à son poste. Rapidement, le conseil des Anciens commença à lui faire confiance et le jeune homme en profita pour améliorer le capital de la famille.

Cependant, toutes ces bonnes choses étaient également contrebalancées par des sombres nouvelles. Après la naissance de la fille de Tsuki, joliment nommée Tsubaki, Tsubame tomba gravement malade et Hideaki dut prendre les rênes de la famille. Le jeune homme en fut débordé et les mauvaises nouvelles ne cessèrent pas.

Sa mère avait un grave cancer, leur principale source de revenus (l'usine fabriquant les bonbons Kintarō) était sur le point de faire faillite et on lui annonça qu'il était stérile.

Face à cette avalanche d'information désastreuse, Hideaki résigna de son poste et demanda au conseil des Anciens que ceux-ci se chargent des affaires Sakata pendant qu'il restait au chevet de sa mère.

Un beau matin, alors qu'il faisait l'habituel trajet en train (il n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'acheter une voiture et le regrettait amèrement maintenant qu'il était au chômage) vers l'hôpital, Hideaki croisa le regard d'une jeune femme qui était assise devant lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux sombres qui tombaient en mèches éparses le long de ses épaules et cachaient les ombres émaciées de ses joues ainsi que les bleus sur son cou. Le jeune Sakata y reconnut les signes de maltraitance domestique (après tout, elle avait pris la navette vers l'hôpital de Kyoto...) et préféra ne pas s'en mêler. Cependant, ses yeux tombèrent sur un petit garçon qui était assis sur les genoux de l'inconnue et Hideaki haussa ses sourcils en croisant le regard du jeune.

Le Sakata sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire sincèrement amusé lorsqu'il aperçut une étincelle de curiosité dans les yeux gris du petit garçon et il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un léger signe.

L'enfant sursauta et fronça ensuite ses sourcils tout en tirant faiblement la manche de sa mère.

- Maman, murmura le petit avec une voix flûtée tout en regardant avec méfiance Hideaki. Le monsieur nous regarde !

La jeune femme tressaillit et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si elle avait été plongée dans ses pensées pour ensuite poser son regard sur l'homme qui, d'après son fils, les observait.

Constatant que l'inconnue le regardait désormais, Hideaki s'empressa de lui faire un sourire qu'il savait irrésistible (sa sœur lui donnait toujours des coups de coude lorsqu'il le faisait) et prit la parole pour la première fois de la journée.

- Bonjour, fit-il simplement.

La jeune mère ouvrit sa bouche pour la refermer avec confusion avant de rougir nerveusement. Sans doute n'avait-elle jamais été adressée aussi gentiment par un bel inconnu. Hideaki fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils et constata que le petit garçon avait observé les réactions de sa génitrice avec réprobation.

L'enfant était étonnamment alerte pour son âge, remarqua l'adulte avec un fin sourire satisfait.

- B-bonjour, répondit avec hésitation la jeune femme.

Hideaki réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas comment continuer la conversation et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant tout en lui tendant sa main.

- Je me nomme Sakata Hideaki, se présenta-t-il poliment.

- Fukami Kaiko, déclara alors la jeune femme en lui faisant un sourire timide. Et voici mon fils, Natsume.

Le Sakata sentit une chaleur familière s'installer dans sa poitrine et ne put s'empêcher d'agrandir son sourire en comprenant ce qui venait de se passer.

En cette belle journée hivernale, Sakata Hideaki rencontra sa seconde épouse ainsi que son futur héritier.

Deux ans après, Hideaki s'adossa contre la chambranle de la porte de sa maison et observa avec un visage indéchiffrable silencieusement son ex-épouse mettre ses valises dans un taxi.

- Hideaki-san, appela une voix enfantine dans son dos.

L'adulte se tourna légèrement de biais et posa ses yeux bleus sur un garçon vêtu de larges vêtements avec un livre épais dans ses mains.

- Tu ne vas pas dire au revoir à ta mère, Natsume ? demanda distraitement Hideaki tout en dirigeant à nouveau son regard vers la femme qui continuait à charger la voiture avec l'aide du conducteur.

L'enfant fronça ses sourcils et secoua ensuite sa tête, sa chevelure brune venant fouetter faiblement ses joues encore potelées. Il s'avança ensuite vers l'adulte et s'arrêta à ses côtés sans pour autant le toucher.

- Elle a ruiné elle-même son bonheur, murmura le jeune en vrillant son regard sur sa mère. Je ne veux pas qu'elle détruise le mien...

L'homme soupira et déposa ensuite sa main sur la tête de son fils adoptif. Cependant, Hideaki garda ses yeux sur son ancienne épouse et sentit l'habituel pincement dans sa poitrine se renforcer lorsqu'il vit Kaiko monter dans la voiture sans leur adresser un dernier regard. Sans même un dernier mot pour son fils.

Ne trouvant pas ses mots pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à Natsume, l'adulte se contenta de serrer avec force l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-il avec une voix étrangement étouffée. Tout ira bien...

Moins d'une semaine après, Hideaki se présenta avec son fils aux portes de la maison principale des Sakata et demanda à parler avec le conseil des Anciens. On le guida jusqu'à la salle de réunion et l'homme eut la surprise de voir sa sœur entourée du conseil.

- Tsu-cchi ? fit-il avec stupeur. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Ils voulaient une dirigeante et Tsubasa était trop occupée avec Naoki, soupira Tsuki sans tiquer face au surnom enfantin. Dis-moi que tu reprends les rênes. Pitié.

Hideaki acquiesça en silence, un large sourire soulagé aux lèvres et poussa ensuite le jeune Natsume, qui était resté jusqu'alors dans son dos, vers sa sœur jumelle.

- Natsume, déclara-t-il avec une voix enjouée. Voici ta tante Tsu-cchi !

Les grands yeux gris de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent et il se pencha vers son père adoptif pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Elle vous ressemble beaucoup, Hideaki-san !

- Et c'est aussi la mère de Tsubaki-chan, ajouta gaiement l'homme en prenant dans ses bras le petit garçon pour ensuite se tourner vers sa sœur. Tsu-cchi, je te présente Natsume, mon fils. Et futur conseiller des Sakata.

Tsuki écarquilla brièvement ses yeux avant de sourire doucement.

- Enchantée de te connaître, Natsume-kun, dit-elle en baissant ses yeux identiques à ceux de son jumeau sur l'enfant. Je suis persuadée que tu vas bien t'entendre avec mes enfants...

Le visage du garçonnet s'éclaira et il tourna ensuite ses yeux étincelants d'excitation vers son père adoptif. Ce dernier se contenta d'ébouriffer la chevelure du jeune et hocha discrètement sa tête après avoir vu l'air sérieux que lui avait adressé sa sœur jumelle.

Quelques jours après, Hideaki se rendit à la maison de Tsuki et présenta Natsume à ses deux neveux.

Akio, l'aîné des enfants qui était la copie conforme d'Hideaki lorsque celui-ci avait été jeune, se contenta de regarder avec un air soupçonneux le nouveau-venu et se replongea dans ses jeux pendant que Tsubaki, la future héritière des Sakata ainsi que sa filleule adorée, dévisageait ouvertement avec curiosité le petit brun.

Hideaki réprima un éclat de rire en voyant la rougeur nerveuse sur le visage de son fils adoptif et poussa doucement le dos de celui-ci pour l'encourager à aller jouer avec ses cousins.

- Allons, murmura-t-il doucement tout en remarquant que Tsuki l'attendait dans la cuisine. Ils ne te feront rien...

Natsume ouvrit sa bouche pour protester. Étant un enfant particulièrement observateur, il avait remarqué depuis belle lurette l'air peu engageant du jeune Akio. Cependant, l'adulte le coupa en continuant à le pousser légèrement.

- Surtout, conseilla-t-il en essayant de garder une intonation guillerette. N'hésite pas à parler avec la petite Tsubaki-chan~ Je suis certain que vous vous entendrez à merveille !

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent de surprise et l'enfant s'écarta à regret des bras paternels pour marcher avec hésitation vers la fillette qui jouait à la dînette dans un coin.

Hideaki recula discrètement, surveillant néanmoins son protégé parler pour la première fois avec sa filleule, et se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine où l'attendait Tsuki ainsi que son époux, un certain Sakamoto.

- Hide, fit Tsuki en se servant un verre pendant que son mari continuait à regarder avec un air impénétrable par la porte les enfants qui jouaient dans le salon. D'où vient ce garçon ?

- Natsume est mon fils, déclara calmement Hideaki en prenant le verre que lui tendit sa sœur avec un faible remerciement. Légalement. Sa mère m'a laissé l'adopter sans protester...

- Justement, l'interrompit sa jumelle en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Pourquoi l'as-tu adopté ? Tu n'es pas de ceux qui ont l'instinct paternel... Alors, pourquoi ?

- C'est de ma faute, fit alors la voix rauque de Sakamoto.

Hideaki arqua un sourcil et observa avec surprise l'autre homme. Ce dernier parlait rarement, ce devait d'ailleurs être une des rares fois où il avait pris la parole de son propre chef. Et, fait plus important, il avait eu juste.

- Comment ? demanda l'épouse de celui-ci en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Akio est mon héritier, rappela calmement l'autre en posant pour la première fois de la journée ses yeux sombres sur Hideaki. Pas un Sakata.

- Ah, grogna Tsuki en se frottant la nuque. Ça...

Son frère hocha sa tête et but les dernières gouttes de vin de son verre sous le regard sérieux de son beau-frère.

- Natsume sera le second de Tsubaki, annonça-t-il en déposant le récipient sur le comptoir. Et si jamais elle désire faire la même chose que toi, Tsu-cchi, il prendra les rênes des Sakata.

L'actuelle dirigeante des Sakata éclata de rire bruyamment et frappa ensuite le dos de son frère avec force.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement pendant que Hideaki se massait doucement la zone endolorie. Un parfait étranger diriger les Sakata... Les Anciens ne le permettront jamais !

- C'est ce que tu crois, ma chère sœur, persifla l'autre Sakata en haussant ses épaules avec dignité. Natsume a été soigneusement éduqué pour être le second de Tsubaki et il y arrivera. Crois-moi...

Malgré toutes ces années, Hideaki n'avait jamais cessé de croire cela. Depuis le jour où il avait croisé le regard méfiant du petit garçon dans le train jusqu'au soir où il vit son fils adoptif accueillir les Anciens dans la salle de réunion avec des tasses de thé préparées, sa confiance n'avait jamais vacillé.

Et, lorsque les autres s'énervèrent quand ils apprirent l'absence de Tsubaki ainsi que la raison de la présence du brun, Hideaki se contenta de sourire avec un air entendu et de boire sa tasse de thé vert en compagnie d'un bébé familier.

Natsume avait enfin accepté sa personnalité et son rôle dans la famille Sakata. Voir son visage poli sourire face aux menaces des Anciens et y répondre avec des propos encore plus effrayants remplit de fierté le cœur de Hideaki.

Oui, même s'il continuait à le nier intérieurement, Natsume était bel et bien son fils.  
>Et il le resterait à jamais.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin du séducteur.<strong>

Langoureusement étendu sur les tatamis du salon de sa maison, Sakata Hideaki sirota paisiblement son verre de saké. Il déposa ensuite la coupe sur le plateau posé devant lui et appuya sa tête contre sa main. Puis, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au bébé qui avait passé tout ce temps assis devant lui, l'homme qui avait réalisé des miracles dans les gestions des Sakata haussa ses épaules.

- Je suppose que je peux parfaitement répondre à quelques questions, murmura-t-il après un léger bâillement. Connaissant Natsume, il s'est déjà occupé du reste...

Le bébé se contenta de déposer une pile de lettres devant l'adulte et Hideaki s'empressa d'en prendre une.

- Alors, alors, chantonna-t-il. Qu'avons-nous ici~

Fon (car qui d'autre aurait-ce pu bien être?) soupira et prit la lettre pour en lire le contenu.

- De MikageKun, dit-il calmement. "Oya Monsieur! Je vais vous poser une question. Oui une seule et elle est à propos de Natsume. Est-ce que les fans peuvent avoir une image craquante de lui? *.*"

Hideaki réfléchit pendant quelques secondes et fronça ses sourcils.

- Eh bien, finit-il par dire. Je dispose de cinq albums photos sur Natsume... Il va donc me falloir du temps pour en trouver une convenable !

- De Fairypie, continua Fon sans sourciller face à la réponse inattendue du Sakata. "Cher Monsieur Hideaki [insérer votre nom de famille car je ne le connais pas], J'ai une question d'une importance capitale à vous poser, une question qui va révolutionner votre mode de vie, celui de votre famille, et même de l'Humanité entière ! Attention, préparez-vous... :  
>Bunny girl ou Neko maid ?"<p>

- Je suis un Sakata, voyons, s'offusqua légèrement Hideaki. Je sais que je ne suis guère apparu jusqu'à présent mais mon nom a déjà été cité, non ?

- La réponse, Hideaki, rappela gentiment le bébé.

- Bunny-chan ou Neko-chan, hein ? murmura Hideaki tout en se frottant pensivement le menton. Neko sans le moindre doute ! Elles ont ce petit côté sauvage et mignon ! C'est beaucoup mieux au lit que le côté inoffensif des Bunny...

Fon secoua sa tête et ne commenta pas ce que venait de dire l'adulte. Après tout, Sakata Hideaki n'avait pas traumatisé à vie Akio pour rien...

- De Yamito-Akumatenshi : "Question pour Mr Hideaki, Que pensez-vous de votre fille ?"

- J'ai une fille ? s'étonna l'homme avec une voix stridente. À moins que Natsume m'ait menti... Je vais aller vérifier sur-le-champ !

Hideaki se leva pour joindre le geste à la parole mais Fon veillait au grain. De ce fait, le bébé fit un croche-pied à l'homme qui s'écroula bruyamment sur les tatamis et se renversa dessus le saké.

- Fon-kun ! gémit-il en repoussant les mèches humides qui lui collaient au visage comme une seconde peau. Ce saké coûtait des millions !

- Tu n'avais qu'à faire attention, rétorqua fort peu gentiment le bébé qui était habituellement l'incarnation de la gentillesse et la retenue. De MissElena : "Donc Hideaki-san, saviez-vous que votre fils adoptif était un psychopathe !?"

- Je le savais avant même de l'adopter, marmonna l'homme en essorant les manches de son kimono. Et Natsume n'est pas un psychopathe. Il peut ressentir des émotions. Elles sont rares mais il en a.

- Dernière question, Hideaki, déclara Fon avec un sourire en coin. Et tu pourras aller te changer.

- Enfin ! s'exclama l'autre en levant les bras au ciel.

Ce faisant, les manches encore humides de son kimono vinrent le gifler et il grimaça lorsque le tissus imbibé d'alcool se décolla avec un bruit de succion.

- De hanahime : "Bref alors pour Hideaki voici mes questions!:  
>-Qui forçait Kyouya à s'habiller en fille?<br>-Est-ce qu'Akio l'a déjà vue travesti?  
>-Seriez-vous d'accord que Kyouya épouse un homme?"<p>

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions concernent le rejeton d'Aki-chan ? s'étonna Hideaki.

- Il faut y répondre si tu veux partir, rappela Fon.

- Très bien..., soupira l'homme. Qui forçait le rejeton à se travestir ? Je suppose qu'Aki-chan. Elle a toujours apprécié ce genre de choses... Aaah, quels bons souvenirs~

- Akio-san l'a-t-il déjà vu travesti ?

- J'en doute fortement, répondit Hideaki en secouant sa tête. Si c'était le cas, mon cher neveu en aurait profité pour prendre des photos et lui faire du chantage...

- Serais-tu d'accord si Kyoya voulait épouser un homme ? demanda Fon avec un sourcil arqué.

- Honnêtement, ce gamin peut faire ce qu'il veut, marmonna l'autre. Tant qu'il ne séduit pas mon Natsume...

* * *

><p>Alors, la semaine prochaine, nous aurons un coin rien qu'avec Natsume ! Rien que notre psychopathe favori, ça se fête, non ? :D<p>

Aussi non (et cette fois-ci, c'est une note plutôt sombre), d'ici cinq à six chapitres, cette histoire va être mise en hiatus. Je sais, c'est triste mais on ne peut rien y faire.  
>Donc préparez-vous, le compte à rebours a commencé...<p> 


	79. Cible 11

Nous voici avec la cible que tout le monde attendait ! Eh oui, vous avez sous vos yeux tout un chapitre rien que sur l'un de vos OC favoris de cette histoire (pauvre Tsubaki...)

MissElena: Mais tu (et tous les autres lecteurs) vas nous manquer aussi ! Que veux-tu, il y a des histoires où les personnages nous accompagnent jusqu'au bout. Dont Natsume :P Sommes-nous si proches que ça des 1000 reviews ?

Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas de lire la note en bas de page, elle répondra peut-être à vos questions ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Cible 11 : Natsume oublie ses cauchemars.<strong>

Lorsque Natsume se réveilla ce matin-là, ce fut pour ressentir l'habituelle sensation d'avoir ses tripes nouées.

- Tsubaki-chan, murmura-t-il en sortant de son lit discrètement.

Kagetora, qui partageait sa chambre, se retourna et s'enveloppa ensuite dans ses couvertures. Le brun observa la poitrine de l'albinos se lever et descendre paisiblement afin de s'assurer que l'aîné dormait.

Heureusement pour Kagetora, il dormait. Natsume soupira et quitta la chambre tout en prenant du linge propre. Il était temps qu'il prenne sa douche vu que les Sakata occuperaient la salle de bains pendant toute la journée en prévision de la réunion.

Une fois rafraîchi et correctement habillé, l'adolescent se rendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer un petit-déjeuner et aperçut ensuite la note que lui avait laissé Tsubaki sur le frigo. Il saisit le mot et le glissa dans sa poche tout en mangeant machinalement son bol de céréales.

Tant que Tsubaki ne serait pas à ses côtés, il ne pourrait se relaxer. Des bruits se firent entendre et Natsume leva son nez du bol pour apercevoir Akio avec Fon perché sur son épaule droite.

- Allons-y, lança le bébé en bondissant sur la table de la cuisine. Tsubaki-san doit être en train de nous attendre.

Les deux adolescents, malgré leurs récents désaccords, acquiescèrent et suivirent les directions du bambin.

La nouvelle de l'enlèvement de Tsubaki fut un coup dur. Devoir subit les regards accusateurs d'Akio, le silence coupable de Fon ainsi que les nœuds dans son estomac fut rapidement insupportable et Natsume se demanda ce qui allait se passer.

Tsubaki était désormais hors du Japon, il était impossible qu'elle se rende à la réunion des Anciens, Akio lui avait dit ouvertement qu'il n'attendait plus rien de lui et qu'il avait décidé de prendre la place qui lui revenait de naissance parmi les Sakata. Sans oublier Fon. Depuis l'annonce de l'enlèvement de Tsubaki, le bébé avait gardé un visage fermé mais ses yeux bruns, habituellement sereins, étaient désormais sombres.

Il avait cependant annoncé à Akio qu'il protégerait les Sakata jusqu'au retour de Tsubaki, ce qui rassura Natsume. Si Fon, l'Arcobaleno de la Tempête, avait décidé de rester au Japon pour les protéger, ce ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Sakata Tsubaki leur reviendrait.

Les pas du brun se ralentirent et il observa avec un froncement de sourcils le dos de son cousin. Ce dernier avait gardé sa chevelure noire et Natsume ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à son père adoptif.

Oui, Akio ressemblait énormément à son oncle.

_Cependant..._

Natsume cessa de marcher et plongea sa main dans la poche ventrale de son pull pour serrer avec force le mot de sa cousine.

_Cependant, Akio ne possédait pas le caractère impitoyable de Hideaki._

Le jeune se mit alors à courir et rattrapa aisément son cousin pour ensuite poser sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

- Akio, haleta-t-il. Laisse-moi faire.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé faire, répondit avec hargne l'adolescent en étrécissant ses yeux bleu. Regarde ce qui s'est passé ! Tsubaki a été enlevée par un assassin !

- Sakamoto Akio, tonna Natsume en haussant sa voix pour la première fois de sa vie sur son cousin. Laisse-moi faire, je sais ce que je fais !

Le garçon aux yeux bleus fronça ses sourcils, visiblement pris au dépourvu et voulut protester cependant, le plus jeune le devança.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux pour plusieurs choses, siffla-t-il en secouant faiblement sa tête. Mais tu sais très bien que je n'ai fait ça que pour Tsubaki. Tu le sais !

- Tu as égorgé ton propre cousin, rétorqua Akio avec animosité. Tu as ouvert la gorge de Kagetora comme si ce n'était rien, sans même sourciller !

Natsume sursauta. Il n'avait pas espéré que son cousin ressorte cette sinistre affaire.

- Les autres ont peut-être oublié, continua ce dernier en baissant sa voix pendant que Fon les observait avec un air indéchiffrable. Mais moi pas. Ni Kagetora...

- Je, commença l'autre adolescent.

Il fut interrompu par l'acte de son cousin. Ce dernier prit avec force le col de l'adolescent et rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sien, jusqu'à effleurer son nez.

- Ne cherche pas à t'excuser, susurra le Sakata en vrillant ses yeux bleu si semblables à ceux d'Hideaki dans les siens. Ce ne seront que des mensonges...

Akio relâcha ensuite brutalement la chemise du brun et se remit à marcher sans lui accorder un regard. Cependant, Natsume n'abandonna pas et toussa pour se dégager les bronches. Puis, il prit la parole.

- Ce jour-là, lança-t-il avec une voix claire qui résonna dans la rue désertée. Kagetora-san jouait avec une paire de ciseaux près de Tsubaki.

L'autre garçon cessa de marcher et tourna faiblement sa tête vers Natsume. Ce dernier déglutit en croisant les yeux sombres de son cousin et continua.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Tsubaki jouait avec moi aux poupées et... Kagetora-san devait s'ennuyer car il a subitement décidé de couper les cheveux de Tsubaki.

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent de surprise et le plus jeune hocha lentement sa tête tout en remettant en place son col et en lissant ses vêtements froissés.

- Je suppose que personne ne s'en rappelle, continua Natsume avec une voix égale. Mais Tsubaki a été réellement choquée par ça. Elle a commencé à pleurer, fort, et est partie en courant vers sa mère. La voir ainsi, tellement... détruite par la simple perte de ses cheveux m'a... _dérangé._

- Dérangé, répéta sarcastiquement Akio. Rien que ça.

- Tu ne comprends pas, s'énerva alors le brun en haussant une nouvelle fois le ton. Tu n'essaie même pas de comprendre ! Tsubaki est... Tsubaki est mon monde.

Les derniers mots furent prononcés avec une voix qui se brisa et Natsume baissa ses yeux pour observer avec tristesse les pierres qui composaient la rue du quartier où ils se trouvaient.

- Je ne vis que pour elle, continua-t-il avec une telle tristesse qu'Akio dut détourner son regard. Je suis venu dans cette famille pour elle ! La voir heureuse me suffit... Et assister à son malheur m'enrage. Alors, imagine, imagine ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque ce gamin a coupé les cheveux de Tsubaki, lorsqu'il a ricané pendant qu'elle pleurait...

Son cousin garda le silence et soupira bruyamment tout en pesant le pour et le contre dans sa tête. Il finit néanmoins par prendre une décision et s'avança vers l'adolescent qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Cependant, déclara Akio en s'arrêtant devant Natsume avec un air réprobateur. Cela n'excuse pas que tu l'aies égorgé avec des ciseaux.

Le plus jeune soupira à son tour et leva sa tête (Akio était plus grand d'une dizaine de centimètres) pour regarder avec surprise le visage serein de l'adolescent.

- Écoute, fit alors ce dernier en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. Je comprends que tu veuilles protéger le Morpion. Qui ne le veut pas ? Mais... Tu dois vraiment apprendre à contrôler tes pulsions. Kagetora est nécessaire au bien-être de Tsubaki. S'il était mort ce jour-là, tu n'aurais pas été le seul à être accusé et répudié de la famille. Tu comprends ? Chacune de tes actions se répercute sur elle. Pas qu'elle s'en rende compte, vu qu'elle est complètement stupide...

Un fin sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Natsume et celui-ci tendit sa main vers son cousin, la personne qu'il avait été censé remplacer et qui lui venait de lui donner des conseils pour aider correctement Tsubaki.

- Akio, murmura-t-il en regardant avec hésitation le visage si semblable à son père adoptif. Nous n'avons jamais été vraiment présentés, n'est-ce pas ?

L'autre garçon se mit à sourire à son tour et éclata ensuite de rire tout en passa une main dans sa chevelure sombre.

- C'est vrai, admit-il une fois que son hilarité se fut tarie. Comme je t'ai détesté (sans raison apparente) dès le début, je ne me suis jamais présenté. Excuse-moi pour ça... Puis, avec l'accident de Kagetora...

Natsume se contenta de secouer sa tête et saisit ensuite la main tendue de son cousin, sentant la note de Tsubaki s'alourdir dans sa poche.

- Sakata Natsume, anciennement Fukami, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire léger.

- Sakamoto Akio, également Sakata, répondit joyeusement l'autre en secouant leurs mains tendues. Maintenant que ceci a été fait, dis-moi ce que tu as en tête, Natsume.

L'interpellé sortit alors la note de Tsubaki et élargit son sourire avec un air manipulateur.

- Suivre les ordres de Tsu-chan, bien sûr, répondit-il gaiement.

Akio éclata une nouvelle fois de rire et Natsume sentit un poids sur son épaule. Il tourna faiblement sa tête et aperçut avec surprise que Fon, probablement lassé de les laisser se disputer, s'était assis sur son épaule et lisait attentivement la note qu'avait laissée sa protégée.

- Soit, déclara le frère de l'absente en haussant ses épaules. Tant que tu ne fais pas couler de sang.

Le sourire du brun s'élargit.

Peu de temps après, Akio contempla avec incrédulité la salle de l'hôtel du Cheval Bondissant où se déroulerait la réunion des Anciens.

- Natsume, lança-t-il en continuant à observer sans y croire la pièce. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais aller à ton encontre.

Le garçon en question se contenta de ricaner faiblement et vérifia une nouvelle fois que son nœud papillon était correctement noué. Pendant ce temps, Akio resserra son obi et soupira en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante qu'il détestait s'habiller traditionnellement.

- Je ne suis même pas censé être un Sakata, se plaignit-il. Pourquoi dois-je mettre ces choses qui grattent et me laissent les jambes à découvert ?

- D'après Hideaki-san, commenta distraitement Natsume en versant délicatement le thé dans les tasses préparées au préalable pour les invités. Le faire avec une femme est bien plus aisé en kimono...

- T'ai-je déjà dit que j'adorais m'habiller traditionnellement ? demanda subitement Akio avec un éclat intéressé dans ses prunelles.

Les portes de la salle de réception s'ouvrirent alors brutalement, révélant le visage crispé de Kagetora ainsi que la mine satisfaite digne d'un chat ayant avalé le canari d'Urara.

- Tsubaki a été enlevée ? fit l'albinos en ignorant du mieux qu'il le put Natsume.

- Oui, acquiesça gravement Akio en perdant l'expression amusée qu'il avait affichée peu de temps avant. Hibari est parti la chercher.

- Hibari ? répéta Kagetora en arquant un sourcil. Le gars avec qui elle voulait rompre ses fiançailles ?

- C'est ça, confirma Natsume en faisant un fin sourire.

Le jeune homme porta aussitôt une main à sa taille pour ensuite sembler se rappeler qu'il n'était pas au dojo familial et n'avait donc pas son katana. Une grimace s'afficha sur ses traits généralement enjoués et il pointa du doigt le petit brun qui avait continué à verser du thé.

- Que fait-il ici ? siffla-t-il haineusement.

- Natsume a été convié à cette réunion, déclara calmement Akio en faisant preuve d'autorité. Maintenant, allez vous installer et attendez le reste.

Kagetora commença à jouer nerveusement avec le foulard écarlate qui était noué à son cou, cachant de ce fait ses hideuses cicatrices qui étaient le sinistre rappel du jour où il s'était fait battre à plates coutures par un gamin à peine âgé de cinq ans, pour ensuite s'asseoir à contrecœur à côté du frère de Tsubaki.

Il saisit avec mauvaise humeur le verre que lui tendait Natsume et observa le liquide avec une méfiance parfaitement visible pendant qu'Urara s'installait sur un coussin avec son air satisfait. Elle prit également une tasse et but délicatement une gorgée pour ensuite complimenter Akio à mi-voix sur son choix de serviteur pour avoir fait le thé.

Le frère de Tsubaki ouvrit sa bouche pour protester mais la main de Natsume sur son épaule lui rappela qu'il devait attendre que le reste des Sakata soient présents.

Les autres arrivèrent au compte-goutte, Hideaki en bon dernier. Celui-ci avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres et accepta le verre que lui tendait son fils adoptif avec un remerciement audible pour ensuite aller s'asseoir parmi les Anciens. Cependant, il ne prit pas le coussin central et prépara calmement son kiseru tout en répondant poliment aux saluts des autres Sakata pendant que Fon s'installait à sa droite.

- Qu'attendons-nous ? demanda Kagetora une fois que tous se furent installés à leur place et qu'Urara fut correctement assise devant eux. Nous savons tous que Tsubaki n'arrivera pas.

- Oh, fit simplement Hideaki en prenant une bouffée de tabac. Nous n'attendons pas Tsubaki. Avant de commencer la réunion, il faut que la tête de famille arrive.

L'homme exhala la fumée et tourna ensuite ses yeux vers la porte grande ouverte où se trouvait une femme qui lui ressemblait en tous points.

- Tsu-cchi, salua-t-il gaiement en hochant sa tête.

- Hide, répondit Tsuki en s'avançant dans la salle de réception et en disant bonjour aux autres personnes présentes.

Elle s'assit sur le coussin central et ferma brièvement ses yeux tout en buvant une gorgée du thé de Natsume.

- Bon, soupira la mère de Tsubaki en déposant bruyamment la tasse sur le plateau placé devant elle. Commençons la réunion. Le sujet du jour... sera l'élection de l'héritière des Sakata. Les deux candidates au titre sont...

Tsuki se tut et fronça ses sourcils pendant qu'une fine chape de sueur se formait sur son front. Hideaki remarqua l'inconfort de sa jumelle et déposa calmement sa pipe sur son verre pour ensuite prendre la parole à son tour.

- Sakata Tsurara, ci-présente, fit-il en désignant la jeune fille. Et Sakata Tsubaki. Absente...

Un froissement de vêtements résonna dans son dos et l'adulte tourna sa tête vers la personne qui avait bougé, repoussant sa longue queue de cheval pour éviter qu'elle ne s'emmêle dans son kimono.

Sans grande surprise, c'était Akio qui avait réagi.

Cependant, contrairement à ce que Hideaki avait pensé, l'adolescent n'avait pas bougé pour protester et essayer d'excuser sa sœur. Non, Akio n'avait pas fait cela.

Par contre, il était vrai que l'ancien blond s'était écroulé sur les tatamis tout en crispant une main sur son estomac.

Un grognement résonna dans la salle et Hideaki aperçut un des Anciens tomber à son tour, son visage arborant une couleur verte peu ragoutante.

- Oh mon dieu, marmonna un autre en chutant la tête la première dans son plateau. Ayez pitié de mon âme...

- Toi ! rugit alors Kagetora (curieusement, il était le seul à ne pas souffrir parmi les Sakata) en fusillant de ses yeux rouges (ses lunettes ayant été jetées au loin) Natsume. C'est de ta faute !

Cependant, le jeune homme ne bougea pas, la crainte l'empêchant de s'approcher et d'attaquer le garçon qui était responsable des souffrances de sa famille.

Ce fut alors qu'à la grande surprise des Sakata présents (Hideaki, Akio et Tsuki non inclus) que l'habituellement timide et silencieux adolescent brun fit un large sourire machiavélique et acquiesça lentement.

- C'est ça, affirma avec délectation Natsume en traversant la salle tout en évitant les corps qui se tordaient de souffrance à ses pieds. J'ai bel et bien empoisonné le thé.

L'adolescent s'arrêta aux portes de la salle et contempla avec une sombre satisfaction les Sakata qui étaient tous à terre et souffrants de son empoisonnement.

- Bon, souffla-t-il en claquant des mains et en continuant à sourire avec satisfaction. Je suppose que ceci repousse la réunion à un autre jour. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Appelle une fichue ambulance ! hurla Akio à travers les spasmes de sa souffrance.

Les autres Sakata poussèrent à leur tour des approbations pour la proposition du jeune aux yeux bleus et Natsume posa une main sur sa bouche afin de cacher son amusement en croisant le regard agacé du frère de Tsubaki.

- C'est la dernière fois que je me laisse empoisonner volontairement, marmonna ce dernier en fermant ses yeux. Juré !

Curieusement, ce ne fut pas la dernière fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin du second.<strong>

Observant sans le moindre frémissement de culpabilité les brancardiers emmener les derniers Sakata souffrant du thé qu'il avait lui-même empoisonné (Kagetora ayant du être assommé et ligoté car il avait essayé d'attaquer tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui), Natsume se permit un petit soupir satisfait. D'ailleurs, s'il n'y avait pas eu le bébé au regard insistant devant lui, l'adolescent se serait même permis un large sourire.

Cependant, Fon était bel et bien là et le regardait fixement qui plus est.

- Que se passe-t-il, Fon-san ?, finit par demander Natsume en reprenant sa voix calme et légèrement effacée ainsi que le doux sourire qu'il utilisait habituellement lorsque sa cousine était présente.

Le bambin se contenta de secouer imperceptiblement sa tête (ce que le brun remarqua car il était toujours attentif. Toujours).

- Nul besoin de jouer la comédie, Natsume-san, déclara l'arcobaleno en réunissant ses mains dans les manches de sa tunique écarlate. Tsubaki-san n'est pas présente.

- Mais elle va bientôt revenir, répondit froidement l'adolescent alors que son visage perdait toute expression. Je préférerais ne pas perdre la main...

Remarquant la menace sous-jacente (après tout, il n'était pas un arcobaleno pour rien), le bébé haussa ses épaules et sortit de ses manches une liasse d'enveloppes.

- Nous sommes seuls ici, remarqua le brun en arquant un sourcil. T'attends-tu réellement à ce que je répondes à toutes ces questions ?

- C'était la seule façon pour que vous y répondiez honnêtement, Natsume-san.

Natsume soupira et hocha sa tête en bout de compte. Le bébé avait raison, si ces questions abordaient un certain sujet le concernant, mieux valait que sa cousine ne soit pas présente. (Même si, en toute honnêteté, il aurait mille fois préféré qu'elle soit présente et qu'il doive lui révéler cela qu'elle soit dans un endroit inconnu, probablement en train de se faire torturer)

- Commençons, déclara Fon en voulant chasser au plus vite les ombres qui commençaient à apparaître dans les yeux gris sombres de l'autre occupant de la pièce. De Fairypie : "Si tu te trouvais avec une personne inconnue attachée et sans défense dans une pièce où ne se trouvent qu'une petite cuillère, une seringue vide et un compas, comment t'y prendrais-tu pour la tuer ?"

- Ma réponse va changer le rating de cette histoire, commenta l'adolescent en haussant ses épaules. Mais bon... Le compas serait utilisé pour aller en-dessous et ensuite arracher les o...

- Cela suffira, Natsume-san, le coupa immédiatement Fon.

- Mais je n'ai même pas expliqué à quoi serviraient la cuillère et la seringue, s'étonna le brun.

- Cela suffira amplement, lui assura le bébé avec un sourire indéchiffrable. De MikageKun : ''Oya, Natsume! Natsume! J'ai tant voulu envoyer un message à ta personne! Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin le faire, vrai...MENT! Tu es à la fois la pureté et la dureté de la mort en une seule personne. La poésie du dormeur du val de Rimbaud à toi tout seul! Je m'emporte, excuse-moi.  
>Bon, il semble donc je te pose quelques questions:<p>

1- Qui est ton tueur en série favori?

2- Entre Castel et Dexter?

3- Entre Corpse Party et Shiki?

4- De quelle façon la plus tendre créerais-tu le meurtre parfait?

5- D'après toi, pourquoi les roses de la passion sont rouges?

6- Et pour finir, es-tu plus intéressé par des filles ou des garçons?

Voilà, voilà! Bye bye Natsume!''

L'interpellé souffla en écoutant les questions et regarda avec un air insistant l'arcobaleno.

- Dois-je vraiment le faire ?, demanda-t-il. Les réponses risquent bien d'être au-dessus du rating...

- Dans ce cas, fais en sorte d'être le plus abstrait possible, répondit simplement Fon.

- 1. Pedro Rorigues Filho. 2. Je ne regarde pas de séries. 3. Tsubaki m'a déjà comparé avec un personnage de Corpse Party donc je suppose que ce serait mon choix. 4. Un meurtre ne peut être tendre. Il s'agit d'arrêter à jamais la vie d'une personne. La mort, pour belle qu'elle soit, ne sera jamais tendre. 5. Les roses sont rouges. De la même façon que le sang l'est. 6. Ma sexualité n'a aucune importance.

- De Yamito-Akumatenshi, lut Fon sans sourciller face aux réponses. Alors une question pour Natsume : Sais-tu maîtriser les flammes de dernière volonté ? Si oui, lesquelles ?

- Dans le futur, j'avais un anneau, commenta Natsume distraitement. Je pense qu'il était un anneau du Brouillard de classe C.

- De MissElena : "J'ai une question pour Natsume-kun:

couteau, sabre ou pistolet ?

Qui aime le nutella chez les Sakata ?

Natsume-kun serait-il attiré par un personnage ?

quand Tsuna avouera-t-il que lui et Mukuro sont fait l'un pour l'autre ?"

- Couteau, répondit immédiatement l'adolescent. Facile à dissimuler et efficace. Toute la famille Sakata apprécie le Nutella. Je n'ai pour le moment aucun besoin de partenaire. Aucune idée, jamais.

- Merci pour avoir répondu honnêtement aux questions, Natsume-san. Pourquoi ne nous rendrions-nous pas à l'hôpital pour vérifier si Akio-san est en bonne santé ?

Natsume haussa ses épaules et sortit du salon.

* * *

><p><strong>Progression des personnages. Ou plutôt, d'un personnage en particulier~<strong>

Comme nous allons bientôt mettre cette histoire en pause (qui est pour le moment indéterminée), nous avons décidé de vous donner un petit récapitulatif de l'évolution des OC présents dans cette histoire.

Et comme Tsubaki en est l'héroïne, nous préférons ne pas parler d'elle. (Après tout, elle apparaît déjà dans la majorité des chapitres...)

Donc, et puisque ce chapitre le met déjà en avant, nous parlerons de Natsume !

Natsume, comme vous le savez probablement déjà (et si non, ce serait étrange de votre part d'être arrivé ici sans le savoir), est le cousin (adopté) de Tsubaki. Il a des cheveux bruns mi-longs et des yeux gris, en soit, une apparence tout à fait normale. Après tout, nous aurions pu lui donner un physique de rêve. Ou des yeux violets à la Byakuran. En soi, son apparence ne change pas beaucoup dans le futur, il a juste ses cheveux bien plus longs, réunis en un catogan, et une barbe de quelques jours.

Sa première apparition était dans la Target 17, c'est-à-dire le chapitre 18 pour ceux qui ont envie de le relire. À l'époque, son apparition n'avait pas fait des vagues, les seules remarques dans les commentaires étaient qu'il semblait être un garçon charmant. Or, nous savons désormais toutes (et tous s'il y a des lecteurs masculins) à quel point Natsume l'est, n'est-ce pas~

Puis, il y eut l'arc du futur. Et c'est là que l'intérêt pour Natsume a commencé à naître. À la Target 30 (chapitre 32), Tsubaki se retrouve face au Natsume du futur. Et c'est à partir de là que nous découvrons enfin sa véritable personnalité.

Concernant la création et le développement du personnage en lui-même, je pense que nous avions déjà révélé que Natsume n'était pas censé être un psychopathe. Ni même aussi effacé face à Tsubaki. Cependant, au fil des chapitres, il s'est peu à peu construit un caractère et nous pose parfois des problèmes. Du genre, comment agit-il lorsque Tsubaki n'est pas présente ? Est-il sexuellement actif ? Bref, des questions qui nous font prendre la tête pendant dix bonnes minutes (c'est long dix minutes vous savez...).

Mais l'arc qui a tout décidé, ce fut l'arc des Sakata. Qui s'achèvera la semaine prochaine d'ailleurs. C'est l'un des premiers où Natsume est mis en avant et où Tsubaki doit s'appuyer sur lui. Ils en ressortent grandis et, peut-être, changés. D'un côté, Natsume accepte ses différences par rapport aux Sakata et de l'autre, Tsubaki lui fait confiance pour qu'il se charge de la réunion des Sakata. En gros, leur relation dirigeant – second commence à s'établir.

Après cet arc (Shimon et Sakata), l'évolution du caractère de Natsume continuera. Mais moins visiblement. Donc, soyez attentifs (parce qu'il y aura évidemment une suite!) !

Ce qui nous amène au hiatus. Oui, cette fic sera mise en pause. Et pour une raison parfaitement normale. Nous n'avons plus de chapitres à publier (plaignez pour cela les études de l'auteur qui n'a même plus de temps pour publier). Donc, il faudra attendre que nous ayons au moins fini d'écrire le prochain arc avant de recommencer à publier hebdomadairement.  
>C'est déjà arrivé auparavant. Par exemple, juste avant de commencer l'arc de Mukuro, nous avions fait une pause de trois mois. Et juste après ou au milieu de l'arc du futur, nous avions fait une pause de deux mois. Donc, vous avez là la moyenne du temps que cela nous prendra. Mais comme il s'agit d'un arc plutôt court, je dirais un mois à tout casser. Mais bon, les études ne sont pas prévisibles donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire les mésaventures de Tsubaki.<p>

Enfin, passons à autre chose. La semaine prochaine, Tsubaki sera de retour dans son coin où tous les autres Sakata et Vongola apparaîtront. En effet, ce sera un coin gigantesque et vous pourrez y poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez. Donc, n'hésitez surtout pas à nous envoyer des questions (farfelues ou non) ;D


	80. Target 69

Je sais, je sais. Il est tard. Mais bon, nous étions en France toute la journée et il fallait encore écrire le coin de la Stalker. Qui est extrêmement long en plus (plus que le chapitre...) :D

Et comme nous n'avions pas vraiment de temps aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas répondu aux reviews, excusez-nous pour ça D:

Aussi non, profitez bien du coin de la stalker et appréciez le chapitre ! Target 69 donc Mukuro se devait d'être mis en avant, d'où la couverture :D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 69 : La stalker met les choses en place.<strong>

- Tu sais, déclarais-je en vérifiant que les manches de mon kimono ne trempaient pas dans mon thé. Lorsque je t'ai laissé une note te demandant de retarder le plus possible la réunion, je ne voulais pas dire que tu devais empoisonner les Anciens et ensuite t'assurer par je ne sais quel pacte maléfique que les infirmières de l'hôpital ne les soigneraient pas...

Natsume haussa ses épaules et me versa une nouvelle fois du thé. Je le remerciais avec un sourire et but ensuite le liquide brûlant sous le regard réprobateur des Anciens en question.

- D'ailleurs, continuais-je en déposant calmement la tasse sur le plateau et me redressant pour éviter que mon kimono (prêté par Kiyoshi-san pour l'occasion) ne touche le thé. Quand as-tu réussi à acheter les services de ces infirmières ?

- Voyons, Tsu-chan, sourit mon cousin qui devait avoir des racines démoniaques vue son aura maléfique actuelle. Aurais-tu oublié ma récente hospitalisation ?

J'ouvris ma bouche de surprise et remarquais du coin de l'œil qu'Urara venait de bouger avec nervosité. Sans doute se rappelait-elle de sa visite à l'hôpital pour m'annoncer que les Anciens étaient en ville et son oubli fortuit de me prévenir de la réunion qui s'ensuivait.

- Enfin, soupirais-je en haussant mes épaules. Tout est bien qui finit bien puisque je suis présente à la réunion des Anciens...

Je vis alors que Tonton Hideaki avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres et le fusillais du regard. Ce n'était pas le moment de rire des actes de Natsume ! Il avait empoisonné sa propre famille pour retarder la réunion !

Remarquant sans doute mon regard assassin, mon oncle s'empressa de cacher son hilarité en prenant une bouffée de tabac.

- Mais avant de commencer la réunion, décidais-je en prenant une voix ferme. Tu dois aux Sakata des excuses.

Aussitôt, Natsume s'inclina respectueusement devant les Anciens et leur demanda pardon avec une telle sincérité que je ne pus m'empêcher de le douter.

- Bien, s'exclama alors ma mère (qui était également présente) en déposant bruyamment sa main sur le plateau non touché devant elle.

Je ne lui en voulus pas. Après avoir été empoisonnée par Natsume, qui aurait voulu boire son thé ? (Même s'il était délicieux à en mourir...)

- Commençons cette fichue réunion ! continua ma chère et tendre génitrice en faisant une moue ennuyée. Cela fait des semaines qu'on aurait du finir cette merde !

- Tsuki-sama, murmura avec agacement l'un de mes vieux oncles (un certain Saburou). Par pitié, surveillez votre langage...

- Ne refaites pas la même erreur que la dernière fois, rappela le frère de celui-ci, Daijiro. Ichiro-aniue n'est plus là pour vous retenir...

Je tendis l'oreille en entendant le nom de mon oncle réputé pour être le plus grand combattant de notre famille. Curieusement, cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il était cloîtré dans sa chambre, ayant démissionné un beau jour et refusant de sortir sous aucun prétexte.

- Ah oui, marmonna ma mère en se frappant doucement le front. J'avais oublié ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, Sa-kun, Dai-kun, je n'essaierais pas d'éventrer quelqu'un aujourd'hui !

Elle secoua ensuite sa tête pendant que tous (moi incluse) la regardaient avec un air éberlué. Était-elle vraiment sérieuse ? (Quoique, connaissant ma mère, elle l'était...)

- Donc, fit celle-ci en hochant avec détermination sa tête. Le sujet de cette fichue réunion est de déterminer qui sera mon héritière. Les deux prétendantes sont...

- Sakata Tsurara, déclara Tonton Hideaki alors qu'Urara en grimaçant lorsqu'il prononça son vrai nom. Ci-présente.

Va savoir pourquoi, elle n'aime pas du tout son prénom. Selon elle, s'appeler _stalactite_ n'est pas du tout flatteur. Voilà pourquoi, elle a décidé durant son enfance qu'elle s'appelait Urara (qui veut dire charmante). Et elle n'a jamais hésité à frapper ceux qui osaient utiliser son vrai prénom. Même ses professeurs.

- Et Sakata Tsubaki, termina mon oncle en me désignant avec sa pipe. Ci-présente.

Natsume bougea faiblement dans mon dos mais je ne me tournais pas, gardant mes yeux sur le groupe d'adultes (et d'adolescents si on prenait en compte mon frère) qui allaient me juger.

- Bon, grogna ma mère en se massant les tempes. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec ça. Donc, on va faire vite. Qualités de Tsurara ?

Kagetora se leva prestement et sortit de la manche de son kimono un paquet de feuilles manuscrites. Je reconnus l'écriture d'Urara et levais les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, comptez sur elle pour avoir rédigé ses qualités...

- Je vois, coupa la dirigeante actuelle des Sakata en soupirant lorsque mon cousin arriva à la troisième page (et il y en avait une vingtaine). Tu peux t'arrêter là.

L'albinos en resta bouche-bée mais se reprit rapidement. Il s'inclina prestement devant ma mère et s'assit ensuite après avoir adressé un léger regard d'excuse à ma cousine.

- Qualités de Tsubaki ? demanda alors Sakata Tsuki en se tournant vers les Anciens.

Akio gigota nerveusement sous son regard et détourna ensuite ses yeux pendant que Tonton Hideaki posait une main sur son épaule.  
>Je fusillais une nouvelle fois de mes yeux mon oncle. Bien sûr, j'étais au courant que mon crétin de frère n'était pas vraiment un Sakata (vu qu'il avait pris le nom de notre père, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : il n'était pas un Sakata pur et dur) et ne pouvait donc pas prendre la parole pendant les réunions. Mais cela n'excusait pas le fait que seul Akio aurait pu prendre ma défense !<p>

En gros, j'étais dans les ennuis jusqu'aux cou.

- Puis-je prendre la parole ? fit alors une voix dans mon dos.

Je me tournais vivement vers Natsume avant de revenir au visage de ma mère et fut surprise d'y voir du contentement.

- Enfin quelque chose d'imprévu, soupira cette dernière. Sakata-Fukami Natsume, vous êtes autorisé à prendre la parole.

Des murmures de protestations résonnèrent parmi les Anciens (principalement de la part des Tontons Saburou et Daijiro) mais ma mère ne leur prêta aucune attention, ses yeux bleus restant focalisés sur mon cousin qui se leva doucement.

- Tsubaki ne peut pas devenir l'héritière des Sakata, déclara Natsume en ne cillant pas malgré mon cri d'effroi face à ses propos.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit ma mère en commençant à sourire avec un air carnassier.

Aïe, elle semblait s'amuser... Et je savais parfaitement que si ma mère s'amusait, quelqu'un allait souffrir. Je joignis mes mains dans les manches de mon kimono et me mis à prier pour être épargnée.

- Elle a déjà été choisie pour être l'héritière d'une famille bien plus grande et puissante, expliqua calmement mon cousin qui semblait prendre un sacré plaisir à m'enlever toute chance de succéder aux Sakata. Voilà pourquoi il vaudrait mieux que Tsurara devienne la dirigeante des Sakata. Tsubaki sera bien trop occupée avec ses responsabilités.

- Est-ce vrai, Tsubaki ? interrogea ma mère en déposant ses yeux sur moi.

Je retins un glapissement en voyant l'indignation dans ses prunelles et baissais ma tête tout en murmurant une affirmation.

- Et cette famille, continua l'adulte en gardant une voix polaire. En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

- Tsubaki dirigera la famille des Cervello, répondit mon cousin en ne battant pas d'un cil malgré mes regards implorant qu'il cesse le massacre. Une famille italienne qui se charge de juger tous les combats de la pègre dans le monde.

N'en pouvant plus, je me levais brusquement et saisis avec force le poignet de Natsume pour le forcer à s'asseoir.

- Suffit, sifflais-je entre mes dents serrées.

Mais il en avait déjà trop dit. Une légère toux me sortit de mes sombres pensées concernant ce qui allait arriver si la Boss des Cervello apprenait que j'avais révélé à ma famille ma future succession.

- Je vois, déclara alors ma mère en me ramenant les pieds sur terre. Depuis combien de temps Tsubaki a-t-elle été préparée pour leur succéder ?

- Hein ? m'exclamais-je en cillant.

C'était tout ? Après avoir appris que j'étais l'héritière d'une famille mafieuse influente (enfin, aussi influentes que pouvaient l'être les Cervello...), demander depuis combien de temps j'étais leur héritière était la seule réaction de ma mère ?!

Je crois que le poison de Natsume doit avoir eu des effets plus nocifs qu'on ne le pensait...

- Alors ? insista Tonton Hideaki en portant à sa bouche sa pipe japonaise.

- Depuis un an, marmonnais-je en finissant par croiser le regard de ma mère.

Celle-ci se contenta de hausser légèrement ses sourcils et déposa ensuite un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Tes disparitions étaient liées à cette succession ? demanda-t-elle.

- ... hésitais-je. Oui.

Ce qui, en gros, était vrai vu que ces disparitions concernaient à chaque fois la mafia. Et que les Cervello y avaient également joué un rôle.

- Qu'as-tu appris pendant ce temps ? fit alors Tonton Hideaki en vidant son kiseru soigneusement pour ensuite le remplir de tabac.

- Qu'un dirigeant doit savoir mettre ses émotions de côtés pour choisir sagement, répondis-je en me rappelant le discours de la Boss des Cervello de l'autre jour.

- Mmm ? marmonna ma mère en se penchant en avant. Dans ce cas, Tsurara, Tsubaki. Que se passerait-il si vous deviez vous allier avec la personne que vous haïssez le plus au monde pour sauver ce qui vous est le plus cher. Le feriez-vous ?

- Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Urara.

- Cela dépend, déclarais-je avec hésitation. Si le jeu en vaut la chandelle, oui.

- Voyons, Tsubaki, soupira la dirigeante des Sakata. Tu viens pourtant de dire qu'un bon chef doit savoir mettre ses émotions de côté.

Ma cousine me regarda avec un air victorieux, certaine que je venais de m'éliminer et se rengorgea sur son coussin pendant que les Anciens fronçaient leurs sourcils.

- Un bon dirigeant doit savoir mettre ses émotions de côté, accordais-je tout en essayant de calmer mon rythme cardiaque qui s'était affolé depuis que Natsume avait annoncé l'existence des Cervello. Mais la dirigeante des Sakata doit prendre en compte ses émotions.

- Je vois, murmura ma mère en se frottant pensivement le menton. C'est plutôt bien pensé...

- Ma mère me l'a appris, ajoutais-je en faisant un sourire nerveux.

La dirigeante des Sakata pinça ses lèvres, comme si elle se retenait de rire, et se tourna ensuite vers les Anciens. Ceux-ci avaient tous une expression confuse sur leurs traits et je compris qu'ils hésitaient désormais de leurs choix.

Je me levais maladroitement (mes jambes s'étaient endormies après tout ce temps passé à être assise) et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Lorsque je passais devant Natsume, je lui fis un petit geste de la tête et il sembla comprendre car il me suivit sans un mot.

- Tsurara, déclara calmement ma mère sans nous jeter un regard. Tu peux aussi sortir.

Ma cousine acquiesça doucement sa tête et nous emboîta le pas. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée dans notre dos, Urara poussa un grognement peu raffiné qui n'allait pas du tout avec son maquillage et son kimono de haute couture.

- Peuh, cracha-t-elle en s'appuyant contre un mur et en croisant ostensiblement ses bras sur sa poitrine. Quelle lécheuse de bottes...

Natsume fronça ses sourcils et se tendit. Remarquant qu'il allait bientôt faire une démonstration de ses facultés extrêmement agressives, je levais un bras et saisis avec force son poignet pour le forcer à s'asseoir par terre.

- Du calme, l'enjoignis-je en prenant une voix calme. On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

Mon cousin ferma ses yeux et soupira lourdement tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Ça aurait du se passer autrement, murmura-t-il en gardant ses paupières closes.

- Hein ? fis-je en écarquillant mes yeux. De quoi parles-tu ?

- La cérémonie de succession, finit par dire Natsume baissant sa tête pour poser son menton sur son torse. Elle aurait du se passer dans un an, lorsqu'Akio aurait eu ses dix-huit ans et aurait annoncé qu'il prendrait la succession des Sakamoto... Là, Tsurara en aurait profité pour dire que tu étais plus proche des Sakamoto que des Sakata et qu'elle ferait une meilleure héritière que toi.

- Ah bon ? m'exclamais-je avec surprise.

- Aussi, continua mon cousin en soupirant à nouveau pendant qu'Urara se rapprochait de nous avec un air intrigué sur son visage auparavant méprisant. Tu aurais été la dirigeante officielle des Cervello depuis quelques semaines et Tsuki-san aurait décidé son héritière en moins d'une réunion...

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre nous sortit tous les trois de nos pensées et je tournais ma tête vers l'entrée de la salle de réception, là où se trouvait justement mon frère. Ce dernier avait toujours ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux bleus brillaient avec un éclat que je ne sus interpréter.

- Tsubaki, Tsurara, fit-il en ouvrant encore plus les portes. Les Anciens ont décidé.

J'inspirais profondément et fis craquer mes épaules tout en adressant un sourire rassurant à Natsume.

- Attends-moi ici, lui lançais-je tout en marchant vers la salle de réception de l'hôtel du Cheval Bondissant. Nous fêterons ensuite leur décision.

- Je préviendrais les Vongola dans ce cas, acquiesça Natsume en ouvrant ses yeux gris pour me regarder avec une telle affectuosité que je me mis à sourire encore plus.

Puis, les portes se refermèrent et je me retrouvais seule face au conseil des Anciens ainsi que ma mère.

- Très bien, soupira celle-ci en faisant craquer ses phalanges avec ennui. Après bien des blablas, nous avons décidé. Notre héritière est et a toujours été...

- Bon, s'exclama alors Tonton Hideaki en se levant et en s'étirant. Abrégeons tout cela ! Tsubaki-chan, félicitations, tu es la future chef des Sakata. Maintenant, préparez le saké et buvons jusqu'à oublier notre récente hospitalisation !

Je cillais. Puis, lorsque je vis Urara froncer ses sourcils et incliner raidement sa tête vers moi, je compris.

- Hideaki, marmonna l'oncle Saburou. Honnêtement, essaie de surveiller ton langage, nous avons déjà assez à faire avec Tsuki-sama !

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker. (Le retour !)<strong>

Sakata Tsubaki n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé à son cousin préféré de prévenir tous ses amis pour fêter l'annonciation de l'héritière des Sakata, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Natsume rameute toutes les personnes que la jeune fille connaissait.

Et pourtant, ils étaient tous là. Dans le minable petit fast-food qui était désormais plein à craquer et dont les serveurs étaient au bords de la crise de panique lorsqu'ils avaient réalisé à quel point leurs clients étaient... particuliers.

- J'avais demandé un espresso, déclara un bébé portant un fedora noir familier. Pas de l'eau trouble... Il semble que je vais devoir vous enseigner comment faire un bon café... Avec votre dernière volonté...

Le serveur tomba dans les pommes dans les secondes qui suivirent et Tsubaki préféra ignorer le rire purement sadique qu'émit le bambin et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvaient tous les jeunes Sakata. Ainsi, Akio se trouvait assis avec Naoki si près de lui que l'enfant aurait pu être sur ses genoux, sa sœur Urara au bout de la banquette fusillant du regard sa canette de soda pendant que sur les sièges d'en face se trouvaient Natsume, son habituel sourire aimable aux lèvres avec un Kagetora extrêmement livide à sa droite. Constatant que l'albinos allait bientôt faire une crise, Tsubaki s'empressa de s'asseoir entre ses deux cousins et put clairement entendre le soupir de soulagement de Kagetora. Pendant que Natsume soupirait de dépit. À croire qu'il appréciait la peur qu'émettait son aîné...

Pendant ce temps, à la table d'en face, cinq bébés aux visages bien familiers conversaient aimablement. Du moins, aussi aimablement qu'ils le pouvaient.

- Alors, tu lui as enfin dit la vérité, kora ?! aboya énergiquement Colonnello en donnant un coup de coude à Fon.

Ce dernier se contenta de boire silencieusement son verre de thé pendant que Reborn reniflait avec amusement. Skull se gratta le casque, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui se passait autour de lui et Mammon marmonna que tout cela n'était qu'une perte de temps.

Enfin, à côté de la table des Arcobaleno, une bande d'adolescents faisait face à une véritable guerre froide générée par Hibari Kyouya et Rokudo Mukuro. De ce fait, Tsuna était proche de la crise d'apoplexie lorsqu'il vit que ses deux plus dangereux gardiens étaient prêts à se jeter à la gorge pendant que Yamamoto riait gaiement et que Gokudera essayait vainement de comprendre pourquoi Lambo Adulte avait remplacé l'enfant depuis plus de cinq minutes.

Bref, le minuscule fast-food de Namimori n'avait jamais eu autant d'animation. Et cela ne s'améliora pas lorsque Tsubaki sortit de son sac à dos une liasse d'enveloppes. Sitôt qu'ils eurent vu les lettres, toutes les personnes présentes (Fon non inclus) poussèrent un grognement (Akio alla jusqu'à essayer de s'enfuir mais se reprit lorsqu'il réalisa que cela attirerait l'attention de Kyouya sur lui).

- Alors, pépia Tsubaki après s'être éclaircie bruyamment la gorge. Même si nous sommes tous réunis ici pour fêter bien des choses (notamment la déclaration d'amour de Kyouya-sama envers Tsunaze), nous devons d'abord répondre à ces fichues lettres ! Une fois que cela sera fait, nous pourrons oublier toutes ces questions traumatisantes en buvant jusqu'à pas d'heures !

Mammon ricana et prépara discrètement sa caméra. Personne n'oublierait ce qui se passerait ce soir-là. Du moins, personne contre qui il avait une dent...

- De Fairypie ! s'exclama la jeune (et célèbre après tous ces chapitres) stalker. "Pour Hibari : "Regardes-tu My Little Pony ? Si oui, quel est ton poney préféré ?"

Le verre de l'interpellé explosa sous la pression exercée par les doigts du préfet et personne n'osa dire un mot. Sauf Mukuro qui explosa de rire et tomba de son siège pour se mettre à taper le sol d'hilarité.

- Pas. Un. Mot, gronda Hibari.

Les rires de l'illusionniste continuèrent à résonner dans la salle où un silence d'outre-tombe régnait et Tsubaki continua sa lecture en ignorant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les ondes meurtrières qui émanaient de son fiancé.

- Akio : "Que penses-tu des fées ? Joues-tu à League of Legends ? Si oui, quel est ton main ?"

L'ancien blond passa une main dans sa chevelure noire et mordilla pensivement sa lèvre inférieure.

- Les fées ? s'étonna-t-il. Ce sont des créatures mythiques. C'est tout, non ? Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de League of Legends.

- C'est ça, marmonna Tsubaki. C'est plutôt que tu n'as toujours pas digéré ta défaite cuisante face à Kyouya-sama...

Comme il était évident qu'une bataille fraternelle allait avoir lieu et que les Sakata pouvaient être particulièrement imaginatifs en combat, Fon s'empressa de sauter sur leur table et saisit la lettre de Fairypie sans que Tsubaki ne s'en rende compte, occupée qu'elle était à titiller son frère sur sa prétendue relation avec son fiancé.

- Tsuki : "Avez-vous un ou plusieurs hobby ? Vous êtes-vous mariée en robe ou en kimono de mariage ?", lut le bébé asiatique.

Sakata Tsuki, qui avait été jusqu'alors assise au comptoir avec son frère jumeau, leva son nez de son verre d'alcool et hoqueta bruyamment.

- J'adore regarder des matches de rugby ! beugla-t-elle en levant son verre dans les airs pendant que Hideaki opinait vivement à ses côtés. Vive les Canaris de Namimori ! Et je me suis mariée en jeans-baskets.

- Hideaki : "Connaissez-vous Le Patron de Salut les Geeks ? Je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez très bien !", continua Fon sans prêter attentions aux chants énergiques que poussait Tsuki.

- C'est une émission française, non ? marmonna Hideaki en se grattant le menton. Je ne suis pas très doué en français... je sais juste dire : « _Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis fou amoureux de vous, épousez-moi~ _» !

- Et après, il se demande pourquoi il est accusé d'être un Don Juan, marmonna Natsume en volant la lettre de Fairypie des mains de Fon. Et enfin Fon : "As-tu déjà eu une ou plusieurs petite(s) amie(s) avant... 'ce fameux jour' ?"

Le bébé cilla et se figea net pendant que les autres Arcobaleno ricanaient avec un air entendu.

- Oh ouiii, roucoula Reborn en se frottant les mains. Il en a eu une multitude...

- Je me rappelle encore des fois où Reborn-sempaï se plaignait en disant que Fon-sempaï avait plus de succès que lui, commenta nostalgiquement Skull avant de se mettre à piailler lorsqu'il fut la cible des tirs du tuteur démoniaque. JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ, JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ !

Entre-temps, Tsubaki qui avait été tellement accaparée par sa dispute avec Akio qu'elle n'avait prêté aucune attention aux réponses des autres se rappela qu'il y avait d'autres lettres et en prit une nouvelle.

- De Yuki-Fiction-Yaoi, lut-elle avec un large sourire. "Reborn, as-tu enfin avoué ton amour à Skull ? Pareil pour Colonello envers Lal ?"

L'assassin au fedora cessa de fusiller (momentanément bien sûr) Skull et regarda pendant un long moment la stalker.

- Je ne tiens pas à changer ma relation maître-laquais, finit-il par répondre avant de se remettre à tirer sur le motard qui cria de plus belle.

Pendant ce temps, Colonnello afficha un large sourire.

- J'attends que Lal retrouve son véritable corps pour lui demander sa main, kora ! fit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Si ce n'est pas mignon, commenta Mammon avec une grimace.

- "Tsubaki si tu devais revoir un jour Kaze-san, que lui dirais-tu ou que ferais-tu ?", continua la stalker au même moment.

Elle rougit immédiatement et essuya prestement son nez.

- R-rien, je ne ferais rien, assura-t-elle avec des yeux fuyants. Mis à part lui demander une photo. Torse nu. En kimono.

- Quelqu'un a une touche, kora ! éclata de rire Colonnello en poussant amicalement le dos de Fon.

Ce dernier garda sa tête basse et essaya d'éviter du mieux qu'il le pouvait les regards assassins d'Akio et Natsume. Curieusement, Hibari fronça légèrement ses sourcils.

- Soit ! fit Tsubaki pour changer de sujet au plus vite. "Akio, t'as toujours pas compris que nous, lectrices, savons ce qui est bien pour toi, et ce qui est bien pour toi c'est de te mettre en couple avec Kyôya. D'accord ?"

- Non, refusa directement le frère de la stalker. Tout simplement non. Je ne vais pas finir avec ce type frigide. Réveillez-vous, les filles, ce crétin d'Hibari et moi, ça ne marchera jamais.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, commenta sa sœur pendant que Naoki lui jetait un regard assassin (parce qu'elle avait osé aller à l'encontre de son idole). Nouvelle enveloppe !

Fon obéit à l'ordre sous-jacent et commença à lire la lettre suivante.

- De MissElena : "Quels sont les desserts et plats préférés de nos amis les OC (sauf Urara, elle, on s'en fiche. Quoique si je pourrai l'empoisonner *o*) et Fon ? Je me suis toujours posé cette question..."

- C'est pourtant facile, répondit aisément Natsume en sortant de nulle part un calepin. Même si Tsubaki aime tout ce qui est sucré, son plat préféré est le sushi à l'ootooro. Akio, quant à lui, adore les parfaits aux fraises et n'a pas de plats préférés. Il suffit juste de ne jamais y mettre du natto car il en abhorre le goût. Ensuite, Kagetora-san n'est pas une personne compliquée, il aime lui aussi les sucreries (comme tous les Sakata) et son plat favori reste le kitsune udon. Comme Naoki-kun est encore un enfant, il préfère les plats plus simples, de ce fait, son préféré reste le riz au curry que prépare Akio. Tsuki-san et Hideaki-san ont un palais porté sur les choses bien plus lourdes et raffolent de plats exotiques. D'un autre côté, Taiyo-san affirme que son plat préféré restera à jamais les onigiris préparés par Tsuki-san et Tsu-chan. Concernant Tsurara, même si elle tente de le cacher, son plat préféré reste les dangos préparés par sa mère. Étrangement, elle n'apprécie pas que ce fait se diffuse.

- Normal, siffla la dénommée. Ça ne colle pas avec mon personnage !

- Allons, allons, tempéra Tsubaki en mettant son bras sur les épaules de sa cousine. Nous savons tous que tu es une tsundere, Urara !

- Comment sait-il ça, mais comment sait-il ça ?! paniqua entre-temps Kagetora en jetant des regards terrifiés au brun qui lui fit un sourire étincelant.

- Quant à Fon, continua Natsume sans cesser de sourire. Il raffole de...

- MAPO TOFU ! hurla Tsubaki (en perçant les tympans d'Urara au passage). Le seul plat que je sais préparer à la perfection avec les hamburgers de Kyouya-sama !

- Effectivement, sourit le bébé avant de se remettre à lire la lettre. "Tsu-kun, avoue que tu es fait pour sortir avec Mukuro... cela mettra fin aux élucubrations effrayantes d'une de mes amies ) à ton sujet *frissonne*"

- EEEh, une question pour moi ? s'effara l'adolescent en question avant de réaliser quel était le sujet concerné. MAIS POURQUOI ESSAYE-T-ON DE ME METTRE AVEC DES GARÇONS ?! J'AIME KYOKO-CHAN !

« _J'aime Kyoko-chan... J'aime Kyoko-chan... J'aime Kyoko-chan.._. »

L'enregistrement repassa en boucle et le sourire de Reborn s'élargit pendant que Mammon comptait la somme rondelette que lui avait donné l'Arcobaleno du soleil pour sa vidéo. Le visage de Tsuna pâlit drastiquement et Mukuro revint enfin sur terre (l'hilarité provoquée par la question de Fairypie ayant été trop pour l'illusionniste qui avait roulé par terre pendant tout ce temps en hurlant de rire).

- Oya ? fit-il avec un sourire figé. Des personnes auraient mal interprété mon désir de possession ? Il me semble que je vais devoir rendre visite à ces individus, kufufu~

- QUESTION SUIVANTE ! beugla Tsubaki pour couper au plus vite les intentions meurtrières de l'illusionniste.

- "Tsubaki-san, as-tu déjà pratiqué un sport ?", obtempéra Fon.

-Après avoir regardé « _Durarara_ ! », j'ai essayé de m'inscrire à des cours de parkour, répondit la jeune fille. Ils m'ont dit que faire du parkour avec un appareil photo était impressionnant et ont voulu m'inscrire à des compétitions. Mais comme ça empiétait sur mon temps avec Kyouya-sama, j'ai arrêté. Dommage, ils étaient franchement mignons...

- Je sens que certains enseignants de parkour vont souffrir ce soir, commenta Colonnello avec un large sourire.

- "Akio, Natsume et Tsubaki aiment-ils les mangas ?", demanda Fon avec un ton dur.

- J'apprécie tout autant les mangas que les comics, fit Akio en haussant ses épaules.

- J'adore les mangas ! pépia sa sœur. Surtout les yaoi !

- Je n'ai guère de temps pour lire ce genre de littérature, s'excusa leur cousin.

- Mais ces questions n'en finissent pas, se plaignit Reborn en saisissant une nouvelle lettre. De hanahime : "Natsume, tu ouvres le bal! Alors, Natsume, tout le monde sait que tu protégeras Tsubaki au péril de ta vie, mais n'es-tu jamais tombé amoureux? À moins que ta fidélité ne cache quelque chose? Sinon quand as-tu décidé d'être son protecteur?  
>Ta psychopathie est-elle naturelle ou tu l'as apprise auprès de quelqu'un? Si, oui alors tu pourras me donner ses coordonnées ? J'aimerai être son élève. Bien évidemment, je ne te dépasserais jamais!<br>T'es-tu excusé pour avoir tranché la gorge de Kagetora? Parce que je sais pas moi, mais si je tranche la gorge de quelqu'un, je m'excuserai... enfin ça dépendra de qui... tout compte fait, je te comprend, même si moi, j'aime bien Kagetora..."

L'interpellé cilla lentement et prit quelques secondes pour déchiffrer le torrents de questions. Puis, ayant remarqué que la main de Reborn était de plus en plus près de son revolver et que Tsubaki était bien trop proche du bébé à la gâchette facile, il se pencha pour cacher sa cousine des yeux du bambin.

- Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, déclara calmement le brun. D'ailleurs, j'ignore totalement comment est ce sentiment. Ma « _fidélité_ » comme l'a dit hanahime-san envers Tsu-chan ne cache rien. Le jour où mon petit désagrément avec Kagetora-san est arrivé, j'ai juré de protéger Tsu-chan. Je pense que Hideaki-san m'a fait m'excuser auprès de Kagetora-san le jour-même. Mais mes souvenirs sont un peu flous...

- C'est ça, marmonna l'albinos dans sa barbe inexistante. Comme si tu pouvais oublier ce jour-là, tu avais un sourire énorme aux lèvres et du sang partout sur le visage... Et tu t'es excusé en disant que c'était ma faute d'être faible...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Natsume sans prêter attention à Kagetora (ce dont l'albinos fut amplement reconnaissant). Je ne suis pas un psychopathe. Donc les questions qui suivent ne me concernent pas.

- "Kagetora: Vas-tu un jour pardonner à Natsume le fait qu'il t'ait tranché la gorge? Parce que t'es quand même rancunier! Après tout t'as coupé les cheveux de Tsubaki alors il t'a rendu la pareille, c'est tout! D'ailleurs, c'est vraiment cruel de couper les cheveux d'une fille, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'apprécie!", continua à lire Reborn tout en notant dans un coin de sa tête que le jeune Sakata brun était à surveiller attentivement.

- Sérieux ? déclara Kagetora en affichant une expression abasourdie. Je n'ai fait que lui couper des cheveux. Ça repousse vite, surtout à cet âge-là ! Par contre, essaie un peu de faire repousser de la peau et des cordes vocales ! D'ailleurs, cet enfoiré a carrément retourné les ciseaux et a ensuite...

- Suffit, 'Tora, l'interrompit Akio avec une voix cinglante. N'oublie pas qu'il y a des personnes impressionnables parmi nous.

L'albinos ferma sa bouche et ignora du mieux qu'il le put le regard suspicieux que lui jetait Tsubaki ainsi que les grands yeux innocents de Naoki. Pendant que les personnes qui étaient étrangères aux affaires internes des Sakata prenaient note de leur passé bien plus sanglant qu'il ne le paraissait. Notamment Hibari Kyouya qui étrécit ses yeux en fixant Natsume et Akio.

- "Akio: Je trouve que le fait que tu sois aussi obsédé par les femmes cache quelque chose! Ça ressemble beaucoup aux hommes qui n'assument pas leur attirance pour d'autre hommes qui veulent montrer au monde qu'ils sont hétéro, je me trompe? Parce que quand même tu adores les femmes et tu ne joues pas aux jeux pervers de ton oncle!? Tu en es même dégoûté! Moi je dis c'est suspect!"

- Honnêtement, parce que je n'ai pas de préférences pour des jeux avec des fétichismes extrêmement poussés comme mon oncle ne veut pas dire que je ne sois pas hétéro. Pourquoi regarder un écran lorsque je _peux_ le faire dans le monde réel ? Mais vraiment, les tentacules ne sont pas ma tasse de thé...

- HEYYYY, l'acclama Kagetora en lui topant la main. Pas besoin de tentacules lorsqu'on a les bijoux Sakata avec nous !

Natsume secoua sa tête avec un soupir et essaya d'ignorer les piaillements de Tsubaki à ses côtés.

- Du yaoi incestueux en live ! Mes yeux !

- Eh, ricana Reborn en écoutant la réponse du Sakata. On croirait entendre quelqu'un d'autre...

Colonnello fronça ses sourcils et tendit sa main vers son riffle. Cependant, Fon l'en empêcha et pressa du regard Reborn de continuer à lire les questions.

- "Tsubaki: Ma pauvre, je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu es si bizarre et longue à la détente! Traumatisée par presque tout le monde! Tu es bien courageuse (moi, j'ai pas autant de chance, j'ai une vie normale mais je suis quand même bizarre... et encore) Alors pourrais-tu nous dire comment tu es devenue fan de yaoi?"

- Je ne suis pas bizarre ! se défendit immédiatement Tsubaki. Tout au plus, je suis originale ! Et j'ai appris ce qu'était le yaoi lorsque je suis tombée sur le fan-club de Kyouya-sama. Elles m'ont fait découvrir ces merveilles en échange de leur vie sauve !

Hibari grommela à voix basse qu'il devait à tout prix retrouver ces filles qui avait perverti à vie la jeune Sakata et Akio en fit de même. Ce qu'ils auraient donné pour retrouver l'innocente Tsubaki qui ne ricanait pas avec un air entendu dès que deux garçons étaient à proximité...

- "Lambo: Es-tu déçu de ne pas avoir pu te marier avec l'étrange bébé avec qui tu as fait la promesse de te marier plus tard? À moins que tu aies oublié..."

Lambo Adulte fit alors un large sourire car il n'avait pas été oublié (une fois n'est pas coutume) et s'avança vers la table des Sakata. Il fut aussitôt accueilli par des regards méfiants (Akio et Natsume), inquisiteurs (Kagetora et Tsubaki) et purement étonnés (Urara et Naoki). Car sitôt qu'il fut devant la table des Sakata, l'adolescent du futur se mit sur un genoux et prit la main de Tsubaki dans la sienne.

- Sakata Tsubaki, commença-t-il avec une voix extrêmement grave pendant que Tsuna poussait un glapissement horrifié dans son coin. Me feriez-vous l'honneur de vous...

- Non, le coupa immédiatement Akio en s'interposant entre les deux adolescents. Tout simplement non.

Lambo Adulte déglutit lorsqu'il aperçut Sakata Natsume (bien plus jeune qu'à son époque) aiguiser ostensiblement une petite cuillère en argent.

- Je me disais bien, fit le gardien Vongola du Tonnerre. Mais bon, on ne perd rien à essayer ! Après tout, elle ne s'est pas encore fiancée officiellement avec _lui_ !

- QUOI?!

* * *

><p>Pour ceux et celles qui ont trouvé le jugement des Sakata franchement irréalistes, ne paniquez pas, nous n'avons pas écrit ça pour rien, tout va être expliqué dans le prochain arc (même pas cinq chapitres D:) qui commencera la semaine prochaine ;D<p>

Aussi non, la semaine prochaine, nous aurons le coin de la Stalker avec comme invités sa famille ! Donc, n'hésitez pas à envoyer des questions. Mais cette fois-ci, nous n'en prendrons qu'une par personne donc choisissez bien :D


	81. TARGET 70

Ne paniquez pas, nous sommes là ! Et avec un nouvel arc sous le bras ! Par contre, le hiatus est toujours maintenu...

Bref !

hanahime : Les explications arriveront dans cet arc-ci donc reste attentive ;D

misselena : Tu as eu de la chance, nous avions pas de temps samedi donc on a pu répondre à tes questions aujourd'hui :D

Comme d'habitude, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les notes en bas de page ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 70 : La stalker prend des vacances. (Pendant que Tsunaze voyage à travers le Japon)<strong>

Décidément, je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre ma famille...

Allez quoi ! Un jour, ils étaient prêts à sauter au cou de Natsume, à le bannir de la famille parce qu'il les avait empoisonnés et sur le point de rejeter sa faute sur moi. Et l'autre jour, ils étaient tout sourires et me félicitaient pour être devenue leur héritière officiellement.

Sans oublier le fait qu'ils m'avaient invitée à la maison principale (qui se trouve à Kyoto si tu ne le savais pas) pour fêter la nouvelle. Ainsi que mon anniversaire (eh oui, j'avais enfin eu seize ans ! Le mariage approche!).

Parce que, dans la malchance qui semblait être une partie inhérente à ma vie, mon anniversaire était passé durant mon kidnapping dans l'île des Shimon. Eh oui, le jour de mes seize ans, alors qu'Urara (qui était née le même jour que moi) fêtait ceux-ci avec la famille et un gâteau gigantesque ainsi que des cadeaux hyper chers (plus une colique persistante, cadeau de Natsuke), j'avais passé la journée à me faire torturer par Dae-chan. N'est-il pas un amour ?

- Tsu-chan ? appela la voix douce de mon cher psycho de cousin.

Je sortis de mes pensées (qui concernaient toutes Dae-chan, sa chevelure de diva ainsi que ses tortures) pour découvrir avec surprise que le train s'était arrêté et que nous étions enfin arrivés à Kyoto. Natsuke m'observait avec une légère inquiétude dans ses yeux gris et j'aperçus par-dessus son épaule ma mère qui dormait avec la bouche grande ouverte sur l'épaule de Tonton Hideaki.

- Quoi ? coassais-je tout en prenant ma veste (que j'avais utilisée comme couverture pendant le voyage) et en me levant gauchement.

- Nous sommes arrivés, déclara Natsuke en haussant ses épaules. Et il ne reste plus que toi et Tsuki-san dans le train...

- C'est bon, baillais-je pendant que Tonton Hideaki flanquait une taloche à sa sœur jumelle pour la réveiller. On peut y aller. Où sont passés les autres ?

Je me baissais légèrement en avant en même temps que Natsuke pour laisser passer mon oncle qui vola dans les airs suite au coup de poing de ma mère qui n'avait guère apprécié son réveil et nous descendîmes du train pendant que je cherchais des yeux des têtes familières dans la foule de gens qui se trouvaient sur le quai.

- Urara voulait prendre un bain au plus vite pour enlever la _crasse_ de Namimori, soupira mon cousin tout en haussant ses épaules. Et Naoki déprimait parce qu'Akio n'est pas venu avec nous donc Tsubasa-san a préféré rentrer au ryokan au plus vite.

- Je vois, marmonnais-je en attendant que ma chère génitrice se réveille totalement. On est donc seuls ?

- Avec Hideaki-san et Tsuki-san, rappela Natsuke en redressant la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule.

Je fis de même avec mon sac à dos et soupirais lourdement en apercevant Tonton Hideaki qui était occupé à séduire un groupe de collégiennes. Natsuke grogna imperceptiblement et se tourna légèrement vers moi.

- Je m'occupe de lui et tu t'occupes de Tsuki-san ? demanda-t-il en marchant déjà vers son père adoptif.

Je marmonnais une affirmation et me dirigeais vers ma mère qui était en train de descendre les marches du train avec une grimace sur ses traits fatigués.

- Aïe, fit-elle en passant une main dans ses courts cheveux sombres. Je n'aurais pas du boire du saké avec Hide...

- Maman, pipais-je en soupirant intérieurement de soulagement parce qu'elle semblait encore de bonne humeur. Connais-tu le chemin pour aller au ryokan de Tante Tsubasa ?

- Nan, rétorqua ma chère génitrice en clignant des yeux car elle ne supportait pas la lumière de la gare. Pourquoi devrais-je le connaître ?

- Parce que tous les autres sont partis sans nous et que je ne connais pas le chemin, déclarais-je aussitôt en croisant mes bras.

Un groupe d'hommes d'affaires arrivèrent et je m'écartais poliment pour les laisser passer pendant que ma mère fermait ses yeux avec une grimace sur ses lèvres. Puis, elle se tourna vers l'un des hommes et lui tordit subitement le bras derrière son dos.

- Toi, fit-elle avec une voix extrêmement douce tout en continuant à tenir le bras de l'inconnu. Appelle-moi un taxi.

L'homme blanchit, sans doute pas habitué à être menacé par une femme de petit gabarit et finit par obéir à ses ordres (il était intelligent. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il se serait retrouvé sous un train...) pendant que ses collègues le regardaient avec amusement et inquiétude.

Puis, une fois que je fus dans un taxi avec ma mère en direction du ryokan que dirigeait ma tante Tsubasa (et accessoirement la mère d'Urara et Naoki), je réalisais une chose importante.

- Maman, fis-je en me crispant sur les sièges en cuir du véhicule.

- Hm ? répondit-elle en gardant ses yeux fermés.

- On a oublié Natsume et Tonton Hideaki.

- ... Merde.

Cependant, lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'auberge de ma chère tante (qui est bien plus aimable que ses enfants, je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'ils tournent aussi mal...), j'eus la grande surprise d'apercevoir Natsuke ainsi que Tonton Hideaki à l'entrée du ryokan, accompagnés du groupe de collégiennes que mon cher oncle avait dragué à la gare de Kyoto.

- Comment ? demandais-je en m'approchant de mon cousin.

- Il s'est fait passer pour mon amant et leur a dit que nous allions passé la semaine ici pour satisfaire nos besoins, marmonna ce dernier en faisant une grimace dégoûtée. Elles ont adoré et nous ont guidés...

Je gardais le silence (même si je me demandais sincèrement comment ce groupe de collégiennes avait réussi à devancer notre taxi) et posais une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Natsuke pendant que celui-ci soupirait lourdement et s'avançait vers l'entrée de l'auberge où nous attendait Tante Tsubasa.

- Tsubaki, s'exclama-t-elle en m'enlaçant avec force (mes côtes craquèrent sous le supplice). Comment vas-tu ?

- B-bien, hoquetais-je en essayant de rester en vie dans son étreinte d'ours. Et toi ?

Heureusement pour mes côtes, Tante Tsubasa me relâcha et je pus enfin respirer correctement.

- Je vais bien, déclara-t-elle gaiement tout en se tournant vers Natsuke pour le regarder avec un air indéchiffrable et continuer avec une voix polaire. Bonsoir Natsume.

- Bonsoir Tsubasa-san, répondit poliment mon cousin sans sourciller face au traitement glacial qu'elle lui avait réservé.

Puis, notre tante nous poussa vers l'entrée de l'auberge tout en me promettant que nos chambres avaient déjà été préparées.

- Tu dormiras avec Naoki, ajouta-t-elle. Il m'a l'air un peu abattu et a besoin de compagnie...

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne dormirait-il pas avec sa sœur ? demandais-je avec agacement.

Ce gamin me détestait ! Pourquoi devais-je me le taper alors que sa démoniaque de sœur avait une chambre gigantesque ?

Je vis alors l'air interdit de ma tante ainsi que celui de Natsuke.

- ... Je vois, marmonnais-je. Être avec elle empirerait son humeur...

- Quant à toi, Natsume, continua Tante Tsubasa en réprimant à grandes peines une grimace alors qu'elle adressait la parole à mon cousin. Tu partageras la chambre d'Hideaki.

- Je vois, sourit gentiment le brun en entrant dans le ryokan.

Je le suivis sans un mot et m'avançais dans le hall de l'auberge pour enlever rapidement mes chaussures et enfiler les chaussons réglementaires.

- Il y a peu de monde, constatais-je à mi-voix en remarquant le nombre de chaussures qui étaient entreposées à l'entrée.

- Je suppose que c'est pour être entre Sakata, lâcha Natsuke en haussant ses épaules. Dépêchons-nous avant qu'Urara installe des pièges...

Subitement, une ombre se faufila dans le hall et atterrit devant nous, me surprenant au plus haut point.

- Fon ! m'exclamais-je en portant une main à mon cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu avais dit que tu partais en voyage avec ton disciple !

- I-ping est avec ses amis en ce moment, expliqua le bébé en inclinant faiblement sa tête vers Natsume en guise de salut pour ensuite tourner ses grands yeux sérieux vers moi. J'ai donc décidé qu'il serait avisé de ma part de rester avec Tsubaki-san.

- Je vois, marmonnais-je en me dirigeant vers la chambre de Naoki. Tu peux te rendre utile en vérifiant qu'Urara ne m'a pas tendu de pièges.

Le bébé qui me servait de garde du corps inclina sa tête et sauta pour disparaître dans les ombres de l'auberge.

- Tsu-chan, fit alors Natsuke en me rattrapant alors que je me creusais les méninges pour me rappeler où dormait mon autre cousin. Pourquoi as-tu été aussi méchante avec Fon ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter un tel traitement ?

Je gardais le silence et me grattais le menton tout en continuant à rechercher la chambre de Naoki. Puis, je me rappelais et me mis à courir vers celle-ci avec mon psycho de cousin sur les talons.

- Alors ? insista-t-il pendant que je m'arrêtais devant la porte de la chambre désirée.

Je laissais mon sac tomber bruyamment par terre (ce n'étaient que mes cours qui avaient fait ce bruit. Eh oui, comme j'avais raté trois semaines de cours, j'avais été forcée de les prendre avec moi pour les étudier pendant les vacances avant la rentée scolaire) et frappais sans aucune douceur à la porte de mon cher cousin.

- NA-O-KI ! beuglais-je en tambourinant comme une forcenée. OU-VRE-MOI !

- JAMAIS ! rétorqua tout aussi fort le gamin depuis sa chambre.

Je grinçais des dents et fusillais du regard la porte qui osait me barrer le passage. Puis, je décidais de passer au niveau supérieur. Je me penchais donc en avant et fouillais dans mon sac pour en sortir un album photo qui pesait son poids (presque aussi lourd que mon cours de chimie. Presque).

- Naoki, fis-je cette fois-ci plus doucement. J'ai à la main un album photo contenant toutes les photos de mon crétin de frère. De ses cinq ans à aujourd'hui. Si tu me laisses entrer, je te laisserais les regarder.

Le silence se fit dans le couloir et j'ignorais avec superbe le regard insistant de Natsuke qui attendait ma réponse. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement et je pus voir le visage aux grands yeux gris clairs de mon jeune cousin.

- Et tu me laisseras les photocopier ? demanda-t-il avec une petite voix.

- À une condition, déclarais-je avec un ton intransigeant. Tu feras mes devoirs.

Mon cousin, pourtant âgé de huit ans, acquiesça et tendit sa main pour prendre l'album photo. Cependant, je le connaissais bien et lui donnait à la place mes devoirs car je n'avais pas oublié un fait important... Naoki était un petit génie en sciences et pouvait donc résoudre avec une simplicité que je lui enviais depuis toujours toutes sortes d'exercices.

Le gamin fit une moue et prit mes devoirs en grommelant qu'il se vengerait. Puis, il se dirigea vers son bureau (qui était situé dans un coin de sa chambre) pendant que j'en profitais pour déposer mon sac sur le futon qui était enroulé à côté de celui de Naoki.

- Je vais aller dire bonjour à la famille, lançais-je à ce dernier. Lorsque je reviendrais, je te donnerais l'album.

Naoki hocha sa tête et continua à rédiger mes devoirs. Je fis un large sourire et m'en allais. Pour aussitôt pousser un cri d'horreur lorsqu'une main se posa durement sur mon épaule.

- Tsu-chan, susurra la voix mélodieuse et pourtant assassine de Natsuke. J'attends ta réponse... Et ce que tu viens de faire avec tes devoirs est déplorable. Comment veux-tu réussir ton année ?

Je soupirais lourdement et accélérais le pas. Mais mon cousin parvint à rester à mon niveau (alors qu'il n'avait aucune endurance... Il devait vraiment tenir à ma réponse...) et je finis par m'arrêter net, heurtant de ce fait Natsuke.

- D'accord, déclarais-je avec une mauvaise volonté évidente. Je vais répondre ! Fon n'a rien fait... C'est juste que...

- C'est juste que, répéta Natsuke en haussant ses sourcils.

- Je ne lui fais plus confiance, révélais-je en fronçant les miens.

Mon cousin ouvrit alors sa bouche pour prendre la parole mais je fus soudainement poussée en avant par une main inconnue qui m'avait saisie au poignet.

- Suis-moi, me glissa une voix féminine que je connaissais.

Comme elle me tenait toujours la main, je fus obligée de la suivre et finis par me retrouver dans les vestiaires de l'onsen de l'auberge de Tante Tsubasa.

- Que me veux-tu ? haletais-je en essayant de récupérer mon souffle.

Ma kidnappeuse se contenta de rejeter en arrière ses cheveux noirs et me jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Assieds-toi, aboya-t-elle croisant ses bras. On a à parler.

Je grognais intérieurement et obéis.

- Que me veux-tu, répétais-je avec animosité. Je suis l'héritière, tu n'as plus à essayer de me tuer, Urara !

Ma cousine haussa ses épaules et jeta un bref regard autour d'elle. Comme nous étions dans le vestiaire des garçons et que l'auberge avait été réservée rien que pour la famille, nous étions seules.

Oh.

Je déglutis bruyamment et me mis à prier pour qu'Urara ait abandonné toute idée de meurtres.

- Ça concerne Hibari Kyouya, déclara celle-ci en continuant à m'assassiner du regard.

- Kyouya-sama ? demandais-je. Pourquoi ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Je savais que j'aurais du lui envoyer une carte postale !

Urara soupira avec un air las.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit cousines et nées le même jour, marmonna-t-elle. Je veux te parler de notre pari sur Hibari Kyouya.

Oh ! J'écarquillais mes yeux en me rappelant la fois où nous avions parié sur mes fiançailles avec Kyouya-sama.

- Je t'écoute, fis-je simplement en penchant ma tête sur le côté.

* * *

><p>Alors que Sakata Tsubaki se faisait emporter par un ouragan mieux connu sous le nom de Sakata Tsurara, Natsume se retrouva sur sa faim et fronça ses sourcils. Puis, il tourna sa tête vers la porte entrouverte d'où sortait légèrement la tête de Naoki.<br>L'enfant ignora l'adolescent et ce dernier soupira pendant qu'un bébé au visage familier apparaissait à ses pieds.

- Natsume-san, fit le bambin en inclinant brièvement sa tête. De nombreux occupants de cette auberge risquent d'être dangereux pour Tsubaki-san. Dois-je les chasser ?

- Non, répondit calmement le brun. Nous devons d'abords répondre aux questions si nous ne voulons pas que Reborn vienne... Par contre, plusieurs questions sont adressées à Akio... Comment faire pour qu'il y réponde ?

Aussitôt, la tête de Naoki se redressa comme un chien à l'affut et il sortit en trombe de sa chambre avec une liasse de fardes plastiques sous le bras.

- Laissez-moi faire ! pépia l'enfant en sautillant sur place alors que ses yeux gris étincelaient vivement. Je suis le meilleur pour savoir comment répondrait Aki-san !

- Passons aux questions dans ce cas, sourit aimablement Fon en sortant de nulle part tel un magicien un paquet d'enveloppes. De Yamito-Akumatenshi : Question pour (tourne sur lui-même pour faire au hasard et s'arrête sur...) Akio ! "Puisque t'es un si grand expert avec les filles, avec qui voudrais-tu caser ta chère et tendre sœur ? " Puisque tu sembles ne pas avoir Hibari du bon coté de l'œil .

Naoki fronça ses sourcils, probablement parce qu'il n'appréciait guère l'idée que son idole puisse apprécier autant sa petite sœur que ça mais repoussa cela dans un coin de sa tête. (Après tout, il dormait avec la dite-petite sœur... Qui était sans défenses la nuit...)

- La réponse d'Aki-san est évidente ! répondit-il doctement tout en opinant du bonnet. Il répondrait qu'un homme viril, mais pas trop, appréciant les sucreries et pas trop pervers. Voir même pas pervers du tout serait idéal. Aussi, il devrait être suffisamment puissant pour résister à l'esprit buté de Tsubaki. Et pour finir, s'il ressemblait un peu à nos ancêtres, ce serait un plus. C'est-à-dire s'il était albinos.

Étrangement, Natsume et Fon tiquèrent à la réponse plus qu'exacte de l'enfant.

- Je vois, grimaça le brun en saisissant une nouvelle lettre. De MikageKun : ''Oya! J'aimerai poser une question à Tsu-dono, Natsume et Akio: Connaissez-vous Homestuck? Si oui, êtes-vous d'accord pour comparer Natsume à Gamzee? Voilà bye bye!''

- Aki-san n'en a jamais entendu parler, déclara Naoki immédiatement. J'ai vérifié sur son ordinateur.

- Pareil pour Tsu-chan, compléta Natsume. Son ordinateur n'a aucune trace du site. Quant à moi, je n'ai jamais vu ou lu Homestuck donc je ne saurais dire si cette comparaison est flatteuse ou non.

Fon se contenta de secouer sa tête sans un mot et prit une nouvelle enveloppe.

- De Fairypie : "Quel est votre film d'animation favori ?"

- Celui d'Aki-san est _Princesse Mononoke_ !, gazouilla l'enfant en levant sa main dans les airs. Le mien est _Le voyage de Chihiro_ !

- _Hotarubi no mori e_, répondit distraitement Natsume.

- Le film ultra romantique et triste ? interrogea Naoki tout en haussant ses sourcils de surprise.

- Ah non, c'est celui de Tsu-chan... Le mien est plus le premier film _Pokémon, _se corrigea immédiatement l'adolescent.

- Je ne regarde pas ce genre de films, excusez-moi pour cela, fit Fon en s'inclinant brièvement.

- Ah bon ? remarqua Natsume. Pourtant, vous en avez regardé une multitude avec Tsu-chan...

- ... _Mulan_ dans ce cas, répondit à contrecœur le bébé.

- Continuons, déclara l'adolescent. De Yuki-Fiction-Yaoi : "Allez Fon, tu dois absolument transmettre à Kaze-san TOUT ce qu'a dit Tsubaki sur lui. Tu crois que Kaze-san aime Tsubaki comme elle l'aime ?"

- Tsu-chan n'aime pas Kaze-san de cette façon-là, corrigea immédiatement Natsume tout en crispant sa main sur la pauvre feuille en papier.

- Ah, c'est donc cette personne-là qu'Aki-san maudit tous les soirs avant d'aller se coucher ? demanda Naoki tout en fronçant ses sourcils. J'aimerais bien avoir une discussion avec lui... Ça fait un an que je ne le vois plus aller se coucher avec un sourire...

Fon se contenta de sourire légèrement avec un air énigmatique et inclina sa tête sur le côté.

- Je regrette mais répondre à cette question va à l'encontre des ordres des auteurs.

- Mais nous y viendrons un jour, gronda le Sakata-Fukami en saisissant une nouvelle lettre. De misselena : "Tsubaki-san, êtes-vous amoureuse de Kaze-san (tout le monde sait que vous le trouvez beau mais bon) ? Natsume, Akio, avez-vous des fan club ? Quel sont les styles musicaux préférés des Sakata et de Fon ainsi que Colonello ?"

- Aki-san a un fan club, répondit Naoki avec un air sombre. Et il est sorti avec tous les membres féminins du dit-fan club...

- Tsu-chan n'est pas amoureuse de Kaze, combien de fois dois-je le répéter ? gronda Natsume en sortant de nulle part une cuillère en argent. Et j'avais un fan club. _Avais._

- J'apprécie particulièrement l'enka pour être honnête, déclara Fon.

- Kagetora-san adore le rock, son groupe préféré étant les Red Hot Chili Peppers, fit le brun en sortant de sa poche un carnet en cuir et en le feuilletant rapidement. Tsurara apprécie la musique anglaise des années 80 à 90. Tsuki-san n'écoute que les chansons paillardes et les chansons de festivals. Hideaki-san n'est pas difficile mais il adore passer des CDs de chansons italiennes lors de ses rendez-vous. Et pour finir, Akio...

- Aki-san adore le reggae et le country ! Mais il déteste que ça se sache, le coupa Naoki. Quant à moi, c'est la Kpop.

- Et pour finir, finit Natsume en ignorant l'interruption de l'enfant. J'apprécie les comptines. Notamment chanter Alouette, gentille alouette devant Kagetora-san... Et Tsu-chan dirait qu'elle adore écouter ses enregistrements de la respiration d'Hibari Kyouya. Elle m'a déjà montré sa collection... Elle doit remplir trois étagères à présent. Des étages de deux mètres de haut... Sa préférée est celle de Hibari lorsqu'il était emprisonné et torturé par Rokudo Mukuro. Elle dit qu'on peut y sentir la tension entre eux deux...

* * *

><p>Alors, la semaine prochaine, il y aura le coin de la stalker. Avec des invités très spéciaux... Mais comme on n'a pas envie de spoiler, on ne vous dira qu'une chose : n'adressez vos questions QU'À Tsubaki. Sérieusement, rien qu'à elle. Toute question adressée à un autre personnage sera ignorée.<p>

Aussi non, le prochain chapitre sera publié dimanche prochain ! :D


	82. Target 71

Que pouvons-nous dire sur ce chapitre ? Qu'il nous a bien fait rire lorsqu'on l'a écrit ? Que l'écrivain commence à sérieusement apprécier Urara (incroyable, non ?) et que c'est pareil pour l'éditrice. Et qu'on trouve que Naoki n'apparaît pas assez...  
>Enfin, vous en saurez plus en lisant ce chapitre ;D<p>

**Misselena** : Je confirme, parfois c'est vraiment bizarre. Mais bon, pas aussi étrange que cette histoire XD

**hanahime** : Eh oui, la famille Sakata a un nombre étrangement élevé de psycho... Enfin, ils ont aussi Tsubaki donc ça contre-balance tout ça XD Et puis, il y a Akio, le seul "normal" =P

Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas de lire les notes en bas de page ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 71 : La stalker prend un bain. (Pendant que Tsunaze évite la troisième guerre mondiale dans l'onsen)<strong>

- Honnêtement, soupira Urara en s'asseyant à son tour sur l'un des bancs du vestiaires pour garçons. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur Hibari Kyouya.

- Dans ce cas, abandonne le pari et laisse-moi être avec lui, rétorquais-je en ne bougeant pas d'un cil.

- Comme si j'allais faire ça, cracha-t-elle.

Elle soupira lourdement et se frotta le front tout en croisant ses jambes.

- Dans tous les cas, continua Urara en se redressant. Lors de mon séjour à Namimori, je me suis approchée de Hibari Kyouya.

- Pour te prendre aussitôt un râteau ? demandais-je avec curiosité.

- Non ! protesta-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils et en me jetant un regard meurtrier. Ferme-la et laisse-moi parler !

Je poussais un grognement et attendis qu'elle continue, certaine que j'allais m'ennuyer comme un rat mort...

- Nous avons donc discuté, continua ma cousine en grinçant des dents (il semblerait qu'elle n'apprécie guère mes interruptions...). Et Hibari-kun a rapidement remarqué que nous avions beaucoup de choses en commun.

- À mon avis, la coupais-je derechef sans me soucier de son regard meurtrier. Il t'a menacée d'être mordue à mort si tu l'appelais comme ça...

- Puis, gronda Urara en se penchant pour prendre un chausson qui traînait sous son banc. Nous avons continué à discuter ensemble et Hibari-kun a...

- Craqué et sorti ses tonfa ? proposais-je avec un large sourire.

Je dus alors me pencher pour éviter le chausson que me lança ma chère cousine.

- Mais tu vas te taire ?! beugla-t-elle en se penchant pour prendre le deuxième chausson sous le banc. Je disais donc ! Après avoir discuté ensemble pendant les pauses, Hibari-kun a dit que...

- Tu étais une herbivore qui l'ennuyait et que si tu voulais lui parler, tu devais prendre rendez-vous chez Tsuya-chan ?

- Non ! siffla Urara en me balançant le second chausson.

Cette fois-ci, elle fit mouche et je tombais à la renverse, me cognant le front contre le coin du banc. Comme j'étais plus que sonnée, ma cousine en profita pour enfin finir sa phrase.

- Bref, soupira-t-elle. Nous avons discuté, je me suis présentée comme ta cousine et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il pensait de toi.

- Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a sorti les tonfas ? grommelais-je en me frottant le front.

- À vrai dire, révéla ma cousine en me regardant méchamment. Hibari-kun n'a jamais utilisé la violence sur moi. Il semblerait qu'il t'ait placée dans le panier des déchets...

- Nan, la corrigeais-je aussitôt sans réfléchir. Les déchets, c'est le Singe Indien.

Urara claqua sa langue avec agacement et se leva pour ensuite se pencher jusqu'à frôler mon nez avec le sien. Je ne cillais pas et la regardais sans fléchir pendant que ses yeux noirs me fusillaient.

- Crois-moi, Tsubaka, susurra-t-elle en ne bougeant pas d'un cil. Tu peux essayer de te cacher derrière tes piques minables mais tu sais très bien que Hibari-kun finira par tomber amoureux de moi...

J'étrécis mes yeux et dus me retenir de rire. Kyouya-sama ? Tomber amoureux ? Allez, je veux bien le croire si c'était de Mukuro ou de Tsunaze. Pas de ma cousine nombriliste.

- D'ailleurs, continua celle-ci sans remarquer mon hilarité croissante. Pour te le prouver, je l'ai invité.

...

PARDON ?

Je sursautais violemment et saisis avec force les épaules d'Urara, la forçant à rester penchée.

- Qu'as-tu dit ? murmurais-je avec un ton pressant.

- J'ai invité Hibari-kun au ryokan pour te prouver qu'il me préfère, répondit-elle avec panache.

Je tiquais.

- QUELLE HEURE EST-IL ? beuglais-je en secouant ma cousine avec force.

- Cinq heures. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut t'aider. Il me choisira de toutes façons...

Cinq heures ? D'accord, on était encore dans les temps. Je pouvais encore appeler Fon et Natsuke pour leur demander d'acheter du thon de qualité et me rendre aux cuisines pour préparer le repas de Kyouya-sama.

Parce que, ma chère cousine semblait ignorer un détail important. Hibari Kyouya était une personne particulièrement pointilleuse lorsqu'il séjournait hors de Namimori. (Je fais encore des cauchemars de la fois où nous sommes partis à la mer en famille avec les Hibari...)

- Est-il déjà arrivé ? fis-je en me levant brusquement.

Mon front heurta violemment celui d'Urara mais je ne m'en souciais guère, j'avais des choses plus importantes en tête. Notamment le sort du ryokan si Kyouya-sama était contrarié par le moindre détail dans son accueil...

- Tu t'y prends trop tard, grommela ma cousine qui avait osé invité le diable à son auberge (si celle-ci explose, ça lui apprendra!). Il est arrivé ce matin.

Je palis et me mis à prier. Avec de la chance, c'était Tante Tsubasa qui l'avait accueilli et cela ne l'avait pas dérangé. Avec beaucoup de chance.

Rappelle-moi un peu la dernière fois que j'ai eu de la chance ? Ah oui, jamais.

Car, alors que je m'étais précipitée vers la porte afin de prévenir Natsuke et Fon, des bruits se firent entendre dans le couloir.

Je me tournais vivement vers Urara et constatais qu'elle avait également le teint d'un lavabo.

- Oh non, murmura-t-elle avec horreur. On est dans les bains de l'aile ouest.

- Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? demandais-je tout en m'interrogeant si je pouvais sortir sans qu'on me traite de perverse pour avoir été dans les vestiaires des hommes.

- Très, confirma Urara en déglutissant bruyamment. Ce sont des hommes d'affaires étrangers qui ont loué les bains en entier pour avoir la paix. S'ils nous voient, Maman risque de perdre beaucoup d'argent...

Et on risque l'engueulade de notre vie fut sous-entendu dans le silence qui suivit.

- Cachons-nous ! piaillais-je en me détournant de la porte à la vitesse grand V.

- Par ici ! lança Urara en ouvrant une porte vivement.

Je la suivis sans même hésiter une seconde et découvris avec stupeur l'immense bassin qui se déployait sous mes yeux.

- Urara, appelais-je avec une voix extrêmement calme. Qu'est-ce qu'on fabrique ici ?

- On se cache des clients, expliqua-t-elle tout aussi calmement.

- Ça ne t'est pas passé par la tête qu'après s'être changés dans les vestiaires, ils vont vouloir aller dans l'onsen ?

- Oh...

Ouais, oh...

Cependant, nous ne passâmes guère de temps à nous lamenter sur le choix particulièrement stupide d'Urara et je sautais dans le bassin d'eau chaude tout en tirant ma cousine par le coude pour qu'elle me suive. Puis, une fois que nous fûmes toutes les deux cachées dans l'eau trouble, je me dirigeais calmement vers le rocher qui trônait au milieu du bassin afin de me cacher derrière celui-ci pour que les hommes d'affaires ne me remarquent pas lorsqu'ils viendraient se baigner. Urara sembla comprendre mon plan et me suivit sans un mot (même si elle se plaignit à voix basse d'avoir ruiné son yukata favori...). Enfin, les portes de l'onsen s'ouvrirent violemment et je pus clairement entendre des voix masculines (qui m'étaient curieusement familières) s'interpeller vivement tout en marchant vers le bassin.

À mes côtés, Urara se mit à prier silencieusement et je pataugeais le plus discrètement possible vers l'autre côté du rocher afin d'avoir un aperçu de l'endroit où se trouvaient les hommes (pour qu'ainsi je puisse m'en éloigner. Ne crois pas que j'essayais de les mater!). Mais, à ma grande horreur, je découvris une chose qui me glaça le sang.

- KYOU... ! m'exclamais-je pour aussitôt me faire bâillonner par la main de ma cousine.

Cette dernière me jeta un regard meurtrier pour ensuite s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu mon cri du cœur. Une fois rassurée, elle soupira lourdement et enleva sa main (que j'avais soigneusement recouverte de bave entre-temps).

- Es-tu stupide ! murmura-t-elle vivement tout en me fusillant du regard et en me poussant contre le rocher pour éviter que je ne nage vers Hibari-chan.

- Mais Kyouya-sama est là ! rétorquais-je tout aussi rapidement. Autant lui faire savoir que je suis là avant qu'il ne le découvre et me morde à mort !

- Aaah ?! fit Urara en me regardant avec un air interloqué. Et pourquoi faire cela ? Tu tiens tant que ça à te faire punir ? Serais-tu une si grande M ?

- Et toi alors ! l'accusais-je pendant que les hommes d'affaires entraient dans le bassin. Tu es celle qui a invité Kyouya-sama ici ! Et tu nous as mises dans ce pétrin ! Assume tes actions et va lui dire que nous sommes là !

- Je tiens à la vie, siffla ma cousine tout en jetant un bref regard vers l'autre extrémité du bassin afin de s'assurer que personne ne nous avait vues. Maman va m'étriper si elle apprend que j'ai été dans l'onsen des hommes !

- Mais on s'en fiche de Tante Tsubasa ! éructais-je violemment dans le visage stressé d'Urara. Kyouya-sama peut être bien plus violent qu'elle ! Surtout lorsqu'on dérange son bain !

Une fois mon cri du cœur achevé, je tournais vivement ma tête vers Hibari-chan et constatais avec soulagement qu'il somnolait, sa tête appuyée contre un rocher. Je grinçais des dents en me maudissant d'avoir oublié mon appareil photo dans mon sac (qui se trouvait toujours dans la chambre de Naoki), j'avais sous mes yeux une scène presque inédite ! Kyouya-sama (à poil!) dans un onsen !

Essuyant la bave qui avait coulé de mes lèvres, j'entendis vaguement le gémissement d'horreur d'Urara et revins sur terre lorsqu'un cri rageur résonna dans l'onsen.

- VOOOIIII ! CRÉTIN DE LEVI ! N'ENNUIE PAS LE BOSS !

Je déglutis bruyamment et saisis un morceau du yukata trempé de ma cousine.

- Dis, Urara, marmonnais-je avec une voix tremblante. Pourrais-tu me dire le nom des étrangers qui ont réservé les bains ?

Urara fronça ses sourcils et secoua sa tête légèrement, comme si le simple fait de m'adresser la parole l'ennuyait.

- Ils n'ont pas donné de noms, répondit-elle à voix basse. Ils ont juste signé un mot incompréhensible...

Ma bouche s'assécha et je jetais fébrilement un coup d'œil à Kyouya-sama pour m'assurer qu'il continuait à faire sa sieste malgré le boucan des autres hommes.

- Vongola ? proposais-je avec une voix grinçante tant j'étais sur le point de faire une crise de panique.

- Comment l'as-tu deviné ? s'exclama Urara en écarquillant ses yeux.

Je déglutis une nouvelle fois bruyamment et passais une main sur mon visage tout en essayant de ne pas gémir d'horreur.

- Il faut qu'on déguerpisse d'ici au plus vite, susurrais-je avec une panique parfaitement visible dans mes yeux.

- Pourquoi ? demanda ma cousine en se plaquant contre les rochers pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des nouveaux-venus. Si on sort de cette cachette, Hibari-kun va nous voir !

- Tu ne comprends pas, enrageais-je en saisissant avec force ses épaules. S'ils nous voient, ce sera pire qu'avec Kyouya-sama !

Je m'interrompis pendant quelques secondes pour y réfléchir et réalisais une chose atroce.

- Non ! me repris-je tout en enfonçant mes ongles dans le yukata d'Urara. Quoiqu'il arrive, si on nous découvre dans ce bain, on va mourir !

Ma cousine fronça ses sourcils et baissa sa tête pour réfléchir à une solution où nous nous en sortirions vivantes.

- La vapeur ! fit-elle en redressant sa tête avec des yeux étincelants d'espoir. Si nous augmentons la vapeur, ils ne se rendrons pas compte que nous sommes des filles !

- Génial ! m'écriais-je pour aussitôt recouvrir ma bouche de mes mains jointes tout en jetant des regards paniqués à la figure endormie de Kyouya-sama. Où se trouve le feu ?

Urara fit alors une drôle de tête et se tourna légèrement vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris d'un certain homme aux longs cheveux gris-blancs (ah la vieillesse...) que j'avais déjà aperçu chez les Vongola.

- Non, murmurais-je avec horreur.

- Si, répliqua tout aussi bas ma cousine.

Je gardais le silence, mon air horrifié toujours plaqué sur mes traits livides et je poussais un faible gémissement en réalisant que l'une de nous deux devrait s'aventurer dans les eaux dangereuses. Et que j'en serais probablement l'infortunée...

Bien sûr, le fait qu'Urara me poussa violemment dans le creux du dos aida.

Je fus donc propulsée dans les airs (Urara avait une sacrée force quand elle voulait) et atterrit plutôt bruyamment dans les eaux brumeuses de l'onsen. Crachant l'eau que j'avais malencontreusement avalée durant ma brève plongée sous-marine, je levais ma tête et manquais de tourner de l'œil lorsque je réalisais que ma tête se trouvait couramment entre deux jambes.

- Oh non, murmurais-je avec horreur.

- Ushishishi, ricana sans aucun amusement le propriétaire des jambes entre lesquelles je me trouvais. Il semblerait qu'un certain paysan ait besoin d'une correction...

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Stalker. Avec des invités pas si invitant que ça...<strong>

- Avant que tu ne me tues avec un cri indigné pour mon atteinte à ta pudeur, déclara nerveusement Sakata Tsubaki. Sache que tu as les cuisses les plus fermes que j'ai jamais vues !

- Ushishi, ricana sombrement Belphégor en faisant apparaître de nulle part une flopée de couteaux aiguisés. C'est parce que je suis un prince~ Et maintenant, sois un bon paysan et montre-moi le plus beau rouge qui soit !

- Non merci, répliqua la stalker en plongeant pour éviter la première vague d'armes. J'ai promis de donner ma première fois à Kyouya-sama !

Bel leva son bras pour donner l'estoc final lorsqu'une forme minuscule fendit les airs embrumés de l'onsen et saisit son poignet pour ensuite forcer le tueur professionnel à s'agenouiller dans l'eau brûlante.

- Tsubaki-san, fit le nouvel arrivant sans même sourciller alors que le blond ricanait sans raisons. Les lettres sont arrivées. Voulez-vous y répondre maintenant ?

- Fon, répondit la jeune fille en écartant une mèche de cheveux trempée de son visage. Je suis un peu occupée en ce moment...

- Reborn a dit que si vous n'y répondiez pas immédiatement, il viendrait pour s'en charger, expliqua l'arcobaleno avec un infime froncement de sourcils. En êtes-vous sûre ?

- Finalement ! s'exclama Tsubaki en tendant sa main vers le bébé. Je vais les lire sur-le-champ !

Fon acquiesça avec un sourire et, tout en gardant sa prise avec une main sur le bras de Bel, tendit le sac (étanche) à la jeune fille.

- Voyons voir, fit celle-ci en saisissant une lettre. De Fairypie...

- Ushishishi ! déclara Bel en volant habilement la lettre des mains de la stalker avec son bras valide. Je vais les lire ! Parce que je suis un prince, ce droit me revient~

Comme les deux autres ne trouvèrent aucun argument à son encontre, le blond hocha sa tête avec fierté et commença sa lecture.

- De Fairypie~ Bon alors ma question pour Tsubaki : "Quel est ton manga/anime yaoi favori ?"

- Heu..., hésita visiblement la stalker. Il y en a pas mal... Je dirais « Love Stage ! » ?

- Lettre suivante, ushishishi~

Sans chercher à le contester, Tsubaki lui tendit une autre enveloppe et Bel l'ouvrit avec ses dents. Étrangement, le nez de la jeune fille saigna à ce moment-là.

- De MikageKun : Tsu-dono, qu'est-ce qui pourrait te redonner confiance en Fon-san?

La stalker fronça ses sourcils et croisa ses bras, faisant tomber au passage le sac dans l'eau. Cependant, comme elle était occupée à réfléchir sérieusement à sa réponse, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Heureusement pour le sort des autres lettres, Fon était extrêmement doué pour faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Il sut ainsi récupérer le sac juste à temps tout en renforçant sa prise sur le bras de Bel. Ce dernier se contenta de grincer des dents tout en faisant son rire particulier.

- Je suppose que le temps suffira, finit par répondre Tsubaki pensivement. Le temps et les efforts de Fon. Mais il ne redeviendra jamais ma peluche...

- Lettre suivante~, fredonna Bel en arrachant des mains d'un Fon dépité une enveloppe. De Yuki-Fiction-Yaoi : Tsuba-chan, si un jour Kaze-san apparaissait devant toi et te disait qu'il t'aime, tu ferais quoi ?

La jeune fille en question piqua un fard et refusa de répondre pendant que l'arcobaleno fronçait ses sourcils. Entre-temps, Bel vola une autre lettre et la lut distraitement.

- De Yamito-Akumatenshi, ushishi~ Ma chère Tsubaki ! As-tu déjà pensé devenir plus forte en demandant à Reborn de t'entraîner ?

- Jamais, répondit immédiatement la Sakata avec un air buté. Et je ne le ferais jamais. Ce sale gosse est insupportable !

- Ainsi, le paysan connaît l'arcobaleno, commenta Bel avec un amusement visible. De Misselena : Tsubaki-san, aimes-tu la danse ?

- Que je l'aime ou pas n'importe guère vu que je ne suis guère douée dans les arts, marmonna sombrement la jeune fille.

- Ushishishi~ De Neo Nayru : Que penserais-tu du fait que la description de l'homme parfait pour toi selon Akio est la parfaite description de Byakuran?

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Tsubaki avec horreur. Mon crétin de frère pense que cet imbécile accro aux marshmallows est mon homme parfait ?! Ce n'est pas juste parce qu'il est amusant, puissant et aime les sucreries qu'il est parfait !

Étrangement, au fur et à mesure qu'elle disait ces mots, la jeune fille s'assombrit et frotta pensivement son menton.

- Mon dieu, marmonna-t-elle. Il est parfait... C'est un tueur psychopathe mais il est parfait...

- Dernière lettre, claironna Bel en agitant la dite-lettre. Une fois terminée, nous pourrons recommencer notre petit jeu, paysan, ushishishi~

- Oh chouette, s'exclama Tsubaki tout en suant nerveusement. J'en meurs d'envie !

- Ushishishi, si tu en _meurs_ d'envie, je peux arranger ça très vite, glissa le tueur tout en gloussant gaiement. De hanahime : Bon Tsubaki sérieusement à part la force de Kyouya-sama, qu'aimes-tu de lui?

- Heu, hésita une nouvelle fois la stalker. Son apparence ?

Puis, voyant que le visage de Fon s'était assombri, elle tenta une nouvelle approche.

- Sa gentillesse ! Chaque fois qu'il voit un animal blessé, Kyouya-sama l'aide ! Et son sourire assoiffé de sang est très séduisant aussi ! (Même si je préfère son sourire aimable qu'il ne fait qu'à son oiseau...)

- Ushishishi, éclata de rire le blond. Cette description semble coller avec une autre personne qui est justement présente dans cet onsen~

- Vraiment ? fit Tsubaki avec un air intrigué. Qui ça ?

- Pour le savoir, chantonna gaiement Bel, tu devras survivre à nos jeux, ushishishi~

* * *

><p>Alors, prochain chapitre sera publié dimanche prochain. Et il y aura un coin de la Stalker avec toute la Varia. Sauf Xanxus. Parce que, sérieusement, je ne peux imaginer Xanxus participer à telle chose...<p>

Donc, n'oubliez pas de nous écrire vos questions ;D


	83. Target 72

Nous voici enfin ! Excusez-nous pour la semaine passée, aucune de nous n'était près d'un ordi...

Mais bon, votre dose de stalker est arrivée :D

hanahime : Eh oui, on y faisait référence. Et on le fait toujours ;D

MissElena : Pourquoi nos OC sont-ils des psycho/dragueurs/sadiques ? Parce qu'aussi non, on s'ennuie en écrivant... Si Tsubaki avait été une fille timide et effacée, l'auteur aurait arrêté dès le chapitre deux vu que ça ne l'amuserait pas. Quant aux psychos (à savoir Natsume), je ne sais vraiment pas comment il a fini comme ça... Ça fait un peu peur XD

Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas de lire les notes en bas de page !

* * *

><p><strong>Target 72 : La stalker joue à la bataille navale avec sa proie.<strong>

Par des circonstances que je ne veux vraiment pas expliquer, je me trouvais dans les bains pour hommes de l'auberge de ma tante Tsubasa et, de nouveau par des circonstances que je ne veux expliquer, j'avais été propulsée dans les airs et avais atterri entre les jambes d'un certain blond psychopathe.

**Question** : avais-je une chance de m'en sortir ?

**Réponse** : À moins que le blondinet ne meure d'une crise cardiaque en me voyant entre ses jambes, non.

Donc, lorsque je levais ma tête et vis le sourire digne d'un parfait psychopathe avide de sang que me dédia le blondinet en question, je blanchis tant que je devins le portrait craché d'un fantôme.

Surtout quand il prononça les mots qui scelleraient mon sort.

- Il semblerait qu'un certain paysan ait besoin d'une correction...

À ma grande fierté, j'eus une réaction immédiate. Je fis ainsi fuser ma main dans les eaux chaudes de la source et frappais de toutes mes forces l'entrejambe, qui n'était protégée que par une infime serviette blanche, de mon futur assassin et vis avec une satisfaction sadique le blond ouvrir sa bouche de surprise avant de tomber dans les flots avec un gémissement sourd. Eh oui, même les princes n'étaient pas à l'abri face à cette attaque...

- Voï, Bel ! beugla une voix masculine vaguement familière alors que le blond continuait à se noyer gaiement sous mes yeux. Ne me dis pas que tes vantardises de tantôt n'étaient que des mensonges et que tu es en train de te noyer sous un coup de chaleur, voiiii !

Je cillais et m'empressais de nager vivement vers le rocher où se trouvait le foyer. En passant, je faillis heurter de plein fouet une silhouette aux longs cheveux blancs et eus à peine le temps de me plonger jusqu'au nez dans les flots.

- VOIIII ! hurla le nouveau-venu en secouant sa tête (et en manquant de me fouetter le visage avec ses longs cheveux de diva. Était-il le frère caché de Dae-chan ?). Foutu Bel ! Où te caches-tu ?!

Constatant que le gars aux cheveux de diva (appelons-le Raiponce) ne m'avait toujours pas vue, je continuais mes pérégrinations vers le foyer et trébuchais sur les dalles de l'onsen. Poussant un glapissement digne de l'écolière que j'étais, je m'étalais bruyamment dans les flots opaques de la source chaude et me figeais lorsque le vacarme de Raiponce cessa.

Soudain, le panier sensé contenir les savons et autres produits hygiéniques vola dans les airs et fendit les flots juste sous mon nez alors que je reculais instinctivement contre les rochers. Bénissant mes réflexes aiguisés par toutes ses années à poursuivre Kyouya-sama, je m'empressais de grimper les rochers polis par toutes les années et remerciais les cieux d'être vêtue d'un pantalon sombre. Imagine un peu ce qui se serait passé si Raiponce avait pu admirer la transparence d'un pantalon blanc. Ou pire, d'une jupe...

- Voiii ! hurla justement ce dernier en me poursuivant dans l'escalade des rochers. Où vas-tu comme ça, vermine !

Vermine ?!

Outrée d'avoir été confondue avec ces insectes rampants si dégoûtants qui m'avaient envoyée plus d'une fois sauter au cou de mon adoré Hibari-chan pour espérer m'en éloigner au plus vite (et c'était réussi car Kyouya-sama ne manquait jamais de m'envoyer voler dans les airs), je me tournais vers Raiponce et l'apostrophais avec hargne.

- Vermine ?! criais-je si fort que ma voix en devint grave comme celle d'un homme quarantenaire. Je tiens à signaler que je ne suis pas celui qui se prend pour Raiponce !

Malgré les vapeurs de l'onsen, je pus voir les sourcils de l'homme se froncer dangereusement pendant qu'une expression digne d'un tueur en série apparaissait sur ses traits. Oh non...

Et ce fut dans un silence d'outre-tombe que le sosie de Raiponce continua à me poursuivre dans les rochers. Glapissant à nouveau comme une gamine pré-pubère effrayée, je hâtais le pas et finis par arriver au sommet des rochers où se trouvait un trou d'où sortait la fumée de l'onsen.

Haletant légèrement (parce que grimper des pierres glissantes tout en étant habillée de vêtements trempés n'était pas aussi simple que ça le paraissait), je jetais un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi et manquais de faire une crise cardiaque lorsque le visage souriant digne d'un psychopathe (Natsume pourrait en prendre des leçons...) de Raiponce m'apparut en gros plan alors qu'il tendait son bras pour me saisir par la taille. Et comme j'avais bougé pour éviter sa prise, sa main se posa sur ma poitrine.

- KYAAA ! hurlais-je comme si ma vie en dépendait (et elle le dépendait...) et en poussant de toutes mes forces la Raiponce psychopathe.

Les yeux gris du bonhomme à la voix digne de la Castafiore s'écarquillèrent pendant qu'il entrouvrait ses lèvres de surprise et j'entendis clairement son murmure lorsque mon cri s'acheva.

- Mais... tu es une fille ?

Cependant, il ne reçut jamais de réponse de ma part (même si j'aurais adoré lui hurler dessus que c'était effectivement le cas) car mes mains le poussèrent avec force et il glissa sur les rochers humides pour ensuite chuter fort peu gracieusement dans les flots où se trouvait encore le corps du blond.

J'étais décidément en forme ! Ça faisait déjà deux assassins que j'avais éliminés !

Me campant fièrement sur le sommet des rochers, je me mis à rire avec un air suffisant et enroulais une mèche autour de mon index tout en marmonnant sombrement.

- Héhé, comme prévu~

Sauf que rien n'avait été prévu si ce n'était ma survie...

Secouant ma tête parce que je n'avais pas de temps à perdre à frimer alors que personne ne pouvait m'admirer, je me baissais et commençais à chercher la trappe qui mènerait au feu qui produisait la fumée salvatrice. Heureusement, je devais être particulièrement chanceuse ce jour-là car je trouvais rapidement ce que je cherchais et soulevais sans trop de difficultés (Fon pesait plus lourd que la trappe et j'ai l'habitude de le porter tout le temps dans mes bras. Enfin, _j'avais_ l'habitude...) pour ensuite me faufiler prestement dans le microscopique tunnel.

Après ma descentes (aux enfers car il faisait bouillant dans ce passage), je finis par poser les pieds sur une paillasse en bois et aperçus les braises ainsi qu'un seau rempli d'eau et avec une louche posée à côté.

Bien, il ne me restait plus qu'à verser un peu d'eau sur les braises et je pourrais m'échapper (en même temps que cette peste d'Urara) de cet enfer où des hommes séduisants se promenaient dans le plus simple appareil. Oui, un véritable enfer...

je passais rapidement une main sur mon visage pour essuyer la sueur (il faisait vraiment chaud) et la bave (imaginer Kyouya-sama et les hommes de l'association mafieuse aussi peu habillés peut faire cet effet sur les personnes sensibles) avant de saisir la louche.

Pour aussitôt la relâcher avec un cri de douleur.

Eh oui, laisser une louche en métal près d'un feu réchauffait automatiquement le métal...

Grommelant entre mes dents (je parie que c'est pour ça qu'Urara m'a envoyée), je finis par prendre le seau en bois et le tirais (il pesait bien plus lourd que la trappe...) vers les braises. Puis, dans la splendeur qui me caractérisait, je glissais sur la paillasse et tombais la tête la première vers les braises.

Mais, comme j'avais des réflexes hors du commun (encore une fois, merci Kyouya-sama), je parvins à rouler et ce fut le seau qui atterrit en plein milieu des braises.

Aussitôt, je dus fermer mes yeux car les braises sifflèrent pendant qu'une fumée épaisse jaillissait et se dirigeait vers le conduit. Après avoir plaqué une main contre ma bouche pour éviter que je n'inspire la fumée (ce qui ne servait à rien vu que j'étais enfermée dans le passage...), je tâtonnais maladroitement et parvins à revenir à l'entrée du tunnel et commençais mon ascension tout en insultant à voix basse ma cousine pour m'avoir mise dans cette mouise.

Lorsque ma tête arriva enfin à l'air libre, j'écarquillais mes yeux et manquais de m'étrangler avec ma salive.

Il faut dire que, dans l'intervalle minuscule de mon escalade (à savoir une quinzaine de minutes parce que la fumée m'avait un peu sonnée), l'onsen avait été transformé en un champ de bataille entre les gars mafieux et Tsunaze et ses amis. Plus Kyouya-sama (qui n'était pas encore réveillé) qui n'hésitait jamais à se joindre à une bonne bagarre. Surtout aux onsen.

Ne pouvant pas retenir un juron paniqué quand je compris que ma cousine se trouvait en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille où des mafieux utilisaient des boites-armes, je m'empressais de dévaler les rochers avec une habilité que je n'avais pas possédé lors de mon ascension et finis par atterrir dans les flots turbulents (Raiponce avait utilisé une attaque employant les eaux... Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de se noyer tranquillement dans son coin ?) pour aussitôt avaler la tasse.

Crachant bruyamment l'eau ingérée, je pataugeais lentement vers l'endroit où se trouvait Urara et me retrouvais nez à nez avec la personne que je n'avais aucune envie de voir dans cette situation...

- Herbivore, susurra Kyouya-sama en sortant ses tonfas.

Bon, je venais d'avoir la confirmation de mes soupçons. Hibari-chan range ses tonfas dans une poche spatio-temporelle invisible. Parce qu'il les a vraiment sortis de nulle part ! Et sous mes yeux ! (Qui étaient plus occupés à regarder sa serviette plutôt que ses bras, je l'admets...)

- Par tous les dieux existants, marmonnais-je faiblement alors que mon fiancé s'avançait avec un plissement de lèvres colérique. Tombe !

Oui, je tenais à ce point à ce que la serviette tombe. Et je sais que je ne suis pas la seule !

Mais, dans un coup du destin qui signifiait peut-être que les dieux ne m'avaient pas abandonnée, un escogriffe poilu apparut en fendant la brume persistante (j'avais fait un bon boulot avec les braises) et jeta le contenu de son panier sur Kyouya-sama.

Je hoquetais de surprise et observais l'adolescent (immensément sexy) rester immobile malgré la douche imprévue et me figeais en préparation à ce qui allait venir.

Kyouya-sama sembla peser le pour et le contre (moi ou l'escogriffe qui avait osé l'attaquer sans prévenir) et finit par se décider.

- Ne bouge pas, m'ordonna-t-il sèchement avant de se tourner vers le gorille et de lui flanquer un coup de tonfa particulièrement vicieux.

Il va de soi que je pris la poudre d'escampette dès qu'il me tourna le dos.

Oui, je ne tiens pas à mourir aussi jeune.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'une joyeuse bataille navale débuta entre mon fiancé et moi. Enfin, joyeuse était une approximation car je passais les secondes à me ronger les sangs chaque fois que je croyais voir une figure s'approcher à travers la brume.

D'ailleurs, je finis par croiser quelqu'un et manquais de faire une crise cardiaque lorsque je le reconnus.

- Toi ?! m'exclamais-je tout en faisant un pas sur le côté pour éviter une trombe d'eau provenant de je ne sais où (bénis soient mes réflexes!). Mais... je ne t'avais pas éliminé ?

- Ushishishi, ricana le blond qui avait désormais les cheveux bien plus longs et désordonnés. Le Prince fait ce qui lui plaît...

Super... Je me retrouvais donc face à un type qui me considérait comme un jouet et qui refusait d'être éliminé s'il n'en ressentait pas l'envie...

- Ushishishi, continua à s'esclaffer gaiement le foutu Prince (au moins, il y en avait un qui s'amusait dans l'onsen...), Cela fait bien longtemps que le Prince n'a pas joué avec son jouet... Essaie de rester en vie, veux-tu ?

Oh, si ce n'était pas mignon ! Il tenait à ma vie !

Quoique, il pouvait parfaitement sous-entendre qu'il tenait à être celui qui m'éliminait... Je pense que c'est plus ça que la première option, pas toi ?

Néanmoins, la dernière phrase de l'assassin blond (qui était sa version de dix ans dans le futur en plus) m'intrigua et je ne pus m'empêcher de le questionner.

- Pourquoi ne joues-tu pas avec mon alter ego du futur ? demandais-je avec une curiosité dévorante pendant que les autres s'entre-tuaient quelque part dans le bain. Elle est plus difficile à tuer que moi, non ?

Le sourire du blond s'élargit, dévoilant ses dents bien trop blanches pour qu'elles soient vraies et je reculais instinctivement d'un pas. Je ne devais en aucun cas oublier que ce gars était un assassin confirmé.

- Le Prince n'a plus de jouet à son époque, chantonna-t-il tout en sortant de nulle part des couteaux acérés. Donc~ divertis-le !

Ouais, c'était confirmé. Tous les mafieux dignes de ce nom possédaient des poches spatio-temporelle où ils stockaient leurs armes...

J'étais tellement obnubilée par ce fait que je n'entendis par sa phrase et dus donc plonger sous l'eau pour éviter les lames coupantes. Ce faisant, je me baissais à temps pour ne pas recevoir le seau d'eau et ce fut le blond qui se le ramassa en pleine face. Ah, dans les dents !

Je nageais discrètement vers la cachette d'Urara et finis par refaire surface tout en prenant une bruyante inspiration. Pour aussitôt me prendre un poing dans la joue.

- AÏE ! me plaignis-je en me frottant la zone douloureuse.

- Désolée, s'excusa ma cousine sans avoir l'air désolée pour un sou. J'ai cru que tu étais Hibari-kun...

Sa phrase me rappela mon jeu de cache-cache avec Kyouya-sama et je tournais immédiatement le dos à Urara pour commencer à grimper les palissades qui menaient aux bains destinées aux femmes.

- Que fais-tu ? siffla ma cousine en me suivant et en se planquant contre la palissade.

Je baissais ma tête et vis qu'elle scrutait avec méfiance l'endroit d'où provenaient les sons de la bataille épique entre mafieux. Peut-être avait-elle envie de les rejoindre, qui sait ?

- Kyouya-sama m'a vue ! Fuyons ! répondis-je aussi bas et vivement tout en reprenant mon escalade.

Je pense que je mérite une médaille. Grimper aussi vide une palissade en bambou humide tout en étant vêtue d'un T-shirt et d'un pantalon trempés n'est pas aussi facile qu'il ne le paraît.

Soudain, un halètement horrifié résonna dans mon dos et je soupirais bruyamment.

- Que se passe-t-il, Urara, marmonnais-je tout en me tournant vers ma cousine. Tu vas encore me dire que ce n'est pas féminin d'escalader en yuka...

Ma voix se perdit dans ma gorge lorsque je vis le tableau digne d'un cauchemar.

Kyouya-sama, toujours vêtu de sa fichue serviette qui semblait collée à ses hanches (un vrai cauchemar...), Fred et Tetsuya n°2 à la main et un air sombre digne des démons de notre folklore...

Plus Urara qui flottait inconsciente quelques mètres plus loin.

Je déglutis bruyamment et me mis à escalader encore plus rapidement.

Kyouya-sama prépara son bras et recula doucement Fred.

Ma main glissa sur l'un des bambous et je me rattrapais in extremis sur une autre prise pendant que mon pied recouvert d'une chaussette trempée continuait son ascension.

Hibari-chan étira ses lèvres en un sourire sadique et ramena brutalement son bras vers l'avant. Fred vola dans les airs.

Je glissais à nouveau et descendis d'un mètre tout en poussant un cri horrifié. Heureusement, ma main gauche arriva à agripper un bambou et je restaurais rapidement mon équilibre pendant que Fred se heurtait violemment contre la palissade à l'endroit où je m'étais trouvée quelques microsecondes avant. Et y laissait un creux fumant.

Réprimant un gémissement d'horreur, (Kyouya-sama était vraiment de mauvais poil...), je continuais à grimper et entendit alors la voix d'un ange.

- Percée du Point Zéro, Première Édition...

Soudain, un souffle d'air glacé m'enveloppa et je frissonnais pour ensuite éternuer bruyamment. Puis, je baissais mes yeux et écarquillais mes yeux lorsque je vis que les eaux de la sources chaudes s'étaient gelées et que Kyouya-sama était devenu une statue de glace.

Relâchant ma prise sur les bambous qui n'avaient pas été touchés par la glace, je tombais lourdement sur la glace (qui tint bon sous mon poids) et crapahutais vers Hibari-chan. Je tendis mes mains vers la serviette givrée et fis une moue lorsque je constatais que le tissu avait été gelé à même la peau de mon fiancé.

Décidément, cette journée était un vrai cauchemar...

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de la Varia.<strong>

- Haï, Hai, Luss-nee-chan est arrivée ! minauda Lussuria en se dandinant devant la caméra. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette horreur, nous sommes enfin là où nous devrions être ! Sur le devant de la scène et torses nus, n'est-ce pas splendide, Squ-chan ?

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux argentés, alias Squ-chan, se contenta de grogner une vague affirmation, ou insulte à l'égard de Lussuria, pour ensuite se remettre à nettoyer son arme favorite. Pendant ce temps, Bel s'installa sur le banc du sauna où étaient présente la Varia entière (minus Xanxus qui était parti faire un raid dans la cuisine de l'onsen) et Mammon recula imperceptiblement pour éviter les mains du blond car il ne tenait pas à ce que le prince lui enlève sa capuche.

- Bon, grommela l'arcobaleno en sortant de la dite-capuche une liasse de lettres. J'ai été payé par Reborn pour vous forcer à répondre à ces lettres. Faites-le.

Bel se contenta de rire dans son coin et lança l'un de ses couteaux qui planta l'une des lettres dans le mur du sauna à quelques millimètres de l'oreille droite de Squalo. Ce dernier se redressa avec un cri sur le bout des lèvres mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit que les dandinements de Lussuria s'étaient fait plus importants. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention du gardien du Soleil, l'épéiste soupira, ravala son « Vooiii » tonitruant et arracha la lettre.

- De Fairypie, gronda-t-il avec un air menaçant for convaincant. Bel, étant donné que vous êtes un prince comme dans les contes, vous devez aimer les fées non ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'une fée serait l'épouse idéale pour vous ?

- Ushishishi, gloussa le prince en question. Elle serait idéale pour me faire découvrir son sang~ Et elle devrait être une princesse.

- Soit, marmonna Mammon. De MikageKun : Oya!  
>Mes questions sont pour Squalo-san. Squalo-san, avouez votre penchant masochiste et votre dévotion plus que profonde à votre boss.<p>

Une aura meurtrière apparut soudainement dans le sauna et l'atmosphère se fit encore plus pesante. Bel fut saisit d'une crise d'hilarité pendant que Mammon soupirait avec ennui. Pendant ce temps, Levi se mit à déprimer dans son coin parce que cette question ne lui avait pas été posée et Lussuria se mit à briller, des paillettes dans les yeux car on avait enfin abordé son sujet de prédilection.

- VOIIIIIIII, hurla entre-temps Squalo. JE NE SUIS PAS MASOCHISTE ! ET COMME SI J'ALLAIS ÊTRE AUSSI DÉVOUÉ POUR UN BOSS AUSSI MERDIQUE !

- De hanahime, continua Mammon sans se préoccuper des cris de l'argenté. Bel: Où avez-vous appris l'art de tailler la glace?

- Ushishishi~ Je ne le dirais pas parce que je suis un prince~

- De Yamito-Akumatenshi : Cher Lussuria : Vu que tu es la "mama" de la Varia, et que tu as un excellent gout de la mode *vomit dans un coin*, comment imaginerais-tu les habits, à ton gout, des autres membres de la Varia...ainsi que Tsubaki bien sur ! *je sens étrangement quelque chose qui me gratte le dos, comme si j'avais 3 paires de couteau prêt à me trancher...*

- Enfin une question qui est intelligente, roucoula Lussuria en sautillant sur son banc. Pour toute la Varia, je ne peux que leur conseiller notre uniforme du futur ! Il leur allait si bien et leur faisait des fesses du tonnerre de Dieu ! Même Levi-chan était bien dedans ! Quand à la petite Sakata Tsubaki-chan, même si nous n'avons guère eu de scènes ensemble, je sais ce qui lui irait comme un gant ! Comme elle est toute fine et a des jambes très bien faites (je pense qu'elle fait beaucoup de fitness pour son fiancé, ne sont-ils pas adorables ensemble?), elle devrait porter un pantalon noir moulant, comme notre uniforme, et un haut avec un décolleté rond, pas échancré car ça lui donnerait l'air d'une planche à pain. Aussi, les jupes courtes lui vont à ravir ! Quel malheur qu'elle ne les porte que rarement... Et puis...

- Question suivante, le coupa Mammon avec une voix extrêmement morne. De MissElena : Beeeeeel-chan aimes-tu chanteeeeeer ?

- Bien sûr~, répondit le blond. Parce que je suis un prince~

- Cette réponse ne faisait aucun sens, marmonna Squalo qui s'était enfin calmé. De Yuki-Fiction-Yaoi : Bonjour Mammon/Viper, étant donné que je suis fan de toi et que j'ai commencé à prendre en photo contre leur volonté certaines personnes et que j'en tire un max en faisant du troc au collège. Accepterais-tu de me prendre comme assisstante ? Promis je serais hyper discrète !

- Non, répondit immédiatement le bébé. Ça me ferait perdre du temps.

* * *

><p>Alors, prochain chapitre dimanche prochain, promis juré cette fois !<p>

Aussi, il n'y aura pas de coin de la Stalker. Hélas, nous n'avons plus de temps pour l'écrire et on ne veut pas le bâcler donc, ça ne nous a pas laissé d'autres choix que de le supprimer...

Enfin, normalement, d'ici deux semaines, on récupérera un rythme scolaire plus calme et l'écrivain aura enfin du temps pour écrire l'histoire. :D


	84. Target 73

Je pense qu'il est temps que nous arrêtions de faire des promesses en l'air. Donc, nous voici, avec un jour de retard, avec l'avant-dernier chapitre de l'arc de l'Onsen. Et avant l'hiatus.  
>Je sais, c'est triste.<p>

Mais d'un autre côté, l'écriture de la suite de l'histoire s'est (enfin) mise en marche (ou plutôt, l'écrivain a peu à peu retrouvé l'envie d'écrire cette fic) et le prochain arc avance plutôt bien. (Nous allons bientôt arriver à sa moitié).

Enfin, je tiens à mettre en avant l'image en couverture de cette semaine (et de la prochaine. Et en fait, la couverture durant tout l'hiatus), fanart fait par Fairypie!

Kiriyo Seto : Hélas, le temps nous manque et nous en venons à publier le lundi... Merci pour le soutien, l'auteur en avait besoin vu qu'elle dédaigne l'écriture des chapitres depuis plusieurs semaines *regard insistant sur l'auteur qui toussote nerveusement*

MissElena : Aaah, le coup de la serviette est une private joke entre l'auteur et l'éditrice. Disons juste que l'une d'entre elles a fait cette remarque et que c'est resté ;D

Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez surtout pas de lire la note en bas de page. Elle est importante et précise plusieurs choses concernant l'hiatus. Donc, lisez-la :D

* * *

><p><strong>Target 73 : La stalker découvre que son cousin a des connaissances plutôt suspectes.<strong>

Je me retrouvais donc dans les onsen (gelés) de ma tante Tsubasa, en compagnie de Tsunaze et de ses amis. Plus Kyouya-sama. Qui était lui aussi vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une minuscule serviette recouvrant ses bijoux de famille et que je ne pouvais malheureusement pas enlever.

Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance...

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à essayer (inutilement) d'enlever la fichue serviette, je finis par baisser les bras et me dirigeais vers la sortie tout en patinant artistiquement sur la glace.

...

D'accord, je me dirigeais vers la sortie tout en me traînant sur la glace parce que j'en avais assez de tomber lourdement. Et durant mes gracieuses glissades, je finis par passer devant les statues de Raiponce, le Prince, le Singe Indien, le mastodonte gay connu sous le nom de Lussuria, l'escogriffe poilu et toute la bande de Tsunaze.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier était également congelé et était en mode Tsunayoshi, c'est-à-dire avec les gants et l'air sexy qui allait avec. Comme j'avais réussi à glisser une nouvelle fois sur la glace, je tombais les quatre fers en l'air sur l'eau gelée et glissais (à nouveau) vers la crevette surgelée pour me la prendre de plein fouet. De ce fait, ma tête heurta brutalement la sienne (qui était hyper dure vue qu'elle était gelée) et je poussais un grognement de pure douleur tout en essayant de m'écarter.

Cependant, dans la chance qui me caractérisait, je ne réussis pas.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que mes lèvres étaient restées collées contre le visage du châtain.

Oui, c'était décidément la pire journée de ma vie... (elle concurrençait désormais mon seizième anniversaire où les cadeaux de Dae-chan avaient été peu appréciés. Oui, je peux être masochiste mais pas à ce point...)

De longues et douloureuses secondes passèrent pendant que j'essayais désespérément de me détacher de la statue humaine et soudain, le Messie apparut.

Ou plutôt, un bébé extrêmement agaçant que je rêvais de tuer apparut en caquetant face à mon infortune.

- Tsubaka, je préférerais que tu t'abstiennes de profiter de mon élève lorsqu'il ne peut se défendre, me lança le sale gosse tout en apparaissant au bord de l'onsen.

Je fronçais mes sourcils et poussais un grognement guttural car je ne pouvais malheureusement pas faire des phrases intelligibles vu que mes lèvres étaient toujours collées à la glace...

- Héhé, ricana (sombrement et maléfiquement) Reborn tout en se frottant les mains comme tout méchant qui se respecte. Quelqu'un ne va pas apprécier tes démonstrations d'affection envers Tsunaze...

Un nouveau grognement retentit et je soupirais ensuite tout en dévisageant les yeux paniqués de la crevette qui était repassée en mode minable.

- Enfin, déclara alors le bébé tout en sautant sur mon épaule. Même si ça m'amuse grandement, je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça...

Sur ces jolis mots, il prit ma queue de cheval et commença à tirer. Des larmes de douleur perlèrent à mes yeux parce que ça faisait un mal de chien et je me mis à hurler pour qu'il arrête sa torture. Cependant, comme c'était un sale gosse, il se contenta d'augmenter sa force et enfin, après de longues secondes de pur martyr, j'entendis un gros bruit de succion tout simplement dégoûtant et je fus enfin libre de crier sur le bébé.

- ÇA NE VA PAS LA TÊTE ? TU AURAIS PU M'ARRACHER LES CHEVEUX ! beuglais-je tout en postillonnant toute ma haine sur le visage poupin du gamin démoniaque.

Ce dernier se contenta de ciller et leva lentement sa main pour saisir une de mes mèches rebelles qui pendait devant mon nez pour ensuite me forcer à me mettre à genoux devant lui.

- Je n'ai pas entendu tes remerciements, susurra-t-il gentiment avec une étincelle de pur sadisme dans ses yeux sombres.

- Maudit sois-tu, rétorquais-je avant de me corriger sitôt que je vis son revolver vert pomme. Merci beaucoup, ô chérubin qui bénit mes jours de sa présence !

Le sale gosse claqua sa langue avec satisfaction et relâcha mes cheveux pendant que je soupirais de soulagement. Bien, il ne m'avait pas fusillée ni arraché mes cheveux. Et, crois-moi sur parole, si je venais à couper mes cheveux, je subirais un sort pire que la mort aux mains de la charmante Akiko-sama...

- Tsubaka, déclara alors le rejeton du diable.

- Quoi ? aboyais-je tout en continuant à masser mon cuir chevelu douloureux.

C'est que ce démon enfantin avait une force à ne pas sous-estimer. Un peu comme celle de Fon maintenant que j'y pense... Cependant, avant de me perdre dans les pensées concernant le bébé à la tresse, je secouais vivement ma tête et tournais toute mon attention sur le sale gosse.

- Va chercher l'anneau Vongola de Mukuro, m'ordonna alors Reborn.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? rétorquais-je aussitôt.

- Tu vois ta cousine ? me demanda le sale gosse.

Je me tournais pour constater qu'Urara était toujours congelée sous une sacrée plaque de glace.

- Elle est en train de se noyer en ce moment-même, expliqua le bébé avec un sourire purement sadique. Et le seul moyen de faire fondre cette glace est que Tsuna lance son X-Burner.

- Tsunaze est congelé, déclarais-je avec un ton neutre.

- Dans ce cas, il faut réunir tous les anneaux Vongola autour du Decimo.

- D'où le fait que je dois chercher Mukuro alors que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait bien être, marmonnais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux complètement hirsutes.

Le sale gosse leva ses deux pouces dans les airs en signe d'encouragement et disparut d'un bond dans le brouillard de l'onsen.

Je soupirais bruyamment et maudis une nouvelle fois ma cousine pour me mettre tout le temps dans des ennuis pour ensuite sortir des bains et me mettre à la recherche d'un garçon à la coiffure d'ananas et au complexe napoléonien.

Alors que je venais à peine de sortir des vestiaires pour hommes, j'eus l'immense surprise de découvrir Natsuke assis en tailleurs juste en face de la porte, le dos appuyé contre le mur et une expression peu amène sur son visage.

- Tsu-chan ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'un sourire éclairait ses traits auparavant sombres. Enfin !

Me rappelant notre dernière conversation, je lui fis un sourire hésitant et me frottait nerveusement le cou. Comme Natsuke me connaissait très bien, il comprit aussitôt ce que je ressentais réellement et s'avança vers moi pour ensuite me prendre une main dans les siennes et la réchauffer consciencieusement en la frottant énergiquement.

- Tu es gelée, commenta-t-il tout en soufflant doucement sur nos mains jointes. Alors que tu sors des bains...

- Tsunaze a fait des siennes, expliquais-je vaguement avant de me rappeler de ma mission. Il faut que j'y aille ! Urara est en train de se noyer et je ne sais pas où est Mukuro !

Natsume haussa ses sourcils de surprise mais ne lâcha pas ma main. Agacée, je tirais avec force et vis mon cousin trébucher vers moi et me heurter sans aucune douceur. Je tombais donc sur le dos avec Natsuke sur moi et hoquetais face au poids non négligeable de l'adolescent.

- Tu cherches Mukuro ? me demanda-t-il sans avoir l'air le moins du monde dérangé par notre position équivoque.

- Oui, avouais-je sans bouger parce que je risquais de m'enfoncer les coudes de Natsuke dans les côtes et que ça faisait un mal de chien (oui, j'étais bien placée pour le savoir avec toutes les fois qu'il m'avait donné un coup de coudes pour me forcer au silence...). J'ai besoin de le voir au plus vite pour le convaincre de m'aider !

- Hmm, médita mon cousin toujours sans bouger d'un cil. Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, je pouvais t'amener à lui ? Que serais-tu prête à faire ?

- Ah ? m'exclamais-je avec incrédulité.

- Je veux dire par là, soupira Natsuke tout en me donnant une pichenette sur le front (mais sans se bouger. Je commençais à étouffer là!), jusqu'où serais-tu prête à aller en échange de l'information ?

- Plutôt loin, répondis-je honnêtement.

Après tout, si je ne le faisais pas, j'aurais la mort d'Urara sur le dos...

- Au point de parler à cœur ouvert avec Fon ? demanda mon cousin avec un sourire purement machiavélique aux lèvres.

- Au point de parler avec lui, soupirais-je lourdement.

Le sourire de Natsume devint bien plus sincère et il se releva (enfin!) pour ensuite me tendre sa main afin de m'aider. J'acceptais son aide avec un hochement de tête et il s'empressa de fouiller dans la poche de sa veste (il ne l'avait toujours pas enlevée, signe qu'il m'avait recherchée pendant tout ce temps) pour en sortir son téléphone portable dernier cri. Je regardais avec envie l'appareil (quand on pense que j'utilise toujours une antiquité avec une antenne...) pendant que Natsuke pianotait avec un air concentré sur son visage.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, il n'a pas changé de numéro en dix ans, marmonna-t-il avant de me tendre le téléphone.

Je le pris avec hésitation et le portais à mon oreille pour entendre avec soulagement les sonneries qui montraient que le numéro existait bel et bien. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que c'était le numéro de Mukuro.

_- O-oui_ ? fit une voix timide, hésitante et au-dessus de tout, féminine à travers le combiné.

J'écarquillais mes yeux de stupeur et articulais silencieusement à mon cousin qu'il s'était trompé et que j'avais une fille à l'appareil. Cependant, Natsuke se contenta de me faire signe de continuer avec un sourire en coin entendu.

- Heu, hésitais-je avant de me reprendre. Pourrais-je parler avec Mukuro ?

_- Sakata-san_ ? répondit la voix féminine avec curiosité.

- C'est bien moi, reconnus-je calmement. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

_- C-Chrome,_ fut la réponse que je reçus. _Je vous passe Mukuro-sama..._

Plaquant une main contre le combiné pour empêcher qu'un certain ananas magicien ne puisse m'entendre, je me tournais vers Natsuke et le dévisageais avec suspicion.

- Depuis quand as-tu le numéro de Chrome ? demandais-je en fronçant mes sourcils.

- Depuis que Mukuro a décidé de lui donner son téléphone, rétorqua sans sourciller mon cousin. Tu ne vas pas lui parler ?

Je jurais à mi-voix en me rappelant que j'avais enfin l'adolescent que je recherchais à l'appareil et m'empressais de lui parler.

- Mukuro ? appelais-je avec une voix puissante.

_- Kufufu,_ ricana sombrement l'ananas (ce qui ne manqua pas de me donner des frissons d'épouvante). _Ainsi, tu as fini par me contacter..._

- Allons droit au but, Mukuro, soupirais-je en fusillant des yeux le mur innocent qui me faisait face et ne m'avait jamais rien fait.

Natsume étouffa un éclat de rire amusé et s'appuya contre le dit-mur innocent tout en me dévisageant avec une hilarité non dissimulée.

_- Oya,_ _oya,_ commenta narquoisement l'adolescent. _Tu m'as l'air bien pressée, héritière Sakata..._

Je tiquais à ses derniers mots et inspirais profondément pour me forcer à rester calme.

- Je ne te demanderais pas comment tu as appris cela et tu ne riras pas avec ton rire extrêmement désagréable, déclarais-je après avoir calmement expiré tout mon souffle. Alors, fais-moi plaisir et viens à notre onsen... Si tu n'y es pas déjà...

_- Kufufu~_

Je grinçais des dents car il n'avait pas suivi mes conseils et fermais mes yeux pour m'enjoindre une nouvelle fois au calme. La main rassurante de Natsume se posa sur mon épaule et je tournais ma tête vers celui-ci pour ouvrir mes yeux afin de le regarder.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Tsu-chan, me rassura-t-il avec un léger sourire. Tout va bien se passer. Mukuro ne laisserait jamais passer une occasion d'aller se baigner sans payer.

Étrangement, mon cousin avait raison et je décidais de mettre dans un coin de ma tête qu'il connaissait bien trop le garçon à la coiffure d'ananas pour que ce soit une simple connaissance.

- Natsume, déclarais-je alors que nous attendions tous les deux devant l'entrée des bains. Fais attention.

L'interpellé pencha sa tête sur le côté et me regarda avec un air intrigué même s'il avait toujours un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi devrais-je faire attention ? me demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Je ne critiquerais jamais ta relation avec Mukuro, répondis-je sérieusement. Mais tu dois faire attention à son complexe napoléonien. Et il y a quelque chose entre Mukuro et Kyouya-sama... Je ne veux pas que tu sois la troisième roue du carrosse !

Le sourire de Natsume s'élargit et il étouffa un nouveau rire dans une main avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, m'assura-t-il avec des yeux étincelants d'une émotion indéchiffrable. Je ne laisserais jamais la personne que j'aime me délaisser.

* * *

><p>Va savoir pourquoi, lorsque je relis cette scène, Natsume m'effraie... Sans doute parce que, même en étant l'écrivain, je n'arrive pas à deviner ses futures actions...<p>

Et maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Et oui, l'hiatus approche. La semaine prochaine, que ce soit le week-end ou le lundi, ce sera le dernier chapitre avant que l'on ne mette cette histoire en pause indéterminée.  
>Et quand on écrit indéterminée, on le pense vraiment. Nous avons même pensé à abandonner cette histoire. Après tout, cela fait plus de 80 chapitres (84 maintenant), quasiment publiés hebdomadairement et le nombre de reviews diminue.<p>

Cependant, nous avons toujours nos lecteurs habitués et ne pas finir cette histoire serait une insulte à leur fidélité. Donc, nous essaierons de la terminer sans la bâcler. Mais ça va être long, on ne vous le cache pas. L'écrivain (alias Ouji, alias celle qui écrit en ce moment même) a d'autres histoires en tête et ses études à suivre et l'éditrice (alias Bel, alias celle qui est là pour empêcher Tsubaki d'être la Mary Sue qu'on sait qu'elle pourrait parfaitement être) est devenu un parfait fantôme.

Donc, en gros, il faut qu'on se ressaisisse et qu'on recommence à apprécier Stalker della Nuvola. Si vous voulez nous aider, pourquoi ne pas nous donner vos scènes favorites, persos favoris ou pourquoi vous avez suivi cette histoire malgré son nombre considérable de chapitres.


	85. Target 74

Nous voici enfin arrivés au chapitre fatidique. Eh oui, à partir d'ici, l'arc de l'Onsen s'achève et nouvel arc débutera au prochain chapitre qui, comme vous le savez malheureusement, arrivera après un hiatus indéterminé...

Aussi non, on tenait à vous remercier pour les reviews que vous nous avez posté(e)s! C'était limite émouvant de les lire :D

MissElena : Aaah, la relation Mukuro-Natsume est vraiment difficile à déterminer. Si tu arrives à le faire, dis-le-nous ;D

Hanahime : Dis donc, ça faisait longtemps ! :D Quant l'envie d'écrire de l'auteur... Elle (alias moi) est en train de devenir un mollusque et poster un chapitre devient un exploit de sa part... Mais bon, je vais essayer d'écrire au moins une phrase par jour.

Attention, lisez attentivement les notes en bas de page. Sérieusement, lisez-les.

* * *

><p><strong>Target 74 : La stalker s'explique.<strong>

Je déglutis bruyamment. Va savoir pourquoi, lorsqu'on m'avait annoncé qu'on fêterait a succession ainsi que mon anniversaire à l'auberge de ma tante Tsubasa, je n'avais pas eu en tête ça.

À savoir, devoir servir Kyouya-sama comme si j'étais son esclave tout en paniquant qu'il puisse trouver quelque chose désagréable et passe à l'attaque.

Du raffut traversa la mince parois qui séparait la chambre où mangeait tranquillement mon fiancé et je déglutis une nouvelle fois lorsqu'une étincelle familière (celle qui annonçait que Hibari-chan allait se mettre à mordre à mort des gens) apparut dans les yeux du garçon.

Comme je tenais à ma vie, je me redressais immédiatement et m'empressais d'aller dans la pièce où résonnait ce boucan afin d'empêcher le démon de se réveiller.

- Ne bougez surtout pas, Kyouya-sama ! lançais-je avant de quitter la chambre. Je reviens tout de suite !

Seul le silence me répondit mais je ne m'en fis pas. Ce n'était pas comme si mon fiancé était un homme bavard...

Je me rendis donc dans la chambre adjacente et ouvris violemment la porte coulissante, prête à crier à leurs occupants de baisser le ton lorsque je réalisais qui étaient ces gens-là.

- ...

Seul du silence (ainsi qu'un léger gémissement d'horreur) franchit mes lèvres alors que je dévisageais avec surprise les types excentriques de la Varia ainsi que l'harem de Tsunaze. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se tourna vivement vers moi et écarquilla brusquement ses yeux.

- Tsubaki-sempaï ! hurla-t-il en se jetant vers moi.

Comme j'étais toujours figée par la nouvelle que les tarés de Raiponce, Singe Indien, Lussuria le mastodonte gay, le Prince sadique et un gorille dont j'ignorais le nom résidaient dans la même auberge que moi, je ne réagis pas quand une crevette me heurta brutalement et m'envoya de ce fait valser sur les tatamis.

Ma tête heurta brusquement le sol et je poussais un grognement. Grognement qui se mua en hurlement lorsque mes yeux aperçurent les lames qui étaient plantées à l'endroit où je m'étais tenue pas moins de deux secondes avant.

-Ushishishi, ricana le blond psychopathe en faisant tournoyer ses couteaux dans les airs (je ne veux même pas savoir comment il arrivait à faire ça...). Le jouet ne cesse de divertir le Prince~

Il va de soi que je pâlis sur-le-champ en réalisant que le Prince assoiffé de sang me traitait toujours comme son jouet et je repoussais avec force Tsunaze pour ainsi éviter de peu la volée suivante de lames volantes. Ce faisant, la crevette roula à terre et finit par échouer aux pieds du Singe Indien. Ce dernier était le seul assis sur une chaise et baissa lentement ses yeux vers l'adolescent qui s'était figé en tremblotant une fois qu'il avait réalisé ce qui s'était passé.

Des orbes écarlates se posèrent sur le visage pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine et je ne pus m'empêcher de fredonner des notes dramatiques pour accentuer l'atmosphère de la pièce.

- Déchet, gronda sombrement le Singe Indien.

Il tendit ses mains vers son yukata et je pus clairement entendre toutes les personnes présentes déglutir avec appréhension.  
>Et la seconde suivante, l'apocalypse se déclencha.<p>

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui fut l'élément déclencheur : entre l'ouverture brutale de la porte qui révéla le visage ennuyé de Kyouya-sama (je devais avoir pris plus de temps et cela devait l'avoir dérangé. Qui sait, peut-être qu'Hibari-chan commence à développer des sentiments pour moi ! Je sais, je peux toujours rêver...), le hurlement de Stupidera qui ne voulait pas que l'on touche à son Dixième du Nom (je suis certaine qu'il y a un truc entre eux), le rire stupide de Bakamoto (qui était toujours aussi en forme malgré son passage aux urgences il y avait moins de deux semaines), les cris extrêmes de Sasagawa (auxquels je commençais à m'habituer. Que veux-tu, cela fait des années que je suis dans sa classe, à la dure, les tympans s'habituent à ce vacarme constant...), les pleurnicheries de Lambo (le gamin-vache qui semblait m'apprécier depuis mon séjour dans l'île de Redma) et tout le vacarme que faisaient les mafieux, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui avait marqué.

Cependant, je suis certaine que Mukuro joua un rôle important dans le déferlement de cette tempête. Car son arrivée avait marqué tous les esprits et réussit à arrêter momentanément les garçons de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. En même temps, voir apparaître à la fenêtre un adolescent avec une coiffure d'ananas et un cocktail avec un petit parasol rose à la main marquait les esprits. Sans oublier mon cousin qui discutait paisiblement avec le dit-adolescent.

- Mukuro ? s'exclama avec incrédulité Tsunaze pendant qu'un craquement retentissait lugubrement à l'entrée de la chambre.

- NATSUME ?! fis-je en même temps que la crevette alors que je traversais la chambre en deux pas.

Je passais de ce fait devant le prince psychopathe et l'ignorais, évitant sans vraiment m'en rendre compte une lame qui se perdit dans mes cheveux (que je devais vraiment coiffer...), pour passer mes bras par la fenêtre et saisir avec force le col du yukata de mon cousin.

- Que fais-tu avec Mukuro ? tonnais-je en forçant le brun à se pencher vers moi.

Ce fut un acte intelligent car moins d'une seconde après, un tonfa (Fred si tu veux savoir) fusa dans les airs et se planta dans le cocktail de Mukuro. Le sourcil de ce dernier tiqua lorsqu'il vit le liquide alcoolisé couler le long de ses doigts crispés (et sûrement blessés par l'attaque de Kyouya-sama).

- Kufufu, rit sombrement le garçon à la coiffure fruitée en faisant apparaître de nulle part son arme fétiche. Kufufu... KUAHAHA !

Un silence d'outre-tombe apparut dans la chambre où résidaient tous les mafieux et, mon instinct de survie réagissant en conséquence, je me jetais par la fenêtre et plaquais Natsuke au sol. Aussitôt, Tetsuya n°2 vola à son tour dans les airs et fut paré immédiatement par le trident de Mukuro. Celui-ci se tourna lentement vers Kyouya-sama et, tout en continuant à rire comme un mégalomane, prononça les mots qui déclencheraient l'apocalypse.

- Ainsi, susurra-t-il en pointant son trident vers le sublime Hibari-chan sans se soucier des cris paniqués de Tsunaze. Tu souhaites visiter les six enfers ?

Ne voulant pas me traumatiser inutilement, je m'empressais de prendre les jambes à mon cou et entraînais Natsuke à ma suite. Ce dernier me suivit sans protester, avec toutefois un sourire amusé à ses lèvres, et finit par me tirer par le bras lorsque nous arrivâmes au bout du jardin de l'auberge de Tante Tsubasa.

- Tsu-chan, fit-il en me montrant un petit banc qui se trouvait devant le bassin où nageaient paisiblement des carpes koi. Tu n'as toujours pas tenu ta parole...

Je soupirais, me rappelant de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée et finit par m'asseoir lourdement sur le banc en bois.

- Très bien, marmonnais-je. Amène-moi Fon et je lui parlerais...

Le visage fin de Natsuke se fendit d'un large sourire satisfait et il hocha sa tête.

- Parfait ! s'exclama-t-il avec ravissement. Attends-le ici, d'accord ?

Je lui répondit avec un acquiescement et fermais mes yeux pour essayer de trier mes pensées. Même si je n'avais aucune envie de parler avec Fon, il fallait bien que je le fasse. Après tout, Natsume avait tenu sa parole et avait réussi à contacter Mukuro. Sans oublier qu'il avait réussi l'exploit de convaincre ce dernier de m'aider à faire fondre la glace qui retenait Urara et les autres idiots sans rien demander en échange.  
>(Sérieusement, je me demande ce qu'il y a entre Natsuke et Mukuro... Serait-ce un entendement que seuls les sadiques ou psychopathes peuvent avoir?)<p>

Comme je ne voulais pas me déprimer d'avantage, je me mis à songer à ma rencontre inopinée avec Kyoto, Shisho et Hahi-girl dans les cuisines de l'auberge. Qui eut cru que Tsunaze avait trois filles à son service qui lui feraient à manger sans rechigner...

Un léger froissement de vêtements me sortit de mes pensées hautement philosophiques et je levais ma tête pour saluer froidement Fon lorsque je réalisais la véritable identité de la personne qui se trouvait devant moi.

- Tsu-chan, dit calmement ma mère en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

- Maman, répondis-je doucement en gardant mes yeux sur le bassin pour éviter ceux de ma charmante génitrice.

Qu'allait-elle me dire ? Je savais que les Sakata ne se frayaient jamais avec la mafia (une question d'honneur d'après ce que m'avait raconté Natsume après la célébration de mon titre d'héritière...) mais elle avait accepté sans sourciller mon implication parmi les Cervello. Et, qui plus est, avait fait de moi l'héritière officielle de la famille. Pourquoi ?

- Aaaah, souffla subitement ma mère en s'étirant lentement. L'alcool de 'Sasa est le meilleur !

Je la regardais avec surprise, ne m'attendant clairement pas à cette phrase avant de me figer en croisant ses yeux bleu.

- Tu me regardes enfin, Tsubaki, murmura-t-elle en ne cillant pas.

Ne voulant pas briser le contact visuel, j'en fis de même et finis par prendre la parole.

- Je suis la future dirigeante d'une famille mafieuse...

- Je sais, répondit ma mère en ne me lâchant pas des yeux.

Je déglutis bruyamment et entendis vaguement des cris jaillir depuis la fenêtre de la chambre de Tsunaze.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je alors.

- Hein ? fit ma mère en me regardant avec un air intrigué.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et me remis à examiner le petit bassin, refusant de croiser le regard surpris de ma génitrice.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu faite l'héritière alors que je n'avais pas répondu ce que tu voulais entendre ? finis-je par dire.

Un soupir résonna dans le jardin et j'entendis un clapotement dans le bassin, une des carpes avait sauté au-dessus de l'eau pour attraper un moucheron.

- Honnêtement, Tsubaki, déclara alors ma mère en une voix grave. Je l'ai fait pour Hide...

Quoi ?!

J'écarquillais mes yeux de surprise et me tournais une nouvelle fois vers ma mère pour la dévisager avec incrédulité.

- Pour ça ?! m'exclamais-je avec une voix de crécerelle. Même pas de « _parce que j'ai foi en toi _» ?!

Aussitôt, ma mère éclata de rire et me frappa affectueusement le dos. M'envoyant de ce fait voler dans le bassin des carpes koi.

- Exactement ! affirma-t-elle gaiement en se levant pour partir. Tu as été choisie parce que Hide voulait que Natsume soit le dirigeant de notre famille. Je ne suis pas contre cette idée, tu sais ? Natsume peut être un garçon légèrement dérangé sur les bords... mais il n'attenterait jamais aux choses qui te sont précieuses.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, voulant défendre l'honneur de mon cousin préféré mais comme j'étais toujours plongée dans l'eau du bassin et qu'une carpe semblait vouloir faire une connaissance plus approfondie avec l'intérieur de mon yukata, je préférais me concentrer sur celle-ci. Néanmoins, je pus clairement entendre les derniers mots que ma mère m'adressa avant de rentrer dans l'auberge de tante Tsubasa.

- Donc, Tsu-chan, ne te soucie pas des responsabilités qui viennent avec le titre d'héritière. Tu es jeune donc continue juste à faire ce qui te plaît et sois heureuse, d'accord ?

...

Bon, je dois l'admettre. Les derniers mots de ma mère m'émurent, qui eut crû que cette ancienne yankee possédait une fibre aussi sensible ? (ça devait être pour ça que mon père l'avait épousé vu qu'il était l'homme le plus sensible que j'avais jamais vu. Honnêtement, il pleure à chaque fois qu'il regarde Bambi ! Et ne parlons même pas des films d'Hayao Miziyaki)

Je restais assise au milieu du bassin pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une légère brise ne me sorte de mes pensées. Oui, être trempée au mois d'avril n'était pas une idée très intelligente...

Alors que je me hissais hors du bassin (qui était plus profond qu'il ne le paraissait), j'aperçus un éclat écarlate familier sur le banc qu'avait occupé précédemment ma mère et mon visage s'assombrit en me rappelant la promesse que j'avais faite à Natsume.

- Ah, Fon, fis-je en un souffle de voix alors que je marchais lourdement vers le bébé en question.

Mes chaussons étant restés dans l'eau, j'avais les pieds nus et trempés qui s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans les gravillons qui entouraient le bassin et je grimaçais légèrement face à la douleur.

- Tsubaki-san, répondit doucement le bébé que j'avais recueilli un an plus tôt.

Eh oui, cela allait faire un an et des poussières que Fon vivait sous notre toit sans que je ne sache rien de sa vie privée et cela commençait à me peser. Surtout depuis les déclarations de la Boss des Cervello.

Ce simple souvenir me mit de mauvaise humeur et je me laissais lourdement tomber sur le banc en bois. Comme celui-ci était plutôt grand, je m'assurais d'être le plus éloignée de Fon. Ce dernier remarqua mes agissements et son sourire poli disparut.

- Avant que je ne parte à la cérémonie des Vongola, déclarais-je après un silence durant lequel nous nous contentâmes de regarder le bassin où les carpes étaient encore affolées par ma chute. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose... Quoi ?

Les yeux de Fon se fermèrent brièvement pendant qu'un air bien trop sérieux pour un bébé apparaissait sur ses traits fins. Puis, quand il rouvrit ses yeux, je frissonnais sous la brise qui continuait à souffler.

- Sakata Tsubaki, finit-il par dire avec la même voix distante qu'il avait utilisé ce jour-là dans l'hôtel du Cheval Bondissant. Je m'excuse pour avoir gardé mes intentions secrètes. À vrai dire, Tsubaki-san...

Je redressais ma tête, l'intonation de Fon avait changé, elle était passée de distante à chaleureuse, comme il en avait l'habitude avant... Et ce rappel était à la fois une chose rassurante et douloureuse.

Je tendis l'oreille pour continuer à écouter les excuses du bébé que j'avais recueilli tant de temps mais un événement imprévu arriva.

La porte coulissante qui menait à la pièce où avaient mangé Tsunaze et cie s'ouvrit brusquement pour révéler le visage ennuyé du Singe Indien et ce dernier scruta le jardin avec ses yeux menaçants. Lorsque ses orbes rouges tombèrent sur nous, ils s'étrécirent dangereusement et un rictus amusé apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Oï, déchet ! appela-t-il avec sa voix rocailleuse.

Je sursautais et regardais avec curiosité entre le Singe et Fon. Qui avait-il appelé ?

- Toi, continua celui-ci en levant paresseusement une main qui tenait une bouteille à moitié remplie d'alcool. Le déchet trempé.

Ah, ça éliminait Fon. Je soupirais et commençais à faire mon testament alors que je me levais à regret. Après tout, si le Singe Indien désirait quelque chose de moi, ça devait être de me voir six pieds sous terre. N'avait-il pas ses souvenirs du futur ? Je suis certaine qu'il devait encore en vouloir à Byakuran. Et n'oublions même pas le fait que j'étais la future Boss des Cervello.

- Tsubaki-san, fit Fon en se levant à son tour.

Ah oui. J'avais oublié qu'il était désormais mon garde du corps. Je me contentais d'hocher doucement ma tête et me dirigeais lentement (j'étais pieds nus et le chemin en gravillons était vachement douloureux...) vers le Singe Indien qui m'attendait, appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte et en buvant de temps à autre son alcool.

- Oui ? demandais-je une fois que je fus arrivée devant l'homme.

- Tu es le déchet qui colle le déchet du nuage de Sawada ? rétorqua le Singe Indien en balançant sa bouteille vide vers le bassin.

Malgré la distance, il fit mouche et j'eus un tic au sourcil. Ce serait à moi de nettoyer ses dégâts et cela m'énervait déjà. Cependant, comme il était bien plus puissant que moi et que je n'avais pas d'armes (Shou-chan devait me les donner dès mon retour à Namimori), je gardais le silence et acquiesçait doucement.

- Message pour toi, grommela le brun en partant sans plus m'accorder d'attention vu qu'il n'avait plus d'alcool. Une vermine va s'attaquer au déchet du nuage.

HEIN ?!

Depuis quand le Singe Indien laissait-il des messages ? Était-ce d'un ami ? Avait-il seulement des amis ? (Parce que, vu la façon dont il traitait ses alliés, j'en doutais fortement...)

Le cerveau en compote (j'étais toujours en train d'essayer d'assimiler l'idée du Singe Indien avec des amis), je me rendis dans la chambre que je partageais avec Naoki et me laissais tomber comme une pierre sur mon futon. Puis, après avoir balancé l'album contenant toutes les photographies ridicules de mon crétin de frère à la tête de mon cousin un peu trop obsessionnel, je m'endormis.

Oubliant de ce fait que j'avais laissé ma conversation avec Fon inachevée.

* * *

><p>Comme nous allons mettre cette histoire en pause pour quelques semainesmois, je pense qu'il est nécessaire qu'on précise certaines choses :

Même si nous ne posterons plus chaque semaine, nous serons tout de même disponibles. Donc si vous avez des questions, nous y répondrons normalement rapidement.

Dans ce chapitre, Tsuki, la mère de Tsubaki a expliqué pourquoi elle avait choisi Tsubaki en tant qu'héritière. Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que cette explication était vraiment vague. Donc, petite précision en plus: Peu importe les stupidités qu'aurait pu dire et/ou faire Tsubaki pendant le jugement, elle aurait été choisie malgré tout car la chef des Sakata voulait Natsume comme futur dirigeant de la famille.

Et pour finir, lorsque le hiatus sera fini (j'espère dans pas longtemps...), nous posterons un petit chapitre avec la "bande-annonce" du futur arc et plein de petits coin/bonus. Donc, vous ne rêvez pas, le coin de la Stalker revient **exclusivement **pour le prochain chapitre. Vous pouvez donc nous envoyer vos questions (nombre illimité) et elles auront leurs réponses ;D


End file.
